Luz de oscuridad
by Arakyshy99
Summary: La magia del pilar, las cartas de Clow y las plumas de Sakura se encuentran en peligro. Obligando a un olvidado guerrero a regresar de su exilio. Pero su intervencion, mas que ayudarlos, podria destruirlos a todos. Crossver de CCS, TRC y MKR
1. Prologo

INTRODUCCIÓN

Con el característico ruido de sus patines contra la calle la chica se apresuraba cada vez más para llegar a tiempo a clases. Todos los días se prometía poner más temprano el despertador y todos los días lo olvidada. Seguro algo tenía que pasar para que se decidiera a hacerlo.

– Hola Sakura – le saludó una chica a la entrada de la escuela.

– Holaaaaaaaaaaa – alcanzó a responderle Sakura mientras pasaba de largo en su intento por frenar – Hola Tomoyo.

– ¿Con prisa como siempre?

– ¡Quiero un auto! Así no tendría que correr todas las mañanas para llegar.

– Pero aun no tienes edad.

– No me importa. Touya tiene uno y yo también lo quiero.

– Pero es de su trabajo.

– Y todos los fines lo usa para ir a pasear por ahí mientras yo me quedo en casa haciendo nada. Y me dice: "no importa, de todos modos los monstruos no pasean" o como; "Me puede multar la policía por trasportar especies extrañas." Me da tanto coraje.

Ya frente a las taquillas Sakura se quitaba los patines para cambiarlos por los zapatos de interior.

– Ya conoces a Touya, es su forma de decir que te quiere.

– Pues prefiero que no me quiera tanto.

– Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kero?

– Mal, aun no puedo hacer que vuelva. Sigue viviendo con Eriol desde lo de la pelea.

– Parece que nunca dejara de ser un niño.

– Pero es que es algo muy tonto… ah, buenos días Rika. Y no era como para que se metiera en una caja de cartón y se enviara por correo hasta Inglaterra.

– Aunque nada tonto, se llevó comida y una celular por si algo pasaba.

– ¡Tengo 16 años! Debería estar preocupada por lo que me voy a poner la próxima vez que salga y no por mi tonto león de peluche que se fue a vivir con su anterior dueño al otro lado de la tierra. Buenos días Yamazaki.

– Tal vez deberías pedirle una disculpa.

– ¿Pedirle una disculpa yo? Pero la culpa fue de él. Por él comenzó todo esto, no voy a pedir perdón yo cuando no fue mi culpa. Himeno, buenos días.

Frente a ellas pasó otra joven de su edad de cabello negro y bastante largo que solo respondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Se veía muy seria mientras cargaba el estuche de un violín en una mano.

– Bueno, chicos. – Dijo el profesor al entrar – Siéntense para comenzar con la clase. Y recuerden que si se portan bien, iremos al observatorio que les prometí. Pero siempre y cuando no me colmen la paciencia antes.

– ¡SIIII!

– Sakura – comentó Tomoyo en voz baja – ¿Qué tal si saliendo de clases vamos a tomar algo para seguir platicando? Mamá aun no llega y tengo tiempo.

– Vamos entonces.

El profesor comenzó su clase de manera normal mientras Sakura no podía quitarse una especia de sensación extraña. Uno de esos presentimientos que le decían que algo iba a pasar. Algo muy extraño y nuevo.

¿Serian Shaoran que venía Japón? ¿O algo más? Seguramente sería algo bueno.

– Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la chica del violín.

– Sí, Himeno. ¿Por qué?

– Por que tu alma no está.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Tu alma no está, se fue.

– No te entiendo.

– La ventana.

Y al mirar por la ventana la ciudad entera estaba en llamas. Todo ardía mientras el cielo rojo; sin sol ni luna, parecía iluminado por el brillo del fuego. La destrucción era inmensa mientras un ser lo miraba todo desde un lugar elevado. Un ser extraño que no alcanzaba a ver bien. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

.

– Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Aquel joven de cabello largo se acercó a la orilla del barranco para mirar hacia abajo. Era una caída tan grande era imposible sobrevivir después de ella.

Llevaba tiras de cuero que le cruzaban el pecho y estaban llenas de joyas brillantes de diferentes colores. Hizo el ademán de quitárselas pero se arrepintió, de nada servía.

– Bueno ya llegamos hasta aquí – le dijo a su caballo

– ¡Ayuda! – Se escuchó de manera un tanto débil distrayéndola muchacho y su acompañante.

– Hay alguien en el agua y va hacia la cascada. Freíd, vamos rápido.

De un salto montó al caballo y lo dirigió hacia el rió en donde ya podía verse a una persona luchar por mantenerse a flote. Pero ante la cercanía de la cascada tenía que actuar rápido para salvarla. Ató un extremo de su cuerda a la silla del caballo y la otra a su propia muñeca, después saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar para encontrarse con esa persona. Alcanzó a abrazarla mientras la misma corriente trataba de arrastrarlo.

– ¡Jálanos, maldita bestia! Jálanos.

– A en la orilla la tomo entre brazos para alejarla del agua.

– Shaoran-kun… -alcanzó a decir ella antes de perder el sentido.

.

.

.

– No puedo creer que conseguiste boletos gratis para la premier.

– Lo que se puede hacer cuando tienes amigos que saben qué hacer.

– Estoy escuchándote, pelirroja. – Mencionó un tercero tras de ellas sorprendiéndolas.

– Alquiam, buenos días – le saludó Lucy, efusiva como siempre.

– Buenos días.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Marina.

– ¿Creen que les iba a conseguir boletos sin quedarme con uno propio? También me interesa ver esa película – el acento extranjero del muchacho sonaba un poco extraño.

– ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – preguntó Lucy.

– El hermano de uno de los compañeros de trabajo, trabaja en el cine y me consiguió boletos. Es lo bueno de tener contactos en todos lados. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Anaís?

– Nos vamos a encontrar en el cine. Hay que darse prisa para no hacerla esperar.

Fuera de la plaza, Anaís se encontraba sentada, y su rostro se iluminó al verlos.

– ¿Por qué tardan tanto?, ya está por empezar.

– Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó el extranjero – Veníamos hablando de varias cosas.

– Como lo de las noticias – le completó Lucy – .Después del incendio del barco petrolero y el ángel que llegó a salvarlos. ¿Creen que sea verdad?

– Claro que no – respondió Marina. – Es solo un cuento inventado por la empresa para que la gente quite su atención del derrame que se hizo. Ahora nade puede estar en las playas de Tokio por que hay petróleo por todos lados.

– ¿Tú qué opinas Alquiam? – le preguntó la chica de lentes mientras se formaban para entregar los boletos.

– En mi país existe una leyenda que habla sobre un ángel negro. Uno de los venidos a la tierra antes del diluvio por que se enamoró de una humana. Cuando el diluvio, intentó regresar al cielo pero no pudo y tampoco se le condenó al infierno por que sus razones no eran egoístas. Lo condenaron a estar eternamente con los humanos. Y este ángel caído, ayuda a los hombres con la esperanza de que algún día lo dejen entrar de nuevo al paraíso. Tal vez ese ángel me siguió desde mi país… Aquí tiene, cuatro personas por favor – le dijo al encargado de la puerta y después hizo aquel gesto que a Lucy le llamaba tanto la atención. Acomodarse con dos dedos el fleco de su cabello rubio de manera muy delicada.

– Vamos a comprar palomitas – le dijo.

– Esta bien, chicas, aparten los lugares.

Lucy esperó hasta que estuvieron un poco aparte de las demás para decir.

– Alquiam, con lo que platicamos…

– Ya lo hice pequeña.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Pues… ¿Cómo se dice en tu idioma…? Rukensanen… Me rechazó.

– ¿En serio?

– Marina es una chica especial, tal vez espera a alguien especial.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes?

– Estaré bien. Solo tengo que calmarme….

Una explosión en el exterior le impidió continuar y los gritos que le siguieron les obligaron a salir. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con esto de los ataque terroristas en otras partes del mundo tal vez un loco decidió hacer una travesura en ese mismo lugar.

Un enorme cráter en la plaza exterior y gente tirada alrededor les dejó ver que era algo serio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Anaís alcanzándolos.

– Piedras del cielo – respondió el muchacho y una nueva explosión arrancó un árbol de su lugar el cual obstruyó el paso de la carretera – Esa niña está en peligro.

Aquel muchacho salió corriendo hacia una niña que veía aterrada todo lo que ocurría. Un auto se acercaba por la calle y giró el volante muy rápido para evitar el árbol caído, cambiando su rumbo hacia ella. Alquiam corrió desde antes que todo esto ocurriera y alcanzó a sacarla sin correr mucho riesgo. Como si hubiera visto lo que iba a pasar.

– ¡Cúbranse! – les gritó, pero el ruido de una nueva explosión les impidió escucharlo.

– Son meteoritos o algo así – dijo Anaís mientras entraban al cine buscando protección.

– Pero Alquiam sigue afuera – recordó Lucy queriendo salir impedida por sus amigas.

– Él ya está cubierto. Si sales corres mucho riesgo.

– Pero…

La siguiente explosión no se escuchó a nivel de suelo, lo que llamó la atención de casi todos. Que al voltear afuera se encontraron con un ángel de alas y armadura grises que bajaba del cielo y se paraba a la mitad de la plaza. Tenía algo hipnotizante en su ser, su armadura negra y horrenda que parecía la de un demonio malvado. Su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta floja y esa máscara blanca con rasgos pintados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

De su cinto sacó una espada y se elevó en el aire para destruir aquellas rocas. Después de todo, era de verdad.


	2. Capitulo 1 Cosas que pasan

Capitulo 1 Las cosas que pasan

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– ¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¿Me quiere decir que hace teniendo pesadillas en mi clase?

– Profesor, yo… lo siento.

– Vaya afuera y no regrese hasta que este despierta. ¿Entendido?

– Sí, profesor.

Ya afuera, parada junto a la puerta del salón, la chica aprovechaba el momento para pensar. Conocía ese tipo de sueños, sueños en los que ocurrían cosas extrañas y mágicas, en los que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Y este sueño le había dado tanto miedo que no quería saber de que hablaba.

Por que muchas veces, cosas terribles comenzaron con una sueño así, con esa habilidad que nunca deseó para poder ver el futuro a través de sus sueños.

Tal vez pasaría algo horrendo dentro de poco. Tal vez si se lo decía a Eriol él sabría que hacer o descifrar lo que pasaría. De repente sentía miedo, miedo de que esa visión fuera verdad. Era Tomoeda en llamas mientras alguien miraba esa destrucción. Pero no sabía quién era, no lo vio bien durante su sueño. Tal vez después recordaría los detalles, mientras tanto no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta.

Una mañana muy larga mientras seguía dando vueltas a este asunto sin poder arreglarlo.

Al terminar las clases su amiga se le acercó para decirle.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Todo el día has estado muy intranquila.

– Es por el sueño de la mañana. Es como aquellos tiempos en los que sabía que algo malo comenzaría cuando soñaba algo raro. Y también tengo el presentimiento de que algo raro, pero "no-malo" va a pasar. Es extraño.

– En ese caso tendré la oportunidad de grabar nuevamente a Sakura en acción con uno de mis diseños – le dijo la chica sacando una cámara de la bolsa que cargaba.

– ¿Todavía cargas la cámara?

– No es por eso, es que hoy tenemos práctica con el coro y lo queremos grabar. Hace ya mucho tiempo que nos olvidamos de la magia.

– Sí – dijo Sakura mirando al cielo – A veces parece que todas esas aventuras mágicas hubieran sido solo sueños.

– Apropósito de los sueños – dijo Yamazaki de repente – ¿Sabían que en América los sueños eran una parte muy importante de las decisiones de los gobernantes? Inclusive, durante cinco días al año, todos en el pueblo debían reunirse en la plaza principal y dormir durante la mitad del día para contarles sus sueños a los sacerdotes. Si alguno llegaba a soñar lo mismo que el rey, se volvía de inmediato el nuevo gobernante y todos le adoraban.

– Yamazaki.

– ¿Qué? Es en serio – trataba de defenderse el chico mientras una compañera ya se lo llevaba.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron durante algunos instantes, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que aquella pasara, y después dijeron.

– Vamos.

– Tomoyo, con lo que dijiste en la mañana de ir a tomar algo.

– Disculpa Sakura, tengo práctica de canto. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas un poco y después vamos a pasear?

– Está bien, hace mucho que no te veo cantar con el coro.

En el salón de los ensayos podía escucharse la música de un violín desde el pasillo, lo que preocupo a la chica pensando que habían comenzado sin ella. Pero un susto innecesario al ver que todos estaban sentados observando a una chica tocar. Era Himeno, su compañera de clase, que ahora usaba su violín junto a la maestra del club.

– Muy bien, Midori, aun tienes problemas con la tercera parte pero con un poco mas de práctica se arreglara. Será una gran carta a nuestro favor que la presentación estelar del coro. Daidouji cantando un solo a violín.

– Hola – saludó Tomoyo. A lo que la chica del violín respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad. A Sakura le resultaba difícil pensar que alguien tan fría pudiera tocar tan bien.

La práctica de Tomoyo comenzó mientras su profesora le guiaba en la pronunciación y Himeno solo la observaba. Parecía tratar de grabarse su voz para cuando actuaran juntas. No hacía mucho que esa chica llegó a la escuela, presentada solo como Midori Himeno sin mucha historia. Venia de otra escuela cercana y ahora vivía más cerca de esta. Al principio atrajo la atención de varios de los muchachos de la clase, Yamazaki incluido para los celos de Rika. Pero su angustiosa frialdad que nunca la dejaba los fue alejando lentamente hasta dejarla sola. Y aunque en varias ocasiones Sakura intentó acercarse a ella para ser amigas, esa frialdad cortes de la chica era una barrera muy difícil de pasar. Sobre todo cuando el elogiarle su música no fue suficiente para crear una charla.

Que persona tan difícil. Pero eso no le detendría en su intento por hacerla su amiga. Aunque ya comenzaban a agotarse las ideas al respecto. No importaba, ya algo se le ocurriría. Algo muy bueno.

Terminada la practica Midori se despidió muy a su estilo y salió del lugar. Ni siquiera espero a que la profesora les despidiera, ni los demás se levantaran. Parecía ser una chica bastante solitaria.

Después de eso, Sakura y su amiga salieron de la escuela rumbo al área comercial en donde pasear un poco.

– Mira, Sakura. Este peluche se parece bastante a Kero.

– No es cierto… no, tienes razón. Sí se parece.

– Voy a sacarle una foto con mi celular. Seguro que será algo divertido.

– ¡Niñas! – se escuchó que decían detrás de ellas.

– Hola Touya – le respondió Sakura con una mueca de ligero fastidio – ¿Qué eres hoy?

– Un cocinero feliz – respondió el muchacho haciendo bailar ligeramente su botarga – Pase y prueben los panqueques del tío Bob. Seguro que les encantan. Estamos de promoción por inauguración.

– Hola niñas, que gusto verlas – les saludó una joven con uniforme de mesera.

– Hola Mitzuki.

– ¿Quién es tu amiga, Sakura?

– Ah, ¿no las he presentado? Disculpa. Mitzuki, ella es Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga. Tomoyo, ella es Mitzuki, la novia de mi hermano.

– Mucho gusto.

– Un placer. ¿Qué les parece si pasan a tomar algo? Touya les invita.

– ¡Claro que no!

– No se preocupen, él paga todo – le ignoró la joven mientras las empujaba gentilmente al interior.

– ¡Ya dije que no!

– Y pregúntenle al mesero por el helado sorpresa. Es delicioso.

Ambas jovencitas sonrieron ante la actuación del muchacho de un enojado cocinero feliz. Ya en el interior tomaron algo para seguir platicando.

– Te llevas muy bien con ella.

– Sí – le respondió Sakura – es alguien muy agradable, siempre con una sonrisa y un humor un poco tonto. No recuerdo mucho de mamá, pero papá me ha dicho que se le parece mucho. Tal vez por eso le gusta tanto a Touya.

– Y a ti. No es normal que las hermanas digan cosas así de maravillosas de las novias de sus hermanos. Normalmente no le creerías digna de tu querido hermano.

– Yo no soy Touya para hacer eso.

– Claro que sí.

Ambas sonrieron un poco y después la plática cambió de curso.

– ¿Vas a llamarle a Hirawizawa?

– Sí, tal vez venga y traiga a Kero para que podamos hablar.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides una disculpa?

– Ya dije que no.

– Bueno, bueno. Si le dices lo que sientes.

– Esperare a hablar con Eriol antes de nada. Oye, Mitzuki tenía razón, el helado es delicioso.

A la mitad de la charla, el celular de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolas. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras al aparato le dijo a su amiga.

– Parece que mamá llegó más pronto de lo que creíamos. Y quiere que nos veamos. Siento dejarte sola.

– No te preocupes. No la vez muy seguido así que hay que aprovechar cuando se encuentren.

– Nos vemos luego Sakura.

– Hasta luego.

Y ya sin su amiga, Sakura pudo dedicarse a tratar de descifrar su sueño, a encontrarle algún significado lógico. Pero no lo lograba. Normalmente consultaría con Kero o Eriol, pero ambos estaban muy lejos, juntos y el peluche con algo de rencor.

Le llamaría por teléfono en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, mientras tanto no valía la pena romperse la cabeza con algo como eso.

Salió del lugar saludando a su hermano y al llegar a casa se la encontró tan vacía como siempre con un recado de papá que anunciaba que llegaría tarde. Tras de su promoción a decano de la facultad y su posible nombramiento en el sindicato de maestros se encontraba cada vez más ocupado. Pero Sakura sabía que era por que estaba logrando un sueño. Tenía que apoyarlo.

Caminó lentamente por la casa sintiendo una especie de melancolía. Es día tuvo algunas cosas en especial. Esa sensación que le hacía sentir que tal vez Shaoran llegaría a Japón. El sueño tan extraño y el que Tomoyo le dijera que ella quería mucho a Mitzuki.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la biblioteca de su padre, llena de libros nuevos y muchos antiguos y bien cuidados. Toda su antigua aventura como cazadora de cartas empezó alguna vez ahí. Todo se vio durante un segundo y de repente su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

Una especie de curiosidad la movió a tomar una de los libros y abrirlo esperando que algo pasara, pero lógicamente no pasó nada. Así que comenzó a leer el libro lentamente.

Hablaba del ángel de la muerte de los antiguos judíos. Samuel como se le concia en otras lenguas y del influjo que tenía en ciertos ritos antiguos. Y al final había una nota escrita por su padre.

"Pobre ángel, obligado a hacer la tarea más difícil de todas con una fama que no se merece"

Y de repente sonó el teléfono.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

– No la encuentro ¡Korugane-san, ¿puedes ver algo?

– Nada desde acá. ¿Qué tal tu Fye-san?

– ¡No, pero no pude estar ya muy lejos!

– ¡¿Por qué lo dices? – a pesar de sentarse un momento para tomar aire, Shaoran se veía desesperado.

– Por que ya caminamos bastante. ¿Qué tan lejos puede ir ella sola?

– ¡Shaoran-kun! – Se escuchó el grito de Mokona – ¡Por acá!

– ¿Qué pasa, bollo peludo? – le preguntó el soldado.

– La capa, la capa de Sakura-chan. Está en el agua.

– Ella cayó.

– Si tan solo Mokona no la hubiera perdido de vista – decía el conejo blanco – Sakura-chan estaría bien ahora.

– Shaoran-kun – trato de detenerle Fye pero el muchacho ya corría por la orilla del rió buscando algún rastro de la chica. Y no se detendría hasta encontrarla – Que enorme problema.

– ¿Por qué te vez tan tranquilo? La chica podría estar en problemas.

– No lo creo, Kuro-rin.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿No recuerdas? Sakura-chan es la chica bendecida por Dios. Nada malo puede pasarle. Y creo que por más que nos desesperemos, ella encontrara esa pluma antes que nosotros.

– Te vez demasiado confiado,

A lo que el mago solo respondió con una sonrisa tan de él.

.

.

.

– ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – le preguntó el muchacho mientras le entregaba una taza de madera llena de té. – En cuánto su ropa se seque podrá vestirse

– Gracias – respondió la jovencita y después bebió su té. Su cabello corto casi se secaba y está envuelta en una manta que el muchacho le dio antes. Ahora ambos estaban sentados junto a una fogata cerca del mismo río.

– Disculpe mi pregunta, pero ¿usted no es de aquí? ¿Verdad? Por sus ropas veo que es extranjera.

– Sí.

– ¿Qué hace por aquí?

– Estoy buscando algo con Shaoran-kun.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

– Sakura… Shaoran-kun me dice, princesa Sakura.

– ¿Es usted una princesa?

A lo que la niña contestó con un movimiento efusivo de cabeza.

– ¿Dónde está este Shaoran? – volvió a peguntare él.

– No lo sé. No me acuerdo. Voy a tener que ir a buscarlo.

– Si usted me permite, yo soy un caballero y me gustaría ofrecerme a acompañarla. En este momento no tengo una ama por lo que soy libre de ayudarle y ofrecerme a cuidarla – la mirada de la chica le dijo que esta no estaba entendiéndole nada – ¿La puedo acompañar?

Y ella sonrió de una manera tan cálida y especial que turbó al muchacho. Que le hizo sentir algo extraño. Aquella dulce señorita de su misma edad que de repente aparecía de la nada. Era tan extraño.

Algún rato después viajaban por el camino en dirección al pueblo más cercano. Ella sobre el caballo del que el muchacho jalaba la rienda. A un paso lento y ligero para no molestarla. Ella más bien parecía divertida de ir tan alto sobre aquel animal.

– No se preocupe si sus amigos la buscan. Deje un mensaje tallado en uno de los árboles de adónde vamos. Seguro en el pueblo podemos encontrar información o será más fácil que la busquen. También encontraremos donde comer y dormir. Ya mañana comenzaremos a buscar a su amigo.

– También a Moko-chan y Fye-san y Korugane-san.

– Está bien, los buscaremos a todos

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Liceo, Liceo de Vantarys. Caballero de la orden de… olvide eso ultimo. No soy ya caballero.

– ¿Y cómo se llama él? – señalando ahora al caballo.

– Es Freíd, no se preocupe, es muy manso. Yo mismo lo desbrave y lo entrene. Esta usted segura.

Sakura pareció pensar un poco.

– Freíd… Esto es un Freíd.

– No, esto es un caballo, pero este caballo se llama Freíd.

– Caballo… Freíd. Lo entiendo.

– Que bien, debe usted venir de un lugar muy lejano para no conocerlo. O tal vez como es una princesa no la dejan salir mucho. Por favor recuerde presentarme ante sus amigos para evitar problemas. ¿Quiere una manzana? – le dijo él y sin dejar de caminar se la lanzo ligeramente. A lo que ella trató de atraparla. Perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento. – ¡AHHH! ¡Señorita!

– Los caballos son muy altos.

– Lo siento ¿se encuentra bien?

– Sí – y nuevamente aquella sonrisa tan cálida. Muchas personas deberían estarla buscando. Seguro tenía muchos soldados a su servicio y fuertes protectores capaces de defenderla de cualquier cosa que en ese preciso instante estarían como locos dejándose la piel en el intento de encontrarla. Si tan solo él pudiera… no, esa era una tontería. Le ayudaría como última misión y después regresaría a lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarla.

No mucho rato después se encontraba un pueblo en donde la actividad aun fluía a pesar de que no faltaba mucho para el atardecer. Y todo ese movimiento llamaba la atención de Sakura por demás.

– Conejos – decía ella señalando.

– Así es. Blancos conejos de estas praderas cercanas.

– Pájaros.

– No existen cantos más bellos que los de nuestras aves.

– Comida.

– No se preocupe, en cuanto lleguemos adónde vamos tendremos una buena comida. Es un amigo mío y estoy seguro de que nos recibirá bien. Dentro de poco podrá descansar como se lo merece.

– Peces.

– Todos de adorno, ninguno se come.

– La pluma…

– ¿Disculpe?

Una de las jóvenes que atendía un puesto, mostraba como orgulloso adorno en su cabello, una brillante pluma blanca con dibujos extraños.

– La pluma… tengo que ir…

– ¿Es eso lo que usted y Shaoran están buscando?

– Sí – de repente se le veía preocupación en la mirada. Quería esa pluma de verdad.

– Yo se la conseguiré. Por favor quédese aquí y espéreme… Freíd, cuídala.

Se acercó hasta la vendedora con una sonrisa mostrando las tiras de joyas brillantes que le cubrían el pecho. Al principio le sonrió tratando de ser cortes y después eso se convirtió en una mesa de negocio. Al final el muchacho regresó con la pluma después de soltar unas cuantas monedas.

– Vaya chica, creí que sería menos material. Pero aquí esta su pluma, señorita Sakura.

– Gracias – ella la recibió y se la acercó al pecho en donde desapareció de repente fundiéndose con su propio cuerpo.

– Vaya que cuando decía que era de usted lo decía en serio.

.

.

.

– ¡Esperen! – gritó de repente Mokona obligando a todos a frenarse en seco.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mokona?

– Ya no está, la pluma ya no está. Como si desapareciera.

– ¿Alguien la escondió? – le preguntó el muchacho cargándola.

– Es como si se esfumara. O como cuando las tiene Sakura-chan. Tal vez ella ya la encontró.

– Puede ser eso, señal de que Sakura-hime se encuentra bien.

– O de que alguien se dio cuenta de que vamos por ella y la escondió – sentado sobre las piernas cruzadas el soldado parecía pensar.

– Prefiero creer que es la primera. Vamos.

– Pero ahora ya no tenemos un rastro que seguir – el mago se le sumó a su compañero para pensar.

– No importa, solo tenemos que seguir en esa dirección hasta encontrar un pueblo. No puede estar tan lejos. Ya ahí, preguntamos por ella. Seguro alguien sabrá decirnos sobre una extranjera de ropas extrañas.

– Ojala Shaoran-san. Ojala.

.

.

.

– Liceo de Vantarys solicita una audiencia ante el marqués de Laplacy.

– Pues dile que entre – respondió un hombre saliendo de entre los enormes pilares con los brazos abiertos – Alguien así de bueno, siempre es bienvenido en mi casa.

– Antel, conde de Laplacy, siempre es un gran gusto verte – respondió el muchacho y después de saludar le ayudó a Sakura a bajar del caballo.

– Valla tan hermosa señorita. ¿Me dirás que te la robaste de los oráculos del norte para que se dedique solo a adivinar tu futuro?

– No, conde. Le presento a la princesa Sakura. Se encuentra perdida de su sequito y quiero ayudarla. Pero necesito un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

– ¿Qué clase de caballero es aquel que no se apresta a donde una dama se encuentra en problemas? Alteza, princesa Sakura. Sea bienvenida a la humilde villa de Laplacy y yo como su conde le brindo mi hospitalidad.

Un tanto asustada la chica no contestó cubriéndose detrás del joven.

– Ja, ja, ja. Joven, bella y reservada. ¿Qué más puede pedirse en una dama real? Entren en mis aposentos y siéntase cómodos. Mandare hacer una gran comida para ustedes. Después de tan largo viaje deben estar cansados. Kamil, que la servidumbre de mi hija se encargue de atender y arreglar a la señorita para la cena. Que no olviden que se trata de una princesa.

– Sí, mi señor.

La joven se asustó un poco cuando las sirvientas trataron de llevársela, pero Liceo la tranquilizó con una mirada.

– Estará bien, no se preocupe. Le van a llevar a tomar un baño y cambiarse. La veré en unos minutos, ¿está bien?

La chica asintió levemente y se dejó conducir de manera dócil mientras el joven alcanzaba a su anfitrión.

– Tanta algarabía en mi llegada es rara, conde.

Tomando una copa que le entregó un sirviente el hombre dijo.

– Tu cabeza tiene preció, un precio muy alto. Como no es legal puedo hacerme el inocente protegiéndote en mis terrenos, pero no será suficiente. Mejor será que tomes el barco que te lleve más lejos y jamás regreses por estas tierras. Te mataran en cuanto te encuentren y quien lleve mas pedazos de ti ante la casa real recibirá la recompensa.

– Mi cabeza siempre ha sido muy cara. Pero no me preocupa morir. Lo que si me preocupa es no cumplir mis promesas. Por eso vine contigo, quiero que si algo me pasa antes de que la princesa Sakura encuentre a su compañía, te encargues de ayudarla por mí.

– Tu misión es mi promesa y tu promesa es mi misión… Lamento mucho lo de tu padre.

– Padre estaba enfermo pero aun así continuó en pie hasta el último día de su vida. Lo que pasó después es lo que me hace hervir la sangre, me dan ganas de matar a toda la casa real y destruir la maldita isla.

– Tienes tanto coraje que le pierdes el miedo a la muerte. Y eso te vuelve muy peligroso para quien se quiera poner frente a ti.

– No le tengo miedo a la muerte, conde. Ya no puede temerle al deshonor, nunca le temí al sufrimiento. Estoy listo parta hacerle frente a quien venga por mi cabeza. Tengo conmigo mis armas y soy el hijo de un protector real. Llevó el combate en las venas y la matanza entre los ojos. No hay nada que me haga tener miedo. Si quieren matarme que vengan, estoy listo.

– ¿Y morirás?

– No tengo otra opción, conde. Fuera de esos muros yo no tengo vida alguna. Nací noble de linaje y ahora quieren que me esconda como un perro entre la porquería. Si al menos puedo obtener una muerte digna, tendré que darme por bien servido.

– Te aprecio como a un hijo, muchacho. Y tu habilidad con los caballos es algo que no volveré a ver en mi vida. No quiero que te maten.

– Yo no quiero vivir.

El hombre vació al suelo lo que quedaba en su copa.

– Tanto coraje en alguien tan joven como tu es un verdadero desperdicio. Vas a desaprovechar demasiada vida. Pero eres un hombre, un caballero que toma sus propias decisiones y no puedo detenerte… ¡Y lárgate a los aposento de las visitas! ¡No voy a recibir a nadie así de sucio y desarreglado en mi mesa!

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – fueron las primeras palabras de muchacho en cuanto Lucy despertó. Con su marcado acento extranjero.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Un pedazo del techo te golpeó y te desmayaste. Apenas pudimos te trajimos al hospital. Tus amigas están afuera esperando a tus padres. Creo que debería avisarles que ya despertaste.

– Sí, tienes razón… Alquiam… Lo del ángel.

– Yo tampoco lo creía, pero era de verdad. Era un ángel de armadura como el de mis leyendas. Cuando él llegó ya no cayeron al suelo las piedras. Pero un pedazo tiro el techó del cine. Pocos heridos pero la más grave eras tú. Aunque hay varios muy grave de antes de que él llegara. Pero no debes preocuparte. Estarás bien y tu familia llega en poco. Iré por tus amigas.

Al salir del lugar a la chica le pareció que su amigo tenía el mismo perfil que aquel ángel que apareció en el cine. La misma figura delgada y el porte orgulloso. No era tan ingenua como para desechar esa posibilidad, pero no tenía nada con que probarla.

– ¡Lucy! – la más emocionada era Anaís que se acercó rápido a su amiga para abrazarla – ¿Estás bien?

– Creo que no tengo nada. No te preocupes.

– Te dijimos que te cubrieras. Alquiam siempre estuvo bien pero te arriesgaste mucho por ayudarlo.

La pelirroja solo sonrió por el comentario. Sus actos en aquel momento fueron bastante arriesgados. Pero no pasó a mayores, afortunadamente. Ahora aquel muchacho observaba desde el fondo de la habitación mientras sus amigas no dejaban de platicarle cosas. Había algo de extraño en aquella mirada del muchacho, como si estuviera triste o apenado por algo. Tal vez se sentía mal por lo que le pasó a la chica.

La madre de la chica no tardó en llegar hasta el lugar en donde le llenó nuevamente de preguntas y revisiones exhaustivas. Desde el principio los hermanos de Lucy, celosos por su hermana, se mostraron recelosos de éste extranjero. Por lo que la situación en aquel momento no cambió para nada.

De inmediato la dejaron ir, tanto por qué no era serio, como por que el lugar estaba lleno de heridos más graves que ella. Hasta aquel momento las cifras oficiales eran de veinte muertos en lo que se decía, "una mortal lluvia de estrellas".

Cuando ya se iban, Alquiam se le acercó y le dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa misma actitud de apenado.

– Bueno, yo tengo que ir al trabajo. Ve a casa y descansa, katcelien… por favor… Nos veremos después.

– Adiós.

Trabajaba en un restaurante no muy lejos de la escuela, a la que ambos iban, de ahí se conocían. Era mesero y todas las tardes se encontraba ahí para ganarse algo de dinero con que mantenerse. Nunca platicaba de si mismo, y si alguna vez le dijo de que país venia, Lucy ya no lo recordaba. No le conocía ninguna familia ni nadie cercano, aunque últimamente habló sobre una persona con la que estaba viviendo. Tal vez un pariente en la ciudad.

Era una persona bastante alegre, aunque solo con ciertas personas, con el resto del planeta se convertía en una persona reservada que se guardaba los pensamientos. Hacía a veces cosas raras, como lo que cocinaba o los ejercicios que le gustaba hacer por las mañanas. También su extraño fanatismo hacia las matemáticas y el hablar japonés e inglés. Aparte de esa lengua de la que de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas palabras.

Pero… había algo en él que le despertaba una especie de nostalgia. Algo así como conocerlo mucho tiempo antes y ahora tratar de recordarlo. Seguro solo tonterías pero no podía dejar de sentir eso. Tan solo estaba ahí.

Por la noche, ya cuando el muchacho se despedía de sus compañeros en el trabajo y se colgaba la chaqueta al hombro, se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja esperándolo cerca del callejón de la salida de empleados.

– Katcelien… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

– Pues… creo que teníamos algo de qué hablar antes de que el universo decidiera jugarnos una pequeña broma.

– Tienes la cabeza vendada y te pidieron que reposaras. No deberías estar aquí. Te acompañare hasta tu casa y recibiré los regaños de tus hermanos. ¿OK?

– No tienes que hacer eso.

– Pero voy a hacerlo, así que caminemos…

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos instantes sin hablar, como si esperaran hasta que el muchacho dijo.

– ¿De qué querías hablarme?

– Lo de Marina. Es que sentí que no estarías tan bien como decías y seguro necesitas hablar con alguien

– Pequeña, ¿Crees que me preocupo por mis sentimientos cuando hoy mi amiga pudo morir? No, en mi mente no estaba Marina, si no Lucy. No quería que a Lucy le pasara nada.

– Haces que me apene.

– Y de todos modos – poniéndose los brazos detrás de la nuca el muchacho siguió hablando, y de repente su acento se hacía más marcado – Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que me rechazaría.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que si ella me aceptara yo sería muy feliz. Y eso no es justo, alguien como yo no puede ser feliz.

– No digas eso, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices.

– No alguien como yo. Aquellos que se parecen a mi nunca somos felices, al final morimos o lloramos deseando morir. Por que somos los malos de los cuentos, aquellos a quienes el cazador o el príncipe tienen que vencer para probar que son buenos. Aquellos a quienes lo niños no juegan cuando hacen cuentos inventados. Ya me acostumbre a que me duela, no es tan malo.

– ¡No hables así! – Gritó ella con fuerza haciendo que su compañero se detuviera extrañado – Tú no eres así, tú eres una buena persona. No puedes sentirte como dices.

La risa ligera de Alquiam desconcertó a la chica que perdió su pose valiente.

– Lucy Shidou, si conocieras mi pasado estarías de acuerdo conmigo de que no soy alguien que valga la pena apreciar. Te darías cuenta de que de verdad soy un monstruo dormido que desearías lejos de ti.

– ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

– No quiero decirte, por que esta es la primera vez que alguien dice algo bueno de mi desde su corazón. Y no quiero que eso cambie. Prefiero alejarme de ti algún día recordando cómo me ves ahora.

– Cuéntame…

– ¿Estás segurra?

– Sí.

Tomando aire profundamente, el muchacho tardó en decir.

– Hace mucho tiempo en mi país, hubo una guerra. Una horrible guerra…

– ¡LUCY! – gritaron de repente tras de ellos – ¡Koretne sai!

Era un joven que sostenía una espada, de ropas extrañas y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla, cabello verde y sus ojos castaños parecían irradiar preocupación.

– Paris… ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Uterenakara, se me fan!

Pero al ver que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto optó por el camino más rápido y atacó con su espada al acompañante de la pelirroja. Este lo esquivó apurado y le dijo casi gruñendo.

– Utsurene, iktuane.

Y comenzaron a hablar en aquel extraño idioma. Lucy no entendía pero por los gestos parecía que Paris trataba de reclamarle algo a Alquiam mientras este reprochaba lo que le decían. ¿Por qué no entendía lo que Paris decía? ¿Y cómo Alquiam le entendía y no se sorprendía de él?

Alquiam colocó los puños bajo la barbilla en posición de boxeo mientras el extranjero se lanzó nuevamente hacia él… pero se desvaneció en el aire como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Durante algunos instantes el chico permaneció sin moverse y adoptando una pose normal dijo.

– ¿Qué demonios a ocurrido?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Demasiado ruido en la línea, como cuando se llamaba de un celular con mala recepción. Al principio fue lo único que escuchó durante algún rato hasta que pudo oír una voz. Una voz conocida.

– "…_kura, no…. Favor…"_

– ¿Kero? ¿Kero, eres tú?

– "_Sakura… no le creas. Cuando él lle… no le creas na…."_

– _Kero, no te escuchó._

– "_Por fa… ¡NO VENGAS SAKURA!" _– y la línea se cortó.

– Kero, contesta por favor. Contesta Kero, ¿estás bien? ¿Kero?

Durante un instante Sakura se quedó sin saber que hacer mirando el teléfono como si sintiera que algo raro fuese a salir de él. Dudó un poco antes de colgar y marcar el número de Eriol. Al diablo con la marca distancia.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un mensaje en inglés… y por lo que pudo entender, aquel número no existía. Y aquello la derrumbó. Se suponía que Kero estaba bien por que estaba con Eriol, se suponía que estando ahí nada podría pasarle y ahora esta llamada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué no había nadie que le dijera que podía hacer?

– Tomoyo, ¿eres tú? – dijo desesperada al teléfono en su siguiente llamada.

– "¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?" – le contestó su amiga.

– Creo que algo le pasó a Kero pero no estoy segura, estoy muy preocupada.

– "¿Por qué dices? ¿Estás bien?"

– No lo sé. Me llamó por teléfono y lo escuche muy mal pero se cortó la llamada.

– "¿Ya le llamaste a Eriol?"

– Me dice que el número no existe.

– "Voy para allá, cálmate y no hagas nada tonto".

– No quiero estar aquí, me siento atrapada. Necesito salir y hablar contigo.

– "Entonces en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa. Salgo lo más rápido que pueda.

– Por favor, Tomoyo.

Durante algunos instantes más Sakura se quedó en el lugar tratando de ordenar sus ideas. De que las cosas tuvieran una ligera explicación lógica. Pero no encontraba nada parecido. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y no tenía formas de controlarlo. Algunos minutos después salió a donde se habían citado en donde encontró que su amiga ya la esperaba, pero no estaba sola. La acompañaba una chica, Midori, su compañera de clase de la mañana.

– Hola, Tomoyo – saludó a su amiga ignorando a la otra chica.

– Sakura… Himeno, por favor, déjanos hablar un poco.

– Con permiso, señorita Daidouji.

– ¿Qué pasa con Midori?

– Te platico después, por lo pronto me está acompañando. Lo importante es que me cuentes que pasó.

– Es que… estaba en casa haciendo nada y de repente sonó el teléfono. Al inicio no se escuchaba nada, pero luego escuche que Kero trataba de hablarme. La señal no era buena y no le entendí mucho, pero lo oí muy desesperado. Como si quisiera advertirme algo. Después trate de hablarle a Eriol pero me dicen que el numero no existe o algo así.

– ¿Qué te dijo Kero?

– Me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no le creyera a alguien… casi no entendí nada. Es muy extraño. No lo entendí pero se trataba de algo urgente y grave. No sé qué hacer.

Tomoyo pareció pensar en las palabras de su amiga, pero era muy difícil tratar de encontrar una solución rápida. Sobre todo por que, lo que sea que haya ocurrido ocurrió a miles de kilómetros de distancia como para ir inmediatamente.

Como desearía que el ruido dejara de sonar durante al menos un instante para que la dejaran pensar, deseaba encontrar una solución pero no había ninguna… ninguna.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando un grupo de hombres entró de repente al local causando un alboroto generalizado por las armas que llevaban. Armas grandes y de gran poder que no portaría cualquier persona. Y lo que más asustó a la chica era que se dirigían directo hacia ella sin que Sakura se diera cuenta por lo que estaba pensando.

El que parecía ser el principal le colocó una mano en el hombro a Tomoyo y le dijo.

– Venga con nosotros por favor, no queremos hacer esto más grande. Dejaremos a su amiga.

– Tomoyo, ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Sakura sin entender.

– Silenció – le dijo uno de ellos mostrándole su arma.

– No le hagan nada – intercedió rápido Tomoyo. – Voy con ustedes.

Parecía algo bien organizado, suficientes hombres para cubrir todo el local por el interior y la entrada para que nadie saliera ni interrumpiera. Varios autos esperándolos y buenos movimientos. Sin importar quienes fueran sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

La subieron a la primer camioneta que no tardó en arrancar seguida por las demás. Pero a la mitad de la calle. Mirándoles de manera retadora, estaba Himeno sujetando el estuche de su violín con la mano derecha.

Lo abrió ligeramente sacando un arma de él y disparándole a la cara al conductor.

Y de repente todo se volvió demasiado confuso para Tomoyo.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos en todas direcciones, alguien la presionaba contra el suelo para que no se moviera mientras el escándalo continuaba. Pero de repente la jalaban y la obligaban a caminar en cierta dirección. En donde la dejaron durante algunos instantes.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó Himeno mientras se cubrían de las balas, sacó un raro radio y dijo – Señora, pasó lo que temía, mande ayuda inmediata. ¿Está bien, señorita Daidouji?

– Sí – le respondió ella bastante confundida.

– Quédese aquí – le dijo recargando su arma y saliendo de donde se cubrían. Apenas se asomó una bala le dio en el hombro tirándola al suelo y una más en el torso durante la caída. Lo cual no pareció más que enfurecerla y aumentar su propio fuego.

Sakura lo miraba todo desde el café y tardó un poco en reaccionar para ir a donde estaba Tomoyo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ya junto a ella.

– Sí.

– Vámonos, antes de que te pasé algo.

– Himeno está ahí no podemos dejarla.

.

.

.

– Inútiles, no pueden deshacerse de una niña que solo tiene un arma. En cuanto esto termine les aseguro que serán castigados severamente. – dijo aquella persona que parecía dirigir todo, después, dirigiéndose a la gente que tenía al lado le dijo a una joven – ve y encárgate.

– Sí mi señor.

Aquella chica salió de un edificio cercano al tiroteo preparando sus guantes que mostraban brillantes joyas. Rápido se dirigió a donde el escándalo estaba y no tardó en identificar a quien les daba problemas a los hombres armados. Unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos bastaron para que se formara un dibujo de luz bajo ella, un dibujo que parecía el de dos alas blancas dentro de un círculo.

Himeno sintió como si de repente le apresaran manos y piernas jalándolas en diferentes direcciones. Como si el titiritero que la movía se hubiera cansado y ahora la levantaba en el aire. Hilos invisibles la sujetaban impidiéndole moverse.

– ¡Mátenla! – dijo aquella hechicera que la apresaba mientras su poder hacía ondear su cabello rubio.

Himeno solo pensaba en soltarse y solo tenía una oportunidad, y usarla era demasiado arriesgado, pero…

Una explosión en el centro del lugar les distrajo a todos mientras alguien cortaba los hilos que sujetaban a la chica. Un joven con una espada que portaba extrañas ropas chinas.

– No sé por que la estas atacando, pero si yo estoy aquí no mataran a nadie.

– Shaoran – fue el único comentario de Sakura ante el chino que se unía a la pelea, en todo ese tiempo había cambiado, pero podía reconocerlo y darse cuenta de que ahora era un muchacho apuesto con un porte de valiente que lo hacía ver aun mejor.

– Debería agradecerte – dijo Himeno levantándose – pero no estoy interesada en tipos que gustan de hacerse el héroe.

– Odio a esos tipos, ¿y tú?

– Ahora los odio, así que vamos a matarlos, déjame a la maga.

La batalla inició nuevamente mientras las cosas se ponían de interesantes, con su arma y las municiones que cargaba dentro del estuche del violín, la chica le cubría la espalda al joven hechicero que hacía lo propio con su magia. Rápidamente se acoplaron al ritmo del otro para deshacerse de los enemigos, y cuando encontró un hueco en todo ese movimiento, la chica se aventuró hasta la hechicera alejada del conflicto.

– Vengo a devolverte el favor – alcanzó a decir Himeno antes de que el suelo bajo ella estallara y ella saltase para salvar la vida – Bonito truco pero no es suficiente.

– No puedes enfrentarte a la fuerza de ángeles negros.

– Ángeles o demonios, ambos cayeron cuando pelearon contra mí, no vengas ahora a decirme tonterías de ese tamaño. ¡Muérete!

Varios hechizos lanzó aquella joven para detener a su enemiga, la cual les esquivó con facilidad mientras se acercaba.

– No puedes hacer nada – finalizó Midori y le golpeó fuerte en la cara para obligarla a caer.

Mientras tanto, Lee terminaba de encargarse de los demás tipos armados. No eran grande oponentes contra alguien que podía usar fácilmente magia de elementos. Y tenía tanta experiencia de batalla como él.

– Mátame – dijo la hechicera recuperándose del golpe.

– No todavía, alguien tiene que decirme: por qué atacan a mi joven ama. Después de eso voy a hacerte lo que quiera.

Sakura salió de donde se escondían para dirigirse al chico extranjero.

– Shaoran – dijo levemente mientras se acercaban. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y ahora lo tenía frente a ella. ¿Qué podría decirle? No importaba, tan solo que estaba cerca y que podía hablar.

Pero este no la esperó, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia corrió a donde las otras chicas hablaban. Embistió a Himeno para apartarla del lugar como si la atacara y después se colocó sobre ella cubriéndola. Todo esto instantes antes de que un rayo cayera en el lugar como si de una tormenta se tratara. Al principio la chica del cabello moreno peleó un poco y después se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Miró al chico y le dijo.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

– Lo sentí, es magia muy poderosa, no van a dejarme las cosas tan fáciles.

– Ya lo creo.

Se levantaron lentamente, la joven se sujetaba el hombro derecho mientras él presentaba una ligera cortada en una mejilla. Fuera de eso parecían estar bien. Hasta que Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron corriendo a verlos.

– ¡Shaoran!

– Sakura, no creí que estuvieras aquí. Aunque es Tomoyo, debí esperarlo.

– ¿Esperar qué?

– Están en peligro, en grave peligro. Me enviaron desde Hong Kong para protegerlas. Aunque ya veo que tengo buena ayuda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Midori Himeno, es un placer – dijo ella sonriéndole al extranjero y a Sakura le pareció tan extraño. Nuca sonreía y ahora lo hacía tan fácil ante Shaoran.

– Shaoran Lee, jefe del consejo de hechiceros de oriente.

– Soy la protectora de la señorita Daidouji. Me contrató su madre para cuidarla. No creí que tendría un primer día tan interesante.

– Es un verdadero placer, señorita.

– No debiste arriesgarte tanto – Dijo Tomoyo a su guardiana.

– Por algo me pagan.

– Esperen – dijo Sakura tratando de entrar en la charla – ¿Por qué parece que de repente soy la última en enterarme de todo?

– Bueno Sakura – intercedió su amiga – Lo que pasa es que mamá creyó que era necesario que alguien me cuidara, por eso contrató a Midori desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando entró a la escuela con nosotros. Pero las cosas se pusieron tan extrañas que ahora ya me lo dijo y vive en mi casa.

– La policía – dijo Midori de repente – Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos digan algo.

– Síganme – habló el chino – Tengo un auto aquí cerca para que nos saque de aquí. Y Himeno necesita ayuda.

– No hay problema yo estoy bien.

– Solo vengan, rápido.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Ambos hombres, cambiados y arreglados para la cena, hablaban en la antesala antes de pasar al comedor. De cosas triviales como las actividades del pueblo y lo último ocurrido con la nobleza de otros lugares.

– ¡Liceo! – se escuchó encima de la escalera mientras una jovencita bajaba corriendo las escaleras para lanzársele a los brazos al muchacho visitante mientras otro joven un poco mayor miraba la escena bajando también.

– Señorita, también me da mucho gusto verla. Y si me dejara, me inclinaría ante usted como siempre.

– Ya te dije que no quiero que hagas eso.

– Liceo – dijo el joven que bajaba – espero que esta vez sí podamos cazar un par de cosas para competir.

– Ya le dije, joven Asturi, que no cazó nada más pequeño que mi caballo.

– ¿Y qué tal un caballo?

– No creo que sea un reto.

– Está bien tal vez solo salgamos a pasear un poco. Kansy, ¿quieres soltar a Liceo?

– No, cuando él ya no sea guardia real lo voy a tomar como mi esposo y vamos a vivir en la isla de los reyes.

– Tú sabes que eso no va a pasar, Liceo es el mejor guerrero y la princesa lo va a escoger como su guardián, tal vez sea ella quien lo tome por esposo.

– Pues no la voy a dejar.

– Pues… – trató de intervenir el aludido – En realidad ya no soy guardia del castillo y no vivo más en la isla.

– ¿Qué? – La niña parecía la mas sorprendida – ¿Qué pasó?

– La princesa y yo tuvimos algunos problemas y mejor dejé el lugar. Ahora tengo un pequeño proyecto.

– La princesa Sakura – anunció una de las sirvientas dejando ver a la joven en la parte superior de las escaleras. Vestía con las ropas de la hija de la casa y joyas que le hacían ver noble. Como se les ordenó le bañaron y arreglaron para la cena, como la princesa que era.

Ella sonrió un poco apenada y después bajó las escaleras lentamente.

– Princesa Sakura – dijo Liceo inclinándose ante ella – le presento ante los hijos del duque de Laplacy, la joven señorita Kansy futura heredera del ducado de Laplacy y su hermano mayor el joven Asturi.

Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron ante ella que respondió el saludo de igual manera.

– Ya que estamos todo aquí – dijo el conde – pasemos a la mesa para la cena. Ahí podremos hablar y presentarnos.

La cena se sirvió ante las pláticas y comentarios en general de los muchachos más jóvenes mientras Sakura trataba de seguirlos. No entendía la mayoría de las cosas aunque su atención se desviaba a cada momento con las comidas que servían frente a ellos.

– Adelante princesa – le dijo el conde – sírvase y disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad. Mañana enviare a los mensajeros a distribuir la noticia de que se encuentra aquí. Cuando sus gentes se enteren seguro vendrán a buscarla. Le aseguro que todo nuestro esfuerzo estará para ayudarla a volver con los suyos.

– Gracias – dijo ella antes de comenzar a comer.

– ¿Entonces ya no eres de la casa real, Liceo?

– Ya no, joven Asturi. Abandone el lugar tras la muerte de padre,

– No creí que pudieras tener un pleito de ese tamaño con la princesa. Cualquiera diría que al final terminarían casándose.

– Uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas van a cambiar. Tan solo fue una discusión y mejor me fui del lugar. Magnus tomara el lugar de protector real y todos en la casa de reyes estarán bien. Mientras tanto yo ya encontré una nueva princesa a quien seguir.

– No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? – dijo ahora Kansy.

– Soy un caballero entrenado. Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿Si la princesa te buscara te reconciliarías? – le preguntó el joven de la casa.

– Creo que ya no, estaba pensando, al venir para acá, en tomar un barco rumbo a las islas de Bankaria.

– ¿Para qué ir allá? – preguntó la joven Kansy levantándose.

– Por que nadie sabe lo que hay más allá y la verdad me gustaría averiguarlo. Tal vez me volvería famoso. De todas formas no importa.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y te casas conmigo? Ya eres mayor y eres noble, puedes vivir aquí fácilmente y eres bueno con los caballos. No tienes que olvidarte de la vida.

– Señorita… hay veces en las que un hombre toma una decisión que no tiene ningún fundamento pero que tiene que seguir. Por que en esa decisión acaba de encontrar una nueva razón para vivir por más absurda que sea. Cuando termine de ayudar a la princesa voy a tomar ese barco… y si acaso sobrevivo… regresare y aceptare casarme con usted y vivir aquí. Se lo prometo de verdad. Pero nadie evitara que vaya para allá y descubra lo que hay detrás de donde se oculta el sol.

– ¡No es justo!

– Discúlpeme señorita… ya lo sé y sé también que es algo muy estúpido… pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Por padre, madre y todos mis seres queridos. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

– ¿Qué pasado con tu servidumbre? – Nuevamente el muchacho tratando de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

– Los convertí en personas libres de irse a donde quieran, seguro la mayoría encontró lugar en las demás casas de la isla. Estarán bien. Y yo lo estoy también, ahora soy el guardia personal de una princesa extranjera que perdió a sus acompañantes, y hasta entonces puedo considerarme afortunado. Seguro tendré muchas aventuras emocionantes en cuanto deje a la princesa Sakura con los suyos y estoy muy impaciente de lo que va a ocurrir. Mientras tanto quiero disfrutar de una cena muy alegre con unas personas muy especiales a las que quiero, así que brindemos por la felicidad.

Sakura pareció un poco extrañada por este comentario pero las sonrisas de los demás le animaron a hacerlo también. Se veían contentos. En cuanto la comida terminó pasaron a una de las terrazas del castillo en donde el clima era muy agradable. Asturi se acercó a su invitado y le dijo.

– Joven Liceo, solicito tener un duelo con usted.

– Está bien, Asturi, que el mejor gane un pequeño encuentro amistoso.

El muchacho de la casa tomó una de las joyas que adornaban sus ropas, la cual comenzó a brillar y cambió de forma hasta convertirse en una espada. Liceo hizo lo mismo con la piedra de su hombro y se colocaron en posiciones para batirse a duelo.

Sakura se asustó un poco cuando comenzó la hostilidad, pero Kansy se acercó apara calmarla.

– No te preocupes, solo están jugando, nadie va a salir lastimado.

Y ella trato de calmarse viéndolos pelear.

Liceo era muy bueno, lo suficiente para relajarse un poco frente a su enemigo, pero este aprovechó este descuido para quitarle su arma, la cual cayó al suelo lejos de él, ya como una joya de color azul. Viéndose desarmado, tomó dos joyas más de su cinturón y se creó unos guantes con ellas. Guantes metálicos que le permitían desviar el curso de la espada enemiga si no la recibía de lleno.

Sin batallar mucho llegó hasta su oponente y le amenazó con las uñas afiladas de sus guantes. Dando por terminada la batalla por aquella noche.

– Liceo, siempre has sido el mejor de todos.

– Pero no hay nada que me divierta más que un bonito caballo listo para desbravar.

– Basta de juegos por ahora – dijo el conde – Es hora de descansar y mañana temprano tendremos actividades.

.

.

.

Era la mitad de la noche, hacia ya bastante rato que no hacia ningún ruido en aquella gran residencia, pero aun así Saura se despertó de repente como si le llamaran. Sin calzarse se levantó y camino por los pasillos de la casa siguiendo aquello que la llamaba, hasta llegar a una de las ventanas con vista al mar, a un lugar con una vista preciosa de la luna. Donde alguien estaba sentado sobre la orilla de la ventana, mirando al exterior.

Sakura se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido y al estar a su lado le dijo.

– No llores.

Él trató de sonreírle antes de decir.

– Yo de verdad la quería, de verdad. Y ella no me creyó, prefirió creerles a ellos, a esos tipos que llegaron de la nada y tan solo comenzaron a escupir veneno en los oídos de la familia real. Yo la amaba y ahora ella me quiere muerto… no es justo… simplemente no es justo.

El muchacho se cubrió los ojos para llorar y la chica pareció confundida durante algunos instantes, hasta que se acercó y sentándose junto a él, lo abrazó ligeramente. Tal vez solo necesitaba sentirse acompañado. Sentir que no estaba solo.

– No llores – volvió a decirle mientras lo abrazaba – no estás solo.

Tardó un poco en calmarse antes de que Liceo pudiera decir.

– Gracias… siento que tuviera que verme así. Se supone que yo tengo que ser fuerte y tengo que cuidarla. Y en vez de eso está usted cuidándome mientras lloró solo a la luz de la luna… Gracias.

Y nuevamente aquella sonrisa tan cálida que tenía de vez en cuando.

– Quisiera darle algo, señorita. Si no la ofendo. Fui a un viaje muy difícil a recoger esto, pero mi ya no me sirve, espero que le guste a usted.

Liceo puso en las manos de su acompañante una piedra roja, como de río, la cual, al entrar a las manos de Sakura, comenzó a brillar levemente mientras despedía algo así como chispas de luz. Las cuales se formaron en el aire hasta tomar la figura de una rosa que brotaba de aquella piedra. Una rosa formada por chispas de fuego.

– Es una rosa de corazón puro. Solo puede tomar su forma ante personas que tienen un corazón realmente puro. Estaba seguro de que le serviría a usted. Seguramente es un ángel de los montes de Kilermy que esconde sus alas para pasearse entre las personas… Ya veo que no me entiende. Por favor, vaya a dormir es muy tarde. Yo me quedare un poco mas aquí… me doy cuenta de lo que piensa, pero no se preocupe. Ya llore lo suficiente, ya me siento mejor hablar con usted me hace bien. Solo estaré algunos minutos más, por favor, valla a dormir y descanse.

– Tú rosa.

– Es un regalo para usted, por favor, consérvela.

Después de sonreír Sakura regresó a su habitación dejándolo solo sentado en la ventana. Liceo vio al exterior, a la luna que lo observaba y dijo.

– Déjame en paz.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– Miren, anoche apareció otra vez el ángel, pero esta vez le tomaron fotos.

– Déjame ver – dijo Lucy tomando el periódico. Las tres jóvenes se encontraban frente a la escuela de esta. Por la cantidad de gente parecía terminaban apenas la clases.

– No tiene alas.

En la foto se apreciaba a un muchacho joven, con una armadura negra y cabello casi tan largo como el de Marina que llevaba en una coleta muy floja. Sostenía a una persona mientras parecía llamar a los médicos y en el fondo se observaba un grupo de autos chocados. Al parecer una carambola en la carretera.

– Parece que solo las usa para volar. Fuera de eso le estorban bastante.

– Me preocupa esto, más por lo que pasó ayer en la noche – dijo Lucy sin despegar su mirada de la foto.

– ¿Ayer? Estabas en tu casa, ¿no?

– No, me salí de mi casa para ir a ver a Alquiam y entonces París se apareció.

– ¿Paris? – a ambas chicas les sorprendía bastante.

– Sí, hablaba en un idioma extraño y de repente atacó a Alquiam. Pero este le respondió de la misma manera. Con ese idioma extraño que a veces habla.

– ¿Les entendiste algo? – Anaís parecía la más preocupada.

– No les entendí, hablaban en ese lenguaje extraño de Alquiam y cuando Paris quería volver a atacar a Alquiam, desapareció en el aire. Pero lo que más extraño se me hace, es que parecía que se conocen, como si pelearan dos antiguos enemigos.

– No tiene ningún sentido.

– Tal vez sí – mencionó Marina – Pelearían como dos conocidos si fuesen dos conocidos y entonces la situación más lógica es que Alquiam venga de Céfiro y no de Estalingrado como dice.

– Luxemburgo – le corrigió Anaís.

– Eso no importa, tenemos que preguntarle.

– Sale en unos minutos por que le tocó hacer el aseo del salón.

Durante algunos momentos más esperaron afuera de la escuela, viendo como todos los muchachos salían rumbo a sus casas. No esperaron mucho antes de ver a Alquiam, fácil distinguirlo por su cabello rubio, que salía del lugar platicando con un muchacho, al parecer un compañero. Era alguien bastante delgado y parecía insignificante.

– Señoritas, que gusto verlas. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es de lo que pasó anoche, Alquiam – le dijo la pelirroja.

– ¿Anoche? Pues, si usted les contó le diré. Se desmayó cuando caminábamos y tuve que cargarla hasta su casa. Sus hermanos me regañaron y se encargaron de usted. Le aseguro que soy un caballero y no hice nada mientras estaba inconsciente.

– No… el chico que apareció. El que te atacó.

– No entiendo de que me habla. Usted se desmayó y me asustó mucho, pero fuera de eso no paso nada… se lo juro.

– Pero… él te atacó.

– No lo habrá usted soñado en su desmayo. Después de todo su golpe fue muy fuerte y le recomendaron no venir hoy a la escuela… aunque nuevamente desobedeció.

– Deja de ocultarlo.

– No estoy ocultando nada.

– ¡Eso no es…! – y la chica no pudo terminar cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio. Liceo pareció de repente en alerta y durante algunos instantes no se escuchó nada mientras el temblor pasaba. Hasta que después de un minuto la calma regresó y pudieron respirar nuevamente.

– Un heriken… temblor de tierra. Hay que ir a un lugar seguro.

– Tú eres ese ángel, verdad – le dijo Lucy y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetándose de él.

– ¿De qué habla?

– Del ángel de armadura que sale en las noticias. Del ángel que salva a la gente.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – parecía que estaban desesperándolo. O tal vez estaba tan asustado como ellas por lo del temblor de tierra. Lo que importaba es que no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir aguantando este tipo de comentario de Lucy – El parque que está aquí cerca será una buena protección por si hay replicas, vengan conmigo.

– Quiero ir a mi casa, quiero saber cómo esta mi familia – le dijo Marina tocándole un hombro al muchacho.

– Su casa no está muy lejos. Iré a dejarlas y después iré a la mía. No quiero dejarlas solas en una situación así. Pero por favor, en cuanto lleguemos pónganse a salvo, siempre hay replicas y a veces son más fuertes que el mismo temblor, así que vayan a un lugar en donde nada pueda caerles encima.

Sin darse cuenta Lucy seguía sujeta de la mano de Alquiam sin soltarlo. Y al girar por una calle la imagen les dejó impactados. Hacia apenas unos minutos del temblor y aquel edificio ya ardía como si llevase horas. Si alguien estaba ahí antes de que todo empezara no tenía tiempo de escapar.

– Tenemos que ayudar – dijo Lucy.

– ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? – Le detuvo el extranjero – No podemos ayudar en nada, es mejor esperar a que vengan los bomberos o la policía… ¿Por qué esta mirándome así, katcelien?

– Alquiam…

– No, no soy ese tonto ángel del que habla, no soy esa persona y si lo que quiere es que vaya a ayudar a esas personas con una armadura puesta y alas negras está muy equivocada… muy equivocada.

– Tienes que ir.

– ¡Esta loca!

Sin aviso, Lucy se le soltó de las manos y echó a correr rumbo al incendió ante el gritó de sus amigas y la sorpresa del muchacho. La siguió mientras decía.

– Quédense aquí, no quiero tener que preocuparme por nadie más.

.

"_Lo conocí hace ya algún tiempo, en la escuela a donde entre hace poco. Nos dijeron que tendríamos un compañero nuevo, transferido desde el extranjero y nos lo presentaron. Alquiam de Lanzia. Decía venir de un lugar entre Europa y Asia. Un extranjero que llego de repente de ningún lado. Pero desde el principio a mí se me hizo conocido. Es como una especia de rara nostalgia cuando estoy cerca de él, pero no lo sé muy bien. No lo entiendo."_

.

Lucy, temeraria como siempre, no dudó en entrar a aquel lugar en llamas para ayudar a las personas que gritaban desde los pisos superiores. Con lo del terremoto las calles estaban hechas un caos y la ayuda tardaría demasiado en llegar. Tal vez Alquiam no era aquel ángel, pero eso no iba a detenerla de ayudar a la gente en peligro.

.

"_Al principio vivía con su abuela, aunque ella era japonesa y él siempre con sus rasgos de fuera. Creo que me dijo que se conocieron y de repente ya era como una familia, como si ella lo hubiera adoptado como nieto y él como abuela. Se le veía muy contento en aquel tiempo, no le molestaba casi nada. Su única preocupación era la petición de esta mujer para que dejara de trabajar, ella podía mantenerlo y él se atrasaba demasiado en la escuela al dedicarse a estas dos cosas al mismo tiempo"_

.

En unos de los cuartos una niña parecía llorar en un rincón, aterrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin poder moverse.

.

"_Desde el principio trabajaba y estudiaba. Por las tardes hacía de todo, desde atender un puesto en la calle y vender de puerta en puerta a un con su mal japonés. Hasta que encontró ese trabajo en el restaurante en el que sigue hasta ahora. Todo el tiempo estaba preguntándome cosas. Como si hubiera estado en una isla desierta todos estos años. Lo maravillan las cosas más simples y no entiende como funciona la mitad de las cosas sobre este planeta. Frente a los demás lo disimula y ante estas cosas finge indiferencia, pero luego va conmigo y me pide que le explique, cosa que no siempre puedo hacer."_

.

Lucy tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo para alcanzarla y tratar de salir de ahí. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando el techo del lugar se desplomó sobre ella, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar esperando el golpe, golpe nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos alguien estaba parado junto a ella. Una persona que traía una armadura y una máscara.

.

"_No entiendo cómo nos hicimos amigos tan rápido ni por que me tiene tanta confianza y yo a él, tampoco por que desde que él llego me siento tan triste al ver el amuleto que Latiz me regalo. Trato de no pensar en nada de eso, de no creer que algo tenga que ver este muchacho con Céfiro. Pero su llegada cuadra con la de ese ángel y la forma en la que habló anoche con París me hacen dudar mucho. No lo sé, no lo sé"_

.

– Alquiam – dijo ella mirándolo.

– ¡Katcelien! – Se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación – ¡Sal de ahí ya!

¿Estaba en dos lados al mismo tiempo? ¿O acaso él no era el ángel de armadura?

.

"_A veces lo noto muy serio, pero siempre me dice que no es nada. Me dice que todo está bien. Y esos comentarios de anoche me hacen creer que es una persona que sufre mucho y oculta todo ese dolor con sentimientos muy diferentes. Como esa sonrisa amable que siempre muestra o la alegría con los demás compañeros de la escuela."_

.

– Ve con él – le dijo aquel extraño personaje sin ningún acento en su voz, la cual tampoco se le hacía conocida. Por lo que tomó a la niña por la que había entrado al lugar y se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo. De alguna manera extraña sostenía todo el techo con una sola mano. Tal vez una especie de poder mágico como los de Gurú Clef.

.

"_No asiste a ningún club de la escuela, no tiene tiempo para eso, aunque el de kendo comenzó a buscarlo un poco cuando se enteraron que a entrenar a Marina que tan bien va en sus competencias gracias a su ayuda. Según él es muy bueno con la espada por que en su tierra no había señales de televisión por lo que los jóvenes se divertían practicando esgrima todo el tiempo."_

.

Mientras ella y su amigo se dirigían a la salida, una de las vigas se desplomó del techó sobre ellos. Alquiam empujó a Lucy para quitarla del camino y recibir el madero ardiente con el antebrazo, el cual le tiró al suelo en donde tardó un poco para reunir la fuerza suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Con el brazo lastimado se levantó como pudo y ayudó a Lucy a hacerlo también. Después salieron del lugar mientras ya llegaban algunas ambulancias pero no los camiones de bomberos.

.

"_Marina no confiaba mucho en él cuando lo conoció, hasta que él tomó una espada y la retó para probar si de verdad era tan buena. Sus movimientos eran muy extraños, según la propia Marina, pero se notaba que era muy bueno con lo que hacía. Tanto que le ofreció a esta ayudarle a entrenar para sus torneos. Conocía bastantes estilos como para creer que se peleaba contra una sola persona. Marina dice que practicar con él es pelear contra una persona diferente cada día, cada vez lo hace diferente y la meten problemas. Se nota que se llevan muy bien"_

.

– Esto no se va a arreglar nunca – dijo Alquiam sujetándose el brazo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Marina.

– No lo creo, la quemadura es muy fuerte y el que no me duela me asusta más que nada.

La quemadura lucia horrenda sin sangrar, no sabía que tal fuerte o delicada podría ser y los bomberos que no llegaban. Mientras tanto aquel ángel continuaba entrando y saliendo del edificio en llamas sacando personas sin que las llamas pudieran tocarlo. Como si algo lo protegiera. Como si una esfera protectora lo cubriera del fuego.

.

"_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzar a decirme que sentía algo por Marina, claro por la más guapa de las amigas con el mismo toque de elegancia de cuando la conocí en la torre de Tokio hace mucho tiempo. Pero se negaba rotundamente a decírselo a ella, creyendo que tal vez no lo aceptaría. De saber que el resultado sería el que me platicó en el cine, tal vez no le hubiera recomendado con tanta insistencia en que le dijera todo eso. No es fácil sentir que te rechazan así nada más. Pero Marina debe tener sus razones"_

.

Cuando no parecieron quedar personas en el lugar comenzó a llover, pero solo en aquel lugar y sin nubes que parecieran soltar el agua. Tan solo caía agua lentamente como por magia. Pero no era suficiente para combatir el incendio que ya se esparcía a otras construcciones cercanas. Por lo que el ser de armadura se alejó algunos metros, para observarlo todo desde otro edificio, mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo y al final levantó su mano gritando algo que las chicas no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Aquel dragón de agua que apareció de la nada les dejó sorprendidas, la forma en que ese ataque era conocido y se realizó de la misma manera, la forma en que embistió en edificio en llamas destruyéndolo y apagando por completo el fuego y como después el ángel sacó sus alas de la espalda y se elevó en el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

– No sé quien era – dijo él – pero creo que acaban de ver que no era yo.

.

.

.

El paramédico lo dejó para atender a otras personas mientras el muchacho descansaba en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, sostenía un cigarrillo en una mano la cual no dejaba de temblar.

– ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a preguntarle Lucy.

– La quemadura es grave, seguramente se infectara, pero no necesito que me pongan más piel. Si tengo suerte y voy con el médico no dejara una cicatriz muy grande. Pero debo tener mucho cuidado.

– Alquiam, lo siento mucho, si no me hubiera arriesgado así, no te habría pasado nada.

– Comienzo a acostumbrarme a preocuparme demasiado por ti – le respondió él dando una nueva fumada.

– ¿Desde cuándo fumas? – preguntó Marina.

– No hace mucho, pero solo lo hago cuando estoy muy nervioso… como ahora. Primero un terremoto y luego un incendio y en ambos me veo involucrado. Que tarde más rara.

– Al menos sabemos que tú no eres ese ángel.

– Y eso es un gran alivio para mi… ¿verdad Lucy?

Un tanto apenada la chica solo bajó la mirada.

– Saben qué jóvenes, vayan a sus casas, parece que ya toda esta tranquilo. Vayan con sus familias y relájense, después veremos lo que pasa. Yo quiero ir a casa y después ver un poco de televisión. Tardes como esta me hacen sentir tenso.

Dándole una última fumada al cigarrillo el muchacho se levantó y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Lucy no podía dejar de sentirse un poco mal por todo eso, después de todo los embrollos de esa tarde comenzaron un tanto por su culpa.

– Eso era un dragón de agua… la magia de Marina – dijo Anaís sin mirar a sus amigas cuando el muchacho se retiró.

– Parece que algo está pasando en Céfiro o de alguna manera alguien logro llegar hasta aquí desde ese mundo.

– ¿Pero quién? – Intervino Lucy – ¿Y como lo hizo?

– No lo sé, pero tal vez podamos averiguarlo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Eso es lo que tenemos que encontrar.

.

.

.

Alguien a lo lejos les observaba, un ser que no se mostraba, oculto dentro de un edificio. Si las cosas seguían tal como lo había planeado tal vez las cosas podían incluso adelantarse. Pero antes era necesario contactar con los superiores para informarles que sus objetivos se estaban moviendo.


	3. Capitulo 2 Probando lo que somos

Capitulo 2 Probando lo que somos

/En algún lugar/

– Buenas tardes, señorita.

– Buenas tardes – le respondió Yuko a aquel extraño levantándose.

– Tiene una bonita tienda, espero que tengan lo que busco.

– ¿Algo en especial?

– Busco los recuerdos de una persona… y si no los vende, temo que tendré que tomarlos por la fuerza. – Mencionó el joven enmascarado que llegaba, mostrando la navaja en que terminaba su brazo metálico.

/Princesa Sakura/

A la princesa Sakura parecía divertirle la manera en la que los jóvenes competían para ver cuál de los dos era el mejor arquero. Así que los sirvientes lanzaban frutas al aire que los muchachos trataban de interceptar con sus flechas. No hacia mucho del desayuno y la mañana pintaba preciosa para ese tipo de actividades al aire libre.

– ¿Te diviertes Sakura? – le pregunto Kansy a la chica.

– Soy muy entretenidos y también muy buenos.

– Asturi siempre ha tenido un sentimiento hacia Liceo. Una vez le ganó cuando eran niños y desde entonces solo piensa en ser mejor que él, pero es muy difícil por que Liceo es hijo de un protector real y tiene un gran entrenamiento.

– ¿Guardián real?

– Ya veo, eres extranjera, pero no es nada complicado. Solo son los soldados más fuertes que se encargan de cuidar que la familia real este bien. Solo el guerrero más fuerte de entre todos puede ser el protector real.

– ¿Entonces Liceo-san es muy fuerte?

– Bastante, por eso lo quiero para mí… así que no pienses, que solo por que eres una princesa, voy a dejártelo así nada más.

Y Sakura no pareció entender muy bien estas palabras.

– Joven Asturi, declaro un empate.

– Claro que no, podemos jugar otra ronda.

– Es ya tarde y le prometí a la princesa que iríamos a buscar a sus acompañantes. Quiero ir a las posadas de afuera de la ciudad para preguntar por ellos y para correr la noticia. Tal vez si hay tiempo ir al pueblo de Leza en una barca antes de que anochezca.

– Tienes que cumplir tus promesas, me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo unos compromisos. Te daré una escolta de soldados para que no te preocupes tanto.

– Gracias.

– Y solo como un chisme… escuche que mi padre mandó traer un caballo de los montes de Alurka.

– ¿Un cimarrón de Alurka? Se necesita a alguien muy bueno para domar a una bestia así.

– Adivina entonces por qué lo trajo.

– Por que quiere que yo mismo lo desbrave y lo entrene.

– Creo que sí.

– Tienes que hacerle entender que no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

– Sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza a mi padre es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar. Ya ves, después de la muerte de mi madre, en lugar de buscar una mujer que se hiciera cargo del ducado decidió llevarlo hacia adelante por si mismo. Es alguien decidido.

– Testarudo diría yo.

– Bueno, te preparo tu salida para que no tardes demasiado. Y si Kansy quiere ir contigo no creo poder ayudarte.

– Cuidare a la señorita también, entonces.

Algunos minutos después un grupo a caballo salía del palacio del lugar. Eran las dos jóvenes, Liceo como su protector y un grupo de doce soldados con las insignias del ducado que les seguían. En todo momento Liceo trataba de que Sakura estuviera cómoda, pero ella más bien parecía divertida de lo que sucedía y de las cosas que se veían por el pueblo. Los mercados del lugar y las construcciones de los hombres ricos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de las joyas que Liceo se cargaba al pecho y tomo algunas para adornarse a si misma.

– ¿Está bien que haga eso con tus armas? – le preguntó Kansy.

– No hay problema no creo que les haga nada. Y después de todo no sabe usarlas… igual que usted.

– Si me enseñaran seria lo bastante buena.

– No lo necesita, con tantos tipos dispuestos a morir por usted.

– Pero yo solo te quiero a ti.

– Sí… ya me lo ha dicho.

En las posadas de las afueras nadie sabía nada sobre los acompañantes de la princesa, pero Liceo dejó del mensaje que se le avisara a todo extranjero que se viera. Después de un par de horas de buscar, el grupo se detuvo para tomar alimentos. Mientras los soldados comían aparte, Liceo y las jóvenes se prepararon como para un picnic.

– Trajimos comida suficiente, sírvase princesa.

Con todos esos trabajos no tardarían mucho en encontrarla, un par de días a lo más y después ella podría irse. No sabía si sentirse bien por ella, pronto se alejaría y estaría solo otra vez. Pero no podía mostrarle esa cara triste a la princesa, ella no tenía la culpa de ninguno de sus problemas.

– Señorita Kansy, iré con los soldados. Si necesitan algo llámenme por favor.

No bien se había alejado unos cuantos pasos el chico pudo escuchar el grito de una de ellas. Sobre un árbol cercano a donde ellas se encontraban una especia de escorpión de bosque que las amenazaba. Una picadura de esa cosa podía ser mortal y tenía que ayudarlas, así que no dudó antes de sacar su espada y correr hacia ellas.

.

.

.

Atraído por el grito Shaoran llegó al lugar con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. La imagen no daba lugar a dudas. La princesa Sakura y aquella otra chica estaban siendo atacadas por ese tipo así que tenía que defender a la princesa sin importarle nada.

Liceo esquivó bien el primer ataque que le llegó por un costado, sujetó fuerte su espada y respondió al ataque de manera rápida. Aquel joven extraño era bueno pero no lo suficiente.

– ¡Sakura! – gritó Mokona corriendo para abrazar a Sakura. Quien le recibió pero su atención continuaba demasiado puesta en lo que ocurría entre aquellos dos que peleaban.

Un par de embistes mas se dieron entre los jóvenes, buscando alguna parte en donde clavar su espada, Shaoran aprovechó un descuido de su compañero para atacarle a un flanco abierto, pero le sorprendió el que este sacara un escudo de la nada, solo un brillo en su mano que de repente tomó la forma de un escudo y un golpe con el puño que sujetaba la espada que le hizo rodar por el suelo.

Los demás soldados tardaron un poco en reaccionar y tomando sus armas se lanzaron en contra de quien les atacaba. Por más bueno que fuera no tenía oportunidad contra una decena de soldados bien entrenados y armados para lo que sea.

– Shaoran-kun – dijo la princesa Sakura preocupada sin que Kansy dejara de protegerla. Liceo escuchó esto y se alejó de su oponente apareciendo una lanza en cada mano para detener a los soldados que se acercaban, mientras podía observarse a otros dos tipos de ropas extrañas que llegaban al lugar.

– Princesa Sakura – dijo Liceo – ¿este es Shaoran del que hablaba?

– Sí.

Lo que fue suficiente para que bajara sus armas sin que el extranjero confiase mucho en él todavía. Pero lentamente se acercó a Sakura para preguntarle.

– ¿Está bien, Sakura-hime?

– Sí, Liceo-san me cuidaba.

– Joven Shaoran, disculpe el incidente y le ruego guarde su arma. Mis soldados harán lo mismo. Todo esto es un accidente.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Mi nombre es Liceo de Vantarys. Estaba protegiendo a la princesa Sakura desde que la encontré ayer y preciso ahora los estábamos buscando.

Sakura afirmó apoyando estas palabras y solo de esta manera tanto Shaoran como los soldados se tranquilizaban.

– ¿Ves Kuro-san? Te dije que ella estaría bien ¿de qué otra forma se encontraría a un guardián capaz de hacerle frente al gran Shaoran?

– Cállate.

.

.

.

– Así que son viajeros.

– Sí – respondió Fye – venimos desde un lugar muy lejano.

– Buscan las plumas que le pertenecen a la princesa Sakura.

Estas palabras pusieron en aviso a los tres, después de los últimos hechos tenían que tener mucho cuidado con todo aquel que supiera de las plumas.

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó Korugane moviendo su mano lentamente a la funda de su espada.

– Ayer mismo, cuando llegamos a este pueblo la princesa Sakura vio a una de ellas y se la conseguí. Me platicó algunas cosas de ustedes, y también por que están aquí.

– Por eso la pluma desapareció de repente – dijo Mokona pensando – lo que pasó es que Sakura la encontró antes que nosotros.

Sin decir nada Fye se limitó a picar ligeramente con el codo a Korugane, quien pareció no prestarle importancia.

– Disculpen la pregunta – dijo Liceo – ¿Pero que es esa cosa blanca que habla?

– ¡Mokona es Mokona!

– Es nuestra mascota, viaja con nosotros.

– ¿No será alguna poderosa hechicera atrapada en alguno de sus hechizos que la hizo tomar esta forma?

– La verdad es que no lo sabemos, solo nos acompaña.

– ¡Pero Mokona es Mokona!

– ¿Cuántas de esas plumas se encuentran todavía en este lugar? ¿Y a donde piensan ir si ya las encontraron todas?

La respuesta tardó un poco mientras todos miraban al conejo blanco.

– Todavía hay otra de las plumas de Sakura aquí cerca, pero no sé muy bien. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de irnos.

– Creo que nos restan unos cuantos días más en este lugar – le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

– En ese casó me gustaría ofrecerles un lugar, seguro el conde no dudara en darles asilo si son el sequito de la princesa.

– ¡Comida caliente!

– ¡Mokona!… pues sería muy provechoso. Así es más fácil para nosotros buscar la pluma de la princesa.

– No se diga mas, me acompañaran hasta el palacio del ducado y les ayudare a buscar esa pluma… si la princesa me lo permite. ¿Puedo ayudarle en su búsqueda, princesa Sakura?

– Sí – respondió ella contenta tratando de seguirles la plática. Así que el grupo entero se encamino de regreso al ducado en donde se hospedarían.

– El conde de Laplacy es una persona muy efusiva. Así que traten de que no les sorprenda.

– No te preocupes, será alguien agradable – respondió Fye mientras viajaban a caballo. Varios de los soldados los escoltaban a pie mientras ellos tomaban las monturas.

– Ni creas que te vas a ir con ella en cuanto encuentren eso que buscan – le dijo Kansy al muchacho apartándolo un poco – Dije que te quedarías conmigo y así será.

– Voy a hacer lo posible pero no le prometo nada.

– ¿Cómo que no prometes nada? – le chica le tomó del cuello apretándolo mientras no dejaba de hablar – No me importa si no lo quiere prometer, lo vas a hacer y se acabo.

– Señorita, no puedo respirar.

Fye pareció llevarse muy bien con aquel hombre que les recibió con los brazos abiertos en su propiedad. La princesa Sakura parecía agradarle al igual que todos los que algo tuvieran que ver con ella. Así que ordenó se preparara otro banquete para los nuevos invitados y se les proporcionaran ropas para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Durante la cena, con todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, el conde habló presidiendo la mesa.

– Así que usted es el protector de la princesa. ¿Cierto?

– Sí señor. Venimos de un reino muy lejano, somos viajeros.

– Su misión debe ser muy importante para obligarlos a ir tan lejos que no se les conoce ni conocen nada. Y más aun para perder tantos hombres y aun continuar. ¿Con cuanto comenzó su viaje, cien, doscientos?

– Solo nosotros.

Esto sorprendió al hombre quien pensó un poco antes de decir.

– Deben tener sus razones y no preguntare. Son mis huéspedes y no debo importunarles con preguntas sin sentido. Pero si no tienen ustedes demasiada prisa, me gustaría pedirles que se quedasen en mis terrenos durante algunos días para que descansen de su largo viaje. Si en algo puedo ayudarlos mientras tanto no duden en pedírmelo, dentro de poco será nuestro más grande festival y será un honor que lo compartan con nosotros.

– Tenemos que encontrar algo – dijo Fye – son las plumas del penacho real de nuestro país, y hasta que la princesa no las encuentre no podrá subir al trono. Es su prueba de que es digna de convertirse en reina. Soy el sacerdote principal de nuestro reino, el joven Shaoran es el guardián de la princesa y este sujeto quien nos carga el equipaje.

"En cuanto esto termine vas a morir Fye"

– Tenemos informes que aquí cerca hay una de esas plumas y cundo la encontremos podremos irnos. Mientras tanto nos quedaremos aquí y agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad.

– Siéntanse libres de pasear por mis posesiones y su sacerdote puede hablar con mis heraldos estoy seguro de que les podremos ayudar a buscarlas.

– Muchas gracias, conde.

A pesar de lo ocurrido Shaoran no podía terminar de confiar en aquel tipo, que nada mas así se adjudicaba el cuidar a Sakura como si para eso hubiera nacido. Era algo tonto, pero en cuanto encontraran la pluma y pudieran irse, todo estaría bien y se olvidaría de él. O al menos eso esperaba. Eso deseaba.

La noche en el palacio del ducado pasó tranquila en medio de las comodidades que hacia mucho no disfrutaban. Y por las mañana, las actividades con el conde fueron lo que más llamó la atención.

– En cuanto esté listo para usarse lo llamare Máximo – dijo mientras aquel enorme garañón trataba de romper la cerca que le atrapaba. Era un caballo de gran tamaño y aun mayor bravura que asustaba un poco a Sakura.

– Se nota que es un buen caballo – dijo Korugane acercándose a la reja – Tomara mucho tiempo domarlo.

– No para este joven. Tiene algo con los caballos que es capaz de domarlos en un solo día.

– Eso es imposible.

– Y sin un solo golpe – añadió el aludido llegando y sin dejar de mirar la bestia. En sus ojos se veía algo así como un reto.

– Seguro que los caballos hechos así no sirven para nada.

– Son los mejores de este ducado y de tres más en cualquier dirección. Y entrenados llegan a valer fortunas. Como me quería embarcar pensaba venderle el mío al duque.

– Doscientas monedas de oro por el caballo.

– Añada diez para el barco y el caballo es suyo.

– Hecho.

– Hecho… lo vez, así de codiciados son mis caballos.

– ¿Y como se supone que lo haces?

– Los hipnotizo y les quito lo bravo con eso.

– ¿Ha sí? Pues inténtalo ahora mismo.

– Pues entonces lo hago – Liceo respondió al reto quitándose el abrigo y levantándose las mangas para entrar al interior de la cerca.

– Nosotros tenemos que ir a buscar la pluma de la princesa – dijo Fye al duque sonriendo.

– ¿Desean una escolta?

– No, estamos bien, Shaoran-san es muy fuerte y puede con todo. Regresaremos más tarde si no pasa nada.

– Les esperaremos entonces.

– ¿Kuro-tan, vienes?

– Quiero ver como este niño echa a perder un buen caballo – les respondió su compañero antes de que una patada del caballo rompiera en dos uno de los pilotes de la cerca. De verdad que golpeaba fuerte.

La búsqueda por el pueblo no les dio ningún resultado, según las palabras de Mokona la pluma parecía estar en dirección a la playa, pero cada vez que se acercaban desaparecía. Era bastante extraño, por lo que pasaron el día dando vueltas en balde. Hasta que cerca del atardecer regresaron al castillo del duque en donde esperaban encontrarse a Korugane y Liceo aun discutiendo sobre esas cosas.

– No entiendo – decía Mokona sentada sobre la cabeza de Shaoran – la pluma está ahí todo el tiempo, pero de repente se va.

– No probamos ver debajo del agua – respondió Fye – tal vez la tenga un pez o algo así. Ya nos pasó una vez.

– Mañana trataremos de entrar al agua, tal vez si nos prestan una lancha o algo parecido.

– ¿Vamos a nadar? – preguntó la princesa.

– Sí tenemos tiempo, pero… está bien, vamos a nadar un poco después de buscar la pluma.

En el interior del castillo, mientras no dejaban de hablar al respecto, Kansy los saludó paseando tranquilamente sobre un caballo.

– Hola, ¿encontraron la pluma de la princesa?

– No – le respondió Sakura– Pero mañana vamos a ir al mar a buscarla.

– ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

– Está bien. No será algo muy emocionante pero si quiere venir.

En el interior del castillo Korugane estaba un poco apartado de los demás.

– Sigo diciendo que no es posible.

– ¿Qué pasa Korugane-san? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Veo que regresaron. Vieron el caballo en el que pasea la niña.

– No muy bien.

– Es el mismo de la mañana. El bravo e indomable animal que en la mañana Liceo quiso domesticar.

– ¿Pudo? ¿En menos de un día?

– Y lo dejó tan manso como no se puede creer.

– ¿Cómo le hizo?

– Algo así como hipnotizarlos y luego les quita lo bravo. El caballo parece quedarse dormido y de pronto es más tranquilo. Yo tampoco me lo explico.

– ¿Les gustó el efecto? – Dijo Liceo detrás de ellos a modo de saludo – es algo que me gusta hacer. Domar caballos de manera tranquila.

– ¿Es el mismo caballo? ¿No lo cambiaste por uno parecido? – preguntó Fye acercándose mucho pero sin perder la sonrisa.

– No, es el mismo caballo. Es solo que los domó bastante rápido. Normalmente tomaría un par de semanas y una buena dotación de golpes hasta que el caballo pierda las ganas de pelear. Por miedo. Yo platico un poco con ellos y les hago ver lo divertido que es transportar gente, eso es todo. Lo de verdad difícil será entrenarlo y hacerlo un buen compañero. Este será para un guerrero por lo que tiene que aprender bastantes mañas. Eso si me tomara varios días. Pero disculpen en la descortesía, ¿Cómo les fue con la búsqueda de la pluma?

– Nada… tardaremos un poco más. Tal vez mañana tomemos un bote, no muy lejos de la playa.

– Es ese caso los acompaño, es un poco peligroso aventurarse en embarcaciones tan pequeñas en estos mares. Si no lo notaron todos los barcos que están en los puertos son enormes. Más pequeños que esos tienen prohibido entrar a este lugar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya les dije, es peligroso. Ya casi es hora de la cena. Por favor, pasen a cambiarse para pasar a cenar. El conde no dejara de halagarlos mientras estén aquí. ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa Sakura?

La jovencita solo afirmó levemente y Shaoran no pudo ocultar su disgusto. Comenzaba a llevarse demasiado bien con ella.

.

.

.

– No veo ningún pez aquí. Creo que ni siquiera hay peces aquí cerca, la pesca no ha sido buena esta última temporada.

– ¿Estás segura Mokona?

– Ya no puedo sentir la pluma, algo se la llevó pero la trae de regresó cuando nos vamos.

– Ordenare traer pescadores a estas aguas – dijo Liceo aun en el agua agarrándose de una orilla del bote. Y revisaremos todo lo que atrapen aquí. Creo que es la única solución. O podríamos arrojar una bomba de pólvora al agua para ver su sale a flote. Lo primero me parece lo más adecuado… pero lo de la bomba es más rápido.

– Mejor los pescadores, y sal del agua antes de que te enfríes – a pesar de que el trato de Shaoran con aquel chico era un tanto frió no dejaba de ser cortes. Tal vez se sentía contagiado por ese tipo de modales que tenían todos en el lugar.

Pero no pudo dejar de notar que Liceo parecía estar decepcionado o algo enojado. Como si le frustrara el no encontrar esa pluma más que a él mismo. ¿Por qué se ponía así, si ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con ellos ni con la búsqueda de las plumas de Sakura? Si apenas conocía a Sakura desde hacia un par de días y no se habían dicho nada importante. No lo entendía.

– ¿Encontraron algo? – les preguntó Kansy en cuanto regresaron a la orilla de la playa.

– Nada todavía, pero volveremos con unas cuantas redes para tratar luego. Tal vez hoy por la tarde. Los pescadores estarán dispuestos ya. Lo siento princesa, no he podido ayudarla en nada.

– Está bien – le sonrió la joven como si lo perdonara. Pero en el gesto del muchacho podía verse una especie de disgusto, tal vez a si mismo por no hacer lo prometido.

– ¿Regresan al castillo? – Les preguntó Kansy – o tal vez quieren pasear un poco por el pueblo.

– Vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca. Después iremos al castillo.

– Bueno, Liceo, creo que es hora de ir a casa. En la noche hablaras con nuestros invitados. ¿Me acompañas?

– Voy con usted señorita… con su permiso princesa Sakura.

El grupo que acompañaba a la joven hija del duque se alejó lentamente de Sakura y sus amigos quienes los miraron durante algunos instantes y no fue hasta que se perdieron de vista que se dignaron a hablar.

– ¿Creen que él sepa algo de las plumas? Con los tipos que nos encontramos últimamente uno nunca sabe.

– La verdad es que no – le respondió Fye al guerrero – Yo más bien creo que se decidió por servirle a Sakura-chan como un sirviente… o un protector caballero. Y si ya encontró una de las plumas sin nosotros es lógico que las quiera encontrar para ella, para agradarle a quien desea servir.

– No lo sé – añadió Shaoran mientras miraba a Sakura jugar un poco con Mokona cerca del agua – siento que no podemos confiar en él.

– Lo que pasa es que estás celoso – dijo el soldado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Claro que no! – y al respuesta de Shaoran fue bastante alterada mientras se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

– No me refiero a eso – volvió a decir Korugane sonriendo por esto – si no que tú eres quien protege a Sakura. No sé a quién le prometiste que la cuidarías y lo haces bien. Y por un par de horas que la pierdes de vista ya hay alguien que quiere ocupar ese lugar, que quiere ser el primero en arriesgarla vida por esa chica. Es suficiente razón para que le tengas odio, el puesto de un verdadero protector es sagrado.

– Hablas como si superas mucho de eso, Kuro-sama.

– Claro que sí, tonto, deja de estas molestando cuando…

– ¡Shaoran! – les interrumpió de pronto en su plática. Sakura estaba en la orilla del agua tratando de huir de algo que salía del mar. Parecía humano pero al mismo tiempo anfibio. Cubierto de plantas marinas como un arrecife viviente que se le acercaba a la chica de manera amenazante. No tenían tiempo para hablar, Sakura estaba en peligro y Shaoran le ayudaría.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una lanza llego de lejos y atravesó al monstruo por el pecho haciéndolo arder. Y el caballo de Liceo se apresuró hasta llegar junto a ella.

– ¿Se encuentra bien princesa, Sakura? Les dije que el agua de estos lugares era peligrosa, por eso los acompañe hasta acá.

Sin responderle siquiera Sakura corrió hasta donde Shaoran para protegerse tras de él, temerosa de que algo mas saliera del mar.

– ¿Qué fue esa cosa?

– Un ser del abismo, salen en estas playas para cazar personas y animales. Los más grandes pueden destruir barcos. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Se les conoce en todas partes.

– No de dónde venimos.

– ¿La princesa estuvo en grave peligro y es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Qué no sabías que tenías que protegerla? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?

– Basta – intervino el soldado – la princesa está bien y es lo que importa.

– Hago lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Liceo desviando la mirada. Pero de repente se arrodilló frente a ellos para decir – Por favor… permítanme viajar con ustedes. Permítanme servirle a la princesa Sakura. No tengo un ama a la cual servir y me gustaría suplicar el favor de esta princesa, permítame ofrecerle mi espada, mí fuerza y mi vida para su servicio y su búsqueda. Por favor, permítame pelear por su causa sin importar cual sea.

El gesto duro en la mirada de Shaoran no cambio para decir.

– No puedes venir con nosotros, no estás en nuestra misión.

– Por favor… por favor. Déjenme acompañarlos, déjenme tener una razón para pelear. Déjenme servirle a la princesa Sakura.

– No está en nosotros, no puedes venir.

– Lo siento mucho – trató de consolarle Fye – pero no podemos llevarte hay algo que no nos deja.

– Quédate aquí y búscate un amo – dijo ahora Korugane – no te será difícil, eres un buen guerrero. Tal vez si le haces caso a esa niña que tanto te busca o te haces soldado del conde, aquí hay suficientes personas a quienes servir, no vas a encontrar nada con nosotros.

– Por favor.

Shaoran, dispuesto a negar una vez mas y a dar por terminada la discusión, se sintió detenido por una mano de Sakura tomándole de un brazo, quien le miro con ojos suplicantes para decirle.

– Déjalo venir, él puede. Por favor Shaoran-kun, que Liceo-san venga.

– Pero – ¿Qué podía decirle a ella? – Mokona no puede llevarlo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Por que… la bruja de las dimensiones solo nos deja viajar a nosotros.

– Hay que preguntarle a Yuko – dijo Mokona saltando – Ella cumple deseos.

– Pero… – antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el portal estaba abierto mostrado a la mujer de perfil, al parecer hablando con alguien. Hasta que reparó en que la observaban y volteo con una sonrisa.

– "Hola Mokona, ¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

– ¿Estará bien que le digamos? Nosotros tuvimos que ir hasta allá y él tiene servicio a domicilio – reclamó el soldado mientras los demás no parecían hacerle mucho caso.

– "Alguien que quiere un deseo… vaya cosa más interesante. Acércate muchacho, quiero verte."

– Mi nombre es Liceo de Vantarys.

– "¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

– Servirle a la princesa Sakura como guerrero, ofrecer mi vida y mi alma a su servicio.

– "Eso no solo depende de mí. ¿Qué dice la chica?"

– Sí – respondió Sakura mirando el portal.

– "Así que quieres viajar con ella y sus compañeros para ayudarla… me pides algo difícil, por que es un deseo muy caro. Puedo cumplírtelo si tu pagas el precio."

– Lo que sea, lo conseguiré.

La sonrisa de Yuko fue algo extraña ante estas palabras. Como si estuviera complacida.

– "Ellos ya pagaron por su deseo, por ayudarles a viajar y por lo tanto yo ya recibí lo que quería… así que lo que tú me des será solo ganancia. Normalmente pido lo que la persona más aprecie, lo que ellos mas quieran… pero con personas como tu… eso es algo muy difícil. No aprecian ni siquiera ya su vida. Pero tu mano derecha me llama la atención."

– Si tuviera que mutilar mi mano lo haría… pero sin ella no le sería útil a la princesa y entonces mi deseo no serviría para nada. No quiero acompañarla, quiero servirle y ayudarla. Mutilado no puedo hacerlo, así que si ese es el precio prefiero no serle un estorbo y quedarme.

– "Lo harías… lo sé. Así que veré, tienes muchas cosas interesantes contigo. Cada una más útil que la anterior aunque tus recueros no valen mucho como para quedármelos y por que tu también los desprecias… Dame tu pendiente, esa joya que cuelga de tu pecho será suficiente para pagar tu deseo."

– ¿Está bien que vaya con nosotros? – Preguntó Shaoran – lo conocimos solo por causalidad.

– "Ya les dije una vez, que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Dale tu pendiente a Mokona y podrás acompañar a tu nueva señora."

Liceo se arrancó aquella joya del cuello y se la entregó al pequeño ser, el cual lo comió rápidamente ante el desconcierto del chico. Quien se vio envuelto de repente por una luz que salía de la joya en la frente del mismo ser. Durante algunos instantes permaneció así, como si esperara hasta que todo terminó.

– Ya esta – dijo Mokona – ahora él ira con nosotros cuando vayamos a otra dimensión.

– ¿Dimensión? – preguntó su nuevo compañero.

– Sip – respondió Fye – no venimos de un país lejano, venimos de otro mundo. Y cuando encontremos la pluma de Sakura-chan iremos a otro mundo completamente distinto.

Liceo pareció confundido durante algunos instantes, como si pensara que la decisión tomada no fuese la correcta, hasta que miró al mago y le dijo con firmeza.

– Entonces hay que encontrar rápido es pluma. Vamos por las bombas de pólvora para volar la playa.

– Parece que tenemos un compañero – comentó ahora Korugane poniéndole una mano en la cabeza al muchacho – tal vez seas un poco útil pero tengo que decirte que el tipo que se encarga de golpear fuerte soy yo, así que no te hagas ilusiones con grandes batallas por que de eso me encargo.

– Y casi siempre es Shaoran-san quien toma los tontos riesgos por una de las plumas de Sakura-chan. – Volvió a decir el mago – Pero seguro que nos serás de mucha ayuda en tu búsqueda.

– Gracias… tratare de ser útil… y vamos con el conde, él nos dará las bombas que necesitamos.

.

.

.

Mientras se acercaban de regreso al castillo, Korugane y este nuevo acompañante de viajes no dejaban de hablar, ambos acostumbrados a las técnicas de pelea y armas parecían llevarse bien. Y tenía ese mismo tiempo de alegría de Fye por lo que de alguna manera congeniaban. Solo era Shaoran quien no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar mucho con él.

– Entonces esas joyas son armas.

– Y armaduras y muchas cosas. Cambian con la fuerza de voluntad y eso les da fuerza. Si el usuario tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad sus armas y armaduras serán fuertes. Si es un soldado mediocre sus armas lo serán, es una buena forma de probar contra qué clase de persona te esas enfrentando.

– ¿Y puedo conseguirme cualquiera?

– No, si la joya es de nivel alto una persona débil no podrá usarla, ni siquiera cambiarla de forma, y si es de nivel bajo, alguien fuerte la destruiría por exceso de energía. Tienes que saber qué clase de hombre eres para las armas que usas. Casi todas las que yo tengo me las herede mi padre pero no puedo usar la mitad. No soy tan bueno como él y esas joyas son incomparables. No creo conocer a nadie capaz de usarlas.

– Préstamelas un rato y te aseguro que las veras de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres apostar Korugane?

– Apostemos entonces.

– Parece que hay mucha actividad cerca del castillo – les interrumpió Fye señalando hacia la ciudad.

– Cielos – dijo Liceo. – Parece que son la guardia real… no creí que me seguirían tan rápido.

– Estas en problemas, ¿He muchacho?

– Alguien mintió demasiado…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Korugane… quiero que se mantengan apartados de esto. No quiero volver a huirle a mis demonios. Voy a enfrentarlos. Si algo me pasa tomen mis armas y continúen con su misión. Si no soy capaz de enfrentar esto no seré capaz de servirle a mi ama Sakura.

Korugane se acercó hasta él y se quitó una banda que llevaba en la frente para ponérsela al joven guerrero.

– Hey, te dará suerte. Recuerda que tu padre esta viéndote, pelea digno y muere como soldado.

– Con la frente en alto, señor Korugane.

Lentamente acercó su caballo hasta donde un buen número de hombres parecían interrogar al duque y en donde los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse. Hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Liceo y anunció a los demás. Mientras tanto Shaoran y los otros se acercaban un poco pero a una distancia prudente.

– Liceo de Vantarys para servirles. Antiguo caballero de la orden del águila dorada, desertor de la isla real y fugitivo de la justicia divina de los monarcas. Aquí estoy para lo que necesiten de mí.

– Liceo – se escuchó mientras uno de los hombres se acercaba y salía de entre los suyos. Un hombre enorme, maduro y de porte gallardo que parecía mandar en el lugar. Y lo que más lo distinguía era aquella corona dorada con una larga pluma de faisán que le adornaba. – Viajamos mucho para encontrarte y llevarte ante su majestad, la princesa, para que te juzgué. Aunque si tiene que juzgar a solo pedazos de ti tenemos todo el permiso de hacerlo.

– Magnus… protector real en mi lugar. Es un placer volver a verte. Tengo que aceptar que esa corona te queda muy bien, crees que se me hubiera visto tan bien como a ti de no ser fugitivo. ¿La vida de protector es tan hermosa como la describen?

– Mucho mejor… ¡Liceo de Vantarys! ¡Se te acusa del delito de alta traición contra la casa real! ¡De asesinar a su majestad la reina con tu daga de primogénito de la familia de Vantarys! ¡Y se te condenara a la más horrenda de las muertes por orden de su majestad: la princesa! Entrégate ante nosotros y acepta tu juicio. Si nos obligas a pelear te mataremos.

– ¡General Magnus de Castilla! Levantaste mentiras contra mí y mi familia en la casa real e inventaste delitos en mi contra en mi ausencia. Tu maldita justicia divina no gobierna sobre mi persona.

– Por ordenes de la princesa tu ducado fue destruido y tus sirvientes ejecutados. Todas tus posesiones fueron arrojadas a los mares de fuego para purificarlas y de les dio una muerte digna a todos tus conocidos y familiares para que su presencia no contaminara la sagrada isla de los reyes. Al negarte a acompañarnos ante la princesa, tengo permiso de ejecutar le sentencia de muerte aquí mismo.

– Ven ante mí, Magnus – dijo Liceo casi en un gruñido tomando una de sus joyas y convirtiéndola en espada.

– Matarte será un placer.

– ¡Por ordenes de la princesa les ordeno detenerse! – se escuchó una tercera voz, una hombre de armadura plateada que se acercaba al lugar seguido de una buena cantidad de soldados que cubrían un carruaje. El cual se acercó hasta donde seria la pelea y de ella bajó una joven.

– La princesa Rika, hija de la reina de Alamis. Rindan tributo a su majestad.

Todos los presentes, hasta los curiosos que solo veían se inclinaron ante esta joven de hermoso vestido y cabello corto. La cual mostraba en su pose la nobleza de su estirpe. Todos excepto Liceo.

– ¿No te inclinas Liceo? – preguntó ella.

– No le rindo tributo a alguien como usted.

– Antes siempre lo hacías.

– Antes confiaban en mí y me consideraban casi uno de la familia real.

– ¿Y cómo esperas que se le trate al asesino de mi madre? ¿Quieres que simplemente te perdone por matar a la reina? Debería dejar que mis soldados te despedacen – estas palabras levantaron el asombro general de los que presenciaban lo que pasaba. Incluidos Sakura y los otros, desde un principio, Shaoran sabía que no podía confiarse de alguien como él.

– ¡Yo no lo hice! ¿Qué maldita tontería es esa? Mi daga dorada siempre estuvo en mis manos, yo no estaba en el castillo la noche de la muerte de la reina. Su hermano el príncipe Ephraim me creyó y casi lo ejecuta por eso.

Muchos soldados se interpusieron entre él y la princesa para evitar que hiciera algo.

– Dime Liceo ¿de verdad no lo hiciste? Una sola palabra mía bastara para darte el perdón.

El muchacho bajo la mirada como si pensara y dijo levemente después de unos instantes.

– Dígame princesa… ¿usted…? ¿Usted cree, por un mínimo momento, que yo sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Desconfía aunque sea un poco de mí? ¿Me cree?

Ella bajó la mirada apenada, como si le costara mucho trabajo encontrar la respuesta de aquella pregunta y después dijo en voz baja.

– No sé si creerte.

Con una sonrisa triste, Liceo respondió.

– En ese caso no importa si lo hice o no. Si usted duda de mi es suficiente para irme de este pueblo y este país.

– Yo puedo perdonarte, puedo ordenar que los cargos en tu contra se olviden. Si tú no lo hiciste, entonces ayúdanos a encontrar a los verdaderos responsables.

La risa de Liceo en aquel momento le dio un toque de parecido con Korugane, una risa que más que gracia denotaba odio o maldad. Que estaba a punto de hacer algo grande.

– Perdón ¿me dice que me perdona? ¿De qué serviría su majestad? Destruyeron mi casa, quemaron mis campos, mataron a mis sirvientes y a todos mis amigos, me despojaron de mi título y convirtieron en cenizas todo aquello que alguna vez ame… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando yo le pida perdón? ¿Revivirá a mi familia, reconstruirá mágicamente mis posesiones y jamás habré sufrido todo lo que he pasado hasta hoy, por culpa de que no quisieron creer en mí? No mi señora, si gusta expiarme de mis "pecados" no me importa, tengo una nueva ama y a ella le sirvo ahora. Y si sobrevivo a esta pelea iré con ella y le serviré con mi vida. Para mi usted ya no es nadie y no le rindo tributo a su linaje. Si quiere matarme inténtelo, ordene que me ataquen y yo les matare a todos. ¡Soy Liceo, hijo del gran Marcus de Vantarys, sus armas no pueden siquiera tocarme!

Y antes de que alguien más hiciera otro movimiento, una explosión sonó demasiado cerca de ellos. Desviando las miradas hacia un tejado cercano. En donde uno de aquellos seres mitad anfibio, mitad humano, sostenía otra esfera luminosa que parecía dispuesta a lanzar.

– ¡Protejan a la princesa! – fue lo primero que se escuchó y todos en el lugar, incluido el mismo Liceo se colocaron alrededor de la joven cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras algunos sacaban armas para atacar al enemigo. El cual no tardó en caer, ante la gran cantidad de flechas pero sin dejarlos relajarse todavía.

– Son cientos y están saliendo del mar – anunció uno de los vigías terminando de subir a un techo – quieren a la princesa.

– Pues no se las vamos a dejar – respondió Magnus y comenzó a dar órdenes – ¡Todos a las armas! ¡Todos a los caballos! Vamos a mostrarles que ningún ser asqueroso puede pisar nuestra tierra e irse nada mas así.

Nuevas explosiones detrás de ellas derribaron a varios de los soldados, de repente se daban cuenta de que los seres del abismo los tenían rodeados y les atacaban por el lado de tierra firme. Estaba muy cerca de la playa y al parecer hacia allá querían moverlos.

Liceo hizo un hacha no muy grande con una de sus joyas y la lanzó girando de manera que hizo un círculo en el aire que dañó a varios de los monstruos para regresar al final a su mano.

– ¡A la batalla! – Gritó y después se dirigió a su caballo, le puso una gema en la frente que se convirtió en protecciones para su montura e hizo lo propio con otra que le dio una armadura plateada para pelear. Así que se lanzó a la playa en donde se desarrollaba la mayor acción.

– Parece divertido – le dijo Fye a Korugane mientras entraban en una de las tiendas del lugar para protegerse – ¿Por qué no vas?

– Esta vez quiero solo mirar, ese muchacho sabe pelear y quiero ver como lo hace.

– Eso es raro en Koru-san.

– Korugane tiene miedo. – dijo Mokona a lo que el hombre le sujetó por las orejas y después se limito a mirar al exterior del lugar manteniendo una mano cerca de su espada por su algo sucedía.

– ¿Le conocen? – preguntó la princesa que también se refugiaba en el lugar.

– Desde hace muy poco – le respondió Shaoran y después añadió casi sin saber por qué – Y estoy seguro que nunca haría algo como eso de lo acusan.

En la playa los seres de mar seguían llegando, repelidos por los soldados y los hombres del duque que se unían siguiendo a su señor a la batalla. Todo cuanto hombre pudiera pelear estaba en el lugar ayudando. Aquellos seres lanzaban esas bolas brillantes que explotaban y usaban armas muy rusticas hechas de algo así como coral que parecían mal elaboradas y frágiles, pero competían contra los hierros de los que se defendían.

La gran mayoría seguía al soldado Magnus en la batalla mientras que otro grupo seguía ya las órdenes de Liceo para completar la defensa. No por nada el muchacho antes deseaba el puesto de protector real y al parecer estaba dispuesto a mostrar de lo que estaba hecho. A aquel ritmo no tardarían mucho en vencer a los seres del abismo que les atacaban.

Hasta que una flecha pasó cerca de la cara de Liceo. Quien volteó a ver a su atacante y se encontró con el mismo Marcus que le apuntaba nuevamente. La nueva flecha no llegó al estrellarse contra el hacha del muchacho quien de inmediato dejó la defensa y se arrojó hacia el que le atacaba. Con una gran lanza por delante y apurando a su caballo a lo que Magnus respondió de la misma manera.

– ¡Mirada cercana de Mokona! – dijo el conejo blanco y de su frente salió una luz, que proyectó en una de las paredes lo que ocurría en la playa. Y de algún lado también salían los sonidos – Esta también es una de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mokona.

Ambas lanzas se destrozaron con el impacto frontal haciendo al los jinetes perder el equilibrio durante algunos instante, después de los cuales recurrieron a las espadas para pelear aun sobre los caballos pero a menor distancia. Liceo tenía la ventaja de controlar mejor a su caballo aun sin usar las manos, mientras su oponente debía olvidarse a momentos de su defensa para dirigir a su montura.

Liceo se alejó de su oponente y después se dirigió a él con una fuerte embestida directa, que el soldado leyó bien y se apartó un poco para darle con la espada cuando pasara junto a él. Pero en el último momento, jinete y montura se agacharon al grado de arrastrarse durante algunos instantes y evitar el ataque enemigo, después de lo cual el muchacho saltó de su caballo para tirar a Magnus del suyo y convertir aquello en una batalla sin caballos.

– No pude matar a tu padre, se nombró mucho antes de que lo hiciera. Y me pase veinte años esperando su muerte para ser el protector real. Veinte años hasta matarlo con venenos. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que tomes ese lugar, mi linaje deberá proteger a los reyes. Si tengo que matar a la reina para probar que no sirves como protector lo haré nuevamente. Si tengo que inventar mas mentiras para que el mundo te odie lo haré.

– ¿Tu mataste a la reina?

– Lo que sea necesario hacer, se hará. Eres tan débil que no lo comprendes.

– Voy a matarte Magnus, voy a matarte y voy a disfrutarlo mucho. Ven aquí y muéstrame tus armas.

Las espadas chocaron, ocultos casi por la batalla que se desarrollaba. El número de atacantes era tan grande que comenzaban a ganar la playa y se acercaban a las casas de los civiles. Por lo que la batalla se volvía más salvaje. Cada humano con cada monstruo, excepto aquellos dos que peleaban entre ellos. Dos personas que mostraban todo lo que podían dar con sus habilidades.

Magnus, mas grande, pesado y fuerte ponía en problemas al joven delgado contra el que se enfrentaba, el cual compensaba sus deficiencias ante el enemigo con su velocidad y sus movimientos que le permitían esquivar y atacar. Pero aun así parecía una batalla demasiado a iguales. Hasta que la espada del general pasó por el pecho de su contrincante hiriéndolo y haciéndole perder la banda de sus joyas por el suelo del lugar.

Habiendo perdido posición, armas y herido, su enemigo le tenía a merced.

– ¡Magnus! – Grito la princesa – ¡Detente!

Pero nadie le escuchaba, Liceo tomó su joya más cercana y se levantó con una mano en la herida. Dispuesto a llamar a aquella nueva arma.

– Esa es la espada de tu padre, jamás has podido usarla, jamás podrás hacerlo, él era capaz de destruir un ejército o un pueblo con un solo movimiento de ella. ¿Te crees capaz de siquiera empuñarla? Voy a matarte sin que nada me lo impida.

La pesada espada del general se dirigió a la cara del muchacho quien solo gritó durante unos instantes tratando de cubrirse sin un arma. Hasta que de pronto el espació entre ellos pareció brillar. Liceo sujetaba una katana dorada que brillaba mientras rechazaba el ataque enemigo.

– El sagrado león de oro me pertenece y con él te matare.

– ¡Ni siquiera sabes sostenerla!

Los combatientes se separaron y empuñaron fuertemente sus armas. Y en un último ataque se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Con un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo apreciarse al ganador. Nadie excepto Korugane que pareció negar durante algunos instantes desde la ventana del segundo piso de aquel edifico en donde estaban todos.

Liceo cayó al suelo de rodillas con una nueva herida mientras Magnus seguía de pie. Volteo a verlo y le dijo.

– Peleas muy bien muchacho, y esa espada es sorprendente. Eres digno de tu padre.

Y al mismo tiempo, su espada y armadura estallaron mostrando la herida que el joven le había causado y por donde se le escapaba la vida. Liceo se levantó, tomó la joya de la espada enemiga y se alejó de la batalla sin tomarla ya en cuenta. Hasta llegar fuera de la tienda en donde la princesa ya le esperaba.

Dejó caer a sus pies la ensangrentada joya y le dijo.

– Aquí está la espada de su protector real, se la entrego y le informo que fue él quien mato a la reina y me inculpó para ello. Un mago podrá hacer hablar esa espada para que conozca la verdad. Tómela y ríndale honor a su protector.

– Liceo. Quiero que tú seas mi nuevo protector, que tú cuides de mí con tu vida.

– ¡Yo ya tengo una señora a quien servir y a quien le debo mi vida! Usted no es nadie para mí y no aceptó sus órdenes. Déjeme en paz.

– ¡Uno gigante! – se escuchó el grito de los soldados mientras lo que parecía ser un arrecife de coral completo salía de las aguas. Varias de sus partes brillaban dejando ver que eran gigantescas de esas bolas luminosas que lanzaban y que comenzaron a atacar a los soldados. Quienes nos tenían ninguna oportunidad contra aquella gigantesca mole destructiva.

– ¡La pluma! – Gritó Mokona desde la ventana – ¡Ahí está la pluma de Sakura!

Shaoran intentó saltar por la ventana para ir por ella, pero la mano de Korugane le detuvo.

– Déjalo intentarlo, si lo matan tú y yo conseguimos esa pluma.

– Pero tenemos que conseguir las plumas de Sakura.

– Ese tipo es ahora nuestro compañero y quiere intentarlo también. Déjalo que intente, si no puede, será una buena razón para dejarlo aquí.

– ¿Confías en él? – preguntó el mago.

– Mientras pueda caminar, intentará ir por esa pluma aunque tenga el cuerpo destrozado. De eso estoy seguro. El que lo logre… pues esa es otra cuestión.

– ¡Freíd! – mando llamar el joven guerrero por lo que su montura llegó rápidamente hasta él. Montó y desde ahí recogió la banda de sus armas que seguía tirada en la playa. Mientras los demás soldados retrocedían ante el ataque y varias de las casas eran destruidas, Liceo se dirigía hacia el reto que tenía frente a sí. Una nueva lanza fue llamada para enfrentarse al monstruo mientras su caballo entraba en la arena. El esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho cuando la lanza chocó sin hacer daño contra uno de los tentáculos de la bestia.

En lugar de eso un chorro de agua le lanzó contra al centro del pueblo en donde estaba la princesa protegida por guardias. A quienes se les veía el miedo en el rostro. Ayudaron al joven herido a levantarse mientras parecía pensar en alguna opción.

– ¡Dispara para acá!

– Su objetivo es la princesa – dijo Liceo interponiendo su cuerpo frente a la jovencita seguido por un bueno numero de sus compañeros de bando.

La explosión fue lo suficiente para hacerlos volar a todos por los aires. Y provocar el grito de los espectadores ante la posible suerte de su princesa.

En el centro de lo que parecía ser una extraña esfera de cristal, Liceo se mantenía en pie junto a la princesa y en su mano derecha se presentaba un extraño guante dorado que se extendía casi a ambos lados tanto que le hacía parecer un escudo. Su mirada seria y el aire agitando a su alrededor le hacía ver imponente, poderoso.

– El guante de Natery – dijo el duque apenas levantándose del ataque anterior. – El símbolo de los dioses del soldado elegido. El arma más poderosa de este mundo.

La esfera alrededor de Liceo desapareció rompiéndose como el cristal, desapareciendo los trozos en el aire.

– ¡Entrégame la pluma de mi señora! – dijo y echó a correr contra aquel ser. Su caballo entendió este movimiento y se acercó rápidamente para que pudiera montarlo. Ahora estaba desarmado pero si lo que el duque decía era verdad no necesitaba más que aquel guante para pelear.

– Pareces entretenido, Korugane – le preguntó Shaoran a su compañero.

– Es muy fuerte, no sabe aprovechar casi nada de su fuerza pero es muy fuerte… seria delicioso pelear contra él. Es un gran oponente… seria magnifico vencerle.

Aquella mirada era muy extraña, la que usaba cuando portaba un arma y amenazaba a alguien, la mirada un poco sicótica que daba miedo de Korugane. La que decía que no estaba bromeando.

Una nueva esfera explosiva fue lanzada contra el jinete, quien no desvió su caballo si no que golpeó el ataque con su guante lanzándolo hacia un lado con facilidad. Se veía furioso y no dejaba de gritar. Los demás soldados trataban de recuperarse para tal vez ayudarle, pero este era el único que estaba avanzando hacia el enemigo de una manera casi suicida.

Uno de los tentáculos le atacó y el caballo reaccionó como estaba entrenado, tirándose al suelo mientras su jinete saltaba para tomarse del brazo de la bestia y correr sobre él para acercarse al cuerpo. Pero un ojo sobre el cuerpo del monstruo le disparó una especie de líquido que parecía hervir. A lo que el muchacho se limitó a cubrirse y seguir corriendo.

Al final, cerca del ojo principal de la bestia, salto en el aire y el guante cambio de forma hasta convertirse en una navaja que salía por el dorso de la mano. Y esta vez no fue recibido con una esfera explosiva si no con un rayo del mismo material, en tal cantidad que les impidió ver a todos lo que ocurría.

Cuando el rayo terminó, el silenció reino en el lugar, silenció por las bestias del abismo que esperaban ver a su líder y por parte de los humanos que no sabía si su compañero había sobrevivido. Silencio que se rompió ligeramente por el movimiento del monstruo al caer de nuevo a las aguas de las que había salido provocando una inmensa ola que barrió los cuerpos de la playa. Mientras Liceo caía en medio del agua, de pie y sujetando firmemente aquella pluma contra su pecho.

Su mirada era demasiado seria, se notaba la furia todavía en sus ojos. Pero la batalla había terminado y caminó de regreso al pueblo mientras los seres del abismo pasaban junto a él en dirección opuesta, huyendo rumbo al mar después de verse derrotados.

– ¡Salve señor de los guerreros! ¡Salve soldado de dios! – dijo el conde y todos los demás soldados le acompañaron. Vitoreando al muchacho que llegaba al lugar para presentar la victoria.

La princesa Rika se presentó frente a él para recibirle, pero este la ignoró para seguir caminando hasta llegar frente a Sakura, ya frente a ella se hincó y le ofreció la pluma con ambas manos.

– He aquí mi señora, el objeto de sus deseos y la muestra de mi lealtad hacia su nombre. Tome la pluma que con mi espada y mi sangre conseguí para usted.

Sakura pareció extraña en aquellos momentos. Con una seriedad que muy pocas veces antes los demás observaron. Su mirada parecía la de alguien mucho más madura y tal vez solo era una ilusión pero de su cuerpo surgía ligera luz que le daba un toque de divinidad, de ser algo más que una simple chica.

– Gracias Liceo-kun – le dijo suavemente – a partir de ahora tu eres mi soldado, mi segundo protector… Confió en ti.

Tocando ligeramente la pluma sin tomarla de las manos del muchacho si inclinó y le besó en la frente. Provocando que aquella luz también lo cubriera, sanando rápidamente sus heridas, descansándole. Después ella tomó la pluma y la acercó a su pecho para que entrara en su cuerpo y recuperase sus recuerdos.

Cuándo la luz extraña se extinguió, ella calló ligeramente hacia atrás, al parecer agotada.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Liceo asustado mientras Shaoran ya detenía a la chica.

– Está bien.

– No te preocupes – le dijo Fye – le pasa cuando usa mucha energía. Aunque no había hecho algo como esto antes. Eres el primero en probar la magia de Sakura.

– Curó mis heridas.

– Tienes suerte – le dijo Korugane acercándose y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza como si quisiera que lo mirara – varias de esas cortadas eran muy profundas, tardarían mucho en sanar y te habríamos dejado aquí.

– Eso no es justo.

– Mokona también quiere brillar como Sakura – anunció al conejo blanco y salto a la cabeza de Liceo para hacer el teatro de concentrarse profundamente. Haciendo que este muchacho sonriera.

– Liceo – dijo la princesa acercándose. A lo que el nombrado le enfrentó con el mismo gesto arrogante con el que a Marcus.

– ¿Qué desea?

– Tienes el guante, el guante sagrado y es tu deber proteger a la realeza.

– Y eso hago. Ahora soy el guardián de mi señora, la princesa Sakura y le protegeré con el poder que el guante de los dioses me entrega.

– No está en discusión.

– ¡En eso tiene razón, maldita sea! – Gritó furioso – ¿Qué no lo entienden? Quiero estar con ella y me enfrentare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino. Y yo ya no puedo defenderle – apretó los puños con fuerza y mirando al suelo para evitar enfrentar su mirar, soltó lentamente – Y yo ya no puedo protegerla… por que la odio tanto que la matare apenas me dé la espalda.

– No es cierto.

– Usted destruyó mi vida y me quería muerto… desgraciadamente yo deseo lo mismo para usted… yo… con este guante tengo el poder para destruir la isla de los reyes y a la familia real, tengo el poder para vencer a todo cuanto soldado se enfrente a mí.

– Liceo… yo siento algo por ti que…

– ¡Basta! Si de verdad desea hacer algo por mi… libéreme para seguir a mi nueva ama y destiérreme de sus dominios para jamás volver… si fue verdad lo que alguna vez sentimos cuando fuimos más jóvenes… por favor aprenda a odiarme y después olvídeme. Por que eso haré yo con usted. Olvídeme… por favor.

– ¿Dónde está mi rosa? ¿Dónde está la rosa por la que es necesario ir a la cueva de los sufrimientos que prometiste traer para mí?

– Se la di a mi señora como debe hacerse con las santas reliquias.

Todos escucharon esta conversación sin atreverse a interrumpir a la princesa. Hasta que esta también bajó la mirada y levantando la mano derecha en la que llevaba un brazalete muy elaborado, dijo.

– Liceo de Vantarys. No tengo más derecho a ser tu ama, no tienes más derecho a ser mi sirviente. Te destierro de mi reino, de mi alma y de mis recuerdos. A partir de este momento eres un hombre libre para elegir tu camino de la forma en la que los espíritus te guíen. Tienes dos días para abandonar este reino, pelea fuerte… y muere bien.

– ¡Sí mi señora! – respondió Liceo hincándose mientras algo tapaba la luz del sol. Una enorme isla voladora que mostraba sobre ella lo que parecía ser una ciudad con un castillo y en la parte inferior, enormes cristales que parecían hacerla flotar. Aquella era la tan nombrada isla de los reyes.

– Vámonos, Liceo de Vantarys no es nuestro asunto ya. – dijo la princesa y todos los soldados le acompañaron rumbo a aquel rayo de luz que parecía esperarlo para hacerlos subir hasta la isla que cubría el cielo. Sakura se despertó levemente para ver esta imagen y se sorprendió ante lo que veía. Hermosos cristales como las joyas de Liceo brillando al sol con luces fantásticas. Mientras tanto los civiles de la ciudad salían a las calles a celebrar aquel combate y que la gran mayoría del pueblo se encontraba bien.

Shaoran fue el único que se dio cuenta de que al decir estas palabras, la princesa lloraba y se retiraba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

– Debió doler – le dijo Korugane con un acento serio.

– Mucho… pero lo importante es levantarse y tratar de seguir caminando. Tal vez algún día deje de doler y me deje ver hacia donde voy. Aun tengo mis propias piernas.

– Nuestro dolor no importa… solo importa la felicidad de nuestro amo, recuérdalo.

Liceo volteó a mirar ligeramente a Sakura, quien no dejaba de preguntarle emocionada a Shaoran si había visto aquello.

– Solo eso importa, señor Korugane.

.

.

.

– Cuídense mucho – dijo el conde despidiendo a aquellos viajeros a la salida del pueblo.

– Lo haremos – le respondió Shaoran mientras la princesa solo afirmaba.

– Cuiden a Liceo.

– Señorita Kansy, no es necesario que diga eso.

– Pero es que quiero que te cuiden bien.

– Cuidare a este pequeño – respondió Korugane – y si puedo le entrenare un poco. Lo veo muy débil para cuidar a Sakura.

– ¡Inténtalo y te domare como a los caballos!

– Pues veamos quien puede más.

Mientras aquellos comenzaban a discutir Fye se acercó al conde y sus hijos para decir.

– Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y nos gustaría mucho quedarnos, pero tenemos que seguir buscando las plumas de nuestra princesa.

– ¿Volverán? – preguntó el hijo del conde.

– Lo intentaremos, pero no sé si tengamos tiempo.

– Liceo – llamó el conde – aquí tienes lo que prometí. Doscientas diez monedas de oro por tu caballo. Deberías llevarte alguno para que cargue tus cosas.

El chico metió la bolsa de dinero en las alforjas que ahora cargaba en un hombro y dijo.

– Aun no, navegaremos un poco y después conseguiremos monturas.

– Cuídate muchacho… y quiero que me hagas una promesa en nombre de tu padre.

– Lo que sea mi señor.

– Quiero que mueras viejo, rodeado de nietos en un lugar tranquilo satisfecho de la vida que tuviste. Quiero que tengas una vida larga y plena.

Liceo se dudó durante algunos instantes antes de decir con una sonrisa.

– Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda señor.

– Adelante muchacho. A todos ustedes, que tengan un buen viaje y que los espíritus los protejan en sus viajes. Rezare para que logren su propósito.

– Muchas gracias – finalizó Sakura y después se alejaron lentamente del lugar mientras Liceo miraba levemente hacia atrás.

– Cuando tengas que hacer algo, solo hazlo no mires hacia atrás o no vas a poder.

– Lo intentare, joven Shaoran – le respondió y ambos jóvenes sonrieron levemente. Tal vez después de todo no se llevarían tan mal como parecía al principio. – Tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo viajamos?

– Pues – respondió el mago – esa es la mejor parte. ¿Lista Mokona?

– Mokona esta lista.

Liceo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando a aquel ser casi conejo le salieron alas de la espalda y un dibujo de luz se formó a sus pies. Elevándose después en el aire mientras ellos mismos comenzaban a desaparecer. Durante algunos instantes temió que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, pero la sonrisa de Sakura le tranquilizó y le hizo pensar que todo estaría bien.

Con que así viajaban.

.

.

.

Corría entre la arena feliz de que el día estuviera lo tan hermoso como para salir a jugar. Contenta de estar con…

En la parte norte del pueblo era en donde se encontraban las fuentes, aquellos hermosos lagos pequeños de agua tan trasparente. Quería mostrárselos y aquel día era perfecto para ellos. En algunos inclusive había peces y así eran aun más bonitos.

– Me encantan – dijo la joven princesa sin que hubiera nadie a su lado – siempre me gusta venir aquí. Vamos.

– ….

– Hay un pez de color, voy a ir por él.

– …

– No me importa, voy a ir.

– …

La niña se internó lentamente en aquel ojo de agua tratando de mantener el equilibrio, después de todo no era tan difícil, y no estaba tan hondo. Hasta que pareció perder el suelo y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba pisando sobre nada… y no sabía nadar.

– Ayúdame… por favor.

Todo se volvía confuso de repente, agua por todas partes y el no saber ni siquiera donde era hacia arriba. Sentir que tal vez podría morir y que… pasaría por lo mismo.

– ¡Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no te juntes con este mocoso! – le decía su hermano sosteniéndola levemente. Mientras, cerca de ellos, Yukito parecía atender a alguien pero el lugar estaba vació, no había nadie ahí.

– Lo siento.

– Deben tener más cuidado, pueden ahogarse los dos.

– Si no fuera por que te sostuvo – participó Yukito – tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Pero es muy pequeño para cargarte solo. Por favor princesa, tenga más cuidado.

– Está bien.

– …

– No, no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien.

– ¡Ya dejen de estarse mirando! Te voy a llevar al castillo y no vas a salir en un buen rato por estar haciendo tonterías.

.

.

.

Un recuerdo más de la princesa, pero nuevamente alguien faltaba. Como si le robaran partes a todos los recuerdos que recuperaban. ¿Por qué pasaría eso? ¿O acaso en realidad no había nadie ahí? Era muy difícil de entender. Y si Shaoran decía que se conocían desde hacia tiempo… ¿Por qué no tenía recuerdos de él? ¿Por qué en ninguno estaba él? ¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que flotaban ligeramente, era difícil saber si se movían con ese espació tan grande y con esa sensación de flotar en un túnel inmenso.

Los demás parecían dormidos y al frente de ellos parecía volar Mokona. No recordaba que ella los acompañara cuando viajaban entre mundos, o tal vez solo estaba distraída y ahora estaba muy calmada. Era extraño… era tan extraño.

¿Qué seria eso? Parecía una luz, pero muy extraña. Una luz como de un rayo de tormenta pero muy suave, muy lejano. ¿Se estaba acercando? ¿O solo crecía?

– Shaoran-kun – dijo moviéndole ligeramente a lo que este abrió los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa, princesa Sakura?

Ella no respondió y le señaló en la dirección de aquella luz. El chico pareció extrañarse un poco y al no saber tampoco a lo que se enfrentaban cubrió a la princesa tras de él mientras comenzaba a llamar a los demás. Quienes despertaron de su sueño de viaje preguntando lo que pasaba.

– Creo que esa cosa viene para acá.

Korugane sostuvo su espada sin desenvainar mientras Liceo tomaba alguna de sus joyas que nuevamente llevaba al pecho. Preparándose para lo que fueran. Lo que no esperaban era algo así como el viento de una tormenta mientras aquellos rayos los rodeaban causando un alboroto infernal.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Liceo llamando su espada sin dejar de mirar aquella jaula eléctrica que les rodeaba.

– Esto no pasaba antes – le respondió Fye mientras buscaban el origen de aquello. Hasta que de la nada salió un cúmulo de energía que se les acercó, pero en vez de dirigirse a ellos fue hacia Mokona y pareció comérsela. Pero no era solo energía, era una joven rodeada de esa energía y se movía así, era una persona. Tal vez una especie de mago.

– Ahora vera – dijo Korugane preparando su espada – Le voy a dar con mi…

– Espera – le detuvo Shaoran – puedes lastimar a Mokona.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, dejar que se la lleven así nada mas?

La tormenta de energía a su alrededor se puso de repente violenta asustándolos.

– ¿Esto está mal? – preguntó Liceo.

– Creo que tienes razón – le respondió Korugane.


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿De verdad podemos?

Capitulo 3 ¿Y de verdad podemos o sol estamos fingiendo?

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– ¿Me quieren explicar lo que está pasando? – dijo Sakura cuando Midori regresaba y se sentaba en la sala de aquel departamento de Tomoeda. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Midori miró a la otra chica como si le animara a hablar. Por lo que Tomoyo dijo al fin.

– Bueno… últimamente los socios de mi madre han recibido amenazas de dejar de cooperar con las industrias de mi madre. Algunos inclusive sufrieron atentados donde intentaron asesinarlos. Por eso mamá pensó en contratarme algún guardia personal.

– Así que me llamó para hacerme cargo de la señorita Daidouji – interrumpió Midori – Al principio pensó que sería suficiente con que estuviera cerca de ella como compañera de escuela. Pero luego recibimos información que tenían pensado usar un comando armado para secuéstrala y obligar a las empresas de la señora para retirarse del mercado. Así que tuve que mudarse a la casa Daidouji para cuidarla día y noche.

– No esperábamos que fuera tan pronto.

– Y por si cualquier cosa tenemos un grupo en la casa Daidouji para mantener la casa más segura que cualquier edificio de gobierno.

– Pero – a Sakura le parecía difícil creer en eso – ¿Tú?

– Mi mejor arma es que los demás no me creen capaz de hacer lo que hago. Por eso es tan fácil, después de todo tengo suficientes recomendaciones. Serví en la embajada estadounidense en Irán y protegí al papa del vaticano en un par de ocasiones… aunque quedamos en un par de problemas con la paga. Que difícil es hablar de dinero con hombres religiosos. Aunque ya que estamos explicando, me gustaría saber quién es el joven chino.

Todas miraron en dirección del muchacho quien tardó un poco en responder.

– Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, Shaoran Lee, soy el líder del consejo se hechiceros de oriente.

– ¿Todavía existe? Pensé que desaparecerían después de la guerra. Tú debes ser el nieto de la señora Lee… pero tu padre no es tan viejo como para que tomes posesión tan pronto.

– Mi padre… murió hace más de quince años. Por eso me convertí en el dirigente.

– Ya veo.

– ¿De dónde conoces a mi familia?

– Protegí a personas importantes, es lógico que sepa muchas cosas. Creo que una vez me toco pelearme contra alguien de concilio… pero no me acuerdo bien. Disculpa que te interrumpa, dinos por que estas aquí.

– Acaba de comenzar una guerra entre hechiceros… y de repente se detuvo. Saben que no pueden ganarnos y por eso están buscando armas cada vez más fuertes. Hechiceros que no pertenezcan al concilio para que peleen con ellos y puedan derrotarnos.

– ¿Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo asustada.

– No… ella no puede ser controlada por la magia oscura. Si tuvo el poder para cambiar las cartas y crear las propias… no podrían controlarla. Buscan a alguien más que les sirva, alguien capaz de controlar cartas mágicas.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Sakura– ¿tal vez mi hermano?

– Esas eran nuestras sospechas. Pero nuestros espías nos dijeron que es Tomoyo. No entiendo por que, ni siquiera es un familiar tuyo tan directo como para que tenga un poder mágico como el tuyo.

– La señorita Daidouji no tiene la capacidad para ser una maestra de cartas o un mago elemental. No tiene sentido – dijo Midori mientras parecía pensar la situación.

– ¿Conoces la magia? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Me he peleado con magos como tú y por eso sé cómo enfrentarlos. Sé lo que es un maestro de cartas. Y tampoco me espanto con cosas así como fantasmas demonios o ángeles. Conozco mucho de todo eso. Y hubo una vez en la que no supe si eran extraterrestres u otra cosa que… perdón, estoy divagando.

– Apenas nos enteramos vine personalmente hasta acá.

– ¿Tú solo? – Sakura parecía preocupada.

– No, traje a varios de mis compañeros, todos hechiceros. Nos atacaron ayer por la mañana y solo yo pude sobrevivir. Los demás se sacrificaron para protegerme. Sabía que las atacaría lo más pronto posible así que me oculté hasta ver que ocurría algo raro. Por suerte este departamento está cerca para llegar a donde estaban.

– No necesitaba tu ayuda.

– Pues a mí no me lo pareció.

– Yo podía sola con esos tipos.

– Claro, colgada en el aire lista para que te destrozaran, así a cualquiera le daría miedo enfrentarse a ti.

– ¿Te quieres callar?

– Claro que sí – le respondió el extranjero con una gran dosis de sarcasmo.

– Basta – les detuvo Sakura – se supone que somos amigos. Esta discusión tonta no tiene sentido.

– Lo siento – dijo la joven sin mirarlo.

– Yo también.

"Que actitud tan infantil de los dos" – pensó Sakura.

Un pequeño pitido se escuchó en el lugar y todos se miraron entre si. Hasta que Himeno se buscó en un bolsillo un celular que solo miró ligeramente antes de apagar.

– Su madre pregunta por nosotros. Mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que pase algo más.

– No pueden ir – anunció Shaoran mientras las chicas se levantaban – es muy peligroso que se queden solas. Hay un lugar en el que pueden estar protegidas por la magia del concilio de hechiceros. Vengan conmigo.

Midori le sonrió levemente y después dijo.

– Mientras ella este conmigo estará bien. No te preocupes, ¿Por qué no vienes tú con nosotras? La mansión Daidouji es grande y no hay problemas. Además de que serias muy útil.

– No puedes combatir contra ellos solo con pistolas, no puedes enfrentarte así a la magia.

– Las armas son para los que usan armas. Para los magos tengo algunas otras cosas en especial, no te preocupes. Estará bien, y mientras yo la cuide, ella estará bien.

Mientras todas salían, Midori se detuvo un poco y luego les dijo.

– Kinomoto, quédese aquí.

– ¿Aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No… pero según lo que creo, usted y ese joven chino no se ven hace mucho tiempo y no sería justo que no hablaran un poco mientras él está aquí.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? Vámonos a casa, hoy pasó algo muy importante como pasa pensar nada más en eso.

– Kinomoto… la salida es para el otro lado.

– Ya sabía.

Dejaron que Sakura se alejara un poco de ellas antes de que Himeno dijera.

– ¿Siempre es así cuando él llega?

– No, a veces es peor.

Apenas salían del edificio, un auto llegó a recogerlos, un auto blanco que ninguna de las dos recordaba. Midori subió primero y cambio algunas palabras con el chofer.

– Suban, – les dijo – Royer nos haya el favor de llevarnos hasta la casa de Kinomoto y de ahí a la casa Daidouji. No hay problemas.

– ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Tomoyo subiendo.

– Es un viejo amigo mío. Me ayuda en algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto lleguemos voy a tener que hablar con su madre seriamente. Tal vez tengamos que salir del país por un corto tiempo.

– ¿Salir del país? – respondieron alarmadas ambas chicas.

– Sí… a un lugar en donde sea más fácil cuidarla. Conozco el concilio de hechiceros de oriente… y ese chino es muy fuerte. No sé si puedo ganarle.

– ¿Por qué quieres ganarle a Shaoran?

– Por que conozco al concilio de oriente… lo que no pueden tener lo consiguen. Y lo que puede hacerles daño, lo destruyen. Si el enemigo de su amigo se acerca demasiado a nosotras, seguro que sus órdenes cambiaran. Si no puede proteger a Tomoyo entonces tendrá que quitarla del camino.

– ¡Shaoran no haría eso! – le defendió Saura con mucho ímpetu.

– Dame tu celular… ¿se lo prestaste a ese chino?

– Un poquito, quería ver la hora.

De un golpe fuerte rompió el aparato haciendo que Sakura se enojara.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Me lo temía… rastreadores con micrófono, por suerte no trasmite si no está llamando. Deme el suyo señorita, Royer – le dijo al chofer dándole el aparato – tiene un localizador, ya sabes que hacer.

– Te va a costar.

– ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

– Podría hacer una lista.

– Cállate y conduce… ustedes pueden confiar en él, si quieren. Yo no me arriesgo a confiar en nadie.

Ambas guardaron silencio ante lo que Midori decía. Se sentía tan extraño que hacia algunos días no se preocupaban por nada y de repente ya todo el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Pasaron por la casa de Sakura para dejarla y después irse para descansar. Tomoyo salió del auto para hablar con Sakura antes de que se fueran mientras Midori seguía hablando con el chofer de aquel auto. Sakura le dijo a su amiga que todo estaría bien, no había que preocuparse por nada. Dentro de poco su madre, Shaoran y Midori arreglarían las cosas y no tendrían preocupaciones.

– Lo siento, Sakura. Se supone que tú me buscabas por que estabas muy preocupada por Kero y ahora estas consolándome de que voy a estar bien. Siento no serte de mucha utilidad.

– Claro que no – negó su amiga con energía – somos amigas y se supone que para eso estamos. Tú tienes muchos problemas y aun así quieres tratar de ayudarme a solucionar los míos. Muchas gracias.

– Gracias Sakura. Hasta mañana.

– Tomoyo – le detuvo de repente – Por favor… no te vayas lejos. No me vayas a dejar sola.

– Te prometo que no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Tenemos que ir juntas al instituto, así que no puedo irme muy lejos.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo subía al auto el cual no tardó en arrancar para alejarse. Sakura se quedo durante algunos minutos en el lugar, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y todas las cosas que significaban que Shaoran se encontraba ahora en Tomoeda. Así que tomó una decisión y hecho a caminar alejándose de su casa, tenía algo que hacer y había esperado demasiado tiempo para ello.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y le recibió un muchacho ya sin su traje ceremonial y al parecer más cómodo. El cual se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que Sakura regresó de repente, sin avisar y sin ninguno de sus amigos.

– Shaoran… disculpa. ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro – respondió él sonrojándose un poco y sin atinar a soltar el emparedado que tenía en una mano. Por lo visto no esperaba a nadie más por aquella noche – Ponte cómoda, como veras este lugar no está hecho para recibir a mucha gente, aunque eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

– Gracias – al parecer ella se notaba tan nerviosa como el mismo Shaoran. Quien no atinaba a hacer nada ante la presencia de la chica. La cual, al parecer, tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hablar. Agotó toda su valentía en llegar hasta el lugar y tocar a puerta, después de eso… pues no se veía muy capaz de hacer algo más.

– Pasó mucho tiempo – dijo ella al fin rompiendo el silencio.

– Parece extraño que hace casi seis años que nos vimos por última vez.

– ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo? – preguntó ella mirando por la ventana, tratando de mirar el agonizante atardecer.

– Me entrenaban y me preparaba para volverme el jefe de concilio de hechiceros. Nada importante, pero me quitaba mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué nunca volviste?

– Por que… por más que no me guste, tengo una responsabilidad allá. Y la tengo que cumplir.

– Pero dejaste de llamar… y tus cartas dejaron de llegar después de un tiempo. ¿Te olvidaste de mí?

Shaoran se sentó sobre la cama del lugar y tardó un poco en contestar.

– Sakura… ¿qué sentido tenía? Si no fuese por todo esto yo no estaría aquí y tú jamás vas a ir a Hong Kong. ¿Qué caso tenía que siguiéramos con algo que en realidad nunca fue? Cuando sellamos esa última carta y me dijiste lo que sentías. Pensé que lo nuestro sí iba a lograrse. Pero ya lo vez. Dos días después me fui a mi país y las cosas terminaron como ahora.

– Pero no tenía que ser así.

– Yo me esforcé por olvidarte y no me digas que no hiciste lo mismo.

– ¡No, no lo hice! Jamás lo intente, nunca trate de sacarte de mi mente. Todos los días me levantaba pensando que tal vez ese sería el día en que llamarías, el día en que esa carta tuya llegaría… el día en que tal vez tendrías vacaciones y visitarías este lugar para que pudiéramos vernos aunque sea una vez en mucho tiempo – aunque ella hacia lo posible por ocultar la mirad podía verse como lloraba por el reflejo en el cristal. Como ya no trataba de hacerse la fuerte – ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa vivir cuatro años así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasarte todo este tiempo rogando todos los días por que acordaras de mi? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele?

– Tome una decisión.

– ¡¿Y qué hay de mis decisiones?¿Qué hay de lo que yo pueda querer?

– Yo no puedo quedarme aquí y tú no puedes ir a Hong Kong.

– ¡¿Y como estas seguro? – Le gritó ella furiosa volteando a verlo – En aquellos tiempos lo hubiera hecho de poder hacerlo. En aquellos tiempos estaba dispuesta a dejar aquí a mi familia por seguirte. Pero seguía siendo una niña, seguía siendo demasiado pequeña para ir junto a ti. Pero eso no importaba, ¿sabes por qué? No importaba por que yo podía esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para estar junto a mi Shaoran, podía hacer lo que fuera por estar junto a él. Podía sacrificarlo todo por ti. Era capaz de dejarlo a todo y a todos solo por estar contigo…

– Sakura yo…

– ¿De qué serias capaz tú? ¿Qué hubieras sido capaz de hacer con tal de estar juntos? ¿Cuántas cosas hubieras dejado solo para lograrlo? Nada, Shaoran, nada y tú lo sabes. Por que eres tan egoísta que no puedes pensar en sacrificar algo por aquellos a quienes quieres.

– Deje de lado mi vida para convertirme en el jefe del concilio de hechiceros.

– Te escudas detrás de tus responsabilidades. Te defiendes diciendo que hay algo que tienes que hacer, algo más importante que lo que sientes, algo más importante que lo que quieres hacer. Eso es solo cobardía, eso es solo huir de lo que tienes que enfrentar.

Shaoran no contestó, desvió la mirada guardando aquel silenció tan tenso, tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

– Yo te amaba – le dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Y de que sirve que lo hagas si jamás haces nada por demostrarlo?

– No sé qué decirte… durante todo este tiempo yo pensé que… No tengo excusas, pero creí que era lo mejor para los dos.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo mas, un celular sobre una silla del departamento sonó de repente, distrayéndolos y obligando a Shaoran a levantarse para contestar.

– ¿Diga?

– "Lee" – le contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea – "Esto está muy mal".

– ¿Himeno? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

– "Le saque la señal a los rastreadores que nos pusiste. Pero lo importante es que estamos huyendo" – la chica guardó silencio dejando escuchar como ruido de fondo el motor del auto y un gran número de disparos, varios demasiado cercanos.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Sakura se acercó temerosa hasta el muchacho y le dijo.

– ¿Es Tomoyo? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Sakura por lo que el muchacho activó el altavoz del aparato.

– No lo sé.

– "Casi no queda nada de la casa Daidouji, cuando llegamos ya habían atacado. No sé en donde está la señora o que pasó, pero apenas nos vieron se nos echaron encima".

– ¿Quiénes son?

– "Son muchos, están bien armados. Vamos rumbo a la autopista pero va a ser difícil".

– ¿Dónde están?

– "Solo tenemos que perderlos, por suerte este auto esta hecho contra todo más pequeño que un tanque. Si puedo deshacerme de todos estaremos bien… Sostenga esto" – mas ruidos de disparos – "Maldita sea, Royer. ¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?"

– "La calle está llena, hago lo que puedo".

– "Lee, podemos escapar de esta, he estado en peores. Pero después de eso tengo que esconderme. Tenemos un plan de emergencia, siempre listo por si algo pasaba. En cuanto perdamos a estos tipos lo usaremos y perderemos comunicación con ustedes y con todo aquel que conozca a la señorita Tomoyo. Regresaremos en cuanto la cosa este mejor. Si recibe un mensaje de este celular, sin importar lo que diga ese mensaje o que diga lo contrario, significa que estoy muerta y alguien contactara con usted para decirle de Tomoyo. No confió en usted, pero es lo único que me queda."

– ¿Cómo está la señora Sonomi? – preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

– "Ni siquiera sé si está viva. Estaremos muy lejos de aquí, mientras tanto arreglé su asunto entre magos de feria y después podrá ayudarnos. Por el momento lo que me importa es poner a Tomoyo a salvo. Fuera."

– ¡Espera, dime a donde van!

– "No soy tan tonta".

Cortó la comunicación de pronto y permaneció durante algunos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que se dirigió al teléfono fijo del lugar y comenzó a hacer llamadas. Las cuales tardaban solo unos cuantos instantes.

– Parece que la atacaron, su guardia se la lleva.

– No me importa, hay que buscarla.

La última de las llamadas fue la que mas tardó, en la que el rostro serio de Shaoran se reflejó mientras escuchaba lo que le decían.

– No puedo hacer eso… – escuchar durante algunos instantes más – Sí, señor.

– Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa?

– Tenemos que encontrar a Tomoyo, rápido. Si nos movemos podemos evitar que se la lleve lejos de aquí.

– Pero ella está bien con Himeno.

– Si aquel que anda tras de ella la encuentra… entonces no creo que nadie este a salvo. No puede contra esa persona, ni siquiera yo. Hay que encontrarla antes que ellos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que hay algo que ellos quieren de Tomoyo. Quieren que luche para ellos en la guerra de hechiceros. Y no voy a permitir que la toquen sin importar nada. Ve a tu casa y quédate ahí, yo busco a tu amiga.

– No, yo voy contigo, no me importa pero voy contigo.

El chico respiró profundo como si tratara de pensar y después le dijo.

– Mi auto esta aquí afuera, desde ahí le llamas a tu padre y le dices que estás conmigo. Tenemos que encontrar a Tomoyo y encontrarla pronto.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Silencio y sígame – le dijo Himeno perdiéndose entre los pasillos de aquella central de trenes en donde el movimiento parecía frenético. Por alguna razón demasiadas personas llegaban y se iban de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Logramos perder a esos tipos pero tenemos que irnos antes de que les dé la gana cerrarnos los pasos. – llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda en la que la chica entró sin pedir permiso de nadie hasta la parte posterior, en donde una mujer de aspecto extranjero le miró retadoramente en cuanto entró.

– Tardaste demasiado.

– Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, donde están mis cosas.

La anciana señaló en otra dirección, hacia otra habitación en donde algunas maletas estaban en el suelo. Midori se acercó rápidamente hasta ellas y las revisó levemente, después rompió una bolsa de papel de dónde sacó ropa y no dudó nada en comenzar a desvestirse para cambiarse. Tomoyo, un poco apenada se dio la vuelta mientras seguía tratando de reaccionar lo que pasaba.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

– ¿Le doy la versión completa o solo quiere el resumen? – pregunto la otra chica batallando por que la blusa entrara. Cuando Tomoyo no respondió comenzó a hablar – Si quiere la verdad, alguien nos está atacando y parece que la quieren a usted para algo extraño. Parece que la quieren viva pero después de ver cómo nos atacaron hoy no estoy tan segura. La buscaron en su casa como una emboscada pero no creían que no estaríamos ahí. Ahora, todo esto tiene que ver con su amigo chino y su club de amigos mágicos. Tiene un enorme juego de ajedrez y usted es un peón capaz de convertirse en reina con las jugadas correctas… el problema es que no tiene un color y es muy débil para pelear. Por lo que tiene a un alfil a su lado para que la cuide, un alfil negro que soy yo.

– ¿Por qué hablas así?

– Por que es la única manera de la que sé hablar. Vámonos.

– ¿A dónde?

– No lo sé, el plan de contingencia incluía la salida inmediata a un lugar desconocido por todos. Y este sobre dice a donde ir. Precisamente Okaido. Tome una de esas maletas y sígame, el siguiente tren sale en menos de quince minutos.

A una velocidad casi frenética llegaron a la venta de los boletos en donde consiguieron un par para el tren que necesitaban, después, a pesar de que todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera, se dirigieron al andén en donde Midori no dejaba de mirar para todos lados como si buscara a alguien. O esperara a que alguien llegara.

Entregó los boletos de forma apresurada y fueron hasta el último vagón, en donde solo tendría que vigilar una entrada. Tal vez así sería más fácil. Durante todo esto Tomoyo se mantenía tranquila pensando, tratando de ver lo que haría Midori en cada ocasión y dejándola llevarla a donde quisiera. De todos modos hacia ya bastante raro que las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Tal vez Midori supiera algo que ella no y pudiera ayudarlas. Pero aun así tenía tanto miedo, tanto maldito miedo de que nada volviera a ser como antes.

Fue hasta que el tren estuvo en movimiento que Midori pudo permitirse sentarse y respirar un poco agitada. Después de todo, ella no estaba pasándosela tan bien.

– Midori, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mirándola un poco extrañada aquella chica contestó.

– Cuando su madre, la señora Daidouji, me contrató. Puso en mi contrato varios puntos extraños que no entendí en ese momento. Como la necesidad de un plan de emergencia en caso de que algo realmente grande pasara y el no alertarla a usted sobre si corría peligro antes de que nos presentara. Normalmente me quedo junto a la persona que protejo, pero ella me pidió que solo me convirtiera en su compañera de escuela, aunque eso significara que solo la viera durante una parte del día. No lo comprendí entonces… y ahora que está sirviendo de algo, sigo sin comprenderlo. Es como si su madre supiera que todo esto iba a suceder. No entiendo por que no me avisó, pudimos escondernos desde antes e incluirla en el plan de emergencia.

– ¿Mi mama planeó todo esto?

– Buena parte y me ordenó hacer el resto. En el lugar a donde lleguemos habrá más instrucciones y personas que conozco que nos ayudaran. Nos esconderemos durante algún tiempo.

– ¿Qué hay de mi mamá?

– No lo sé, no sé que le hicieron esos tipos.

– ¿No puedes ayudarla?

– Tengo órdenes de sacarla de la ciudad lo más rápido posible e intentar que esté bien. Las órdenes incluían abandonar a la señora de ser necesario, usted es el objetivo más importante.

– ¿Objetivo para qué?

– No lo sé, solo estoy siguiendo las órdenes que me dio su madre.

En un vagón casi vació por ser el último, se daban el lujo de alzar un poco la voz. Y desesperarse un poco. Tomoyo parecía estar en shock ante todo lo que pasaba mientras el rostro de Midori reflejaba la preocupación de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba siguiendo órdenes de alguien que no estaba con ellos y que solo los llevaba a donde "supuestamente" estarían seguras.

– ¿Qué traen las maletas? – preguntó Tomoyo.

– Un poco de todo: Armas, ropa, dinero y algunas cosas así… por cierto – Midori abrió el bolso de mano que traía y le entregó un sobre de papel – Mientras estemos huyendo esta será su nueva identidad. Es… Tomoyo Saichiro y yo soy Midori Kamura. Somos… primas, venimos de Tokio y nos mudamos para vivir juntas durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Después de esto vamos a seguir estudiando. Pero a nuestras madres se les ocurrió que sería bueno que viviéramos juntas en el mundo y solas antes de que nos preparemos realmente para el mundo. Por si cualquier cosa, usted quiere estudiar diseño de modas y yo tal vez una carrera como abogada o enfermería… aun no decido.

– Himeno, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

– Créame cuando le digo que no tengo la más mínima idea. Solo estamos tratando de escapar de alguien que nos quiere matar a las dos. Pero en cuanto el chico chino y sus amigos terminen de arreglar sus asuntos, le aseguro que todo va a estar bien.

– ¿Crees que mamá este bien?

– Si de verdad sabía que todo esto pasaría, no se hubiera arriesgado de manera tan tonta, de seguro la necesitan viva y por eso se dejó atrapar. Tal vez la usen para atraernos. De lo que estoy segura es de que esta viva.

– Ojala tengas razón… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A Tokio?

– No, nos bajamos en la siguiente estación y ahí tomamos otro tren al sur, vamos a pasar nuevamente por aquí, pero es para perder rastros.

– ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

– Es mi trabajo – le respondió Midori con una sonrisa cansada.

.

.

.

Hacia ya algún tiempo de llegado a aquel lugar y, aunque llevaba algo de experiencia ya ganada en esos días, los pies de la chica comenzaban a dolerle cada vez mas. Eso de estar parada todo el día atendiendo personas en un centro comercial no estaba hecho para ella. Aunque Himeno parecía estar pasándosela feliz de la vida. Todo parecía tan normal para ella.

– ¿Cansada? – le preguntó Himeno en cuanto se acercó.

– Un poco, no creí que fuera tanto trabajo.

– Según escuche se acerca una buena época, en la que vamos a tener todavía más trabajo.

– Que cansado.

– Usted pidió esto.

– Por que aun así es mejor que pasarnos todo el día en el departamento viendo televisión abierta y aburriéndonos como ostras… disculpa… estoy un poquito irritada.

– Es normal, hasta el día de hoy usted nuca había trabajado. Aunque yo ya me acostumbre a todo esto desde hace mucho – respondió Midori entregándole a la chica una lata de refresco y sentándose junto a ella después.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro – y le sonrió. Le sonrió como no lo había hecho antes en la escuela. Casi le hacía creer que esa Midori de sus recuerdos no existía.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué haces normalmente?

– Ya se lo dije, mato gente. Es lo único que sé hacer. Me dedico a matar personas… ¿Dónde deje la salsa? Ha, aquí esta, mi mala manía de usar los bolsillos.

– ¿Lo dices así nada mas?

– Es lo que hago.

– ¿Y matas a quien sea, inclusive inocentes?

– Bueno… borro a quien sea, si alguien me paga por borrar a alguien, ese alguien no tardara mucho en desaparecer. Pero cobro tan caro, que nunca me usan para matar inocentes. Para eso basta mandar uno o dos tipos de los más simples. Si están dispuestos a pagar mi preció es por que quieren deshacerse de alguien que está matando a mucha de su gente o el jefe de la banda rival. A veces son políticos demasiado corruptos y protegidos.

– ¿Y por qué me estas cuidando? O te mandaron matarme a mí también.

– Pues… A veces me aburro un poquito y trato de conseguirme una vida tranquila. Como ser guardián de alguien o irme de civil para vivir en algún lado. Se supone que ahora debería estar en España descansando pero me ofrecieron un contrato muy bueno como para rechazarlo. Y solo tenía que cuidar a la hija de una familia que se dedicaba a hacer juguetes. Dígame algo más fácil de hacer que eso. Solo que por culpa de unos magos locos todo se echó a perder… todo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Escondernos, esperar a que algo pasé, para bien o para mal y entonces tengamos que irnos de aquí. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Después ya veremos. Por cierto, que bueno que me lo recuerda, quería darle algo.

– ¿Adornos?

– No son simples adornos, tienen transmisores para ayudarme a encontrarla. No es que quiera tenerla vigilada todo el tiempo, es por si se mete en problemas. Presione estos botones, los dos al mismo tiempo y yo recibo el mensaje y puedo encontrarla. Un dije y una pulsera de plata. ¿Le gustan?

– El símbolo e un poco raro.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es bonito.

– Tal vez para ti.

– Póngaselos y dese prisa en comer ese emparedado, se va a terminar nuestro descansó.

– Una duda más.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿De verdad te llamas Midori Himeno?

– Todos los que me conocen me dicen Eclipse. Pero Midori es un nombre que me gusta. Ahora tengo algo que hacer antes de que termine el descansó. Con permiso.

Un dragón en batalla con un pegaso enrollados como serpientes. Un símbolo extraño, pero por el momento era mejor hacerle caso. No se sabía que podía pasar.

.

.

.

– Tardaste mucho – dijo Tomoyo volteando ligeramente mientras cubría con el paraguas a la otra chica que llegaba.

– Disculpe, había un problema con el dinero de la caja, dos billetes estaban pegados y tenían que ser de cien mil para terminar el cuadro caótico… ¿Quién es la pequeña?

Una niña, de cinco años tal vez, corrió a esconderse tras de aquel bote de basura al verla llegar. Y parecía que hablaba con Tomoyo hasta hacia unos instantes.

– No sé, pero parece que vive aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó a la pequeña inclinándose un poco.

– Akiko – respondió la niña sin dejar de esconderse.

– No le tengas miedo, ella es mi amiga, no te va a hacer nada.

– ¿Ángel de ala blanca y negra no me va a hacer nada? – preguntó ella con un claro acento chino. Era tan pequeña que no se le notaban bien los rasgos extranjeros, pero ahí estaban.

– ¿Ángel? ¿Ella? No, no te va a hacer nada, confía en mí.

– Si joven de ojos tristes dice, lo creo.

– Parece que tiene un tiempo viviendo en la calle – comentó Midori al ver el aspecto de la niña.

– ¿Dónde están tus papás? – le preguntó Tomoyo hincándose y limpiándole ligeramente la cara.

– Mamá y papá no están. En casa, los señores de gorros altos los agarraron y me mandaron para acá. No me dejaron quedarme en el barco para regresar a casa. Así que espero a mamá y papá cerca del mar.

Himeno se hincó frente a la niña y pasó un dedo ligeramente frente a sus ojos.

– Está completamente ciega. Más bien sus ojos no ven como deberían, parece que puede vernos las almas y no los cuerpos.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Vámonos a casa, ya es muy tarde – Himeno se levantó lista para irse.

– ¿Y ella?

– Dele algunas monedas y vámonos.

– ¡No podemos dejarla aquí!

– ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Llevarla al departamento para cuidarla?

– Que buena idea. – respondió Tomoyo con un tono sarcástico.

– Olvídelo. No va hacerlo por qué no voy a dejarla hacerlo y se acabo.

.

.

.

– Himeno, ¿podrías pasarnos el shampoo? está en mi bolsa. Compre uno nuevo hoy.

– Claro.

– Deberías venir, el agua esta deliciosa.

– Yo entrare después. Termine de bañar a la niña.

– Como tú quieras – respondió Tomoyo con un tono cantarín mientras comenzaba a enjabonar el cabello de la pequeña.

– No sé como lo hizo pero al final lo hizo… ¡Regreso en un minuto!

Para cuando Tomoyo y Akiko terminaron de bañarse, Himeno ya había regresado y le entregó a su compañera una bolsa con un poco de ropa pequeña.

– Necesita su propia ropa, ¿no es cierto?

– Gracias. Akiko, Midori te trajo ropa. Vamos a probártela.

– Siiiií.

– Le queda bien. Entiendo que quiera ayudar a la niña pero… ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarla?

– Podemos dejarla en una guardería – respondió Tomoyo mientras la niña se paseaba por el lugar conociéndolo. Tocando todo para saber en dónde estaba cada cosa.

– ¿Está adoptando a una niña así como así?

– Se puede decir. Y me vas a ayudar.

– Eso no estaba en mi contrato. – reclamó la guardiana apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

– No importa, no tienes mucho más que hacer así que me ayudaras.

– Como diga… – a veces era imposible pelear con aquella chica – Akiko, ¿quieres comer? Preparemos el arroz.

– Síiiii. Ángel de ala negra y Akiko hacen bolas japonesas de arroz.

– Me llamó Midori.

– Pero eres un ángel con un ala negra.

– ¿Y entonces ella quién es?

– Ojos tristes pero sonrisa bonita.

– A mi dime como quieras. Yo te voy a decir Akiko.

Mientras la pequeña ayudaba en lo que podía y Midori preparaba las cosas, Tomoyo las miraba sintiéndose más tranquila. Su propia vida era un desastre y no estaba en calidad de comenzar a ayudar a los demás. Pero aun así rescataba a aquella niña pequeña, ciega, sin padres y en un país del que apenas hablaba el lenguaje.

Si aun así esa pequeña era capaz de sonreír, entonces ella haría lo posible para ser tan fuerte como la pequeña Akiko. Tampoco perdería la sonrisa.

Tenía que hacer algo por ella. Tal vez así se sentiría mejor, tal vez así le dolería un poco menos el corazón por las noches.

– Ten cuidado – le dijo Midori poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a la pequeña mientras le sonreía. Con un poco de suerte todo saldría bien.

.

.

.

– ¡Ten cuidado! – gritó Midori a la niña que se internaba lentamente en el agua. Aquella mañana el mar se encontraba bastante en calma por lo que podían aprovechar para descansar un poco en la playa. Ambas jóvenes llevaban traje de baño, recién comprados en el supermercado en el que trabajaban. Al igual que la pequeña que no dejaba de disfrutar con el agua.

– No sabía que había tantos chicos aquí en domingo.

– Saben lo que es bueno – le respondió Midori sonriéndole ligeramente al más alto de aquel grupo de muchachos – De verdad que ya nos hacía falta algo como esto.

– Nos lo merecemos, trabajamos demasiado entre semana.

– Mucho mas usted. Encima de todo dedicarse a cuidar a Akiko después y antes del trabajo. ¿Tiene hermanos menores? Por como la cuida cualquiera creería que ya tiene experiencia.

– No, soy hija única… aunque desde que la conozco Sakura ha sido como mi hermana.

– Ya veo.

– ¡Akiko, no te metas más al agua! Esta niña… ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado a sus padres?

– Los atrapó el concilio de hechiceros de oriente. Solo las almas de esa clase de personas se presentan así. El gorro alto significa resurrección y si hay tantos tiene que ser una organización mágica. Y solo el concilio esta en Hong Kong, que es de donde seguramente viene Akiko.

– ¿Crees que estén bien?

– Están muertos, en cuanto los atraparon los mataron. Así son ellos.

– ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio al concilio? Primero era Lee y el no querer creer en él, y ahora acusarlos por lo de los papas de Akiko.

Midori se levantó para dirigirse a donde la niña jugaba, obligando a Tomoyo a hacer los mismo.

– Por que los conozco. Trabaje para ellos y contra ellos. Sé cómo se mueven y lo que les gusta hacer. ¿Qué encontraste Akiko…? Es una concha, una muy bonita.

– Le dijiste a Lee que conocías mucho sobre espíritus, ¿es cierto?

– A veces, me piden que limpie cosas que no son normales. Y como los médicos, que cuando no pueden hacer algo, consultan con un especialista, yo también lo hago muy seguido. Me rodeo de toda clase de personas raras. Y como en un par de ocasiones me han contratado en el vaticano… puedo leer algunas cosas que no debería.

– Voy a nadar un poco. – aquel tema la molestaba un tanto.

– Yo también quiero ir – interrumpió la pequeña.

– ¿Sabes nadar?

– No – un poco triste.

– Ya sé – se incluyó Himeno. – Tú y yo nos quedamos aquí en la orilla para enseñarte a nadar. Y en cuanto regrese Tomoyo ella te sigue enseñando.

– Síiii.

– Me caes bien por alegre, Akiko. Vaya, Daidouji, yo cuido a la niña.

– Gracias.

Se alejó lentamente de la playa, disfrutando de un clima tan bonito como ese. Las vacaciones se encontraban lejos, por lo que seguramente no había turistas. Toda la gente de esa playa eran lugareños en sus días libres. Un pequeño barco pesquero pasó cerca de ella, a lo que se detuvo para verlo. Un joven sobre la balsa gritó algo a lo que ella no lo escuchó bien. Pero la palabra "Sirena" y la sonrisa de aquel desconocido le decían que no se trataba de nada grave. Un piropo de mar, tal vez.

A Sakura le encantaba el mar, precisamente el año pasado organizaron un pequeño viaje a la playa. Otro lugar más cercano y en un gran hotel. Pero fueron unas vacaciones increíbles. Sin Touya ni nadie más. Aunque en el último minuto, la madre de Tomoyo canceló por un compromiso. Se suponía que serian unas vacaciones con ella y su mejor amiga… que recuerdo de repente tan triste.

Salió del agua y se sentó en la arena. Hacía apenas una semana se había prometido que trataría de ser tan fuerte como Akiko y jamás perder la sonrisa. Y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de contener las lágrimas para no entristecer a las otras.

Qué tontería.

"Ven"

– ¿Quién es?

"Acércate… ven"

Tal vez era lo misterioso de esa voz, o algo mas en el aire, lo que la hizo levantarse y caminar en dirección de donde la llamaban. ¿Esa cueva entre las rocas de la playa? ¿Qué había allá adentro? ¿Qué?

– …con cuidado. Recuerda salir a tomar aire y no te asustes.

– Es divertido.

– Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho. Cuando ya sepas nadar vamos a hacer carreras las tres para ver cuál es la más rápida.

– Les voy a ganar.

– No lo dudo, eres muy…

– ¿Ángel de ala negra? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

– Es Tomoyo. Está en peligro. Ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte sola.

– ¿Ojos tristes está en peligro?

– Vamos a ayudarla. No te puedo dejar aquí. ¿Dónde está mi mochila? Ahí está mi pistola.

– ¿Dónde está ojos tristes?

– Por allá – señaló Midori hacia la parte rocosa de la playa.

– No… por allá está la voz fea.

– ¿Qué?

– Una voz muy fea esta por allá. Me habló hace mucho y me dio miedo.

– Pues le está hablando a Tomoyo y tenemos que ayudarla.

– Tengo miedo. Pero ojos tristes me trata muy bien. Si tú me cuidas voy contigo.

– No te preocupes, estas con un ángel.

.

.

.

– ¿Quién es?

"Somos muchos y tenemos muchos nombres. Acércate para que podamos verte. Para que puedas vernos."

El interior de aquel lugar era muy extraño. Era una cueva entre las rocas de la playa pero había símbolos religiosos. Talismanes de templos budistas y antiguas varas de incienso quemadas hace tiempo. Que extraño.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

– Tomoyo Daidouji. – respondió ella sin dejar de caminar.

"Podemos sentir tu tristeza. Podemos sentir tu dolor y eso nos atrae."

– ¿Quién eres?

"Somos muchos, encerrados en este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo. Queremos tu ayuda."

– ¿Mi ayuda para qué?

"Para liberarnos. Para salir de este eterno encierro y sufrimiento. Pero te cumpliremos cualquier deseo que tengas. Tenemos ese poder, el poder de cumplirte lo que desees, de servirte como esclavos durante toda tu vida. De darte todo el poder que tú quieras."

– ¿Servirme?

"Convertirnos en parte de ti, brindarte nuestra fuerza y al final un poder digno de los dioses."

Al final de aquel largo pasillo se encontraba una especie de pequeño templo. Y una cantidad asombrosa de aquellos talismanes. Sea lo que sea, alguien no quería que saliera de ahí.

– ¿A cambio de qué? – Tomoyo no era tonta y sabía que nada se ofrece gratis.

"De tu dolor, de tu tristeza para alimentarnos y hacer que nuestra existencia deje de doler. Pero solo al principio, cuando cumplamos todos tus deseos nos alimentaremos de cualquier emoción que tengas. Alegría, tristeza, dolor, odio o triunfo, cualquiera de esas cosas nos alimentara bien. No pediremos más y no te afectara en nada, pues las emociones despedidas no le sirven a los hombres, pero sí a nosotros."

– ¿Qué son?

El templo se abrió rápidamente dejando ver algo en el suelo de este. Tomoyo se acercó para verlo.

Eran cartas.

Cartas como las de Sakura pero de colores oscuros y con diferentes dibujos. Cartas que recordaban una especie de culto oscuro o algo así. No como las cálidas cartas de Sakura.

"Si tú nos tomas, serás nuestra dueña durante toda tu vida. Y a tu muerte estaremos condenadas a regresar aquí a nuestro sufrimiento. No hay ningún truco escondido, no hay letras pequeñas. Nos alimentamos de tus sentimientos y te damos poder y cumplimos tus deseos"

– ¡Aléjese! – Gritó Midori de repente apuntándole con su arma al pequeño templo de madera.

"!NO NOS LA QUITARAS¡"

– ¡ALTO! – gritó Tomoyo deteniendo a aquellas garras hechas de sombras que salieron del templo y atacaron a Midori. Quien solo alcanzó a reaccionar dándole la espalda y cubriendo a Akiko con su cuerpo, quien no tardó en comenzar a llorar ante el susto – No los lastimes.

"Deseamos tener un amo, más de lo un humano puede desear algo."

– ¿Matando? ¿Eres capaz de matar a mis amigas y me dices que no hay un truco escondido?

"Si son tus amigas, nos aceptes o no, no les haremos nada ni a ti. Queremos que nos aceptes como tus sirvientes. Pero estamos desesperados."

– Vámonos – le dijo Tomoyo a la otra chica y lentamente salieron del lugar sin darle la espalda al fondo de aquella cueva.

"Esos que atacaron a tu madre pueden ser destruidos con nuestra fuerza. Ella está viva y con nuestra ayuda puedes salvarla. Solo tómanos."

– ¡¿En que estabas pensando? – le gritó Midori en cuanto estuvieron afuera. Tomoyo se limitó a ignorarla y tratar de tranquilizar a Akiko. La cargó en sus brazos y se alejó caminando de ese sitio maldito. La otra chica no le dijo más y se limitó a quedarse en el lugar durante unos segundos.

– Ella es mía, mi joven ama. Aléjense – dijo dirigiéndose a la cueva y después se apresuró a alcanzar a las otras.

.

.

.

Era media noche, tal vez un poco más temprano, pero aquellas chicas tenían por costumbre dormirse temprano entre semana. Algo, un ruido tal vez o el solo sentir una presencia despertó a Tomoyo obligándola a mirar hacia la entrada.

Ahí estaba Midori, vestida de negro como un ninja y sujetando el estuche de su violín en una mano. Dispuesta a salir a pesar de la hora.

– Himeno – le llamó en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a Akiko.

– Duérmase, regresare antes de que sea hora de irnos al trabajo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Tengo algo que hacer. Regrese a la cama y duérmase.

– ¿Vas a matar a alguien? Si es así te lo prohíbo, no puedes ir.

– No nos queda dinero, esa niña nos echó a perder todas las cuentas para terminar el mes. Iré aquí cerca, regresare pronto… No quiero hacer esto, pero es necesario, por Akiko. Le prometí que nunca le faltaría nada a esa niña ni a usted. Recé un poco para que todo salga bien. Regresare antes del amanecer.

– No espera…

La dejó en aquel lugar y salió cerrando la puerta, evitando hacer ruido.

Y de repente, Tomoyo sintió miedo. Miedo de que no regresara, miedo de que la dejara sola a partir de ese momento. Miedo de tener que enfrentar aquella vida sola. Miedo de estar, por primera vez, completamente indefensa. No podía defenderse a si misma de nadie más, mucho menos podía defender a esa pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente en esa cama.

Sin Himeno, era completamente inútil.

Permaneció despierta toda la noche, esperando atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera indicar la llegada de Himeno… pero nada. Hasta que faltaban menos de treinta minutos para que sonara el despertador, el ruido de un auto estacionándose, alguien bajando y luego subiendo las escaleras. Se apresuró a salir para recibirla y la encontró sujetándose un hombro y recargada contra el pasamanos de aquella escalera exterior.

– ¿Estás herida?

– Solo un poco… ayúdeme a entrar.

Poniéndose el brazo sano alrededor del cuelo, la cargó ligeramente para llevársela al interior. Entraron al baño en donde Midori se descubrió la herida, tal y como pensaba, una herida de bala.

– ¿Esto va a salir en las noticias?

– En la maleta gris hay un botiquín, tráigalo y no despierte a Akiko.

Tomoyo salió rápido encontró la caja blanca y se la llevó a su compañera. Quien se limito a sacar aguja e hilo para curarse la herida.

– ¿Te la vas a coser así nada mas?

– Si no quiere mirar desee la vuelta. Va a estar feo.

Salió del baño para cerrar la puerta y esperar afuera. Podía escuchar cómo se aguantaba los quejidos cada vez que se lastimaba más. Era horrible, era francamente horrible.

Pero antes de que el despertador sonara, salió de aquel baño, con un rostro normal y un vendaje no muy grande en el hombro. Parecía estar bien, pero no sabía si le dolía.

– No se preocupe, ya me puse algo para el dolor. Despierte a Akiko para que no lleguemos tarde a dejarla en la guardería.

– ¿De verdad estas bien?

– Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Ya tenemos dinero para el convivio de primavera en la guardería, era lo que más me apuraba.

– ¿Lo hiciste todo por eso?

– Sí, ¿por qué más? Tengo mucho dinero guardado, pero seguramente están siguiendo nuestras cuentas de banco. Si sacamos algo pueden rastrear desde donde y encontrarnos. Tenemos que arreglárnoslas solas.

– ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos o solo estamos fingiendo? – dijo Tomoyo con un franco tono de desesperación en su voz.

– Mira a esa niña, en cuanto se despierte nos va a saludar con una sonrisa. Es ciega, no tiene familia, hasta hace unos días vivía en la calle y seguramente vio como mataban a sus padres. Y ni siquiera puede conseguirse un trabajo para mantenerse sola. Su situación es mucho peor que la tuya. ¿Y qué hace? Solo sonríe, sonríe tratando de encontrarle algo bueno a la vida y pensando que algún día las cosas estarán bien. Deja de quejarte y actúa mas como esa niña… Voy por algo para desayunar. Despiértala y arréglense, no tardo.

Tomoyo se quedó un poco impactada por aquellas palabras. Ella también había pensado en la situación de Akiko como mucho peor. Pero que se lo reclamaran de aquella manera le hacía sentir mal… no, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Tenía que hacer algo y ya sabía que.

Mientras afuera, Midori trataba de mantenerse en pie, la morfina para el dolor la estaba mareando. Así que permaneció durante algunos minutos recargada contra la puerta tratando de que el mareo se volviera soportable.

– Ahora que lo pienso… la señora Daidouji, me dijo hace casi veinte años… que no podía tener hijos.

.

.

.

Midori, por tener que repetir la dosis de Morfina, quedó rendida después de llegar del trabajo. Y se quedó dormida profundamente. No fue hasta un buen rato después que Akiko la despertó moviéndola ligeramente.

– ¿Qué pasa Akiko?

– Akiko tiene hambre y ángel de ala negra me prohibió usar la estufa. ¿Cenamos?

– Pobrecita, te haré algo de cenar. Perdona, pero tenía mucho sueño. Te voy a hacer algo muy rico como recompensa.

– ¿Emparedados dulces?

– Te fascina la mantequilla de cacahuate, ¿verdad? A mí me parece demasiado empalagosa… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

– Cuando llegaron me dijo que cuidara a ángel de ala negra y que tenía que irse. Que no tardaba.

– Bueno, seguro fue a hacer algo. Me dijo que tenía ganas de comprarse algo. Es mejor que aproveche ahora que tenemos dinero. ¿Qué tal si pones los platos de plástico en lo que hago la cena?

– Sí.

Después de cenar la pequeña Akiko fue a acostarse sin decir más. Pero no parecía quedarse dormida.

– ¿Qué pasa Akiko? ¿No tienes sueño?

– Extraño a mamá, ella siempre me cantaba cuando me iba a dormir.

– ¿Quieres que te cante un poco? No soy muy buena pero puedo intentarla.

La niña no contestó a lo que Midori comenzó a cantar levemente en un idioma extraño. Pero a Akiko no le importaba. Se relajó lentamente y fue quedándose dormida. Hasta que Midori se detuvo y la arropó bien. Encendería el televisor pero no quería hacerle ruido a la pequeña tenía el sueño muy ligero. Aunque era sorprendente que no se despertara aquella madrugada cuando ella y Tomoyo discutían.

Solo había sido un trabajo fácil. Un jefe de un grupo de surtidores de droga pasaba sus vacaciones en un lugar escondido cerca de donde ella estaba. Por lo que le pidieron que lo borrara rápidamente y sin armar tanto escándalo… el dinero había salido de la policía.

Todo hubiera estado bien si la hija de aquel hombre no defendiera la vida de su padre con la suya… tuvo que herirla para apartarla, nada muy fuerte. Y después terminar el trabajo.

Tomoyo seguramente necesitaba estar sola un poco, después de lo que le había dicho en la mañana era normal que necesitara pensar un poco para aclarar sus ideas. Con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Fue hasta su maleta y sacó de ella lo que parecía un televisor portátil, extendió la antena y luego lo encendió. No bien la miró durante algunos minutos, lo soltó de repente, tomó el estuche del violín que seguía tras de la puerta y salió corriendo sin importarle dejar sola a Akiko. Parecía ser algo muy grave.

.

.

.

La encontró en la playa vacía, caminando lentamente por la orilla del mar. Se le acercó corriendo, soltó el estuche del violín y la tomó por los brazos para decirle.

– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Tomoyo no le contestó y se limitó a mostrarle las cartas de color negro y plateado entre sus manos. Midori las tomó y las lanzó al aire, pero las cartas se detuvieron flotando en el aire de una manera amenazante.

"_Ahora ella es también nuestra ama. Ahora ella es también la dueña de nuestro pensamiento. Es nuestro deber protegerla y brindarle todo el poder que ella deseé. No es necesario que seamos enemigos, pues sin ti ella esta indefensa y tú puedes morir. Con nosotros, puede vencer a quien sea. Acéptanos como ella, te ayudaremos a protegerla."_

– No pueden estar junto a ella.

"_Ya no hay forma de que puedan separarnos"_

– Tomoyo.

– Perdón… perdón pero… siempre dependí de los demás. De mi familia, de Sakura cuando algo malo pasaba. De ti… tantas veces tuve el deseo de ser más fuerte. De ser capaz de hacer más… quiero ser más fuerte.

"_Y nosotros cumpliremos sus deseos"_

– ¿Cuál es la parte mala? ¿Qué le pasó a todos tus anteriores dueños?

"_El poder los corrompió. Les entregamos un poder más grande que el de cualquier otro mortal y lo usaron mal. Pero esta joven mujer es diferente. Es un ser de corazón puro con un sufrimiento eterno dentro de su corazón. Jamás volveremos a encontrar un amo como este. Nuestro poder no podrá pervertir su corazón, porque no busca venganza ni posición, busca salvar a los que ama. Busca salvar a las personas que no puede proteger."_

– No es justo, maldita sea. No es justo. Soy yo quien debe protegerla. Es a mí a quien le pagan por cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Una de las cartas, con el dibujo de un caballero con armadura en ella, se le acercó al rostro a Midori.

"_Pero en cuanto tu contrato termine te irás. Te irás lejos y la abandonaras a ella y a la niña a su suerte sin importarte. Dime joven mujer inmortal: si tu contrato venciera en este preciso momento. ¿La protegerías de nosotros o solo tomarías tus cosas y te irías muy lejos a donde nadie te encontrara para seguir matando? Dime si eres capaz de cuidarla durante el resto de su vida"_

Como vencida, Midori bajo la mirada y respondió.

– La abandonaría, la dejaría sola. Por que cuando venza mi contrato me voy a ir y no me importa lo que le pase después.

Tomoyo fue sorprendida por estas apalabras.

"_Déjanos ayudarte, ayudarte a cuidarla y guardar por ella en todo momento. Nosotros seguiremos tus órdenes para cuidarla y cuando te vayas no la abandonaremos, ella estará siempre segura. El amo de nuestros poderes debe tener por ley dos guardianes. Dos seres que le enseñen todo lo necesario. Pero no lo necesita contigo a su lado. Tu tendrás el poder del guardián del eclipse, el cual siempre ha sido tu símbolo, y les entregaremos al otro que les mostrara nuestro poder."_

De la arena de la playa algo pareció escarbarse hasta la superficie, Tomoyo lo recogió y solo era una estatua de madera pequeña. Una figura de un perro como los de los faraones.

"_Su verdadera forma no necesita ser revelada, solo el sable de la protectora que será entregado"_

Una espada salió del mismo lugar, una espada de diseño europeo, como la de los caballeros pero bastante larga, la que Midori tomó casi con despreció y después ignoró.

– Tomoyo – le dijo acercándose a ella – no importa lo que pasé, no dejare que nadie te haga nada. Estas cosas no pueden lastimarte, pero corromperán tu corazón si las usas demasiado. Son una droga demasiado poderosa como para usarla de medicina. Prométeme que harás lo que yo te diga.

– Voy a usar estas cartas como las usó Sakura. Saben que mi madre está viva y tenemos que ir por ella. Apenas sepa usarlas voy a ir a rescatar a mamá. Me acompañes o no.

Midori se llevó una mano a la frente mientras pensaba.

– Te ayudo, vamos por la señora Daidouji. Vamos a sacar dinero de un cajero para dejar de trabajar. Se nos acabaron las vacaciones. A partir de mañana entrenaremos con esas cosas. No importa si nos encuentran, por que estaremos listas para enfrentarlos.

Y ambas sonrieron de manera triste, tal vez por que no sabían que pasaría.

El camino hasta el departamento fue en un silencio penoso. Ninguna quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando ni de los planes a futuro. Aunque las cosas cambiaron un tanto al llegar a su destino.

– ¡Akiko se sintió sola! – gritó la pequeña antes de echarse a llorar. Por las prisas, Midori la dejó sola. Así que Tomoyo se acerco a ella como siempre, para cargarla mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

– No te preocupes mi amor. Tal vez nos vayamos un poquito pero te prometo que jamás te voy a dejar sola. Nunca nos vamos a separar. Te lo prometo.

– ¿Ojos tristes lo promete?

– Lo prometo, nunca te voy a dejar sola.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor.

– Lo siento pequeña – se acercó Midori – pero tenía algo que hacer. Tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo.

– Akiko pensó que se había quedado sola como cuando papá y mamá me dejaron en el barco.

– No te preocupes Akiko.

La niña lloró durante algunos minutos más y después se calmó, mirando hacia la puerta, dijo.

– ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? ¿Vienen con ustedes?

Tomoyo no veía a nadie en la puerta.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Ellos, son muchos y son del mismo color de ojos tristes.

– ¿Color?

– El aura – le dijo Midori – Akiko no ve lo cuerpos, ve el alma y como le pertenecen las cartas tienen la misma aura que usted.

– Son muchos – la pequeña pareció acercarse a saludar al alguien – Señor de hojalata – a otro diferente – , hermano blanco y hermano negro, orejitas de gato, señora con capa, gato muy grande, niña con alas, señor fuertote, hada de cuentos, y un mago con gorrito gracioso. Y por allá este otro pero es muy tímido y no quiere que lo vea.

Tomoyo miró aquellas cartas y esas eran precisamente los dibujos en ellas. Un caballero medieval con armadura, espada y escudo: "el soldado", gemelos de fuego y hielo: "los hermanos", una joven desnuda que tenía orejas de gato: "Furia", una mujer cubierta con una capa: "La dama oscura", una niña con alas de murciélago: "La alada", un hombre enrome y musculosos sin rostro que sostenía un martillo:"el martillo", "El león", "el hada" y "el mago"

Sakura tenía sus cartas con sus propios motivos, estos eran los de ella y los usaría para proteger a los que quería. Y nada la detendría.

– Y un perrito – dijo Akiko sosteniendo la figura de madera. Muchos amigos para jugar.

– Hasta hace unos días esas cosas la aterraban – dijo Midori sentándose en la cama – esta niña es muy extraña.

Tomoyo las miró durante algunos instantes y después suspiró.

– Podemos hacerlo – dijo mas para si misma.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– Buenos días Sakura.

– Buenos días Lee, disculpa que te lo pregunte todo el tiempo pero… ¿Ya se sabe algo de Tomoyo?

– Bueno… encontramos que retiraron dinero de un cajero en Okaido de la cuenta de banco de Himeno. Pero si nosotros pudimos rastrearlo seguramente el clan Ho también pudo. Envié a gente a buscar en el lugar pero no creo que sigan ahí. Seguro le pidieron a alguien que lo hiciera para darnos una pista falsa o los Ho para obligarme a ir y tenderme una emboscada. Tenemos que movernos con mucho cuidado.

– Gracias… con todo este desastre se me había olvidado preguntarte como esta Mei Ling. Aunque después de que se fue Tomoyo tampoco has estado mucho tiempo aquí.

– Esta muy bien, la abuela la comprometió nuevamente en matrimonio con alguien que no conozco, pero estamos haciendo planes para que no lo haga más. Quiero que ella elija por si misma.

– Te escuchas como todo un líder de familia.

– Tengo que serlo – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras la invitaba a sentarse y comenzaba a preparar un té. – Siempre el jefe del concilio, siempre al pendiente de lo que se tiene que hacer y lo que pueda estar pasando en cualquier parte del mundo. A veces es muy difícil. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo… aunque me ha quitado muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado conservar.

– ¿Fue muy difícil?

– ¿Quieres salir a pasear un poco? Tal vez podamos platicar.

– Bu… bueno.

Y le sonrió divertido por aquella timidez tan grande que la chica no había perdido a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Tomoeda seguía siendo una ciudad hermosa, un pequeño pueblo en donde era infinitamente agradable vivir. Tal vez a muchas personas podía parecerles un lugar aburrido, pero para alguien tan presionado como Lee, ese lugar era el paraíso.

– Aquel día, la llamada de Midori interrumpió nuestra pelea… que conveniente ¿verdad? – le dijo él sin dejar de caminar. – Y es que quisiera terminar de explicarte.

– Te escucho – se limitó a decir ella.

Lee tomó aire y luego continuó.

– La razón por la que no regrese… es por que no quería atarte a mi lado. La guerra entre clanes estaba a punto de comenzar, entre los hechiceros de oriente vivíamos una tensa paz. Y si tú estabas a mi lado, sabía que no me dejarías pelear contra quien sea sin ayudarme con tu magia. No quería eso, jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasaba por culpa de mi batalla. O peor aun… si te obligaba a hacer algo que tu no quisieras solo por que yo lo necesitara.

– Lee…

– Cuando me fui, me prometí que me volvería jefe del concilio y arreglaría todas las diferencias entre los magos de oriente. Y cuando la amenaza de esta guerra estúpida terminara, entonces volvería y… y simplemente te lo diría… te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

– ¿Qué dices?

El joven chino se acercó hasta ella para tomarla por los hombros y decirle.

– Trataron de capturarme muchas veces por que querían un maestro de cartas, y en una ocasión en la que de verdad temí por mi vida, me di cuenta de que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y solo hay una cosa que quería… volverte a ver. Sakura… nunca deje de quererte, pero preferí renunciar a tu recuerdo en lugar de meterte en una vida tan caótica como la mía. Quiero terminar esta guerra, quiero terminarla de una vez para poder hacerte mía para siempre.

– Shaoran, no sé qué decir.

– Hay algo que puede terminar esta guerra de una vez y para siempre. Uno de los poderes que combinado con los jefes de concilio de oriente puede terminar esta tonta guerra.

– ¿Qué es?

– La carta de la esperanza… la carta que creaste tú aquel día en que regrese a Japón hace seis años. Esa carta puede hacer que esta tonta guerra termine y podamos vivir felices tú y yo.

Sakura se separó levemente de su acompañante y de su pequeña bolsa sacó las cartas que siempre cargaba desde la desaparición de Tomoyo. Separó aquella de la que hablaba el muchacho y dijo:

– ¿Esto es lo que puede terminar la guerra? – una joven con una corona de largas alas blancas Que abrazaba a un corazón también con alas.

Lee solo afirmó con una pose seria intentando sonreír levemente. No hizo el mínimo intento por acercarse a ella o tomar la carta.

– Si nos la entregas, podemos dejar de preocuparnos. Sentí su energía hace mucho tiempo y hemos pasado por mucho para investigar sus poderes. Estamos seguros de que esa es la carta, estamos seguros que con eso podemos ganar.

No podía ser mentira, no podían estarle mintiendo a la chica, tenía que ser verdad y entonces ella y Lee podrían estar juntos. Y entonces toda aquella tonta pesadilla terminaría y las cosas serian perfectas por que Tomoyo ya no tendría que esconderse y entonces todo estaría bien. Esa era le perfecta solución.

– Toma… por Tomoyo.

– Ella te lo agradecería.

Una piedra golpeó la carta haciéndola salir volando sin lastimar a la chica. Obligando a ambos a voltear para encontrarse con el agresor.

– Esa carta no puede terminar ninguna guerra, solo puede iniciarla – dijo Midori con un acento áspero – Ven aquí Lee Shaoran, te voy a demostrar lo que le hago a los malditos.

– Sakura, aléjate de él – le dijo Tomoyo quien cubría tras de ella a una niña y a un perro negro.

– Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?

– Aléjate de Lee… Hamen, ve por esa carta.

El perro corrió a recoger la carta en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Shaoran trataba de hacer lo mismo. Pero Himeno saltó hacia él atacándolo con la espada que recogió hacia unas noches en la arena.

– ¡Escudo! – gritó Sakura cubriendo al chino con aquella esfera que les protegía, la espada de Himeno no fue capaz de atravesarla y retrocedió junto a su señora. En su desesperación Sakura llamó a su báculo e invocó a la carta casi al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto el perro le entregaba la carta a Tomoyo.

– Gracias Hamen.

– Para servirle – respondió el animal.

– Sakura, por favor, aléjate de él. Es peligroso.

– ¿Tomoyo que estás diciendo?

– Hamen, cuida a Akiko – el animal afirmo y se colocó frente a la niña para que no se moviera. Así Tomoyo pudo acercarse a su amiga ante la mirada de su guardiana que no parecía muy convencida.

– Daidouji, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el muchacho.

– No puedo perdonarte por engañar a Sakura de esa manera. Ni por hacerle todo esto a mi madre.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– Pues yo sí, y ya sé quién eres.

– ¿Daidouji?

– ¡Eclipse, ahora!

Himeno embistió de repente a Sakura, quien había bajado el escudo para apartarla del chino, mientras la otra chica sacaba el mango de un violín para llamar una carta.

– ¡Soldado! – gritó obteniendo una espada de repente y atacando al joven chino. Quien no dudó antes de llamar a su espada mágica para defenderse. Algo acababa de salirse de control.

– ¿Qué le hacen a Shaoran?

– Ya lo veras – le respondió Himeno y se lanzó a atacar al muchacho al igual que aquella que le ordenaba. Y de repente aquel joven hechicero se veía rodeado para defenderse solo.

– ¡Bosque!

Una gran cuidad de ramas apresaron a Himeno dejándola nuevamente indefensa. Mientras tanto, Sakura ayudaba al joven en su pelea contra la chica que le atacaba. No deseaba lastimarla pero no quería que le hicieran algo a Lee.

– Tomoyo, detente.

– No hasta tenerlo lejos de ti.

– No quiero lastimarte pero… ¡escudo!

– Usando la protección como prisión, Tomoyo pareció encerrada durante algunos minutos. En los que se dio cuenta que su espada no podía romperlo y dejó que volviera a su forma original.

– ¿Tienes cartas? – le preguntó Lee al ver la forma que tomaba la espada.

– Conseguí algunas para mí.

– ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – le preguntó Sakura acercándose a la burbuja.

– Prometí que salvaría a mi madre y voy a cumplirlo.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esas cartas?

– Creo que eso no importa.

– No vas a salir hasta que hablemos y tu compañera también está atrapada.

– ¿En donde esta ella?

Aprovechando el momento en que ambos voltearon sacó una nueva carta.

– ¡Furia! – algo parecido a orejas de gato aparecieron en la cabeza de la chica mientras a su grito, la burbuja de energía explotaba en pedazos y con la misma fuerza lanzaba al chino por el aire. Midori salió de la nada, lo atrapó para azotarlo contra el suelo y ponerle su pistola en la frente.

– Perdiste maguito.

– ¡Fuego! – atacó Sakura a la joven pero una pared de hielo detuvo el muro de fuego extinguiéndolo y desapareciendo.

– Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia ella, seguida por la niña y el perro – ese no es Lee. Es un maniquí de él creado con su sangre. Se necesita mucha sangre para hacer algo así. Te engañaron.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

– Quieren la carta, la carta de la esperanza. Su capacidad es la de obtener la emociones humanas y convertirlas en algo más. De obtener algo de la nada. Si alguno de los dos bandos de esta guerra tiene esa carta no solo se terminara la guerra, se terminaría el mundo entero. En un poder que solo alguien como tu puede tener.

– No te creo.

– Tienes que creerle – intercedió Midori– Te dice la verdad.

El perro negro se acercó a Sakura para decirle.

– Mi señora, con estas cartas, tiene el poder de la adivinación y el conocimiento del tiempo. Consiguió toda esta información y la verdadera personalidad de aquel que usted llama Lee. No es una persona.

Ante el descuido Lee lanzó con las piernas a Midori y se levantó corriendo hacia Sakura.

– ¡Dame esa carta!

Un sonido parecido al de una flecha al cruzar el aire se escuchó de repente y el joven chino se detuvo cayendo al suelo después. Un cristal afilado se le había clavado en la nuca y un ángel de largo cabello plateado descendió al suelo lentamente.

– ¡SHAORAN!

– Ese no es Shaoran, el jefe del concilio de hechiceros me contrato hace dos años para que encontrara a uno de los magos traidores. Me pagó más por qué no lo matara, si no que lo llevara vivo hasta el concilio. Me dieron herramientas mágicas para pelear contra él. Y el mismo Shaoran Lee me regañó por lastimarlo para llevarlo. Por eso desconfié de él todo el tiempo. Por que un chico no me olvida tan fácilmente.

– ¡Están mintiendo!

– Gracias por venir, Yue – le saludó Tomoyo.

– Sentí una presencia infinita y oscura viniendo hacia Sakura. No creí que fueran ustedes. A decir verdad te estaba apuntando a ti.

– Siempre tan sincero. Pero ahora necesitamos ayudar a Sakura.

– Adelante.

Himeno la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a ver a Tomoyo. Quien tomó una nueva carta y dijo.

– Mago.

Una imagen se dibujó frente a ella en donde se veía a Lee en un cuarto cerrado. Tenía las manos amarradas y parecía muy débil.

– Lee.

– Esto está pasando ahora. Lo tienen encerrado junto con mi madre. Están vivos pero no dudaran para matarlos. Tenemos que salvarlos rápido.

Sakura pensó en lo que pasaba. De repente todo se presentaba confuso y extraño. Nada tenía sentido. Hasta que al mirar el cuerpo de Lee que permanecía tirado cerca de ellos, gritó de horror.

– Se está deshaciendo – comentó Midori – Les pasa a las marionetas de sangre cuando las destruyes.

El cuerpo parecía secarse, como una estatua de arena y deshacerse de esa forma.

– Sakura, quiero salvar a mi madre y también a Lee. Ayúdanos con tu magia.

– El guardián de las cartas Clow averiguó lo que pasaba cuando venía de regreso a Japón y por eso lo capturaron. Uso su celular para hacerle la llamada. Tenemos que salvarlo también.

– No los voy a perdonar – dijo Sakura con la mirada baja. Pero de repente la levantó llena de decisión – No les voy a perdonar que le hicieran eso a Lee. Voy con ustedes y cuando saquemos a nuestros amigos se van a enterar de quienes somos.

– Así se habla, señorita Kinomoto – Ahora Himeno sonreía complacida – Pero antes de ir por ellos hay algo por lo que tengo que pasar a recoger.

– Si ella va, entonces yo también, tengo que protegerla… y Kerberos se va a enojar si se entera de que la mande sola. – dijo el ángel con ese mismo sentimiento de indiferencia que mostraba todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

El lugar más bien parecía un cuartel. Lleno de hombres armados y personas de aspecto extraño. Muchos de ellos solo eran tipos contratados para cuidar el lugar. Pero muchos otros eran seguramente, magos del clan Ho que protegían el sitio con magia. No sabían bien a que se enfrentaban, pero no podían echarse par atrás. Tomoyo termino de revisar el lugar con el poder de su carta, Mago. Y se dieron cuenta de que la entrada más posible era la frontal. Estaba bien construida la puerta y por eso no tenía mucha vigilancia. Si podían destruirla y entrar rápido sería mucho más seguro.

– Los refuerzos no llegaran hasta dentro de un rato. Es una suerte que mi amigo estuviera aquí.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sakura.

– Un amigo. Que traerá a muchos otros amigos. Ellos nos van a ayudar a escapar. Así que en cincuenta minutos, tenemos que estar con Lee, la señora Daidouji y Kerberos listos para irnos.

Sakura afirmó mientras la camioneta se acercaba al lugar. Nuevamente aquel tipo de la otra vez: "Royer", quien ahora tenía una camioneta de reparación de aire acondicionado llena de armas que Midori no dejaba de preparar y su nuevo atuendo era lo que más la confundía.

Era un traje de piel, un traje negro como un uniforme y un buen numero de símbolos nazis. Incluía la gorra militar y una máscara que le cubría hasta debajo de los ojos, como a un ninja, pero de un material rígido y negro. Le recordaba a un oficial de aquel ejército. El cual extrañamente combinaba con el conjunto negro y sobrio que llevaba Tomoyo. Se veía tan diferente a como la recordaba. Ahora el brillo en sus ojos era oscuro y tenía algo diferente. Pero al mismo tiempo se seguía sintiendo la misma persona.

– ¿Por qué los símbolos?

– Este traje es un poco viejo, señorita Kinomoto. Y como no creí que lo usara, pues no lo renové. Aunque no creo que a los magos les importe mi aspecto de nazi…aunque tal vez a los japoneses sí… bueno no importa. Yo destruyo la entrada principal con una de las cartas de la señorita Daidouji mientras ella nos cubre. Ya adentro nos dedicamos a eliminar todo lo que se mueva. Shaoran está en la parte más al norte junto con los demás. Es el primero a quien debemos sacar.

– ¿Por qué a él? – preguntó el ángel.

– Por que la señorita Daidouji lo sanara con su carta mágica y yo le traigo algunos juguetes. No se olviden de sacar de combate a todos los magos. Comenzamos con la carta del sueño apenas nos bajemos de la camioneta.

– ¿El perro viene? – desde el principio las miradas del ángel al negro animal que no se apartaba de Tomoyo no eran muy buenas.

– Claro, sin el perro no podemos hacer nada. Todos listos, a mi señal. Royer, cuida a Akiko.

– Me debes una extra por esto.

– Ahora.

– ¡Sueño!

Una buena cantidad de guardias cayeron dormidos, al tiempo que Midori lanzaba al aire una de las cartas y la tocaba con su espada al estilo de Shaoran.

– ¡Furia!

E invisibles brazos rompieron la puerta reforzada.

Usando la carta de los gemelos Tomoyo creó un pasillo de hielo que los cubrió de cualquier ataque al cruzar el patio y cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa comenzó la verdadera pelea.

La mayoría de aquellos magos eran de nivel bajo, tal vez apenas si sabían un hechizo o dos. Los más bajos estudiantes de magia estaban ahí para ser carne de cañón. Mejora para ellos.

El perro creaba descargas eléctricas que inutilizaban a varios a la vez, ambas maestras de cartas tomaron sus espadas para pelear mientras los guardianes no dejaban de disparar, balas y cristales respectivamente. Hasta abrirse pasó hacia los calabozos.

– León – Mandó llamar Tomoyo con lo que el enorme felino se unió a la pelea con sus afiladas garras.

– ¡Daidouji, se está forzando mucho!

– Mi madre está aquí cerca, puedo sentirla. No voy a limitarme solo por que tú quieres.

– Al diablo entonces.

Al llegar al sótano del lugar Sakura comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Shaoran! ¡Kero! ¿Dónde están? ¡Shaoran!

– ¡Por acá! – gritaban desde una celda golpeando. Midori le impidió a Sakura acercarse y esta última se dio cuenta de que ahora esta chica traía algo así como orejas de gato. Que pésimo momento para ponerse un disfraz.

Volvió a ponerse la gorra de militar y con un movimiento de su mano, cual si lo ordenara, la puerta se arrancó de su lugar y cayó al otro lado del pasillo. Ahí estaba el chino, con los brazos amarrados a la espalda y un aspecto muy débil.

– ¡Yue, proteja aquella entrada, yo cubro esta! Señorita Daidouji, ya sabe qué hacer.

– Hada – mencionó la joven de cabello oscuro y un pequeño ser, parecido a la carta dulce, salió de su espada. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del chino dejando un rastro de luz que se fundió con él – Listo, como nuevo. Busquemos a mi madre.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el hechicero. Midori se le acercó y le dio algo que sacó de su gabardina.

– Lo acaban de curar de sus heridas. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

– Aquí está la señora – menciono el ángel en otra celda y de la misma forma Midori arrancó la puerta.

– Esta viva, pero inconsciente.

– La curaré – intentó Tomoyo pero su guardiana se lo impidió.

– Ella estará bien y si realiza otra curación quedara muy débil. Saquémosla de aquí con la fuerza que nos queda y atendámosla después. Nos arriesgamos menos. Ella estará bien.

– No me gusta la idea.

– Shaoran, llévela usted y limítese a defenderse. Si llegamos al patio principal estaremos a salvo.

Apenas asomaron la cabeza los disparos se dejaron sentir contra el lugar. Al parecer todos los chicos malos habían despertado y querían un poco de acción.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Tomoyo.

– Podríamos crear otro escudo de hielo – anunció el perro.

– Es muy arriesgado. Se me ocurre otra cosa.

Un par de hombres se acercaban lentamente hasta la entrada del lugar. Solo un pequeño pasillo los separaba del patio principal. Un sitio abierto alrededor de donde estaban todos los tiradores y magos. Que se asustaron cuando algo salto de donde se ocultaban los intrusos y no dudaron en dispararle.

Hasta que solo fue un bulto negro tirado a la mitad del patio principal. Que lentamente, como si se retorciera, se levantó y les miró a todos. Era Midori, si un solo daño que trataba de mirarlos a todos. Tiró la gorra a un lado para mostrar aquellas extrañas orejas sobre su cabeza y mostró lo que traía en las manos.

Granadas, dos en cada mano y un buen numero mas flotando a su alrededor que salieron disparadas al tiempo que una explosión envolvía a la chica mandando a los más cercanos a volar.

Las explosiones siguientes y la gran cantidad de humo dieron la condición para que Sakura y compañía salieran de donde se cubrían protegidos por la carta del escudo. Yue destrozó la pared a la calle con uno de sus ataques y salieron buscando un lugar en donde protegerse.

Tomoyo y el ángel atacaban con su magia a cualquiera que quedara en pie y siguiera molestando.

– No están – dijo Midori – Esos malditos no están. Corran hacia allá, tenemos que cubrirnos.

– ¿Dónde está Kero?

– El perro fue por él.

En medio del humo, el fuego y los disparos, pudo verse al can correr a buena velocidad sujetando algo con los dientes. Hasta llegar junto a ellos y entregarles al inconsciente peluche.

– Estará bien, vámonos.

– Nos rodean – apuntó el ángel viendo como los cercaban saliendo de otra parte de la casa.

– ¡Voy a matar a los malditos del vaticano! – gritó Midori empuñando una pistola a cada mano y comenzando a disparar. Pero otras explosiones aparte de las suyas comenzaron a escucharse y un ruido de un motor a mucho velocidad.

Un autobús de la policía, al parecer blindado dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle derrapado y mostrando a personas con armas asomadas a cada ventana haciendo una lluvia de plomo.

– Por fin llegaron estos tontos.

Sakura no creía que consiguiera tan rápido tal cantidad de ayuda. Y cuando se acercaron un poco mas vio que vestían como sacerdotes. Sacerdotes católicos empuñando armas.

El autobús se detuvo junto a ellos y abrió la puerta lateral. Midori empujó al interior al chino y a la mujer mientras decía.

– ¿Dónde está él?

– Arriba – le contestó uno de aquellos religiosos y las miradas se dirigieron hacia aquel que gritaba y saltaba del techo del autobús. Traía espadas, muchas en cada mano y las lanzaba con destreza.

– ¡Anderson! – Le gritó Midori y después le acompañó mientras el resto subía.

Le cubrió de un tipo que le atacaba por la espalda y de inmediato hicieron pareja. Cuando el autobús arrancó aquellos dos seguían peleando. No fue hasta que se alejó casi una calle que echaron a correr juntos para alcanzarlo. A unos cuantos metros de lógralo, el padre tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y dio un saltó para trepar al vehículo y ser ayudados por los otros.

Cuando creían que ya todo se acababa, una figura negra salió volando del edificio hacia el autobús. Todos los religiosos dispararon pero la figura no se detuvo hasta atravesar limpiamente el vidrio del autobús y entrar nuevamente en la espada de Tomoyo.

– La deje haciendo algo. No pueden seguirnos con sus autos.

Y por fin, todos en el lugar pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Mientras Tomoyo se dedicaba a sanar a su madre y a Kero, Midori se quitó la máscara y se acercó para hablar con el padre de las espadas. Este tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda de una enorme cortada hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Se robaron un autobús de la policía para ir por nosotros?

– Fuiste tú la que pidió cosas imposibles. Estos magos herejes son muy fuertes.

– Gracias por ayudarme.

– Si el santo padre no lo hubiera ordenado no movería un dedo por ti.

– ¿Celoso, bayonetas? A mí me usan para cuidar al papa por que soy un poco más controlable que tú. Pero tú haces muy bien lo que te piden.

– ¿Son del Vaticano? – preguntó Tomoyo

– ¿Recuerda que le dije que una vez serví en el vaticano? Pues me debían un favor y para cobrármelo les pedí que mandaran a la sección Iscariote y a su líder para salvarme. Un pequeño grupo secreto que hace el trabajo más difícil. No podían negarse así que ahora estamos otra vez a mano. Pero ya les surgirá algún trabajo.

– La avioneta del vaticano esta lista para llevarlos a Hong Kong. Los dejamos para que los lleven y el trato termina.

– ¿Y la familia Kinomoto?

– Están ahí, piensan que es un secuestro así que cálmenlos al llegar.

– Estos chicos del vaticano, siempre tan eficiente. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu vampiro?

– Mal – respondió Anderson en un tono serió y poniendo una mirada dura. – Pero muy pronto voy a purificar este mundo de su presencia.

– Bueno, confió que lo arreglaras algún día… Por cierto, ¿tienes mis balas?

Uno de los padres, de cabello castaño y porte amable se acercó a ella y le entregó una caja pequeña.

– Bendecidas por el santo padre.

– Gracias.

Midori se acercó al padre rubio de las espadas y comenzó a dibujarle círculos en el pecho, como si coqueteara con él.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – le dijo con un tono juguetón.

– Deja de tocarme súcubo maldito.

– Esta bien… pero te quería pedir una de tus bayonetas. Están benditas, ¿no?

Con un gesto un poco molestó el hombre se limitó a sacar una de sus navajas de dentro de su sotana y entregársela secamente. La chica se la guardó dentro de su propia gabardina y sonrió agradeciendo. Lo demás solo era esperar a llegar a donde iban.

– Vamos a Hong Kong, el único lugar seguro en este momento es la casa del concilio de hechiceros de oriente. Mientras su joven señor nos dice lo que pasó para que nos enteremos.

Lee bajo la mirada mientras uno de los padres revisaba a la señora Daidouji. A pesar de la sanación de Tomoyo no despertaba.

– Llegue a Japón con un grupo de compañeros para proteger a Tomoyo. Pero nos emboscaron y me capturaron. Eran varios magos muy poderosos y el jefe del clan Ho. De saber que la guerrera eclipse estaba protegiendo a Tomoyo no me habría preocupado tanto.

– La señora está bien. En cuanto se pase el efecto de los sedantes que le pusieron debe despertar… igual la bestia mágica. Ya están sanados con esa hechicería. – anunció el sacerdote, y Tomoyo le agradeció por ello.

– Un placer volver a verlo, jefe del concilio de hechiceros. Disculpe que se lo diga, pero ¿puede mostrarnos su cicatriz de ceremonia? Tuvimos problemas con un impostor.

Shaoran se subió la manga hasta mostrar en su brazo un símbolo chino extraño.

– El príncipe.

– Yo más bien creo que se traduce el mendigo… pero no importa. Es usted, es difícil falsificar esa cicatriz. Duele demasiado.

– Aquí bajan.

Era un área vacía cerca de la bahía de Tokio, en donde se veía la avioneta estacionada y dos hombres más vestidos como religiosos. Quienes de inmediato prepararon el avión para irse.

– ¡Ojos tristes! – Gritó Akiko corriendo hacia Tomoyo al verla llegar – ¿Quién es?

– Es mi madre, vamos a ayudarla, va a estar bien.

– Mama de ojos tristes se ve muy tranquila.

– ¿En esto vamos a ir hasta china?

– No queda tan lejos y es de contrabando. Seguro nos detienen en cualquier aduana. Aparte de que así puedo meter mis armas.

– Donde esta papá y mi hermanos. – preguntó Sakura.

– En la parte de atrás, ve allá y trata de clamarlos.

Cuando el avión estaba listo para despegar tres personas aparecieron en la pista. Sus ropas y actitud daban a notar que no se trataba de cualquier persona.

– Es Ho – dijo Lee al verlo. Es capaz de tirar el avión para detenernos.

– Entonces tenemos que matarlo antes de irnos.

– Yo lo enfrentare.

– No está en condiciones, señor Lee. Déjemelo a mí y a Hamen. Lo matamos rápido y nos vamos.

– Ese tipo mato a Watari ante mis ojos… quiero venganza.

– Entonces voy con usted. Tengan listo el avión para irnos. Apenas acabe despegamos.

Lee salió del avión y caminó hasta ese trío de hombres que le esperaban.

– ¿Vienes solo, Lee Shaoran?

Era cierto. La chica vestida de Nazi se había quedado en el avión y lo mandó solo a la pelea. No importaba. Podía ganarles. Los talismanes que le habían entregado eran muy poderosos y con su poder serian suficientes. Ho, no aguantaría.

– Ven acá, maldito. Quiero vencerte aquí de una vez.

– Inténtalo.

De un solo movimiento la tierra se cuarteó levantando picos en dirección a Lee quien se vio obligado a saltar para evitarlos. Tomoyo sanó sus heridas pero seguía débil. Estúpidamente no lo tomó en cuenta para esa pelea.

– No puedes contra el poder de tres fuertes hechiceros, Lee.

Los tres le apuntaron con sus báculos para matarlo de un golpe. No podía evitar a los tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque dos se detuvieron a la mitad del hechizo y dejaron caer sus báculos de pronto. Como si les ocurriera algo importante

– Magos – dijo Midori detrás de uno – se creen invulnerables tras de un simple escudo mágico.

Ella y el perro mataron a los otros dos magos. Dejando a Ho, solo contra el jefe del concilio de hechiceros. Una pelea uno contra uno. La chica le lanzó a Lee la espada que usaba y se recargó contra el enorme perro de metro y medio de alto con tres cabezas y un casco con una navaja apuntando al frente. Si Kero era un gato grande, este era un perro enorme.

Lee tomó la espada e invocó al rayo de su talismán para golpear el escudo mágico de Ho, quien de repente parecía temeroso. Pero se levantó con un porte enérgico y amenazó.

– Entréguenme la carta y los dejare ir vivos. De lo contrario morirán todos aquí.

– Lee, si no lo mata usted, voy a hacerlo yo.

La batalla no duró demasiado. Lee estaba furioso y en cada embate buscaba matar a su enemigo. Sakura tardó un poco en convencer a su familia de lo que pasaba y al ver lo que ocurría afuera trató de salir a ayudarle.

– No te preocupes Sakura – le detuvo Tomoyo – Midori y Hamen están allá afuera. Si se ve en peligro ellos lo ayudaran. No te arriesgues a salir. Quieren esa carta y no hay que darles oportunidad.

No muy convencida, Sakura aceptó hacer lo que le pedían. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando con Lee.

Ho se separó de su oponente y le dijo.

– Eres fuerte, jefe del concilio. Y estás tan lleno de furia que no puedo vencerte ahora. La próxima vez que nos veamos te atacaré con toda mi fuerza y te destruiré.

La luz de su báculo lo cubrió de repente, Lee sabía lo que intentaba y lo atacó aun con lo que parecía ser una protección de luz. Pero no alcanzó a herirlo. El enemigo escapó de alguna forma y la espada solo tenía un pedazo de su traje. Alguno de sus trucos de magia antigua.

Agotado, Shaoran quedó en el lugar sin fuerzas y fue llevado hasta el avión por la chica de uniforme negro.

– Vámonos, – dijo al subir– Hong Kong nos está esperando. Esta guerra se pone divertida.

– Vámonos – dijo Tomoyo con un tono tranquilo y por fin pudo respirar en paz. Las cosas no habían terminado pero aquellos a quienes quería estaban a


	5. Cap 4 Un pasado

Capitulo 4 Un pasado tan terrible como hermoso.

/Lucy Shidou/

Los muchachos de la escuela jugaban basquetbol al parecer sin ninguna preocupación, solo trataban de divertirse después de las clases. A pesar de llevar todavía el vendaje en el brazo, Alquiam parecía no tomarle importancia y se divertía con sus amigos. Algunas chicas platicaban ahí cerca y mientras los muchachos jugaban, ellas compartían un poco. Aunque una chica no hablaba con ellas; Lucy, quien solo se limitaba a mirar a Alquiam tratando de convencerse de que no era aquel ángel negro.

Pero le resultaba tan difícil.

Pero ya los había visto a los dos al mismo tiempo y aun así no podía convencerse.

¿Por qué?

– Lucy – le dijo Marina sentándose a su lado – prometiste que iríamos a tomar un café hoy. Te estuvimos esperando.

– ¿En serio? lo olvide, lo siento mucho.

– Desde lo del terremoto has estado muy distraída – le dijo Anaís que también les acompañaba – Tu familia está bien ¿verdad?

– Sí, es solo…

– No puedes dejar de pensar en eso del ángel.

– No… es que me preocupa que algo pueda estar pasando en Céfiro. ¿Y si alguien está en problemas?

– Ellos están bien, no debes preocuparte por eso.

El partido de los muchachos terminó justo en aquel momento y agruparon lentamente. Al parecer no tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que un rato de plática les caería bien. Alquiam y otro muchacho se quedaron en el lugar compartiendo el agua para el cansancio. Se notaba que se llevaban bien esos dos.

No eran amigos de Lucy, ella y Alquiam iban en grupos diferentes y, a pesar de ser amigos, no tenían mucho tiempo para hablarse en las tardes. Con el muchacho trabajando en el restaurante y ella ocupada con el dojo en casa.

La mayoría de los muchachos comenzó a retirarse, tal vez un buen momento para hablarle a Alquiam. Pero él y otro muchacho se apartaron un poco de los demás. Parecía que tenían que hablar. Lucy se levantó de repente y los siguió, para saber de qué hablarían.

El más pequeño le decía a Alquiam algo que escuchaba no muy convencido. Si tan solo pudieran acercarse un poco más.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Céfiro? – Preguntó Anaís.

– Nada, lo que pasa es que Lucy es demasiado curiosa.

– Cállense, no me dejan oír.

Alquiam permanecía con un tono serió, como si recibiera malas noticias y no supiera cómo responder.

– Bueno… creo que eso sería un problema – dijo él – vengo de un lugar en donde esto no está muy bien visto… y me educaron así.

Se le marcaba tanto el acento que se notaba que estaba nervioso.

– Alquiam yo…

– No – le detuvo – no digas nada. Esto para mí no está bien. Por favor, no puedo aceptarte ni aceptar que sigas así. Perdóname pero… hagamos como que esto no pasó. Eres un buen compañero es divertido estar contigo y fuera de la forma en la que me han educado yo… Mira, ya hay alguien que me gusta… ya hay alguien a quien quiero demasiado aunque no sienta nada por mí… ahora. Perdóname Daizuke.

– ¿Pero seguimos siendo… amigos?

– Compañeros del mejor tipo, no dejes que esto nos quite amistad.

– Lo intentare.

– Yo también. ¿Me das un minuto para estar solo?

Aquel muchacho solo afirmó y se alejó del lugar, momento que Alquiam aprovechó para sacar su cajetilla de cigarrillos y encender uno. Estaba nervioso. Después de la segunda fumada se encaminó rápido a donde ellas estaban si darles tiempo de escapar y de un salto de montó sobre la pequeña barda que las ocultaba.

– Esta, era una conversación privada. ¿Cuál era su asunto aquí?

– Es que, nosotras…

– Silencio – le interrumpió Alquiam a la pelirroja – No tienes idea de lo que ese pobre chico hubiera sentido si lo descubren diciendo todo esto. Por que me di cuenta en qué momento llegaron y cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí. Debí correrlas desde el principio… pero ya que están aquí; ¿me podrían decir si esto es algo normal en Japón?

– No mucho – le contestó Anaís.

– Cielos – se separó él regresándole la atención a su cigarro – Cielos. Sigo sin poder creérmelo.

– ¿Y que sientes por él?

Alquiam miró a Lucy como si quisiera matarla con la mirada antes de ignorarla nuevamente y contestar.

– Es un buen compañero. Como un hermano pequeño que constantemente hay que cuidar. Me agrada mucho pero... muy lejos de lo que dice sentir por mí. Mejor me voy a casa antes de que la cosa se ponga más complicada todavía.

– Nosotras…

– Ustedes se van a sus casas. Ya me han metido en bastantes problemas hoy.

Era horrible cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Cuando se acercaban a donde debían estar los demás compañeros de Alquiam, notaron que ahora había aun mas personas y que la situación no parecía estar muy bien.

– Suelta esa maldita bolsa, no tiene nada de interesante.

– Déjennos en paz.

– ¿Quieres que te la quite de un buen golpe?

– ¡Déjenlo! – entró de inmediato Alquiam a defender a su amigo.

– ¿Quién te crees?

– Soy su amigo. Déjenlo en paz y váyanse.

– Nosotros dominamos esta área. Todo el que entra aquí tiene que pagarnos por eso. Así que si no te quieres meter en problemas danos la mochila y de una vez la cartera.

– Váyanse.

– ¿Quieres pelea?

– Una vez le prometí a alguien no meterme en más problemas, no me obligues a romper mi promesa.

Como respuesta Alquiam recibió un golpe a la mejilla que le hizo caer al suelo. No perdió mucho tiempo en quejarse y se levantó con una mano sobre el golpe y una mirada retadora. Lo que bastó para enojar al vago y a sus amigos.

– Hay que darle una lección.

No pasó mucho antes de que el extranjero estuviera en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos mientras recibía castigo. De sus amigos quedaban muy pocos, escasos para armar una pelea justa y la mayoría eran chicas. Pero lo que más les detuvo era la mirada de Alquiam desde el suelo que les pedía que no hicieran nada. Aun así era horrible verlo.

– Si suplicas perdón te dejamos en paz.

– ¡Cállate! – le respondió desde su posición caída. Lo cual solo arreció la tunda de golpes contra él.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó Lucy deteniéndolos.

– ¿Una niña?

– No les hizo nada, déjenlo en paz.

– Una linda gata brava, ¿Qué tal si dejamos aquí a esta basura y te vienes con nosotros a pasar el rato? Te aseguro que te vas a divertir.

– No salgo con basuras como ustedes.

El tipo levantó una mano para darle una bofetada aunque no sería tan fácil con una chica que sabía kendo. Aunque nunca alcanzó a tirar el golpe pues Alquiam ya le detenía el brazo.

– A ella no la tocas.

– ¿Y quién me va a detener bendito cobarde?

Un codazo a la nariz de aquel tipo fue la respuesta y lo que organizó la pelea. Alquiam estaba solo y aun así no tenía problemas para repartir golpes. Era bueno y al parecer sus golpes dolían mucho. Pero esa expresión en su rostro que se volvía cada vez más furica. Como si estuviera sacando un coraje o una humillación guardados desde hacia mucho tiempo.

O solo era que trataba de pelear cada vez más fuerte. De hacer más daño a los demás.

Los amigos que quedaban se unieron para cubrirle la espalda aunque ya no era tan necesario, los golpes de Alquiam eran duros y dejaban inútiles quienes alcanzaban a lastimar. Algo en la mente de Lucy le decía que Alquiam tenía algo que ver con el boxeo, pero no podía recordarlo.

Cuando solo quedaba uno de ellos y Alquiam lo sujetaba por la ropa para golpearlo una vez más, pareció detenerse de repente. Como si lo pensara bien, como si se diera cuenta de repente de donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Lo soltó de pronto y regresó con los suyos.

– Vámonos, nos podemos meter en problemas – les dijo sosteniéndose una cortada en el pómulo de un buen golpe – La próxima vez, Daizuke, no te metas en tantos problemas.

– Tienes que atenderte. – le dijo Anaís.

– Tengo vendas y eso en casa. Mejor llegar allá rápido. Ustedes vayan a casa y no se acerquen por aquí.

– Te acompaño – le dijo Lucy.

– Si es lo que quiere, voy tras de usted.

– Las veo luego chicas.

Caminaron en silenció durante algunos minutos por las calles de Tokio mientras Alquiam seguía con una mirada seria.

– Se arriesgo demasiado. – regañó él.

– Pero ellos te estaban lastimando – le respondió la chica.

– No importaba. No tardarían mucho en cansarse y se irían dejándonos en paz. En vez de eso me tuve que meter en una pelea estúpida que no me gusta. Odio lastimar a los demás. Quiero ser médico y ayudar a la gente, no hacerle daño.

– Lo siento.

– Pero de todos modos, gracias por defenderme.

Ella guardó silenció unos instantes antes de decir.

– Dices que no te gusta, pero eres muy bueno. Pudiste con todos muy fácil.

– Tengo un pasado horrible, katcelien. Un pasado que no quiero recordar pero al mismo tiempo no quiero olvidar. Hice cosas muy malas que intento reparar y pecados que quiero dejar de cometer. Y el lastimar a los demás es uno de ellos. Por favor, no intente decirme que hago bien algo que odio.

– Lo siento.

– No es su culpa.

– Aunque dijiste que hiciste una promesa.

– Le prometí a alguien a quien quería mucho, que dejaría de meterme en peleas tontas de ese tipo.

– ¿A quién?

– No puedo decírselo hoy.

– Bueno – estaba bastante evasivo en esos momentos.

Otro largo rato de silenció antes de que ella le volviera a preguntar.

– La noche del terremoto… tú ibas a decirme algo. ¿Recuerdas?

– Señorita, no deseo ser grosero pero mi cortada no deja de sangrar y tal vez necesita sutura. En este momento no me siento en condiciones de hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

– Lo siento.

– Debería dejar de disculparse, señorita.

En el departamento del chico, un cuarto pequeño y casi vació en el que parecía no vivir nadie, el muchacho se apresuro a recoger un poco el desorden de ropa en el lugar y después sacó el botiquín de debajo del televisión. Un detalle raro era que tenía un sofá grande que ocupaba demasiado espacio. Un lujo para alguien que vivía en un lugar así de pequeño.

– Déjame, sé tratar heridas.

– ¿Tanto así es de buena? ¿Para hacerle heridas como estás a sus hermanos cuando practica?

– Solo a veces.

El chico no se quejó cuando le pusieron el desinfectante y después la venda. Pero mientras la chica le atendía le dijo.

– No deberías preocuparte tanto sobre tu pasado. Tal vez si lo dejaras atrás y trataras de seguir.

– Es que no quiero volver a pelear con remordimientos de lo que hago. No quiero arrepentirme de mis decisiones.

Durante un momento Lucy se detuvo de lo que hacía, mirándolo. Ella había dicho tantas veces aquel comentario y ahora también lo escuchaba este muchacho. ¿Qué clase de remordimiento tendría en el corazón?

– ¿Puede continuar, o terminaré yo mi vendaje?

– No…no disculpa, ya acabo.

Mientras ella terminaba, sentados ambos en aquel sofá como único mueble, él se puso mirando al exterior, pensando. Hasta que ella se le separó y ni aun así dejó de divagar.

– ¿Cuál es tu remordimiento?

– ¿Mi remordimiento? – mirándola ahora – hice muchas cosas malas en mi vida, cosas que ahora trato de remediar. Quiero ser un medico por eso, un cirujano muy hábil que salve muchas vidas, casi tantas como las que alguna vez lastime.

– No te entiendo.

– Quiero contarte mi historia Lucy Shidou, no por que me gustes, si no por que eres la única persona que ha dicho algo hermoso de mi desde su corazón. Pero cuando te lo cuente, me tendrás miedo y tal vez me odiaras. No quiero que eso pase.

– A veces… tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Alquiam respiró profundo antes de decir.

.

.

.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una guerra en mi país, una gran guerra, una guerra enorme por razones estúpidas que nada tenían que ver conmigo, ni con mi familia, ni con mis seres queridos. Mis padres fueron de los primeros en morir, yo estaba molesto con ellos y por eso no estaba en casa cuando los enemigos atacaron."_

Parecía que el muchacho lloraría en cualquier momento.

"_En un instante estaba discutiendo con mi padre sobre mi futuro y después de mi pueblo ya solo quedaban ruinas humeantes… no quedaba nada, todos murieron y de estar ahí yo también habría compartido su destino."_

"_Sin saber qué hacer, vagué sin rumbo durante días hasta que encontré al ejercito de mi país, les conté mi historia, me dieron un arma y una promesa: tendría mi venganza. Yo no estaba entrenado así que me dieron un padre de guerra, alguien que me enseñaría sobre la marcha."_

El acento se le marcaba cada vez más al muchacho dando a ver que le costaba mucho trabajo, pero no se detuvo.

"_Seguí las ordenes que me daban y aprendí rápidamente… yo era algo muy raro de ver; un soldado con odio. Alguien que no mataba por que se lo ordenaban, mataba por que deseaba hacerlo y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una obsesión. A tal grado que olvidé la razón por la que estaba peleando… solo quería seguir matando."_

"_Subí de rango rápidamente, era una guerra cruel y perdíamos a mucha gente, así que el mas capaz tomaba el lugar del muerto. Llegó el momento en que casi rendía cuentas a los mandos superiores a pesar de ser tan joven, solo conocían mi reputación de gran general."_

"_No solo era un buen soldado, también aprendí estrategia y la aplicaba cuando podía. Llevaba a mis hombres hacia un bien común… matar al enemigo."_

"_Me dieron tres hijos de guerra, solo uno de ellos era menor que yo. Querían que fueran mis principales, así que les enseñe todo lo que sabía, los convertí en seres como yo: con mis habilidades y mis fuerzas… los volví dignos."_

"_Mi regimiento era el mejor, así que nos ordenaron atacar y tomar posiciones en territorio enemigo. Así que entramos a ese país y arrasamos todo poblado que nos encontrábamos. Ningún civil debería sobrevivir a nuestro pasó, nadie ayudaría al enemigo. Ni siquiera mujeres, ancianos o niños debían vivir. Nadie nos haría frente."_

"_Mi ejercito se negó a matar inocentes al principio, pero cuando les mostré como se hacía, perdieron su dignidad y fueron perfectos para lo que yo quería. Así el enemigo vendría nosotros y no gastaríamos fuerza buscándolo."_

"_Nos convertimos en una pesadilla, en el ejercito del infierno con Satanás como su dirigente. Así nos llamaban y lo hacíamos valer."_

"_Muchas veces ataque iglesias llenas de refugiados y obligaba a los sacerdotes a elegir el orden en que morirían sus fieles… y dejaba vivo al religioso para que viviera con lo que lo obligue a hacer… Era… terrible."_

"_Corrompí almas inocentes, le hice creer que mi enemigo era su enemigo y los obligue a pelear en mi bando. Los contamine con mis ideas, les obligue a traicionar a sus principios, a sus amigos y al final a sí mismos al obedecerme."_

"_No tenía piedad, me convertí en el monstruo contra el que peleaba al inicio, me convertí en lo más horrendo que jamás existió. No me importaba cuantos de mis hombres murieran si lográbamos matar al enemigo, no me importaban las ordenes de arriba, solo seguir matando, solo seguir destruyendo."_

"_Fueron tantas las ocasiones en que una madre me rogó por la vida de sus hijos, en que un joven me entregó su vida suplicándome que perdonara a sus ancianos padres, tantas en que una doncella lloró ante mi suplicando que respetara su vida… y no escuche a ninguno, no había nada que me enfureciera más que alguien suplicando por una vida. No soportaba que alguien no muriera con dignidad y les mataba con odio. Mataba a inocentes con el odio que surgió de la muerte de inocentes… Yo era un monstruo, un verdadero demonio de la destrucción, un diablo seguido por una horda de demonios. Odiado por los enemigos, temido por los aliados, el terror de los inocentes… el mejor soldado."_

"_La guerra se detuvo para que los gobernantes hablaran de la paz y se me ordenó detenerme. Pero no les escuche y arrecie mis ataques, destruí aun mas pueblos y bases militares. Con nadie más atacando todos los blancos eran para mí."_

"_Era necesario que me detuviera para que continuarán las pláticas de paz. Por lo que se le puso un preció a mi cabeza en ambos lados de la frontera. Y no me importó, lo tome solo como un reto, solo como un pequeño obstáculo más. Los países enemigos se unieron para atacarme y destruirme y les costó demasiado trabajo. Con mis conocimientos les hice perder demasiados hombres y tiempo buscándonos. Nos abastecíamos saqueando y quemando pueblos, nos escondamos bajo la tierra y atacábamos a traición como criminales. Matábamos antiguos aliados."_

"Ya no sabía quién era peor… mis hombres o yo, mis hijos de guerra o yo mismo."

"Se unieron todos y nos atacaron, nos atraparon vivos para ejecutarnos, principalmente a mí, mi cabeza seria un regalo de paz al país enemigo. No existe mejor manera de acelerar las negociaciones."

Formamos un grupo con ayuda de un antiguo oficial… mi padre de guerra a quien ascendieron y deje de verlo. Todo lo que quedaba de mi batallón y yo trataríamos de salir, muchos morirían pero lo importante era que yo saliera vivo. Mis hijos recibieron balas que iban hacia mí y me obligue a abandonarlos, los vi morir a los tres. Mi oficial me esperaba pero nos emboscaron el camino, lo mataron mientras yo escapaba. Los boletos a América del sur, en donde me escondería iban en mi mano pero todos los vuelos del país estaban cerrados. Buscaban a un terrorista.

"_Soborne al piloto del último vuelo que saldría del país aquel día, no me importaba a donde. Y salí del país con un nombre falso y sin un lugar a donde llegar. Y de repente me vi solo, abandonado completamente y en un país del que no conocía nada, solo unas cuantas palabras. Tokio era tan grande y moderno y yo tenía tanto miedo. Prometí que haría todo lo posible por honrar la vida de todos los que murieron por mi… prometí que llevaría una vida digna y nunca más lastimaría a nadie. Y conocí en el lugar de mi promesa, la torre de Tokio, aun trío de jóvenes señoritas que me saludó… y una de ellas, llamada por mi mirada triste, medió un pañuelo y me dijo que tratara de sonreír, que tal vez las cosas se verían mejor así."_

"_Esa es la promesa que hice, esos son los pecados que cometí. En mi país estoy muerto, dijeron que tuvieron que matarme por que no me entregue. Esa es la razón por la que me considero un monstruo que no debería estar junto a ti ni junto a nadie más. Tal vez no sea algo tan importante, pero lo es para mí, de verdad lo es para mí."_

"_Entiendo, que tal vez a partir de este momento, cambie tu opinión hacia mí, y no quieras estar más a mi lado. Lo comprendo y tratare de perdonarte, por que nadie puede perdonarme a mí. Ni siquiera dios a podido perdonar mis pecados, ni siquiera alguien que dicen infinito de __perdón__… yo desearía un mundo donde no exista un dios… por que tal vez ahí, pueda encontrar a alguien que me perdone."_

"_Los seres como yo, no merecen ser felices, al final morimos o lloramos deseando morir. Al final el príncipe hermoso o el cazador, deben matarnos para probar que son los buenos… por que para nosotros, no existe en ningún lugar… un vivieron felices para siempre… Un árbol bajo el cual mirar el atardecer… ningún prado donde volar cometas… Por eso ya me acostumbre a que me doliera, Lucy. Por eso ya no me importa."_

Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos mientras lloraba.

.

.

.

– ¿Pasa algo? Ya hace rato que mamá te mando a la cama sin cenar por llegar tan tarde y aun no estás dormida. Si tienes hambre puedo ir a la cocina a tomar algo para ti.

– Gracias Saturno… pero no es eso.

– ¿Qué pasa entonces? – el muchacho de porte serió se sentó junto a la chica en el patio de la casa. Hacía mucho rato que Lucy permanecía en el lugar mirando la luna mientras parecía pensar – ¿Fue ese extranjero?

– Bueno no… pero… – Lucy guardó silencio durante algunos instantes – ¿Tú crees que el pasado de alguien pueda ser tan malo como para que tenga que renunciar a la felicidad?

– No te comprendo.

– Es que… digamos que alguien hace muchas cosas muy malas durante mucho tiempo y entonces… un día se arrepiente y decide tratar de ser una buena persona. Pero… ¿debe olvidarse de ser feliz por todo el mal que les hizo a los demás? ¿Aunque ahora trate de repararlo ayudando a otras personas?

– ¿Y este alguien… se arrepiente?

– Creo que sí…pero cuando era alguien malo tenía todo lo que quería y era feliz… bueno, estaba contento. Y hora que es una buena persona solo le pasan cosas malas. Tanto que ahora está seguro de que nunca será feliz y ya se resignó.

– ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, por qué quieres saber eso?

– Por que no sé que decirle – por primera vez en toda la conversación Lucy dejaba de ponerle atención al cielo nocturno y miraba a su hermano – No sé si se merece ser feliz… por que tal vez estoy de acuerdo con él. No sé si apoyarlo para que trate de ser feliz o no decirle ya nada de eso. ¿Qué hago Saturno?

– Yo opino: que no existe persona tan perversa como para no valer nada, ni tan bondadosa como para ser más que inmaculado. No existe el negro o el blanco, todos somos una gran variedad de grises. Si a tu amigo le va mal tal vez es por que no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Llegara el momento en que sus actos buenos y sus actos malos se nivelaran y entonces podrá comenzar de nuevo. O al menos eso creo.

– ¿En serio?

– Nadie tiene que renunciar a la felicidad, y a veces la felicidad que más trabajo cuesta, es la más duradera.

– Tienes razón… tengo que apoyarlo.

– Que no pierda la esperanza, muchas veces eso es lo que mantiene vivas a las personas.

– Gracias Saturno.

– Ahora vete a dormir…pero antes. Cenamos roles de canela y te guarde uno. Cómetelo y duerme por que mañana hay escuela –. El muchacho se levantó mientras decía –. Por suerte mañana es ya san Valentín, es cansado cuidar tus chocolates de Maciel y Cameo.

Cierto, al día siguiente era 14 de febrero y la chica ya tenía las cosas listas.

.

.

.

– Gracias – le agradeció con su acento extranjero – No es mi cumpleaños pero agradezco el detalle.

– Es san Valentín, tonto.

– ¿San Valentín? Pensé que usted era sintoísta para una celebración católica… sea la que sea.

– ¿No conoces la fecha?

– Nunca lo he celebrado.

La chica comenzó a caminar para llegar a la escuela mientras explicaba.

– En san Valentín, las chicas le regalan chocolates a los chicos que aprecian o les gustan. Y los hombres regresan el detalle el catorce de marzo con un regalo.

– Deberé ahorrar entonces para regresar el detalle… Gracias por el chocolate, señorita.

– Puedes llamarme por mi nombre – le reclamó ella como si aquello le desagradara.

– No me parece correcto.

– Pero aquí es normal.

– Pero a mí no me lo parece.

– Bueno, no vamos a pelear por eso. Hoy es San Valentín.

– Sigo sin entender la razón de la fiesta.

– Solo sígueme y ayúdame con los chocolates. Son muchos los que tengo que entregar hoy.

.

.

.

– ¿También le trajeron chocolates?

– Yo quede de verme con algunos compañeros de esgrima mas tarde. Así que solo estoy de pasó – respondió Marina.

– Seguro que a él le gusta – completó Anaís – Aunque, ¿crees que este bien? Digo, después de lo que pasó.

– Creo que se sentiría peor si no le hago caso hoy. Aunque no me guste.

– Momento – Lucy se levanto de donde se encontraban para decir – ¿Le contaste lo de Alquiam?

– Sí – le dijo Marina como si fuera algo muy lógico – Somos amigas, es lógico que se lo diga.

– Bueno sí, pero…

– No importa – le dijo Anaís – Seguro que Alquiam no se molesta. Ya sabes como es.

– Eso sí… aunque es un poco raro que este ocupado justo cuando llegaran.

– No sabía que cantara tan bien – Anaís pareció ponerle atención a la música que se escuchaba. Un pequeño grupo se había instalado en aquel parque cerca de la escuela de Lucy y ahora tocaban algo. Lo que lo hacía raro era que solo eran extranjeros, Alquiam entre ellos y cantaban en otro idioma.

– Creo que es italiano – comentó Marina a lo que Anaís completo.

– Es Luxemburgo hablan italiano, alemán e inglés aparte de su dialecto de origen. Por eso es una capital muy fuerte para dinero extranjero. Es un país tan pequeño que se dice que puedes cruzarlo sin prisa, en auto en menos de una hora.

– ¿Qué haces investigando el país de Alquiam?—le dijo Marina a su amiga mirándola con una sonrisa acusadora

– Solo sentí curiosidad – le respondió la chica un poco turbada.

Hasta el momento el chico solo le acompañaba a la chica que cantaba. Pero para esta canción le prestaron una guitarra y le dejaron tocar solo. Era extraño como se instalaban ahí de vez en cuando para reunir unas monedas para alguna cusa. Casi siempre los pobres o algo así. Y la cantidad de gente que se juntaba a pesar de que no cantaban en japonés.

– Se le ve contento – dijo Lucy – desde la muerte de su abuela no lo veía así.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Alquiam viva con su abuela, ¿recuerdan?

– Siempre ha vivido solo en ese departamento. Toda su familia se quedó en Luxemburgo y nunca nos dijo nada de una abuela. Creo que vino a Japón cuando algo le pasó a su familia – le dijo Marina extrañada.

– Nunca ha vivido con nadie – le siguió Anaís.

– No es cierto, él vivía con su abuela y entonces… ¿o me lo estoy imaginando?

– Deja de ver tanta televisión, Lucy.

– Pero no veo televisión—. Trataba de reclamar la pelirroja.

Alquiam terminó con aquel grupo, que continuó tocando un poco más y se acercó a donde sus amigas platicaban.

– Buenas tardes señoritas.

– Hola Alquiam – le saludó Anaís – Te traje tu chocolate de San Valentín.

– Gracias, señorita. Lo comeré en casa con los demás.

– No comas demasiados o te dolerá el estomago. ¿Cuántos te han dado?

– Con este ya son cinco, las señoritas del grupo son muy amables también.

– Y todavía tienes que ir al trabajo.

– Es cierto.

Una especie de raro silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras las otras dos jóvenes miraban a Marina como si esperaran que hiciera algo. Alquiam, ingenuo y un poco fuera de lugar, como siempre, solo las miraba preguntándose si tendría que ver con él.

Marina se le acercó, ocultando el chocolate tras de ella y le dijo.

– ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

– Claro – le respondió con su típica sonrisa. – le sigo.

Se alejaron un poco mientras Marina les dirigía a sus amigas una mirada fría, indicándoles que no la siguieran. Pero apenas se perdió de vista, las dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente tratando de que no las vieran.

– Alquiam, no quiero que pienses mal de esto...y por lo que pasó antes yo, yo quiero decirte que… bueno yo…

– Señorita Marina, tranquilícese un poco, está usted demasiado nerviosa.

– Sí, lo siento. Quería darte tu chocolate de San Valentín. Pero no sabía si hacerlo después de lo que pasó… no quiero lastimarte.

– Apreció mucho su bondad, señorita. Y agradezco el detalle y el que se preocupe por mí. Le aseguro que estaré bien y que tomó la mejor decisión al ponerme en claro las cosas desde el inicio.

– Lo siento Alquiam.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

– Bueno.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no soy yo el indicado?

– Es que… ya hay alguien que me gusta. Y aunque sea alguien que no lo sepa, yo… ya hay alguien que me gusta mucho. – Alquiam apretaba los dientes y ocultaba la mirada mientras ella decía esto – Lo siento, pero yo siento algo por él.

– Guruclef – murmuró el muchacho lo que sorprendió a las tres chicas que alcanzaron a escucharlo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo… como sabes su nombre? ¿Tu…?

– Estoy seguro que en otra vida usted y yo nos amábamos. Que en otra vida me aceptabas con mi pasado y mis remordimientos y me ayudabas a combatir mis propios demonios. Estoy seguro que en otra vida yo te ame y tú me amaste a mí, a pesar de que me esforcé por no quererte, a pesar de que hice todo lo posible por alejarme de ti, mi corazón se quedo prendado del tuyo.

– Alquiam…

– Pero los seres como yo no podemos ser felices, al final morimos o lloramos deseando morir – ¿estaba llorando o solo era una ilusión? – Aquellos como yo tienen prohibido amar sin importar a quién y por eso te arrancaron de mi lado. Por eso me obligaron a arrancarte de mi corazón. Perdóname por amarte, perdóname por ser capaz de cualquier sacrificio por ti… perdóname por jurarte que no dejaría que volvieras a llorar, que no permitiría que nada te lastimara… y perdóname por cumplir esa promesa.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– He vivido mil vidas para encontrarte y perderte en una sola de ellas… he deseado mil muertes antes de encontrar en ti una razón para vivir. He cometido el pecado de tener algo más importante que la propia vida… Te ame entonces, te amo ahora y te amare sin importar lo que haga y esa es la razón por la que vivo, por conservar estúpidos recuerdos que tú no puedes recordar.

– ¡QUE TIERNO! – gritó alguien en una dirección obligando a todos a voltear hacia allá. A donde una persona permanecía recargada contra un árbol mirándolo todo al parecer divertido. Lo que más llamaba su atención era aquel esmoquin negro y una máscara de tela que le cubría la cabeza y que tenía dibujados siete ojos en el frente.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – le pregunto Alquiam al parecer muy molesto por la interrupción.

– Yo soy el cordero de los siete ojos y los siete cuernos. Aquel capaz de abrir el libro que dios sostiene en su mano izquierda y provocara el final del mundo. Aquel capaz de hacer sonar las siete trompetas de lo siete ángeles de dios. Llámame; Ishbal.

– ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

– Tengo planes, joven guerrero. Planes muy grandes. Necesito obtener mucho poder y una intensa cantidad de energía y destruir un mundo y despertar a un monstruo. Pero para hacerlo necesito que al menos una de ellas tres esté muerta. Y para eso, tengo que matarla; vaya cosa más lógica. Así que hazte a un lado y deja que mis hombres actúen.

Escondidos detrás de los árboles del lugar, se mostrado una decena de personas. Sus aspectos decía que eran hombres de magia, a excepción de uno que llevaba una armadura.

– ¿Quieres pelea?

– ¿Y quién querría pelea contra un humano corriente? Yo quiero matar. Encárguense y tráiganme la cabeza de alguna de ellas… la del cabello azul, matéenla a ella y que él lo vea.

– Sí, mi señor – respondió el de la armadura dejando que el tipo de la máscara se fuera antes de tomar una espada que llevaba al cinto y acercarse a Alquiam. Lucy y Anaís salieron de donde se escondían para acercarse a su amiga en un intento por protegerla. Alquiam se colocó frente a ella dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Aunque el inicio de la batalla fue interrumpido por la llegada de un ángel de armadura y alas negras. Pero esta vez no traía su máscara blanca de siempre, usaba el casco de la armadura que le protegía y cubría toda la cara con un cristal negro.

– Amigos, no sé quiénes sean, pero no quiero que molesten a las personas de Tokio.

– ¡Matéenlo! – le ordenó el caballero a los magos y se lanzó contra Alquiam mientras los tipos de magia hacían lo propio y metían al tipo de las alas en aprietos.

– ¡Corre! – Le dijo Alquiam a Marina mientras tomaba una rama del suelo y golpeaba al soldado que lo atacaba – Vete rápido.

– Tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Lucy, como siempre la más valiente.

– No tenemos armas, ni magia y son muchos. – Le regaño Marina – veámonos y llamamos a la policía.

– Pero…

– Vámonos – tomándola por los brazos la arrastraron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Alquiam que no estaba armado lo único que podía hacer era evitar los cortes de la espada en un intento por distraerlo. El ángel tampoco tenía mucha oportunidad de ayudarlo. Las tres chicas trataron de alejarse de la pelea pero algo les impidió seguir caminando. Era una especia de pared que no podían ver pero ahí estaba. Podían tocarla y no les dejaba pasar a pesar de que ahí no había nada.

Las imágenes tras de esa pared comenzaron a correr cada vez más lento, como si alguien alentara la velocidad de la película hasta que desaparecieron y un nuevo paisaje sustituyo a todo fuera de la pared invisible. Un paisaje mítico e irreal, con islas flotantes y enormes bosques. Un paisaje que las tres conocían muy bien.

– ¿Por qué aquí? – preguntó el ángel, tomándose un descansó.

– Por que aquí queremos enterrarte – le respondieron antes de un nuevo ataque.

Mientras tanto, Alquiam era alcanzado en el hombro por la espada del soldado y le tiraba al suelo después con un golpe. Justo para rematarlo con su espada a la cara. El joven extranjero se cubrió del ataque con el brazo desnudo con el que recibió el corte.

No se vio el momento en que apareció aquella protección, el brazo de una armadura le protegía de la espada, mientras el ángel aparecía ahora sin una mano y podía verse como no había nada dentro de la armadura. Era solo una armadura vacía que se movía sola. Una armadura vacía de la que ahora Alquiam portaba un brazo. Tal vez después de todo si podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

– ¡MI NOMBRE ES ALQUIAM! – gritó el chico haciendo que la armadura se acercara a él y le cubriera. Como un líquido que mojara su cuerpo y después volviera a tomar su forma sólida. Mostrando a su amigo como aquel ángel ahora sin alas y la máscara blanca con rasgos pintados cubriéndole el rostro.

– Merazama – mencionó levemente el principal de los magos obligándolo a cubrirse. Momento que el soldado aprovechó para acercarse alas jóvenes y atacarlas. Pero algo detuvo nuevamente su espada.

Alquiam había lanzado dos espadas que se clavaron contra la pared invisible y le detuvieron la hoja de acero muy cerca de las chicas. Quienes no dudaron en tomar aquellas armas y amenazar al soldado con ellas. Marina estudiaba esgrima y Lucy tenía un dojo de kendo. No estaban completamente desvalidas.

– Alto – detuvo el mago principal – quiero medirme contra él primero. Quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dicen.

– Mientras yo esté vivo no las vas a tocar.

– Ese es el plan. Ven aquí, "Alquiam" Esperé este momento durante mucho tiempo.

De un movimiento brusco una navaja salió del antebrazo de la armadura de Alquiam y con ella atacó al mago mientras todos los demás se alejaban. Al parecer querían respetar la decisión de su líder.

El mago se cubrió de los golpes con su bastón mientras Alquiam no retrocedía. Durante algunos minutos esto continuó sin que lograra tocarlo hasta que el anciano de magia se hartó y le golpeó fuertemente con su báculo tirándolo al suelo.

– ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el paladín de la destrucción? ¿Solo tirar golpes de una manera por demás tonta? ¡Levántate como el fénix que eres y muéstrame el poder que tienes! Muéstrame el poder del ave dragón de Calgary.

Alquiam se levantó con fuerza e intento golpearlo con los mismos resultados. Solo que en esta ocasión el mago lo envolvió en llamas y el chico tuvo que rodarse en el suelo para apagarse. Y al terminar parecía estar herido.

– ¿Eso es todo? – le preguntó el mago y le golpeo el rostro con su bastón mientras seguía en el suelo. Lo que hizo que su máscara saliera volando y se rompiera en el suelo cerca de donde Lucy y las demás solo observaban. – ¡¿Ese es todo el poder del paladín de la destrucción? ¡NO PUEDE SER TODO! ¡No sabes durante cuánto tiempo esperé este momento!

Soltó el báculo, que se quedó de pie solo y levantó a Alquiam por el cuello asfixiándolo.

– ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Lucy pero el primer soldado interpuso su espada para no dejarla pasar. Seguía muy cerca de ellas.

– Me enteré de tu leyenda y me entrené en todas las artes de la magia. Utilicé toda la fuerza que tenía para volverme más y más fuerte. Destruí mi cuerpo cien veces tratando de manejar magias más poderosas que ningún otro mortal. Para encontrarte algún día y enfrentarme a ti. ¿Y para qué? ¡Para que no seas más que ningún patético mortal de ese mundo!

Lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago y luego en el rostro. Lo soltó al suelo y comenzó a castigarlo nuevamente con el báculo sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada. No parecía, en lo más mínimo, un rival para aquel hombre tan poderoso.

Sangraba y estaba muy lastimado. Inclusive había perdido una hombrera de la armadura y la parte del torso estaba rota. No servía de nada en aquella batalla.

– ¿Por qué no peleas?

– Por que… – le respondió con dolor – yo… hice una… promesa… Y selle mi poder.

Con un grito de frustración, el mago lo tomó de nuevo por el cuello y lo elevó para azotarlo contra el suelo con furia. Después lo levantó y haciéndolo mirar hacia las chicas dijo.

– Malachit, mata a la joven de cabello azul. Mátala y tráeme su cabeza. Yo terminare a esta escoria. – le soltó al suelo mientras se escuchaba como las chicas trataban de defenderse con esas espadas. Pero estaba claro que no eran rivales contra un hombre así de entrenado y protegido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo – Y tú, jovencito, sufrirás al verla morir y después iras a acompañarla.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor de Alquiam mientras este perdía el sentido.

.

.

.

Todo era oscuridad, oscuridad de la más absoluta mientras el muchacho permanecía tirado en el suelo. No tenía ya fuerza para nada y sabía que iba a morir. ¿Qué le quedaba si no tenía el poder para hacer nada más que salvar personas de casas en llamas y autos chocados? ¿Qué podía hacer?

– "Eres débil" – le dijo una voz casi susurrante. Como si fuese de alguien muy enfermo y lleno de dolor.

– ¿Quién es?

– "¿Quién somos?"

De entre la oscuridad salió una persona. Parecía un muchacho de su edad sin más ropas que las vendas que le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo. Vendas a través de las cuales escurría la sangre. Se le acercó a Alquiam y le miró con el único ojo que no tenía vendado… con lastima.

– No.

– "Si no renuncias a ser humano, entonces morirás y ella contigo."

– Si me abandono, entonces dará lo mismo su muero. Sería mucho mejor para todos si él me mata.

– "¿Inclusive para la guerrera del agua que espera que la salves en este momento? Deja de ser tan egoísta."

– No.

– "Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para impedirme"

– ¡DETENTE!

– "Ya nada puede detenerme".

.

.

.

– ¡MUERE! – le gritó el mago atacándolo con la punta de su báculo al corazón. Pero en el último momento el chico se movió para que le lastimara el hombro en su lugar y no perdió tiempo antes de sujetar al mago y encajarle los dientes en el cuello. Comenzando a beber su sangre como un vampiro.

Durante un instante el anciano intentó pelear pero no tuvo oportunidad contra el agarre del que era objeto. Las alas de la espalda de Alquiam salieron y los envolvieron a ambos durante un segundo. Después del cual se deshicieron en plumas negras que volaban al viento.

Y solo estaba Alquiam, con una pose aparecida a la de un animal furioso, con la boca escurriendo de sangre y sin rastro del cuerpo del mago. Solo su báculo que sujetaba entre las manos.

La única que pudo ver esto fue Anaís que no peleaba, mientras las otras dos trataban de defenderse de un soldado que más bien parecía jugar con ellas. Pero que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Alquiam le tomó por la espalada y le clavó aquellos dientes como de tiburón en el cuello. Nuevamente alas salieron de la espalda del muchacho pero esta vez eran alas de cuero negro que les envolvieron y después desaparecieron en su espalda. Nuevamente sin dejar ningún rastro del atacado.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam. Dragón de Calgary, paladín de la destrucción es mi rango. ¡Yo soy un destructor de mundos! ¡Yo soy un devorador de almas! ¡SIENTAN MIEDO A LA MUERTE!

Los demás magos, mas asustados que sorprendidos, tardaron un poco en reaccionar y comenzar a atacarlo. El chico se lanzó contra ellos como una bestia salvaje, esquivando hechizos por nada o recibiéndolos de lleno sin que pareciera afectarle. Se lanzó contra el primero y en el suelo le arrancó una protección de armadura del pechó mientras sus alas comenzaban a salir impidiéndoles a las chicas ver lo que hacía, aunque los gritos les decían que era algo horrendo.

Ninguna de las tres alcanzaba a moverse, tenían miedo, de que como una bestia salvaje, las atacara a ellas si lo hacían. Así que cuando sus alas desaparecieron nuevamente, junto con el cuerpo de otra persona, los magos que quedaban echaron a correr para escapar. Aunque alcanzó a atrapar a uno que recibió el mismo tratamiento de los demás mientras el resto escapaba.

Al final, ya sin enemigos, la pared invisible dejó de sentirse y él volteo a mirarlas. Era una escena terrible, su amigo, con una mirada sicótica total, escurriendo de sangre en la boca y brazos con una armadura similar a la de un demonio. Un cuadro espantoso.

Se acercó lentamente a ellas pero se detuvo de repente y cayó de rodillas. Parecía derrotado. Ahí, pareció despertar y mirarse las manos. Primero con desconocimiento y después con asco.

– No… no, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!

Se arrancó la armadura como si le quemara, como si le doliera tenerla puesta y casi se arrastro hasta el arroyó cercano para tratar de lavarse la sangre. Tratar de limpiarse un poco aunque parecía difícil. Después de unos instantes permaneció parado ahí, metido un poco en el agua y respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse.

– Alquiam – se acercó Lucy un poco, aun con miedo.

Las dos espadas perdieron su forma y se convirtieron en dos esferas de color azul marino que se acercaron hasta quedar flotando a unos centímetros del dorso de cada mano de Alquiam.

A una orden de su mano una de ellas se levantó e hizo un dibujo de luz en el aire en forma de una estrella de siete picos. Durante un minuto esperaron que ocurriera algo, pero nada pasó. El chico parecía confundido. Intento en otro lado con la otra esfera y después les dijo.

– Las llevare con Guruclef y después buscare a quien trata de lastimarlas. Les prometo que estarán bien… y que al final todo estará como antes.

– Alquiam ¿Qué pasa?

– Entren en el portal, rápido. Hay mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

– El maestro Clef les recibirá en un momento – les anunció aquel soldado del castillo de Céfiro. Era tan extraño, de repente estaba en Céfiro, Alquiam sí resultaba ser aquel ángel de alas negras y se convertía en una especie de monstruo de batalla que podía vencer a quien sea. Y lo más raro era que aquí no hablaba con acento. Como si fuera cualquier cosa.

– Alquiam – le preguntó Marina – ¿Dónde estamos?

– En Céfiro, ¿no es lógico? Ustedes conocen este lugar.

– Pero… tú...

– Yo también conozco Céfiro. Yo nací aquí y aquí las conocí a las tres. Mucho después de que vencieron a Debonair.

– Pero…

– Muy pronto les explicare, ahora quiero hablar con Clef.

Lo que parecía ser una estampida acercándose al cuarto se escuchó de repente para que por la puerta entrara Caldina y abrazara a la chica más cercana, Anaís en este caso.

– Mis niñas, ¿están bien? ¿No les pasó nada? ¿No les hizo nada este monstruo?

– Gracias por el cumplido – le respondió el muchacho acercándose a una pared para recargarse en ella en una pose rebelde. Como si fuera el malo de la película.

– Caldina, que bueno verte.

– Las extrañaba tanto, después de que dijo que nunca regresarían.

– ¿Quién?

– Alquiam – Caldina la soltó un poco extrañada – ¿Qué pasa soldado?

– No recuerdan lo que no necesitan recordar – le respondió él – ¿Cómo está Lezantí? Ya debe estar muy grande.

– Esta con su padre.

– ¿Quién es Lezantí? – preguntó Marina y esto pareció desconcertar aun mas a la mujer de piel morena.

– ¿Qué les hiciste?

– No hables de más, espera a Guruclef y no hables de más. Es todo lo que te pido.

Las tres chicas se encontraban tan confundidas de lo que ocurría. ¿Caldina también conocía a Alquiam? ¿Y por que decía que habían olvidado cosas?

Hasta entonces Lucy observó bien a Alquiam, como ahora llevaba aquel cabello largo y oscuro que usaba el ángel negro. Y sus ojos, antes de color café, ahora también estaban muy oscuros. ¿Podía cambiar también eso? Y su armadura podía ir por ahí sola sin que él tuviera que usarla, así era muy fácil hacerle creer a alguien que no era ese ángel… como a ella.

– ¡Pu, puuu! – se escucho del pequeño ser que entraba saltando para saludar a las niñas.

– Mokona – le recibió Marina feliz abrazándola. – Tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

El animal mágico salto para saludar también a las otras chicas.

– Creí que no te volvería a abrazar – le dijo Lucy presionándola fuerte contra si misma.

– Alguien de quien no nos podíamos olvidar – menciono Anaís acariciando levemente al conejo mágico. El cual parecía por de más contento de la presencia de las chicas en el lugar.

– El maestro Guruclef. – anunció el soldado que cuidaba aquella sala. Lo que les alegró, por fin alguien que podría explicarles un poco lo que pasaba. Esperaban ver entrar a aquel mago de corta estatura con un báculo más grande que él mismo, con su sonrisa tranquila y ese aspecto de persona pequeña e inofensiva. Por lo que les sorprendió bastante que el sujeto que entrara midiera casi dos metros, fuera grueso como un árbol y se observara un gesto severo en su rostro como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien.

Era Guruclef, de eso no tenían duda, si cara, sus ropas tan parecidas y aquella corona que usaba. Pero parecía que abandonó su aspecto de muchacho para convertirse en un hombre joven pero serio y con aspecto de soldado. Muy parecido a Latiz.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, brujo – le saludó Alquiam.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Están bien?

Se veía casi atemorizante, inclusive su báculo era diferente, ahora tenía una navaja y parecía una lanza, y esas ropas negras.

Solo afirmaron levemente.

– Alguien nos atacó, se hace llamar Ishbal y nos trajo a Céfiro. Casi no la cuento… y ellas tampoco.

Guruclef pareció un poco confundido durante unos instantes, después elevó su báculo e hizo aparecer algunas sillas y una mesa de té.

– Vamos a platicar esto con calma.

– Guruclef – le dijo Lucy levemente – ¿Qué te pasó?

– Sí – hablo Marina – La última vez que te vimos tenias esta altura y te veías muy diferente. ¿También creciste como Ascot?

Guruclef pareció confundido durante algunos segundos, parecía aun mas extrañado de que ellas no recordaran que las mismas chicas. Por lo que reaccionó de repente y le apuntó con la navaja de su báculo a Alquiam, quien no se movió para nada.

– ¿Qué les hiciste? – le preguntó furioso.

– Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No hables de más, ¿entiendes? ¡No hables de más!

Nuevamente aquel gesto de confusión en Clef, hasta que pareció calmarse y dejando de lado su báculo dijo en un tono sereno.

– Caldina las llevara a asearse y a descansar un poco. Yo tengo que hablar con Alquiam.

– ¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó Anaís. A lo que Alquiam le respondió.

– Hace algún tiempo fuimos aliados.

– Vayan con Caldina y descansen un poco.

– No – dijo Lucy de repente – Quiero saber lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué ustedes conocen a Alquiam? ¿Por qué dicen que olvidamos cosas? ¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez si destruimos a Debonair?

Clef, que no alcanzaba a reaccionar, miro a Alquiam quien le dijo como si no importara.

– No recuerdan nada desde ese instante. Elige que decir.

Casi ignorándolas, el mago se dirigió el chico, que continuaba con aquella pose arrogante.

– ¿Qué planes tienes?

– Este tal… "Ishbal" Quiere matarlas. Según lo que dijo busca poder y despertar a un monstruo y quiere matar aunque sea a una de ellas para que no puedan detenerlo. Necesito tus hombres, tu magia y tus fuerzas para cazarlo y matarlo. Después regresó a estas niñas a su mundo, les hago olvidar esto de ser necesario y luego me alejo de ellas.

– ¿A dónde iras?

– ¿A quién le importa? ¿Dónde está el príncipe? Con tal de verme lejos de ellas y de Céfiro me dará todo lo que le pida.

– Está en campaña.

– ¿Campaña?

– Dejen de ignorarnos – reclamó Lucy nuevamente y el joven soldado habló caminando un poco hacia ella.

– Lucy, mi nombre es Alquiam, soy un guerrero nacido en Céfiro con poderes oscuros. El némesis de las guerreras mágicas, mi existencia es necesaria para conservar un balance. Hubo una guerra contra Autozam, una horrible guerra en donde yo dirigí las tropas a la muerte de mi familia. Donde las traje para que pelearan para mí. Todo lo que te conté, habla de esta guerra. Por eso el castillo de Céfiro ya no existe y esto es un castillo diferente. Los inocentes de los que hablaba eran ustedes tres y mis superiores eran Guruclef y Paris. Conoces mi historia y conoces mis pecados. No hay necesidad de repetirla. Ve con Caldina y que ella les cuente muchas cosas, relájense, y en cuanto podamos regresar a Tokio con seguridad, las llevare y me asegurare de que no tengan ningún mal recuerdo de todo esto.

– ¿Por qué no te ocupas tu mismo? – le interrumpió el mago.

– Mírame, mírame con tus ojos de mago y date cuenta… no soy ya más que un humano, perdí casi todos mis poderes después de lo que pasó. Me aborrezco a mí mismo y hace poco estuvieron a punto de matarme seres que fácilmente podrías derrotar. Ya no sirvo para nada, hechicero.

– Podrías despertar tu poder.

– ¿Y sabes lo que pasaría entonces?

– Seria terrible… ¿Siguen aquí, niñas? ¿No les dije que fueran con Caldina?

Y todavía muy confundidas, las chicas salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

– ¿Es cierto que hubo una guerra? – preguntó Marina a Caldina mientras comían.

– Sí, contra Autozam. Fue tan grande que los demás planetas se aliaron con nosotros.

– ¿Por qué? – Ahora Lucy – después de que nos fuimos las cosas quedaron bien entre los planetas y Autozam pudo recuperar sus sistemas de energía.

– Es algo muy complicado. Las maquinas de Autozam los engañaron y los obligaron a iniciar una guerra. Alquiam organizó el primer ataque junto con su ejército de demonios.

– ¿Tenía un ejército?—nuevamente Marina.

– Diez mil demonios tan fuertes como cientos de miles de humanos… o eso le gustaba decir a él. Las trajo para que pelearan y lo convirtió en una carnicería – .Terminó de decir Caldina y después retiró a Mokona de encima de su vaso para poder beber. Lo cual no pareció molestarle al ser mágico y atravesó la mesa llena de platillos de Céfiro para pararse sobre la cabeza de Lucy, quien continúo hablando sin mirar a nadie.

– Murieron sus padres.

– Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que las maquinas eran el enemigo liberó a todos sus prisioneros y todos nos unimos a la lucha. Inclusive los demás países por que las maquinas querían exterminar a todos los humanos. La última batalla significó el destruir Autozam para salvar a su gente y a la de los demás planetas. Por suerte tuvimos un poco de ayuda.

– ¿De quién?

– Alquiam invocó al dios de la destrucción para que destruyera Autozam y a todas las maquinas con él. Pero la diosa de la creación lo detuvo después de destruir a la maquina principal. Después de eso lo encerró en una prisión de sueño eterno y nadie se enteró que había escapado hasta hace poco que vino con…

– Caldina – se escuchó desde la entrada a la habitación – No molestes a las guerreras mágicas con cosas sin sentido. Marina, quería darte algo.

Aparecía de repente en el lugar, solo para interrumpir a Caldina en lo que parecía ser la parte más importante de la plática. Solo llevaba la parte baja de la armadura negra que no se había quitado. El cinturón con vuelos negros y las botas. Sacó el chocolate que Marina le había dado y le dijo.

– Sé que quieres dárselo… no lo desperdicies en mi.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLAS! – gritó Paris al entrar con la espada desenvainada. Alquiam se apartó de un salto del camino del espadachín y levantando ligeramente las manos le dijo.

– Yo no estoy haciendo nada, príncipe, mi señor. Tal vez usted siga siendo mi amo.

Paris pareció alterado durante algunos instantes y después dejó de lado su espada.

– Hace poco te vi junto a Lucy y te advertí que te alejaras de ellas. ¿Qué quieres aquí, Alquiam? Tu presencia solo nos trae cosas malas.

– No soy aquí por que quiera. Alguien me tiene encerrado en esta dimensión y no me deja usar mis portales para salir de este mundo. Debe ser alguien muy fuerte o una mala alineación de planetas.

– ¿Y si es eso ultimo?

– Apenas pueda, me voy y me las llevó conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarlas del pelo. No vuelves a saber de mí.

– ¿Y mientras tanto?

– Hazle lo que quieras a la guerrera del viento. Pero si la haces llorar te sacare el otro ojo.

Alquiam terminó esta frase con un aparenté odió y después intentó salir de la habitación. Pero la voz de Marina se lo impidió.

– Alquiam.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Era tan diferente a como antes, con su cortesía y la forma en que trataba a todas las mujeres en general. Estaba tan cambiado.

– Lo que dijiste en el parque… ¿eso pasó?

– No importa. – intentado nuevamente marcharse.

– ¡Claro que importa! ¡Son mis recuerdos, son mis sentimientos! ¡Tengo derecho a saber lo que pasó en mi vida!

– Esta noche lo sabrás todo, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

– La situación en Céfiro es terrible – hablaba Paris mientras todos lo escuchaban, incluyendo a las antiguas guerreras mágicas que se empecinaron en permanecer ahí – Hay guerras y revueltas por todos lados. Después de la guerra con Autozam y de conseguir a los ejércitos estos se quedaron sin nadie contra quien pelear y ahora pelean entre ellos. Céfiro ha aguantado bien, pero el huracán en las costas de Milerna el mes pasado nos dice que algo terrible está pasando.

– Pero en Céfiro no hay tormentas, nos lo dijeron la primera vez que venimos – dijo Anaís alarmada.

– Pero Céfiro está cambiando – le respondió Guruclef – Están pasando cosas que no deberían de pasar. Hasta el momento los cambios de clima pero la presencia de monstruos aumenta cada vez. Las milicias son necesarias para defender a los pueblos de los monstruos pero también pelean contra las milicias de otros pueblos. Céfiro se está volviendo cada vez más salvaje y menos pacifico.

– Yo no debería estar aquí – dijo nuevamente Paris –, comando un ejército para tratar de detener las revueltas pero cada vez es más difícil. Pero hoy tendríamos pláticas de paz con los pueblos que se niegan a unirse a las guerras. Vamos a tratar de encontrar una estrategia de detener todo esto. Si no fuera por que… no, olvídenlo.

– Dilo – le reclamó Alquiam – Si no fuera por que yo aparecí esto jamás hubiera ocurrido. El espíritu de guerra no se habría apropiado de Céfiro. En lugar de eso, los Cefirianos se habrían limitado a ocultar la cabeza bajo la arena, esperando que tres niñas de otro mundo arreglaran todos los problemas por ellos. Eran una raza tan débil que se merecían la muerte que tenían destinada bajo la mano de esas maquinas. ¡Yo salve Céfiro de la muerte total! ¡Yo les di otra oportunidad sacrificando todo lo que tenía y solo pudieron echarla a perder!

– ¡CÁLLATE!

– ¡Basta los dos! – intervino Guruclef golpeando el suelo con su báculo, imponía tanto respeto con esa forma. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un soldado del castillo entró en el lugar anunciando.

– El consejo de pláticas de paz ha llegado y exigen ver al comandante Alquiam de Nadezca.

– Vienen a matarte – le dijo Paris burlón – y yo no te voy a defender.

Antes de que se les diera permiso un grupo un tanto numeroso de personas se abrió pasó al lugar. Se veían un poco agitados y Alquiam sujetó sus esferas voladoras, por si tenía que llamar a sus espadas.

– Alquiam – dijo un hombre enorme, de más de dos metros y enormes músculos, pero lo que más lo distinguía era la enorme hacha que cargaba al hombro. Casi tan grande como Lucy y de una enorme hoja doble afilada.

– Vargas, guerrero de las montañas del norte. Mucho tiempo ha pasado. También te acompaña Sirene, líder del ejército de caballeros pegaso, Marcus, el imponente jinete de las praderas de Orione, Legal, el elfo arquero de la tribu de elfos inmortales a la que pertenece Guruclef. Y mucha gente bonita más. ¿Qué los trae a mi presencia? Pensé que querían hablar con su príncipe sobre cierta paz. Yo solo estoy de pasó.

Aquel enorme hombre dejó su hacha apoyada contra la pared y se inclino levemente sin mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

– Comandante Alquiam, alguna vez peleamos bajo su mando para salvar Céfiro. En dos ocasiones nos llevó hasta una victoria gracias a sus grandes conocimientos como estratega y comandante.

– Haces que me apene, Vargas – el muchacho sonrió y volteo ligeramente ante el comentario.

– Todos nos encontramos cuando veníamos para acá y nos sorprendió la noticia de su presencia. Y deseamos pedirle que nos ayude a regresarle la paz a Céfiro.

– ¿De qué hablas Vargas? ¿Y por qué platicamos de cosas tan importantes de pie? Si desean una audiencia conmigo con gusto se las daré, si el príncipe nos permite un lugar en donde hablar. De lo contrario podríamos ir a uno de los jardines del castillo a hablar, excepto el principal, no me gusta estar ahí.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Paris quien se limito a levantarse y decir.

– Me retiró, en cuanto estén listo para nuestra reunión estaré dispuesto. ¿Me acompaña maestro Clef?

– Adelante, niñas, vengan con nosotros.

Salieron del lugar dejando a Alquiam y a sus invitados en el lugar, pero antes de que cerraran se escuchó un pequeño escándalo en la ventana. Algo que parecía ser un dragón se veía en el exterior mientras un hombre abría la ventana.

– Los jinetes dragón del bosque del silencio también quieren hablar con el señor Alquiam.

– Y los jinetes lobos de los bosques dorados – dijo alguien que parecía ser un niño y se metió entre las piernas de los que salían, pero solo era una persona muy pequeña.

– Si alguien más llega, que lo envíen aquí – dijo Alquiam antes de cerrar la puerta él mismo para evitar que los siguieran mirando.

Y durante unos instantes el silencio reino entre los que se quedaron en el exterior. Aunque Anaís no podía dejar de notar a aquellas personas que acompañaban todo el tiempo a Paris.

– Disculpa, no los he presentado – dijo el príncipe apartándose ligeramente para mostrar a estos desconocidos – Ellos son mis generales, como les dije, dirijo un ejército para calmar las revueltas. Este es Talant, mi segundo al mando es un gran jinete, también esta Corrdos, el líder de los magos y gran adivino. Mi arquero es esta joven: Malachit puede darle con una flecha a una manzana a un kilómetro de distancia. Y la joven Ariat, es más joven que ustedes pero tiene un gran poder de sanación.

Cada uno de los mencionados respondió con una ligera reverencia, excepto la jovencita que se acerco a Anaís con un marcado gesto de nerviosismo.

– Qué bueno volver a verte, te extrañaba bastante.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocíamos?

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tú me enseñaste magia de sanación.

– Disculpa, no lo recuerdo… es que no recuerdo muchas cosas

La sanadora sonrió de manera un poco triste y parecía dispuesta a decir algo más cuando Lucy la interrumpió.

– ¿Dónde está Latiz?

– Con ráfaga, – le respondió rápido Paris – Hay algunos problemas muy al sur y no quise que Latiz usara el caballo mágico. El mensaje de que están aquí tardara un poco en llegar. En cuanto se entere nada podrá detenerlo para llegar aquí de inmediato.

– Menos mal. – sonrió la chica mientras Mokona, entre sus brazos, parecía hacerlo también.

– Una duda – dijo Anaís – dijeron algo de alguien llamado Lezantí.

– Es el hijo de Ráfaga y Caldina. Tiene casi dos años de edad.

– ¿Y ráfaga se lo llevó?

– Será muy cuidadoso, sobre todo por que Caldina es una encargada del dialogo con las facciones en guerra. Es más seguro que Lezantí esté con su padre.

– También dijo… algo de tu ojo.

Paris pareció un poco triste mientras decía.

– En una de estas guerras, me lastimaron el ojo izquierdo en una pelea – se sujetó ligeramente el ojo – no pudieron atenderme a tiempo y por desgracia lo perdí. Guruclef me hizo uno que parece de verdad pero no puedo ver con él. Eso me limita mucho.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?—al decirle esto la joven se acercó bastante al príncipe de cabello verde. Y Guruclef carraspeo ligeramente como si quisiera decir algo.

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta y Alquiam salió de la habitación gritando.

– ¡No, no, no y definitivamente no!

– Puede hacerlo señor Alquiam, puedo hacerlo si quiere.

– ¿Qué parte no entienden? Ya no soy aquel que conocieron antes, perdí casi todos mis poderes, no soy mucho más que cualquier otro soldado. No les sirvo de nada.

– No le pedimos que luche – aquel hombre musculoso le seguía mientras Alquiam se alejaba ligeramente por el corredor pero se detenía frente a una ventana para mirar al exterior – Solo tiene que dirigirnos, conviértase en nuestro comandante y formemos juntos un cuerpo de paz. Un ejército tan poderoso y con un estratega extraordinario que se dedique a aplastar a todo aquel que quiera romper la paz de Céfiro. Combatiremos la guerra con guerra.

– ¿Quieres que le mostremos a todos aquellos que se atrevan a pelear lo que es el verdadero reto?

– Quiero que nuestro Céfiro deje de preocuparse por la guerra que estallara hoy o mañana. Quiero que mis hijos y mis nietos vivan en paz a cualquier costo. Los guerreros de hacha, mi tribu te apoya.

– También los jinetes pegasos del valle de Rankian– le dijo una joven de cabello azul y una máscara plateada que impedía verle el rostro.

– Los jinetes de dragón del bosque del silencio.

– Los elfos arqueros de plata.

– Los caballeros de Orione.

– Los magos de Aztur.

– Los jinetes lobo de los bosques dorados.

– Los ángeles de madera de la montaña Zion.

– Y podemos obligar a la tecnocracia de Milian a apoyarnos con armas y tecnología. Si se lo propone podría convertirse en el nuevo príncipe de Céfiro. Cuenta con el apoyo de casi todos los pueblos en paz.

Lucy notó que tan tenso se puso Paris ante este comentario, él era el príncipe de Céfiro y hablaban tan fácil de derrocarlo para poner a alguien que odiaba.

– Maestro – le dijo la joven de la máscara – He sabido que se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Céfiro y por los actos de su pasado. Puede remediar todo eso dirigiéndonos para traer la paz de regreso a Céfiro. Y si recupera su fuerza, podría convertirse en algo más que un pilar para Céfiro. Ayúdenos.

– Tengo que pensarlo. No me agrada la idea, pero es algo que podría hacer.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita maestro?

– Hay alguien que quiere matarme, hasta que no me deshaga de él, no puedo. Entones hablaremos.

– Siéntase libre de pedirnos lo que quiera para ello. Ponemos nuestras fuerzas para su causa aunque no acepte el dirigirnos. Usted una vez nos ayudo a salvar Céfiro y estamos en deuda.

– Gracias, señores.

– Y no olviden a las hadas del sur, no somos buenos guerreros pero podemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos. Nosotros también queremos la paz. – dijo una pequeña hada que llegó montada sobre un gorrión y se detuvo sobre el hombro de la mujer de la máscara.

– Primavera – les sorprendió a Lucy y las demás.

– Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

– Muy bien, pero; ¿Dónde está Latiz?

– ¿Quién?

– Latiz, ya sabes.

– No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. – dijo el hada de cabello azul como si le preguntaran algo muy tonto.

– Pero nunca te separabas de Latiz. – a partir de ese momento se sembró en el corazón de la chica una especie de sensación fría. Un sentimiento como si su corazón estuviese envuelto de helado metal. Mucho tiempo después, se daría cuenta, que se trataba de miedo.

.

.

.

Lucy corría por los corredores del castillo aterrada. No escuchaba las suplicas de los demás de que se detuviera o se tranquilizará. Todo de repente estaba increíblemente mal. El mundo entero parecía haber saltado durante un instante y regresado a su lugar, pero dejándolo todo hecho un desastre encima., todo estaba de cabeza.

Este nuevo castillo era bastante parecido al anterior, y sabía dónde estaba el jardín principal a donde se dirigía. Tenía que llegar para ver si lo que le decían era cierto. Tenía que saber si de verdad había pasado.

– ¿Latiz? – Respondió aquella pequeña hada cuando se lo preguntaron hacia algunos minutos –… no se me hace conocido. ¿No es ese el nombre de la tumba en el jardín principal? ¿Dónde dicen que está enterrado un héroe?

.

.

.

Tenía que llegar al jardín principal, tenía que descubrir si era de verdad. Solo girar por ese pasillo y entrar en esa puerta, detrás de ella estaba el jardín. Al principio la cantidad de luz la dejó ciega, un lugar en el interior demasiado iluminado. Pero en cuanto se acostumbró a la luz se dio cuenta de que era un gran jardín. Como aquel en el que Latiz le había regalado su amuleto, con muchos árboles pero no había nadie en el lugar. Solo Alquiam, con su armadura ya completa y una capa a su espalda, parado en el centro del lugar con una pose arrogante.

– Date la vuelta y vete, es lo mejor para todos.

– ¿Dónde está?

– ¿De verdad quieres…?

– ¡CÁLLATE! ¿Dónde está?

Bajó la mirada un poco apenado y se retiró para mostrar una tumba que antes cubría con su capa. Una tumba que ostentaba orgullosa el nombre de Latiz, escrito en japonés.

Lucy se acercó hasta él lentamente y cayó de rodillas para repasar suavemente con su mano aquellas letras grabadas en la piedra.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – le preguntó al soldado con una calma demasiado rara para el momento.

– Se le metió en la cabeza que tenía la misión de matarme y casi lo logra, pero me defendí.

– ¿Tú lo mataste?

– Era su vida o la mía, la pelea fue en Tokio. Por eso no recuerdas nada de mí ni de sus otros regresos a este mundo. Les borre la memoria para que no recordaras la muerte de Latiz.

– ¡¿Y TE HACÍAS LLAMAR MI AMIGO! – la joven se levantó y lo golpeó en la mejilla con toda su fuerza.

– Era su vida o la mía, no es un pecado defenderse. – mencionó el muchacho sin mirarla.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Latiz? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Paris llegó para abrazarla mientras ella seguía intentando golpearlo y gritando cosas. Hasta que por fin se rindió y solo atino a llorar. A llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Llévensela a que se reponga. Necesita ayuda y estar con sus amigas.

– ¿Tú…? -intento preguntarle Marina.

– Yo maté a Latiz, le atravesé la garganta con la navaja de mi brazo. Me defendí de su ataque. Si quieres saberlo todo – le arrojó una de las esferas azules que llevaba –. Pregúntaselo a ella, te lo dirá. Yo tengo mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– "Mi nombre es Selene, le sirvo al señor Alquiam y me pidió que te mostrara lo que quisieras ver. ¿Qué es lo que deseas conocer"?

– ¿Puedes enseñarme cosas?

– "Las esferas mágicas del señor Alquiam le permiten ver lo que sea, exista o no, lo que hay dentro del corazón de las personas o solo en sus sueños, sucesos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo o que aun no pasen, en este universo o en cualquier otro. Es omnipresente."

– ¿Puedes decirme de su pasado?

– "¿Pasado contigo o el pasado de mi señor? El pasado más antiguo de su persona, él ya no lo recuerda y no desea recordarlo, no le gustaría que te lo mostrara. Pero puedo mostrarte desde su segundo nacimiento"

– Por favor.

Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del castillo mientras Lucy seguía durmiendo. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida y se veía tan mal. Por alguna extraña razón aquella situación se le hacía tan terriblemente conocida. Como si ya hubiera ocurrido antes. Mokona permanecía junto a la chica con una mirada triste mirándola dormir igual que sus amigas.

Hacia ya un rato que los demás se habían ido y por fin tenían un poco de paz. Momento que Marina aprovechó para usar la esfera que le habían dado. Y al preguntarle, la esfera dibujó en el aire una estrella de siete picos en donde apareció una chica.

– Espera – le dijo a la joven de la imagen –, quiero saber por qué no recuerdo. ¿Por qué parece que hay muchas cosas que debería recordar pero no puedo?

– "Te lo mostrare."

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– Maestro Alquiam.

– Sirene, jefe principal de las caballeros pegaso de Rankian. Tu fuerza en el combate solo es superada por tu belleza. ¿Qué desea la dama conmigo? – respondió el guerrero sin mirarla, parado en pose arrogante en el exterior del castillo mirando hacia el horizonte.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

– No, no lo estoy… ¿Quién es la jovencita?

– Ha, es mi hermana Florina, la estoy entrenando.

– Un placer conocerla, señorita.

Una jovencita de rizos verdes y un poco menor que el muchacho no contestó el saludo y se ocultó detrás de su hermana. Alquiam rió ligeramente antes de decir.

– Veo que ha sembrado el temor hacia mí en el corazón de su hermana. Es usted una persona terrible, Sirene.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– "El señor Alquiam realizó un hechizo a todo tu país para borrar de sus mentes momentos específicos. Le costó tanto trabajo que perdió una buena parte de su capacidad mágica" – en el portal se veía una imagen de Alquiam vestido con ropas normales de Tokio elevado ligeramente en el aire mientas una onda de luz salía de él – "Borró cualquier recuerdo que se tuviera de él en las mentes de todos los humanos. Y eso incluía desde el momento que lo conocieron hasta horas antes del hechizo. Era imposible solo borrar su presencia de sus recuerdos, por lo que quitó inclusive los recuerdos de sus siguientes viajes a este mundo, que fueron por causa de mi señor. Primero para combatir contra él, y luego a su lado."

– Dijo que nos trajo para una guerra contra Autozam – interrumpió Anaís.

– Y así fue, la segunda vez que se vinieron, pero antes ustedes y él se habían conocido. La batalla contra el planeta fue una reunión después de algún tiempo.

La escena corría todavía en el portal como una película y se veía al muchacho tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo y la magia gastada. Por eso no lo recordaba.

– ¿Cómo lo conocimos? – preguntó Marina.

– "Fue en Tokio" – y la imagen del portal cambio.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– ¿El gato es suyo? – le pregunto el soldado a aquella nueva jovencita señalando algo parecido a un gato del tamaño de un perro mediano que le miraba con recelo.

– Es Trishka, una lince de los montes blancos de nuestras tierras. La salve cuando todavía era un cachorro y por eso me sigue.

El hablar del animal le daba confianza hacia el muchacho de armadura negra. Aunque el animal no compartía la opinión y bajaba las orejas en una típica pose de gruñido pero sin emitir ruido alguno.

– No le caigo en gracia.

– Lo siento, casi siempre es noble, pero… no entiendo.

– Siente mi oscuridad, es normal que reaccione de esta manera. No me sorprendería si intenta atacarme. Pero veo que tiene una lanza ¿me dejaría verla?

Un poco tímida la joven le cedió el arma, teniendo que ordenarle calma a su mascota, el muchacho observó un poco el arma y después movió a su alrededor con agilidad. Se notaba que era un gran guerrero.

– Es una buena lanza, el acero es excelente. Pero el peso no está hecho para su brazo y es demasiado grande para su estatura… y tiene una melladura en el filo. Estas cosas estas hechas para cortar hueso con facilidad, por lo que tuvo que ser contra una armadura muy poderosa.

– Sí – respondió ella dejando de cubrirse tras su hermana.

– Y dígame señorita – mirando el filo y repasándolo con el pulgar – Este árbol, un olmo; ¿se defendió del ataque?

Apenada, la joven no respondió al comentario mientras Alquiam reía. Después elevó la lanza, que comenzó a brillar y cambiar de forma hasta parecer una nueva.

– Mucho mejor, seguro que le sirve y conserva la inscripción en la hoja. Ahora le sirve más. Soy un herrero y un alquimista. Espero que le sea útil.

– Gracias – le contesto recibiéndola.

– Es usted tan bella como su hermana, eso confirma mi teoría de que no existen jinetes pegasos que falten de belleza.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La imagen en el portal era diferente y ahora las chicas corrían por Tokio persiguiendo algo mientras Lucy decía.

– "Estoy segura de que es Mokona, nos está llamando"

– "¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo está aquí?" – le preguntó Marina.

Las jóvenes se detuvieron en un parque con muchos árboles que parecía desierto y una voz se escuchó.

– "¡Buenas tardes, señoritas!" – . Dijo de pronto una voz que parecía provenir del árbol frente al cual se encontraban –. "Debo decir que es un verdadero placer el conocer a las tan mencionadas Guerreras mágicas. Pero este no es el lugar propicio para las presentaciones, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces será diferente."

Era Alquiam, sentado entre las ramas de los árboles, que las miraba con un gesto parecido a la malicia. Pero lo que más llamaba de él eran sus ropas, bastante parecidas a las que Ascot acostumbraba usar.

– "¿Quién eres tú?" – trató de gritarle Lucy antes de que el suelo bajo ellas comenzara a brillar y las tres cayeran a través de él como si no existiese.

– "Realmente es un placer" – volvió a decir el muchacho antes de saltar del árbol para desvanecerse en el aire sin tocar el suelo, como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

– "Así conocieron ustedes a mi señor". – le dijo el portal

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– Su hermana y yo nos conocimos teniendo una pelea. Conocía la fama de belleza de las jinetes pegaso y al ver que su hermana usaba una máscara quise humillarla haciéndole que me mostrara su defecto.

– ¿Y lo logró? – poco a poco la joven tomaba más confianza con el guerrero de la armadura de demonio.

– Le quite la máscara y me quede… pasmado por la belleza de la señorita. Ahí me di cuenta de que la máscara no era para ocultar un defecto, si no para hacer que los hombres no se engolosinen con su rostro y les impida pelear. Aprovechó ese momento para herirme.

– Fue una batalla difícil – intervino la joven de la máscara.

– Pero pude reponerme. Y ganar la pelea.

– Yo debería estar muerta.

– Cometió el error de creerme indefenso sin espada aunque guardo un par de trucos más. Si no la mate fue por que en el último momento dijo algo sobre una hermana… y creí que no era necesario hacer sufrir a alguien más. Así que solo declare mi victoria.

– ¿Venciste a mi hermana?

– Es una gran guerrera, pero se confió y me pareció un desperdicio matar a un ser tan hermoso. Así que la dejé ir. Durante mucho tiempo prometió que tendríamos una revancha, inclusive en la guerra contra Autozam cuando los jinetes pegaso se unieron a los ejércitos de Céfiro.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

"El señor Alquiam rompió sus espíritus, las obligó a desconfiar entre ustedes y de ustedes. Hizo que aquellos que consideraban sus amigos desconfiaran de ustedes y deshizo todo lazo de unidad entre sus amistades. Les obligó a enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas y los retos más grandes que como humano pudieron enfrentar"

La escena mostraba imágenes alternadas de lo que parecía ser una gran aventura luchando contra Alquiam. Ahí se veía a los hermanos de Lucy, vestidos con armaduras de color dorado que peleaban contra ella. A la hermana de Anaís, vestida como una amazona guerrera peleando contra las tres mientras Anaís lloraba. También sujetando por el cuello a un vencido Guruclef sangrando mientras Marina los observaba.

"Las engaño para que abandonaran este mundo mientras él lo destruía, de manera que todos en Céfiro creyeran que los habían abandonado. Cumplía los deseos de la gente, pero de una manera terrible. Destruyo Céfiro, su castillo y todo sobre él.

El castillo de Céfiro siendo derrumbado por una inmensa fila de cañones que no dejaban de disparar. Un Céfiro destruido mientras Alquiam reía desquiciado observándolo todo. Pero estaba tan diferente a como lo conocían. Con una locura inmensa en la mirada, con una especie de deseo de sangre. Estaba loco y lo demostraba a cada instante.

– ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

– "Por que deseaba ser más fuerte. Y para serlo tenía que derrotar a quienes se decía eran las guerreras más poderosas. Pero no podía enfrentarlas juntas con todo su poder y les aniquiló el alma primero. Su señora le dio las órdenes para volverlo increíblemente fuerte, a cambio de un pago."

– ¿Cuál era el pago?

– "La guerrera del agua"

– ¿Quién era esa señora?

La imagen del portal cambió para mostrar a Alquiam hincado frente a una figura, que lentamente salió de las sombras para mostrar a la princesa Esmeralda que le hablaba.

– ¡La princesa esmeralda!

– "La señora de mi amó, quien le prometió lo volvería el ser mas fuerte si le obedecía. Pero mi señor no sabía el sacrificio de la persona que Ascot amaba, y al sentirse traicionado se rebeló contra su señora y se unió a ustedes. Las obligó recuperar su confianza".

Las tres niñas agarradas de las manos se observaban en medio de una total oscuridad, las tres lloraban pero parecían muy unidas. Alquiam apareció y las atacó, pero ellas se defendieron y le hicieron caer.

– "Con ustedes listas, peleó a su lado contra la princesa Esmeralda y el espíritu de Zagato en el cuerpo de su hermano. Pudieron vencer a la princesa y rescatar al guerrero, pero a un costo muy alto para mi señor al dañar su cuerpo al grado de que la magia no lo ayudaría. Las regresó a su mundo y se resigno a morir siendo el guerrero mas fuerte sobre el universo."

Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda, pareciendo una mujer adulta, parecían atacar juntos a alguien pero al ver que tenían la batalla perdida se abrazaron y se dieron un último beso antes de que la luz llenara por completo la imagen.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– ¿Era usted tan malo como dicen? – le preguntó Florina.

– No… era mucho peor. Un ser terrible que quería destruirlo todo, eso era yo.

– Me resulta difícil.

– Cambié mucho en este tiempo. Perdí una buena parte de mis fuerzas y en la guerra pasada murió todo mi ejército. Yo debería estar en una prisión de los dioses pero me escapé. Desde entonces no me ha ido tan bien como quisiera.

– ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?

– Florina –. Le regañó su hermana.

– No hay problema. Y sí, sí me arrepiento de lo que hice. Por eso trato de hacer cosas buenas en el mundo en donde vivo ahora… aunque siempre hay personas que creen que soy el mismo y tratan de lastimarme. No me importaría tanto si no metieran a las personas a las que quiero.

– ¿Perdió su poder?

– Casi todo, ya no le soy tan útil a tu hermana y a sus amigos. Aunque mis conocimientos siguen intactos. Hay un nuevo ser que amenaza a las guerreras mágicas. Y no tengo el poder para detenerlo yo mismo.

– ¿No puede recuperar sus poderes?

– Si lo hiciera volvería a ser el ser que era antes. Y entonces todos estaríamos en problemas. Si quisieran matarme a mi no tendría tanta preocupación, creo que me harían un favor. Pero quieren hacerles daño a ellas y eso no puedo permitirlo.

.

.

.

– "La segunda guerra fue terrible, los primeros en morir fueron los aldeanos del pueblo en donde vivía y tenía una familia"

En la imagen se veía un pueblo siendo atacado por lo que parecían ser rayos mágicos. Alquiam, vestido como un campesino, trataba de salvar a una joven abrazándola y quitándola de esos enormes rayos que caían del cielo. La sacó con ayuda de sus esferas azules y observó todo desde la distancia. Mientras le regresaba a la cara aquella mirada sicótica de antes.

– "Los extranjeros atacaron también el nuevo castillo de Céfiro, reconstruido por el señor Alquiam. Intentaron matar a Guruclef pero mi señor y el guerrero Ascot lo defendieron."

Ahora mostraba la pelea en el castillo. Y a un Ascot de cabello corto y aspecto de soldado. Peleando lado a lado.

– "El señor Alquiam organizó sus ejércitos de demonios y a los humanos. Reclutó legiones de todas las razas y las preparó para pelear. Pero en un ataque, sintiéndose vencido, invocó con sus poderes a las legendarias guerreras mágicas para que le ayudaran a luchar. Y después, intentó llevarlas de regresó a su mundo pero ustedes se negaron. Y se unieron a la batalla. Con sus portales, llevó la pelea al país enemigo en donde organizó una matanza peor que la de Céfiro".

Se veía al chico, con su mirada llena de locura, ordenar a sus ejércitos en un mundo futurista, Autozam al parecer.

– "Las muertes y los prisioneros se contaron por miles. Se enfrentaba a ejércitos tan fuertes que perdía a muchos de sus demonios y hacía caso de todas sus habilidades para sus batallas. Las guerreras mágicas le acompañaron y presenciaron su carnicería. Trataron de detenerle pero lo sabían imposible."

Ahora se veía como Marina observaba una explosión, con lágrimas en los ojos pues lo que se destruía era una ciudad con Alquiam en el centro del lugar al parecer provocándolo todo.

-"En esa batalla encontró a su némesis, a alguien capaz de destruirle, pero no tuvo, al inició la batalla que quería."

Se veía a Alquiam luchaba contra una joven. Una herida parecía atravesarle el torso y le faltaban pedazos a su armadura. Pero sonreía, sonreía como si aquello fuera algo grandioso, como si estuviera divirtiéndose.

– ¿Esa eres tú?

– "No, solo me parezco, el señor Alquiam tenía un sentimiento especial por esa humana. Era tan fuerte como él y tenía una fuerza de voluntad inmensa. La hermana de Águila era capaz de derrotarle y cumplirle el mayor deseo a mi señor."

– ¿Cuál era su mayor deseo?

– Morir.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– ¿No quiere volver a ser como antes?

– No quiero volver a hacerle daño a nadie. Y obtener mis poderes significa lastimar a muchas personas.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que mi fuerza proviene del odio, de transformar mi dolor en odio, mi odio en furia y mi furia en fuerza de voluntad. Entre más fuerte sea mi odio, mas fuerte me volveré. Y el odio, trae deseos de destruir y lastimar. Y se alimenta a si mismo y se vuelve tan fuerte que sale de control.

– Y lastimarías a alguien.

– Aun existen mundos, en donde mi nombre es sinónimo de Apocalipsis. Y aquellos que no lucharon para mí, me temen y me odian. Y los dioses también me detestan, hace mucho tiempo busque la muerte de mil maneras pero siempre huyó de mí. Y ahora me busca cuando hice la promesa de defender a alguien. Alguna vez tuve una familia y luego la perdí… y aunque hice de todo para recuperarla… todos fueron felices al final, meno yo, todos menos yo.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– "Al final las maquinas se hicieron tan fuertes que no era posible detenerlas con toda la fuerza que los seres vivos tenían. Selene, el némesis de mi señor, abandonó su condición humana para ser mes fuerte y vencerlo. Pero mi señor Alquiam también se abandonó a la magia oscura de su corazón y se convirtieron en dos monstruos luchando para ver quién era más fuerte."

La joven rubia estaba rodeada de máquina que parecía unirse a su cuerpo y Alquiam hablaba. El soldado parecía llorar mientras le suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Ella negó y se besaron antes de que las maquinas la devoraran y algo parecido a inmenso robot surgió del lugar mostrando su cara al frente como un símbolo. Alquiam gritó fuerte y después mostró los dientes afilados como tiburón y los ojos de un rojo encendido y se lanzó a pelear contra ella.

– "Pero el enemigo final era mucho más poderoso y a pesar de ganarle a Selene, el señor Alquiam estaba demasiado lejos de la victoria."

Una especie de monstruo metálico se levantaba en medio de una ciudad futurista. Los genios de las jóvenes se veían insignificantes a su lado y las legiones de todos los planetas huían aterradas. Todos dispararon sus armas y su magia a la vez y parecieron vencerle, pero esa cosa estaba hecha de cientos de maquinas y parecía inmune a los ataques.

– "Perdimos" – decía Alquiam – "Esta batalla está perdida, no podemos hacerle nada. Señor Paris, deme la orden prohibida, ordéneme detenerlo y lo destruiré. Tenemos que sacrificar este planeta para salvar a sus habitantes y a los otros planetas"

Paris levanto su mano y le dijo.

– "Restricción número cero liberada: Invoco al dragón de Calgary."

No se vio muy bien lo que ocurría, pero una luz envolvía a Alquiam y destruía su cuerpo, hasta que de la luz salió un genio gigantesco, tan grande como la maquina misma y le atacó de repente.

– "Ese es el dragón de Calgary" – les dijo Selene – "El dios de la destrucción y de la muerte. El cuerpo del señor Alquiam es su prisión y soltarle significa la destrucción total y la muerte de un mundo. Los ejércitos se unieron a este nuevo monstruo y vencieron a las maquinas. Pero ahora tenían a un ser mucho peor frente a ellos. La única diferencia seria, que al terminar de destruir ese mundo, regresaría a su sueño eterno y dejaría a los otros mundos en paz. Con el poder de sus portales, sus alumnos, Dilan y Ascot podrían salvar a las personas de ese planeta. Pero las guerreras mágicas no deseaban permitirlo."

El genio rojo trababa de impedirle el avance hacia la ciudad que comenzaba a destruir. Pero su poder era insignificante contra aquel ser enorme. Las tres juntas lo atacaron y solo lograron hacerlo enfurecer. Por lo que Anaís provocó un escudo que lo impidiera avanzar. Y justo cuando el genio gigante estaba a punto de romperlo, una figura apareció en el lugar. Una mujer que parecía hablar a través de la voz de Anaís. Mientras su figura se dibujaba imponente en el cielo.

– "Archel, la diosa de la creación de Céfiro, el némesis del dragón de Calgary le detuvo y le ordenó dormir nuevamente. Encerrando a Alquiam del lugar de donde nunca debió salir. Lo encerraron eternamente."

– Es un poco difícil de ver.

– "Es el pasado de mi señor Alquiam."

– ¿Qué pasó después?

– Alguien lo sacó de esa prisión de sueño eterno. Pero no podían sacar su cuerpo que era la prisión del dragón de Calgary. Por lo que le dieron un cuerpo nuevo y poder suficiente para muchas vidas. Lo soltaron y le dijeron que hiciera lo que quisiera con su poder."

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– ¿No puede obtener su poder de otro lado?

– Alguna vez obtuve poder del amor que sentí hacia una persona. Pero el amor que no es correspondido se convierte en dolor. Y a mi ya no me corresponden.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que obligué a esa persona a olvidarme y a no quererme. Por que hice una promesa y perdí todo lo que tenía por cumplirla. Cuando tu fuerza de voluntad se acaba y ya ni siquiera tienes deseos de vivir… te vuelves débil. Y solo un compromiso puede obligarte a seguir viviendo. Esa es mi situación actual, vivo solo por cumplir una promesa, por que no me queda nada que valga la pena conservar o por lo que valga la pena vivir.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– ¿Qué es Alquiam?

– "Alguna vez mi señor fue un humano como usted. Pero invoco el poder del dios de la destrucción y fue castigado y condenado a ser su prisión eternamente. Perdió buena parte de su humanidad y no era capaz de existir por si mismo. Fue encerrado en una prisión sin sombras ni sueños, condenado a dormir eternamente y solo despertar para liberar al dragón de Calgary. Quien destruye mundos que han dejado de evolucionar y permite que las personas puedan comenzar de nuevo desde nada. Es un purificador. Pero se unió a los sentimientos no deseados del joven Ascot."

– ¿Los sentimientos no deseados?

– "Los sentimientos que algunas persona no desean tener. Esos mismos sentimientos que salieron de la guerrera de fuego, Lucy para crear a Luz; salieron del cuerpo de Ascot y se unieron al señor Alquiam para darle una conciencia. Para permitirle existir."

– ¿Entonces Alquiam es la parte oscura del corazón de Ascot?

– "Principalmente. Pero a tu lado consiguió una humanidad que tenía perdida."

– ¿A mi lado?

– "El maestro Alquiam habló de sentimientos por ti cuando seguían en la tierra. Sentimientos que existieron que los unían a ti y a él. Sentimientos que lo convirtieron en un humano."

– ¿Qué clase de sentimientos?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

El lince, que descansaba cerca de su dueña, levantó las orejas de pronto y volteó en una dirección de la que se escuchó una voz.

– ¡Que bonitas palabras!

– Ishbal. – Alquiam se levantó amenazante ante la llegada del nuevo intruso.

– Si tu deseo es morir entonces yo puedo hacerlo posible, si tu deseo es volverte fuerte entonces yo puedo darte esa fuerza. ¿Recuerdas la época en la que tú cumplías deseos? Pues yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Puedo cumplir el deseo que quieres, solo pídelo.

– ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?

– Quiero matar a alguien, y si no quieres morir tú, entonces matare a esa pequeña niña de la lanza. Servirá para lo que necesito.

Llamando su espada, Alquiam se lanzó contra su enemigo quien le esquivó con facilidad y le respondió el ataque con una navaja no muy grande que sacó de debajo de su manga. Envolviéndose en pelea.

Alquiam se veía enojado pero no avanzaba en la pelea. Mientras su oponente se limitaba a esquivarlo de manera tranquila.

– ¿Recuerdas este jardín? – Le dijo el tipo de la máscara – Fue aquí en donde peleaste por primera vez desde tu segundo nacimiento. Fue aquí en donde venciste a Paris, el príncipe y en donde las guerreras mágicas te atendieron tus heridas cuando traicionaste a tu señora.

– ¡Cállate!

– No tienes la fuerza para nada.

De un buen golpe al pechó lo lanzó a la pared y después trató de clavarle su navaja pero su objetivo se movió.

– Nada puede matarme. – gruñó Alquiam.

– Eres un humano, ¿recuerdas? Y los humanos siempre mueren. Deseaste ser un humano y alguien cumplió tu deseo. Así que acepta tu destino y muere como uno. – Levantando su mano pareció llamar magia – ¡dragón de agua!

– ¡Dragón de agua!

Los poderes chocaron en el centro del lugar y se contrarrestaron durante algunos momentos. Hasta que el dragón del enmascarado aumento su fuerza. La bestia de líquido golpeo al muchacho con fuerza estrellándolo de nuevo contra la pared. Y al terminar parecía vencido.

– Eres patético.

Una enorme hacha se clavó en donde el enmascarado debía estar antes de moverse sintiendo el ataque. Y todos los guerreros se encontraban en el lugar. Inclusive el jinete dragón que cubría la salida por el aire.

– Deja en paz al comandante.

– ¿Comandante? ¿Alguien tan patético puede dirigirlos? ¿Alguien tan patético puede protegerlos? ¡Yo les mostrare lo que es la verdadera fuerza!

Todos parecieron desaparecer de repente, dejando a Sirene y a su hermana Florina confundida. Durante algunos segundos el lugar parecía en calma que fue rota con la llegada de todos los guardias del palacio, Guruclef y el príncipe Paris, enterados de lo que pasaba. Y parecieron desconcertados, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba el enemigo?

Un dibujo de luz, de unas alas blancas dentro de un círculo se mostró en el suelo y aparecieron todos. En el suelo, quejándose de sus heridas. Y en el centro, con la armadura hecha pedazos y sangrando de un ojo, estaba Alquiam, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del guerrero del hacha.

– ¡Vargas! – Le gritaba sin moverlo- ¡VARGAAAAAAS!

No despertaría y el soldado lo sabía mientras lloraba con el ojo que le quedaba. Parecía desgarrado de dolor. Parecía destruido.

– Voy a vengarte Vargas. Te prometo que voy a vengarte.


	6. Cap 5 Ser fuerte

Capitulo 5 Si de verdad quieres ser fuerte

/En algún lugar/

Era un hombre de lentes oscuros que apuntaba con un arma a una niña de cabello corto y rosado, hincada en aquella playa. Aquello sobre la cabeza de la pequeña tal vez solo era un adorno o algo parecido a orejas de gato, pero lloraba ante las palabras de este hombre.

Un golpe se escuchó de repente y el tipo del arma se encontraba en el suelo al parecer inconsciente.

– Me llamo Ishbal – le dijo el enmascarado que recién llegaba ofreciéndole una mano –. No quiero hacerte daño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Soy Nana – respondió ella un poco temerosa.

– Que bonitos cuernitos los tuyos.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Aparecieron de repente en lo que parecía ser un desierto, con mucha arena y un sol calcinante. Un poco desconcertados después de lo ocurrido dentro del viaje entre dimensiones. En otras ocasiones cosas raras pasaban mientras viajaban pero ahora era diferente.

– ¿Dónde está Mokona? – preguntó Shaoran un poco desconcertado.

– ¡Bajando! – gritó el pequeño animal mientras caía del cielo y Sakura le atrapaba entre los brazos – ¡Otra vez!

– ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Korugane levantándose.

– Todos – le respondió Liceo mirando un poco alrededor. Hacía mucho calor y no se veía más que arena hacia todas partes. Al parecer la caída no había sido en un lugar demasiado bueno después de todo.

Cerca había una sombra, y mientras el grupo descansaba un poco, Liceo se alejó para averiguar el lugar. Shaoran no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo para preguntarle.

– ¿Dónde crees que estamos? – le dijo mirando al horizonte.

– En un desierto demasiado grande y violento al parecer. Ni siquiera se ven los seres típicos de los desiertos más áridos. Pero alcanzo a ver lo que parece humo hacia allá.

– ¿Qué tan lejos?

– Depende, si es una fogata pequeña tal vez este a un par de horas de distancia. Si es el rastro de todo un pueblo, tal vez a dos o tres días… lo máximo que podemos aguantar en este lugar sin agua. Pero es lo único que tenemos, lo mejor es caminar para allá rogándoles a los dioses que sea cerca.

– Voy por los demás.

A los pocos minutos el grupo caminaba por el desierto tratando de protegerse de los rayos del sol, todos llevaban capas o capuchas que les ayudaban a evitar la quemadura directa, pero que también aumentaban mucho el calor sobre sus cuerpos, por lo que era un camino bastante pesado. Fue cerca de una hora después que comenzaron a verse estragos entre el grupo.

– Shaoran-kun – le dijo la chica – tengo sed.

– Lo siento, Sakura-hime. No tenemos agua.

– ¿Cuánto falta?

– No lo sé, pero no se preocupe, princesa, estará bien.

– Agua – dijo Liceo de repente – Un oasis.

Los demás lo notaron y se lanzaron de inmediato a beber. En un clima tan violento hacia verdadera falta. Pero Liceo se quedó atrás como si no le interesara. Lo que no pareció importarles mucho a los demás.

Aunque tanto él como Korugane lo notaron al mismo tiempo.

El soldado sacó su espada y Liceo convirtió una joya en un arco para apuntar a la orilla del área verde.

– ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

Un buen número de hombres se mostraron, con ropas extrañas y pieles morenas de color bronce. Hombres que les apuntaban con sus arcos y rodeaban por completo el lugar. El grupo entero estaba en peligro. Liceo se acercó lentamente a la princesa preparando su guante, al menos a ella podría protegerla de la agresión si las cosas se ponían feas.

– ¡Esta agua pertenece a la tribu de águila negra! – hablo el hombre más alto con un penacho de plumas grises en la cabeza.

– Somos viajeros de tierras lejanas – les respondió Shaoran.

– Pagaremos nuestra intrusión de ser necesaria – dijo Liceo, haciendo que las armas se relajaran durante unos instantes y el hombre alto del penacho se acercó hasta ellos.

– ¿Quiénes son?

– Somos la compañía de la princesa Sakura.

– Acompáñenos a la tribu.

– No nos desarmaremos.

– No dejaremos de vigilarlos.

Lentamente los dirigieron por el desierto, hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento de chozas cónicas echas de tela y maderas con algo de actividad.

– Son indios nativos americanos – dijo Mokona al verlo – Con vaqueros fuertes y hábiles y cazan búfalos para sobrevivir. Bailan alrededor de la fogata y son grandes guerreros de hachas que se lanzan y arcos.

– ¿Qué es esa cosa?

– Un conejo mágico de nuestra tierra, no es de cuidado.

El hombre los miró con algo de desconfianza y siguieron caminando. Aunque Korugane se acercó al muchacho para decirle.

– ¿Somos amigos, invitados o prisioneros?

– Le doy más puntos a prisioneros y el dejarnos llevar a su aldea es un movimiento muy arriesgado. Si solo estuviéramos los hombres podríamos intentar un escape suicida. Pero no creo que podamos cargar con la princesa y sacarla ilesa.

– Si nos abandonas a todos aquí, tú sí puedes hacerlo. Y te creo que eres capaz.

– Gracias, Korugane-san.

En el centro del lugar, un gran hombre de anchos hombros y porte serio, los recibió con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza.

– ¿Quiénes son estos? – preguntó ese que parecía el líder.

– Entraron a nuestra agua y la tomaron sin permiso. Deben pagar por esto.

El jefe indio se levantó para acercarse a ellos sin que Shaoran ni Liceo lo dejaran acercarse demasiado a la princesa.

– Díganme, extranjeros de caras pálidas… ¿Qué quieren en los terrenos de mi tribu?

– Somos viajeros que solo vamos de paso – le respondió Shaoran – Nos perdimos de nuestro camino y por error entramos a tus tierras sin saberlo. Pedimos disculpas.

– No es suficiente con pedir disculpas.

Liceo se acercó para hacer una reverencia frente a aquel hombre.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para pagar nuestra falta?

– Mi hijo necesita esposa y su mujer pálida de cabello café ser una buena esposa para él.

– A Sakura-hime, nadie la toca.

Todos los hombres se pusieron tensos, listos para iniciar una pelea, algo que parecía inminente en donde habría demasiados heridos de ambos lados. Hasta que todos se detuvieron ante un grito extraño, era como un alarido o un grito de guerra de alguien que se acercaba. Un hombre anciano que vestía con pieles de animales y llevaba los cuernos de un bisonte en la cabeza.

– ¡Águila negra! Detén a tus hombres, el gran Manitú te ha hablado en sueños y te niegas a escucharlo.

– Habla sacerdote.

– El ángel de ojos de jade de tus sueños es este y ellos son su corte sagrada. Manitú ha cumplido su promesa y nos envió a nuestra salvación a nuestros terrenos.

El jefe se acercó hasta Sakura sin importarle los demás para mirarla a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de que era verdad gritó.

– Es el ángel de ojos verdes.

Y lo que ocurrió después desconcertó a Liceo para que bajara sus armas. El pueblo entero se postró ante la joven y ante ellos, como si los consideraran dioses. Como si ella fuese alguien importante. Fye se limitó a sonreír y relajarse, después de todo, Sakura era la chica bendecida por Dios.

.

.

.

Desde hace muchas lunas y muchas vidas, los antiguos hablaban de un ángel enviado por nuestro dios, Manitú, que nos salvaría cuando nos encontráramos en verdadero peligro. Se cuenta de varias ocasiones en que este ángel ha llegado a ayudarnos, a veces como un nacido en nuestras tierras y otras como un extranjero que nos salva de algo. A veces, de nosotros mismos. Nuestros relatos no mienten y los últimos días, días difíciles para la tribu y para nuestra gente, he soñado con la llegada de este ángel para ayudarnos y salvarnos. Con la llegada del ángel de ojos verdes y sus cuatro protectores – dentro de aquella cueva el aire se respiraba de manera un poco difícil y había demasiada humedad. Pero los dibujos de las paredes estaban muy bien conservados. Todo esto llamaba la atención de Shaoran al ser un buen antropólogo y siempre tratar de estar investigando sobre el pasado. Pero uno de aquellos dibujos lo sorprendió. Se veía a un ser alado, un ángel, dentro de aquel símbolo que encontró en las ruinas del país de Sakura. Aquel círculo con alas dentro que nunca había visto antes de aquel día en que todo eso comenzó. Si también conocían el símbolo tal vez estaba más cerca de descubrir lo que le pasaba a Sakura, más cerca de solucionarlo.

Aquí está el ángel con sus cuatro guardianes. El lobo negro, la garza blanca, el fuego rojo y el caballo gris. Solo vendrán los cuatro cuando la situación sea tan seria para necesitarlos a todos. Y en esta ocasión lo es. Necesitamos su ayuda.

.

.

.

Ya casi anochecía en aquella aldea de tiendas de pieles en forma de conos y una fogata central. Todos estaban dentro de una de las chozas mayores hablando con el jefe de la tribu.

– Son mis huéspedes y esta aldea será su hogar hasta que tengan que irse. Pido perdón por mi conducta.

– Jefe águila negra – le dijo Liceo – dijiste que ha habido tiempos difíciles para tu tribu. ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Un poderoso mago amenaza con quitarnos nuestras tierras por la fuerza con su ejército. Nos movió hasta la orilla de lo que fue un gran terreno y quiere destruirnos. Peleamos pero somos muy pocos y débiles para enfrentarlo. No dejaremos las tumbas de los ancestros y las cuevas benditas del pasado. Moriremos en la batalla de ser necesario… y sin ayuda tal vez sea así.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí como si pensaran, ahora estaban más cómodos y tenían comida y agua frente a ellos. Sakura no se encontraba y esto tenía tensos a los dos jovencitos que no dejaban de mirar hacia la entrada de la tienda.

– ¿Han intentado pelear? – preguntó Korugane.

– Nuestros mejores guerreros cayeron defendiendo la aldea mientras los demás nos retirábamos. Estamos muy desarmados y tenemos pocos luchadores fuertes. Pero con ustedes aquí, no son necesarios.

Sakura entró por la cortina que hacía de puerta a aquella choza mostrando ropas del lugar y acompañada de una jovencita de cabello largo y trenzado. Negro como toda la tribu y con la misma piel morena del desierto.

– Mira, Shaoran-kun – dijo la princesa dando una ligera vuelta para mostrar su vestido nuevo.

– Es muy bonito.

– Esta es mi hija, pluma blanca.

A lo que la jovencita solo sonrió un poco.

– Jefe, hay algo que estamos buscando – mencionó Liceo de repente –, si nos ayudas a encontrarla, seamos o no los de tu profecía, te ayudamos contra ese mago. Tal vez él tenga lo que queremos y por eso es tan fuerte.

– Hablen.

El joven miró a sus acompañantes ligeramente buscando su aprobación y después dijo.

– Es una pluma blanca y que brilla por sí sola. Con dibujos negros y que tiene un gran poder. Nos pertenece y la queremos. ¿Has visto algo así alguna vez?

La seriedad en la mirada del indio fue suficiente para poner tensos a los muchachos. Tal vez acababan de decir algo equivocado.

– Pluma blanca, maestrales tu marca.

La joven dudo un poco antes de darles la espada y descubrirse una parte de la espada en donde tenía tatuada una pluma con dibujos.

– Eso es lo que buscamos.

– Es la pluma de los ancestros, en el valle de los lamentos a dos días de camino. El regalo de los dioses a uno de nuestros antiguos chamanes. Un regalo de Manitú que uno de sus enviados reclama. Se las entregaremos con gusto si nos ayudan a pelear contra el mago.

Shaoran parecía a punto de decir algo pero Liceo lo interrumpió.

– Primero necesitamos la pluma para proteger a nuestra señora, sin eso no tenemos fuerza. Jefe águila negra, danos un guía y trasporte y al regresar combatiremos contra tu enemigo.

El jefe indio sonrió complacido.

– Mandaré con ustedes a todos los guerreros que me quedan, será muy difícil conseguir esa pluma. No importa si todos mis hombres mueren para servirle.

– Saldremos mañana temprano, por ahora necesitamos descansar.

El hombre asintió y se levantó para salir de la choza acompañado de su hija. Quien miró a Shaoran durante algunos momentos más antes de cerrar. Los viajeros se quedaron en silenció durante algunos minutos antes de que Korugane dijera.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan?

– No hay ningún plan – le respondió Liceo bebiendo agua después –, necesitamos esas plumas ¿verdad? Pues que mejor que las consigan para nosotros, si lo logramos a cambio de una pequeña promesa no creo que sea muy difícil. Korugane-san y Shaoran-san se quedaran aquí con Sakura-hime. Fye-san y yo iremos con el grupo para conseguir la pluma.

– No – le interrumpió Shaoran – Yo voy contigo, Fye-san se queda aquí con Sakura-hime y conseguiremos esa pluma… uno de los dos.

Liceo lo miró como si estuviera recibiendo un reto, como si no supiera si insultarlo o celebrarle. Se limitó a decirle sin mirarlo.

– Por mí no hay problema – para vaciar su cuenco de agua y después tomar la comida que le habían dejado.

– ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? – Le preguntó Korugane – Si va a ser difícil ir por esa pluma sería mejor que yo también fuera.

– Esta tribu esta bajo ataque, podrían llegar en cualquier momento y por eso quiero dejar aquí a los guerreros más fuertes, usted y Shaoran-san. Pero si él quiere venir tendré que poner toda mi confianza en el señor Korugane. Confió en que podrá vencer a un par de magos si algo pasa.

– Hay uno en especifico – le respondió mirando a Fye quien se limitó a sonreír.

– Disculpen – se escuchó desde el exterior de la choza – ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¿Qué ocurre, pluma blanca? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Me preguntaba si Sakura quería dormir conmigo, para dejar a los guerreros aquí.

– Lo correcto es que las señoritas duerman en un aposento aparte de los caballeros – dijo Liceo con una media sonrisa – Por favor Sakura-hime, vaya a dormir con la señorita.

– ¿Estás bien, Shaoran-kun?

– Vaya con ella, Sakura-hime. Nos veremos mañana temprano antes de partir.

La princesa sonrió un poco antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los hombres solos.

– Mejor nos dormimos ya – dijo Fye – Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

A pesar de todo Shaoran no podía ocultar su molestia ente la situación, el país del que venía también era un desierto, por lo que estaba listo para atravesar esos lugares y tenía la condición para no cansarse fácilmente. Por lo que la caminata no representaba realmente un fastidio. Lo que sí lo molestaba era la salida tan rápida por la mañana, mucho antes de que saliera el sol y como la princesa y la mitad de la tribu seguían dormidos, no pudo despedirse como lo prometió.

Durante todo el camino, Liceo no dejaba de habar con aquellos hombres, de preguntarles sobre el mago que los molestaba y las armas que ellos usaban. Al parecer era lo único que le importaba en todos lados, las armas como a un buen soldado. Eso a veces se le hacía cansado.

– Joven Shaoran – se le acercó Liceo emparejando el caballo al del muchacho – Quisiera hablar con usted.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada importante, pero… he notado su molestia cuando me refiero a la princesa Sakura. Al parecer ha tomado cariño a la forma de decirle: "Sakura-hime". Seguramente solo usted lo decía antes. – Shaoran no contestaba a estas preguntas – No quiero importunarle, ya que más que mi princesa, la señora Sakura es mi ama, mi señora. Así que yo comenzare a decirle Sakura-sama. Y usted la llamara princesa.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

– Nada – otra vez esa media sonrisa como si nada importara – Pero mejor relájese un poco, recuerde que son dos días de camino, estaremos con la princesa en cinco días más. Mejor tratar de llevarnos bien. – y alejó su caballo para seguir hablando con aquellos guerreros. Después de todo, aquel chico no era para nada agradable.

.

.

.

Liceo respiraba agitado sosteniendo sus espadas con una mano… aunque a decir verdad era la espada lo que lo sostenía ahí. Clavada contra la pared mientras el muchacho colgaba del vació.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó gritando Shaoran.

– Para nada, ¿Dónde están esas cosas?

– No sé, creo que ya no nos siguen. ¿Puedes subir?

– Creo que sí, solo necesito un par de cuchillos para… ¿ya se dio cuenta de que el puente no conducía a ninguna parte? Esa entrada está pintada en la pared.

Shaoran miró hacia donde colgaba el otro extremo del puente del que Liceo acababa de caer y tenía razón. Lo que supuestamente era la continuación del camino solo era una marca con pintura en la pared. No había a donde llegar.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¿Qué crees que significa?

– Es otro maldito acertijo, eso es aun peor que un laberinto, un solo camino que no tiene a donde llegar… en mi opinión debemos bajar. Al final de esto debe estar la verdadera entrada.

– ¿Tienes una cuerda?

Y como contestación solo recibió el extremo de una cuerda que Liceo cargaba al cinto. La ató fuerte a una de las piedras y comenzó a bajar junto con el otro muchacho. Al llegar a la cueva en donde estaba la pluma las cosas se habían puesto feas de repente. Los perseguían cosas que parecían hechas de piedra, el lugar estaba lleno de trampas y el camino no parecía conducir a ningún lado. Podían llevar solo un par de horas o días enteros, era muy difícil saberlo.

En cuanto uno de los soldados resultó herido por las trampas, Shaoran les pidió los dejaran continuar solos, ante el disgusto de Liceo. Desde entonces los dos continuaban solos en ese lugar tan loco. Las instrucciones solo eran seguir el camino… pero parecía aun más confuso que antes de intentarlo.

– Alto – detuvo Liceo a su acompañante por un hombro y lanzó la piedra más grande que encontró contra la entrada de ese nuevo túnel. Provocando que una gran cantidad de vigas que sostenían las paredes cayeran para aplastar lo que fuera que pisara.

– Ese es muy típica, sostenga su antorcha va a ser difícil.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, caminaban en silencio a través de aquel pasillo esperando a ver lo que sucedía.

– ¡Cuidado! – le gritó Shaoran al otro empujándolo para quitarlo del camino de uno de los picos de piedra que caía, el techo era muy alto y oscuro por lo que no se sabía en donde caería el siguiente, que no se hizo esperar seguido de muchos más. Liceo se acercó hasta Shaoran para tomarlo por la ropa y comenzar a moverlo para que no le lastimaran.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– No puedes verlos por tu ojo y no puedes sentirlos por que hay demasiado ruido. Si no hago esto te matas tú solo.

Muy a su pesar el muchacho se dejó conducir por aquella cueva mientras todo alrededor se volvía más y más ruidoso. No tardaron mucho en abandonar aquel sendero oscuro y peligroso hasta llegar a lo que parecía una partición del camino.

– Bueno – dijo Liceo como si no tuviera importancia – Siete caminos… y estoy seguro que seis de ellos son trampas… ¿Cuál le gusta Shaoran-kun?

– Hay que dividirnos.

– Seria matarnos… descansemos un poco mientras pensamos. Si nos separamos uno de los dos va a morir.

– Le tienes miedo a la muerte.

– Le tengo miedo a no cumplir con mi obligación.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo en donde comenzaban siete caminos diferentes.

– Que coincidencia – dijo Liceo – que en este país hablen el mismo lenguaje que en el de usted y el mío. ¿Qué hacen cuando no es así?

– Ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca ha pasado eso. La magia de Mokona nos hace hablar la misma lengua entre nosotros y la del lugar. Si Mokona se aleja comenzamos a hablar nuestras propias lenguas y no nos entendemos entre nosotros. Sin su magia hablamos nuestra lengua nativa.

– ¿O sea que usted y yo estamos hablando nuestras lenguas nativas que resultan ser las misma por simple coincidencia?

– Por eso pudiste entender a Sakura-hime cuando la conociste.

– Ya veo… ese conejo mágico es útil en muchas situaciones.

– No te imaginas cuantas.

– Shinizata ataga – se escuchó la voz de una chica a sus espaldas. La joven pluma blanca salía del mismo camino que ellos habían recorrido hacia minutos.

– Pluma blanca – menciono Shaoran.

– Shinizaga… eteresta olomanti.

– No te entiendo… necesitamos a Mokona.

– Creo que conozco algunas palabras de esa lengua – dijo el otro y comenzó a hablar con la chica, quien parecía explicarle algo – Dice que es el tercer camino… pero que debemos tener cuidado por que es el más peligroso… Y también está preocupada por que Shaoran-kun está sangrando de una mano.

Cierto, tenía un rasguño en el brazo, casi no dolía y el hilo de sangre era muy delgado, pero ahí estaba.

– Dile que estoy bien.

– Debemos seguir, ella nos acompaña.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? Es muy peligroso.

– Si le digo no me va a creer.

– Dilo.

– Dice que estaba preocupada por Shaoran-kun y por eso nos siguió.

– No es cierto.

– Le dije que no me iba a creer.

Otro oscuro pasillo en el que a la mitad, comenzaron escucharse gruñidos.

– Regresaron – comentó Liceo.

– Corre – susurró ligeramente Shaoran a lo que los dos emprendieron la carrera llevando a su acompañante de una mano. Al salir de la oscuridad pudieron ver a las quimeras, parecían leones y dragones al mismo tiempo. Tal vez creadas con magia.

– Usted vaya por la pluma, Shaoran. Yo me encargo de estas cosas – una joya en su frente que le creo toda la armadura y una larga lanza en forma de cono. No tenía montura pero no era indispensable para envestirlos con su arma.

Ahí estaba la pluma, tras de otro puente de piedra un poco alto como en un altar. Solo tenía que llegar hasta ella para que toda la pesadilla terminara, solo tenían que aguantar un poco más.

La última de las quimeras cayó bajo la lanza de Liceo, sin la oscuridad que les protegía eran fáciles de atacar. Fuertes, pero la fuerza puede ser revertida con movimientos correctos. Mas Liceo no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia su acompañante mientras su armadura desaparecía. Lo sujetó por la ropa y lo lanzó hacia donde Pluma blanca se había quedado parada, lanzándose después tras de él evitando el gigantesco péndulo que destrozó una parte del puente.

– Es un poco distraído cuando ve las plumas, ¿verdad, Shaoran? ¿Al menos la tiene?

– Aquí está. – respondió este un tanto conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero antes de que el otro le respondiera la parte de la piedra en la que estaban, se desmoronó, dejándolos caer al vació. Y lo único que evitó que Liceo se perdiera fue la mano de su compañero que lo sujetaba. Una nueva sacudida les indicó que no estaban a salvo, la roca de la que Shaoran se sujetaba, se zafaba peligrosamente de su lugar.

– Suéltame – dijo Liceo con voz firme.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

– No hay plan… si no me sueltas moriremos los dos. Alguien tiene que quedar vivo para ir por esa pluma y llevársela a Sakura-sama… – la chica que les acompañaba gritó algo asomándose – Quiere subirnos, es solo una niña y ya dejamos la cuerda en otro lado… suéltame Shaoran, suéltame o nos vas a matar a los dos.

– ¡No voy a soltarte!

– ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan obstinado? ¡Suéltame y suéltame ahora!

– ¡¿Por qué tu maldita obsesión por morir?

– ¡No quiero morir! ¡Pero jamás me perdonare si Sakura-sama se pone triste por mi culpa! ¡No podría vivir después de verla llorar si te pasa algo! Ella te quiere… – dijo esto último en su susurro – y no podré vivir si le quito lo único que ama, lo que más ama – Con una joya de su pecho creó un cuchillo – ¡Así que vas a soltarme aunque no quieras!

– ¡LICEO NOOOO!

.

.

.

La piedra botó de su sitio con violencia y ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar ayudando a la jovencita a salir también. Hicieron lo posible por escurrir sus mojadas ropas y ver en donde estaban.

– Pluma blanca dice que su poblado esta hacia allá… a una hora de camino.

– ¿A una hora?

– Creo que viajamos varios kilómetros en el agua aparte de todo lo que caminamos allá adentro. Aunque también me sorprende que estemos tan cerca. ¿La pluma sigue con nosotros?

– Aquí esta – Shaoran mostró la pluma brillante sujeta firme en su mano, lo que pareció bastar a Liceo antes de afirmar y echar a caminar. También tenía prisa por darle la pluma a la princesa Sakura.

– Un rió subterráneo en estas tierras… por suerte pluma blanca no se lastimó.

– Es una suerte.

Shaoran guardó silencio durante algún os instantes y después dijo.

– ¿Qué más puede hacer tu guante?

– No lo sé, es el guante de los dioses. La última vez que se supo de él fue hace trescientos años en uno de mis ancestros. Las canciones dicen que lo hacía casi omnipotente. Pero solo hay canciones, ningún relato digno de confianza. Aunque me sorprende lo que hizo hoy.

Cuando colgaban de aquel puente frente a la pluma y Liceo llamó un cuchillo, el péndulo de antes regresó amenazando con golpearlo de lleno. Por lo que Liceo se balanceó jalando a su compañero para que se soltara con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pared de donde sujetarse. Cuando la caída ya parecía inminente del guante salieron ganchos que los sujetaron contra la roca. Si fue a propósito o solo un afortunado accidente Shaoran no lo sabía y Liceo no parecía muy dispuesto a decir algo más al respecto.

– Es algo útil.

– Mucho.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Le damos la pluma a Sakura-sama y nos vamos de este mundo.

– ¿Qué? Les prometimos que les ayudaríamos.

– ¿Y a quien le importa? Si ellos tuvieran la pluma igual pelearíamos contra ellos. Ya tenemos la pluma, el resto no tiene por qué interesarnos, sus vidas no nos importan.

– Claro que importan.

– A mi no, lo único que me importa es mi misión y eso es conseguir las plumas para Sakura-sama. Si tengo que matar, robar o destruir a alguien para conseguirlo voy a hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento. Sus vidas y sus problemas no valen nada comparados con mi misión.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

– Si te la pasas sintiendo lastima por todos y queriendo a ayudar hasta a tus enemigos jamás lograras lo que buscas. Los recuerdos de Sakura-sama jamás regresaran. – terminaba apuntándole de manera acusadora.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Saber ¿Qué?

– Lo de los recuerdos de Sakura-hime.

– Usted me lo dijo, cuando estábamos en la cueva.

– Yo no te dije nada.

– Claro que sí… las ruinas en su mundo que usted y su padre estudiaban y las alas brillantes de Sakura-sama. Me contó muchas cosas. Estuvimos varias horas allá adentro.

– No lo recuerdo bien. – un poco confundido, Shaoran se tocaba una sien cual si sintiera jaqueca.

– Desde aquí se ven rastros del pueblo, hay que darnos prisa.

Shaoran apretó fuerte la pluma y apresuró el paso para entregársela. Deseaba dársela él mismo. Mostrarle que podía conseguir lo que ese tipo lo consideraba inútil. Demostrarle que no lo necesitaba para conseguir las plumas.

– Hay por dios – fueron sus palabras al ver la aldea… o lo que quedaba de ella. Casi todo había ardido y vistas de una batalla. No se veía a nadie ni rastros de Sakura. Ambos jóvenes corrieron tan rápido como pudieron al centro del lugar.

– ¡Sakura-hime!

Mientras Shaoran buscaba de manera desesperada, Liceo llamaba espadas y buscaba al responsable de aquello. Tal vez el enemigo seguía en el lugar.

Pluma blanca los llamó y se acercaron a las orillas de la aldea, en donde comenzaban los arbustos. Uno de los guerreros que los había acompañado a la cueva los recibió, tenía una herida en el pecho pero se mantenía en pie, parecía querer llevarlos a algún lugar, tal vez con los demás de la tribu. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue el ver a Fye siendo atendido de una herida en la cabeza.

– Fye-san, ¿estás bien? – Su compañero trató de decirle algo, pero no pudo entender el lenguaje. Necesitaban a Mokona para hablar con él – ¿No hablas este lenguaje?

– Nada, no lo reconozco – le respondió el chico. El sacerdote de la tribu se acercó a ellos para hablarles, pero solo Liceo podía entenderlos.

– Dicen que… el mago los atacó y se llevo al ángel. Korugane-san peleó contra ellos pero eran muchos. Los siguió y no pudieron alcanzarlo.

– Vamos a salvarla. Tenemos que ayudar a Korugane-san.

– Seguiremos los rastros, ya no quedan guerreros que nos ayuden. Tienen dos caballos para nosotros.

– ¡Vámonos! – le apresuró Shaoran corriendo para tomar un caballo. Liceo lo siguió y montó en el segundo para seguirlo, pero la niña de antes los siguió gritándoles algo. Liceo la tomó por una mano y la subió a su caballo antes de alcanzar a Shaoran

– Ya vamos.

– ¿Por qué la trajiste?

– Dice que conoce un atajo entre las montañas. Llegaremos más rápido.

– Date prisa entonces.

El atajo a través de las montañas era una cueva oscura en donde tuvieron problemas para hacer entrar a los caballos. Pero la decisión en Shaoran era algo que no se detendría por solo un pasaje oscuro en la roca. Con una luz muy brillante al final. Demasiado brillante para ser solo la luz del sol del otro lado.

Cuando la luz se volvió tan intensa al salir, todo oscureció de repente y se encontraban rodeados de árboles, a la mitad de un claro y sin ninguna salida de una cueva en la cercanía.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– No tengo idea… – le respondió Liceo – Pluma blanca dice que el fuerte del hechicero esta para allá. Llegaremos en unos minutos. ¿Tiene algún plan, joven Shaoran?

– Solo quiero rescatar a Sakura.

– ¿Entrar por la puerta principal, enfrentarnos a los tipos que nos encontremos, pasar a través de todos y salir por el mismo lugar? ¿Ese es su plan?

– Sí.

Liceo pareció pensarlo un poco y bajó a la joven del caballo, le dijo algo en aquellas lenguas extrañas que ella pareció entender.

– Dejamos a la pequeña aquí y continuamos solos. Va a ser muy divertido.

Los caballos se acercaron lentamente a aquella gran construcción de madera, no se observaban vigías ni a nadie que custodiara el lugar lo cual le daba un aspecto de trampa aun mayor.

Las puertas se abrieron sin que las tocaran invitándolos a entrar y cerrándose después de su paso. El interior no parecía una construcción militar, era una casa de madera elegante y de buen tamaño. Seguramente el hogar de aquel mago. Las abrir las puertas de esta casa, apareció una imagen de aquel bosque de cabeza, como una imagen proyectada al revés.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Liceo confundido.

– Ya conozco esta magia – le respondió Shaoran – Pero esta vez no hay manera de romperla.

– Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos.

El entrar fue como pasar a un mundo diferente, mucha luz y una sensación de confusión extraña. Al terminar esto, el otro no estaba al lado. Al parecer esta aventura acababa de convertirse en una carrera por ver quién recataba primero a la princesa con sus propios medios.

Liceo suspiró levemente y después mandó llamar una armadura con sus joyas, debía esperar un ataque de cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Pero se escuchaba un extraño ruido, como de algo arrastrándose. Entre tanta oscuridad era difícil distinguir algo.

Shaoran se encontraba perdido entre que parecía un eterno atardecer. Se veía algo como una línea del horizonte muy a lo lejos. Pero el sitio estaba vació. Un total y absoluto gris que lo cubría todo. Excepto aquel árbol a la lejanía. De todas formas no tenía ningún lugar a donde llegar.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta allá, aunque lo que, más lo incomodaba era el silencio, tan espeso que de repente de descubría golpeando el suelo ligeramente con un pie para descubrir si no se había vuelto sordo de repente. El árbol se mecía lentamente con un aire inexistente. ¿Era real? ¿De verdad estaba ahí?

Alguien saltó, la espada lista para atacar a lo que fuera… pero era Korugane con un gesto tranquilo. Seguramente también estaba atrapado en aquel laberinto. La última vez Fye-san los había ayudado a encontrar la salida. Ahora no tenían idea de que hacer.

– ¿Estás bien, Korugane-san?

– Todo en orden – le respondió el soldado cargándose la espada envainada al hombro.

– ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

– No se ve ninguna salida, no hay paredes que romper.

– Tal vez si buscamos un poco más.

– ¿Qué es eso de por allá? – le dijo el guerrero señalando con un gesto tras de Shaoran. Quien al voltear no encontró nada… ¿Qué señalaría Korugane?

– ¿Qué vis…? – trató de preguntar cuando sintió el ataque a sus espaldas. Casi por instinto saltó y vio a Korugane con su espada desenvainada y una mirada extraña. – Korugane-san. ¿Qué pasa?

– Ven acá chico, no te va a doler demasiado.

Tuvo que desenvainar para protegerse de los ataque de aquel que se suponía era su amigo. Korugane lo estaba atacando, algo tenía que estar muy mal.

Nunca sería un oponente para Korugane, nunca podría estar a su nivel, no estaba peleando contra él, solo estaba intentando que no lo matara. Que la espada de aquel poderoso guerrero no le atravesara el corazón.

– ¡Korugane-san, detente!

– Korugane no está aquí, nadie puede salvarte.

Un fuerte golpe hizo rodar al chico por tierra, pero sin tener tiempo de dolerse de sus heridas. Lo quería muerto, lo quería bien muerto y lo lograría apenas le diera oportunidad.

– Eres rápido chico. Pero no lo suficiente, enfréntate a un verdadero corte.

La espada de Korugane se movió tan rápido que el joven no pudo verla y tampoco escuchar las palabras que decía. Solo sintió un golpe demoledor que lo arrojó por los aires de manera violenta. Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue aquella sonrisa maligna en el rostro de su amigo.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Eran seres oscuros de afiladas garras y largos brazos. No tenían una forma definida y algunos eran de verdad feos. Al matarlos desaparecían pero siempre había más. Liceo no sabía cuántos había matado ya o durante cuánto tiempo. Pero a este paso, si las "cosas" no se acababan, él iba a acabarse primero.

– Ahí viene uno grande.

Tal vez estaba hecho de muchos otros, tal vez solo se ocultaba tras de los numerosos y pequeños. Pero este iba a estar difícil. Era el momento de dejar a un lado las armas normales y usar el guante de los dioses. Los dedos se alargaron y juntaron hasta convertirse en una navaja dorada. La parte posterior se amplió hasta tener un escudo. No le durarían mucho con un arma tan poderosa como esa.

En la cueva de los sufrimientos una situación similar era reciente. Muchos seres atacaban pero en esa ocasión buscaba la rosa de fuego para su señora. Ahora buscaba rescatar a su nueva ama, buscaba salvar a Sakura y si tenía que dejarse la piel a tiras para lograrlo, no lo dudaría ni un instante.

– ¡Ven acá, maldita bestia!

Pero no era una, venían bastantes.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Shaoran despertó lentamente… no estaba realmente herido, muchos golpes por la pelea pero ninguna herida de peligro. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras pensaba. ¿Qué era ese molesto ruido como de alguien golpeando la puerta? ¿Por qué no podía callar?

– ¡Shaoran-kun!

¡Era Sakura!

– ¡Sakura-hime! ¿Está bien? – dijo de repente levantándose y tratando de acercarse a ella. Pero algo se lo impidió. No pudo verlo al principio pero era un cristal. Un cristal los separaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

– ¿Estás bien, Shaoran-kun?

– Creo que sí, ¿Cómo está usted?

– Solo tengo un poco de frió – trataba de sonreír pero se notaba preocupada. Como si tuviera miedo de algo muy grande que no quisiera mencionar.

Shaoran no podía ponerse de pie, el espacio no lo permitía. El lugar era tan extraño y precia un poco destruido, tal vez abandonado durante mucho tiempo. Más recordaba la maquinaria de un gigantesco reloj. ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

– Tengo miedo – dijo ella – Dijeron que iban a matarte si no los ayudaba. Korugane no está bien, algo le pasa. Te hizo esto.

– Tranquila princesa, vamos a salir de aquí. Todo va a estar bien.

– Dijeron que tienen las plumas. Que tienen todas las plumas y que quieren usarlas para algo maligno. Tengo miedo Shaoran-kun, tengo mucho miedo.

El lugar comenzó a temblar, las piedras que abundaban en el sitio se levantaron del suelo, una gran energía se sentía de algún lado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

– Quieren llevarme con ellos, quieren llevarme con ellos – la chica derramaba lagrimas y trataba de tocar las manos del muchacho a través del cristal.

– ¡No voy a dejarlos! – Gritó golpeando la pared transparente que los separaba – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada! – Estaba lastimándose tratando de romper aquel muro.

– Shaoran-kun. – trató de detenerle ella pero la capa de su vestido comenzó a moverse de manera extraña. Alas salían de su espalda, blancas y brillantes alas que Shaoran ya había visto una vez. Aquel día en las ruinas, las alas que al destruirse se convirtieron en las plumas que ellos perseguían. Sakura tenía todas las plumas otra vez.

– Puedo recordar – dijo ella entre lagrimas mientras sus alas comenzaban a levantarla del suelo – ¡No dejes que me lleven Shaoran!

– Sakura… ¡SAKURA! – le gritaba mientras ella se alejaba de aquel tubo transparente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

– El último – dijo Liceo con una rodilla en el suelo. Por fin aquella cosas dejaban de llegar. Ahora solo tenía que seguir caminando y encontrar a la princesa. Pero antes necesitaba algunos minutos para recuperar fuerzas. Aquellas cosas eran tan peligrosas.

No había tiempo, alguien se acercaba lentamente hasta donde él estaba, tal vez era un enemigo así que levantó su espada y camino lentamente. No iba a esperarlo.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – gritó provocando que los pasos se detuvieran y se escuchara una voz.

– Soy yo – respondió Korugane acercándose y saliendo de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Traía la espada envainada al hombro y un gesto de tranquilidad. Liceo desapareció su espada y protecciones y se acerco.

– Korugane, ¿está bien? ¿No le atacaron esas cosas?

– Estoy bien, soy más fuerte que tú. Se llaman Kijis, ya los conocí antes y son fuertes, pero nada que una buena espada no pueda vencer.

– Ya me imagino. ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir?

– Creo que por allá.

Liceo volteó ligeramente pero convirtió una espada de repente y repelió el ataque silencioso de Korugane.

– ¡Eres Korugane! – le dijo alejándose de una salto y llamando también a su armadura – De eso estoy seguro, pero hay algo raro en ti. Puedo sentir una magia extraña en tu cuerpo. Alguien te controla.

– Reaccionas rápido. El otro tenía que llegar vivo, tú no eres más que un estorbo así que puedo matarte. Será divertido… muy divertido.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro con las armas por delante. Liceo perdió una parte de su armadura y sangraba levemente. Korugane volteó mientras la banda de su frente caía dejando ver una joya negra y ovalada. Eso era lo que lo controlaba.

– Vas a morir, niño. Lo sabes muy bien, solo hazlo un poco más divertido.

– Korugane puede ganarme. Pero Korugane no está aquí… voy a vencerte sin lastimarlo y luego rescataremos juntos a la princesa. Será un duelo fácil.

– Ven aquí entonces.

Y se sumieron en batalla uno a uno.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

El tubo se abrió de repente dejándolo salir, así que no perdió tiempo preguntándose cosas tontas. Su espada estaba junto a la puerta de salida de esa habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura y encontrarla pronto.

Sakura dijo que aquellos que la habían llevado ahí tenían todas las plumas. Y con esas personas que se encontraban últimamente que trataban de llevárselas. El doctor del país nevado, tal vez él tuviera algo que ver con todo esto. Tenía que darse prisa.

Dijo que podía recordar, dijo que querían usar las plumas para algo maligno, dijo que la matarían si no los ayudaba.

– ¡SAKURA-HIME! – gritó lleno de desesperación.

Una risa, un hombre, tal vez un hombre mayor… venia de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Quién es?

– Joven guerrero – se escuchó que le decían – acércate y conoce tu destino.

Una puerta se abría y se acerco rápidamente. Aquello no parecía la mansión de madera en la que entro junto a Liceo. ¿Estaría bien? No, lo importante era la princesa Sakura.

– Vuelvo a verte, Shaoran.

– El Ryanban del País de Koryo. Tú tenias una de las plumas de Sakura y la hechicera te atrapó. No… solo eres su doble de este mundo, no puede ser la misma persona.

El hombre de mágico aspecto, de hechicero oriental antiguo sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Recuerdas la trampa que intente ponerte? Tu princesa y la pequeña Chu Nyan pidiéndote que las salvaras. Pero no caíste, pues era la princesa de tus recuerdo y no la real, una falsa princesa que mencionaba tu nombre sin el respeto que la verdadera lo hacía. No te llamaba: Joven Shaoran.

Era él. El mismo mago de aquella vez.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo que voy a mostrarte ahora no es una ilusión. De verdad tengo a tu princesa y esta vez no tengo solo una pluma. ¡Tengo todo el poder de su alma para mí!

Surgió del suelo envuelta en lo que parecía una esfera de cristal. Con sus brillantes alas desplegadas y una mirada perdida, no parecía estar consciente.

– ¡Déjala!

– Un poder tan grande no puede permitir que se le ordene simplemente. Yo pongo las reglas y con este nuevo poder regresare a mi mundo y lo dominare. Mi mundo y, muchos mundos más.

– ¡Suelta a la princesa ahora mismo! ¡Suelta a la princesa!

De la esfera salieron seres, parecían armaduras de soldados que salían a combatir contra Shaoran. Este desenvainó su espada y se lanzó al ataque, nada iba a detenerlo.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Nuevamente al suelo con violencia, sin tener tiempo de dolerse tomó otra joya y llamó una nueva espada. La sexta durante la pelea. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sangre en su boca, en sus manos, en sus ojos. Estaba muy lastimado y de su armadura no quedaba nada. Por primera vez sentía a la muerte tan cerca que podía sentir sus heladas manos rodeándole. Pero no sentía miedo… sí, sí lo sentía. Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan confundido y a pesar de lo que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, en la princesa Rika, en los sueños y los amigos que había dejado atrás.

– ¡Eres demasiado débil! – le gritó Korugane aproximándose. Se veía descansado y no tenía una sola herida. Aquel soldado era sorprendente. Un solo golpe en aquella joya sería suficiente. Pero no podía acercarse para hacerlo. Su espada larga y sus movimientos se lo impedían. ¿Moriría en aquel lugar tan horrible? ¿Moriría sin cumplir su misión?

– No me importa si muero… moriré peleando contra alguien más fuerte que yo en una batalla digna, tratando de salvar a mi ama. ¿Hay algo más hermoso que eso para un guerrero, señor Korugane?

– Morirás, no tengo duda. Pero eres débil, más de lo que deberías ser. Tú fuerza, tu verdadera fuerza, está mucho más allá de lo que siempre has sentido. Seguro eres aun más fuerte que tu padre que usaba una espada tan simple como ese león de oro.

– ¡Soy tan fuerte como puedo ser! – grito atacando, pero el otro se limitó a quitarse y darle un codazo en la espalda para tirarle al suelo.

– No, tienes miedo, tienes dudas, tienes recuerdos y sientes un dolor emocional muy grande. No estás concentrado en la batalla… y deseas morir. Una parte de ti quiere que te mate para que deje de doler, otra parte quiere ganarme para ir a rescatar a tu princesa. Pero mientras no sientas ganas de vivir con todas tus fuerzas, no serás tan fuerte como debes.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – un nuevo ataque con iguales resultados.

– Deja de sentir todas esas emociones, solo te están estorbando. Dame la dicha de pelear contra un guerrero completo antes de matarte. Dame la satisfacción de que vale la pena esta batalla. Si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, entonces olvídate de todas esas emociones estúpidas que solo te limitan.

¿Cómo?

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

No eran rivales para su espada de fuego, la llama que salía de su hoja era suficiente para destruirlos de un solo golpe a pesar de que el hechicero seguía creando más de aquellos soldados mágicos. Pero sentía miedo, pues esta era la energía de Sakura. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? ¿Y si le hacía daño toda esa energía? Tenía que detener al mago a como dé lugar.

Un hueco en el ataque de sus enemigos fue suficiente para entrar, corrió entre ellos sin que lograran atraparlo y atacó directamente al mago. Lanzándole un estoque directo a la cara sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero su espada golpeó contra algo, no podía ver nada, pero era como si alguna energía lo protegiera. No podía lastimarlo directamente.

– Te falta mucho, jovencito

Tuvo que huir para evitar el nuevo ataque de los soldados de magia y tratar de pensar. Por más fuerte que fuera su barrera, no aguantaría todo. Si ponía toda su fuerza en un solo ataque, uno solo… aunque destruyera su espada sería suficiente. No conocía los cortes de viento de Korugane así que debía intentarlo solo una vez.

Los enemigos estaban cerca pero no importaba, debía concentrarse. Toda su fuerza en un solo lugar, toda su energía en la hoja de su espada. Si la perdía aun tenía la oportunidad de dar un solo golpe.

– Tu espada no puede contra un poder tan grande. Renuncia ahora y puedes servirme junto a tu princesa.

Sin decir nada, blandió su espada llena de fuego quemando a aquellas armaduras y dejando el paso libre hasta el mago quien, sorprendido por el ataque no alcanzó a reaccionar. Hasta que la espada del muchacho golpeaba ya contra su última protección mágica haciéndole arder aun más.

La esfera se quebró, asustándolo, pero también lo hizo la prisión de la princesa. Quien pareció sentirlo y se quejo cual si le doliera. Esto apuró al jovencito quien puso aun más fuerza en su golpe rompiendo ambas prisiones. Sakura estaba libre y el mago desprotegido y herido. Era el momento de terminarlo todo.

– Ríndete – le dijo amenazándolo – No te queda nada.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

"Muchas veces, son nuestras emociones lo que nos dan la fuerza que necesitamos. Es nuestro amor o nuestro enojo lo que nos hace mes fuertes. Pero cuando estamos confundidos, cuando todas las emociones surgen al mismo tiempo solo nos estorban en la pelea. Un soldado peligroso es un soldado que odia. Pero un soldado que no siente nada, que no tiene ninguna emoción, peleara solo con sus instintos, peleara al límite de lo que su cuerpo pueda dar. Ya no existirá mas limites para él que el final de su propio cuerpo. Así que cuando tu mente este confundida, deja que tu cuerpo sea el que actué"

Esas eran las palabras de su padre, lo mismo que ahora le decía Korugane. Sus emociones le estorbaban. No lo dejaban luchar con todas sus fuerzas. No podía morir, no debía morir por que aun no cumplía la misión que su señora le había encomendado. Tenía que levantarse.

Con una mano en la herida del torso, se apoyó en su espada para levantarse de manera penosa. Se limpió la sangre de los ojos y miró a su adversario. No tenía ningún daño.

– Tienes razón, Korugane. Mis emociones me impiden pensar, me impiden ser tan fuerte como debo.

– Por fin.

– Debo dejar de sentir, pelear con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, debo olvidar que soy un ser humano y convertirme solo en una máquina de matar. En la maquina que te matara.

¿Era una sonrisa eso en el rostro de Korugane?

– Ven.

Liceo tomó una joya más de su pecho y se la coloco en la frente, convirtiéndola en una máscara que solo le dejaba espacio para los ojos. Más que protección, parecía para no dejarlo escapar.

– Voy a pelear con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, mientras use esta máscara no sentiré nada. No luchas contra un hombre, luchas contra una máscara, Korugane.

Las espadas chocaron nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. El chico no parecía dispuesto a retroceder y esto lo volvía tan divertido, por fin se convertía en una batalla digna, en un duelo de verdad. Pero aun así perdería, perdería por que Korugane era mucho mejor guerrero.

Cortes de viento atacaron al joven de la máscara, quien los evitó sin necesidad de verlos. Podía sentirlos y atacar a ciegas, la espada del enemigo se acercaba y atacaba puntos importantes. Pero no era mortal, podía sentirla y esquivara, mas no podía contraatacar. Necesitaba ser más rápido, más eficaz y solo tenía una oportunidad.

Salto hacia Korugane en una embestida suicida, el soldado evitó la espada y clavó la propia en el cuerpo de Liceo, quien no exclamó queja alguna, usó su guante para golpear la frente de su amigo y liberarlo.

– Tú ganas – le dijo cayendo al suelo con una espada atravesándole el estomago.

– Liceo – respondió el otro al recuperar la conciencia.

– Yo estoy bien… déjame y ve por la princesa y por Shaoran, ellos son los que importan.

– La herida es muy grave.

– Estaré bien, solo necesito una caja de madera y un poco de tierra para descansar ahí. Vete.

Korugane se hincó junto al muchacho para mirarlo. En el último segundo se sacrificó para liberarlo. Se dio cuenta de cuál de los dos soldados era el más valioso. Pero no era justo… no era justo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Libérala – ordenó Shaoran amenazando con la espada.

– No puedo.

– ¡Vas a hacerlo! – gritó lanzando un nuevo corte, pero la espada golpeó contra algo. El brazo de alguien había intercedido y se sentía como golpear un sólido bloque de metal.

– No tan rápido – dijo el recién llegado apartándose. Tenía un traje oscuro con blanco y un moño rojo al cuello. Pero lo que más llamaba era aquella capucha de tela con siete ojos pintados al frente.

– Señor Ishbal – mencionó el mago arrastrándose hacia este.

– Tu trabajo no es tan bueno como creí Ryanban. Pero hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y eso vale mucho.

– Ya cumplí con mi parte, señor Ishbal.

El enmascarado pareció pensar.

– Creo que tienes razón y es mi turno. Vete y se muy feliz.

Un símbolo de luz apareció bajo el Ryanban haciéndolo desaparecer. Después de lo cual la atención del recién llegado pareció regresar a Shaoran.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó este sosteniendo su espada de fuego al frente. Aunque esta nueva persona parecía venir desarmada.

– Llámame Ishbal. Soy el carnero de los siete ojos y los siete cuernos, soy aquel que puede abrir el libro en la mano izquierda de dios, soy la bestia más grande del Apocalipsis. Pero tú, puedes llamarme solo Ishbal.

– Libera a la princesa Sakura.

– Tu nombre es Shaoran, ¿cierto? Tu alma es tan interesante… puedo ver el fuego latiendo en tu ojo, hay tanta determinación en ti… tanta determinación que no contiene ni un solo rastro de odio ni de maldad. Tu alma es francamente deliciosa, debe ser hermoso matar a alguien como tú, hermoso joven. Hermoso, hermoso joven. Pero sería un error hacerlo ahora, pues tu alma tan poderosa podría serme útil.

– Libérala ahora o morirás.

– Ella me pertenece – Sakura desapareció de donde estaba para llegar junto a este desconocido – Yo he juntado las plumas por tantos mundos. Las encontré una a una y las conseguí para mí. Pero no eran tan útiles como creí. Solo daban mucha fuerza pero… con esta niña en mi poder me vuelvo casi omnipotente. No imagino la clase de dios loco que le dio tanto poder a un simple ser mortal, a un solo ser mortal. Voy a usarla para mis planes y para despertar al monstruo que deseo dominar. – tomó a la princesa de la barbilla para mirar su cara.

– ¡Déjala en paz!

Un golpe de luz le impidió a Shaoran acercarse. ¿Lo habían atacado a esa velocidad? O un hechizo de un escudo nuevo.

– Eres bastante irritable, chico y eso me molesta. Deberías decir "por favor" o "¿Podría usted liberar a mi amiga?". Pero no, así que voy a volver tu peor pesadilla realidad solo para demostrarte lo mucho que me cabrea tu actitud.

Con una mano sobre el vientre de la chica pareció realizar un hechizo, las ropas de la princesa cambiaron a unas de colores negros y más entallados que contrastaban con sus brillantes alas blancas. Y su mirada… su mirada.

Había maldad en la mirada de aquella chica, algo que siempre considero imposible en la princesa.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

– Ella será mi reina oscura, ella reinara a mi lado los mundos que vamos a conquistar. Con su poder y mi maldad nada podrá detenernos.

Se acercó hasta ella y levantando ligeramente su máscara la besó en los labios.

– ¡DEJALA!

– ¡Princesa Sakura, tome mi espada y mate a ese infiel!

La maldad en los ojos de Sakura lo confundía tanto. Esquivó el ataque y reaccionó como lo habían entrenado, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Era la princesa contra quien estaba peleando, no podía lastimarla. Ese segundo de duda le costó un corte en el brazo obligándolo a retroceder. Ella no estaba jugando y penas le diera la oportunidad lo mataría, tenía que desarmarla sin lastimarla, quitarle la espada.

– ¡Vamos princesa! Mata a ese estúpido que osa provocar mi poder.

– Princesa, deténgase – un nuevo ataque a la cara evitado por poco. No era una marioneta sin conciencia que solo obedecía, parecía tener furia en sus ataques, enojo en su rostro. Pero ahí estaba su oportunidad, de quitarle su espada sin herirla, mas se concentró tanto en esto que no sintió el codo de Sakura golpeando sobre su ojo derecho, doblándolo de dolor.

Tenía que defenderse, evitar la espada de la chica con la propia, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy cansado, mucha peleas antes y ahora luchaba contra alguien a quien no podía lastimar. Pues si no podía herirla, lastimaría a alguien más.

Se agachó para evitar el nuevo ataque y corrió hacia el enmascarado, quien no se movió ante el ataque de aquella espada de fuego directo a su cara. Mas la princesa se interpuso obligando a Shaoran a detenerse. Estaba defendiendo a este extraño con su propio cuerpo. La joven atacó hiriéndolo en el pecho, una herida profunda y dolorosa, no había tiempo de quejarse. Tenía que seguir defendiéndose.

– Princesa Sakura… por favor – le decía retrocediendo – Por favor, deténgase.

– Ella no te escucha – le dijo Ishbal mirándolo todo – Su alma esta bajo mi control, sus alas completas la vuelven débil. Te matara si no la matas tú primero.

– ¡Por favor, princesa! ¡Recuerde ese primer momento que nos vimos! Por favor recuérdelo, puede pelear contra él, puede vencer a ese hechizo para dejarme ayudarla. ¡Escúcheme, princesa!

Nada surtía efecto en la princesa quien continuaba atacando con golpes cada vez más rápido y certeros. Shaoran comenzaba a recibir daño y se defendía más débilmente.

– ¡SAKURA-HIME! – gritó lleno de desesperación y los ataque cesaron.

– Interesante – murmuró Ishbal para si mismo.

La princesa lo miraba confundida, parecía ser miedo lo que había en sus ojos. Miro la espada en sus manos y después de manera suplicante hacia su amigo.

– Shaoran.

Solo eso necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era la princesa que él conocía, la jovencita alegre y llena de vida, princesa de una nación en un desierto. La joven que se preocupaba tanto por él cuando iba a una expedición, que gustaba de escaparse de su hermano solo para ir a verlo.

– Sakura-hime… ¿Es usted?

– Shaoran – volvió a decirle sonriendo al verlo. Y antes de que él pudiera acercarse, pareció quejarse de un dolor de cabeza y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Al levantar la mirada tenía nuevamente esa expresión llena de odio y levanto su espada – Matar al infiel – dijo amenazándolo.

Le atacó a la cara y al evitar el corte, Shaoran le hirió muy ligeramente en la mejilla. Casi un rasguño pero sangró al instante. Lo que pareció asustarlo de repente.

– ¡Si no la matas, ella te matara! – le grito Ishbal.

– ¡No voy a lastimarla! – respondió soltando su espada y retrocediendo – ¡No voy a hacerle nada a Sakura-hime!

– ¡¿Quieres que ella te mate?

– No voy a hacerle nada – ahora el chico cayó de rodillas llorando. Había tomado una decisión y prefería entregar su vida. La princesa no dudó para atacarlo en el suelo para tomar su vida.

Un ruido metálico sonó en el lugar asustando a Shaoran. No estaba herido, ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

Ishbal detenía con el brazo la espada de la princesa de la misma manera que defendió antes al Ryanban de la espada de Shaoran. ¿Por qué?

– Retroceda princesa – le dijo a la joven que no tardó en obedecerlo. Después levantó del suelo a Shaoran tomándolo por el cuello y lo atrapó contra una de las columnas del lugar. – ¿Prefieres morir antes de lastimarla? ¿Entregas tu vida solo por que ella siga viviendo? ¿Prefieres dejarla bajo mi control en lugar de matarme para vengar su muerte? ¡¿TANTO LA AMAS?

– Ella es la persona más importante para mí – le respondió con una voz estrangulada.

Ishbal gritó como si lo odiara mientras sentía como si el agarre lo quemara, como aquel guante de tela que el enmascarado usaba se le derritiera en cuello. ¿Iba a matarlo así?

El agarre paró dejándolo caer al suelo para toser al poder respirar otra vez. Seguía vivo y de repente las heridas no le dolían.

– Levántate – le dijo el otro lanzándole la espada al suelo cerca de él – Vamos a tener un duelo tú y yo, sane tus heridas para que sea un reto justo pero tengo mis reglas.

– ¿Cuales reglas? – preguntó tomando la espada.

– Si yo gano, liberare a la princesa para que se vaya con tus amigos, pero tú te quedaras como mi esclavo en su lugar.

– ¿Y si pierdes?

– Los libero a los dos y aparte les doy un pequeño regalo sorpresa. Te va a gustar tanto que vas a amarme.

La herida del pecho ya no estaba, tampoco los golpes ni pequeñas cortadas de la pelea contra Korugane. ¿Qué clase de persona le daba este tipo de oportunidad a quien ya tenía la pelea perdida?

– Vamos, joven Shaoran. ¿O no quieres llevarte a tu amada princesa sana y salva lejos de mí a dónde yo no pueda tocarla? ¿No tienes las ganas suficientes como para pelear por ella?

Las espadas de golpearon una y otra vez rompiendo aquel silencio, Sakura se limitaba a mirarlos y apartase si la pelea se acercaba a ella. No intervendría como el otro había prometido. No sabía si cumpliría su palabra, pero al menos ahora tenía una pequeña oportunidad de salir de ahí, jamás le perdonaría que lo hubiera obligado a lastimar a la princesa. Lo mataría solo para hacerle pagar eso.

– ¡Eres bueno, Shaoran! ¡Eres muy bueno!

Su espada se cubrió de fuego y golpeo abriendo la defensa de su oponente, quien no tardó en reponerse y volver a pelear. Era muy bueno, pero nada comparado contra Korugane contra quien acostumbraba practicar. Podía ganarle, si se esforzaba al máximo, si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas podía ganarle.

Un ataque a su ojo derecho, no tuvo tiempo de pensar y su cuerpo solo reaccionó como lo había entrenado; se agachó apenas lo necesario, golpeó con el puño libre, la espada fue hacia el acero enemigo para hacerlo salir volando y de un giro atacó a la cara del oponente. Quien se retiró lo suficiente para que solo le cortaran la máscara de tela, pero tropezando al hacerlo.

Shaoran lo miró con furia apuntándole con su navaja a la cara, no lo dejaría, así que retrocedió la espada para clavársela y terminar con todo.

– ¡DETENTE SHAORAN! – le gritó el caído mientras la parte faltante de su capucha dejaba ver como sonreía de manera torcida. Jalando solo una mejilla, esa sonrisa le daba asco – Si me matas, ¿Quién le quitara el hechizo a tu amiga? ¿Quién los sacara de este mundo?

Sin dejar de amenazarlo lo dejó levantarse y dirigirse junto a la princesa. Le colocó una mano en la frente y realizó un hechizo más. Un aura negra brilló alrededor de la princesa antes de retirarse y convertirse en una rosa de oscuro cristal en la mano de Ishbal. Sus ropas volvían a ser las de antes y cayó desmayada sujetada por el mismo encapuchado.

– ¡Sakura-hime! – se acercó Shaoran y se detuvo frente a su enemigo.

– Aun no término – la levantó en ambos brazos y un poderoso viento comenzó a salir de él.

– ¡Suéltala!

– Olvidaste decir, "por favor".

Una luz muy brillante le impidió ver durante algunos segundos y al finalizar, ahí estaban todavía. Ishbal la sostenía entre sus brazos y se acercaba a él para entrégasela. Pero ya no tenía aquellas alas blancas. Ahora el encapuchado portaba unas alas negras parecidas a las de un ave, pero brillaban de una manera… difícil de describir.

– Yo me quedo con las alas de Sakura pero ella estará bien. Le di energía vital suficiente para una vida de cien años. No tienes nada que temer.

– Pero sus memorias – confundido, recibió a la princesa sin saber bien qué hacer.

– Ese es mi regalo sorpresa, le entrego a la princesa todos los recuerdos que estas plumas contenían y como me siento de buen humor… también le di las que tenía la bruja de las dimensiones. En cuanto despierte, en algunos minutos más, te recordara y te hará tan feliz que tendrás deseos enormes de agradecérmelo.

¿Era una mentira? No entendía nada.

– ¿Cuál es el costo?

– Que me hagas sentir tan vivo como nunca me hubiera sentido. Has pagado ya tu precio. Yo me quedo con las plumas, tú y tus amigos pueden irse. Como un último regalo, por el beso de la princesa, sanare a su paladín. Cambio equivalente. – al decir esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras el suelo temblaba, el sitio comenzaba a derrumbarse.

– ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Estabas solo jugando?

– Tu alma es demasiado hermosa, es tan brillante y llena de fuego que sería terrible matarte – le respondió volteando – Así que no me obligues a hacerlo. Volveremos a vernos y entonces no tenemos que ser enemigos. Puedes unirte a mí y cumplir todos tus deseos siguiendo mis órdenes o puedes solo ignorarme e irte para ser feliz. Pero si peleas contra mí, te are desear morir mil veces. Vete y disfruta de mis obsequios mientras puedas, muy pronto tendrás que elegir.

Ishbal juntos sus manos como si rezara durante un momento y después tocó el suelo, con lo que un círculo de luz con el dibujo de unas alas se mostró bajo Shaoran y la princesa.

– Volveremos a vernos Shaoran – dijo el joven de la máscara después de que este desapareciera.

.

.

.

– Korugane-san – le gritó Shaoran al verlo. Se acercaba caminado con dificultad con el temblor mientras llevaba algo al hombro. Al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de Liceo con una máscara de metal.

– ¿Cómo está Sakura? – preguntó al acercarse.

– Creo que está bien. ¿Y Liceo?

– Morirá si no encontramos ayuda pronto.

Pedazos de piedra caían alrededor de ellos y en varios lugares el suelo se cuarteaba. Tal vez estaban en peligro.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí.

– No hay ninguna salida – no bien terminó de decir esto el suelo bajo ellos se partió obligándolos a saltar.

– Una puerta por allá.

– ¿Dónde?

Un círculo de Luz se dibujo bajo ellos, el mismo símbolo de antes y de repente las cosas parecieron moverse cada vez más lento alrededor de ellos. Hasta que todo se volvió tan brillante que les impidió ver.

¿Ahora qué?

.

.

.


	7. cap 6 Vale una vida

Luz de oscuridad Capitulo 6 Arakyshy99

Capitulo 6 El verdadero valor de una vida

/Sakura Kinomoto/

El sol brillaba tan fuerte aquella tarde en la bahía de Hong Kong, dándole un aire de saturada a una ciudad tan viva. Nadie dijo nada al ver aterrizar la avioneta, bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y la vieron alejarse, quedándose durante un instante sin saber que hacer o decir.

– Vamos – les indicó Midori hacia algunos autos que ya los esperaban, se limitó a saludarlos, aun sosteniendo esa máscara rígida en una mano y entraron como pudieron. No eran muy grandes por lo que tenían que hacer lo posible por acomodarse.

Le entregó un teléfono al chico chino diciéndole.

– Avisé que vamos para allá, ahora no tenemos lugar más seguro que la casa del concilio de hechiceros. Después de eso ya veremos lo que podemos hacer.

Era extraño ver como ahora la relación entre Midori y el verdadero Shaoran parecía mucho mejor que lo visto antes, le obedecía de manera sumisa, al parecer seguro de las habilidades de esta joven y después de todo esas habilidades los habían salvado a todos.

– ¿Cómo está tu familia? – le preguntó a Sakura con una familiaridad que no recordaba en ella.

– Bien, tus amigos son un poco bruscos.

– Lo siento, ¿la señorita Daidouji sigue con su madre?

– No ha querido separarse de ella desde que despertó, estaba muy preocupada.

Midori pareció pensar y quitarse aquella gabardina de cuero negro.

– Sakura tienes que saber esto, mis amigos del vaticano estuvieron investigando un poco y conseguí mucha información… nos estamos metiendo en algo mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas, tal vez más grande que la guerra entre hechiceros de oriente, algo peor. Si hubieran matado a Shaoran la guerra casi habría terminado, pero no lo hicieron por que no es lo que quieren, la guerra es solo una situación que les beneficia.

Shaoran parecía el más confundido con estos comentarios.

– ¿Cómo que más grande que la guerra de hechiceros?

– Alguien ha estado reclutando gente, Shaoran Lee. A mucha gente y muy poderosa, están armando un verdadero ejército y sus conexiones incluyen dirigentes de varios países. Nos estamos metiendo con alguien que tiene muchos amigos poderosos, tanto que Ho solo es un peón dentro de nuestro juego de ajedrez.

– ¿Qué puede ser? – preguntó ahora Sakura un tanto asustada.

– ¿Hay en la mansión… una pieza de un ajedrez enorme, una pieza cubierta de joyas hecha de oro o plata?

– Nunca la he visto, pero creo que si hay algo así.

– Carlo Magno tenía un ajedrez, se lo regalaron magos antiguos con varios esclavos incluidos y los esclavos precian adorar a este ajedrez como a un mismo dios. En su tablero, sus piezas y sus jugadas se esconde un misterio muy grande. Los alquimistas creen que es la receta de la piedra filosofal, los magos; del hechizo del milenium y muchas otras cosas. Pero lo único seguro sobre ese ajedrez es que tiene el poder de destruir a todos los reyes del mundo.

– ¿Si es tan poderoso por que nadie ha sabido nadie de él antes?

Midori pareció harta ante esta pregunta.

– ¿Has escuchado sobre algo llamado revolución francesa? Toda esa pelea fue solo por conseguir este ajedrez, quitarle su poder a la iglesia para poder arrebatarles el ajedrez enterrado en una abadía. El deseo de conseguir ese ajedrez ya destruyó a todos los reyes del mundo y su poder siquiera fue usado. Si estos tipos logran conseguirlo con todos los magos que tienen en su poder… vamos a tener problemas.

– ¿Por qué la carta de la esperanza? – preguntó la joven maestra de cartas y su respuesta tuvo que esperar cuando el auto pasó junto a un tren ligero que atravesaba la ciudad con un ruido estruendoso.

– Por que esa carta tiene un poder tan grande como el tuyo, es como tenerte a ti haciendo exactamente lo que quieren que hagas. No podrán controlar tu alma, pero pueden controlar tus cartas… es eso o tratan de quitarte tu arma más fuerte para cuando ataquen a Lee. Si el concilio de hechiceros de oriente tiene la pieza del rey como creo, no les va a hacer falta muchas más cosas. Esa pieza contiene casi toda la clave. Newton la descifró una vez pero lo detuvieron antes de hacerla pública y destruyeron su trabajo.

– Nada de esto tiene sentido.

– En eso tienes razón, no tiene el más mínimo sentido y esto es solo una teoría. Tal vez quieran otra cosa o tal vez estoy exagerando mucho. Pero aun así, tenemos que prevenirnos.

Podía verse ya la mansión del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, en donde la fuerte vigilancia hizo que varios del grupo se sintieran un tanto nerviosos. Pero la presencia de Shaoran al salir del auto tranquilizó las cosas dejándolos pasar.

– ¿Qué hacemos en China? – preguntó Touya mirando a su alrededor.

– Es que teníamos que venir un poquito – le respondió Sakura – Por lo de Tomoyo.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Yukito con esto?

– Estaba cerca y quería conocer China. ¿Verdad Yukito?

– Es un lugar muy interesante – dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

El chico solo presentó un semblante molesto mientras acompañaba a los demás al interior de la mansión, Kero estaba escondido en el interior de la bolsa de Tomoyo mientras Hamen solo parecía un perro negro de raza rara que no se separaba de la misma chica.

La joven Daidouji caminaba a lado de su madre cuando pareció perder el equilibrio y tener que sujetarse de alguien más. Repentinamente parecía muy descompuesta, hasta enferma. ¿Qué pasaba?

Midori se le acercó para revisarla y después le gritó a Shaoran.

– ¡Vaya allá adentro y diga que nos dejen entrar! Hay que sacar a Tomoyo de aquí mientras tanto.

Tomándola de un brazo la ayudó a caminar de regreso a los autos en donde pareció recuperarse. El grupo no pudo escuchar lo que la niña pequeña y ella hablaban mientras los guardias les pedían que entraran al interior de la casa. Hasta que Shaoran salió nuevamente a avisarles que ya podían pasar y en esta ocasión Tomoyo no tuvo ningún problema. Aquello que estuviera rechazándola no estaba ya.

– Sakura, tu familia y la madre de Tomoyo deben quedarse. Los demás tenemos que ir con el concilio para hablar de lo que está pasando.

Sin dejar hablar a nadie más, la señora Daidouji se adelantó para decir.

– Lo que tengo que decir tal vez sea tan importante como para que el concilio quiera oírlo. Y tiene que ver con todos ellos. Creo que todos deberíamos escuchar lo que tenemos que decir.

– También hay algunas cosas que quiero que mis hijos escuchen – habló el señor Fuyikata – Y creo que el tiempo ya llego para eso.

Shaoran sonrió de forma extraña.

– Vengan todos, tenemos que hablar con el concilio de hechiceros de oriente.

– Hamen – dijo Tomoyo – quédate cuidando a Akiko aquí.

– No se tarden – dijo divertida la pequeña mientas el grupo se alejaba.

El concilio de hechiceros de oriente era un lugar enorme, en donde Lee vivía junto con su familia. Sakura no podía dejar de asombrarse de la enorme casona y la gran cantidad de personas que parecían trabajar ahí… pero tampoco de la cantidad de presencias mágicas en el lugar. Muchas personas muy poderosas.

Lee caminaba con pasó fuerte a pesar de lo cansado que se veía, no se habían relajado mucho durante el viaje y ahora tenían que hablar con el concilio. Por suerte la chica había logrado convencer a su familia, principalmente a su hermano de calmarse un poco, al parecer se había asustado al ver entrar a tipos de sotanas a la casa y secuestrarlo a él y a su padre.

– ¿Esta reunido el consejo? – preguntó el joven chino al tiempo que abría la puerta de forma casi violenta. Entrando a una sala con una gran mesa y mucha gente a su alrededor.

– ¿A quienes traes, Lee? – preguntó uno de aquellos hombres en la habitación

– Amigos de Japón, me ayudaron… aunque ustedes no.

– Esas dos jóvenes, levantamos la protección del concilio al sentirlas llegar a Hong Kong, pero la bajamos al ver que venían contigo.

– Sus poderes son oscuros, pero son mis amigas.

La abuela de Shaoran, que presidía en aquellos momentos el consejo, miró fijamente a Midori y le dijo.

– Acércate.

Midori obedeció y se acercó hasta la silla de la mujer para hincarse frente a ella.

– Es un placer volver a verla, mi señora.

– Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y tú sigues siendo la misma… en cambió yo envejecí con los años.

– Ahora no solo es fuerte, también tiene la experiencia de una vida.

La mujer rió ligeramente.

– ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? Fue poco después de la guerra.

– Antes, mi señora, yo venía con el führer a hablar con su padre y su abuelo.

– Ya lo recuerdo. Usabas ese mismo uniforme pero tus ojos eran mucho más oscuros.

– Servía a personas oscuras.

– ¿La conoces? – preguntó Shaoran a su abuela mientras tomaba asiento en una nueva silla traída para él.

– La conocí hace mucho tiempo, antes de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando Hitler vino a china para tratar de que el concilio de hechiceros le apoyara. Pero cuando nos negamos apoyó a Japón a invadir nuestro territorio. Esta jovencita protegía al gran comandante Hitler.

La reacción de Tomoyo fue por demás exagerada.

– ¿Protegiste a Hitler?

– Le dije que trabajo para mucha gente.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

– Ya no lo recuerdo – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa como si se tratara de una travesura, pero después regresó su atención al joven Lee y le dijo.

– Basta de charla amigable, venimos aquí por una razón.

– Ho inició un ejército de hombres mágicos y mercenarios para atacarnos. Tiene bastante fuerza y muchos hombres dispuestos a pelear. Estoy seguro de que la siguiente parte de su plan es destruir este lugar para probar su poder.

– ¿Estás seguro, Shaoran?

– Me capturaron e hicieron un doble de sangre que casi mata a Sakura.

– ¿La joven maestra de cartas? Ven acá, jovencita, no te reconocí tan crecida y con tu cabello largo… ¿no era castaño?

– Abuela… es la otra.

– Ha, ya, sigues igual que antes, solo un poco mayor.

¿Fingía o solo era un poco despistada?

– Mucho gusto.

– Pero esta otra chica… también tiene cartas muy poderosas. Aunque oscuras y al parecer malignas. Cartas que la siguen.

– Yo protejo a la señorita Daidouji – completó Midori – Las cartas solo son para emergencias y las tenemos bajo control.

La anciana las miró al parecer con desconfianza.

– Tienes un poder demasiado grande para alguien no entrenado en los menesteres de la magia. Podrían romper tu corazón en cualquier momento.

– Eso no pasará – le respondió la jovencita con una mirada decidida.

– Solo ten cuidado… ¿Cuáles eran los planes de Ho?

– Obtener la carta de la esperanza que tiene Sakura y secuestrar a Tomoyo para que luchara de su lado.

Esto despistó a la anciana mujer.

– ¿Has usado magia antes?

– Estas cartas son la primera magia que uso aunque ya conocía la magia de Sakura.

– ¿Tu madre o padre tienen magia en su haber?

– No lo sé, ella es mi madre y no usa magia.

– El alma de un mortal común y corriente… ¿Por qué te seguían entonces?

– Yo tengo la respuesta de esa pregunta – respondió Sonomi de repente – Es por el parentesco entre Sakura y Tomoyo.

– Tener el mismo abuelo, no la hace tan cercana.

La señora Daidouji tardó un poco en decir con la mirada baja.

– Hace muchos años, mi prima se embarazó… el segundo embarazo dentro de su matrimonio.

Fuyikata sonrió de una manera triste y de repente tomó la palabra para hablar de una manera tranquila.

– Después de que Nadeshico dio a luz, nos visitó un hombre… un extranjero que decía llamarse Lee, ser el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente. Yo creí que solo era un extraño… Pero mi amada Nadeshico lo conocía. Y el abuelo de Sakura lo acompañaba. – El hombre se retiró los lentes para frotarse los ojos un poco, parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo recordar esas cosas – Decía que me protegería a mí y a mi hijos.

– Fueron gemelas – volvió a decir la madre de Tomoyo – Dos preciosas niñas, tan diferentes y tan parecidas. Pero no debían estar juntas, por que se supone que la primera hija de Nadeshico tenía que encontrar las cartas dejadas por el ancestro de este hombre. Si se quedaban, entonces competirían entre ellas por las cartas y no se ayudarían.

– ¿Somos hermanas? – a Sakura todo esto le resultaba tan ridículo y fuera de sentido.

– Del mismo día, del mismo mes.

– ¿Y por qué Tomoyo estaba con usted?

– El abuelo conocía a este hombre y por eso Nadeshico fue destinada desde antes de su nacimiento para casarse con Fuyikata Kinomoto. Cuando las gemelas nacieron, y siendo imposible dejarlas juntas; la más débil de las dos fue separada de su madre y me la entregaron para que la cariará como a mi propia hija.

– Mamá – dijo Tomoyo débilmente mientras la mujer bajaba la mirada.

– No quería creer que este día podía llegar, ni siquiera después del asesinato de Nadeshico.

– ¡Mi madre no fue asesinada! – Gritó Touya golpeando la mesa – ¡Ella estaba enferma y eso fue lo que provocó su muerte!

– Ella sabía que pasaría – le dijo su padre al alterado muchacho – Me lo contó y tuve que permanecer escondido, abrazando a mis hijos mientras escuchaba que ella moría. El abuelo conoció su destino y aquellas personas creían evitar el nacimiento de su heredera. Por eso la conocí y nos casamos siendo tan jóvenes. Antes de sus veinte años, la heredera de la magia del sol y la luna tenía que nacer. Ellos trataban de cambiar el destino, pero lo preservamos primero.

Touya, afectado por estas palabras, permaneció en silencio. Yukito lo ayudó a sentarse de manera delicada.

– Entonces esos sueños… esas pesadillas que tuve cuando era niño. Mi madre en un charco de sangre – Con lágrimas y odio en la mirada miro a su procreador. – ¡Eran un recuerdo de cuando vi morir a mi madre!

Sakura, aterrada de estas palabras, trataba de comprender las cosas. Su amiga la tomaba de un hombro para apoyarla. El conocer todo esto resultaba muy fuerte para la joven.

– El señor Lee me contrató en ese entonces para encargarme de que nadie se enterara de la otra hija – interrumpió Midori de repente. – Fuimos muy lejos y la cuidé el tiempo suficiente para decir que la niña había nacido en el extranjero y era un poco menor.

– Desgraciadamente así es. Con la muerte de tu madre se olvidaron de nosotros, no teníamos ninguna importancia ni poder mágico. Escondí las cartas durante largos años esperando a que Sakura estuviera lista, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Reconocí a ese niño apenas lo vi… se parecía tanto a aquel hombre que llegó con el abuelo a mi casa tantos años atrás. Era su hijo y venia a probar a mi pequeña. Las cosas ya habían comenzado y yo solo podía rezar para que terminaran bien. Todo el tiempo tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasara a Sakura.

– Papá – se acercó la joven de cabello castaño – ¿Tú lo sabías?

– Bueno – el señor rió un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Habría que ser un tanto tonto para no darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor de nosotros. Y el pequeño león con alas que andaba por toda la casa comiéndose mis dulces. Ya no tienes que esconderte, Kerberos.

El pequeño ser se asomó ligeramente del bolso de Tomoyo solo mirando. Después voló un poco hasta posarse sobre la mesa con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

– Hola.

– Mucho gusto, quería agradecerte por cuidar tanto a mis hijas durante todo este tiempo. Yukito también ha estado ahí todo este tiempo. Les agradezco su esfuerzo a los dos.

– Es mi deber, lo que tengo que hacer. – respondió el peluche orgulloso.

– Y también por entretener a Touya durante esas tardes en que tenía que quedarse en casa y yo estaba tan ocupado.

– ¿Usted sabía?

– Armaban todo un escándalo cada vez que jugaban videojuegos. Es difícil no notarlos.

– ¿Quiénes era? – pregunto Touya con un gesto extraño. ¿Dolor? ¿Tal vez una sed inmensa de venganza? ¿Algo más?

– Es difícil que un hombre recuerde un rostro que solo vio durante un segundo durante quince años… pero puedo recordar el rostro del hombre que mató a mi Nadeshico – Apuntó a uno de los hombres de aquella mesa – Fue ese hombre hace diez y seis años. Jamás olvidare su cara ni su poder.

– ¡Es mentira! – dijo el hombre levantándose y tirando su silla al hacerlo. Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, la espada de Shaoran le apuntaba al cuello de manera amenazante – Señor Lee.

– Conozco tus tratos con Ho desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero debo mantener a mis amigos cerca y… enciérrenlo. Me encargare de él más tarde – al decir estas frases el chico parecía tan infinitamente cansado. Al parecer enterarse de esto también le afectaba mucho. Dos hombres tomaron a aquel y se lo llevaron del lugar mientras no dejaba de repetir que estaban equivocados y se trataba de mentiras.

– Joven Lee – habló el padre de Sakura – Le suplico que no mate a ese hombre.

– ¡Papá! – le reclamó su hijo.

– Tuve que dejar morir a mi esposa hace mucho tiempo. Y desde entonces su muerte pesa en mi conciencia todo el tiempo. No soportaría la carga de otra muerte sobre mi alma.

Lee tardó un poco en responder.

– No voy a juzgarlo entonces por la muerte de tu mujer. Lo que le hagamos ya no es tu asunto.

– Gracias… fue un día muy largo y estoy muy cansado. Sonomi también necesita reposo y tú no te ves muy bien – de repente esa vieja sonrisa del profesor Kinomoto que lo hacía sentir una persona tan tranquila – ¿Por qué no nos retiramos y continuamos después?

– Les darán habitaciones. – fue lo único que dijo Lee.

.

.

.

/Sakura-hime/

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión la caída fue casi violenta. Korugane apareció muy cerca del suelo sin poder evitar el golpe. Fye cayó sobre él golpeándolo y cerca de ahí Shaoran también azotaba contra el suelo, pero sin darse tiempo para quejarse y correr para atrapar a Sakura entre sus brazos. La cual parecía continuar inconsciente después de todo el alboroto.

El último en caer fue Liceo, unos cuantos segundos después, que alcanzó a dar la vuelta en el aire y aterrizar a cuatro patas. Miró un poco a su alrededor y después se acercó lentamente a la princesa.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó con un tono de voz vacío.

– Creo que está bien – le respondió Shaoran un poco extrañado por aquella máscara – No sé cuanto tarde en despertar.

El soldado Korugane se quitó de encima y de una manera violenta al mago para acercarse al joven de la máscara; para tomarlo de los hombros y decirle.

– Tus heridas, no debes moverte.

Liceo levantó sus ropas mostrando el torso.

– No tengo ninguna herida… ¿la princesa volvió a sanarme?

– No te tocó – le dijo de nuevo el soldado al parecer confundido.

– ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó Shaoran levantándose aun con la princesa entre brazos.

– ¡Yo estoy aquí! – respondió Fye, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras levantaba una mano.

– ¿Dónde está Mokona?

– No debe andar muy lejos si podemos entendernos – le dijo el soldado mientras se acomodaba bien la funda de su espada al cinto – Y ahora que lo veo, este tampoco es mi mundo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – se preguntaba Shaoran mientras el otro chico ya se alejaba un poco para observar el lugar. Grandes edificios que parecían de cristal, como en el mundo de la bruja de las dimensiones. Parecía una ciudad de alguna clase. Durante algún momento tuvo miedo de regresar al mismo lugar en que habían iniciado el viaje – Ishbal dijo que iba a sanarlo.

– ¿Qué dices? – se le acercó Korugane, el mago seguía al otro muchacho para examinar el lugar. Hasta entonces notaba que aun tenía aquel vendaje en la frente de la tribu de los indios.

– Encontré a una persona… le dio todas sus plumas a Sakura y luego se las quitó.

– ¿Todas las plumas?

– Las tenía todas. Dijo muchas cosa que no entendí, tuvimos una pelea y la gane. Por eso nos dejó ir y sanó a Liceo. No le entendí en ese momento.

– ¿Ella está bien? ¿Vamos a tener que encontrar todas las plumas de nuevo?

– Es diferente, solo está dormida. Ese tal Ishbal dijo algo de darle vida para cien años. Pero se quedó con las alas de Sakura-hime. La primera vez se ponía helada, como si estuviera muerta. Ahora su cuerpo sigue siendo igual de cálido. – aun a través del guante el chico se atrevió a tocarle ligeramente la mejilla. Tal vez queriendo comprobar que no se equivocaba.

Lentamente la chica comenzó a moverse, al parecer molesta por el sol que les golpeaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, confundida después de todo lo anterior. Pero apenas aclaro su mirada, sonrió de pronto y se abrazó del cuello de quien la sostenía.

– ¡Shaoran! – le dijo alegre – Que bueno que estás bien ¿No te lastimaron? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te duele algo?

Korugane fue el más sorprendido por este cambio, desde el inicio la actitud de la princesa hacia este chico era de franco respeto. Ahora de repente lo abrazaba, y le hablaba de una manera tan informal, que le parecía hasta incorrecto en ella.

– ¿Princesa Sakura?

– Hay, perdón – le dijo ella levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el vestido. Después se acercó al chico, aun hincado en el suelo y le tomó de las mano para decirle – Estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando te quedaste ahí solo. ¿No te lastimaron?

– ¿Puede recordar? – fueron las vagas palabras de un incrédulo chico.

Ella miró al cielo y después cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a decir.

– Nuestro pueblo en el desierto, mi padre el rey, mi hermano el príncipe y el sacerdote Yukito. El día en que tu padre y tú llegaron a la ciudad para investigar las ruinas. Tantas cosas tan bonitas – pero de repente el semblante de la joven cambió para ver al otro con ojos acusadores – ¡Y ya vuelves a decirme princesa! Yo quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

De un salto el chico se levantó para tratar de explicarle de manera nerviosa.

– Pero princesa, yo…

– Sa-ku-ra. – le recalcó ella esperando que lo repitiera.

Shaoran bajó los ojos como si buscara algo que decir. Pero de repente, y contra lo esperado, abrazó a la princesa y comenzó a llorar asustándola.

– ¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento yo… perdóname pero… no quería hacerte sentir mal ni…

Korugane sonrió un poco y después se alejó rumbo a sus demás compañeros para dejar a esos dos solos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto Fye que trataba de mirar a la distancia desde la rama de un árbol – ¿Shaoran está bien?

– Sakura ya recuerda todo.

– ¿En serio? Que buena noticia.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que alguna vez dijimos? Si Shaoran podía aguantar las ganas de llorar en aquel momento, entonces se volvería mas fuerte… ya lo logró lo que tanto deseaba. Creo que ya tiene derecho a llorar.

– No me imaginaba a Kuro-oni diciendo eso.

El soldado se limitó a no responderle, después de todo, no tenía caso.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Sakura miraba aquella isla con un sentimiento de extrañeza. "No pertenezco a este lugar" era lo que su corazón le decía. Ese lugar tan ruidoso y lleno de gente no se parecía en nada a su amada ciudad tan tranquila. Ni siquiera Tokio le había despertado ese sentimiento de agobio tan grande que tenía.

– Entonces somos hermanas – le decía Tomoyo, quien también estaba en el balcón. Parecían no querer mirarse una a la otra a pesar de la cercanía.

– Sí… siempre te pareciste tanto a mi mamá.

– A "nuestra" madre – le corrigió su amiga.

– Pero la señora Sonomi.

– No me mal entiendas pero… quiero mucho a mi madre, a quien ha sido mi madre durante todo este tiempo. Pero enterarme de quien fue la mujer que me vio nacer. Y cuál fue su destino… me hace sentir tantas cosas tan diferentes. Quiero a mi mamá, pero me siento triste por la muerte de nuestra mamá.

De repente Sakura pareció reaccionar y tomando de la mano a la otra chica, le dijo.

– Perdona, con tantas cosas me olvide por completo de ti. Casi dos meses sin verte y cuando regresas ocurre todo esto. Estaba muy preocupada quiero saber que te pasó.

Tomoyo le sonrió y pareció pensar un poco.

– Pues fuimos a Okaido, es una playa muy bonita y seguro te hubiera encantado. Rentamos un departamento para nosotras dos y entramos a trabajar a un centro comercial para obtener dinero. Al principio las dos éramos cajeras, pero luego ocurrió algo un poquito raro. Y de repente, ya me encontraba vendiéndole cosméticos a la gente, por comisión, en el mismo centro comercial. Fue una etapa muy rara.

– No me lo imagino.

Se soltaron sin alejarse mientras Tomoyo seguía platicando.

– Me encontré un día con una niña pequeña que estaba ciega y mendigaba por las calles. De repente ya estaba viviendo con nosotras mientras la cuidábamos y trabajábamos. Un día encontré unas cartas que me pedían que las usara por que me ayudarían. Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba ser fuerte para cuidar a las personas que quiero.

– ¿Puedo ver tus cartas?

– Adelante – le respondió sacándolas de su bolsillo.

– Se parecen mucho a las mías, pero tienen un sentimiento tan extraño.

– Comen dolor, es normal que tengan esta sensación. No te preocupes, yo las uso y Hamen ya me enseñó todo sobre ellas. Aunque aún hay cosas que no domino del todo, solo será cuestión de un poco de práctica y de preguntarle a alguien que sepa usar cartas.

– Tú tienes tus cartas mágicas y yo tengo las mías. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

– Yo creo que va ser terrible cuando tengamos un pleito.

Ambas sonrieron un poco mientras una mirada triste regresaba a los ojos de Sakura.

– Tal vez no es el momento pero me gustaría saber más sobre mamá.

– Deberíamos preguntarle a tu padre.

– No creo que quiere hablar ahora.

– Pues nos está mirando justo ahora.

– Hola – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa desde el balcón vecino de la casa y una taza de té en la mano. Haciendo a Sakura sentir un poco rara. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una familia así? – ¿podrían venir, niñas? Ahora hay cosas que solo tiene que hablar la familia.

– Ya vamos, papá.

El cuarto de al lado era el de su padre. Y al entrar la señora Daidouji ya se encontraba ahí, al parecer halando con el hombre de antes. Una pequeña mesa de té adornaba el lugar y les invitaron a sentarse.

– Touya tardará un poco más en llegar. No sabemos a donde fue después de la reunión, pero no ha salido de la casa. Kero debe estar buscándolo.

– Le afectó mucho – dijo Sakura un tanto triste.

– Era muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió, pero aun así le afectó mucho. Lo convencí de que su madre llevaba mucho tiempo enferma. Y de que su muerte era ya algo natural. Al menos creí que era lo mejor para todos.

– Mamá – mencionó Tomoyo – dijeron algo de que la señora Kinomoto estaba destinada. ¿Qué querían decir?

Antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a los dos muchachos, Touya y su amigo. El primero entró mientras el otro solo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Querían hablar? – preguntó este.

– Siéntate – le dijo su padre y después la atención regreso a Sonomi.

– Yo no sabía mucho al respecto, pero la familia Daidouji ha sido, desde hace muchas generaciones, un vinculo de sangre, controlado por hechiceros muy poderosos. A lo largo de muchas generaciones las mujeres de esta familia han criado a magos y dirigentes de oriente. Los destinos y bodas de cada generación son controlados por el concilio de oriente. Nadeshico y yo, conocimos este destino hasta mucho tiempo después de lo que deberíamos.

– ¿Entonces la historia de que mi mamá conoció a mi papa en la escuela y se enamoraron no era de verdad? – interrumpió Sakura de repente. A lo que Sonomi sonrió dulcemente.

– Nadeshico no conocía su destino, y el concilio no ordena las cosas. Provoca que sucedan. Ellos se encontraron por que el encuentro fue planeado… pero enamoraron y buscaron su destino juntos. Que esto fuera de provecho para el concilio fue solo una coincidencia.

– Usted estaba en contra – le dijo el muchacho.

– Por que no conocía todo esto. Fue hasta que nacieron Tomoyo y Sakura que se me dijo todo. Por eso me alejé y evité el contacto con Fuyikata. Mucho tiempo después, me llamó el abuelo para algo muy importante. Y me entregó una niña a la que me ordenó criar como a una hija. Era la hija de Nadeshico, tenía que vivir... al principio esta niña fue para mí una responsabilidad. Pero luego se convirtió en lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar. Yo no puedo tener hijos y por eso el único hombre al que quise se alejó de mí y de repente mi vida estaba otra vez tan llena y completa como nunca lo había estado. Tal vez Tomoyo no sea mi hija, pero durante todos estos años la he amado como tal. Perdóname por hacerlos pasar por todo eso, pero yo tampoco estaba bien enterada de lo que pasaba en realidad.

– ¿Por qué nos separaron? – preguntó Sakura cono si no deseara realmente interrumpir.

– Por que si algo te llegaba a pasar, Sakura, entonces Tomoyo debía tomar tu lugar para usar las cartas. Hay algo que la heredera de Clow tiene que hacer, y si no eras tú, Tomoyo debía estar segura en algún lugar lejos de ti. Desgraciadamente el mago que ayudaba a los chicos malos también ayudó hace varios años a organizar todo esto. Así que querían tener a Tomoyo y después conseguir las cartas de Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a tomar una taza de té en familia? – dijo el señor Fuyikata sonriendo.

– Estos hombres mataron a mamá y lo único que pudiste hacer fue pedir que no lo mataran. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

– Tu madre murió protegiéndolos. Conocía muy bien su destino y aceptó bien su muerte para que no te pasara nada ni a ti ni a tus hermanas.

– ¡Ella no es mi hermana y nada de esto es verdad! ¡Mi madre estaba enferma y yo estuve a su lado! ¡Todo esto no es más que una mentira! – nuevamente alterado, Touya salió del lugar con brusquedad, haciendo sentir a Sakura que la conversación terminaba en aquel momento. Nadie saldría a detener a su enojado hermano y tal vez ella podría hablar con él para calmarlo. Por lo que le sorprendió cuando su padre se levantó y de un par de zancadas alcanzó al chico, lo tomó por un hombro y lo detuvo presionándolo contra el marco de la puerta.

– ¡Entiende! – Pareció suplicarle con una mirada desesperada – Tu madre te amaba más que su vida misma y no tuvo reparo en demostrarlo. Ella te amaba y te protegió hasta el último momento, y aun así nada la obligó a separase de tu lado. A venir cada noche junto a ti para ver que te encontraras bien, que fueras feliz. No pude protegerla y te suplico que me perdones, por no ser tan valiente como para intentar defenderla aunque fuera un poco… lo siento… lo siento.

– Papá.

– Tonto. No me hagas romper mis promesas. Le prometí a tu madre que nunca iba a soltar una lágrima por ella y aquí me tienes llorando como un crío.

Touya abrazó de repente a su padre en un gesto más bien violento, y escondiendo la cara en su hombro, lloró también mientras le decía.

– La extraño, la extraño mucho. Todo este tiempo sin ella ha sido tan difícil, todos estos años recordándola una y otra vez. Me sentía tan solo, me sentía abandonado por ella y por ti… ella me prometió que iríamos a cazar cigarras cuando naciera mi hermana, me lo prometió y durante muchos años no podía olvidar esa promesa, no podía.

Padre e hijo se quedaron así, abrazados, reconciliándose después de años de una pelea silenciosa. Después de conocer la verdad de lo que parecía ser su peor secreto guardado durante demasiado tiempo. Ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un poco de alivio.

– Ve – le dijo en un susurro Tomoyo a su amiga.

– Pero ellos.

– Son tu familia.

– ¿Y tú?

La chica de cabello negro se limitó a sonreír de manera ligera.

– Solo ve.

Sakura se acercó a aquellos dos y no terminó bien de decir la primera palabra cuando la recibieron entre ellos. Un bonito cuadro para aquel momento.

– Los Kinomoto están juntos – menciono la señora Daidouji – pero creo que todavía les falta alguien.

– Mi momento podría ser después… parecen una familia tan unida.

– Son los hijos de Nadeshico y la persona que ella eligió. Estarán bien.

– ¿Por qué no te casas con el señor Fuyikata para que estemos todos juntos? No te quedara tan mal.

– ¿Con él? Vaya cosas que dices, niña. – respondió la mujer francamente molesta haciéndole recordar a su hija, aquellas tardes de hacia varios años, cuando hacía lo mismo en la primaria: Sentirse furiosa por la presencia del padre de Sakura.

Era tan bonito recordar.

.

.

.

En algún otra parte de la mansión, la pequeña Akiko corría ligeramente mientras el perro negro trataba de alcanzarla. En cuanto lo hizo, la sujetó de la pernera y la jaló ligeramente hasta llevarla a la entrada del jardín, en donde la soltó y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

– Se divierte mucho – dijo Yukito a Midori al llegar al lugar. Esta llevaba rato ahí como si cuidara a la pequeña.

– Esa niña se divierte con todo. Pero tengo que cuidar que no se vaya a lastimar.

– Los niños no son nada frágiles – volvió a decir el joven sonriendo y por fin Himeno se dignó a voltear a verlo. Pero con sonrisa que más bien parecía pedir una explicación al comentario anterior.

– ¿Tú eres el que cuidaba a Sakura? No te reconocería nunca, ni siquiera tu presencia es igual.

– Una parte de mí es la que cuida a Sakura. Yo no lo conozco muy bien pero creo que los dos nos preocupamos igual por ella.

– Me llamo Himeno, Midori Himeno.

– Yo soy solo Yukito, y el otro se llama Yue. Creo que no te tiene mucha confianza.

– Ya se le quitará – mencionó esto último con un gesto que le quitaba importancia y después se movió en la banca en la que estaba sentada para dejarle espacio al recién llegado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo pequeño llego volando para hablarle.

– Yukito, ¿Dónde te metiste? Quería hablar con Yue de… – detuvo Kero de repente su monologo al ver que el otro chico no estaba solo.

– Hola – fue lo único que mencionó Midori ante el desconcierto del pequeño león. Quien no parecía dispuesto a decir nada más por lo que Yukito se animó a decir.

– Este es Kerberos, el otro guardián de Sakura.

– Mucho gusto, Kerberos.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el peluche con un porte serio.

– Yo cuido a Tomoyo, yo y el perro negro nos encargamos de Tomoyo como el joven Yukito y tú se encargan de Sakura.

– Pero… tú presencia.

– Muy oscura y tal vez maligna. Bueno, ahora Tomoyo también tiene ese tipo de presencia. No despertamos mucha confianza entre la gente pero ¿Qué podemos hacerle?

– ¡Un gatito! – gritó Akiko al correr y tomar en carrera a Kero entre las manos. – Que bonito gatito con alitas.

– Hey, niña. Soy un poderoso guardián que…

– Y habla – volvió a decir la niña girando con él. Lo que pareció rendirlo a convertirse en un juguete al menos durante algunos minutos más.

– Me llamo Kero – dijo en aire derrotado y la niña lo llevó a presentarlo con el perro.

– Creo que se llevara bien con él – mencionó el joven acomodándose los lentes y después preguntó mirando de nuevo a la chica – ¿Quién es la niña?

– Se llama Akiko. Es de Tomoyo.

– ¿Es pariente de Tomoyo?

– Es la hija de Tomoyo.

Visiblemente turbado, Yukito no alcanzó a preguntar nada Coherente.

– ¿La hija…? Entonces ella y alguien, de alguien y ella.

– La encontramos en Okaido, no tiene padres y estábamos cuidándola. Tal vez ahora no parezca la mejor idea, pero Tomoyo la cuida como si fuera una hija. Quise impedírselo pero no pude, ahora tengo que cuidarlas a las dos lo más que pueda.

– No pareces alguien muy dispuesta a cuidar de una niña pequeña.

– Hago lo que puedo.

– Eclipse – se escuchó una tercera voz llegando al lugar, se trataba de Shaoran con la misma mirada cansada de antes.

– Debería tomarse un descanso Lee, no se ve nada bien – comentó Yukito a modo de saludo.

– Necesito hablar con ella. Es por las cartas de Tomoyo.

– Creo que eso debería preguntárselo a ella. Yo no soy tan importante como para responder a esa clase de cosas.

– Cuando yo llegue a Japón ella no tenía esos poderes y ya estaba bajo tu cuidado. Así que tú sabes seguramente como los consiguió. ¿De dónde saco esas cartas?

La mirada de la chica fue de un honesto reto, como si quisiera probar la fuerza de aquel muchacho que la interrogaba.

– Alguien se las regaló para que se defendiera. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero ella tomó la última decisión.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa niña?

Ese tono de voz en el chino se estaba volviendo irritante para ella.

– Ella es la hija de Tomoyo y un compañero de la escuela. ¿Por qué cree entonces que la estoy cuidando? Si no me cree puede preguntárselo a ella.

Y con este comentario obtuvo justo lo que esperaba, una reacción parecida a la de Yukito al enterarse de que la chica tenía una hija. Desconcierto e incredulidad en un solo paquete. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, los pasos de alguien acercándose rápidamente los obligaron a voltear.

– ¡Muere Lee! – gritaba el tipo antes arrestado sosteniendo una rara daga en las manos y atacando al jefe del concilio. En un acto tan repentino que nos les dejó reaccionar a ninguno. Yukito no era un combatiente, Shaoran tenía guardado el talismán de su espada y Himeno no alcanzaría a sacar una de sus armas ante la relajada situación anterior. Solo les quedaba intentar recibir la menor cantidad de daño y después contraatacar.

Pero a escasos centímetros del golpe, el hombre se detuvo y durante algunos segundos pareció dudar, antes de soltar su arma y llevarse las manos al pecho mientras tosía de manera severa. Ninguno bajó la guardia mientras el perro negro y Kero cubrían a la niña de cualquier cosa. Fue hasta que aquel hechicero cayó al suelo que se atrevieron a moverse ligeramente todavía temiendo un engaño.

– Mucho tiempo sin verte, señor Lee – decía alguien que llegaba al lugar. Un muchacho de largo cabello negro-azulado y grandes lentes casi redondos. Aunque lo que más llamaba de él era su enorme báculo de sol que ostentaba orgulloso.

– Giragizawa – fue lo único que Shaoran dijo al verlo.

– ¿La reencarnación de Clow? – Preguntó Himeno al verlo – Creo que sí se le parece.

– Tu seguridad no es tan buena como creía – dijo el recién llegado mientras desaparecía su báculo y dejaba ver tras de él una mujer de largo cabello trenzado – ¿Sakura está por aquí, verdad?

– Daidouji también... pero ¿cómo entraste?

– Pedí permiso en la puerta. Después de todo, tengo la invitación de la señora Lee. Tu abuela es una persona muy amable al informarme de lo que ocurría.

– ¿Por qué te llamó?

– Por que su nieto estaba secuestrado y no había nadie con la fuerza para rescatarlo. Por eso traje todo mi equipaje. Aunque es un alivio ver que ya te encuentras bien a pesar de que no pude ayudarte. Pero tengo miedo sobre algo, una presencia que estoy sintiendo desde que llegue a este lugar. – De repente pareció notar a las otras personas y les saludó de manera amable.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la niña se acercó corriendo hasta la chica de cabello negro y la jaló de un brazo mientras decía con un gesto de preocupación.

– Señor de gorro alto, señor de gorro alto. Vámonos.

Midori cargó a la pequeña y trató de calmarla.

– No te preocupes, él no fue, él no tenía nada que ver.

– ¿No?

– No, nada que ver. Este señor estaba muy lejos.

– Hola, mucho gusto – les saludó Nakuru con una sonrisa. Lo que pareció borrar el miedo de la pequeña. Quien se soltó de Midori y corrió para acercarse a la mujer.

– Alas de mariposa – decía la niña – Tiene alas de mariposa como mi mamá. Esta señora tiene alas de mariposa como mamá.

Parecía tan emocionada al decir esto mientras los demás presentes no alcanzaban a entenderlo. Conocían la verdadera forma de Rubí-moon y las alas que tenía en este estado. Pero ahora no las mostraba y era muy extraño que la llamaran así.

– Que bonita niña – dijo la mujer cargándola ligeramente – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Akiko.

– Yo soy Nakuru, mucho gusto.

– Eres alas de mariposa, como mamá.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y después se dirigió a su acompañante.

– Eriol, yo me quedare aquí, usted vaya con Kinomoto y los demás. Tiene que avisarles lo más rápido que pueda.

– No tardare mucho, Nakuru. Lee, ¿podrías llevarme a donde está Sakura? Hay algo que tengo que decirle.

– Está por aquí, sígueme. Himeno, ven con nosotros, la niña estará bien.

La joven se levantó mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

– Tienes casi la misma presencia que Clow.

– ¿Sigues viva? – fue el único comentario del mago inglés.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

El grupo caminaba ligeramente entre las calles llamando la atención de las personas alrededor. Ninguno tenía idea de donde se encontraban y Sakura no dejaba de preguntar por Mokona. A pesar de que no aparecía aun, el grupo podía entenderse, señal de que no debía estar muy lejos. Pero el no encontrarle les hacía sentir perdidos. Ni siquiera sabían si ese mundo tenía alguna de las plumas de Sakura o por que estaba ahí si era cierto lo mencionado por Ishbal, que él tenía todas las plumas reunidas.

De ser cierto el deseo que la bruja de las dimensiones estaría ya cumplido, no habría razón para viajar. Y en ninguna parte del trato hablaba de regresarlos a casa sanos y salvos. Excepto por Korugane que aun no regresaba a su país, ni por Fye que deseaba seguir viajando para siempre.

Sakura tenía todos sus recuerdos y ahora también esa sonrisa de la chica del desierto que solo habitaba en los pensamientos del muchacho. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué podían hacer para llegar a su mundo?

– Shaoran, no puedo leer esto – le decía Sakura señalando un aparador.

– Creo que… descuento por paquete. Creo que habla del precio, esto debe ser una tienda.

– Vamos a comprar ropa de este lugar. Yo quiero aquel vestido bonito de ahí.

– Pero no tenemos dinero ni nada que vender. Aunque si… – se detuvo de improviso cuando Liceo le arrojó algo a la cara que atrapó en el vuelo. Era una moneda dorada con orillas un poco toscas.

– Mis propiedades son las de mi señora. Si mis monedas no valen, alguien debe comprar oro aquí cerca.

Por una vez en la vida aquel tipo era útil. Así que no tardaron mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo entero estuviera de nuevo en la calle ahora con las ropas de aquel mundo. Así al menos llamaban menos la atención.

– ¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo la maleta? – preguntaba Korugane.

– Yo puedo llevarla, señor Korugane – le respondió el nuevo.

– Deja, yo me hago cargo. – A veces, ese tipo de actitud servicial desagradaba al soldado. Aunque nadie sabía bien por qué.

– ¿Dónde estará Mokona? – se preguntaba mientras Shaoran.

– ¿Por qué no nos separamos? – Dijo Fye – Buscamos durante una hora y nos encontramos aquí, si no la encontramos o si dejamos de entender el lenguaje del lugar sabemos que está aquí cerca atorada en algún lado.

– O durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que se le antoje venir.

Sakura rió levemente antes de decir.

– Muy bien, yo voy con Shaoran y ustedes van por allá.

– Yo iré hacia el norte – menciono Fye señalando en esa dirección – Será más fácil en tres grupos. Entonces nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Afirmaron levemente y separaron por el lugar para buscar a la pequeña criatura. Un lugar lleno de vida y con bastantes personas, y hasta entonces, Shaoran se daba cuenta de que sus rasgos no eran parecidos a los de ellos. Personas de otro país, como en cada salto. Y aquellos símbolos en los edificios, la cultura china había estudiado con su padre y tal vez se tratara de algo parecido.

¿Dónde podría buscar a la pequeña Mokona? Tal vez en algún lugar en donde hubiera chocolates cosas dulces, o cerca de un área con árboles como al conejo mágico le gustaba. No, realmente no tenía idea de donde querría estar Mokona. Lo único que le quedaba era abrir bien los ojos, de tratar de verla en algún lado.

– Este mundo es muy ruidoso, pero también hay cosas muy bonitas – dijo Sakura de pronto.

– Tal vez nos quedemos algunos días.

– Si no me quedo dormida, podemos dar una vuelta. Y buscar más vestidos como esos y algunos dulces de este lugar.

– Va a ser muy divertido – y él sonrió. De repente se sentía tan contento, sin esa angustia constante por encontrar las cartas o por que algo le estuviera ocurriendo a la princesa. Se sentía como aquella tarde antes de que todo aquello comenzara. Cuando iban por su pueblo y veían las manzanas que un hombre veía en la calle.

– Vamos – le tomó ella de una mano para hacerlo caminar más rápido. Al parecer acababa de ver algo emocionante.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

No era su mundo, otro maldito mundo más y no era el suyo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más continuarían saltando de manera tonta? ¿Por qué esa maldita bruja no lo mandó a su mundo simplemente? Después de todo ya tenía la katana, "su katana", ¿Qué le costaba cumplir el deseo?

– Vienes muy callado – le mencionó al muchacho que caminaba a su lado y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

– No tengo nada que decir.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial esa máscara?

– Mi máscara no tiene nada de especial, es solo metal en forma de rostro. Pero me hice la promesa de que mientras tengo esta máscara, no sentiré nada. Mis sentimientos siguen muy confundidos y mientras tenga la misión de proteger a la princesa no puedo darme el lujo de dudar ni por un segundo. Reprimo mis emociones mientras uso esta máscara.

El hombre negó levemente.

– Si la usas demasiado puede hacerte daño. Puedes quedar con el alma plana aunque ya no la uses.

– Creo que eso es mejor a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo antes de ponérmela.

– Idiota, carga las cosas un rato.

Al entregarle la maleta y tocar levemente la mano del chico algo ocurrió en la mente de Korugane. Era algo parecido a una explosión de luz. Muy diferente a cuando viajaban con Mokona. Tal vez Liceo vio algo también… pero frente a él no había nadie.

Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, ahora era un sitio que él conocía. Un castillo donde paso antes tanto tiempo. Pero varias partes de él estaban ardiendo, alguien o algo acababa de atacarlo. ¡El castillo de la princesa Tomoyo se encontraba bajo ataque!

¿Dónde están los guardias? ¿Qué pasa con los demás defensores? ¿Y la guardiana de la princesa? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Abandónalos"

– ¿Quién es?

"Déjalos y ven aquí a defender a tu princesa"

– ¡Sal ahora mismo! – de la gabardina que llevaba sacó su espada listo para pelear.

"¿Quién vale más? ¿Tu princesa, o la princesa de ese niño, Shaoran?"

– ¡Voy a destrozar este lugar hasta encontrarte! – intentó lanzar un golpe pero algo le detenía el brazo con fuerza.

"Ven y sálvala. Abandona a aquellos, no valen la pena."

– Te voy a…

– ¡Korugane! – le gritó Liceo deteniéndole el brazo mientras la gente alrededor los miraba. De nuevo entre las calles de aquel extraño país mientras el chico le impedía usar la espada – Reaccione.

– Ya estoy bien. – mencionó él bajando la espada y guardándola después.

– ¿Qué le pasó? De repente se puso raro y parecía atacar a alguien.

– Fue solo… no fue nada. Vámonos antes de que alguien venga.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿La princesa Tomoyo estaba bien? De repente se sentía tan extraño, una especie de desesperación por ir a donde debía, por dejar todo aquello y regresar con los suyos.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Manzanas como aquel mismo día, aunque aquí las manzanas también eran rojas y un poco más grandes que las que ellos conocían. Aun así estaban ricas y llenas de jugo. Era extraño, pero en lo único que Shaoran no pensaba era en buscar a Mokona. Se la estaba pasando tan bien en ese lugar con la princesa que tenía ganas de disfrutar del momento.

Tal vez eso de viajar con Mokona no estaría tan mal, y como ahora no estaban atados a las plumas, podrían viajar cuando quieran hacerlo. Primero encontrar el mundo de Korugane y después a viajar un poco. Investigar cada país al que llegaran y después de un poco saltar al siguiente, escribir un compendio tan grande como los que encontraba en las grandes bibliotecas y que a Fuyikata tanto le gustaba admirar.

Recordaba haberlo visto sentado frente a una mesa con una vela casi muerta leyendo un libro tan grueso que tal vez no podría cargar con facilidad. De un hombre que pudo darle toda la vuelta al mundo y contaba todo lo que vio durante su viaje. Y que alentaba a los demás a estudiar detalladamente cada una de las cosas vistas de manera superficial durante ese viaje.

Ese brillo en los ojos del hombre, ese deseo de hacer algo así de grande. Ahora él podría hacerlo. Ahora él podría viajar entre mundos y hacer algo de ese tipo. Y seria conocido por todo el mundo y tal vez muchos se aventurarían a hacer algo tan grande como él. Y todo al lado de Sakura, todo junto a su princesa.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la princesa al verlo tan callado.

– Sí, no pasa nada.

– ¿Algo te molesta? ¿Es sobre lo que pasó en ese otro país?

– No es tanto eso.

Sakura dudo un poco antes de decir.

– ¿Sabes? Me siento un poco extraña desde que desperté, aparte de que ya recuerdo todo pues… me siento como si algo me faltara. Como si me hubieran robado algo… más bien como si algo se me estuviera olvidando.

– Es que, ese tal Ishbal le quitó todas las plumas, princesa.

– ¡¿Todas? ¿Y si se van otra vez mis recuerdos? ¿Y si de nuevo me quedo dormida? No quiero olvidarte otra vez… era terrible estar a tu lado sin poder recordarte. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso, no quiero olvidarte.

Dejaron de caminar y el chico la miró a los ojos fijamente.

– Tranquila, todo estará bien y no creo que pierda sus memorias. Le prometo que estará bien.

– No quiero olvidarte – dijo ella esquivando la mirada poniéndolo un tanto nervioso.

– No hay de qué preocuparse – respondió con demasiada algarabía. – Debemos seguir buscando a Mokona o tal vez no saldremos de aquí. Vamos por allá.

Siempre se ponía así de nervioso cuando se trataba de algo importante, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Por lo que seguramente aquella conversación aun debería esperar demasiado tiempo.

La hora paso rápidamente y el resto del grupo regreso al lugar Nadie tenía rastro alguno de Mokona y no sabían que hacer. Tal vez si caminaban un poco. O trataban de encontrar ese lugar en donde vieron a la bruja de las dimensiones la primera vez… si es que ese era el mundo correcto.

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó alguien mientras se acercaba corriendo – Ya regresaste, que bien. No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba.

Era una jovencita de coletas negras y rasgos chinos del lugar que lo saludaba con alegría. Al parecer lo conocía de alguna parte.

– Yo… – trató de decir él antes de que este nueva joven lo interrumpiera.

– También trajiste a Kinomoto, mucho gusto de verte otra vez. Ese debe ser su hermano y el joven Sukihiro. Cuanto han cambiado en este tiempo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. La abuela está muy preocupada por ti y por Kinomoto. Vámonos rápido.

Lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló a donde un auto grande esperaba, ante el desconcierto el muchacho no atinaba a hacer nada más que seguir lo que le decían.

– Rápido – le gritó la jovencita a los demás – Tenemos que llegar temprano al concilio.

Eso sí que era extraño, pero por el momento no tenían ninguna otra opción. Así que entraron al auto, un poco apretados por la cantidad de personas y escuchaban a esta chica hablar sin parar.

– La abuela estaba muy preocupada por ti desde que te fuiste.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Liceo.

– Disculpa, no me presente. Me llamo Mei Ling, son prima de Shaoran, y aunque alguna vez estuvimos comprometidos ahora solo somos buenos amigos. ¿Verdad Shaoran? Pero la abuela me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que viniera rápido, hablaba de algo de ir a Japón con alguien pero no me lo explicó todo. Tal vez era para ir por ti, pero por suerte ya estás aquí, el susto que le vamos a dar a la abuela cuando vea que regresaste y pudiste traer a Kinomoto, menos mal que ahora puede estar segura en la casa del concilio, no hay otro lugar mejor para eso.

¿A dónde los llevaba?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban a prisa por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión después del aviso. Supuestamente Eriol acababa de llegar al lugar y deseaba hablar con ellas dos. Lo que les parecía bastante difícil. Después de que se alejó hacia tanto tiempo, en que sellaron aquella carta no lo vieron de nuevo. Había correspondencia ocasional y alguna llamada para invitar a Kero a pasar una temporada por allá. Pero nunca un regreso de ese tipo. Tal vez se trataba de algo de verdad importante, algo que podría cambiar la guerra.

En una gran biblioteca de la mansión el joven los esperaba bebiendo de una taza de té, su traje sastre de corte inglés y aquel cabello largo le hacían ver tan elegante, un detalle que a Eriol siempre le había ido bien. Y ahí estaba de nuevo frente a ellas después de tantos años.

– Sakura – les saludó él en cuanto las vio pero algo surgió del cuerpo de Tomoyo, garras de sombra que ya había visto una vez en aquella cueva en la playa de Okaido. Y en esta ocasión se dirigieron de prisa contra Eriol deseando lastimarlo.

El joven no se impresionó mucho y se limitó a levantar una mano, con lo que las garras de sombra fueron rechazadas y la misma Tomoyo lanzada hacia atrás con violencia.

– ¡Tomoyo!– gritó Sakura para ir a ayudar a su amiga pero Himeno ya le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza del hechicero.

– Tranquila, fue ella quien me atacó. Yo solo me defiendo, creí que quería lastimarme. – ignorando después a la joven con el arma se acercó un poco a Tomoyo que se levantaba lentamente – No me digas que encontraste esas cartas.

"Tú maldito" – se escuchó una voz que venía de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

– Tan tiempo sin verlos, ¿creen que ya fue suficiente o necesitan otros trescientos años?

"Tú nos encerraste aquí"

– Excusas cualesquiera las tiene y si no quieren que les quite todo lo que les queda, es mejor que obedezcan a su dueña. ¿Entendido?

Esta vez no hubo respuesta y el mismo joven le ayudó a Tomoyo a levantarse.

– ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto ella un tanto asustada.

– Yo hice esas cartas hace tiempo, es lógico que me tengan sentimiento. Lamento haberte lastimado pero me asustaron un poco.

– ¿Hiciste las cartas Clow y también estas cartas?

– Bueno, es más difícil crear algo de la nada como las cartas de Sakura, que encerrar un alma en una prisión en forma de carta y usar su fuerza para algo. Las deje en ese lugar para que no le hicieran mal a nadie. Me sorprende que las encontraras y me sorprende aun más que las aceptaras para pelear con ellas.

– ¿Son almas humanas? – este pensamiento le resultaba repugnante a la jovencita.

– Ya no lo son más, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Pero te obedecerán, no te preocupes, ya las puse en su lugar. ¿Podrías decirle a tu guardiana que deje de apuntarme? Me pone nervioso.

Una ligera indicación y el arma fue guardada regresando a una tensa calma en el lugar. Shaoran parecía un poco ausente de lo que pasaba a pesar de encontrarse ahí, sobre todo por que no sabría a quien ayudar en caso de una pelea. Aun desconfiaba bastante de aquella energía de las cartas de Tomoyo. Pero recordaba algo de los libros antiguos de aquella biblioteca, ya lo buscaría después y saldría de dudas.

No pasó mucho antes de que el grupo estuviera reunido alrededor de la mesa del lugar mientras el mago hablaba sobre su viaje desde Inglaterra y lo ocurrido poco antes con Kero en el lugar. También de su salida premeditada al sentir que Sakura podía estar en peligro, por fortuna, todos estaba bien y nadie salió muy lastimado.

– Pero, es necesario hablar de lo que nos tiene en este lugar. Ho solo era un peón en un juego muy grande, alguien, no sé quien, está planeando algo de verdad malo.

– ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Shaoran.

– No estoy seguro, hice varias búsquedas mágicas pero no encontré casi nada. Las pistas conducen a un juego de ajedrez que se está jugando justo ahora con todos nosotros como piezas. Fuera de eso, y de su aparente falta de significado, no encontré nada. Aunque hay muchas profecías que dicen muchas cosas.

– Lo del fin del mundo en Tokio, no tiene sentido ahora – le interrumpió Shaoran.

– Tal vez.

Una risa ligera a la entrada del lugar los obligó a voltear a donde entraba la abuela del muchacho.

– Joven Giragizawa, descendiente de Clow. Me alegra que viniera a mi llamado. ¿Tuviste problemas en tu viaje?

– Todo bien, mi señora.

– Que bien, que bien. Me alegra que mis huéspedes estén contentos. Pero ahora tenemos una pequeña emergencia. ¿Podrían venir conmigo al jardín de la entrada? Oh, traigan el té, será una espera un poco larga y a mí también se me antoja una taza.

¿Una emergencia y habla sobre el té? ¿Qué pasaba?

Pocos minutos después, mientras el grupo conversaba en aquel jardín, Eriol le decía a Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír.

– Entonces no es tu hija, la encontraste en Okaido.

– Sí, así es.

– No sabes el susto que tu guardiana me dio cuando me lo dijo. Aunque no tienes edad para tener una hija tan crecida. Es un poco tonto que no lo haya pensado antes, solo me comí la historia completa. Es usted mala, señorita Himeno.

– Solo era un chiste – respondió ella bebiendo mas té – Pero a pesar de tanto tiempo me sorprende volver a encontrarte, que coincidencia.

– No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

– Sí, solías decir eso… hace tanto tiempo.

Tomoyo, un poco perdida, pregunto señalando a ambos.

– ¿Se conocen?

– Un poquito – contestó la otra chica –, creo que yo estuve ahí cuando hiciste a Yue.

– Largo cuerpo, cabello lacio, cara delgada y esa mirada tan fría. ¿En quién más iba a basarme para hacer un perfecto guardián?

Pero por fin se daba cuenta de aquel raro sentimiento que le daba la chica desde que la conoció. No eran sus habilidades, era más bien que se parecía tanto a Yue a quien no habían visto durante mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto comenzara. Alguien que no los conociera creería que eran hermanos. Y no era solo una casualidad si lo que Eriol decía era cierto, lo creo basándose en ella.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – volvió a insistir Tomoyo con su guardiana.

– Ya se me olvido – con la misma sonrisa de travesura de antes – Por cierto, ¿estará bien que dejemos solos a aquellos dos?

– ¿Kinomoto y Lee? – Mencionó el mago mirando a una zona apartada del jardín en donde aquellos dos parecían platicar – Creo que necesitan hablar un poco. ¿Eran ciertos los comentarios de Kerberos de que jamás se comunico otra vez?

– Por desgracia sí – respondió Tomoyo – Eso puso muy mal a Sakura durante una época. Pero después de un rato volvió a sonreír como antes, pero nunca aceptaba salir con nadie. Aunque había varios muchacho que le insistían bastante.

– No los culpo, Sakura se ha vuelto muy bella con los años. Se dejo crecer solo un poco el cabello, ¿verdad? No me imagino las razones por las que Lee hizo eso. Cuando los conocí hacían una pareja tan bonita, y lo que paso después con las dos cartas. Kerberos no quería contarme nada, pero según dijo, Sakura pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Con su carácter penoso me parece todavía difícil, estoy seguro que esa parte de ella no ha cambiado nada desde que deje de verlas.

– Un poco sí… aunque hay algo que quería preguntarte. Sobre estas cartas… ¿Qué son?

– Tal vez te suene un poco cruel, pero no quisiera que me juzgaras por las cosas que hizo Red Clow hace muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez soy su reencarnación pero tengo una mente diferente.

– Está bien.

– Son personas que él conoció, eran un grupo de amigos que acostumbraba ver en un lugar cerca de Alemania. No tengo bien claros los recuerdos de estas partes, pero al parecer hubo una pelea entre ellos y Clow. Algo de una pelea que no tengo bien claro, al final de aquello fue creado Kerberos para protección de Clow. Estas personas perdieron la pelea y antes de afrontar las consecuencias se suicidaron juntas. Clow los encontró y encerró sus almas en estas prisiones. No es algo de lo que yo me sienta orgulloso, y desgraciadamente tampoco puedo remediarlo, meterme ahora con esa magia sería muy peligroso. Tal vez mas de lo que yo quisiera en este preciso momento. Lo siento si la idea no te gusta y si a partir de ahora no quieres usar las cartas, pero esta es la verdad.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de dejarlas libres?

– Ninguna con el suficiente riesgo como para dejarte intentarla sola.

– Otra cosa.

– Aquí estoy – con su sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

– Hay algo muy importante que querías decirnos, o eso nos dijeron. Pero hasta ahora no nos has hablado de nada importante. Creo que tenía que ver con Sakura… ¿de qué se trata?

Un poco incomodo carraspeo y fingió beber de la taza vacía.

– Es imposible engañarte, te volviste más observadora con el tiempo. Tiene que ver con Sakura y preferiría esperar a que ella este liste para escucharlo. No está ella en peligro, pero esto va a afectarla y solo quiero decirlo una vez.

– Estas asustándome Eriol.

– Lo siento.

Cerca de ahí, en el mismo jardín, Shaoran hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de explicarle a Sakura quienes eran aquellas personas cuyas estatuas estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

– Este creo que… era mi tío, abuelo, segundo, político… o algo por el estilo.

Pero a pesar de esto Sakura parecía interesada en lo que le decían.

– Cuantas personas, ya estuve aquí una vez pero no tuvimos tiempo de ver todo el lugar.

– Es un poco grande, pero también hay algunos lugares de la isla que quisiera mostrarte… y a tus amigos también – se apresuró a completar. Se notaba su nerviosismo ante la presencia de la chica y el ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse entre ellos. A Sakura le hacía sentir que no había cambiado a pesar de tanto tiempo, seguía apenándose con cualquier cosa, casi igual que ella.

– Es bueno que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada.

– Yo también tenía mucho miedo, sabía lo del doble de sangre y que estaba contigo. Tanta desesperación para tratar de salir y protegerte… perdóname, no soy capaz de cuidarte. En lugar de eso; tú y Tomoyo tuvieron que rescatarme y traerme de regreso con mi familia cuando ellos apenas estaban haciendo algo. Pero podía ver que estaba contigo y podía escuchar tus regaños.

– ¿Escuchaste?

– El doble de sangre tiene una conexión muy profunda con la persona a la que le pertenece y a veces necesita el alma que no tiene para saber que hacer. Casi siempre soñaba lo que él estaba haciendo. Y aquella tarde en que las encontró, escuche todo lo que le decías.

– Pero no era cierto lo que él decía. ¿Verdad?

– No todo – el muchacho se sentó en una piedra del lugar para mirarla antes de decirle – Si dejé de escribirme y de llamarte era por que quería que te olvidareis de mí.

– ¿Por qué? – una especie de miedo comenzó a llenar a la chica de los ojos verdes.

– Por que si me casaba con la hija de Ho y lo convertía a él en segundo del clan podíamos evitar peleas tontas. Pero no se pudo al final.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Ella murió y todos nuestros planes se desarreglaron al final… y empezó una guerra.

– ¿Ibas a casarte con otra?

– Era lo mejor para todos, que yo me sacrificara para evitar perder más vidas.

– ¿Solamente eso? – recriminó ella en voz alta llamando la atención de los demás. Que centraron en ellos su atención pero nadie se acercó.

– ¿Cuánto vale una vida para ti, Sakura?

Esta pregunta pareció desarmarla, no la entendía del todo bien.

– No te entiendo.

La miró a los ojos, y no era esa misma mirada de antes, más bien eran ojos cansados y tal vez antiguos. Había sufrimiento en ellos, lo que Sakura no conocía en aquella mirada tan llena de energía y determinación del Shaoran que vio por última vez hacia mucho tiempo.

– Cuando fui a Japón, lleve a varios compañeros y a Wei, mi mayordomo, seguro que lo recuerdas. Íbamos armados con talismanes y libros de hechizos y listos para enfrentarnos a Ho a muerte o más todavía. Pero nos atacaron de pronto, me secuestraron y los mataron a todos. Uno de ellos se llamaba Watari, más que mi guardián era mi amigo. Le platiqué de ti y siempre decía que un día me secuestraría para llevarme a Japón a hablar contigo, se oponía con todas sus fuerzas a la boda con la hija de Ho pero me respetaba. Yo apreciaba a todas esas personas pero hoy están muertas… ¿Tú crees que no sacrificaría lo que siento solo por recuperar la vida de uno de ellos? ¿Tú crees que lo que yo siento importa, cuando si me sacrifico, podríamos evitar que esto pasara otra vez? ¿No piensas que vale más una vida de un ser humano, que mi felicidad personal? ¿O la vida de decenas de personas?

– No sé qué decir – regañada, la joven ocultaba la mirada.

– Puede que este ocultándome debajo de mis responsabilidades para no enfrentar lo que siento. Pero cuando hay vidas en riesgo, no hay tiempo para pensar en ser feliz, no hay tiempo para creer que todos podemos vivir contentos para siempre. Han muerto personas por mis errores y por más que me duela… el abandonarte no es un error del que me arrepienta, a pesar de que al final no sirvió de nada. ¿O cuánto vale una sola vida humana para ti, Sakura?

¿Gritarle? ¿Decirle que estaba equivocado? ¿Apoyarlo en esa decisión que a ella le dolía tanto? ¿Darle una bofetada para hacerle sentir tan mal como ella se sentía? ¿Llorar?

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de lo que podía decirle en esa situación. Se suponía que volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo era para sentirse terriblemente feliz. Era para que todos los miedos de antes y todo ese sufrimiento de largos años se acabaran. No para sentirse mucho peor que antes.

El final no le dijo nada y se alejó de él para entrar nuevamente en la casa. El chico no intento detenerla, tal vez necesitaba estar sola. Y esa última frase, mirándola directamente a los ojos para decirle que no lamentaba nada.

– Lo siento – le dijo la abuela impidiéndole el paso al interior de la casa – pero nuestros invitados acaban de llegar. No puedes irte todavía.

Un auto negro llego al jardín de la mansión y Mei Ling no tardó en bajar de él saludando con una mano alegremente. Los demás también salieron observando el lugar con detenimiento. Era una gran casa que no conocían de antes, rogando que todo estuviera bien.

Shaoran salió del auto y ayudó a la princesa a hacerlo también, tal vez ahora pudieran pedir algunas explicaciones. Pero no pudo ver a aquel otro joven, idéntico a él, que se acercaba lentamente como si quisiera comprobar que era de verdad. Y cuando Lee comprobó que era otro igual a él, no dudó antes de sacar su espada y atacarlo. Ya un doble de sangre suyo trató de hacerle daño a Sakura, no permitiría que volviera a intentarlo.

Mei Ling y la princesa gritaron ante la sorpresa, pero siguiendo el entrenamiento de Korugane, el otro chico sacó rápido su espada para protegerse el rostro del golpe e intentar contraatacar. Por lo que se alejaron ligeramente para intercambiar golpes. Ambos tenían los mismos rasgos, y el Shaoran que viajaba entre dimensiones se preguntaba por qué pasaba aquello. ¿De dónde salió aquel igual a él que de repente le atacaba? ¿La princesa estaría bien? Por lo menos aun quedaban Korugane y ese otro cerca de ella para cuidarla, aunque este gemelo suyo era bueno con la espada y con sus movimientos.

Un nuevo golpe al chico viajero pero este nunca llegó, un báculo en forma de sol evitó el ataque y después lo obligó a retroceder. Blandiendo su báculo, Eriol evitaba que se acercaran entre ellos y se atacaran. Trataba de detener la pelea por alguna razón.

– ¡Alto los dos!

– ¡Es un doble de sangre! – gritó Lee aun listo para pelear.

– No conozco a esta persona – respondió el otro Shaoran.

– Lee – volvió a decir el inglés – crear un doble de sangre requiere demasiada para hacer más de un uno, y Tomoyo y los demás me dicen que mataron a uno tuyo recientemente. ¿Te quitaron más sangre suficiente para hacer otro doble?

– No… pero…

– Él tiene la misma aura que tú, si fuera un doble lo reconocería de inmediato, pero tiene su alma propia. Puedes sentir el flujo de vida a través de él. Y aparte de que también hay otra Sakura, por si no lo has notado.

Cierto, una joven idéntica a Sakura pero de ropas chinas y una gesto de miedo.

– También podría…

– Nadie ha tocado a Sakura, no puede ser un doble de sangre y también tiene un alma. Guarda tu espada y vamos a hablar de esto.

– Solo si ellos se desarman también.

Un tanto confundido, el joven de otra dimensión tardo un poco en guardar su espada y después arrojarla con su funda un poco lejos de él. Korugane hizo lo mismo pero Liceo no se movió, la mirada del primer chico le decía que no hiciera nada. Seguro aquellas personas no sabían que sus joyas eran armas, y podrían ser útiles si pasaba algo malo.

Eriol guardó su báculo y se acercó a los recién llegados con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Disculpen el imprevisto, hemos tenido problemas recientemente y seguimos un poco asustados.

– Shaoran – le dijo la princesa a su acompañante jalándolo por una manga y señalando en dirección a la entrada de la gran casa. En donde una jovencita a idéntica a la princesa los miraba con la misma extraña fascinación que ahora ellos a ella.

– ¿Sakura-hime?

– Creo que entre tantos mundos, teníamos que conocer a uno en donde Sakura y Shaoran tuvieran algún doble. ¿No creen? – les preguntó Fye con una sonrisa y después se acercó al joven de traje sastre – Mucho gusto, somos viajeros.

– ¿Cómo hacen para viajar?

– La bruja de las dimensiones nos dio…

– ¿Yuko? ¿Fueron con Yuko para viajar? Sabía que algo de la magia que tienen era conocida. Esto le pone sentido a todo.

– ¿Los conoces Eriol? – preguntó el jefe del clan Lee.

– Una amiga los está ayudando a viajar, no tienes que preocuparte, no son dobles de nadie, seguramente son buenas personas si tienen los mismos corazones que mis amigos. Por favor, Lee, invítalos a pasar, estoy seguro que están aquí por una razón.

– Pero – reparó el compañero de la princesa –, solo es una coincidencia que llegáramos por que…

– No existen las coincidencias – le interrumpió Eriol y después se agachó para recoger y entregarle su espada.

La abuela pareció calmarse de repente y decirle a Sakura.

– Es bueno que solo se trate de esto, cuando Mei Ling me llamó para decirme que estaba con Shaoran me asusté un poco, tal vez mi querida nieta estaba de rehén de esas personas. Pero solo son algunos viajeros, hay que dejarlos entrar para escucharlos, tal vez exista una razón para que estén aquí.

– ¿Este no es Shaoran? – preguntaba una confundida Mei Ling al parecer excluida de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La plática fue en el mismo jardín en donde Shaoran y compañía explicaban el por que de sus viajes y la ayuda que recibieron de Yuko para comenzarlos. Los mundos que habían visitado y algunas de las cosas que les habían ocurrido una vez antes.

– Ya veo – decía Eriol interesado – Así que al final optó por usar a Mokona.

– ¿La conoces? – le preguntó el chico.

– Yuko y yo somos buenos amigos, incluso hace muy poco le ayude a crear a Mokona. Es una copia de un ser que conocimos hace algún tiempo. Y esta es la dimensión en la que ella vive, así que supongo que el trato terminó y vinieron a regresarla. Es bueno saber que Yuko sigue haciendo su trabajo.

– Pero el trato no terminó, bueno el mío sí. Pero ellos dos pidieron otras cosas que todavía no se cumplen, y no encontramos a Mokona por ningún lado.

– ¿Mokona perdida? Tal vez por eso vinieron aquí, para hablar con Yuko. Mokona ya debe estar con ella y ustedes cayeron aquí por algún error… o cuestión del destino. Terminando con nuestros asuntos aquí los llevare con ella para que hablen, a mí también me haría muy bien platicar un poco con ella.

– ¿Puede que todo esté bien?

– Creo que ha pasado algo importante, tal vez para ustedes que no tienes razones para contarme, respeto eso. Y tal vez por eso, la bruja de las dimensiones quiere hablar con usted y los trajo aquí.

– Creo que ya lo hizo antes – Shaoran parecía pensar y admiró un poco a la princesa que lo observaba – mandarnos a algún lugar para hacer algo que ella quiere que pase. No sería la primera vez.

– Lo ves – con una sonrisa – no es tan malo, después de todo. Solo espérenme algunos días y después de eso los llevare con ella para que platiquen.

– Muchas gracias.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– ¿Todo listo? – preguntó el joven de la máscara observando un espejo en donde una imagen extraña aparecía. Un grupo de jóvenes sentados alrededor de una mesa de jardín hablando de algo que parecía importante.

– Nos está dando muchos problemas. No creo que debamos usarlo.

– Santo cielo, mi invocadora es la mejor que puedas encontrar en tres mundo a la redonda, yo la hice.

– No va a funcionar. – le decía aquella joven de largo cabello rubio y aspecto de hechicera.

– De todos modos, será muy útil. Trae a la invocadora y a un grupo normal de ataque. Vamos a comenzar a hacer travesuras… pero no se te olvide lo que estamos buscando.

– Ya lo sé.

.

.

.

/Lee Shaoran/

– ¿Dónde están los invitados? – le preguntó Lee a uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

– ¿Invitados?

– El tipo que se parece a mí y sus amigos – le reclamó un poco exasperado.

– El señor Giragizawa se los llevó en uno de los autos de la casa. Dijo que irían al centro de la ciudad.

– ¿Tan pronto? Quería hablar con ellos. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Era extraño por parte de Eriol que hiciera eso. Pero si esos extraños decían conocer a uno de sus amigos, seguro tendría algo que hablar con ellos que tal vez no quisiera que se enterara el concilio. Después de todo, alguna vez Clow fue vetado de aquella organización por todas las costumbres raras que tenía.

Tal vez podía esperar y dormir un poco antes de que regresaran. Todo esto le hacía sentir aun más cansado de lo que estaba. Ya la abuela lo había revisado y declarado que estaba demasiado débil para estar haciendo todas esas correrías de siempre.

De repente escuchó pasos marcados acercándose hacia él, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarse a Tomoyo que se acercaba con un rostro acusador.

– Lee, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? – fue el reclamó de la jovencita.

– Nada – respondió con un semblante nervioso.

– Desde que hablaste con ella está destrozada y no quiere hablar con nadie. Tienes suerte de que te encontrara yo antes que su hermano. – decía ella apuntándole y obligándolo a retroceder.

– Solo hablábamos.

– ¿Y se puede saber de qué?

Lee bajo la mirada un poco apenado y después contestó en voz baja.

– Creo que le hice saber algo que no quería saber.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan horrible?

Esa actitud enojada le recordó al chico un suceso de hacia mucho tiempo, su berrinche era casi infantil como el de Mei Ling cuando le quitó la última rebanada de pastel hacia muchos años. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento.

– ¿Y ahora te ríes de mí? – volvió a reclamar ella, ahora sí furica.

– No, no es eso. Es solo que me acorde de que…

– Me vas a escuchar Shaoran Lee.

– ¡SEÑOR! – Gritó un hombre apareciendo por el pasillo – ¡Extraños por la puerta trasera! Mataron a uno de los guardias.

– ¡Protejan a los invitados! Llama a todos los hombres y manden la señal de auxilio. Mi madre conoce la otra salida. Yo iré por ellos.

– Te ayudo – le dijo Tomoyo verificando que aun tuviera sus cartas.

– Ve con Sakura. Necesita que alguien la cuide, si me pasa algo toma a Sakura y a su familia y sigan a mi madre. Si Ho atacó por fin esto se va a poner bastante mal.

Lee salió rumbo a donde le llamaban, dejando a la jovencita preocupada acompañada de aquel sirviente.

– Sígame por favor – le dijo él y la llevó por entre los pasillos de la casa hasta donde Sakura se encontraba.

– No quiero hablar con nadie – respondió Sakura desde el interior de la habitación cuando ella tocó la puerta.

– Los enemigo de Lee ya llegaron, tenemos que irnos de aquí – fue lo único que la jovencita alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se abriera de improviso.

– ¿Dónde están?

– Lee se va a hacer cargo, tenemos que irnos con…

– No, no voy a dejarlo solo. Shaoran está en peligro y sigue muy débil. Tengo que ayudarlo. Ve con mi familia y cuídalos, que Kero y Yue los acompañen para que…

– ¡No te voy a dejar ir sola! – Le reclamó de repente – Tú tampoco te encuentras bien. Y Lee también es mi amigo.

Sin saber que decir Sakura tomó la mano de su amiga.

– ¿No se olvidan de alguien? – preguntó una nueva voz, y ahí estaban los guardianes de las dos chicas: el ángel, el león, el perro negro y la joven asesina – Nosotros también tenemos trabajo que hacer.

– Vamos todos para que vean que no pueden… – trató de decir Sakura interrumpida después por una explosión, algo parecido a los rayos de Shaoran.

– Vamos rápido – les apuró Himeno acomodándose la máscara rígida que ahora incluida lentes y juntos salieron a donde se escuchaba el alboroto. En la parte trasera de la casa ya no se observaba nada más que la destrucción causada por el grupo que había atacado. La puerta destrozada y señales de lucha por todas partes.

– Van a la biblioteca – les apuró el león después de examinar un poco el lugar y el grupo entero partió hacia allá. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a aquellos hombres de Ho y comenzar la pelea.

Cada uno usaba sus habilidades para la pelea y sentían que tenían que estar acercándose a algo por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban. De algún lado seguían saliendo magos y hombres armados que les atacaban. No eran tantos como en la casa en donde tenían encerrado a Lee, o al menos aquí no estaban todos reunidos y les dejaban moverse. Había cruces pintadas en las paredes como si les indicaran a donde ir, aunque seguían mas el escándalo que las peleas armaban. Cosas rotas por todos lados y la casa estaba en verdadero desastre, ojala las familias de todos ya se encontraran fuera de aquel lugar antes de que todo aquellos comenzara.

Al llegar a la gran biblioteca varios hombres rodeaban a Shaoran tratando de lastimarlo mientras este se defendía con su espada de todos los golpes al mismo tiempo. Tal vez era solo la suerte lo que impedía alguna persona con armas de fuego o sería demasiado para el joven chino que ahora se veía más agotado, pero con los ojos llenos de determinación.

– ¡Furia! – gritó Tomoyo y los hombres salieron despedidos por energía invisible dejando a su amigo a salvo.

– Gracias, pero tenemos que impedir que se lleven la pieza del rey.

– ¿El ajedrez esta aquí? – le preguntó Himeno acercándose y mirándole una pupila como si le examinara la salud.

– Solo el rey, no hay lugar más seguro que este… hasta ahora.

Un sonido extraño que parecía venir del exterior.

– Cornetas de victoria en el jardín – decía el chino levantándose – Vamos allá.

En el exterior, formados y apuntando hacia la puerta de salida, estaban todos los hombres que habían atacado. Parecía muy peligroso salir pero no le importó, el muchacho que llegó a paso firme a donde un joven de smoking y máscara de tela le esperaba.

– Saludos, líder del concilio de oriente – le saludó al verlos salir mientras sostenía aquella enorme pieza de ajedrez en una mano. – Soy el líder de esta tanda de guerreros que hemos venido a tomar el té. Hechicero poderoso, gran peleador y excelente jugador de ajedrez con personas en lugar de piezas. Puedes dignarte a llamarme solo Ishbal.

– Regrésame ese rey.

– Vaya modales, eres igual al otro Shaoran solo que un poco más agresivo. ¿Ni siquiera te dignas a saludar a tu amigo Ho que vino a saludarte también? Creo que también conoces a mi compañera Selene. Si sigues así no serás invitado a la próxima fiesta en mi casa.

Ese hechicero que los atacó en Japón cuando subían a la avioneta también estaba con ellos. Y la maga de cabello rubio de cuando vieron la primera vez al doble de sangre, creían que estaba muerta después del rayo que le cayó tratando de darle a Himeno.

– Escuché mucho tu nombre cuando me tenían encerrado. Pensé que hablaban de algún hechizo o algo por el estilo. No sabía que alguien podía tener un nombre tan raro.

– Hieres mis sentimientos, jovencito, eso me hace sentir mal. Pero no importa de todos modos. Yo ya tengo mi juguete. – Lanzó la pieza del rey al aire y la partió de la mitad de un golpe, las dos partes de oro cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco mientras algo más quedaba en la mano de este. – ¿Sabes para que sirve el ajedrez de Carlo Magno? Sus piezas esconden la formula más peligrosa del mundo, pueden crear una piedra filosofal si eres capaz de descifrar el terrible secreto que esconden. Pero alguien ya lo hizo antes y trató de destruir después el ajedrez. Pero un grupo de buenas personas reconstruyó la única pieza destruida, le metió casi todo el código en su superficie y un extra… metieron en él la piedra filosofal ya creada.

Mostró en su mano una joya roja y ovalada que brillaba con la energía de la sangre.

– ¿Una piedra filosofal?

– Emocionante, ¿verdad? Eres casi omnipotente con esto, lo único que no puedes hacer es revivir a los muertos. Pero ya encontrare la manera. Ya que estamos aquí quisiera presentarles a alguien, esta es mi invocadora, recientemente llego con nosotros así que no tenían ocasión de conocerla. Y ella va a hacer un truco espectacular para todos ustedes.

Un mujer con un habito de monja y una máscara de acero con remaches salió de detrás del joven de la capucha caminando lentamente. Pareció mirarlo durante un minuto como si dudara de lo que le pedían y después abrió los brazos ligeramente.

La magia que sintió Sakura le pareció extraña pero al mismo tiempo muy conocida, como si conociera de alguna parte a esa persona. Pero no podía ver su rostro y aquel manto en su cabeza impedía mirarle siquiera el cabello. ¿Quién más podía ser si ya todas las personas que conocía se encontraban seguras en aquella casa?

Un círculo con el mismo dibujo con dos alas se mostró tras de ella y algo salió lentamente de este. Un ser que tenía algunos rasgos de humano, pero el cuerpo desproporcionado, las largas garras en un brazo y esa piel como de roca sólida lo sacaban de toda definición de persona.

– Dile que los ataque – ordenó Ishbal a su invocadora y antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta las garras del monstruo lo golpearon haciéndolo rodar en el suelo.

– ¡Señor Ishbal! – trató de ayudarle Ho pero también fue atacado con una profunda herida en el pecho y cayó al suelo para no levantarse.

– ¡Vámonos! – ordenó el joven de la máscara mientras la camisa blanca del smoking se le llenaba de sangre. Portales se abrieron para permitirle la huida a él y sus hombres mientras el demonio los perseguía. Era tan extraño, si tenían el poder para invocar un demonio de ese tipo, era lógico que pudieran controlarlo. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a invocar algo más fuerte que eso? Era un riesgo muy grande para el cuerpo del invocador.

El problema se convertía en que aquella cosa seguía ahí y solo quedaban ellos para hacerle frente.

– ¡Poder del trueno! – invocó Lee uno de sus talismanes seguro de terminar con eso el problema – Creo que no era tan fuerte.

El ser saltó de entre el polvo provocado para atacarlo pero Yue alcanzó a tomar al chico por la ropa para jalarlo a tiempo y evitar que lo lastimaran.

– ¡A él! – gritó Himeno y los guardianes no dudaron en comenzar a atacar, seguidos de cerca por la maestras de cartas.

Midori fue la primera en ser golpeada, sus balas no podían hacer nada contra la piel de roca de aquel ser. De no ser por el blindaje que contenía su traje nazi hubiese salido muy lastimada. Mejor efecto parecían tener las bolas de fuego de Kerberos y los truenos de Hamen que lo obligaban a moverse y protegerse. Los cristales de Yue más bien parecían fastidiarlo, pero eran suficientes para que no pudiera contraatacar como contra Himeno.

Sakura llamó el poder del fuego para golpearlo con él al igual quien Tomoyo con la carta de los gemelos, logrando un gran ataque ardiente. El trueno de Shaoran volvió a caer lanzándolo contra una pared, momento que Midori y Yue aprovecharon para atacarlo de cerca. La furia y la carta de la tierra lo sepultaron por completo de manera dolorosa. Si no estaba destruido, por lo menos no le quedaban ya ánimos de levantarse.

– ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Tomoyo respirando agitada.

– Un demonio destructor – le respondió él chino. – Son muy raros y difíciles de invocar. Este era grande pero no lo suficiente.

Las rocas se movieron para dejar ver el brazo con garras de aquella cosa, tardó un poco en desenterrase para mostrar su piel de roca quemada cual plástico y unos enormes ojos rojos.

– Corran – susurró suavemente Shaoran antes de que el grupo entero emprendiera carrera. Sakura se montó sobre Kerberos y Yue tomó a Tomoyo en brazos para llevársela por aire. El resto del grupo se quedó a detener a la bestia mientras Daidouji le lanzaba una carta a su guardiana.

– ¡Cuídate!

Himeno no contestó y se limitó a usar la carta provocando que orejas gato aparecieran en su cabeza.

– ¡Furia! – gritó golpeando a su enemigo y dándole tiempo a los demás para entrar a la casa. Si los ataques de todos juntos no lo detuvieron, no tenían mucha oportunidad peleando solos. Era necesario alejarse y volver a pensar las cosas. – ¿Dónde está toda la gente del concilio?

– No lo sé, deberían estar aquí para ayudar.

– Tal vez ya te traicionaron y tú sigues poniendo tu confianza en ellos.

– Ellos cuidan a mi madre – respondió Shaoran mientras corrían por la casa rumbo a la salida frontal. Tal vez en uno de los autos podían huir más rápido.

El ruido como de algo que se rompía les dejo ver como la bestia rompía las paredes y quedaba frente a ellos en aquel largo corredor. No dudaron antes de empuñar las armas y lanzarse de frente para la pelea.

.

.

.

– Ya no se escucha nada – dijo Yue mientras dejaba bajar a Tomoyo. Sakura y Kerberos también estaban en la misma biblioteca de antes dudando entre irse y regresar a ayudar a sus amigos.

– Creo que tenemos que ir con ellos – decía Sakura mientras sostenía contra si su báculo.

– Tal vez sí, por que…

La puerta botó de un golpe de su lugar provocado por el perro negro de tres cabezas al chocar contra ella. La bestia le seguía con intención de rematarlo y al final Shaoran y Himeno con las espadas listar para pelear.

Pero la bestia los ignoró y miró a Sakura durante un instante, como si tratara de reconocerla o le llamara la atención. Después abrió la boca y escupió una gran bola de fuego negro directo hacia ella tan rápido que no la dejo reaccionar. Solo vio cuando Tomoyo se colocó frente a ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Intentó gritar, quiso hacer algo para moverla y proteger a su amiga pero no alcanzó a hacer nada, tan solo sentir como esa mole de fuego golpeaba contra la otra chica y se esparcía por todo el lugar.

– ¡Tomoyo!

No hubo tiempo antes de que picos de hielo golpearan al demonio, Tomoyo se descubrió mostrando un gesto furioso mientras el fuego ardía a pocos centímetros de su piel como si algo invisible la protegiera.

– ¡Nadie va a lastimar a Sakura! – el león, el hombre del martillo y los gemelos salieron del aura de Tomoyo en pose amenazante. Un golpe del martillo fue suficiente para enviar al malo al suelo y el resto se unió a la tunda para tratar de acabar con él. Ese gesto en el rostro de Tomoyo sorprendió a Lee, que recordaba a uno jovencita amable y siempre con una sonrisa, alguien incapaz de lastimar a otra persona. Pero ahora, ante la sola idea de que Sakura saliera herida, cambiaba por completo y no dudaba en usar todo su poder. Tal vez más grande que el de todos los demás juntos.

Pero no aguantó mucho la cantidad de energía que estaba usando y Sakura tuvo que detenerla para que no cayera al suelo provocando que sus espectros mágicos desaparecieran.

– Todavía no se acaba – mencionó Himeno tomando la carta que su protegida le había dado, pero Yue la detuvo tomándola de un hombro.

– También estas agotada, toma a las niñas y vete lo más lejos que puedas. Ya está débil, tal vez podemos matarlo.

– ¿Y qué pasa si no pueden?

– Mientras Sakura y Tomoyo estén bien.

El monstruo estaba de pie y atacaba, pero el perro negro se le abalanzó para morderlo.

– ¡Largo de aquí, todos! – decía una de sus cabezas antes de que el león alado se le sumara. La guardiana de cabello negro cargó a Tomoyo como pudo y jaló a Sakura para sacarla del lugar. Lo último que escuchó de ese sitio fue el grito de Kerberos al ser herido. Quería regresar pero no la dejaban. Yue y Shaoran también corrían con ellos pero no los acompañarían todo el camino. También querían quedarse para protegerlas.

No estaba bien, las personas no debían sacrificarse de esa manera. Las vidas de la gente no debían sacrificarse así. Las vidas de las personas son demasiado valiosas para que se ofrezcan tan simplemente aun a pesar de que no se lograra nada.

¿Ese era el verdadero valor de una vida? ¿Ese era el verdadero precio de un sacrificio? Desearía ser capaz de hacer algo para que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, para garantizar que todos saldrían vivos de aquella locura. Pero no era posible, tal vez no existía un sacrificio tan grande como para que su deseo se cumpliera. Tal vez nadie podía sacrificar lo suficiente como para que valiera por una sola vida humana.

La puerta junto a ellos se rompió, ahí estaba de nuevo el demonio y atacaba directo a Sakura. Esta vez fue Shaoran quien interpuso su cuerpo y su sangre manchó las paredes del último corredor de la casa.

Sakura gritó mientras Yue lanzaba todos los cristales afilados que podía al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Llévatelas! – le gritó el ángel, y no dudó antes de cargar a Tomoyo con un brazo y jalar de manera violenta a Sakura. Se negaba a dejar a Lee ahí tirado y así de lastimado pero no podía contra la fuerza de Midori, sus lagrimas no la dejaban ver nada. Estaba tan asustada y confundida que comenzaba a creer que nada de aquello era real, que nada estaba ocurriendo realmente.

– Ahí está la salida – dijo Midori al ver la puerta principal y se encaminaron hacia ella. A pocos pasos de escapar vivos de aquella pesadilla. Pero no era tan fácil, la bestia salía de la nada y se interpuso entre ellas y la salida. No las atacó, como si supiera que tenían que pasar por ahí para salir y esperaba a que ellas lo intentaran primero. – Ten –. Le dijo a Sakura entregándole a su amiga inconsciente.

– Pero, tú…

– Voy a distraerlo, lo alejó de la puerta y sales de aquí. Tienen que escapar, si ese chico no estuviera tan débil, él solo podría contra esta cosa. Es solo un demonio muy feo, pero un buen sacerdote podría contra él – le decía con una sonrisa triste y se volvió a poner la máscara rígida que todavía traía –. Vete, Kinomoto, no hagas que los sacrificios sean en balde.

Tomando la espada de guardián y con un grito atacó lo más rápido que pudo. La pelea se alejó de inmediato de la puerta. Y a pesar de lo asustada que estaba se encaminó lentamente hacia allá sin dejar de llorar. Solo tenía que salir y entonces todo estaría bien, tal vez entonces podría despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla, tal vez se daría cuenta de que seguía en Tomoeda, preocupada por que Kero se fue a Inglaterra y por qué Makio, un compañero de clase, la había invitado a salir el fin de semana.

Hasta hacia muy poco tiempo, eso era lo más importante que podía pasarle en su vida. Eso era lo que le quitaba el sueño. ¿Cómo había llegado a todo esto?

Los cristales junto a la puerta se rompieron cuando lanzó el cuerpo inmóvil de la guardiana hacia ellos. No se movía y no se veía para nada bien, tal vez ya estaba muerta y esa cosa se acercaba ahora a ella.

Pero se detuvo, Kerberos le atacaba por la espada clavándole las garras. Estaba muy lastimado pero aun así se negaba a dejarse vencer.

– ¡VETE YA! – le gritó antes de recibir un fuerte golpe.

La chica salió al jardín en donde se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Ya estaba afuera; ¿Qué seguía?

– Kinomoto – dijo el otro Shaoran acercándose.

– ¡Ayúdenme! – le gritó a Eriol y a los demás que regresaban y parecían sorprendidos por el estado de la mansión.

El demonio salió por la puerta y los miró a todos. Con sus garras señaló a Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Shaoran desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia él, su espada de fuego le mostraría a ese monstruo la verdadera fuerza.


	8. Cap 7 Vivir mil vidas

Capitulo 7 Vivir mil vidas, perder un amigo, perder un amor

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– Ese día estaba sola y estaba segura de que todo iba a terminar tan mal… pero tú llegaste y me salvaste… esa vez fuiste tú quien me salvó. Y estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti cuando tenga algún problema. Estoy segura de que vas a estar ahí para ayudarme.

El chico bajó la mirada mientras decía.

– No soy alguien en quien debas confiar. No soy la persona que tú crees.

– Yo quiero confiar en ti, eres en lo que quiero creer – le dijo aquella chica de lacio cabello tímidamente rosado – Por favor… déjame creer en ti.

Y Alquiam le respondió solo con una sonrisa tímida.

.

.

.

Alquiam despertó de repente asustado. ¿Un sueño? No, más bien un recuerdo… un recuerdo de hace poco.

– ¿Cómo estoy? – pregunto incorporándose, Guruclef se encontraba en la habitación y se acercó para impedirle levantarse.

– Estás muy mal.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

Era un lugar parecido a una iglesia, con antiguas palabras en latín y música parecida a una oración. Los violines elevaban las notas al cielo, pero era el viejo piano quien ponía una verdadera emoción de fondo a esa melodía. Ambas jovencitas cantaban con emoción mientras el joven de la máscara tocaba el piano y algo parecido a un radio antiguo hacia el movimiento de cuerdas.

Al terminar la canción, aplaudieron varios de los presentes: el encapuchado, la joven hechicera de cabello rubio y varias personas nuevas en el lugar. Incluyendo a la mujer joven de cabello negro y habito de monja.

– Tienen voces muy bonitas – mencionó Ishbal levantándose del piano.

– Gracias – le respondió Sue con una sonrisa un poco cohibida mientras Nana parecía muy emocionada de poder cantar. Esa pequeña niña de cabello corto y pequeños cuernos como orejas de gato, parecía emocionarse por todo.

– En tu mundo había una cantante con una voz muy hermosa y se llamaba Ora, ¿verdad?

– Era mi amiga – volvió a decir la niña del tatuaje de trébol – Me gustaría mucho poder escuchar otra vez su canción.

– Mañana te traeré un radio con el que podrás escucharla, aunque hay un lugar en donde podemos ir a escucharla cantar.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, pero para eso tendrás que quedarte aquí unos cuantos días, tengo algunos negocios que atender antes. ¿Qué les parece si cenamos y después las señoritas toman un baño? Selene podría prestarte una pijama para que duermas y mañana temprano sigamos divirtiéndonos. ¿No te molestaría?

– Me quedare – dijo ella con una sonrisa ya sincera.

– ¿Tu qué dices, Nana?

– Nana está muy contenta de poder cantar y de tener tantos amigos y de comer cosas ricas y de dormir en camas suaves.

– Te encantara la bañera. Amelia, por favor, avisa a la cocina que cenaremos todos, las niñas se van a quedar a dormir.

En cuanto a las jovencitas se adelantaron a la mesa, Selene, la hechicera, la mano derecha de Ishbal se acercó para decirle a este.

– Son muy poderosas, bastante fuertes. Tal vez podrías controlar a la pequeña pero la otra es muy fuerte. Tanto como el dragón de Calgary, ella podría vencer al Alquiam.

– Espera un poco, solo un poco.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Marina se encontraba en el exterior de aquella habitación, no tenía idea del por qué permanecía todavía en aquel lugar. Lucy aun no despertaba y se debería preocupar por ella, pero en lugar de eso esperaba fuera de la habitación de Alquiam a que alguien le dijera algo, algo de lo que fuera. Una joven de rizos verdes que no conocía, también esperaba en el lugar, aunque un gato extraño la acompañaba acostado cerca de ella. Si no lo recordaba mal se trataba de un lince o un felino salvaje de ese tipo. Era extraño ver un animal así en el lugar.

La noche había sido larga y Marina se levantó temprano, pero esa joven estaba ya ahí, tal vez durante toda la noche, sentada en el suelo, tomando su lanza como si tratara de sostenerse de ella, acompañada del gato.

– ¡No puedes levantarte!

– ¡Al diablo contigo! – Le respondió Alquiam usando el báculo mágico de Guruclef a modo de muleta – Tengo que ir a los funerales de mi general. Ya me vendaste y limpiaste la herida, no eres más útil que cualquier médico de pueblo.

La joven de rizos verdes también se acercó rápidamente al guerrero que batallaba por avanzar.

– Señor Alquiam…

– Florina, consígame una muleta y avise a su hermana y a los demás que necesito su ayuda. Yo a cambio ofrezco mi vida y mi fuerza para lograr su causa, vaya rápido.

– Sí, señor.

– Espera… ¿Dónde enterraran a Vargas?

– En el jardín de los héroes en unos minutos, su hijo ya llegó.

Se apoyó contra la pared para tomar fuerzas y después trató de avanzar nuevamente. Guruclef, viendo que no lo convencería optó por dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Marina se acercó a él y tímidamente le dijo.

– ¿Como estas?

Alquiam la miró como si temiese decirle y al final soltó sin mirarla a los ojos.

– La navaja con la que me hicieron la herida de la cadera estaba maldita, solo un hechizo de oscuridad podría sanarme y no hay ningún mago negro en este reino. Guruclef podría pero no va a usar la oscuridad de su alma solo para ayudarme.

– Anaís podría…

– Si ella intentara sanarme lo único que lograría es matarme. Las heridas de oscuridad se sanan con oscuridad. La pierna me quedara inútil, por fortuna salvé el ojo. Perdona, tengo que hablar con mi gente, hay un funeral, dormir un día entero no le hace bien a nadie.

Lo siguió en silencio sin saber bien por qué, solo quería saber a dónde iba. Se dirigió al jardín en donde estaba la tumba de Latiz y junto a ella, una nueva tumba estaba ya lista. Aquellos que hablaron con Alquiam el día de la llegada y algunos otros que no conocía formaban el grupo alrededor del ataúd. Un joven permanecía junto a la tumba con la mirada baja, otro de ellos, un hombre alto con barba y armadura le sostenía un hombro. ¿Sería el hijo del soldado que había muerto? Era lo más seguro por lo afectado que estaba.

La jovencita de antes le entregó una muleta a su amigo y después se retiró lentamente. A paso lento, este se acercó hasta donde bajaban la caja y dijo algunas cosas que Marina no alcanzó a escuchar. Este nuevo joven desconocido, lo tomó por la armadura con sus musculosos brazos como si le reclamara provocando que los demás los separaran. Y continuaron en silencio hasta que la tumba estuvo cubierta de tierra y la lapida en su lugar. Florina, la joven de antes permanecía cerca de ella, con la mirada baja pero pudo notar lágrimas en sus mejillas. ¿También le dolía aquella muerte? ¿Qué tan importante seria aquel guerrero muerto el día anterior?

Cuando el grupo pasó junto a ella pudo escuchar a Alquiam decirle al desconsolado muchacho.

– No hay barcos ardientes en los tiempos de guerra, lo siento mucho.

Y aquel no le contestó nada.

Se encaminaron hasta otro de los jardines en donde Alquiam se sentó sobre una fuente con cuidado de no mover su pierna lastimada. No entendía por qué los estaba siguiendo, nada de eso le importaba a ella… aunque Alquiam era su amigo y pasaron largas tardes practicando para los torneos de esgrima. Tal vez también estaba preocupada por él.

– ¿Cómo está maestro? – preguntó una joven muy bella de vestido blanco.

– Acabo de quedarme tullido de esta pierna, no podré moverla otra vez. Pero si aun así les soy útil, hablen ahora.

– ¿Está dispuesto a ayudarnos?

– Con la pierna así no puedo combatir.

– Pero puede ser nuestro comandante.

Con esfuerzo el chico se levantó de la fuente sin que nadie se ofreciera a ayudarle.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam y antiguamente fui el paladín de la destrucción. Si ustedes aceptan servirme, yo les serviré. Caballeros y damas, a partir de ahora soy su general, me han dado el derecho de mandarles. Y a partir de ahora son mis soldados, tienen el privilegio de obedecerme; tenemos un verdadero cuerpo de paz. Robín… tu padre murió protegiendo este sueño, y me hice la promesa de que voy a entregar la vida por cumplirlo… Pero si no quieres unirte, entonces te entiendo y…

– ¡Voy a vengar a mi padre! ¡Voy a continuar su sueño y a pelear para ti! Yo, Robín Alfazar te juro lealtad en nombre de toda la tribu de hombres de hachas.

– Serás mi general de infantería entonces; Marcus, tú manejaras la caballería. Legal, el jefe de los arqueros. Valgrant, comandas la caballerías del cielo, jinetes dragones y jinetes pegasos te obedecen a ti. Aleria, los alados naturales estarán bajo tu cargo. Astas, los magos responden contigo. Sirene, aunque aprecio su valor en batalla y su fuerza de general, será Valgrant quien maneje los jinetes de cielo. Usted será mi guardia personal, mi segunda al mando. Todos responden con usted y si algo me pasa, te obedecerán a ti. Te confió mi espalda y mi ejército. ¡Vayan a sus tierras e informen de esto! Tráiganme todos los soldados que puedan, tráiganme todas las espadas, lanzas, flechas y hachas que puedan. ¡Vamos a crear un ejército, compañeros!

– ¡Si señor Alquiam! – respondieron al unísono pero una nueva voz se interpuso.

– Yo también quiero unirme – aquella señorita que observaba las cosas de manera lejana por fin se atrevió a acercarse. Por parte de los hombres, incluido Alquiam, esto pareció ser mal visto.

– Dígame, Florina: ¿Alguna vez ha matado a un hombre?

– No, pero estoy bien entrenada y puedo…

– ¡Entonces nunca ha matado a ningún hombre! – le reclamó de manera violenta.

– No, señor.

– ¿Alguna vez se ha acostado con un hombre?

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Has tenido contacto carnal con algún hombre? ¿Le has entregado tu cuerpo a alguien?

– No, señor – respondió ella al parecer apenada.

– Entonces usted no me sirve, ni como soldado, ni como prostituta. Regrese a sus tierras a jugar con sus muñecas y sus gatos y sus pegasos. Deje que los verdaderos guerreros nos hagamos cargo de la guerra. No estoy aquí para criar niños.

– Pero señor…

– ¡Largo!

Durante un instante pareció dudar sobre lo que hacer, si quedarse en el lugar y trata de reclamar o irse de un vez. Optando al final por esto último y pasando junto a Marina, quien la vio llorar con un gesto que más bien era de rabia. Sujetando fuerte su lanza y sin mirar a nadie más. Los guerreros la observaron durante algunos instantes y después regresaron a sus asuntos.

– ¡Antes alguien quiere hablarles! – . Hablaban hombres con ropas de desierto que entraban al jardín acompañados por soldados del mismo castillo –. Tal vez somos solo mercenarios pero tenemos mucho que ver en esto.

Alquiam los enfrentó con pose orgullosa a pesar de su muleta.

– ¿Qué quieren mercenarios con un ejército de paz?

El principal de ellos, un moreno de ropas rotas y desgastadas pareció quitarle importancia al comentario.

– ¿Olvidas que antes de todo esto nos pagaban para matar bestias malignas? Nosotros protegíamos pueblos y por eso sabíamos pelear. Yo entrené a los hermanos Astria antes de que se fueran y buscaran posiciones en este castillo. Zagato y Latiz eran como hijos para mí y hoy los dos están muertos.

– Id Abdiel, ¿Qué deseas conmigo?

– Quiero probar si es verdad que eres tan fuerte como contaron las leyendas, quiero ver si es cierto ese poder tuyo que destruye mundos completos. Voy a comprobar si Latiz murió a manos de alguien digno o solo fue un tonto. – respondió el extraño sacando una navaja corta de su cinturón y preparándose para la pelea.

Alquiam no lo miró, al parecer pensando. Y antes de que alguien más pudiera reaccionar, saltó hacia el recién llegado para tomarlo del cuello mientras le decía entre dientes.

– Es por culpa de imbéciles como tú que he perdido todo. De tontos que creen que ganándome en batalla pueden ganar algo. Déjame decirte esto, no soy más que un humano, lo sacrifiqué todo por que otros como tú quisieron probar lo mismo y al final lo descubrieron. Debería matarte como lo hice con todos aquellos antes que tú. Debería cobrarme contigo todo lo que he perdido.

La navaja del hombre del desierto le apuntaba a la garganta pero no parecía importarle. Estaba furioso y lo demostraba. ¿Acaso hablaba de Latiz? ¿O también otros habían intentado lo mismo cuando solo era una persona? Cuando solo era un ángel negro que salvaba gente de accidentes en Tokio.

Lo soltó y se alejó un poco.

– Estamos formando un cuerpo de paz. Si quieres unirte a nosotros serás bien recibido. Pero no se te pagará nada por tus servicios, así que no busques oro en mí.

– Estaremos cerca – respondió aquel, un sí y un no al mismo tiempo. Pero alguien más se aventuró en el lugar.

– ¿Quiénes vienen al castillo? – preguntó Guruclef de repente con un gesto serio. Venía acompañado de cuatro jovencitas con vestidos de personas mágicas.

– Mercenarios – respondió el mismo de antes con una sonrisa guardando su navaja –, pero en vista de que no hay oro para nosotros, nos retiramos por ahora. Buenos días a todas las personas.

Ese mercenario era tan extraño, sus modales amables rayaban en una burla hacia los demás. Y antes de que alguien hiciera otro comentario, la voz alarmada de Anaís los sorprendió a todos.

– Guruclef, rápido.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es Lucy, no está bien.

Estas palabras impactaron a Marina, había salido por la mañana de la habitación cuando su amiga todavía estaba dormida. Si le había pasado algo mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquellos soldados no se lo perdonaría. Así que se apresuró tras de Guruclef a la habitación en donde Lucy todavía estaba. Rogando por que se encontrara bien.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama en la que durmió y con el mismo camisón de antes. Su cabello suelto la hacía ver diferente a como estaba acostumbrada, fuera de eso, parecía normal. A excepción de sus ojos.

Tenía una mirada vacía, como de unos ojos muertos. No miraba hacia ningún lugar y sostenía entre sus manos el amuleto que alguna vez le regaló Latiz; murmurando cosas extrañas como si hablara con alguien. Se acercó para hincarse frente a ella y le preguntó.

– ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Pero la joven no le respondió. Seguía murmurando aquellas palabras mirando sin realmente mirar. Mokona estaba sobre su regazo mientras también parecía querer hablarle, con una mirada triste como si suplicará que alguien hiciera algo.

– Salgan, les ordenó Guruclef a lo que tardaron un poco en obedecer llevándose al animal mágico, presionadas por la única de las acompañantes de Guruclef que había entrado también a la habitación.

Ya afuera, esperaron impacientes a que les dijeran algo. ¿Qué tenía Lucy? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo? Un hechizo tal vez o una maldición de Céfiro. O por aun, tal vez si alguien revivió a Luz extrayendo una parte del alma de su amiga.

Tantas ideas tontas les rodaban por la cabeza y ninguna servía para nada. Tantas ideas tontas que no podían apartar de sus cabezas.

Unos minutos después, Clef y su acompañante salieron de la habitación que un gesto que no parecía decir nada bueno.

– ¿Qué tiene? – le preguntó alarmada Anaís.

– No se encuentra bien, es como si… fuese solo un cuerpo sin alma.

– Está muerta – decía Alquiam detrás de ellas. Esto las sorprendió, pero Guruclef saltó de repente hacia él y tomándolo por la armadura lo azotó contra la pared.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste, demonio maldito?

– Si algo no está viviendo es por que está muerto. Ella no está viviendo ahora, todo por que yo maté a su amor. Lucy se niega a vivir en ningún mundo en donde Latiz esté muerto. Por eso se niega a vivir y se refugia en un mundo de fantasías que construyó muy dentro de ella. Un mundo en donde Latiz vive y ella es muy feliz a su lado.

Le soltó lentamente mientras dudaba de estas palabras.

– ¿Lucy renunció a vivir? Eso es imposible, su fuerza de voluntad era tan fuerte que pudo convertirse en el pilar de Céfiro.

Apoyándose en su muleta, el joven guerrero se alejó un par de pasos para darles la espalda antes de decir.

– Lucy se enteró en dos ocasiones de la muerte de la persona que mas amaba. La primera vez lo vio morir frente a ella y su depresión fue terrible, si limitaba a vivir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No comía, casi no dormía y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. Estaba muriendo desde el momento en que Latiz murió. Borré su memoria y olvidó la muerte de Latiz, pero su alma quedó muy lastimada, con heridas que no pueden sanarse con ninguna medicina ni ninguna magia. Ahora que se volvió a enterar, su herida se hizo mucho más grande y las consecuencias más violentas. Tal vez no tarde mucho en marchitarse y morir.

– ¿Qué hacemos para ayudarla? – le suplicó Marina.

– No podemos hacer nada.

– ¿Y si la haces olvidar otra vez?

– Si nos quedamos, ella se volverá a enterar, y tal vez no soporte enfrentarse a esta realidad tan horrible una vez más. Tal vez su mente se despedace por completo.

– ¡¿Y vas a dejarla morir?

– ¡NUNCA…! Jamás… jamás voy a dejarla morir. Voy a matar a ese tal Ishbal y las llevare otra vez a Tokio. Ahí les borrare otra vez la memoria y voy a dedicar el resto de mi existencia a que ella no vuelva a enterarse. Jamás permitiré que Lucy muera – sujetando fuertemente una cruz de oro que le colgaba al pecho siguió hablando –. No me importa lo que pasé, voy a protegerla. Poco después de que llegué a Tokio, yo comencé a traerlas aquí, mis portales pueden viajar entre dimensiones y por eso me es muy fácil. Ella quería venir todo el tiempo, para estar con Latiz, y pasábamos aquí tanto tiempo que ella dejó de estudiar y por eso reprobó el examen de admisión al instituto.

– Pero… – Anaís trataba de recordar cerrando los ojos – Ella se distrajo por que tal vez su madre no la iba a dejar estudiar y… no lo recuerdo bien.

– Yo invente esos recuerdos en sus mentes. Y ahora, su decisión de dejar de vivir es tan fuerte, que rompió mi hechizo y puede recordarlo casi todo. Así que vive en sus recuerdos, en esas interminables tardes que pasaron juntos en este mundo. Mientras Latiz siga muerto, ella no despertara. Y él no va a revivir, así que lo único que podemos hacer es ocultarle la verdad… Quédense aquí y cuiden su amiga, yo voy a matar a ese Ishbal, le arrebatare su pierna y las llevare de regreso a su mundo. No importa lo que pase – terminó con un tono frío, más parecido a una orden y se alejó a paso seguro aunque lento por su herida. Dejándolas confundidas y asustadas con todo lo que estaba pasando.

– Enviare a alguien que se encargue de cuidar a Lucy. Por desgracia, él tiene razón, tenemos que dejarla así hasta que estemos seguros de que está en su mundo y jamás podrá enterarse otra vez… Lo siento mucho – les dijo Clef y después se alejó seguido por sus cuatro acompañantes. Dejándolas nuevamente solas y confundidas.

¿Lucy iba a morir? ¿Ya estaba prácticamente muerta? Pero Lucy era la persona más fuerte que conocían, nada podía vencerla, nada podía obligarla a renunciar a lograr lo que quería. Su fuerza era tan poderosa como un sol. ¿Qué bendita broma era esa de que no quería vivir? ¿Qué estupidez era esa de que no deseaba existir en un mundo en donde no estuviera Latiz?

No era justo, no era justo que las abandonara solo por que él estaba muerto, no era justo que ellas tuvieran que pasar por todo esto solas. No era justo, no lo era.

– Quédate con Lucy, voy a obligar a Alquiam a que me diga lo que tenemos que hacer para ayudarla. – le ordenó Marina a su amiga entregándole a Mokona y después comenzó a correr por donde el joven se había alejado. Anaís trató de reclamar o decir algo más pero ella no la escuchó. Tenía que hablar con él y nada iba a detenerla.

– ¿Dónde está Alquiam? – le preguntó a la primera persona que se cruzó con ella.

– En aquel jardín – le respondió el confundido soldado y ella se alejó nuevamente sin decirle nada. Quería encontrarlo y encontrar también una manera de ayudar a Lucy. No… lo que quería es que le dejara vencer a ese tal Ishbal para poder regresar a Tokio, quería que las llevara a sus casas para poder seguir como antes sin preocuparse por ninguna de esas tonterías.

Ahí estaba, de espaldas a ella mirando el sol que se colaba por los tragaluces. Iba a decirle todo lo que se merecía, iba a exigirle que la escuchara y después que encontrara la manera de salir de esto. Iba a forzarlo a que lo solucionara todo.

Pero él cayó de rodillas de repente y pudo por fin escucharlo. Estaba llorando mientras no dejaba de pedir perdón. Le pedía perdón a Lucy y a ella, se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez. Ese no era un guerrero, era un chico de su edad que lloraba asustado y arrepentido por algo que jamás dejaría de lamentarse.

Sintió lastima.

Era su amigo.

Entrenaban juntos y habían hecho gran amistad aunque sin demasiada confianza. Ese día en que murió su abuela y llego destrozado con ella. Tan asustado, tan confundido como ellas en aquel momento. Y se veía exactamente así: con el alma rota. Ella lo abrazó y trató de calmarlo, ella se encargó de que estuviera bien y no se dejará caer en una depresión. Y lo despidió con un beso que…

Pero él no tenía una abuela… ¿o sí? ¿O sería que aquella magia de olvido estaba perdiendo fuerza? No podía reclamarle así.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse sin dejar de escuchar al muchacho y pensaba.

"_Perdimos a Lucy. ¿Qué pasara con nosotros que dependemos de su fuerza y de su corazón para pelear?"_

El ruido de un golpe la obligó a voltear y tres personas rodeaban a Alquiam, le destrozó la muleta a uno de ellos contra el rostro y ahora sacaba sus espadas para enfrentarse a los otros. Eran los mercenarios de antes, los hombres del desierto que hablaron con él hacia un rato. Peleaban sin decir nada, prácticamente no hacían ruido con sus movimientos. Sin una pierna, Alquiam no podía moverse rápidamente, y tampoco sus ataques tenían fuerza sin una pisada poderosa. Ella no estaba armada y no podía hacer nada.

Lo lanzaron contra una pared y se abalanzaron contra él. Respondió con sus espadas y atravesó a dos de ellos por el estomago con tiempo suficiente para deshacerse del tercero. Pero los heridos lo sujetaron por los brazos, desde el principio tenían esa intención dejándolo por completo desvalido ante el ataque del tercero que se le dirigía al corazón.

Algo parecido a una sombra apareció de pronto y se lanzó contra Alquiam a gran velocidad. Una jovencita de rizos verdes empuñando una lanza parecía atacarlo también. Pero en lugar de eso, apoyó un pie contra el muro y el otro contra el hombro de Alquiam para encajarle la lanza al soldado del desierto, quien no pudo detenerse ante la fuerza de su propio ataque y se atravesó por si solo el corazón con el filo de la navaja.

Los atacantes cayeron y la joven guerrera pareció perturbada. No reaccionaba ante los llamados de Alquiam y no tardó antes de caer al suelo mientras este la detenía.

– ¡Guardias! ¿Dónde están los guardias? – gritaba mientras el tumulto se organizaba alrededor de Marina.

.

.

.

Dedicaron el día entero a estar con Lucy, le cambiaron las ropas por unas de Céfiro que parecían más cómodas. Peinaron su cabello y tuvieron que darle de comer. Todo mientras no dejaban de hablarle de todo lo que estaba pasando en Céfiro. Le decían que muy pronto podrían regresar a casa y todo estaría bien. Ambas se sentían tan mal de estar haciendo esto, se sentían desesperadas de que esto en realidad estuviera ocurriendo.

Lucy era como un muerto en vida que solo vivía en sus recuerdos. Era como si de verdad ya estuviera muerta y este pensamiento les daba escalofríos. Caldina y otra mujer que no conocían llegaron para ayudarles, decían que ellas se harían cargo de cuidar a la chica por si ellas querían salir un poco. Pero ambas se negaron, querían estar un poco mas junto a su amiga, cuidarla aunque fuera solo durante algunos minutos más.

Cerca del anochecer, cuando todo sobre el castillo parecía calmarse lentamente preparándose para la noche, Marina salió de aquella habitación que compartía con sus amigas para caminar un poco por el castillo. Mas que calmarse, el volver a ver todo ese ambiente tan conocido de hacia tiempo le ayudaba a recordar y dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Alquiam dijo algo de un deseo, dijo que ella se lo había pedido, que les borrara la memoria para salvar a Lucy una vez. Tal vez por eso ese extraño sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia cuando estaban juntos. Tal vez por eso esas raras sensaciones estando cerca de él. Alguna vez pensó que era admiración por encontrarse a alguien capaz de vencerla con soltura en la esgrima, ahora comenzaba a dudar de todo eso.

Pero lo que si regresaba a su mente cada minuto que se encontraba ahí, era la nueva imagen de Guruclef, ahora como un adulto, con ese porte tan serio y ese gesto que expresaba autoridad. Lo recordaba tan diferente y aquí a todos les parecía normal que el pequeño mago fuera algo así como un hombre de mando que azotaba con facilidad a su amigo contra la pared.

Necesitaba hablar con él, de verdad necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo coherente. Que alguien le dijera que de verdad las cosas iban a estar bien. Y tal vez decirle algo más. Algo que durante mucho tiempo se guardó, que durante mucho tiempo sintió en su corazón sin deseos de decirle.

Decirle que lo quería… que tal vez lo amaba.

Definitivamente iría con él, tal vez con la situación de Lucy no era el momento de decir cosas así, pero tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad y no quería pasarse otros tres años pensando que hubiera pasado si se hubiera atrevido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

¿Dónde estaría? Tal vez si le preguntaba a alguien, pero no se veía a nadie en el lugar. Poco después del atardecer ese lugar se moría de verdad.

Caminó un poco por el lugar buscando a alguien a quien preguntarle. Hasta que al llegar a uno de los jardines de antes, tal vez el tercero en aquel rato de caminata, se encontró con una persona que miraba por las ventanas. Aunque por la luz de la luna solo podía verle la silueta. Y se llevó la sorpresa al ver que era Alquiam que tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta como si se hubiera dormido de pie.

– ¿Alquiam? – le llamó ella levemente, tal vez hubiera sido mejor continuar su camino y buscar a alguien más, pero ya le había hablado. Este pareció despertar y la miró de repente.

– Marina… ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué haces? – volvió a decir ella como si no tuviera otra pregunta.

– Meditaba, es necesario para mantener la oscuridad de mi alma bajo control.

Ella dudó un poco antes de preguntarle desviando la mirada.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Guruclef?

– Su estudio es la tercera puerta doblando por aquel pasillo. Pero no deberías ir.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

– Nada – cerrando de nuevo los ojos – Pero a esta hora las niñas como tu deberían estar dormidas. Eso es todo.

Sin hacer caso de este último comentario siguió caminando por donde le indicaron haciéndose uno de los caminos más largos de su vida. En su mente representaban muchas versiones diferentes de lo que pasaría después de lo que ella se lo confesara. Aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo iba a decir. Si seguía así de nerviosa, lo más seguro es que terminaran platicando de cualquier otra cosa y después ella se fuera.

Pero eso no pasaría, iba a decírselo aquella noche y después algo mágico pasaría… algo mágico por que él era un mago. Vaya tontería.

Esa debía ser la puerta… aunque no estaba cerrada. De cualquier forma llamaría antes de entrar, para no parecer descortés. Se paró frente a la puerta, tomó aire profundamente y se sintió lista.

Pero había alguien adentro hablando con Guruclef, una voz conocida. Bueno, ya sería en otra ocasión cuando estuviera solo. Después de todo ya sabía en donde podía encontrarlo la próxima vez. Y aunque debía retirarse se quedo ahí parada escuchando lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Y por qué no les decimos lo que pasa? – preguntaba la voz de una mujer conocida.

– No creo que se lo tomen a bien.

– Ya hiciste eso una vez – por fin la reconocía, era la voz de Presea a quien no veían desde su llegada. Tal vez ya estaba en el castillo y hablaba con el mago de sus labores.

– Sí, lo recuerdo. – ¿Por qué él sonaba con un tono deprimido?

– Tenemos que ser honestos con ellas. Es mejor decírselos ahora que esperar a que se enteren por otros lugares y resulten aun más lastimadas. Llevarlas allá y mostrarles.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Por que cada vez que ellas salen lastimadas, tú te pones triste, y odio verte así.

Caminaron hacia el balcón de la habitación, accesible para Marina desde aquella pequeña rendija en la puerta en donde por fin pudo verlos.

– Tú siempre estas cuidándome cuando se supone que yo tengo que cuidar de todos.

– Ese es un trabajo muy difícil. Y nunca me dejas estar contigo – terminó ella con lo que parecía una súplica y le retiró la taza de la que bebía para abrazarlo obligando a Marina a ahogar un suspiro.

– No está bien, soy el sacerdote principal de Céfiro.

– Pero eso no te impide ser la persona más importante para mí… Y yo la más importante para ti.

Iba a besarlo y Marina no lo soportó más. Se alejó del lugar tratando de no hacer ruido mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Tal vez ese sonido hueco era su corazón haciéndose pedazos, tal vez no había ningún sonido en realidad. Solo sabía que corría por los pasillos del castillo tratando de contener las lágrimas sin lograrlo. Tratando de no llorar.

Alquiam seguía ahí, dormido de pie frente la ventana y no la sintió llegar hasta que estaba casi junto a él. Y ella, sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó a sus brazos para comenzar a llorar. Al principió el chico permaneció inmóvil como si no le interesara y después le dijo.

– Te dije que no fueras, niña tonta – para abrazarla ligeramente.

– La quiere a ella… Guruclef la quiere a ella y yo me pase los últimos tres años pensando en él. Me pasé todo este tiempo creyendo que tenía el derecho de sentir algo por él. Pero el muy maldito quiere a Presea.

– Llora todo lo que quieras, no voy a irme de aquí.

Pero lo que ella no veía, era el gesto en el rostro de su amigo, un dolor tan grade que no podía expresar. El sentimiento de estar destrozado.

.

.

.

"Por que he vivido mil vidas para encontrarte y perderte en una sola de ellas".

.

.

.

Había estado fuera casi toda la noche, solo llorando sin decir nada más. Ya después de dejar a Alquiam en vez de regresar a la habitación, vagó sin rumbo por el castillo sin saber que pensar. Para cuando llego a dormir, Anaís ya había quedado rendida junto a su amiga.

Afortunadamente esta no hizo preguntas, tal vez por Lucy, tal vez por algo más, pero tenían razones para estar tristes en ese momento.

Poco después del desayuno, mientras platicaban un poco frente a Lucy, quien seguía igual, Paris pasó a verlas al lugar saludando con una sonrisa y con un ramo de flores.

– Les traje algunas flores, ninguna habitación esta completa sin un buen ramo que la adorne.

– Gracias – les respondió Anaís con una sonrisa recibiéndolas y buscando un florero para ponerlas.

– ¿Cómo esta Lucy?

– Igual – le respondió Marina con una sonrisa triste.

– Que mal, todo por culpa de ese tonto.

– ¿Qué va a pasar? – le preguntó Anaís terminando de arreglar las flores.

– Voy a ayudarlo, a darle todo lo que pueda sin descuidar la situación de Céfiro. Entre más pronto pueda solucionar sus asuntos, más rápido pueden regresar a su hogar y Lucy volverá a estar bien.

– Entonces le va a borrar la memoria.

– Y a ustedes también… no se puede arriesgar a que por error le recuerden. Así que cuando esto termine nuestro tiempo juntos no será ni siquiera un recuerdo. – terminó el con una sonrisa que parecía alegre pero que escondía muy bien la tristeza de la situación – Anaís; ¿te importaría si platicamos un poco?

– Pero, Lucy y todo… – un poco turbada la chica no alcanzaba a encontrar que responder. Pero si amiga le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que fuera con él y la dejara, estarían bien. Por lo que sin decir mucho más se encamino fuera de la habitación acompañada del joven.

Entre pláticas de asuntos triviales, la llevó al exterior del castillo, era tan grande que en todo el tiempo en Céfiro aun no había salido. Y desde la entrada principal se apreciaba lo que parecía un pueblo a una corta distancia y muchos boques rodeando la construcción principal. La cual hasta entonces observó.

– No es el castillo de antes. Por dentro se parece pero por fuera es totalmente diferente.

Ya no era aquella construcción como torre que se elevaba hasta el cielo de una forma hermosa. Ahora más bien parecía un castillo europeo que perdía casi toda su aura mágica de antes. En su opinión ahora estaba feo.

– El otro fue destruido contra las guerras contra Alquiam. Reconstruimos lo más rápido que pudimos más que nada por que estábamos ocupados construyendo casas para la gente que palacios para los gobernantes. Y aunque este no le gusta a mucha gente, es útil y aplazamos la construcción de uno como el de antes. – parecía como si esto fuese una ligera falta de él y tratara de disculparse.

– Pero los jardines son bonitos.

– Los cuida la magia de Guruclef y los buenos deseos de las personas que vivimos aquí.

Miró a lo lejos, aquel mundo tan hermoso que recordaba de sus viajes, de los recuerdos que no le habían quitado.

– ¿De verdad un mundo tan hermosos como este puede estar en guerra? ¿De verdad puede estar pasando algo tan malo en el paraíso de mis recuerdos?

– Por desgracia sí. Céfiro ha cambiado y se dirige hacia un destino que puede destruirlo. Debemos detenerlo antes de que algo más pase y tal vez un cuerpo de paz dirigido por un demonio sea lo que Céfiro necesite.

– ¿Dejarías que él se convierta en el príncipe?

– Sacrificaría mi propia vida si con eso lograra que este mundo volviera a ser el Céfiro que mi hermana amó tanto y cuidó con tanto esmero.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte?

– ¿Qué?

Llena de decisión se acercó a su amigo mientras le decía.

– Quiero ayudarte, tal vez no soy útil en nada sin magia, pero quiero sentir que puedo hacer algo para regresarle a Céfiro lo que alguna vez nosotras tres le quitamos. Quiero estar a tu lado cuando logres que ese Céfiro de nuestros recuerdos vuelva a estar seguro. Quiero ayudarte aunque tenga que pelear otra vez.

Se acercó a ella y tomándola ligeramente por la barbilla le dijo.

– Tú ya diste por Céfiro, mucho más de lo que podríamos pedirte. Necesitamos lograr nuestros sueños con nuestras propias manos – notó el gesto triste en el rostro de la chica y se apresuró a corregir – Pero mientras estés aquí puedes ayudarnos. Ya encontraremos algo que puedas hacer si tú quieres.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, de verdad. La gente nos seguirá más si saben que las guerreras mágicas nos están ayudando, aunque en realidad no uses tu magia. Y si Windom quiere ayudarnos también, entonces ni siquiera será necesario que Alquiam haga todo este teatro y nos ahorremos muchos problemas.

– Entonces vamos a hacerlo. Para que Lucy esté bien lo más rápido posible.

– Voy a decirle a Guruclef para saber si el dios Windom nos apoya. Nadie puede entrar a su templo pero estoy seguro de que a ti sí te dejará.

Se miraron a los ojos como sin ninguno de los dos supiera que más decir. Como si ya todo estuviera completo entre ellos y de repente ella se sintió apenada. Sin saber bien por que se sonrojó y volteo la mirada. Esto le gustaba tanto al joven príncipe, la facilidad con la que se turbaba la jovencita y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello antes de seguirla un poco. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le señaló en una dirección un poco lejana.

– ¿Qué está haciendo?

Era Alquiam, de rodillas dentro de lo que parecía un cementerio. Parecía rezarle a una tumba pero con un cuchillo en una mano. Sé sujetó con la otra el cabello largo y se lo cortó de un movimiento simple. Dejando su coleta cortada sobre la lapida.

Esto pareció molestar a Paris que se acercó rápidamente con un gesto osco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Es costumbre en Céfiro, obsequiar una prenda al difunto a quien apreciaste en vida.

– ¿Y qué tienes que ver tú con ella? – el príncipe parecía tan alterado mientras Alquiam se levantaba apoyado en su muleta y parecía aun más calmado.

– Si supieras – le respondió en un tono despectivo. Lo suficiente para hacerle perder la paciencia. Paris sacó su espada y le atacó al cuello. Pero detuvo el ataque casi tocando la piel de su enemigo.

– ¿Quieres que te mate?

– ¿Derramaras sangre sobre la tumba de la que fue tu esposa? ¿Mi sangre manchara la lapida de quien iba a ser la madre de tu hijo? Anda, hazlo. Quiero ver como deshonras su memoria. Hoy es su aniversario de muerte y no veo inciensos, ni ofrendas, ni banderas al viento. Solo veo a un príncipe que coquetea con la que se alejó de él por que estaba casado la última vez que lo vio.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Paris bajo su espada y el otro se alejó lentamente cojeando con su muleta. Y cuando reaccionó, el príncipe ya se encontraba solo, la chica se había alejado sin que se diera cuenta. Seguramente después de lo escuchado entre ellos. ¿Por qué ese tonto siempre tenía que echarlo a perder?

Marina tampoco hizo preguntas al ver el estado de su amiga y durante largo rato permanecieron en silencio en la habitación.

¿Para eso regresaron a Céfiro? ¿Para pasar por todo esa pesadilla? El estado de Lucy, el rechazo de Guruclef, la situación con Paris. ¿Eso era regresar al mundo que tanto querían volver ver? ¿Eso era que se cumpliera uno de sus deseos más fuertes?

Hubiese sido mejor continuar como antes, ignorantes de todo eso. Solamente soñando con regresar a un mundo del que jamás conocieron una parte mala a pesar de todo lo que en él pasaron. Hubiera sido mejor que la mentira continuara por siempre hasta que se resignaran como ya casi ocurría en Tokio. Ya casi estaban listas para olvidarse de sus sueños tontos para prepararse para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad. Momento a partir del cual las ilusiones se acabarían y a partir de entonces solo existiría el estudio.

¿Por qué tenían que volver? Si el Céfiro de sus sueños ya no existía; ¿Por qué regresaron, entonces?

– Marina, Anaís – les dijo Clef en la entrada –, quería hablar un poco con ustedes. ¿Podrían venir? Caldina cuidara a Lucy mientras tanto.

Un poco confundidas por esta llegada tardaron un poco en salir y seguir al mago a donde quería llevarlas. Lo que parecía ser una sala de trono en donde Presea esperaba. Les saludó con una sonrisa mientras decía.

– Hola niñas, no había podido verlas pero ya estamos aquí.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Anaís.

– Vamos a un lugar, no se preocupen.

El mago levantó su báculo llenando el lugar de luz que no les permitió ver nada durante un momento. Hasta que aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un prado con una tumba solitaria que tenía una corona de flores. Una tumba que ellas cavaron una vez mucho tiempo atrás.

– Pero… no entiendo que hacemos aquí – Marina decir mirando la tumba y a Presea una y otra vez. – Los muertos durante la batalla revivieron por deseos de la princesa Esmeralda.

– Solo los dioses pueden jugar con la vida y con la muerte – respondió Guruclef apoyado ambas manos en su báculo.

– Queremos decirles esto ahora – le interrumpió la mujer – por que si dejamos que pase el tiempo, otra vez. Solo tendrá malas consecuencias… mi nombre no es Presea. Me llamo Sierra y soy la hermana gemela de Presea.

– Pero, ¿Por qué?

– Por que Ascot estaba triste – habló de nuevo el mago –, él mató a Presea aquí hace mucho tiempo. Y le hicimos creer que sus pecados estaban perdonados. No podíamos decírselos a ustedes por que tampoco queríamos que estuvieran tristes. Pero no tiene caso seguir con esta mentira. No tiene caso seguir ocultándoles cosas que al final las van a lastimar mas. Presea murió esa noche y nada puede hacerla regresar. Fue ese sentimiento de culpa de Ascot, lo que le dio vida a Alquiam.

– ¿Y dónde está Ascot? – seguía diciendo Marina mientras su amiga hacia lo posible por asimilar todo esto.

– Esta muerto… – le costaba tanto trabajo a Guruclef decir esto – Así como Lucy aceptó a Luz dentro de ella y Luz desapareció, Alquiam hizo lo contrario y aceptó a Ascot dentro de él. Así que Ascot está muerto y al mismo tiempo sigue viviendo dentro de Alquiam. Es la parte de él que le hace ser humano todavía, que le impide convertirse en una bestia destructora.

– Presea está muerta, Ascot está muerto, Latiz está muerto, Céfiro fue destruido una vez. ¡¿Para qué regresamos entonces? ¿Cual es a razón de que estemos aquí si no podemos remediar nada?

– Ustedes no tienen la solución a todos los problemas, ustedes no tienen la responsabilidad de arreglarlo todo. Es nuestro mundo y nuestro destino y hemos aceptado vivir con él y con nuestros pecados. No queremos lastimarlas, pero en esta situación, ya no hay más remedio, ya no queda otro camino.

– Lo sentimos, chicas – volvió a decir aquella igual a Presea – Solo nos queda confiar en la palabra de un demonio de que ustedes estarán bien.

Miraron a la lejanía, en donde todavía se encontraban los restos de la casa de Presea. En donde ella les hizo sus espadas y pelearon contra aquellos monstruos. En donde conocieron a Mokona. Había recuerdos extraños de aquel lugar. Recuerdos que no parecían propios o parecían de sueños ya olvidados.

Eran los recuerdos que Alquiam borró, les comentó Guruclef, su magia se debilitaba y su hechizo también. Caminaron entre aquellas ruinas recordando y deseando que Lucy estuviera con ellas. Para apoyarse juntas, para sentirse menos solas. ¿Qué Céfiro era ese en el que no querían estar más?

Largo rato se quedaron ahí y después la luz volvió a brillar llevándolos al castillo. Para tal vez dejarlas descansar un poco de todas aquellas emociones por las que estaban pasando. Para ir a cuidar nuevamente a su amiga y olvidarse de que todas aquellas cosas malas estaban pasando.

– ¡Maestro Clef! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – gritó un soldado apenas aparecieron de nuevo en el castillo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– El ejército de Alamant está aquí. Vienen dispuestos a pelear con todo. El señor Paris prepara los ejércitos y el comandante Alquiam salió para hablar con los atacantes. Ya se dio el grito de batalla y todos los guardias se alistan para una pelea.

– ¿Qué hay de los huéspedes?

– El capitán Ráfaga recién llega y se encarga de llevarlos a todos a los refugios. Esta vez sí es un ataque en serio. Tienen a todos sus hombres y armas de asedio.

Al mago de ropas negras pareció pensar unos segundos y después comenzó a caminar mientras decía.

– Ellas estarán más seguras con nosotros. Que vengan y encárgate de cuidarlas – Le ordenaba a su acompañante que sacó un par de navajas de las joyas de sus guantes.

– ¿Quién es ese Alamant?

– El principal detractor del príncipe – les contestaba Sierra mientras caminaban – Organizó un ejército rebelde y ataca puntos del príncipe constantemente. Se dice que solo estaba esperando tener suficientes hombres para atacar el castillo.

– ¿Y qué quiere?

– El trono de Céfiro. Derrocar a Paris y convertirse en el nuevo gobernante. No vamos a dejar que suceda… Aunque si trae a toda su gente esto va a ser una pelea muy difícil.

Nuevamente a la salida principal del castillo, saldrían de frente a donde seria todo. Marina esperaba encontrarse con una ejercito muy grande listo para enfrentarse a los guardias del castillo. Un mar de espadas, escudos y lanzas para que ocurriera algo terrible. Y lo único que se veía en un prado muy basto, era al joven de la armadura de demonio, hincado en el suelo como si estuviera agotado.

Al no ver ningún peligro, no dudó en correr hacia él y preguntarle.

– ¿Estás bien? – no entendía el por qué se esa preocupación hacia él desde la llegada a Céfiro.

– Yo no quería – decía con la mirada perdida – Yo no quería hacerlo. Pero ellos me atacaron y entonces. – Comenzó a llorar como si la simple idea le desesperara.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Yo no quería matarlos, no quería matar a nadie! Pero ellos me obligaron, iban a atacar el castillo.

– Cálmate y…

– ¡LÁRGATE! – le rechazó de manera violenta cuando ella trató de tomarlo de un brazo, asustándola. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿No se suponía que algo los estaba atacando? ¿Dónde estaban los malos?

Algo parecido a una gota de lluvia la golpeó en la mejilla, pero se sintió de forma extraña. Y al quitársela, se dio cuenta de que era sangre. A su alrededor se escuchaba como si comenzara a llover con gruesas gotas pero no podía apartar la vista de aquella sangre sobre sus dedos, sintiendo temor de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Guruclef la tomó de pronto de un brazo y la llevó de nuevo al castillo dejando al chico ahí mientras la lluvia comenzaba.

– De un solo movimiento – decía Paris como si explicara lo que acababa de pasar –, Alamant y sus magos lo atacaron y de un solo movimiento… setecientos cuarenta y seis hombres y sus monturas fueron destruidos. Fue… por todos los dioses. Esto es terrible.

Anaís no soportó mucho la visión de esta lluvia de sangre y ocultó la mirada en el pecho de Paris. Marina hizo lo mismo con Sierra sintiendo como si toda esa sangre estuviera manchándola a ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Y podía escuchar, sobre el estruendo de la lluvia, los gritos de Alquiam. Los gritos de desesperación y dolor de Alquiam mientras la sangre lo empapaba.

Y ella podría jurar, solo durante un instante, que en realidad, era una risa lo que sonaba en el lugar. Una risa maligna y llena de locura… como todos decían que era Alquiam en verdad.

– La balada de la masacre – mencionó Guruclef entre dientes.

.

.

.

Era una pequeña cocina del castillo y en situaciones como esa la joven se imaginaria acción por todas partes. Señoras de gruesas carnes gritando órdenes a todo mundo mientras preparaban un banquete magnifico para mucha gente. Por lo que la verdadera soledad y silencio que abundaba en el lugar le hacía sentir aun más incomoda.

Marina llevaba horas en aquel lugar, recostaba contra la mesa sin el más mínimo deseo de levantarse. Si pudiera quedarse ahí todo el día, como algún reptil tomando el sol, entonces no se arrepentiría de nada. Después de lo ocurrido no tenía ganas de nada, por suerte Caldina estaba cuidando a Lucy y podía tomarse esa clase de tiempo.

Desearía tener alguien con quien hablar, pero Anaís estaba con París y desde lo del anuncio de Presea… o Sierra como en realidad se llamaba, no tenía ganas de acercarse a ella.

– ¡Señorita Marina! – decía alguien de repente sorprendiéndola. Un hombre joven se acercaba a ella, quedando tan cerca de su rostro que la asustó un poco de que pudiera atacarla.

– Hola – respondió ella un poco temerosa.

– No creí que estuviera aquí, todo mundo me lo decía pero no creía que fuera cierto. ¿La señorita Anaís también esta, verdad? Quisiera creer que es verdad que regresaron después de tanto tiempo.

– Shiriu, deja en paz a Marina. La estas asustando.

– Pero ella está muy bien. ¿En dónde está Anaís? Traje el vestido de mi madre para enseñárselo. La última vez le prometí que bailaríamos como nunca antes. Voy a mostrárselo.

Aquel joven de ropas extrañas para pertenecer al lugar, se alejó de la chica para desenvolver lo que llevaba entre las manos. Mientras la mujer que lo acompañaba, hermosa y de un elegante porte oriental, se acercó a Marina para sentarse junto a ella.

– Pasó algo de tiempo, pero es bueno verte otra vez. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– ¿Te conozco?

– Me pondrás triste si me dices que me has olvidado tan pronto.

– ¡Ya está! – decía el hombre mostrando un vestido y comenzando a bailar como si fuera una persona.

– No, es que… olvide muchas cosas por un hechizo y no puedo recordar casi nada. Lo siento.

– Eso es muy grave, – dijo el otro soltando el vestido y adoptando una pose seria de repente. – En ese caso mi nombre es Shiriu Etawa, soy el protector de la embajadora Kafka Atashaki.

– Soy la embajadora de Faren, en representación de la princesa Azka.

– ¿Por qué hay una embajadora?

– Por que los países que se llevan bien, necesitan platicar mucho, no es nada importante. Pero el día de hoy venia a avisar de mi retiro de nuevo a mi mundo, aunque con el anuncio de la llegada del Alquiam… voy a tener que quedarme un poco.

– ¿Es muy importante?

La mujer dejó de ladó el abanico que llevaba y pareció dudar un poco antes de decir.

– Conocemos el poder de Alquiam, así que la princesa ya manda preparar a todos los ejércitos de Faren por si es necesario detenerlo.

– Pero él es bueno.

– Tal vez solo te hace creer eso, o tal vez sea verdad, pero entre más nos confiemos, mas vidas estarán en peligro. Solo necesitamos que el príncipe o el maestro Clef nos autoricen a traer a nuestros soldados para prepararnos. El dragón rojo no tardara en salir.

– No lo entiendo.

– Tal vez es mejor que no recuerdes todo lo que pasó.

El joven soldado de ropas chinas se acercó a la chica para preguntarle con mirada seria.

– ¿Anaís no recuerda…? ¿No recuerda lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿No recuerda nada?

– Tampoco ella… lo siento.

– Entonces está bien – ¿Qué era esa sonrisa triste? –. Entonces nada puede lastimarla ahora, entonces nada puede hacerla llorar.

– Debo buscar al maestro Clef – volvió a decir la mujer oriental – espero que podamos hablar de nuevo.

– Adiós.

Se alejó un poco, seguida de su guardián, pero de pronto se detuvo y miró levemente a Marina para decirle.

– Tal vez podamos crear juntas nuevos recuerdos. Muy pronto volveremos a bailar al atardecer y a cantar al viento. Muy pronto volveremos a ser amigas.

¿Era nostalgia lo que sentía por aquella persona? ¿Era alguna especie de recuerdo que no podía regresar bien hasta su mente? Esa mujer le sonreía de un manera tan sincera que no podía ser una desconocida o solo ligeramente cercana. Se trataba de alguien que la apreciaba de verdad, de alguien a quien le dolía que no pudiera recordarla. ¿Qué más cosas no podía recordar que eran importantes?

– Todo esto es un desastre – decía Guruclef molesto de repente, mientras entraba acompañado de Ráfaga y París –. Tengo magos limpiando ese lugar pero estoy seguro de que nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Casi mil muertos de repente, pasaran siglos antes de que dejen de escucharse gritos por las noches.

– Una demostración absurda de fuerza – decía Ráfaga con tono serio.

– Eso no fue una demostración – le respondió el príncipe sujetando su espada fuertemente como si quisiera usarla –. Perdió el control por completo, en ese estado no lo hubiera siquiera intentado. Se lastimó a sí mismo con tanta magia. Solo imagina si eso vuelve a ocurrir pero entre nuestras filas. Ese demonio no veía amigos o enemigos, solo veía carne. ¿Y en donde está? ¿Tu robot puede decirnos?

Los tres miraron a una jovencita que acompañaba a Ráfaga quien pareció quedarse pensando un momento. Era un tanto menor que Marina pero sus ojos eran extraños, recordaban a los de Lucy en aquel instante, casi sin vida y de un brillo que no podía describir.

– Hay informes de que solicitó un taller y se encuentra en él. También de que recogió una buena cantidad de la sangre de la batalla.

– ¿Qué opinas maestro? – Volvía a decir el soldado de pelo rubio – ¿Quiere navajas rojas?

– No me atrevo a pensar nada.

– ¿Qué hay de las profecías? – volvía a decir el príncipe como si esto le incomodara un tanto.

– Este… hola – les interrumpió Marina de repente

– Hola Marina – contestó el príncipe – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Este… – un poco dudosa ante lo importante de la conversación que acababa de interrumpir, no atinaba a decir algo más. – ¿Sabes dónde está Anaís?

– Se quedó con los niños en el jardín norte… – volvió a decir él con una sonrisa – es necesario distraerlos para que no vayan a la puerta principal. Hay pedazos de gente por todos lados. – Se apresuró entonces – ¿Por qué nos vas a ayudarle? Te ayudara a distraerte y los niños siempre se llevan bien contigo.

– Está bien – con un esfuerzo por sonreír la jovencita agradeció y después se retiró del lugar. Tal vez tenía razón y podía ocuparse en algo durante algunas horas. Si Anaís estaba ahí tal vez una plática le ayudaría.

Era a la derecha en aquel pasillo… ¿o tal vez en otra dirección? Otra vez perdida en ese castillo. Por que tenía que parecerse tanto al que conocía si los pasillos no daban a donde debían. Dobló esperando encontrar a alguien que le indicara y de repente le pareció que el silencio era extremo, cual si la hubieran abandonado en el lugar.

Se escuchaban golpes espaciados, como de un martillo contra algo metálico. Y había algo en ese ruido, que la llamaba. Algo parecido al interés, de que lo que ocurría tenía que ver con ella. Así que se acercó lentamente mientras algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera. Tal vez ese alguien que trabajaba pudiera decirle a donde ir.

Una pequeña puerta abierta la invitó a pasar pero un calor sofocante salía de la habitación, algo desagradable como el escape de un camión o algo parecido. Mejor entrar y salir rápido de ahí. Lo que no se esperaba, es que era Alquiam quien trabajaba allá adentro.

– No creí que llegaras tan rápido – contestó él mientras volvía a golpear aquella pieza. Llevaba un delantal de cuero y la típica imagen de un herrero. Metió la pieza al agua, como si ella no estuviera ahí pareció observarla a contra luz hacia la ventana.

– Hola Alquiam.

– Te llame por que te necesitaba. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

– ¿Me llamaste?

– ¿Podrías tocar esto? – Le ofreció él sujetando aquella misma pieza con las largas tenazas – No te preocupes no está caliente. Solo cárgalo.

Un poco confundida la joven obedeció y aquello parecido a una hombrera brilló ligeramente. Haciéndola sentir el deseo de soltarlo. Pero no tardó mucho en regresar a la normalidad después de lo cual la figura de sus manos quedó como manchada sobre el metal.

– ¿Qué querías decirme?

Dejó la pieza sobre la mesa y después le evitó la mirada. Parecía algo importante.

– Voy a abandonarlos. No quiero pelear más a su lado.

– Estas de broma, ¿cierto? ¿Después de todo lo que dijiste quieres nada más irte?

Definitivamente ese día estaba cada vez más loco, nada de eso podía ser de verdad. Ahora quien se suponía que iba a solucionarlo todo salía con este tipo de tonterías.

– Lo que pasó hoy solo fue una demostración de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Si eso hubiera pasado rodeado de mis ejércitos, entonces serian mis compañeros y amigos quienes estuvieran muertos. No puedo contenerme para siempre y no puedo ir al campo de batalla si no estoy dando toda mi fuerza. Prefiero dejarlos aquí a su suerte a arriesgarme a matarlos yo si vuelvo a perder el control.

– No puedes hacer eso, se supone que eres un amigo, que ibas a ayudar a Lucy a recuperarse. ¿De qué tienes miedo? – ella misma comenzaba a perder sus reacciones. No quería decir aquellas palabras con tanto miedo en la voz, mas no podía evitarlo. Sentía que si las cosas seguían así, no tardaría mucho en quebrarse y comenzar a llorar.

– Tú no conociste al verdadero Alquiam, al que vive en los recuerdos que borré. Ese Alquiam era un destructor de mundos, la bestia de la destrucción y vive dentro de mí. He podido contenerlo con la humanidad que gane a la muerte de Ascot pero no me durará mucho. Y en cuanto se libere sé muy bien que voy a matarlos a todos, que voy a lastimarte a ti y después viajare buscando mil mundos más para destruir. Nada va a poder detenerme cuando eso ocurra… nada. – Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos. Mientras ella trataba de comprender esta sarta de locuras que le decían y él solo buscaba las palabras más adecuadas – Te hice muchas promesas alguna vez, prometí que no volvería pelear con nadie, que no volvería a lastimar a otras personas, que nuca empuñaría otra vez un arma, que no bebería sangre, que no mataría a nadie, que nunca más el sendero de la guerra entraría en mi vida… que iba a amarte para siempre. Ya rompí todas esas promesas y tengo miedo de romper la más importante… Te prometí que jamás te lastimaría y puedo sentir como la locura se acerca a mi mente, no falta mucho para que rompa esa promesa también.

– ¿Por qué me lo dices entonces? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

– Por que si tú me haces una promesa, entonces me quedare y peleare para ti y para tus amigas. Te entregaré mi fuerza como un perro de batalla a tus órdenes.

Marina cubrió su cara ante las tonterías de la que le hablaban. Adoptó una pose seria y después de dio la vuelta para irse, estaba harta de eso.

– Promete que me mataras cuando llegue el momento – le dijo él y eso terminó de sacarla de quicio.

– ¿Qué tontería tienes en la cabeza esta vez? ¿Acaso disfrutas viéndome así de confundida con tus locuras? ¡Busca alguien más que tenga deseos de escucharte! – le grito volteando a verlo. Pero este le mostraba un cuchillo.

– Forjé esta navaja con mi sangre y tiene en la hoja el hechizo de mi verdadero nombre. Si existe un arma capaz de matar a un dios, es está. Solo tú tienes la fuerza suficiente para usarla ¡Así que si no me prometes ahora que me mataras tú misma cuando llegue el momento, nunca más me volverás a ver, ni a saber de mi!

Antes de que ella respondiera se escuchó algo parecido a una explosión en el lugar y varios gritos. Algo acababa de pasar. Pero el gesto impasible del muchacho y aquella mirada seria esperando una respuesta le hicieron sentir incomoda.

– Está pasando algo.

– Es Ishbal, está atacando. Hazme la promesa ahora.

– ¡¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión por morir? – Le gritó ella ya desesperada – Dices que no hay ninguna diferencia entre tu ayuda o si nos dejas.

– Si me salgo de control, morirás tú, todo sobre Céfiro, tu mundo y mil mundos más. ¡Si llegado el momento cumples esa promesa, estarás salvando miles, tal vez millones de vidas! – un portal junto a ellos se abrió dejando ver a Anaís tratando de proteger a unos niños. Cerca de ellos, seres parecidos a demonios llegaban y les amenazaban. Su amiga no estaba armada y nadie parecía poder salvarlos.

– Tienes que ayudarla.

– Has la promesa y toma el cuchillo. Es mi vida o la de tu amiga.

Le arrebato el arma de las manos mientras le gritaba.

– ¡Ya tengo tu maldito cuchillo, ahora ve y ayuda a Anaís!

No supo de que manera llegaron hasta aquel jardín desde el taller, tan solo se veía a Alquiam atacar a esos demonios sin forma que solo parecían sombras. Usaba dos espadas al mismo tiempo y se defendía bien de los ataques, pero el número de monstruos comenzaba a incrementarse con rapidez saliendo de otros portales extraños en el lugar. Uno grande apareció en el lugar pero con la misma agilidad fue abatido por el ataque de alguien que recién llegaba.

Ráfaga volvió a usar sus ataques a distancia para vencer un gran número a la vez. Parecía tan fácil para él hacerse contra todos esos demonios. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por una flecha que pasó cerca de su rostro sorprendiéndole. También había soldados entre aquellos que atacaban.

Varios soldados del castillo acompañaban a su capitán y se lanzaron a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Anaís sacaba a los niños del lugar y Alquiam caminaba tras de ellos con las alas de cuero negro extendidas cubriéndolos de cualquier posible flecha.

Al salir los niños y la joven se alejaron del lugar. Pero los soldados también retrocedían.

– ¿Cómo está la situación capitán? – preguntaba el joven de armadura negra.

– Son demasiados, tenemos que retroceder para formar una defensa efectiva.

– Los corredores centrales están cerca y tenemos acceso a tres frentes. Hay que retroceder hasta allá.

Ráfaga tomó a Marina por un brazo para sacara del lugar mientras la pelea comenzaba a arreciar. Los soldados le seguían defendiendo el retroceso.

– No debemos retroceder – decía el príncipe llegando y empuñando su espada – debemos defender el castillo hasta el último hombre.

– ¡Retrocedemos, formamos barricada y desde ahí nos defendemos! Un grupo tiene que ir por los civiles y los magos que protejan la sala del trono con tu mejor grupo de elite. El capitán se queda aquí al frente con Clef para animar a los soldados.

– Este no es tu ejército, aquí soy yo quien da las órdenes.

Las esferas de Alquiam, dibujaron diferentes estampas en el piso haciendo que se deformara después. Cráteres y paredes medianas se veían en la extensión de todo el pasillo.

– Ahí están las trincheras, ahí están la barricadas. Trae a tus soldados y defiende a tu castillo desde aquí entonces.

Tomó a la chica y la alejó del lugar cojeando de su pierna herida, tras cubrirse detrás de la pared más alejada se dobló sujetándose la cadera mientras se quejaba.

– No debo usar una pierna que no sirve.

Un nuevo portal se abrió y sacó de este su muleta recargándose después en ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la chica mientras se escuchaba como se acercaba la pelea.

– Ishbal nos ataca, en un espacio cerrado y con demonios tan grandes es una estrategia difícil. Yo en su lugar usaría una distracción y luego… Cielo santo. ¡Clef, Lucy está en peligro! – renqueando se acercó hasta el sacerdote – Esto es solo una distracción, busca a Lucy.

– No lo creo.

– Dijo que quería matar a una de ellas, esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

– Caldina y Sierra están cuidándola.

– No será suficiente. Voy para allá, si me das algunos soldados serían de ayuda para sacarla de aquí.

– Yo voy – mencionó Ráfaga de repente acompañado por el príncipe.

– Si no pasa nada regresaremos rápido. No quiero arriesgar a Lucy por nada. Llévanos al santuario norte con los demás.

Un nuevo portal de Alquiam en el suelo se lo llevó a él y sus acompañantes incluida a la chica. Si decían que estaban cuidándola lo más seguro es que solo la sacaran del lugar para llevarla con los demás. Lo que no esperaba era que al llegar a la habitación de esta, ya estuviera ahí el tipo de la máscara, sosteniéndola ligeramente.

Todos a las armas listas para atacar, pero aquel extraño se montó sobre el borde de la ventana dejando al viento ondear el cabello suelto de la chica.

– Venga aquí guerreros, atáquenme con sus armas, atáquenme con sus hechizos. Traten de matarme y tal vez lo logren pero la soltare a ella y lo último que escucharan será su grito de muerte. ¡Vamos soldados, vamos! ¡Háganme feliz esta tarde con una hermosa muerte! Vamos pequeña, pídeles ayuda, grita con todas tus fuerzas, grita solo para mí antes de tu muerte.

La chica continuaba con su mirada vacía como un muerto y no reaccionaba ante lo que ocurría. El agresor la sujetó mejor para mirarla a la cara.

– ¿Y esta que tiene? – preguntó con un tono más tranquilo.

– Maté a su novio y renunció a vivir – le respondió Alquiam sujetando fuerte sus dos espadas.

– ¿Y se va a poner bien? – le pasó una mano frente a los ojos comprobando si podía ver, pero la joven continuaba igual.

– Se niega a vivir en un mundo en donde él no exista. No va a revivir ni ella a regresar.

– ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo? – aquella platica estaba tomando un tono muy extraño a los ojos de Marina. Era como si aquel que los atacaba se preocupara de repente por Lucy y su condición – Todo este trabajo y las bajas para nada. La única razón por la que quiero a una de ellas muerta es por que le temo a la hélice eléctrica. En esta condición ella no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera puede defenderse sola. – bajó de la ventana y la sentó delicadamente en el suelo, dejándola ahí como una muñeca rota – Esto me pone de mal humor. Tantos planes y tiempo precioso echados a la basura. Es mejor retirarme antes de que…

Sin dejarlo terminar la frase, Sierra apareció de algún lado atacándolo con dos navajas cortas. Este seguía sujetando a Lucy con una mano y estaba desarmado, por lo que solo pudo esquivar lo suficiente para que una de las hojas le cortara en el cuello no muy profundo.

– ¡¿Quieres matarme mujer? – le respondió este enfurecido tomándola por el rostro y azotándola con fuerza contra la pared – ¡Ven en inténtalo en mi mundo, entonces!

Antes de que alguno de los demás pudiera acercarse, un extraño brillo le cubrió a él y su atacante desapareciéndolos del lugar. Alquiam se hincó en el lugar como si buscara alguna abertura en el suelo por la cual pasar.

– Puedo sentir su magia, es aquí en Céfiro, no está muy lejos. Vayan por Clef rápido, yo iré a rescatarla. Marina viene conmigo.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Por que aun no me haces la promesa.

Otro portal mas los llevó del lugar a lo que parecía ser un desierto, por alguna razón aquí era de noche y se escuchaban ruidos extraños alrededor de ellos.

– Quédate cerca – fue la única frase antes de que los demonios de antes comenzaran a atacarlos. Le entregó a ella una de sus espadas para que se defendiera mientras avanzaban lentamente. No parecía haber ningún lugar a donde ir, pero este parecía seguro de saber a dónde se dirigian. Tal vez la magia del enemigo estaba guiándolo. O tal vez solo estaba moviéndose en una dirección rogando por que fuera la correcta.

– ¿A dónde tan rápido, soldado?

El mismo Ishbal que los miraba con la máscara y la ropa rota.

– ¿Dónde está ella?

– Si puedes ganarle a mi campeador de hoy, tal vez puedas rescatarla. Pero date prisa, por que no vivirá mucho. ¡Soldado, mate a ese hombre!

Dos guerreros del tipo mágico que se enfrascaban de pronto en una pelea. Ambos usaban espadas pero Alquiam giraba sobre su pierna sana golpeando con la fuerza de cada giro. Logrando con ella compensar la falta de la pierna herida. El otro lo rechazaba de manera hábil y no lo pasaría con facilidad. Ella era también una artista de la espada, podía darse cuenta de que ese alguien, a pesar de no verlo nunca antes, era un guerrero muy hábil.

Algo extraño era que los demonios ya no se acercaban, tal vez hasta que terminara aquella pelea. Las alas de cuero negro de Alquiam lo ayudaron a escapar de un hechizo de fuego y tratar de atacar. Era difícil con ese cercado de hechizos que su enemigo usaba. Se suponía que él también era un hechicero muy poderoso, que todo el mundo le temía y que destruyó alguna vez todo Céfiro. Se suponía que era un dios o algo así. ¿Por que estaba perdiendo contra aquel extraño que no parecía tan fuerte, por que no podía vencerlo como venció a todo un ejército apenas hacia unas horas?

Sierra estaba en peligro y él no hacía otra cosa que jugar. Así que si él no hacía nada entonces seria ella quien rescatara a la chica. Seguro por la entrada de aquella cueva la encontraría. Aunque lo que no se esperaba era que también hubiera algunos de esos demonios.

La espada de Alquiam cortó al más cercano mientras este les miraba con un gesto parecido a la furia.

– Ocúltate – le ordenó y después entró a la cueva cojeando visiblemente. ¿Qué paso entonces con el que peleaba con él?

Ráfaga y Paris peleaban contra ese mago, les estaba dando muchos problemas y no había seguridad de ganarle. Pero al menos alguien ya iba por Sierra para salvarla. Solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo más.

– Aun lado – ordenó Guruclef al llegar y apenas se retiraron sus amigos, el suelo estralló en pedazos mientras caían rayos del cielo. Un aura negra, como sus ropas, envolvía al mago cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de poder. ¿Este era el poder verdadero de Clef? ¿O seria que al cambiar de aspecto también lo hacia su magia?

El enemigo seguía de pie, pero al grito de guerra, Clef se lanzó con su navaja al frente destruyéndolo como si fuera una figura de arena. Polvo al viento de lo que alguna vez fue un enemigo.

– ¡Vamos a rescatarla! – ordenó poniendo a sus compañeros en marcha. No venía solo, casi todos los generales que le servían a Paris llegaron con él, listos para una pelea. Esta vez los demonios no se la tenían tan fácil. Y si el trayecto era tan peligroso como ella creía, entonces tal vez todos serian necesarios.

Mas antes de que entraran escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Si se trataba de algún enemigo entonces no tendría mucha oportunidad contra un grupo tan numeroso y bien entrenado. Pero los pasos sonaban de manera extraña, irregular y desigual, como si aquel que se acercara estuviera lastimado y cojeara de una pierna.

Era Alquiam que llevaba a su amiga entre los brazos, al parecer inconsciente y un poco maltratada, pero ya estaba con ellos. Ya podían olvidarse de todo eso y regresar al castillo para calmarse.

– ¿Está bien? – le preguntaba el mago negro con dejo de alivio en su voz.

– Está muerta – fue lo único que alcanzo a responder el muchacho con la mirada perdida – Cuando llegue… lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada. Solo…

Nadie se movió durante algunos instantes Clef se acercó lentamente y la abrazó quitándosela a Alquiam. Se hincó en el suelo mientras la llamaba levemente para despertarla. Negándose a creer la verdad, negándose a sentir que era verdad que aquel cuerpo ya no tenía vida. Hacía apenas unas horas estaban juntos y se decidían a ser una verdadera pareja, no podía ser verdad esa terrible pesadilla que le pintaban de repente. No podía.

No era cierto.

Alquiam se alejó lentamente, pero al pasar junto a Marina le dijo.

– De haber hecho la promesa, ella tal vez seguiría viva.

Lo dejó pasar un poco y después lo alcanzó de un par de pasos. Tomándolo de un hombro lo obligó a voltear y después le dio una bofetada.

– ¡Di que no es cierto! Esto no es mi culpa, Ishbal la mató y solo quieres culparme a mí. Di que no es cierto. ¡Di que no fue mi culpa!

Pero no respondió, guardó un silencio casi militar mientras le sostenía la mirada a la joven. ¿Dónde estaban esa amabilidad y cortesía que siempre le mostraba cuando estaban en Japón? ¿Dónde estaba ese muchacho que le sonreía a las jóvenes que lo acusaba de pervertido tras de una confusión? ¿Dónde, entre toda esa absurda aventura en la que se veía metida, estaba su amigo?

Un portal de luz, con el dibujo de Ishbal, brilló bajo ellos, desapareciéndolo del lugar. Solo Ráfaga saltó como si quisiera evitar que se los llevaran pero no llegó a tiempo. Al menos ella estaba con Alquiam, estaría segura. Lo que faltaba entonces, era preparar un funeral.

.

.

.

Ishbal miraba como los soldados trataban de levantar al mago, quien les respondía de manera violenta, negándose a apartarse el cuerpo de la mujer rubia. Dejó de ponerles atención para mirar su máscara hecha jirones que sostenía en una mano. Ya no servía para nada aunque se la pusiera, no quedaba suficiente tela para cubrirle media cara.

Una enorme desgracia que la joven herrera viera su rostro, de lo contrario solo hubiera torturado un poco al mago oscuro y después se las habría regresado. Después de lo que ella descubrió, no podía dejarla vivir. Que terrible error de su parte darle la oportunidad de descubrirle el semblante.

Bueno, técnica es saber qué hacer cuando se puede hacer algo; estrategia es saber qué hacer cuando ya no hay nada que hacer. Tal vez podía convertir todo esto en una verdadera ventaja para su causa. Solo tenía que moverse rápidamente y planearlo con suficiente esmero.

Después de todo, cuando eres el malo, no existen los errores, solo pequeños accidentes felices.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Aparecieron de repente en un lugar diferente, un lugar en donde brillaba el sol con mucha fuerza y durante un momento sintió la libertad de estar flotando en medio de la nada.

Y así era en realidad, por lo que no tardó mucho en comenzar a caer hacia aquellos árboles que el apuntaban como lanzas. No sabía si estaba en Céfiro ni si de repente llegaría algún pez volador a salvarla. Solo sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura; Alquiam la sostenía antes de entrar entre las ramas de los árboles. Recibió algunos golpes ligeros pero la caída no se detenía para nada.

Se detuvieron de manera violenta y durante algunos instantes se mecieron mientras el chico se sostenía de una rama gruesa con un brazo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto él.

– Creo que sí.

La soltó ligeramente para dejarla en una de las ramas, después el mismo bajó un poco y la invito a saltar abriéndole los brazos. Ella dudó un poco antes de seguirlo y lentamente se acercaron al suelo. Por lo grueso de la alborada no podía ver en donde estaban, tal vez cerca del castillo de Céfiro o en algún otro lugar de ese mundo en donde lo quisieran para algo.

En uno de esos saltos, la ropa de la chica se atoró ligeramente provocándole una rasgadura.

– Rayos, era mi pantalón nuevo. Lo estaba guardando para san Valentín.

– Te lo arreglo después.

– ¿Sabes coser? – había tanto escepticismo en esa mirada.

– Con Alquimia – le respondió este mientras seguían bajando ramas – Soy hechicero pero me entrene en eso. Solo se necesita un círculo para que…

Marina se extraño de este silencio tan repentino, solo faltaba un salto más para llegar al suelo. ¿Acaso pasaba algo con el lugar? Si solo parecía una escuela normal, tal vez cayeron en el patio de cualquier instituto. Aunque los uniformes le recordaban mucho a los de la escuela de Lucy.

¡Estaban en Tokio! Por alguna extraña razón estaban de regreso en Tokio, en su mundo, en su casa. El chico la ayudó a bajar de manera rápida y después la empujó para esconderse detrás de algunos arbustos.

– ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – Le preguntó ella – Si es tu escuela lo único que tienes que hacer es ir con ellos y decirles hola. Creo que la mayoría de tus amigos me conoces… y algunos me han pedido salir así que no somos extraños.

Abriendo el arbusto con una mano para espiar, Alquiam tardó un poco en contestar.

– Quien nos trajo aquí, parece que no nos movió bien en el tiempo. Parece que ustedes llevan desaparecidas aquí dos o tres días. Cuando todo esto termine voy a traerlas a este mundo pero también quiero moverlas en el tiempo para que no transcurriera nada y así ustedes jamás se fueron.

– ¿Viajar en el tiempo?

– Es fácil para mí.

– ¿Si puedes viajar por el tiempo, por que no has evitado la muerte de Latiz y acabas con todo esto?

La miró como si la pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar.

– Digamos que viajo al pasado, evito la muerte de Latiz y entonces no tengo ninguna razón para haber viajado al pasado. Cuando creas paradojas como esas, el espacio tiempo de un universo comienza a hacer cosas que no quieres ver.

– ¿Estás hablando de física? Por que de eso no entiendo mucho.

Volvió a mirarla como si se preguntara si valiera la pena aquella conversación. Y después la ignoró nuevamente. Una de sus manos parecido arder lentamente para aparecer la máscara de porcelana con rasgos en negro que usaba cuando era el ángel de Tokio.

– ¿Por qué la máscara? – le preguntó ella y de repente recordó que estaba furiosa de muerte contra él. Y ahora platicaban como si nada.

– Me dijiste que la usara siempre que hiciera cosas tontas en Tokio. Alguien podía verme la cara y eso era malo. Tú misma la pintaste para mí, se la quitaste de las manualidades a tu madre.

Marina se limitó a mirarlo como si dijera locuras y después este la obligó a caminar para alejarse de la escuela.

– No tan rápido, jóvenes. El señor Ishbal te quiere muerto aquí, solo para celebrar. – les decía alguien desde la rama de uno de los árboles. No parecía una persona de Tokio, con aquella piel brillosa y adornada con lo que parecían piedras. Como si su piel fuera rígida e impenetrable.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Alquiam mandando llamar su espada que después separo en dos de hojas más delgadas.

– Zelgadis, es mi nombre. Y el señor Ishbal ordena que los dos mueran antes del atardecer.

– Solo inténtalo.

El suelo alrededor de ellos pareció cobrar vida de repente atacándolos. Marina se sorprendió durante un momento pero no fue golpeada por nada. Alquiam la abrazaba ligeramente y sus alas terminaban de cubrirla. Después pareció prepararse para la batalla pero el ataque se repitió, trataba de no darle la espalda al enemigo, pero cada vez que se alejaba un par de pasos de su amiga, el suelo la atacaba a ella.

– Esto no está funcionando – le decía a través de la máscara –, si me alejo va a lastimarte y si me quedo aquí no tardara en matarnos a ambos.

– ¿Nos separamos y tratamos de atacarlo?

– No, te quedas aquí con mi armadura mientras yo trato de atacarlo. Si pone toda su atención en ti, puedo eliminarlo de un golpe, si intenta atacarnos a los dos, mi armadura te protegerá. No te preocupes, estarás bien.

– ¿Tu armadura?

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su compañero ya traía por ropas el uniforme negro de su instituto y a ella le cubría las protecciones de metal llenas de picos y figuras terribles.

– Quédate aquí – terminó él poniéndole el casco y después se separó de ella, corriendo y gritando mientras atacaba.

El suelo de cemento nuevamente la atacó, y ella solo alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos esperando el golpe. Solo fue la agitación del impacto al lanzarla al suelo, pero en realidad ningún daño. Al parecer ese pedazo de armadura sí tenía alguna utilidad.

La espada de Alquiam pareció lastimar a aquel extraño al pasarle por el pecho, pero al brotar chispas del corte sintió que no todo estaba bien. La piel de este era dura como la roca, por lo que las espadas de Alquiam no podían lastimarlo. Respondió de la misma manera y de repente estaban envueltos en pelea. Igual que antes, Alquiam giraba sobre su pierna para golpear en cada giro. Aquella pelea no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

El saco de su uniforme fue desgarrado por la espada enemiga, escapando ileso por muy poco, y una mancha de sangre cerca de la cintura mostraba que su herida se estaba abriendo. A pesar de evitarlo, su pierna se estaba forzando mucho, mucha magia utilizada en poco tiempo y el uso de un cuerpo tan maltratado. ¿Podría aguantar ese ritmo hasta que llegarán a un lugar seguro?

Y un problema mas era que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba, los compañeros de aquella escuela se acercaban lentamente ante el espectáculo que aquellos dos estaba dando.

Los árboles, las bardas de piedra y el mismo suelo estaban sirviendo ahora como armas entre aquellos dos. Se atacaban con ellos, los usaban como escudos, trataban de confundir con tanto movimiento y llamando aun más la atención de los que estaban alrededor. No pasaría mucho antes de que todo se convirtiera en un verdadero escándalo. Por suerte ella usaba el casco de aquella armadura y no podían verle la cara, aunque Alquiam se mostraba tal cual, inclusive con el uniforme de su escuela para que todo el mundo pudiera darse cuenta de quién era él.

– ¿Usas tus habilidades de transmutación para hacerte unos guantes de transmutación? Eres idiota.

– Ya verás por que – ahora su amigo llevaba los guantes de una armadura plateada. Llenos de figuras e inscripciones en lenguas extrañas. Con ellos tocó el suelo con ambas manos una pared se levantó, llena de cadenas con picos y lo que parecían bocas de cañones que causaron un gran estruendo al disparar y lanzar lejos al tipo de piel de roca.

Con una de las bardas rotas de la escuela, el alboroto se generalizó y no pasaron más que algunos segundos antes de que el lugar se llenara de estudiantes y profesores curiosos que llegaban en desbandada para averiguar lo que pasaba. Se mantenía a distancia prudente mientras varios señalaba a su compañero desaparecido desde hacia un par de días y a la persona de armadura negra, que estaban seguros, era el ángel de Tokio.

Mientras seguían peleando aquellos dos, Marina comenzaba a sentir miedo por aquellas personas que se acercaban. No se daban cuenta de la seriedad de la pelea y alguien podría salir lastimado si alguno de los combatientes esquivaba mal un ataque o se movía de pronto. Tenían que alejarse de ahí rápido.

– "Haz la promesa" – escuchó una voz que venía de todas partes al mismo tiempo. No podía ser Alquiam, quien lejos de ella se cubría con paredes de piedra que salían del suelo y no tardaban mucho en ser destruidas.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– "Hazme ya la maldita promesa o va a matarnos a los dos. Ya no puedo contenerlo, es demasiado fuerte para el poder que tengo ahora. Promete que me mataras cuando legue el momento"

– ¡No voy a hacerlo! – Gritó ella tratando de cubrirse los oídos sobre el casco de la armadura – No soporto la idea de tener la vida de una persona entre mis manos, no soporto pensar que alguien me pide que lo mate.

– "Yo maté a Latiz y a Lucy con él. Cobraras venganza de tu amiga, y terminaras con mi sufrimiento."

Sin dejarlo terminar, lo tomaron por el cuello para azotarlo contra el suelo con fuerza. Después le siguió una lluvia de cristales afilados que le marcaron buena cantidad de heridas superficiales. Y antes de reaccionar, una buena patada lo mandó a los pies de la chica, quien lo vio levantarse lentamente mientras se quejaba de las costillas.

– ¿Qué te cuesta mentirme?

– Me obligarías llegado el momento.

– ¡Hey tu, el imbécil medio mago! – Le gritaba el tal Zelgadis sujetando a alguien por el cuello – ¿Quieres que lo mate?

– Daizuke – dijo este, era su amigo de antes de irse a Céfiro. Con el que jugaba basquetbol en el parque. Al parecer alguien muy preciado.

Alquiam se acercó corriendo a pesar de la herida para atacar, mas lo único que logró fue cambiar su lugar con el rehén y terminar atrapado por el cuello y con una espada apuntándole a un ojo. Sujetó la espada con las manos, hiriéndose y tratando de detenerla, con inútiles resultados, esta se acercaba lentamente a él con una lentitud casi agónica.

– ¡Lo prometo! – Gritó ella de repente acercándose – ¡Te prometo que no te dejare lastimar a nadie, que voy a detenerte!

Fue suficiente para que un brillo rojo se encendiera entre los dos alejándolos, Alquiam se quitó la cruz de oro que le colgaba del cuello y dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam, yo soy un destructor de mundos, un devorador de almas. ¡Restricción de poder uno, liberada! ¡Invoco al paladín de la destrucción! – terminó gritando y destrozando la cruz en la mano. La tierra comenzó temblar de pronto mientras el muchacho se elevaba en el aire sin la necesidad de alas.

– Por fin una batalla divertida después de tanto perder el tiempo.

– No solo te voy a matar, me voy a comer tu alma y con tu sangre voy a sanar mis heridas.

No hubo tiempo para más, navajas de luz salían de todas partes para atacar, golpeando contra un escudo mágico que no se veía de ningún lado. Y los hechizos se miraban por todas partes, elementos atacando en formas de animales, como el dragón de agua. Obligando a todos a alejarse para protegerse. A irse lo más lejos posible de esa pelea en la que nada tenía que ver, llevándose al inconsciente amigo del muchacho. Rayos caían del cielo mientras ambos invocaban hechizos, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior.

Algo golpeó a Alquiam haciéndolo salir despedido y cayendo en la carretera vecina. Se limpió la sangre de la mejilla con una mirada llena de odio. Tan enfrascado en su pelea que no veía el camión de carga que se dirigía a embestirlo.

Se levantó de manera lenta y de un ademán como si espantara una mosca muy molesta, el camión cayó sobre su costado con estruendo, y su impulso lo hizo pasar a escasos centímetros del chico.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam, mi cuerpo es la prisión del dios de la destrucción. Soy el némesis de las guerreras mágicas y mi poder es tan grande como el de las tres juntas. He vivido por mil vidas para aprender mil magias diferentes. ¡No soy un simple mortal! ¡Soy mucho más que un dios!

Zelgadis creó un escudo mágico a tiempo para protegerse de los picos de piedra que le atacaban.

– ¡Yo soy el hechicero más grande que existe en mil mundos alrededor de este!

Ahora eran rayos naranjas que bajaban desde las nubes

– ¡Mi poder no es comparable con nada!

Árboles se desprendieron del suelo para golpearlo.

– ¡No necesito a estas niñas para matarte! ¡Soy maestro de luz y oscuridad y aprendí a manejar todos los demás elementos! – varios hechizos seguidos de otros más. Se le notaba furioso como si quisiera terminar de una vez con toda aquella pelea, como si ya se hubiera hartado de todo – ¡Desde el fuego hasta la electricidad, desde el metal hasta el átomo! ¡No existe ningún secreto para mí! ¡No existe hechizo que no pueda dominar!

Los autos estacionados alrededor se levantaron del suelo para atacar y este último golpe pareció hacer vacilar la protección de hombre de la piel de piedra. De repente su escudo parecía menos sólido tal vez llegando al límite de su resistencia.

– ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

Sus manos se llenaron de luz y las llevó al frente como si quisiera golpear los puños, mas se detuvo de repente y tosió una buena cantidad de sangre de manera violenta. Cayó al suelo sin dejar de toser desapareciendo su hechizo.

– Así que hasta aquí llega tu aguante. – respondió Zelgadis olvidandose su escudo y acercándose a pie. Los dos tenían las ropas desgarradas y estaban heridos, daban un terrible aspecto y aquello parecía todo menos una batalla heroica – Se nota que aun tienes mucho poder, pero este es tu límite. Tu cuerpo no puede aguantar una gota más de energía. Me sorprende que sigas vivo. Has usado magia de manera tan estúpida que tu cuerpo resiente tus excesos. Eres un tonto.

Levantó el puño para golpearlo y Alquiam hizo lo mismo con las manos para hacerse una protección mágica. Y al apenas intentarlo le llego un nuevo acceso de tos sangrante que se lo impidió, recibiendo de lleno ese golpe tan duro como el acero. Y muchos otros que le siguieron.

– "Corre" – le decía la voz dentro del casco a Marina – "Lo siento, te falle. Escapa rápido antes de que te ataque."

– ¿Por qué?

– "Ya no puedo pelear, este cuerpo no puede dar un paso más. Vete rápido por favor, déjame aquí. Ya no sirvo para nada."

– Pero…

– "¡CORRE!"

Alquiam era sujetado por el cuello con la mirada perdida, tal vez ya inconsciente, Zelgadis lo azotó contra el suelo y comenzó a correr arrastrándolo contra el pavimento y golpeando contra la columna de aquel salón de la escuela. Después se alejó un poco y un nuevo hechizo derrumbó la construcción sobre el chico, quien ya no emitía ninguna queja.

Lo miró todo, espantada, con horror inmenso. No podía sobrevivir a eso, no podía seguir vivo. Todo esto tenía que seguir siendo parte de la misma pesadilla de antes.

Corrió de la manera que pudo, aun con la incomodidad de aquella armadura. Tropezó un par de veces y se quitó el casco para poder ver.

Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo que no podía evitarlo. Ya todo estaba terminado, aquel que se suponía iba a protegerlas estaba vencido, tal vez muerto y ella no tenía posibilidad contra aquel hechicero.

– ¡AYUDA! – gritó sintiéndose por completo abandonada.

"Joven mujer del mundo místico"

Se escuchó una nueva voz, una voz conocida por ella de hacía tiempo.

– Seres.

"Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. Puedo prestarte mi fuerza una vez más para mi pelea. Puedo tratar de protegerte."

– Por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame.

"No hay fuerza en tu corazón, ni siquiera una razón para pelear. No hay fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alimentar mi magia. ¿Por qué razón quieres mi fuerza? No puedo dártela así. ¿Por qué quieres pelear esta vez?"

Podía escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, lentamente como si jugara con ella.

– Quiero pelear… quiero ayudar a las personas que aprecio.

"No es verdad"

– Quiero proteger a mi familia.

"No es verdad"

– Quiero ser fuerte.

"No es verdad"

Comenzaba a desesperarse al nivel de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le hacia todas estas preguntas si antes solamente le ofrecía la magia? ¿Por qué de repente no podía ayudar a sus amigos? ¿Por qué no había ya nadie que la ayudara?

– ¡Quiero dejar de depender de los demás! ¡Quiero luchar por mi misma! ¡No quiero tener que esperar a que alguien más me salve o me dirija!

La armadura negra que Alquiam le había prestado cayó de su cuerpo como si hubieran presionado un botón. Simplemente aquello de lo que se sujetaba parecía perder fuerza de repente cayendo alrededor de ella.

Y en su lugar, como si la trajera debajo, había ropas extrañas, no era una armadura metálica y brumosa más bien eran como ropas de acero tejido, de tela metálica pero flexible y ligera. Un uniforme parecido al de un oficial de los tiempos de Napoleón, con pantalones ceñidos y una gran cruz al pecho, una corona en su cabeza con extensiones sobre la cara alrededor de los ojos, formando un incompleto antifaz.

No se parecía a la antigua armadura que recordaba de los tiempos de Céfiro, no era la misma contra la que peleaban contra Debonair. Pero esa sensación agradable y cálida al tenerla puesta le decía que se trataba de la misma magia y las mismas fuerzas de antes.

Se levantó para enfrentarse a aquel que se acercaba, quien le respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

– Así que quieres pelear, inclusive tienes una armadura. No creo que seas más fuerte que aquel – sujetó su espada y se acercó lentamente.

Marina se dio cuenta de que su corona traía una careta que podía bajarse para cubrirle la cara. Era transparente, tal vez de vidrio o de algún otra cosa y le hacía sentir como una de esas mascaras nuevas de plástico con las que practicaba esgrima. Pero no era momento para pensar en algo así.

Su espada salió de una de las joyas de sus guantes y de inmediato se organizó la pelea. Aquel era bueno y también rápido, pero si se mantenía a la defensiva, la chica podía frenarlo rápidamente. Recordaba las tardes de entrenamiento con Alquiam y salían de ahí los movimientos necesarios para técnicas rápidas y extrañas.

Cuando pudo medirle el ritmo, no tardó en atacarle. Y a pesar de su dura piel, pudo hacerle una herida en un brazo, tal vez el filo de su espada era suficiente para lastimarlo. Al notar esto, Zelgadis retrocedió sorprendido para mirarse el corte durante algunos segundos y después regresó a la pelea. Era un buen oponente, pero estaba ya cansado y herido. No tardaría mucho antes de desarmarlo y… ¿Luego qué?

Pensando que sería una pelea limpia, Marina no esperaba que el otro se apartara y le lanzara lo que parecía un rayo, sin tiempo de esquivarlo ella solo puso un brazo esperando el golpe. El cual se dio pero sin impacto fuerte chocando contra algo a poco centímetros de su brazo. Algo brilló, parecido a un escudo que antes no estaba ahí, al terminar el ataque, su brazo estaba nuevamente desprotegido, tal vez el escudo era invisible

Ahora era el turno de ella, levantó su brazo para invocar a su dragón, pero antes de que pudiera propiciar nada, escucho la misma voz de Alquiam que no venía de ninguna parte.

– "Usa el cáliz"

– ¡¿Qué?

– "Ninguno de tus hechizos tiene suficiente fuerza y no te va a dar una sola oportunidad, Tienes que acabarlo de un solo golpe, solo tu cáliz de hielo tiene esa fuerza."

– No conozco ningún hechizo llamada así.

– "¡Solo inténtalo!"

Pensó durante algunos segundos sobre esto. No recordaba ninguna magia llamada así. Su ataque más poderosos era sin dudas sus dagas de hielo, pero… pero.

Juntó sus manos al frente, estiradas y como si quisiera coger agua de lluvia, abrió los ojos y mencionó los primero que se le vino a la mente.

– ¡Cáliz de Hielo!

Al separar las manos todo a su alrededor se congelo rápidamente. Zelgadis trató de protegerse pero antes de hacer nada el hielo lo alcanzó convirtiéndolo en una estatua blanca. Al hielo le siguió una explosión que rompió todo lo congelado convirtiéndolo en astillas. Incluyendo al congelado enemigo, del que no quedo ningún rastro.

Cayó de rodillas, agotada. Aquella demostración de fuerza le había costado cara, pero al menos ya terminaba la pelea. No sabía que tenía un poder como ese, no recordaba de donde lo conocía, solo que de repente, dentro de su cabeza, sabía como era y de qué manera usarlo.

¡Alquiam!

No sabía si estaba bien.

Fue rápidamente a donde lo había dejado, buscando ente los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un salón de clases. Sobresalía una de sus piernas entre los escombros, al parecer aplastado por los pedazos de piedra.

Dos rocas a sus lados sostenían el peso de todas las demás. Solo una de tamaño mediano estaba apoyada contra su cuerpo. Solo por suerte estaba casi ileso de aquel ataque. Con muchos esfuerzos movió aquel pedazo de pared de encima de su amigo, quien continuaba inconsciente en el suelo. Al lograrlo le palmeo la cara un par de veces como si quisiera despertarlo.

Tardó un poco en abrir los ojos y mirarla.

– Lo hiciste bien – le dijo y después se levanto lentamente, media cara estaba muy rasguñada y sangraba. Fruto seguro del trayecto arrastrado contra el pavimento. Alquiam pareció notarlo y en una mano apareció una flama negra que al desvanecerse dejaba ver su máscara blanca. Se la puso a prisa mientras la sangre seguía escurriendo por el borde inferior.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Este cuerpo no es humano, no puede morir con algo tan simple como lo que mata a los humanos. – respondió este jadeando e intentando levantarse.

– ¿Qué fue ese hechizo? ¿Cáliz de Hielo? – volvió a preguntarle ella sujetándolo de un brazo para levantarlo.

– Te lo enseñe yo, más bien lo descubriste cuando peleabas contra mí. Por eso cambió tu armadura y tu magia un poco. No podían ganarme con la misma magia con la que le ganaron a Zagato, necesitaban cosas mucho más fuerte. Deberías ver el león de flamas de Lucy. Eso sí que da miedo.

Terminado todo el alboroto, los alumnos que se habían alejado ahora regresaban para saber lo que ocurrió. Uno de ellos se acerco mucho para decir.

– ¿Alquiam? ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien Daizuke, no te preocupes… ¿Y dónde está Yuriko?

– No vino.

– Mejor, no me vera así. Tenemos que irnos.

– ¿Dónde están? ¿Se encuentran bien?

– Estaremos bien – fuego negro cubrió su cuerpo poniéndole la armadura. – Ahora mejor aléjate por que tenemos que irnos y no quieres acompañarnos.

– ¿Puedes llevarnos allá? – le pregunto Marina.

– No, el bloqueo de dimensiones sigue. Pero siente lo magia de Ishbal, nos lleva de regreso.

– ¡Cuídate! – le grito aquel chico a Alquiam mientras el suelo alrededor de ellos comenzaba a brillar. Alquiam solo levantó un pulgar diciendo que todo estaría bien y después el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Los árboles pequeños y los edificios desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció un cielo muy azul y una inmensa cantidad de personas a su alrededor. Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo, tuvieron que agacharse ante la cercana pasada de un dragón sobre sus cabezas. No era difícil darse cuenta de que se encontraban en Céfiro.

Un mar de hombres y armas se veían por todas partes en cruenta batalla. En definitiva acababan de caer en algo bastante grande.

Alquiam tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló a donde no corrieran tanto peligro, cojeando aun de su pierna tullida. Los soldados alrededor los ignoraban de manera olímpica y parecían poner toda su atención a un hada que se encontraba entre ellos. Sin aviso, casi todos echaron a correr en una dirección y no tardaron en desaparecer en el aire como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

– ¡Florina! – gruñó Alquiam a la jovencita de rizos verdes que corría entre las tropas seguida del lince. Esta tardó un poco darse cuenta de quien le hablaba y corrió hacia él para tomarlo de una mano. Era raro ver que el felino portaba una especie de armadura que incluía garras de metal sobre sus garras normales.

– Maestro Alquiam. ¿Se encuentran bien? Estábamos muy preocupados, especialmente cuando no regresaban después de tantos días. Los generales estaban muy preocupados y no sabíamos que hacer sin su magia. ¿La señorita se encuentra bien? ¿Usted no está herido? ¿Les paso algo?

– ¡Soldado! – le gruñó él otra vez obligándola a cuadrarse y golpearse ligeramente el pecho sobre el corazón a modo de saludo militar.

– Señor – dijo ella con voz firme y mirada al frente.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Es un ataque al castillo de Longoria por parte de las fuerzas de Ishbal. Es el cuarto ataque desde que usted se fue. Los ejércitos de paz de Céfiro respondieron tan pronto como les fue posible, señor.

– ¿Cómo se mueven?

– Con una de las esferas que usted dejó en la habitación de las guerreras mágicas, señor. El señor Clef se encarga de los traslados.

Al parece pensando, Alquiam comenzó a caminar mientras las dos jóvenes la seguían.

– Llevamos con los generales.

– Sí, señor.

Comenzaron a caminar por entre los ejércitos que parecían adorar aquellas hadas más que a ningún otra cosa. Portales se abrían de algunos lados y aunque se escuchaba ruido, aquello no parecía el fragor de una batalla.

– ¿Dónde está tu pegaso?

– Soy mensajera de pie, un pegaso sería un blanco demasiado fácil. Llevo los mensajes ente la mesa principal y los cuerpos de reposo.

– ¿Quién dirige la estrategia?

– El general Talan y el Gurú Clef.

– ¿Quién es el héroe?

– El capitán Ráfaga se encuentra en la primera línea.

– ¿Héroe? – preguntó Marina a Alquiam.

– En este tipo de guerra se acostumbra que un soldado de alta jerarquía y poder se encuentre en la primera línea de batalla para animar a los soldados a pelear. Tiene que ser alguien muy bueno para no morir en los primeros ataques. Ráfaga lo hará bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera?

– Diez y seis días, señor. Algunos soldados comenzaban a desconfiar de usted, a pensar que nos había abandonado. Pero yo sabía que estaba peleando y que seguramente no tardaría mucho en regresar. ¿Qué hizo durante tanto tiempo?

– Para mí fue muy poco, apenas una hora. Está peleando contra uno de los hombres de Ishbal. Me molesta alejarme durante tanto tiempo.

Al final de los grupos de soldados, en una pequeña elevación del terreno, se veía una tienda de campaña bastante grande. Al frente de ella, alrededor de una mesa se encontraba bastante gente. Se veían a los principales amigos de la chica. Anaís también se encontraba ahí, sentada en una silla muy elaborada y rodeada de una buena cantidad de hombres con hábitos de monjes. Les cubrían todo el cuerpo y las caras.

Antes de llegar, un portal se abrió cerca de este campamento y un buen número de soldados enemigos surgió de ahí acompañados de varios de demonios de sombras de antes. Todos se prepararon para la batalla incluyendo a los soldados de los hábitos. La pelea parecía desigual y el terreno propio de los dirigentes de Céfiro.

Lo que no se esperaban era un segundo portal cerca de la guerrera del viento. Mas soldados de los hábitos salieron de algún lado para repeler a los nuevos agresores. Se despojaron de sus ropas para dejar ver armaduras negras llenas de picos y que parecían de demonios. Armaduras idénticas a las de Alquiam, atacaban en grupos y con movimientos más bien gimnásticos. Se movían bastante para una pelea en serio. Todos traían dos espadas también del mismo diseño que el soldado negro y con ellas despejaron el lugar de enemigos. Al terminar, guardaron sus espadas y volvieron a tomar sus lugares alrededor de Anaís. Parecían una guardia.

– Un placer volver a verlos – mencionó el muchacho al llegar al lugar asustando a los presentes.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – fue el único comentario mago.

A Alquiam este comentario pareció molestarle y se dirigió a Marina parea decirle con acento amable.

– Ve con tu amiga – después volvió la atención al hechicero que no dejaba de mirarlo. Se quitó la máscara para mostrar su rostro herido y después respondió con acento enojado – Estaba peleando contra uno de los hombres de Ishbal, tratando de salvar mi vida y la de la guerrera mágica. No fue fácil y mi poder no fue suficiente, por suerte la joven me acompañaba. Para mi solo fueron unos momentos y me asombra ver que ya pasaron varios días. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Guardaron silencio en el lugar y nadie se movió, salvo una jovencita con un atuendo de sanadora.

– ¿Me permite? – pregunto nerviosa sujetando su báculo, después acercó las dos manos al rostro de Alquiam y sanó las heridas sin dejar cicatriz. Al terminar el muchacho le agradeció y mencionó con voz gruesa.

– ¿Dónde está mi gente?

Marina dejó de ponerle atención a aquello y se dirigió a Anaís que permanecía en aquel sillón, como si se tratara de alguien importante. Sus ropas no eran ya las mismas de antes y más bien traía un vestido elaborado y lleno de adornos. Uno de los hombres de las armaduras negras le impidió de repente el paso mirándola a los ojos lo que la asustó.

Esos ojos estaban vacíos y carentes de vida. Eran en definitiva los ojos de un muerto. Anaís dijo algo y el muchacho se retiró bajando la mirada. No eran soldados, a lo mucho tendrían uno o dos años más que ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Anaís levantándose y tomándola de las manos. – ¿Te paso algo? Estaba tan preocupada, sobre todo por que no pudimos hacer que la esfera mágica de Alquiam nos llevara con ustedes. Ni siquiera podíamos encontrarlos en ningún mundo.

– Estoy bien. Pude usar mi armadura, aunque no me acuerdo de haber obtenido esta.

– Yo también tengo una muy extraña. Dicen que fue en las guerras de Alquiam que las obtuvimos. También dicen que él forjó tu espada, por que no es la misma de antes.

Un dragón se acercó de repente atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Los ejércitos del enemigo se van, huyen sin formaciones. Hay rumores de que el comandante Alquiam ha regresado.

– Aquí estoy jinete dragón. Soy tu comandante.

Los ojos se posaron en Clef, que no tardó mucho en decir,

– Que las cornetas toquen la retirada, sería inútil tratar de seguir a los ejércitos de la serpiente negra. Todos los grupos a sus cuarteles y muevan el campamento al castillo. Por hoy ganamos.

El movimiento se volvió frenético en el lugar. Levantando la tienda y las cosas, los soldados tocaban cornetas y levantaban banderas dando indicaciones. Alquiam se limitaba a hablar con algunos soldados con el rostro serio. Durante un minuto desvió su atención de ellos y miró a la chica. No mencionó nada en voz alta pero ella entendió lo que le dijo.

– "Llegamos"

Por fin un poco de paz después de tanta locura.


	9. Cap 8 Lo que dijimos

Capitulo 8 Las cosas que no dijimos, las que no queríamos decir

/Sakura-hime/

Las calles de Hong Kong estaban tan llenas de gente que era tan difícil moverse tratando de seguir a ese joven que decía ser su anfitrión. Sakura y sus compañeros batallaban entre el mar de gente mientras Eriol caminaba algunos pasos adelante de ellos. Era extraño, como si la gente quisiera abrirle paso a ese extranjero de cabello largo mientras que a ellos se los impedían con el típico tráfico de una ciudad muy viva.

Eriol hablaba de muchas cosas, como si les presumiera lo maravilloso de aquella ciudad y las cosas que quería llevarlos a visitar. La ciudad prohibida, la bahía norte y un montón de cosas más. Pero caminaba de manera tan despreocupada que les costaba mucho trabajo a los demás solo escucharlo. No sabían bien a donde iban, pero confiaban en aquella persona.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó la princesa alcanzándolo. Pero justo entonces un grupo muy numeroso se les cruzó y el inglés la tomó por la cintura para apartarla.

– Hay un lugar aquí cerca en donde podemos hablar con Yuko. Seguro que ella esperaba que nos encontráramos mientras Mokona le cuenta todo por lo que han pasado... Pero también tienen que comer algo, hay lugares muy buenos aquí cerca que quiero que conozcan. Y siento algo de curiosidad por hablar contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? – preguntó ella ruborizándose un poco.

– Siempre he tenido curiosidad de los dobles de mundos diferentes. Solo quiero saber si eres como la Sakura que yo conozco. Una rica cena nos servirá muy bien para eso.

Ella sonrió un poco apenada mientras el joven la ayudaba a moverse entre las concurridas calles del lugar. Mientras a unos pasos de ellos, los jóvenes los escuchaban. Shaoran no parecía muy contento con esta actitud del extraño hacia la chica mientras a su lado, Liceo curioseaba con todo lo que veía. Una sudadera con capucha le cubría lo suficiente para ocultar su máscara pero no parecía molestarle en nada lo que su señora hacia con aquel desconocido.

– Princesa Sakura – le dijo adelantándose de pronto para tomarla de un brazo y alejarla un tanto – Tal vez no debería molestarlo tanto. No sabemos a dónde nos lleva.

– No pasa nada – le restó importancia ella y después volvió a alcanzar a Eriol para seguir hablando. Shaoran suspiró levemente, molesto y después siguió caminando. Era lógico que aquel tipo le llamara la atención, era idéntico al padre de la joven con algunos años menos de cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Delgado, de facciones finas y su cabello negro tan largo. Se parecía mucho con una coleta pequeña y esos lentes tan redondos. Y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que se parecía tanto a la de la princesa. El hombre tenía ya algunos años de muerto y era lógico que Sakura tratara de acercarse a este tan parecido. El mismo Shaoran sentía algo así por aquel idéntico a su propio padre, por el otro Fujitaka. Era una broma extraña de destino que en este mundo, fuera el padre de Sakura.

Se sentía más tranquilo desde que ese hombre les dijo que todo estaba bien. Y justo en ese momento los llevaba a donde podrían hablar con la bruja de las dimensiones para saber lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Te dio los recuerdos del ama Sakura? – le preguntó Liceo acercándose de repente.

– Todos, pero le quitó las plumas. Cuando ella las perdió por primera vez, casi muere. Dijo que también le dio energía para que pudiera vivir sin ellas.

– Entonces el deseo de Shaoran se ha cumplido, la bruja de las dimensiones no fue quien lo consiguió y ese tal Ishbal regresó también el pago de la bruja... Por lo tanto, la mujer que cumplió mi deseo tiene que estar muerta.

– No lo creo, no... No me parece lógico. Tal vez – una pausa pensando en lo que podría decir. También le sonaba tan lógico a él, también tenía tanto sentido. – Ahora vamos a hablar con ella, así salimos de dudas.

Salieron de repente de la transitada calle para entrar en un callejón perdido y solitario. Algo que no parecía conducir a ningún lado. El resto del grupo tardó un poco en salir de la corriente de gente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Korugane un poco irritado.

– Ya llegamos, solo una puerta más.

Al final del callejón, una vieja y oxidada puerta les dejó el paso hacia un jardín escondido por los altos muros de piedra. Con un pozo en el centro a donde Eriol se dirigió de inmediato.

– Respóndeme Yuko – dijo arrojando lo que parecía un vidrio al agua y mirando la superficie después. Todos esperaban que algo mágico sucediera, tal vez una imagen en el agua o uno de los portales de Mokona. Pero nada ocurrió. Lo que intrigó al mago, quien invocó su báculo y realizó algunos pases sobre el agua.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Yuko no responde... eso no es normal. Debería ir lo más rápido posible con ella.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó ahora Liceo, al parecer tenso.

– Lee ya se encuentra a salvo, por lo que no soy necesario en este lugar. Así que... Nosotros nos vamos a Japón para ver si ella se encuentra bien.

– Tal vez solo salió – decía la princesa como si no quisiera preocupar a los demás.

– No, princesa – recargando la frente contra su báculo, el mago pensaba – Vamos con Lee y después al aeropuerto. Espero que Watanuki esté bien.

– ¿A-ero-puerto? – trató de preguntar Sakura mientras ya salía a paso firme del lugar.

El auto los recogió sin mucha caminata en esta ocasión y el que conocían como Eriol iba tan preocupado que no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Solo viajaron en silencio a través de las calles de aquella isla preguntándose lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– No tardaremos mucho – les decía mientras llegaban – Mi equipaje y mi compañera ya deben estar listos. Solo tengo que avisarle al concilio que tengo que irme. Y partiremos lo más rápido que...

– Algo pasa – le interrumpió Korugane señalando la mansión y alertándolos a todos. El auto se acercó lo más posible y bajaron con las armas listas para cualquier ataque. Alguien que se atrevía a atacar el concilio tenía que ser alguien muy peligroso.

– ¡Ayúdenme! – gritaba aquella chica mientras parecía sujetar a una desmayada Tomoyo. Al parecer recién acababa de ocurrir algo.

– Kinomoto, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Shaoran acercándose.

– ¡Ayúdenos por favor!

Algo salía de aquella casa, algo grande y de aspecto repugnante. Vagamente parecido a una persona pero más bien parecía sacado de una pesadilla. Quien señaló a aquella Sakura, propia del lugar y se lanzó contra ella para atacarla. Por lo que Shaoran no lo pensó para sujetar fuerte su espada y responderle. Con aquella hoja cubierta de fuego que podría derrotarlo.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al verse rechazado y atacado a su vez. Ese ser ni siquiera estaba armado pero podía pelear contra su espada. ¿De que estaba hecho?

Fye lo tomó de pronto de un brazo para jalarlo apurado, trató de preguntar lo que ocurría pero notó a Liceo y al inglés quitando a las jovencitas. Mientras Korugane adoptaba una pose de batalla. Conocía ese ataque.

– ¡Rama Hieku! – anunció el soldado mientras su poderoso corte salía de la espada, un ataque que destrozó buena parte de la fachada del edificio y al demonio en el acto. Solo una vez, en el país de Koryo, habían visto la ferocidad de ese golpe al pelear contra los kijis.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – le preguntó Eriol a Sakura quien parecía muy conmocionada y tardó un poco en responderle.

– ¿Están adentro? – decía con mirada perdida. Pero de repente reaccionó y dijo de manera desesperada – ¡Están heridos! ¡Están muy lastimados! ¡Hay que ayudarlos! ¡Tienen que ayudarlos!

Tomoyo sostenía aun algo en su mano, que Eriol tomó apurado y después entró deprisa a la casa.

– Shaoran, ven conmigo. Los demás aquí afuera. Hay que darnos prisa.

A la primera que encontraron fue a la joven de cabello largo y negro. Sangraba levemente por un costado y no se movía. El báculo de sol y la carta que le quitó la joven afuera fueron suficientes para hacerla despertar. Shaoran no entendía bien pero tal vez con eso podía sanarlos. El lugar estaba tan destrozado que era muy necesario tras de una pelea tan violenta.

– Llévala a fuera – le dijo Fye que de repente estaba con ellos – yo voy con él para ver a los demás.

Tomó a la joven quien parecía tratar de despertar de una resaca y la llevó al exterior de la mansión. ¿Estarían bien aquellos dos solos? ¿Estaría bien por si llegaba a pasar algo?

Poco después el grupo salió del lugar, algunos todavía lastimados y ayudándose a caminar unos a otros. Esa cosa tipo demonio acababa de darles una buena aporreada.

– ¿Cómo estas Shaoran? – le preguntó Sakura al joven hechicero.

– Ya estoy bien – le dijo sujetándose un costado – tenemos que irnos con mi madre y los demás. Ya no estamos seguros aquí. Hay un lugar en donde el consejo se reúne en casos de emergencia.

– Toma un auto lee – ordenó Eriol – llévate a los tuyos y al otro Shaoran. Te seguiremos en el otro. Date prisa por que la policía no tarda en llegar y no nos dejaran ir tan fácil.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntarle Sakura.

– Vamos – le respondió Shaoran tomándola ligeramente de un brazo. Haciéndola sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

.

.

.

Era el tercer día en aquel lugar y desde entonces la princesa se entretenía mirando lo que llamaban televisión y hablando con el mago inglés de cabello largo. Así que los días se le pasaban cortos en aquella gran casa a donde cada vez llegaban más y más personas de lugares extraños.

Korugane estaba un tanto nervioso desde aquélla ocasión. Así que el entrenamiento se ponía intensivo de repente, cuando no estaban practicando algún movimiento en específico lo ponía a combatir contra Liceo. Hacia ya mucho que no entrenaba con él. ¿Sería que no lo consideraba digno después de lo ocurrido contra el demonio? Shaoran se sentía decepcionado de si mismo.

Fye debería andar por algún lado, entreteniéndose en cualquier cosa, y aunque no estaba Mokona aun era el mismo tipo divertido de siempre. Por desgracia, el muchacho no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con la princesa con lo del nuevo entrenamiento.

– Disculpa – le decía una voz detrás de él.

– Sakura-hime, ¿qué ocurre?

– No... Soy Kinomoto – le respondió ella apenada.

– Lo siento.

– Solo... quería agradecerte por lo de aquel día. Estaba muy asustada y tú nos ayudaste a todos pero no te di las gracias. Fuiste muy valiente.

– Bueno, yo no hice casi nada. Korugane se ocupó de todo – al decir esto señaló al soldado quien regañaba al muchacho de la máscara metálica por algo.

– Korugane... es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo.

– ¿Lo conocías? Pero jamás ha venido a este mundo.

– Este... Eriol me habló sobre los dobles de otros mundos, así que ese no es el Korugane que yo conocí hace algunos años. Era un compañero de la universidad de mi hermano, pero hace mucho que dejamos de verlo. Creo que hoy se vería así como él, tal vez un poco más joven.

– Según sé, los dobles tienen las mismas almas. Así que sería lo mismo platicar con cualquiera de los dos.

– Muchas gracias. – Terminó ella la conversación con una inclinación obligando al muchacho a hacer lo mismo. Después de lo cual se alejó para dejar a los hombres continuar con sus cosas. Se sentía mejor después de hablar con ese otro Shaoran.

Al pasar por los pasillos de aquella casa pudo ver a Eriol hablando con la otra Sakura mientras parecían animados. Hablando y riendo de muchas cosas. Era raro como esa chica apreciaba el tiempo con Eriol, no podía explicárselo muy bien.

Todos en el lugar se veían tan preocupados, magos llegando de otros lados, Lee hablando con personas que parecían importantes. Estaba tan ocupado que no podía hablar con él. Ojala tuviera la oportunidad de charlar con el muchacho un poco antes de que cualquier cosa pasara y otra vez se vieran envueltos en una locura.

– Sakura – le llamaban

– ¿Olvidaste algo, Shaoran?

– No... Soy Lee.

– Disculpa, pensé que era el otro Shaoran.

– Sí, ya me pasó con la otra Sakura. Es un poco difícil.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un minuto como si esperaran que al el otro dijera algo más. Al final fue Lee que se atrevió.

– La última vez que hablamos... hubo unas cosas que... Quisiera hablar un poco. ¿Nos sentamos por allá?

– Adelante.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Junto a su madre la jovencita terminaba de arreglar el lugar en donde dormían. A pesar de que la casa contaba con servidumbre no se sentían cómodas si no arreglaban por ellas mismas. Hablaban mucho de las historias de la señora Sonomi y su prima tanto tiempo antes de conocer al padre de Sakura. Era tan interesante conocer como la relación entre las dos mujeres era tan parecida a la de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Se sentía tan extraño que ahora que sabía que no era su verdadera madre, era cuando se sentía más unida a ella. Y después de todo, esta pesadilla les daba la oportunidad de estar juntas después de tanto tiempo de viajes de negocios y asuntos importantes.

Esos tres días eran como unas vacaciones para ella, vacaciones en las que podía estar con su madre y pasarlo juntas. Un pedazo de tiempo reservado para ellas.

– Que bueno que las encuentro – dijo Midori de repente en la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa, Midori? – le saludó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

– Me voy – respondió esta como si no fuera la gran cosa y dejó a un lado su maleta para sacar un papel del bolsillo – El contrato de los seis meses vence justo hoy, así que mis servicios aquí ya terminaron. Le dejo la espada y las cosas de Akiko en mi habitación. Despídame de la niña. Tengo un vuelo a España que sale hoy por la tarde.

– ¿Espera, como que te vas?

Fastidiada, la otra joven se retiró los lentes sorprendiendo a Tomoyo. Sus rasgos ya no eran japoneses.

– No somos amigas, Daidouji. Me pagaban por cuidarte y eso fue lo que hice. Seis meses era el trato y los seis meses ya pasaron y cumplí con mi parte. Ahora me voy, tus batallas ya no son mis batallas.

– Creí que...

– No creas nada.

– Espera, – le interrumpió la señora – si lo que quieres es dinero podemos hablarlo.

– La misma tarifa, la mitad ahora y el resto en pagos iguales durante lo que dure el contrato. Si tienes ese dinero ahora mismo podremos hablar. De lo contrario tengo un departamento en Madrid que me está esperando.

– No lo tengo pero...

– Se acabó el trato entonces. Te protegeré mientras tengas suficiente dinero, de lo contrario no me interesa.

El silencio inundó el lugar y la joven asesina se limitó a poner el contrato sobre un mueble antes de alejarse. Tomoyo salió rápido de la habitación para tomarla de un brazo.

– Éramos amigas, nos ayudábamos y escuchábamos. Akiko nos necesita a las dos así que no me digas ahora que solo te interesa el dinero. No me digas que te vas a ir sin sentir nada. Por que yo voy a llorar cuando a ti te pase algo, voy a ser yo quien llore cuando mueras.

– Hacía mi trabajo – le respondió soltándose. – Dígale a los demás adiós por mí... Y yo no llorare por ti.

Se fue a paso firme, la persona a la que llegó a apreciar en medio de todo ese caos, alguien a quien consideraba una amiga. Al final solo había sido trabajo, para ella nada tenía verdadera importancia.

– ¡Himeno! – le gritó como si le ordenara detenerse, pero nada logró. Midori se iba y la dejaba abandonada, sola en aquel lugar. Pero no lloraría, no lo haría por que ahora era fuerte, por que ahora tenía la fuerza que antes le faltaba. No iba a llorar, no iba siquiera a extrañarla.

– Siempre fue así – mencionó su madre poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Ella nunca ha querido estar cerca de nadie. Por desgracia no podemos hacer que se quede. Sin ella, será más difícil.

– No – respondió la joven respirando profundo -, no la necesitamos por que podemos defendernos solas. No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide por que somos fuertes. No la necesito por que yo puedo pelear, no necesito que nadie luche por mí – Volteando a verla los ojos, terminó con firmeza –. Por primera vez vamos a pelear por nosotras mismas.

– Seremos fuertes, hija. Vamos a ser tan fuertes como nunca antes.

– Tengo que avisarle a Shaoran que eclipse se fue, tal vez a él le interese tenerla aquí.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Creo que es lo correcto.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Se sentía tan raro estar ahí, con Shaoran tratando de ponerse serio, tal vez para hablar de algo importante. Tan ocupados estaban que por primera vez podían hablar desde la llegada a ese lugar. Y no sabían que tanto podían decir. Después de su última charla en la casa del concilio, en donde terminaron tan mal, ahora no sabía bien que pensar o lo que el chico diría. Solo quedaba que él dijera la primera palabra.

– Siento mucho lo de antes – decía Shaoran con una media sonrisa. Se supone que veníamos aquí para estar seguros y mira lo que pasa. Parece que no sirvo para protegerte.

– No es cierto, tú eres muy fuerte, lo que pasa es que... es que...

– ¿Qué ese demonio era más fuerte? Tonterías, en mi mejor forma no me daría ningún problema. Pero tuvo que llegar ese otro Shaoran para ganarle. Me siento tan mal contigo después de que prometí que iba a cuidarte. Inclusive mi sacrificio hubiera sido en vano de no ser por Giragizawa y compañía.

– No es cierto, tú nos protegiste a Tomoyo y a mí, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y mucho más. También trataste de proteger a lo que querías sacrificando hasta tus sentimientos... Ahora entiendo el valor que tiene para ti una vida – le dijo ella sonriéndole de manera casi triste.

– Sakura...

– Tal vez no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero... te perdono. No me importa si tomaste decisiones que me hicieran daño o las veces que tuve que llorar. Te entiendo y te perdono por que ahora sé que hiciste lo correcto.

El chino miraba la mesa como si buscara en ella la respuesta a muchas preguntas. Apretaba los puños cada vez con más fuerza como si le doliera.

– Tú no sabes... – le decía sin mirarla – Tú no sabes durante cuánto tiempo rogué por escucharte decir eso. Durante cuánto tiempo suplique al cielo para que me perdonaras por hacerte eso, por hacerte sufrir de esa manera. Muchas gracias Sakura.

Al terminar la miró con unos ojos al borde de las lágrimas, con unos ojos llenos de tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo de alivio perdido hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

– Todavía tengo el oso que me regalaste – volvió a decir la jovencita un poco apenada – Tenía que esconderlo por que todos me decían que era muy tonto guardarlo. No podía deshacerme de él, aunque supongo que tú ya te olvidaste del mío hace mucho tiempo.

– No, no. Sigue ahí... soy jefe del concilio y no puedo permitir que nadie lo vea pero sigue conmigo. Tampoco podía tirarlo. Watari lo vio y no dejaba de molestarme con él, lo ponía donde yo pudiera verlo o alguien más pudiera encontrarlo. Un día, me dijo que ya lo había tirado y me puse como loco buscándolo y terminé en el basurero de la casa, hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía en su lugar de siempre. No le dirigí la mirada en tres días.

Intentó reír pero no pudo ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su amigo. Por lo que Sakura se apuró a decirle.

– Muéstrame el lugar. Enséñame como es tu ciudad. La última vez que vine no tuvimos mucho tiempo así que hoy vamos a conocer Hong Kong – decía ella con las manos apoyadas contra la mesa para levantarse y el notorio rubor mostraba lo apenada que estaba, Pero también decidida.

– No creo que sea buena idea por que... – trataba de decir este también un poco nervioso.

– Vamos, no va a pasar nada, vamos.

Animado por estas palabras, Lee se levantó sonriendo y la encaminó rumbo a la salida del lugar. Un auto pequeño sería suficiente para los dos. Por que esa tarde y todo Hong Kong eran solo para ellos y deseaban aprovecharlo al máximo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

¿Cómo podía explicárselo a Akiko? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a la pequeña que Midori ya no estaba con ellas por que no podía pagarle? Que en realidad todo aquello fue para ella solo trabajo. Que no tuvo ningún reparo en abandonarlas.

Le prometió a su madre que sería fuerte, que no lloraría y que pelearía por ella misma. Pero ahora mismo le parecía tan difícil, a pesar de que había aceptado esas cartas oscuras para no volver a sentirse así. A pesar de que ahora era "fuerte"

– No voy a llorar – decía recargando la espada contra aquel árbol en el jardín – No quiero llorar, no estoy sola así que no voy a llorar.

A pesar del nudo en la garganta, hacia lo posible por mantenerse fuerte.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron asustándola, una voz cercana pero ahí no había nadie.

– ¿Quién es?

– Perdón – respondió Korugane bajando del árbol con una mueca como si la conversación no le interesara – Solo estaba aquí, no quería molestar.

Echándose la espada al hombro, comenzó a alejarse lentamente para dejarla sola. Pero le detuvo la voz de la jovencita diciéndole.

– Korugane... espera.

Este volteó como si se tratara de una molestia.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Podríamos hablar?

Pocos minutos después, con los dos sentados bajo del árbol, como si esperaran a que algo ocurriera. Aunque el soldado miraba el cielo para evitar a su compañera.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo él sin mirarla.

– Mi guardiana se fue

– ¿La que se parece a ti con cristales negros en la cara? Lástima, nunca la vi pelear pero parecía alguien fuerte. ¿Eso es lo que te afecta?

– Creí que era mi amiga.

– Un guardián así nunca es bueno. Un guardián siempre debe proteger a su amo, sin importarle nada y estar dispuesto a sacrificar la vida. Los mercenarios nunca deben acercarse tanto por que solo buscan el oro.

– Ella no es así.

– Como tú digas.

De nuevo algunos instantes de silencio que extrañamente no parecía tan incomodo como debería ser.

– Hace tiempo – dudó ella – conocí a alguien con el mismo aspecto que tú y al parecer el mismo nombre y carácter. Creo que hoy en día se vería casi igual a ti.

– También he conocido a otras iguales a ti.

– Seria divertido conocerlas.

– ¿Qué le pasó a ese Korugane?

– Un día se fue... dijo que quería ser fuerte, más fuerte que nadie para poder protegerme y por eso se fue. A entrenar en algún lugar lejano. Me abandonó y nunca volví a saber de él.

– Tal vez tendría sus razones.

– Tal vez.

– ¿Y qué sentías por él?

La joven se ruborizó un poco por la pregunta, tratando de encontrar la forma de responderle.

– Creo que aun no lo sé. Eso fue lo que le dije y por eso se fue. Por que no le dije que sentía lo mismo que él por mí. A pesar de ser mayor que yo, dijo que me quería y yo no supe que contestarle.

Esto pareció molestar un poco a Korugane, quien se incorporó levemente y mirándola por fin a los ojos a Tomoyo le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

– Por que siempre alejó a las personas que me quieren. Por que nadie a quien yo haya querido se queda cerca de mí. Mi madre con su trabajo, Sakura y su relación con Lee, que aunque estuviéramos juntas yo sentí que ella estaba tan lejos, mi prometido Hideki, ese Korugane que me quería y a quien yo admiraba, Midori con quien creí que había encontrado algo especial. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre me pasa eso y termino alejándome de las personas a las que aprendo a querer. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de algo en mí? ¿O acaso no puedo querer a nadie? Y siento... siento que si me disculpo contigo, tal vez me sienta un poquito menos culpable. Tal vez mi alma pueda descansar de la culpa que tengo por hacer que se fuera. Tal vez si te pido perdón a ti, tal vez tú puedas perdonarme en su lugar.

– Te equivocas. Ese Korugane no está aquí y no puede perdonarte. Ese no ha regresado y yo no soy él. Vas a tener que seguir sintiéndote culpable o esperar a que él regrese de verdad – Se levantó para alejarse del lugar -. Si de verdad quisiera protegerte, nunca se habría alejado de ti sin asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Sí, exactamente así era el Korugane que ella recordaba. Así de frío con los demás. Alguien que no mostraba nunca sus sentimientos... bueno, casi nunca.

Quería correr tras de él, quería detenerlo y decirle algo mas, pero era inútil. Por más que lo deseara ese no era "su" Korugane. Solo era una persona que se le parecía, acercarse a él no serviría de nada.

El soldado se alejó lentamente sin saber a dónde ir en realidad. Solo tenía que alejarse de aquella niña durante un rato, en cuanto ella pudiera calmarse todo estaría bien. Solo le hacía recordar a la princesa Tomoyo, a su princesa a la que tenía que proteger.

Si esos niños ya tenían su verdadero deseo, ¿por qué él no podía tenerlo también? ¿Por qué no lo mandaban a su propio mundo y se olvidaba de todo aquello?

Silencio

Un terrible y absoluto silencio

Lo ponía de repente tan nervioso esa sensación de soledad.

Tomó su espada por el mango, listo para sacarla de la funda en caso de ser necesario de manera rápida. Sentía como si alguien estuviera a punto de atacarlo.

De algún lado venia música, música parecida a la de los países de los desiertos. Música de algún lugar como el que venían Sakura y el muchacho.

Le sacó la funda a su espada cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquella casa china. Ahora el lugar era muy diferente y conocido. Ahora estaba en el palacio de la princesa. Estaba de regreso en su mundo.

Había fuego en algunas partes y rastros evidentes de que alguien había atacado. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Dónde estaban los demás soldados y los protectores de la princesa?

Caminó en dirección a donde venia la música, preparado para cualquier cosa. Seguramente se acercaba a una buena pelea, alguien iba a probar el filo de su espada sin importarle cuanta fuerza perdiera. Iba a matar al responsable de todo aquello.

Al abrir la puerta la visión le sorprendió, por que en la sala del trono de la princesa había una jovencita bailando. Una chica con ropas de desierto con aberturas que mostraban varias partes del cuerpo y un turbante de largos vuelos a los lados que ondeaban con sus movimientos. Pero lo que más le llamaba era esa máscara blanca que le cubría el rostro.

Bailaba al son de aquella extraña música con una gracia y una libertad que se antojaban casi místicas. Dejándolo impresionado por algunos instantes hasta que la música terminó y esta le agradeció con una reverencia para retirarse sin darle la espalda.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa, soldado Korugane! – le decía Ishbal sentado en el trono de la princesa. A su lado una hechicera rubia y la princesa Tomoyo. Pero esta última con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla y una mirada triste y desesperada. En una actitud sumisa.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

– Baja tu arma, soldado. Ahora somos compañeros, ¿no sabías? Por eso te traje aquí para que podemos tomar un té y platicar.

– Te vas a morir aquí mismo.

– ¡Korugane! – le detuvo la voz de la princesa que se acercaba a él y trataba de tomarlo de un brazo. La mano le temblaba llena de miedo. También estaba la otra protectora de la princesa, Souma. Con la misma mirada llena de terror y miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– ¿Está bien?

– Se acabó el castigo, puedes regresar conmigo. Ya no hay necesidad del sello ni de nada así. Puedes regresar, Korugane.

– Soldado, – volvió a decir Ishbal – después de una acalorada charla con algunos heridos, tu princesa y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. En donde ellos me prestaban toda su fuerza y sus armas para cumplir mis objetivos. Y yo a cambio daré tributos muy grandes que incluyen perdonar la vida de la princesa y sus aldeanos. ¿O acaso te gustaría que borrara la barrera que protege tu mundo de esas bestias terribles que amenazan con destruirlo? De esos monstruos horribles que mataron a tus seres queridos. ¿Quieres ver sufrir a tu pueblo? Mejor seamos todos amigos y yo podría proteger a tu gente también, tengo a muchas personas que me ayudaran si se los pido, podríamos crear una barrera eterna que no se destruya con nada.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres?

El enmascarado perdió su tono amable y se expresó de una manera más seca.

– Tu princesa me obedece soldado, y tu deber es obedecerle a ella. Princesa Tomoyo, ordénele a su protector que regrese a ese lugar y mate a la princesa Sakura. La necesito muerta para que sigan mis planes. Cuando regrese, se le darán sus otras órdenes. Tráeme la cabeza de la princesita.

– Eres idiota, jamás haría algo como eso. Es demasiado... ¡eso no es correcto!

– ¿Y a quien le importa lo que es correcto y lo que no? Yo, Korugane Atyakzu, prometo fielmente obedecer siempre y en todo momento la voluntad de la princesa. Como uno de sus ninjas y servidor fiel, ofreceré mi vida con gusto para su protección y dedicare mi existencia a obedecer esa voluntad. Sea mi vida, la voluntad de mi señora.

– La promesa de entrada al clan de los ninjas.

– Así es Korugane, hiciste esa promesa y ahora debes cumplirla. Tu señora te ordena ir a matar a esa niña. Obedecerás por que cumples siempre con tu responsabilidad. ¿Harás lo correcto, soldado Korugane? ¡¿O HARÁS LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER?

Solo un segundo de duda, de mirarlo ojos de su princesa que lo tomaba de un brazo diciéndole algo que no podía escuchar. De su compañera de batalla que le suplicaba. Y vio en la mirada de la jovencita, de la señorita de cabello negro con su traje de princesa, un brillo similar al que veía en los ojos de Sakura.

Un miedo lleno de pureza que Sakura-hime tenía cuando Shaoran se metía en problemas. Una preocupación verdadera por alguien a quien quería. La princesa Tomoyo se estaba preocupando por él, pero no podía imaginarse a si mismo lastimando para nada a aquella princesa de cabello castaño. La princesa que Shaoran y él protegían juntos.

– Tienes razón – dijo bajando la espada y sonriendo de manera torcida. – Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer sin importar las consecuencias.

– Ya nos vamos entendiendo, soldado Korugane. Ahora te enviare con Sakura para que me...

Se interrumpió de pronto con la espada de Korugane dirigiéndose a su cara. El soldado atacaba con furia y en silencio. Dándole tiempo de solo interponer un brazo del que salieron chispas al contacto con la hoja. Pero un nuevo corte ya venía y de ese no podría liberarse. Hasta que otra espada similar a la suya le impidió seguir. Un hombre llegaba para defender al enmascarado.

Se alejó un poco para mirar a este nuevo oponente, un hombre delgado de largo cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de equis en una mejilla. No parecía peligroso, pero esos ojos le mostraban que se trataba de un gran guerrero, alguien acostumbrado a probar sangre. Alguien igual a él.

Un par de cortes que se encontraron al pasar junto a su oponente sin poder dañarlo, era alguien muy bueno mientras la princesa y Souma le gritaban. Pero lo acabaría y luego al enmascarado. Y entonces la princesa seria libre.

Lo correcto contra lo que tenía que hacer, ya sabía que solo podía hacer lo correcto.

Preparó su corte definitivo, el ataque mata demonios que tal vez acabaría con los dos malos al mismo tiempo. Tenían lo segundos contados. Aunque el enemigo se le venía encima pero no tendría tiempo. Más de repente desapareció, se movió tan rápido que pareció esfumarse en el aire y Korugane pudo sentir el golpe de nueve atraques casi al mismo tiempo, a una velocidad brutal, como si una decena de personas lo atacaran a la vez.

Puntos vitales, lugares en donde la sangre no dejaría de salir, acababa de recibir nueve cortes en menos de un parpadeo, estaba muerto.

– Basta señor Kenshin – dijo Ishbal acercándose y mirándose la manga rota, bajo la cual alcanzaba a verse metal. – Lo queremos vivo, un poco magullado pero vivo.

No sangraba, dolían mucho los golpes pero no tenía una sola cortada. ¿Una espada sin filo? O tal vez usaron el lado contrario de la hoja a propósito para no matarlo. De lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

– ¿Cómo?

– Batusai es un gran guerrero. Por más bueno que seas, no creo que puedas enfrentarte a él. Si no te mató es por su espada de filo invertido, siempre trato de recordar darle una espada de verdad pero nunca lo hago, soy un distraído. Ahora, tú que elegiste el camino difícil, si tanto quieres proteger a esa princesa a la que no le debes lealtad, entonces, soldado Korugane, entre todas tus opciones has elegido la peor de todas. No solo voy a matarte, voy a quitarte lo que más quieres y voy a destruir a aquellos a quienes aprecias. Soldado Korugane, al rechazarme haz cometido el peor error de todos.

– Vas a morir.

– Princesa Tomoyo, hágase cargo de este estorbo.

– Pero...

– ¡Obedece maldita sea!

Ella dudó antes de levantar las manos hacia el soldado caído y decirle.

– Muere Korugane – y una luz muy fuerte salió de ella obligándolo a cubrirse. Al terminar ya estaba de nuevo en China en la mansión de antes. Tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

La explosión repentina de un muro contra él lo obligo a moverse y evitar el ataque de aquel kiji.

.

.

.

/ Midori Himeno/

Leyendo ese viejo catalogo por tercera vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía. El salir de una situación tan difícil por la conveniente terminación del contrato.

Lo hizo tantas veces antes. ¿Por qué entonces se preocupaba ahora? Los sentimientos no importaban en su profesión, tarde o temprano alguien moriría y si cometía la tontería de mezclar los sentimientos entonces volvería muy doloroso lo inevitable.

La niña estaría bien, Tomoyo, su madre y hasta la familia Kinomoto se encargarían. Nada le faltaría a aquella pequeña. Siempre y cuando recordaran que le gustaba el cereal de azúcar por las mañanas y el de chocolate como postre en la cena o tendrían problemas. Y que no le gustaban los shampoos que no tenían dibujos bonitos en la botella.

No...

No podía pensar ni siquiera en ella. Era una asesina profesional y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. El mayor favor que podía hacerles era desaparecer para que los enemigos de Lee no trataran de contratarla. España era el lugar que más acostumbraba usar para eso.

Una pareja de ancianos llegaba por la puerta que ella usaría en algún rato más. Amables personas que seguramente regresarían de sus vacaciones en algún lugar lejano. Seguro que se divirtieron mucho.

Pero ese tipo que los miraba no le daba confianza y aquel otro que comenzó a seguirlos también. No era algo que le interesara, no tenía por que molestarse, no había razón para hacer nada.

Más aun así se levantó y siguió al grupo por si algo ocurría. Mientras no dejaba de recordar algo ocurrido un poco de tiempo atrás, en las playas de Okaido. Cuando entrenaban para dominar aquellas cartas negras, sentadas una noche en la arena de la playa.

– Midori, ¿cómo es tu vida? – le preguntó Tomoyo esa noche.

– Agitada – le respondió la asesina mirando la luna.

– ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Alguien a quien quieras?

– No, nadie. La profesión de asesino es muy solitaria. Tengo un amigo, Royer, que me ayuda a mover mis armas y muchos otros favores. Pero para él tan solo soy un negocio. Creo que el día en que algo me pasé y yo muera, nadie llorara por mí... Pero no importa por que ya estoy acostumbrada.

– Debe ser horrible tener una vida así. Sin nadie que te espere, sin nadie por quien luchar.

– ¿Trata de animarme o de hacerme sentir mal?

– Perdón, Midori, lo siento. Pero es que me resulta muy difícil imaginar una vida así. Por ejemplo, sin ti y sin Akiko no sé qué hubiera pasado. No sé en que habría terminado todo esto. Yo no aguantaría esta situación sola. Ustedes me hacen fuerte y el recuerdo de mi mamá me da ánimos para lograr lo que sea.

– Siempre creí que eras una persona débil, pero te haces fuerte muy rápido – al decir esto, Midori se tiró de espaldas en la arena y Tomoyo no tardó en hacer lo mismo a su lado.

– A veces me gusta creer que todo esto no son más que unas vacaciones. Que estamos aquí por un capricho y que en cualquier momento podemos regresar a casa como si nada pasara y encontrarlo todo tan bonito. Si estas fueran unas vacaciones, solo nos haría falta Sakura.

– ¿Y para qué la queremos? Justo ahora debe estar muy acaramelada con Lee.

– Ella no es así – reclamó Tomoyo acomodándose de costado hacia su compañera.

– Justo ahora esos dos deben estar desquitando esos... ¿seis años dice que no se ven?

– De verdad no lo creo.

Midori volteó hacia la otra para mirarla a los ojos, quedando juntas frente a frente como si estuvieran en la misma cama.

– Debajo de los ojos de niña contenta de Kinomoto, se esconde mucho dolor. Así como debajo del dolor que hay ahora en los tuyos, hay una niña contenta.

– No digas cosas tontas... – Tomoyo la miró directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos – ¿Sabes? Si algún día té pasara algo, entonces yo lloraría por ti.

– No es cierto.

– Claro que si, Akiko también se pondría muy triste.

Y se quedaron ahí, durante largos minutos mirándose a los ojos como si alguna de las dos quisiera decir algo sin atreverse. Hasta que Hamen llegó a interrumpirlas. Y nunca más volvieron a hablar de esa noche.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, y de regreso en el aeropuerto, aquellos tipos ya tenían a los ancianos acorralados en un rincón abandonado al frente del lugar. Exigiéndoles todo el dinero. Pero el hombre de blancos cabellos, con los ojos llenos de miedo, protegía a su mujer y enfrentaba a los maleantes con un gesto agresivo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra aquel par.

Un golpe en la nuca al primero fue suficiente, aunque el segundo alcanzó a reaccionar. La chica esquivó el golpe y le pateó fuerte en la garganta provocando que comenzara a asfixiarse. No pasó mucho antes de que también besara el suelo.

– ¿Están bien? – Les preguntó a los ancianos que parecían asustados todavía.

– Sí... sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, jovencita.

– Váyanse y busquen a la policía, pero no le digan como soy, no me llevó muy bien con ellos. Y no sé que intentabas, abuelo. No puedes contra dos hombres, tus huesos ya no son lo que hace treinta años.

– No podía dejarla, mi esposa es la única persona a la que deseo proteger. No es un cariño de jóvenes con mariposas, es un amor de muchos años de matrimonio y una vida juntos lo que me hace querer cuidarla.

– Vayan con cuidado. – terminó Himeno y después se alejó para volver a entrar al aeropuerto. Su vuelo no tardaba en salir y no podía perderlo por cualquier tontería. Mucho menos por una tontería con canas.

Ahí estaba, por la misma puerta y sin retrasó, Estela Valladares, como decía el pasaporte, estaba lista para irse a España. Ojala la dejaran tomar algo durante el vuelo, aunque cada vez menos gente le creía que era mayor de edad.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

La princesa Sakura y la pequeña niña ciega jugaban en el jardín de aquella casa. Sakura-hime era una persona tan buena que los niños y los animales siempre tenían esa clase de reacciones con ella. Le hubiese gustado distraerla un poco para hablar, sobre todo de ese mago inglés, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

Justo ahora que Korugane le daba un descanso, y tal vez podría esperar un poco.

– ¿Parece un ángel, verdad? – le preguntaron y al voltear, saltó de su asiento para tomar la espada. A su lado, Ishbal mirada a la princesa tomada de las manos de la pequeña. – Tranquilo, vengo desarmado, a última vez quedamos como amigos, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Podemos hablar? – una sonrisa a través de la abertura de esa máscara de lucha libre que usaba, con los siete ojos marcados de siempre.

Se alejaron algunos pasos de la princesa para que ella no los viera y se preocupara. Tan tenso estaba el muchacho que no dejaba su espada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo al fin.

– Primero – se le acercó para mirarlo a los ojos tan de cerca que lo obligó a retroceder. – Quiero mirar esa alma tuya tan hermosa. Tan llena de brillo y color, tan bella que el solo mirarla me hace sentir feliz.

Un poco molesto el muchacho se retiró, haciendo al enmascarado reír divertido.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Eres tan penoso, Shaoran-kun. Pero no importa. Ahora hablemos de negocios.

– No sé qué quieres conmigo.

– Voy a serte franco – un tono serio por fin – Hay cosas que quiero hacer, cosas malas que no me dejaras. Pero no tienes por que estar aquí cuando pasen. En honor a esa alma tuya que tanto me encanta, voy a ofrecerte un trato: Vete de aquí. Va a pasar algo muy malo y no quiero que lo veas. El trato es que si me dejas hacerle a esta gente lo que yo quiera, yo te envío a tu mundo.

Un portal junto a ellos que mostraba las ruinas del país de Clow, el país del desierto en donde la princesa y él vivían antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara.

– Aquí está tu portal, Shaoran, solo toma a tu princesa y crúzalo. Si no te parece suficiente, entonces también podría enviar a Korugane a su mundo, para que no se sienta mal, y así Fye viajara a donde quiera con Mokona. Y todos felices Shaoran, todos felices para siempre.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí? – no podía apartar la vista de aquel portal.

– No tiene por que importarte lo que pase aquí. La felicidad de tu princesa debería ser lo único en tu mente. Y te lo diré solo una vez, Shaoran, no me quieres como enemigo. Yo no me contento con matar a quienes se opone a mí, los hago sufrir hasta que la muerte es una bendición, hasta que ellos mismos me suplican con toda su alma que los mate. Si me obligas, te lo quitare todo, te hare sufrir como nunca lo imaginaste, te hare desear la muerte mil veces antes de que la encuentres. No tienes por que pelear a mi lado, aunque te ofrezco fuerza, fortuna, poder y todos los sueños que quieras, no tienes por que unirte a mí. Tan solo dame la oportunidad de salvarte y amarte a la distancia a pesar de que seas de ella.

– Pero...

– ¿Por qué dudas, Shaoran?

– Porque ellos...

– Esa no es tu Sakura, ni la Tomoyo de Korugane, son personas que no tiene por que importarte. Si te pasas todo el tiempo preocupándote por todos, entonces nunca lograras tus objetivos.

Lo mismo le dijo Liceo alguna vez. Palabras que en aquella ocasión también lo hicieron sentir mal.

– Pero la bruja de las dimensiones.

– ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que Mokona puede sentir las plumas? ¿Nunca has sentido que eran demasiadas coincidencias que tu búsqueda le ayudara en tantas cosas a ella? ¿Qué ella lo supiera absolutamente todo acerca de las plumas y la princesa sin siquiera revisar a Sakurita?

– No existen las coincidencias...

– Solo los planes de otros que quieren usarte. Ella sabía el secreto de las plumas por que ella fue parte del grupo que se las dio a la princesa. Tenían un plan muy elaborado en donde Sakura sería un sacrificio para tratar de revivir a una persona. Pero tuvieron disputas entre ellos y ahora le pelean como las hienas a un pedazo de carne muerta.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Y de donde sacarían tanto poder para hacer las plumas?

– Son almas, cada una de esas plumas es un alma humana encerrada dentro de un recipiente en forma de pluma de ave. Iniciaron una guerra en otro mundo y recolectaron las almas de los muertos en unas alas blancas que le pusieron a una niña perfecta al apenas nacer. Ella las maduraría y las volvería usables, y a los dieciséis años, la sacrificarían y usando toda su fuerza revivirían al jefe de su grupo, al mago Clow. El que llegaras con ella, puso todas las cartas a su favor y por eso tanta gente las busca. Solo eres una marioneta en las manos de esa mujer y cuando tengas todas las plumas otra vez, con tu sudor y sangre sin que ella se esfuerce, te matara y después a tu princesa.

– No sé sí...

– Puedes no creerme, puedes seguir creyéndole a la bruja y arriesgarte. Pero yo te estoy ofreciendo sacarte de todo esto, mandarte a tu mundo y dejarte para siempre en paz, incluso dedicare mis esfuerzos a que nadie vaya de nuevo a buscarte a tu mundo. Tienes mi palabra. Pero tiene que ser ahora mismo, deja de pensar en ti y piensa en tu princesa.

No podía hacerlo, no era capaz de dejara así a esas personas. Si algún día se enteraba de lo que pasó, y de lo que pudo evitar, de aquellos a quienes pudo ayudar.

No quería arrepentirse, no quería sentirse mal con lo que decidiera.

– No puedo... no puedo dejar a estas personas aquí. Ellos me ayudaron y yo voy a ayudarlos.

– Siento tanta lastima – le dio la espalda mirando a la lejanía. – Acabas de embarcarte en una aventura tan difícil que tal vez nadie quiera enfrentar. Acabamos de volvernos enemigos, acabas de obligarme a hacer algo horrible.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– Encontré este jardín hace poco tiempo. Es un lugar muy bonito para pasar una tarde. Aunque le faltan algunos arreglos. Es una lástima que vayan a destruir todo esto.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le van a hacer al lugar? – preguntó Sakura desviando la atención de aquellas rosas color amarillo.

– La ciudad prohibida se volvió un centro de drogas y delincuencia y todas esas cosas malas. Aparte de que la construyeron hace mucho tiempo. Van a demoler todo esto y no sé que vayan a construir. Tengo varios conocidos aquí a quienes les ofrecieron casas en otros lugares y no querían irse.

– Es extraño encontrar un lugar tan bonito en medio de este ambiente tan oscuro y lleno de cosas malas.

– Las flores más hermosas son las que crecen en la adversidad. Como la flor de desierto o la flor de pantano que son las más bellas. Creo que todos aquí pensaban que también este lugar es muy bonito y por eso lo cuidaban. Tal vez respeten este lugar después, o aquellos que lleguen tengan que construirse su propio paraíso nuevo.

– ¿Te gusta venir?

– Casi nunca. Prefiero quedarme en la casa del concilio, hay un par de lugares en donde me gusta más estar.

– ¿Y por que vinimos aquí, entonces?

– Para ver un lugar bonito, solamente.

– ¿Y por que no fuimos a tu lugar favorito?

– Por que el concilio está cerrado por la policía. No podemos ir ahí.

– Sí, creo que tienes razón – mencionó ella como si se disculpara.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar guardando silencio. Esperando a que algo más pasara. Ambos, bastante tímidos y lentos en esas cuestiones.

– A pesar de todo – dijo él mirando el suelo, sonrojado a más no poder – Todavía te quiero, todavía siento lo mismo por ti.

Ella, sorprendida y apenada, no alcanzó a balbucear más que:

– Shaoran...

– Y todo este tiempo, yo estaba pensando en ti. Por que no quería que te pasara nada. A pesar de que iba a casarme con la hija de Ho. Me sentía tan mal con ella y contigo, con la abuela al decirle que todo estaba bien. Y me ponía de mal humor todos los días por que te juro que al llegar a mi cuarto, sentía a ese oso de peluche mirándome de manera acusadora.

Sakura sonrió imaginando a aquel muñeco con un gesto enojado parecido al de Kero mirando al muchacho.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Preguntó ella – Pensar que yo te tenía miedo, sentía que cerca de ti me iba a pasar algo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eras una buena persona, solo que no sabías estar cerca de las demás personas. Y yo quería que...

La joven se interrumpió al mirar hacia su compañero y ver su rostro demasiado cerca. Mirándola a los ojos a escasos centímetros, casi sintiendo su aliento. Sabía lo que pasaría después, era inevitable y ella quería que pasara por mas apenada que se sintiera, seguro que su rostro estaba tan rojo como nunca antes.

Pero Shaoran se levantó de pronto y se alejó algunos pasos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto? Cuando por fin ella estaba decidida, el muy tonto se iba de repente. Sakura vio todas esas películas y leyó todos los artículos de las revistas sobre el tema para saber que la cosa no terminaba de aquella manera.

E iba a hacer algo al respecto por más ganas que sintiera de salir corriendo.

– Perdóname Sakura, pero cuando esto termine vamos a tener que...

– No quiero que te vayas – le dijo ella de repente recargándosele en el pecho. Sorprendiéndolo por la reacción tan repentina. No se imaginaba a Sakura haciendo algo como aquello. Siempre tan penosa que nunca se atrevería a tomar así la iniciativa.

– Sakura, espera, yo...

– No quiero separarme de nuevo, no quiero irme a ningún lugar. Ya lo dije una vez. Ya dije que hubiera sacrificado todo por estar contigo. Te lo digo de nuevo ahora, soy capaz de abandonar a mi familia y a mis amigos por estar contigo. No me importa si tú no quieres, voy a quedarme aquí, voy a pelear a tu lado, voy a estar contigo y nada va a impedírmelo – recargada contra el pecho del chico casi susurraba.

– No quiero pedirte nada – le decía él sin tocarla.

– No importa, quiero darte todo, quiero darte todo lo que tengo solo para ti. Quiero prestarte mi fuerza, quiero regalarte mi cuerpo, quiero entregarte el alma. Y voy a quedarme aquí para demostrarlo.

La abrazó levemente con un gesto de confusión.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Por qué quieres entrar a una situación tan terrible y peligrosa? ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte?

– Por que te esperé por muchos años, por que sufrí durante mucho tiempo – decía Sakura en un susurro –, por que me lo debes y no puedo soportar estar más lejos de ti.

– Tú me gustas.

Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, a mirarlo con una mirada decidida.

– Y yo te amo.

La tomó ligeramente por la barbilla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a besarla. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y se atrevió a tocar sus labios por un instante, no más.

– Sakura – le dijo mirándola pero un fuerte viento le impidió continuar. Una ventisca muy fuerte y un poder mágico que ya conocía.

Shaoran se movió para cubrir a la chica y tratar de protegerla. Ni siquiera podía darle una mirada al lugar para saber dónde estaba el enemigo.

Un golpe muy poderoso lo lanzó al suelo, quedando Sakura frente a aquella máscara de los siete ojos pintados. Asustándola y haciéndola tomar la llave del báculo.

– Es bueno volver a verte, Heredera de Clow.

La tomó por el cuello y desaparecieron en el aire como figuras de humo borradas por el viento. Shaoran, asustado, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero solo logró cortar el aire, ya no estaban ahí. ¿Adónde se la había llevado?

¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez ir por Eriol y sus otros amigos, tal vez llamar al concilio y juntos encontrar la magia de Sakura. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Una gran energía mágica cerca de él se dejó sentir de pronto. Un poder que ya había sentido antes. Y una barrera mágica cubrió un par de cuadras terminando cerca de él.

Podía tocar la barrera, sólida como una pared. Un golpe de la espada no pudo pasarla, tal vez uno de sus rayos. Esas barreras se llamaban Kiekais, pero se necesitaba una clase muy especial de magia para usarlos. Impenetrables y al retirarlas, el sitio en el interior no sufriría ningún daño provocado por la batalla. Lee no conocía a nadie capaz de hacer uno de ese tamaño.

¡Ahí estaba Sakura!

– Mi hermosa señorita – decía Ishbal – Aquí está tu reto y tu oponente. Debes enfrentarte a mi invocadora y vencerla, destruir su cuerpo o su alma. De lo contrario, morirás frente a tu amado que no puede hacer nada para salvarte. Pelea por tu vida y muéstrame si es verdad que eres tan fuerte como para merecer la magia de Clow.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sakura sosteniendo su báculo al frente.

– Que mates a mi invocadora. ¡Era, mata a esta infiel!

La mujer con la máscara de acero remachado y aspecto de monja se acercó levemente. Preparándose para un hechizo, abrió los brazos y bajo ella se dibujó un círculo de invocación para llamar a una criatura. Algo grande y feo que Sakura se preparaba para enfrentar.

Pero el hechizo no se completó, la monja se detuvo y pareció rendirse.

– No – dijo levemente confundiendo a Ishbal.

– ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Yo te di esa falsa vida, yo puedo quitártela en cualquier momento! ¡Tú me obedecerás en todo aunque o te agrade! ¡Tú mataras a esa niña!

– ¡No voy a lastimar a mi hija! – gritó arrancándose la máscara y tirándola al suelo. Sakura ahogó un grito ante la sorpresa de ver aquel rostro. No podía ser otro, no podía ser una mentira. Veía aquella foto cada mañana desde hacia tanto años.

Era su madre.

Era Nadeshico idéntica a como en las fotos, una joven apenas mayor que la misma Sakura.

– Voy a matarlas a las dos y a destruir esas cartas.

– ¡Corre Sakura! – le suplicó Nadeshico apareciendo un portal del que salió una horda de diablillos de grandes dientes afilados para atacar a Ishbal. Quien dio una palmada y los seres extraños desaparecieron después por rayos eléctricos.

– ¿Es todo?

– ¡Fuego!– atacó Sakura con su carta obligándolo a moverse.

– Vete – volvió a decirle su madre.

– No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero no voy a dejarte sola.

– Vámonos rápido, este es mi Kiekai.

Una nueva bestia mágica para atacar a Ishbal antes de comenzar a correr. Nadeshico tomó a la otra chica de la mano para jalarla. Pero Sakura invocó sus alas blancas para llegar rápido a donde Shaoran esperaba.

– Sakura – les dijo al verlas llegar.

– Shaoran, tenemos que irnos.

– Pero ella...

– No importa, vámonos, ella está bien. Tenemos que ayudarla.

– Pero ella es.

– Es mi madre, no lo entiendo pero es ella, sé que es mi madre.

La mencionada trató de decir algo pero la voz del enemigo enmascarado la asustó.

– ¿Perdiendo el tiempo teniéndome tan cerca? O son muy valientes o son muy tontos.

Intentó salir de aquella barrera mágica pero esta lo detuvo, lo probó ligeramente y después de varios golpes. Pero estaba encerrado.

– Es mi barrera – mencionaba la madre de Sakura – Nadie entra ni sale sin que yo lo quiera.

– Nada puede detenerme, voy a salir de aquí y vas a ver como mato a tu hija antes de matarte a ti.

– ¡Vámonos! – ordenó ella alejando a los otros dos de la barrera para tratar de escapar, para alejarse lo más posible. Así que corrieron durante un buen rato hasta que fue necesario detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó Shaoran mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien con la mirada.

– Ella es mi madre, Shaoran.

– Pero ella murió.

– Sí, pero...

Nadeshico se acercó para tomar la mano de Sakura y ponérsela sobre el corazón.

– Yo no estoy viva – no se sentía ningún latido – Ishbal me atrapó en este cuerpo que se parece al que tenía.

– ¿Te atrapó?

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– ¡Ojos tristes! – gritaba alegre Akiko corriendo a donde Tomoyo, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos como si dudara de algo – Ojos tristes no brilla, esta triste otra vez. ¿Qué pasa?

– Ven Akiko – le respondió ella cargándola y sentándose en una jardinera del lugar. Se veía tan linda esa pequeña con esas ropas blancas que todavía no tenía tiempo de ensuciar. ¿Cómo podía decírselo? – Midori tuvo que irse – le dijo al fin con mucho trabajo.

– Pero va a volver, ¿verdad? Siempre regresa, no va a tardar mucho, ¿verdad?

– Tal vez... tal vez no regrese nunca.

– No es cierto, ala negra siempre regresa. Ala negra hace de cenar y consigue cereal cuando no hay. Ala negra va a regresar.

Le dolía tanto decir esto.

– Tuvo que irse por que hay algo muy importante que tiene que hacer. Pero tú y yo...

– ¿Akiko hizo algo mal? ¿Akiko cometió un error? ¿Akiko tiene la culpa de que ala negra se haya ido? ¿Akiko puede componerlo?

– Perdóname pequeñita, no es tu culpa, es que...

– ¡Akiko quiere que Midori regrese! – gritó la niña ya llorando, le afectaba mucho esa situación. Tal vez mas lo que Tomoyo pensaba.

– Perdóname Akiko, pero tú y yo vamos a estar bien, no nos va a pasar nada.

– ¡Midori prometió que iba a estar aquí! ¡Midori es mala, Midori es muy mala! ¡Akiko no quiere a Midori! – fue lo último que dijo la pequeña antes de salir corriendo mientras lloraba. Tomoyo se sentía tan mal que no alcanzó a hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí, sintiendo deseos de llorar también.

– Podemos llamar a mi compañero, necesitas dos guardianes – decía el perro negro.

– Hablaremos de eso después, por favor, cuida de Akiko, Hamen.

El perro negro también se alejó del lugar dejando a Tomoyo y Kero solos unos momentos.

– ¿Solo se fue? – preguntó el pequeño guardián.

– Estaba aquí por un sueldo, su contrato terminó y ahora no tengo el dinero para pedirle que se quede más. Terminó su trabajo aquí.

– Es extraño, volvió a mencionar el león mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una de sus patas – En serio creí que no haría eso. De repente se le oía tan decidida a cuidarte a ti y la niña. En serio se veía que no era solo trabajo.

– Ya lo ves – respondió la joven cubriéndose los ojos con las manos – Yo también me equivoque con eso. Aunque tiene suerte de que su contrato terminara antes de que todo se pusiera más difícil.

– No estás sola, Tomoyo. Sakura, tu familia... tus dos familias y tus amigos estamos aquí

– Lo sé, Kero... Pero por alguna razón me siento completamente abandonada – cruzó los brazos tratando de abrazarse a si misma – Como si me dejaran en un largo camino que ahora sé como caminar, pero no quiero hacerlo sola.

– No lo harás sola – mencionó la voz de Yukito, llegando de repente – Esperaremos a Sakura y entonces podrán hacer el camino juntas. Para eso son las hermanas, ¿cierto Kerberos?

– ¡Y nosotros también estamos aquí!

– Gracias muchachos, muchas gracias – mencionó la chica tratando de sonreír.

Un gritó de Akiko, un grito de miedo verdadero los hizo reaccionar de repente obligándolos a correr en aquélla dirección. Sin decir nada los guardianes cambiaron a sus verdaderas formas y ella sacó la bayoneta bendita que Midori le dio antes.

Era una mujer tan hermosa, de largo cabello negro muy rizado y un tatuaje de trébol sobre el corazón. Nadie creería que una mujer de tal belleza fuese maligna, pero su vestido de noche se alargaba formando nuevos demonios de sombra que emergían de ella. Bestias oscuras y sin forma que el enorme perro de tres cabezas mantenía a raya con sus descargas eléctricas.

– ¡Furia! – llamó Tomoyo a su carta apareciendo orejas de gato sobre su cabeza y brazos invisibles quitaban de su camino a los monstruos. Lo suficiente para acercarse a Akiko. Ahí, las orejas desaparecieron y la bayoneta cambió a una espada larga.

– Siento la magia del llamado Ishbal – mencionó Yue protegiendo también a la pequeña.

– ¿Estás bien, Akiko? – le preguntó Tomoyo a la pequeña.

– ¡Mujer mala! ¡Mujer llena de espantos!

Abrazó a la pequeña y sosteniéndola en brazos le apuntó con la espada a la mujer de los demonios.

–¿Quién eres?

– Me llamó Ora – respondió esta con una sonrisa coqueta –, soy una cantante y actriz del lugar de donde vengo. Ishbal me pidió que viniera a hacerles una pequeña visita, no es nada personal, así que no maltraten a mis Kijis.

Terminó lanzándoles un beso mientras los demonios se reunían alrededor de ella. No sabían quién era, pero si venía de parte de Ishbal, no se podía dudar de sus intenciones.

– ¡Hermanos! – llamó Tomoyo y dos seres aparecieron atacando con fuego y hielo a los demonios. Dándoles así la oportunidad de escapar.

Al salir de la casa les sorprendió la repentina oscuridad. Hacía apenas un rato comenzaba la tarde y ahora parecía lo más profundo de la noche. Pero aquella noche no era real, no había estrellas ni luna. Algo cubría el sol sumiendo en sombras el lugar.

– ¡Tomoyo, trae a la niña! – Le gritaba Eriol cerca de un auto con la puerta abierta – ¡Hay que irnos, rápido!

Llegaron al auto mientras las bestias de oscuridad ya salían de la casa destrozando ventanas y puertas. Al parecer su número no tenía fin. Pero no había tiempo de contemplarlos ni oportunidad de luchar contra ellos, así que los guardianes regresaron a sus formas pequeñas para poder entrar al auto.

– ¡Korugane sigue ahí! – Exclamó Tomoyo al verlo, peleando contra tantos a la vez y con una agilidad que no había visto nunca – Yo lo ayudo.

– Vamos contigo – le respondió Fye saliendo por la otra puerta mientras Liceo y Shaoran hacían lo propio.

– Cuida a la princesa – le ordenó este último al hechicero inglés antes de desenvainar la espada y lanzarse a ayudar a su amigo. Eran suficientes para enfrentarse a la cantidad de Kijis que fueran.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– ¿Atrapada en ese cuerpo? – le preguntaba Sakura a la que supuestamente era su madre.

– Nunca me he separado de ustedes, Sakura. Siempre me mantuve a su lado para cuidar que estuvieran bien, para rogar que fueran felices. Cada noche estaba con ustedes para despedirlos antes de ir a dormir. Nunca crucé la luz por que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ustedes.

– Entonces cuando mi hermano decía que tú nos cuidabas...

– Era por que podía ver mi espíritu. Siempre ha podido ver ese tipo de cosas y me daba tanto gusto que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me ponía tan feliz. Pero este hechicero llamado Ishbal, tiene la habilidad de atrapar almas y de dar falsa vida. Me estaba controlando y quería que tú me destruyeras para que al darte cuenta te pusieras muy triste. Pero no pudo hacerlo más, preferiría desaparecer antes de hacerte daño.

Sakura la abrazó, todavía un poco confundida pero tan alegre de la situación que no podía asimilar así nada más. Su madre la dejó sola cuando era demasiado pequeña, nunca tuvo una charla con ella, no podía recordar ni siquiera su voz. Nunca pudo reír o llorar con ella.

Y ahora ahí estaba.

Viva frente a ella, preocupándose por que estuviera bien, ahí estaba su madre.

– Mama... – le dijo abrazándola – No sé que decir, no sé qué hacer. A pesar de que me pasé tantos años, tanto tiempo imaginándome lo que haría si esto sucediera... No sé decir nada.

Nadeshico respondió al abrazó y durante un momento permaneció en silencio. Solo disfrutando aquel diminuto pedazo de tiempo que el destino les regresaba después de quitarles tantos años. Después de arrebatarles la vida juntas.

– Mi niña, estoy orgullosa de ti, ya casi eres una mujer, pero tienes un alma mucho más madura. Eres una persona completa, eres una hija de la que me siento tan orgullosa. Perdóname por no estar a tu lado todo este tiempo. Perdóname por dejarte una responsabilidad tan grande y separarte de tu hermana. Tal vez no sepas pero tu hermana...

– Sí, sí, lo sé. Tomoyo y yo somos... Ya lo sabía.

– Te quiero Sakura.

– Te amo, mamá. – le dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos que siempre se imagino que se verían exactamente así.

Algo invisible lanzó a la madre de Sakura lejos de ella, haciéndola caer al suelo con violencia. Una fuerza mágica, la fuerza de Ishbal.

– ¡Que escena tan conmovedora! – gritaba el enmascarado sin sarcasmo, al parecer furioso.

– ¡Mamá! – gritó Sakura pero antes de moverse, Shaoran pasó a su lado para atacar con la espada.

– Deja a la madre de Sakura. – le gritó atacándolo a la cara, pero el enemigo sujetó la navaja con la mano desnuda.

– Tú no me estorbes – sujetando la espada lo lanzó contra una barda de piedra contra la que golpeó y cayó inerte. Seguramente inconsciente. – Muy bien, maldita niña, me acabas de echar a perder todos mis planes, tal vez cambiaste todo lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si no lo logro? ¿Imaginas si el Alquiam no cae? ¡Me tienes enfurecido!

– Apártate – amenazó ella sujetando una carta con una mano y el báculo con la otra.

– No tienes el poder para amenazarme. – al decir esto, la inconsciente Nadeshico se elevó en el aire como una marioneta cuyo manejador se hubiera cansado ya. – ¡Muerte a los que me son infieles!

Un círculo en el suelo bajó la joven mujer la hizo gritar mientras una luz poderosa la cubría. Y después de algunos instantes, solo quedó un brillo en el aire. Un aura brillante como energía de alguna clase desconocida. Energía que entró en la joya roja en la solapa de Ishbal.

Llena de horror, Sakura soltó lo que llevaba y gritó como si la lastimaran a ella.

– ¡MAMÁ!

– ¡Levántate maestra de cartas! Aun tienes la oportunidad de salvarla. Destruí su falso cuerpo y le quite esa falsa vida que le di. Pero su alma está encerrada en mi piedra filosofal, ahora es material para mi magia. Se consumirá como el cuerpo de un vivo.

– ¡Déjala! – le gritó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– ¿Qué entregaras a cambio? El intercambio equivalente es necesario, el esfuerzo siempre es necesario. ¡Toma tu báculo y levántate del suelo y salva a tu madre, salva su espíritu! Usare su energía para atacarte y si eres capaz de destruir esta piedra, liberaras y sanaras el alma de tu madre. ¡Heredera de Clow, Muéstrame tu verdadero poder!

Impactada y muy afectada, Sakura tomó su báculo y la carta del viento que soltó antes. Miró la forma de su carta, a aquella persona con plumas que posaba en la imagen.

– Ayúdenme – le susurró a sus cartas – Ayúdenme a salvar a las personas que quiero. No soy tan fuerte, no soy tan capaz. Pero si ustedes están a mi lado, tal vez juntos podamos... ¡Voy a salvar a mí madre! ¡Viento!

Una luz salió eléctrica de la joya cortando la ráfaga de aire y llegando hasta ella. Obligándola a usar su escudo. Pero le siguieron golpes de viento y la tierra se partió saltándole fragmentos.

Solo estaba defendiéndose y de aquella manera no lograría nada, tenía que salvar a su madre. Así que saltó a un lado al tiempo que usaba el fuego para obligarlo a moverse.

Truenos del cielo atacaron a la niña, rechazados por los propios y después golpes de energía rechazados por la espada. Golpes que le permitían acercarse, que le dejarían llegar hasta ese mago maligno y liberar a su madre, que le harían ganar.

Por fin se encontraba a distancia suficiente para atacar, para cortarlo con la espada, esperaba un último ataque, algo grande y violento pero se sentía capaz de evitarlo. Solo tenía que evitarlo y lanzar el golpe final, ya casi llegaba, ya casi.

Pero el ataque no llegó.

– Cielos – mencionó el enmascarado como si no le importara -, parece que se terminó. El alma de tu madre se consumió por completo. Que lastima, no pudiste salvarla.

Y se alejó ligeramente como si diera por terminada la pelea.

No era posible.

No podía ser verdad, no solo estaba muerta, su alma fue consumida por ese hechicero malvado. Y ahora actuaba como si alguien hubiera perdido algo de dinero en una apuesta tonta. Era su madre, era el alma de su madre lo que acababa de ser destruido.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Un nuevo corte de Korugane acabó con otra tanda de enemigos, aunque la mujer de vestido negro no volvió a aparecer después de entonces. Si seguía allá adentró los demonios jamás se terminarían. Aunque lo único que necesitaban era escapar.

Uno se acercaba por el aire y Tomoyo saltó para acabar con él. Con alas negras de murciélago que le hacían volar. Su propia carta que le entregaba alas.

Los demonios se replegaron de pronto, poniéndolos a la defensiva, sintiendo que algo estaba punto de ocurrir.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto la jovencita al soldado.

– Estoy bien, no tenían a que regresar, ahora estamos todos en peligro.

Es tonto, tal vez quería agradecerles pero nunca lo haría.

– Se está abriendo la puerta – mencionó Liceo mientras su guante se alargaba para formar una navaja curva. Mientras los demás también preparaban las armas.

Tras la puerta salió la mujer de antes con un andar elegante y calmado, el paso de una mujer acostumbrada a los escenarios. Les miró con gracia, como si cantara para su público y después dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué no se han ido? Tuvieron mucho tiempo... Ya veo, no quieren hablar, es una lástima. Creo que ustedes comenzaban a caerme bien, pero no puedo jugar tanto, así que mandaron algunos amigos.

Tras de ella surgió otro demonio similar a los kijis pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Muy diferente. Parecido a una araña de cuerpo largo y un solo ojo que miraba en todas direcciones, con garras afiladas al final de cada una de sus patas.

La miraron un poco, esperando alguna reacción o movimientos. Cuando esta saltó de repente hacia ellos con las garras listas para lastimar a alguien. Golpeando contra el escudo de Liceo y siendo lastimada después por la espada de Shaoran y el fuego de Tomoyo. Dejándola fuera de combate.

Pero estaban tan ocupados que no notaron a la segunda de aquellas bestias que salía de entre los árboles para atacar a Tomoyo. La chica empuñó su carta del soldado, lista para pelear, antes de que un rechinar de llantas la distrajera. Era Eriol que regresaba en uno de los autos y atropellaba a la araña a su pasó.

– ¡Vámonos! – les gritó el mago.

– Yo los cubro – mencionó la joven y con su magia levantó un muro de piedra para cubrir a los amigos de los kijis. Una garra rompió pronto su defensa atacándola a la cara sin tiempo para reaccionar. Durante un largo segundo pensó en lo que podría hacer al verse perdida, ni siquiera los otros tenían oportunidad de hacer nada para salvarla.

Dos explosiones rompieron el brazo del atacante y otras tantas se combinaron con el rugido de un motor. La moto que Midori conducía terminó con un derrape y armada a dos manos disparó hacía la mujer de los demonios, obligando a demonios y arañas a proteger.

– Midori – murmuró Tomoyo sorprendida.

– Súbete, no hay tiempo – le ordenó sacando una pequeña escopeta – ¡Prueben las balas bendecidas por el dios de los hombres!

Una nueva explosión más sonora que las de antes y una de las arañas cayó al suelo consumiéndose como carbón. Así que eso hacían las balas que le dieron los católicos en Japón.

Las arañas se alejaron, pero los kijis salieron a dar la cara en la pelea. Eran tantos que solo balas no los destruirían.

– Creas una falsa noche por que necesitas la oscuridad – decía la joven asesina – tus diablos no son soportan el sol. Te mostrare la luz que habita en este mundo.

Juntó las manos en rezo y dijo.

– Por el poder que Dios puso en esta alma, por la gracia del árbol de las Elenas, por el puente neutral entre cielo, infierno y tierra. ¡Que en el primer día Dios dijo que se haga la luz!

Su cuerpo brilló con fuerza y era esta luz la que quemaba a los kijis y confundía a las arañas. Una luz que obligó a la joven Daidouji también a cubrirse. Pero que les dio tiempo para que salieran a toda velocidad del lugar, buscando donde el sol iluminara y podrían estar a salvo.

Mientras, Ora se cubría de aquella luz peligrosa hasta que la capa de alguien más la salvó.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Selene, la compañera de Ishbal.

– Creo que sí... pero hay que ir.

– Déjalos, que las arañas se encarguen, no puedes salir al sol.

Esto pareció hacer enojar a la mujer de cabello moreno quien respondió con un puchero.

– No es justo.

– Ishbal no quiere que te pase nada, hay que ir a casa.

– Vamos... ¿Dijiste que querías presentarme a alguien?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

No recordaba hacer sentido nunca algo como eso: ese deseo tan apremiante de lastimar. Esa necesidad casi primitiva de sangre, de hacerle daño a alguien.

Ese deseo de matar.

No podía ser de verdad, nada de eso podía estar ocurriendo. No solo su madre murió nuevamente. Ese Ishbal destruyó su alma usándola para magia. Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, sin que ella pudiera salvarla.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no tuviera mucha importancia. No dejaría que se quedara así. Ese hombre iba a morir en ese momento.

– No voy a perdonarte – le dijo ella y todas las cartas salieron de la bolsa donde las guardaba para formar un círculo alrededor de ella, protegiéndola o tal vez listas para atacar.

– ¿Todas tus cartas a la vez? ¿Tu cuerpo lo aguantara?

Antes de decir más una figura de fuego se asomó por entre el aura de Sakura y le atacó con fuerza. Un muro de llamas se le fue encima al enmascarado quien solo alcanzó a cubrirse con un brazo y recibió el golpe de llenó. Después de ello, sus ropas ardían y dejaban ver un brazo derecho hecho de metal. Una ligera palmada y su ropa quedó como nueva.

– Ven aquí, heredera de Clow – le dijo juntando las palmas y lanzándose a ella después.

El viento fue rechazado por un tornado transmutado, pero tuvo que esquivar los ataques de la luz. Paredes de roca protegían, pero se vio obligado a que esquivar los ataques de viento. Muros de hielo lo cubrieron de los ataques de las tres elementales juntas: viento, fuego y agua. El hilo lo atrapó durante un segundo pero escapó a tiempo para salvarse de la serpiente de piedra. Cuando logro acercarse lo suficiente, ramas de plantas lo atraparon del brazo metálico para lanzarlo lejos de la chica.

Los ataques se volvían cada vez más agresivos y continuos, le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse a salvo. La figura de la fuerza le atacó logrando golpearlo al igual que el lince eléctrico de la carrera. Dejándolo vulnerable para que todos los demás lo atacaran en un último golpe que parecía definitivo.

Al disiparse el polvo, el hechicero seguía ahí, con unas alas de ave de un brillante color negro que le protegían.

Corrió hacia ella aprovechando la sorpresa y solo alcanzó a tocarle ligeramente la frente después ser rechazado de manera poderosa y caer como un gato varios metros atrás.

– Es hora de hacer invocaciones – mencionó formando un escudo mágico para protegerse de los ataques. De golpes que no se detenían y se volvían cada vez más brutales, de ataques que deseaban matarlo.

Ataques que se detuvieron de pronto, cartas que parecieron perder su energía y detenerse en el aire. Un pequeño portal se abrió a su lado y todas las cartas entraron por él para desaparecer. Dejando a Sakura confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

– Ahora tengo tus cartas, se acabó – y de una nueva palmada desapareció del lugar, dejándola sola. Shaoran se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella, quien cayó de rodillas agotada.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No están – decía ella levemente -, se llevó mis cartas y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mató a mamá y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Ganó y no pude detenerlo... no pude.

– Tranquila Sakura, todo va a estar bien.

– No... Nada va a estar bien.

Tratando de calmarse, Shaoran la abrazó levemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un círculo de luz se dibujó bajo ellos llevándoselos del lugar.

¿Ahora a donde?

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– ¿Por qué regresaste? – preguntó ella mientras la moto se movía por entre las calles de la ciudad. El auto de los otros se detuvo obligándolos a hacer lo mismo.

– Es el trabajo... ¿qué pasa, Clow dos?

– Plan de emergencia – le respondió este dándole un papel y arrancó de nuevo, dejándolas en el lugar. Esta miró el escrito y lo tiró a un lado antes de arrancar también y tomar otro rumbo.

– ¿Adónde vamos?

– Tenemos un plan

Guardó silencio acelerando la moto, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las calles de Hong Kong.

"Quería protegerte"

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– Nada – respondió Midori sin voltear a verla.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

Las cartas salieron del portal para formar una baraja ordenada entre las manos de aquella mujer con traje de monja. Sin su máscara de hierro se veían sus ojos con una mirada perdida y parecía controlar a las cartas.

– De verdad creí que te traicionó – le mencionó Selene a Ishbal, que también se encontraba ahí.

– Nadie puede contra mi control mental, solo esa princesa y por algunos segundos pero no volverá a pasar. Mi invocadora sigue aquí, ¿verdad, Nadeshico?

– Sí, señor Ishbal. – respondió esta con una voz perdida.

Ahora viene lo mejor.

El mazo giraba lentamente en el aire y perdió su color rosa para volverse de un tono café. Cambiando el símbolo de la parte de atrás. Ishbal la tomó para mirarlas.

– ¿Son todas? – preguntó la rubia.

– Falta una, falta la más importante y debo conseguirla. ¿Dónde están?

– Va a algún lado.

– Traigan a los alquimistas.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Cap 9 El angel, el mago y

Capitulo 9 El ángel, el mago y el demonio

/En algún lugar/

– ¿Crees que funcione? – le preguntó Selene mientras miraban el portal mágico.

– No necesito que funcione, solo necesito que lo intente. Si lo logra, será de gran beneficio para todos.

– ¿Por qué le diste los libros? ¿Por qué no intentarlo tú?

– El riesgo sería muy grande y no vale la pena, solo hay un Ishbal y Céfiro está lleno de magos blancos. Muchos se sacrificaran por mí. Pero si falla, tengo muchos planes de lo que ocurrirá después.

– ¿Y si muere?

– No morirá, Alquiam no dejará llorar a Marina otra vez ni dejará morir a ningún compañero. Pero nosotros usaremos esto en nuestra ventaja.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

La máscara de la joven jinete golpeó en el suelo con un golpe sordo. Mientras la mujer, con un labio abierto y miedo en la mirada, lo miraba se acercaba a ella.

– Son unos idiotas – decía con deseos de matar – Son unos verdaderos estúpidos.

– Ella es una guerrera mágica, ella puede ayudarnos, ella podía darnos la fuerza para...

Guardó silencio al sentir la mirada del soldado negro.

– ¿Cuántos muertos en batalla? En ambos bandos.

– Tal vez doscientos.

– Yo sumí este mundo en la desesperación y yo destruí sus corazones y yo derribé sus sueños y les mostré que podían pelear sin ellas y que no las necesitaban para nada. ¡Ella es solo una niña, ella no es mayor que tu hermana! ¿Cómo puedes cargar a la espalda de una niña la muerte de doscientas personas? Apenas es mayor que tu hermana, ¿acaso tú le harías eso a una niña?

La mujer no respondió y Alquiam pareció desesperado antes de tomar por el cuello a otro de sus generales y darle un rodillazo al estomago. Algunos minutos después terminaba de desquitar su odio contra su gente.

– No merecen nada, no merecen mi ayuda, no merecen vivir, no merecen existir. Yo les mostré a defenderse a si mismos sin depender de nadie, les di la fuerza para pelear por ustedes mismos. Pero apenas ven a alguien a quien cargarle sus responsabilidades corren como liebres asustadas. Y tú, maldito mago – dirigiéndose a Clef – ¿Cómo dejaste que lo hicieran? ¿Por qué dejaste que mis hombres abandonaran su espíritu de batalla? ¿Por qué Anaís otra vez?

Con un gesto muy serio el mago lo enfrento para decirle.

– El príncipe fue envenenado por una flecha del enemigo, pudimos salvarlo con un sueño de muerte. La mandrágora tardara varios días en estar lista y hasta entonces no podremos despertarlo. No podíamos dejar a los soldados sin un líder, sin una razón por la cual pelear. Ella es la pareja del príncipe, ella es una razón por la cual pelear, ella es la nueva princesa de Céfiro.

– Eres un idiota, eres un verdadero idiota. ¡Y ninguno de ustedes se merece siquiera la vida que conseguí para ustedes! – Un momento para recuperar la calma y después mirar a ese grupo de trajes oscuros como monjes extraños. – ¿Y estos quiénes son?

– Maestro – mencionó uno de ellos y el grupo entero se inclinó ante el muchacho – Somos un grupo de soldados que cree en su batalla y respeta su memoria. Somos guerreros que le esperamos durante mucho tiempo y entrenamos nuestros cuerpos para estar listos para su regreso. Maestro, nos hacemos llamar los sirvientes del Calgary y esperábamos este momento para pedirle se convirtiera en nuestro señor, en nuestro general.

– Muestra la cara.

– Se retiraron las capuchas dejando ver jóvenes no mucho mayores que el mismo Alquiam. Pero de ojos muertos y sin vida, ojos de alguien que parecía condenado a muerte.

– ¿Cómo se entrenaron?

– Forzando nuestros cuerpos más allá del límite, destruyendo nuestras almas para aguantar cualquier sufrimiento. Estábamos entrenando en las montañas de Simeón cuando nos enteramos de su regreso y tardamos en venir hasta aquí. Juramos fidelidad a su genérala hasta su regreso y su decisión.

– Los vi pelear, son buenos. Tal vez me sean útiles.

– Maestro, aceptemos como su guardia personal.

– Yo ya tengo una guardia personal, son las dos jinetes pegasos, ustedes se convertirán en mi grupo de elite si dan el ancho. – se le quedo mirando a uno de esos soldados. Uno que parecía un poco más joven que los demás y sus ojos mostraban una emoción extraña. Como nervioso por estar ahí. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Kamil de Eleventria, mi señor.

– Te ves diferente.

– Es el más nuevo en el grupo, mi señor, no ha terminado su primer entrenamiento.

– Lo quiero, obséquiamelo como muestra de lealtad.

– Es todo suyo mi señor.

– Vámonos entonces, tengo que comenzar a entrenarlos.

Se retiró del lugar de manera violenta dejándolos a todos en el lugar mientras la joven jinete pegaso ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse y le miraba a herida del labio. Marina se sentía extraña, hasta asustada de la reacción de Alquiam. Le tenía miedo, comenzaba a asustarla cada vez más.

– Lo siento – le dijo Anaís y le tomó gentilmente de una mano para llevársela del lugar. Era tan raro que ahora todo el mundo trataba a Anaís como la princesa del lugar, el que Paris no estuviera contribuía a eso. Mientras Mokona saltaba alrededor de ellas mientras se alejaban del lugar. – No quería que vieras eso.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué todo esto?

– Después de que te fuiste, Ishbal comenzó a atacarnos con un ejército muy grande. Tienen el símbolo de una serpiente negra. Nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos hasta que Paris fue herido y todos lo creían muerto. Fue un momento muy difícil, los ejércitos querían desertar, no tenían fuerzas para pelear, creí que iban a matarnos. Hasta que me puse mi armadura y los dirigí como creí que Alquiam o París lo harían. Cuando lo vieron, los soldados nos siguieron y los hombres de Alquiam obtuvieron ayuda. Ellos eran los únicos que seguían peleando todo el tiempo, los únicos que no me necesitaban ni a su señor para pelear. Me hubiera gustado entrar para decirle, pero…

– ¿Te dio miedo hablarle? A mí también me daría miedo, estaba muy afectado.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? Te va a gustar mucho, pero cuídate de que Mokona no se lo coma primero.

– Tratare, ¿en serio pasó tanto tiempo desde que nos fuimos?

– Mas de dos semanas.

.

.

.

Un lago de sangre.

Un cielo de sangre.

Una tierra de sangre.

Todo era rojo, teñido de la sangre de sus víctimas, alimentado de las almas que devoró con su odio.

Frente a él, ese ser cubierto de vendas que lo miraba con lastima, ambos metidos en ese lago de sangre hasta la cintura.

"Bebé"

Le ordenó ese con su voz de moribundo ofreciéndola de esa sangre en el hueco de su mano. A lo que Alquiam solo negó.

"Bébela"

– No quiero, no quiero matar más. No quiero hacer más daño.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo? ¿Qué quieres entonces?"

– Quiero morir.

"Ellos lo harán"

Surgieron manos del agua, de cientos de personas, de cuerpos que se pudrían para tomarlo y jalarlo, para obligarlo a hundirse y respirar esa sangre en lugar de aire. Para alejarlo del sol rojo que era la única luz que le quedaba.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Pero de repente se escuchó otra voz.

"Alquiam"

– ¿Marina?

"Alquiam despierta."

– Ayúdame.

"¿Qué haces durmiendo en el parque? Te van a arrestar."

– Lo siento, lo siento de veras.

"Ya es muy tarde, dijiste que a las cinco."

– Tratare que no vuelva a pasar.

"¿Sabes...? Tu también me gustas mucho"

Despertó de manera calmada en aquella habitación del castillo, buscando ligeramente a Marina con la mirada. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ningún lado.

Antes tenía mucho ese sueño, se despertaba gritando y a veces llorando, a veces lagrimas... a veces sangre. Pero en una época, Marina comenzó a aparecer a la mitad de ese sueño, como ahora. Y lo despertaba de manera tranquila y podía volver a dormir.

Hacía ya mucho que no soñaba eso, sus sueños eran solo de dolorosos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez vivió junto a ella. Tal vez ahora iba hacia atrás, ella aparecía ahora y lo salvaba, tal vez después de un tiempo ella dejaría de salvarlo y los muertos lo devorarían.

Mejor volver a dormir.

Se escuchó de pronto un grito en el castillo, algo infrahumano y sintió en el aire, la magia de un hechizo que alguna vez experimentó.

No podía ser de verdad.

.

.

.

Era de noche ya, con las luces tenues de las lámparas iluminando el lugar mientras ambas mujeres se encontraban rodeadas de toda clase de ropas raras.

– Pruébate este – le decía Caldina a la chica entregándole uno de los conjuntos que a la chica le pareció demasiado escandaloso. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que fue "invitada" de Ziceta y la vistieron de aquella manera. Pero aun así, las ropas de aquella ocasión no eran tan reveladoras como estas.

– ¿No tendrás algo un poco mas... normal?

– ¿No quieres nada de gala? Está bien, un poco de ropa normal... Veamos, este muestra el ombligo de forma muy coqueta.

Se sentía incomoda con cada prenda que le mostraban. Caldina tenía un cuerpo hermoso y el orgullo de mostrarlo a pesar de que ya había tenido un hijo con Ráfaga. Mientras que ella prefería ropas más tranquilas, como las de las campesinas o esas jinetes pegasos de atuendos guerreros pero muy ligeros de portar. Sobre todo por que ahora llevaba la navaja que Alquiam le hizo.

– Es muy poca tela.

– Ya sé, tengo aquí un leotardo al estilo de Alanís. Una sola pieza y mallas altas para mostrar esas piernas largas. Hay que lucir lo que tienes – le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras Mokona parecía imitar el gesto.

No la estaba comprendiendo en nada.

– Me gustaría algo más simple, como esos vestidos largos.

– No van contigo, – negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados mientras el conejo mágico hacia lo mismo – te ayudo a probarte este. Si Ascot te viera vestida así se volvería loco – dijo la mujer y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la chica mientras esta hacia lo posible por resistirse – Vamos hay que darse prisa. Anaís quiere verte y no debemos hacer esperar a la princesa.

– ¿La princesa? – pregunto Marina intrigada y pareció querer decir algo mas, pero de repente abrió los ojos y se llevo las manos al pecho cayendo de rodillas. Temblando como si tuviera miedo de algo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le decía preocupada Caldina e hincándose junto a ella, Mokona también agitaba las pequeñas manos, preocupada – ¿Te paso algo? ¿Quieres que llame a una sanadora o a Guruclef?

– Sentí... Un alarido desde mi corazón. Como si una mano helada lo tomara y lo apretara por un segundo.

– Eso está muy mal, hay que llevarte con Guruclef – volvió a decir la mujer mientras tomaba a la chica por un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Y antes de que pudieran moverse se escuchó algo parecido a un grito, más bien un alarido que no venía de ningún ser humano.

– Sonó... – dudó Marina – Sonó como un grito de un alma en pena.

Olvidándose de lo que ella misma sentía, ambas se apresuraron a donde creían salió el grito seguidas por la pequeña Mokona. Era en ese mismo piso, tal vez no muy lejos. No sabían que esperase o si debían preparar sus armas, solo sentían que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Sanadoras! – gritaba Alquiam de manera desesperada mientras ayudaba a alguien a caminar a pesar de su propia cojera. Tan desacostumbrada estaba Marina que tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de Clef, en aquel cuerpo adulto, cuyas ropas estaban teñidas de sangre.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – grito Ráfaga muy alterado ante la escena.

– ¡Necesitamos sanadoras, a un lado, maldita sea!

Les abrieron el paso mientras las mujeres de hábitos blancos como hermanas de la caridad. Al parecer las sanadoras, llegaban atraídas por los gritos. Ráfaga trató de ayudar al mago a caminar también, pero la manga de su traje estaba vacía, le faltaba un brazo.

– ¿Dónde está el brazo?– pregunto una anciana con aspecto de una sanadora mas – podemos unirlo.

– De ese brazo ya no queda nada, cierren la herida y detengan la sangre. Solo eviten que muera.

Llena de horror y cubriéndose la boca, Marina retrocedió para dejarlos pasar. Y ese gesto en el rostro de Clef le asustó, esa máscara de terror infinito en su cara. Como si hubiera visto algo terrible e indescriptible. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo dejaron en uno de los cuartos y algunos segundos después, Alquiam salió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Con la mirada perdida, comentó como si la situación no tuviera importancia.

– Perdió el brazo, pero creo que estará bien. Puedo forjarle uno nuevo que mueva con su magia. Necesito acero de Krienea para la forja y oro de Lanzia para conductores y un taller para trabajar. Algo de aislante para los cables o tal vez debería ir a aquel mundo y compara cables, tuercas y tornillos para la prótesis.

Ráfaga se acercó con brazo firme y tomándolo de la armadura lo azotó con fuerza contra otro de los muros.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – le gruñó furioso.

– Yo no hice nada – respondió con la misma mirada perdida y después se deslizó contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo – Clef acaba de cometer el pecado más grande de todos... intento creerse tan poderosos como un dios.

– ¿Qué hizo el Gurú Clef?

Un dibujo de luz apareció en el suelo entre los pies del chico, puso las manos sobre él y un pedazo del suelo sobresalió como por magia.

– Hay una ciencia en otro mundo llamada alquimia. La ciencia del cambio exacto. Los alquimistas podemos cambiar las partículas más fundamentales de la materia, transmutar, es el nombre que ellos le dan. – el bloque pequeño cambió de forma para parecer un caballo en dos patas y después un carrusel – Acomodarlas de la forma que queramos y convertir unos elementos en otros. También se puede hacer en las plantas para que tomen la forma que queremos y unir varios animales para crear quimeras como las criaturas mágicas de este mundo.

Dos figuras diferentes de un león y un dragón se unieron en un tercero que era una mezcla de ambos. Nadie decía nada esperando la verdadera explicación por lo que Alquiam continuó.

– En teoría nada debería impedirnos tomar un montón de sustancias y crear con ellas un cuerpo humano idéntico al de un fallecido. Después tomar el alma de esta persona y atarla a este nuevo cuerpo. Nada debería impedirnos revivir a los muertos. Pero siempre falla... Por siglos muchos alquimistas lo han intentado cosechando solo fracasos. Hay algo en la ecuación que no estamos tomando en cuenta. El alquimista termina siendo devorado por su propio hechizo, se convierte en material y muere destruido. Eso le habría pasado a Clef si no yo lo hubiera evitado. Y en todos estos sacrificios, nadie ha podido crear algo que se acerque mínimamente a lo que es un humano... ¡Clef trato de levantar de entre los muertos a su amada y pagó el precio por eso! Durante mucho tiempo estudié esta teoría... creí que con la magia de este mundo podría encontrar la solución al problema de la transmutación humana. Pero cada nuevo descubrimiento me llevaba a un nuevo error. Cada nueva fórmula tenía una solución imposible de encontrar. Era imposible y escondí mis textos y mis descubrimientos. Tal vez algún día podría finalizarlos. Pero Clef los encontró y lo intentó a pesar de todos los riesgos y las advertencias que venían en esos libros. El muy tonto creyó que podía ignorar el verdadero precio del alma humana... el alma es el elemento que no puede calcularse para el cambio equivalente.

– Eso quiere decir que Sierra está viva. – dijo Marina entusiasmada.

– ¡Lo que está en esa habitación no puede llamarse humano! – Gruñó él levantándose – ¡Viste el terror en el rostro de ese mago con solo ver a la cosa que había creado! Si el alma de Sierra se encuentra unida a esa cosa, entonces lo único que nos suplicaría seria que la matemos. ¡Suplicaría que le quitáramos la vida de esa existencia tan horrible!... Ishbal mató a Sierra una vez, ahora me toca a mí hacerlo de nuevo. Matare a Sierra por segunda vez.

– Espera, no puedes hacerlo.

– ¡Hazte a un lado!

– Si hay, aunque sea un poco de ella ahí, no puedes matarla. Tenemos que ayudarla, tenemos que salvarla – le impedía el paso en forma retadora.

– No hay forma de ayudar a esa cosa, no hay forma de salvarla. Lo único humano que podemos hacer por ella es destruirla para que deje de sufrir.

– ¡No te voy a dejar!

– Hazte a un lado.

– ¡No!

– ¡Apártate!

– ¡No me voy a quitar! – gritó ella y apenas terminó la frase recibió un duro golpe al estomago del que se suponía era su compañero. Cayó de rodillas, sin aire y sintiendo un dolor intenso. Caldina se hincó a su lado para tratar de ayudarla mientras Alquiam pasaba de largo llenando sus puños de un fuego negro, con paso firme a pesar de su pierna. Rompió la puerta de la habitación y lleno de fuego el lugar. Si había algo allá adentro, no podría sobrevivir.

Quiso gritar, suplicarle que se detuviera, pararlo por la fuerza pero no fue capaz de hacer nada. Así que solo bajó la mirada deseando que nada de aquello fuera de verdad. Que nada fuera cierto.

.

.

.

Su fiebre era altísima, la herida no podía terminar de cerrarse y tuvieron que amararlo a la cama para evitar que se moviera. Aun en contra de la opinión de Alquiam y algunos otros, le permitieron a Marina permanecer junto al mago al terminar el trabajo de las sanadoras.

Al principio pensó que sería una buena idea. Pero ahora se sentía terrible en esa situación. Deliraba constantemente y se retorcía de dolor. Decían que ya le preparaban algo para el dolor pero hacia horas de aquello y aun no volvía nadie.

No se cansaba de mencionar a Sierra una y otra vez, de llamarla como si quisiera que ella lo salvara. En otras parecía llorar acariciando sutilmente su nombre, le tomó de la mano, atada a la cama por el brazo y trato de decirle algo, de hacerlo sentir mejor. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue.

– Aquí estoy, estoy a tu lado. No voy a irme.

– Sierra – seguía repitiendo el herido.

– Tú eres la persona más importante para mí, aquí estoy, soy tu Sierra. Estoy aquí para ti.

Una sanadora entró al lugar con un recipiente entre las manos. Le pidió a Marina que lo levantara ligeramente para poder hacerlo beber. Después de lo cual comenzó a secarle el sudor del cuerpo.

– Los soldados se preparan – dijo la jovencita como si no importara – dicen que alguien ataca. Usted debe quedarse aquí, aunque el Alquiam quería que usted fuera a pelear, la princesa se negó a eso.

Marina no respondió y cambio la compresa húmeda en la frente del herido, mirando el vendaje que cubría el lugar del que debería salir un brazo. Al menos ya se estaba calmando con aquella medicina, ojala pudiera quedarse dormido y por fin descansar.

Abrió los ojos de repente poniéndole una mano en la cintura, sujetando aquella navaja que Alquiam forjó para ella. Mirándola a los ojos como si le suplicara.

– Ve tras él – le gruñó entre dientes – Detenlo y evita que haga algo malo, tienes que detenerlo.

La soltó de repente gritando de dolor por su brazo y la sanadora trató de recostarlo.

– ¡Salga! – Le ordenó la sanadora tratando de calmarlo.

– Pero él no esta...

– Solo lo está alterando. ¡Váyase!

Asustada de lo que pasaba salió de la habitación cerrando tras de ella y cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos. De repente todo estaba tan mal. Pensó en esa petición y por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía ser de ayuda con los demás. Así que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba ante ellos mientras se preparaban, parecía como si a ninguno de ellos le importara su presencia. Ocupados moviéndose por todos lados y gritando ordenes. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa principal y poniendo las manos en ellas les dijo.

– Voy con ustedes

Anaís trató de levantarse de su trono al otro lado de la larga mesa, pero Alquiam se adelanto a decir.

– Vienes conmigo y te quedas a mi lado, de ser necesario apoyas a Ráfaga en la primera línea. Los rumores de Clef corren entre las tropas, debemos hacerles creer que aun tienen en quien apoyarse. La princesa Anaís, la guerrera Marina y el demonio Alquiam servirán bien. Los ejércitos pelearan. ¿Cuánto falta? – le gritó a alguien más.

– Cuatro minutos – le respondieron y toda la atención regresó a los mapas sobre la mesa. Como Marina no los entendía bien se acercó ligeramente a Ráfaga para preguntarle.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ishbal ataca el templo del viento, el santuario del Windom. Si lo destruyen será un símbolo de la derrota de la princesa.

– No existe peor estrategia que el ataque a ciudades y fortalezas – decía Alquiam mientras hacía que la superficie de la mesa tomara la forma del templo, al parecer cansado de batallar con los mapas – Tienen fuerzas aquí, aquí y aquí.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – inquirió Ráfaga caminando alrededor de la mesa para ver la "maqueta".

– No podemos atacar desde atrás, llegar al frente tendría muchas pérdidas, no podemos desde arriba, tiene demasiados arqueros y posiciones buenas. Si hacemos batalla afuera, los ejércitos no tienen suficiente espacio y corren riesgo de caer... solo la infantería mas fuerte abrirá la puerta: guerreros de hachas y nórticos. Ya abierta entraremos todos.

– ¡Las tropas están listas!

– ¡Vámonos entonces!

Se recogieron los planos, se volvió a transmutar la mesa como antes, se cargó otro trono para Anaís y un nuevo portal se abrió para llevarlos. Un poco temerosa, Marina se mantenía cerca de Ráfaga y durante un momento intercambio miradas con Alquiam. Con aquellos ojos tan negros como su cabello, mirándola retadoramente. Después de eso, el soldado se colocó su máscara y entró en el portal.

La chica se esperaba una imagen parecida a la anterior, en donde la mesa de los generales se encontraba detrás de un enorme ejercito de cientos de soldados. Pero la desolada imagen del templo lejano la desilusionó un poco.

– ¿Dónde está el ejército? – pregunto el capitán Ráfaga.

Saldrán en el último momento, irán directo a las puertas y tú debes llevarlos.

El soldado afirmó y después se acerco a Anaís para hincarse frente a ella.

– Pelea fuerte – le dijo la joven imponiéndole las manos.

– Sí mi señora.

Y después el hombre entró en uno de los portales para desaparecer.

Algo a parecido a música pareció sonar de repente en el lugar, música de una orquesta proveniente de donde estaba atrincherado el ejército enemigo. Tocaban una marcha de guerra con todos los instrumentos, mostrándose como si no hubiera peligro alguno.

– ¡Ese maldito! – Gritó Alquiam golpeando la mesa de mapas – ¡No solo toca marchas de victoria antes de la batalla! ¡Me insulta trayendo músicos como si nuestra batalla fuera un juego! ¡Manden a todos los hombres, manden a todos los regimientos! Quiero a cada espada y a cada hombre despedazando a ese ejército. ¡Sirene, ordene ahora mismo la ofensiva total!

– No señor – respondió con voz firme la mujer de la máscara que les acompañaba.

– ¿Te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes?

– No voy a enviar a mis compañeros a la muerte solo por que usted está enojado.

Furico, el joven se abalanzó contra la mujer, pero entre dos soldados de hábitos negros le sujetaron de los brazos deteniéndole.

– ¡Basta maestro! Enfurecer al enemigo es una técnica demasiado vulgar y usted ha caído en ella con facilidad. Debe calmarse o Sirene lo relevara del mando.

De un movimiento brusco quitó los agarres y se retiró la máscara para limpiarse el sudor.

– Ese maldito va a pagarlo muy caro. ¡Ordenen a Ráfaga iniciar el ataque! El grupo cuatro ataca por este y el dos espera ordenes. Que el general de viento prepare a sus diez mejores pegasos y también a los diez mejores tiradores. Grupo de elite listo para entrar en acción.

Cojeando de su pierna como siempre, regresó a su mesa principal para dar órdenes mientras esos soldados de capuchas se formaban listos para cualquier cosa.

Portales frente al templo dejaron salir a los hombres de Ráfaga, recibidos por una lluvia de flechas y después con otros portales con infantería enemiga. El paso se vio impedido por una línea de batalla sin dejarles avanzar más. Todos parecían ocupados enviando y recibiendo órdenes mientras la batalla avanzaba un tanto lejos de ellos. Aunque era fácil ver como Alquiam parecía batallar para tomar las decisiones que sus soldados transmitían. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado o tal vez había algo que Marina no podía notar.

– ¡Nos atacan! – avisaron ante un portal que dejaba salir soldados en medio de su campamento. Pero no eran los mismos portales de antes, de las alas dentro de un circulo. Ahora los dibujos se veían mucho más complicados y parecían un eclipse con muchos símbolos muy elaborados. Algo extraño y complejo.

La mayoría de los generales siquiera se inmutó, mejor dejar que los soldados del lugar se hicieran cargo. Por lo que de nuevo, entró a la acción ese grupo con armaduras negras iguales a las de Alquiam.

– Kamil – regañó Alquiam a uno de estos jóvenes que permanecía todo el tiempo junto a él y parecía listo para ayudar a sus compañeros. Era extraño pero la armadura de este tenía un color diferente a las de los demás. Tal vez significaba algo – Quiero tu atención en la estrategia.

– Estamos atorados. – Le decían ignorando la pelea a pocos pasos de ellos – perderemos más de la mitad de la infantería antes de llegar a esa puerta.

– Necesitamos romper su línea de defensa.

– Yo lo haré – dijo Anaís levantándose de su trono. Ya no traía el vestido blanco de antes si no una armadura parecida a la que usaba de guerrera mágica. Pero esta incluía una larga falda al suelo y parecía estar hecha de metal. De placas metálicas con grabados artesanales.

– ¿Puedes? – le preguntó Alquiam.

– Sé como... lleva a Marina y cuídala.

– ¡Marina, grupo de elite y mi guardia personal conmigo! Señor Marcus, encárguese de la estrategia.

Sin necesidad de moverse aparecieron cerca de la primera línea de batalla. Anaís, con mirada decidida, levantó las manos como si tensara la cuerda de un arco, y un arma de ese tipo, hecha de luz, apareció en el lugar.

– ¡Riutatsenban! – gritó y un gran salió del arco creando un surco en el suelo por la fuerza y llevándose a todo a su paso. Ahí estaba el agujero que necesitaban, pero era necesario mantenerlo abierto.

Con su grupo, el joven se lanzó a la pelea mientras otros soldados retiraban a Anaís de la batalla. La infantería no tardó en darse cuenta y aprovechó esa debilidad en la defensa. Marina se movía cerca de Alquiam, con su armadura de guerrera mágica y sosteniendo frente a ella su espada. Pero cuatro de los sirvientes de Calgary junto a ella no dejaban que nada se le acercara.

Sentía dentro de ella el golpe de adrenalina que la batalla provocaba, todos sus sentidos tensos, la respiración profunda y los músculos listos para cualquier cosa. Pero ahí estaba el ataque, una lluvia de flechas que rebotaron contra el escudo invisible de su brazo izquierdo. Se sentía rara no saberse protegida mientras los demás confiaban en que si lo estaba.

Un gigantesco ariete pasó junto a ella, un grueso tronco de árbol con la figura de un carnero en un extremo para abrir la puerta a golpes. Muchos hombres sostenían escudos al cielo para evitar las flechas y rocas desde las partes altas y otros más alejaban a los soldados enemigos. Por más grande que fuera la puerta, la chica sintió que no resistiría un solo embate de esa cosa. Pero aguantó bien el primero y todos los siguientes. Aquello no era solo madera y metal.

– Me encargare de los arqueros – anunció el tal Kamil y comenzó a escalar la pared hasta llegar a donde estaban los enemigos. Alquiam le gritaba que se detuviera y después envió a casi todo su grupo de elite a ayudarlo. Más portales del mismo Alquiam dejaban salir un reducido grupo de jinetes pegaso que peleaban contra los arqueros. Una lancera agresiva que comandaba el animal y llevaba en ancas a un arquero que le protegía. Pronto la parte alta estaría despejada pero la puerta aun no cedía.

Y Alquiam comenzaba a toser.

La última ocasión, cuando comenzó a toser sangre no pudo realizar más magia. Y según dijo fue por usar demasiado poder mágico de una sola vez. Tal vez por eso llevaba esos raros guantes llenos de inscripciones con los que hacia alquimia. Usaba sus alas negras volando a pocos centímetros del suelo para compensar sus movimientos y en su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo. Se acercaba rápidamente a su límite.

Tal vez por eso no la dejaba pelear todavía. Cuando él cayera, para lo cual no faltaba mucho, ella debía encargarse de lo demás. Aunque ahí llegaba Ráfaga, usando sus poderosos cortes para mantener alejados a los enemigos; él sí que se veía en buenas condiciones.

– ¡Esto está tardando demasiado! – le dijo Alquiam al recién llegado y después se elevó en el aire rumbo a la puerta. Tomó a uno de los soldados enemigos en el vuelo y lo aprisionó contra la puerta como si deseara interrogarlo. Algo parecido a la explosión de una bomba sacudió las puertas y el siguiente golpe del ariete las abrió por completo. Provocando que la ola de soldados inundara el lugar, comandados por Alquiam que volaba de un lado a otro alentando a sus soldados.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella ya en el interior. No recordaba que el templo del viento fuera así, pero ya habría tiempo después de expresar quejas.

– Siento una energía muy fuerte por acá – le contestó el muchacho tomándola de un brazo. Llevándola en dirección diferente a todos los demás soldados, hacia el fondo del lugar a donde casi no llegaba luz. Otra puerta tras de la cual se veía una sala iluminada. ¿Qué habría allá adentro?

– ¡Tardaste mucho! – saludó Ishbal sosteniendo algo en las manos.

– Por fin te encuentro.

– Tal vez te preguntas por que cambié mis portales. Quería presumirte mi más nueva adquisición. – frente al enmascarado, sostenía una cúpula de cristal y en su interior, parecía dormir Mokona.

Alarmada, Marina quiso decir algo, pero Alquiam la detuvo.

– No es nuestra Mokona, la fuerza es diferente. Es un ser que puede viajar entre dimensiones y entre tiempos.

– ¡Correcto mi querido amigo! La conseguí recientemente de un grupo de viajeros.

– ¿Quién eres?

– ¿Cambias el tema? – le cúpula desapareció en el aire y el joven se acercó a ellos – Si tanto quieres saberlo, entonces creo que te lo diré. Soy un poderoso Alquimista que encontró la forma de viajar entre dimensiones – juntando un poco las manos como si rezara, transmutó uno de los pilares del lugar en una estatua de una serpiente – Soy famoso en mi mundo por mis habilidades. Mi nombre es Edward Elric, el full metal alchemist con el brazo de acero.

Terminó levantándose la manga derecha para mostrar su prótesis metálica en lugar de un brazo normal.

– No – respondió Alquiam como si no interesara –, no puedes ser él. Acepto que casi me engañas, la coleta rubia que se asoma de tu máscara, las pupilas doradas, el brazo metálico y esa capacidad para transmutar sin círculo. Todo hacer parecer que de verdad eres el alquimista de acero. Pero también le decían el alquimista diminuto, no mide más de un metro y medio, así que tú no eres Elric. Acepto que no lo conocí, pero escuché nombrar mucho de él cuando estaba en ese mundo. Por lo que voy a tener que matarte para conocer tu verdadero rostro.

– Solo ven e inténtalo.

Se lanzaron uno contra otro, listos para pelear, Ishbal con ese gesto de rezo y Alquiam con los guantes de inscripciones por delante. Transmutando todo a su alrededor, creando armas del suelo y de los muros, tratando de golpearse cuando se tenían cerca. Pero Alquiam trasmutaba cosas en objetos parecidos, metal, en metal y piedra en piedra, mas ese otro hechicero no cumplía con esas reglas. Inclusive solo palmeó las manos y la de nada apareció un escudo.

– El cambio equivalente – le dijo Alquiam.

– ¿Ya lo notaste? No estoy unido a esas tontas reglas, tengo algo que me vuelve lo que yo quiera ser. Una piedra filosofal que les quite a los dueños de la Mokona.

– ¿Una piedra? ¿Y puedes...?

– Ya no falta mucho, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Mi venganza estará completa. Mi poder es ahora muy superior al tuyo. ¿Tu cuerpo esta lastimado Alquiam? ¿Por eso usas alquimia en lugar de magia? Eres en verdad patético.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Por que te odio, por que destruiste mi vida y todo aquello a lo que amaba. Por que tú hiciste de mi existencia un infierno. Por que tu maldad me quitó todo lo que amaba. Quiero hacerte sentir toda la desesperación y el dolor que le hiciste sentir a la gente de tantos mundos. Hay muchos que te odian tanto como yo, pero solo yo pagué el precio por obtener mi venganza.

La pelea se detuvo para escuchar estas palabras, como si Alquiam recordara aquellos antiguos tiempos.

– ¿Por qué no solo me matas?

– Antes tienes que suplicarme que lo haga.

Nuevamente a la pelea, recorriendo el lugar. No era el mismo estilo del soldado de armadura negra. Ahora parecía tener miedo de usar toda esa energía de antes, esos ataques espectaculares de magia. Si tosía sangre solo con abrir los portales para los soldados, entonces alguna clase de hechizo lo dejaría fuera de combate como antes.

Pero Ishbal cayó al suelo de un golpe y la camisa se le manchó de sangre en el pecho. Como de una herida aun no sanada.

– Mi herida aun no cierra, lamento tener que dejarlos de esta manera. ¡Nefly!

Un hombre apareció de otro de los portales, adulto joven de largo cabello ondulado y algo extraño en la mirada. Con una joya ovalada y oscura en su frente que no parecía parte de su atuendo.

– Ordene, señor Ishbal.

– Mate a ese infiel.

Una espada se desenvainó para poder atacar a Alquiam mientras Ishbal escapaba por otro de sus portales. Marina deseaba hacer algo sin saber bien qué. Pero ella pidió su poder a Seres para ya no depender de nadie. Así que ayudaría a su compañero a luchar y después se irían de ahí. Por lo que empuñó fuerte su espada para acercarse.

Pero no podía.

Era como una pared que no podía verse, algo sólido que no estaba ahí como aquella vez en el parque. Por primera vez se decidía a pelear y algo no la dejaba hacerlo.

– ¡Vete! – Le gritaba Alquiam – Ayuda a Ráfaga, no puedes hacer nada aquí.

– No quiero dejarte solo.

Aquel no contestó mientras una lluvia de afilados cristales lo obligaba a poner un escudo mágico y retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared.

– No aguantaras mucho – le decía el hombre con aspecto de militar de algún extraño ejército antiguo.

– Aguantare lo suficiente para matarte.

Lo que provocó que el ataque se incrementara y durante algunos momentos pareciera que podrían aguantar los dos.

A los ojos de Marina le pareció como vidrio el escudo de Alquiam el romperse, primero por encima de su cabeza y después por completo dejándolo indefenso y con un cristal atravesándole la pantorrilla, clavándolo contra la pared. Aguantó el grito mientras el casco impedía verle la cara.

Un golpe de espada contra la barrera no le permitió a Marina entrar a ayudar a su amigo. Quien allá adentro parecía estar en verdaderos problemas.

Más cristales directo a él sin alcanzar a cubrirse.

Rodilla izquierda destrozando la rotula, muslo derecho, cadera, tres más en el torso incluyendo un pulmón. Codo izquierdo sujetando el brazo contra la pared. Gritó de dolor ante las heridas mientras sujetaba y jalaba uno de esos cristales sin mucha fuerza. Era una escena terrible ver aquello sin poder hacer nada.

– Muere – terminó el llamado Nefly y un último cristal le atravesó el ojo derecho clavando la cabeza contra la pared.

Tal vez el soldado gritó, tal vez su grito fue opacado por el de Marina que surgió de manera casi suplicante mientras Alquiam, con un gesto saturado de dolor, tomaba esta última navaja y trataba de arrancarla.

Durante un par de agónicos segundos, trató sin mucha fuerza y al final el brazo se dejó caer para tal vez no volver a moverse. Alquiam acababa de ser muerto frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada.

Se juró antes que no volvería a correr, estaba decidida a ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por nadie. Prometió proteger a los importantes para ella. ¿Por qué entonces corría? ¿Por qué escapaba de ese soldado que recién había matado a su amigo? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

– ¡Ráfaga! – Le gritó al verlo – ¡Rápido!

– ¿Qué pasa? – respondió este abrazándola ligeramente cuando ella pareció buscar refugio en él.

– Mató a Alquiam, viene para acá y es muy fuerte – decía la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Al escuchar esto, los demás soldados miraron al capitán, esperando alguna orden. A lo cual este respondió con decisión.

– Retrocedan todos, a la sala principal. Vamos a aguantar aquí hasta que llegue la caballería, no hay que arriesgarse.

Dentro de la habitación aun quedaban soldados de Ishbal, fácilmente superados por Ráfaga y sus hombres. Por alguna razón la pelea continuaba en el exterior y la llegada de ese nuevo enemigo traía más problemas.

Alguien tomó a Marina de un brazo haciéndola voltear y ahogó el grito al verle la armadura. Pero el cabello castaño desmintió su idea de que se trataba de Alquiam, solo era uno de los soldados con armaduras iguales a aquella. Quería llevarla a algún lado así que sin saber muy bien por qué, lo siguió más adentro de aquel templo.

Estaban en la sala en donde una enorme estatua de piedra en forma de un fénix los miraba. La conducía a algún lugar más al fondo, tal vez detrás de la misma figura de piedra.

– ¡Clef! – mencionó Marina con sorpresa y corrió a ayudarlo. Caminaba lentamente mientas la sanadora de antes trataba de ayudarlo. Pero él era demasiado grande y aquella una jovencita no muy fuerte.

– Rápido – le dijo el mago entre dientes, tal vez aguantando el dolor o la fiebre – tenemos que despertar al templo.

– ¿Despertarlo?

– Un mago usa su magia para que el templo se defienda solo – un momento para quejarse antes de continuar – Pero necesito los dos brazos. Ayúdame con tu magia. Hay que salvar el templo.

¿Por qué el soldado no los ayudaba?

Aunque ya ni siquiera estaba ahí. No entendía mucho pero al parecer Clef sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

– Sujeta eso con las dos manos y dices después: Lega alma.

– Lega alma, lo entiendo.

Sujetó una garra de piedra con las manos mientras él hacía lo mismo con otra. Pronunciaron el hechizo y sus manos brillaron. Era una sensación desagradable, como si algo brotara de su piel. Pero Guruclef confiaba en ella y no lo decepcionaría.

– ¡Deténganse! – ordenó un grupo de soldados de Ishbal apuntándoles con arcos. Y ante la sorpresa de la chica, la sanadora los enfrentó, sosteniendo su báculo mientras decía.

– Invoco el poder del viento para proteger a mis compañeros, a la fuerza de la luna para pelear y a mi alma para no caer nunca. ¡Viento de defensa!

Energía brotó de su báculo, suficiente para protegerlos de las flechas lanzadas mientras las antorchas del lugar iban encendiéndose. No faltaba mucho para que el templo despertara.

Pero un ataque más fuerte que los anteriores rompió la protección y fue contra Clef. Quien alcanzó a retirarse a tiempo. Pero terminó en el suelo, doliéndose de su vendaje. Aquel era el mismo de la pelea contra Alquiam, el mismo.

– Ya no tiene caso, la batalla terminó.

Marina se apresuró a ayudar a Clef, quien no dejaba de quejarse de su vendaje. Al sentir que ese soldado extraño se acercaba, tomó su espada y trató de atacarlo. Pero este le sujetó del antebrazo y la acercó para mirarla.

– Un ángel bonito no debe tratar de hacerle daño a nadie

Y de una bofetada la envió junto al mago quien se incorporaba lentamente.

– La batalla terminó – seguía diciendo este llamado Nefly – Maté a su soldado negro, le atravesé la cabeza con uno de mis cristales.

Marina trató de ayudar al mago a levantarse y le sorprendió que estuviera riendo.

– ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó retador – Si fuera así de fácil acabar con el dios de la destrucción, ¿No crees que ya lo había hecho yo mismo hace ya mucho tiempo?

Nefly dudó durante un instante de estas palabras. Tal vez sería solo un truco, pero lo siguiente que Marina vio fueron aquellos dientes afilados tras de ese hombre. Dientes filosos de tiburón que se clavaron en su cuello haciéndolo gritar. Unas alas desgarradas los cubrieron durante unos instantes y al descubrirse solo estaba Alquiam. Golpeaba el suelo ligeramente con el pie derecho.

– Buena pierna – dijo levemente y después navajas de luz acabaron con los soldados malignos que quedaban.

Con pasó decidido se acercó a ella y tomó ambas garras de piedra para pronunciar el hechizo. Mucha energía salió de sus brazos encendiéndolas antorchas y al final, los ojos de la estatua. Quien pareció despertar, agitar sus grandes alas de piedra y emitir un canto.

Un poderoso viento salió de su batir de alas, viento cortante capaz de atravesar armaduras pero que solo hacía daño a quiénes querían destruir el lugar. Al terminar solo quedaban los soldados de Céfiro que levantaron las armas celebrando la victoria.

Cientos de brazos se levantaron y gritaron a la vez mientras el fénix de roca volvía a dormir. Sin cansancio, Alquiam se acercó a Clef y le dijo.

– Mago tonto. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el principio? Hubiera traído mis propios hechiceros para que hicieran esto. – Le tomó por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse – Vamos.

En el exterior del templo, el enemigo se había retirado y solo quedaban sus hombres y sus estandartes. Cuya celebración se detuvo al verlo salir. Este dejó al mago en manos de un grupo de soldados con una camilla y después observó al grueso de sus hombres después de la batalla.

Portales por muchas partes mostraron su imagen para que todos oyeran su voz.

– ¡Vencimos! – Y el ejército respondió con energía – El enemigo no está muerto pero ha sido casi destruido. Volverá, estoy seguro, pero tardará mucho tiempo en hacerlo. ¡Y ya sabe a quién se va a encontrar cuando lo haga! ¡Dejamos de ser un ejército de respuesta, a partir de este momento somos un cuerpo de paz!

Cerró los portales mientras los hombres celebraban a grito abierto. Después miró a Marina y se alejó a pie sin cojear más. Pero a ella le impactó esa mirada, el ojo herido antes era de un color castaño claro, contra el color negro del otro, el color normal... Tal vez no era su ojo.

Más, al menos, estaba bien.

.

.

.

El castillo entero estaba de fiesta después del triunfo contra Ishbal, los ejércitos cantaban sus canciones y el vino corría por montones. Anaís se encontraba entre ellos, aprobando la fiesta como todo buen líder, por lo que Marina tenía que estar sola, cuidando a Clef.

Por fin estaba dormido, con los calmantes de hierbas que le prepararon dormiría durante largo rato. Sin sentir dolor y tal vez sin soñar.

Alguien tocó levemente a la puerta y ella fue a responder. En la misma habitación, una sanadora diferente a la de antes parecía rezar, así que mejor no molestarla.

– Hola – era Alquiam – ¿cómo está Clef?

– Creo que ya mejor.

– ¿Puedo... entrar un poco? Lo siento, te traje algo – le dijo entregándole un tarro y entrando después. Dejó otro recipiente con un gesto a la sanadora y después se le acercó al herido. Lo miró ligeramente y le tocó, aun con el guante de la armadura para medir la fiebre.

– Por fin pudo dormir – le comentó ella.

– ¿Sabes? En todos mis viajes por todos esos mundos, nuca aprendí medicina ni alquimia medicinal. Pensé que saber tratar heridas de guerra era suficiente. Pero ahora me siento tan inútil... que lo único que puedo hacer es construirle una prótesis para cuando despierte. No sirvo de nada aquí... Lo siento, ya me retiro.

– Espera – le detuvo Marina sin saber bien por qué y pudo admirar como aquel ojo oscureció con las horas. Apenas si se notaba la diferencia entre ambos, pero en esos ojos también había una mirada de infinito cansancio.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Estás bien? Es que te lastimaron mucho.

– Este cuerpo no es humano – dijo con una sonrisa triste –, no pueden matarlo con cosas tan simples como las que matan a los humanos. Ya no tengo ninguna herida y puedo usar magia si tengo cuidado. Cuida a Clef.

– Quería hablar contigo.

Esta frase lo detuvo cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta y no se dignó a voltear para contestar.

– No ahora, tienes que quedarte con él.

– No te entiendo.

Tardó un poco antes de decir.

– Zagato lo traicionó y murió después junto a la mujer que se suponía, Clef protegía. Alanís murió después al tratar de destruir este mundo, devoré a su pupilo Ascot y maté a Latiz en Tokio... y dejé morir a Sierra, la mujer a la que estaba aprendiendo a amar. Se ha quedado solo. Quédate aquí y cuando despierte hazle ver que no está solo. Yo tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – no entendía el por qué de ese comentario.

– ¿A quién le importa lo que yo sienta? Deja de preocuparte de todos, niña tonta. Cuida a ese mago tonto.

Y salió a paso firme de la habitación dejándolas solas. No lo entendía muy bien y tal vez no quería hacerlo. Así que se acomodó nuevamente en la silla para ella y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

Desde siempre admiró la fuerza y la convicción de ese pequeño hombre cuando llegaron a Céfiro. Cuando las recibió como invitadas después y se mostraba siempre preocupado por ellas, en esas largas noches en que platicaban con ella sobre si todo iba a estar bien.

Su corazón sentía algo por esa persona, cuando pensaba en él se sentía contenta, pero también triste por que no podía verlo. Y mucho menos decírselo. Recordó todas esas noches largas en las que se lamentó por no hacerle dicho nada. Donde deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar a ese momento y gritárselo con todas sus fuerzas. De sacarse esa presión del corazón.

Pero Sierra...

Tardó tanto que ahora el corazón de Clef se ocupó con alguien más. Que ese lugar en su mente que ella deseaba estaba ocupado por otra mujer. No era justo, no era justo que después de tanto sufrimiento la llamara a ella en medio de su dolor. No era justo que ahora no solo fuera amable y bueno, si no también apuesto y fuerte y ya estuviera tan lleno de Sierra que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de acercársele.

– Pero... Yo siento algo por ti – decía Ascot con una mirada casi suplicante, parado a su lado con el cabello más corto a como recordaba y una gran cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara.

– Lo siento – respondió ella, pero ya hay alguien que me gusta.

– Entonces debo irme para no volver nunca – dijo este y se perdió entre la oscuridad.

– Yo no puedo recordarte, – le decía Alquiam, sentados los dos en el suelo de la sala de esgrima en casa de la chica – ese golpe me quitó todos mis recuerdos. Pero si no me gustabas antes, si no estaba tontamente enamorado de ti... entonces seguro que soy el más grande idiota de este planeta.

– Pero tú me gustas, tal vez mucho más que eso, creo... creo que te amo.

– Esto jamás debió pasar, jamás debí acercarme tanto como para que algo ocurriera – tomando su mochila el muchacho se acercó a la puerta del tren.

– ¡No puedes irte!

– Yo jamás debo sentir afecto por nadie, por nadie – las puertas del vagón se cerraron y el tren se alejó de ella dejándola llorando y sintiéndose destrozada.

– No te preocupes – le decía Alquiam tomándola de un hombro, sentado junto a ella en la sala de espera del hospital – va a estar bien y pase lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado, no estás sola.

Ella solo sonrió y levantándose un poco la falda para evitar mojarse se adentró algunos pasos en el mar.

– Ven, el agua esta rica.

– ¿Sabes nadar? – le preguntó él acomodándose el traje de baño.

– Claro que sí, vamos a nadar juntos.

– Pero no podemos estar juntos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que yo soy un estudiante pobre y sin ningún futuro. Reclamaba enojado aflojándose la corbata mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el jardín de la casa – Y en cambio tú eres una princesa y la gente nos mira y piensa que estoy contigo por tu dinero o por tu cuerpo y que tú estás conmigo por que eres tonta. Tu padre me odia y tiene toda la razón de hacerlo, no soy nada para ti.

– ¡Eres un idiota! Es Lucy, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho. ¿Cómo vienes de repente a decirme que la besaste? – le reclamó tirándole los libros al suelo fuera del colegio de ella.

– ¡No quería hacerlo!

– ¡Ojala nunca hubieras venido a este mundo!

Alquiam retrocedió por el golpe pero se mantuvo firme, levantó los guantes al nivel de la barbilla y comenzó a lanzar golpes al oponente. Estaba ya muy lastimado y era apenas el tercer round. No sobreviviría si seguía con ese castigo y solo con una herida muy seria lo sacarían de ahí.

– ¡Detente! – le gritaba ella desde la primera fila.

Un nuevo golpe a la mandíbula lo mandó al suelo y ella corrió a ayudarlo.

– Estás bien, me alegro tanto – decía él mientras en la herida del pecho, la armadura se le manchaba de sangre. En medio de un Tokio tan destruido ya no se veía al enemigo.

– Vas a estar bien.

– No es cierto, ya estoy muriendo. Una hermosa y ansiada muerte.

– Déjalo – le reclamó Clef, muy lastimado y sujetando su báculo de navaja.

– Clef... yo te amo. – se atrevió al fin a decir y la respuesta tuvo que esperar por un fuerte viento en la cima de aquella montaña.

– No es cierto, solo estás ilusionada. En realidad no sientes nada por mí. Mejor trata de querer a alguien cercano a ti. Alguno de tus compañeros de tu instituto – contestó este con una sonrisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta aguantando las lágrimas y el coraje. Gritándole a la noche.

– ¡Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! Hiciste la promesa de que no dejarías que nada nos separara. ¿Por qué no estás aquí, Alquiam?

– Aunque tenga que escapar del infierno – respondió Alquiam con su nueva armadura dorada –, aunque tenga que pelear contra los dioses, regresare y me quedare contigo.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo y se recargó en su pecho, aliviada.

– Idiota, creí que habías muerto.

–Morí, pero Clef me ayudó a volver.

– ¿En serio?

– Claro – con su uniforme de mesero se rascó un poco la nuca. – ¿Qué te parecería si nos casamos? ¿Te gustaría?

– Es que Lucy se encuentra muy mal.

Sujetándose un costado, cual si le doliera. Alquiam se sentó en el sofá de su departamento.

– No creí que le afectara a tal grado.

– Tienes que hacer algo para ayudarla, tenemos que encontrar la manera.

– Puede haber una forma, pero tendría un precio tan alto que...

– Nada es más importante que Lucy.

Tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola de manera angustiante le dijo.

– Solo quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada.

Y al soltarla se disolvió entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba como una gota de tinta en el agua. Hasta dejarla sola otra vez.

La despertó aquel agarre en el hombro que la movía suavemente y al abrir los ojos tenía frente a ella a la sanadora anciana de antes.

– Vaya a descansar – le ordenó con voz amable.

– Quiero quedarme – protestó ella tratando de despertar por completo.

– Descanse y después es libre de volver si desea. Pero necesito que las personas que estén aquí permanezcan alertas por si algo llega a pasar. La oscuridad entró en su cuerpo y debemos estar atentas a lo que pueda ocurrir.

– Lo siento – le levantó y con una reverencia a modo de disculpa salió después del lugar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormida y todos esos sueños raros.

¿Serian recuerdos? Tenía miedo de pensar en eso.

Alguna vez Alquiam dijo algo de recuerdos juntos. De tiempos juntos y sentimientos en común. ¿Hablaba de esos momentos? ¿En alguna ocasión ella sintió algo por él?

A través de una ventana podía verlo, parecía ayudar a la jinete más joven en algo así como un baile. Como si ensayara ayudada por él, mientras el gato grande los miraba con atención. ¿La niña bailaba en algo en especial?

¿Acaso podía gustarle él? ¿En algún momento ese tipo y ella fueron algo más que solo amigos? Al inició, ella solo hablaba con él como una cortesía, era un amigo de Lucy y como tantos otros ponía cara de idiota al conocerla a ella. Al principio eso le gustaba pero de un tiempo al presente ya no tanto y comenzaba a odiar que sucediera. Y hubiera pasado de aquel chico de no ser por que dijo que sabía esgrima. Y a pesar de la carrera que ella tenía se atrevió a desafiarla y a decirle que no sería muy rudo con ella.

Alquiam ganó en esa ocasión, por alguna extraña razón pudo ganarle haciendo nacer en Marina una especie de obsesión. Comenzó a entrenar más duro y por más tiempo para que la próxima vez que se encontraran las cosas fueran diferentes.

La siguiente vez ella proclamó el reto y después se una angustiosa batalla de casi una hora, ella pudo declararse ganadora. Pero fue tan emocionante que lo invitó a regresar siempre a practicar. Según ella así sería un muy buen entrenamiento.

A ella le parecía increíble que pudiera tomarse tiempo entre la escuela, el trabajo y los deberes para ir a practicar con ella. Y aunque se lo hizo saber en varias ocasiones este siempre negaba diciendo que estaba bien que no tenía ningún problema con ayudarla. Se volvió un buen amigo.

Pero de eso a quererlo.

No podía imaginárselo.

Era demasiado flaco, como un boxeador antes de una pelea pero sin los músculos. Según palabras de Lucy, siempre un cobarde cuando se armaba una bronca, tímido a la exageración con las chicas que no conocía y un ratón de biblioteca aunque en lo único que destacaba eran las matemáticas. Y un tanto ingenuo para su edad. Como si hubiera vivido en una isla desierta durante los últimos años.

En definitiva, no era alguien que ella podía querer.

Lo único que lo salvaba un poco eran sus modales de siglo antepasado y el cabello y ojos claros de tipo europeo. Los cuales seguro podía cambiar a voluntad por que ahora eran de color oscuros.

¿Acaso había algo más en ese tiempo para cambiarle tanto la forma de pensar?

¿Y cómo podía ella enamorarse de alguien, que todos decían, les hizo tanto daño?

– ¿Estás bien?– Le preguntaron tomándola de un hombro. Era la embajadora de Faren, la mujer asiática de antes. Kafka era su nombre.

– Hola, solo pensaba un poco. – aparentando normalidad. La mujer miró por la ventaba a adonde antes observaba la chica y después le dijo.

– No deberías preocuparte por eso. Deja de pensar en él.

– Lo siento, yo...

– Ven conmigo, ya terminé mi reporte así que tomaremos un poco de té mientras hablamos. Antes éramos buenas amigas, así que puedes confiar en mí. Shiriu, que nos lleven el té a la terraza norte.

Algunos minutos después, ambas estaban en una de las terrazas más largas del castillo con una vista muy bella de Céfiro. Era extraña la sonrisa de aquella mujer, una sonrisa sincera de alguien con quien parecía tener una relación de tiempo atrás. Se preguntaba la clase de persona que sería.

– Seguro te preguntas por qué digo que antes éramos amigas. Es una historia que tengo mucho tiempo de querer contarte.

– Sí...

– Veras, poco después de las guerras de Alquiam, en medio de un Céfiro tan destruido, me nombraron embajadora de Céfiro, ya que la princesa enviaba su ayuda para la reconstrucción del reino. Yo tenía que supervisar que esa ayuda se usara bien y por eso vine a vivir a Céfiro por encargo de la princesa. Escuché todas las historias sobre Alquiam y las atrocidades de la guerra. Aunque me parecían algo difícil de creer.

Una pausa para beber de su taza de té.

– ¿En serió fue algo tan malo como dicen?

– Fue peor. Después vinieron buenos tiempos y buenas cosechas, durante las cuales nadie las vio. Hasta que Autozam atacó este lugar, yo debía irme de inmediato, por que Faren no quería iniciar una guerra todavía más grande, si nos aliábamos con Céfiro, seguro Ziceta lo haría con Autozam y todos saldaríamos perdiendo. Pero contrario a los consejos del emperador, me quede aquí para ver lo que pasaba. Y como Alquiam apareció de repente y le juro fidelidad al príncipe Paris. Perdió a su familia en el ataque de Autozam y quería venganza. Cuando la situación se puso de verdad mala, las llamó a ustedes tres aun en contra de la opinión de Clef y las puso a pelear. Ahí nos conocimos y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Autozam era víctima de un engaño hecho por las maquinas, Faren se alió a Céfiro y los vencimos entre todos juntos.

– Pero a Alquiam lo encerraron en esa pelea.

– Al final de esa guerra nos despedimos de ustedes por que seguro que no las volvíamos a ver. Hasta que un día, Alquiam apareció de pronto, trayéndolas a ustedes. Venían muy seguido, cada semana y se pasaban un día entero aquí. Tus amigas tenían con quien hablar pero tú tratabas de decirle a Clef lo que sentías. Por eso tú y yo nos pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas. Como buenas amigas. Inclusive hacíamos juntas las catas de Feng Shui y más te vale que aun las recuerdes por que quiero una compañera de nuevo.

– Tratare... ¿Y dónde está Shiriu? Nunca lo veo lejos de ti.

– Debe andar por ahí rondando a Anaís como siempre. Estaba decidido a casarse con ella.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y Paris?

Kafka sonrió levemente, recordando viejas cosas.

– Cuando las guerras de Alquiam, Paris estaba comprometido con una joven de mi planeta, la hija del señor de Ho. Eso arreglaría muchos tratos comerciales entre nuestros dos planetas y nos ayudaría mucho. Por eso Anaís se alejó de él y Shiriu comenzó a acompañarla un poco. Ella nunca lo aceptó, pero platicaban mucho y de buena manera. No lo creerás pero un día le dijo que teníamos una celebración muy importante y le prestó un vestido para la ocasión. Y de repente ya estaban los padres de Shiriu ahí mientras él les presentaba a su futura esposa. Le grite, lo amenacé, le di algunos golpes, despedí de manera amable a sus padres y les pedí disculpas, suplique ante Anaís un perdón para él y lo encerré en la mazmorra de mi casa hasta que se me olvidó lo que hizo. Ese muchacho está loco.

– ¿Y la esposa de Paris?

– Murió cuando esperaba un hijo de Paris. Estaba enferma y su enfermedad acabó con ella con la debilidad del embarazo. Por lo que el príncipe de este mundo es viudo y libre otra vez.

– ¿Y Anaís lo aceptó?

– Cuando te fuiste hace poco, ellos estuvieron platicando mucho y se perdonaron. Los dos cometieron errores y cosas que querían y no olvidar. Pero lo importante es que ahora están bien. Por eso, cuando Paris fue herido ella se declaró princesa, por derecho y comandó a la gente a la batalla contra Ishbal. Ella está muy preocupada esperando a que Paris despierte.

– Espero que sea pronto.

– Ya lo veras.

Alboroto de repente en la terraza, movimiento de soldados por todas partes que llegaban diciendo cosas. Asustando a la chica. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

– ¡Senadora Kafka! – decía uno, alterado. – Su guardián ha obrado en contra de la princesa de Céfiro. La única razón por la que no ha sido ejecutado es por la petición de clemencia de la misma princesa por su vida.

– ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Shiriu?

– Solo quería que ella recordara un poco.

– Entró sin consentimiento a la sala del trono y besó a la princesa Anaís. Atentó contra la dignidad de la señora de todo Céfiro.

– No es para tanto – decía la misma chica apenada detrás de todos aquellos soldados. El protector de la embajadora permanecía en actitud derrotada mientras dos soldados lo sujetaban. Kafka permanecía en tranquilidad mientras las cosas ocurrían, como si solo fuera un mal chiste de su guardián.

– Pido una disculpa de parte de mi protector y lo siento mucho. Me asegurare que no vuelva a ocurrir.

– Si se acerca de nuevo a la princesa, no dudaremos en usar toda la fuerza de Céfiro para atacarlo.

– Lo cuidare bien.

Lo dejaron en el lugar al cuidado de la senadora mientras los soldados se retiraban. Ella se levantó con su fría elegancia de siempre y se acercó a su guardián para preguntarle.

– ¿Y?

– Creí que podía hacerla recordar. No funcionó.

– ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil! Estuviste a punto de declarar un conflicto diplomático entre dos países solo por que no puedes hacerte a la idea de que Anaís ya te olvidó. De que ya no puede ni quiere recordarte por que ahora está muy feliz con el príncipe. Acepta a esa niña que tus padres consiguieron par ti para que te cases con ella y dejes de estar molestándome a mí y a mi trabajo con todo esto. De verdad que a veces me haces sentir, furiosa, de verdad que a veces siento que si no fueras tan bueno con la espada el mismo emperador se hubiera dado tiempo para mandarte ejecutar, la misma princesa me dijo que estaría bien contigo, jamás creí que el echarle a perder el cumpleaños a la misma princesa tuviera un castigo tan grande. De verdad que te odio. Vamos a irnos de inmediato a casa y en el próximo informe hablare detalladamente sobre eso, y si la próxima semana aun tienes la cabeza pegada al cuello entonces estarás de verdadera suerte. Como me caes mal.

Ignorando por completo a Marina se fueron del lugar sin dejar de escucharse los gritos de Kafka por todo el lugar. Como les lanzaba maldiciones a todos los miembros de la familia del muchacho a siete generaciones antes y después.

Un poco confundida, Marina optó por levantarse y retirarse del lugar. Ir a algún otro lado para distraerse un poco más.

– Te encontré – le dijo Caldina apareciendo con una mirada maligna detrás de ella.

– ¿Caldina?

– ¡Es hora de cambiarte! Por fin encontré la ropa que te va a quedar perfecta. Tuve que mover todo mi guardarropa pero estoy segura de que te va a gustar.

– No, espera, no. Quisiera esperar por algo más.

– Nada, nada, nada.

Casi cargándola se la llevó del lugar en medio de sus protestas. Lo que fuese menos terminar con ropa como la de Caldina en medio de tanta gente.

– Lista – decía Caldina algunos minutos después al terminar de cambiarla. Mientras Marina trataba de cubrir con los brazos lo que la ropa no hacía. Si es que a ese conjunto de bikini tan pequeño y malla transparente podía llamarse ropa.

– ¡No me gusta!

– No seas tan modesta. Claro que te queda bien. Ahora vea allá afuera y muéstrale a todo Céfiro lo bonita que eres – la empujó gentilmente al exterior con una sonrisa – Ahora tengo que atender a Lezant por que casi es hora de la comida.

– ¡Al menos regrésame mi ropa! – gritó la chica cuando cerraron la puerta tras de ella.

– Tiene que lavarse – volvió a decir la mujer solo asomando la cara antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

– ¡Esto es increíble!

Enojada como estaba echó a caminar por el castillo hasta donde pudiera encontrar donde y con qué cambiarse. En el pasado, sus trajes de baño más atrevidos eran mucho más conservadores que lo que traía puesto. En cuanto volviera a ver a Caldina... en cuanto pudiera darle la queja a Ráfaga... en cuanto pudiera gritarle a alguien... entonces todos sabrían lo que era en realidad una chica furiosa.

Parecían ninjas aquellas personas que caminaban por los pasillos, aunque no la vieron esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares de los pasillos. Con tanta gente rara rondando a Alquiam, no debería ser extraño. Pero por alguna razón sentía que había algo mal ahí. Por lo que los siguió levemente para ver a donde se dirigían.

Según sabía por ahí estaba el "ataúd" de Paris. ¿Por qué soldados con mala pinta iban para allá?

– Ahora – ordenó uno de ellos ya frente al príncipe y todos sacaron sus armas.

– Deténganse – les llamó ella mostrando su espada. Y sin ninguna respuesta un buen número de esos soldados la atacó sin mediar palabra. Cuatro soldados de buenos movimientos eran muchos para ella sola. Tenía que moverse para evitarles y lo peor era que más enemigos ya se acercaban a Paris.

La mujer de la máscara plateada entró de pronto al lugar blandiendo su lanza y alejando a los extranjeros del príncipe. Ahora eran dos pero seguían siendo muy pocas, ella no estaba entrenada para pelear contra más de una persona a la vez por lo que hacía lo posible por mantenerse en movimiento.

Le plantó cara a uno de ellos y de un par de estoques pudo quitárselo de encima. El problema era que al concentrarse tanto en la persona que tenía enfrente se olvidó de los demás. Una espada ya se le dirigía a la cara y no tenía tiempo ni de atacar ni de moverse. El impacto era inevitable.

Una mano sujetó esa navaja a escasos centímetros de ella, cerrando los ojos Marina esperaba el impacto y tardó en ver que era Clef. Parado a su lado. Sujetaba a la espada enemiga con una mano derecha al parecer hecha de metal.

– Tranquila – le dijo con voz suave y después se lanzó a pelear contra los ninjas.

Usando su báculo de lanza atacó a los enemigos de negro. Todos a la vez y con facilidad. Cada uno de sus movimientos era un enemigo vencido y una gran luz acabó con el último de ellos con un movimiento elegante.

Había recuerdos, de una situación similar, el mago luchando contra muchos enemigos. De Guruclef en otro lugar, mostrando toda su fuerza. No era la primera vez que lo veía luchar.

– ¿Te lastimaron? – Preguntó él acercándose.

– No, no me pasó nada... ¿Tú estás bien?

– Ya me encuentro bien – respondió este moviendo la mano de metal – es difícil de usar pero puedo pelear.

Un círculo de fuego negro se encendió en el lugar y Alquiam surgió de él portando sus dos espadas.

– ¡Ya llegue para salvarlos a...! – se dio cuenta de la situación y soltó sus espadas, volviéndolas esperas negras que flotaban sobre sus manos – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

– Nada – el tono de Clef sonaba hastiado al decir esto.

– ¿De donde son estos? – con un pie giró al caído más cercano para verlo.

– Ni insignias, ni rangos, ni nada. Se llevaron sus secretos a la tumba.

– Un mago negro que no usa magia de oscuridad... eres todo un caso, Clef.

Con furia clavó los cinco dedos en el corazón del cadáver haciéndolo gritar. Se suponía que estaba muerto y ahora se quejaba de sus heridas.

"¿Quién?" – preguntaba con voz extraña.

– Soy el comandante Alquiam de Nadezca, tengo atrapada tu alma entre mis manos.

"Libérame señor, por favor. No aguanto este dolor."

– Si no me respondes vas a estar así para siempre. ¿Quién te mandó?

"El rey Kamry ordenó la muerte del príncipe. Jamás el reino de Mirna obedecerá a nadie. Los ejércitos están listos y atacaran. Déjame ir mi buen señor. Ya he cumplido con la petición."

Lo soltó, dejándolo morir nuevamente y se dirigió a la jinete pegaso de la máscara plateada.

– Prepare a todos los ejércitos, atacaremos lo más pronto posible y destruiremos ese reino. Cenaremos carroña muy pronto. – Se dirigió a Clef para decirle – Mago idiota, te acabo de poner la prótesis y perdiste aun más sangre, ya debes estar al borde del colapso.

– Aun aguanto un par de horas más, toda la tarde cuando mucho.

– ¡Vete a reponerte! – quiero usarte en la batalla. Y tú cúbrete, maldita sea, pareces una ramera – terminó lanzándole su capa a Marina antes de salir del lugar – Vas a venir con nosotros a la pelea.

Ese idiota.

.

.

.

Un cielo gris y encapotado cubría el cielo de aquella ciudad, nubes negras y rayos constantes agitaban el mar moviendo el barco aun más que antes. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

"¿Qué tal las negociaciones?" – preguntaba la imagen de Clef a través de un portal.

– Mal – respondió Ráfaga – Se niegan a firmar el tratado y si no abandonamos sus aguas antes del anochecer nos atacaran. Alquiam no deja de exigir que lo deje atacar. Ya subió varios barcos a la playa y está haciendo cosas raras. No creo que la guerra sea una opción, pero seguro están listos para atacarnos ellos, ya trataron de matar al príncipe.

Clef pensó largamente la situación y al final pronunció.

"Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, autorizo a Marina el uso de la fuerza hasta la rendición del reino de Mirna. Traten de minimizar las pérdidas civiles."

– Así se hará.

– ¡Espera! – Interrumpió Marina de repente – ¿Cómo esta Paris?

"La mandrágora ya esta lista y preparada, si la luna está bien esta noche lo despertaremos."

– ¿Podrías decirle a Anaís... que tiene todo mi apoyo?

"Ella lo sabe, pero se lo recordare. Si quieres venir podrías decirle a Alquiam, Anaís lo agradecería bastante."

– Lo intentare.

"Hasta luego, entonces" – respondió Clef y el portal se cerró.

– Creo que deberías irte desde ahora con mi esposa – le dijo Ráfaga y salieron de la habitación para llegar a donde Alquiam estaba. Ahí Caldina se acercó para preguntar sobre lo solucionado. Ella y el soldado platicaron en voz baja durante algunos instantes y después la mujer se acercó a Marina.

– ¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó tomándole una mano.

– Voy a quedarme.

– Cuídate mucho... y nuca te perdonare que no te gustara mi ropa. Cuando regreses vamos a probarte muchas cosas bonitas. ¿Está bien?

– Esta bien, nos vemos.

Cuando Caldina salió del lugar, la atención de los presentes se centró en Ráfaga. Muchos mapas y figuras llenaban el lugar como a la mitad de las peleas.

– Se terminaron las platicas de paz – anunció el soldado rubio – la guerrera mágica Marina, tiene autorización para obligar al reino de Mirna a rendirse. Bajo el comando de Alquiam atacaremos, pero será difícil. Mirna es una capital amurallada y bien defendida. A ritmo normal nos tomaría unos tres meses pasar por esas puertas. Si sacrificas las tres cuartas partes de tus hombres en un solo ataque, tal vez podamos romper la defensa, pero el ataque posterior sería imposible, estaremos aquí durante largas semanas.

– Un día – respondió el muchacho – menos de veinticuatro horas serán suficientes para tomar la ciudad. Para mañana por la noche los soldados estarán en casa con sus esposas e hijos.

– Estás loco.

– Los ejércitos ya están aquí y mientras tú y tu esposa gastaban mal mi tiempo, nosotros ya planeábamos nuestra estrategia. Ven y observa como destruimos esta fortaleza. ¡Soldados! Ya saben qué hacer, vayan y háganlo

– ¿Se encuentra bien maestro? – le preguntó Florina mientras su lince dormía sobre un mueble grande parecido a un ropero. Alquiam se veía extraño, como si le molestara el respirar y se estaba agitando cada vez más.

– Hay alguien ahí, hay alguien en esta ciudad que está llamando a mi alma. Puedo sentir como su fuerza llama a la mía. Quiero encontrarlo... Quiero encontrar a esa persona. Siento que esa alma está llamando a la mía.

– ¿Puede ir a la batalla?

– Hay alguien ahí, Florina. No conozco su magia pero es algo tan bello, su magia y su fuerza. Debo encantarlo... vaya a hacer su trabajo, Florina.

Cuando todos los soldados se retiraron y solo quedaron en el lugar Alquiam y la misma Marina, este se dignó a verla, a barrerla con la mirada como antes.

– Eso te queda mejor, ven con nosotros para el ataque. Esta es una de las mejores que nunca haya planeado.

Comenzaba a parecer cada vez más molesto, o lo estaba haciendo a propósito o la verdadera cara de Alquiam era esa. Al llegar, la mayor de las jinetes pegaso le prestó un cambió de ropa, mallas de tela gruesa y una blusa muy larga que parecía un vestido corto, ropas resistentes y ligeras para alguien que peleaba. Aunque ellas las completaban con algunas partes de armadura. También le dieron una funda para su cuchillo, sobre las costillas donde no le estorbaba para moverse. Solo esperaba no tener que usarla nunca.

En la cubierta del barco el movimiento era frenético. Alrededor de una mesa de mapas como antes. La lluvia que comenzaba y el ambiente de tormenta no amedrentaban a aquellos hombres que discutían y preparaban sus estrategias.

– Buenas tardes, señorita – le decía uno de los seguidores de Alquiam. Un hombre con un hábito de monje que le cubría la mayoría del rostro. Su voz antigua combinaba con su bastón y su cuerpo muy encorvado, la típica escena de un monje en algún monasterio olvidado.

– Hola.

– Creo que no nos han presentado, soy el profesor Ilstar, del instituto de Crameria. No soy un guerrero así que mi presencia aquí es por otras razones. Pero hay un par de sillas que podemos usar, yo no puedo pelear y usted no quiere hacerlo así que podemos charlar un poco.

Cerca de la mesa de mapas había una mesa de té con varias sillas. Así que el hombre la condujo hasta allá de manera lenta, se notaba que hacía mucho de los mejores tiempos de aquel hombre.

A la chica le pareció extraño que este nuevo barco no se movía en lo más mínimo. Como si no estuviera en el mar, por lo que se lo hizo saber a su acompañante.

– Solo dé un vistazo por la borda.

A su alrededor no había agua, el barco estaba posado sobre la arena de la playa. Un barco encallado de esa manera parecía inútil

– ¿Por qué los barcos están así?

– Por que el comandante ha ordenado subir los barcos a la playa y ponerles ruedas. Ahora son fortalezas rodantes. Esta irá en la parte final y no atacará, los generales deben permanecer lo más lejos posible de la línea de batalla.

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó ella volviéndose a sentar mientras el monje servía té para los dos.

– Soy un profesor del único instituto de Céfiro. El reino de Crameria es el único que estudia la ciencia. Soy uno de los cronistas de la historia de Céfiro y principal biógrafo del señor Alquiam. Y al enterarme de que estaba de regreso vine personalmente para ser el cronista de esta nueva batalla. He ordenado me manden ayudantes para la crónica pero tardaran algunos días en llegar.

– ¿Solo viene para escribir sobre la presencia Alquiam? – impresionaba con estas palabras no alcanzaba a notar como los barcos avanzaban ya. Un rayo rompió el cielo antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar.

– El conocimiento es amoral y no puede tomar partido de nada ni intervenir en el curso de la historia. Aquellos como yo nos dedicamos solo a preservar el conocimiento sin poder sentir nada por aquello que estamos viendo. Aunque nuestro mundo fuese destruido, lo único que podemos hacer es escribir el pasar de las cosas y procurar que estos archivos se conserven.

– Eso es muy hipócrita.

– Solo vemos las cosas y las archivamos. Mis reportes de las guerras de Alquiam y la batalla contra Autozam son muy solicitados. Siempre hay copistas trabajando en ellos y ya se han pasado a otros idiomas. Mucha gente quiere saber sobre Alquiam y sus estrategias de batalla. Pero también he realizado crónicas sobre los diferentes pilares de Céfiro y uno muy extenso sobres ustedes. Si alguna vez me dejase hacerle unas preguntas sobre usted, sus amigas y su mundo, me haría muy feliz y también a mis lectores.

La joven por fin puso atención a su té y levantó la taza mientras parecía pensar. Algunos soldados levantaron una carpa sobre ellos al comenzar la tormenta.

– ¿Usted sabe lo que es realmente Alquiam?

A través del poco rostro que su capucha mostraba, Marina pudo ver una sonrisa.

– No muchos preguntan eso, tal vez por que nadie sabe la respuesta... Tal vez es solo el envase en donde duerme un dios, el dragón de Calgary, dios de la destrucción. Sin conciencia ni alma, el alma que muestra es actualmente algo raro en él. Tal vez por que devoró a su hermano Ascot y esa alma es la que ahora muestra con usted.

– ¿Conmigo? Últimamente me trata horrible.

– Trata de alejarla. Es uno de los actos más humanos que recuerdo conocerle. Así usted lo odia y no sentirá remordimiento por matarlo cuando sea necesario. Podrá regresar a su mundo pensando que usó esa daga contra alguien que se merecía morir y no contra alguien que una vez sintió algo por usted. Hará lo imposible por que usted lo odie y en cuanto usted se lo demuestre, cesara en su empeño.

– ¿Alquiam quiere que yo lo odie?

– Más que a nada.

Ruidos de cañones interrumpieron la conversación, Marina se levantó alarmada ante esto, pero el profesor la tomó por un brazo.

– El maestro Alquiam me pidió que hablara con usted, que la mantuviera ocupada durante el ataque. Usted no debe ver esto, su alma pura se contaminará con los gritos de la batalla. La pelea no debe llegar hasta su alma, así que quédese conmigo, por favor.

La tormenta arreció de pronto obligándolos a entrar a una de las habitaciones del barco, ante las protestas de Alquiam por quedarse cerca de su batalla. Los cañones se hicieron sonar con estruendo mientras aquel hombre la obligaba a entrar con los demás. ¿Cómo podían pelear con tal cantidad de lluvia?

Una tormenta como esa le recordaba los tiempos aquellos en los que Céfiro estaba tan destruido y oscuro.

– Es el odio de la batalla – le decía el anciano – Tanto odio y sentimientos negativos provocan este cambió. Conforme la batalla avance se pondrá peor... o tal vez sea por que el comandante ha ordenado destruir los templos. Así el enemigo vera que los dioses los han abandonado, arriesgándonos a despertar la ira divina sobre nosotros.

No quería pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera, en las personas que estaban muriendo, en los hogares siendo destruidos, en los heridos no quería pensar en nada.

– Hace poco, él tosió sangre.

– Estoy informado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

– Como prisión de un dios, dispone de una cantidad de energía casi ilimitada para hacer hechizos, energías que otros magos toman de sus cuerpos o de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Pero manejar la energía consume energía y cada persona tiene una capacidad diferente de hacerlo antes de sufrir daño. Borrarle la memoria a todo un país como lo hizo Alquiam, significa un gasto de energía tan grande que el solo hecho de manejarla dañaría la capacidad mágica del hechicero. Ahora no puede hacer los mismos hechizos de antes, como cargar algo tan pesado que te lastimas y no puedes volver a cargar nada. Cuando rompe sus nuevos límites, el sangrado interno es una muestra de daño que se hace.

– ¿Es su límite?

– Ni una sola pizca de magia más o el daño será mayor, él puede sanar su cuerpo devorando enemigos, pero su capacidad mágica esta por completo dañada.

Nuevamente esa preocupación que no entendía, no había razón para sentirse así por lo que le pasaba a Alquiam.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Alquiam frente a un portal que mostraba el frente de la batalla. Una situación muy confusa para Marina pero algo resaltaba, un manto blanco que se movía con rapidez hasta un soldado herido. Una sanadora, la que acompañaba a Paris la primera vez que llegaron a Céfiro, se movía entre la pelea para ayudar a los heridos. Arriesgándose a que la lastimaran.

– Las sanadoras están en la parte más lejana de la batalla – seguía diciendo Alquiam reclamando a sus hombres.

– Ella insiste en ayudar a los soldados en el mismo frente. Es la sanadora más fuerte que hay y maneja el viento de defensa, además, la mitad del grupo de elite la protege. Su valentía ha salvado muchas vidas, bastantes.

– No me gusta la idea de que la mitad de la elite la cuide... ordena que las tres cuartas partes lo hagan. Anaís le enseñó bien.

– ¿Anaís?

– ¿Recuerda que en una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo – decía el anciano –, usted y sus amigas salvaron a una niña de una de las bestias de Ascot en un pueblo?

– Sí, ya no lo recuerdo tan bien, pero la recuerdo.

– Ella, es esa niña. La guerrera mágica Anaís, le enseñó magia de sanación y se convirtió en una de las sanadoras principales del ejército del príncipe. Con la fuerza mágica de Anaís, la agilidad de Marina y la valentía de Lucy. De ser guerrera seria una de las generales principales, tiene la fuerza de voluntad, pero jamás levantará un arma.

– Cambió mucho.

– Aun es una niña, pero su aspecto es similar al de usted por su fuerza de voluntad. Como Esmeralda que parecía una niña a pesar de tener buena edad, o el mismo Clef que este año cumplirá los doscientos cincuenta. Será una gran fiesta.

– ¿Cuándo será? – preguntaba ella interesada.

De repente se escuchó mucho escándalo cerca de ellos, parecían ser soldados de Alquiam trayendo prisioneros. Pero no eran soldados, se trataba de un anciano y varias mujeres jóvenes con aspectos de personas mágicas.

– Sacerdote de los dioses – le decía Alquiam dejando los mapas – ¿Por qué tu rey se niega a obedecer a la princesa de Céfiro? ¿Por qué tu pueblo prefiere morir antes de aceptar la paz?

– Los dioses te castigaran por lo que haces.

– ¿Los dioses, dices? ¿Dónde está tu dios ahora? ¿Dónde se esconde de mí mientras destruyo su ciudad y mato a sus gentes? ¡Sobre sus templos construiré monumentos a mi imagen para mostrarles que el único dios que está aquí soy yo!

– Hereje – le escupió las palabras con odio.

Alquiam lo soltó para darle la espalda por unos momentos, tratando de calmarse. De repente, tomó por el cabello a la más joven de aquellas mujeres y la amenazó con la navaja de su brazo.

– ¿En qué orden deben morir tus fieles? – Le gruñó él – ¡Elige cual morirá primero! ¡Aprende que tu dios no puede detenerme!

Una navaja pasó cerca del cuello del muchacho obligándolo a moverse y soltar su prisionera. Pero sin perder tiempo respondió al ataque con su propia hoja. Se intercambiaron un par de embistes y de repente dejó de defenderse, dejando que la daga de Marina le tocara la armadura por encima del corazón.

– ¡Basta! – ordenó ella furiosa pero perdió el semblante al ver el rostro de su compañero.

– Hazlo – le suplicó cubriendo la mano de la chica con las propias – Hazlo por favor, clávala. Acaba con mis sufrimientos, acaba con mis promesas. Libérame y clava esa navaja con esos ojos llenos de furia.

Como monedas sobre el metal sonaba la punta del cuchillo al golpear sin fuerza contra la armadura. Marina recordaba esa mirada, de algún lado podía recordarla. Unos ojos que suplicaban la muerte... pero no sería ella.

Soltó el cuchillo y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo.

– Te ordeno que los sueltes y termines esta batalla.

– Sí, mi señora – respondió bajando la mirada un momento, después de lo cual se levantó con el mismo gesto furioso de antes – ¿Quién dirige el ataque? ¿Dónde están los pegasos? ¡Llévense de aquí a los prisioneros antes de que me dé hambre!

– ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – Preguntó la menor de las sacerdotisas tomando a Marina por una mano – Antes éramos amigos, antes peleábamos juntos e invocábamos para ustedes. Éramos amigas. ¿Por qué dejas que nos hagan esto? ¿Por qué te volviste maligna?

– Lo siento – fue lo único que alcanzó a responderle mientras se la llevaban. ¿Acaso aquella era la verdadera cara de la guerra?

Sentía las piernas sin fuerza, sentía como si el aire se volviera cada vez más pesado.

.

.

.

Ocurrió alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo, un recuerdo más que volvía.

Alquiam dejaba el cuerpo de una joven en un cementerio reciente, todos sus amigos los acompañaban y muchos otros que no conocía. El ambiente era tan pesimista.

– Ya vienen – decía Alquiam – siento mi magia, están abriendo el portal hacia acá... Capitán Ráfaga, vaya al pueblo y prepare a todo aquel que pueda sostener un arma. Mujer, niño o anciano... que elijan si quieren morir tratando de defenderse o tratando de escapar. Esto ya se terminó, nos van a matar a todos.

– Podemos defendernos – le reclamaba Paris.

– Ya no tenemos a los ejércitos y vienen varias naves de tipo crucero. Sin importar lo que hagamos vamos a morir, enviare a las niñas a su mundo y al morir yo, las maquinas perderán la magia que me quitaron y el mundo místico estará a salvo. Nos van a matar a todos.

– Aun podemos pelear – decía Ascot.

– Se acabó, muchacho, ya no me queda fuerza.

– Entonces devórame, entonces acéptame y obtén toda la fuerza que guarda mi alma. Volvamos a ser uno solo.

– ¡Ascot! – le detenía Clef y Caldina se acercó para tomarlo por una mano.

– Basta hermanito, basta.

– Devórame, Alquiam – le dijo con una mirada decidida.

¿Por qué Marina no hacía nada por evitarlo? ¿Por qué ella no trataba de salvar a Ascot? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

.

.

.

Despertó de pronto en una orilla de aquella sala, ya casi amanecía a pesar de que el ataque comenzó cerca del atardecer. Así que seguramente durmió toda la noche. Se sentía mal por hacer aquello y dejar toda la situación por solo un poco de sueño.

El anciano de antes seguía en la mesa, escribiendo de manera afanosa en un grueso libro de páginas en blanco. Haciendo las crónicas de lo que pasaba y de cómo aquella ciudad era destruida.

– ¿Ya despierta? Acérquese, hay algunos bocadillos y té caliente.

– ¿Estuvo... toda la noche? – sentía el cabello alborotado después de la siesta. ¿Dónde habría un espejo?

– La batalla ha seguido y hemos tenido varios reveses, será una crónica muy interesante. Puede arreglarse en el mueble de ahí, los demás no hemos dormido cuidando la guerra, las murallas cayeron y la torre principal de cañones también, y ahora la batalla es por el castillo mismo.

Mientras se cepillaba pudo ver a Alquiam gritándole todavía a sus hombres, jugando ajedrez sobre los mapas, contra una joven. La chica que antes acompañaba a Alquiam, la niña de los ojos extraños.

– ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó al anciano ya regresando a la mesa.

– Ella es la oficial de comunicaciones de Paris. Mily, por como todos la conocen. No es humana, es un robot de Autozam, el más avanzado antes de la guerra. Pero como las maquinas fueron las culpables de que toda esa guerra ocurriera, hubo una revolución en ese planeta y la gente rechaza ahora mucha tecnología. Por eso Ráfaga la cuida, pues en su mundo seria destruida y ella recibe todas las informaciones del campo de batalla y envía los mensajes a las hadas. Así, la guerra es como si ella y el maestro jugaran un ajedrez con las vidas de todos los soldados.

– ¿Es un androide? ¿Por eso se le ven los ojos así?

– Exacto.

– Con razón se veía así.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó cerca de ella, la mesa de mapas se encontraba volteada y un desastre de hojas y figuras se miraba por todas partes.

– La batalla terminó – decía Alquiam–, los ejércitos saben lo que tienen que hacer. Yo mismo iré a matar a su rey. ¡Traigan a mi grupo de elite! ¡Traigan a mi guardia personal, traigan a la guerrera del agua! El mismo Alquiam entrará a la batalla.

– ¿Puedes venir? – le preguntó Sirene tomando a la chica por el brazo.

– No quiero hacerlo.

– Tiene que ir – decía el anciano – Si se sale de control alguien debe detenerlo. La princesa, Céfiro y el mismo Alquiam le dieron esa responsabilidad. Nadie puede cumplirla, ya está al borde de su cordura.

– Vamos – le animó Sirena y entraron en uno de los portales.

¿Qué nuevos horrores le esperaban?

.

.

.

Le quemaba.

Cada respiración era como una bocanada de fuego. Tenía sed, tenía tanta sed. Deseaba sangre, deseaba matar a alguien rápidamente y beber su sangre y comer su carne y escucharle gritar.

Tenía ansia de matar.

Había soldados a su lado, que le seguían, solo eran sombras negras junto a él. También las jovencitas de auras brillantes, la de azul deslumbraba tanto que le molestaba para ver. Pero ella no era su objetivo, esos eran:

"Los que debía proteger"

Buscaba a un rey...

¿Qué rey?

No podía recordarlo, solo sabía que tenía que matar a un rey. Algo se acababa de romperse en su interior y ahora todo era de color rojo.

Tanto odio.

Soldados enemigos aparecieron para enfrentarlos, solo para convertirse en carne y en alimento. Matarlos era tan fácil. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito rey? ¿Tendría que destruir el castillo completo solo para encontrarlo?

"Carne, solo eran carne."

¿Quién estaba ahí dentro?

Solo ancianos y heridos que no podían moverse. El grupo de los rezagados. Mejor quitarlos de sufrimientos de una buena vez. Mejor llamar a sus espadas y acabar con la vida de todos.

"Carne".

– ¡Alquiam! – Le reclamaba la chica nuevamente – ¡Basta! ¡Detente!

¿Por qué lo detenía? Solo eran enemigos, no merecían nada, no debían vivir, ni mujeres ni niños debían quedar a su paso. Pero no quería discutir, no quería perder el tiempo.

La garganta le quemaba.

Se abrió pasó bruscamente y en el fondo, una pared podía moverse, empujando entres tres pudieron encontrar el pasadizo por donde los demás escaparon. Seguramente el rey con ellos. No tenía tiempo. Corrieron por aquél estrecho pasillo entre la piedra sin mirar nada. Sin evitar las trampas que el camino tenía.

Un simple escudo mágico le evitó todos esos problemas para seguir avanzando. Pero cuando el techo calló sobre ellos se vio obligado a sujetarlo durante algunos instantes y después, con alquimia, a sellarlo en esa posición. Nada lo detendría, nada.

Al salir, podía verse a lo lejos la caravana de los que escapaban, seguro ahí estaba el alma que le llamaba. Esa alma tan poderosa que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Con un portal ya estaban delante al grupo, quienes reaccionaron alarmados. Pero ellos no importaban, ¿dónde estaba el alma?

El rey se acercó como si quisiera pelear y lo despachó de un solo movimiento. No importaba, nadie importaba.

"¡No estaba ahí!"

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó pero nadie le respondía. Debía sentirla de nuevo, debía encontrarla solo con sus sentimientos. En algún lugar hacia el norte.

Ahora lo sabía, ahora nadie podía detenerlo. La guerrera mágica trató de decir algo pero no la escuchó. Solo se fue a donde era llamado. Sin nadie que le estorbara.

Dos personas le atacaron apenas apareció, jóvenes con espadas. ¿Sería ese? El que mostraba esa fuerza. Su alma tenía un brillo bello, pero no era él... solo eran estorbos. Sujetó sus espadas con las manos y los lanzó fuerza del camino.

¿Acaso aquel guerrero que atacaba? Tampoco él. La locura de su alma no tenía la pureza que lo estaba llamando.

"Cielo rojo, tierra roja, aire rojo."

Un portal delante y uno detrás hicieron parecer que el corte de viento pegó de lleno sin hacer daño. Aprovechó la confusión siguiente para golpear fuerte y mandarlo con los otros.

Ahí estaba, su alma brillaba tan fuerte que no podía verla, pero sabía que era ella. Esa era el alma de alguien capaz de matarlo, de alguien capaz de destruirlo por completo. Pero otras almas lo protegían, almas oscuras y almas brillantes. No tenía tiempo para jugar con ellos. Así que usó un portal para evitarlas y llegar junto a su objetivo.

Y ahí estaba ella, tan joven como las guerreras mágicas pero de un aura mucho más dulce. ¿Era temor eso en su mirada? No sabía si atacarla o decirle algo más.

Pero algo le pasaba a ella.

Era como si estuviera enferma, como si no pudiera respirar bien. Le revisó la pupila y garganta sin encontrar ninguna enfermedad. Solo una gran cantidad de energía alrededor de ella y un gran hueco en su poder. No tenía fiebre, parecía estar sana.

Al final se quitó uno de los guantes de la armadura y se lo colocó a ella, ordenándole adaptarse a su nueva portadora. De inmediato la niña pareció calmarse.

– ¿Se encuentra mejor? – le preguntó.

– Un poco – le respondió la princesa Sakura con la respiración todavía agitada. Pero alivió en sus ojos.

– No debería viajar tan lejos si no está segura de lo que va a encontrar. La energía de este lugar le hace daño, pero con este guante estará bien.

– Gracias – le respondió ella.

– Si me disculpa un momento – se levantó para encarar a los otros – ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un problema conmigo que nuestras armas puedan arreglar? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el mórbido deseo de probar el filo de mis espadas y mis dientes? ¿Alguno quiere pelear conmigo, mis señores?

Y nadie respondió.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	11. Cap 10 Si tomas mi mano

Capitulo 10 Si tomas mi mano, al despertar...

El lugar estalló en porras y gritos de aliento a los dos participantes, después de todo aquel era el combate final del torneo. El lugar del que saldría el campeón de distrito de Tae Kwan Do.

Korugane era, desde el inicio uno de los favoritos del torneo, colocándose rápidamente a la cabeza en las cifras, pero eso no amedrentaba a su oponente y por los altavoces los comentarios se volvían frenéticos mientras se desenvolvía la pelea.

Golpes bien conectados, patadas buscando algún punto débil, golpear el suelo sintiendo un intenso dolor por el golpe. Pero no podía rendirse, por que prometió que ganaría aquella pelea sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

La pelea terminaba y el muchacho con esa cicatriz en forma de dragón en una mano, se levantaba con la victoria y hacia un gesto similar al de un samurái guardando su espada. Su danza de la victoria.

Después miró hacia Tomoyo sentada entre todas sus amigas y guiño un ojo. Haciendo que el grupo se sumiera en el escándalo.

Aquella misma tarde, en la fiesta de celebración, el muchacho le declararía lo que sentía a Tomoyo. Y al ser rechazado se marcharía tres días después.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio pelear, su última danza de la victoria.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

La jovencita de cabello negro salió de sus pensamientos y regresó a la realidad ante un violento frenado de la moto en la que viajaba. Recordó donde estaba y por que huían.

De repente su guardiana regresó tras anunciar su partida y ahora le protegía a pesar de no haber dinero ni un contrato de por medio. Solo estaba junto a ella por el deseo de protegerla.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nos alcanzaron – le respondió Midori cambiando bruscamente de carril y Tomoyo alcanzó a ver como una larga garra afilada rompía el pavimento junto a ellas. Una de las enormes arañas corría junto a ellas tratando de atacarlas. Era una visión terrible ver a ese ser siguiéndolas entre el tráfico.

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Cúbrete los oídos – le ordenó sacando una pequeña escopeta para disparar y dejar al monstruo retorciéndose en el pavimento. Pero otras tantas surgieron para tratar de alcanzarlas. Por suerte iban en una motocicleta y podían hacer movimientos rápidos y desesperados para escapar. Por lo que Tomoyo comenzaba a sentir vértigo tanto de la velocidad como de los ataques de los monstruos.

Cerca de la bahía, un viejo deposito de chatarra, un camino apenas suficiente para la moto. Con las arañas detrás de ellas hasta un área despejada con muchas personas alrededor. Magos que llamaron a sus hechizos para acabar con el grupo de monstruos y ponerlas así a salvo. Pero nadie se movió de su lugar, tal vez esperando algo más.

Eriol y los demás ya se encontraban esperándolos y el mago inglés sonrió al verlas llegar a salvo, al parecer todo formaba parte de su plan.

– Funcionó – le dijo este mientras las chicas bajaban de la moto.

– Odio que me hagas hacer estas cosas. Nos sirvo para hacerla de carnada.

– Aunque lo hiciste muy bien, pero tenemos que prepararnos para la pelea más grande.

Himeno trató de decir algo, pero en lugar de ello, volteó hacia un lado como si la llamaran.

– Kinomoto – dijo mientras Lee ayudaba a la jovencita a caminar, se veía muy cansada y algo lastimada. Pero lo que más les alertaba era ese gesto de preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Algo acababa de pasarle.

– Sakura, ¿está bien? – Le preguntó Himeno revisándole los ojos – Es un cuerpo sin alma. ¿Qué le pasó a su alma?

– Tranquila, eclipse – intercedió Eriol –, su alma está intacta dentro de su cuerpo. Pero gastó tanta energía que si aura es casi invisible. Me sorprende que siga consciente.

– Se llevó las cartas, Tomoyo – decía la joven sujetando las manos de su amiga. – Tenía el alma de mamá atrapada y no pude salvarla. Después perdí el control, quise usar todas mis cartas a la vez y pudo quitármelas. Fui muy irresponsable... fui débil.

– Tranquila Sakura. Vas a ponerte bien.

– Sánala – le ordenó Midori, Ishbal ya viene.

Eriol afirmó y se alejó levemente para dirigir a sus hombres. Estaban listos para pelear contra cualquier ataque. Magos traídos de todas partes para luchar en nombre del concilio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura un poco confundida.

– Ishbal viene – le respondió Tomoyo decidida tomando su bayoneta bendita –, pero esta vez estamos listos. Todas sus fuerzas contra todas nuestras fuerzas. Aquí va a ser nuestra batalla final, no vamos a correr más. – Se dirigió entonces a Korugane y los otros – Viajeros. Tal vez no es su pelea, pero si quieren ayudarnos serán útiles.

– Es nuestra pelea – respondió el soldado mostrando el filo de su espada – Ese mago me dijo que si lo mato, romperemos su control y él tiene a mi princesa. Voy a matarlo aunque eso me quite fuerza.

– Vamos a pelear – contribuyó Shaoran.

– Lo que sea para proteger a mi señora – terminó Liceo alistando el guante.

– Yo cuidare a Sakura, tengan cuidado – les sonrió Fye –, Pero voy a estar listo por si alguno necesita que lo salven.

– Ve con él, Sakura – le ordenó Tomoyo a su amiga.

– Pero yo...

– No tienes tus cartas, Yue y Kerberos se van a quedar contigo. Esta vez yo voy a cuidarte.

– Todavía me queda una carta – mencionó Sakura mostrándola.

– Entonces ya tenemos suficiente esperanza – dijo la joven Daidouji al mirar el símbolo de la esperanza entre las manos de la otra chica – Quédate con ellos, nosotros pelearemos.

Se alejó de ella dándoles órdenes a los guardianes para que se dedicaran solo a cuidar a Sakura. Después organizó a los más cercanos para cuidarse unos a otros.

Así recordaba Korugane a su princesa, como una líder inclusive en los momentos de más pánico, de mayor desorden. Tenía la misma alma de su princesa, era así de fuerte como su carácter podía llegar a ser.

– ¿Será suficiente? – le preguntó a su guardiana parándose junto a ella, se mostraba firme y decidida pero la bayoneta le temblaba entre las manos. Midori las cubrió con las propias y la miró a los ojos diciéndoles.

– No nos va a pasar nada, somos muchos y nos vamos a cuidar. Esta vez ese mago loco no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros. Vamos a ganarle.

– ¿Te vas a quedar?

– Para siempre. Akiko nos necesita a las dos para cuidarla.

– Si tomas mi mano, siento que todo va a estar bien.

Midori sonrió un poco desviando la mirada, tal vez apenada.

– No seas cursi, o voy a tener que... – se interrumpió de pronto cuando una navaja le atravesó el cuerpo saliéndole por el pecho. Trató de tocarla mientras le escurría sangre por la boca pero la sacaron de manea violenta.

– ¡Disculpen la tardanza! – se anunció Ishbal saliendo de un portal mientras Midori caía al suelo.

– ¡Midori! – gritó la otra chica llamando la atención de todos.

– Traje algunos amigos a la fiesta– volvió a decir el malo dejando salir a un grupo de guerreros del mismo portal. Personas parecidas a ninjas de largas garras y trajes negros. Los mismos que atacaron alguna vez las ruinas a las afueras del país de la princesa Sakura.

– ¡Matéenlo! – Ordenó Lee a todos los magos haciéndolos atacar, por lo que Ishbal y su grupo se movieron para comenzar una pelea masiva.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga en el suelo quien le sujetaba una mano.

– Creo que ya no puedo cuidar a nadie – mencionó con una sonrisa triste y después comenzó a luchar por respirar hasta que no lo hizo más. Dejando a Tomoyo afectada y gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su guardiana. Mientras, alrededor de ella, la pelea se volvía cada vez más difícil.

Eriol trató de protegerla y la tomó de un brazo para llevarla a un lugar seguro, batallando ante la negativa de la jovencita a irse. Invocando constantemente estrellas de metal que destruían a los que trataban de acercarse. No parecían personas, se movían muy rápido y sacaban chispas eléctricas al lastimarlos. Tal vez en realidad se trataba de maquinas.

– Cúbrete – le regañó Eriol.

– Midori está muerta.

– Vámonos, rápido – una nueva invocación para destruir unos cuantos enemigos y le clavó el báculo en la cara a uno que logró acercarse de mas – No importa.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La levantó en brazos y corrió para tratar de evadir el ataque de varios magos a la vez. Hasta donde los guardianes de Sakura pudieran ayudarlo a proteger a Tomoyo. El joven viajero Shaoran, cubierto por Liceo y Korugane se adentró en la pelea hasta llegar a Ishbal y lo retó con un gesto de batalla a una nueva pelea. Este le aceptó de inmediato y sus espadas se golpearon en el centro del lugar mientras la batalla continuaba a su alrededor, golpes limpios de espada tratando de demostrar cuál de los dos era el mejor.

Shaoran esperaba una repetición de su pelea anterior, pero resultaba tan diferente.

Los mismos movimientos de antes, las mismas técnicas de antes... pero ahora era más rápido, más ágil. Como si hubiera entrenado durante largo tiempo y ahora dominara mucho mejor sus movimientos. No sería fácil... tal vez ya no sería posible vencerle.

La espada de Ishbal salió de sus manos, pero Shaoran recibió un duro golpe en el pecho con ambos puños. Solo fue un truco para obligarlo a distraerse. Ya no peleaba con la misma persona de antes.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Ustedes ya no me sirven – le respondió Ishbal sin acercarse –, ya tengo de ustedes todo lo que deseo, todo menos tu alma, joven Shaoran. Si no puedo obtenerla, entonces voy a destruirte. Únete a mí, Shaoran o muere aquí bajo e l filo de mi espada.

Shaoran se levantó del suelo y empuño fuerte su espada. Listo para pelear con toda su fuerza.

– Voy a vencerte.

Nuevos golpes que no lograban nada, no podía avanzar pero tenía la capacidad de defenderse. No era la misma pelea de antes y por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir miedo. Comenzaba a temer ser vencido en aquella batalla.

Perdiendo o no la vida, tenía miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a la princesa.

Agacharse rápido para evitar el corte, solo lo suficiente para quedar a salvo sin desperdiciar movimiento. Pero una patada fuerte al rostro lo derribó nuevamente y lo dejó con la espada del enemigo apuntándole a la garganta.

Era extraño como Ishbal vencía mientras sus acompañantes eran derrotados por la gran cantidad de magos que peleaban para el concilio. Tal vez no faltaba mucho para que alguien llegara salvando al muchacho.

– No mereces que te mate... pero conozco a alguien que lo hará por mí.

El mismo círculo de luz con la figura de un eclipse en su interior, se dibujó bajo el muchacho vencido y bajo otros en el lugar. Haciéndolos desaparecer de pronto, dejando a los demás confundidos.

– Vámonos – ordenó Ishbal desapareciendo junto a sus ninjas.

¿Dónde estaba el jefe del concilio?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Muchos edificios alrededor, un lugar muy diferente al de antes, no lo reconocía pero en definitiva no se trataba de China. O al menos no el mismo lugar de Hong Kong.

Fue la gran torre metálica lo que le hizo saber a Sakura en donde se encontraba. Era Tokio, por alguna razón estaban de regreso en Japón.

– Tokio – mencionó ella mirando alrededor, ahí estaban sus guardianes. También Tomoyo, y Lee. Eriol también a algunos pasos de ella, pero nadie más. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿El grupo de la otra Sakura estaba bien?

– Vienen los malos – anunció Eriol mientras un portal se abría frente a ellos y salían hombres con armas de fuego – ¡Váyanse!

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Lee.

– Yo los distraigo, pon a las niñas a salvo.

– Pero...

– ¡Lárgate Lee!

Sin pensarlo más corrieron por aquel callejón mientras el mago inglés comenzaba un escudo mágico para cubrirles la huida y después tratar de alcanzarlos. Debían mantenerse juntos para lograr sobrevivir.

Un callejón cerrado, solo la escalera de emergencia del lugar para poder salir de ahí. Subieron con prisa mientras la hechicera rubia los observaba a la distancia. Comenzando un hechizo silencioso hacia ellos.

– ¿Por dónde? – preguntó Tomoyo ya en la azotea de aquel edificio, saltar a la otra azotea sería difícil, pero seguro que con ayuda de las cartas se podría. Yue terminaba de subir y esperaba la mano del mago para ayudarlo a llegar al lugar.

– Hacía un lugar con gente – decía Lee mirando en todas direcciones.

– Rápido, Clow – decía el ángel extendiéndole la mano al mago, quien trató de tomarla. Pero la escalera se rompió haciéndolo caer.

– ¡CLOW! – gritó el ángel tratando de tomarlo y solo consiguió quitarle el báculo. Mirándolo caer hacia el desastre que era la parte inferior del callejón. Sin poder saber si se encontraba a salvo o estaba lastimado.

Tiró a un lado el báculo mágico para tratar de ir por él, pero una explosión muy fuerte se sintió frente al frente. La magia de alguien le impedía irse.

– El dividir a los ejércitos enemigos es una técnica muy común en la batalla. De manera que son dominados por la confusión y sin una buena comunicación terminan atacándose entre ellos – mencionó una voz que se acercaba.

Un hombre de cabello corto y oscuro, que portaba un extraño atuendo de militar azul, se acercaba caminando lentamente. Con una joya ovalada y oscura sobre la frente.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Lee preparando la espada.

– Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, soy comandante de brigada del ejército de Amentris. Soy un alquimista nacional especializado en fuego. Me llaman el alquimista de la flama y el señor Ishbal ordena que los mate.

– Inténtalo.

Con una mano siempre en el bolsillo, levantó la diestra mostrando el símbolo de su guante. Un raro círculo mágico que se mostraba en el dorso de la mano. Y al chasquear de sus dedos, un pequeño rayo avanzó hacia ellos. Una pequeña chispa en el aire que se convirtió de pronto en una enorme llamarada parecida a la de una explosión.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Levantándose lentamente los jóvenes buscaban a algún enemigo. Pero no había nadie en aquel extraño lugar. Parecía el interior de un edificio, pero sin una sola persona.

– Tengo las pumas – decía una voz que venía de todas partes por el eco del lugar –, tengo a la otra princesa. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito de ustedes, ya me son inútiles.

– ¿Vas a intentar matarnos? – preguntó Shaoran con un gesto serio.

– Claro que no, con mi piedra filosofal dejaron de ser un reto para mí. Solo el guerrero aquel me serviría pero se niega a pelear bajo mis órdenes. Señor Führer, encárguese de estos infieles.

Aquel que acompañaba a Ishbal se mostró por fin empuñando dos sables. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un pantalón de camuflaje militar. Pero llamaba mucho que parecía un hombre muy maduro. Cincuenta o tal vez más años a pesar de su cabello negro. Les sonrió de manera amable y se acercó ligeramente. A la espalda cargaba cuatro sables más en una funda extraña.

– Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es King Bradley – se presentó el soldado haciendo brillar la joya negra en su frente – ¿Están listos?

Cruzó sus espadas al frente mientras los otros también ya se preparaban. Sin decir más se lanzaron unos contra otros. Tres guerreros con espadas contra uno solo de edad ya avanzada, parecía un caso fácil.

Pero los tres terminaron heridos mientras el enemigo parecía intacto.

– Es muy rápido – mencionó Liceo sujetándose la herida de la pierna.

– Demasiado – respondió Korugane limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla – ¿Tienes otra espada?

Una joya azul le cayó en la mano.

– Solo desea una espada con todas tus fuerzas, la forma no importa.

– Dame una – pidió Shaoran.

– No, no tienes la experiencia para usar dos espadas. Nosotros atacamos a dos manos y tú proteges al primero. Si logramos distraerlo, tú lo hieres.

Aquel soldado del parche les daba la espalda, pero al voltear a verlos su gesto era tan duro que no parecía la misma persona de antes. Ese hombre quería matarlos.

– ¡Shaoran! – gritó Sakura cuando el grupo volvió a batirse en batalla.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

En el último momento, Tomoyo alcanzó a usar su carta para crear una barrera de hielo que los protegiera a todos. Una flama tan repentina y poderosa habría acabado con ellos de no ser por aquélla protección.

El alquimista pareció sorprendido pero no demasiado antes de volver a hacer el mismo ataque y ser repelido de la misma manera. Momento que los demás aprovecharon para acercarse a atacar. Obligándolo a defenderse con las mismas flamas de antes.

Los guardianes y el muchacho trataban de atracar pero escapando continuamente. Tomoyo permanecía junto a Sakura mientras la figura de la carta del hielo se quedaba a su lado.

– Voy a vencerlo – decía Tomoyo en voz baja.

– Pero Tomoyo – trataba de calmarla su amiga.

– Ya no voy a esconderme – dijo decidida sosteniendo su bayoneta y tomando una carta – ¡Halada!

Alas negras se formaron a su espalda mientras el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Y lanzó después una ráfaga cortante contra el soldado de fuego. Quien se vio impedido y atacó con una nueva llamarada que duró algunos cuantos segundos.

Tomoyo y este se miraron fijamente, conociendo al oponente y la batalla entre ellos comenzó de repente.

Las llamas le pasaban muy cerca de la chica, esquivándolas con las alas y usando alguna otra de sus cartas para responder al ataque. Dejando a los demás rezagados en la pelea al no poder seguirlos.

Hasta que una de las lenguas de fuego le alcanzó y le hizo caer al suelo quejándose de un brazo. No conocía el alcance de aquella quemadura, pero le dolía bastante.

Pero solo necesitaba aquella carta para defenderse, tenía un brazo inútil pero podía hacerlo si... si... alguien llegaba a tiempo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Gritaba.

Con todas sus fuerzas gritaba y sentía un dolor inmenso. Tan grande como no recordaba haber sentido antes. Le atravesaba el hombro y le salía por la espalda manchándolo todo de sangre.

El hombro de Shaoran estaba atravesado por un sable, clavándolo contra la pared.

Dolía tanto y no alcanzaba a tomar el mango para quitársela.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba la princesa desesperada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– Arránquela.

– Pero no puedo.

Estaba tan asustada, pobre de ella. Se suponía que él la cuidaba a ella y no al revés. Se suponía que él era el héroe, se suponía que no podía morir por que todavía tenía algo que hacer.

Conseguir los recuerdos de la princesa.

Recuerdos que ella ya tenía, y la oportunidad de regresar a casa que le rechazó a Ishbal. Tal vez ya podía morir después de todo.

– Arranque la espada – le pidió a la princesa, – por favor, tiene que hacerlo.

– ¿Y si te lastimo?

– Sakura – mirándola a los ojos – ayúdame por favor y quítame esto.

La joven, aun llena de dudas, se levantó para tomar la espada y jalarla ante el rugido de dolor de su compañero. Hasta que esta cedió y se movió levemente, saliendo después.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella tirando a un lado la espada ensangrentada.

– Tengo que ir. – respondió este recogiendo su arma y acercándose lentamente. Solo era un brazo, aun podía pelear.

Fye entró en la pelea cuando él fue lastimado, peleando con las armas de Liceo. Y a pesar de seis espadas, no estaban logrando nada. Cada vez resultaban más y más heridos. Le sorprendía que Korugane se mantuviera en pie ante la gran cantidad de heridas que ya tenía. Mientras Liceo trataba de moverse lo menos posible ante una pierna que se arrastraba. No durarían mucho.

Así que levantó la espada con el brazo que le quedaba y se unió de nuevo a la batalla.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Esquivó a Lee y al león que le atacaban, corrió hacía ella para lanzar la llama desde una distancia corta. Sin que ella alcanzara la bayoneta para llamar a una de sus cartas. Alguien la abrazó de repente para cubrirla. Era Sakura llegando de pronto y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Una actitud claramente suicida, no había ya tiempo para hacer nada para proteger a su hermana.

La flama golpeó con fuerza barriendo el lugar, las alas ardieron y se rompieron con el impacto, con plumas blancas quemándose en el aire durante algunos instantes.

Yue saltó en el último instante para proteger a su ama, cubriendo a ambas jovencitas. Pero al momento de terminar el golpe, tomo uno de sus cristales y de un tajo rompió el guante de aquel soldado. Cayendo después al suelo, muy lastimado.

Ambas trataron de ayudarlo a apagar las llamas que aun ardían, principalmente en sus alas. Temiendo un posible ataque.

Pero aprovechando el momento. Shaoran atacó con su espada saltando para un mortal ataque. Aunque lo último que se esperaba era que el alquimista sacara la mano izquierda del bolsillo para mostrar un segundo guante idéntico. Usándolo para provocar una explosión en el suelo cerca de él, dejando al chino fuera de combate.

Un portal se abrió, cerca de él dejando caer un anillo con una piedra roja en la mano del alquimista. Este sonrió levemente y se lo puso lento sin dejar de mirarlas.

– Aquí termina todo.

Sin un báculo, Tomoyo llamó a sus cartas para defenderse del siguiente ataque, lista para contraatacar cuando terminara. Pero el golpe de fuego resultó tan poderoso que apenas alcanzó a protegerse, a sentir el fuego pasando cerca de su cara y destrozando todo a su alrededor.

Estaban a salvo, pero todo alrededor era un mar de fuego.

Sakura lo miraba todo, asustada. Tanta destrucción, tanto dolor en el aire. Shaoran y Yue estaban muy lastimados, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos sin sus cartas. Solo Tomoyo peleaba a pesar de estar tan lastimada y Kerberos no se separaba de ella tratando de protegerla. Pero ya todo estaba perdido, el siguiente golpe sería el último por que Tomoyo no podía soportarlo más.

Muy a lo lejos podía verse al tipo de la máscara observándolo todo, el viento movía sus ropas y entonces recordó.

Aquel era su sueño.

Un lugar destruido mientras alguien reía, a la otra joven diciendo que su alma no estaba. Todo se había cumplido al final.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Korugane se apartó de un salto y preparó su ataque más fuerte. Confiaba en que sus compañeros se moverían a tiempo y el soldado del parche caería.

Comenzó a gritar el nombre pero no pudo terminarlo. Escapando de los otros tres, Bradley aprovechó ese ligero instante sin ninguna guardia en el ataque de Korugane. Los demás ni siquiera pudieron ver los movimientos, solo a Korugane cayendo de rodillas tratando de sostenerse de su espada sin lograrlo. Esta vez estaba herido de muerte.

– Su collar – le dijo una voz a Shaoran espantándolo, una nueva joven se encontraba cerca de él, con extrañas navajas triangulares en las manos.

– ¿Qué dices?

– No pertenece a este mundo, si rompen el collar regresara a su propio universo – decía esto una joven de cabello negro y rizado y un rostro muy serio.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

– Ishbal secuestro a mi padre, así que voy a ayudarte. Tenemos que romper ese pendiente en un solo ataque – por fin se digno a mirar al muchacho a los ojos – Todos juntos.

Liceo y Fye se miraron durante un momento y decidieron apoyar la idea. A pesar de su brazo, Shaoran seguía siendo el más indicado, por lo que ya sabrían quien

Ya se les venía encima, pero no lo esperarían otra vez.

Fye alcanzó a rechazar un par de golpes aunque el tercero se le dirigió al corazón, el cual fue detenido por las navajas de la nueva aliada. Aunque no evitó el golpe con el codo que quitó al mago del camino.

Shaoran se adelantó y fue defendido por el guante de Liceo, tras nuevos golpes y el último le corto profundo en una pierna. Un esquive del enemigo lo dejó frente a la chica a quien solo pateó para quitársela de encima. En un intento desesperado, Liceo le sujeto una espada con el guante obligándolo a soltarla y tomar una nueva. La última, para atravesarle la pierna sana. Solo faltaba Shaoran que se acercaba y lanzó su espada hacía el parche rogando herirlo.

Pero la espada izquierda desvió el ataque y la derecha respondió a su vez a la nuca del chico. Aunque el golpe no llegó por la mano de Liceo que se interpuso siendo atravesada. Dándole a Shaoran esa fracción de segundo necesaria para golpear el pecho y romper la joya roja con esto.

Los dos muchachos cayeron al suelo, Liceo con las piernas heridas y Shaoran con un solo brazo y sin armas. Pero King Bradley seguía ahí, sujetando dos sables y mirándolos con un gesto furioso.

Tal vez no era de verdad, tal vez la gema no era nada y los dos estaban perdidos. Ya no les quedaba nada para pelear.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Aquel anillo lo volvía fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Tal vez antes tenía una posibilidad de enfrentarlo pero ya no había nada de eso. El último fuego casi las alcanzaba y se le estaba acabando la fuerza. Su siguiente pared de hielo sería más débil. Ya no podía defenderse.

¿Todo terminaba así?

Al final, después de tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo todo terminaba así, no era justo. Si al menos tuviera una última...

– ¡Esperanza! – gritó Sakura usando la última carta que le quedaba y la cual no parecía afectar al soldado. Intrigado y listo para el supuesto ataque.

Hasta que la joya de su frente se quebró y este reaccionó aturdido como si lo golpearan. Cubriéndose el rostro de la luz suave que aquella mujer con corona de alas, desplegaba. Al verse atacado, volvió a chasquear los dedos para usar su ataque y todo se llenó de fuego.

Tomoyo se sintió derrotada, tal vez su carta del soldado le pondría la armadura capaz de soportar cualquier fuego, pero no era como el escudo de Sakura, no podía proteger a otras personas.

Al final, le falló a sus compañeros, al final, no pudo proteger a sus amigos.

Fue incapaz.

La sensación era cálida como un abrazó, tan cálido. Abrió los ojos y vio que una burbuja protegía a los demás y alguien la abrazaba a ella. Alguien con alas de cuero negro y cabello de un rojo muy vivo.

Le miró con unos ojos por completo negros y colmillos de vampiro se asomaban por sus labios. Era un demonio en forma de mujer. Un ser de oscuridad y seguramente maligno... Pero era un ser que conocía.

Con sus manos de largas uñas, tomó las de Tomoyo y levantaron la espada. Entendiendo al momento lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba sola, no solo sería su fuerza y juntas podían lograrlo.

Era Midori y Tomoyo lo sabía. Así que recordando las aventuras de Sakura que alguna vez le fascinó grabar, comenzó a invocar.

– Gemelos de hielo y fuego, portadores de las magias opuestas, únanse para ayudarme a salvar a quienes me importan. Unan sus fuerzas opuestas para formar un todo con un muro de mar... ¡Hermanos!

La figura blanca y negra emergieron al mismo tiempo y atacaron con agua en una cantidad impresionante. Suficiente para apagar el incendio en el acto y golpear al alquimista con fuerza. Aunque un círculo mágico lo desapareció del lugar en el momento preciso.

– Lo logramos – mencionó Tomoyo soltando la espada y volviendo a sostenerse el brazo herido. Miró después aquella figura, una desnuda mujer demonio con una belleza maligna. Quien le sonrió levemente y después cayó de rodillas ya con la figura de Midori.

– Hola.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

– No pasa nada.

– Pero te atravesaron el corazón, yo lo vi... – estaba tan confundida.

– ¿Cómo vivir casi quinientos años sin un truco como el revivir después de que me vieron muerta? Duele mucho, pero la muerte solo me dura un rato.

– ¿Y que fue el demonio? – se hincó junto a ella para ayudarla a levantarse un poco.

– La última persona que me vio así, fue Casanova hace muchos años. Por eso nos dicen Súcubos.

– Algo viene – anunció Kerberos y se abrió otro de aquellos portales. Al parecer, aun no terminaba todo.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Sin un círculo mágico. Sin una última amenaza, sin un susto más, el soldado anciano solo desapareció en el aire cual si nunca estuvo ahí. Los jóvenes tardaron un poco en reaccionar, temerosos de que apareciera de algún otro lado, pero no fue así. Ganaron, o al menos, eso parecía.

– Estas sangrando – mencionó la princesa acercándose a Shaoran una vez más. Y sin poder hacer nada mas, se limitó a sacar un pañuelo y presionarlo contra la herida del hombro. Tal vez sirviera de algo.

– ¿Cómo está Korugane? – preguntó Liceo mientras Fye ya lo revisaba.

– Está muy mal – respondió con un gesto muy serio –, se muere.

– Hay que ayudarlo – intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron haciéndolo caer.

– Creo que puedo ayudarlo – decía la chica de cabello moreno acercándose para revisarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, un portal se abrió dejando salir al enmascarado de los siete ojos en la capucha.

– Mi querida, querida niña... acabas de salvar a esta banda de tontos de una muerte segura. Acabas de echar a perder mis planes. ¿Tanto así de apurada estas por que libere a tu padre? – mecía ligeramente una copa de bebida roja, espesa para ser licor. ¿Sangre tal vez?

– ¡Suelta a mi padre! – grito ella corriendo hacía él, pero un toque ligero a la piedra carmesí bastó paran alejarla. El mismo ataque que alguna vez usó Shaoran.

– En vista de que te inmiscuyes en lo que no te importa. Tal vez quieras compartir el destino de este grupo. Y como ellos debían morir aquí, tal vez los mate junto al Alquiam. Aun tengo que cumplirle una promesa a cierto soldado. Váyanse todos, nos volveremos a encontrar.

.

.

.

/Yue/

Yue estaba muy lastimado, continuaba consiente y por alguna razón las heridas ya no le dolían. Pero sabía que estaba muy mal. No saldría de aquello.

Pero Sakura estaba a salvo. Sakura estaba bien y eso era lo importante. Su única misión era esa, proteger a Sakura, la muerte no tenía tanta importancia.

"Así terminamos" – decía la voz de Yukito desde algún lugar.

– Así se acaba.

"Por mí está bien."

Sus preciosas alas, rotas y quemadas por el ataque, no tenían la belleza de antes. Solo eso lo ponía un poco triste. Sus alas de ángel.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto de repente? Alguien llegaba, más de aquellos ninjas negros que atacaban a las jóvenes. No quedaba nadie que pudiera defenderlas. ¿Por qué los demás no hacían algo?

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. No podía siquiera moverse. No podía hacer nada. Se sentía tan inútil y Sakura estaba en grave peligro.

"Hay una manera"

– Pero... ¿Quieres hacerlo? Sería como morir y ninguno de los dos podría regresar. Yukito morirá, Yue también va a desaparecer.

"Solo quiero que Sakura esté a salvo. Sé que Touya se pondrá un poco triste, pero tampoco quiere que le pase nada a su hermanita. Tenemos que hacer lo que Clow empezó."

– Entonces nada lastimará a Sakura.

.

.

.

Del portal seguían saliendo aquellos ninjas de largas garras, esperaba que solo trataran de inmovilizarlos. Por que si trataba de atacarlos, ni siquiera Midori podía defenderlas.

Así que Sakura se llenó de miedo cuando uno de ellos se acercó dispuesto a atacar a Kerberos, apuntándole con sus largas garras.

Alguien surgió de pronto golpeando al ninja con el brazo en escuadra, un golpe demoledor con un sonido que asustó a Sakura. Durante un momento pensó que era aquel que la otra Sakura llamaba Fye, pero era un tanto diferente. Con un aire ligeramente más oscuro y un tono castaño en el cabello y ese toque de seriedad en sus ojos. ¿Quién era esa persona?

Con facilidad y sin armas, despachaba a los que se acercaban. En una oportunidad tomó la espada de Shaoran para defenderse mejor. Era bueno saber que aun había alguien que las protegía. ¿Pero en donde estaba Yue?

– Nadie tocará a Sakura – dijo el recién llegado mientras el león rugía junto a su ama tratando de protegerla.

– Fye, Yukito – decía el león preocupado. – Renunciar a existir con tal de darle vida al último. Romper la última barrera de Clow.

– No entiendo – decía Sakura.

– Significa que tanto Yue como Yukito están muertos. Y ese último volvió a la vida.

– ¿Ese último?

Uno de los ninjas cayó cerca de ellos asustándola. Ahora el nuevo mantenía a raya a los atacantes con la espada de Shaoran y el báculo de Eriol, nadie más se atrevía a acercársele.

– Muy bonito, joven guerrero casi humano – decía Ishbal llegando al lugar a paso lento – No me imaginaba una carta así bajo la maga.

– ¿Qué quieres? – con los brazos cruzados al frente, sujetando las armas, el castaño hablaba.

– Primero saber tu nombre.

– Walker, si quieres matarme puedes venir a intentarlo.

Ordenándoles a sus hombres bajar las armas, Ishbal se acercó lentamente.

– No serviría de nada, los dos lo sabemos muy bien. Pero el otro grupo me convenció de que aun pueden ser útiles, no debo matarlos tampoco. ¡Vámonos muchachos! Estos amigos necesitan descansar y sanar. Díganle a Xing Huo que su padre sigue vivo, que todavía me es útil.

Se dio la vuelta y junto a su gente se alejó del grupo a través del portal.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

Igual que en la ocasión anterior, una luz muy brillante salió de todas partes para envolverlos sin dejarlos ver. Llevándolos a un nuevo lugar, la pregunta era a donde.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– ¿Ella va a estar bien? – preguntó Nana preocupada por aquella persona postrada en cama.

– Está muy mal, pero va a sanarse. Es muy fuerte y ya está tomando la medicina. – le respondió Ishbal.

Nana tomó una de esas piedras de brillante color rojo que estaban sobre el mueble. Era eso lo que le daban de comer a aquella mujer que llego tan lastimada hacía poco, tan herida que era impensable que viviera. Pero ya se veía un poco mejor y tal vez si Ishbal era tan bueno, se vería completamente normal después de un tiempo.

– Espero que se ponga bien – dijo la pequeña de cuernos con una sonrisa.

– Muy pronto lo estará y vendrá con nosotros a jugar en los jardines. Es alguien como nosotros, es alguien por quien nadie va a llorar cuando muera.

– Entonces todos seremos amigos... ¿Cómo se llama?

– Sierra.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Cuando Sakura pudo abrir los ojos el grupo de la otra Sakura se encontraba ya junto a ellos. Igual de confundidos y buscando a alguien más alrededor.

Pero Tomoyo estaba ahí con ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó apurada.

Extrañada la jovencita se miraba el brazo que ya no tenía ninguna herida.

– Ya no tengo nada, no entiendo.

– ¡Sakura hime! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntaba aquel Shaoran obligando a los demás a moverse. La jovencita permanecía sentada en el suelo, con una cara de preocupación. Respiraba con dificultad. Trató de decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si estuviera enferma de los pulmones.

Eriol, quien también se encontraba en el lugar, se acercó para revisarla.

– ¿Perdió poder? – preguntó.

– Antes tenía... antes tenía unas alas que se hicieron plumas y los magos las usaban para muchas cosas. Hace poco Ishbal se las quitó todas y dijo que le dio energía para una vida completa. Aunque la primera vez que perdió esas plumas casi se muere.

– Ese hueco en su poder le afecta, la energía de este lugar tiene algo extraño. Creo que su cuerpo trata de "absorber" fuerza. No tengo aquí las herramientas para hacerle un talismán que la cure.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Shaoran.

– Solo queda buscar algún mago o un lugar en donde puedan ayudarla. Un bosque de árboles sagrados sería un buen lugar.

Mientras Eriol y los demás trataban de ponerse de acuerdo, Tomoyo se acercó a su guardiana.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

– Ya no tengo ninguna herida, pero se quemó toda mi ropa.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir más, Korugane le ofreció su gabardina negra sin mirarla. Tal vez le quedaría un poco grande, pero era mejor a andar por ahí sin nada encima.

– Ya no tienes nada.

– Algo nos curó a todos.

– Ya lo hizo una vez – interrumpió Korugane – Una vez sanó al de la máscara de metal cuando estaba casi muerto y le dejó nuevo... Creo que ya hizo lo mismo conmigo. ¿Ganamos?

– Por casi nada – le respondió Shaoran ayudando a caminar a la princesa, tan débil que no podía sostenerse en pie.

– ¿Y tú como estas, Fye? – Volvió a preguntar Korugane pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error – Tú no eres Fye.

Este negó con el mismo gesto serio de antes mientras le ayudaban a Sakura a levantarse.

– Walker, antes tenía pelo blanco y lentes.

– ¿Entonces donde está Fye? ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

– Tampoco esta Lee – decía Tomoyo –, ni Kero ni Yukito.

– Yo soy Yukito, mi nombre es Walker y debo presentarme. Soy el guardián antiguo del mago Clow, pero contenido por la fuerza del ángel blanco. Cuando este murió, yo me liberé y protegeré a quien tenga la llave del contrato.

– ¿Walker? – preguntaba Sakura confundida.

– Para servirle maestra de cartas.

– ¿Y Yue... y Yukito?

– Muertos, nunca volverá usted a verlos. Pero no se preocupe, yo voy a cuidarla.

– ¡Deténganse todos! – decía un hombre a la distancia. Un soldado con una lanza acompañado de otros tantos.

– ¿Quién lo dice? – reclamó Korugane sonriendo de aquella manera maliciosa y puso una mano en la funda de su espada.

– En el nombre del reino de Mirna, quedan todos ustedes arrestados.

– Espera – le detuvo Shaoran a su compañero – no creo que sean gente de Ishbal.

– ¿Por qué?

– Esos nunca hablan.

– Pues veremos qué pasa.

.

.

.

Tres hombres con aspecto de magos revisaban de manera exhaustiva a la princesa. Median la distancia entre sus dedos y el ángulo de su sombra y cosas así de extrañas. Tal vez se sentiría mejor si esos hombres parecieran saber lo que hacían. Pero parecían tan desconcertados que no estaban logrando nada.

En la misma mesa se encontraban todos los demás, Liceo, nervioso sin separarse de su señora. La otra Sakura y su nuevo guardián que se parecía a Fye.

La nueva jovencita que los ayudó en la pelea anterior con el eterno gesto de seriedad de siempre sin mirar a nadie en particular. Las dos chicas de auras oscuras, Tomoyo y su compañera, quien ahora usaba la gabardina de Korugane ante su desnudez al llegar al lugar y el mismo Korugane que hablaba con el rey.

La otra Sakura mostraba un gesto de preocupación, tal vez por la falta del otro Shaoran. Aunque el mismo muchacho también estaba preocupado por la falta de Fye desde la llegada al lugar.

A pesar de ser llamados prisioneros, estaban sentados cómodamente a la misma mesa del que parecía ser el rey. Esperaban mientras los magos revisaban a la princesa Sakura y alguien le explicaba al rey del lugar lo que ocurría.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el rey.

– Muy mal, pero el sueño de muerte nos dará tiempo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó Eriol, mezclado de tal manera con aquellos magos que parecía uno más de ellos.

– La dormiremos y su cuerpo no necesitará aire ni alimento. Será como la muerte pero la podemos despertar en cualquier momento.

– Parece buena idea.

El rey se limitó a asentir y después pensó levemente antes de decir.

– ¿De dónde vienen?

– Somos viajeros – le respondió Shaoran – No era nuestra intención, molestar a nadie, pero venimos de un lugar muy lejano.

– Somos un reino amigable, recibimos a los turistas con corazones y camas cálidas... pero nuestro reino tiene problemas. Los barcos de una nación más grande están ahora en nuestras playas.

– ¿Están en guerra? – preguntó ahora Tomoyo cuando Shaoran ya no parecía interesado en la plática.

– Aun no se declara, pero desean someter la autoridad de nuestro reino, desean hacernos obedecer órdenes de una reina extranjera. Somos fuertes y negociamos; pero se niegan a respetar nuestra soberanía. Atacaran muy pronto, pues acabo de negar a su enviado. Así que entenderán que cualquier extranjero que haya pasado nuestras murallas de repente, despierta nerviosismo entre mi gente.

– ¿Nos acusas de espías? – preguntó el que se hacía llamar Walker.

– No tengo pruebas de su inocencia pero en mi corazón deseo creerlos honestos. Pero si el pueblo los viera... uno no sabe lo que un pueblo con miedo hará.

– ¿Nos arrestara? – decía la joven nuevamente.

– Los protegeré de mi gente, estarán en la torre de huéspedes, con vigilancia solo en las entradas. Si algo llega a pasar, se les llevara con el grupo de escape. Les prometo, por mi honor y el de mi corona, que estarán seguros bajo mi cuidado.

– ¿Por qué no nos encierras? – Korugane parecía hasta emocionado.

– Los ángeles – señalando a las dos jóvenes de ojos verdes – no deben ser maltratados cuando vienen a la tierra. Son una raza muy caprichosa. Mis guardias les acompañaran y la servidumbre les proporcionara todo lo que necesiten. Debo retirarme para organizar una guerra.

Se levantaron todos, acompañados por los soldados para mostrarles en donde guardarían sus armas. Después subieron algunas escaleras hasta donde los guardias dejaron de caminar.

Era un jardín circular con varios pasillos que salían y conducían a las diferentes habitaciones. Un lugar agradable para estar. Tal vez era prisioneros sin saber lo que harían con ellos, pero aquel rey trataba de mantenerlos cómodos.

¿Pero en donde estaba Fye?

Los magos y la princesa se retiraron a una de las habitaciones con una cama como único mueble. Seguidos de cerca por Shaoran y Liceo que seguían interesados la situación.

– Beba esto, señorita – decía uno de los magos sosteniendo una copa de la que le ayudaron a beber debido a su debilidad. Recostándola y acomodándola con almohadones hasta que estuviera cómoda.

– Vamos a curarla – le decía Eriol – en poco tiempo la despertaremos y todo estará bien. Duerma, estaré trabajando.

– No te vayas – le dijo ella de pronto tomándolo de una mano – Quédate aquí... por favor... quédate hasta que me duerma – seguía costándole mucho respirar.

– Aquí estaré pequeña. ¿Por qué me quiere a su lado?

– Por que... junto a ti no me siento sola... si tú tomas mi mano al despertar...

La joven no pudo terminar al hacer efecto la poción de antes y quedarse quieta sin respirar, como si hubiese muerto. El mago la acomodó ligeramente y después se volvió para hablar con los otros iguales a él. Formulas, ingrediente y ritos. Los magos parecían entenderse.

– ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Shaoran.

– Ya no se asfixia ni le duele. Trataremos de hacerlo rápido.

– Me quedare aquí para cuidarla – mencionó ahora Liceo.

– No es correcto quedarse en la misma habitación que una dama que duerme. – le corrigió el inglés con una sonrisa.

– Entonces estaré frente a la puerta.

– Se un buen guardián. Tengo que irme encadenado pero estaré cerca de aquí. Hay un bosque que tal vez pueda usar. Quédate cerca de aquí, Shaoran.

Todos salieron de la habitación y mientras los magos se alejaban llevándose a Eriol, ambos jóvenes se quedaron frente a la puerta; mirándose durante algunos segundos, tal vez preguntándose lo que seguía. Al final, Liceo se sentó en el suelo recargado contra la pared.

– No me moveré de aquí, estoy armado y no quiero separarme de mi señora.

– Te traeré algo después – dijo Shaoran y al parecer derrotado se alejó del lugar.

Sakura dijo lo mismo aquella vez, le dijo a él lo mismo que trató de decirle a Eriol. Que se quedara a su lado, por que sentía que al despertar lo vería y se sentiría segura, se sentiría bien si él estaba a su lado.

Si ese tal Eriol no estuviera a su lado.

Golpeó con furia el muro y durante un momento se quedó parado en el lugar. Tratando de calmarse, tratando de parecer normal. Estaba furioso, estaba enojado con todos, enojado por que la princesa ya no parecía necesitarlo, ya ni siquiera notaba que él se entrababa ahí. Ya ni siquiera notaba que existía.

¿Acaso no podía protegerla?

¿Acaso, cuando ella recuperó sus recuerdos, él dejó de ser aquella persona tan importante para ella?

– Aquí tiene – le dijo una joven mujer entregándole ropa cuando llego al jardín principal y le indicó en donde cambiarse. Los demás ya tenían ropas del lugar y las mostraban entre ellos. Un grupo de personas hablando en aquel jardín común. La otra Sakura lo miró durante un instante y después desvió la mirada. Al menos esta Sakura sí notaba que él existía.

– ¿Te llamas Walker? – le preguntó Sakura mientras el castaño parecía hablar con todas las jovencitas.

– Nombre inglés al igual que mi padre – respondió este con una sonrisa que desconvidaba con su gesto serio de siempre. Pareciendo Fye durante un instante. Las cuatro jovencitas se encontraban sentadas a su alrededor escuchándolo hablar de diferentes cosas. Shaoran los dejó en paz y continuó caminando hacia donde Korugane.

– ¿Cómo estás, chico? – le preguntó este sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

– Creo que bien, pero la princesa está dormida y no despertará hasta que encuentren como curarla.

– ¿Por qué no estás con ella? – le decía levantándose ligeramente para mirar más por la ventana.

– Liceo esta cuidándola.

Esto pareció molestar un poco a Korugane, quien dejó de mirar al exterior para observar un poco curioso al muchacho. Como si este dijera algo raro.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algo?

– Siento como sí... siento como si de repente ya no fuera útil. Siento que de repente la princesa que puede recordarme no me necesita para nada. Solo quiere estar junto a ese mago raro. Hasta parece que no estuviese yo ahí– con una mano en la cabeza del chico lo presiono haciéndolo quejarse ligeramente.

– Tonto, inmenso tonto.

– ¿Por qué?

Lo soltó para volver a ignorarlo mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué le pediste a la bruja?

– Yo... que salvara a Sakura, sin importar cuánto costara.

– ¿Y qué tienes ahora?

– La princesa está sana y salva y ya tiene sus recuerdos, pero...

– ¿Entonces importa?

– No pero... – Shaoran bajó la mirada y apretó los puños antes de decir – Pero se supone que ella ya tiene todos sus recuerdos se supone que ya somos otra vez los de antes. Se supone que la maldita bruja no puede quitarme otra vez esos momentos, que la princesa ya los tiene... se supone que todo debería ser igual que antes... otra vez los mismos.

– Estas celoso, eso es todo. Te tomas demasiado en serio a ti mismo.

– No es cierto.

– La princesa solo está emocionada, dentro de poco el mago le romperá el corazón y entonces ella volverá a ti. Solo tienes que esperar un poco.

– ¿Lo crees?

– Estoy seguro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos instantes, mientras el chico parecía pensar y al final dijo.

– ¿Algo interesante allá afuera?

– No lo sé, el rey habla de barcos enemigos y un posible ataque, pero... este lugar tiene un puerto artificial y una gran muralla a todo el exterior de la ciudad. Muchos soldados y este bien defendida con torres. Toda una ciudad fortaleza.

– Entonces estamos seguros.

– Pero el rey estaba nervioso... tenía miedo cuando hablaba de esos enemigos. Así que cualquiera que ataque este lugar, debe ser muy tonto o tener un ejército mucho, mucho muy grande. Estas murallas no caerán solas.

– Me parece difícil

– Nos ofrecieron irnos con el grupo de escape y nuestras armas están aquí cercas, apenas enceradas. Para que en caso de que ocurra algo, podamos defendernos. No sé si te diste cuenta pero no nos registraron, pudimos esconder más armas de tenerlas.

– Entonces hay peligro.

– Mucho, chico. Tenemos que estar alertas tú y yo mientras Liceo cuida a la princesa. Tendríamos que sacarla lo más rápido que se pueda. Aunque lo que me preocupa más es ella – señalando con la barbilla a donde las chicas, Korugane pareció volver a ignorarlo.

– ¿Tengo que hablar con ella?

– Trata de o ser tan obvio.

En la fuente central, las jóvenes hablaban con el chico nuevo. La otra Sakura, Tomoyo, su guardiana y la jovencita que recién se unió al grupo. Pero la nueva joven solo le miraba, con ese gesto serio en el rostro, imposible saber si estaba aburriéndose o pensando en algo más.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – le susurró levemente esperando que ella se levantara y lo siguiera. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó a mirarlo como si esperara algo más.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella en voz alta interrumpiendo a Walker y poniendo toda la atención en ellos. Haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a Shaoran.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No me pasó nada – ese tono serio ya no le gustaba.

– Quería preguntarte sobre Ishbal... ¿Cómo lo conociste?

– Mi padre es un hechicero poderoso, realiza muchos estudios de magia y alquimia. Ishbal nos atacó y mi padre me envió con la bruja de las dimensiones antes de que me pasara algo. Pero ella no estaba.

– Espera – le decía entonces Sakura –, Ishbal dijo algo... "Dile a Xing Huo que padre todavía es útil y por eso está vivo.

– ¿Te llamas Xing?

– Llámame... – un momento de lo que pareció duda – Sara, mi nombre es Sara. Y tú eres Shaoran, el viajero. ¿Verdad?

– Sí, soy yo.

– ¿Qué quiere Ishbal contigo?

– La princesa Sakura tiene unas alas de luz, pero las perdió hace tiempo y viajamos para encontrarlas, Ishbal se las quitó y dijo que nos dejaría en paz. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron.

– ¿Son plumas blancas que brillan y tienen un dibujo así? – preguntó ella formando la figura con los dedos.

– ¿Las viste?

– Papá y yo investigábamos una, tenía mucha energía.

– ¿Qué investigaban?

Sara tardó en responder.

– Una manera de revivir a los muertos. Tal vez la pluma tenía la fuerza suficiente. Tal vez nos atacó por la pluma o por las investigaciones de mi padre.

Antes de quien pudieran decir más, se escuchó un escándalo en la parte exterior del lugar. Al parecer los guardias los llamaban a todos para decirles algo.

– ¡El Rey Kamry les ofrece su hospitalidad! Se les ordenó no salir de esta torre para su propia protección. Esta vez se limitara a una advertencia, pero en la próxima ocasión tendremos que ponerlos en los calabozos. Su compañero salió y esto no debe volver a ocurrir.

Shaoran forcejeaba contra los guardias como si quisiera evitar que lo encerraran. Pero Sakura se abrió paso entre los otros.

– ¡Shaoran! – le dijo abrazándolo.

– Manténgalo aquí.

– Pero yo no he salido – mencionó el otro muchacho confundiendo a los guardias.

– ¿Son dos?

– Igual que las chicas de cabello castaño.

Sin decir nada más salieron del lugar y salieron y cerraron la puerta. Dejando que Sakura y Tomoyo le explicaran la situación, mientras el resto trataba de calmarse. Les ponía un poco nerviosos la situación de prisioneros-invitados.

Pero Sara ya no estaba, preocupando un poco a Shaoran, quien la buscó un poco por el lugar, hasta encontrarla frente a la habitación de la princesa Sakura. Sentada junto a Liceo en completo silencio. Tal vez le afectó la plática sobre su padre y necesitaba estar sola. Y para el caso estar junto a Liceo era casi lo mismo. Mejor dejarla en paz un poco y tratar de hablarle después.

Mejor ir a cambiarse por las ropas del lugar, ojala no lo vistieran igual que el otro Shaoran.

.

.

.

En la sala principal, Sakura repetía el nombre del muchacho una y otra vez, preocupada.

– Estoy bien – decía él –. Aparecí un poco lejos, afuera de la muralla. Me trajeron sin decirme. Aunque más asustado estaba por ti.

– Casi todos estamos aquí. ¿Pero ya no estás lastimado? ¿No te pasó nada?

– Estoy bien... ya estoy muy bien.

Cerca de ellos, alguien los miraba.

– El mundo podría acabarse y no se darían cuenta – decía Walker a Tomoyo quien le acompañaba.

– Siempre se ponen así, aunque casi nunca se ven. ¿No sabías?

– No tengo memorias de Yue ni de Yukito. Uno u otro recuerdo olvidado, pero nada más.

– Entonces tenemos mucho de que platicar, podríamos comenzar con una época muy lejana en la que a mí me gustaba diseñar unos vestidos lindísimos.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Cada vez que acariciaba su mano, por más leve que fuera, sentía un movimiento de Liceo. Como un perro furioso agazapado bajo una cama. Se sentía por completo inútil y ahora todo esto lo hacía sentir inclusive un estorbo.

Llevaban más de un día ahí y todo seguía como si nada. Nada cambiaba, nada ocurría y no veía a Eriol desde entonces. Por lo que Shaoran se sentía cada vez más encerrado en aquella torre del castillo.

No sabía cómo decirle algo, no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, no sabía si estaba bien. No respiraba ni se movía, parecía haber muerto recientemente.

Y eso le incomodaba tanto.

Al menos ya no le dolía ni le era difícil respirar. Con aquel vestido blanco y ese gesto de serenidad en el rostro. Quería sentir que todo estaba bien, que tendría un final feliz.

Pero no podía.

No dejaba de preocuparle aquella conversación con Ishbal, no dejaba de sentir miedo de aquellas palabras. De que le quitaban todo, de que lo haría desear morir.

¿Acaso sería incapaz de proteger a la princesa?

Sin importarle ya nada tomó a la chica durmiente de una mano y comenzó a rezar en silencio, una oración muy vieja que su padre le enseño tiempo tras. Mucho tiempo atrás.

Fuera de ahí, Liceo permanecía sentado en el suelo como si estuviera agotado. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo seguía en el lugar cuidando el sueño de su ama. Siempre alerta de cualquier cosa, así que sujetó fuerte aquella joya de su mano al sentir que alguien más se acercaba.

– Soy yo – respondió la joven asesina sentándose junto a Liceo.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Vengo a darte un descanso. Cuidare a la princesa por ti mientras tú vas a comer algo y a estirarte.

– ¿Por qué?

– Estás agotado serías inútil si alguien llegara de repente. Tus piernas están acalambradas.

– La miró a través de aquella máscara de metal.

– No confío en ti. Abandonaste a tu señora una vez y no te importaría dejar a mi ama sola... y no estás armada.

– Tengo la espada de Lee, es buena. Y te prometo que no me voy a mover en los próximos veinte minutos. Ve y come algo – finalizó ella con una sonrisa mostrando el talismán del mago. Por lo que Liceo tardó un poco en levantarse y salir del lugar. Preocupado pero confiando ligeramente en aquella joven de sonrisa casi maligna.

En la sala principal, Sakura y Shaoran platicaban levemente, a Liceo no le interesaba por lo que se limitó a ignorarlos.

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ella – decía la jovencita –, veo su rostro en todas partes, cuando trato de dormir escucho ese grito pidiéndome que la salve.

– No pienses en eso, hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarla.

Sakura cerró los ojos como si viera sus recuerdos.

– Solo por un minuto... creí que éramos una familia. Recuperé lo que nunca me dieron, recuperé lo que ellos me quitaron. – Guardó silencio durante algunos instantes, solo pensando– Muchas veces, me imaginaba levantándome por la mañana para encontrarla en la cocina bromeando con papá. Entonces me preguntaría lo que soñé y me escucharía con tanta atención que el desayuno comenzaría a quemarse y entonces papá nos reñiría de manera gentil y él prepararía unos hot kakes mientras los mirábamos desde la mesa.

– Sakura, mejor deberías...

– Ya cada vez que Touya tratara de molestarme, ella no podría evitar reírse de esas burlas y después intentaría regañarlo. Seriamos una familia feliz, seriamos una familia completa... y yo sería feliz y no me sentiría tan sola.

Lo que la joven no se esperaba era que Lee la tomara gentilmente por la barbilla para besarla. Suavemente, con ternura y con los ojos cerrados. Dejándola confundida y sin palabras por un instante. Cerca de ahí Tomoyo y Walker los miraban escondidos en la puerta del pasillo hacia los dormitorios.

– ¿Puedo golpearlo? – preguntaba el hombre con una mirada casi maligna.

– No, déjalos. Están contentos. Tú también deberías estar contento por ella.

– No me gusta que alguien este así de cerca de la dueña del contrato.

Shaoran se separó de la chica que lo miraba con aquel gesto confundido y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

– Nunca estarás sola – le dijo él y Sakura solo atinó a abrazarlo como si quisiera llorar. De una manera casi desesperada, pero era alivió lo que tenía en el corazón.

.

.

.

/Cerca de ahí/

Una mano de guante metálico y negro paseaba sobre los mapas, como si quisiera sentir las figuras dibujadas en aquel papel. Mucha gente lo miraba y una persona estaba al otro lado de la mesa. ¿Su contendiente? Difícil saberlo.

Los guantes negros hicieron avanzar extrañas figuras de ajedrez, en forma de elefantes de batalla, hacia una hilera de torres que semejaban una muralla.

Y entonces todo comenzó.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Las puertas del jardín se abrieron de pronto dejando entrar a una joven acompañada de varios soldados que se quedaron cerca de ella. Solo verla era suficiente para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una noble.

– Mucho gusto – le saludó a Tomoyo, la más cercana – Soy la princesa de Mirna. Me llamo Kaeri. Mi padre me envió a hablar con ustedes para tranquilizarlos. Como ya saben ustedes están bajo la protección del rey de Mirna y son nuestros huéspedes.

– ¿Eres la princesa?

– Así es, este es mi hermano Cyleroy y mi guardia personal, Adamiun.

Tomoyo hizo una señal a los demás para que se acercaran y casi todos lo hicieron. Excepto Korugane que se quedó mirando por la ventana.

– El clima es terrible – mencionó de nuevo la princesa como si fuera una disculpa. – está lluvia durara mucho tiempo.

– Se oye una tormenta – respondió Sakura – muchos truenos.

– Esos no son truenos – interrumpió Korugane – son cañones y maquinas de guerra. Ya comenzó la pelea.

– Estamos a salvo – volvió a decir aquella joven con un gesto de esperanza – Estas murallas no caerán nunca. El enemigo no pasara y se retirara vencido.

– ¿La muralla es grande? – preguntó Walker con interés.

– Tan grande como quince hombres uno sobre otro. Y la mayoría de nuestros ejércitos son arqueros. Aun si los cañones rompieran la puerta, ni un solo enemigo vivirá lo suficiente para poner un pie en nuestra ciudad. Peleamos por las causas correctas y por eso los dioses están de nuestro lado.

Como para hacer sentir más tranquilo al grupo.

.

.

.

/Mesa de mapas/

Unas manos femeninas, representado los movimientos del reino, retiraron algunas torres y las tiraron de la mesa. Símbolo de que las puertas habían caído. Los guantes negros avanzaron a los elefantes y comenzaron a meter figuras de dragones a la superficie del juego.

A eso se reducía todo, no era más que un ajedrez.

.

.

.

/Ciudad de Mirna/

– ¡Disparen los cañones! ¡Apunten bien!

– No sirve de nada, son barcos drakas nórticos, hechos de roble milenario y forrados con planchas de cobre. Un cañón apenas si los mueve. Y tal vez la misma magia que los hace navegar en tierra los protege.

– ¡DRAGONES! – gritó alguien cercano.

– Maldita sea. ¡Traigan los arpones! Envíen el mensaje al castillo, hay que sacar a los príncipes.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

La princesa de aquel reino platicaba animadamente con ellos. Aunque solo eran Walker, Tomoyo y Midori quienes preguntaban cosas. Ella misma prefería permanecer ahí, con el brazo de Shaoran sobre sus hombres.

¿Eso se sentía tener un novio de verdad? ¿Qué el corazón saltara de esa manera era un síntoma de que estaba feliz?

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta dejando entrar a Eriol quien parecía apurado y comenzó a ordenar a los presentes.

– ¡Prepárense todos, nos vamos! Lee y el soldado de la ventana, vayan por las armas, rápido. Tomoyo, trae a todos los demás. Shaoran, ven conmigo tenemos que traer a tu princesa.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven princesa Kaeri.

– Las puertas cayeron y los ejércitos enemigos están dentro. Tenemos que salir del castillo. Un grupo va a escapar y nosotros con ellos.

– ¿Por qué no peleamos? – ahora Shaoran ya rumbo a la habitación de la princesa

– No es nuestra guerra y no sabemos cuál de los dos bandos es el bueno. No podemos poner en riesgo a tu princesa y a las otras jóvenes. Mejor retirarnos de aquí.

– No me parece correcto.

– ¡Liceo! Levántate y toma a tu señora, nos vamos de aquí. Ya tengo el amuleto así que hay que darle el remedio del sueño de muerte. Pero tardara un poco en hace efecto. Yo la llevare en brazos mientras ustedes me protegen.

Exprimió una ampolla llena de líquido verde en la boca de la princesa y después la levantó en brazos para salir del lugar. Hasta la sala central en donde los demás terminaban de prepararse.

Fuera del jardín comenzaban a llegar otras personas. Ancianos, mujeres y muchachos demasiado jóvenes para pelear la guerra. La comitiva comenzó a moverse por entre los pasillos del castillo.

– Nuestros cañones de pólvora los mantendrán a raya. Son nuestras armas más fuertes. La torre principal ya detuvo a los barcos de tierra, no van a durar mucho contra nuestros arqueros.

.

.

.

/Mesa de mapas/

– Dragón de rey ataca a reina. Caballo contra alfil derecho. Tres alfiles y un caballo de aire abren el camino dos. Infantería del aire llega a torre cinco cubiertos por torre dos. Dragón principal dirige el jaque. Caballos siete a trece, de frente a torre mayor.

– Alfil nueve responde con magia.

– Peón negro ataca desde el interior.

.

.

.

/Ciudad de Mirna/

En medio de la tormenta la torre seguía disparando los cañones una y otra vez, con un complicado sistema de relojería el cañón principal era apuntado hacia los barcos. Detenidos a pocos metros de la distancia máxima de sus disparos. Por lo que la batalla ya era de caballería contra arqueros en los edificios.

Pero un dragón en la ventana, mirándolos fijamente, obligó a los artilleros a correr antes que la llamarada hiciera explotar todos los barriles de pólvora. La tormenta impediría que el incendio se expandiera, pero los barcos avanzaban de nuevo. En el templo principal, con los magos realizando hechizos a las puertas para detener a los soldados. Un grupo de guerreros aparecieron en el interior, tomaron al sacerdote y a las sacerdotisas y desaparecieron con ellos justo antes de que el techo cayera, debilitados por los cañones en las fortalezas móviles que eran aquellos barcos en tierra.

Destruyendo también a los magos con el templo principal de aquella ciudad.

¿Dónde estaba dios?

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

La joven princesa despertó lentamente y de pronto volvió a tener problemas para respirar.

– Clow – le dijo el muchacho, a lo que el mago le sonrió y la dejó de pie en el suelo. Ayudada por Shaoran mientras el mago se buscaba algo en los bolsillos.

– Aquí está tu amuleto, vas a respirar bien con esto.

– ¿En... serio?

Le sonrió tratando de colocárselo al cuello antes de que uno de los soldados gritara.

– ¡Un dragón!

Era el guardián de la princesa del lugar. Que no dudó en tomar una lanza y atacar a la bestia que les amenazaba. Pero el animal lo agarró con el hocico y lo lanzó a donde los otros dragones llegaban.

Sakura podría jurar que vio una pierna volar durante un instante. Un hombre muerto por los dragones que ahora los atacaban.

Eriol empujó a la princesa para que sus guardianes se encargaran. Después invocó a su báculo de sol y formó un escudo mágico que los protegió de la llamarada. Permitiéndoles escapar y después cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Quedando en un pasillo sin ventanas, tal vez seguros de los dragones.

– Perdí el amuleto – dijo Eriol – creo que se quemó.

La princesa del lugar lloraba por la pérdida de su guardián y se negaba a continuar. Por lo que su hermano la sujetó y la obligó a caminar de manera ruda. El rey iba a reunirse con ellos, la batalla se estaba poniendo muy mal.

Pero el reino no iba a rendirse.

.

.

.

Largas horas pasaron mientras esperaban en aquel lugar, largo rato, tal vez toda la noche en una habitación sin ventanas en donde el ruido de la lluvia llegaba tan ahogado que apenas si se sentía.

Shaoran y Liceo se preocupaban por la princesa, tratando de mantenerla lo más cómoda posible, mientras el resto de los hombres ayudaban a dos médicos que atendían a los heridos y no se daban abasto. Tras perder la protección que el mago hizo para ella, Sakura Hime tendría que aguantar así hasta que todo eso terminara.

Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban levemente, sentadas en el suelo mientras el movimiento frenético continuaba en el lugar.

Continuamente llegaban soldados heridos y eran atendidos en el lugar y lo más terrible eran los quemados, seguramente por los dragones que rondaban el castillo. Sakura se refugió en el pecho de su amigo, cuando ese joven de la máscara, Liceo, tomó una navaja corta y la levantó contra un soldado con grandes quemaduras a quien los doctores no podían ayudar.

Clemencia llevaba escrito aquella daga en la hoja, el cuchillo para los que ya no querían sufrir.

En el exterior, la batalla arreciaba, con defensores valientes y atacantes fuertes y numerosos. Pero la balanza estaba demasiado inclinada, ya no se tenían demasiadas esperanzas. Ya solo esperaba esperar a ver como terminarían las cosas.

Las puertas se abrieron y el rey entró al lugar acompañado de varios soldados. Uno de los cuales pasó al fondo de la habitación y descubrió lo que parecía una puerta secreta. Por donde las mujeres y niños comenzaron a entrar. El escape iniciaba.

– El castillo no tardará en caer, tenemos que salir de aquí, vayan por ese pasillo.

Apenas cabían dos personas en el lugar, un túnel excavado en la roca tal vez mucho tiempo atrás. Shaoran pensaba en ocuparse de la princesa pero era Liceo quien la cargaba en su espalda mientras el mago la cuidaba. Y él, por el contrario, sujetaba la mano de la joven de mirada seria, Sara. Ayudándola a caminar por el oscuro corredor que las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminar.

Ella tropezó de repente y Shaoran la detuvo como pudo ayudándola después a ponerse en pié.

– Cuidado – le recomendó y ella lo miró de manera extraña. ¿Era una sonrisa en aquel rostro tan serio? Tal vez comenzaba a caerle bien después de todo.

Al final de un largo rato de caminata, la luz del cielo se dejó ver a la lejanía. Un prado al final del túnel y aquí la lluvia apenas se sentía. La tormenta se centraba sobre la ciudad, al parecer estaba lejos.

– Hacía el norte, a un día de distancia hay una ciudad neutral. Pueden pedir refugio ahí, nosotros iremos a la fortaleza de nuestros ancestros. Aquí tienen comida y agua suficiente – les dijo el rey señalándoles la dirección. – Aléjense.

– Gracias – le respondió Shaoran.

– Somos un reino amigable. Me apena que tengan que conocernos en esta situación. Cuida a los ángeles, lobo rojo. Y protégete del demonio negro.

Una inclinación frente al hombre y después este tomó su camino. Obligando al grupo de Shaoran a hacer lo mismo. No se veía un camino, pero si seguían las instrucciones llegarían. Solo debían seguir caminando.

Korugane tomó a la princesa entre manos mientras las jóvenes parecían tener problemas al andar por lo largo de los vestidos. Pero aun así avanzaron a buen paso durante un par de horas.

Hasta que eso se dejó sentir.

– Viene hacía aquí – dijo Eriol invocando ese báculo.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaba Liceo nervioso por esa sensación terrible en el ambiente.

Korugane dejó a la princesa al cuidado de las otras jóvenes y desenvainó.

– Es algo grande... algo lleno de maldad de la más terrible

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó ahora Lee formando un circulo de defensa.

– En cuanto aparezca hay que atacar. Tanta maldad no puede venir en buenos planes.

Un círculo de luz apareció en el lugar y de este surgió una persona con armadura. Un soldado de aspecto terrible que no parecía tener buenas intenciones. Por lo que los muchachos no dudaron en atacar.

Tomó la espada de Shaoran por el mango en cuanto se acerco, lanzándolo por el aire. Liceo recibió una patada y fue lanzado al mismo lugar. Mientras Lee intentó con un hechizo que no logró completar antes de que lo tomaran por la ropa y lo enviaran con los otros.

Korugane no pensó antes de usar su ataque mata demonios. Era un enemigo fuerte y no le daría oportunidad de un segundo golpe. Así que blandió la espada con toda su fuerza y la ráfaga de viento destructor golpeó de lleno la armadura negra.

Pero no le hizo nada, más que quitarle el casco.

Así que un golpe lo envió a la sección de los derrotados que ya se alistaban para el contraataque.

Dos maestras de cartas, aunque una de ellas no tuviera amuletos mágicos estaba dispuesta a pelear, un mago gris, una asesina, una joven con raras cuchillas y un combatiente desarmado. Todavía tenía que pasar por todos aquellos. No pensaban retirarse. Los mágicos atacarían juntos y de una sola vez.

Pero este muchacho de la armadura de demonio desapareció de repente, dejándolos confundidos. ¿Atacaría desde algún otro lado? ¿Solo se retiraba para dejarlos en paz?

Su aura maligna lo hacía parecer un soldado de Ishbal, así que seguramente tenía órdenes de matarlos.

Se dejó sentir de nuevo de pronto, haciéndolos voltear a donde la princesa Sakura a la que dejaron sola. Ya estaba junto a ella, hincado a su lado parecía revisarla buscando la razón de su enfermedad.

– Ya sé que es lo que tienes – le dijo y después se quitó un guante de la armadura y se lo puso a ella. Le quedaba grande pero magia extraña lo ajustó para que ella pudiera usarlo – ¿Se encuentra mejor?

– Un poco – respondió la princesa Sakura, todavía con la respiración agitada pero alivió en la mirada.

– No debería viajar tan lejos si no está segura de lo que va a encontrar. La energía de este lugar le hace daño, pero con este guante estará bien.

– Gracias – respondió la joven mirando el guante que ahora era de ella.

– Si me disculpa un momento – de nuevo de pié, tal vez para continuar la pelea, por lo que alistaron sus armas para enfrentarlo todos a la vez – ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un problema conmigo que nuestras armas puedan arreglar? ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el mórbido deseo de probar el filo de mis espadas y mis dientes? ¿Alguno quiere pelear conmigo, mis señores?

Dudaron antes de decir algo más y ante su cercanía con la princesa, no podían atacarlo. Tomoyo fue la primera en bajar su arma y acercarse levemente.

– No queremos pelear con nadie, solo nos defendemos.

– ¿De dónde vienen? No son de este mundo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ahora Korugane.

– ¿Quién los trajo?

– Un hechicero llamado Ishbal,

– Lo conozco – todos se pusieron tensos – quiere matarme. Y supongo que a ustedes también, lo que nos hace aliados, de alguna manera.

– Creo que sí – le decía Lee aun sujetando su espada.

– En ese caso vengan conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Un portal se dibujó en el aire frente a ellos, invitándolos a pasar.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. Capitulo 11 El dia de la fiesta

Capitulo 11 El día de la fiesta

Las alas de la princesa se convirtieron en plumas, y fui con Yuko para que la salvara.

Las cartas de Clow se convirtieron en cartas Sakura. Pero Ishbal las tiene, me las quitó en una pelea.

No sé por que nos está haciendo esto, pero seguramente quiere poder.

Creo que destruí su mundo y por eso me busca, parece que ustedes solo eran herramientas para obtener los poderes que necesitaba.

La princesa Tomoyo, a la que jure proteger, está con él, parece ser una rehén. Tengo que salvarla.

Nuestro amigo Fye no aparece y tampoco Mokona, ya trató muchas veces de destruirnos.

Solo queremos regresar a casa y que toda esta pesadilla termine, solo queremos volver.

.

.

.

Shaoran miró fijamente a Alquiam, quien, impaciente, se levantaba constantemente para pasear por la habitación. Como si toda aquella charla le emocionara. Pero ahora se detenía y le enfrentaba la mirada al muchacho, al parecer Shaoran quería decir algo.

Llegaron al castillo de Céfiro poco después el amanecer ya hora no faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche, mientras todos contaban sus historias, incluidos Alquiam y Marina. Al parecer Ishbal quería matarlos a todos, por lo que estaban del mismo bando.

– He oído antes tu nombre, en mundos que han sufrido mucho – le dijo Shaoran por fin mirándolo los ojos – "Alquiam", el que busca la destrucción, el que se alimenta de muertos. Mundos destruidos por un monstruo de cabello blanco y armadura negra.

Marina se sintió extraña ante esa mirada de Alquiam, unos ojos que tenían una perversa satisfacción por lo que le decían.

– He hecho cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso y eso es la razón de la que me he ganado tantos enemigos.

– ¿Entonces por qué debería pelear contigo?

– Por que hay un tipo que quiere matarnos, hijo. Eso no solo nos vuelve compañeros, nos vuelve amigos... Pero no te estoy pidiendo que luches conmigo, te estoy ofreciendo que nos volvamos aliados para matar al maldito de la máscara que nos está molestando. Y si vienes conmigo tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerte. Por ejemplo, yo también tengo la habilidad de viajar libre entre dimensiones y hasta entre tiempos. Así que te podría ayudar si tú me ayudas a pelear contra Ishbal. Lo mismo va para todos ustedes.

– ¿Ponernos a tus ordenes? – Preguntaba Korugane.

– Claro que no, luchar juntos, lado a lado. Y entonces yo pondré a mi servicio todos mis poderes para ayudarlos en sus metas personales. Pero no tiene que contestarme ahora. Han pasado por muchas cosas y la princesa de Céfiro les brinda su hospitalidad. Piensen en mi oferta y si la rechazan haré lo que pueda por sacarlos de este mundo, aunque Ishbal está frenando mucho de mis poderes.

– Espera – le detuvo Lee levantándose de donde estaba – ¿Por qué fue la guerra? ¿Por qué estaban atacando a ese país?

Sin dignarse a voltear, Alquiam respondió.

– Una paz verdadera, necesita de los sacrificios de aquellos que se niegan a colaborar con los demás. Solo era un conflicto político, y como vez, se resolvió en menos de un día para evitar las muertes innecesarias y las perdidas tontas. No es necesario que te preocupes de eso. Con su permiso, debo retirarme y preparar a mí ejército para el siguiente ataque de Ishbal, volverá y lo enfrentaremos, con o sin ustedes. ¿Vienes conmigo, Marina?

La chica se levantó dejando aquellos viajeros en el lugar. Tal vez ya tenían más compañeros en aquella batalla.

Pero lo que le inquietaba era aquella sonrisa de Alquiam, cuando le contaban sobre lo que se recordaba de su nombre. Tal vez era verdad todo, lo que le decían sobre él, que era un demonio terrible que gustaba del dolor ajeno, tal vez tanta gente tenía verdaderas razones para odiarlo.

Afuera, ya alejándose y llevándose a Marina, uno de aquellos muchachos le detuvo. Marina no sabía cuál de los dos idénticos de cabello castaño.

– ¿Qué deseas, Lee?

– ¿Cómo se supone que puedo pelear junto a alguien como tú? ¿No eres un monstruo? ¿No pelearíamos entre nosotros si no tuviéramos el mismo enemigo? ¿Qué razones hay para perdonar tus pecados y ayudarte?

Una sonrisa de vándalo adolescente, buscando su respuesta.

– Tus razones son verdaderas, y en tu lugar, yo le clavaría la espada en la nuca al tipo con la armadura de demonio... Pero no estoy aquí por razones egoístas, estoy peleando contra ese maldito para salvar a las personas a las que quiero. No tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie y ningún dios va a perdonarme. Pero mientras tenga bien claro por que peleo, no me importa la opinión ni el perdón de nadie. Tienen un día para decidir si se me unen o no.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Alquiam abrazaba ligeramente a Ascot, repitiendo sus palabras. Hasta que el cuerpo de su amigo comenzó a brillar de forma extraña y las alas de cuero negro los cubrieron a ambos. Y al descubrirse, solo estaba Alquiam. Con una mirada triste.

Decía que acababa de convertirse en un dios, que la fuerza escondida de Ascot era aun más grande que la de él mismo. Y elevándose en el aire sin sus alas, enfrentó solo a aquellas naves de Autozam que llegaban.

Cruceros de batalla como contra el que las niñas pelearon alguna vez, robots parecidos al Iron de Águila que eran despedazados con facilidad. Tanto poder reunido en un solo ser, solo podía ser obra de los dioses. Veía el terror en los rostros de aquellos que eran sus amigos, sentía el mismo miedo que ellos sentían

Al terminar la pelea, el soldado negro regresó a ellos y dándoles la espalda inició un hechizo enorme, una esfera de energía blanca que parecía capaz de destruir un castillo entero y la lanzó contra el pueblo destruido en donde él alguna vez vivió.

Al terminar la luz, muchas personas se levantaban, los muertos durante el primer ataque de Autozam. Con todo su poder, con ese poder que acababa de devorar de Ascot, Alquiam acababa de levantar a todo un pueblo de entre los muertos.

La miró con una sonrisa cínica durante un momento.

"Solo los dioses pueden jugar con la vida y la muerte"

Y después cayó al suelo, para no levantarse ya, agotado por completo ese poder.

.

.

.

Marina se despertó lentamente, molestada por la luz que se colaba por las suaves cortinas de su habitación. Esos sueños que también eran recuerdos le incomodaban. Le hacían sentir extraña, pero ahora conocía un poco más del pasado de Alquiam... y de la muerte de Ascot.

Ahora tenía una habitación para ella sola, Anaís dormía en la recamara principal, sola, sin Paris afortunadamente, y Lucy en donde la cuidaban todo el tiempo. Al dormir sola se sentía despertar en Tokio en cualquier momento.

Se suponía que en Céfiro siempre dormían las tres juntas, estar sola la hacía sentir confundida.

Lavó su cara en el lugar y se arregló un poco el cabello con una jarra de agua que siempre le tenían sobre el mueble del espejo. Era extraño, pero siempre que despertaba, ya estaba ahí la jinete pegaso de la máscara plateada, con un cambio de ropa para ella. Desde que rechazó la ropa de Caldina y usaba la de estas jinetes, la mayor de ellas se preocupaba por ayudarle.

Y a pesar de rechazarla varias veces, insistía en ayudarla a vestirse, peinarse y lo más penoso de todo, a bañarse por las noches. Aunque ahí ya varias veces había llegado también la hermana más joven. La hacían ver más importante de lo que era en realidad.

Lo raro era ver que en esa ocasión no estaba y tal vez ahora podría estar sola. Un poquito de paz.

Un sonido fuerte en a ventana la asustó, obligándola a voltear para encontrarse con que un dragón la miraba. Un animal de color rojo de grandes y afilados cuernos que la miraba a través de la ventana. Pero de este, bajó la joven guerrera despidiéndose con la mano del jinete dragón mientras abrazaba la ropa nueva para Marina. Entró por la ventana y saludó a la chica.

– Perdón por la demora, estaba con Valgrant y se me pasó el tiempo. Me mostraba como manejar su dragón.

– Es alguien apuesto – mencionó Marina y juraría que aquella joven se sonrojó bajo su máscara.

– Es... es un buen soldado. El señor Alquiam confía en él y comanda a las caballerías del cielo – mencionó aquella guerrera dejando la ropa en la cama y ayudando a Marina a desabrocharse. La cual no pudo reprimir el escalofrío al comenzar a perder ropa.

– ¿Solo eso? ¿Solo lo admiras?

Sirene se detuvo, pensando, durante unos momentos, después de lo cual continuó con lo que hacía, diciendo en voz baja.

– No hay hombres que monten pegasos, ¿sabe? Nuestra tribu es solo de mujeres, mujeres guerreras. Leo los libros de estos lugares y para nosotras, el "amor" no es algo que debería existir. Cuando queremos tener un hijo, buscamos un jinete dragón de buen ver y lo retamos a una batalla. Si es un soldado digno, dejamos a nuestro pegaso y vivimos en su casa hasta que estamos seguras de que ya esperamos un hijo. Entonces volvemos a nuestra tribu y lo más seguro es que no lo volvamos a ver. Hasta que tal vez, varios años después, queramos otro hijo de él.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes, como si quisiera agregar algo más. Marina notó esto y le dijo.

– Creo que... no te gusta mucho esa idea – obligando a Sirene a apartarse un poco para decir.

– Antes de que esto comenzara, yo pensaba buscar a Valgrant para tener un hijo con él. Si fuese una niña, sería una bendición y una responsabilidad muy grande.

– ¿Y matan a los niños?

– Claro que no – una mirada acusadora a través de las aberturas de la máscara – los llevamos con su padre y él lo convertirá en un jinete dragón digno. No volverás a verlo, pero ellos son una raza digna y tienen nodrizas de otros pueblos.

– Creo que no entiendo el problema – mencionó Marina presionando a la otra joven y de repente se cubrió un poco con los brazos buscando la prenda adecuada. Recordándole a Sirene lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

– Lo siento, pero... en todo este tiempo; primero peleando contra la serpiente negra y luego con el grupo de paz. Valgrant y yo hemos convivido mucho. Platicamos de muchas cosas, al inicio de movimientos y técnicas de batalla. Después de más cosas sobre nosotros: de lo que nos gustaba comer, de las canciones que conocíamos, de que tan iguales y diferentes somos.

– ¿Hablan mucho?

– Sí, pero... me siento tan bien cuando estoy con él. Me sentía cómoda a su lado y varias veces estuve a punto de desobedecer al comandante Alquiam. Por que yo quería estar con Valgrant y solo eso me importaba. Y no sé si sentir eso es correcto, no sé si debo seguir junto a él o alejarme... y no sé si sería capaz de alejarme de él.

Marina terminó de anudar el listón de la blusa antes de decirle.

– Creo que eso es lo que nosotros, los que no nos dedicamos a la pelea le decimos amor. Te estás enamorando de él. Así que solo quieres estar con él, por que te gusta y entonces no puedes separarte.

– Entonces eso es malo.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– Cuando este embarazada, tengo que regresar a mi tierra y no voy a volver a verlo. Y si no puedo verlo... solo de pensarlo siento que mi mundo se fuera a terminar.

– Eso es el amor.

– ¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez, señorita Marina? ¿Se ha sentido así?

Marina le puso las manos en los hombros para decirle.

– Cuando Alquiam y yo éramos novios, yo me sentía así. Y también pensé que el mundo se me terminaba cuando creí que estaba muerto por... – se detuvo de repente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso no era cierto. ¿O era otro de esos recuerdos extraños que llegaban de repente confundiéndola?

– ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Solo me... me duele un poco la cabeza, no es nada.

– Debe tener cuidado con su salud. Pero hay que terminar de vestirla.

Continuaron con la rutina en silenció como todos los días, tal vez la joven guerrera necesitaba pensar en lo que acababan de decirle. Era varios años mayor que ella y siempre parecía tan centrada y madura. Pero por lo que platicaba sobre su tribu, era poco más de una niña en aquellas cuestiones sentimentales. Ojala y esos dos pudieran tener un final feliz.

Cuando ya la peinaba, sentada frente al espejo, comenzaron a tocar la puerta mientras se escuchaban los llamados de una chica. Sirene abrió para ver quién era.

– Hay una junta muy importante, se necesita a la guerrera mágica – decía la sanadora que acompañaba a Paris. Parecía muy apurada.

– Esta arreglándose, ¿qué ocurre?

– La princesa, el señor Paris, el maestro Clef y el comandante Alquiam ya está ahí. Necesitan a la guerrera mágica para algo muy importante. Hay un representante de varios reinos.

– Vamos para allá.

Cerró la puerta y después se dirigió a la ventana para agitar un pañuelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Marina anudándose el cabello.

– Si es una declaración de guerra le necesitan ahí. Al señor Alquiam comanda a los ejércitos y usted al señor Alquiam. Es la segunda ante la princesa, así que tenemos que ir rápido. Ya le indiqué a Valgrant que alarme a todos los ejércitos. No tengo mi lanza aquí cerca.

La lanza entró por la ventana, lanzada desde el exterior para clavarse en el suelo. Por lo que aquella joven la tomó para después salir ambas del lugar.

Fuera de la sala principal, Sirene animó a la guerrera mágica, quien se adentró con porte serio como le habían pedido siempre que lo hiciera. Al sentarse la sesión pudo comenzar.

– Como ya lo dije, vengo en representación de los veinte reinos. Para probarlo, tengo conmigo los sellos reales, las coronas y espadas sagradas de varios de estos reinos. Y varias de las princesas me han acompañado como mensajeros rehenes para probar la verdad de mis palabras – aquel mensajero pensó un poco antes de decir – El mensaje es el mismo, rendición completa e incondicional de todos los reinos. Se firmara cualquier tratado de paz y acta de derrota. Pagaremos los tributos de derrotados y entregaremos las armas y ejércitos.

– ¿Por qué en cambió de opinión? – preguntó Clef con un tono altanero.

– La destrucción de Mirna, la capital militar más fuerte de Céfiro, fue un hecho terrible. Muchos de estos reinos no tendrían oportunidad en una lucha directa contra las fuerzas de Mirna y mucho menos atacarla. Pero el demonio negro la destruyó en un solo día. Esa furia sobre nuestros reinos solo significaría la muerte y destrucción de nuestras gentes. Al caer Mirna, es seguro que seremos derrotados. La petición es que la princesa perdone la vida de nuestros campesinos, obreros y civiles. Estoy aquí, para suplicar por la vida de todas estas personas. Aceptamos cualquier imposición siempre y cuando la princesa nos prometa que detendrán al demonio. Que el Alquiam será encerrado otra vez.

Era miedo en los ojos de aquella persona. Terror solo de pensar en aquello que era su miedo. ¿Esa era la reacción de las personas al ver a Alquiam? ¿Esa era la historia tras de aquel al que todos llamaban demonio?

Alquiam se levantó de su silla y se acercó para decir con un tono de aburrimiento.

– Solo sigo órdenes de la princesa, si ella no ordena atacar, nadie será atacado. Pero no van a encerrarme nunca más. Estoy controlado.

– Los reinos están seguros – decía Anaís sentada en aquel trono mientras Paris permanecía de píe a su lado como un guardia – Alquiam obedece mis órdenes y de ser necesario los protegerá. No hemos podido encerrarlo, pero está dentro de nuestro control y es leal.

– A los reinos que represento les parece suficiente la palabra de la princesa para garantizarnos nuestra seguridad. Firmaremos y acataremos las órdenes de la princesa, comenzaremos el desarme.

– El capitán Ráfaga se pondrá de acuerdo con usted, el resto puede retirarse, la reunión ha terminado.

Marina se acercó a Gurú Clef para preguntarle.

– ¿Qué significa?

– La guerra terminó, todos firmaran el tratado. Ya no es necesario pelear.

– Entonces...

– Se terminó, la paz regresó a Céfiro. Si alguien intenta hacer guerra, todos los demás países lo detendrán. Y nadie hará nada por miedo a Alquiam. Se terminó todo, solo tenemos que arreglar lo de Alquiam y entonces podrán regresar tranquilas a sus casas.

El mencionado salió del lugar a paso firme como si lo hubieran insultado mientras Sirene trataba de alcanzarlo para decirle algo. Ráfaga y Caldina celebraban mientras Paris tomaba de las manos a Anaís y ambos sonreían.

¿Aquello era un final feliz? ¿Así se terminaba aquella locura de guerra en su amado Céfiro? Seria hermoso de ser así, sería perfecto y solo faltaría ir a casa y hacer que Lucy volviera a ser la de antes. Pero todavía faltaba un poco más.

– ¿Podemos hablar un poco? – se atrevió a decirle ella al mago.

– Por supuesto – le respondió este con una sonrisa – ven conmigo.

Salieron a los pasillos de aquel castillo y por todos lados se notaba que la noticia ya corría por todas partes. Personas que al parecer no lo creían, gente que trataba de explicarlo lo mejor posible. Todos estaban muy atareados desde hacía un par de días, pero ahora se notaba mucho ánimo entre los presentes. Tal vez la noticia corría muy rápido.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con aquel monje del barco, el que se pasó toda aquella ocasión hablando con ella. Atareado y dirigiendo a un grupo de jóvenes que cargaban cosas.

– Señorita Marina – dijo al verla, acercándose de inmediato – ¿Cómo se encuentra? No la veía desde aquella ocasión.

– Maestro Ilstar, que gusto verlo de nuevo. ¿Ocurre algo? Lo veo muy ocupado.

– Me han pedido que prepare algunos fuegos artificiales para hoy en la noche. No estaban en el plan original pero le aseguro que quedaran bien aun con el poco tiempo. No hay mucha pólvora en Céfiro y debemos tenerla lista en unas horas. Le aseguro que se sorprenderá con las imágenes que los magos me ayudaran a hacer. Disfrute de la fiesta y muchas gracias por lograr la paz en Céfiro. Tengo que irme, así que buenos días.

– Buenos días – fue la única despedida que alcanzó a dar ella ante la rapidez del hombre. Al parecer estaba presionado. Y hablaba de una fiesta. ¿Sería que iban a organizar algo por el final de la guerra?

Se apresuró a alcanzar a Clef quien seguía caminando lentamente y al llegar juntó a él trató de decirle.

– Clef... yo...

– No debes asustarte, Alquiam ya solo debe encontrar y derrotar a Ishbal y vamos a ayudarlo en todo lo posible. Ya no es necesario que lo acompañes ni que tengas que presenciar todas esas cosas horribles. Te quedarás en el castillo y estarás segura. Pronto Lucy volverá a estar bien.

– Me alegro, pero...

– Todos vamos a estar bien.

– Clef, escúchame – reclamó la joven y el mago se detuvo antes de abrir aquella puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No tengo miedo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Ya soy más fuerte y tengo confianza de que las cosas van a terminar bien. Ya soy más madura y ya sé defenderme sola... no tengo miedo y no es eso de lo que te quería hablar.

– Dime entonces – respondió el mago un poco intrigado.

– Tal vez pronto regresemos a casa en Tokio y entonces Alquiam va a borrar todo esto de nuestras memorias. Pero... hasta entonces... quiero saber que tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento... Me gustas mucho, Clef. Desde hace tiempo, desde que te conocí bien, me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti. Pensé que era la admiración de conocer a alguien tan fuerte y maduro... pero ahora sé lo que siento... Te amo, Clef.

Durante un momento el mago no contestó, se limitó a mirarla a los ojos como si buscara alguna verdad. De repente pareció molesto y se frotó la cara con la mano metálica como si fuera algo malo.

– Alquiam te borró la memoria, era lógico que esto pasara pero no hice nada, soy un tonto.

– Guruclef...

– Te lo dije una vez hace mucho tiempo, Marina. Tú me dijiste esto y yo te respondí con la verdad. Antes era una persona pequeña pero ahora tengo el mismo aspecto que antes de convertirme en sacerdote principal de Céfiro. Soy un elfo inmortal, un hombre demasiado mayor y tú eres solo una niña.

– Pero eso no me importa – trataba de suplicar ella.

– Tengo más de doscientos años y tú apenas comienzas a vivir tu vida. En realidad no sientes nada por mí, tan solo estás ilusionada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Le puso la mano normal en un hombro y le dijo en un tono amable.

– Por que ya tuvimos esta conversación una vez. Por que ya te dije todo esto y al poco tiempo pudiste enamorarte de alguien más.

– ¿Alquiam?

– Por desgracia sí... pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Por que... aun es muy pronto para mí. Aun no estoy listo para querer a nadie después de que...

– ¿Amabas a Sierra? – no entendía el por qué de aquellas preguntas. Ella lo sabía bien y esa respuesta solo iba a lastimarla. Esa respuesta ya no le servía de nada

El mago interpuso entre ambos la mano metálica para que ella la viera.

– Hubiera entregado hasta mi alma si con eso ella hubiese regresado. Hubiera cometido todos los pecados o hasta dejarme devorar por Alquiam si con eso pudiese ver su sonrisa solo una vez más. Pero solo los dioses pueden jugar con la vida y la muerte, y tú y yo solo somos personas.

– ¿Puedo quererte Guruclef? – le preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– No, pequeña. Encuentra a alguien de tu mundo que te quiera y que te respete. Y aprende a quererlo a él. Por desgracia, no hay un lugar en este antiguo corazón para nadie más.

Sin decir más, Marina se alejó corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Clef suspiró largamente y entró en aquel jardín en donde estaban las tumbas de los héroes. Entre ellos, la de Sierra. Quería contarle las buenas nuevas, enterarle de todo lo que ocurría, como estaban las chicas. Para él, ella seguía ahí, cerca de ellos. Los cuidaba de cualquier cosa y por eso debería saber lo que pasaba.

Marina llegó hasta donde Lucy descansaba, hacía ya rato del desayuno y ahora estaba sola. Mirando a la nada, con los ojos muertos y murmurando cosas. Era su amiga, se suponía que lo hacían todo por ella.

– ¿Cómo estas Lucy? – Le preguntó retirándole un mechón de la cara – ¿Ya estas mejor? No te preocupes, muy pronto vas a estar bien. Vamos a ir a Tokio y estarás bien. Hace poco vi a tus compañeros de clase, parece que no se han dado cuenta siquiera que no estamos. Así que no nos pasara nada. Apenas nos habremos ido y nadie notara que vinimos a Céfiro.

El lugar se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes mientras solo se escuchaba el ruido del exterior. Tanto movimiento y acción por todos lados, tal vez iba a pasar algo importante y ella no lo sabía.

– ¿Sabes? Acabo de hablar con Clef, le dije todo lo que sentía, le dije que lo quería y que me gustaría mucho estar con él... – a través de la ventana veía a Alquiam entrenando a los otros jóvenes. Amarrados por cuerdas en la espalda se jalaban con fuerza. Al principio él ganaba pero después, los otros jóvenes de armaduras negras se aferraban al suelo con manos y pies para lograr tirarlo – No me dejó quererlo, no me dejó amarlo, no me dejó sentir nada por él. Y aunque creí que me sentiría peor, que tendría el corazón destrozado... creo que ya no me siento tan mal, creo que no me duele tanto después de todo.

Tal vez él tenía razón, que solo eran mis recuerdos y no mis sentimientos lo que me hacían sentir eso. Después de todo, tuve el valor de superar esto y enamorarme de alguien más... aunque fuera alguien como él.

Muy pronto iremos a Tokio... y vamos a olvidar todo esto y vamos a seguir reuniéndonos a platicar y a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si pudiéramos regresar aquí. Tu y Latiz estarían juntos, Anaís haría lo imposible por estar con Paris y yo trataría de juntar valor para decirle a Clef lo que siento. Y entonces seriamos felices todos.

Pronto seremos felices otra vez, pronto seremos niñas normales en un mundo normal. Pero antes de olvidarlo todo, quisiera recordarlo todo otra vez. Quisiera saber todo lo que pasó. Voy a ir a preguntarle a Alquiam, quiero que él me diga lo que solo él recuerda, lo que solo él puede responderme. Pero antes voy a cepillarte el cabello y a arreglarte un poco, nadie pude verte así.

.

.

.

Parecía un estudiante una noche antes del examen, rodeado de tantas cosas que era imposible que las viera todas a la vez, consultando libros, notas, papeles y mapas todo al mismo tiempo. Como si solo tuviera un par de horas más antes de que le presentaran la prueba y no supiera todavía nada. Era muy extraña esa imagen en Alquiam a las afueras del palacio, cerca de donde su gente entrenaba. Tal vez tenía algo muy importante que completar antes de esa noche.

– Alquiam – le llamó ella y al voltear el chico tiró un libro rojo mientras sujetaba papeles en ambas manos. Era algo escrito a mano como un diario, lleno de dibujos y símbolos raros. Manchado de... algo.

– ¿Qué pasa, niña?

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella mientras el otro se levantaba.

– Mis estudios de trasmutación humana. Lo que Clef encontró y usó para tratar de revivir a Sierra. Trato de encontrar el error en su teoría, la razón por la que terminó tan mal.

– ¿Algo?

Tomó el libro que la chica le ofrecía y respondió después.

– No lo sé, la teoría parece perfecta y las ecuaciones están bien despejadas. Combinó de una manera casi artística todo lo del libro con la magia de Céfiro. Lo he repasado muchas veces y no tiene ningún error... no entiendo por que salió mal.

– Quería hablar contigo – dijo la chica cambiando el tema.

– ¿Sobre qué?

Antes de que dijera algo más, la voz de otra jovencita los interrumpió emocionada.

– Maestro Alquiam, mire, mire. Ya lo tengo.

La joven jinete pegaso, Florina, se acercaba corriendo, seguida de su lince, mientras llevaba entre los brazos un vestido.

– Se le vera hermoso – le respondió Alquiam –, espero que ya este usted lista.

– Estoy muy nerviosa, pero ya estoy lista.

– Aquí tiene el broche que le prometí – le dijo dándole una figura de metal de un caballo de ajedrez con alas – yo mismo lo forje así que está lleno de buena energía.

– Gracias, maestro Alquiam.

– Muchas gracias a ti. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo hoy en la noche.

Se detuvo frente a Marina por un instante, como si esperara que ella dijera algo, pero ante el silencio se limitó a despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzar a alejarse.

– Esperaba que le dieras las gracias – mencionó Alquiam.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Maestro, olvidaba algo! – Regresó la jovencita de rizos verdes y le entregó algo al soldado– Es un guante de sanación que ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo. Mi madre lo manda para usted ahora que le falta un guante.

– Muchas gracias, Florina. Lo usare con gusto.

Parecía tela de algodón llena de símbolos e inscripciones raras, que no tardó en ponerse.

– ¿Qué es?

– Un guante para sanar heridas. Así, cuando me lastimen, me puedo evitar ir a buscar a Anaís o alguna otra sanadora y puedo curarme con mi propia magia, gastando lo equivalente a un hechizo sencillo. Algo muy útil para alguien como yo. Pero tú querías decirme algo, ¿qué ocurre?

– Bueno, yo... – después de tanta decisión de repente dudaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Antes le parecía tan sencillo ir y decírselo. Ahora no sabía cómo empezar. Pero justo cuando quería comenzar a hablar, los alumnos de Alquiam parecieron hacer algo, obligando a que este les gritara.

– Son algo torpes – decía él –, creen que con lo que saben es suficiente para lo que sea. Ojala los hubiera encontrado antes, se entrenaron mal, de ser por mí, los hubiera convertido en soldados de odio y cualquiera de ellos seria ya más fuerte que Ráfaga. Aun tengo esperanzas en aquel otro. Conserva sus sentimientos y cuando yo los use a mi favor, se volverá fuerte... Disculpa, otra vez me distraje. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar?

– ¿Tienes algo de tiempo a solas, para hablar?

– Estaré ocupado toda la tarde, hoy hay mucho que hacer, por eso los estoy presionando para terminar el entrenamiento de hoy.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella un poco preocupada a lo que Alquiam la condujo a donde se alcanzaba a ver el pueblo. Actividad por todos lados y mucha gente en las calles, como antes de las batallas.

– Hoy es el festival de la cosecha, la fiesta más importante de todo el año. También celebran el final de la guerra, así que la fiesta será aun más grande de lo que tenían planeado. Los generales tenemos que estar ahí y los viajeros que Ishbal está molestando quieren darme su repuesta sobre las proposiciones que les hice. Creo que lo tengo todo ocupado hasta la fiesta. Pero hoy estaremos en la ceremonia y ahí podemos hablar. Ponte algo de gala, la embajadora puede ayudarte con eso. No le digas a Caldina o llegaras casi desnuda a la fiesta.

Se alejó para gritarles más insultos a sus soldados, al parecer tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Esperaría entonces hasta la noche, mientras tanto tenía que encontrar a esa mujer oriental para pedirle algo de ropa.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

El lugar era tan bonito, lleno de magia y de esas cosas tan bellas. Lo que más le gustaban eran esos pegasos que llegaban cruzando el cielo. Ese lugar era una especie de antiguo cuento de hadas. Con todos vestidos para la obra de teatro. Ella llevaba ropas normales, algo así como una campesina, igual que el llamado Liceo con su máscara de metal. Tomoyo vestía ropas que parecían las de alguien mágico. Eriol y Lee sí tenían túnicas de magos de colores llamativos y el resto parecían soldados sin armaduras. Excepto la otra Sakura, con su vestido largo y de bonito diseño.

Y tal vez todos estaban en aquel sueño a punto de cumplir algún papel con el de la armadura negra como el malo. Aunque todos sabían que Ishbal era el verdadero malo de su travesía.

Era extraño que Midori pareciera contenta, como si recordara alguna época en la que estaba más cómoda. Pero lo que ahora le interesaba a Sakura, era que estaba junto a Shaoran. Tranquila, cómoda y junto a él, sin nadie alrededor para molestarlos.

Ahora se enteraba de tantas cosas que no sabía de antes, de tantos detalles de la vida de Shaoran y que le platicaba en todo ese tiempo. Lo que sentía por la hija del clan Ho, las cosas que hacía en la casa del concilio y las personas con las que convivía. Inclusive, tenía una historia muy graciosa sobre unas vacaciones hacía algunos años en la playa, en donde conoció a una sirena.

Y a pesar de que estaban todo el tiempo juntos, el beso aquel en la torre del palacio antes de escapar, fue lo último entre ellos. Shaoran no se acercaba para nada y aunque ella no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para empezar algo, le gustaba la idea de que Shaoran se atreviera a hacer algo más.

– Tal vez no sea el momento – decía él mientras miraban las flores de aquel jardín – pero quiero pedirte algo.

– ¿Necesitas algo, Shaoran? – respondió la chica dando la vuelta para mirarlo

– Cuando todo esto termine y regresemos a casa... yo quería pedirte que... vengas conmigo a Hong Kong. Que vivas con nosotros en la casa del concilio.

– ¡Pero Shaoran! – ¿Por qué decía aquello de repente?

– Todavía somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y lo sé, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo y esperar a que estés lista.

– No sé, yo...

– Por que si me dices que no puedes, entonces yo voy a dejar el concilio para ir contigo. Entonces yo voy a dejarlo todo. Lo que importa es que ya no quiero que estemos lejos.

– Es muy pronto.

– Seis años esperándote, mil noches sin dormir, tanto tiempo queriendo estar contigo. Si tú no renuncias a tu vida... yo renunciare a la mía y vamos a estar juntos.

– Dame un poco de tiempo – dijo ella retirándose un poco y esquivándole la mirada – tal vez un año o hasta que me sienta lista. Pero no será mucho tiempo. Cuando mi familia lo acepte y entonces voy a ir contigo. Mientras tanto, tú vas a seguir en China y yo en Japón. Y entonces, cuando llegue el momento, vamos a estar juntos y a ser felices sin lamentarnos por nada.

– Ya no eres la misma, Sakura – decía Shaoran obligándola a voltear – Ya no eres la misma niña de la que yo estaba enamorado.

– Shaoran...

Una dulce sonrisa antes de continuar.

– Eres más madura, más sensible... y mucho más bonita. Ya no eres una niña.

– Gracias.

Parecía que ocurría algo, que se acercaría de repente. Mientras tanto, cerca de ellos, Tomoyo detenía por el pecho al joven castaño sin lograr detenerle en nada.

– Ahora si va a ver – decía Walker.

– Déjalos, Walker. Déjalos solos, ellos se lo merecen.

– Nadie debe acercarse tanto a la dueña del contrato.

– Pero es ella la que se le acerca a él.

– Espera – la lucha se detuvo de repente mientras este muchacho miraba a lo lejos.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Tomoyo volteando en aquella misma dirección y alcanzó a ver a alguien cubriéndose tras de una pared. Alguien con una máscara extraña.

– Parecía gente de aquí. O tal vez Alquiam nos vigila para saber si somos de confianza.

– No los culpo, con tantas cosas yo no confió en él. Mira, justo ahí están Eriol y la princesa, ¿de que hablaran?

– No sé, pero el otro Shaoran debe estar muriéndose de los nervios... Como yo ahora, tengo que separar a ese de Sakura.

– ¡Que no, te digo! – volvió a decir la chica tratando de detenerlo, estaba ya casi fuera de control.

Cerca de ahí, el mago y la princesa platicaban levemente.

– Un sitio precioso y con un clima tan agradable – decía él – es malo ver solo nubes de tormenta al llegar al lugar.

– El país del que vengo es un desierto – respondió ella ligeramente subida en el barandal de la terraza – por eso me gustaban tanto esos mundos llenos de color y vida. Son tan bonitos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos instantes mirando aquel paisaje, viendo a uno de aquellos pegasos blancos cruzar el firmamento acompañado de un dragón de color rojo.

– Yo... quería decirte algo – se atrevió por fin la princesa.

– No lo digas. – Le interrumpió él de repente, mirándola – no lo menciones, por que si lo dices, no podrás olvidarlo. No lo digas. – Pensó durante un instante, dejando a la chica confundida y después comenzó a decir suavemente – ¿Quién es de tu mundo? ¿A quién te recuerdo? ¿Quién tiene esta cara y esta misma alma?

– Mi padre... murió hace tiempo.

– Ya veo, sentía venir esto pero no lo quería creer... ¿Alguna vez le has dicho a alguien que lo quieres? ¿Te le confesaste a alguien antes?

– No – dudó mucho ella antes de contestar, después de lo cual trató de mirarlo pero este tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

– ¿No crees entonces que debería guardar esta oportunidad tan preciada, en alguien a quien quieras de verdad? No sientes nada Sakura hime, solo te recuerdo a tu padre. Pero hay alguien que te quiere mucho. Alguien que se preocupa tanto por ti que fácilmente daría su alma y por quien tú sabes que sientes algo. Yo no soy tu padre, yo no siento nada por ti. Junto a mí lo recuerdas pero eso no es nada más que una ilusión.

– Pero... Clow.

– Yo no te puedo querer... yo no deseo quererte. Por que no te conozco y no sé quién eres. Así que perdóname por decírtelo de esta manera, no quería lastimarte, pero es necesario que te des cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes y hacia quien. Así que... siento que deberíamos comenzar a alejarnos un poco a partir de ahora.

Salió caminado de aquel jardín, dejándola sola. Mientras ella, apretaba fuerte la tela de su vestido y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Eriol no deseaba lastimarla, pero tal vez no había otra forma, esperaba que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Alquiam, Shaoran y Sara caminaban por los pasillos del lugar, hablando animadamente. A pesar de ya haberle contado toda la historia, Alquiam regresaba constantemente buscando detalles. Algunos de importancia, otras verdaderas tonterías. Solo que ahora parecía importante.

– Su padre consideraba que la pluma podía entregarle energía suficiente a un cuerpo para que volviera a funcionar recién muerto... interesante. ¿Algún resultado?

– Nada interesante, casi toda la investigación se basaba en analizar la energía de la pluma y en cómo aprovecharla. Logramos un par de movimientos, nada más. Solo en roedores o insectos – respondió la joven con el mismo tono calmado de siempre – Pero con la magia correcta, podríamos revivir a los muertos.

– Eso es imposible – interrumpió Shaoran obligando a los otros dos a verlo. – Nadie puede resucitar a un muerto, ni siquiera aquellos que se hacen llamar dioses. Por eso, en este limitado tiempo de nuestras vidas, tenemos que vivir por las cosas que creemos sin importar otra cosa.

Alquiam rió con fuerza de estas palabras mencionadas con seriedad por Shaoran y después respondió casi divertido.

– Joven Shaoran, la diferencia entre los verdaderos dioses y los tótems de piedra o los inmortales poderosos que solo alardean, es que lo verdaderos dioses pueden jugar con la vida y la muerte. Pero un dios que nació siendo un dios, jamás tendrá una razón para darle vida a un humano.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – aquella mirada retadora en Shaoran denotaba que no le creía.

– Por que yo he sido un dios verdadero en más de una ocasión. He levantado personas de entre los muertos en dos ocasiones. Algunos de ellos siguen caminando por ahí. Así que tus comentarios sobre los dioses son solo celos.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo más, la princesa llegó de repente para tomarlo de un brazo con fuerza. Como un naufrago a su salvación por lo que extrañado, el joven viajero le pregunto.

– ¿Ocurre algo, princesa Sakura?

– Hay algo... – decía ella – hay algo que quería decirte.

Lo sujetaba tan fuerte que comenzaba a lastimarlo. Por lo que Alquiam tomó gentilmente por el brazo a la otra chica y le dijo.

– Venga, conmigo, señorita Sara. Hay algo que quería enseñarle.

Dejando solos a aquellos dos, entre quienes parecía ocurrir algo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba él, preocupado.

– Perdóname, Shaoran, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Qué le ocurre princesa?

– Te quiero... me gustas mucho – decía ella llorando – Eso quería decirte ese día antes de que fueras a las ruinas. Quería decirte lo que siento. Perdóname por olvidarlo, perdóname por dejarte solo, por obligarte a hacer todas esas cosas peligrosas solo por ayudarme. Perdóname por no tener fuerza para decírtelo antes. Perdóname Shaoran.

– Está bien, princesa Sakura. No tiene que ponerse así.

– Por favor, Shaoran, por favor. No me dejes sola, no quiero quedarme sola. No me dejes sola por favor. Quédate a mi lado... quédate para siempre a mi lado.

Shaoran la abrazo levemente con el brazo libre mientras le susurraba al oído.

– No voy a irme. Voy a quedarme para siempre aquí, a tu lado, Sakura. No voy a irme nunca. Cerca de ahí, Korugane los miraba seguro de lo ocurrido antes y pensaba en lo que ocurriría después de ese momento. Con una sonrisa ligera mientras deseaba que Fye estuviese ahí. Por que entonces haría un comentario de la pareja, después de lo sentimental que Korugane era en realidad y al final, terminaría en una situación un poco rara.

Pero Fye no estaba ahí.

¿Dónde demonios estaría metido el estúpido mago? Ojala que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Al final, la joven siguió el consejo de Alquiam para aquella noche de celebración y buscó a la embajadora de Faren para pedirle prestada algo de ropa. Aquel muchacho, su guardián de largo cabello negro, se movió rápido para conseguir lo que su señora le pedía. Y ahora, las dos mujeres terminaban de vestirse mientras el atardecer ya terminaba y Mokona jugaba sobre el tocador desacomodando un poco las cosas.

– No pensé que tenias un Kimono tan bonito – mencionó Marina levantando los brazos para que Kafka, la embajadora terminara de anudarle la faja del vestido.

– Parece que mi país y el tuyo no son tan diferentes. Y se te ve muy bien. Es uno de mis vestidos favoritos.

– Si es tan importante no deberías prestármelo.

– Está bien, te lo mereces. Esta es la celebración más importante de todo Céfiro, ¿verdad? – al decir esto el conejo mágico abandonó el mueble para que Marina lo abrazara.

– En realidad no lo sé.

– Entonces seremos turistas curiosas asombrándonos de todo. Yo voy a ir con Shiriu aunque él se muere por ir con Anaís. ¿Tienes acompañante?

– Quede de verme con Alquiam.

El gesto de la mujer cambió por uno de preocupación.

– No me gusta verte cerca del demonio. Te lastimó una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Marina bajó la mirada y giró un poco a Mokona entre sus manos, como si buscara lo que quería decir.

– Hay cosas que necesito saber – respondió en voz baja – Cosas que ya nadie recuerda y solo él me puede decir.

– En ese caso ten cuidado. Si pasa algo solo grita, Shiriu estará al pendiente de ti.

– No va a pasar nada – dijo la jovencita restándole importancia al asunto.

– Entonces es hora del maquillaje.

– Es que no me gusta usar demasiado.

– Déjamelo a mí – esa sonrisa tan cálida le hacía imposible negarle algo.

Así, algunos minutos después, la joven salía del castillo a pasó sereno. Vestida de esa forma y con el ambiente de fiesta del lugar, le recordaba aquellos festivales de verano en Japón a los que tanto le gustaba ir. Aunque en esta ocasión llevaba a una Mokona que no dejaba de celebrar en lugar de una bolsa.

Al inició iba sola y luego con sus amigas, Lucy y Anaís. Aunque la última vez era Alquiam, todavía con el uniforme del restaurante en donde trabajaba. Ella se cansó de esperarlo hasta que...

Otra vez uno de esos extraños recuerdos incompletos. Le hacían sentir un poco mal cada vez que ocurrían.

Ahí estaba Alquiam, de espaldas a ella y mirando el pueblo, nuevamente usaba una capa y había algo diferente en él.

Le saludó tranquila y por la forma en que este respondió, sintió que estaba de nuevo ante ese otro Alquiam. El joven de modales tan lindos que conocían en Tokio y que la ayudaba a practicar.

– Te vez diferente – le dijo ella mientras caminaban ya hacía la fiesta.

– ¿En serio? No hice nada especial, solo pulí la armadura, me puse mi diadema de gala y me peine.

– Exactamente eso es lo que te hace ver diferente.

Alquiam rió un poco antes de decir.

– Te vez preciosa, esa ropa te queda muy bien.

– Gracias... pero ¿qué va a pasar?

– Es la fiesta de la cosecha, mañana comienzan a recogerse los frutos de los campos. A pesar de los cambios de clima, las cosechas se dieron bien, y hay un tratado de exportación con Autozam por lo que hay muchos beneficios adicionales. Así que la gente se reúne a dar gracias a los dioses por los regalos recibidos haciendo muchos regalos en una gran fiesta... casi sería la navidad de este mundo.

– ¿De qué se trata la fiesta? – emocionándose por la atmósfera, la chica preguntaba.

– Hay mucha música y cantos. Discurso de los gobernantes, el pilar... aunque ahora sería la princesa Anaís, el sacerdote principal y quién sabe si hay algo más por el fin de la guerra. El señor Ilstar, el profesor que conociste en el barco, preparó unos fuegos artificiales y las hadas tiene un numero de canto y baile, Caldina me pidió que les ayudara con mis portales para que todos pudieran verlas, son muy pequeñas. Y el acto más importante es que una doncella bailara una danza sagrada para transmitir todos nuestros agradecimientos a los dioses.

– La niña del lince: ¿Florina?

– Es un gran honor que elijan a alguien de tu familia para ello. Y la escogieron como una forma de darme las gracias por ayudar en la guerra. Me honran escogiendo a mi protegida para la danza de los dioses. Por eso le di las gracias hoy en la mañana y ella esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo. Los últimos días se la ha pasado recibiendo las gracias de todos en el pueblo y casi todos los visitantes y hoy en la noche se las entregara a los dioses.

– Debe estar muy nerviosa.

– Bastante, equivocarse en la danza, sería ofender a los dioses de parte de todos nosotros. Es una falta tan grave que no tiene un castigo. No se le puede poner precio a una falta tan grande. Pero estoy seguro de que ella lo hará bien. No es por nada pero yo la ayude a preparar buena parte de los pasos.

– Sabes mucho de este lugar.

Alquiam sujetó a la chica por el brazo para conducirla entre el mar de gente que rodeaba la plaza principal. Quienes se movían de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba. Los dos eran personas importantes. Mientras se movían, él continuó hablando en voz un poco más alta para que ella lo escuchara.

– Cuando ustedes me vencieron la primera vez, perdí buena parte de mi fuerza y me convertí en una persona normal. Una familia me aceptó en su casa, un herrero y su esposa sin hijos. No me reconocieron y con el paso del tiempo nos convertimos en una familia. Ellos eran mis padres y yo su hijo. Me enseñó herrería y me regaló esta diadema cuando cumplí un año de vivir en el lugar. Mi madre preparaba unos embutidos que eran conocidos en todo el pueblo.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Marina alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar también.

– Murieron cuando Autozam nos atacó, mi pueblo fue el primero en ser destruido. Solo yo y una aldeana pudimos escapar. El resto del pueblo fue muerto y Dilan, la que salve, tardó un poco en alcanzarlos. Me quede solo deseando morir y comencé una guerra solo por la venganza. Las mande traer a ustedes tres cuando sentí que teníamos la batalla perdida.

– ¿Nos trajiste a pelear?

– Les hice creer que les llamaba Clef y al llegar lo primero que encontraron fue una batalla enorme... perdimos la mitad de aquel castillo de las torres que conocían y lo demolimos por que quedó inútil.

La mesa en la plaza central del pueblo, era el lugar a donde la llevaba, donde se reunirían las personas principales del reino. La mesa de gobernantes ya estaba ocupada por Anaís y Paris que hablaban de manera animada. Ráfaga y Caldina se encontraban dando órdenes, tal vez terminando de arreglar el evento. Clef, hablaba con otras personas al parecer afinando detalles del lugar.

Había tantas luces que a Marina le costaba recordad que en ese lugar no existía la electricidad. Por lo que debería tratarse de alguna clase de magia.

– Te sientas aquí – le dijo él ayudándole con la silla -, te veré después.

– ¿Adónde vas?

– Yo no me siento aquí, soy soldado.

– Quédate, para platicar un poco más.

Un par de señas a Clef como si le avisara y después se sentó junto a la chica con una sonrisa. Todos hablaban alrededor y había mucho bullicio. Pero ella quería continuar. Primero hacerlo hablar de él y luego preguntarle sobre ellos.

– Debió ser difícil perder a tus padres. – dijo ella acercándosele al oído para hablarle mientras Mokona comenzaba a pasearse por la mesa, saludando a Anaís.

– Por suerte pude revivirlos

El sueño de antes, en donde Ascot moría y entonces Alquiam revivía a muchos muertos. Entonces se trataba de eso, eso había pasado todo era verdad. Alquiam podida revivir a los muertos.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Jamás volví a verlos – al decir esto el soldado dejó de mirarla para perder los ojos entre la multitud que rodeaba aquella plaza – tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta de quién soy yo en realidad.

– ¿Y te fuiste?

– A vagar por mil mundos diferentes.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

El lugar era de verdad hermoso, con tantos faroles que iluminaban el lugar de colores. Tanta gente con ánimo de fiesta, tantas cosas bonitas en el lugar. Y lo que más le gustaba a la princesa eran esas hadas que pasaban volando de vez en cuando con sus formas tan bonitas.

– ¿Le gusta princesa? – le preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa primero, pero luego el gesto le cambió un poco molesta.

– Vuelves a decirme princesa – reclamó ella sin mucho enojo.

– Perdón, yo... Sakura – batalló el chico para decir – ¿Te gusta todo esto?

– Sí, mucho – respondió ella con una sonrisa ya sincera. Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al muchacho ver en la princesa.

– Creo que es una fiesta ritual, debe ser algo religioso... Mire... digo, mira Sakura, ya comenzó algo.

Se apresuraron a donde la gente se arremolinaba, aunque varias pantallas mágicas mostraban aquello por todos lados. Más si querían verlo directamente, un muro de gente se los impedía.

Liceo, unos cuantos pasos atrás, buscaba una manera de ayudar a su ama. Hasta que le llamaron de un árbol cercano, en cuyas ramas Tomoyo y los demás ya estaban acomodados.

Subieron a la princesa y se acomodaron también en el lugar para ver lo que ocurría en la plaza donde se alcanzaba a ver un grupo que tocaba música mientras otros tantos hombres, disfrazados de animales, bailaban lentamente. Era algo rustico, pero también bonito y seguramente significaba algo. A Shaoran le fascinaban estas situaciones, en las que podía conocer las costumbres de un lugar de una manera tan cercana.

Por todas partes se veían aquellas pantallas mágicas que mostraban la escena del baile y creaban también el sonido. Por lo que nadie se perdía de lo que estaba pasando. En la mesa principal se veía a Alquiam, quien también se entretenía con la danza de los animales.

Al terminar los aplausos se hicieron ver por todo el lugar y las expresiones de júbilo seguían. Era un lugar grande, para gran cantidad de gente, pero aun así abarrotaban el sitio. Situación que se hizo notaron más cuando un grupo de hadas entró al lugar y toda la atención se centró en los portales para verlas bien.

Con sus alas podían volar y eran tan ligeras y ágiles que sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia y magia. Una danza bella con unos seres hermosos que deleitaban a todos. De verdad era todo un evento ver a aquellas pequeñas personas bailando con sus figuras mágicas.

Al terminar el público aplaudió a rabiar mientras gritaban de emoción. Shaoran y los suyos disfrutaban mucho con esto y les pareció extraño el silencio que se difundió por el lugar de repente. Era como si todos rezaran en silenció de repente, como parte de un ritual.

Jovencitas entraron al lugar, con vestidos muy elaborados y se distribuyeron por la plaza. Y de repente la música comenzó.

Cuatro de ellas solo se paseaban por el lugar como si mostraran a la última quien bailaba. Era como un baile gitano por aquella niña que mostraba una pasión asombrosa. Tal vez la música representaba algo para ella.

Terminó con la música y una pose de brazos en alto y los aplausos anteriores se quedaron pocos ante estas nuevas ovaciones. Todo el mundo gritaba, todo el mundo aplaudía y celebraban a más no poder mientras la bailarina agradecía una y otra vez. Durante largos minutos permanecieron así mientras los aplausos continuaban, hasta que se detuvieron de pronto con una explosión en el cielo y cientos de colores lo llenaron todo.

Fuegos artificiales rompían el color de la noche admirando a todos. La princesa apretó fuerte la mano de su acompañante, quien, apenado, no atinó a hacer nada y solo se sonrojó ligeramente. La otra Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lee y respiró profundo el aire de aquella noche.

Pero Korugane sintió una presencia, era como si alguien le observara, como si quisieran atacarlo. Al voltear una persona se alejaba y el soldado no dudó en saltar de aquel árbol para seguirlo. Algo le decía que se acercaba algo malo.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Terminada la ceremonia y la cena; la música y el baile seguían sintiéndose en el lugar. Pero Marina y Alquiam caminaban por entre las demás personas, mirando aquellos puestos, como en los verdaderos festivales japoneses de verano. Un grupo de niños los detuvo y le llenaron la ropa y el rostro a la chica con joyas que brillaban de manera casi eléctrica.

– ¿Me quedan bien? – le preguntó ella poniéndole una sobre la diadema dorada que le cubría la frente.

– Te ves preciosa.

– Quisiera pedirte algo, Alquiam. Quiero pedirte me hables de ti y de mí. Quiero que me platiques todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Que esos recuerdos que se fueron, regresen por que tú me los entregues.

– ¿De verdad?

– Antes de olvidarlo todo... quiero recordarlo – a pesar de mirarlo a los ojos, parecía tan apenada que voltearía la mirada en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo. Por lo que Alquiam tomó aire levemente y sujetándola de un brazo para hacerla caminar, comenzó a hablar.

– Cuando volvimos a vernos, tu primera reacción fue de temor. O estaba en Tokio para atacarlas o para avisarles de algo muy malo. A pesar de que fuimos aliados, las cosas que hice inspiraban temor en ustedes. Yo solo quería avisarles que iba a vivir ahí, y que si algún día necesitaban algo, podían pedírmelo. Me instalé en un pequeño departamento, conseguí un empleo y entré en una escuela de preparación para poder presentar el examen al instituto. No tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba su mundo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Platicaba tranquilamente con Midori mientras paseaban también por el lugar. Le gustaba la idea de tener kimonos para la ocasión, pero en su situación no había forma. Parecía interesante la idea de ver a Midori vestida así y de la reacción de Shaoran al ver a Sakura. Pero tras de ellas caminaba Eriol con un tono pensativo, tal vez triste.

– ¿Pasa algo, Eriol?

– No, casi nada – respondió él fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Vamos, puede contarme... somos amigos.

Pareció pensarlo y después le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

– Creo que acabo de rechazar a la otra Sakura.

– ¿Por qué?

– Creo que en otro mundo, el mago Clow es el padre de Sakura. Así que al verme, trató de decirme que sentía algo por mí. Solo por que me parezco a su padre no es razón para que ella se sienta así. Espero que esté bien y que no le pasé nada. La acompaña un Shaoran así que seguramente él la ayudara.

– A Sakura una vez le pasó lo mismo con Yukito, quería confesarle lo que sentía pero en realidad era un sentimiento parecido a lo que sentía por su papá. Estuvo triste algunos días hasta que habló con Lee y volvió a sonreír.

– Esperemos que pase lo mismo con esta Sakura y se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta ese Shaoran. Míralos, están tan contentos. ¿Algo aparte de ese beso en el castillo de la otra vez?

– Nada – respondió la chica mirando a la pareja que iba unos pasos más adelante, tomados de la mano como su estuvieran en un pequeño festival de Tomoeda. – Pero Walker estaba furioso. No traga Shaoran y es muy celoso de Sakura.

– Es un guardián demasiado protector.

– ¿Quién es él? ¿De dónde salió?

– Es el primer guardián de las cartas Clow, demasiado emocional y a veces tomaba riesgos tontos. Una vez terminó muy lastimado en una pelea contra otro mago y por eso tuve que cambiarlo con mi magia para que sobreviviera. Así nació Yue. No quería que Walker muriera y era la única forma que se me ocurrió.

– Así, mientras Yue viviera, Walker estaría encerrado. Entonces Yue se sacrifico para que este pudiera ayudarnos.

– Exactamente, pero lo siento mucho por Yukito, muchas personas van a ponerse tristes.

– Mucho más el hermano de Sakura.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

Al principio fuimos un poco distantes, después tú me pediste que te ayudara a practicar esgrima. Ya me conocías y sabías que sería de mucha utilidad. Muchas tardes a la semana me la pasaba en tu casa mientras practicábamos.

Después, comenzaron a pedirme que las llevara a Céfiro con mi magia de portales para ver a sus amigos. Lucy era la que principalmente quería venir para ver a Latiz y se pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Anaís por el contrario te acompañaba para que vinieran a ver a la embajadora, después de los problemas con Paris no se sentía cómoda en el castillo y comenzó a verse con Shiriu, en un plan un poco romántico. Tú por el contrario, venías solo con Kafka... mientras tratabas de tomar fuerzas para decirle a Clef lo que sentías.

Una tarde en Tokio, por estar haciendo tonterías, me caí de un árbol y me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. De repente no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. Entre las tres me ayudaron a regresar al trabajo y a esas clases de preparación que tomaba. Quería estudiar el instituto pero no sabía nada de nada.

Tú, en especial, te diste a la tarea de cuidarme. A preocuparte de que no me faltara nada. Que todo estuviera bien con la escuela y con el trabajo, y de animarme aunque mis recuerdos no regresaran con el tiempo.

Nos acercamos tanto durante esa época que... comenzamos a sentir algo. Lo que yo no quería que sucediera, pero no podía recordarlo.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

Lo alcanzó por entre las calles de aquel pueblo y le tomó por el hombro para verle la cara. Llevaba ya un rato siguiéndoles y por fin podía atraparlo para hablar.

– ¡Korugane! – mencionó la jovencita retirándose la capucha que le cubría.

– Princesa Tomoyo – reaccionó el soldado asustado.

– Korugane, por favor ven conmigo, por favor, deja todo esto y acompáñame. Es la última vez que puedo pedírtelo, después de esto vas a ser nuestro enemigo. Ishbal no es el enemigo, ven obedécele.

– Quería lastimar a Sakura. Quiere hacerle daño a mucha gente. Abandónelo y yo la cuidare.

– No puedo pensar solo en mi, Korugane. Tenemos que pensar en lo que dependen de nosotros. No puedo poner en riesgo más vidas. Tal vez ellos dos resulten lastimados pero vamos a salvar muchas más vidas. No seas un enemigo, Korugane.

El soldado pareció pensar ante la mirada suplicante de su princesa, donde le pedía hacer algo que le parecía incorrecto.

– Korugane, esto es una orden. Ven conmigo y obedece mis órdenes. Abandona a esa princesa a la que no le debes lealtad y ven conmigo a pelear por lo que yo te ordeno.

Su deber era obedecer a esa princesa, obedecer sus órdenes y protegerla. ¿No era esa la razón de aceptar aquel viaje? ¿No deseaba ir con ella más que ningún otra cosa?

Pero no era lo correcto... no lo era.

Lo correcto, lo que era el deber. ¿Cuál elegir en ese momento?

– Voy a pelear contra Ishbal, voy a pelear con ellos y vamos a destruirlo. Entonces usted será libre y nos ayudara a todos. No me importa si pierdo toda mi fuerza por destruirlo.

Ella lo tomó gentilmente y lo besó en la frente. Una sensación casi quemante que el soldado quiso detener pero no lo hizo.

– Ya no tienes más la maldición, pero deje un hechizo para que Ishbal no pueda notarlo. Pelea lo más fuerte que puedas, haz lo que consideres correcto. Ahora, ve con los tuyos rápido. Están en peligro, ya viene Ishbal. Vete rápido. Ellos te necesitan, te estaré esperando para que me salves. Corre, corre, déjame aquí.

Dudó un poco antes de comenzar carrera. Si aquellos estaban en problemas y solos, Ishbal los pondría en serios problemas. Tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible

.

.

.

Continuará…


	13. Cap 12 Champaña y flores

Capitulo 12 Champaña y flores en tu cumpleaños

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

Cuando recuperé la memoria y me di cuenta, tú y yo ya éramos pareja. Yo te lastimé mucho con anterioridad y no podía permitirme influir en tu destino de aquella manera. No podías estar enamorada de mí, no era correcto.

Empaqué mis cosas para irme a algún otro lado de Japón y unirme al ejercito de ahí, era lo único que me quedaba aunque no deseaba hacer mal a nadie. Pero necesitaba alejarme lo necesario para que te olvidaras de mí y encontraras a alguien a quien querer.

Pero no me dejaste ir, inclusive, te subiste al mismo tren y durante todo el trayecto me convenciste de regresar. Me convenciste de que alguien como yo podía ganarse el derecho a ser feliz. Y regresamos a Tokio y te prometí muchas cosas... entre ellas, quererte siempre.

Comencé a usar los poderes que me quedaban para ayudar a los que estaban en peligro. Muchas cosas malas tal vez podían ser compensadas con cosas buenas. Tú me diste la máscara para que nadie me reconociera y por todas partes de escuchaba hablar del ángel negro de Tokio. Por eso tuve que borrarle la memoria a todo el país cuando Latiz murió, no podía arriesgarme a que viendo al ángel negro, las tres recordaran la verdad.

Pero en el petrolero en la bahía, y después en la carambola el día del terremoto. Simplemente no pude quedarme parado haciendo nada... soy un verdadero tonto.

Tu papá me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, siendo yo un estudiante pobre, extranjero y sin familia. Según él no te pudo pasar nada peor que conocerme. Pero me trataba con respeto... a veces. Excepto en esa ocasión en que llamó a la migración y tuve que escaparme del avión que me llevaba a Alemania de donde yo supuestamente era... muchos problemas ese día.

Continuamente veníamos a Céfiro, más que nada para que Lucy pudiera estar con Latiz, pero Anaís tampoco se quedaba tan atrás. Clef puso el grito en el cielo cuando le dijiste lo de nosotros, Caldina también y Ráfaga trató de matarme. Fuera de eso el resto pareció tomarlo bien.

Aunque... siendo yo una parte de Ascot y este como este siempre sintió algo por ti... tenía miedo de que todo ese cariño fuese un sentimiento falso, no propio de mí si no de los recuerdos. Pero el tiempo me ayudo a olvidarme de estos pensamientos tontos.

Se suponía que los viajes acabarían cuando comenzamos a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión al instituto. Pero Lucy me presionaba para seguir viniendo, para no dejar de ver a Latiz. Y en esas ocasiones tenía que traerla solo a ella por que ustedes estaban muy ocupadas estudiando y yo también tenía que hacerlo aquí.

Y eso me trajo muchos problemas con tu familia por que siendo tu novio se me veía todo el tiempo con una chica pelirroja con la que me desaparecía todos los fines de semana. Uno de tus compañeros del club de esgrima, Satorum, el que sentía algo por ti, me enfrentó y me amenazó con decírtelo todo, cuando lo ignoré me ganpé un buen golpe y los desprecios de tus compañeras del club.

Lo malo fue que Lucy se obsesionó con Latiz a tal grado que reprobó su examen de una manera terrible. Pero no pareció importarle tanto. Yo también reprobé pero lo mío era más lógico por que seguía siendo un tonto. Así que me vi presionado de repente para estar todo el tiempo en Céfiro en vista de que ella no tenía que ir a la escuela.

Hasta que tomé una decisión que me ganó el odio de tus amigas. No más viajes a Céfiro. Las tres tenían que afrontar que vivían en un solo mundo y no podían escapar de él. Les prometí llevarlas una vez más cuando terminaran el instituto y entonces, si lo deseaban, las dejaría allá. Pero solo entonces.

Anaís me gritó, me odió y después se digno a tratarme con indiferencia. Lucy por el contario, suplicó con todas sus fuerzas. Lloró a más no poder, exigió que la llevara y en una ocasión, cuando tú y yo tuvimos una pelea, me besó y me pidió, con esos ojos llenos de ternura, que la llevara a Céfiro. Ella sufría mucho por mi culpa y yo me sentía tan mal... pero era necesario.

Continuamente llegaban seres de otras dimensiones para cobrarme lo que alguna vez les hice, como Ishbal. Pero yo me encargaba de ellos, sin matar a nadie, como te lo prometí una vez. Por lo que la gente ponía aun más atención en el ángel negro.

Hasta que la persona que me liberó de la prisión de los dioses llegó y me pidió que le cumpliera con mi parte del trato por mi libertad.

Me pidió que matara a Lucy.

.

.

.

/Sakura Hime/

La princesa deseaba seguir viendo aquellos bailes en el centro del lugar que continuaba con la música tan hermosa, seguramente música de las hadas. Pero también quería ver el resto del lugar donde las cosas no se vendían, se regalaban. Cada persona traía sus mejores productos y se los obsequiaba a los presentes. Al parecer la fiesta era para agradecer la generosidad de los dioses y había que ser bondadosos también.

Había joyas de vidrió muy fina hechura de las que ella tomó un anillo y un collar que le gustaron. Comidas extrañas que olían de maneras deliciosas. Cristales que brillaban con luz propia como luciérnagas y unos vestidos de bordados tan lindos, de los que ella tuvo la suerte de tomar uno antes de que se agotaran. Estaba tan contenta con todo ese ambiente que se asustó cuando Liceo la tomó por el vestido para jalarla muy brusco. Evitando que le pegara aquella flecha.

La gente se dio cuenta y el pánico inundó el lugar. Gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes. Liceo y Shaoran preparaban sus armas y todo se convertía en escándalo. Sakura abrazó aquel vestido mientras preguntaba.

– ¿Estás bien, Shaoran? ¿Estás bien?

– Quédese agachada, princesa. Nos haremos cargo.

Era el tipo que los vigilaba en el castillo, con un yelmo de armadura y una máscara blanca. Alto, delgado y con un arco que volvía a tensar y cuya flecha golpeó contra el escudo que hacia el guante de Liceo. El problema era que las sombras comenzaban a levantarse del suelo y un grupo de ninjas de largas garras recibía órdenes de aquel extraño para atacarlos.

No eran suficientes, tenían que correr con la princesa.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

Era Guruclef quien me sacó de la prisión de los dioses y me pedía que matara a Lucy. Me negué y comenzamos una pelea. Pero no era mi cuerpo ni mi poder original, ya que al sacarme dejaron el cuerpo del Alquiam allá adentro y me dieron una falso con un poco de poder.

Poder que desperdicié en viajes tontos a Céfiro, en destruir mundos, en salvar personas, disfrazado de un ángel negro. Poder que acabé en esa pelea.

Pero Clef era controlado por la que fue mi alumna, la aldeana de mi pueblo que salvé cuando murieron mis padres. Practicó magia oscura sin cuidado y un demonio contaminó su alma. Así que sin un cuerpo propio controlaba el de Clef y después el tuyo para obligarme a pelear en tu contra.

Sabía que no podía lastimarte a ti y te usó. Me lastimó muy serió pero tu luchaste para liberarte y la expulsaste de tu cuerpo lo suficiente para que peleara contra ella. Destruí mi falso cuerpo y desperté el verdadero y pude vencer a cambió de una sola mortal herida que atravesó mi cuerpo y alma.

Una deliciosa muerte.

Cuando Clef reaccionó, libre del influjo de mi alumna, me llevó a Céfiro para regresarme el favor que una vez le hice. Al evolucionar como ser mágico, el cambiar lo que eres, muchas veces significa morir y renacer. Si lo haces cuando estas muriendo, puedes evitarlo. Por eso Clef dejó de ser un mago blanco y se convirtió en mago negro. También ahí obtuvo ese aspecto, de una ocasión en la que lo obligue a defendernos a todos y murió en el intento.

Yo deje de ser el caballero de la destrucción y me convertí en paladín. El problema es que eso tardó mucho tiempo, varias semanas.

Tú creíste que yo estaba muerto y Clef no te desmintió de esa idea, como él se quedó con mis esferas, podían viajar entre mundos.

Algo que no me gustó, pero jamás te reclamé, fue que aprovechaste ese lapso de tiempo para decirle a Clef lo que sentías. No tenía yo n siquiera una semana de "muerto".

Te rechazó de una manera elegante y te rehusaste a volver a Céfiro. Poco tiempo después regresé contigo y lloramos juntos que nos dejaron estar juntos. Por que nuestro tiempo aun no terminaba.

Pude perdonarme, y me cambiaste esa tonta idea de ser cirujano para salvar vidas. Yo tenía derecho a hacer algo que me gustara y me hiciera feliz. Así que profesor de matemáticas se convirtió en mi nueva meta.

Y ya en el instituto, en el mismo colegio de Lucy, me dedique a tener una vida normal. Con una persona que me adoptó en su casa como si yo fuera su nieto. Cuando ella murió tú me ayudaste.

Cuando pasó eso, y me di cuenta de que nunca más iba a estar solo, por que tú estarías a mi lado, pude bajar mis manos y comenzar a pensar por primera vez en ser feliz. El resto de la historia creo que ya la conoces.

Marina dudó un poco antes de decir, pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. En esa historia que se suponía debía recordar pero no existía dentro de sus recuerdos. Aunque había algo que le preocupaba un poco.

– ¿Alguna vez... pasó algo entre los dos? ¿Algo más que... besos?

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Midori parecía decidida a probar toda la comida del lugar, caminando por todos lados y llevándole algunas raciones de aspecto desconocido pero siempre de buen sabor. Eriol hablaba ligeramente con ella y Walker no dejaba de decir cosas sobre la pareja que caminaba un poco adelante. De verdad que parecía el hermano de Sakura cuando la veía con él.

Pero a ellos no les importaba nada más que estar juntos, el festival era solo una excusa.

– Se parece mucho a Japón – decía él – ya lo extrañaba después de tanto tiempo en Inglaterra.

– Nos dejaste solas, eres malo.

– Pero se las arreglaron bien sin mí, si Shaoran no se hubiera ido, todos serian felices y yo solo sería un estorbo en el lugar. Era mejor irme y buscar mi verdadera vida, un destino que no me atara a Clow Red.

– ¿Y por qué me dijiste que me responderías ese día? ¿Por qué nunca llegaste?

Eriol pensó largamente en una respuesta.

– Por que de todos modos iba a marcharme muy pronto y solo nos traería lagrimas a los dos. Siento haberte lastimado.

– A veces me pregunto... ¿por qué?

La jovencita chocó contra un hombre parado en el camino y se apresuró a disculparse con este. Pero cuando pudo verle la cara. Se quedó clavada durante un momento.

No podía ser verdad.

Era demasiado joven para ser el que acompañaba a la otra Sakura, pero tenía exacto el mismo rostro y aquella cicatriz extraña en una mano que parecía la cabeza de un dragón.

– Korugane- sempai – mencionó ella segura de que era aquel joven con el que convivió tanto tiempo atrás. Pero sin responderle, este muchacho sacó la espada que traía al cinto.

Eriol reaccionó rápido e intentó golpearlo con el báculo obligándolo a retroceder. ¿Por qué los estaba atacando?

No estaba solo, muchos ninjas se mostraban de repente.

– Vámonos – dijo el mago levemente.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

El recuerdo más hermoso que tengo, es un viaje a la playa que organizaron entre amigos. Nos quedamos en una pequeña posada en la playa y nos pasamos todo el día divirtiéndonos en el lugar.

Un viaje de jóvenes sin supervisión a un lugar romántico, todos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar entre las parejas.

Creo que tú te sentías lista para... dar el siguiente pasó. Pero yo... aun no me sentía listo. Te quería tanto que no me atrevía a tocarte. Por miedo a que desaparecieras como un espejismo de mi vida.

Te reíste un poco de esto de esto, pero me entendiste y aquella noche dormimos en el mismo futon mirándonos a los ojos durante la mitad de la noche sin acercarnos más. Fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida. El instante más romántico de nunca.

¿Sabes? yo tenía un sueño... soñaba con una casa bonita, con uno a dos hijos, con un beso cada tarde al regresar del trabajo – con, los ojos llenos de lagrimas el muchacho continuaba hablando, mirando a la lejanía la ilusión de su sueño – Y entonces yo te llevaría flores y champaña en tu cumpleaños. Y tendríamos un auto para pasear los domingos y llevar a los niños a esos lugares que a nosotros nos gustaban tanto. Y le hablaríamos de nosotros y recordaríamos aquellos momentos juntos, aquellos tiempos en que solo soñábamos con el futuro.

Deseaba esto con más fuerza de lo que ninguna otra persona podría desear otra cosa... ¡deseaba esto más de lo que ningún ser humano podría desear otra cosa!

Solo quería una vida tranquila, solo deseaba una vida común y feliz. Pero los seres como yo no podemos ser felices, al final morimos o lloramos...

– ¡Basta! – Le gritó ella cubriéndose de repente los odios – ¡Ya no más, basta!

– Marina.

– Creí que podía soportar la idea ¡Creí que quería saberlo, pero no es cierto! No quiero recordar esto, no quiero saber lo que sentía por ti. No soporto la idea de comenzar a quererte ahora, no soporto la idea de recordar todo esto. Basta por favor, basta Alquiam. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas? ¿Por qué no destruyes esos recuerdos?

Alquiam no la miraba, con una mirada seria en el silencio.

Ella se alejó corriendo, incapaz de soportar más.

Aquella situación le daba tanto miedo. No quería recordar no quería saber más. ¿Y si comenzaba a quererlo otra vez? ¿Y si algo en su corazón regresaba y le tocaba volver a llorar? No quería, no quería que eso ocurriera.

Tanto, tanto miedo. ¿Por qué no había nadie para salvarla?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– Es un placer volver a verlos – mencionó Ishbal apareciendo en el lugar – Vine por algo que me hace falta. Pero ya que estoy aquí quiero presentarles a algunos antiguos amigos.

Tres cartas de color café, la fuerza, el relámpago y la rapidez, flotaron frente a él. Este arrancó plumas de sus alas negras y con una pluma para cada carta las lanzó hacía la maestra de cartas.

Era como si las figuras de las cartas fueran liberadas y cambiadas. Figuras más oscuras y adultas. Una mujer adulta en forma de la fuerza y dos grandes felinos de afiladas garras como el rayo y la rapidez. Pero antes de que pudieran atacar, saetas de fuego verde le impidieron avanzar protegiendo a Sakura y Shaoran.

– Usa esto – les dijo Gurú Clef entregándole un montón de papeles con cosas escritas. No entendía los símbolos ni el tipo de magia, pero solo con tocarlas sabía que podía usarlas.

– Las usare.

– Sígueme, tenemos que protegernos.

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

Caminaba como un zombi por el lugar, con la mirada perdida, tratando de no pensar en nada. Se sentía tan mal, tan destruido por dentro que tal vez nada valía la pena. Durante un momento pensó que Marina podría comprenderlo, que podría ayudarlo.

Pero se equivoco.

Esas personas.

Las conocía y al acercarse a ellos, no dudó en hablarles.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Liceo y Shaoran comenzaban a rechazarlos retrocediendo lentamente. Pero Liceo no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de ese arco que disparaba una y otra vez. Parecía inclusive olvidarse de la princesa para concentrarse en él. Lo cual sería bueno si ella pudiera escapar.

Paris y sus hombres llegaron de repente para ayudarles en la batalla. Hombres fuertes respondiendo a los ataques.

– ¡Al jardín principal! A la gran plaza – váyanse rápido – les ordenó el joven príncipe – ¡Vámonos!

.

.

.

/Alquiam de Nadezca/

– ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! ¡Jamás dejaría entrar a un demonio como tú a mi casa! ¡Déjanos en paz!

– Por favor, soy yo, Tashir. Hiciste esta tiara para mí cuando cumplí un año viviendo en tu casa.

– Aléjate de nosotros, demonio de Calgary. Solo alteras a mi esposa. Ya te lo dije, yo jamás he tenido un hijo como tú. Déjanos solos. No uses nunca más el nombre de mi familia para anunciarte, demonio maldito.

Vencido y ocultando la mirada le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

– Tienes razón, herrero. Debí equivocarme. Yo jamás podría tener una familia, yo jamás podría ser feliz con nadie. Los dioses me odian y es lógico. Vete buen hombre, tu nunca has tenido un hijo, jamás le has enseñado tu arte ni tu vida. Jamás le has apoyado a vencer sus miedos. Vete, humano, aléjate de mí.

Terminó con lo que parecía una siniestra carcajada, risa con desdén de todo y todos. Pero en realidad lloraba con fuerza, gritaba con fuerzas.

Rogando que aquellas lagrimas disminuyeran aunque fura un poco su dolor.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Todos los generales de Paris, todos los soldados de Alquiam estaban alrededor de ellos, protegiéndolos de algún posible ataque. Nerviosos, muy nerviosos y con las armas listas. Por alguna razón, el propio Alquiam no estaba ahí.

Una música extraña comenzó de repente, música sacada de ningún lado mientras más luces se encendían en el lugar. Ahí estaba una jovencita de ropas de desierto, vestida de hermosas telas y cortes que mostraban parte del cuerpo, como las princesas de Ciceta. Bailaba al ritmo de aquella música como solo un ángel lo haría.

Todas las miradas fijas en ella, esperando que algo más pasara, hasta que la música terminó e Ishbal se hizo visible. Apareció por uno de sus portales seguido de una buena cantidad de soldados. Personas con armaduras, capuchas y mascaras. Al parecer sus soldados entre los que se encontraba Korugane-sempai.

– ¿Dónde está mi enemigo? – Decía molesto Ishbal – ¿Dónde está ese que quiere destruirme y ser destruido por mí? ¿Dónde está el Alquiam?

Marina llegó rápidamente al lugar y no dudó en sacar la espada ante lo que veía y sumarse a la defensa del lugar. A pesar de llevar aun el vestido que la embajadora le prestó antes.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos, joven adulta con un largo traje blanco como una sacerdotisa japonesa. De cabello largo y sosteniendo un espejo al frente como si quisiera hacer un hechizo con él. Era un poco diferente pero era ella.

– Es la carta del espejo – mencionó Sakura preocupada.

Extendió sus manos y un campo mágico la envolvió, una barrera. Ráfaga no perdió tiempo para acercarse empuñando su espada. La joven pareció desaparecer por un instante y de repente otro Ráfaga idéntico respondió a la pelea. Pero con una furia más grande que el deseo del autentico por ganar.

Durante unos instantes, pareció una pelea a iguales con aquellos poderosos cortes de viento contenidos por el campo mágico. Estaba destruyendo el lugar allá adentro, pero alrededor todo estaba bien. Pero el falso Ráfaga, salió de la barrera y atacó desde el exterior, tomando por sorpresa al verdadero, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo. Y al tratar de levantarse, el filo de una espada ya se le acercaba a la cara.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– Maestro... ¿está bien? – le preguntó la pequeña Florina, acercándose.

– Déjeme solo.

Ella dudó mucho antes de comenzar a decir.

– Maestro... usted. Usted no tiene que sufrir por ella, si ella no desea recordarlo entonces no debe intentar que lo recuerde, no debe hacerse sufrir usted solo.

– Cállate y vete, niña.

– Usted no tiene que sufrir por ella, usted es alguien muy importante para hacerse daño así... no sé mucho de esto, pero puede tomar mi cuerpo si eso le hace sentir mejor. Mi madre dice que eso es lo que los hombres hacen cuando se sienten mal.

Alquiam rió ligeramente de las palabras de aquella niña. Le daba tanta gracia que aquello pasara, que dijera ese tipo de cosas.

– Solo vete, Florina.

– ¡Usted es el paladín de la destrucción! ¡Usted es el más grande guerrero de odio que este mundo y ningún otro haya conocido! ¡Usted es quien mueve las vidas y las almas de las personas como se le viene en gana, el monstruo de las pesadillas de muchos, la bestia más grande que los infiernos pueden abrigar...! Usted es la persona a quien le estamos confiando la vida... ¿Por qué no solo destruye esos recuerdos de su mente y se convierte en lo que es? En un soldado.

Con brusquedad la tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra un árbol, mirándola a los ojos a pocos centímetros a pesar del casco. Y a pesar de aquel cristal negro que le cubría la cara, la chica podía verlos, brillando con ese rojo tan intenso, a través de un vidrio negro con la misma noche.

– ¡¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Ella era mía, me pertenecía para siempre, me amaba y yo a ella, éramos uno solo, mi alma le pertenecía, ella cambió mi espíritu para que no pudiera sobrevivir si ella no estaba a mi lado! ¡Ella hizo que si no estaba a mi lado, nunca volviera a estar completo...! Nunca.

La soltó y arrancándose el caso, cayó de rodillas para seguir diciendo casi como una súplica.

– Ya lo sacrifique todo, ya no me queda nada. Ya la perdí y estoy seguro que nunca más voy a recuperarla, a recuperar nada. Ya no tengo nada – lloraba – Y si este dolor... si este dolor es lo único que queda entre nosotros... ¡entonces lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Que nadie se interponga este yo y este dolor! ¡Que nadie intente quitármelo! Por que voy a pelear con todas las fuerzas que le quedan a mi alma... ¡con todas mis fuerzas!

Florina se acercó de inmediato, se hincó frente a él y le tomó la cara para decirle.

– No está solo, no tiene que llorar solo... puedes confiar en mi Alquiam, puedes apoyarte en mi para no sentirte tan solo. Puedes compartir tu dolor, puedes hacer que duela menos, puedes encontrar en mí la compañera que necesitas para que te sientas bien.

– Basta – de nuevo esa mirada de odio – Basta... ¡No seas amable conmigo! ¡No me toques! ¡No me sanes! ¡No calientes mi alma! No hagas que se vaya este dolor, deja de ser amable conmigo deja de tratar de curarme... soy un monstruo, los monstruos no tenemos derecho a ser felices. ¡LOS DEMONIOS NO LLORAN!

Una explosión en el centro del pueblo los distrajo a ambos. Algo ocurría por ahí.

– Ishbal – dijo ella.

– Viene a por mí.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

El escudo de Marina se metió delante de la navaja defendiendo al soldado, dándole la oportunidad de moverse, pero un nuevo corte lo obligó a salir de la barrera, dejando a Marina sola en el interior. Frente a una copia de ella misma, pero con su uniforme de secundaria y la armadura pequeña de guerrera mágica, la marina de sus propios recuerdos.

Clef intentó entrar también pero no pudo pasar la barrera mágica. Tal vez aquella misma mujer de la magia del reflejo, podía controlar el paso de su escudo mágico.

La pelea entre las dos parecía al igual, bastante pareja con movimientos similares y avanzando y retrocediendo todo el tiempo.

Marina tenía la ventaja por el escudo de su brazo, escudo que solo aparecía cuando era necesario y el resto del tiempo ni siquiera se notaba, no tenía peso ni figura, ni siquiera existía.

Pero ahí un campo abierto, un momento en el que pudo entrar en el área de su enemiga para atacar con la punta al corazón. Pero el reflejo lo sabía y atacó con el filo de la espada. En la esgrima jamás se hacía eso, por lo que Marina no se lo esperaba, demasiado cerca ya, demasiado rápido ya.

Alquiam apareció de repente y de un fuerte puñetazo el reflejo de Marina fue alejado para rodar en el suelo. Pero el muchacho aprecia alterado, igual que hacía unos días en el reino que atacaron, no se encontraba bien.

El escudo mágico desapareció, la mujer tomo su verdadera forma e Ishbal se acercó seguido de toda su gente. Los soldaos de Alquiam hicieron lo mismo ante su dirigente y los dos grupos quedaron de frente.

– ¿Dónde está aquél que quiere matarme? – Decía Alquiam – ¿Dónde está ese que se digna a desafiarme? ¿Quién ese tonto que desea jugar un poco antes de que lo devore y me gane su alma?

– Las presentaciones terminaron – respondió Ishbal – tienes a tus dragones y yo a los míos. Un rey, una reina, las figuras y muchos peones. Sobre lo negro y blanco del camino libraremos nuestra lucha armada.

– Dios mueve al jugador y este la pieza, ¿qué dios detrás de dios la trama empieza? De polvo y tiempo y sueños y agonías.

– ¡Esto es una declaración de guerra, Alquiam! ¡No descansare hasta destruir todo lo que proteges, hasta destruir este mundo y al final, destruirte a ti como hiciste conmigo!

– ¡Si guerra quieres guerra tendrás! ¡Tu sangre corriendo entre mis manos será el símbolo de mi victoria! ¡Manda a tus soldados a morir entre mi luz de oscuridad!

Aquellos portales idénticos a los que antes usaba Mokona, se dibujaron en muchas partes Llevándose a varios de los presentes. Pero a Alquiam no le importaba aquello, frente a él, su reflejo le retaba. Su propia imagen vestido con el uniforme del instituto, pero la piel tenía un aspecto de podrida.

Solo él y Marina dentro del nuevo campo mágico, todos los demás se encontraban en la parte exterior tratando de entrar. Sus soldados trataban de romper la barrera. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Eran más gente.

El reflejo no estaba armado y Alquiam lo entendió, colocó los puños bajo la barbilla, listo para golpear y corrió hacia su oponente para lanzar un recto a la mandíbula. Pero el otro Alquiam pensó igual y fue un golpe mutuo que pareció doler mucho. Lo que no les impidió hacerlo de nuevo, y otra vez... y otra vez.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Al apenas aparecer, aquel joven Korugane las atacó obligando a Midori a defenderla y después a liarse en batalla. De algún lado la asesina ya tenía su espada y sabía cómo usarla. Tal vez demasiado bien en contra de aquel joven cuya destreza se encontraba en las artes marciales dando golpes y patadas. Tal vez demasiado para acorralarlo contra un muro de la calle de Céfiro, presionándole el brazo armado con la rodilla y atacarlo al pecho. No era una amenaza, iba a matarlo.

– ¡Furia! – gritó Tomoyo y Midori fue golpeada salvajemente, cayendo al suelo, desarmada, un buen trecho más atrás. Se dolió del torso por el golpe y desde el suelo le reclamó a la otra chica.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– No puedes lastimarlo, él es mi superior, es mi amigo.

Ahora era Midori la atacada, indefensa en el suelo. Tomoyo interpuso el cuerpo esperando detener a aquel muchacho que alguna vez conoció. Pero el corte de la espada en el hombro, le hizo ver que estaba muy equivocada.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Eran casi todas las cartas las que atacaban. Podía reconocerlas a pesar de que aquella magia oscura las volvía diferentes. A pesar de la ayuda del mago con el brazo de metal eran demasiadas para Shaoran y Walker que trataban de protegerla. Walker tenía ya armas y era bueno usándolas, pero los enemigos eran muchos y muy poderosos.

Lo que parecía un enorme oso de hielo embistió al nuevo guardián, apartándolo del lugar sin que los otros dos pudieran ayudarlo. Ella misma quería ir a salvarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo sostenía su báculo de estrella con fuerza, asustada y desesperada por no ser más útil.

El mago negro se alejó dejando solo a Lee junto a ella. Quien fue apresado por un brazo por las raíces que salían del suelo, entreteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que aquel cuervo de fuego lo atacara con una gran llamarada.

Sakura no supo si en realidad gritó algo en aquel momento, tan solo corrió tan rápido como pudo y abrazó al chico protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Paris, Ráfaga y algunos soldados ayudaban a Shaoran y Korugane a pelear contra a aquellos demonios, a tratar de alejarlos y a los ninjas de garras negras que parecían buscar a la princesa Sakura. Liceo no se separaba de ella y le protegía de todo aquel que lograra pasar el cerco de soldados.

Lo único que a él le importaba era proteger a su señora, era lo único. Mientras la princesa, asustada, no atinaba siquiera a soltar el vestido de antes. Solo quería salir de ahí, solo quería llegar a un lugar seguro en donde aquello no sucediera. ¿Shaoran estaba bien? ¿Korugane estaba bien? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Estaban a salvo? ¿Dónde estaba Eriol?

Los ninjas desaparecieron de pronto, tal vez los últimos cayeron a la vez, dando la sensación de vació al lugar, tal vez huyeron al ver su labor imposible. Dejando solo al soldado del arco que llevaba tanto molestándolos y al parecer había terminado sus flechas. Seguramente se retiraría o trataría de hacerlos caer en una trampa, pero el lugar de eso le lanzó contra el grupo mostrando el filo en los brazos de su arco.

Esquivó con audacia el corte de Ráfaga pasando a su lado, un embiste con el hombro le quitó de encima a Paris. Corrió entre los soldados recibiendo los ataques con su arco metálico. Saltó sobre Korugane para evitarlo al tiempo que de su arco salió un campo mágico en forma de una estrella de seis picos. Solo aquel extraño soldado, la princesa y sus guardianes dentro.

Ya así, atacó a Shaoran

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

El muchacho cayó al suelo y se dolió fuertemente de un costado, pero no se dio más que unos segundos entes de levantase y regresar a aquélla pelea a puño limpio. Ya no tenía la armadura, diciendo que era demasiado peso, sangraba por una cortada encima del ojo derecho y por un labio abierto.

Pero aquel gesto en su rostro, aquélla sonrisa complacida.

Estaba disfrutándolo, lo disfrutaba más que ningún otra cosa.

El reflejo se hincó en la tierra, al parecer mareado por un buen golpe, mientras Alquiam decía.

– Puedo recordarlo, puedo sentirlo, la sensación de un golpe limpio el crujir de huesos y nervios, el placer de un adversario digno. Solo un guerrero llamado Hipo pudo hacerme sentir esto una vez, cuando yo lo enfrenté con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y él me venció aun así. Ven a mí, reflejo, dame tu mejor golpe, intenta destruir este cuerpo.

Marina no entraba a la batalla, tras la amenaza de Alquiam de atacarla a ella si se atrevía a estorbar. Aquellos dos se mataban en un combate de boxeo demasiado igual, mientras la chica sentía que aquella situación era conocida.

Alguna vez, él fue boxeador y arriesgó la vida contra alguien mucho mejor mientras ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, ni por detenerlo.

Un portal apareció bajo Alquiam llevándoselo del lugar y dejando a la chica, sola, frente a aquel igual a ella. Con el uniforme de secundaria y la armadura ligera de guerrera mágica.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Con un brazo lastimado, la joven tenía que moverse mucho para que no la encontrara la espada del que ella, creía su amigo. Alejó la pelea de Midori para trata de hablar con el muchacho pero no estaba logrando nada.

– ¡Korugane-sempai! Ya basta, no quiero lastimarlo.

Su carta de halada le permitía dar grandes saltos para esquivar, pero no tardaría en agotarse y quedar indefensa.

Los soldados de Alquiam llegaron de repente y dándose cuenta de la situación se sumaron a la pelea. Una mujer con alas de madera le hizo frente con unas dagas muy cortas mientras los demás buscaban posición.

Pero no debían lastimarlo, no debían hacerle daño, no debían hacerle nada.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Frente a él estaba Ishbal sin ningún aliado, sin ninguna arma, solo mirándolo o retándolo a actuar. Por lo que Alquiam no dudó en lazarse contra él llamando a su armadura en la carrera.

Rodaron en el suelo tratando de golpearse. Aquella mano metálica tenía mucha fuerza, pero la armadura de demonio también era de un material resistente.

Cuando creía que dominaba la pelea, Ishbal lo lanzó con las piernas para quitárselo de encima. Junto las palmas un instante y después creó un círculo de hechizo alrededor del soldado negro.

Este trató de salir pero el hechizo se activó y fue como si hierro ardiente se vaciara en su mente.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Lee cambió los lugares en el último instante recibiendo el ataque de fuego.

– Quédate aquí – le dijo con una voz llena de dolor mientras la soltaba y caminaba de nuevo hacía la batalla. Se quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa dejando ver la fea quemadura en su espalda.

Lo que parecía un fantasma invisible sostenía la espada de Sakura y se acercó para enfrentarse al muchacho. Para atacarlo en un duelo limpio mientras las demás cartas se encargaban del mago negro y el guardián de la chica. Pero Lee estaba tan mal que apenas alcanzaba a defenderse. Y comenzó a recibir pequeñas heridas que no tardaron en sangrar.

No pasaría mucho antes de que lo vencieran por completo.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

¿Eran recuerdos? ¿De dónde? Alquiam jamás vivió aquello y aun así los recuerdos entraban en su mente de manera dolorosa.

Una pequeña Lucy, de cinco o seis años lo perseguía furiosa. Mientras, cerca de ellos, Marina, con su pelo tan corto, lloraba consolada por Anaís. Todos niños que aun no entrarían a la primaria.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Mientras él pedaleaba, Marina en la parte trasera lo animaba a hacerlo más rápido. Por fin tenían dinero para comprar helados después de dos semanas de castigo.

– No entiendo.

El primer juego de Baseball de Alquiam, listo al bate mientras sus tres amigas lo animaban desde las gradas. El ambiente tan cargado y él listo para mandar esa pelota fuera de la cancha.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Alguna vez se pusieron de acuerdo para pelear contra el tipo de los sables en Tokio, ahora lo hacían de nuevo para combatir a este arquero tan hábil. Cuidándose uno al otro para proteger a la princesa. Aunque el tipo era capaz de darles pelea a los dos al mismo tiempo con sus movimientos rápidos.

Aquel era el momento, una abertura. Liceo lo embistió con su guante en forma de escudo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y Shaoran aprovechó aquel momento para propinarle una patada al rostro con ambos pies. Momento para que el guardián enmascarado intentara rematarlo en el suelo con su espada, movimiento que su compañero impidió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Liceo aun con la emoción de la batalla.

Shaoran no contestó y se acercó al caído que no parecía hacer esfuerzos por levantarse.

– Shaoran – dijo Fye. En el suelo, junto a él, los restos de su máscara y de lo que parecía una piedra negra, brillaban levemente.

Era Fye el enemigo con esa máscara y al parecer, este último golpe rompió la piedra mágica con la que lo controlaban.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Ella se quejó de la siguiente pisada y le regañó mientras se dolía, Después volvió a tomarlo de la mano y el hombro para repetir los pasos. No iba a llevar al cumpleaños de su prima a alguien que no supiera bailar.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

Declamaban aquella despedida a los profesores y la escuela. Los graduados en las primeras filas se despedían por fin de la educación básica. Graduados al fin.

– Basta.

El sepelio de sus padres, todos vestidos de negro y los ataúdes en el centro del lugar. Alquiam no dejaba de llorar mientras Marina lo abrazaba. Estaba solo, se sentía abandonado, pero Marina no se separaría de él.

– ¡Noo!

Sentados en los pasamanos de aquel puente, mirando el atardecer y el pasar del agua. Ella llevaba el cabello casi tan largo como en la actualidad. Se acercó a Alquiam para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y decirle: "Te quiero".

– ¡Yaaa!

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Un arquero le apuntó al muchacho enemigo y Tomoyo lo sujetó para que no lo hiriera.

– Espera – le dijo y despues usó su carta para acercarse a la pelea. No podía dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

Un hombre con una lanza lo atacaba, así que ella se interpuso para evitarlo y lo logró, pero Korugane la empujó e hirió al soldado de Alquiam sin tocarla a ella. Después se alejó para buscar pelea con alguien más.

Su carta de fuego los alejaba de él, lastimando a otro. El hielo le protegía y usaba el viento para evitar las flechas. Era como si aquellos dos fueran compañeros de batalla y peleara contra los soldados de Alquiam. Por lo que estos, miraron a la joven de la máscara plateada, cual si le preguntaran que hacer.

– No hay opción, que sea un golpe de martillo.

Un hombre enrome con aspecto de vikingo, blandió su martillo y al golpearlo contra el suelo, un ataque de viento se dirigió a Tomoyo y su antiguo compañero. Esta no alcanzó a moverse y sintió como si un muro la golpeara y la lanzará al suelo.

Y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa complacida de Korugane-sempai.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Aprovecharon ese día en que los dejaron solo, los padres de ella salieron y no regresarían hasta un buen rato después. Así que ahí estaban ellos, turbados y emocionados en la recamara de la chica mientras ella terminaba de quitarse la blusa.

– ¡Nada de eso pasó! – gritaba Alquiam dentro del círculo mágico.

Era una sensación indescriptible, el abrazo de sus piernas, el roce de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su interior. Por fin se amaban de verdad, por fin era uno solo y el mismo. Por fin Marina era suya para quererla en cuerpo y alma, para amarla para siempre.

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡DETENTE YA! ¡DETENTE!

El círculo dejó de brillar, el hechizo terminó y Alquiam cayó de rodillas al parecer sin fuerza.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Vencido, Shaoran era sujetado por las ramas de planta que crecieron del suelo. Mientras la espada se balanceaba peligrosamente frente a él. Sakura corrió para pararse frente a él, sosteniendo su báculo como si quisiera usar una carta... aunque fueran todas ellas las que la atacaban. Cerca, la pelea de los otros dos continuaba, pero a ella no le importaba. Shaoran estaba en peligro y eso era lo único en su mente.

– No van a hacerle nada.

– ¿Quieres salvarlo? – le preguntó una voz conocida. Era Tomoyo con ropas extrañas. Pero tenía una mirada cálida como antes y no esa expresión seria que mostraba recientemente. ¿Acaso no era Tomoyo?

– Sí, quiero salvarlo – le respondió ella al final.

– No tienes la fuerza y esa carta que te queda no les hará nada. Tu hombre ya esta derrotado y tú estás a punto. Van a morir los dos si nadie los salva ¿Tú quieres salvarlo? ¿Quieres que ese muchacho viva?

– Quiero que Shaoran esté bien, quiero salvar a Shaoran.

– Pero no puedes por que no tienes la fuerza. Pero yo puedo, puedo curarlo y enviarlo de vuelta a su mundo en donde estará a salvo, en donde nada pueda lastimarlo. Pero necesito un intercambio equivalente, no pudo darte nada si no me entregas a cambio algo del mismo valor.

– ¿Quieres mi carta? – mencionó ella bajando el báculo, como si la situación se relajara.

– Puedo arrebatarte esa carta en cualquier momento. Lo que queremos es obtener el contrato que has firmado. No podemos arrebatarte ese báculo, tienes que entregarlo por tu propia voluntad.

– ¿Mi báculo?

– A cambio de la vida de tu amado ¿No te parece justo? ¿Crees que la vida de ese joven vale menos?

Sin decir más, le extendió el báculo de estrella a esa joven que tenía la cara de su amiga. Esperando que lo tomara y salvara a Shaoran. Escuchó como Walker le gritaba que se detuviera, como corría hacia ella para detenerla. Por lo que se apresuró a ponerle el báculo entre las manos a aquella Tomoyo.

– ¡Sálvalo! ¡Sálvalo!

– ¿Renuncias al contrato de las cartas Clow?

– Renunció, lo hago.

El báculo brilló al igual que símbolo de Clow sobre el pecho de Walker, quien de repente dejó de moverse y se quedó parado en el lugar como una estatua. Un nuevo portal brillo bajó Shaoran desapareciéndolo del lugar igual que a todas las figuras de las cartas.

– Tu hombre estará bien – dijo la princesa Tomoyo ya retirándose – Ishbal es un guerrero honorable que siempre cumple sus promesas.

– ¿Ya está a salvo?

– Sano y en tu mundo, seguramente preocupándose por ti. Pero tengo que irme.

Y de repente, todo pareció terminar.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

– Creo que me controlaban – decía Fye mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse – una magia muy extraña, una joya negra.

– ¿Ya estás bien?

– ¿Creo que sí? Pero ¿Qué pasó?

– Ishbal nos ataca, tú venias con él.

– ¿En serió? Es un alivió que ya todo este bien. ¿Cómo está Sakurita? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acercó un par de pasos a la princesa, ante el recelo de su guardián de la máscara. No permitiría que nadie se acercara más a su señora. Mientras, ante la desaparición del Kiekai o campo mágico, los demás se acercaban.

De pronto, Liceo recibió un fuerte golpe a la garganta. Fye lo quitaba del camino y corría hacia Sakura, sujetando con la mano una de sus flechas, la jovencita no alcanzó a decir nada cuando este la tiró de espaldas al suelo y sobre ella, levantó la flecha parra clavársela.

Shaoran reaccionó como lo entrenaron en los últimos días. Se lanzó al frente atacando con la espada a algún punto vital y después retrocedió su arma esperando alguna respuesta.

Sakura gritó cuando la sangre de su amigo le salpicó la cara y este soltó la flecha antes de caer ligeramente hacia atrás. Liceo fue con su señora para ayudarle a levantarse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Mientras Shaoran soltó su arma y se acercó hasta su amigo caído al igual que Korugane.

– Fye... ¿Qué pasó?

– Ya se acaba todo – dijo con la mirada cada vez mas perdida mientras la herida no dejaba de sangrar – lo siento mucho, perdónenme... Muchas gracias Shaoran... Muchas gracias.

– Vas a estar bien.

– Korugane-san... ayúdalo. Su alma es demasiado...

Tosió un par de veces sin poder terminar la frase y miró a la lejanía, en donde Ishbal lo miraba. No lo escuchó, pero entendió bien lo que quería decirle.

"Has cumplido bien, mago azul, ahora yo cumpliré con mi promesa. Muere bien".

Y así, dejó de respirar. Mirando hacia aquel hechicero de la capucha que lo observaba. Donde se iba a través de uno de sus portales para cumplir con su parte del trato que ambos tenían.

– ¡Fye! ¡FYE!

– Cálmate, muchacho.

Shaoran se soltó de manera violenta, como si quisiera escapar. Pero no pudo alejarse más que unos pasos antes de caer. Con las manos a los lados de la cabeza y con una desesperación infinita, comenzó a gritar, Una y otra vez como si le desgarraran el alma.

– ¡Nos atacan! – gritó uno de los soldados y la batalla comenzó de nuevo.

Pero a Shaoran, nada le importaba.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– ¿Por qué peleas soldado negro? – Decía Ishbal acercándose lentamente al muchacho – ¿Vas a ganar algo? ¿Recibirás, por lo menos, un agradecimiento?

– No lo sé.

– Tus recuerdos son lo único que te queda, tus amados y preciosos recuerdos. Yo te he dado más, más bellos recuerdos. Que tal vez sean falsos, pero son iguales de hermosos.

– ¿Por qué? – apoyando los puños en el suelo, Alquiam decía con tono de suplica.

– Muy pronto ya no podrás distinguir entre los recuerdos verdaderos y los que yo te di, no puedo quitarte tus queridos recuerdos. Pero puedo contaminarlos y quitarles su aura sagrada por lo que tantos los proteges. Pero Alquiam, no hay razón para odiarnos ni para hacernos enemigos. Yo podría hacer que todos esos recuerdos se hagan realidad. Podría crearles un mundo en donde ustedes puedan quererse en paz. Y te prometo, bajo mi vida, que nadie volvería molestarte.

– No.

– Solo tienes que convertirte en mi paladín. Destruir mundos para mí. Hacer tu trabajo pero bajo mis órdenes. ¿No te gustaría? ¿No sería hermoso tener un paraíso para tu amada?

– Hice una promesa, una promesa que me ata y no puedo escapar de ella.

– Entonces muere, Alquiam.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Su reflejo era bueno, pero ahora ya está preparada para las trampas, no la tomaría por sorpresa otra vez. Así que con su armadura nueva y la máscara bien colocada, la enfrentaba de verdad. Cada vez que la falsa Marina trataba con uno de sus trucos, la verdadera sabía cómo esquivarla. Tal vez no recordaba exactamente los movimientos, pero su cuerpo aun sabía cómo reaccionar, como moverse.

Recordaba un movimiento que Alquiam le enseñó, algo muy arriesgado pero que seguramente, el reflejo no se esperaba.

Con la rodilla al frente retrocedía y avanzaba con rapidez, pero la cambió de pronto quedando con el acero muy alejado y con el mismo movimiento intentó un codazo con la mano desarmada. Obteniendo la reacción que esperaba, así que describiendo un arco con la espada por encima de su cabeza, le lastimó el brazo a su oponente haciéndola soltar el arma. Un ataque similar al de un escorpión y precisamente ese nombre le daba Alquiam al enseñársela, la estocada de escorpión.

Un ruido parecido a una explosión la distrajo y Alquiam salió de un portal como un muñeco al viento. Cayó en el suelo sin moverse y con la armadura muy dañada. Al tiempo, los soldados y Guruclef llegaban al lugar. Como siempre, la jovencita del lince fue la primera en acercarse a ayudar al muchacho.

– Mago negro Clef – dijo Ishbal mostrándose nuevamente – Vencí al paladín negro que portas como arma del triunfo. El resto de tus soldados no serán obstáculo para mí. Tal vez tú mismo quieras venir a pelear conmigo.

– Voy a destruirte.

– Quiero presentarte a alguien que acaba de llegar. Tú la conoces bien.

Junto a él, apareció una mujer de un nuevo portal. Algo que dejó impactados a los presentes.

Sierra se mostraba con un vestido similar a aquel con el que creó las armas de las guerreras mágicas, pero de un color negro. Con la misma mirada y sonrisa de siempre.

– Sierra – alcanzó a balbucear Clef al verla, casi con el mismo gesto de terror de aquel día en que intentó revivirla.

– Así es, mago negro. Esta es la mujer a la que le devolviste la vida. Yo la salvé y la sané, yo la arreglé para ti. Y puedo dártela por un coste muy pequeño. Abandona a ese grupo y lucha para mí. Van a pelear bajo mis órdenes y será tuya eternamente. ¿Qué me dices mago negro?

Marina quiso acercarse a ella, tal vez para alejarla de ese hechicero maligno o solo para hablarle, pero el brazo de Clef le detuvo.

– ¡Esa no es Sierra! ¡Tú mataste a Sierra y eso de ahí es solo una quimera con su forma! ¡El que yo la haya creado o tú no cambia nada! Y voy a destruirla para probártelo.

– Ya veo, esto se sale de los planes – un tono muy serio – Espejo, mata a estos infieles.

De repente ya era un mago de baja estatura con ropas blancas y un báculo más grande que él mismo. Era el Clef que vivía en los recuerdos de Marina. Quien no tardó en lanzarles un poderoso hechizo.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, todo era dolor. El cuerpo le pesaba tanto. Podía sentir algunas de sus costillas rotas, sangre de algún lado. Estaba vencido.

En otra situación se levantaría, en donde su fuerza de voluntad fuese tan grande como para elevar su alma hasta el infinito.

Pero él ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

"¿Por qué no peleas?" – de nuevo aquel ser de sus pesadillas. Sangrante, enfermo, cubierto de vendas y con la voz llena de dolor. En cuclillas frente a él como si lo compadeciera.

– No lo sé – le respondió sin mirarlo.

"¿Esto es el final?"

– Creo que sí.

"¿Te rindes?"

– Me rindo – pero de repente se escuchó otra voz.

– No te rindas.

– ¿Lucy?

– Puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que intentarlo con más fuerza.

– ¿Lucy estas aquí? – intentó levantarse pero los brazos no pudieron moverlo siquiera.

– Lograras lo que sea si lo intentas con toda el alma.

– No... Son recuerdos. Es la Lucy de mis recuerdos la que me habla. Es la que aun me aprecia y no recuerda que fui yo quien mató a Latiz.

"Ella morirá contigo, pero no importa, ¿verdad?"

– No... Ella no debe morir.

"¿Entonces por qué peleas?"

– Peleo por volver a ver la sonrisa de Lucy. Peleo por que ella esté bien, peleo por que ella me perdone. Uso toda mi fuerza para que Lucy vuelva a sonreírme, destruyo mi cuerpo para que ella me felicite. ¡Quiero que Lucy me aplauda y vuelva a ser feliz!

"Solo hay una manera".

– ¡Ya lo sé! – aun en el suelo y con los puños apretados, gritaba.

"¿Ella lo vale? ¿Vale la pena destruir lo que te queda de alma?"

– ¡Ella lo vale! Pero ya no sé cómo, ya no recuerdo como obtenía mi fuerza, mi cuerpo no sabe lo que es tener ese poder.

"Odia, odia a todos y a todo. Ódialos por temerte en lugar de tratar de entenderte. Ódialos por solo usarte sin preocuparse de lo que sientes. Ódialos por abandonarte. Ódialos por tener derecho a ser felices y tú no. Ódialos por tener alguien a quien aman y los ama. Ódialo a él, por ganarse su corazón. Ódialo a ese otro por obligarte a defenderte y condenarla a ella. Ódialo a aquel más por hacerla llorar y aun así, ser amado. Odia a Lucy por culparte de los errores que los otros han cometido. Ódiate a ti mismo por no ser tan fuerte como para protegerlos."

– Sí... sí.

"Convierte tu llanto en dolor, tu dolor en odio, tu odio en furia y esa furia, en la fuerza de voluntad que necesitas para destruir uno y mil mundos. Ódialo a todo y a todos. Y muy pronto también podrás odiar a aquellos a los que amas, y habrás perdido entonces tu alma. Deja renacer al caballero de la destrucción"

– Mi nombre es Alquiam.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

– ¡Vamos Shaoran! – le gritaba pero no reaccionaba, estaba muy impactado y la princesa lo abrazaba como si tratara de protegerlo. Pero no era momento para eso. Estaban bajo ataque y esta vez eran tantos y estaban tan bien armados que tal vez no lo contarían todos.

Tal vez podría defender a la princesa, tomarla y salir de ahí para buscar un lugar seguro. Pero ella no abandonaría a su otro guardián, no iba a dejar a Shaoran.

De una vuelta le propinó una patada al impactado muchacho tirándolo al suelo. Algo tonto aunque tal vez lo obligaría a reaccionar. No tenía tiempo de azotarlo contra la pared y gritarle que despertara.

Pero no funcionó, solo cayó al suelo sin mirar a nada, mientras la princesa trataba de levantarlo.

– ¡Maldición Korugane! ¿Le diste una espada y no le enseñaste a matar?

– Jamás debió ser necesario.

– Eres el peor maestro que conozco.

Una flecha desde un costado se le encajó en una pierna, tenía que proteger a la princesa de esos arqueros aunque fuera con su propio cuerpo. Su única preocupación debía ser Sakura Hime.

Un ninja pasó a los demás, al detenerlo una flecha más en el torso y un corte en el brazo. Comenzaba a recibir heridas. Mientras se encargaba de este, no pudo evitar una flecha hacía su señora. Por suerte no le dio, pero esta se quejó de una cortada en una mejilla. Una herida que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. Su señora estaba lastimada... no estaba cumpliendo con su misión. No podía protegerla como le prometió.

– ¡Nube! – se escuchó de fondo y una pared de energía casi eléctrica lo embistió de repente. El guante al frente, proteger a la princesa del impacto. Y al momento del golpe, Korugane se encontraba a su lado.

Aguantaron bien, pero ambos recibieron mucho daño.

– Korugane – volvió a decir Liceo – Tome a la princesa y llévesela de aquí.

– ¿Y tú?

– Shaoran y yo moriremos aquí. Tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

– No voy a...

– ¡Mientras Sakura viva, lo demás no importa! ¡Llévatela ahora mismo! Estoy muy herido para hacerlo yo.

Lo correcto y lo que tienes que hacer. Esa era de nuevo la cuestión de Korugane. Por lo que dudó un poco antes de levantar a la princesa y echándosela a un hombro. Salir de ahí ante las protestas de la chica.

– ¿Quieren lastimar a mi señora? – Mencionó Liceo arrancándose la máscara para convertirla en una segunda espada – ¡Entonces van a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ¡Enfréntense al guante de los dioses!

Y corrió para hacerle frente a aquella hechicera rubia que ya le atacaba.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Clef usaba hechizos poderosos contra su reflejo, pero no parecían tener mucho efecto. Como si el otro Clef supiera lo que el original haría y contestaba desde antes. El mago negro no se atrevía aun a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tal vez no faltaba mucho.

– ¡Mi nombre es Alquiam! – se escuchó que decían, llamando la atención de todos. El muchacho se levantaba mientras arcos eléctricos salían de su guante, curando sus heridas.

– Alquiam ¿Estás...? – quiso decir Marina, pero aquella aura maligna tan poderosa le rechazó. ¿Aquello era Alquiam?

– Dragón de Calgary, paladín de la destrucción es mi rango – caminaba hacía el reflejo que tomó la misma forma del joven con idéntica armadura de demonio – Yo soy un destructor de mundos, yo soy un devorador de almas. ¡Tengan miedo a la más horrenda de las muertes!

Marina gritó levemente al ver una mano salir de la tierra, como un cadáver que trataba de salir de su tumba. Seguido de otros tantos que tomaban a Alquiam. Como si los muertos quisieran jalarlo al interior de la tierra. Salieron y comenzaron a trepar cubriéndolo. Hasta formar una figura, algo así como una persona gigante, una especie de enorme armadura hecha de caras que no dejaba no de gritar en silencio.

– Son las almas que ha devorado – dijo Clef – Está usando la fuerza de esas almas para pelear.

El monstruo de armadura viviente levantó el brazo y una figura se mostró tras de él. Era el dragón de agua de Marina, misma figura y seguramente misma fuerza. Pero hecha por completo de fuego que el otro rechazó con un hechizo de muro negro.

Los rostros en aquella armadura aparecían y desaparecían como si emergieran de la superficie del agua. Muchos rostros, muchas personas diferentes. ¡Rostros de niños! Gritando en una agonía silenciosa igual que los demás. ¿Acaso los pecados de Alquiam eran tan grandes?

Era una batalla entre magos que comenzaba a destruir el lugar alrededor. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir en aquella batalla a pesar de no existir el escudo mágico de antes. Alquiam estaba fuera de control

– Prepara esa daga – mencionó Clef a la chica mientras seguían expectantes la batalla. Una pelea entre demonios sin un ganador declarado. Una pelea llena de grandes hechizos. ¿Y si Alquiam llegaba de nuevo a su límite? Aunque a nadie parecía importarle eso.

El gran monstruo atacaba con un hacha con un ojo en el centro de la hoja, gran fuerza y velocidad que causaba destrucción a cada golpe. El reflejo respondía con habilidad y de un tajo hizo salir volando el hacha junto al brazo del monstruo, el cual ardió al tocar tierra.

Retrocedió y gritó de dolor sujetándose la herida. Y de esta salieron cosas parecidas a raíces, que crecieron hasta formar un nuevo brazo, casi humano, sin nada sobre los músculos y que terminaba en tres largas garras. Con las que regresó a la batalla como si solo hubiera perdido el arma.

Un gran salto para atacar desde arriba, una mala idea contra el guerrero falso que invocó un muro de luz destructora que lanzó contra su enemigo. Quien se protegió con la garra mientras caía, pero comenzó a sufrir daño de inmediato. Trozos de su armadura de almas le eran desprendidos, dejando ver lo que había debajo. Hasta dejar a Alquiam al descubierto. Con su armadura negra casi completa portando aun ese brazo deforme.

Cayo junto a su igual y su garra le destrozó la armadura en la parte del pecho, un fuerte golpe le siguió haciéndolo retroceder y repitió la combinación unas cuantas veces.

Hasta que el reflejo respondió con un corte a la cabeza que Alquiam esquivó y corriendo se puso tras de su copia aprisionándolo con ambos brazos. Sin decir nada más, pareció saltar y desaparecer del lugar. Ambos se esfumaron de repente.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Marina.

– Es uno de los ataques más fuertes de Alquiam, tenemos que proteger el lugar.

– ¿Por qué?

Todas las miradas y la atención se levantaron al cielo, en donde se veía algo similar a una estrella fugaz. Una cosa brillante que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía ellos.

– Es Alquiam – mencionó Clef levantando un escudo mágico.

– Tiene que soltarlo, no puede golpear el suelo.

– No lo soltará.

Los que siguió fue que aquel cuerpo en llamas, chocara contra la tierra provocando una explosión y un cráter no muy grande. Tal vez el escudo de Clef había sido demasiado.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, hasta que algo se movió en el agujero como si quisiera salir. Al principio era una mano sujetándose del borde. A la que le siguió una enorme garra en donde Alquiam salía. Los ojos en blanco, los dientes afilados y los colmillos largos. Era él y al mismo tiempo ya no lo era. Atacó a lo primero que se le puso enfrente, uno de sus soldados, quienes hicieron lo posible por contenerlo.

El resto de los soldados, los hombres de Paris, se unió a la pelea para tratar de contenerlo. Estaba ya fuera de control y debían destruirlo antes de que él destruyera el lugar.

Marina preparó el cuchillo, lista para cumplir su promesa.

– Espera – le dijo la mayor de las jinetes pegaso – Tal vez aun no. Es un asesino por naturaleza, pero no ha matado a ninguno de nosotros, sé esta conteniendo. Todavía podemos detenerlo sin matarlo, deme una oportunidad.

Corrió hacía él sin decir más, con su lanza directo de frente, como si quisiera atacar. Alquiam no dudó en soltar un corte que la joven evitó agachándose y lanzándole su arma para distraerlo. Después se barrió en el suelo como un beisbolista y al quedar debajo de él, se arrancó el collar para ponérselo al muchacho en el cuello. En cuanto comenzó a brillar, se quitó a su general de encima de un golpe con ambos puños y se alejó corriendo de ahí.

Alquiam enloquecido, trato de alcanzarla pero se vio impedido. Cuatro cadenas surgían de aquel grueso collar y eran sujetadas por varios soldados que trataban de controlarlo. Como a una bestia furiosa.

– Es mi turno – decía la otra más joven, aun con su vestido de baile y quitándose la tela que le cubría la cabeza. Tomo el broche que el soldado le dio antes y corrió hacía el apresado a pesar del intento de su hermana por detenerla.

Se limitó a imitar a su hermana para acercársele al monstruo y ponerle el broche en la cara. Escapando después como un gato asustado ante el ataque que recibió después. Mientras Alquiam actuaba como si aquello le quemara.

– ¡Maestro Clef! – Gritó uno de los solados que sujetaba las cadenas – ¡Llévenos a la prisión destinada!

Un movimiento con el báculo mágico, un círculo de luz bajo ellos y el panorama cambió de repente. Estaban en uno de los calabozos del castillo, donde las cadenas fueron fijadas al suelo y el broche se convertía en un casco o máscara que le cubría todo el cráneo. Si espació para ver más que tres pequeños puntos sobre cada ojo y una boca de dientes afilados dibujada en relieve. Pero con las marcas de dos manos sobre el área de los ojos, manos delgadas y femeninas; las manos de Marina

– Aquí estará bien hasta que se calme – decía Clef levantando el muro mágico que lo mantendría dentro.

– ¿Y qué le va a pasar? ¿Por qué le hacen esto?

– El propio Alquiam forjó estas cadenas, le impiden hacer magia y tienen el hechizo de su verdadero nombre, no puede romperlas solo con su fuerza. El casco relaja su mente y le impide pensar claramente, como si estuviera sedado. Aun así actúa por instinto, pero en un rato más se calmara. La única llave que existe para esas ataduras y la máscara, son tus manos. Solo tú puedes liberarlo. Así que espera por lo menos una noche antes de intentarlo. Hay que irnos, la situación aun no termina.

– ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?

– No hay manera, es mejor dejarlo solo.

Aun recelosa la joven aceptó acompañar a Clef y lanzó una última mirada a Alquiam para verlo luchar contra las cadenas y la máscara, como un animal aunque se lastimara.

¿Eso era Alquiam?

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– No la liberes, podemos conservarla, es útil. Sana a los heridos y los anima. Tiene toda esa fuerza – decía la hechicera rubia.

– Hice una promesa al mago azul. Si mataba a alguno del grupo o moría intentándolo, yo la soltaba.

Ishbal se acercó a su joven bailarina con ropas de desierto para quitarle la máscara y el turbante. Mostrando su largo cabello rubio y las orejas como de animal con fino pelillo blanco.

– ¿Cómo estas Chi? – le preguntó él.

– Estoy bien – respondió con una voz dulce mostrando la joya negra en su frente. Era el ser mágico que Fye dejó en su mundo al cuidado del sueño del rey Azka. Un ser que Fye apreciaba y quería mucho, una persona en quien él confiaba y había sacrificado la vida por salvar.

– Lastima que no pude encontrar a la Chi que él cuidaba.

Un pasé por aquellas orejas y estas se volvieron metálicas o plásticas. Blanca por la parte de encima y rosado el resto. Algo similar a las partes de un robot.

– ¿No es humana? – le pregunto Selene.

– No, pero tampoco lo era la Chi que buscábamos. Esta es solo una maquina idéntica que encontré en otro mundo y la usé para engañar a ese mago. Puedes irte, pequeña Chi, ese llamado Hideki debe estar muy preocupado por ti, regresa con tu amo, pequeña persocom.

Le quitó la joya y el collar haciéndola desparecer en el aire.

– ¿Es todo?

– La promesa fue regresar a esta niña a su mundo si el mago cumplía con su parte del trato, ella ahora regresa sana y salva. Que no fuera su Chi no cambia nada, él cumplió y yo cumplí. Pero que traigan las maquinas, tenemos que comenzar la parte más interesante. ¿Qué pasó con Korugane?

– Kenshin se encargó de traerlo a él y a la princesa, ya los tenemos aquí.

– Delicioso.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Despertó a la mitad de la noche, asustada después de soñar que aquel monstruo de almas la atacaba a ella. Tocó aquella lámpara mágica para que iluminara el lugar y mostrarle que estaba sola en la habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en Alquiam, en ese cambió tan horrible, en esa capacidad para hacer daño. Esa cosa no podía ser su amigo, ella jamás pudo querer a algo así.

A pesar de que no encontraban a varias personas, las cosas parecían calmadas y en el lugar de la batalla contra el espejo, solo encontraron una carta partida por la mitad. Algo parecido a la baraja del tarot. Pero a ella la mandaron al castillo para que se calmara y durmiera un poco mientras los demás soldados seguían con la búsqueda. Le decían que se estaba alterando demasiado

Se asustó un poco al ver aquella esfera de cristal negro en la mesita de junto a la cama al lado de sus cosas. Con la diadema y su anillo, regalo de su madre, no estaba ahí antes de irse a dormir.

La tomó en una mano y sosteniendo la lámpara con la otra, dijo en voz alta.

– Por favor, llévame a donde esta Alquiam.

Y la esfera se elevó en el aire para dibujar un portal de siete picos que ella atravesó a paso firme. Detrás, estaba el calabozo de Alquiam. Este estaba sentado en el suelo y parecía llorar. Las lágrimas escurrían por los orificios de su máscara. Demasiados pequeños para ver por ellos.

– ¿Alquiam? – le llamó y el muchacho se arrastró en el suelo hacia ella. Detenido de pronto por las cadenas. Parecía mirarla a través de la máscara y no habló, obligándola a seguir.

– ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Ya puedo sacarte?

Este negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

Levantó las manos, en un gesto de querer ahorcarla y ella lo entendió. Aun era peligroso.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Con los dedos contra la pared mágica, comenzó a escribir, palabras que ella pudiera leer y que tardaban algunos segundos en desaparecer.

– ¿Si puedo llorar – leía ella – significa que aun soy un humano? ¿Si puedo amarte, significa que aun tengo un alma? ¿Si me arrepiento de mis pecados, significa que aun tengo derecho a recibir perdón? ¿Todavía soy una persona si puedo sentir todo esto?

Marino lo pensó durante algunos instantes, meditó estas palabras en silenció. Pero de repente, ocultó la mirada y se fue por el mismo portal que la hizo llegar ahí. Dejándolo de nuevo solo. Llorando en su prisión.

Tal vez, él acababa de perder así, la última luz que le quedaba en medio de esa oscuridad.

.

.

.

"¿Vale la pena?"


	14. Cap 13 Tenerlo todo

Capitulo 13 Tenerlo todo

**14 de marzo**

**No entiendo lo que ocurre, ni siquiera estoy seguro de la fecha. Solo escribo lo que creo que es verdad. Tengo tantas dudas y nadie a quien preguntarle. Nadie que comprenda como me encuentro.**

**No sé, no comprendo nada.**

**No recuerdo quien soy, no recuerdo mi nombre ni mi pasado, no sé nada de mi persona. Solamente desperté en un lugar que parece ser mi hogar y aquí hay un hombre que parece ser mi padre o algo así.**

**Me dice Shaoran y mi presencia aquí parece ser algo normal para él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es un desconocido, alguien a quien jamás había visto. Pero hay algo extraño en él, sonríe de una manera tan triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No me mira, en todo el día no me ha mirado a los ojos.**

**Me envió a la escuela y me pase todo el día explorando los alrededores, cuidando de no perderme. Al regresar a casa, si puedo llamar así a este lugar, me encerré en la habitación en la que desperté y no he salido en toda la tarde. Encontré este cuaderno sobre el escritorio y ahora escribo en él.**

**Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo y estoy confundido. No sé que hacer o que pensar, solo puedo esperar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes 15 de marzo.**

**Hoy por la mañana seguí con la misma rutina de ayer, solo que hoy, durante el desayuno, papá anunció que alguien llegaba.**

– Sakura hime – dijo el muchacho levantándose y acercándose a ella. Quien desvió la mirada apenada para decirle.

– No me digas así solo por que soy la hija del director. Pero... ¿Ya vas a ir a la escuela? ¿Terminaste de desayunar? ¿Ya tienes tus cosas? Por cierto, tienes mermelada en la mejilla.

Le limpió con el dedo comiéndola después con una sonrisa. Dejando al muchacho un poco turbado. Pero el señor de la casa los interrumpió de pronto diciéndoles donde estaba la mochila y las cosas del muchacho para que pudieran salir a tiempo.

– ¿Ya estás bien? – le preguntó ella ya afuera y hasta entonces él notó un pequeño vendaje que ella llevaba en una mejilla. Algo más grande que una bandita.

– ¿Te pasó... algo?

– ¿Esto? – nuevamente apenada cubriéndose con una mano. – No es nada. Solo iba distraída por la casa y mi hermano estaba moviendo algunas cosas. Es algo pequeño, no te preocupes. Pero tú ya estás bien, ¿verdad?

– Creo que sí – respondió el chico esforzándose por sonreír.

– ¿Ya no tienes nada?

– ¿Sobre qué?

– No... Nada – se apresuró a corregir ella y después le evitó la mirada, como si se sintiera incomoda. – ¿Sabes? Los demás también estaban preocupados por ti, por que no fuiste estos días. Aunque después de lo que pasó... – parecía triste.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Nada, nada. El maestro Korugane estaba enojado por que no te vio, tal vez tengas que esconderte un poco. Mira, ahí están mi hermano y Liceo.

Dos jóvenes más los esperaban para continuar el camino. Vestidos con el mismo uniforme de color café y corbata y no tardaron en saludar al muchacho. Con esa misma mirada extraña de antes. ¿Qué pasaba?

Así que hablando de fútbol, de televisión y otras cosas, se encaminaron hasta llegar a la escuela en donde una jovencita de largo cabello negro les saludó.

– ¡Tomoyo! – saludó la primer chica, Sakura, agitando un brazo. Aunque Shaoran no la notaba siquiera. Algo le hacía sentir deseos de acercarse a la nueva compañera, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirle.

– ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Shaoran? – preguntó esta nueva compañera pero antes de poder responder, el muchacho tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que alguien lo atacara. Un hombre con ropa deportiva y una espada de madera que salió de ningún lugar.

– Faltar – le decía como si estuviera enojado – Atreverte a no practicar justo cuando estamos a nada del pase regional. ¡Vas a hacer tanto kendo que no sientas deseos de ausentarte nunca!

Un par de ataques más que el muchacho esquivó mientras los demás parecía ignorarlos. ¿De dónde salió un tipo tan raro? ¿Por qué lo atacaba así? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo?

– ¡Korugane sensei! – dijo una nueva mujer deteniendo las cosas. De piel morena y cabello rozado parecía ser una maestra del lugar.

– A mi mejor alumno se le ocurre faltar tan cerca del torneo. Tengo que disciplinarlo, Caldina-sensei.

– ¡Debería estas contento de que viene ahora! Después de lo que pasó no me sorprendería que dejara de venir el resto del año. Deje al muchacho en paz, tiene que preparar su primera clase.

Se lo llevó por el cuello de la chamarra sin dejar de regañarlo, con reclamos que los demás alcanzaban a escuchar. Mientras el chico se sentía cada vez más extraño.

– Joven Shaoran – mencionó una nueva voz detrás de él obligándolo a voltear y encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de ropas elegantes. – ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Al hablarle le pasaba un dedo por la barbilla como si lo obligara a mirar hacia arriba.

– Creo que sí – respondió.

– Que bien, puede entregar las tareas pasadas la próxima semana, pero no olvide traerlas. Daidouji, Clow, vámonos, no deben llegar tarde – ordenó a las jóvenes que no tardaron en seguirla.

– Parece que la maestra Yuko se preocupa por ti... sé de varios que van a querer matarte en cuanto se enteren.

Siguió a los demás muchachos hasta el salón en donde Sakura lo esperaba. Le llevó la mochila hasta un pupitre, seguro donde él se sentaba. Varias personas lo saludaron pero siempre con la misma mirada extraña en los ojos. Como si ocurriera algo, como si se tratara de algo importante.

El profesor de la primera clase se anunció ante los alumnos con una sonrisa y un caminar de manera jovial. Un hombre joven y delgado de cabello rubio, tal vez un poco largo para lo que debería ser un profesor.

– Fye – dijo Shaoran levantándose ligeramente de su asiento.

– ¿Pasa algo Shaoran? Ha, que bueno que ya estas de regreso, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para las clases pedidas, pero no te preocupes. Saquen su libro, hoy vamos a seguir con las ecuaciones diferenciales.

Era el profesor de matemáticas. ¿Pero por qué ese extraño sentimiento hacia él?

**El hombre de la espada es el profesor Korugane, es el profesor de deportes. En su clase corrimos mientras las chicas jugaban voleibol. La profesora Yuko, la de largo cabello negro, enseña inglés y parece llamar mucho la atención de todos los compañeros. **

**Pero es como si todas las estudiantes la respetaran, parece algo así como la reina de la escuela.**

**Caldina- sensei nos da clases de japonés, una persona muy animada y relajada, igual que el profesor Fye que enseña matemáticas de una manera muy amena que el rato de clases se va rápido.**

**El último maestro es el de historia llamado Fei Wong, un hombre muy serió que enseña de manera rigurosa. Me miró con desdén, tal vez por las faltas y después se olvidó de mí. Me siento raro cuando me mira este hombre.**

**Pero antes del descanso de medio día, pasó algo extraño, una compañera de algún otro salón, que no vi en clases, me jaló de repente para llevarme a alguna parte alejada dentro de la misma escuela. Al parecer para hablar.**

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó una jovencita de largo cabello negro y rizado y un gesto demasiado serio en el rostro.

– Bien – respondió el muchacho sintiéndose en problemas ante aquellos ojos de mirada casi acusadora.

– ¿Estás seguro de regresar a la escuela?

– Creo que sí.

La joven parecía pensar y después le extendió aquel pequeño paquete que llevaba envuelto en un pañuelo.

– No me llamaste y estaba muy preocupada. Pero te hice el almuerzo. – y trató de mostrar una sonrisa en ese rostro tan serio. Pero era la misma sonrisa de todos. Era una sonrisa de preocupación. Ahora lo veía bien era preocupación lo que todos mostraban por él. ¿Por qué la gente se preocupaba así?

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – se atrevió a decirle él. Comenzaba a asustarse.

– ¿Por qué la broma?

– No es ninguna broma. ¿Cómo te llamas? No lo recuerdo... no puedo recordar nada. No sé ni siquiera quien soy, ni qué lugar es este. No puedo recordar nada... no puedo.

Ella se levantó de repente y su gesto serio se endureció aun más.

– Tal vez pasaste por muchas cosas, tal vez te sientas mal. Tal vez tengas derecho a sentir todo eso... pero no tienes derecho a tratarme así. No tienes que fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotros, que no me recuerdas... eres cruel, Shaoran.

Se retiró a paso rápido dejándolo solo y confundido, pensando que tal vez sería mejor callar un poco. Esperar a que los demás lo notaran y entonces tratar de hablarles.

Era un almuerzo sobrio, no era del tipo de lonche que una jovencita prepararía para su novio. Pero aun así comenzó a comer lentamente mientras pensaba. ¿Quién sería esa chica de mirada seria? No podía negar que era bonita y atractiva, pero seguro que su forma de ser alejaría a muchas personas.

– ¡Shaoran! – Le saludó de nuevo la jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes – Te hice el almuerzo por que seguro que tu no...

Se detuvo al ver que ya estaba comiendo, se acercó rápido para verlo muy de cerca de los ojos.

– ¿Fue Sara-sempai, verdad? ¿Ella te hizo de comer? Odio que haga eso, no me gusta que se tome esas atenciones. Veo que no necesitas mi almuerzo así que me voy a...

– No, no, espera.

– ¿Para qué?

– Me comeré los dos, digo el tuyo, digo el de ella...

.

.

.

**Miércoles 16 de marzo**

**Dos días seguidos de ese entrenamiento de kendo y ya me duele el cuerpo. Tal vez siempre entrenamos así y estoy desacostumbrado o por alguna razón el profesor loco de la espada quiere entrenarme demasiado.**

**Lo peor es que no recuerdo como se llaman los movimientos y eso provoca que me grite todo el tiempo.**

**Aunque lo más importante es que hoy el profesor Fye se acercó para hablar en la escuela.**

– ¡Se lo regresó en un momento! – dijo Fye al profesor en turno, un hombre alto y barbado que enseñaba historia de manera severa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Fye sensei? – Preguntó el muchacho – ¿Algún problema con la tarea?

– Nada de la tarea, Shaoran – caminaban por entre los pasillos vacíos mientras el profesor llevaba las manos en los bolsillos – Pero hable con la hija del profesor Wong y me platicó algunas cosas muy interesantes.

– ¿Sara-sempai es la hija del profesor de historia?

El maestro le dirigió una mirada extraña

– ¿Te pasa algo, Shaoran? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Shaoran se detuvo mirando al suelo.

– Tengo miedo de que no me crea. Tal vez nadie lo haga.

– Puedes intentarlo conmigo, ven aquí no hay nadie.

Una pequeña oficina con un par de sofás, una mesita y un escritorio. El maestro se sentó en uno de los sillones e invitó al chico a hacerlo en el otro.

– Cuéntame, Shaoran. Tratare de entenderte.

**Le hablé sobre lo que ocurría, pensé que me interrumpiría para preguntarme cosas, pero me dejó terminar hasta que ya no supe que más decirle. Y de repente me sentí triste. No sé bien por qué, pero me sentí de repente muy deprimido. Tal vez por que en realidad me sentía mal por no poder recordar a aquellas personas.**

– ¿No puedes recordar nada, Shaoran?

– Ni siquiera cual era mi nombre – le respondió el muchacho con la voz quebrada.

El profesor lo pensó un poco y se levantó para caminar por la misma oficina.

– Sabía que te iba a afectar, pero no pensé que tanto. Definitivo, cruzaste demasiadas líneas con todo esto.

– ¿Qué pasa Fye? Deja de asustarme más – un tono demasiado informal para hablarle a un profesor, pero podía pasarse por alto por la situación. El profesor volvió a sentarse y mirando fijamente al muchacho, le dijo.

– Shaoran... tu madre acaba de morir hace algunos días. Como amigos de tu padre fuimos al funeral y a tratar de ayudarle. Te pusiste muy mal en esos momentos, todos estábamos preocupados. Incluso dejaste de venir algunos días.

– ¿Por eso papá tiene esa cara? ¿Por eso estaba tan... perturbado?

– Así es, murió la mujer que amaba dejándolos solos a ustedes dos. Te pusiste muy mal entonces y ahora vienes a decirme esto. Necesitas ayuda, Shaoran, mucha ayuda.

¿Su madre muerta? ¿Mucho llanto? ¿Dolor y desesperación por alguien? No lo entendía. No sabía a que se refería. De ser cierto no podría estar ahí sintiendo nada ante la muerte de su madre. No podría estar tan tranquilo.

– ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó sin saber si deseaba conocer la respuesta. Pero el profesor parecía no querer pensar en eso.

– Enfermó de pronto y murió muy rápido. Todo pasó en muy pocos días así que fue peor para ti. A todos nos sorprendió y no pudimos hacer nada. Hasta unos días antes, Nadeshico estaba bien caminando por la casa y yendo al sindicato a dejarle la comida a tu padre y de repente estaba muerta. Me cuesta mucho aceptarlo y a ti te provocó esto la impresión.

Shaoran se repasó el cabello tratando de pensar. Todo era tan confuso, tan extraño.

– No sé que hacer – dijo el muchacho.

– Te encuentras en medio de una impresión muy fuerte y por eso no recuerdas. Pero los recuerdos llegaran y será peor.

– Voy a hacer lo que me digas – decía confundido – pero no quiero que le digas nada a mi padre. Ya tiene suficientes problemas, ya está sufriendo demasiado como para decirle que también me pasó esto. Que sepa que estoy viendo a alguien pero que no le cuenten nada de mi situación.

– Estoy obligado a hacer lo que tú me digas, Shaoran. Pero veo que eres alguien muy noble. Aun así... no deberías hacer esto solo. Necesitas la ayuda de tus amigos y tu familia.

– Mi madre murió... todos lo comprenden y se preocupan por mí. Tengo la ayuda que necesito pero no quiero preocupar más a nadie. No quiero mover más cosas.

El maestro parecía preocupado.

– Ven mañana conmigo después de clase. Veré que puedo organizar... pero por lo menos debería decirle al director.

– No, no quiero que Sakura se preocupe.

Y Fye sonrió de manera triste.

.

.

.

**Viernes 18 de Marzo.**

**El maestro Fye no ha podido organizar nada, por desgracia no pudo contactar con el psicólogo y también ha tenido mucho trabajo. Tal vez para la próxima semana.**

**Buscando en la casa encontré un viejo diario, parece que es mío y que lo abandoné hace algunos meses, antes de entrar al instituto. Ni idea de por qué. Pero leyendo aquí me encontré con algunas cosas. **

**Sakura y yo somos amigos desde hace algún tiempo, desde niños, al parecer. Buenos recuerdos con ella y muchas cosas. Eriol es su hermano y creo que nos llevamos bien. Liceo es un amigo del instituto, lo conocí al entrar a la escuela y desde entonces somos compañeros los tres; Sakura, Liceo y yo.**

**Sara no aparece en este diario, lo que significa que la conocí después de entrar al instituto. Me desvele toda la noche leyendo y no encontré nada del por qué no puedo recordar. Lo que más me presiona es la relación con Sara sempai. Me pregunto que tan cercanos seremos en realidad.**

**Aun no lo terminó y nos acercamos cada vez más a la fecha actual y voy conociendo a una persona que es como me la imaginaba. Que pienso de la misma manera antes y después de perder la memoria.**

**¿Quién soy realmente?**

.

.

.

**Domingo 20 de marzo.**

**Padre me golpeó.**

**Una fuerte bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo.**

**Las cosas de mi "madre" están por toda la casa, las fotos con papá y los tres juntos como una familia feliz. Papá es castaño como yo y usa lentes, Fujitaka parece ser un buen hombre. Nadeshico, mi madre tiene el cabello negro y muy largo y rizado, como el de Tomoyo. Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.**

**Tomé una caja y comencé a guardar varias cosas, papá me vio y me pidió que no lo hiciera. No lo escuché, no tenía sentido. Me agarró muy brusco de un brazo y me ordenó que dejara las cosas en paz. Cuando lo mire a los ojos y le dije que tenía que hacerlo, me golpeó con una mano.**

**Se veía tan desesperado, como si pasara algo terrible. **

**Me encerré aquí y ahora escribo esto, varias veces ha tocado pidiéndome que salga pero no quiero hacerlo. Tal vez él quiere disculparse y hablar, pero no sé si yo quiero hacerlo.**

**Estoy muy confundido.**

**Me siento muy mal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 21 de marzo.**

**Salí de casa temprano, sin desayunar. Para evitar ver a papá. Tanto así que Sakura me alcanzó a medio camino. Apurada por que se supone que ella pasa por mí. Notó el golpe que traigo en la mejilla de inmediato y le di la misma excusa que ella.**

"**Paseaba distraído por la casa y papá estaba moviendo algunas cosas"**

**No sé si me creyó, pero no me hizo preguntas.**

**Tengo miedo de hablar con papá. Está muy afectado, no está bien y yo tampoco. ¿Qué se supone que nos va a pasar a los dos?**

** Hoy hablé con el psicólogo, ese tal Yukito Sukihiro no me parece alguien muy experto en el tema. Pero aun así platicamos un poco. Ya tengo el rol de citas para verlo, tres veces por semana mientras vemos lo que pasa.**

**¿Estoy loco? ¿De verdad estoy tan mal?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes 22 de marzo**

**Hablé con papá. Me pidió disculpas por lo que pasó y me prometió que no volvería a pasar. Pero le pedí que guardara él las cosas de mamá. Que tendría dos semanas o comenzaría a hacerlo yo. Prometió que lo haría.**

**Hace un rato, se supone que ya debería estar dormido, me levanté y me di cuenta de que estaba guardando las cosas... pero que lloraba al hacerlo. No dejaba de llorar.**

**Me senté en el pasillo, en donde no pudiera verme y también lloré.**

**Solo me sentí triste y comencé a llorar, no sé por que... solo lloré.**

**Debería estar dormido ahora, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela, pero no puedo dormir. Por que me imagino a esa mujer de la fotografía. Mirándome y cuidándome. Saludándome todas las mañanas.**

**¿De poder recordarla me atrevería a seguir viviendo? ¿Me atrevería a volver a sonreír después de perder a mi madre?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miércoles 22 de marzo**

**Hoy pasó algo muy extraño, aunque no sé si tiene que ver conmigo.**

**Daidouji es amiga de Sakura, me saluda muy bien y parece preocuparse por mí. Me recuerda un tanto a las fotos de mi madre que me había hace poco en la casa, sobre todo por que tienen el cabello casi igual. Podría definirla como una niña linda y alegre. Pero por momentos parece tan seria y callada que me recuerda a la superiora Sara. Aunque en esos momentos siempre trata de sonreír y mostrarse normal.**

**Hoy al salir del entrenamiento de kendo, me encontré con Sakura. Que me tomó de un brazo y me obligó a esconderme con ella entre algunos arbustos. Al parecer escuchaba una conversación entre la maestra Yuko y Daidouji.**

– No es correcto, Daidouji. No puede seguir así, es algo muy serio.

– No tiene nada de malo – respondió la jovencita tratando de evitarle la mirada a su profesora.

– Si la gente se entera de que vives con el profesor Korugane sin ser tu familiar, va a haber grandes problemas.

– Nadie tiene por que enterarse – pareció suplicar Tomoyo mirando por fin a la mujer – Somos discretos, no nos vamos juntos ni llegamos a la vez. Casi no me habla en la escuela y nunca me muestro con él. Ni siquiera Sakura lo sabe, nadie más va a enterarse.

– Yo lo hice y alguien más lo hará.

– ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? – Gritó ella – ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tiene que estar pasando algo? Después de lo que pasó con mi tío... creí que tendría que dejar de estudiar y vivir en la calle. Pero el maestro Korugane me salvó. ¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me tratan como un estorbó! ¡Por primera vez estoy feliz y ahora viene usted a quitarme esto!

– Tú aun eres una niña y él es un hombre adulto.

– Pues no me importaría que él se metiera en mi cama alguna noche.

Por el gesto serio de la maestra parecía a punto de darle una bofetada a la chica. Pero se calmó un poco antes de decir.

– Soy soltera, mi departamento no es muy grande pero hay espació suficiente. Vienes a vivir conmigo. No habrá problemas si las dos somos mujeres. No te vas a quedar en la calle y evitamos un problema más grande. Hoy empacas tus cosas y mañana después de la escuela pasaremos por ellas para llevarte a mi casa.

– ¿Y si me niego? – esa mirada retadora por fin sacó a Yuko-sensei de sus casillas.

– Tal vez a ti no te importa lo que pasé, niña. Pero Korugane se está arriesgando demasiado contigo. Tal vez el director les perdone, pero si la gente se entera no va a querer un pervertido así cerca de sus hijos. No solo lo van a despedir, jamás podría conseguir trabajo de nuevo como educador. Yo también estaría en serios problemas por saberlo y no haber hecho nada. Y a ti, como mínimo te expulsarían de la escuela. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

– No pero... hace mucho que murieron mis padres y en la casa de mis tíos siempre me trataron como un estorbo. En la casa del maestro Korugane por fin me trataban como a una persona, me trataba bien. Como la familia con la que nunca conviví ni siquiera cuando estaban vivos.

Con una sonrisa la maestra le acarició suavemente el cabello.

– Korugane parece alguien muy serio pero en realidad es dulce. Por eso me gusta tanto y no me voy a rendir hasta que salgamos. Pero quiero ayudarlo con esto y también ayudarte a ti. Sabes que me preocupo por todas mis chicas. Y ya en mi casa seremos como dos buenas hermanas.

– Le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ¿verdad?

– Estoy demasiado joven para tener uno. Y mucho menos uno de tu edad – un comportamiento fuera de la fría elegancia que mostraba esa mujer en todo momento. Pero de repente se escuchó la voz de alguien más.

– Un cuadro muy bonito, maestra Yuko. Pero debí estar enterado de esto desde el principio.

Un hombre de lentes y largo cabello negro llegaba al lugar. Como una versión crecida del hermano de Sakura. Era el director de la escuela.

– Señor Clow – trató de decir la maestra pero no le surgieron las ideas.

– ¿Qué hace una de mis estudiantes viviendo con uno de mis profesores sin que yo me enterara? ¿Por qué estas tratando de arreglarlo tú sola, Yuko-sensei? ¿Por qué nadie se dignó a decírmelo antes? De no ser por el profesor Wong seguiría sin enterarme.

¿El padre de Sara-sempai avisó de aquello?

– Disculpe director, pero... – trató de arreglar la maestra pero el hombre pareció ignorarla para acercarse a la joven.

– Creí que confiarías un poco en mi, Tomoyo. Sakura y tú son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre te he dicho que podemos ayudarte.

– No quería ser un problema – decía Tomoyo ocultando la mirada como si la estuvieran regañando.

– Vendrás con nosotros, compartirás habitación con Sakura. La profesora Yukoo te llevará por tus cosas y hoy mismo vas a cenar en mi casa. Nadie va a enterarse y Korugane-sensei estará bien.

– Pero yo no...

– No está a discusión. ¿Está bien maestra? ¿Profesor Korugane?

Oculto cerca de ahí, el maestro parecía no importarle y solo hizo un ligero gesto afirmando por lo que el director continuó.

– ¿Qué te parece, Sakura? Sé que estas ahí.

– No hay problema – dijo la jovencita levantándose.

– ¿Profesor Fye?

– Ayudare en lo que pueda.

– ¿Maestra Caldina?

– Usaremos mi auto.

– ¿Shaoran?

– Aquí estoy.

Sonrió levemente al verlo, como si lo inspeccionara.

– Acompaña a las chicas, necesitan alguien fuerte que cargue las cosas. Y después quédate también a cenar con nosotros. Será una noche divertida.

**No recuerdo muy bien por la velocidad a la que hicimos lo siguiente. Solo llegamos hasta una casa, metimos un par de cajas muy grandes en uno de los autos y las descargué en una segunda casa.**

**Cuando salí de aquella recamara ya no encontré a las profesoras mientras el señor Clow me invitaba a sentarse en la sala del lugar. Ahí conocí a la madre de Sakura, la señora Sonomi. Una mujer de una sonrisa muy alegre y cabello castaño como el de Sakura. **

**El padre de Sakura me hizo todo un interrogatorio de cómo nos encontrábamos yo y mi padre desde la muerte de mamá mientras las chicas instalaban a Tomoyo en la habitación... creo. Le conté la situación a grandes rasgos y le oculte lo de la pelea con papá de aquel día. Y él sonrió complacido dejándome después pasar a la mesa a cenar. Tal vez tenía planeada esta plática desde hacia ya algún tiempo pero no encontraba la oportunidad.**

**Cuando después de la cena fui al baño, me pasó algo raro al pasar frente al cuarto de las chicas.**

Shaoran se detuvo de pronto y casi sin querer entró a la habitación. Ahí, sobre el escritorio de la recamara estaba una especie de conejo o cosa extraña que le llamó la atención.

– Mokona – decía el muchacho sintiendo una gran necesidad de acercarse, pero una voz lo regresó de pronto a la realidad.

– Shaoran, aquí estabas. ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – le decía Sakura.

– Es... eso.

– Ha, ya la viste. Me la mandó mi tía que está de vacaciones me dijo que le recordaba mucho a mí, pero yo creo que no es cierto. Se llama Mokona y es muy suave. Mira, si le presionas la joya de la frente se pone a saltar.

La chica activó el muñeco y durante un instante lo único que se escuchó fue el mecanismo del juguete al funcionar. Aquella cosa hacía sentir extraño a Shaoran. Era muy extraño y no podía ser un recuerdo pues la chica apenas lo consiguió, no podía ser una parte del pasado.

Era extraño.

**Lo difícil fue salir de ahí y encontrar el camino a casa. Creo que me perdí un par de veces pero al final pude llegar. **

**Parece que Tomoyo ya se encuentra bien. No sé que tan difícil sea la situación pero parecía algo grave. Espero que tengamos tiempo para hablarlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jueves 23 de marzo.**

**Hoy pasó algo extraño, antes de la comida, Sara me sacó del salón para platicar. Nuevamente me dio el desayuno, es extraño pero siempre hay alguien que lo haga. Yo nunca traigo nada.**

**No sabía si sería algo importante, pero parecía tan preocupada que no supe que decirle hasta que...**

– Quería pedirte perdón, me siento muy mal. – decía lo jovencita con su acostumbrada seriedad pero desviando la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tú me dijiste lo que pasaba y confiaste en mí. Pero en lugar de creerte o ayudarte te deje solo... Lo siento mucho.

– Está bien.

– Supe que ya estás viendo al sicólogo Yukito. ¿Qué te parece?

– Creo que no estamos avanzando, solo hablamos de lo que siento y de lo que hago fuera de la escuela. Pero no logramos nada, solo hablamos y hablamos.

– ¿Estarás bien?

– No lo sé. Ya llevo un buen tiempo así y aun no recuerdo nada. Absolutamente nada. Sigo tan vació como el primer día. A veces me desespera.

– ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

– Cuando desperté no recordaba ni mi nombre – respondió él con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Tampoco nada de nosotros?

– Me acabo de enterar que tu padre es el profesor de historia. ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

– Solo salimos – contestó ella con una cara de gran confusión.

**Me dijo muchas cosas que no recuerdo, pero me recalcó que si necesitaba algo, lo que sea, solo tengo que ir con ella. Que hará todo lo posible para ayudarme. Me dijo que antes no cocinaba, hasta que comenzamos a salir.**

**Lo raro vino después, cuando Sara ya se había retirado y Liceo se acercó de repente con cara de pocos amigos y tuve que escapar de él que venía con seria intención de golpearme.**

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Shaoran ya atrapado por la ropa contra la barda metálica y el puño de su amigo listo para darle en la cara.

– Eres un... eres un... ¡Eres un idiota! Otra vez hiciste llorar a Sakura.

– ¿Hacerla llorar? ¿Por qué?

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y luego le soltó para alejarse ligeramente como si estuviera cansado.

– Eres un tonto, Shaoran, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta.

– ¿Cuenta de qué?

Liceo se acercó hasta las gradas del campo de deportes más pequeño y se recostó ahí para mirar las nubes mientras decía.

– Sakura me pidió que no te dijera esto, me va a matar si se entera. Pero tú le gustas desde hace tiempo. Esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y todo el tiempo intenta decírtelo... pero llegó Sara-sempai y lo tuyo con ella, a pesar de que no duró demasiado. Pero desde entonces parece que solo estas pensando en ella, que solo quieres estar con la hija del profesor de historia. Y no te culpo, es tan bonita y a todos nos gustaría salir con una chica mayor. Pero por eso solo haces llorar a Sakura.

– ¿Yo le gusto?

– Uno tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Y cada vez que se siente triste a mí me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

Parecía una situación tan extraña.

– ¿A ti te gusta Sakura?

– Claro que sí, apenas la conocí. Pero nunca le he dicho nada por que sé que esta extraviada por ti. Va a decirme que solo seamos buenos amigos y después no podrá volver a verme a los ojos. Es mejor que sigamos siendo como siempre, el caballero, la princesa y el escudero. Que tal vez te dignes a tratarla un poquito mejor y hacerme enojar menos.

– No sé qué decirte. – le respondió Shaoran sentándose cerca de donde su amigo estaba recostado.

– Por lo menos dime que lo intentaras, tonto. Vaya que eres un caso perdido.

Shaoran sonrió levemente.

– Está bien, voy a intentarlo.

.

.

.

**Sábado 25 de marzo.**

**La cosa esta bien pero bien rara.**

**Ayer viernes por la mañana, Sakura me llamó por teléfono para avisarme que nos vamos de vacaciones. Las clases de suspendieron el viernes y el lunes por un congreso de escuelas dejándonos un largo fin de semana. **

**El señor Clow, el director y padre de Sakura, le prometió llevarla a la casa de playa de un pariente. Pero por ser el director de la escuela, tiene que quedarse en el congreso.**

**Así que el castigo de los profesores por la situación de Tomoyo, fue llevarnos a la playa y cuidarnos durante todos estos días. Llegaron por mí a media mañana en dos autos. Uno conducido por el maestro Korugane, para los chicos, y el otro lo manejaba la maestra Yuko.**

**Un par de horas de viaje nos trajeron hasta una playa muy limpia, íbamos hablando en el auto: el profesor Korugane, el maestro Fye, Liceo, y Eriol el hermano de Sakura. Así que fue un trayecto divertido.**

**Al llegar allá vi que también iban la mamá de Sakura, las profesoras Yuko y Caldina, la misma Sakura, Tomoyo, por supuesto y cosa más rara; Sara-sempai. Se supone que es el viaje de Sakura, no entendí la razón de traer a Sara con nosotros. **

**La casa es muy grande, en una colina y con una buena porción de playa por delante, con muchas habitaciones y una vista tan relajante del mar. Lo primero fue preparar la comida y quedo bastante rica, la madre de Sakura cocina muy bien.**

**Después fuimos a la playa, papá me ayudó a empacar la maleta y traigo todo lo necesario. Pero antes de salir...**

– ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Sakura desde el exterior del cuarto de chicos mientras Shaoran terminaba de ponerse el traje de baño.

– Un momento... ya estoy listo. ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura entró a la habitación con una bata de baño y pareció apenada de ver al muchacho con el torso desnudo.

– Quería... quería preguntarte algo. Es que Tomoyo compró los trajes de baño y... no sé si está bien que yo use este. También traje el de la escuela por si este no estaba bien, por que...

Con toda la pena del mundo se quitó lentamente la bata para dejar ver su bikini de dos piezas. Quedándose en una pose nerviosa. Tal vez, muy dentro de ella, rogaba que el muchacho la mandara a cambiarse por algo menos vistoso.

– Se te ve muy bien.

– ¿En serio? ¿No crees que sea muy pequeño? Me gustaría que... no sé, es que Tomoyo dijo que tu ibas a decir que...

– Te queda muy bien, te ves increíble. Vamos a la playa con los otros para nadar.

– Espera, me llevó la toalla para cubrirme...

**Me pregunto por que Sakura, siendo tan penosa, hizo eso. Pero fue una tarde divertida, jugamos y exploramos un poco el lugar. El maestro Korugane parecía un salvavidas sin perdernos de vista desde la playa. Mientras Yuko sensei no se le separaba ni un momento.**

**Caldina-sensei hablaba con la madre de Sakura mientras Fye jugaba en el agua con nosotros. **

**Y me llevé un nuevo golpe cuando Sakura se cayó en el agua y al ayudarla a levantarse había perdido la parte de arribe de su traje de baño.**

**¿Acaso todo el mundo quiere golpearme? Mi padre, Liceo, el profesor Korugane, Sakura. ¿Quién tiene el siguiente número?**

**Por la noche del viernes, mientras jugábamos cartas dentro de la casa, Sara me tomó de la mano para sacarme del lugar, tal vez para hablar. Tal vez Sakura se enojó otra vez, pero no sé como averiguarlo. **

**Podría nombrar hasta romántica la situación mientras caminábamos por la playa y ella me preguntaba cómo me encontraba. Era extraño pero no me soltó de la mano en todo el paseo.**

**Me contó algo muy raro. **

– Nos conocimos en la ceremonia de entrada. Eres torpe a más no poder y me rompiste la falda del uniforme. Nos pasamos todo el día tratando de arreglarlo y hasta te perdiste tu ceremonia de entrada. Después de eso te convertiste en la estrella del club de kendo. Yo practico tiro con arco así que nos tocó ir juntos a las olimpiadas entre escuelas... donde... nos acercamos.

– ¿Nos acercamos?

Pero la chica pareció evadir el comentario.

– Al regresar comenzamos a salir juntos. Fue una bonita época, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos. Fueron algunos meses para recordar.

– ¿Por qué terminó?

Ella sonrió triste mirando hacía la lejanía del mar.

– Por que siempre te ha gustado alguien más. Hace un mes de aquello y te pasaste un buen rato tomando el valor para decírselo. Hasta que tu madre enfermó y de repente todo se puso tan mal. Y luego vino esto... y yo que no sé cómo ayudarte.

– ¿Quién era? ¿Quién es?

Ella por fin lo soltó, mirándolo de manera molesta.

– ¿Quién mas podría ser? Sakura, esa niña tonta y plana que siempre anda tras de ti.

– ¿En serio? Alguien me dijo que...

– Tú le gustas, todo el mundo sabe por quién se muere la hija del director. Y después de todo, yo tomó clases con su hermano.

– Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar.

– Tonto... si necesitas cualquier cosa o quieres preguntarme algo, no dudes en llamar. Pero llámame, aunque sea solo para saludar.

**Al regresar a la casa pude ver a Sakura tratando de vernos y al mismo tiempo parecer como si no le importara. Creo que estaba celosa.**

**Seguimos jugando cartas hasta la tarde y después no retiramos a las habitaciones. Los hombres en uno y las mujeres en otro. Platicamos y comimos botanas hasta muy tarde.**

**El día de hoy también ha sido muy entretenido. Levantarnos tarde, desayunar rico y después los jóvenes fuimos a visitar el pueblo que está aquí cerca. Pasear de manera divertida toda la mañana. Ahora mismo, los demás están aquí afuera preparando la parrillada y los fuegos artificiales. Será una tarde y noche tan divertida. Inclusive el profesor Korugane sacó una guitarra de algún lado y esta afinándola.**

**Estas vacaciones están increíbles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 27 de marzo.**

**Ya en casa, se supone que tendría que estar dormido pero no tengo sueño. Fueron unas vacaciones tan interesantes y divertidas. Pasaron muchas cosas desde la última anotación, pero voy por partes.**

**La misma noche del sábado, después de cenar carne asada y encender los fuegos artificiales, fue genial aunque creo que el más animado de todos fue Fye con grandes cañones en cada mano. Mientras las chicas preferían los más pequeños. **

**Eso sí, por fin la maestra Yuko y el profesor Korugane se encontraban en un plan más romántico. Tal vez ayudados por esa botella de licor que compartían desde temprano.**

**Al terminar, me pareció raro ver como Sakura y Sara se alejaban del resto. Al parecer para platicar. A Sakura no le gusta Sara y por los comentarios del día anterior, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que no sentía nada bueno de esa plática. Intenté seguirlas, pero Tomoyo me detuvo, diciendo que quería platicar. Y sin una buena excusa me quedé con ella. **

**No le hice mucho caso, preocupado por lo que estaría pasando entre Sakura-hime y Sara. Por lo que le entendí, pedía disculpas por haberme ocultado lo que pasaba, pues después de todo somos amigos. Y me pedía que no la juzgara mal después de vivir por tantos días en la casa del maestro Korugane. Ella es una chica decente.**

**Según me contó, las cosas en casa de Sakura están geniales, ahora son como hermanas durmiendo en la misma habitación, pelándose por quien abrazaría a Mokona cada noche. Me dijo que era feliz y que hasta Eriol la molestaba cada mañana igual que a Sakura.**

**Dijo que al despertar y ver a una familia esperándola en la mesa para desayunar y a una madre preocupándose de que desayunara bien, se sentía feliz como nunca antes. **

**Y entonces guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de lo que me presumía con la muerte tan reciente de mi madre. Pareció buscar la forma de pedirme una disculpa, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que no importaba, Sara apareció para pedirme prestado un poco. Sin esperar respuesta me alejó de lugar por la playa y no me respondía a dónde íbamos. Hasta un área despejada en donde alguien parecía esperar.**

– Tonto – le decía Sara mientras lo jalaba de una mano.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Me lo dijiste a mí, pensé que era lógico después de los más importantes y te apoyo en tu decisión de no decirle a tu papá. Pero no creí que fueras tan tonto.

– No te entiendo.

Lo soltó de repente y se dio cuenta de que esa persona que lo esperaba era Sakura, con la mirada apenada y al parecer queriendo decir algo.

– Aquí están – dijo Sara – Hablen ahora que pueden – Y se retiró a paso firme del lugar, dejándolos frente a frente para hablar. Pero el muchacho se sentía un poco nervioso.

– ¿Es verdad? – Le preguntó la niña con esa misma mirada suplicante y llena de nervios – ¿Es cierto que no estás bien?

– ¿Qué te dijo Sara?

– ¡¿Es cierto que tienes un problema muy grande y no confiaste en mi? – enojada o alterada, levantaba la voz.

– Princesa Sakura.

– ¡No quieras ponerte cariñoso ahora! ¡Responde lo que te pregunto!

Shaoran pensó levemente antes de sentarse en la arena como si estuviera cansado. Desde ahí, miró a Sakura y le dijo.

– Discúlpame, pero no sé... no recuerdo quien eres.

– ¿Shaoran?

– Dicen que mi mamá acaba de morir, pero no tengo ni un solo recuerdo de ella. Así que no puedo sentirme triste. Un día desperté y no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. De no ser por ti, jamás habría encontrado la escuela y hasta ahora sigo sin saber cómo se llama este país. Dicen que tú y yo somos amigos desde muy chicos... pero la verdad es que no te conozco. Solo sé que pareces preocuparte por mí, que me llevas de desayunar constantemente y que te enojas si me vez cerca de Sara-sempai. Fuera de eso, no sé quién eres... solo sé que te llamas Sakura y creo que tu apellido es Clow. Después de eso, lo siento mucho, pero no te conozco, eres una desconocida igual que todo el mundo.

Ella parecía asustada, tan asustada e intranquila que no tardaría en salir corriendo.

Pero en lugar de eso, se hincó a su lado y lo abrazó como si quisiera consolarlo.

– Perdóname, perdóname.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Estás llorando?

– Prometí que te iba a ayudar, prometí que tendrías todo mi apoyo y te iba a ayudar a sonreír otra vez. Pero en lugar de eso me paseo fingiendo que nada pasó, pensando que por fin estas bien y que no es necesario que yo haga nada. Pero debes estar sufriendo mucho, debes tener muchas de ganas de llorar y no puedes.

– No puedo recordar, Sakura. Y no puedo llorar por algo que no me duele... aunque sea algo muy grave.

Sakura no dijo más y de repente el muchacho se sintió muy tranquilo. Tan calmado y protegido entre los brazos de la jovencita. Era como un descanso después de un largo viaje. Era como un sentimiento cálido y olvidado hacia mucho tiempo, pero vuelto a encontrar. Por lo que la abrazó también y se quedaron durante largo rato ahí.

**Regresamos tarde con los demás, un profesor Korugane, en la fina línea de la ebriedad me gritó y nos mandó a todos a las habitaciones. Nos dormimos rápido por lo cansados que estábamos, sin mucha plática.**

**Pero tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que hablaba con alguien idéntico a mí pero con un parche en el ojo. Y ese Shaoran me regañó por no buscar la verdad. Me dijo que me estaban engañando pero no le entendí nada. **

**Y de repente Liceo me despertó por que ya era tarde.**

**Sara habló conmigo por la mañana para preguntarme si estaba enojado. Después de todo, solo le dijo a Sakura que yo tenía un problema grave. Ella se enteró por mí de lo que pasada y así la confianza no se pierde. **

**Pero no estoy enojado con ella, Sakura reaccionó bien, pero ahora está al pendiente de mí de manera exagerada. Si me falta algo, si me siento cómodo, si tengo algo que decirle a alguien. Inclusive, la maestra Caldina me felicitó por ya haberme declarado. Era la única explicación.**

**No le dije nada a Sakura sobre decirles a las demás personas. Espero que entienda mi negativa a hablar con los otros sobre esto. Se supone que mi madre murió recientemente, por lo que cualquier comportamiento raro se puede comprender.**

**Por suerte el resto de las vacaciones fueron tratar de disfrutar del mar. Aunque creo que las cosas entre los maestros Korugane y Yuko van a cambiar un poco a partir de ahora. No sé si se anuncien como pareja o solo van a dejar que los demás veamos las cosas.**

**Será divertido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes 28 de marzo.**

**Hoy en la clase de kendo se me acercó un compañero,**

– ¿Ishbal?

– Buen día Shaoran. – Le dijo aquel muchacho rubio de pupilas doradas – Quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Desde el primer día veía a aquel muchacho practicar en el lugar. Pero nunca habían hablado. Por lo que le pareció raro que de repente se acercara y mucho más que salieran del lugar para platicar sentados en el exterior del dojo. Como si fueran grandes amigos.

– Supe lo de tu madre... lo siento mucho.

– Gracias.

– También supe lo otro.

– ¿Qué salgo con Sakura?

– No, a que no puedes recordar nada.

¿Era miedo eso en la mirada de Shaoran?

¿Cómo demonios se enteró ese chico? Y si él ya lo sabía, ¿Cuántas personas más lo sabrían también?

– ¿Por qué lo...?

– Cuando yo era niño... – Ishbal no lo miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía – Mi madre enfermó y durante mucho tiempo nos lo ocultó a mí y a mi hermano. Hasta que un día su cuerpo no lo soportó mas y cayó en cama para no levantarse y morir poco después.

– Lo siento.

– Y cuando te vi ese día que te lo dijeron, cuando te enteraste de lo que le pasó a tu madre... vi en ti la misma mirada que vi hace tanto tiempo en mi hermano, la que seguro yo tenía también. Un alma destrozada por algo que no podía controlar. Un alma rota por completo. Por eso te comprendo al decir que sé lo que es perder a una madre.

– Gracias por decírmelo.

– Tu situación... es un deseo que yo tuve muchas veces. Poder olvidarlo todo, poder dormir por las noches sin sentir deseos de llorar. Sin sentir que me moría por que mi madre no estaba. Y aunque después me sentía peor que basura, por desear olvidar a mi madre, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, de desearlo una y otra vez. Tal vez te suene mal y sea todo lo contrario a lo que el resto del mundo te diga, pero... no intentes recordar. Deja de ver al psicólogo y trata de comenzar de nuevo sin un pasado. Perdiste a tu madre y escapaste del dolor, que importa si por eso pagaste como precio todos tus recuerdos.

– Pero todos me dicen que...

– Lo sé, pero piensa que tal vez pediste un deseo en medio de tu dolor y este se cumplió. Ya no te duele, ya no te hace sufrir, ya no te lastima. Y tal vez por eso pagaste un caro precio por esto. Pero al menos tienes el deseo y la fuerza para vivir. Y tal vez los pierdas si comienzas a recordar.

**No sé qué pensar...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jueves 30 de marzo**

**Pensé mucho en lo que Ishbal me dijo durante todo este tiempo no dejo de darle vueltas a la situación una y otra vez.**

**Y tengo miedo.**

**¿Qué pasa si los recuerdos comienzan a doler? Tanto que tenga deseos de olvidarlos. Deseos de que deje de doler.**

**Deseos de morir.**

**Hoy, al salir de la escuela... **

El grupo de jóvenes caminaba por la calle platicando de muchas cosas a la vez, aunque Sakura no soltaba del brazo a Shaoran como si fueran pareja. Y después de aquel viaje a la playa y el comportamiento desde entonces, no había razón para creer lo contrario.

– La pluma – dijo Shaoran deteniéndose de repente ante el aparador. En donde una pluma blanca de dibujo negro parecía brillar con luz propia.

– Miren – anunció Liceo – Ya trajeron mas, vamos a comprar algunas.

¿Por qué sentía que era algo tan importante? ¿Por qué sentía que algo importante venía de conseguir esa pluma?

Tras unas cuantas monedas cada uno salió con una de esas pumas.

– Vamos, pruébala. – le animó Sakura ya saboreando la suya.

– Fresa – dijo el muchacho al probarla.

– ¿En serio? La mía es de chocolate. ¿Me dejas probar?

– Eso es un beso indirecto – anunció Tomoyo haciendo a la otra chica sonrojarse.

– No, no. No es cierto. Es nada. Solo probé y...

El resto de los muchachos rió por esta turbación y después siguieron por su camino. Poco a poco fueron separándose para ir a sus casas hasta que llegó el momento en que Sakura debía encaminarse a la suya y ambas jovencitas continuarían un poco más.

– Sakura – le dijo él tomándola ligeramente del brazo – ¿podemos hablar?

Tomoyo reaccionó rápido para decir.

– Voy a adelantarme, Sakura. Pero no te tardes mucho por que hoy te toca a ti preparar la cena.

Dejándolo solos después para hablar un poco. Shaoran caminó hasta un pequeño parque de juegos cercano. Donde se sentaron en los columpios para poder platicar. Era extraña la sensación de familiaridad que le daba ese lugar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí varias veces.

– ¿Pasa algo, Shaoran? ¿Recordaste algo?

– No es eso, es que... hay algo que pensé mucho Y que quería contarte a ti antes que a nadie.

– ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

– Lo pensé mucho y creo que... ya no voy a ir con el psicólogo, ya no voy a tratar de recordar. Ya no quiero intentar que los recuerdos regresen... voy a dejar todo esto en paz.

La chica se levantó para mirarlo a la cara y decirle.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No quieres recordar nada? ¿No quieres recordarme a mí?

Esa niña, emocionándose por nada y soltando lagrimas a la primera oportunidad. Shaoran quería tomarse las cosas con calma y ella gritando de aquella manera.

– Tengo miedo – respondió mirando al suelo – Tal vez es un poco tonto pero tengo miedo. No quiero recordar si significa que va a doler. No quiero que duela... mi madre murió y no me afectó, no quiero que comience a hacerlo ahora.

– Claro que no, tú debes recordar. Por que tus recuerdos son cosas muy importantes. Para ti y para todos, no puede pensar en olvidarte de todos, de tus amigos, de tu familia... sería como si nunca hubieras conocido a tu madre.

– Tal vez vale la pena.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Sakura estaba emocionándose aun más.

– ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue ese momento en que me enteré de lo de mamá? Como reaccioné y como me veía, dímelo.

Sakura se giró un poco, para no verlo y cruzó los brazos mientras susurraba levemente.

– Fue... terrible. No podías aceptarlo y gritabas una y otra vez. Estabas enojado con todos, pero más contigo mismo por no poder hacer nada. Estabas tan lleno de coraje... Y entonces, cuando ella murió, comenzaste a llorar, como nunca había visto llorar a nadie. En silenció, con tanto dolor. Y de repente ya no hacías nada, solo mirabas y obedecías lo que te decían y cuando te miraba a los ojos... tenía miedo de que nunca volvieras a ser el de antes, de que te ibas a quedar así, muerto en vida para siempre.

– Todo ese dolor, tal vez rompió mi alma... tal vez me destruyó y dejó un Shaoran que no pude recordar lo que ha sufrido. Pero tú quieres hacerme recordar, quieres que todo eso que se fue regrese solo para que puedas decirme: ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez...? – Un tenso silenció, Shaoran no quería recriminar de aquella manera, pero era un sentimiento que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía algunos días – ¿Vas a obligarme a vivir eso de nuevo? ¿Va a arrojarme a un dolor tan grande que ya me destruyó una vez?

Sakura pareció desarmada y triste antes estas palabras. Sin saber que decir a aquel comentario. Al final, apretó los puños y comenzó a decir en voz baja.

– ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué hay de nuestros recuerdos, de nuestro tiempo juntos? ¿También vas a tirar todo eso? ¿También vas a olvidarlo?

Shaoran se levantó lentamente para acercarse a ella.

– Quiero comenzar de nuevo desde cero, sin recuerdos, sin dolor, sin miedos pasados. Y si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar; olvidar todos esos momentos felices... ¡Sakura, hagamos juntos nuevos recuerdos hermosos! Construyamos juntos montones y montones de momentos que podamos recordar en el futuro.

– No es justo – reclamó ella cubriéndose los ojos – No es justo, no quiero. Quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que nuestro tiempo juntos signifique algo para ti.

– Perdóname, Sakura, yo...

– Pero también... pero también... no quiero que llores. No quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que sufras... Y si ese es el precio que hay que pagar, si ese es el precio: ¡Entonces voy a aceptarlo! No me importa cuánto duela si tú estás bien

– Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento – decía él abrazando a la chica mientras esta lloraba.

– ¡Pero no va a dejar de ir con el psicólogo ni de broma!

Largo rato pasó en el lugar hasta que la jovencita se calmó lo suficiente y se separó de él secándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Pues... yo me llamo Shaoran, mucho gusto.

– Y yo soy Sakura.

– No, espera, no llores, no llores...

.

.

.

**Viernes 31 de marzo.**

**Todo el mundo ya sabe lo que me pasa y no se cansan de preguntármelo una y otra vez. Todo el tiempo se acerca gente para confirmar el rumor que ronda por todas partes. Algunos me dicen que me apoyan y esperan que me recupere pronto. Otros se burlan, como Alquiam y sus amigos que son los vagos de la clase.**

**Le pregunte a Sakura y al principio lo negó, pero después de un rato aceptó haberle mencionado a un amigo, pero solo un poco.**

**Y entonces todo se rompió.**

**Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasó en ese momento y honestamente no quería pero... le grité.**

**Le dije que no debería meterse en mis asuntos, que se suponía que aquello era nuestro secreto. Y de verdad no encuentro la manera de pedirle disculpas por que lo que hice en ese momento fue una verdadera tontería.**

**Se fue a casa apenas tocaron la última campana dejándonos a todos atrás. El resto me preguntó lo que pasaba pero no le respondí a nadie. Solo quería irme.**

**Me senté en el columpio de aquella vez que hable con Sakura, como si la estuviera esperando. Pero la persona que llego fue Liceo. Que se sentó en el otro columpio y platicamos un poco. **

– ¿Olvidaste todo? – preguntó Liceo meciéndose ligeramente.

– Sí – fue la solitaria respuesta de Shaoran.

– ¿Y por que no dijiste nada, idiota? Se supone que somos amigos. Por primera vez me atrevo a hablar en serio contigo y resulta que no tienes vaga idea de lo que te digo. De verdad que con o sin recuerdos eres un idiota.

– Lo siento.

Guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos y después Liceo continuó.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Algo que quieras saber?

– Muchas, muchísimas cosas. Pero no tenía a quien preguntarle.

Liceo se levantó en una pose como de gimnasta aterrizando y después se acercó un poco emocionado.

– Vamos a mi casa, cenas allá y te quedas a dormir, como siempre.

– ¿Es común?

– A cada rato. – Comenzaron a caminar lentamente – ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras preguntar?

– Lo que más me molesta... ¿A qué se refiere Sara-sempai al decir que nos acercamos en la olimpiada de la escuela?

– A que te acostaste con ella. Chico, vaya que eres un completo tarado si te olvidaste de eso.

**Liceo ya está dormido y ahora escribo esto. Este lugar me es tan familiar y agradable. De verdad que vine aquí alguna vez.**

**Platicamos de muchas cosas, me contó cosas que leí en el diario y muchas otras cosas tan interesantes. Fue una tarde excelente.**

**Pero hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza; tengo que encontrar la forma de disculparme con Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 1 de abril.**

**Cielos, cielos, cielos.**

**Esto estuvo de miedo. Toda la tarde y noche haciendo locuras ayudado por mis amigos. Creo que yo solo no hubiera logrado nada.**

**Creo que desde hace rato ya es martes, pero no he querido mirar el reloj.**

**Lo que pasó es que estaba ya decidido a pedirle perdón a Sakura por lo del viernes, pero Tomoyo llegó temprano a casa para hablar y la plática fue rápida. **

**¡Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura!**

**Y yo como idiota por la vida sin enterarme. Pero no podía ayudarme, solo podía avisarme de la situación y esperar a que hiciera algo bien. **

**Primero reunir a los amigos y solicitar auxilio. Liceo me hizo un par de recomendaciones e Ishbal sugirió llevarle música, pues no conoce los gustos de Sakura. Pero necesitaba dinero... y escaparme de la práctica de Kendo. Ishbal me ayudó en eso.**

**Fingimos un problema personal que queríamos arreglar con un duelo. Como el profesor Korugane nos vio ocupados se retiró un poco. Momento que aprovechamos para escaparnos, dejar las cosas en un casillero y salir los tres juntos de la escuela. **

**El centro comercial me pareció el lugar apropiado, mirando escaparates como loco mientras no encontraba nada que valiera la pena. Un peluche, un cuadro, flores y cosas así. Pero nada me parecía suficiente, ni siquiera recuerdo los gustos de Sakura pero sabía que esas cosas no eran suficientes para ella.**

**Ishbal propuso un peluche de Mokona, idéntico a que tiene pero en color negro. Se veía bien pero quise buscar algo más. Y lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades al fondo del centro comercial. Una caja de música que tocaba una bonita melodía con una bailarina que se movía sobre un espejo. Perfecto para Sakura.**

**El problema era el precio. Como era algo artesanal hecho a mano, costaba bastante. Liceo estaba quebrado y a Ishbal aun no le llegaba el dinero que su familia le envía cada mes. Por lo que tuvé que ir a casa, tal vez algún dinero ahorrado que no puedo recordar. Pero no encontré nada en la habitación mientras mis amigos esperaban. Y al pedirle a papá me sonrió de una manera triste mientras me decía que estábamos muy mal de dinero. Entre la enfermedad de mamá y los gastos del funeral, las cosas se nos iban negras.**

**Pero fue a un mueble y me dio un anillo, dijo que era de mamá y que a Sakura le gustaría mucho. No tengo recuerdos de mamá, pero no pude tomarlo por que sé que a papá le dolería aunque me dijera lo contrario. Así que lo rechacé y regresé con los amigos al centro comercial.**

**Cuando me di cuenta, ya había gastado todo mi dinero en las maquinas de atrapar muñecos de peluche. Cuando pude comprar la Mokona negra desde el principio. Creo que comencé a desesperarme desde ahí, después de tanto esfuerzo y de pensar para no lograr nada. **

**Liceo trató de calmarme y me llevó a su casa, preparó algunas cosas mientras Ishbal y yo tomábamos un té. Algo que me ayudó a calmarme un poco, tal vez la idea de la música no era algo tan malo... de no ser por que no recuerdo como se toca una guitarra.**

**Cuando Liceo regresó con algunas cosas me sentí un poco raro. Una figura de cristal de un delfín, una caja de cartón y cosas para envolver regalos. Me dijo que se lo debía y que se lo entregara a Sakura en su lugar, seguro que a ella le gustaría. Y después iríamos a cantar con guitarras aunque yo solo cantara. Me sentí tan contento de tener amigos así de cercanos. Así que mientras yo envolvía la figura de cristal, ellos iban por la guitarra de Ishbal y al regresar ya estábamos listos. **

**Partimos ya de noche a la aventura y vi que Liceo también llevaba una bolsa, tal vez con otro regalo. Me dijo que a él le gustaba Sakura, por lo que seguramente compró la figura desde hacia tiempo para regalársela hoy y me dio a mí la oportunidad de entregársela. Me parece... me parece que Liceo es alguien muy noble y no lo hace por mí, si no por poner feliz a Sakura. **

**Las cosas se ponen extrañas a partir de ese momento, me sentía tan nervioso y emocionado de que las cosas pasaban de maneras extrañas. **

**Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo nos esperaba desde una ventana diferente a la habitación que ella compartía con Sakura. Nos señalo una escalera, luego la ventana correcta y pareció desearnos suerte.**

**Casi no me acuerdo de lo que pasó después, ni de lo que dijo Sakura. Solo recuerdo que le dije que sentía mucho haberla tratado tan mal y que ella no había hecho nada malo. Se sonrojó a más no poder y seguro que yo estaba igual. Hasta que llegó el padre de Sakura para pedirnos de manera amable que nos retiráramos para dejar dormir a las señoritas. Ya tendremos tiempo mañana para hablar.**

**Liceo entregó su regalo y nos fuimos a casa, se supone que ahora debería estar dormido pero sigo emocionado y no puedo dormir.**

**Espero ver a Sakura mañana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes 2 de abril**

**Hoy no fuimos a clases, bueno, si había clases pero yo no fui. Por que Sakura tenía otros planes. Así que pasó temprano por mí para ir a la escuela y a la mitad del camino nos encontró Tomoyo y nos dio una canasta llevándose la mochila de Sakura. Yo no entendía mucho pero la seguí en aquel tren durante cerca de una hora.**

**Hasta que llegamos a un parque bastante bonito con un lago y muchos árboles llenos de flores que apenas comenzaban a retoñar. En la canasta llevaba comida que ella preparó y nos paseamos en las lanchas del lago. Una mañana divertida que me hizo olvidarme que apenas el día anterior nos queríamos ni siquiera hablarnos.**

**Me agradeció la figura de cristal que le regalé y me platicó que Liceo le regaló un peluche idéntico a su Mokona pero de color negro, e Ishbal un autógrafo dedicado a ella de su artista favorita. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Es todo un misterio**

**Según ella, ya tenía preparada la comida y la situación para ese día como una disculpa. Sobre todo por que no le dije nada en la escuela durante su cumpleaños. Pero fue una fortuna que ya estamos arreglados para que todo lo de hoy no fueran disculpas y nos dedicamos a divertirnos mucho.**

**Me platicó algunas cosas de cuando éramos pequeños. Demasiado lejanas para que estuvieran en el diario o me las dijera algún otro conocido, de las tonterías que hacíamos juntos y de algunas personas a las que conocíamos. Tal vez vi mal, pero me pareció que estaba emocionada, verla así, contenta y con esperanza de hacerme recordar, me hacía sentir raro. Me gusta verla así aunque no sé si su esperanza esté bien fundada. **

**Pero el día de hoy es un precioso recuerdo que tengo a partir de ahora. Un recuerdo que no pienso olvidar por nada.**

**Por que el día de hoy, me sentí feliz.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miércoles 3 de abril.**

**Después de faltar dos días seguidos a las prácticas de Korugane-sensei, el tipo estaba tan furioso que creí que quería matarme. Y así lo intentó ayer que regrese al dojo donde practicamos. **

**Me ordenó ponerme las protecciones y me subiera al área de entrenamiento. Lo que no me esperaba era que él apareciera también con las protecciones y me dijera que tendríamos un duelo para probar que tan bien o mal voy.**

**Dio varios puntos con tanta fuerza que me dolieron a través de las protecciones y me di cuenta de que ese era el castigo, hacerme sufrir con eso. Así que lo encaré dispuesto a causarle dolor también.**

**No sé cómo pero de alguna manera me lo quité de encima para darle unos cuantos golpes. Al principio los demás reaccionaron asombrados y de repente ya todo el mundo estaba echando porras. Incluidas Sakura y Tomoyo con sus uniformes de animadoras y Sara que no alcanzó a soltar el arco con el que estaba practicando.**

**Por alguna razón eso terminó en un empate, el profesor seguía con la espada en alto como buscando el punto del ganador.**

**Preferí hincarme y dejarle la espada en el suelo, símbolo de rendición para salir dándole la espalda, daba por terminado el duelo con la victoria para mi oponente. Pero le saqué un empate al profesor Korugane.**

**Rodeado de compañeros del mismo club y amigos que llegaron que no alcanzaban a creer lo que logre. Aunque yo tampoco.**

**Ganarle o empatarle a Korugane sensei es algo impensable y yo, lo logré cuando él me hizo enojar un poco.**

**Sara se limitó a decirme que era muy bueno antes de regresar a su propio club y las chicas no dejaban de gritar cosas y aplaudir. Durante un segundo me sentí de verdad soñado, como el más grande de todos.**

**Tal vez de verdad puedo comenzar desde cero, tal vez puedo ser feliz a pesar de que no tengo un pasado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes 5 de abril**

**Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz.**

**No puedo creerlo.**

**Hoy después de la práctica de Kendo, le pedí a Sakura que comenzáramos a ser pareja, que saliera conmigo y ella aceptó.**

**ELLA ACEPTÓ**

**Durante algún rato me quede sin saber que hacer, pero ella parece saber un poco más sobre este tipo de cosas así que mañana después de la escuela iremos a algún lado. No recuerdo nada de la ciudad ni de los lugares que nos gustaban, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que estará bien.**

**Me siento tan contento por esto, me siento bien. Sakura y yo somos pareja, muy pronto van a ser las eliminatorias locales de kendo y voy preparado y después del duelo contra Korugane ya a nadie se le ocurre molestarme. Creo que a partir de ahora solo puedo ir para arriba.**

**Me gusta mi vida, por primera vez me siento a gusto con mi vida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Cap 14 Desearlo todo

Capitulo 14 Desearlo todo

**Domingo 7 de abril**

**Aun me siento tan extraño después de lo que pasó, aun me siento extrañamente triste por algo que no sé si debiera.**

**Hoy Sakura vino temprano a casa para llevarme a algún lado. No le entendí mucho así que la seguí en silencio por que ella no quería platicar. La vi tan seria que creí que estaba en problemas. Tal vez hice algo mal y me llevaba a donde serían las reclamaciones.**

**Pero llegamos hasta un cementerio y comencé a sentir miedo por ninguna razón y no sabía qué hacer. Con un balde de agua para la lapida, caminamos por entre las tumbas, hasta una que parecía un poco reciente y llevaba un nombre.**

**Nadeshico.**

**Era la tumba de mi madre y Sakura me llevaba para rendirle tributo.**

**Pero no lo soporté, salí corriendo de ahí sin importarme nada, tratando de tragarme las lagrimas, tratando de calmarme sin poder hacerlo. **

**Solo quería huir por que sentía que el pecho se me iba a destrozar. Por que sentía que me iban a destruir si me quedaba.**

**No sé hasta dónde llegué, no reconocía el lugar en donde por fin pude detenerme a llorar. Me sentía tan desesperado tan lleno de dolor que no sabía qué hacer, solo me limitaba a dejar salir mis sentimientos**

**Al llegar aquí me encerré en mi cuarto y desde entonces no he salido. Me siento mal, tengo miedo, miedo de que todo ese dolor regrese y se quede para siempre, miedo de sentirme así para siempre.**

**No es que quisiera comenzar a vivir desde cero, es que tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la muerte de mi madre. No quiero que nadie más se entere para que nadie más intente recordármelo. No quiero llorar, no quiero que me duela y por eso me refugio en esta isla de ignorancia e inconsciencia.**

**Ishbal tenía razón, de poder pedir un deseo, desearía olvidarme por completo de este dolor. Aunque significara también olvidar todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 8 de abril.**

**La situación es tan, pero tan extraña.**

**Me levanté por la mañana para ir a la escuela, seguro que Sakura pasaría por mí y podríamos hablar un poco. Pero me encontré a un niño con uniforme de primaria en el comedor. Me decía hermano mayor y parecía muy alegre cariñoso conmigo. Papá también lo trata con normalidad como si viviera aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. **

**Inclusive, cuando Sakura llegó la saludó con mucho entusiasmo y ella a él. Todo el mundo conocía a este niño menos yo. Papá nos despidió diciendo que llevaría a Ashura a la escuela.**

**Ashura es el nombre del niño.**

**Le pregunté a Sakura y me respondió muy extraña. Según ella es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho y todo el tiempo estoy cuidando de él. Ella también le tiene mucho cariño y desde siempre ha estado ahí. No tiene ningún sentido por que no lo he visto en todo este tiempo. No me ha hablado y estoy seguro de que lo recordaría si lo hubiera visto ayer.**

**Le conté a Liceo, Tomoyo y hasta a Ishbal. Y todos lo confirmaron, mi pequeño hermanito. Inclusive me contaron una anécdota de la primera vez que fue a dojo y quiso tomar una espada.**

**El doctor Yukito me dijo que se trataba de otro recuerdo reprimido. Tal vez causado por todas las emociones del día anterior en el cementerio y que me dejo "abrir los ojos". Y darme cuenta de muchas cosas que estaba ignorando. Como mi hermano y seguramente muchas otras cosas.**

**Solo tengo que esperar un poco más para que los recuerdos regresen y yo regrese a la normalidad.**

**Mientras tanto tengo que ser fuerte, por que existe alguien que depende de mí.**

**Me siento como basura por haberlo ignorado durante todo este tiempo.**

**Perdóname Ashura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miércoles 10 de abril**

**Tuve un sueño muy extraño, un sueño en donde salían Sakura y los otros.**

**Soñé que yo era un arqueólogo e investigaba unas ruinas y de repente aparecía la princesa Sakura. Unas alas salían de su espalda y al intentar salvarla las alas se rompían en cientos de plumas brillantes.**

**Después nos llevaron a donde Yuko sensei, vestida de manera extraña que se supone, podía salvar a Sakura a cambio de un precio. Pero que a cambio de eso, Sakura me olvidaría para siempre.**

**También llegaron los profesores Fye y Korugane a pedir otros deseos, ignorándome. Cuando ellos terminaron, le dije a Yuko que aceptaba el precio y ella me dio una brillante pluma blanca, la que entró en el pecho de Sakura haciéndola despertar.**

**Entonces me miró extrañada y me preguntó quién era yo. Y me sentí tan... destruido de que ella se olvidara completamente de mí.**

**Fue un sueño tan real que me desperté buscando las plumas de la princesa, las plumas para ayudar a Sakura. No supe por que, no lo sé todavía,**

**Solo que no logro olvidarme de este bendito sueño y no dejo de pensar en él... fue muy extraño. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes 12 de abril**

**Durante la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Fye, comencé a sentirme un poco mal. No sé por que de repente sentí el cuerpo tan enfermo y consumido y tuve que salir de ahí para volver el estomago de forma violenta. Todo se veía extraño.**

**No sé si me desmayé pero solo recuerdo que estaba en la enfermería con Sakura cuidándome. Muy tarde ya, por la posición del sol. Ella me dijo que Liceo me llevó hasta ahí y que dormí mucho tiempo.**

**Pero seguía sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho... creo que era algo como la culpa como si me sintiera culpable por algo. Pero solo era eso, ya no me sentía enfermo. Volví a dormir al regresar a casa, prometiéndole a Sakura que iría a ver al médico si me sentía mal.**

**Y soñé que yo mataba al profesor Fye, que agonizaba entre mis brazos mientras me daba las gracias por algo.**

**Ahora no puedo dormir.**

**No dejo de pensar ni de sentir miedo.**

**¿Qué pasa?**

Otra vez sumergido en esa infinita "nada" blanca. Un espacio abierto y sin paredes que parecía un mundo borrado. Y frente a él, un Shaoran de ropas extrañas y una venda en un ojo que lo miraba.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Shaoran a aquel extraño.

– Soy tu... soy el tú de antes de perderlo todo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Tú puedes recordar si lo intentas, pero será difícil, demasiado difícil. Tal vez tengas que sacrificar mucho.

– No quiero recordar.

– Pero lo que te hacen creer es mentira. Nada de esto es cierto, tú tienes una vida diferente.

– ¿Y esa vida... duele? ¿Duele estar ahí?

– Es muy difícil, debes pelear mucho... y duele. Y honestamente... creo que ya estoy muy cansado para seguir... creo que ya me canse de pelear. Pero Sakura-hime lo vale.

– Sakura está bien aquí... Sakura está bien aquí, no tiene que llorar y nada la molesta. No hay razón para pelear. No hay razón para sentir dolor.

– Ella está en peligro, Shaoran. Y si tú no eres capaz de recordar, tal vez ella termine siendo la persona más lastimada. Hay una verdad detrás de la verdad. Aquello que crees que es cierto, solo es un velo que te impide ver más allá. Encuentra la verdad detrás de la verdad.

.

.

.

**Lunes 14 de abril**

**Hoy hace un mes que desperté y aun no puedo recordar nada. Tal vez sería una buena fecha para celebrar si pudiera recordar algo... lo que sea.**

**Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar de preocuparme por eso. A comenzar a vivir de verdad. Sakura es mi novia, tengo una familia y un hermano a quien cuidar, no puedo ponerme triste por tonterías como estas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Martes 15 de abril**

**Buscar la verdad detrás de la verdad.**

**Desde aquel sueño raro es algo que no puede dejar de darme vueltas a la cabeza. Buscar la verdad, pero no tengo idea de que significa.**

**Como el rumor de mi enfermedad ya está muy esparcido, a pesar de que ya no me molestan: el director, el papá de Sakura, me mandó llamar a su oficina entre clases.**

**Estaba yo un poco nervioso pero esa sonrisa que tiene me ayudó a calmarme.**

**Me preguntó sobre el rumor y le conté la verdad, aunque no lo vi muy contento.**

– ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza, Shaoran? Primero fue Daidouji y luego tú que enfrentan solos sus problemas sin pedirle ayuda a quien quiere ayudarlos.

– Lo siento – respondió Shaoran apenado.

– Lo primero es avisar a tu padre sobre lo que te pasa, es muy importante que enfrenten esto juntos. Después necesitas una evaluación médica.

– ¡Pero no quiero que mi padre se entere! Él está muy afectado por la muerte de mamá.

– Necesitas a tu familia.

– ¡Y él lo que necesita es que sus hijos estén bien! Es saber que está haciendo lo correcto mientras trata de recuperar su vida. Lo que papá necesita es mucho más ayuda que yo.

– ¿Y el médico?

– Ya voy a consultas con el doctor Yukito.

– ¿Quién se encargó?

– El profesor Fye – nuevamente apenado.

– Y otra vez no me avisan de nada. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Shaoran?

– Por ahora, esperar a ver si la ayuda del doc me sirve. Esperar a que papá esté bien y decírselo... Esperar a que no suceda nada más... acostumbrarnos a nuestra vida nueva.

– No es el mejor camino, Shaoran.

– Pero es el único que podemos usar, es el único donde resultan menos lastimados.

Y el director lo miró preocupado, nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar.

.

.

.

**Jueves 17 de abril**

– Buenos días – saludó Shaoran a su familia en la mesa y después metió un par de panes al tostador. Al parecer el café ya estaba listo para el desayuno.

– Buenos días, Shaoran – le respondió su padre con una sonrisa y después se dirigió al más pequeño – Ashura, termínate el desayuno, todo. Tengo que ir por mi maletín para pasar a dejarte a la escuela.

– Sí, papá.

Shaoran se sentó a la mesa para preparar sus tostadas.

– ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

– Muy bien. Pero tú te vez muy contento y anoche llegaste tarde.

Una sonrisa apenada antes de decir.

– Sí, es que anoche salí con Sakura y se nos hizo muy tarde. Y después pasé a dejarla a su casa y el señor Clow me regañó un poco. Por eso se me hizo todavía más tarde.

– ¿Sakura y tú son novios? ¿Y se van a casar?

Ese niño siempre con sus preguntas difíciles.

– No todavía, aun somos muy jóvenes. Pero tal vez en algunos años.

– Pero de todas maneras te pone muy contento.

– Sí, estoy muy feliz.

– ¿Y tú crees que es justo? – preguntó de repente con un acento y una voz que parecía demasiado seria.

– ¿Cómo?

– Hay personas que dependen de ti y tú solo te refugias aquí. Prometiste que no morirías pero en lugar de eso los abandonas a todos.

– Ashura, no te entiendo – un poco asustado, Shaoran se levantó como si quisiera escapar.

– Me entiendes bien, pero eres demasiado débil para intentar lo que sea.

– ¿Terminaste Ashura? – preguntó el padre con sus cosas.

– Quiero más – respondió feliz el niño.

– Toma un panque de la canasta. ¿Shaoran, puedes servirle un poco mas de leche?

– Claro... papá.

**No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Ashura me dijo. Y que durante un momento pareció una persona diferente.**

**¿Por qué Ashura dijo eso? ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Por qué me siento así?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes 18 de abril.**

**Lo platiqué con Sakura y me dijo que no me preocupara por lo de Ashura, que a veces parece así. Por que en realidad es mucho más maduro y listo de lo que parece. Y siempre con una pregunta penosa en el momento en que no puedes responderle. Como una vez que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Sakura si quería tener relaciones conmigo, justo cuando estábamos en la fila del cine al que lo llevamos los dos.**

**Me dijo que al parecer, le gusta ver la reacción de la gente cuando deja de comportarse como un niño y parece tan centrado como un adulto. **

**Eso me calma un poco, pero algo pasó hoy en la tarde. Cuando hablé con papá y me dijo que...**

– Creo que te debo una disculpa, Shaoran.

– ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre se sentó frente a su hijo tratando de mantener su sonrisa de siempre.

– Después de lo que ha pasado... y esa actitud que tomé en los últimos días. Creo que te cargué mucho la situación de la casa y el cuidado de Ashura. Lo siento mucho.

– Esta bien, papá – respondió Shaoran sintiéndose un poco mal. Después de todo, los últimos días solo se había dedicado a estar con Sakura y sentirse culpable. Ni siquiera recordaba a Ashura durante los primeros días.

– Pero quiero decirte que ya estoy bien. A Nadeshiko no le hubiera gustado verme llorar y dejarlos solos.

– Así es mamá.

– Pero ya le lloré lo suficiente. Ashura nos necesita bien a los dos, a ambos. Así que te agradezco que te hicieras cargo de todo, ahora regresaré a la normalidad.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Mis hijos me necesitan, tu madre se pondría muy triste si llegara a descuidarlos.

– ¿Vas a estar bien?

– Tu madre siempre va a estar conmigo. Y ella me va a ayudar. No te preocupes.

**Papá ya se encuentra bien. Yo tengo que ser fuerte, ser fuerte por Ashura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 21 de abril.**

**Fue... extraño.**

**Me siento triste por lo que pasó hoy por que... hice llorar a otra persona.**

**Durante uno de los descansos de la escuela, Sara sempai llego de repente para llevarme lejos como antes. Me dio el almuerzo y hacía ese extraño intento por sonreír en medio del gesto tan serio que tiene siempre.**

**Me di cuenta de que hablaba casi sin sentido, a pesar de su máscara de seriedad estaba nerviosa, pude notarlo. ¿Qué pasaba?**

**Cuando me atreví a preguntárselo, dejó de hablar y el gesto de tristeza en su cara me conmocionó.**

– Mamá por fin se fue de la casa – dijo evitándole la mirada al muchacho

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No – dijo al final tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Se dio algunos segundos para calmarse y después volvió a decirle, pero olvidándose de su rostro normal. – No sé por que te digo esto. Ni siquiera puedes recordarlo, ni siquiera sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Apurado, Shaoran buscaba que responder.

– No, yo... tal vez no entiendo lo que pasa... Pero te puedo escuchar. – Era lo único que se le ocurría.

– No sé por que estoy haciendo esto... es una tontería. Tú no puedes recordar nada de lo que dijiste antes. Así tienes permiso de romper todas tus promesas.

La joven se levantó y se alejó apurada del lugar, durante un segundo el muchacho dudó antes de alcanzarla para tratar de calmarla. Estaba muy alterada, seguro que algo le habían pasado, pero ni idea de qué.

¿Cómo podía ayudarla?

Estaba llorando y le escondía el rostro. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando por fin se calmó, llorando un tanto apartada de él, el chico preguntó.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Claro que no estoy bien, tonto!

– ¿Puedo hacer algo? – se sentía tan inútil en aquel momento.

– ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

**Aun faltaban clases y dejé mi mochila en el salón, pero no pude pensar en nada. Sara sempai estaba muy afectada por algo, así que solo me dejé llevar en silencio. **

**Fue algún rato de caminata, cuando comenzaba a cansarme, llegamos a una casa que no conocía. Entramos y sentí que el lugar era demasiado silencioso. Pensé que nadie viviría en aquel lugar. **

**Pasó un buen rato en silenció en ese sitió, como si esperáramos a alguien. Y ella volvió a hablar.**

Todos dicen que soy muy buena en el arco por que me gusta y por eso pasó tanto tiempo en los campos de tiro de la escuela... Pero la verdad, es que es ahí donde me escondo de todo lo que pasa. Esta casa es un asco, mi madre es una mujer demasiado soñadora, con grandes viajes, paisajes hermosos y toda clase de tonterías como esas.

Mi padre es tan serio y reservado, se siente cómodo en este lugar, sin expresar sus sentimientos con nadie, ni decir nada innecesario. Son tan diferentes que todo el tiempo hay gritos y peleas aquí. Por eso nunca quiero llegar, por eso pasó tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Cuando fuimos a la olimpiada escolar de hace poco, recién hubo aquí un problema tan fuerte que mamá terminó muy golpeada e inclusive yo tenía una marca aquí en el pecho. Fue tan horrible, como nunca antes había pasado aquí.

Después de la inauguración de los juegos yo solo quería estar sola. Pero tú me encontraste y me escuchaste. Y me dijiste que tú podías protegerme, que tú me cuidarías todo el tiempo.

Y yo quería agradecerte de alguna manera. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue comenzar a besarte y no detenerme hasta que tú lo dijeras, pero jamás lo dijiste. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, eres torpe... pero gentil y muy tonto – una ligera sonrisa que quedo un tanto fuera de lugar.

Comenzamos a salir, y me gustaba mucho estar contigo y yo sé que a ti también. Y a veces podía ir a tu casa cuando las cosas aquí estaban mal, aunque nunca me quedé a dormir. Creo que tus padres creían evitar lo que ya pasaba.

Pero tú amabas a alguien más, y una mañana vi que en tus ojos, tenias culpa, te sentías mal. Por que querías estar con ella y no conmigo.

Recuerdo que una vez te enfrentaste a mi padre, por eso te odia tanto. Le dijiste tantas cosas que él terminó golpeándote, pero no te amedrentaste. Lo miraste a los ojos y lo retaste a hacerlo de nuevo. Y tuve que entrar para evitar que tú lo golpearas a él. Esa vez nos pasamos toda la noche fuera, solo fingiendo que nada había pasado y que podíamos ser felices. Que juntos teníamos un gran futuro y que tú me querías tanto como yo a ti. Esa fue la última vez que lo hicimos.

Por que te pedí que te fueras con Sakura, por que ya no podía soportar que fingieras quererme cuando no me dabas todo tu cariño. No se me hacia justo que solo me dieras un poco de calor, si ibas a amarme quería que me dieras todo. Pero eso era imposible, por que era a ella a quien querías amar.

Pero me prometiste que siempre me protegerías, me prometiste que siempre que necesitara de ti iba a contar contigo, que no me ibas a abandonar.

Tengo mucho miedo, mi mamá se fue y seguro que no va a regresar. Y yo no sé qué va a pasar. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

– Yo... – Shaoran no sabía que decir y se acercó para ponerle una mano en un hombro en un torpe intento por consolarla. Pero ella lo abrazó sin llanto como si solo quisiera sentir que estaba ahí, que tenía alguien a quien abrazar.

– Quédate – le dijo ella.

– Pero...

– Quédate, prometiste que ibas a protegerme, que me ibas a cuidar. Quédate y protégeme, cuídame del mundo entero. Quédate aquí y no te vayas nunca. Y yo voy a cuidar que no quieras irte.

Comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras el muchacho no alcanzaba a reaccionar nada. La situación se le estaba saliendo rápidamente de control y no entendía nada. Solo de repente a chica parecía querer llevar la situación a un punto que al muchacho le hacía sentir incomodo.

La abrazo de pronto, impidiéndole moverse.

– Shaoran... – parecía suplicar ella.

– Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

– Déjame.

– No puedo protegerte... creo que no puedo proteger a nadie.

– No es cierto, tú eres el más fuerte, tú eres el que puede proteger a quien sea.

– No es cierto – él negaba aunque la joven no pudiera verlo – Soy débil, me siento débil, me siento cansado.

– Basta Shaoran, suéltame.

– No puedo cuidarte.

Con fuerza, la chica se separó de su compañero para mirarlo a los ojos. Con una mirada tan extraña, con una gesto de incredulidad inmensa.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sin mirarla, el chico contestó.

– No soy quien ustedes recuerdan, nunca lo he sido. Solo les hago creer lo que quieren creer... Pero cuando me pides que te proteja, me siento tan débil, tan acabado que sé que no podré. Que no soy capaz de cuidarte. Yo no soy así, el Shaoran que ustedes conocen esta muerto y parece que yo ocupó su cuerpo por error. No soy capaz de protegerte ni a ti ni a nadie ni de cumplir todas esas promesas... Si existiese una persona que pudiera amar y que me protegiera a mí en lugar de protegerla yo... Pero esa persona no eres tú, no puedes ser tú.

Ella se acercó de pronto, mirándolo con ojos penetrantes. Y le soltó una fuerte bofetada en una mejilla antes de comenzar a llorar, dejándolo abrazarla. Y así se quedaron durante largo rato mientras ella lloraba.

¿Por qué se sentí tan débil en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando ella hablaba de protegerla sentía que lo abandonaban todas las fuerzas y que el alma se le llenaba de miedo?

¿Por qué se sentía tan cobarde y lleno de culpa por todo aquello?

¿Acaso era verdad lo que Ashura le decía? ¿Qué era un verdadero cobarde?

.

.

.

**Miércoles 23 de abril**

**Ahora sí creo que me estoy volviendo loco, ahora si necesito ayuda y los más cercanos a mí comienzan a creerlo también.**

**Ashura no existe.**

**Nadie lo recuerda, nadie lo conoce, por los cielos que yo nunca he tenido un hermano.**

**Sakura, mi padre, los demás, todos dicen lo mismo. No conocen a nadie así, yo nunca he tenido más familia.**

**Me dio miedo decírselo al doctor, me notó un poco raro y solo respondí con evasivas. Pero por todos los cielos, inclusive lo tengo anotado en este cuaderno y recuerdo bien claro el tiempo que pasé con él.**

**Pero no es cierto.**

**Su habitación es el cuarto en donde ponemos todo lo que no tiene lugar, el almacén de las cosas que no sirven. Lleva años así.**

**Por que nunca existió Ashura.**

**¿O sí?**

**Creo que me voy a volver loco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes 25 de abril.**

**Sakura me nota muy confundido y me preguntó lo que pasaba. Al principio me costaba trabajo pero al final decidí decírselo. Acabe contándole todo sobre Ashura y lo que yo creía que era verdad.**

**Se asustó. Claro que se asustó, tendría que estar muy perdida para no hacerlo. **

**Me suplicó que se lo dijera al doctor, que hablara de esto para ver lo que nos decía. Pero el señor Sukihiro no estaba, tuvo que salir y cancelar su consulta por un asunto familiar.**

**Fui a la casa de Sakura y me calme un poco y estando ahí, vi una foto en donde aparecían mis padres y los padres de Sakura, una foto de hacía ya tiempo, tal vez inicios de la universidad. Y ahí mi madre aparecía más joven que en ningún otra foto de la casa.**

**Y me di cuenta de que Ashura es idéntico a ella, el mismo tipo de cabello de mi madre, los mismos ojos y las mismas facciones. Es igual a ella.**

**Será hasta el lunes cuando pueda ver al doctor y me siento tan... tenso. Tan preocupado que Sakura batalló mucho para dejarme salir de su casa solo. Como si buscara una manera más de detenerme, tenía miedo de dejarme ir.**

**No voy a ver al psicólogo hasta dentro de tres días.**

**¿Qué hago?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 28 de abril**

**No pude decírselo al psicólogo, sintiendo miedo de lo que pueda decirme o que de verdad estoy loco. Me da tanto miedo, me da tanto sentimiento extraño.**

**Le mentí a Sakura diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Diciéndole que el doctor dijo lo de un recuerdo reprimido y que es solo una confusión, que no volverá a pasar y que estaré bien. Le mentí diciéndole que no pasaba nada.**

**Pero no sé qué hacer. No sé lo que signifique.**

**¿De verdad me estoy volviendo loco? ¿De verdad está pasando todo esto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jueves 1 de Mayo.**

**Me están dando jaquecas extrañas.**

**De repente comienza a dolerme la cabeza de una forma tremenda. No sé por que o como, pero de repente llegan imágenes como si fueran los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez se me olvidó. **

**Pero son imágenes extrañas, tal vez partes de ese mismo sueño en donde salvábamos las plumas de la princesa. Eventos extraños durante los cuales me siento tan extraño que no sé cómo debería sentirme. Es como...**

**No lo comprendo, primero lo de Ashura y luego esto.**

**No entiendo por que los recuerdos llegan de esta forma tan extraña. **

**Cada vez me siento más confundido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sábado 3 de mayo.**

**Las cosas se pusieron tan extrañas. Todo lo que pasó en este día es... No puedo explicarlo con palabras. **

**Sakura ha estado preocupada todo este tiempo. Claro que mi comportamiento ha estado muy extraño con lo que está pasando. Pero tampoco es para tanto. **

**No es que me moleste, pero se pasa todo el tiempo que puede cerca de mí, más que cuidándome, me vigila. De que no vaya a hacer o a pasar nada extraño. No sé si le habrá hablado de esto a alguien más. Aunque después de que esparció el otro secreto no creo que tenga ganas de hablar con nadie de algo privado.**

**El viernes Sara sempai por fin se acercó a hablar conmigo para hablar. No dijo gran cosa, solo que quería que nos viéramos el sábado por la mañana en su casa. Quería invitarme a almorzar.**

**No parecía muy enojada como la dejé la última vez, y en los últimos días se miraba normal. O sea, tan sería como siempre.**

**No le dije nada a nadie para que no hubiese problemas y hoy por la mañana fui a su casa. Me preocupaba un poco lo que dijo sobre de que su padre me odiaba y lo que pasó entre él y yo. Pero esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien. **

**Cuando llegué ella misma salió a abrirme con un semblante extraño, me dijo que estaba teniendo muchos problemas con la cocina. Como me dijo antes, no acostumbraba cocinar y no pude evitar la sonrisa cuando la vi, despeinada y agitada por regresar a cuidar la comida y con un gesto de preocupación. Así que la ayudé un poco. Tampoco soy muy bueno en esto, pero papá sí y me ha enseñado bastantes cosas.**

**Así que la comida no quedó perfecta pero al menos era bastante comestible. Y mientras comíamos satisfechos, la comida que más esfuerzo nos había costado en la vida, ella comenzó a platicarme.**

– Creo que lo mejor que pudo pasarnos fue que mi madre se fuera. Ahora la situación era mucho más calmada. Ya no hay pleitos ni gritos. Se acabó la guerra.

– Me gustaría decir que me alegra – decía él desviando la mirada.

– Creo que fue lo mejor – continuó la chica. Papá no es tan malo como crees, me dijo que puedo vivir con cualquiera de los dos y que no le molestará si no me quedó aquí todos los días. Mamá está más contenta e inclusive ya comenzó a pintar como siempre quiso, nada impresionante, pero dice que mejora muy rápido. No la había visto tan contenta en toda la vida. Y papá está más calmado. Cero que hubiera sido mejor si esto hubiera pasado hace muchos años.

– Es bueno ver que ya estás bien.

– Quería sorprenderte con una comida, pero no soy tan buena como creía.

– No importa, los almuerzos de la escuela sabían muy bien.

Apenada, le desvió los ojos.

– Esos los hacia mi mamá, yo nunca te cociné nada.

Se sintió extraño con esta confesión.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte? ¿Gracias?

– No seas tonto.

**Tal vez me pareció algo raro, pero no hubo acercamientos durante esa visita. Sara sempai parecía más bien un poco lejana. Como un compañero más, pero sin su gesto de seriedad que seguramente heredó de su padre.**

**Lo malo fue que me llegó otra de esas jaquecas y tuve que fingir que iba al baño para que pasara el dolor. Nuevas imágenes extrañas que me llegaban a la mente.**

**Después me pasé un buen rato hablando con Sara y en todo ese tiempo no apareció su padre. Fue bueno, por que al parecer no le caigo muy bien al hombre. Y fue bastante entretenido fue una mañana bonita con Sara. Tal vez así eran los viejos tiempos con ella, los momentos que ella tanto recuerda.**

**A media tarde la dejé para regresar a casa y comenzar con las tareas de la semana. Pero a la mitad del camino me encontré con Ashura que esperaba en una parada de autobús. Ahí estaba él. **

– ¡Hermano! – Le saludó el niño al verlo acercarse – ¿Ya regresas? ¿Te divertiste?

– Mucho – le respondió Shaoran un poco confundido – Pero ¿a dónde vas tú?

– Con unos amigos. Papá acaba de dejarme aquí para tomar el autobús – Volvió a decir Ashura mostrando la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio por algunos instantes como si pensara y después le dijo al pequeño.

– Sabes Ashura. A veces me cuesta acordarme de ti.

– Es normal.

– ¿En serio?

– Huyes de todo lo que signifique responsabilidad – de nuevo era mirada y esa voz tan seria que lo hacía parecer otra persona.

– ¿Quién eres?

– ¿Importa? ¿Por fuerza tienes que saberlo todo?

– ¿Por qué los demás no te recuerdan?

– Por que todo esto es mentira y puede cambiar tanto como cambias tú.

Confundido, Shaoran se frotó ligeramente la frente.

– No lo entiendo, Ashura.

– Si de verdad desearas recordar todo volvería. Pero te dolería mucho, demasiado y eres un cobarde.

– Háblame de eso, entonces.

– Ya viene mi autobús. Y tú tienes que salvar a Sakura. Está en peligro y prometiste que no le pasaría nada malo.

– ¿Dónde?

El niño ya subía a su autobús mientras decía sobre el hombro.

– En el camino a tu casa. Puedes venir conmigo o abandonarla. Elige rápido.

**No sabía si creerle, pero de todas formas me apresure a donde me decía. No vi nada pero después de buscar un poco, Sakura parecía tratar de huirle a un trío de personas. Alquiam y sus dos compañeros, los vagos de la clase.**

– ¡Déjenla en paz! – gritó Shaoran llegando al lugar para plantarles cara a los tres. Sakura se protegió tras de él, aliviada de que alguien le ayudara.

– Solo la invitamos a tomar un té. No tienes que ponerte en ese plan.

– Aléjense de Sakura– hime.

– Cálmate tonto.

– Vete. – dijo Shaoran de manera retadora mirándolo a los ojos.

– Vamos a enseñarle a este tonto.

Antes de que algún otro hiciera más, Shaoran atacó al más cercano de una fuerte patada, haciendo enojar a los demás. Eran buenos y conectaron un par de buenos golpes. Pero Shaoran era muy hábil y podía sostenerse en los brazos y dar fuertes golpes con las piernas.

No pasó mucho antes de que los demás escaparan dejándolo solo, protegiendo a Sakura y doliéndose de un buen golpe en el pómulo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella asustada mientras trataba inútilmente de arreglarle la camisa rota.

Shaoran la miró, estaba intacta y a excepción de ese vendaje en la mejilla desde hacía tanto.

¿Por qué no se lo quitaba?

¿Por qué pensaba justo entonces en esas tonterías?

Sakura– hime estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba.

**Su hermano y Tomoyo me lo agradecieron mucho y su papá prometió que haría algo al respecto. Me atendieron y me curaron ahí mismo y Eriol me prestó algo de ropa para suplir la que se rompió en la pelea.**

**Me sentí como un héroe ante esas gracias. Pero de no ser por Ashura no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Le pregunte a Sakura y ella no lo recuerda.**

**Nadie recuerda a Ashura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Domingo 4 de mayo.**

**No puedo... no puedo ni creerlo.**

**Estuvo a punto de pasar.**

**Hoy fui a la casa de Sakura para visitarla y ver si ya estaba bien después de lo de ayer. Estaba muy asustada cuando regresamos y no me dijo nada más desde entonces. Solo su hermano y Tomoyo me estuvieron preguntando cosas.**

**Hoy, al llegar a su casa, Sakura estaba sola, no sé en donde estaba su familia y me invitó a pasar para platicar un poco.**

**No recuerdo bien como fue, creo que yo quería salir un poco por ahí pero ella prefirió quedarse solo a hablar. Después de lo que pasó no me extraña que tenga miedo de salir a la calle. Y después de un rato ya estábamos viendo televisión sin decirnos nada más.**

**Hasta que ella se me recargó un poco y me dijo.**

– Ayer tenía mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo. Desde hace mucho tiempo Alquiam me había dicho algunas cosas, pero hasta ayer me molestaron.

– No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te pasé nada, yo te voy a cuidar.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, el muchacho se dobló con un dolor de cabeza. Como si algo le quemara. Como si pudiera recordar algo de repente y le doliera al hacerlo.

Un lugar con muchos libros, una cueva antigua y llena de peligros, un hombre de lentes al que llamaba padre.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella apurada cuando ya parecía calmarse. Shaoran se recostó ligeramente en el sillón tardando un poco en contestar.

– Estoy bien, pero solo fue una jaqueca.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, no me pasa nada.

Tomándole fuerte una mano ella le dijo.

– No quiero que te pasé nada. No quiero que nada te duela.

Se quedaron ahí durante algunos minutos, haciendo nada, solo sintiéndose juntos. Hasta que Sakura se levantó y lo jaló de una mano para obligarlo a levantarse también.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó mientras ya caminaban por la casa.

– Hay algo... – decía ella—Hay algo que quería enseñarte. Hay algo que quería darte.

La habitación de la chica, como mueble principal la cama que escondía bajo ella, una segunda para Tomoyo. Un cuarto lleno de peluches e imágenes de artistas y cosas de una chica de dieciséis años. ¿Por qué llevarlo hasta aquel lugar?

– Shaoran, cierra los ojos, por favor.

– Pero...

– ¡Solo ciérralos! – de repente la chica se veía apurada, por lo que el muchacho se limitó a obedecer sin preguntar nada más. Ruidos extraños que no alcanzaba a identificar. Sakura estaba haciendo algo.

De repente volvió recargársele en el pecho y este se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrar que su compañera se había quitado la blusa y solo el sujetador le cubría el torso.

– ¡Sakura!

– Ya sé lo que pasó entre tú y Sara-sempai. Ya sé que tal vez ella es más bonita que yo. Ya sé que los chicos solo piensan en eso. Ya sé a dónde fuiste ese día que desapareciste de la escuela y de donde venias ayer cuando me salvaste. Sé lo que haces con ella cada vez que te vas... pero entiéndeme Shaoran, tú me gustas mucho, mucho más de lo que le puedes gustar a ella. Pero no dejas de estar junto a ella y le confías a ella lo que te pasa. Y desde que despertaste solo piensas en ella y yo no lo soporto.

– Sakura no es...

– Si quieres tener sexo, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mí? ¡Soy tu novia y tendría cien veces más deseos que ella! – ¿Lloraba? ¿La pequeña Sakura lloraba?

– Lo siento Sakura – decía él mirando por la ventana para tratar de no mirarla a ella – en serio lo siento.

– Quiero hacerlo contigo, Shaoran. Por que sí te doy mi cuerpo, si te lo entrego todo, entonces vas a quedarte a mi lado. Entonces ya no tienes que ir con ella... ¡Quiero acostarme contigo, Shaoran...! Mira las cosas que me haces decir, tonto. Soy una chica decente.

– No tienes que hacer esto, Sakura. Yo te quiero mucho y te juro que no de Sara-sempai no es nada que...

– ¡No me importa! – Unos instantes de silencio mientras la chica trataba de contener las lagrimas – Soy una tonta, Shaoran. Ya no sé que más hacer. Se supone que los chicos son los que hacen esto, una chica no tiene por que saber de esto.

Al parecer un poco indeciso le levantó suavemente la barbilla para besarla. Era tan extraño. Aquel era el primer beso que se daban. Con una chica tan retraída y un muchacho tan penoso no tenía ningún acercamiento. Hasta aquel momento en que parecían dispuestos a llegar hasta lo último.

Besándola suavemente se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura. El contacto de su piel desnuda, el olor de su cabello tan limpio, sus manos delicadas acariciándole la espalda. No podía recordar lo de Sara-sempai, pero no podía ser mejor que aquello. Aquel sentimiento tan embriagante que poco a poco le quitaba el razonamiento.

Ella le quitó la camisa y durante un momento lo miró. Acercándose para besarle el cuello y el pecho.

Pero de repente se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la casa, como el padre de la chica anunciaba su llegada.

– ¡Mi papá!– gritó ella apurada y empujó a Shaoran fuera de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando después la puerta.

– Espera.

La puerta se abrió, le lanzó su camisa y volvió a cerrarse.

Para cuando el señor Clow llegó al pasillo de arriba encontró a Shaoran mirando los adornos del lugar.

– Hola Shaoran. Te vez agitado.

– Buenos días, señor. Pensé que venía tarde y por eso llegue rápido, pero Sakura todavía no se arreglaba.

– ¿Dónde está ella?

– Se está cambiando, vamos a salir.

– No gastes demasiado, apenas es principio de mes. Y creo que el regalo de Sakura costó mucho. Tengo experiencia en eso.

– No mucho – sonrió él recordando como Liceo le cedió en el último momento el regalo de Saura.

– ¡Ya estoy lista! – anunció Sakura saliendo de su recamara. – Hola papá, vuelves temprano.

– Voy a esperar a tu madre para ir al cine. Veré a los profesores el siguiente domingo.

**Paseamos un poco por la ciudad, como cualquier día al salir de clases. Pero con un extraño silencio entre los dos. Me sentía muy apenado por lo ocurrido y seguro que ella también. No sé si eran figuraciones mías pero creo que el rubor no se le bajó en toda la tarde.**

**Pero cuando ya regresábamos a casa, un poco más tarde, ella comenzó a decir.**

– Papá sabe ser oportuno, ¿verdad?

– No importa.

Ella guardó silencio un poco, como si tomara fuerzas para decir.

– Será la próxima vez estoy segura. Tendremos oportunidad.

– En serio no importa.

– Pero no quiero que te acerques a Sara-sempai. ¿Entendido?

– Platicaremos un poco, pero tú eres mi novia.

– ¡Pues si te veo junto a ella, entonces no va a pasar nada entre nosotros!

– Oye, eso no es justo.

**Creo que aun me tiemblan las manos creo que todavía me siento raro. Tanto así me quiere Sakura y yo lo único que hago es hacerla llorar. Pero no importa. Por que a partir de mañana las cosas van a cambiar.**

**Voy a cambiar por ella.**

**[FIN DEL DIARIO]**

/Shaoran/

Platicando ligeramente con Sakura, el muchacho llegó a la escuela, saludando a los demás compañeros mientras Eriol se separaba para ir a su salón. De un grado mayor le tocaba sus clases del otro lado de la escuela.

Sara lo saludó desde lejos y este respondió el saludo sintiendo la mirada asesina de Sakura que se le clavaba. Era misma tarde buscaría a Sara para hablar con ella de lo que pasaba. Tal vez así no habría más problemas.

O la cosa se pondría peor.

– Ashura – escuchó que alguien decía y antes de preguntar, escuchó otro grito.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame hermano!

¡Ashura estaba en la azotea! Parado en el borde como si fuera a saltar.

¡Ashura estaba en peligro!

Shaoran tiró la mochila a un lado y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a su hermano. Tres malditos pisos hasta llegar a la azotea. Que siguiera ahí, por Dios. Que siguiera ahí, que no saltara.

– ¡Ashura! Baja de ahí.

– Si no vienes, saltare.

Lentamente se acercó y subió en aquel borde. ¿Por qué el lugar no tenía una cerca para evitar eso?

– Dame la mano – mucho viento, demasiado. Y tenía miedo del pequeño, pero este lo sujetó fuertemente – ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ashura?

– Salta, Shaoran, salta y descubrirás la verdad.

– No voy a matarme, vamos a bajar de aquí.

– Yo voy a bajar – un salto ligero y ya estaba en la seguridad de un piso más firme – pero si quieres conocer la verdad detrás de la verdad entonces solo salta.

Se alejó y salió del lugar por la única puerta de acceso. Poco antes de que el contingente de amigos y compañeros llegara para ver lo ocurrido. Liceo no pensó para acercarse y jalarlo de manera violenta, poniéndolo a salvo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? – preguntaba Sakura apurada.

– Era Ashura – respondió Shaoran con la respiración agitada.

– ¿Ashura?

– ¡Ashura, mi hermano!

– Tú no tienes ningún hermano.

¿Cómo llegó el niño tan rápido hasta abajo? Ya estaba cruzando la calle de manera descuidada. Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que ayudar a su hermano.

Se quitó a los que lo sujetaban, ignoró a quienes trataban de detenerlo. Su hermano estaba en peligro, en uno muy serio.

¿En dónde estaría papá? ¿Por qué Ashura estaba solo? ¿Cómo llegó hasta la escuela?

Un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte lo obligó a detenerse y sujetarse contra una pared. Ya había pasado antes. De repente dolía y llegaban imágenes tontas del sueño ese.

Las plumas de la princesa, un lobo hecho de fuego, la espada en llamas, los demonios de sombras. Nada de eso importaba si no salvar a Ashura, así que apenas pasó el dolor, se levantó para seguir.

Ahí estaba, cruzando la calle sin cuidado y tuvo que hacer lo mismo para tratar de ayudarlo. Y de repente el niño se detuvo, se quedó ahí parado a la mitad de la calle mientras ese camión se le acercaba. No hubo tiempo de más, solo correr rogando alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Cuando lo atrapó, se lanzó con tanta fuerza al otro extremo de la calle que se golpeó contra una barda metálica. Quedando aturdido durante algunos instantes. Pero Ashura ya se iba. El niño no se detenía, así que se levantó para seguirlo.

– ¡Shaoran! – le gritó Sara desde la puerta de la escuela, pero no le hizo caso. No tenía tiempo, se alejaba por la calle.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza, el tatuaje de Fye, la espada de Korugane, la bruja de las dimensiones y su pago. También un hombre con el ojo inútil.

¡No había tiempo para esas tonterías!

Se metió en una construcción, entre los hombres y las maquinas de uso pesado. Sin tiempo para pensar, Shaoran tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Escuchó un silbido muy fuerte cuando una de esas gigantescas maquinas, con una pala enorme, se frenó de pronto evitando atropellarlo. Sin tiempo para pedir disculpas.

Su hermano estaba por entrar a aquella tienda. Pero se detuvo de pronto como si lo esperara. Shaoran cruzó de nuevo la calle de manera imprudente para llegar ahí, tratando de jalar aire.

– ¿Todavía intentas salvarlos a todos, Shaoran? ¿Todavía crees que eres inmortal por el simple hecho de que no has cumplido tus promesas? Das lastima.

– Ashura... vamos a casa. Dame la mano.

– Perdiste las ganas de pelear, Shaoran. Y sin ellas no le sirves a nadie. No puedes proteger ya a nadie, no puedes luchar al lado de nadie, no eres más que un estorbo.

– Ven conmigo, Ashura. Tenemos que ir a casa.

– Tienes que hacerte fuerte – le dijo el niño antes de entrar a la tienda. Y antes de que Shaoran pudiera seguirlo, se vio impedido de repente. Fye y Korugane le cayeron encima inmovilizándolo.

– ¡Ashura! ¡ASHURA! Déjenme, tengo que ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Toda la tarde llena de aquellos dolores de cabeza. De aquellos extraños recuerdos de los sueños que tuvo alguna vez. De salvar a la princesa Sakura.

– ¡Era Ashura! – le decía otra vez Shaoran al sicólogo después de pasarse todo el día con él. Preguntándole una y otra vez el por qué de lo de la mañana.

– Ashura no es de verdad.

– Ashura es mi hermano. Desde que tenía pocos años tengo que cuidarlo, siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Lo único que puedo recordar son los momentos que pasé con él: Los veranos juntos, nuestro tiempo como hermanos.

– No tuviste hermanos. Tu madre pasó por mucho para que tu pudieras nacer, tus padres no podían tener más hijos.

– ¡Yo lo recuerdo!

– Pero no es real.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras descansaban y Shaoran volvía a ponerse la bolsa de hielo en la nuca para calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al doctor le daba miedo darle cualquier medicamento sin una evaluación completa. Y al oír que tocaban la puerta, salió a atender dejándolo solo al muchacho un poco.

– ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Korugane.

– Está mal, muy mal. Esta disociando la realidad, inventa recuerdos que lo hacen sentir mejor. Lo que hizo hoy fue muy peligroso, es peligroso dejarlo solo, puede herir a alguien o lastimarse solo.

– ¿Y qué hacemos? – ahora la maestra Yuko. Todos los profesores que conocía estaban ahí, a excepción del padre de Sara.

– Hay que internarlo, necesita medicamentos y ayuda siquiátrica. Seguramente choques eléctricos.

Caldina sensei reaccionó asustada.

– No pueden hacerle eso a Shaoran.

– No hemos localizado a su padre – decía ahora Fye – y el director ya viene para acá.

– Hay que hacer que el padre firme el consentimiento y luego internarlo. Tampoco es seguro tenerlo aquí.

– Sakura quiere verlo – de nuevo Yuko.

– Sigue muy alterado, mejor que no entre nadie... ¿Qué pasa allá?

Algo ocurría en el pasillo que llamó la atención de los profesores obligándolos a moverse. Momento que Ishbal aprovechó para llegar desde el otro lado del pasillo.

– Shaoran – le llamó –, ven.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Ven conmigo.

Salieron del consultorio y aprovechando la distracción de los profesores, también se escabulleron del edificio. Caminando hasta aquel pequeño parque en donde alguna vez platicó con Sakura y luego con Liceo. El lugar estaba lleno de varios compañeros, los demás miembros del club de kendo. Seguramente para no dejarlo escapar si algo pasaba. Al parecer querían ayudarlo, pero no dejarían que se fugara solo por que sí.

Ishbal y Shaoran se sentaron en los columpios en donde los demás no podrían escucharlos.

– Perdóname Shaoran – decía el rubio – Quería ayudarte y al contrario, solo te hice mucho mal.

– Ishbal... no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.

– Te dije que no recordaras y eso fue lo que te hizo esto. Ahora tienes un problema demasiado grande.

– No es cierto.

– Ashura no existe, Shaoran.

– Pero yo lo veo.

– Pero solo tú lo puedes ver. Y solo tú lo recuerdas y hace algunos días me decías que no sabías que tenías hermano.

– Sí, pero...

– Ashura solo es tu sentimiento de culpa. Es tu conciencia gritándote que deberías sentirte culpable por no recordar a tu madre. Es la parte de ti que se siente horrible por que eres feliz cuando deberías estar tan triste como tu papá.

– ¿Ese niño... significa mi culpa?

– Y tienes que enfrentarlo. Regresa con el sicólogo, dile que aceptas que no es de verdad. Que Ashura no existe. Te van a medicar pero no a durar mucho si cooperas.

– ¿Estoy loco?

– Estas afectado. Acepta las medicinas y haz lo que te dicen.

– ¿Y llorar?

– Y enfrentar tu destino, enfrentar lo que tienes que hacer.

Shaoran se levantó dispuesto a decir algo, pero se encorvó de pronto con un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Voy a probarles a todos que no digo mentiras – dijo Shaoran y echó a correr rumbo al muro que dividía la carretera del parque. Al parecer estaba arrinconándose, pero con un pie en el balancín más cercano se impulsó lo suficiente para alcanzar la parte alta con las manos e impulsarse así. Saliendo de alcance por escasos centímetros.

– ¡Hay que rodear! Es peligroso dejarlo solo – ordenó Ishbal a sus demás compañeros quienes emprendieron carrera para tratar de alcanzarlo. Pero él no iba a dejarlos, Shaoran no regresaría a ese lugar, no iba a dejar que lo encerraran.

No podían quietarle su libertad, no dejaría que nadie lo encerrara nunca.

Ya casi estaban ahí, se levantó rápidamente para comenzar a correr, para tratar de escaparse de aquellos que eran sus compañeros. No importaba si tenía algún lugar a donde llegar, lo importante era que no lo atraparan.

Podía sentirlos a escasos centímetros tras de él, tratando de detenerlo, de atraparlo, solo tenía que correr un poco más, solo esforzarse un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Y de repente pareció despertar.

.

.

.

Despertó de pronto sin saber donde estaba o lo que hacía ahí. Solo se sentía confundido. Hasta hace un par de instantes corría tratando de escapar de Ishbal y sus compañeros. Ahora estaba en un lugar y situación muy extraña.

Era una sensación agradable, como un abrazo a una temperatura cálida. Extendió una mano para tocar algo rígido, parecido a un vidrio. Un tubo en el que estaba encerrado sumergido en un liquido extraño. El líquido le impedía ver a la distancia y tenía algo en la cara que le permitía respirar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba encerrado y donde estaban sus amigos?

Pero de repente podía recordarlo.

FYE.

Fye estaba muerto, Shaoran tuvo que matarlo para proteger a Sakura. Fye murió entre sus manos, esas manos manchadas de sangre.

Una puerta se abrió en alguna parte de la habitación de manera violenta, aunque no alcanzaba a ver bien por el líquido. Pero mucha gente parecía entrar, los sonidos entraba muy ahogados también. ¿Quiénes eran?

Alquiam pegó la cara al cristal y pareció decir algo, pero Shaoran no podía escucharlo.

– ¡Espera un momento! – le decía Alquiam, fuera de la cúpula y después se acercó a un panel con una silla. Desde donde, al parecer, se podía controlar aquella maquina.

– Sácalos ya – decía Clef ayudando a caminar a la mayor de las jinetes pegasos. Estaba herida y las ropas el mago tampoco se veían muy bien.

– ¡No sé cómo! Debí tomar esas malditas clases de computación del instituto.

– Déjeme – le quitó la ayudante de Ráfaga. Aquella jovencita de ojos extraños que movía las otras piezas del ajedrez cuando las batallas. De las puntas de sus dedos salieron cables que se conectaron en los paneles.

Mientras, en la puerta, una mujer de lago cabello y vestido elegante entraba volando con alas de madera y abrazando a Marina. Justo a antes de que cerraran las pesadas puertas y atrancaran con todo lo que estuviera a la mano. Muchos heridos entre el grupo y señales evidentes de una dura batalla. A parecer se refugiaban en el lugar, superados en número.

El tubo en donde se encontraba Shaoran se vació de repente dejándolo colgado de algunas correas. Alquiam comenzó a liberarlo mientras trataba de sujetarlo y el chico, desnudo, comenzaba a temblar de frió.

Este vio otros tubos iguales al que lo atrapaba a él, con otras personas dentro. Korugane, la chica Tomoyo... ¡Sakura- hime!

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba muy débil y no le respondía. Alquiam lo cubrió con su capa mientras desde fuera alguien golpeaba la puerta tratando de tirarla, mientras los soldados la detenían desde el interior.

– ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Marina acercándose su corona y su máscara transparente estaban rotas al igual que sus ropas que apenas le cubrían el pecho. Alquiam también estaba herido, sangraba de varias partes, vestigios de una buena batalla.

– Su cuerpo está muy lastimado y débil. Pero sanará. Fue una suerte que este despertara solo, de lo contrario nos hubiera tomado días encontrarlos... ¿Por qué no han sacado a los otros?

– Tenemos un problema – dijo la chica maquina y los paneles mostraron todos la misma imagen. Varias barras verdes y rojas con nombres a los lados.

– ¿Qué significan?

– Es el que tanto han aceptado esa realidad. Si no la aceptaran despertarían solos, como Shaoran.

– ¿Qué pasa entonces?

– Si aceptan demasiado esa realidad, al sacarlos su alma podría quedarse allá adentro. Y un cuerpo sin alma no puede vivir. Pueden sacarse casi todos, los daños no serian muy grandes y el Clef podría curar sus almas... Pero la niña Sakura. Su barra es toda roja. Si la sacamos así la vamos a matar. Algo tiene que hacerle negar esa realidad.

Alquiam pareció negar un poco y de repente levantó a Shaoran y lo metió de nuevo a la cápsula de la que acababa de sacarlo. Le puso el respirador y después lo sujetó de los lados de la cara para decirle.

– Vas a volver a meterte ahí, vas a buscar a Sakura y a recordarle la realidad. Tienes que recordarle la verdad, mientras vamos a buscar la forma de sacarlos a todos de ahí y a defenderlos de Ishbal. Lo importante es que tú te concentres en hacer que Sakura recuerde. ¿Entendiste?

Solo afirmó antes de que terminaran de ponerle las correas y el tanque volviera a llenarse de líquido.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir una sensación un tanto extraña.

.

.

.

– ¡Shaoran! – le llamaba la jovencita acercándose. Shaoran se movió un poco en el pasto donde estaba recostado, con el uniforme tan limpio y un sol que le decía que era aun bastante temprano. Se levantó lentamente, temiendo la condición de su cuerpo, pero no le dolía, estaba perfecto.

Sakura se acercó a él y antes de decir nada, se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento.

– Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche. ¿En dónde estabas?

Shaoran podía recordarlo todo: A Fye, la búsqueda junto a la princesa, las batallas en ese tiempo, todo.

Abrazó de repente a la joven, como un desesperado, recordando ese momento tras la muerte de Fye en que la dejó sola y ella fue lastimada por eso. Una cortada en la mejilla por una flecha enemiga.

Una herida.

– ¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? – preguntó ella cuando el muchacho dejó de abrazarla. Pero son responder, le giró levemente la cara para mirarle el vendaje, poniéndola nerviosa. Quitó aquel vendaje, poco más grande que una bandita, dejando ver la cicatriz que marcaba dos puntos de sutura.

– Te lastimaron – dijo él con un tono parecido al miedo – te deje sola, tenias miedo y no me importó.

Desconociendo el verdadero significado de la plática, Sakura solo atinó a decir.

– No hay problema, sí es cierto que me asusté y tenía mucho miedo de que me fuera a dejar cicatriz. Y de que en cualquier otra situación hubiera ido contigo para que fueras tú quien me dijera que no iba a pasar nada. Pero tu madre acababa de morir y tenías tantos problemas que hubiera sido hasta tonto decirte que estaba preocupada por una cicatriz en la cara. Pero no pasa nada, Shaoran, no importa si estas preocupado por eso.

– Sí importa... por que te prometí que te iba a cuidar siempre, que no te iba a pasa nada. Que no moriría mientras tú no estuvieras a salvo.

– No te entiendo, Shaoran – decía la niña asustada, como si quisiera llorar o como si su compañero le contagiara aquel animo lleno de dolor.

– Tiene que recordar, Sakura-hime. Este no es nuestro hogar, no es nuestro mundo. Tú eres la princesa de un reino en el desierto. Yo soy un arqueólogo que llego a investigar las ruinas que había fuera de la ciudad. Mi padre y yo te conocimos esa tarde, en la sala del trono de tu padre en donde nos presentaron.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shaoran?

– Me pedías que te llamara solo Sakura. Y te gustaba tanto ir a visitarme a las ruinas que una vez rompiste el reloj que llevabas solo para tener una excusa para llegar tarde. Pero un día te quitaron el alma.

– No... No.

– Tuvimos que recorrer muchos mundos para poder encontrar esas plumas que perdiste. Junto a Korugane y Fye y Mokona visitamos tantos lugares. Hasta que Ishbal nos encontró y te regresó tus memorias, hasta que nos trajo aquí.

– No te entiendo nada.

– Tienes que recordar Sakura.

– No es cierto.

– La bruja de las dimensiones fue la que nos ayudó, yo tenía una espada cubierta de fuego y en uno de esos mundos, tú eras la camarera de...

– ¡Basta! – Le gritó ella llorando – No quiero recordarlo, no quiero regresar ahí, no quiero irme de aquí. Por que Fye no está allá por que ahí Shaoran siente mucho dolor y llora en silenció. Quiero quedarme aquí donde nada te duele, aquí donde Shaoran no llora. ¡No me importa si es verdad o no! ¡No quiero que sufras!

– Sakura-hime.

– ¡No quiero irme!

– Pero tenemos que hacerlo.

– Fye no está ahí y Shaoran va a sufrir mucho por eso. Aquí Fye está bien y tú eres feliz – decía la chica sin dejar de llorar.

– Tal vez... pero tú vas a estar ahí para ayudarme, ¿verdad? Te vas a quedar a mi lado y me ayudaras a ser el de siempre. ¿Verdad, Sakura? ¿Lo enfrentaremos todo juntos?

Ella tardó un poco en dejar de llorar y mirarlo a la cara con esperanzas.

– Sí, Shaoran.

Pero la voz de Ishbal les interrumpió de repente.

– ¿Regresaste Shaoran? ¿Por qué volviste a este lugar lleno de todos esos extraños recuerdos? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre encerrado en un malcomió? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá para siempre?

– Vamos a salir de aquí y no vas a impedirlo.

El rubio negó levemente y después se dirigió al profesor que le acompañaba.

– Profesor Korugane, Shaoran está muy mal, tenemos que internarlo lo más rápido posible.

– Yo me encargo – respondió el hombre y caminó hacia el muchacho, quien tras de si protegía a Sakura.

– Korugane, ¿no lo recuerdas?

– No lo hagas más difícil, muchacho.

– ¡Recuerda! La bruja de las dimensiones te quitó tu katana para que pudieras viajar con nosotros. Tomoyo es la princesa a la que le sirves. Con tu golpe mata demonios podías destruir a cualquier enemigo sin importar que tan fuerte fuera. Fye murió entre mis brazos. ¡Eres un ninja japonés al servicio de la princesa Tomoyo!

– Pensé... – decía el soldado impactado – Pensé que solo eran sueños.

– ¡Una vez estuvimos en un mundo dentro de una maquina! Un mundo que solo era un juego pero todos creímos que era real. Donde creíste que yo y Fye estábamos muertos. Este mundo es igual, estamos dentro de una maquina.

– Maestro Korugane, no escuche esas tonterías.

– No son tonterías. ¡La princesa Tomoyo está atrapada y es mi deber defenderla! ¡Es mi deber destruirte!

Durante un instante Ishbal pareció sorprendido, pero cambió de repente a una sonrisa. Uno de sus acompañantes le dio una máscara de porcelana con siete ojos pintados en ella.

– Veo que ya recordaron, soldados. Y veo qua ya quieren y pueden salir. Pero existe el detalle de que si mueren aquí, tal vez también mueran en la realidad, o solo no se marchen nunca.

La tierra comenzó a temblar levemente y una gran fuerza se sentía de aquel chico de la máscara. Rodeado de aquellas personas, incluido Alquiam que le observaban y le seguían.

– ¡Muéranse! – les gritó Ishbal y la tierra se partió en dirección a ellos. Como un gran ataque que no podían ver. Sin nada con que defenderse se limitaron a cubrir a Sakura.

Y un silbido rompió el aire de una manera estridente, salvándolos. Una pared casi transparente con un extraño símbolo los protegía. Y el símbolo era el mismo del tatuaje de Fye.

– No tan rápido – decía el joven profesor acercándose mientras sujetaba a Ashura de una mano.

– ¡Fye! – Shaoran trataba de decirle algo, pero no encontraba la forma. Hombre y niño se acercaron para hablar.

– ¿Ya recordaste, Shaoran? ¿Ya estás bien?

– ¿Puedes hacer magia?

– Si el Fye de tus recuerdos puede, entonces yo también. Ashura me contó todo y vine a ayudar.

Ishbal seguía atacando pero la pared aguantaba bien. Aunque no sabían por cuánto tiempo.

– Fye, tú... no merezco que me ayudes. No merezco que me perdones.

El mago lo sujetó por un lado de la cara y con el pulgar le limpió una lágrima.

– ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo Fye?

– Gracias... eso fue lo que dijo.

– Pues debió haber una razón. Por que tal vez detrás de esa eterna sonrisa se escondía un dolor más grande del que podía soportar. No debes odiarte a ti, debes odiar a Ishbal.

– Tú puedes hermanito – le dijo Ashura – Pero tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas – le dio una espada con un lobo de fuego en la empuñadura.

– Voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerme fuerte.

Fye le palmeó el hombro un par de veces y le señaló tras de él.

– Ya llegó tu salida, yo lo detendré mientras ustedes se van. – La pared comenzaba a romperse y la joven de ojos brillantes, la que se suponía que manejaba los paneles en el mundo real, les hacía señas junto a algo parecido a un portal de Alquiam.

– Los tres juntos podemos ganarle.

– Este es su mundo, nadie podría ganarle aquí. Pero será suficiente si salen.

– Gracias, Fye.

El mago tomó una mano de Korugane como su fuera a darle algo pero en lugar de ello le besó en el dorso.

– Cuídalo Korugane, su alma es tan ella que nunca debe dejar de brillar.

Ese gesto tan duro de Korugane, como si quisiera reclamar.

– Fye... – alcanzó a decir antes de que la pared mágica estallara.

– ¡Váyanse rápido! ¡No puedo detenerlo mucho tiempo!

Un nuevo hechizo para enfrentar a Ishbal mientras el soldado jalaba a los jóvenes hacía el portal que los sacaría. No podían ver la batalla pero solo era necesario escucharlos. Fye hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

– Pasen rápido – les dijo esa joven tomando a Sakura de un brazo para hacerla entrar. Pero el sonido de la pelea entre magos se detuvo de repente. Fye caía al suelo aun soltando humo, sin ánimos de levantarse, lo detuvo lo suficiente y calló haciéndolo. Solo tenían que cruzar el portal.

– ¡Fye! – gritó Shaoran corriendo hacía él, lo incorporó levemente para ver como estaba.

– Tonto... – le reclamó – Te dije que te fueras.

– No quiero que mueras otra vez por mí.

– El Fye de verdad lo haría y tú lo sabes – terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa antes de volverse cada vez menos real. Desvaneciéndose hasta que Shaoran se quedó con los brazos vacíos.

Mientras Ishbal se quedaba parado a algunos pasos de él, como si lo esperara.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Shaoran.

– Te ofrecí irte, te ofrecí todo lo que deseabas, te di los recuerdos de tu princesa, inclusive te ofrecí salvar al mago y al soldado. ¡Lo que siento por ti no pude definirse si no como amor, Shaoran! Y tú me rechazaste una y otra vez y me escupiste a la cara con cada uno de mis regalos. Incluso ahora, que en lugar de matarte, como me sería infinitamente más fácil, te regalé un mundo perfecto, con todo lo que quisieras, con todo lo que alguna vez podrías desear. ¡Y aun así te niegas a aceptar lo que te regalo! ¡No quiero herirte Shaoran, mi corazón se rompería si alguna vez me obligaras solo a lastimarte! Pero me obligaste a considerarte mi enemigo, y ahora voy a matarte por eso.

Suficiente de ser cobarde, suficiente de correr asustado suficiente de desear que nada ocurriera para que las cosas no pudieran lastimar. Si cruzar el camino de las espinas, si sufrir terriblemente era el camino para salvar a quienes quería, si pelear con todas las fuerzas y acabarse el alma era la única forma de salir vivo.

Entonces era el momento de dejar de tenerle miedo al mundo, de dejar de tenerse miedo a si mismo.

Ya no podría ser el mismo de antes, la puerta de un terrible infierno se abría frente a él, y por Sakura-hime, daría cada uno de esos pasos. Sin importar, cuanto le costara o que tanto le afectara al final.

"Para cumplir un deseo, tengo que pagar un precio. Tengo un nuevo deseo y mi alma es la única posesión valiosa que me queda y estoy dispuesto a pagarla si con ello puedo protegerla. Quiero ser fuerte para que nadie a quien yo quiero vuelva a morir y ofrezco a cambio mi alma como pago"

– Yo no puedo morir – mencionó el muchacho levantándose y mostrando su espada. La cual se cubrió de fuego de repente –. ¡No puedo morir aun por que tengo que defender a la princesa! ¡Por que todavía tengo que vengar la muerte de mi amigo!

La espada hacía atrás, todo el cuerpo tenso, el movimiento preparado. Sabía que podía hacerlo, que en ese momento era fácil para él. Así que de un solo movimiento el aire se lleno de fuego.

– ¡HAMA RIUUOUJIN! – gritaba el corte mata demonios de Korugane cubierto de fuego. Nada podría sobrevivir a aquello.

Y todo explotó en silencio, mucha luz blanca y cálida, una sensación de flotar en la nada. Los otros estaban bien, lo sabía. Ahora podía tomarse un momento para descansar. Solo un ligero descanso.

.

.

.

– Por fin despiertas, muchacho. Vaya que te hicimos daño la segunda vez que te desconectamos – le decía Alquiam en una silla junto a la cama – Llevas tres días durmiendo y no tienes idea la de cosas que te has perdido en ese tiempo. Ya volvieron a atacarnos y pasaron montones de cosas divertidas.

– ¿Dónde? – preguntó él tratando de levantarse, pero Alquiam le puso una mano sobre el pecho para obligarlo a recostarse otra vez.

– Estas en el castillo de Céfiro, todos tus amigos están aquí.

– Pero Fye...

– Tu amigo – volvió a sentarse y se mordió un poco un labio antes de decir – Lo enterramos la mañana siguiente en el jardín de los héroes. Lo siento mucho.

Shaoran bajo la mirada y replicó en voz baja.

– Estaba ahí... él estaba ahí. En esa máquina y ahí me ayudó. Se sacrificó para salvarme. Aquí lo maté con mis manos, ahí no pude ayudarlo. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre... se sangre que nunca me voy a poder quitar.

Alquiam suspiró, vestido con el uniforme de su instituto y se acomodó un poco en la silla antes de decir.

– La princesita o se separaba de ti, se quedó a tu lado día y noche. Tuve que prometerle que yo mismo me quedaría a cuidarte para que aceptara ir a descansar. Dentro de poco iré a avisar que ya despertaste. – como Shaoran no decía nada, Alquiam cambió el tono pare decirle como un regaño. – Tienes a alguien que te quiere, a quien tenías que proteger. Pero aun así bajaste tus manos sin importarte si estaba en peligro, la abandonaste.

– Me obligaron a matar a mi amigo. Estas ya no son las manos de un protector, son las manos de un asesino.

Alquiam le sujetó bruscamente las muñecas para obligarlo a seguir mirándose las manos.

– Alguien a quien tú querías fue muerto por estas manos. Una persona sacrificó su vida por alguna razón y ahora la culpa las cubre. Es sangre va a quedarse ahí para siempre, te seguirá a donde vayas y jamás va a borrarse. Morirás con la sangre de tus victimas y de tus amigos manchándote las manos. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso y no podrás hacerlo nunca. – terminó Alquiam de manera violenta y lo soltó. Mientras el otro chico parecía a punto de llorar.

– Tienes razón.

– Pero aquellos como nosotros, que vivimos gracias al sacrificio de alguien a quien queríamos, no podemos volver a ser los de antes. Por que una vida se perdió por nuestra culpa, ya no tenemos derecho a rendirnos. Sin importar que tan difícil o que tan cansado o cuan acabado estés o cuanto te duela, no tenemos derecho a descansar nunca más. Y a partir de ahora, cada vez que sientas que la fuerza te falla, que tus brazos caen o que tus piernas tiemblan, veras esa sangre en tus manos y tendrás que levantarte. Por que en cada momento, en cada instante así, Fye estará sobre tu hombro diciéndote: Vamos Shaoran... Eres un asesino, jovencito, tomaste una vida que te quería y perdiste así tu derecho a rendirte. Llora lo que tengas que llorar, pide perdón a quien sea necesario y después levántate a cumplir tu condena. Aun no puedes rendirte, por que hay algo que tienes que hacer.

Shaoran no lo miraba, clavaba los ojos en las mantas que lo cubrían escuchando cada palabra. Tratando de entender lo que le decían y apretando los puños.

– Unas manos cubiertas de sangre – terminó Alquiam – son unas manos que jamás podrán descansar. Aun no encontramos tu espada, pero de algún lado salió esta. Úsala mientras tanto. Estoy entrenando a mis soldados en los terrenos del palacio. Espero verte ahí muy pronto, si quieres hacerte fuerte y vengar a tu amigo, yo tengo que irme, ya vienen tus compañeros.

Salió de la habitación a paso firme y fuera se encontraban la princesa, Sara y algunos del grupo de Kinomoto, como si preguntaran la condición de Shaoran. Alquiam se limitó a decirles.

– Solo puede entrar la princesa. Shaoran quiere decirle algo. Después irán los demás. – y se alejó a paso firme para atender sus asuntos.

Sakura encontró a Shaoran sentado en aquella cama. Mirándose las manos pensando. No la escuchó cuando ella le habló y al acercarse lo suficiente, el chico le abrazó por la cintura y de repente comenzó a llorar.

A pedir perdona una y otra vez, a jurar que jamás volvería a rendirse, a jurar que la protegería para siempre. Arrepentido de haberse sentido cansado para pelear.

Y ella lo perdonó con su infinita dulzura.

Afuera, mientras tanto, Alquiam respiraba profundo el aire fresco del lugar, como si tratara de calmarse.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Korugane que esperaba recargado contra la pared.

– Que los que vivimos gracias al sacrificio, no tienen derecho a rendirse... aunque en realidad a lo que no tienen derecho es a ser felices. Pero ese chico lo será aunque yo tratara de impedírselo.

– ¿Va a recuperarse?

– Eso espero. Si se levanta va a ser más fuerte que antes, de lo contrario solo será un estorbo en la batalla. Espero que se trague toda esa basura que acabo de decirle.

– ¿Y que sigue ahora?

– Todo esto es por tu culpa, Korugane. Por tu error al entrenarlo casi mueren tres personas. Shaoran, la princesa y el otro guardián. Así que a partir de ahora lo tomo bajo mi cuidado y me encargaré de él. No te interpongas, Korugane, odiaría tener que matarte antes de la batalla. Un hombre muerto no le es útil a nadie.

Y se alejó rumbo a donde lo esperaban sin mirar ni una vez a Korugane.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– Las sutilezas de tus planes son muy superiores a mis humildes deseos de intrigar en... digo. ¡Tú, el baboso de la máscara! ¿De qué nos sirvió todo esto? – decía Selene exasperada.

– No lo entiendo – mencionó un hombrecillo de traje y sombrero de copa de color verde. – Hasta el mismo Batman fue atrapado por mí maquina de control mental y esta es una versión mucho más completa y mejorada.

– Pues parece que ese tal "Batman", no tiene un alma tan brillante y libre como la de mi amado Shaoran. Pero cumpliste con tu parte del trato. Toma tu oro y regresa a tu mundo.

Un portal despareció al hombrecillo e Ishbal se levantó levemente la máscara, solo lo necesario para beber una taza de té. La hechicera rubia se acercó con la misma actitud de antes para reclamarle.

– ¿Para que hicimos todo esto? Despertó y recuperó las fuerzas, debiste dejarlo como un muerto viviente como a la guerrera de fuego. O hubieras metido ahí al Alquiam. Hubiera sido mucho más útil que todo este desperdicio de tiempo.

– Alquiam se habría dado cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de una farsa y habría aceptado esa realidad. Lo que sea por huir de sus responsabilidades, jamás lo hubieran sacado de ahí. Y se supone que quiero hacerlo sufrir, no arreglarle las cosas.

– ¿Entonces?

– El alma de Shaoran ahora brilla con más fuerza que antes. Lo que hace que me guste todavía más. Pero en esa alma, todo este dolor le causó una fisura. Y será esa pequeña herida lo que cumpla mis deseos. Es fuerte, pero se ha vuelto frágil. Muy pronto lo veras. Todo esto forma parte de un plan muy grande que se irá desenredando conforma las cosas pasen. Pero ya es muy tarde, hay que ir a casa, las niñas nos esperan y me dijeron que la princesa Tomoyo va a cantar durante la cena.

– Vámonos, entonces – respondió aquella mujer de magia con un gesto confundido.

.

.

.

Contunará…


	16. Cap 15 Sentir miedo

Capitulo 15 Sentir miedo es algo natural

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Una batalla enorme, muchos soldados, tantos que parecía un mar de lanzas y espadas y estandartes. Alquiam gritaba órdenes entre todos sus soldados muy cerca de ellos. Clef no estaba, Clef estaba muerto y por eso no estaba.

Peleaban contra los ejecitos de Autozam... no, peleaban contra sus maquinas. La orden recién había sido indicada, Autozam no era el enemigo, las maquinas lo eran. Justo estaban liberando a todos los prisioneros y dándoles armas para que se sumaran a la pelea. Todo lo vivo contra todo lo que estaba hecho de maquinas. La humanidad de todos los mundos estaba unida contra un enemigo común.

En el cielo, el Rayheart de Lucy luchaba contra robots tipo Iron, defendiendo al dragón rojo de Faren y a una gigantesca plataforma de batalla cubierta de cañones.

Junto a Alquiam estaban sus tres generales. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué Marina sabía que eran los generales principales de Alquiam?

El menor de ellos, Alterian, ¿por qué se sentía tan preocupada por él? Y ahora se mostraba cansado, fuera del gesto de tranquilidad normal que mostraba en su rostro. Con preocupación en sus siempre cerrados ojos azules.

Alquiam gritaba órdenes e insultos a los que estaban cerca de él. Una mesa de mapas, el general demonio estaba dirigiendo la estrategia.

De pronto una imagen se proyectó en el cielo, tal vez de un tamaño de kilómetros sobre las nubes. Una imagen en donde se mostraba a Anaís rescatando al príncipe de Céfiro, salvando al cautivo Paris del encierro en el que lo tenían las maquinas.

– "Te amo". – Le decía él abrazando a la chica.

– "Yo también te amo" – respondió la joven llorando, mostrando las heridas de una reciente pelea. Mientras, al lado de Marina Alquiam abandonó la mesa de mapas para mirar esta imagen dejando en ella toda su atención.

Su mirada se perdió de pronto, parecía tan confundido, como si algo terrible acabara de ocurrir. Cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la boca, tratando de respirar.

– ¡Maestro, nos atacan! – le decían sus generales.

– ¡Es una emboscada, tropas del cielo!

– ¡Grupos tres al nueve bajo ataque severo, se acercan las maquinas de asedio!

Pero el muchacho no los escuchaba.

– ¿Esto es el amor? ¿Este dolor tan grande es el amor?

– ¡Señor denos la orden!

– ¡No podemos enviarnos solos!

¿Qué le pasaba a Alquiam? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Por que él y Anaís... por que ellas utilizaron ese sentimiento para obligarlo a salvar a Autozam en lugar de destruirlo. Por que ese demonio por primera vez creía saber lo que era querer a alguien.

– ¿Esto es el amor? ¿Un dolor tan grande que hace que desees morir? ¿Qué te hace desear que todo se termine junto con tu sufrimiento? ¡¿Esto es el amor? ¿Esto es aquello que da la fuerza para crear y destruir mil mundos?

Estaba tan afectado, cual si toda su realidad acabara de hacerse pedazos frente a sus ojos. A su alrededor, los demás soldados trataban de arreglar la situación, ayudar a los compañeros que estaban en batalla pero no podían, el único estratega era Alquiam, él dirigía todos los movimientos. Y ahora, al darse cuenta de que todas las palabras de Anaís eran mentira, se negaba siquiera a existir.

– ¡Es amor no es más que una mentira! ¡La fuerza de los hombres no es más que una maldición!

Tomando sus espadas se levantó del suelo y caminando lentamente comenzó a decir.

– Hambre... peste... guerra... muerte... tan solo son mis esclavos... ¡Dragón de Kalgary, paladín de la destrucción es mi rango! ¡Yo soy un destructor de mundos, yo soy un devorador de almas! ¡TÉNGALE MIEDO A LA MÁS HORRENDA DE LAS MUERTES!

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y odio, gritó las últimas palabras al enemigo e hizo ondear su capa de la que salió una enorme llamarada para formar un caballo.

– ¡Yo destruiré a los hombres y a todo su amor con ellos! ¡Yo les hare probar el miedo más horrendo! ¡Afortunados aquellos que mueran primero! ¡Ustedes tres y caballería síganme! ¡El resto avance de frente, los mataremos a dos frentes de ataque! ¡ESTA NOCHE MORIRÁN TODOS LOS HOMBRES Y SU AMOR CON ELLOS!

.

.

.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Sirene al despertarla. – ¿Era una pesadilla?

– ¿Un sueño?... la guerra contra Autozam. ¿Tú estabas ahí? ¿Fuiste?

– Estaba junto al señor Alquiam – decía la mujer de la máscara.

– ¿Qué le hice, que le hicimos? Alquiam no quería pelear... quería morir para estar con su familia... solo quería su venganza... y entonces. Nosotras lo obligamos a pelear, lo obligamos a luchar para nosotras. Lo usamos a él, usamos sus sentimientos por Anaís

Le costaba pensar en eso. No tenía ninguna prueba pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ella lo usó, que lo obligó a pelear, que lo engañaron y en aquel momento lo traicionaron.

Que lo trataron solo como a un objeto.

– Ustedes lo contuvieron, hicieron que luchara contra soldados en lugar de matar personas indefensas, lo obligaron a seguir las órdenes de Clef y evitar las muertes inútiles. Tal vez no fue de la manera más recta, pero era un demonio en las manos de tres jovencitas tan pequeñas como lo es ahora mi hermana. El señor Alquiam me lo reclamó alguna vez... jamás dejaría una responsabilidad así en manos de mi hermana, de una niña de esa edad que ni siquiera a pedido pelear, en los hombros de alguien ajeno.

– ¿Entonces hicimos lo correcto?

Sirene se retiró la máscara mostrando ese rostro tan hermoso del que tanto se avergonzaba según Alquiam y miró a la joven a los ojos. Tal vez para mostrarle que le hablaba con la verdad.

– Hicieron lo más responsable en esa situación, lo menos malo. Yo tal vez no hubiera aceptado la responsabilidad, por que todas esas muertes me marcarían, pero ustedes son tan fuertes... no debe sentir remordimiento por lo que hizo, tal vez todos cometimos errores, pero eran por salvar a las personas a las que queríamos.

– Pelear sin arrepentimientos, vivir sin arrepentimientos... Esas eran las palabras de Lucy.

– Pues entonces, usted es quien debe vivir así. Aceptando los errores y convirtiéndolos en parte de su pasado. Trataba de proteger a alguien, eso debe ser suficiente.

Ella pareció aceptarlo y se levantó lentamente. Como siempre, Sirene se encontraba ahí para ayudarla al despertar, vestirse, peinarse, arreglarse. Pero Marina no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, en lo que tal vez le hizo a Alquiam y a mucha otra gente.

Al terminar y salir de la habitación podía verse el ánimo de alarma de la noche anterior. Soldados custodiando el lugar, rondas continúas y avisos de jinetes que llegaban. Como si aun estuvieran bajo ataque esperando que en cualquier momento la batalla llegara hasta aquel lugar.

– ¿Qué pasó con la pelea?

– Ya no pasa nada – se apresuró a calmarle Sirene – La batalla terminó desde la noche, no han vuelto. Pero el Gurú Clef está organizando la búsqueda de los desaparecidos. Muchos aun no aparecen pero no están por ningún lado, creemos que Ishbal los tiene, pero sin la magia del señor Alquiam es muy difícil tratar de encontrarlos.

– ¿Qué pasa con Alquiam?

– Sigue encerrado, pero creo que ya es posible liberarlo.

Sin dejar de caminar, Marina se miró las manos levemente, recordando lo dicho antes sobre las cadenas de Alquiam.

– Entonces tengo que ir yo a liberarlo. ¿Dónde está?

– Ya estamos de camino.

Después de caminar durante un rato, bajando más y más escaleras, las jóvenes llegaron hasta las mazmorras del lugar, en donde un grupo de personas los esperaban. Algunos de los soldados de Alquiam, Clef, Paris y Ráfaga, quien sostenía la espada tan fuerte que los nudillos se le veían blancos.

Y algunas otras personas en las que la chica no puso atención, solo se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar.

Sin decirle nada, Clef abrió la puerta de aquella prisión dejando ver a Alquiam en el interior de la esfera mágica que lo contenía, sentado en el suelo en calma, al parecer el momento ya había pasado, estaba de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos.

La joven intentó acercarse pero la mano de Clef le detuvo, quien se adelantó suavemente mientras Ráfaga se veía cada vez más tenso.

– ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Alquiam? – le preguntó entrando con paso inseguro a la barrera que lo mantenía encerrado. El muchacho no contestó pero afirmó con la cabeza moviéndola demasiado – ¿Podemos soltarte? – una nueva afirmación– Marina va a entrar para soltarte, pero no te muevas hasta que te quitemos todo, ¿entendido?

Un gesto a la chica para que se acercara aunque le advertía que lo hiciera lentamente. Se sentía como si acabara de meterse en la jaula del león mientras este estaba dormido, solo esperando a que despertara para que le saltara encima y la devorara.

– Primero la máscara – le indicó Clef a lo que ella le sujetó como si quisiera quitársela, las marcas de las manos brillaron para después hacer que la pieza de metal cambiara hasta volverse ese broche que alguna vez le regaló a Florina.

Esperaba encontrárselo más calmado, tal vez hasta con una mirada adormilada, pero en lugar de eso sus ojos reflejaban un odio tan profundo que durante un momento tuvo miedo de hacer algo más. Casi esperando a que la atacara.

Esa no era la mirada de un humano, ese odió inmenso contra todo lo vivo, algo iba a hacer.

– ¿No me vas a quitar la cadena? – le dijo como recomendación a lo que ella obedeció rápido, dejándolo levantarse y estirar un poco el cuello después de la incomodidad de toda la noche.

Estaba tan calmado, pero esos ojos, esa mirada le daba miedo, tenía deseos de alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Aun no encuentras a los desaparecidos? – pregunto al aire sin dejar sus ejercicios.

– Ya los estamos buscando, en cuanto organices a tu gente ve a la sala de guerra para que nos ayudes.

– No me des ordenes – revisaba ahora el brazo de su armadura que presentaba algunos daños, al parecer por la acción de la noche anterior.

– Y trata de comportarte decentemente, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Ishbal – terminó el mago dándole la espalda para retirarse, pero de pronto Alquiam sacó la navaja de su antebrazo y sin decir nada corrió hacía él para atacarlo.

– ¡Alquiam! ¡Alto! – le gritó Marina obligándolo a detenerse y mirarla como si esperara una respuesta muy estúpida. – Detente y cálmate.

Sin responder se limitó a guardar la navaja y salir del lugar sin decir más. Como si no pasara nada malo.

¿Qué acababa de pasarle? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿En dónde estaba ese joven de modales tan lindos y sonrisa apenada que conocía de Tokio? ¿Qué le pasaba a Alquiam?

– El maestro Clef debe ir a los funerales, debo acompañarlo. ¿Quiere que le ponga una escolta? – le preguntó la jinete preocupada por ella.

– ¿Quién?

– Un mago, del grupo del llamado Shaoran. Al parecer Ishbal lo estaba controlando. Después secuestró a casi todo su grupo y a Caldina, la esposa del capitán Ráfaga. Las búsquedas no han servido de nada. Debo irme, ¿necesita algo?

Sin contestarle se alejó del lugar tratando de calmarse. Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Tratando de recuperar la respiración, de sentirse mejor. Estaba tan confundida y afectada.

En ese entonces Alquiam tenía una familia, era feliz y ya no sufría, ya no lastimaba a nadie.

Y cuando los mataron, lo único que quería era buscar la muerte en una cruzada por venganza. ¿Qué casó tiene vivir cuando todo aquello a lo que amas ha sido destruido?

Pero lo obligaron a luchar, lo obligaron a pelear una y otra vez en contra de aquellas personas, lo obligaron a seguir siendo el dios de la destrucción.

Y ahora en Tokio, tenía una vida, no era una vida sencilla, no era una vida fácil, pero al menos estaba contento. Contento por que estaba logrando muchas cosas con sus propias manos, por que tenía un sueño y estaba en el camino de lograrlo.

Pero Latiz lo obligó a sacrificarlo todo, a que todos lo olvidaran y entonces no le quedara nada nuevamente.

Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, ella no quería dañar a ninguna persona, no quería que nadie sufriera por ella o por sus sueños.

¿Entonces por que cada recuerdo de Alquiam le decía que alguna vez fue una persona así? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como el ser más egoísta del mundo, causando dolor y lastimando a todos a su alrededor?

Como aquella ocasión del torneo de esgrima. Cuando el día de la competencia su capitán llegó tan alterado a la competencia, después de tener una pelea con su familia, justo el día en que tenía que representar al equipo.

No quería hacerlo, no quería hacer nada de eso.

Pero ella lo convenció, le dijo que era su responsabilidad con el grupo y que debía pelear por todos, que no podía tomar una decisión así de egoísta. Al final lo aceptó, por que era su mejor elemento, por que aquella pelea era muy importante para el equipo.

Pero en el último segundo ella se arrepintió y entró a pelear en su lugar, lo obligó a retirarse.

Aunque si tuviera una mejor razón, algo más importante y ella no pudiera remplazarlo... entonces tal vez, ese día, Takuto hubiera entrado a la competencia a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

– ¿Estás bien, Marina? – le preguntó Kafka, la embajadora al verla en ese estado.

– Hola Kafka, yo...

– No intentes sonreír si no quieres hacerlo. No hay nada más feo que una sonrisa que no es sincera.

– Lo siento.

– Ven conmigo, iremos a mi casa y ahí podrás calmarte. Shiriu, ve por el carruaje.

– Pero yo estaba...

– Nada, no hay batalla y no necesitas estar aquí, lo que necesitas es descansar un poco. Ven conmigo a casa.

Se dejó conducir de manera dócil por el castillo, ni siquiera se le ocurría preguntarle a aquella mujer por que estaba en el castillo o donde era la casa de la que hablaba.

– Tengo que cuidar a la guerrera mágica. – les detuvo de pronto Sirene – ordenes del señor Alquiam.

– Entonces ven con nosotras – respondió la embajadora como si no fuera gran cosa y la tomó de una mano para llevarla con ellas. Aquella guerrera parecía un poco confundida mientras se la llevaban, las órdenes eran cuidar a Marina, pero no decía nada sobre impedirle salir del castillo.

Ojala que aquello no le ganara un regaño.

A las afueras de pueblo, lo más cerca posible del castillo, había una casa que descombinada completamente del resto del pueblo. Una mansión de diseño chino antiguo con muchos ornamentos. Al parecer la embajadora vivía en un lugar parecido a su tierra natal.

Había servidumbre con los mismos rasgos que aquella mujer, quienes recibieron instrucciones de inmediato mientras las otras dos jóvenes lo miraban todo con curiosidad. A ambas les resultaba todo aquello tan nuevo.

– Bien, chicas, vamos a cambiarse, no pueden relajarse con algo tan incomodo que se usa para pelear. Aquí tenemos algunos kimonos que les quedaran muy bien.

– Pero yo solo vengo a cuidar a la señorita Marina.

– Nada, nada. Ambas son invitadas y deben vestirse como tales. Este te quedara muy bien a ti, así que vamos a vestirse las dos.

La servidumbre de la casa ayudó a las jóvenes a vestirse y Sirene no pudo evitar ese gesto de apuración cuando sintió que alejaban de ella su máscara. Marina soltó por esto una pequeña risa y se dio cuenta de que ya se sentía mejor. De que en compañía de Kafka, sus problemas se relajaban y podía sentirse más a gusto.

Ya sentadas en una pequeña sala parecían esperar algo, vestidas a la usanza de aquel país oriental ante una música suave que venía de algún lado. Con aquellas ropas Marina se sentía lista para algún festival de verano con sus amigas, mientras veía a Sirene batallar con lo estrecho de la falda y lo largo de las mangas. A pesar de su belleza era una guerrera que no se preocupaba mucho por su lado femenino, así que ese tipo de prendas no parecían serle familiares.

– Cuéntanos un poco mas de tu mundo – decía la embajadora con un gesto delicado de las manos – me gustaba mucho cuando me hablabas de él. Dices que se parece un poco a Autozam.

– Pero solo un poco – no recordaba de ningún lugar esta charla – Es un lugar muy grande y a veces con mucho ruido. Pero me gusta mucho. Tokio está lleno de gente y de grandes edificios. Desde lejos parecen estar hechos de cristal por tantas ventanas y por las noches, con tantas luces dentro, parecen arder sin fuego. Alquiam y yo teníamos un lugar desde donde podíamos verlas luces de la ciudad. Aunque él le tenía miedo al cielo estrellado, nunca me dijo por qué.

– ¿El maestro le tiene miedo a las estrellas?

– Le molestan y de noche nunca mira hacia arriba. No entiendo un miedo tan tonto como ese, pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba cambiaba el tema.

– Me contaste que Alquiam vivía como una persona normal – nuevamente la oriental – ¿Cómo era como persona? ¿Cómo se comportaba?

Tratar de recordar, casi todo eso era parte de los recuerdos que Alquiam le hizo olvidar.

– Ignoraba su pasado, más bien hacía lo posible por comportarse diferente. Escapar de la violencia, no hablar mucho con la gente, tratar de ayudar a las personas. Creo que estaba buscando una especie de perdón. De corregir todas las cosas malas que hizo alguna vez.

– El maestro Alquiam haciendo el bien a la gente... me resulta tan difícil de imaginar. ¿Cuántos lugares conquistó para ayudar a esa gente? ¿Usaba a sus ejércitos para salvar personas?

– No tenía ningún ejército, no tenía ningún poder de gobernar a nadie. Usaba lo último que le quedaba de su magia para salvar personas en peligro, aunque tuviera que trabajar sirviendo mesas por las tardes aparte de ir al instituto.

– El maestro trabajando para la gente, el maestro como servidumbre... ¿qué clase de vida es esa? ¿No servía en un ejército? ¿No entrenaba soldados con sus conocimientos? ¿Acaso buscaba una vida así?

– Y cuando se la quitaron – interrumpió Kafka – Se volvió loco y ahora quiere destruir a su enemigo lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a esa vida.

– Aunque no podrá – terminó Marina.

– No las entiendo, el maestro es un guerrero, un ser de batallas. Yo lo veo como un gran general, deseoso de pelea atrapado en esta situación por salvar a unas cuantas personas. Estoy segura de que su verdadero deseo es encontrar un lugar en donde aprecien sus dones de general y le entreguen los ejércitos necesarios para armar una gran guerra, una honesta gran guerra.

– ¿Tú lo vez así? – Parecía el inicio de la discusión entre Sirene y Kafka – Yo más bien lo veo como un niño abandonado llorando sobre sus rodillas. Desesperado y suplicando por que alguien lo ayude. Pero un niño perdido guarda la esperanza de que algún día lo encuentren, él en cambio ya perdió completamente esa sensación. Sabe que estará solo para siempre. Su inmortalidad, sus habilidades, sus poderes, su fuerza, todas forman parte del mismo castigo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Un ser condenado a vivir para siempre en la guerra añorando la paz. Deseando una vida normal y tranquila más de lo que desearía algo un humano. Los dioses lo odian, y ya lo vez, ese remanso de paz solo fue un momento, un instante para que apreciara algo y ahora se vea obligado a pelear para defenderlo. Tu maestro no es un gran guerrero, es un alma asustada y atormentada gritando a los cuatro vientos que alguien lo salve.

– ¡No puedo permitir que alguien diga eso de...!

– ¡Basta! – Les detuvo Marina de pronto y miró seriamente a Kafka – ¿Nos seguiste?

– Te dije que te cuidaría, no quería entrometerme. Suplico una disculpa, joven Sirene. Pero aun me es muy difícil olvidar los pecados que tu comandante cometió contra esta tierra y en contra de las personas que ahora aprecio.

– Está bien.

– Pues ya que estamos de nuevo en paz pasemos a desayunar, es una descortesía de mi parte tenerlas aquí con charla trivial cuando hay algo tan importante que hacer. Sirene, le ordené a Shiriu que se retirara mientras no tengas tu máscara, espero que te sientas más cómoda solo entre mujeres.

– Gracias.

Un desayuno tranquilo con aquellos extraños manjares al estilo oriental. Durante algunos instantes, inclusive Marina se olvidó de la situación de Alquiam y pudo recordar un poco de aquellos tiempos que pasaba con esa mujer. De las historias de su tierra de las cosas agradables que pasó con ella.

En el jardín interior les mostró los arreglos de flores que acostumbraba hacer, tan hermosos que parecían sacados de algún sueño extraño. Y les animó a que cada uno comenzara el propio. Marina batalló mucho para comenzar, el suyo jamás quedaría como los de Kafka, aunque Sirene se la estaba pasando peor todavía.

Pero mientras trabajaban, Marina no pudo evitar que su mente divagara otra vez.

Buscaron por todo el lugar, por tierra y aire, con antorchas durante la noche y un buen rato después del amanecer. Pero no aparecieron por ningún lado, al parecer Ishbal se llevó a aquel grupo de la princesa Sakura y muchos otros. No aparecían por ningún lado.

Clef organizó la búsqueda por todo el pueblo y dirigió a los magos en una búsqueda mágica desde la sala del trono del castillo. Pero no dio resultados. Ishbal les llevó a algún lugar en donde no podían encontrarlos. Tal vez tendrían que esperar a un nuevo ataque y seguirlo, como en aquella ocasión de Sierra.

Marina reprimió un escalofrió al pensar en esto.

Apenas al amanecer sepultaron en el jardín de los héroes a aquel mago rubio contra el que Shaoran peleó. Junto a la tumba de Sierra y Latiz y otros. ¿Cuántos mas morirían, a cuantas personas más tendrían que sacrificar en esa estúpida guerra?

Pero si aquellos eran prisioneros de Ishbal, sería difícil saber lo que pediría a cambió o lo que Alquiam haría para recuperarlos.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Kafka, la embajadora de Faren al ver a Marina tan pensativa de repente.

– Solo pensaba en los desaparecidos – respondió rápido la chica y regresó su atención a ese arreglo de flores en el que trabajaba desde la mañana.

– Supongo que Alquiam se encargara. ¿Ya lo liberaste?

– Hoy por la mañana, Ráfaga se moría de los nervios.

– Yo lo haría sé estar ahí. Me da tanto pendiente que estés cerca de él.

– ¿Era tan malo como dicen?

– No... Era mucho peor.

Marina reprimió el deseo de decir la otra cosa que ocurrió ese mismo día. Cuando llegaron hasta la mazmorra de Alquiam y le quitaron las cadenas y la máscara.

Se veía normal, excepto por su mirada. Ahora estaba cargada de odio, como si quisiera lastimarlos a todos en el lugar. Y cuando Clef le dio la espalda, amenazándolo para que se comportara, Alquiam sacó su navaja de la muñeca y corrió para atacarlo por la espalda. No lo hizo por que Marina le gritó que se detuviera. Pero de lo contrarió, le hubiese lastimado o inclusive más.

No se veía como el muchacho de antes. Algo pasó esa noche del festival, algo lo cambió por dentro.

Pero ahora en el hogar de Kafka, trataba de calmarse, de pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación.

Según palabras de todos, ellas dos fueron muy unidas en alguna ocasión y ahora se daba cuenta del por que. La embajadora era una persona muy agradable que llenaba a la joven de muchos cuidados. Sería bonito escucharla cantar, con una voz tan hermosa como la de Anaís.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para distraerte?

Sonrió de manera leve mientras pensaba.

– Tal vez me gustaría cocinar una tarta.

La embajadora caminó rápido hasta la puerta para gritar.

– ¡Shiriu, Marina va a preparar un pastel de manzana! – El sonido de una silla cayéndose, una mesa volcada y un montón de cosas rompiéndose – Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, consigue las cosas, por favor. Vamos a estar en la cocina. Creí que nunca lo dirías, me moría por que volvieras a preparar uno, en este mundo nadie cocina cosas con ese toque tan rico que le pones tú.

– ¿En serio? – de repente se sentía tan apenada.

– Vamos, la cocina esta por acá, ya tenía todas las cosas preparadas, tanto tiempo nos hemos pasado en esa cocina, creo que no salíamos de ahí nunca. Shiriu casi quería gritar cuando no le dejábamos suficiente aunque creo que aun no se recupera de probar tu primer bol hervido que intente enseñarte a preparar.

Sirene era la que parecía más interesada en lo que hacía Marina, como le enseñaba a mesclar los ingredientes y prepararlos. Aunque en realidad no le gustaran mucho las cosas dulces, pero le gustaba mucho como la gente disfrutaba al comerlas.

Algunos minutos después las tres mujeres estaban sentadas a la sombra de un pequeño tejado cerca del estanque del jardín posterior. Una sensación tan relajante como una tarde de verano de hacía tanto tiempo en casa de Lucy... claro, hasta antes de que llegaran los hermanos de esta y comenzaran todo el escándalo que seguramente tenían a diario.

– ¿Me ayudaría a cocinar una tarta como esta? – preguntaba Sirena probando una segunda rebanada.

– Claro... pero si me dices para quien es.

– Es... para...

– Valgrant, ¿verdad? ¿Ya se hablaron en serio?

– Me dijo... me dijo que también yo le gustaba mucho – se notaba tan apenada y de repente dejo salir todo lo que se guardaba – y me dijo que no solo como en la tradición de tener un hijo, quiere que viva con él. Que me convierta en su esposa y seamos una pareja en la tierra de los dragones y nos quedemos juntos para criar a nuestros hijos. Los jinetes de dragón tienen permitido casarse y me pidió que fuese yo.

Un gesto de emoción de Kafka como si fuera una gran amiga de la escuela la que estuviera contando esto, a lo que Marina también se unió al ambiente. Una amiga les contaba de los planes de con su ahora novio.

Con sus amigas no pasaba esto, alguna vez sí, cuando recién llegó Alquiam y podían viajar de nuevo a Céfiro y entonces era Lucy quien les contaba de esas cosas con Latiz. Ellas la apoyaban y le daban ánimos y le quitaban esas tontas ideas de que ella no era bonita.

Aunque todo se terminó cuando Latiz murió, y desde entonces dejaron de tener ese tipo de conversaciones y sus pláticas giraban en otros rumbos. Dejaron de ser tres alegres jovencitas.

– Entonces la tarta que vamos a preparar para Valgrant será de duraznos, nunca he cocinado una pero espero que no sea muy diferente. Y tú la vas a cocinar para que él la pruebe. – Decía ella levantándose y con un gento alegre – no hay mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre que con algo delicioso hecho por ti misma.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un pegaso aterrizó en el lugar de pronto. Un lince bajó del animal y Florina se apeó para acercarse a Marina.

– El maestro Alquiam irá a rescatar a los prisioneros y desea que usted venga con nosotros. Partiremos en una hora. Por favor, desee prisa.

Marina no alcanzó más que a afirmar levemente antes de que la jovencita volviera a subir a su caballo, llevando al felino en ancas. Dándose un instante para mirar a su hermana vestida de aquélla manera.

La guerrera mágica se quedó durante un momento confundida ante las cosas que pasaban. Kafka se acercó para tomarle de un hombro, calmándola y diciéndole después.

– Vallan a cambiarse. No te preocupes, eres fuerte y vas a estar bien, y Clef no va a dejar que nada te pase. Ordenare que preparen el carruaje.

Se obedecieron las ordenes de la embajadora y al poco rato ya estaban en los jardines del castillo, vestida igual que las jinetes de pegaso y mirando nerviosa a los soldados formados en el lugar.

Al bajar del carruaje, Kafka la tomó por un brazo para detenerla.

– Llévate esto – le dijo quitándose el dije del cuello y poniéndoselo a ella – te cuidara.

– Gracias – respondió la chica y se acercó a donde el contingente se preparaba.

Había mucha actividad, pero extrañamente parecía ser muy poca gente, muy pocos comparados con los de antes. Tal vez los regimientos estaban en algún otro lugar. Sirene se apartó rápido de ella tal vez para buscar a su general, mucha actividad y ella haciendo un arreglo de flores.

– Gusto de verte, Marina. – le saludó Paris con su traje de príncipe.

– Hola... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vamos?

– La princesa Sakura lleva el guante de Alquiam, así que tal vez podamos localizarla. Un grupo vamos a acompañar a Alquiam. No sería tan importante pero se llevaron a Caldina. Tenemos que salvarla.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? Todos los soldados.

– Son todos. La guerra ya terminó y Alquiam está solo. No mucha gente le tiene apreció así que solo los que le son fieles se quedaron. Para el resto, es hora de regresar a sus casas.

Parecían pocos pero muy capaces, aparte de Paris y su grupo de generales que le seguían y Clef que ya no traía sus ropas de sacerdote si no una túnica que parecía de cuero con muchos adornos metálicos y un gorro de pico alto. Aparte de aquel báculo en forma de navaja que tanto usaba, parecía preparado.

– Marina – le dijo el mago – Disculpa por hacerte venir tan pronto, pero aun vamos a tardar un tanto en salir. Esto está un poco aburrido, así que te llamare si ocurre algo.

– ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea?

Como un golpe ligero al mago al verse descubierto.

– Voy a hablar con Alquiam. Seguro que se arregla fácil pero creo que ya te exaltamos mucho por hoy... y todavía nos faltan muchas cosas.

Un largo suspiro antes de decir.

– Está bien, pero no me iré muy lejos.

Le hacía sentir un poco mal la manera en la que Clef la excluía de las cosas. Era casi como si no confiara en ella. Pedirle que se alejara, solo por que iba a hablar con Alquiam. Sobre todo después de lo de la mañana.

Uno de los soldados de Alquiam, ese con adornos de color dorado en la armadura parecía practicar la lanza junto a Florina. Como si ella le enseñara algún movimiento especial, era muy extraño, seguir practicando tan cerca de la batalla.

– ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó una de las chicas llegadas hacía poco. Una joven de largo cabello negro, pero usaba una gabardina y lentes negros imposibles de encontrar en Céfiro. También llevaba una buena cantidad de armas de fuego, pistolas y rifles de varios tipos.

– Creo que sí – le respondió Marina sin poder dejar de mirar las pistolas – ¿Y esas armas?

– Alquiam me llevó a un lugar extraño, conseguimos ropas y armas. Es raro pero parecía que en ese lugar nadie las quería y trataban de deshacerse de ellas. Pero también fuimos a mi mundo por esto – le mostró algo parecido a una escopeta muy corta y tosca, al parecer algo antiguo – Sirve para matar demonios, así que tal vez ayude en la pelea.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial?

– Las balas son sagradas por muchas cosas. Las uso solo para emergencias, y ahora que Tomoyo no está, creo que lo es.

– ¿Vas a ir por tus amigas?

– No van a dejarme aquí, Tomoyo está en peligro y yo tengo que protegerla – un movimiento a aquella escopeta como si preparara el cartucho, lista para partir. – Hay que acercarnos, tal vez ya pronto sea la partida.

– Pero no demasiado, ¿está bien?

Alquiam estaba con sus soldados, les entregaba cascos a su grupo de elite, aquellos con armaduras idénticas a las de él. Eran cascos extraños, parecidos a los de Alquiam, pero con otros diseños. Cuernos, dientes, alas, cosas que los diferenciaran entre ellos. Les decía algo que la chica no alcanzaba a escuchar, tal vez otro de esos tontos ritos de guerra, por que se dirigían a una batalla.

Marina se acercó a Paris para decirle.

– ¿Cómo esta Ráfaga?

– Esta muy alterado, no se ha detenido desde la desaparición de Caldina. Y lo mandé a preparar al grupo de arqueros para que pudiera esperar a que Alquiam termine de nombrar a sus hombres. Creé que ya son caballeros negros.

– ¿Caballeros negros?

– Es una leyenda de Céfiro. Son los que le servirán al dragón de Calgary cuando el tiempo del mundo termine y el dragón lo destruya todo para limpiarlo. Ángeles de la destrucción, pero es una leyenda muy antigua y ya casi nadie la recuerda.

París le explicaba esto mientras Alquiam hablaba con sus gentes antes de la batalla como ya tenía por costumbre. Como si fuera algo muy importante. Hasta que todos gritaron su aprobación a la vez, el muchacho se acercó a Paris para decirle.

– Nos vamos – acomodándose el guante blanco que Florina le regalara antes – Mi guante original está con ellos y creo que nos guiara. Están tras de un escudo mágico así que será un poco más difícil habrá que buscarlos. Ahí viene el capitán... ¿Listo Ráfaga?

– Se llevaron a mi esposa, voy a matarlos a todos.

– Esa es la actitud que quiero en todos mis soldados. Vámonos entonces. Midori, encárgate de Marina, ayúdala y que te acompañe.

– ¿Niñera? – respondió la asesina.

– Ella cubrirá tu espalda.

Un portal se abrió y los soldados comenzaron a entrar por él con precaución como siempre. Un grupo de los soldados de capuchas rodeaban a Marina y Midori para protegerlas.

– Por cierto – dijo aquella cuando se acercaban al portal – Me llamo Midori, Midori Himeno.

– Marina Ryuzaki.

Aparecieron frente a un gran castillo de estilo europeo en la parte alta de lo que parecía una montaña. Un lugar antiguo pero bien cuidado del paso de los años.

– Ya nos notaron – avisó Ráfaga sosteniendo su espada al frente, deseoso de usarla ya – ¿Mesa de mapas?

– Al diablo con la estrategia, somos un ejército demasiado pequeño para planear nada. De frente y con fuerza.

El grupo se lanzó a la pelea contra aquellos que llevaban el símbolo de Ishbal, la serpiente negra. Un choque frontal de infantería contra infantería, en el cielo unos cuantos dragones y los dos pegasos de la guardia. Midori se movía como se lo indicaba el grupo que las protegía mientras Marina llevaba la espada lista para pelear.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta del castillo y los soldados comenzaron a escalar los muros para tratar de abrir las puertas desde el interior. Dejándolas solas pues los otros soldados se quedaron atrás en la pelea. Ahora ellas dos tenían que pelear contra un contingente de soldados que se les venían encima.

Midori tenía una espada y los despachaba con agilidad, cuando lo sintió necesario, le disparó a uno con un arma corta, no esa escopeta pequeña de la que tanto presumía. Y así, armada a dos manos les presentaba la primera línea de defensa ante la entrada, estaban entre la espada enemiga y la pared. Mientras Marina plantaba ambos pies en tierra y peleaba contra cada uno que se le acercaba.

Un tajo limpio al pecho eliminó a uno de los soldados, dejándola libre para combatir al que seguía. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su espada estaba manchada de sangre y que no era la primera vez que atacaba y seguramente mataba a una persona. Pero no parecía importante, no parecía algo grave.

¿Acaso ya lo había hecho antes? ¿Acaso ya era normal para ella lastimar y matar personas?

Una bala abatió a ese soldado que la atacaba.

– Despierta – le regañó Midori obligándola a regresar a la pelea. Justo antes de que aquella pesada puerta de madera se abriera dejándoles el paso libre al interior, en donde los soldados de Alquiam ya organizaban pelea.

Pero el contingente con los demás soldados no tardó en alcanzarles.

El lugar estaba buen conservado cual si tuviera un ejército de servidumbre que se encargara de arreglarlo continuamente. Un largo pasillo les daba la bienvenida por la puerta principal. El techo de bóvedas y las columnas tan llenas de adornos le daban una ambiente de saturado al lugar, lugares perfectos para emboscadas.

– ¿Por dónde? – le preguntó Marina a Alquiam que llegaba junto a ellas.

– No lo sé, la fuerza de mi guante se pierde... Algún lugar hacía arriba.

Soldados de algunas puertas por lo que Alquiam se lanzó al frente para apartarlos y dejarles el paso. Los soldados de Alquiam venían detrás y les cubrirían las espaladas. Lo que importaba en aquel momento era avanzar. Tenían que rescatar a los prisioneros.

¿Esas cosas en los pasillos eran dragones? Aunque los dragones eran más grandes... pero igual lanzaban fuego por la boca.

Clef entro de repente para defenderlos con su navaja y dejarlos seguir avanzando.

– Encuéntralos rápido – ordenó el mago – nos están cercando.

– Tal vez si vamos nosotros solos.

– Llévate a Marina y dense prisa.

Un portal nuevo los llevó a otro lugar, solo Alquiam y las dos chicas en un área un poco mas derruida del castillo en donde no parecía haber nadie más.

Un ruido a la lejanía para ponerlos a todos en guardia. Alguien estaba acercándose, oculto por las profundas sombras que producía los rayos de sol que se colaban por el destruido tejado.

No tardó en aparecer un hombre que los miraba de manera extraña. Parecía un artista de un grupo de rock pesado o algo similar, maquillado con tonos negros y con el cabello blanco muy levantado. Portaba un florete muy largo y delgado, un arma de esgrima. E igual que los demás enemigos, portaba una joya negra en la frente.

Marina se preparó para enfrentarlo, dos guerreros con el mismo estilo. Pero este roquero la ignoró por completo para lanzarse gritando contra Alquiam. Quien repelió el ataque pero el suelo bajo él cedió ante el peso haciéndolos caer a ambos.

Dejando a las chicas de nuevo solas. Y al tratar de ir a buscarlo, una nueva voz las detuvo.

– Yo seré su oponente – mencionaba aquella joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Una persona con colmillos de vampiro vestida con un uniforme de instituto.

Marina y su compañera prepararon las armas para enfrentarla. Tal vez si una la distraía y la otra atacaba a distancia podrían mantenerse a salvo. A distancia, las balas y la magia, serian suficientes.

Un parpadeo fue suficiente para que aquella chica enemiga ya estuviera frente a ellas, asustándolas. Una fuerte patada a Midori para alejarla y atacó a Marina con unas largas garras. Se detuvo por un instante para acomodarse el cabello y decir.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Moka y soy un vampiro.

– Ya lo había notado – respondió Marina y ella atacó entonces, viéndose superada de inmediato en velocidad. Cual si aquel vampiro pudiera ver sus golpes desde mucho antes y evitarlos con facilidad. Midori atacó por sorpresa por la espalda y poco faltó para que ella y Marina se mataran la una a la otra cuando su enemiga se quitó con rapidez.

Marina pareció molesta por esto y se acomodó bien la careta de cristal antes de lanzarse a atacar. Midori tomó una de sus armas y la imitó disparando para tratar de distraerla. Lo lograron en aquella ocasión y se acercaron bastante, pero Marina solo cortó un mechón de cabello y Midori se llevó un corte en las costillas. No eran uñas normales.

– Vamos a tener que ponernos serias – dijo Midori con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a Marina – Solo preocúpate por herirla.

Nuevamente se envolvieron en batalla, pero en esta ocasión tratando de protegerse una a la otra. Cuando Marina se veía atacada, las balas de su compañera llegaban a salvarla. Y cada vez que Midori era la atacada, la joven de cabello azul se acercaba con un tajo de la espada por delante. Solo así aguantaron de manera digna un par de embistes y tal vez en los siguientes, tendrían posibilidades de ganar.

Marina se esperaba un nuevo ataque de corte, pero en lugar de eso recibió una fuerte patada que le hizo rodar en el suelo. Mientras su enemiga se concentraba en Midori. Aturdida, trató de regresar a la pelea, pero las piernas no le respondieron bien. Midori tendría que arreglárselas sola por unos instantes.

Quien le soportó a la vampiro por algunos instantes, recibía los golpes y los detenía sin tanto esfuerzo, a pesar de que Marina sentía que ese golpe que la derribó era mucho más fuerte de lo normal. ¿El cabello de su compañera era rojo o negro?

Fue un movimiento muy raro el de entonces por parte de ambas. Como si saltaran hacia un lado y trataran de sujetar a la otra o intentaran evitar caer a la vez. Solo de repente, las garras del vampiro le apuntaban a la garganta a Midori quien respondía con su extraña escopeta.

– Balas bendecidas por el dios de los hombres – decía la asesina con una mirada extraña tras haber perdido los lentes. Tal vez una sonrisa de triunfo, más lo que no se esperaba era que su enemiga sacara una espada de algún lado y la cortara en el torso, haciéndola retroceder mientras la hería con un segundo ataque hacia abajo. Cuando se acercaba para rematarla, Moka se vio impedida por Marina que se le enfrentaba.

La vampiro retrocedió un par de pasos con una sonrisa y mostrando la larga hoja de su espada. Tanto como la altura de la chica y aquel portal de los que usaba Ishbal tras de ella de donde seguro obtuvo el arma. Sería imposible acercarse a una navaja así y los ataques serian muy difíciles de responder.

Pero eso no importaba, tenía que ganarle sola, sin nadie más en quien confiar, sin nadie que la protegiera. Para eso había pedido su poder y era el momento de demostrarlo.

Posición de esgrima, filo al frente y brazo izquierdo levantado. Pies separados y rodilla flexionada para el embiste, máscara en su lugar, armadura siempre lista y el escudo invisible en su brazo.

Atacó primero esperando hacer blanco y retrocedió con rapidez ante el contra ataque.

_No ha estaba ahí sola, no peleaba por razones egoístas._

Desvió el ataque a un lado y aprovechó para entrar, pero el filo la obligó a agacharse.

_Trataba de salvar a Lucy, trataba de regresar a Tokio con sus amigas sanas y salvas._

Un embiste fallido hacia el corazón le adelantó de mas y tuvo que tirarse de espaldas al suelo para evitar que le cortaran la cabeza. Pero la espada enemiga pasó tan cerca que alcanzó a golpear la careta destrozándole una parte. Media cara estaba ahora sin protección.

_Estaba peleando por alguien por alguien más y por eso no podía ser vencida._

Esta vez fue ella la atacada, desviando los ataques tan certeros que llegaban con su propia espada y el escudo del brazo, a una velocidad tan alta que comenzaba a sentir vértigo. Pero ahí estaba su oportunidad, cuando la chica levantó su katana como si preparara un gran ataque, tiempo suficiente para entrar en su espació y clavar la punta de la espada.

Mas fue una trampa desde el principio, con la katana dejando de ser un peligro, se acercó atacando sin protegerse de aquellas garras que le cortaron profundo en el pecho, poco debajo del cuello. Retrocedió para dolerse y de otro movimiento su espada salió volando del lugar. Al tratar de alejarse de ella, recibió un nuevo corte en el hombro y uno más en el antebrazo.

De repente se veía en el suelo, recargada contra la pared, con un brazo inútil y sintiendo como la sangre le escurría por el pecho. Una sensación quemante y dolorosa, le costaba respirar, le estaba costando cada vez mas moverse, estaba derrotada.

Mirando el filo de su espada, Moka se acercó lentamente.

– Ya se terminó todo – le dijo tomándola del cabello para levantarla levemente, haciendo que se quejara – se supone que yo tenía que pelear contra el Alquiam pero supongo que después de matarte puedo ir por él y ayudarle a Rainrix

¿Dónde estaba Alquiam? ¿Anaís? ¿Clef? ¿Alguien?

¿Acaso no había nadie que pudiera salvarla? ¿Acaso así se terminaba todo?

Ya levantaba el brazo para dar el mortal golpe.

No era tan fuerte, no era capaz, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. Necesitaba que alguien la salvara, que alguien le dijera que hacer, que le diera la fuerza de voluntad para pelear. Un líder como Lucy, un general como Alquiam, un compañero como Clef o Ráfaga. Alguien que la guiara de verdad.

Pero no podía por si sola...

Y ahora moriría por creer lo contrario.

Le tomó una fracción de segundo verla y darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, recordó entonces que el borde de su escudo era afilado y podía usarlo como arma así que movió el brazo lo más rápido que pudo cortando su propio cabello. Instantes antes de que se escuchara una detonación.

El sonido de la katana al caer al suelo fue lo siguiente de escucharse mientras Moka se llevaba las manos al pecho. En donde el disparo rompió la cruz del rosario que llevaba al cuello, dándole al corazón. Y se envolvió en fuego para desaparecer.

Midori, desde su posición caída, disparó y logró hacer blanco en un solo tiro. Un error y no hubiese podido detenerla.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Midori muy lastimada.

– Creo que no – respondió Marina sujetándose la cortada del pecho.

Alquiam apareció a través de un portal, también lastimado y con una cortada que le atravesaba el torso. Sin decir nada se acercó a Midori y ese guante blanco comenzó a brillar sanando a la asesina.

Al terminar ayudó a la joven a levantarse y hasta entonces se acercó a Marina para ayudarla también. Una luz cálida que cerró las heridas sin cicatriz. Pero que al contrario de la magia de Anaís, no reparaba las ropas y armaduras.

El mismo muchacho le ayudó a levantarse y después comenzó a sanarse a si mismo, mas le herida del torso que no dejaba de sangrar.

– ¿Podrías reparar esto? – le preguntó Marina sujetándose la pieza de aquel traje que se le caía.

– La transmutación exige el conocimiento de lo que transmutas. Y no tengo idea del tipo de escudo del que es la tuya ni que tan ser vivo es... no puedo transmutarla y justo ahora no tengo ganas de ponerme a estudiarlo – un quejido mientras la herida se le cerraba.

Midori le ofreció el pasador que usaba en el cabello y se lo acomodó como seguro, nada confiable, pero ayudaba en algo.

Había que salir del lugar y en el exterior se escuchaba tumulto, tal vez la pelea de los demás que dejaron solos. En un pasillo estaban atrincherados, imposible de avanzar ante la gran cantidad de ballesteros que les esperaban. Los arqueros lo veían difícil contra armas tan potentes.

En el exterior los pegasos y los dragones peleaban contra lo que parecían gárgolas. Marina se acercó de inmediato a Clef que era atendido por las sanadoras. Una herida en el hombro y una fea quemadura en una pierna. También tenían a varios soldados lastimados que se ayudaban para ser atendidos.

– Iré a ayudar a los jinetes – dijo Alquiam – Eclipse, encárgate de los tiradores.

La joven solo mostró el rifle y se acercó al corredor, dos soldados con grandes escudos le brindarían protección. Alquiam desapareció del lugar mientras se oían las detonaciones del arma de fuego.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Marina al mago.

– No me pasó nada, solo algunos rasguños, intentamos alcanzarlos más rápido por el exterior pero era una trampa. ¿Cómo estás tú?

– Algunas heridas, pero Alquiam me sanó.

– Ese guante servía para algo después de todo... pero tu pelo.

Entonces lo recordaba, como con su escudo cortó su propia cabellera, de un lado era un poco largo y del otro apenas le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla. Debía verse terrible y justo frente a Clef. Su cabello largo que tanto le gustaba.

– No importa – le dijo ella intentando sonreírle.

El mago se levantó para verificar el resto de su grupo, los heridos eran cada vez más y no parecían tener idea de a dónde ir. Solo vagaban por aquel inmenso castillo lleno de enemigos.

El pasillo quedó limpio, las gárgolas destruidas y Alquiam regresó guardando sus alas negras.

– ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Clef molesto – No podemos seguir perdiendo tanto tiempo, no vamos a aguantar mucho.

– Tengo un presentimiento... uno de ellos despertó... está despertando, en la torre más alta, al norte.

– Demonios de sombras – anunció Ráfaga por el pasillo viendo como se acercaban.

– ¡Retrocedan! – ordenó Alquiam hacia un portal que los llevaría a la siguiente torre. En donde un silencio absoluto los rodeó de repente. Con aquella pequeña antorcha que no alcanzaba a iluminar casi nada. Como una oscura cueva en la que los esperara una bestia maligna.

La navaja de Clef comenzó a brillar para alumbrarles sin mostrar nada en específico.

Alquiam pateó de pronto al mago haciéndolo caer y perder el báculo con ello, pero salvándolo del pilar del muro que se le venía encima sin que lo notara. Mas no era el único y el techo del lugar de zafó de su sitió amenazando con aplastarlos.

Pocos intentaron detenerlo, entre los principales Ráfaga, quien era vencido por el peso hasta una altura en donde Alquiam podía ayudarle, aunque no parecían poder aguantar mucho.

Desesperado Clef buscaba su báculo entre la oscuridad del lugar mientras el resto comenzaba a ayudar a soportar el tremendo peso.

– ¡Olvídate del báculo, mago! ¡Transmuta el suelo!

– Pero el círculo, lo pinto con...

– ¡No necesitas circulo! ¡Junta las manos como lo hace Ishbal, piensa en el circulo, piensa en la formula, los aprendiste en mis notas! Imagina que tu alma dibuja el círculo y después transmútalo.

El sacerdote obedeció y juntó las manos como si rogara al cielo, pensó en las formulas durante un instante y después tocó el piso con ambas palmas. Provocando una luz casi eléctrica que transformó partes de pisó en columnas que sostuvieron y después levantaron la pesada losa que les aplastaba. Dejándolo descansar.

– No lo entiendo – decía Clef mientras Marina ya recogía su báculo para entregárselo.

– Es el pago por tu brazo. Solo aquellos que han cometido el más grande de los pecados pueden hacerlo, transmutar sin círculo. Al parecer tu brazo o lo que le entregues a la transmutación no forma parte del trato y a cambió se te entrega esta habilidad.

– ¿No usar círculos?

– No necesitaras gises nunca más, yo en cambió usó mi magia de luz para dibujar los círculos.

La mayoría descansaba, sentados en el suelo, tratando de recuperar fuerzas después del susto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez... hay una teoría de que las almas vienen de un mar de conocimiento, del cual gotas caen en los que nacen y al morir regresan a ese mar de energía, llevando el conocimiento que adquirieron. A eso se le consideraría Dios. Tú, al intentar traer un alma del mar al que regresó, atravesaste a dios, robándole conocimiento en el camino. Y por eso aprendiste muchas cosas aunque no lo recuerdes. Solo era una teoría, pero Ishbal también puede hacerlo, así que ya sabemos por que usa así la alquimia.

– ¿Tú de donde lo sabes?

– Las notas que encontraste fueron producto de mucho trabajo de mucho tiempo. Investigué muchas cosas.

– ¡Vienen los demonios! – anunciaba un vigía.

Los acompañaban las sanadoras, los acompañaban los heridos, no eran suficientes. Por lo que los más fuertes se quedaron a cubrir la retirada de los demás mientras estos se protegían. Los generales más fuertes y los arqueros sanos como segunda línea, mientras el resto abría la puerta más cercana para protegerse. Comenzaban a rodearlos.

– Yo los detendré – dijo Marina bajando su espada, Alquiam le tomó la palabra y se alejó con rumbo a los demás. Seguido por los otros generales que dudaron un poco antes de retirarse también. Siendo Clef el último en irse un dudándolo mucho pero apurado por los demás soldados.

Los monstruos parecieron ignorar a Marina, pasando de largo sin atacarla. Hasta que ella junto las manos al frente y llamó a su magia.

– ¡Cáliz de hielo!

Pero nada pasó.

No hubo una explosión de hielo, no hubo una gran destrucción, no ocurrió nada. Y ya comenzaban a atacarla.

Alguien la abrazó y se elevó en el aire, una mujer con extrañas alas, hechas de listones de madera con los que podía volar. Era una más de los grupos de Alquiam que destacaba por su belleza y su aspecto de no peleadora.

Volando entraron en la habitación donde estaban los demás y cerraron tras de ellos para protegerlas. Dejándolas a salvo junto a los otros.

Los prisioneros estaban en el lugar, atrapados en tubos enormes llenos de líquido en donde parecían dormir. Como esas películas viejas en donde los extraterrestres secuestraban a los humanos y los tenían en cúpulas extrañas con mascaras y otras cosas para mantenerlos vivos.

Uno de los muchachos, el de cabello castaño, ya estaba fuera de esa prisión y Alquiam lo sostenía. Como si hablara con él. La chica que ayudaba a Ráfaga parecía controlar un gran computador, con cables que salían de sus manos y la conectaban a los paneles.

Según recordaba esa chica no era humana, era un robot de Autozam.

Una de las jinetes pegaso, Sirene estaba herida y era ayudada por Clef, así que se acercó a ella para ver como estaba. Una herida en una pierna y un gesto de preocupación en ese rostro tan hermoso ahora sin la máscara. Esperando a que una sanadora se acercara a ayudarla.

– ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó sin saber si tocar la herida.

– Solo es una cortada, pero estoy preocupada por mi hermana, Florina sigue allá afuera.

– Valgrant la cuida.

– Tienes razón, ella estará bien.

Alquiam levantaba a Shaoran y volvía a meterlo en aquel aparato. Le dijo algo y ordenó que cerraran. Su suponía que trataban de sacarlos. ¿Por qué lo metía ahí de nuevo?

– ¡Saca de ahí a mi esposa! – reclamó Ráfaga, Furioso.

– Tenemos que esperar – respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono – Si los sacamos así podríamos perder a alguno. En cuanto estén listos, estarán todos bien.

– ¿Y mientras tanto?

– Hay que proteger este lugar. Esa puerta no aguantará mucho y si quedan tantos demonios después de los que destruyó Marina, tal vez nos enfrentamos a un enjambre casi infinito. Hay que abrir esa puerta y emboscarlos, el lugar nos ayuda. Magos y arqueros hasta atrás, la infantería vamos a arriesgar la cabeza.

– Pero yo... – trató de decir la chica.

– Tú te quedas atrás en posición segura. Protege a Caldina y a los demás.

Su magia no funcionaba, su poder no estaba ahí y no sabía por qué. Todos confiaban en que ella podría defenderlos. En que podía pelear, pero no se sentía capaz. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que enterarse de lo que pasaba y tal vez él pudiera resolverlo o pudiera ayudarla o decirle que hacer.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó él mientras le lanzaba una de sus esferas a Clef.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la puerta explotó con una luz muy fuerte, cegándolos a todos durante unos instantes. Después de lo cual, Ishbal aparecía en el lugar rodeado de sus demonios. Los miró a todos y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para alejarse seguido de sus monstruos y soldados. Como si todo hubiera acabado.

¿Dónde estaban Alquiam y Marina? ¿Por qué Ishbal solo se iba?


	17. Cap 16 Fuerzas para respirar

**Capitulo 16 Y tener fuerzas para respirar.**

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Los golpes de la puerta eran tan insistentes, normalmente los ignoraría y volvería a dormir. Pero tocaban con tanta fuerza y apuración que no le quedó más remedió que levantarse.

Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió encontrarse con los hermanos de Lucy. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

– ¿Marina? – preguntó el mayor de ellos. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Y qué haces así? – completó el que parecía el menor. Haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta de que estaba vestida solo con una camisa de manga larga... una camisa de hombre. Cerró con la mano el escote abierto son alcanzar a decir nada más. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Alguien la tomó por un brazo y gentilmente la apartó al interior. Se trataba de Alquiam, con mirada de adormilado y vestido solo con un bóxer.

– ¿Qué quieren, trío?

Un poco confundido, uno de ellos alcanzó a decir.

– ¿No has... visto a Lucy?

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Está desaparecida desde ayer. No llegó a casa por la tarde y no apareció en toda la noche. Te estuvimos llamando, pero...

– Ya vimos por qué no respondías – otra vez el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa. Alquiam lo miró un poco y después se limitó a seguir hablando con el principal de los hermanos.

– ¿Qué hay del celular?

– Ninguna de las tres respondía a los celulares. Y al llamarlas a sus casas sus familias estaban igual que nosotros. Ninguna de las tres aparecía. Marina esta aquí, pero aun no sabemos nada de Lucy ni de Anaís.

– ¿Vinieron a "celebrar" san Valentín?

– ¿No deberías estar tú preocupado de que tu hermana este "celebrando" San Valentín con alguien más? – Respondió Alquiam altanero provocando molestia – ¿Ya la buscaron?

– No está con los parientes ni en casa de sus amigas... y vinimos aquí...

– ¿Viniste teniendo miedo de que fuera tu hermana la que abriera vestida así? – No hacían falta palabras para responder aquella pregunta. Alquiam suspiró un poco, pensando – Acostumbra ir a la torre de Tokio, podría ser un buen lugar para preguntar. El cine de Taichiro tenía un maratón de películas todo el catorce y quince. Si fueron las dos a ver una película y se quedaron dormidas, tal vez sigan ahí.

– ¿No la viste con... alguien?

– Ningún chico, si esa es tu pregunta. La vi ayer en el parque por la tarde. Luego vine aquí, tenía algunas cosas más importantes que hacer – un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalando a Marina – Por cierto, ella dijo que iba a estar en casa de Lucy, así que nos acabas de meter en un gran problema.

– Lo siento, pero... estamos preocupados.

– ¿No hablabas con acento? – una vez más el más pequeño.

– ¿Y tú no hablabas como hombre? Vallan a buscar a su hermana, rápido. Les ayudare en cuanto termine aquí.

Cerró la puerta cuando los muchachos se fueron y luego fue al closet a buscar algo de ropa. Estaban en el departamento de Alquiam, y era temprano por la mañana. El día después de San Valentín, solo un día después de haberse ido.

– ¿Crees que fue Ishbal? – le preguntó ella.

– ¿Quién? – deteniéndose un poco al poco al ponerse el pantalón.

– Ishbal.

– ¿Qué es eso de Ishbal?

– Ishbal, de Céfiro, ya sabes.

– ¿Zafiros? No te entiendo nada. Solo tomamos algunas cervezas, no creo que te hiciera tanto daño.

– ¡Deja de bromear!

– Está bien, está bien. Claro que fue Ishbal. Sentí su magia cuando nos traía de regreso a esta dimensión.

– ¿Y por qué dejarnos... así?

– No sé. Pero esa es una de las ventajas de ser el malo. Tienes tiempo hasta para divertirte. Te aseguro que en este momento debe estar reventándose de la risa. Creo que eso de por allá es tu pantalón, junto a las latas de cerveza.

– ¿Pasó algo? Digo... ¿Hicimos algo aquí? – volvió a decir ella agachándose por la prenda.

– No lo creo... anda. ¿Usas ropa interior de gatitos?

– ¡Date la vuelta! – le gruñó ella ente apenada y furiosa.

– No sé de qué te apenas, ya antes te lo he visto todo. – mirando ligeramente en otra dirección con una sonrisa divertida.

– Dijiste que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

– Eso es... – pareció como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo muy malo. – Es verdad, eso jamás pasó.

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

– En la pelea contra Ishbal... el día de la fiesta... él me llevó aparte.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, yo peleaba contra el espejo y tú regresaste muy herido.

– Me dio recuerdos extraños, recuerdos falsos que parecen reales.

– No entiendo.

Alquiam se sentó en aquel sofá, sin mirarla, como si pensara.

– Puedo recordar, cuando tú y yo éramos niños de primaria y jugábamos juntos. Puedo recordar cómo íbamos a la escuela, como nos regañaban y crecíamos juntos. Como fui tu pareja en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu prima cuando cumplió quince. Recuerdo que tuvimos un pleito muy fuerte antes de la graduación de la secundaria y por eso fuiste con alguien más al baile de graduación.

– Pero... ¿eso nunca pasó, verdad?

– Yo nací cuando tú tenías casi quince años, así que nunca pudo ocurrir. Pero tengo esos recuerdos por que Ishbal contaminó mi mente con ellos. Solo me quedaban mis recuerdos para esta lucha. Y ahora no puedo diferenciar los falsos de los verdaderos. Inclusive, en uno de los falsos... hacemos lo que los hermanos de Lucy creen que estuvimos haciendo.

– Y tú feliz, ¿verdad?

Este la miró de manera seria, como esa ocasión cuando le quitó las cadenas. Una mirada llena de un odio casi asesino.

– Esos recuerdos eran lo último que me quedaba, después de perderlo todo, de sacrificarlo para salvar a Lucy no me queda nada más que el alma y mi vida... mi alma que se consume un poco más cada vez que pierdo el control y me acerca a la locura. Y la vida que no me vale nada porque todo el mundo me quiere muerto. No me queda nada por proteger... – se levantó y caminó a la puerta – Vístete, estaré afuera.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Lo más extraño es que ahora tengo los recuerdos de ambas vidas y se mezclan de maneras muy extrañas. Yo me sentía un poco extraña en ese lugar, pero creo que todos nos sentimos así alguna vez. Y estaba acompañada de mi amiga Sakura, solo esa era otra Sakura, no eras tú.

– Debió ser muy extraño – decía Kinomoto sentada junto a su amiga en aquel tronco caído. El día se pintaba muy bien en los jardines del castillo en donde podían platicar. No hacia mucho del despertar de Tomoyo tras el rescate y ahora contaba toda su experiencia. Mokona les acompañaba como si las escuchara atentamente sentada en el regazo de Tomoyo.

– Los recuerdos se mezclan, pero la conocí en el mismo grado de primaria que a ti y nos hicimos muy amigas. Hasta ahí la historia se parece. Pero luego viene lo más raro, la muerte de mis padres, irme a vivir a casa de unos parientes en donde no me trataban bien, Conocer al profesor Korugane al entrar al instituto. Y el día que mi tío trató de abusar de mí, me escapé de esa casa y el profesor Korugane me llevó a la suya. Trataba de ser indiferente, pero se le notaba la preocupación por que yo estuviera cómoda. Y yo me sentía tan contenta.

– Sobre todo porque te gustaba mucho.

– Todos lo sabían, ¿verdad?

– Y tú a él... pero cuéntame que pasó después.

La jovencita de pelo negro miró al cielo antes de responder.

– Una maestra se dio cuenta y trató de sacarme de la casa de Korugane. Sobre todo porque a ella le gustaba mucho él. Lo malo fue que el papá de Sakura, el director de la escuela, se entero y creí que los iba a despedir a todos y a mí me iba a expulsar.

– ¿Mi papá?

– Sí, pero ahí tu padre era Clow y Eriol era tu hermano. Pero en vez de castigarnos me llevó a vivir contigo para que compartiera tu recamara, y de pronto éramos como hermanas. Dormíamos en el mismo cuarto y platicábamos hasta muy tarde y nos arreglábamos el cabello y nos peleábamos por la noche para ver quien abrazaría a la Mokona de peluche – al decir esto levantó al animal mágico como si quisiera abrazarlo, quien pareció celebrar también moviendo las orejas de manera feliz – Y luego Shaoran se volvió loco y pasó todo eso.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué pasa ahí entre Shaoran y Sakura?

Tomoyo sonrió ligeramente meciendo al conejo mágico.

– Como dijo Eriol, esos dos tienen las mismas almas que Lee y tú. Y son igual de torpes para decir lo que sienten y piensan. Ahí se conocieron desde muy pequeños y siempre fueron amigos, fue hasta hace poco que Sakura decidió decirle lo que sentía a Shaoran, pero él comenzó a salir con una chica mayor, de un grado superior. Los malos rumores contaban que Sara-sempai tenía relaciones con él. Sakura me mandó a preguntarle y con toda la pena del mundo tuve que encontrar la manera. No lo aceptó abiertamente pero no pudo negarlo.

– ¿Entonces no estaban juntos?

– Hace algunos días Shaoran se le declaró a Sakura y ella estaba tan feliz que tenía que cuidarla que no hiciera nada tonto con su distracción. Inclusive él le llevó música en su cumpleaños y al día siguiente ella preparó una gran canasta de comida para escaparse de la escuela en un increíble día de campo.

El sonriente rostro de Sakura volvió a mostrarse al escuchar esta parte de la historia, en donde esa Sakura y ese Shaoran podían ser felices.

– ¿En serio?

– Claro que sí, se querían mucho y seguro que tú y Shaoran terminan igual.

– Así debe ser – decía Sakura llena de ilusión – En cuanto regresemos a casa, Shaoran y yo iremos de día de campo.

– ¿En china o en Japón?

Esta pregunta pareció desarmar a la castaña, insegura de saber si su sueño ocurriría siquiera.

– No lo sé– respondió con un tono triste.

– Eso no debería importar, solo tú y Shaoran solos. Una tarde de cariño y besitos.

– Que cosas dices.

– No te sonrojes Sakura.

La chica castaña suspiró levemente mientras recordaba.

– Shaoran desapareció desde ese día igual que Walker.

– ¿En serio? Creí que andaba por ahí y por eso no lo he visto. ¿Qué le pasó?

Sakura bajó la mirada.

– La otra Tomoyo me dijo que podía salvarlo porque estaba muy lastimado. Si yo le entregaba mi báculo. Y aunque Walker trató de impedirlo yo quería salvarlo. Dijo que lo mandó de regreso a nuestro mundo y que ya estaba bien. Pero no lo he visto y Walker también desapareció y desde entonces no lo he visto.

– Tenemos rezar por que estén bien, tenemos que mantener la esperanza.

– Y cuando fueron a rescatarte, no me dejaron acompañarlos. Como si fuera una inútil. Tal vez no tengo mis cartas, pero seguro habría algo que pudiera hacer, alguna magia de aquí que pueda usar.

– Nosotros te vamos a cuidar ahora. Tú eres muy fuerte y nos protegiste muchas veces antes. Pero ahora me toca a mí usar la magia y hacerle frente a los malos.

– No es justo, yo quiero ayudarte.

Mokona saltó hacia Sakura, mirándola. Era como si aquel extraño animal le sonriera obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

– Y apoyándome lo haces mucho. Porque me haces fuerte y por que cuando sabes que hay alguien a quien tienes que salvar te vuelves casi invencible.

– Hagamos esto juntas.

– Vamos a pelear juntas.

Y Mokona celebró aquellas palabras dichas con tanto entusiasmo, de dos amigas que juraban apoyarse en todo momento.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– Alquiam – le detuvo ella – Lo siento, no sabía que esos recuerdos significaban tanto para ti... no quería hacerte sentir mal.

– Está bien – dijo él sonriendo ligeramente y acercándose a ella. – Quería que me odiaras y dejaras de preocuparte por mí. Pero dolió demasiado que no pude soportarlo.

¿Por qué no salía ni se daba la vuelta? ¿Acaso no iba a dejarla vestirse?

– Estabas en un plan insoportable. Casi lo lograbas, ¿he?

Alquiam miró un poco por la ventana.

– Sabes, yo tenía... – dudó como si le doliera continuar – Cada vez me siento menos humano y más destructor. Cada vez me resulta más simple la idea de matar a una persona solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Cada vez que pierdo el control de mí mismo me hago menos como el Alquiam que tú conoces y más como el que todos temen. Mi alma de desgasta cuando pierdo el control pero solo entonces tengo la fuerza para protegerte.

– ¿Y que pasara cuando...? – tenía miedo de terminar la pregunta.

– A partir de ahora será más difícil que vuelva a la normalidad después de esos "ataques". Y al final, las cadenas y la máscara no servirán de nada. Matare a lo que tenga adelante y tal vez invoque cosas para que me ayuden a hacerlo... Al final de la guerra con Autozam eso fue lo que me pasó y la diosa Archel me encerró en la prisión de los dioses para que no causara más daño. Pero alguien me sacó de ahí y lo que hice fue ponerme a destruir mundos. Creyendo que ese era mi destino, que esa era la única razón de existir.

– Alquiam...

– Buscaba la muerte. Buscaba entre tantos mundos a un guerrero con la fuerza suficiente para matarme. Un dragón buscando al caballero de la armadura plateada que pudiera atravesarle el corazón... Cuando ustedes mueren, su alma viaja a algún lugar, tienen una vida después de la vida. Para los seres como yo, no existe eso, la muerte significa la destrucción completa, el final y ya no hay más. Para alguien como yo, eso es una promesa hermosa. Un lugar en donde no exista más dolor ni sufrimiento, ni se pueda lastimar a nadie mas... donde no duela existir.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? – la chica comenzaba a preocuparse.

– Yo busqué la muerte, busqué la muerte tantas veces sin encontrarla. Los dioses me odian y me enviaron de regreso en cada ocasión. Pero ahora que te tengo a ti, que tengo una razón para pelear a pesar de que ya te perdí, deseo protegerte con todas mis fuerzas. Y por primera vez tengo un sentimiento, tengo la sensación, aquí en mi corazón, de que estoy a punto de morir. Morir antes de que tú estés a salvo. Y eso me da tanto miedo, me da miedo no poder cumplir con esa promesa de protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos.

– Vamos a estar bien – le dijo ella acercándose – vamos a volver aquí con Lucy y Anaís y vamos a estar bien. Y aunque nos vas a hacer olvidar esto, Lucy va a seguir sonriendo y tú me vas a ayudar con las prácticas de esgrima. Vamos a ser felices otra vez.

– Quiero tener la esperanza. Quiero creer que va a ser cierto. Pero no me falta mucho para dejar de existir como persona. Y entonces tú tendrás que matarme.

– Tratemos que eso no ocurra, ¿Está bien?

– Trataremos.

– ¿Me darías un momento para vestirme? No quiero que... bueno, ya sabes.

– Disculpa, estaré afuera.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera acercarse a la puerta, esta se abrió de forma violenta haciendo que el color se le fuera de la cara a la chica.

Era su madre.

Pero no la amable mujer que saludaba a sus amigos del club de esgrima cuando iban a la casa y que celebraba con ellos cuando tenían algún triunfo en los concursos. No, esa expresión tan dura en su rostro no la veía desde hacía años: verdadera furia,

Apartó a Alquiam, como si no estuviera para llegar frente a la aterrada chica. La barrió con la mirada y una bofetada resonó en el apartamento.

– ¿Fue esto para lo que te criamos? ¿Crees que es una manera digna de comportarte? ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto a mí y a tu padre!

– Mamá, yo...

– Vístete, y tú; – dirigiéndose a Alquiam –. Creí que eras una persona decente. Inclusive te defendí de mi marido. Y al final le hiciste esto a mí hija. Te abrí las puertas de mi casa y así me pagas.

Aquella sonrisa de vándalo adolescente no estaba ayudando en nada.

– Tranquila señora.

– No vales nada.

Una rápida mirada al lugar, un pequeño apartamento de una habitación que el muchacho apenas podía pagar. Un estudiante pobre, sin familia y tal vez sin futuro y que acababa de tocar a su princesa.

– En cuanto mi marido se entere... vámonos.

– Pero mamá, no...

Sin dejarla terminar, la tomó del brazo y la sacó del lugar. Hasta el auto que esperaba frente a aquel pequeño edificio donde Alquiam vivía. Antes de arrancar pudo ver a Alquiam mirándola por la ventana sin intentar ir a ningún lado, y con esa misma expresión como si estuviera ocurriendo algo divertido. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tonto? ¿Qué tontería le pasaba por la mente?

– Mamá, yo.

– ¡Cállate!

– Pero nosotros...

– ¡Solo cállate! No puedo pensar, necesito que tu padre me ayude a decidir con esto, en lo que vamos a hacer. Pero puedes olvidarte de volver a ver a verlo. A ese Alquiam y a las amigas que te lo presentaron ya no son nada en tu vida.

Y guardó silenció tratando de pensar en una manera de que aquello se arreglara, de que todo pudiera terminar bien.

.

.

.

/Midori Himeno/

Aquellos soldados de armaduras negras practicaban en los jardines del palacio a pesar de que su líder no estaba. Desde la última misión desapareció y no se tenía conocimiento de su paradero. Desaparecido igual que una de las guerreras más fuertes del lugar.

Según decían ya antes había ocurrido eso, durante quince días permanecieron desaparecidos y al regresar, heridos de una batalla decían estar fuera solo un par de horas. Tal vez ahora fuese la misma situación y regresarían tras de un tiempo.

– Estoy nerviosa, Clow dos – decía ella al mago de largo cabello negro que la acompañaba. Eriol sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

– Ya te dije que no me llames así, pero ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Somos muchos y estamos preparados. La última ocasión el hechicero de la máscara prefirió escapar que enfrentarnos. En cuanto Alquiam regrese vamos a tener nuestra gran pelea y estoy seguro de que esta vez sí ganaremos.

– ¿Cómo sigue aquel Shaoran?

– Aun no despierta, pero dicen que es normal. Estaba muy lastimado y gastó mucha fuerza. Tal vez siga durmiendo un par de días más... ¿por qué?

Esto pareció una mala noticia para la chica.

– Entonces nuestro guerrero más fuerte no está. Su amiga, la maga del dragón tampoco. Ese Shaoran no puede pelear, ni Walker, ni Lee y no sé como sea la situación del grupo de la otra Sakura. No creo que seamos muchos, no creo que seamos fuertes.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan nerviosa?

– Nos enfrentamos a alguien que se mueve entre las sombras, que aparece y desaparece en donde quiere, quien tiene muchos aliados y un presupuesto ilimitado para conseguir mercenarios de cualquier tipo. No ataca de frente y parece conocer todos nuestros miedos y sentimientos. No sé qué clase de estrategia va a usar contra nosotros.

– ¿Por qué no te relajas pequeña? Todo va a salir bien. Tomoyo va a estar bien porque tú vas a cuidarla.

Recordando aquel suceso terrible, Midori continuó en voz baja.

– No pude... ese día no pude protegerla. No pude hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran. Solo... solo lo mire irse sin poder detenerlo. Se supone que yo la cuidaba, se supone que yo tenía que protegerla. Pero esa noche, lo único que hice fue ver como se la llevaban.

– No te tortures, lo importante es que la rescatamos y que ya está aquí a salvo.

– ¡Pudieron matarla! Quitarle su magia, lastimarla... y yo no hice nada.

Eriol se acercó para mirarla a los ojos.

– Aquella tarde que te fuiste, aquella tarde cuando tu contrato terminó con ella: ¿Por qué regresaste? No había razón.

– Por que... me di cuenta de que Tomoyo es la única persona a la que quiero proteger. De que no podía vivir si algo le ocurriera y por eso quiero quedarme para siempre a su lado.

– Una vez me dijiste eso a mí.

– Solo eran tonterías.

Eriol sonrió y se acomodó ligeramente los lentes antes de decir.

– ¿Llamas tonterías a besar la espalda de la mujer que te gusta? ¿A compartir una tarde con esa persona mirando la puesta de sol sin decir nada? ¿A mirar amanecer sobre la curva de su cintura en una madrugada de invierno? ¿A caminar tomados de a mano por los castillos de Londres? ¿A todo eso llamas tonterías?

– Tuve que irme, Clow. – Respondió ella esquivando la mirada – Ya sabes porque.

– Yo también viví mucho más tiempo de lo que vive un humano normal. Nos quedaba bastante tiempo.

– Pero todo el mundo creía que tú eras mi padre.

Eriol se acercó para tomarle delicadamente los lados de la cara.

– Pues ahora tenemos el mismo aspecto, podríamos comenzar de nuevo. O solo recordar un poco de lo que pasó.

Y acercó los labios a los de la chica.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Estoy preocupada por Akiko – decía la chica mirando al cielo – Me pregunto si nos extraña o si está bien con la familia Lee. Aunque ellos son chinos también y supongo que estará cómoda ahí.

– La niña está bien – le respondió Sakura mientras, cerca de ellas, Mokona jugaba con las flores – Y se va a poner muy contenta cuándo regresemos.

– Tengo que regresar, no puedo dejar que esa niña pierda a su familia otra vez. Voy a regresar para que ella no esté triste.

– Tal vez no sea el momento – dijo la chica castaña como si le apenara un poco – pero... ¿te vas a hacer cargo de ella? Pensé que buscarías a su familia o algo así.

– Midori y yo somos la familia de Akiko. Vamos a encargarnos, y si ella no puede, yo lo hare entonces.

– Pero con una hija a tu edad.

– Acepto que me daba mucho miedo esa idea. Y que siendo la misma persona de antes no lo hubiera intentado para nada – negó con la cabeza para apoyar sus palabras. – Pero he cambiado mucho en este tiempo, muchas cosas malas en tan solo unos días. Ahora sé que soy capaz de enfrentarme a quien sea y de ayudar a esa niña... soy capaz de ser fuerte.

– Has cambiado mucho, Tomoyo.

– Tal vez sí.

– ¡Ojos tristes! – se escuchó una feliz vocecita que las dos conocían de antes en Japón. Asustándolas de pronto.

Una mujer rubia de vestido negro llevaba a la niña en brazos y la puso en el suelo para que pudiera correr hacía Tomoyo. Quien no dudó en abrazarla tratando de protegerla.

– Mi nombre es Sierra y mi señor Ishbal desea hablar contigo, oscura maestra de cartas. Venimos desarmados y en son de paz. Le honraras bastante si te dignas a escucharlo.

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó la chica sacando de la funda de la pierna, la bayoneta bendita que antes le dio Midori.

Un portal tras la rubia, dejando salir al enmascarado vestido con un abrigo de color rojo sobre sus ropas negras. Mostrando ambas manos como si quisiera demostrar que se acercaba desarmado.

– Heme aquí, deseo hablar contigo un poco. No te forzare a nada.

– ¿Y si me niego?

– Me daré la vuelta y me iré. Pero vengo a proponerte algo de lo que te arrepentirás si no me escuchas.

Sonaba peligroso. Sonaba tan arriesgada esa situación, hablar con el enemigo sin armas. Sobre todo porque la chica acababa de salir de un encierro que pareció durar una vida entera. De una vida falsa creada por aquella persona.

– ¿Puede irse Sakura?

– Que se lleve a la niña y al conejo mágico. Tú puedes quedarte armada si quieres.

Pensó ligeramente antes de decir.

– Akiko, ve con tu tía Sakura, yo tengo algo que hacer. Te alcanzó en un momento.

– ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó Sakura recibiendo a la niña.

– Estaré bien, soy una maestra de cartas, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Quieres qué...?

– Solo lleva a Akiko a un lugar seguro – le interrumpió Tomoyo. Yo estaré bien.

Sakura sonrió débilmente antes de afirmar y salir del lugar rápidamente, seguida de Mokona que parecía tenerle miedo al enemigo. Ante esto, Ishbal despidió a su compañera a través de un portal, dejándolos solos en un tenso silencio.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo ella guardando la bayoneta.

– ¿Guardas tu arma?

– Dijiste que venias en paz.

– Gracias por creerme. Por cierto, también traje a tu perro, pero como no dejaba de atacarme lo deje dormido en el otro jardín. No está herido, no te preocupes.

– Gracias, pero ¿de qué querías hablar?

– Quiero proponerte un trato, quiero sacarte de toda esta pesadilla.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Cortó el último mechón tratando de que la línea de su cabello quedara igual, sola no podía hacer mucho, pero tal vez fuese suficiente para salir a la calle.

No, seguro que se veía terrible, debería estar con su estilista suplicándole ayuda para salvar el cabello, algo podría hacer que le hiciese ver bien.

Tantos años cuidando su cabello, tan largo como ya no era posible, uno de los rasgos que más le gustaba de ella misma.

Justo ahora su madre debería estar al teléfono con papá, gritando de todo preparando los castigos, exigiendo el internado en Suecia, Suiza o algún país parecido.

Dejó las tijeras sobre el mueble tratando de pensar.

Si tan solo Alquiam le hubiera ayudado en ese momento, si se les hubiera ocurrido algo, como que estaban ayudando en la búsqueda de Lucy o si no hubiesen perdido el tiempo con tonterías y ella se hubiera vestido.

Tal vez existiera una posibilidad de salir viva de todo aquello.

La secundaría a la que ella asistía antes era un lugar con reglas demasiado estrictas, reglas que ella odiaba y constantemente rompía solo por hacer sentir su opinión. Y entonces su madre era llamada y molesta la llevaba a casa ordenándole no hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero volvía a suceder y la mujer volvía a enojarse y ella a ser castigada. Pero nunca la vio tan furiosa como ese día, tan enojada, tan fuera de control.

Nunca la había tocado antes, nuca la había golpeado.

El celular sonó de repente con un mensaje de texto de Alquiam.

"Ven aquí"

Le decía como si fuera algo muy fácil de hacer. Estaba castigada como nunca en la vida y él quería que saliera para poder seguir platicando de lo que él sentía.

Se lo hizo saber con un mensaje y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Hay un camino y lo mantengo abierto, no puedo ir por ti."

"Es por Lucy, tenemos cosas más importantes que tu madre enojada."

Dijeron los siguientes mensajes del muchacho rindiéndola. Tenía razón y estaban haciendo todo aquello por Lucy. Llegaba el momento de usar esa fuga que tenía planeada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde el cuarto de su madre podía alcanzar el árbol del jardín, estaba un poco arriesgado aunque ya lo había probado algunas veces. Por fortuna era un pantalón lo que estaba usando. Solo era necesario que su madre no estuviera mirando hacía allá, se suponía que era para escaparse alguna noche para ir con las chicas en auto hasta algún bar muy lejano y tener una de esas noches fantásticas como las que salían en las películas.

Mas le valía a ese tonto encontrar la manera de solucionarlo todo.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

El muchacho cerró el celular y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo, tenía tiempo pensando y por fin pudo abrir el vórtice, pero estaba usando ambas esferas en eso y no podía abrir otro portal ni alejarse demasiado.

Marina tardaría un poco más de media hora en llegar, mientras tanto él tenía que esperarla. Y con ese sentimiento de que tal vez algo pasaba en Céfiro. Se sentía intranquilo. La televisión no le serviría de nada, así que mejor dar una vuelta por el lugar sin alejarse demasiado. Una última mirada a las esferas que giraban furiosas ante lo que parecía un agujero en la pared, el hechizo seguía bien.

Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar, saludando a aquellas personas, trabajando cerca de ahí. Viviendo por sus calles, haciendo ejercicio por las mañanas. Ese era su mundo.

Se detuvo frente a una de las casas en donde un matrimonio joven terminaba de alistarse y subían a los niños al auto. Una casa que él conocía.

Antes de la muerte de Latiz, recién llegado a aquella ciudad, vivía ahí una anciana que parecía tener problemas al cambiar una bombilla frente a la casa. Le ayudó y ella, como agradecimiento, le invitó a cenar.

Y de repente ya tenían una especie de relación abuela-nieto. Era una mujer sola cuyo esposó murió casi dos años atrás. Con artritis en las manos y cuyos hijos hacia mucho que no le visitaban. Muchas cosas eran necesarias en esa casa, muchas labores que hacer.

Hasta que él se encontraba viviendo en aquella casa, adoptado por la mujer mientras ella lo presionaba para que dejara de trabajar y se dedicara solo a los estudios. Una verdadera familia.

Y entonces todo se puso mal.

Cansada de la vida tras la muerte de su marido, dejó de tomar sus medicinas. Trató de retomarlas ante la llegada de Alquiam pero no pasó mucho antes de que ella cayera en cama y muriera poco después.

Esto destrozó a Alquiam, se negaba a aceptar una perdida como aquella. Marina intentó ayudarlo pero tuvo que irse a aquel torneo de esgrima. Tres días en aquella casa que ahora miraba, tres días sin moverse, ni salir, ni hacer nada. Hasta que llegó Lucy y se sentó frente a él, negándose a levantarse hasta que no lo hiciera él.

Por lo que temiendo que la tristeza lo dominara, selló el poder que le quedaba en aquella cruz de oro que Marina le regaló e intentó sonreír de nuevo.

El desastre que vino después, siendo él el único heredero de la casa y la pensión de la mujer. Todos sus hijos y parientes llegaron reclamando lo que consideraban suyo. Y escuchó toda clase de gritos y tonterías hasta que todo se calmó de nuevo.

Y pudo tratar de ser feliz, y pudo intentar ser una nueva persona.

Pero aquella noche en que le borró la memoria a todo Japón, para que nadie pudiera recordar al ángel negro, regresó a esa casa por sus cosas y por una foto de la que fue su abuela, antes de abandonar el lugar. Los hijos lo encontraron dentro y tuvo que escapar como un ladrón, en una noche lluviosa sin ningún lugar a donde llegar, sin nadie a quien acudir.

Su fuerza se terminó en un oscuro callejón en donde se tiró a llorar por haberlo sacrificado todo. Porque aquello le dolía tanto, porque algo le decía que no valdría jamás la pena, que no estaba logrando nada.

Alquiam se sacudió aquellos pensamientos y se encaminó de regresó a su edificio. Se suponía que debía salir en un par de horas al trabajo. Dos faltas seguidas le ganarían el despido. Si es que salía vivo de aquello, transmutaría oro suficiente para no preocuparse por dinero nunca más. Se mudaría a un departamento más grande y tal vez dejaría de trabajar. Podría decir que el dinero se lo enviaban sus padres desde el extranjero y que por eso vivía solo.

Después de todo, Marina ni nadie lo recordarían, después de todo, jugar con las reglas de aquel mundo solo lo había hecho sufrir.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Quiero comenzar hablándote de mí – dijo el enmascarado sentándose junto a ella – voy a contarte mi historia.

Tomoyo no respondió haciendo que el hechicero continuara.

– Hace tiempo, conocí a una joven igual a ti, con tu misma imagen y seguramente con tu mismo corazón. Su nombre era Madison y era fanática de hacer ropas raras y vistosas. Tenía una gran habilidad para hacer cosas de ese tipo.

Yo la amaba y ella me correspondía, pensábamos casarnos cuando yo obtuviera mi titulo de alquimista, aunque aún faltaban muchos años para eso. Teníamos una vida feliz en un mundo feliz.

Hasta que un día llegó Alquiam a nuestro mundo, diciendo que tenía que destruirlo porque era un mundo que había dejado de evolucionar y que ahora moría por sí solo. Diciendo que él era la voluntad de los dioses. Lo que hizo en mi mundo fue algo que nadie se imaginaba ni en sus peores pesadillas. Las muertes se contaron por miles de millones y los que quedamos no éramos ni la centésima parte de antes de la tragedia. Toda la superficie de mi mundo se convirtió en un mar de ruinas llenas de cadáveres. En un mundo muerto

Yo desperté semanas después, muy herido y con el rostro destrozado, por eso uso esta máscara, para ocultar mis cicatrices. Madison no tuvo tanta suerte y murió apenas llegó el demonio. Yo y los míos tratábamos de sobrevivir en un mundo tapizado de cadáveres, les prendimos fuego y los vimos arder durante semanas. Fue algo terrible que ninguno podría superar.

Con mis habilidades de alquimista pude llamar a la bruja de las dimensiones y pedí que me dejara encontrar a Alquiam, no podía hacerle nada en ese momento pero aun así deseaba mi venganza. Me quitó mi brazo derecho como pago y por eso tengo que usar esta prótesis de metal que me hicieron en mi propio mundo.

Mi maestro tenía un brazo igual y por eso uso su nombre, Edward Elric. Si es dios quien da los nombres, ya cometí tantos pecados que no tengo derecho a tener tal privilegio. Por eso me hago llamar como otra persona.

Vagué por muchos mundos, conociendo muchos poderes, obteniendo lo necesario para destruir ese demonio. No me gusta involucrar vidas inocentes en mi cruzada, pero hare lo que sea necesario para obtener mi venganza. Viaje por tantos mundos y encontré a tantos que odiaban a Alquiam igual que yo y me entregaban sus habilidades y conocimientos para que lo destruyera todo en nombre de ellos también.

Pero en nombre de mi Madison, de su recuerdo y de las cosas que siento al verte, tan igual a ella, quiero ofrecerte un trato. Quiero sacarte de aquí y liberarte de todo este sufrimiento. En memoria de mi Madison, quiero salvarte como no pude salvarla a ella. Tomoyo Daidouji.

– ¿Cuál es el trato? ¿A cambio de qué?

– Quisiera regalártelo, pero no puedo. Si entrego algo, a cambio debo recibir algo del mismo valor o rompería el balance, es la regla más importante del universo.

– Cambio exacto.

– Así es... te llevare a tu mundo, jamás volverás a saber de mí. Te llevas a tus amigos, tu guardiana, te regreso las cartas de Sakura que aún quedan y reparo las rotas. Inclusive puedo hacer regresar a Yukito para que nadie se ponga triste. Te ofrezco sacarte de toda esta pesadilla y para eso solo te pediré una tontería. Quiero que le robes su anillo a la guerrera mágica del agua y me lo entregues. Si lo haces, te saco de todo esto y no vuelves a enterarte de nada de esta locura.

– ¿Qué tiene el anillo?

– Nada, solo es una joya que una persona usa. No puedo usarla para ninguna magia ni hechizo ni ponerle ninguna maldición. Es solo un trámite para poder sacarte de aquí.

– ¿Y Korugane-sempai?

– Libre en donde lo encontré, como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

– ¿Y qué pasa con los que se quedan aquí?

– Eso no es algo que debiera importarte. Lo único importante es tu felicidad, tu seguridad y la de tus seres queridos.

Sonaba tan bien, aprovecharse de los sentimientos de esa persona para escapar y ser feliz, para salir de todo aquello.

– Tú destruiste a la madre de Sakura, a mi madre.

– Eso fue lo que les hice creer – el hechicero se levantó – ella está bien, aun bajo el control de mi magia y obedeciendo mis órdenes, si quieres esa marioneta con alma puedo incluirla en el trato. O solo liberar su alma en donde la capturé: ¿Qué te parecería que tu amiga Sakura se pasara unos cuantos días con su madre? Inclusive podrían ser unos cuantos años, que feliz seria, o podrías ser tú.

– ¿Tengo que responderte ahora? – preguntó la joven mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos de pupilas doradas que se dejaban ver a través de su máscara.

Ishbal sacó una pequeña joya negra de su bolsillo.

– Toma, solo llámame cuando tengas el anillo. Por favor... por favor, en recuerdo de mi amada Madison, no quiero lastimarte ni verte llorar más. Por favor, no me obligues a hacerte daño, porque me dolerá mucho más a mí el hacerlo.

– Tengo que pensarlo.

De repente Ishbal levantó el puño de acero y le tiró un violento golpe a la cara

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Le dolía el brazo, no había ninguna razón, pero simplemente le dolía. Como aquellos tiempos en los que vivía con la abuela y trabajaba en el restaurante. Terminaba con el brazo adolorido por llevarles los platillos a los clientes. Pero una comprensa cliente y un analgésico suave siempre lo arreglaban.

Y sin embargo ahora le dolía.

Tal vez porque ese brazo era la conexión entre lo que dormía dentro de él y el mundo.

– ¡Alquiam! – le gritó Marina, amenazada por armas de fuego de hombres con aspecto de militares. Un buen numero que la tenía prisionera y también le apuntaban a él.

– Suéltenla – gruñó él en posición de pelea. Si eran hombres de Ishbal entonces les iba a probar que tan fuerte podía ser. Le dispararon varios al mismo tiempo y el muchacho cubrió su cuerpo de fuego negro para llamar a su armadura.

Pero esta no apareció, y sin una armadura recibió de lleno los disparos, haciendo que el muro tras de él se manchara de sangre.

– ¡Alquiam! – gritó la chica mientras este caía de rodillas, sujetándose las heridas.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntaba él aguantando el dolor mientras tocaba el suelo con la frente. El jefe de aquellos mercenarios ordenó soltar a la chica para que tratara de ayudar a su amigo, pero a la mitad del camino, Marina se detuvo al ver que le apuntaban y que ahora iban a dispararle a ella.

Gritó al escuchar las detonaciones cerrando los ojos. Pero no resultó herida, Alquiam la abrazaba, dándole la espalda a los agresores y recibiendo las balas.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas mientras el muchacho perdía fuerza en las piernas. Estaba sangrando y muy lastimado.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella asustada.

– Duele – respondió con voz temblorosa – Duele mucho.

Ella gritó al ver que dispararían de nuevo, por lo que Alquiam se giró levemente para tocar el suelo. Un círculo de hechizo se dibujó y la tierra se levantó para atacar a los hombres armados, quienes se dispersaron rápidamente.

Mientras Alquiam tomaba a la chica y la llevaba al interior del edificio. La dejó en el suelo dándose un momento para dolerse. De algún lado tenía ya uno de los guantes de armadura lleno de inscripciones que usaba antes para transmutar, mientras sacaba aquel otro de tela blanca que le regaló la jinete.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Mi armadura no está. – el guante brillaba sobre la herida del estomago que sangraba mucho. Apoyado contra la pared trataba de sanarse aguantando el dolor.

– ¿Dónde está entonces?

– No lo sé, creo que Ishbal la tiene... creo que... – un gruñido de dolor antes dejarse deslizar hasta el suelo – Tengo que ir a recuperarme, tengo que encontrar mi armadura.

Sin dejarla decir nada, un objeto metálico cayó en el lugar cerca de ellos. Estaban cubiertos de las balas, pero aquella granada cayó a escasos centímetros.

Alquiam se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para tomarla y lanzarla fuera con fuerza. Pero la explosión se escuchó a apenas un par de metros de distancia. Lanzando al muchacho al interior para golpearse contra las paredes con una buena cantidad de heridas nuevas. Como si hubiera saltado a través de un cristal haciéndose muchas pequeñas cortadas.

Se dio un segundo para dolerse de las heridas y después corrió al exterior para enfrentar a los soldados. A pesar de estar tan lastimado y no poder usar su armadura, se lanzó contra aquellos hombres que buscaban matarlo.

Durante algunos minutos siguieron escuchándose los disparos en el patio del lugar, hasta que el silenció volvió a reinar, con personas asomándose tímidamente de las ventanas y un Alquiam hincado a la mitad de todo haciendo funcionar su guante de sanación.

– Ya se acabó – le dijo al verla con una sonrisa torcida, al parecer le dolía mucho, al parecer lo lastimaron bastante.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Lo estaré, solo dame unos minutos y podremos irnos a Céfiro. En cuanto deje de doler.

Ella suspiró como si sintiera que las cosas terminaban ya.

– Oye, tal vez no sea el momento, pero... cuando regresemos aquí... ¿podrías hacer que mi familia se olvide de lo que pasó? Para poder mirar a la cara a mi mamá.

– No importa, es fácil. Solo asegúrate de mantenerme vivo hasta entonces.

– Tratare – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la luz del lugar bajaba de manera extraña. Como si alguien bajara el interruptor del sol hasta sumir el lugar en la oscuridad de la noche, de una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Una falsa noche creada por algún mago mientras se sentía la presencia de Ishbal.

Una mujer se acercó en la oscuridad, de negro cabello rizado y caminar elegante. Una mujer de vestido negro rodeada de aquellos kijis que la protegían, los demonios de sombras, como si ella fuese su señora.

Shaoran habló una vez de eso, de una mujer que dominaba aquello seres y parecía ser la madre de todos aquellos demonios.

– ¿Tú eres Alquiam? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa casi coqueta. – Que gusto verte. Mi nombre es Ora y el señor Ishbal envía sus saludos a todos y me pidió que hiciera algunas cosas. ¿Jugamos?

– Tenemos que destruirla – dijo Alquiam levantándose nuevamente sin que el guante dejara de funcionar. – Yo sirvo de señuelo y tú lánzale un hechizo muy fuerte. Algo que la destroce de un solo golpe por que no sabemos si podremos dar un segundo.

– Pero mi magia no funciona, desde ese castillo no puedo usar la magia de seres. Algo le pasó a mi magia.

La miró extrañado como si aquello fuese algo de verdad malo antes de que el ataque de aquellos demonios los obligaran a moverse. Alquiam ya se alejaba un poco, esquivando los golpes y creando espadas de la cerca metálica del edificio. Con los que pudo hacerles frente a los demonios.

Marina, mientras tanto, aprovechó esta distracción para levantar un brazo y llamar a aquel ser que le apoyaba.

– ¡Seres! – gritó esperando su espada y armadura, pero nada ocurrió. Su magia no llegó como si el dios dragón la ignorara y ya no hubiese forma de pelear. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Alquiam así?

El muchacho cayó cerca de ella, quejándose de una fea cortada en el brazo izquierdo. De inmediato, arcos eléctricos salidos de su guante cerraron la herida. Dejándolo levantar sus espadas recién trasmutadas y lanzarse de nuevo a la pelea.

Pero los demonios eran muchos y muy grandes, sin la magia de Marina y sin las protecciones no lograrían hacer mucho.

La garra de uno de los demonios le atravesó la pierna y lo lanzó de nuevo junto a Marina. El guante blanco se manchó de sangre mientras Alquiam se quejaba. Y ahí estaba ella, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle, sin magia, sin armas y llena de miedo.

– ¿Cuánto más? – Preguntó aquella mujer demonio y uno de los monstruos de sombra atrapó al chico en una de sus garras y comenzó a apretarlo – ¿Cuánto más aguantaras ser torturado, cortado, desmembrado... descuartizado? ¿Cuánto dolor puedes soportar antes de desear la muerte? ¿Cuánto más mientras yo te rompo y tú te reparas?

– ¡Duele! – Gritó él atrapado en aquella gran garra – ¡Siempre duele! ¡Siempre debe doler! Duele existir, duele sacrificarse, duele pelear, duele perderlo todo, duele defender a los que amas. No importa lo que haga, siempre debe doler. ¡Doragon fuego!

Aquella imitación del ataque de Marina pero con una bestia hecha de fuego blanco atacó a la mujer defendida por una muralla de demonios. Uno de los cuales alcanzó a atacarlo y el muchacho calló de nuevo al suelo con una terrible herida en el torso. Demasiada sangre, demasiado horrible como en esas nuevas películas en las que exageraban tanto la violencia.

Desde el suelo, Alquiam la miró por un momento, como si le suplicara que hiciera algo. Y después expresó su dolor con un grito llenó de sufrimiento y desesperación. Aquello era horrible.

.

.

.

/Midori Himeno/

– No... – dijo ella como suplica y se alejó un poco del mago – Lo siento Clow, es un poco extraño. No sé cuánto tiempo fue para ti pero en mi caso fueron muchas vidas.

– Perdóname bonita, no quería hacerte daño. Solo hablaremos si quieres. O podemos ir a cuidar a Tomoyo.

Himeno no respondió, mirando al exterior de castillo como si pensara profundamente.

– Tú antes jugabas al ajedrez con personas – le decía – Te gustaba mover todos los hilos y controlar cada uno de los movimientos de ambos lados del tablero... Creo que ahora somos nosotros los que estamos en un tablero de ajedrez y tal vez estamos haciendo exactamente lo que el otro quiere acercándonos a ciegas a un mate terrible.

– ¿Así vez tú las cosas?

– Shaoran y Sakura parecen importantes, igual que esa niña de cabello rojo por la que Alquiam tanto se preocupa. Con el poder de la princesa y la habilidad de Shaoran parecen capaces de vencer a quien sea. Pero casi no se mueven por la condición de las señoritas. En este grupo también entraría Kinomoto, quien acaba de perder sus cartas. Así tenemos una persona por cada grupo, la niña enferma del castillo, la princesa y Kinomoto, ellas son el rey, protegidas por Shaoran y Liceo, podrían vencer a quien sea. Alquiam en definitiva es la reina, tan poderoso pero tan difícil de usar. El alfil de su lado sería el mago negro, al que llaman Clef, es muy poderoso pero no se mueve directo.

– No creo que lo proteja.

– Eso tiene los alfiles, nunca son rectos y este se ayuda de ese soldado capitán que le cuida la espalda. Por el otro lado, Walker y Lee protegen a Sakura con esos guardianes mágicos. Ellos serían el segundo alfil. Aparte los caballos pueden saltar a las demás piezas para atacar primero y son muy fuertes, alejados de las principales pero dispuestos a ayudarlos. Si las dos Sakuras representan al rey, Tomoyo y yo las cuidaríamos ayudadas por Fye, pero él ya no está aquí. Mientras que el caballo de la reina seria esa guerrera mágica del agua, ayudada por las jinetes de pegaso, la pequeña del lince que la venera y la mayor que la obedece en todo. Muy fuertes pero le harían el jaque a su propia reina, le impiden avanzar de mas y ponerse en riesgo.

– Creo entenderte.

– Las torres son de las piezas más fuertes del juego. Pero muchas veces se reservan para algún imprevisto. Korugane sale al campo y pelea muy directo. Por otra parte, la princesa de este mundo parece fuerte, pero no se ha movido en lo más mínimo. Me parece una torre lista para el enroque.

– Proteger al rey en todo momento.

– También hay muchos peones que sirven para completar la jugada, el partido.

– Según tu teoría, somos un juego de ajedrez. – Eriol pareció interesado por estos comentarios.

– Pero no encuentro un lugar para ti. – mirándolo a los ojos sobre los lentes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Eres muy fuerte Clow. Demasiado fuerte. Pero todas las figuras están ya ocupadas. No eres la torre del rey por que no te has dignado a proteger a nadie. No eres ninguna de las otras piezas pero tienes demasiada fuerza para ser solo un peón. ¿Será que eres un alfil enemigo que por alguna razón está aquí entre nosotros? Demasiado cerca como para atacarlo. ¿O eres tú, Eriol? ¿De qué bando juegas?

– Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta – decía el mago con una sonrisa. – Tardaste un poco pero aun así me sorprende que lo notaras. Después de todo, somos amigos, no deberías desconfiar de los que te ayudan.

Midori lo miraba de manera sería y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su arma, pero el mago parecía no inmutarse.

– ¿Para quién juegas?

– Que mal que me descubrieras, pequeña. Me hubiera gustado mucho lograr antes ese beso o algo mas, pero si no hay manera... Ahora tienes dos opciones: quedarte a capturarme, lo que no te será fácil. O ir a salvar a tu señora del peligro inminente que trajé para ella.

– ¿Tomoyo?

– Está en este momento, en un gran, gran peligro. – Comenzó a alejarse a paso tranquilo – Ven por mí si es lo que quieres.

La joven asesina no lo pensó antes de salir aprisa a donde Tomoyo. Supuestamente estaba con Kinomoto hablando en el jardín trasero, lejos de todos los demás soldados, tenía que llegar rápido y tomar su forma de súcubo de ser necesario.

– ¡Ala negra! – le saludó la pequeña que Kinomoto llevaba en brazos.

– Akiko... ¿qué pasó?

– ¡Ishbal está con Tomoyo! – Anuncio Sakura apurada– Dijo que quería hablar con ella y trajó a la niña.

– Ve con los demás, avísales y protégete. Yo voy a ayudarla.

Armas cargadas, navaja lista, rifle a la espalda ya preparado y todas las municiones. Enfrentarse sola a Ishbal era todo un reto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡Ahí estaban!

El maldito estaba abrazándola, tal vez le hacía algo, el arma con mira para tratar de no lastimar a Tomoyo, tirar a una pierna para inmovilizar y después rematar más de cerca. Mientras no se diera cuenta de su presencia, tenía una ventaja.

Ishbal soltó a la joven para crear un muro que los protegiera de aquella bola de fuego. Alguien más los estaba atacando e Ishbal protegía a Tomoyo. Un dragón negro era el enemigo, un feroz animal de garras afiladas y ojos ardientes de fuego. Y al cual no parecía importarle destruir a Ishbal si se le ponía enfrente. Tomoyo era protegida por aquel hechicero, así que después habría tiempo para preguntar, lo importante era hacer el trabajo.

Entró disparando dos manos hacía el dragón mientras Tomoyo usaba su carta de hielo para atacar también. Paro la magia parecía quedarse a pocos centímetros sin tocarlo, como si algún hechizo estuviera protegiendo al dragón.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Midori recargando.

– Te juro que no es mi dragón – respondió Ishbal y después tuvieron que agacharse por una embestida del animal. El enmascarado dio una palmada y después tocó la tierra con ambas manos para provocar un tornado que atacara a la bestia. Dejando ver un escudo mágico con el sello de Clow.

– No puede ser Eriol – murmuró Tomoyo.

– Acabó de descubrirlo, aceptó que no está de nuestro lado y escapó. Dijo que trajo un peligro muy grande para ti y ya entendí a que se refería.

Un nuevo ataque de otra dirección, ya no era fuego si no una esfera de energía blanca. Una explosión que Tomoyo evitó con su carta del soldado que levantó un gran pedazo del suelo que les sirvió de protección.

El atacante era un segundo dragón, más grande y majestoso que el primero, de color blanco y feroces ojos azules.

– ¡Váyanse de aquí! – les gritó Ishbal y de una palmada transmutó su brazo metálico en una navaja.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Casi toda la ropa del muchacho estaba rota de las numerosas heridas de aquella batalla que sanaba con su guante. Su magia más fuerte ya había sido usada y aun así no podía vencerla. Estaba ya cansado pero no se veía dispuesto a rendirse.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban en uno de esos campos mágicos de antes. Así que estaban atrapados hasta que no vencieran a aquella persona, que sin la armadura o la magia sería imposible.

De nuevo lo atrapó de una pierna y lo azotó contra uno de los autos, destrozando el vehículo. Y después, nuevos haces eléctricos sanaron sus heridas levantándose lentamente.

Lo malo fue al tratar de sanarse la última herida de un hombro, pues le llegó un ataque de tos con el que terminó expulsando sangre de manera dolorosa. Había llegado a su límite.

– ¿Terminaste? – le preguntó la mujer demonio con una sonrisa complacida – No creí que duraras tanto.

Tomando una espada con el brazo sano corrió hacia ella en una estocada final al rostro, nada se interpuso en su camino, nada le evitó llegar hasta ella. Hasta atacarla a la cara con la punta de su navaja. Pero fue detenido a apenas un par de centímetros, sostenido por las garras de cientos de aquellos demonios que lo frenaban sin lastimarlo, como si quisieran mostrarle lo inútil que eran sus esfuerzos, lo fácil que resultaba contenerlo.

Un demonio más pequeño sobre la mano de la mujer, como si lo mirara por primera vez.

– ¿No son bellos? En su existencia, venida de las sombras, parecen ser dominados por la luz. Pero si solo se vuelven un poco fuertes, son capaces de destruirlo todo lo que camine bajo el sol. No se cansan nunca, hasta la misma muerte, los perfectos soldados.

– Voy a mostrarte el verdadero uso que debe dársele a la oscuridad.

Aquel pequeño demonio sobre la mano de la mujer, se fundió en su guante para formar una punta muy larga que le cortó ligeramente en el rostro a Alquiam, sujetado por todos aquellos.

El mayor de los demonios le golpeó alejándolo, uno más lo atrapó en el aire y arrastrándolo por el suelo de regresó a donde la mujer demonio la esperaba, este se levantó con el mismo impulsó para atacar a la principal, sin poder ya sanar sus heridas aquella era su última oportunidad.

En esta ocasión los demonios no le detuvieron hasta dejarlo llegar frente a la líder, quien de un movimiento casi elegante esquivó su navaja y le atravesó el torso al chico con aquella larga garra que ahora era su brazo.

– Se terminó, soldado de la muerte negra.

Y levantándolo por la navaja lo lanzó con facilidad a donde Marina lo veía todo. Golpeó contra una pared y después cayó al suelo con un golpe muy brusco.

Intentó levantarse pero los brazos le fallaron haciéndolo caer al suelo, no podía levantarse después de recibir tanto daño. Y sin más capacidad mágica no podía sanarse.

Estaba derrotado.

Marina se acercó a ayudarle sin importarle el peligro. Le incorporó lentamente mientras buscaba una forma de ayudarlo. No sabía qué hacer más que presionar la herida con una mano como tanto decían las sanadoras que debía hacerse. Y no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de repugnancia al llenarse la mano de sangre, algo que casi le hizo llorar en ese momento.

Estaba muy mal, seguramente ya estaba muriendo.

– ¿Vienes a morir con él? – preguntó Ora mientras los demonios los rodeaban. – ¿Quieres compartir el destino que le tenemos preparado?

– Nadie vivo quiere morir, nadie quiere terminar así.

Los demonios se apartaron, dejando a la cantante para arrodillare frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

– Me ordenaron pelear contra ustedes, él dio pelea y con su armadura tal vez no podría ganarle. Pero tú... no tienes magia, ni fuerza, ni voluntad. No eres un peligro para Ishbal. Y sin magia ese muchacho no tardará en morir. Creo que ya terminé mi trabajo aquí. – se levantó para alejarse lentamente, pero la voz de Alquiam la detuvo.

– Todavía no me matas... esto aun no se acaba.

Se levantó de una manera penosa, quedando de pie muy apenas sosteniendo esa navaja en una mano. Mirando a la mujer demonio con enojo.

Nuevamente esta formó una navaja con su brazo acercándose a Alquiam.

– ¿Cortarte la cabeza acabara con tu sufrimiento? ¿Eso será suficiente para matar a tu cuerpo que no es humano?

– Nada puede matarme, nada puede destruirme. Yo no puedo morir, ese es mi don y esa es mi maldición.

Un movimiento simple hacía el cuello, para terminarlo todo de una vez. Pero esa navaja negra no llegó a ser detenida por la segunda espada que estaba tirada antes. Marina defendía a Alquiam que no pudo mantenerse más en pie. Obteniendo un gesto terrible por parte de la mujer.

– ¿Dijiste que no querías morir? Entonces sal de mi camino.

– No... No voy a irme.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – los demonios se acercaban.

– Tuve miedo... tuve miedo y por eso se terminó mi fuerza. Por eso el dios del agua me abandonó. Pero ya no mas, él es la única esperanza que le queda a mi amiga, solo él puede salvarla. Y protegiéndolo a él, la protejo a ella.

– No tienes fuerza.

– No me importa, no me importa si muero. Voy a proteger a los que quiero. No estoy dispuesta a volver a pensar en que nadie me proteja. Voy a arriesgar mi propia vida en mi propia batalla.

– Sí así lo quieres.

Un ataque ligero a la cara que la chica pudo evitar para acercarse tan rápido como fuese posible. Tratar de lastimar pero un nuevo ataque de sombras la tomó desprevenida cubriéndose solo con un brazo.

Aquellas navajas de oscuridad golpearon contra su escudó invisible protegiéndole. No había tiempo, no había oportunidad por lo que necesitaba atacar rápido.

Su espada se perdió pero tomó su verdadera espada de dragón, el arma de esgrima con la que podría atacar. Su armadura llegaba lentamente.

Pero no estaba sola, estaba decidida pelear, no luchaba solo con sus manos.

Ora retrocedió y envió a todos los demonios al frente para que la acabasen. A lo que la joven se posicionó para luchar con su estilo de esgrima, eran muchos los seres de oscuridad que la atacaban, pero eso no la amedrentó. Con movimientos sencillos de su espada, cual si quisiera evitar muy levemente el acero enemigo.

Con cada uno, caía un enemigo, como alguna vez Alquiam le enseñó para evitar los ataque más rápidos, evitar cualquier intrusión por más rápida que fuera. Hasta que aquel torrente de oscuridad se terminó, sorprendiendo a Ora por la velocidad a la que esta jovencita podía lanzar cortes con su espada. Por lo que en esta ocasión solo los demonios más grandes fueron mandados a atacar.

Tenía que destruirlos todo a la vez y conocía el hechizo perfecto para eso.

– "Joven mujer del mundo místico" – se escuchó una voz imponente que salía de todas partes.

– ¡Seres!

– "Me has dado una prueba de la nueva fuerza de tu corazón. Has perdido a tu guía y aun así decidiste pelear, pelear aunque tu vida esté en peligro. Esa es una señal de fuerza, de la fuerza que necesitas para usar mi poder. Mientras recuerdes la razón por la que peleas, tendrás la fuerza de voluntad que necesitas."

– Gracias Seres, voy a tratar de ser fuerte.

– "Junta tus manos y levántalas al cielo, usa la más poderosa de mis magias."

Al soltar la espada esta continuó en el aire, señalando al enemigo. Ella enredó los dedos como si rezara una plegaría y después levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Un sentimiento tan cálido brotó de su corazón, un sentimiento como cuando estaba con sus amigas, cuando reía con las personas a las que quería. Y entonces sabía que palabras usar.

– ¡Ejecución de Aurora! – Gritó lanzando las manos al frente y de la punta de su espada se partió en dos, emergió un rayo de color azul, como un rayo de sol entre las nubes de tormenta.

Todo en ese camino se congeló de inmediato. Los demonios y aquella mujer se convirtieron en heladas estatuas, congelándose tanto que terminaron rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos que acabaron con todo.

Los demonios que no fueron congelados perdieron su forma ante la muerte de su dirigente y la falsa noche despareció dejando brillar con toda su fuerza el sol.

– ¿Cómo estás? – se apresuró ella a ayudar a Alquiam... ¿ese auto no lo habían destruido...? y la puerta negra también... ¿se reparó todo?

– Duele mucho – alcanzó a decir el muchacho antes de que un nuevo ataque de tos terminara de manchar su guante.

– Vas a estar bien.

– Necesito un hospital... o unas cuantas sanadoras de las fuertes. Las niñas miedosas no me sirven, tiene que ser mujeres con estomago fuerte.

– Las encontraremos, vas a estar bien.

Por la ventana del departamento del muchacho salió una de las esferas negras, hasta llegar a la mano de la chica. Seguro que era eso lo que los llevaría a Céfiro.

– ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

– Solo pide ir a Céfiro, llegaremos rápido y... – se interrumpió de pronto como si algo ocurriera, como si de pronto recordara algo importante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Marina mientras este hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse y alejarse algunos pasos en ese estado tan lamentable. Observaba hacia el horizonte. Algo lo estaba preocupando mucho, algo le causaba temor.

– Ya viene – decía él con la mirada pérdida.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – ella se levantó para acercársele pero un ruido sordo salió de todas partes y ella se sintió mareada. Pero en realidad no eran sus sentidos, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba moviéndose. Un temblor de tierra, como aquel día. Tal vez una réplica del mismo.

Alquiam estaba ya de rodillas, sujetándose el brazo derecho como si aguantara un dolor muy grande. Marina se apresuró a llegar junto a él y ver como que le pasaba.

Pero había algo raro en aquel brazo, algo le estaba pasando.

La piel se movía de forma muy extraña, tal vez había algo dentro de su brazo que deseaba salir. Algo muy malo le estaba pasando.

– Ya viene – decía él aguantando el grito y las lagrimas – Ya viene aléjate. Vete de aquí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Pude contenerlo antes a pesar de perder el control y solo usé su fuerza, pero ahora estoy muy herido... no voy a pararlo cuando llegue. Voy a perder el control, ya viene la bestia de la destrucción. Estamos en mucho peligro y así reacciona mí cuerpo.

– No entiendo.

Heridas a lo largo de todo el brazo hicieron gritar al muchacho. Estaba sufriendo, le estaba doliendo mucho.

– El mar retrocede, el mar se aleja. Ishbal hizo el temblor y vamos a morir por que viene la ola gigante. Me siento en peligro y me convertiré en el monstruo... puedo detener la ola, pero destruiría este lugar... mucha gente va a morir, van a morir muchas personas y no quiero que eso pasé... ¿Qué hago? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PUEDO HACER?

Sin alcanzar a pensar en nada mas, lo abrazó ligeramente mientras este aguantaba. Estaba desesperado y trataba de controlarse. El brazo ahora parecía dislocado con el codo en una posición extraña.

– Te está destrozando.

– No... Siempre es así... siempre duele así y mi cuerpo se rompe y mi mente se quema. Pero no quiero matar a nadie inocente aquí. Si pierdo el control, muchos morirán, si no hago nada, muchos morirán. No sé qué hacer, no quiero matar a nadie, pero no puedo protegerlos.

Una imagen extraña en el cielo, un portal con un símbolo que no recordaba, del cual salía un dragón enorme y muchas otras figuras pequeñas que le seguían como si lo atacaran. Pegasos, dragones más pequeños con jinetes y grandes águilas negras que peleaban.

¿Eran sus amigos de Céfiro? ¿Contra quién luchaban? ¿Estaban todos bien? ¿Debía ir a ayudarlos?

– Este es mi castigo, por las vidas que destruí, por la felicidad que robé a toda esa gente. Por todos los pecados que me cometido y por que aun a pesar de todo eso pude ser feliz. Pude tener todo ese tiempo de felicidad a tu lado a pesar de que les quité sus futuros a tantas personas. Por matar a tantos y seguir viviendo como las personas. No, seguir viviendo mejor que las personas por que yo pude encontrar la felicidad. Este es mi castigo, perdónenme, todos perdónenme por que con toda mi fuerza no soy capaz de proteger a nadie.

Un nuevo grito mientras las alas de cuero salían de la espalda rompiendo la piel. Y una de las heridas del brazo se abrió para mostrar un ojo del tamaño de un puño que miraba en todas direcciones de manera nerviosa.

La chica ya no podía soportar eso, dejó de tocarlo y se alejó ligeramente aguantando los inmensos deseos de vomitar.

– Duele, no otra vez, no una vez más, ya no quiero matar inocentes. – dijo él al final como si se rindiera.

"¿Es que alguna vez ha existido sufrimiento como este? ¿Esto es lo que Alquiam ha vivido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo alguien puede soportar todo eso? ¿Cómo alguien podría existir con todo ese dolor y aun así tener fuerzas para respirar? Tener fuerzas para vivir, no lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlo. ¿Si una persona no lo soportaría, entonces que es Alquiam?"

"Pero no puedo dejarlo así, no puedo soltar a tal monstruo entre las calles de mi mundo. Tal vez... solo tal vez. Pero si él muere ahora, ¿Quién salvara a Tokio? Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas pero no sé si podré contra algo de ese tamaño. Solo un destructor de mundos puede evitar que este sea destruido."

– No... No morirá nadie – le dijo Marina mirándolo a los ojos – Puedes evitar la tragedia... tú eres mi responsabilidad y cuando llegue el momento – Tomó aquella daga que aun llevaba en la funda bajo el brazo – Yo te matare, yo voy a evitar la muerte de cualquier otra persona.

Con el brazo sano tomó la muñeca de la chica acercándose la cuchilla al pecho.

– Déjame morir – le dijo – termínalo, ya estoy tan lastimado, ya estoy muriendo. No quiero pelear mas, ya estoy cansado... ya estoy tan cansado.

Ella le sonrió de manera triste, bajando el cuchillo.

– Perdóname Alquiam, todavía hay mucho que hacer, todavía tenemos que pelear, todavía tenemos que cuidar a Lucy.

– Eres mala... eres muy mala, Marina.

Le ayudó a levantarse a pesar de lo trágico de su condición y este se alejó un par de pasos antes de comenzar a decir.

– Necesito ser mas fuerte – una gran ola a lo lejos se acercaba a la playa, tan grande como los edificios y con una gran fuerza destructiva, si golpeaba el lugar no iba a quedar nada.

– Alquiam...

– Más fuerte, más.

El muchacho tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Su brazo creció hasta convertirse en una gran garra, y la piel de todo su cuerpo se rompió para mostrar lo que había debajo. El demonio descarnado, con una especie de hocico de dientes afilados en el pecho y cinco musculosos brazos aparte de la gran garra. Un ser con una cara de hueso que parecía sacado de alguna pesadilla.

– Mas fuerte – dijo con una voz que sonaba como una campana de cobre y saltó para llegar a la azotea del edificio en donde lanzó un rugido cual bestia salvaje, alejándose después del lugar.

¿Aquello era Alquiam? ¿Una parte de Alquiam seguía viva dentro de aquel ser?

El tsunami, si él no lo detenía, ella tendría que hacer algo. El monstruo iba a la playa, tenía que seguirlo de alguna manera hasta donde golpearía la ola. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde la bestia estaba, donde parecía esperar la ola que se acercaba, alrededor, las personas ya se habían dado cuenta y todo se estaba convirtiendo en un caos. Las personas corrían, los autos chocaban, gritos al por mayor y Alquiam que no estaba haciendo nada. En el cielo, la lucha continuaba contra aquel gran dragón que los atacaba, todo era un verdadero caos.

Tal vez su nuevo hechizo, esa ejecución de Aurora podría detener el terremoto y salvar a alguien.

La cosa que ahora era Alquiam levantó los brazos y sin decir nada la tierra tembló levemente al principió y después con violencia aumentando el tumulto, asustando a la joven. Un muro se levantó en la playa, una muralla de piedra contra la que la ola se estrelló destrozándola con gran estruendo. Pero perdiendo toda su fuerza y llegando hasta las calles solo como un ligero remanso.

La ciudad se salvó de aquella manera, con una muralla creada por un demonio, tal vez ahora venia la parte más difícil. Encargarse de que aquel monstruo no lastimase a nadie más. Tal vez por fin llegaba el momento de usar esa navaja.

Pero el monstruo vio la lucha en el cielo, donde dragones parecían pelear contra soldados. Su piel cambió de color a una rojo muy intenso y en un parpadeo ya era una armadura, como una fortaleza andante. Aquélla enorme armadura roja lo hacía lucir más humano, con su larga garra cubierta de metal y esa hacha con un ojo en la izquierda.

Corrió rápidamente a un edificio y de grandes saltos llegó hasta la parte alta. ¿Cómo iba a llegar ella hasta allá?

– ¡Señorita Marina! – le decían a un lado, aquella niña que montaba un pegaso llegaba con una armadura nueva. Con partes afiladas que se levantaban del torso formando una gran hombrera o un ala. ¿Ya estaban ahí? ¿También estaba Clef?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nos atacan... Ishbal nos está ayudando.

– ¿Ishbal?

– Suba.

En las ancas del pegaso se elevaron al cielo, el tejado de un edificio en donde Anaís trataba de recuperar el aliento. Todos peleaban contra al dragón aunque no podían hacerle nada, no podían vencer a su escudo mágico. Y el segundo dragón que se veía en el lugar.

Aquellos sin alas montaban enormes águilas negras que los ayudaban, pero aquel dragón blanco disparó una bola de energía que golpeó un edificio destrozándole una parte. ¡Por Dios que había gente allá adentro!

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Tal vez el maestro Alquiam pueda...

– ¡Alquiam está fuera de control! ¡Es un monstruo!

Aquel gigantesco soldado de armadura roja miraba al dragón cerca de ellos, como si esperara el momento.

– Tenemos que detenerlo – decía Anaís. – Tal vez con tu dragón de agua y mi tornado. Si tuviéramos la hélice eléctrica sería suficiente. Pero hay que intentarlo.

– Bajó a la plaza.

Las dos jinetes pegaso las apuraron a subir a sus animales y llevarlas a donde el dragón bajó a tierra. Un segundó, negro y más pequeño peleaban en el cielo contra los jinetes del cielo de Alquiam. No conforme con todo eso.

– Alquiam perdió la armadura, resultó muy lastimado.

– Nos está ayudando. – le respondió Anaís y al bajar a la plaza, en cuyo centro el dragón amenazaba, pudo ver la armadura, como al inició cuando Alquiam mandaba a su armadura a pelear sola y hacerle creer a la gente que él no era el ángel de alas negras. No usaba magia, solo peleando con las espadas.

Clef mientras tanto formó un poderoso hechizó y un rayo de color azul atacó al dragón, protegido tras de aquel escudo con el símbolo del sol y la luna. La magia así de poderosa no le estaba haciendo nada. Solo enfurecer más y responder al ataque a un mago debilitado que no podía retirarse.

Mas Ishbal llegó rápido a su lado y con una palmada transmutó el suelo en un muro de acero que les protegió. Era verdad eso de que Ishbal era aliado... ¿entonces quien era el enemigo?

– ¡Inténtenlo! – Giró Ishbal apurado – Yo las cubriré.

Aquella asesina le disparaba a dos manos, la maga que usaba cartas negras le lanzaba fuego, la mayor de las jinetes pegasos le atacaba con lanzas que después de pegar se quemaban en el aire y reaparecían en su mano. Ni siquiera los poderosos cortes de Ráfaga superaban aquel escudo mágico.

Anaís la miró y se prepararon para atacar, simular tensar el arco, levantando las manos entrelazadas, pronunciaron sus hechizos y atacaron al monstruo con fuerza. El tornado golpeó mostrando el brillo del escudo y después el rayo de hielo hizo su intento.

Al principió parecía que no ocurriría nada, hasta que el dragón rugió y comenzó a congelarse quedándose inmóvil como una estatua, dejándolos descansar.

– Parece lógico – decía Ishbal acercándose – Ese escudó mágico recanaliza la energía de nuestros ataques, ya sean físicos, mágicos y de algún otra clase. Pero el frío de Marina es ausencia de energía, lo frió absorbe el calor de las demás cosas, es lógico que el escudo no sirva para ataques que le roben energía.

– No entendí – respondió Marina un poco apenada haciendo que el enmascarado la regañara.

– ¡Que no importa cuánto le pegues o que le avientes no le vas a hacer nada! ¡Tienes que tratar de quitarle energía como lo hace el frío! Tu hechizo nuevo es lo único que va a romper esos escudos.

El hielo se rompió y una bola de energía golpeó contra la lejana torre de Tokio, destruyéndola, solo quedaron los cuatro soportes principales.

Marina no quería pensar en los muertos, en las personas que estaban siendo lastimadas. No quería, no podía.

– ¿Acaso es invencible? – preguntó Clef cerca de ellas en posición de batalla.

– Si seguimos atacando solo volveremos más fuerte su escudo. Voy a quitarle fuerza para hacerlo débil, transmutare energía en energía.

– ¿Cómo?

– Hay muchas cosas de la alquimia que todavía no aprendes, mago.

Corrió hacía el dragón, tratando de pasar desapercibido y dio una palmada para tocar su escudo y provocar algo parecido a un fallo eléctrico de una maquina. El dragón lo notó y arremetió contra él, empujando con el escudo sin poder tocarlo. Los demás no sabían qué hacer y Clef les ordenó detener los ataques. Aunque aun no entendían por que Ishbal peleaba a su lado.

Una explosión en el hechizo lanzó a Ishbal hacía atrás, quien arrastró los pies un poco antes de detenerse por la fuerza. Pareció querer intentarlo de nuevo pero detenerse por el dolor, como si se hubiera lastimado.

El demonio rojo apareció de pronto atacando con su hacha de gran fuerza el escudo mágico. Rompiéndolo tras algunos instantes de batallar, pero recibiendo de lleno uno de esos ataques de energía que lo mandó contra un edificio. El dragón ya estaba desprotegido, era el momento de atacar.

Aunque la bestia emprendiera el vuelo para alejarse en el aire, había que detenerlo y pronto.

Algo se movía en donde quedó Alquiam algo que se levantaba y se quitaba de encima los pedazos del acero rojo que antes era su armadura. ¿Era Alquiam en su forma normal? Llevaba una armadura que brillaba como el oro y ya se acercaba a ellos.

Ya no vestía como demonio, ahora el diseño más bien parecía el de un águila o un fénix con alas de metal a la espalda, el diseño de la máscara como un pico de un águila y el casco halado, las botas que simulaban garras de ave. Y se veía diferente, tal vez más alto y fornido que el Alquiam que conocían.

Esa era la imagen de aquel sueño que Marina tuvo tiempo atrás, era esa la armadura dorada con la que Alquiam regresaba de la muerte.

Sujetó a Ishbal por la ropa para preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Perdiste el poder de tu dragón y ahora quieres que lo arreglemos? ¿Qué nos haces creer?

– No es mi dragón.

Midori tomó a Alquiam de un brazo.

– Dice la verdad – le dijo – Eriol nos traicionó, nunca estuvo de nuestro lado.

– ¿El mago gris?

Tomoyo intercedió.

– Es su símbolo el que protege a los dragones.

Soltó al enmascarado para decirle.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudas, entonces?

– Yo hablaba con alguien de tu gente antes de que esto empezara. Si esa cosa me ataca, entonces también es mi enemigo. Somos aliados hasta que matemos a esos dragones.

Sin decirle más Alquiam le señaló la joya roja de su solapa, partida por la mitad. Este la tomó y la deshizo entre sus dedos como arena.

– Sé echó a perder.

Alquiam negó levemente antes de decir.

– El ataque de hielo de Marina puede atravesar esos escudos solo cuando están débiles.

– Puedo intentar trasmutar el escudo del negro, – le interrumpió Ishbal – sin la piedra será más difícil pero es posible. Si tu dragón de fuego sustituye a Lucy en la hélice eléctrica, tal vez lo matemos.

– ¿Y qué hay del más grande? Su piel es inmune al fuego, la hélice no estaría completa, no será suficiente

– Ya pensaremos en algo. Primero hay que eliminar a uno.

– Yo les cubriré. – mencionó Clef llamando a una de aquellas águilas negras para llevar a Marina. Ishbal tenía aquellas alas negras de brillo extraño y Alquiam se elevó con las alas de su armadura. Dirigiéndose a donde los jinetes del cielo daban una excelente batalla aunque no podían hacer nada contra aquel escudo mágico.

– A trabajar – dijo Ishbal elevándose en el aire hasta perderse de vista, dejando a los demás un poco extrañados. Se suponía que su alquimia era lo que comenzaba el ataque, ¿a dónde iba entonces?

Sorprendió a todos al caer en picada y pasar en limpió el escudo hasta el lomo del dragón. En donde, con una palmada, comenzó la transmutación para debilitar sus defensas. Ese era el momento para que actuaran los demás.

Ambas guerreras mágicas lanzaron sus hechizos mientras Alquiam invocaba a su bestia de fuego la que golpeó primero, debilitando el escudo hasta que llegaron los otros dos a quebrarlo.

Una de las jinetes de pegaso recogió a tiempo a Ishbal dejando que el dragón negro se congelara y después fuera quebrado por el tornado. Uno menos, ya, pero aun faltaba el más grande y los soldados estaban heridos y los magos cansados.

Desde aquella altura podían apreciar a la gente corriendo para alejarse del lugar y ponerse a salvo del dragón. Quien parado sobre los restos de la torre de Tokio, rugía a quienes le amenazaban.

La asesina le disparaba a dos manos, enfureciéndolo, un león controlado por la maestra de cartas se le aferraba a la cara con las fauces, el ángel de alas de madera atacaba con flechas que explotaban al contacto. Muchos otros soldados también hacían su intento haciendo que aquel enorme monstruo no tuviera a donde atacar. En todas direcciones había alguien lastimándolo. Y aun así no cedía y aun así no se le veía fin a todo aquello.

Midori saltó sobre el cuerpo de la criatura para dispararle más de cerca, le atacaron las grandes garras que evitó con agilidad sin dejar de disparar en ningún momento. Un par de saltos, un agache y al final se aferró a una de las patas para alejarse. Aprovechando el impulso para disparar una ráfaga de su rifle antes de caer y comenzar a recargar.

Distrayéndose del hocico lleno de energía que se le acercaba para dispararle, sin tiempo para moverse, Sirena le salvó al caer con la punta de su lanza a la cabeza de dragón. Quien con un rugido de dolor, falló su disparó y destruyó otro edificio en lugar de darle a la joven de lentes negros.

Se quitó de encima a la jinete, quien cayó encima de su pegaso lista para volver a atacar. Alquiam ayudó con aquella gran hacha que ahora le quedaba muy grande, mientras el dragón escapaba nuevamente al cielo. Un rayo de tormenta causado por Clef, no hizo más que enfurecerlo.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ishbal que parecía cuidar a las chicas en una azotea cercana. Alquiam se aproximo viendo al animal alejándose, los soldados se protegían y salvaban entre ellos pero no hacían el daño suficiente.

– Traigan a Ráfaga.

– ¿De qué nos sirve? – contestó Clef.

– Es el espadachín más fuerte que tenemos, nunca ha manejado magia pero es el momento.

– ¿Quieres enseñarle magia en cuatro minutos?

– Quiero usar una técnica que aprendí hace tiempo de un pequeño maguito negro. Se concentran los hechizos en la navaja de un soldado, así este ataca y al momento del golpe libera la magia con su fuerza. Se combina la magia y el ataque físico en uno solo. Es lo más fuerte que conozco, aun más si todos cooperamos con un hechizo lo mas destructor posible. ¿Qué dices, capitán?

– Hay que hacerlo.

Transmutó la espada en un material transparente parecido al cristal y luego sostuvo de la navaja con ambas manos.

– Sus manos en mi brazo y pronuncien el hechizo.

Marina fue la primera en acercarse para pronunciar su dragón de agua. Sintió la energía necesaria y la sensación de hacer su hechizo. Solo la hoja de la espada cambió brillando de un tono azul, con lo que los demás también se acercaron para hacer lo mismo, incluido Ishbal que pareció cansarse después.

Al final aquella navaja brillaba de forma mística como un soldado deseoso de usarla.

– ¡Tenemos que proteger a Ráfaga! Llevarlo hasta allá y atacar nuevamente Ya murió suficiente gente, ¿verdad capitán?

– Hay que terminarlo – respondió este empuñando fuerte el arma. Las águilas negras se acercaron y montando en ellas mandaron reunir a todos los soldados de viento. Debían sumarse a la protección del soldado elegido, distraer al dragón hasta que se acercara lo suficiente.

Los notó de repente y esta vez su ataque fue muy diferente, en lugar de su lanzamiento normal, una enorme esfera, más grande que la misma bestia se les fue encima dirigiéndose a la ciudad. El viento de defensa lo esparció un poco igual que un poderoso corte de viento de Clef.

Le ejecución de aurora de Marina abrió un túnel a través de aquella magia. Alquiam se lanzó al frente para mantenerlo abierto con un hechizó e Ishbal levantó a Ráfaga de un brazo para ordenar a los demás que se retiraran, aun había que proteger la ciudad.

Alquiam formaba un escudo para proteger a los tres, todas las miradas en Ráfaga que era el único que podría lograrlo.

Los dientes del dragón se dirigieron hacia ellos, dejándose caer un poco para evitarlo y columpiar a Ráfaga hacía Alquiam, quien le sirvió de escalón para que el soldado saltara y evitara aquélla gran garra que golpeó al muchacho.

Pero no importaba por que ya Ráfaga estaba sobre la cabeza del animal y gritaba a punto de dar el golpe. Lo que no se esperaba que la cola del animal lo golpeara con fuerza, haciéndolo caer y soltar la espada.

Con desesperación vio como se le escapaba de las manos y caía al vació. Perdiendo así la mejor y tal vez la única oportunidad de terminar aquella pelea. Que error tan tonto.

Otra mano sujetó la espada en el aire y se dirigió a la pelea. La armadura de Marina convertía su larga casaca en unas alas de color azul de la forma de un dragón que le dejaban volar por sí sola. Por lo que empuñando aquella navaja llegó hasta evitar la mordida del dragón y correr por su lomo.

Clavó el filo, cortando la piel mientras corría, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba un ataque más fuerte, como esos cortes de Ráfaga. Alguna vez Lucy aprendió a hacerlos y llenaba el aire de fuego con esos ataques. Ella tenía que lograrlo también, terminarlo todo.

Así que sujetó fuerte la espada con ambas manos y usando toda la fuerza del cuerpo, blandió la espada hacia el corazón del dragón.

Un ataque lleno de magia atravesó el cuerpo de la bestia saliendo a través de su pecho y haciéndolo caer de inmediato envuelto en su fuego interno.

Por fin podía descansar un poco, por fin podía abandonar todas esas cosas que le daban vueltas por la cabeza y cerrar los ojos solo por un momento.

Sus amigos estaban bien.

.

.

.

– Que bueno que despiertes – le dijo Anaís quien parecía cuidarla, haciendo que las otras mujeres en la habitación se levantaran para acercarse. Caldina, Kafka y Anaís, todas en el lugar al parecer cuidándola mientras dormía. Que bueno que sus amigas estuvieran ahí.

– ¿Qué pasó con el...?

– Ganamos – le tranquilizó la otra guerrera mágica – ya estamos en Céfiro, no te preocupes.

– ¿Todos están bien?

– Algunos heridos, pero las sanadoras lo hicieron bien.

– ¿Y en Tokio?

– No lo sé, salimos para acá de inmediato, parece que sí hubo mucho destrozo por allá.

– Ya pasó, Marina – le dijo Kafka mientras Mokona se le acercaba como si quisiera que la abrazara – Todos tus amigos estaban bien.

Olvidándose del conejo mágico la chica se levantó de pronto y salió al balcón de la habitación, buscando con la mirada. Tenía que estar ahí, en alguna parte. Por que nunca se alejaba.

Quería saber cómo estaba Alquiam, como terminó después de todo aquello.

Y ahí estaba él, hablando con la jovencita de cabello verde que sostenía al lince por el collar.

Alquiam parecía platicarle algo mientras no dejaba de tomarse el hombro como si le doliera el brazo derecho. Ella soltó al lince que se alejó apurado, obligándola a ir tras de él, mientras el muchacho reía y le gritaba algo.

No parecía tener nada, como si todo aquello en Tokio nunca hubiera existido.

¿Cómo podía alguien atravesar por todo eso y aun tener fuerzas para respirar? ¿Fuerzas solo para reír?

Y cada instante de su vida ser así, y cada momento en que existía era lo mismo.

¿Qué tan mal debía estar ya?

Mokona fue la primera en llegar al barandal y decirle algo de forma apurada, no le entendía, solo Lucy sabía lo que ese animalito decía. Kafka llegó de pronto para ponerle una manta sobre los hombros. En su apuración la chica salió al balcón solo con el camisón de dormir.

– No te expongas así, te puedes enfermar.

– Lo siento.

– Alquiam estará bien, ya aceptó su destino y lo espera resignado. Nada puede salvarlo de su propio camino. Y cuando todo termine para todos, él seguirá aquí para siempre. Así va a ser eternamente.

– ¿Yo sentía algo por él? – preguntó Marina mirando a la mujer oriental a los ojos.

– Sí... algo muy grande. Y tal vez sea mejor para él y para todos que tú lo olvidaras. Pero vamos adentro o te enfriaras. Trae a Mokona.

– Vamos pequeña – mencionó la chica tomando al animal – Por cierto, te tengo que regresar tu amuleto.

– Guárdalo solo un poco más. Te cuidara.


	18. Cap 17 Traicion

Capitulo 17 Traición

– Maestro Clef, Guruclef, señor. – decía una jovencita con traje de sacerdotisa alcanzando al mago por entre los pasillos del castillo. – aquí están los cálculos que nos pidió.

– ¿Algún resultado? – preguntó el mago recibiendo los documentos llenos de números.

– Solo uno, encontramos una carta astral que parece coincidir.

– ¿Qué tan exactos son?

– Los comprobamos tres veces, le pedimos ayuda al maestro Ilstar y los enviamos al computador central de Autozam. Tardaran algún tiempo en responder pero parecen confiables, todas las profecías se revisaron.

Clef comprobó aquellos trabajos lentamente hasta la última hoja, en donde algo parecido al miedo se dibujó en su rostro.

– No pude ser...

– ¿Pasa algo, señor?

– Llamen a Ráfaga, rápido, tráiganlo conmigo.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– ¿Es su nuevo alumno, maestro Alquiam? – preguntaba Sirene quien llegaba a donde el muchacho observaba entrenar a sus gentes. Los soldados de armaduras negras y este nuevo muchacho de cabello castaño que trataba de seguirles el ritmo. El único sin una armadura para los entrenamientos.

– Es un joven viajero que ha venido a mí apenas despertó de su último enfrentamiento con Ishbal. – respondió Alquiam son voltear a verla, supervisando los ejercicios de aquellos bajo su mando – El enemigo parece tener interés en él y ahora veo por qué, tiene un alma muy poderosa pero ha sido mal entrenado. Shaoran tiene un deseo, y es conveniente para mí que este se cumpla, por eso acepté entrenarlo.

– Parece hábil.

– Pero no sirve, en este momento no sirve en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera podría enviarlo con las mujeres y los ancianos por que no los protegería, solo les sería un estorbo. Es necesario entrenarlo tanto, pero estoy seguro de que no se rendirá... Pero díganme: Sirene, maestra de pegaso, cuya habilidad en batalla solo es superada por su belleza. Y Valgrant, el dragonero del ocaso, quien con o sin montura es conocido como un guerrero excepcional. ¿Qué desean en este momento?

– Queríamos solicitar una licencia, señor – habló el hombre – para ir a las tierras de los pegasos y al valle de Alfazar.

– ¿A pedir la mano de tu amada y conseguir un nuevo dragón para ella? – Ninguno de los dos respondió y solo sonrieron de manera apenada – Me gustaría hacerlo y acompañarlos, pero por ahora estamos muy tensos esperando el siguiente ataque. Necesito a mi gente aquí... pero en cuanto todo esto termine, seré yo mismo quien se lo pida a tu madre y de ser necesario te entregare en el altar.

– Solo... si ella se niega – dijo la jinete temiendo que aquello sucediera. – Disculpe pero, ¿qué hace mi hermana?

– ¿Florina? Le he pedido que enseñe a Kamil a usar la lanza, cada uno de los sirvientes de Kalgary debe manejar dos armas, los demás pudieron elegir pero yo mismo le entregué su lanza a Kamil.

– ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera yo o Valgrant? Es un gran jabalinero. – al decir esto se acercó a aquel guerrero de levantado cabello oscuro y este le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

– No defiendas tanto a tu hombre – le reclamó Alquiam con una sonrisa – Pero no me importa tanto el que aprenda la lanza, como el hecho de que sea Florina quien lo entrene. Que la conozca y así él tenga deseos de proteger a alguien. Y estoy seguro de que ya siente algo por esa jovencita.

– No lo entiendo – reclamó ahora el jinete de dragón.

– Los sirvientes de Kalgary se entrenaron mal, se quitaron todos los sentimientos para soportar las torturas a la que sometieron sus cuerpos para volverse más fuertes. Kamil era el más nuevo en el grupo y aun conservaba su mente intacta, por lo que tengo que enseñarle que el guerrero más fuerte es aquel que siente. El odio, desesperación, amor... todo eso es en Céfiro lo que vuelve fuerte a un guerrero. El que quiere proteger algo puede vencer a un dios. Y yo quiero que Kamil trate de proteger a tu hermanita, Sirene. Eso lo volverá poderoso.

– No entiendo el fin – nuevamente Sirene.

– Cuando yo muera, él comandará a sus compañeros, él obtendrá el rango de Alquiam y conservara la orden de los ángeles negros.

– ¿Va a obligarlo? – Preguntó al parecer preocupada.

– Nadie puede ser obligado a aceptar la oscuridad. Esta tiene que ser recibida por voluntad propia. Regresen a sus puestos soldados, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y debemos estar alertas. En cuanto Ishbal regrese lo enfrentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– Me da miedo – dijo la chica – tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer. Pero lo necesitamos tanto. Y él es el único que puede salvar a Lucy... creo que comienzo a contagiarme de ese sentimiento que tienen todos contra Alquiam.

– Tranquila – le respondió Anaís poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga – Te estás alterando mucho.

Sentada frente al espejo Marina hablaba con su amiga mirándola por el reflejo, mientras esta seguía sosteniendo las tijeras con las que le arreglaba el cabello.

Después de todo no se veía tan mal, y aprovecharon aquel momento para un pequeño cambio de imagen y retirarle la diadema, probando alguna manera de acomodarle el fleco.

– Es que... desde que fuimos de nuevo a Tokio y me di cuenta de lo que es realmente... Le tengo miedo. Y tengo miedo de que lastime a las personas a las que quiero.

– Si ya no quieres, puedes darme la navaja, yo cumpliría esa promesa.

Marina llevó una mano a esa funda sobre las costillas, pensando aun en aquel momento que intentó usar su magia y esta no llegó. Cuando Seres la consideró indigna de ser su portadora. Fue un momento horrible, así que negó gentilmente a su amiga.

– No quiero huir, voy a hacer realidad las promesas que hice. Y Alquiam confía en mí para que lo haga. Puso su vida en mis manos para poder pelear con toda su fuerza, no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

– Pelea fuerte entonces, yo estaré aquí apoyándote. – un último corte de las tijeras y acomodarle ligeramente – Listo, ya estás bien. Lo vez, después de todo no era tan malo. Solo dirás que querías un cambio de aspecto.

– No lo sé, sigo sintiéndome tan rara, estaba tan acostumbrada al cabello largo.

– Volverá a crecer, no te preocupes. Y tú eres una persona bella, y la gente bella se ve bien con cualquier peinado.

– Gracias... por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mokona? No ha molestado en toda la mañana

Anaís miró alrededor extrañada. En la habitación de la "princesa" todo estaba en orden y calma. De estar ahí el conejo mágico entonces no sería así.

– No lo sé. Aunque últimamente les ha tomado mucho cariño a la princesa Sakura y a su amiga. Seguro que está con ellas. ¿Sabías que su guardián se acaba de unir a los soldados de Alquiam? A pesar de que se pasó tanto tiempo lastimado por lo del rescate de la última vez.

– Alquiam me dijo que estaría bien, que solo era cuestión de un poco de tiempo para que se recuperara, pero ¿sabes? Siento que hace mucho que no vemos a Lucy. Eso de que el tiempo pase de manera diferente me confunde mucho. ¿Qué tal si vamos?

– Vamos, no tenemos nada más que hacer. A ella le gustará mucho. Por cierto, creí que ibas a ir con Kafka.

Levantándose de la silla, Marina respondió.

– Quería quedarme a platicar un poco contigo y a ver a Lucy. Tal vez más tarde le pida a una de las jinetes de pegasos que me lleva allá. Después de todo, no está muy lejos.

Al salir de la habitación algo blanco y redondo saltó sobre la cabeza de Marina. Y Mokona giró ahí con su característico ruido despeinando a la chica.

– ¡MOKONA! – le gruñó ella tratando de atraparla mientras el animal saltaba lejos. Le persiguió por el pasillo un poco y justo antes de que se perdiera, la chica se lanzó al suelo para atraparla de una pata. Sujetándola después de las orejas como a una presa recién cazada.

– ¿Marina?

– Por fin te atrapé – decía la joven de cabello azul con una mirada maligna – Me preguntó qué puedo hacerte... ¿Tal vez cocinarte con algunas verduras? ¿O ver que tanto te inflas con un soplador de herrero? Vas a pagar caro por despeinarme, ¿verdad Lucy?

Pero Lucy no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Presea y aquella no era una aventura mágica para salvar a la princesa Esmeralda. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no se mostraba así. Que todo el tiempo estaba preocupada por Lucy, por lo que pudiera hacer Alquiam, por la condición de Clef, por lo que Ishbal les haría cada vez.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sonreír, sin ser ella misma... teniendo tanto miedo y apenas durmiendo por eso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Marina había dejado de ser Marina.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su amiga, preocupada.

– No, solo es... – le respondió ella cubriéndose la boca y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas. – Es solo... Es solo.

Anaís la abrazó ligeramente dejándola desahogarse. Ella respondió el abrazo soltando a Mokona quien también parecía preocupada por la chica.

Trataba de lavar con lágrimas el dolor ajeno que había tocado su alma.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Fue muy difícil ganarle a los dragones. Más al grande y poderoso, de verdad no creí que alguien sacara esas cosas de las tarjetas con las que juegan los muchachos en la escuela.

Sakura sonrió levemente antes de responder.

– Yamazaki me presumió tantas veces esa carta, su dragón blanco de ojos azules... da más miedo verlo en vivo.

– Mucho más miedo. – Tomoyo miró al cielo estirándose levemente. Apenas salían de aquella gran batalla contra el dragón que tanto trabajo les costó. – Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– La pelea se movió con los portales a otro lugar. Y estoy segura que ese lugar era Tokio. Era el Tokio del que venimos. Y hubo muchos daños y seguro muertos. Me duele pensar que personas de nuestro mundo resultaron lastimadas en nuestra pelea.

Sakura pareció preocupada por eso.

– ¿En serio? ¿Muertos?

– Me siento mal por eso... ¡Akiko, no te vayas para allá!

La niña agitó el brazo y caminó lentamente de regresó. Entre los árboles de aquel bosque tenía que moverse con cuidado por su ceguera. Hamen la tomó de una manga de su traje y la llevó lentamente a donde Tomoyo estaba.

– ¿Oye que quería Ishbal cuando trajo a Akiko? ¿Qué te dijo?

¿Qué responderle? ¿La verdad? ¿Pedirle ayuda para cumplir la promesa de Ishbal? ¿Mentirle? ¿Qué era lo más lógico?

– Me pidió... me pidió que me uniera al lado de los malos.

Alarmada por esto, Sakura le preguntó.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste?

– Que claro que no, tal vez mis cartas sean oscuras pero siempre voy a pelear junto a mi amiga Sakura, digo: junto a mi hermana Sakura.

La chica castaña sonrió por estas palabras.

– Cierto, somos hermanas.

Tomoyo recordó algo de repente y se levantó para tomar a la otra chica por los hombros.

– Nadeshico está bien, mamá está bien.

– Pero... Ishbal la...

– No, solo te hizo creer eso. Todavía la controla pero ella está bien. Y si destruimos a Ishbal entonces tenemos oportunidad de rescatarla.

– ¿Mamá está bien?

– Y vamos a pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas para rescatarla.

– Vamos a pelear – decía Sakura como si quisiera aguantar las lagrimas.

Hablaban a las afueras del castillo como tenían por costumbre, ahora muy cerca de la entrada principal pues los soldados no les permitían alejarse mucho. Decían que era muy peligroso.

Ahí aprovechaban para platicar mientras cuidaban a la pequeña Akiko, quien jugaba con el perro negro y ahora con aquellas hadas que se le acercaron.

Conocía a una de ellas, siempre cerca de Alquiam por lo que no habría problemas si la pequeña se les acercaba.

A pesar de que las sanadoras curaron las heridas de Tomoyo, aun se sentía muy cansada de la pelea de antes. Tal vez usó mucha energía en la magia o solo era que toda esa emoción terminó lastimándola. Ojala pudiera ponerse bien antes de que algo mas pasara.

– ¡Tomoyo! – saludaba la princesa Sakura agitando un brazo. Se acercaba rápido a ellas seguida de cerca por ese guardián de la máscara – Hola, disculpa. ¿No has visto a Shaoran por aquí? Se fue desde muy temprano.

– Creo... creo que esta con Alquiam y sus soldados. Están entrenando por allá.

– Muchas gracias, ¿Te veré en la cena para...? – se detuvo de pronto como si se diera cuenta de algo. Y cayó en cuenta que aquella no era la Tomoyo de sus falsos recuerdos. Que todas aquellas memorias en las que las dos eran amigas, no eran de verdad. – Lo siento... gracias.

Y se alejó del lugar rumbo a donde le indicaron, seguida a unos cuantos pasos por ese muchacho con joyas en el pecho.

– Yo también estoy muy confundida todavía – le disculpó Tomoyo – yo tampoco puedo diferenciar entre los recuerdos reales. Para ustedes fueron solo dos días, pero allá adentro fue toda una vida... Desde que Shaoran perdió la memoria hasta que todo se terminó fue más de un mes.

– Pero ya estás aquí. Y estas bien, ¿verdad?

– Sí... pero si de repente te preguntó si algo ocurrió en realidad solo dímelo y no te asustes.

Mientras tanto la princesa llegó a donde los soldados entrenaban y entre tantas actividades buscó al muchacho que la tenía ahí. Pues desde que Shaoran apenas pudo levantarse de la cama, fue con aquel soldado de la armadura negra. Al parecer para pedirle que lo hiciera más fuerte, que lo ayudara a ser un mejor guerrero.

Quería ser capaz de ganarles a todos para proteger a la princesa y a sus amigos, para que nadie volviera a morir por su culpa. Estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a ese hechicero Ishbal.

Pero por culpa de eso no hablaban en lo más mínimo desde que despertó, desde ese día de la disculpa. Ni siquiera le miraba, como si solo pensara en esos sueños de venganza que ahora le consumían el corazón.

Nunca estaba durante el día y en todo el rato que se quedó esperándolo a que llegara a dormir, fue ella quien se quedó dormida. Desde entonces Liceo le acompañaba siempre a la distancia. Fiel, como un perro guardián que le protegiera, pero con esa actitud y la máscara, más bien le daba miedo.

Ahí estaba Shaoran, entrenando con Alquiam, seguro que podía distraerlo un poquito para hablarle y saludarlo y saber cómo se encontraba. Después de lo ocurrido dentro de la máquina de los sueños se sentía rara ante él. Pero ya tendría tiempo para hablarle y arreglarlo.

– ¿Shaoran? – le llamó distrayéndolo y haciendo que se ganara un buen golpe a la cara que le hizo probar suelo. Alquiam se acercó a él para decirle.

– Levántate, aun no terminó contigo.

Ignorando a la chica, se levantó para continuar la pelea y tras de un par de ataques se ganó un nuevo corte en el hombro y una nueva caída. Sakura no dudó antes de correr hacía él y tratar de ayudarlo.

– Solo fue un brazo, toma la espada con el otro y aparta a esa tonta de tu camino. Tu entrenamiento aun no acaba.

Obedeció lo que le decía y apartó a la princesa gentilmente antes de regresar al entrenamiento y tratar de asestar con la izquierda. Ninguno de los dos usaba protecciones y peleaban a la sombra de los árboles. Pero Shaoran se veía tan cansado, tanto que sus ojos no brillaban, eran los ojos de alguien sin deseos.

Una patada al estomago que le hizo retroceder y después caer de rodillas tratando de jalar aire. Sujetándose la cortada del brazo. Alquiam dejó su espada, se acercó a él y poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlo a la cara, le pregunto.

– ¿Por qué peleas Shaoran? ¿Para qué quieres usar esa espada?

– Para proteger a Sakura hime. Para proteger a todos a los que quiero.

– ¿Las espadas sirven para proteger? – preguntó el otro, levantándose.

– Las espadas deben usarse para proteger – respondió Shaoran penosamente pero sin esperarse una patada con furia al rostro.

– ¡Las espadas sirven para cortar gente! ¡Las espadas se usan para matar! Y cuando tomas una espada es por que estas dispuesto a clavársela a alguien – se acercó al muchacho y tomándolo por el cabello le obligó a hincarse – Una espada que no bebe sangre es un arma forjada para nada. Las espadas no protegen ¡Matan a los que quieren lastimar a los tuyos!

El guante blanco sacó arcos eléctricos que sanaron las heridas antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente.

– Toma esa espada y levántate – siguió Alquiam recogiendo la propia – Todavía no puedes descansar.

Al querer acercarse otra vez, Sakura le impedía el paso para no permitirle lastimar más a Shaoran. Como si quisiera salvarlo de esa situación.

– Déjalo ya.

– Retírate niña.

– Shaoran ya está cansado, déjalo.

Pensó un poco. ¿Retirarla por la fuerza y seguir? ¿Pedirle al guardián de la máscara que se la llevara? ¿Golpearla para ver cómo reaccionaba Shaoran? Pero miró al guardián de la máscara y supo que hacer.

– Creo que tiene razón... venga un poco conmigo para hablar, señorita. Liceo le ayudara a Shaoran a levantarse.

Temerosa la princesa aceptó acompañarlo a solo unos pasos de los demás mientras Liceo recogía la espada de Shaoran, de la empuñadura de lobo de fuego para entregársela.

Pero al dársela se quitó la máscara y se acercó al muchacho para decirle.

– Ya no eres más el protector de la princesa.

– ¿Qué dices?

– No permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte con una espada al ama Sakura. Yo seré el único que la proteja a partir de ahora. Eres un peligro si ella sigue confiando en ti. Acéptalo de buena manera o me obligaras a alejarte por la fuerza.

– Yo protegeré a Sakura hime.

– Ya no más.

Se armaron de pronto y lanzaron ataques con sus espadas. Shaoran estaba muy cansado pero Liceo no lo buscaba. Lo atacaba a su ritmo como si le tuviera compasión y lo golpeaba con el guante casi como una burla. Hasta que Liceo abrió su guardia, sin defensa ante la espada de Shaoran, que ni siquiera hizo el intento de amenazarlo, sintiendo miedo de llegar a lastimarlo.

– Tienes miedo... Y un guerrero con miedo no le es útil a nadie. Yo me arranqué el alma antes de fallarle a mi señora. Aquel que no es capaz de tomar una vida en el nombre de su señora, nunca debe sujetar una espada. Si no puedes matar alguien, ese alguien matará a lo que tú proteges. Acéptalo y deja de estorbarme en mi misión. – Se puso la máscara, guardó su espada y se dirigió de nuevo a donde su señora – ¿Nos vamos, ama Sakura? Shaoran tiene que seguir entrenando.

Tomó a la joven del brazo y casi como una imposición se la llevó del lugar para dejarlos en sus asuntos. Alquiam desapareció su espada y le dijo al muchacho.

– Tomate un descanso, duerme o ve a hablar con tu princesa. Tal vez te des cuenta de que es mejor dejar que el de la máscara se ocupe de ella, que cumpla tu promesa por ti. Tengo muchos a quienes entrenar.

Dándole la espalda se alejó a donde sus otros soldados entrenaban y Sakura regresó de pronto tomándole un brazo a Shaoran.

– Shaoran... yo quería hablar contigo. Solo un minuto por favor. Solo unas palabras.

Lo siento, princesa Sakura. Ahora estoy ocupado.

El grupo de las armaduras negras estaba formado, frente a ellos Alquiam hacía un movimiento y el resto lo imitaba. Shaoran se unió a la última fila para hacer también esos ejercicios. Dejando a la jovencita sola y confundida. Ni siquiera le hacía caso, como si no le importara.

Así que se retiró del lugar, triste sin dejar de pensar en eso. Ahora ni siquiera podía ir con Eriol después de la traición y la pelea contra los dragones. Comenzaba a sentirse sola.

¿Con quién podía ir? ¿Quién podría protegerla?

.

.

.

Era ya muy tarde, pronto el cielo comenzaría a tomar el color del atardecer, las actividades en el pueblo se preparaban para la noche y la gente regresaba de su trabajo en el campo.

Mientras, en el exterior del castillo, las rondas para un posible ataque de Ishbal y los entrenamientos de los soldados de Alquiam, continuaban.

Figuras con formas humanas, muñecos de paja con ropas que parecían militares sujetos de los árboles del lugar. Cada uno de los soldados tenía una lanza y estaban en grupos alrededor de cada uno de esos maniquíes.

– ¡Sientan el deseo! – Les ordenaba Alquiam – Piensen que es una persona de verdad. Piensen que es alguien a quien desean matar. Atraviesen su corazón con furia. Matéenlo cien y mil veces.

Un golpe a Shaoran en el oído que le hizo caer, tomándolo de un hombro lo levantó, le entregó la lanza y le cubrió ambos ojos con las manos.

– ¡Imagina esto! Ese soldado acaba de matar al mago azul, ese soldado acaba de atravesar el corazón de ese que llamas Fye, ese soldado acaba de lastimar a la princesita a la que proteges, ese soldado se llama Ishbal y esta retándote a que lo mates sin sostener un arma. ¡En cuanto te suelte vas a mostrarme lo que vas a hacerle a ese maldito!

Le descubrió la cara y después de alejó algunos pasos para dejarlo mirar al muñeco. Durante algunos instantes el mismo grupo que él no se movió para ver lo que haría.

Hasta que Shaoran gritó levemente y empuñando fuerte la lanza, la clavó tan fuerte en el corazón de este que esta se quedó atorada contra el tronco.

Alquiam le entregó una segunda lanza para que pudiera continuar aporreando una y otra vez a su supuesto enemigo. Comenzaba sentir el odio, comenzaba a sentir la furia, comenzaba sentir la necesidad de proteger a alguien.

Muy pronto, muy pronto sería el momento de volverlo fuerte de verdad.

– Kamil, Florina y Shaoran, vengan conmigo acá. El resto continué con lo que hace.

A poca distancia de los otros, cerca de donde estaban las armas de todos, les dijo.

– Pongan atención, los tres. Quiero enseñarles algo.

Se acercaron a donde Alquiam les dio armas. Espadas a los muchachos y una lanza a la jovencita.

– Están desafiladas – anunció la chica.

– En Céfiro lo más importante es la fuerza de voluntad. Los mejores guerreros no son los mejor entrenados ni los que tienen las mejores armas. Si no los que posen las fuerzas de voluntad más grandes.

– No comprendo su idea, maestro – habló Kamil.

Alquiam le quitó su espada como si quisiera revisarla.

– El ataque más fuerte de Sirene es un corte definitivo, no conozco escudo capaz de soportar ese golpe. Un ataque con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Si ustedes son capaces de cortar piedras con espadas sin filo, entonces no será imposible destruir poderosos escudos o la armadura de un dios con una buena espada. – Un tajo a la rama más cercana que calló con un corte limpio – practíquenlo, la jornada no termina hasta que puedan hacerlo, no hay comida ni descanso hasta que lo logren. Tiene que convencerse a si mismos de que pueden lograrlo, hasta que estén seguros no pasará nada.

Se alejó del lugar para tomar aquel libro rojo de antes y comenzar a estudiarlo mientras los muchachos comenzaban a practicar. Lo hacían tan mal.

Mientras tanto, un soldado de aura un tanto oscura se acercaba. Ese al que Shaoran llamaba antes maestro y le acompañaba en sus viajes. Ese que de tanta ayuda podía ser si se le usaba correctamente. Ese que se hacía llamar Korugane.

– Korugane te llamas, ¿verdad? Por lo que veo eres un ninja poderoso especialista en mata demonios, tu corte definitivo es temido en más de un mundo y portas en tu alma una maldición muy grande... o eso creía yo. ¿Qué deseas conmigo, soldado?

– Libera a Shaoran.

– Ese muchacho es libre, y como un hombre libre ha elegido seguirme y seguir mi entrenamiento. Como hombre libre me ha pedido que lo entrene como tú no pudiste hacerlo. Como hombre libre me ha entregado su alma. Así que tu exigencia esta fuera de lugar.

– No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes contaminar su alma de esta manera.

– ¿No puedo? – dejo de lado el libro levantándose para mirarlo más de cerca – La oscuridad no puede ser impuesta a nadie, la maldad y el odio no pueden entrar por fuerzas externas al corazón de una persona. La oscuridad se acepta gustoso, se le abren las puertas y se le abraza como a una bendición. No vengas a mí a colgar en mi alma pecados que no pueden cometerse.

– Estas contaminando su alma, estas convirtiéndolo en un ser de odio.

– Le estoy dando las armas que él me ha exigido. La fuerza que tú te negaste a darle. Fallaste en tu misión, Korugane, deja que alguien que sabe lo que hace se haga cargo.

El soldado pareció pensarlo un poco, mirar a Shaoran como seguía intentando un golpe inútil una y otra vez. Como la mirada de sus ojos era tan diferente a como lo conocía. Ese Shaoran con el que alguna vez compartió aventuras se estaba muriendo.

– No puedo dejar que le sigas haciendo esto, esas eran las últimas palabras de Fye. Me pidió que protegiera el brillo del alma de Shaoran.

– ¡Pues sabrás soldado que la única manera en la que tocaras a uno de mis soldados, será sobre mi cadáver y a pesar de tu corte mata demonios eso no te será algo fácil!

Korugane desenfundó la espada haciendo Alquiam lo mismo. Preparándose para la batalla, listos para enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso.

– ¡Furia! – se escuchó el gritó de la joven mientras una poderosa fuerza atacaba entre ellos para separarlos. Tomoyo les detenía sin atreverse a acercarse mucho, tal vez sin saber a quién atacar. – ¿Dónde está el enemigo? ¿Qué está pasando?

Alquiam giró ligeramente su espada antes de tirarla a un lado cual si no importara.

– Korugane respalda con su espada lo que sus palabras no pueden pronunciar. Al parecer no es Ishbal quien me molesta ahora.

– ¿Qué pasa Korugane? – a pesar de la respuesta la joven no bajaba su bayoneta.

– Quiero Salvar a Shaoran. – dijo tras de mucho batallar como si le costara trabajo. – no puedo dejar que sigan entrenándolo así.

– ¿Y que dice él?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

– No le has dicho, intentas salvarlo sin ni siquiera saber lo que él quiere. – Dejando el arma se acercó al soldado para regañarlo, quien bajó la cabeza con un gesto serio. – No puedes decidir por los demás, no puedes intentar salvar a los demás de sus decisiones. Ni siquiera le has preguntado lo que él quiere. Como si no te importaran las demás personas.

– No está haciendo lo correcto.

– Pues ve y díselo.

– No quiere escucharme.

– Y tú no quieres hablarle, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de intentarlo. – Pensó un poco antes de decir – No organices peleas tontas. Ve a intenta hablar con él y hasta después toma alguna acción. Alquiam no te impedirá intercambiar algunas palabras. Anda.

– Si, Tomoyo hime – respondió este sin notar que no era la princesa a la que servía y se retiró lentamente para hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Por un instante sintió tanta nostalgia, como tantas veces antes recibió ese regaño en el jardín del palacio. Ordenándole disculparse y arreglarlo todo por la vía más civilizada. Cuando la princesa tenía que abandonar esa imagen de niña gentil solo para disciplinar al más joven de sus soldados.

¿La princesa estaría bien?

¿De verdad estaría bien?

Tomoyo respiró profundo ante esto, le traía tantos recueros. Tener que regañar a un Korugane por estar organizando peleas tontas y hacer cosas sin pensar. Por solo un instante quiso creer que estaba de nuevo frente a él.

– Daidouji – le sacó Alquiam de sus pensamientos. – Quítame esto.

Era Akiko quien se escapó de la supervisión de Hamen y ahora abrazaba fuerte a Alquiam de una pierna. Era una imagen tan rara. Como si la pequeña buscara la protección de aquel muchacho, como si estuviera muy asustada y le rogara que la salvara. Este no la tocaba, se limitaba a mirarla como si esperara el momento en que se la quitarían y dejaría de soportarla.

¿Por qué la pequeña hacía eso?

¿Por qué con él?

– Ven pequeñita. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

Caminaban ya alejándose del muchacho, pero la niña no respondía a las preguntas. Solo mostraba un rostro serio, sin emoción alguna. Era tan difícil de entender.

– ¿Quieres ir con los otros niños para jugar?

Solo movió lentamente la cabeza dejándose conducir por la chica. Mientras Alquiam las veía alejarse, murmuraba mas para si mismo.

– Creo que ya no puedo proteger a nadie, pides demasiado de un demonio muy malo.

Respiró profundo y después tomó de nuevo su libro para tratar de estudiar, no faltaba mucho para la cena, aunque se quedaría con el trío de las armas desafiladas para demostrarles que él también estaba dispuesto a aguantar los sacrificios.

El ruido de las practicas de aquellos tres se detuvo de pronto, ¿quién les interrumpía esta vez?

Solo era Clef y su capitán que hablaban con ellos, al parecer preguntando por su comandante quien cómodamente estudiaba cerca. El mago se quedó cerca de los practicantes mientras el capitán de las fuerzas de Céfiro se acercaba con gesto serio. ¿Ahora de que iban a reclamar?

– ¿Qué ocurre capitán Ráfaga?

El soldado rubio desenfundó de repente atacando a Alquiam al corazón. Quien esquivó el ataque como un animal asustado.

– ¡Baja tu espada, capitán! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Saltó a la rama de un árbol evitando ese corte de tierra y huyendo después el filo de la navaja que le buscaba con furia. El chico no sacaba aun sus espadas y parecía muy espantado. Miraba hacia Clef, suplicándole que hiciera algo. Pero el mago no se movió, parecía un rey mirando cómo se cumplía una de sus órdenes.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Un hechizo o algún truco nuevo de Ishbal?

– Soldados, detengan al capitán Ráfaga, pero hay que evitar lastimarlo.

Su grupo de soldados oscuros reaccionó a la orden para ayudar a su comandante. Pero se vieron impedidos por un escudo mágico, parecido a las prisiones de Ishbal. Pero esta vez era Clef quien sostenía fuerte su báculo de donde salía la pared mágica. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– Lista – decía Marina terminando de arreglar a Lucy. – No me gusta cómo te ves con trenza. – Pero siempre estas poniendo peros cuando queremos cambiarte el peinado.

– A veces te menosprecias mucho, cuando eres una niña muy linda.

– Y con un poco de maquillaje – terminaba de arreglarla Marina con su estuche de sombras que nunca dejaba. – Quedas lista para ir a ligar al centro comercial.

– No iríamos ahí – reclamó Anaís.

– ¿Qué esperabas, que fuéramos a una biblioteca? Se supone que una se arregla para salir. Y si no tienes novio entonces puedes divertirte un poco más.

– ¡Claro que no!

Un gesto de dramatismo de Marina.

– Ho sí, olvide que la joven comprometida ha prometido dedicar su vida al momento en que por fin podrá declarar frente al altar su amor por... todas esas tonterías. Todavía somos jóvenes, no puede pensar como una ancianita con cincuenta años de casada.

– Yo no soy así.

– Claro que sí. – Marina se tranquilizo un poco antes de bajar la mirada. – Y justo ahora le preguntaríamos a Lucy cual de las dos tiene la razón y ella no podría apoyar a ninguna para no disgustar a la otra... Y terminaríamos riendo de ella olvidando la discusión.

– Así siempre es Lucy.

Una voz desde el exterior alarmando a ambas chicas.

– ¡El Gurú Clef y Alquiam están peleando!

Abandonaron en el lugar a Lucy, después de todo había personas que se encargaban de cuidarla ahí y salieron del castillo. No hacía falta preguntar la dirección de la pelea ante el cúmulo de gente.

Por favor, que Alquiam no repitiera lo de antes, que no estuviera destruyendo cosas y lastimando personas. Que no regresara ese monstruo de Tokio al que tanto miedo le tenía.

Por favor, solo por favor.

Paris y los generales de esté también se dirigían a donde la pelea. Y el mismo príncipe tuvo que detener a Caldina quien intentaba entrar a la batalla para frenar a su esposo. Todos estaban confundidos y no sabían por que Ráfaga atacaba al Alquiam, ni por que Clef evitaba que fueran detenidos.

El muchacho ya portaba completa su armadura negra y con sus espadas se limitaba a evitar el ataque el del otro soldado. Sus movimientos aun eran desesperados y asustados. No estaba tratando de lastimarlo, si no de evitar que lo mataran.

El casco de negro metal salió volando, deteniéndose la pelea durante unos cuantos instantes.

– ¿Acaso deseas matarme? – preguntó Alquiam cambiando el semblante, al parecer harto de correr. Apareció en su mano la máscara de porcelana de antes y su acento se volvió furioso – ¡Si buscas mi muerte entonces ven a mí, soldado capitán! ¡Yo probare el filo de tu espada y tú probaras el de mis dientes!

Ráfaga plantó los pies bien en el suelo levantando su acero.

– Morirás, Alquiam. De eso no hay dudas. Morirás de pie con el sol manchado de tu sangre.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto una antigua profecía?

Estas palabras parecieron afectar a Alquiam quien recibió de frente aquel corte. Ráfaga sonrió levemente sintiéndose vencedor, mas Alquiam se mostró sujetando un escudo de plata partido por la mitad que tiró a un lado y llamó sus espadas para enfrentar el reto.

Alquiam era bueno pero Ráfaga tenía lógicamente un nivel superior. Con lo que el muchacho comenzó a recibir heridas pronto. Nada grave que lo incapacitara, pero comenzaba a perder sangre lentamente.

Se movían mucho por el lugar, destruyendo el suelo y derribando los árboles que se interponían en su pelea. Y todo el tiempo alguno de los poderosos cortes de Ráfaga atravesaban el lugar sin preocuparse de los que miraban. El escudo de Clef no solo los detenía si no que también les servía de protección.

Alquiam logró conectar un buen golpe con el puño, que detuvo de repente al soldado, casi noqueado, aprovechando para decir.

– No quiero matarte, no quiero tomar la vida de ninguna de mis compañeros. No quiero mancharme más las manos con la sangre de alguien a quien aprecio. Perdóname la vida y hablemos de esto... no podré controlarme por mucho tiempo más.

La espada del capitán le atravesó el antebrazo, lanzada con furia. Sin darle tiempo para gritar mucho cuando el mismo soldado lo embistió y le tiró al suelo con una rodilla sobre el pecho. No estaba siendo controlado, su mente era racional y estaba pensando normalmente. Ráfaga quería matarlo, por alguna razón tenía serias intenciones de matarlo y Clef le ayudaba a hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Pero la profecía, la llegada del fin del mundo, el elegido por dios para decidir el destino de todas las razas... ¿Por qué Ráfaga mencionó la última de las profecías?

Mover la cabeza para evitar le atravesara, golpear fuerte con el puño libre y luego usar las piernas para librarse, ahora solo podía usar una espada. Ahora solo podía evitar que el capitán lo matara. Aunque ya se acercaba otro de esos poderosos cortes que solo con una mano y una espada pudo evitar.

Dolía.

Rechazar el arma enemiga, atacar al cuello del enemigo, agacharse para salvar la cabeza y recuperarse de aquel golpe rodando como gimnasta sobre una sola mano. La máscara cayó cerca de los demás partiéndose por la mitad.

Nuevamente esa angustia en el pecho de Marina, esa preocupación de que saliera lastimado. Pero viendo aquel gesto de furia en el rostro de Alquiam, se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por Ráfaga, por lo que ese monstruo pudiera hacerle al esposo de su amiga. Quien lo miraba todo con angustia con mucho más miedo que nadie en el lugar.

Tal vez si atacaba a Clef... pero no podía. Siquiera quería pensar en eso. Sabía que no se atrevería a intentar lastimarlo.

Ambos guerreros ya muy heridos, ambos respirando pesadamente y con aquel mismo fanatismo en la mirada. Las miradas de soldados que desean matar, que en medio de una pelea solo desean probar sangre, ya fuese propia o de alguien más.

Una vez más Ráfaga atacó a la distancia, obligando a Alquiam a saltar para tratar de evitarle y de repente, para Marina, las cosas comenzaron a verse más lentas. Pudo apreciar con claridad lo que ocurrió.

Clef abandonó la barrera mágica para atacar a Alquiam con su lanza, igual que Ráfaga lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Al verse acorralado el muchacho lanzó ambas espadas hacia Ráfaga mientras un hechizo atacaba al mago. Quien de pronto se vio impedido por un muro de oscuridad que le impidió terminar su ataque.

Aprovechando esta distracción, la espada del capitán de las fuerzas de Céfiro atravesó el pecho del muchacho saliéndole por la espalda. El ataque de Alquiam no había servido de nada. Así que ante la herida, arrojó sangre por la boca y pareció vencido. Derrotado por el guerrero más fuerte. Pero levantó el brazo y lanzó un nuevo golpe al cuello de Ráfaga. Un golpe con la navaja de su antebrazo que atravesó el cuello del soldado.

Y volvió de pronto aquella imagen a la mente de la chica. La misma posición, el mismo ataque. Solo que en otra ocasión fue Latiz el vencido de aquella manera. Con la navaja de Alquiam atravesándole la garganta.

Cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo y de inmediato los demás se acercaron. Las sacerdotisas y Paris para ver a Clef, Caldina buscaba a su esposo acompañada de Marina y Kafka, quien recién llegaba el lugar al ver la pelea. Sirena ayudó a Alquiam a hincarse, quien seguía vivo y consiente a pesar de la herida. El guante de sanación estaba roto, por lo que no podía curarse solo, necesitaba ayuda de un medico.

– Arráncala – le ordenó Alquiam al dragonero quien no dudó en tomar la espada y jalarla con fuerza. Un gruñido de dolor antes de ser sostenido por Sirene y su hermana. Quien ya se quitaba el pañuelo del cabello para tratarle la herida de la mano.

Su condición era muy mala, los cortes de Ráfaga le tocaron muy poco pero la presión de aire que provocaban causaba múltiples heridas internas. Estaba mucho peor de lo que se veía.

Apartó de pronto a las jinetes y se levantó para detener la mano de Caldina. Desesperada lo embestía al darse cuenta de la muerte de su esposo con las dos navajas cortas que usaba para luchar. Alquiam la sujetó de las muñecas y abrazándola desde atrás para detenerla le dijo.

– Perdóname mujer, perdóname – ella no dejaba de luchar y gritarle. Estaba destrozada – Perdóname por ser lo que soy, perdóname por defenderme.

– ¡Maldito Asesino! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡LO MATASTE!

– Lo sé mujer y me confieso culpable. Pero no puedes matarme y tú lo sabes. Atacarme solo resultará con una muerte más. En la muerte de otra persona a la que apreció, de otro de aquellos a los que debo proteger. No me obligues mujer, no me obligues.

Más bien parecía suplicar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mientras tanto, una joven sanadora atendía las leves heridas de Clef ante el hechizo que lo rechazó. Pero sin dejar de ponerle atención ante lo que Alquiam decía.

– No quiero matar a ninguno de ustedes, peleo para protegerlos. No buscas venganza, mujer y tú lo sabes. Buscas la muerte para no separarte de tu hombre... si ese es entonces tu deseo yo puedo cumplirlo. Si tu anhelo es la muerte, yo puedo entregártela. Pero tu hijo ya me odia y está condenado a odiarme por siempre por haberle quitado a su padre. No lo obligues a guardarme aun más rencor. No me obligues a quitárselo todo. Tu hijo te necesita viva. Necesita que le cuentes las aventuras de su padre y lo mantengas vivo dentro de su memoria y de tu corazón. Ódiame mujer, si es lo que quieres, despréciame mujer, ódiame siempre. Pero vive por tu hijo, solo por él, supera esta muerte.

La soltó levemente mientras Caldina permanecía en silencio unos instantes. Bloqueada de todo lo que ocurría. Hasta que comenzó a llorar cubriéndose los ojos, a llorar de manera desconsolada. Marina corrió hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla y Alquiam se alejó algunos pasos doliéndose nuevamente de las heridas.

Más de nuevo reaccionó rápido para evitar un nuevo corte. Con la navaja de Clef a la cara, ahora era el mago quien le atacaba.

– ¿VIENES AHORA HECHICERO MALDITO? ¿Sacrificas la vida de tus soldados solo para no arriesgarte al matarme? ¿Sacrificas la vida de tu amigo para que la tuya no corra peligro? Eres tan cobarde, eres tan infinitamente cobarde.

Un corte en la mejilla, una hombrera salió volando y se rompió la corona del mago. Alquiam se olvido de obtener sus espadas y embistió con el cuerpo para aprisionarlo contra el suelo.

– ¡Eres un cobarde! – El puño al rostro – ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Por que me obligas a matar a quienes debo proteger! ¿Por qué haces esto?

La mano metálica del mago golpeó con fuerza cambiando los papeles. Ahora era Alquiam quien recibía el castigo en el suelo.

– ¡Eres un monstruo! – Le decía Clef – ¡Mereces morir! ¡Mereces ser destruido! ¡Con tu muerte se salvaran miles de vidas! ¡Con tu muerte Latiz descansara en paz! ¡Como alguien como tú puede ser el Kamui!

Florina no soportó ver más esto y tomó su verdadera lanza para tratar de ir a ayudar a Alquiam, viéndose impedida por el príncipe que mostraba su espada. Lo pensó un poco antes de tratar de esquivarlo y la lanza de otra persona le defendió del ataque de Paris. Sirene entraba a defender a su hermana y comenzó la pelea por todo el lugar.

Todos los hombres de Paris contra aquellos que decían servirle a Alquiam. Cada uno eligiendo a un oponente incluyendo a la joven Florina, quien se enfrentaba a una de las magas de Paris. El grupo de elite con sus armaduras negras contenía a la infantería.

Cerca Shaoran, Korugane y Liceo protegían a las señoritas y a la niña ciega. Preocupados del desenlace de la pelea y de que lo siguiente pudiera ser considerarlos a ellos enemigos.

Amigos peleando contra amigos, compañeros luchando contra compañeros. La máscara de Sirene salió volando mientras Shiriu trataba de rematar, Y Valgrant lastimaba al oriental con su lanza.

El maestro Ilstar, el hombre jorobado vestido de monje, frente a Ariat. La jovencita sanadora de Paris. Ella sujetaba fuerte su báculo de manera nerviosa mientras el hombre solo la miraba. Al final este se acercó y tomándola de un codo la llevó con el grupo de la princesa Sakura.

– Yo no puedo pelear y usted no quiere hacerlo. No somos guerreros así que solo miraremos.

Y la chica se sintió aliviada por estas palabras.

Se suponía que el enemigo era Ishbal, se suponía que todos querían salvar a Lucy. Se suponía que Marina era la encargada de que Alquiam no hiciera nada malo, de que no lastimara a nadie. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Se juró que no iba a depender de nadie, que no iba a esperar ser salvada por nadie. Pero no alcanzaba más que a cuidar a Caldina mientras sus amigos a su alrededor se mataban entre sí.

La navaja de Clef atravesó la pierna de Alquiam y este le dejó inútil la prótesis de una estocada bien colocada.

– ¿Lo recuerdas Clef? ¿Lo recuerdas? Esta misma pelea doscientos cuarenta años atrás. Aquel que quería destruir al pilar, aquel que quería defender al pilar. Al Tashir Clef contra Id Fladlan Clef. Sangre contra sangre, hermano contra hermano y en aquella ocasión tú pudiste derrotarme... e invoque al dragón de Kalgary para destruirte.

– ¡Mi hermano murió hace mucho tiempo! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres un humano!

– Yo soy tu hermano, Clef. Estoy aquí, ven a mis brazos y vayamos juntos al infierno.

Estaba poniéndose sicótico, estaba saliéndose de control. Como dijo antes en Tokio cada vez sería más fácil perder el control. Cada vez sería menos humano y más destructor. Está a punto de volverse otra vez el monstruo.

Pero estaba herido y muy cansado. Y a pesar de su brazo inútil Clef le llevaba bastante ventaja. Lo desarmó con un golpe a la herida del brazo y con una patada en el torso lo detuvo lo suficiente para romperle la navaja del antebrazo, dejándolo desarmado e indefenso. Una explosión de magia lo lanzó atrás y lo dejó listo para ser muerto, la navaja le atravesaría el corazón y lo partiría por la mitad de ser necesario.

Alquiam lanzó un golpe a pesar de lo inminente de aquel ataque, como si no le importara lo que estaba a puno de suceder.

La sangre salpicó el rostro del mago y la batalla se detuvo de repente. Todas las miradas a aquella pareja, toda la atención en aquella herida.

– ¡FLORINA! – gritó Alquiam con fuerza sujetándola levemente con el brazo herido. La niña logró escapar del oponente que le enfrentaba y proteger al que llamaba su maestro. Recibiendo la mortal herida sobre un costado.

Furioso de repente Alquiam destrozó la lanza del mago solo con la mano libre, rompiéndola en miles de astillas. Sujetándolo después el rostro del mago con aquella misma mirada sicótica.

– ¡MUERE MALDITO MAGO!

Fuego blanco envolvió el cuerpo de Clef durante unos segundos y después una explosión lo mandó lejos de él. A donde su gente se reunió de inmediato alrededor de ese cuerpo quemado para tratar de ayudarlo.

– Aguante Florina. ¡Aguante!

– Creo... ya no hay tiempo. Decía ella con una sonrisa dolorosa – Pero no hay mejor forma de morir, ¿verdad? Ofrecer la vida para salvar a tu general. Lo hice bien, ¿cierto?

– No va a morir, Florina. No le va a pasar nada.

La hermana de la chica trataba de revisarla sin quitársela de las manos a Alquiam. Era una cortada grande sobre el hígado, el tipo de heridas que no dejarían de sangrar más que con magia.

– Yo la ayudo – dijo primavera llegando veloz pero Alquiam la detuvo con una mano.

– No puedes, la navaja estaba maldita. Vas a matarla.

– ¿Entonces como la ayudamos? – preguntó Sirene con sus hermosos ojos llenos de desesperación. Mientras tanto varias sanadoras ya ayudaban a Clef, todavía vivo.

– Voy a sanarla yo mismo – dijo al fin poniendo la mano lastimada sobre la herida.

– No maestro – le sujetó el profesor – Ya no tiene el guante y si usa su energía de destrucción para salvarla será un gasto muy fuerte. Quemará mucha de su alma y quedara más cerca de la bestia.

– Ella lo vale, no me importa si consumó toda mi alma, hoy nadie más va a morir. No voy a perder a nadie más.

Colocó la mano sobre la herida de manera suave, cual si le preocupara lastimar a la jovencita quien lentamente perdía el sentido. Unos segundos para murmurar unas palabras y la luz blanca comenzó a brillar. Una luz cálida como la magia de Anaís. Que detuvo la sangre y cerró la herida lentamente.

Hasta que Florina pudo incorporarse levemente y abrazar a su hermana. Quien de entre todos era la más asustada por la situación. Alquiam mientras tanto se arrastró un poco aguantando lo que parecía una fuerte tos. Algo le pasaba y sus soldados se preocupaban por él.

Se veía muy mal, aunque toda la atención de Marina ese centraba solo en Clef, a quien le atendían las quemaduras del rostro que seguro debían dolerle mucho. No iba a morir, ¿verdad? ¿Clef estaría bien?

Sujetaba fuerte la mano de Paris mientras las sanadoras trabajaban en él. Todas a la vez y al parecer con mucho esfuerzo. Le decían a Anaís que ellas harían lo más difícil y cuando no les quedara fuerza, la magia del viento terminaría el trabajo.

Por favor, por favor, tenían que salvarlo.

La más anciana de las sanadoras se retiró del grupo, al parecer al borde del desmayo y le hizo la señal a la nueva princesa. Quien invocó de inmediato su magia sanando las últimas heridas del mago. Quien, aunque sano, no se veía muy bien.

– Mago negro Clef – decía Alquiam sostenido por sus soldados para caminar – Me has traicionado y no tengo deseos de perdonarte. Se supone que somos compañeros, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias queremos salvar a Lucy y regresarla a salvo a Tokio. ¡Y tú levantas tu espada contra mí! ¡Y tú envías a tus vasallos a la muerte para enfrentarme!

Un momento para tranquilizarse donde Marina pudo verle a los ojos, pupilas rasgadas que no eran las de un ser humano, no faltaba nada antes de que comenzara a matar a todos en el lugar.

– No voy a perdonarte, pero por respeto a la vida de tu general me iré sin más con mi gente. Pero hoy has mostrado tu asqueroso y verdadero rostro. El Alquiam no tendrá más tratos con el reino de Céfiro, y todo aquel que deseé seguirme debe acompañarme ahora mismo... Voy a salvar a Lucy, a llevarla a casa. Pero regresare mago, y entonces voy a matarte, a ti y a todo aquel que se me atraviese en el camino. ¡Vengan conmigo, mis hombres!

Paris y compañía se habían reunido alrededor del mago herido para protegerlo de un posible ataque. Formando un muro muy difícil de cruzar. Por entre ellos, los soldados de Alquiam su sumaron a su dirigente. Formando las dos fuerzas de las que estaban compuestos. Shaoran dudó un poco antes de también acercarse a él, sin importar que Korugane no hiciera el gesto de acercarse al demonio.

– Korugane, quédate aquí y protege a la princesa. Este lugar es mucho más seguro. Yo protegeré a Shaoran. Vámonos, gente.

De pronto, la sanadora de Paris se levantó de donde atendía a Clef y sin mirar a nadie se colocó entre las filas de los otros soldados. Con un gesto de perplejidad en el príncipe.

– No puedo... – decía ella con mucho esfuerzo. – No puedo soportar esto. Yo creí en el señor Clef pero acabo de ver que todo lo que creí era mentira. Nos dijo que a pesar de ser un mago negro jamás usaría la oscuridad en su magia. Pero hoy maldijó su navaja y por esa magia casi muere un inocente. Quiero proteger a Lucy como ella me protegió a mí hace tanto. Por eso me voy con Alquiam, ya no puedo confiar más.

Un portal de siete picos por donde comenzaron a entrar los soldados negros seguido de su general, quien no se dignó a voltear a verlos una vez, más. Aunque a los ojos de Marina, su estado era el mismo de cuando su brazo se destrozaba. Se veía igual, a punto de perder el control.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

.

.

.

Sentada en una banca de piedra de su casa, Kafka observaba largamente a Marina. La pobre niña seguía tan impactada después de lo del día anterior. Llevaba todo el día en el jardín de Kafka, negándose a hablar con nadie ni hacer nada. Solo quería estar sola, solo quería pensar.

Ni siquiera notaba a la pequeña Mokona, quien después de largos intentos por llamar su atención ahora imitaba a la oriental y se limitaban a mirarla en medio de su impacto.

La mujer ni siquiera la dejó regresar al castillo, solo la subió al carruaje y la llevó de nuevo a su casa en las afueras del pueblo a donde pudiera calmarse, aunque al parecer aun no servía de mucho. No quiso cambiarse para estar más cómoda y desde entonces le ignoraba de manera olímpica. Tan solo estaba sentada cerca del estanque artificial mirando la superficie del agua sin decir nada. Y eso le preocupaba.

Todo el día en el lugar sin levantarse y a luz del sol ya faltaba, dentro de poco comenzaría a hacer un poco de frió. No quería que Marina se molestara si la sujetaba de repente para meterla a la casa. Pero tampoco debía exponerse tanto.

De pronto la jovencita se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

– Marina – le llamó pero la ignoraron igual que como había sido todo el día. – Shiriu, cuídala.

Acompañado por el conejo mágico el joven soldado siguió a la jovencita en su camino hasta el castillo. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y lo único que iluminaba era la tenue luz de la luna. Por lo que este se acercó con la lámpara que llevaba para que Marina no tuviera problemas. Aunque esta pareciera no notarlo.

La dejaron entrar de inmediato al castillo junto con su acompañante perdiéndose entre los pasillos hasta un lugar que ella conocía bien. La última vez a ella le dolió mucho estar ahí. Ahora necesitaba regresar para algo en específico.

Entendiendo la situación el oriental se quedó fuera del lugar en donde no le estorbara a nadie. Ella estaba segura y ahí terminaba su encargo.

Sin llamar a la puerta Marina se adentró violentamente en el estudio de Clef, quien descansaba en el sillón del lugar mientras hablaba con sus cuatro sacerdotisas que permanecían fielmente de pie frente a él.

– ¿Por qué no confías en mi? – preguntó ella apretando los puños. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– Marina, no creo que sea el momento...

– ¿Acaso crees que no tengo la fuerza? ¿Sigues creyendo que soy esa niña asustada que tenias que consolar durante la guerra de Autozam? ¿Sientes que cuando llegue la hora no voy a poder cumplir con mi palabra? ¿No confías en mí?

La joven tenía que esforzarse mucho para frenar aquellas lágrimas de rabia que ya le inundaban los ojos. Quería gritar, reclamar muy fuerte pero solo podía apretar los puños muy fuerte mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Clef suspiró levemente y le pidió a las otras jóvenes que salieran, acompañándolas hasta la puerta para cerrar tras de ellas. Dándole un poco de privacidad a aquella conversación. Para mirar hacía Marina quien parecía calmarse un poco.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

– Para salvar miles de vidas. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

– Alquiam me lo pidió a mí. Me dio el arma que lo terminará todo cuando sea la hora. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

– Confió en ti.

– ¡No es cierto! – le gritó por fin mirándolo a los ojos con enojo – Si confiaras en mi me hubieras dicho lo que planeabas, me hubieras pedido ayuda, me habrías dicho que Ráfaga estaba arriesgando su vida de una forma tan tonta... tal vez te hubiera dado la navaja.

– No lo entiendes.

– Tienes razón Clef, no lo entiendo, no te entiendo. Yo creí que eras una buena persona, creí que podía confiar en ti pero tú no confías en mi y ya no sé que pensar. Desde que llegué de nuevo a este lugar estás tan cambiado, creo que ni siquiera tus sentimientos son iguales. No te entiendo Clef. No puedo entenderte.

– Ven conmigo por favor. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El mago tomó su báculo y salió del lugar obligando a la chica a apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Se veía normal después de la pelea de antes, aunque un poco cansado y cojeaba ligeramente de un pie a pesar de que se notaba apoyaba mucho peso en el báculo de navaja que usaba. Aun con la magia de Anaís y el día entero de descanso seguía lastimado.

Durante algunos minutos se movieron en silenció por el lugar hasta una puerta en donde el anillo de Clef les abrió el paso a lo que parecía una caverna. Un lugar muy extraño dentro de un castillo. Tal vez una salida de emergencia en caso de un ataque. El mago sujetó una antorcha para alumbrarse en el oscuro camino interior.

– Céfiro es rico en muchas leyendas, – decía el mago mientras caminaban – Explican el inicio del mundo y muchas otras cosas. La más importante, en la que se basa la religión de la que soy sumo sacerdote, es la leyenda de la creación de nuestro mundo.

Un mural enorme en la pared de la cueva, relieves en la piedra pintados de manera hermosa, una mujer de rara belleza cuya aura formaba un fénix blanco.

– Esta es la diosa Archel, diosa de la creación y principal deidad de Céfiro. Al principio solo existía la nada y fue ella la que lo creo todo. Pero el equilibrio es necesario, los opuestos siempre existen. Oscuridad para la luz, maldad para la bondad, mal para el bien. Y al tener un dios creador, se necesita un dios destructor.

El muro del frente mostraba el demonio de la gran garra con el ojo en el brazo, el rostro de hueso y el hocico en el pecho. La cosa en la que Alquiam se convirtió en Tokio. Y tras de él, un fénix negro con partes de armadura que recordaban a un dragón. El dragón de Kalgary, el ave dragón.

– Archel repartió su poder con los tres dioses, – el siguiente mural en donde se veía a los tres genios que le rendían tributo al fénix blanco – Pero el dragón conserva integra su fuerza y eso lo hace más poderoso que los tres dioses elegidos o que la misma diosa. Lo hace capaz de destruirlo todo aunque la diosa lo proteja, pero de negar al dios negro se rompería el equilibrio de este mundo y lo destruiría todo. Un dios oscuro es necesario.

Marina no alcanzaba a decir nada, tal vez ese lugar era muy sagrado, tal vez era donde se guardaba la historia de aquel mundo, donde por primera vez alguien le hablaba del verdadero origen del Alquiam.

–Dos dioses con tareas opuestas que no pueden detenerse, una pelea eterna, pero así como la diosa de la creación rechaza la destrucción del otro, el dios negro evita la pelea, pues una lucha entre dioses inevitablemente terminará con la destrucción del mudo en disputa. Así que cada cierto tiempo, los dioses eligen campeadores entre los hombres y les entregan el poder de un elegido. Fuerzas iguales en donde la única diferencia sería la fuerza de voluntad y el poder del alma.

Estos elegidos deben luchar en lugar de los dioses y determinar el destino del mundo. A ellos se les nombra Kamui: "El que tiene el poder de dios, o el que desafía el poder de dios" La misma palabra para los dos significados. Así se decide la suerte de Céfiro.

– ¿Es de verdad? ¿Ya existieron estas peleas?

– En una ocasión – Clef se acercó al mural para ver al guerrero hecho de luz abrigado por las alas de fénix blanco – Hace mucho tiempo, yo mismo fui un Kamui y luché con la fuerza prestada por la diosa Archel para salvar este mundo. Me enfrenté al Kamui oscuro y tuve que convertirme en mago blanco para salvar la vida. Las señales de que la batalla se acerca están marcadas en una serie de profecías. El aliento de los dioses, la tierra sagrada se vuelve roja, el hermano lucha contra el hermano. Muchas profecías muy complicadas para predecirlas antes de que ocurran.

Pero en las últimas fechas, muchos de los hechos nos hacen sospechar que las profecías se están cumpliendo y encargué a mi gente hiciera una búsqueda astral de los posibles candidatos a convertirse en Kamuis.

El mago se adentró en aquella cueva ignorando la gran cantidad de murales que se presentaban en las paredes de este, hasta el fondo del lugar en donde se presentaba un pequeño altar. Clef se acercó hasta este para tomar unos papeles y entregárselos a Marina. Parecían cartas celestes para usar el telescopio y estaban llenas de números. No comprendía nada.

– Son los cálculos que hicimos, los comprobamos muchas veces y solo encontramos a alguien que podría ser.

La última página, más números y un nombre. Pero lo más importante, un dibujo a lápiz del rostro de una persona.

– ¿Ascot?

– La alineación de los astros en el momento de su nacimiento lo vuelven un indiscutible candidato a Kamui en caso de que los dioses decidieran luchar. Y no dudo que fuese un elegido, pues su fuerza interior era tan grande que podía enfrentarse a Alquiam o a mí si se le hubiera entrenado bien.

– Pero dices que hay un Kamui oscuro.

Pareció batalla un poco antes de responder.

– Según la leyenda, nadie sobre el mundo puede matar a un Kamui, protegidos ambos por los dos dioses. Solo entre las manos del otro Kamui puede encontrar el final de su vida. Pero es lógico ver que si Ascot era un Kamui, Alquiam es su estrella gemela y será el otro Kamui. La profecía se cumple, Ascot murió entre sus manos, antes de comenzar la batalla el resultado fue decidido... con un sobreviviente fanático de la destrucción, adorador del dios negro.

– ¿Entonces Alquiam?

– Decidirá el destino de este mundo... y ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Va a destruir Céfiro como lo intentó una vez, como casi lo logra. No podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que mi mundo se perdiera entre su poder.

Marina lo pensó un poco, pensando en lo que ocurría.

– ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

– Por que no puedo seguir cargando en tus hombros la responsabilidad que me corresponde como gobernante de este mundo.

– Paris es el príncipe.

– Y al igual que Anaís solo es una figura decorativa, alguien a quien el pueblo ame mientras otros tomamos las verdaderas responsabilidades.

Aquello ya era demasiado, aquella ya estaba más allá de lo que ella podía soportar. ¿Ese era su amigo? ¿Ese era el mago blanco de corta estatura que conoció tanto tiempo antes o solo una copia extraña con sentimientos completamente diferentes?

– Yo no quería que Ráfaga muriera, no lo envié a una muerte segura. Pero Alquiam entendió la situación, sabía que lo mataríamos y se arriesgó demasiado, en lugar de verse superado usó toda su fuerza en detenerme y tener así una oportunidad que supo aprovechar.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó antes de salir del lugar. Antes de alejarse de él y tratar de olvidarse de él. Ese no era el Clef que ella conocía, ese no era el Clef que ella amaba.


	19. Cap 18 Jaque mate

Luz de oscuridad Capitulo 18 Arakyshy99

**Capitulo****18 Jaque Mate**.

Estaba anocheciendo en Tomoeda, la Yukata que ella llevaba le daba algo de calor pero no serviría si comenzaba a enfriar. ¿Qué clase de noche de verano era aquella?

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era lo que él había dicho antes, lo que le había pedido.

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa y esperaba.

Hasta que aquello llego de pronto, surgida la cuestión aquella mañana en una plática de chicos, donde cada uno de ellos confesaba quien le gustaba, fingiendo esconderse pero asegurándose de que las mencionadas los escucharan. Pero él se negó a contestar, una fría indiferencia ante los secretos de sus compañeros.

El resto lo presionó como los hombres solo saben hacer, con un poco de dolor y mucha dosis de vergüenza. Hasta que lo confesó.

"Es Daidouji" dijo "La que me gusta es Tomoyo"

Mucha pena en ella hasta que él la encontró en el coro y la invitó al festival para hablar de lo ocurrido. Y ella lo esperaba.

Y esa noche ella lo espero pacientemente durante varias horas, pero Eriol nunca llegó. Ni regresó a la escuela.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

–Tengo algo para ti. –mencionó el perro negro sacándola de pronto de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa, Hamen? –respondió la jovencita al ver al animal acercarse.

–Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo tengas.

–¿Una carta nueva?

–La más poderosa de las cartas de esta colección. Pero es algo con lo que debes tener mucho cuidado. Esta es la que siempre se está escondiendo de los ojos de Akiko.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Era extraña la manera en que llegaban las imágenes a la mente de la chica en los momentos de mayor estrés. Como si su mente tratara de hacerle olvidar un poco, solo por un instante la situación por la que pasaba

Estaba encerrada en aquel pozo junto a un monstruo sediento de sangre, junto a alguien que no podía ni quería calmarse.

Pero... ¿cómo comenzó toda aquella tontería?

.

.

.

_Varios días habían pasado desde la separación de los grupos, Alquiam se mantenía lejos, en aquel reino del profesor Ilstar y solo esas noticias se tenían. Según Kafka, si estuviera armando destrozos ni el pegaso más rápido de todo Céfiro llegaría hasta ellas antes del rumor. _

_Se decía que el rey del lugar había construido una prisión para él en donde lo mantenían oculto hasta que fuera momento de luchar. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Tenía la pierna lastimada, casi toda la caída repercutió en ella, era increíble que esa fuera su única herida, en cualquier otra situación se habría matado. ¿O acaso él lo evitó? De cualquier manera no podía caminar, no podía levantarse y salir huyendo. Estaba en serios problemas.

.

.

.

_Se pasaba el día entre cuidar a Lucy y hablar con Kafka. Por que no podía evitar ese sentimiento de miedo, de que llegaría el momento en que Alquiam y su grupo llegarían queriendo cobrar venganza y ahora sí nada detendría la pelea. _

_Caldina abandonó el castillo apenas después del funeral de Ráfaga, sin decir a donde iba ni despedirse de nadie. Y desde entonces el gesto de Clef se veía cansado y desanimado. Tal vez por perder a un compañero como Ráfaga. O por que el sacrificio de este no había servido de nada. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

El monstruo estaba junto a ella, queriendo atacarla, hacerle dañó, quería matarla. Ya estaba fuera de control, ya nada podía detenerlo. Y de poder utilizar la navaja, la usaría para detenerlo ahí mismo. Pero ella estaba herida.

.

.

_Desde entonces Marina no hablaba con el mago y los exteriores del palacio se mantenían en calma, antes siempre rota por los soldados de Alquiam. _

_Kafka casi vivía en el palacio desde aquella pelea, pasando el tiempo con Marina y siempre hablándole. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo esta se lo pasara perdida entre sus sentimientos. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Era Alquiam y a al mismo tiempo ya no lo era. Su amigo estaba muerto para ser remplazado por la bestia y se acercaba a ella, seguro atraído por el olor de la sangre que ella tenía en la rodilla. La misma herida que le impedía levantarse y correr. Estaba herida y vulnerable frente a un ser sediento de sangre.

Hasta que este se detuvo de pronto como si dudara.

.

.

.

_No podía irse con Alquiam, no podía elegir entre ninguno de los dos bandos que acababan de construirse, pero ya no se sentía segura al lado de Clef. Al demostrar este, que al igual que Alquiam, las vidas de las personas no eran importantes, tan solo cumplir con una misión que se consideraba sagrada _

_Y entonces Lucy desapareció. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Con un grito inhumano que descombinaba con su aspecto se acercó a la pared para golpearse la frente contra la dura roca. Como si quisiera provocarse dolor. Hasta que cayó de rodillas más calmado, respirando rápido como alguien que recién despierta de una pesadilla.

–A ella no –dijo cual suplica –A ella no puedo tocarla.

Y se veía tan infinitamente cansado.

.

.

.

_El mensaje mágico fue mandado y el grupo no tardó en llegar. Con un Alquiam fuera de control que gritaba y reclamaba a todo el mudo. Que quería lastimar a alguien por lo que pasaba. Pero que no dejaba de culparse a si mismo. _

_Era el único que podía protegerla bien, era el único que estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente de la presencia del alma de Lucy, por si algo le pasaba o se la llevaban. Nadie más la cuidaría con ese celo y por eso tuvieron la oportunidad de llevársela. Tenía la culpa y lo sabía, tenía la culpa y no podía perdonarse por eso. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Marina aun con algo de miedo.

–Solo por un minuto, por un momento. En cuanto vea algún enemigo, seguramente volveré a ser esa bestia... pero creo que hay algo que puedo hacer, les pedí a los magos que lo prepararan por si esto ocurría.

.

.

.

_Organizaron a los grupos, olvidaron las diferencias, dejaron todo de lado para ir a rescatar a Lucy. No podían llevar a los débiles, solo los más fuertes se enfrentarían. _

_Esto tuvo algunos problemas con aquella llamada Sara que se empeñaba en acompañarlos. Pero que al final convencieron de quedarse._

_Encontraron la invitación de Ishbal a la última batalla. A ese encuentro en donde lo decidiría todo. El mismo castillo de antes, el salón de baile donde se celebraría una boda. Si no eran capaces de rescatar a Lucy, si morían al intentarlo, Ishbal la tomaría como esposa y sería su reina roja que reinaría sobre Céfiro. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Era una pulsera con un símbolo grabado, parecía plata y tenía una forma delicada, más bien frágil.

–Sirve para controlar bestias, y ya me pusieron a mí el sello. La gran Eleanora controlaba con esta joya a los dragones escarlata y las quimeras negras de la guerra de los trescientos siglos. Tal vez sirva para mí.

Se acercó a ella para ponerla la mano en la rodilla y comenzar a sanarla. ¿No habían destruido ese guante en la pelea contra Ráfaga?

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Pero estaba tan descontrolado como al momento después de matar a Ráfaga. O tal vez la idea de que Lucy estuviera en manos del enemigo lo enloquecía de aquella manera. Era peligroso, para amigos y enemigos. Sobre todo por lo que encontraron al llegar al castillo. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

–Es un candado de obediencia, pero no funcionan las órdenes muy complicadas, está hecho para bestias salvajes. Con esto tal vez siga a tu servició un poco más. No te prometo nada, haré todo lo que pueda. Pero ya no queda suficiente de mi alma como para apoyarte. Solo vas a tener a un perro rabioso que siga tus órdenes. ¿Ya estás bien?

– Creo que sí –respondió la joven doblando la pierna, la herida estaba sanada pero como antes, esa magia no reparaba las armaduras. Cada vez perdía más imagen en esas peleas.

–Voy a transmutar una salida, en cuanto aparezcan los enemigos no te preocupes por mi... –mientras usaba la navaja de su antebrazo para hacer el circulo de hechizo en la pared, mencionó como si hablara consigo mismo –Si tienes que sacrificarme para salvar a Lucy, no lo dudes ni un instante. Lo más importante es ella, prometimos que la llevaríamos a casa.

–Lo prometimos.

.

.

.

_Esperaban una trampa en aquel castillo igual que en la última ocasión, pero la entrada fue limpia, como invitados a la supuesta boda. Pero al abrir las puertas no fue el interior de un palacio lo que encontraron si no un pueblo destruido. Un lugar en donde era de noche, los cadáveres tapizaban las calles y muchas construcciones ardían. _

_Era una ilusión mágica, les dijo Clef. Algo que ocurrió en el pasado y alguien les mostraba. _

_Por que Alquiam, uno idéntico estaba en esa ilusión. Vestido como noble francés de siglos pasados, dirigiendo a un grupo de guerreros de varios aspectos. Terminaban de encadenar hombres y mujeres antes de iniciar el camino. ¿Prisioneros? ¿Presos? ¿Esclavos? _

_Una niña les impedía irse, parada en el camino como si tuviera la fuerza de enfrentarlos. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

–No mueras, Alquiam.

–Deja de pensar tan estúpidamente –le regaño haciendo el hechizo –No puedes ir a la batalla pensando que todos los que te acompañan van a regresar. No puedes creer que puedes obtenerlo todo sin sacrificar nada. Esto ya no es una vida, existo, aguanto este sufrimiento como lo hace un enfermo que sabe que va a morir.

–Alquiam.

–Si esto fuera un hospital, hace mucho te estaría suplicando cortaras esos cables que me mantienen con vida. Por que duele mucho, por que ya no lo soporto. Muy apenas estoy vivo, no me queda suficiente conciencia. El Alquiam que tú conoces solo se mantiene agonizante por que tu se lo pides. No me lo hagas todo más difícil.

.

.

.

_Apartaron a los niños por la fuerza para llevarse a los prisioneros, todo bajo la aparente supervisión de Alquiam con un gesto arrogante. _

–_Esos niños me ponen nervioso. _

–_También a mi –respondió este con un acento ridículo–¡Déjenos pasar! _

–_¡No vamos a olvidar esto nunca! –les amenazó la niña de antes. Seguida, en su valeroso acto por los demás niños. Con lo que Alquiam sacó su espada. _

_Y entonces el Alquiam real, que llegaba junto a Marina, se adelantó desesperado para tratar de detenerlo. A atacar a esa ilusión de aire con su espada como si de un oponente real se tratara. _

_Pero se veía tan desesperado, tan alarmado por lo que iba a pasar. Tan arrepentido y le acusaba de monstruo y bestia. Y decía una y otra vez que debía morir. _

_Hasta que aquel extraño personaje levantó su espada y de un corte de viento acabó con todos los niños del lugar. Guardando el arma y quitándose el pañuelo de seda que llevaba al cuello. _

–_¿Desayuno? –preguntó ese que parecía su segundo. _

–_Soy un hombre de pasiones extrañas. –caminando hacía los recién muertos –Los alcanzaré en el descanso de la comida. Tal vez lleve algo de aquí para acompañarles. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Una escalera que salía del pozo fue lo que Alquiam creó con aquel hechizó y empuñando fuerte la espada comenzó a subir. Esperando compañía en cualquier momento. Avanzaron en silencio durante un tramo que pareció interminable.

–Tú piensas que yo tengo la culpa –le dijo él.

–¿Perdón?

–Tú me culpas de la muerte de Ráfaga. De la huida de Caldina y de todo lo que está pasando. Es lógico que crees que es mi culpa. También crees que fue por mi causa que Latiz esté muerto y Lucy este en esa condición.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Por que yo conozco los secretos en el corazón de todas las personas. Puedo ver las partes más oscuras de sus almas y aquello que tratan de enterrar en su corazón. Y por que a pesar de todo lo que he sacrificado por ti y por tus amigos... No puedes aceptarme, no puedes creerme, no puedes preocuparte por mí.

–Alquiam yo...

–¡Ya vienen!

.

.

.

_A Marina le afectó mucho ver a Alquiam después de esa imagen. De la que piadosamente no se mostró más. El muchacho se negaba a caminar, cubriéndose los ojos y aguantando las lágrimas casi con rabia. _

–_Esa es tu verdadera cara, ¿verdad demonio? –le dijo Clef antes de seguir avanzando sin importar si este los seguía. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Iba acompañada de los suyos, Midori muy cerca de ella con su espada, el perro de las tres cabezas también. Tensos, tan tensos.

Apenas perdieron de vista a Alquiam en el primer ataque, la magia del laberinto separó al resto del grupo. Ahora todos vagaban sin tener idea de donde estaban los demás. Aparte, las luces se bajaron de pronto como si se hiciera de noche muy rápido. Aquella oscuridad la ponía nerviosa.

"Es muy fácil saber cómo van a actuar"

Decía una voz salida de ningún lado. Pero de pronto parecía ser la salida del laberinto y llegar a una sala muy grande. Más no había nada, más oscuridad esperándole.

"Si les dices fuego, todos corren a la salida, si haces sonar una alarma toman lo que tengan más cerca y después salen de manera ordenada. Si gritas vienen los rebeldes se esconden en el sótano y ruegan a sus dioses. Es muy fácil calcular sus movimientos ante el estimulo apropiado"

–¿Dónde estás, Ishbal?

"Por eso fue tan fácil hacer esto, apenas les dije que su pieza estaba en jaque, salieron todos corriendo para acá y dejaron al resto del rey abandonado y sin protección. Incluso trajeron la torre que guardaban para el enroque."

–¿Sakura? ¿Qué le hiciste?

"Fui y tome que lo quería sin que nadie me molestara. Vaya que ustedes tienen mentes demasiado simples. Y mientras no aceptes la propuesta que te hice, seguiré considerándote mi enemigo. Este es tu reto, ven entonces a pelear. "

Alguien se acercaba caminando, lentamente y al parecer midiendo los pasos, como si también le perdiera la oscuridad. Aunque esto no le hizo confiar y todos se prepararon para la pelea.

–¿Sakura?

–Tomoyo, ¿dónde estamos?

–¿Eres tú?

–Sí, yo, Kinomoto... –un momento de duda, buscando como convencer– Papá es arqueólogo, Touya tiene una moto, la pelea con Kero fue por que se comió la súper gelatina especial que te hice para tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera se disculpó.

–¿Era para mí? Digo... sí, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No sé. Estaba en aquel castillo preocupada por que se fueron y... de pronto todo se puso oscuro y te encuentro. ¿Dónde estamos?

–En la trampa de Ishbal.

"Estos son tus oponentes"

De entre la oscuridad surgió un pequeño grupo, un soldado de pesada armadura y una gran espada de hoja muy ancha, Korugane sempai, con las misas ropas que le gustaba usar al otro Korugane. Y Nadeshico, con el hábito de monja pero sin la máscara.

"Y estos tus compañeros"

El grupo de la princesa Sakura llegó de pronto por entre los pasillos del laberinto. Al parecer confundidos.

"Aquí las reglas. Mis hombres tratan de matar a esa Sakura. Ustedes tratan de que no la maten. Eso es todo, dense prisa por que tengo una boda que organizar."

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Alquiam se le lanzó encima a la primera persona que vio. Con la armadura abriéndose por el frente como el hocico de una bestia. Destrozando a aquel soldado que intentaba enfrentarlo.

–Odio hacer esto... cuando todavía estoy consciente –dijo abrazándose el pecho pero ya sin heridas previas. Listo para pelear. Devorar a un enemigo para sanar su propio cuerpo y magia. Sanarse sacrificando a una persona.

Pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, ese gesto sicótico de antes de convertirse en la bestia de la gran garra. Seguro su mente estaba destrozada, decía necesitar toda su fuerza solo para mantenerse coherente.

Eran muchos soldados y bien armados, con ayuda del escudo de su izquierda y la espada la chica podía mantener a raya a quienes le atacaban. Aunque casi todos se centraban en atacar a Alquiam a pesar de la velocidad con la que se encargaba de ellos.

Y de repente el rugido, el grito que ya no parecía humano. La manera en la que soltó las armas y se alejó como una bestia acorralada entre los demás soldados que lo atacaban. Era un animal tratando de defenderse.

Por fin la línea de su cordura había cedido convirtiéndolo en una bestia salvaje a la que solo le importaba salir viva. Estaba sola frente a los enemigos que aprovecharon la oportunidad para llegar hasta ella.

Pero dijo que cuando pasara, se volvería una bestia asesina, dijo que cuando su mente fallara entonces nadie podría detenerlo. ¿Por qué entonces parecía el león dentro de la jaula del circo, que lo único que quieres es que lo dejen en paz?

Mostraba su fuerza pero no atacaba, no iba a atacar nunca.

Por que se lo dijo antes en una ocasión, le dijo que su alma estaba tan cansada y llena de pecados, que sentía que no podía cometer más. Que hacía mucho tiempo que lastimar significaba mucho sufrimiento y por eso no deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Su alma estaba tan sucia y llena de muertes que no podía cometer más pecados, que lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir.

Así que no mataría a nadie más por voluntad propia.

Ya no era un soldado, acababa de convertirse solo en un arma.

–¡Alquiam, salva a Lucy! No importa a cuantos tengas que matar o cuánta sangre derrames, salva a Lucy. ¡Te ordeno abras camino a base de muerte hasta encontrarla!

Sus ojos brillaron ante esta orden y se mostró la navaja de su antebrazo antes de arremeter. Obteniendo de nuevo la atención del enemigo. Mientras Marina bajaba la vista tratando de soportar aquella sensación de vació en el estomago.

–Y cuando llegue ante los dioses... y me pregunten lo que hice. Les diré que maté a todas estas personas usándote como arma, como se puede usar una espada. Yo voy a devorar todos tus pecados de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Se encontraban y perdían entre las paredes de aquel laberinto. Las órdenes que Alquiam transmitió a sus soldados eran claras, salvar a todos los prisioneros ahora que se daban cuenta de que había más personas en las garras del enemigo aparte de la princesa roja.

Se sentía un idiota, descuidar a su señora por ir a salvar a una desconocida, todo el tiempo odiaba a Korugane por hacer cosa tan estúpidas como esas y ahora cometía el mismo error. El mismo tonto error.

Tenía a la princesa Sakura, la tenía capturada por dejarla sola. Desde el principio debió negarse, rechazar la orden que la princesa le daba de ir a ayuda r a Shaoran y quedarse junto a ella.

Y ahora combatían contra enemigos tan fuertes que dudaba salir vivo de aquel lugar.

Eran seres horribles, parecidos a esqueletos con pedazos de carne podrida pegados a los huesos. Con ojos rojos y encendidos como ascuas de carbón y corazones también brillantes que parecían ser su centro.

Pero eran tan fuertes, cambiando su forma para hacer navajas, y a pesar de cortarlos y desmembrarlos, mientras su rojo corazón de carbón encendido siguiera intacto, volvían a crecer con rapidez asombrosa.

Tras de él, los soldados de armaduras negras, la jovencita del pegaso y Shaoran, debería estar también la maestra de cartas y Korugane, pero estos ya tenían a otros oponentes. Y antes de poder decidir una nueva pared mágica los separó.

Aunque ahora Liceo ya tenía frente a él a su nuevo enemigo. Preparó el guante y alentó a sus compañeros a que atacaran. Si eran suficientes objetivos alguno lograría llegar hasta el corazón de la bestia y partirlo.

Funcionó bien, perdieron a varios pero funcionó y uno de aquellos soldados negros logró golpear con su espada con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

Pero no logró nada.

Era impenetrable, más duro que el filo de las espadas. Por lo que él mismo escapó del golpe para intentarlo con su guante y obtener el mismo resultado. Era indestructible.

Un golpe con uno de sus poderosos brazos le hizo probar tierra al grupo completo. ¿Acaso no podían hacerle nada? ¿O solo un hombre con el rango de héroe tendría la fuerza para derrotarlo?

–¡Es invencible! ¡Es un monstruo! –gritaba Kamil sin el casco mostrando el rostro en una mueca de terror.

–¡Tranquilos todos! Atacaremos de nuevo.

–¡Yo no voy a acercarme a esa cosa!

Lo había visto antes en batalla cuando los nuevos soldados sin experiencia se enfrentaban a la guerra. No podían soportarlo, si sobrevivían y se les entrenaba bien se convertían en soldados, pero en ese momento, su miedo era tan grande que era imposible hacerlos luchar.

Lo más normal era abandonarlos para ver si se las arreglaran por si solos, el resto debía hacer lo necesario para ganar.

Shaoran se levantó sujetando fuerte su espada. Tenía frente a él a un enemigo muy poderoso, un enemigo que parecía imposible.

Pero sabía que era capaz de vencerlo, que podía destruirlo. Se enfrentaba a una coraza intraspasable, pero su nuevo maestro le enseñó que eso no era un impedimento, que su fuerza de voluntad era suficiente para atravesar cualquier barrera.

Atacó de nuevo, seguido por menos soldados y su espada golpeó contra el corazón de la bestia con toda su fuerza, todas sus ganas de destruir. Pero no lo logró y un nuevo golpe lo mando al suelo. Mientras el resto continuaba la pelea hacía intentos por recuperarse.

Necesitaba ser más fuerte, tener más fuerza de voluntad. Sujetar con más fuerza su espada y golpear con aun más poder. Retirarlo del camino para salvar a la princesa Sakura.

Con esa armadura negra que Alquiam forjó para él, con esa espada del lobo de fuego sería capaz. Así como derrotó a Ishbal dentro de la máquina de sueños, así se sentía capaz de vencer a quien fuera.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Un golpe demoledor que viajaba por el suelo hacía el enemigo, una técnica que aprendió recientemente entre los soldados de Alquiam. Aunque no logró hacer blanco. Peleaban contra Korugane-sempai. Acompañado de aquel nuevo soldado de la larga espada, idéntico a su antiguo compañero.

Y a pesar de estar junto a este Korugane adulto no estaban logrando nada.

Aunque su principal preocupación seguía siendo el proteger a su antiguo compañero de este terrible ninja. Debía detener a ese Korugane que solo quería matar.

Tomó la espada que le daba la carta del soldado y se lanzó a la pelea confiando en la protección que su carta le daba. Una armadura invisible, tan fuerte como el escudo de Sakura pero para una sola persona.

Su sempai no era tan buen espadachín como aquel otro, por lo que pudo enfrentarlo con igualdad. Pero si no quería lastimarlo, no servía de nada pelear así.

¿Por qué sentía que ese otro soldado de Ishbal tenía algo de conocido?

Alejarse para evitar aquel monstruo que la mujer vestida de monja invocaba. También estaba atacándola, peleaba bajo el control de Ishbal. ¿Cómo iba a salvarlos si no podía lastimar a ninguno de los dos?

–Korugane-sempai por favor.

Pero este no respondía, se limitaba a seguir atacándola a tratar de matarla sin importarle nada.

Las paredes del laberinto comenzaron a moverse, creándose y destruyéndose de manera caótica, hasta encerrarla en un nuevo corredor sin poder ver a nadie más, ni amigo o enemigo.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Y apareció ella, la mujer vestida de monja con ojos sin vida... su madre. Quien ya comenzaba a atacarla.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

"Puedo sentir tu deseo de pelear, maestra de cartas. ¿Quieres unirte a la batalla? Sería divertido luchar contra ti."

–¿Dónde...? –sin magia se sentía desprotegida, pero no quería mostrarse vulnerable.

"Que así sea entonces, he aquí a tu enemigo"

Apareció aquel soldado con el que recién peleaba su hermana, vestía una armadura que parecía increíblemente pesada, una gigantesca espada y una máscara de metal que le dejaba libre solo un ojo para ver.

"Tu arma"

Este se acercó para dejar en el suelo el báculo de Clow y alejarse después un poco. Pero se suponía que aquel ya no existía.

"Y tu compañero"

Un portal igual a los de siempre del que salió Shaoran, con su espada en una mano y al parecer muy confundido. Perdido de donde estaba.

–¡Shaoran!

–¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?

–Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? Desde ese día en que te lastimaron no te veía y está muy preocupada.

–Estoy bien –decía este sin ponerle atención, tratando de ver donde se encontraba. Parecía un poco cansado y sujetaba su espada en la mano, arreglado con ese conjunto chino que antes tanto utilizaba.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Luchando, la guerra del concilio ya comenzó y tuve que dejar de buscarte para ir a la pelea... ¿Dónde estamos?

–En el castillo de Ishbal.

"Y estos son sus enemigos"

El mismo soldado de gran armadura de antes, y un compañero que llevaba un turbante escondiendo la cara en la misma tela de este. Vestido de telas muy blancas y que sujetaba una lanza.

Pero este nuevo desconocido, dejo de lado su arma y se descubrió el rostro de pronto.

–¡Walker! –le llamó ella. Desapareció también aquel día en que Shaoran se fue.

–Mi deber es proteger al dueño del contrato y tú renunciaste a él. Ven y pelea entonces.

Al ver a los enemigos embestir, Shaoran se apartó de la chica para enfrentarlos.

–Déjame pelear.

–¡Quédate atrás! –fue la única orden del muchacho antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

El aire se lleno de fuego ante el ataque de Shaoran, un poderoso fuego rojo salido del filo de su espada al imitar el corte mata demonios de Korugane. Y no era para menos si desde aquel lugar podían ver a la princesa Sakura gritarles que la salvaran.

Y el demonio de ojos y corazón rojo ardió con el fuego del muchacho y dejó a los soldados acercarse. Florina y Shaoran lo intentaron pero una vez más el corazón de la bestia resultó impenetrable. Más duro que la armadura mejor forjada.

Liceo atacó desde el aire con la navaja de su guante de dioses, sintiendo solo por un pequeño instante que estaba lográndolo, que tal vez la parte más exterior comenzaba a romperse.

Hasta que aquel rojo corazón cambió, fue como si un ojo girara en su órbita para mirarlo, con una pupila dorada que parecía tener inteligencia y de repente le disparó una energía como la de los monstruos de coral de su mundo. Luz quemante y pesada que le dio de lleno en el hombro dejándole el brazo inútil.

Momento en que el brazo del monstruo se regeneró para golpear a los atacantes.

Uno de los soldados de armaduras negras se aferró de aquella garra, en un intento por detenerla. Movimiento que el resto de sus compañeros imitó batallando para dejarle vulnerable.

–¡Un intento más! –les ordenó a aquellos que el maestro Alquiam entrenaba personalmente. Quienes no dudaron en atacar.

–Ese soldado mató al mago azul –susurró Florina antes del ataque afectando al muchacho. A quien de repente llegaron todos esos momentos del entrenamiento.

A su mente regresaron una y otra vez los momentos de la muerte de Fye, y esa vida falsa dentro de la máquina de los sueños. Toda esas ocasiones en que había sido solo un objeto entre las manos del enemigo. En que no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para pelear.

La jovencita ya había llegado contra el enemigo golpeando con gran fuerza. Pero Shaoran gritó como si estuviera herido y de un solo movimiento la punta de su espada atravesó el corazón rojo, destrozándolo a la mitad de un solo golpe.

Sin el corazón las piezas del monstruo no pudieron mantenerse unidas y cayeron inertes al suelo. Dándoles un momento de paz al grupo para preocuparse un poco por los heridos.

–¿Qué hacemos con ese? –preguntó uno de armadura al que parecía el líder, señalando a Kamil aun lleno de miedo cerca de una columna del lugar.

–Déjenlo, con suerte lo encuentre algún enemigo y le de una muerte digna. Vámonos.

Un golpe muy fuerte haciendo rodar a este soldado por el suelo. Una garra emergía del pisó mostrando a un nuevo de estos monstruos. Acompañado de varios más que parecían dispuestos a la batalla.

Pero en vez de atacar, estos usaron partes de su cuerpo para crear armas. Una luz muy poderosa que vencía a los soldados. Abejas de metal que explotaban al contacto. Muchas explosiones que barrieron el lugar en pocos instantes.

Hasta que solo quedó Shaoran en pie para enfrentarlos. Saltando hacía el más cercano y atravesando su corazón con la espada. Siendo atacado por todos los demás hasta sumirse en una vorágine de enemigos dispuestos a destruirlo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Invocaba cosas cada vez más grandes y poderosas. Monstruos salidos de pesadillas y bestias muy rápidas a las que apenas si podía enfrentar. Su madre. Nadeshico, estaba luchando contra ella.

–¡León! –gritó la jovencita activando una de sus cartas para que un poderoso animal saliera a ayudarla en la pelea. Se suponía que tenía protectores, ¿por qué no estaban ayudándola?

Una horda de pequeños diablitos que se movían muy rápido le ganaron un par de cortes en las piernas. No lastimaban tanto pero dolía bastante. Ya era suficiente con proteger la vida, ¿cuánto más iba a poder aguantar?

Se lanzó hacía la mujer para tratar de sacarla del combate, tal vez con su carta de viento o algo similar. Pero al atacarla un animal, parecido a un perro pero sin ojos se le fue encima desde un portal.

Algo grande y feo.

No podía acercarse mucho, no aguantaría mucho peleando desde tan lejos. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Solo quedaba lastimarla para tratar de vencerla.

–¡Furia!

Y los brazos invisibles de fuerza infinita se hicieron sentir por el lugar. Despedazando todo lo que se le acercaba a la chica. Hasta que un golpe de viento la hizo probar suelo.

¿Qué demonios estaba invocando esta vez?

Y durante ese instante que tuvo para levantarse, su mente comenzó a volar a situaciones muy lejos de ahí.

Como... ¿cómo hubiera sido todo si no las hubiera separado?

Qué clase de vida tendría de vivir desde siempre con su hermana.

Levantarse tarde como ella... o tal vez encargarse de levantarla e intentar de todo para lograrlo. Ser molestada también por Touya en las mañanas, ir a la escuela tal vez también en bicicleta. No sentirse nunca sola y al hacerlo que Fuyikata se diera cuenta y hablara con ella. Como siempre hacia con Sakura.

Ser una niña feliz como la misma Sakura y no tener miedo al amor.

Y no cometer aquel pecado que tanto le corrompía el alma...

Si tan solo aquella estúpida guerra de hechiceros de la que Lee tanto clamaba no le hubiera destruido la vida que nunca pudo comenzar.

Si tan solo tuviera el derecho de disfrutar de los padres y hermanos que hasta poco se enteraba que tenía.

Aquel inmenso perro de antes se le lanzó a la garganta sin tiempo de hacer algo para detenerlo. Solo cubrirse con el arma esperando que fuera suficiente. Hasta que otro animal apareció de pronto saltando y atrapando al primero por el cuello. Era su perro de tres cabezas que le servía como guardián. Quien con un sonido seco, rompió el cuello de su presa, haciéndolo desaparecer en el aire como humo.

–Arriba –le animó Midori. Quien tenía signos de haber estado peleando y usaba aun los lentes negros a pesar de la oscuridad y de que le faltaba uno de los cristales. Esto animó a la jovencita para levantarse y unirse a la pelea.

–Vamos.

–Hamen y yo te cubriremos, tú vas a entrar.

–Pero ella es...

Bruscamente le tomó la mano para obligarla a girar la navaja.

–Tiene dos lados planos. Esos no matan.

Y ella lo entendió, lista para la pelea.

Usar nuevamente la furia para evitar el ataque de viento de la mujer. Esquivar sus golpes y usar la carta de alada para elevarse y atacar desde arriba. Mientras Midori y Hamen trataban de embestir, de atraer un poco de atención para darle a su señora el tiempo para acercarse. Midori fue embestida por un golpe de viento que le hizo caer. El perro se vio detenido por otro de aquellos monstruos contra los cuales pelear.

Un ataque de frente con la espada que un nuevo monstruo evitó, Tomoyo que caía de pronto con sus alas negras fue detenida por un diablo negro con sus garras que atacó a la vez. Pero atravesando solo el aire, cual si la joven nunca hubiera estado ahí. Una ilusión que confundió a aquella mujer, dando tiempo al perro para atacar y deshacerse del último monstruo. Justo para que la verdadera Tomoyo callera con sus alas y golpeara con la parte plana de la bayoneta. Rompiendo, la joya negra que esta usaba en la frente.

Dejándola libre.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

–¡Viento! –gritó Sakura atacando, defendiendo a Shaoran y haciendo que aquel gran soldado retrocediera. Pero quedando a virtud de Walker, quien se acercaba con la lanza lista. Un par de movimientos desesperados la pusieron a salvo. Hora de agradecer las horas en el equipo de animadoras.

–¡Deja de moverte, maestra de cartas! –gritaba este tratando de hacer blanco, pero ahora esta lo rechazaba con su carta de espada.

–¡Somos compañeros, Walker! No te quiero lastimar.

–Lo único que puedo hacer es proteger al dueño del contrato. Tú has renunciado a las cartas y por eso no tengo ninguna obligación de protegerte.

–¿Y Yue?

–Grita y grita que me detenga, pero no hay forma de parar cuando la orden ya ha sido indicada.

Shaoran estaba luchando bien, aguantando los ataques de aquel extraño soldado y usando su magia para mantenerse a salvo. Pero también se le veía muy preocupado por ella. Y no podía desentenderse de su pelea para protegerla.

Un par de golpes más antes de tratar de escapar con el salto. Si de verdad quería salir de ahí y ayudar a los suyos, entonces tendría que ponerse seria.

Un ataque de agua para alejarlo, sujetarlo con el bosque pero fallando en el intento. Un muro de fuego para cortarle el paso a pesar de que pudiera saltarlo. Atacando con un rayo eléctrico para ver si dejaba de luchar. Pero en lugar de eso solo llegó al suelo quitándose el turbante en llamas. Tomando de nuevo la lanza para atacar.

Pero aquellas cartas, era como si en realidad no estuvieran ahí. No podía sentir su magia ni le cansaba usarlas. Tal vez en realidad solo era magia prestada, no le habían regresado sus verdaderas cartas.

El escudó para evitar la lanza y el viento por alejarlo, y toda aquella magia no la hacía sentir cansada ni falta de ánimos. No era su magia.

Frente a ella Walker se detuvo de pronto, imposible saber lo que le pasaba por los ojos en aquel momento, si dudaba o solo calculaba la manera de atacar. Hasta que dejó de mirarla, como si no valiera la pena, para ir a atacar a Shaoran. ¿Por qué demonios solo se iba? Pero aquella era una perfecta oportunidad para detenerlo.

–¡Bosque! –gritó ella haciendo crecer plantas por el lugar, que se dirigieron a su antiguo compañero. Plantas que de repente se detuvieron antes de tocar al castaño sin que este las notara siquiera.

Lo intentó de nuevo con iguales resultados, el agua en esta ocasión e incluso con el fuego con toda su fuerza, pero ninguna de aquellas magias hizo lo que se le pedía.

Tal vez alguna magia extraña estaba anulando la de ella, o era que tal vez aquella magia aprestada decidía ya no obedecerle. Y ahora Shaoran tenía que enfrentarse a dos enemigos poderosos. Intentó ayudarlo con alguna otra de sus magias, pero en ninguno de los casos funcionó.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mal. No quería ser como antes, como ese tiempo cuando entregó su báculo. Cuando dejó de tener magia después de salvar a Shaoran. No podía ser un estorbó en la batalla.

Tal vez una carta, tal vez entre todas la única que alguna vez resultó contra la magia de control de Ishbal. La esperanza podía romper esas joyas negras, la esperanza no podía fallarle. Por que esa carta era solo de ella, únicamente de ella, la construyó con sus lágrimas, la alimentó con sus sentimientos era solo suya, no iba a dejarla sola.

Pero no estaba. Entre el montón de las cartas no estaba, no se encontraba ahí. Dos veces las repasó, cada vez más desesperada mientras la carta se negaba a aparecer. Hasta que ya, fuera de control, las lanzó al suelo para buscar de rodillas.

Ninguna de aquellas caras le servía, ninguna podría ayudarla.

Y Shaoran se veía cada vez en más problemas, cada vez más difícil y ya se sujetaba una herida grande en el torso. ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo?

"¿Te rindes maestra de cartas?"

–¿Quién?

"No tienes más fuerza, no tienes más armas. ¿Cómo piensas que puedes pelear? ¿Cómo piensas que serás capaz de luchar junto a tus compañeros sin serles solo un estorbo?"

–Eso no es cierto – Shaoran apenas podía defenderse ya, a lo cual Walker volvió a dejar la pelea, solo observado como aquel soldado negro le acorralaba cada vez más. Este enemigo dejó también de pelear por un momento para quitarse el cascó. Al parecer era verdad eso de que le estorbaba la visión de un ojo. Asustando a Sakura.

–¡Touya! –le gritó Sakura a su hermano mientras este volvía a tomar su espada para tratar de atacar a Shaoran. Olvidándose de todas las demás precauciones la jovencita corrió para tratar de detenerlo, de parar a su hermano de lastimar a su amado.

Un golpe no muy fuerte pero que lo tomó por sorpresa, Walker que la detenía sujetando su arma sin intención de usarla. Para impedirle entrar, para no dejarle pelear.

"No puedes ayudar a nadie, maestra de cartas. ¿Y aun así sientes derecho a decir que puedes pelear?"

–¡Yo pudo luchar! ¡Puedo ayudar a los míos!

"No tienes cartas, no tienes magia, no tienes fuerza. Tan solo una tonta y simple fuerza de voluntad que te obliga a pelear. Date cuenta ahora"

–No es cierto –decía ella con menos fuerza. Sin el arma, Shaoran era sujetado por la ropa, aunque sin perder ese gesto de furia y deseos de luchar. Touya, olvidando el arma le propinó una fuerte patada antes de lanzarlo a un lado al parecer vencido. Poniendo ahora su atención en la joven que lo miraba. Haciendo brillar la negra joya en su frente.

"A veces, la fuerza más grande es la necesaria para admitir que en realidad, no puedes pelear"

Ya se acercaba a ella.

"Si te rindes, si aceptas que te rindes, entonces yo te salvare. Te llevare a tu mundo. Pondré a tus amigos a salvo. Solo acepta que te rindes, solo deja de pelear. Solo acepta servirme en una ocasión, solo conviértete en mi soldado y ayúdame a matar al Alquiam. A destruir a ese monstruo que destruyó mi vida"

Levantaba la espada, queriendo usarla, tal vez para emprender carrera con el filo por delante. Sin el mínimo rastro de Touya en aquellos ojos tan serios. Sin siquiera la posibilidad de tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

–Sí... dijo ella soltando el báculo, que se deshizo como figura de polvo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

¿Cuántos ya había matado? Eran tantos, y a cada instante llegaban más. Un nuevo golpe por la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Una navaja cortándole en una pierna. Pero no podía detener, no podía dejar de pelear, ya lo había hecho antes, dejarse al cansancio. No podía por que sus manos estaban cubiertas por la sangre de Fye.

Cortarle la cabeza a otro de aquellos y por un momento poder ver como se regeneraba a una velocidad asombrosa. ¿Qué eran esos seres en realidad?

Y se sintió perdido en aquella vorágine, entre tantos golpes y cortadas. Mirando a uno como abría la boca y de esta salía un gran rayo de color dorado. Que le pegó de pronto, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera de un color negro. Estaba vencido.

Aquellos cadáveres putrefactos levantaron la cabeza cual si pudieran escuchar que alguien los llamaba. A lo cual desaparecieron en el suelo de la misma forma que había llegado. Excepto uno, que a paso decidido se acercó a los caídos como si los revisara. Hasta que vio a Florina y se acercó a ella, al parecer ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Se acercó, con movimientos parecidos a los de un ave herida y la levantó en una de sus enormes garras.

Kamil, aun en aquel rincón, lleno de miedo. Por un instante se olvido de lo que sentía para levantarse.

–¡Déjala! –le gritó acercándose, a lo que el monstruo lo ignoró por completo. Mirándola, examinando levemente a la inconsciente jovencita.

–¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! –y desenvainó la espada para acercarse, con la misma reacción, hasta que corrió hacia la bestia y encajó el filo lo más profundo que pudo. Haciéndole enojar y que lo quitara de un solo movimiento. Era una bestia enorme, no podía pelear con eso.

Pero algo en su interior, algo en su alma de repente parecía arder con una fuerza que no había sentido antes. Era algo similar a la desesperación. A unos deseos enormes de gritar, de lastimar para sentirse mejor. De hacer algo, algo... lo que fuese para ayudarla.

"Usa tus emociones, usa tu dolor, usa lo que sientes" –le dijo su maestro poco antes– "El odio, la desesperación, el dolor, la ira, el amor, todos esos deben ser los materiales para tu pelea. La que uses para volverte más fuerte y poderoso que nadie. Abraza tus emociones y llegado el momento, úsalas, no temas hacer explotar tu corazón."

–¡Te ordenó que la sueltes! –le dijo y por primera vez logró llamar su atención.

Era extraña aquella sensación, era como si sangre demasiado caliente corriera por todos sus músculos. Como si el cuerpo en este momento fuera tan poderoso que pudiese enfrentarse incluso a su señor. Tomó su segunda espada y recogió del suelo el casco de alguno de sus compañeros, que mostraba dientes en relieve en el casco.

–¡Kamil se me llama, perro del Kalgary es el título que me han entregado! ¡Y a través de mis manos se mostrara la fuerza de mi señor Alquiam!

Viéndolo como una amenaza directa la bestia le atacó con la mano libre, siendo esta cortada por la navaja del soldado.

Un esquive para quitarse un ataque. Moverse rápido para evitar las abejas metálicas que explotaban. Un nuevo corte a una pierna del monstruo haciendo perder pie y soltar a la jovencita. De no estar tan preocupado por ella se sentiría regocijado de toda aquella fuerza que de repente sentía. De ese sentimiento de omnipotencia.

Dejarla en un lugar seguro antes de lanzarse a la batalla, mientras no destruyera el contrincante ella no estaba a salvo.

Cortar un nuevo brazo, enfrentar al otro convertido en una navaja. Un golpe con el puño para que le diera tiempo de esquivar. Atacar directo al corazón siendo detenido por el golpe de una pierna. Pero no era suficiente. Correr sobre el mismo cuerpo del enemigo directo a su punto débil.

Usar la misma técnica que Liceo, saltar para caer con todo el peso. Pero aun así sin lograr nada. La punta de la espada rebotaba limpiamente. Algo tan duro y pulido era casi inmune al filo de una espada.

Y ahí estaba la pupila dorada en aquel corazón, mirándolo lista para atacar. Algo que parecía una oportunidad para lograrlo. Correr cerca del suelo como le había ordenado su maestro. Recibir buena parte del impacto en la espalda mientras cambiaba de mano el arma y golpear con la punta con toda la fuerza posible. El impacto a lo largo de todo el brazo, el dolor en el codo ante la fuerza aplicada al no atravesar la superficie. Pero solo un poco, solo un poco más.

Por que la fuerza de voluntad suficiente era capaz de romper la armadura de un dios solo con un arma normal. De romper la armadura de aquel dios de la podredumbre, de ese demonio.

Y lo sintió y lo miró levemente. Como la superficie del rojo corazón se cuarteaba como el cristal antes de que la punta de la espada le atravesara completamente. Y las piezas de aquel monstruo caían inertes ante la falta de su núcleo. Estaba muerto.

Podía hacer un repaso de los daños.

El hombro izquierdo estaba muy mal, tal vez no podría mover el brazo. El codo derecho muy lastimado, doblarlo le provocaba mucho dolor. La armadura rota en el torso, donde los principales golpes y un área muy dolorida. No estaba para hacer mucho antes de encontrar una sanadora.

¡Florina!

No era momento para lamentarse de las heridas. Debía ver si ella estaba bien.

Sin heridas grandes visibles. Aunque no se atrevía a revisarla más a fondo, tal vez ella despertara a la mitad del examen y lo atravesara con la lanza por degenerado.

Era bueno poder reír un poco en medio de tanto desastre.

Era el único que seguía consiente, aunque no tenía idea de a donde ir o si dejarlos solos. Algunos estaban de verdad mal.

Mientras sentía como algo comenzaba a levantarse del suelo tras de él. Como emergía del pisó con sus ojos rojos y su corazón brillando.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Se retiró levemente, mirando fijamente a aquella mujer, hasta que ella sonrió un poco, tocándose ligeramente la herida. Un golpe fuerte en el centro de la cara. Pero sonreía y estaba bien. Hasta que de pronto calló de rodillas y se sujetó el pecho. Tal vez de verdad estaba herida.

–¡Mamá! –se acercó ella rápido mientras Midori no terminaba de relajarse. Tal vez sin confiar mucho en el romper la joya negra para dejar a alguien libre.

–Gracias –decía Nadeshico –Gracias... Hija.

Tomoyo abrazó a la mujer. Tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Sin importarle que antes le atacaba su antiguo compañero al que no veía en ningún lado. Lo importante era que su madre estaba ahí y que estaba libre.

–¿Estás bien?

–No –respondió volviendo a abrazarse el torso como si le estuviera doliendo. –No estoy bien.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mi alma, está atada... a este cuerpo hecho de cenizas y... otras cosas. Es una prisión, mi alma no pertenece y me rechaza. Es... tan doloroso, es como estar muy enfermo. Es recuperar sensaciones para sentir las peores cosas de cuando se podía sentir. Es muy difícil, duele mucho existir así.

–¿Qué hago? –parecía tan preocupada ante esta situación.

–Tu navaja... esta bendita. Y eso ayuda pero, es suficiente con destruir el cuerpo. Destruir este falso cuerpo para liberar mi alma. Y de nuevo como antes, siendo libre.

–Pero... pero, Sakura quisiera hablar contigo. Y tu familia y yo... yo nunca te tuve, no quiero que te vayas. No quiero lastimarte.

–Siempre he estado con ustedes. Siempre cuidando a mis hijos, siempre junto a mi familia. Y ahora estoy sufriendo mucho. Por favor, no me estas lastimando, hace mucho que ya nada pude lastimarme. Libérame, por favor.

Tomoyo la abrazó de pronto, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Que querían salir y hacer que perdiera toda la calma que había tenido por unos instantes. Que había logrado en aquellas batallas.

Midori de pronto frente a ella, exigiéndole la navaja para hacer lo que Tomoyo dudaba tanto. Le quitaba aquel peso de encima. Pero la joven miró al espectro de su madre y negó levemente.

–Lo haré... voy a hacerlo por mi mamá.

Midori le ayudo a la mujer a levantarse, sujetándola de un brazo mientras esta miraba a Tomoyo preparar la navaja.

No quería hacer aquello, la mano le temblaba sujetando la hoja. Se sentía tan perdida de repente, deseosa de que en cualquier momento el despertador sonase y la sacara de toda aquella locura en la que sus sueños la habían metido de repente. Deseando que aquella mujer no fuera su madre ni estuviera a punto de matarla de nuevo.

–"Por favor" –susurró ella haciendo que todo perdiera realidad, haciendo que de repente todo se saliera de su lugar. Así que tomando fuerte la navaja, atravesó el corazón de aquella mujer sin que esta se quejara, solo mirándola levemente a los ojos antes de desaparecer. De deshacerse cual si nunca hubiese existido en el aire.

–Te amo... hija –fue lo último que aquel espectro alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse por completo. Haciendo que Tomoyo dejara de sentirse bien. De repente toda aquella aventura comenzaba a cobrar factura dentro de su cordura.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, lo que fue capaz de realizar con sus propias manos. En un instante estaba reclamando al cielo por la vida que le quitaron y al siguiente volvía a matar a su madre con sus propias manos. A lastimarla con la misma arma con la que trataba de destruir a sus enemigos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntaba su compañera sin obtener respuesta, sin poder hacerla reaccionar. Al parecer esto estaba ya más allá de sus capacidades.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

–No te rindas, Sakura –le dijo Walker de pronto, muy cerca de ella. Casi en un susurró y sujetándola de un hombro. Cual si le animara.

De repente, el castaño sujetó fuerte su arma y sin avisó previó se levantó con un giro brusco, golpeando al controlado hermano de la joven en la frente con su lanza. Rompiéndole la gema negra que lo controlaba y liberándolo. Confundiendo a Sakura aun más de lo que estaba pasando.

–Pero tú...

–Heredera de Clow, desde el mismo principio de mi tiempo se designó que serias tú la portadora del verdadero poder. La que abriera todas las puertas de tú mundo. A nadie más puedo servir más que a ti y al señor Clow.

–¿Entonces?

Soltando la lanza y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Ven conmigo, heredera de Clow. Tenemos que derrotar al Ishbal. Ahora conozco una de sus debilidades. Tú hermano nos ayudara en la pelea.

.

.

.

/Kamil/

Con la izquierda levantó la espada para proteger a Florina, estaba en pésimas condiciones y tal vez no sería capaz de vencer. Pero en muchas ocasiones, contaban las leyendas, el gran Alquiam se levantó de la muerte segura para realizar victorias imposibles para cualquier otro soldado. Ahora tenía un rango, el alumno del señor Alquiam, aquel que deseaba el titulo y el puesto de la oscuridad. No podía morir ahí, no podía ser vencido ahí.

Una navaja directa a la cara...

Y de pronto, el monstruo se partió en pedazos con el corazón roto. La lanza de Sirene le atravesaba, salvándolo.

–Vamos, perro del Kalgary, aun tenemos mucho que hacer.

Alquiam aparecía de algún lado atacando a uno de eso seres solo con las navajas de las manos. También la guerrera Marina y las sanadoras. Una de las cuales, la principal de Paris, ya le atendía el brazo herido. Listo de nuevo para entrar a la batalla.

Ahora estaba bien, podía pelear, podía seguir a su señor Alquiam a la batalla.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto quitándole al lugar ese ambiente de cueva oscura y mostrándoles que estaban en un palacio lujoso y enorme. Con una doble escalinata al final del lugar en donde se presentaba Ishbal como anfitrión del baile. Vestido con lo que parecía una armadura de cristales en lugar de placas de metal mostrando su máscara con los siete ojos pintados.

–¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta final! –les saludó – Hoy terminamos todo, hoy es nuestra última pelea. Y aunque la boda será esta noche, mi novia y yo hemos decidido divertirnos un poco antes. Quédense aquí y mueran, yo iré a entretener a Lucy mientras tanto.

Se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Más monstruos saliendo del suelo, acorralándolos ligeramente. Sirene rechazó al más cercano antes de dirigirse a Marina.

–Salve a Lucy, nosotros nos encargamos aquí.

Ella afirmó levemente antes de empuñar fuerte la espada e ir hacia la escalinata por donde Ishbal desapareció. Confiaba en que sus amigos se harían cargo. Mientras Alquiam la seguía con esa misma actitud de bestia salvaje.

Sirene miró a Kamil.

–Adelante, perro del Kalgary. El señor Alquiam confía en nosotros para proteger a sus soldados.

–A matar entonces.

Alguien más apareció en la escalera, una joven rubia con traje de hechicera, la que siempre acompañaba a Ishbal. Los miró cual si tratara de entender lo que eran.

–Veo que no tienes problemas con estos tiernos mandates... ¿Qué tal se las verían contra un verdadero procreador?

La pared se rompió mostrando a una más de aquellas bestias de carne podrida, para mostrar a uno gigantesco y bastante más feo que los demás.

Marina solo desvió el camino para seguir a Ishbal, los demás no importaban.

Recordaba a aquella hechicera de algún lado. La vio antes en las memorias de Alquiam de la esfera negra. La hermana de Águila, la némesis del Alquiam contra quien peleó en la guerra de Autozam. Pero le decían que había muerto.

¿Sería solo una ilusión? ¿O algún doble de otro mundo para tratar de afectar a su compañero?

Navajas de luz impidiéndoles el paso, con aquella maga sujetando un nuevo rayo entre sus manos. Alquiam, tras de ella, con las navajas listas y esa mirada de locura. Esperando órdenes.

–Nadie debe molestar al señor Ishbal.

Saetas de fuego verde cayeron de repente. Clef saltaba para caer cerca de ellos, blandiendo su lanza y listo para pelear.

–Yo me encargó, ve y salva a Lucy.

Afirmó antes de correr y ordenarle al muchacho que la siguiera. No se sentía bien gritándole como a un perro desobediente, pero no parecía hacer otra manera. Un pasillo que doblaba y al final una gran cantidad de soldados.

Seres mitad hombre, mitad lagarto con espadas. Eran muchos y no tenía tiempo.

–¡Riutatsenban! –gritó Anaís provocando un tornado o poderoso viento que limpio el pasillo. Paris y sus generales la acompañaban. Durante todo ese tiempo se sintió preocupada por ella y estaba bien.

–Vete, rápido.

Sus amigos se quedaban atrás luchando para que ella pudiera llegar. Todos estaban preocupados por Lucy. No querían que le pasara nada.

Marina, era fuerte, ahora era muy fuerte y contaba con Alquiam como bestia de batalla. Podían ganar, juntos podían ganarle a quien fuera.

¿Una capilla? Era el único camino. Solo trataba de confundirla.

Un hombre les esperaba en la oscuridad, con el aspecto de un antiguo habitante de Japón. De largo cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla. Pero esos ojos...

Eran los ojos de un asesino, los mismos ojos que tenía Alquiam cuando solo mataba sin perder el control. Sin decir nada, este último se lanzó a la pelea. Su compañero tratando de atacar a la garganta, pero se vio herido de un movimiento tan rápido que fue imposible de ver.

La navaja le atravesaba el torso al muchacho y fue lanzado con facilidad a un lado. Era el turno de la jovencita.

–¡Furia! –gritó Midori haciendo al samurái moverse. Ella y algunos de los compañeros llegaban al lugar. –Ve por tu amiga y la princesa Sakura.

Korugane, aquel nuevo desconocido de armadura negra que se parecía un poco a Latiz, Walker, al que creía desaparecido y la misma Midori se prepararon para enfrentar a aquel enemigo. Mientras la jovencita de cabello castaño idéntica a la princesa y el Shaoran de ropas chinas sujetaban a Tomoyo. Quien parecía muy afectada.

–¿Ella...?

–Estará bien, así que vete.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, una joven de cabello rojo permanecía sentada en una silla de manera tranquila. Sus ojos muertos se perdían en lo que parecían cientos de recuerdos y se notaba ajena a aquel vestido que portaba. Un traje de novia de muy fina elaboración la hacía lucir hermosa.

–¿Me recuerdas? –le dijo Ishbal levantándole el velo para mirarla –Estoy seguro de que ya sabes quién soy en verdad, que esta máscara no sirve para ti. Nos conocimos hace tanto, ¿recuerdas? ¿Todo ese tiempo juntos y aquello que pasamos juntos? Te hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla... jamás dejarte sentir tan grande sufrimiento. A veces la muerte es el único camino que nos queda cuando respirar es demasiado doloroso... Cumpliré mi promesa, pequeña. Muy pronto los demás van a reconocerme también. Solo tengo que hacer despertar completamente al demonio. Solo tiene que renunciar a su humanidad. Aunque tenga que hacer algo imperdonable... como matar a la guerrera del agua.

Miró a un lado, donde la princesa Sakura permanecía prisionera, al parecer cansada de pelear, por fin guardaba silencio.

–Si Shaoran hubiera aceptado todo lo que le ofrecí, sí él me hubiera aceptado, no como aliado, si no como amante... tú y él estarían en su mundo mientras yo me regocijaría de verlos felices. No me culpes a mí, princesita de alas blancas, culpa a tu amado, amado Shaoran, por preferir sacrificarte a ti, en lugar de sacrificar a extraños.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Al principio parecía una maquina, tal vez del tamaño de dos personas y muchas piezas móviles. Pero en cuanto se acercó a la leve luz que entraba al lugar, pudo verle mejor.

La conocía.

Conocía aquella cosa.

De una película de ficción, en donde los extraterrestres al nacer le salían a la gente por el pecho. Seres negros parecidos a insectos con mandíbulas dentro de las mandíbulas. Con muchos dientes, con garras afiladas, con una cola de navaja, crecían en enjambres y secuestraban a los humanos para infectarlos.

Y tenían una reina grande, poderosa y terrible, que recordaba de alguna manera a una avispa con todos esos brazos y los dientes poderosos.

La reina de los aliens estaba frente a ellos y ya los tenía identificados como a víctimas.

Alquiam también la reconoció de inmediato, juntos vieron aquella película de la que ella salió asqueada. Tal vez ese ser sí existía en algún lugar, o tal vez era solo una quimera mágica creada por Ishbal con la misma forma para hacerles temer. Lo importante es que ahora era su enemigo.

Por lo que Alquiam se lanzó a la batalla con un gesto de desesperación, tal vez al sentir como flaqueaba su cordura.

La cola de navaja de la reina le atravesó el torso de manera terrible. Lo que pareció vencerlo. Durante un segundo dejó de pelear tal vez para no hacerlo más.

Pero de repente reaccionó, se zafó la navaja y embistió con una fuerza increíble, con una desesperación infinita. Parecía más un animal salvaje, algo así como una bestia tratando de defender a sus crías. Algo que no dejaría de atacar y de moverse hasta que le fuese imposible, hasta que no le quedara fuerza suficiente en ningún músculo, más allá de todo pensamiento. Con su enorme brazo de garra, transformándose por fin en el monstruo.

No esperó para huir, tanto por la desesperación por salvar a Lucy como por alejarse de aquella reina monstruo. Le tenía miedo, le tenía tanto miedo.

Hasta que se detuvo de pronto, algo frente a ella. Y a pesar de que se decía no tener miedo, la espada le temblaba tanto entre las manos. Sintiendo como aquello se acercaba.

Más de aquellos aliens, pero no eran como los de la película que solo parecían gentes con disfraces muy elaborados.

Estos eran más grandes, una combinación entre los que conocía y aquella reina contra la que Alquiam peleaba. Llenos de figuras picudas sobre su dura piel. De enormes garras, que le hacían sentir tanto miedo. Sin otro lugar que retroceder en el salón pequeño de aquel palacio.

Iban a atacar... iban a atacar y a despedazarla y entonces...

La pared se rompió de pronto, un soldado gigante, del mismo tamaño de aquellos monstruos los embestía liberando el camino. Pero no era una persona, una maquina. Con un hombre dentro, un extraño y complejo mecanismo de relojería.

Con el profesor Ilstar dentro de ella. El anciano maestro controlaba aquel soldado mecánico.

Un golpe poderoso, rompiendo la cabeza del monstruo, llenándose de ácido que llevaban por sangre y consumió la extremidad del robot. Un silbido de maquina antes de que la mitad del brazo callera al suelo, aun consumiéndose por el ácido y en su lugar surgía una bola con picos de una cadena. Mientras del otro brazo, una flama salía con fuerza manteniéndolos a raya.

–¡Vallase! –gritaba el anciano –¡Salve a la señorita Lucy!

–¡Pero profesor!

–Alguna vez dediqué mi vida a la guerra y hoy, gracias a mi ciencia, puedo volver a hacerlo – una pasada más de su lanzallamas, abriendo el pasillo – Yo estaré bien... ¡Vengan a mí, demonios del Dante! Enfréntense al fuego purificador de mi ciencia, enfréntense a todo el ingenio del ser humano en Céfiro.

Tal vez el anciano no lo lograría, pero no podía quedarse ahí, Lucy seguía en peligro.

Esa tenía que ser la última sala, solo una puerta más tras de la cual se veía a Lucy sentada y a Ishbal frente a ella.

–¡Déjala! –le ordenó a Ishbal al llegar y ver como levantaba el velo de su amiga. Al parecer ella estaba bien.

–Me sorprende que no salieras corriendo con lo débil y temerosa que eres –respondió el otro dejando a Lucy y acercándose. Se puso la corona de aquella armadura y la miró retador.

–No voy a irme nunca –mostró la espada con decisión.

–Lo único que puede destruirme es la hélice eléctrica, Lucy no vive más y por eso es imposible que la usen. No puedes ganarme.

–Puedo hacerlo sola.

A pesar de que no podía verle la cara, lo sentía tan relajado. Como si aquella situación no le importara.

Una sección del pisó brillo, la más alejada de la gigantesca habitación, rompiéndose después en pedazos. Cayendo a lo que parecía el piso inferior.

Pero no era otra habitación lo que había debajo, ni una gruta o falla parecida.

Era un terrible remolinó llenó de rayos de tormenta, algo que parecía sacado de una pesadilla más.

–Eso, son las puertas de infierno, a las que arrojare a Lucy si no puedes salvarla. Pero... estoy pensándolo mejor. Mi plan incluye el despertar del Alquiam, y la verdad es que este no está cooperando mucho. Tal vez... si tiene deseos de venganza, si ve morir a alguien a quien de verdad quiera rescatar... tal vez sí te mato a ti entonces deje de jugar al tonto y por fin se digne a mostrarme al dios de la desesperación.

–Vamos a irnos de aquí con Lucy.

–Alquiam va a despertar esta noche, y todos los que le siguen van a morir por eso. Me derrotes o no, yo ganare. Yo siempre voy a ganar.

Marina atacó sin más avisó e Ishbal atrapó la espada por el filo con su mano metálica. Sujetándola después y lanzando a la chica hacia donde Lucy. Si trataba de lanzarla al abismo de antes no era muy bueno. Intentó levantarse buscando la espada con la vista, aun podía pelear.

El sonido de una palmada la asustó de pronto, antes de que el suelo solido bajo ella se desmoronara como arena mojada. Aun con las manos en el suelo tras la transmutación, Ishbal la miraba.

–Cae, Marina. Cae

Alcanzó a sujetarse de dos rocas que sobresalían ligeramente. Entre toda la tierra suelta no había donde apoyarse para tratar de escalar.

–El dragón blanco rompió tus alas ese día –decía Ishbal frente allá. Tal cerca que tal vez podría arriesgarse a sujetarlo para salir. –Todavía no sanan. No puedes ganarme tu sola.

Golpeó ligeramente una de las rocas zafándola más.

–Yo iré a matar a Alquiam, Tú has lo tuyo.

Se alejó dejándola sola, sintiendo que caía lentamente hacía aquella perdición. Mientras cerca de ella, la princesa Sakura gritaba y golpeaba las paredes de su prisión. Trataba de salir para ir a ayudarle, pero no podría escapar de aquella jaula de cristal.

–Lucy –le llamó a su amiga –Ayúdame.

Pero no le hacía caso, sentada en su silla con la mirada perdida sin hacer nada para salvarla.

–Lucy, despierta por favor. Tienes que ayudarme... Te necesito, Lucy.

Una de las rocas se zafó de su lugar, mientras la chica, desesperada, trataba de aferrarse a algo, lo que fuese para no caer en ese infierno. Lo único que resonaba en sus oídos eran los gritos de la princesa que trataba de ayudarla.

–¡LUCY! –gritó mientras comenzaba a caer.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Ahí estaba él, presentándose de aquella manera ególatra como siempre. El que provocó todo aquello. El verdadero culpable.

Se apartó de los brazos de Touya que la llevaba y tomó su bayoneta bendita para pelear.

Ishbal tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado.

Hamen le entregó recientemente la última de las cartas de su baraja oscura. La figura de una calavera, con un reloj de manecillas y una guadaña sobre ella. La carta de la muerte, cuya única habilidad era la de tomar una vida y no regresar a su forma primitiva hasta lograrlo. Por lo que se volvía peligrosa.

–Ya se terminó, Alquiam –le decía –. Sabes lo que pasa, tú rey está amenazado y este es tu último movimiento desesperado por tratar de salvarlo. Después destruiré a la reina y con el mismo movimiento será el mate. El ajedrez se termina aquí, el juego se acaba ahora.

–Esto se terminará cuando yo te mate –respondió Alquiam sujetando su brazo derecho en forma de garra. A su alrededor estaban ya todos sus compañeros, o al menos aquellos que aun podían mantenerse en pie

–¡Ishbal! –gritó Marina de repente obligándolos a voltear. Llegaba al lugar acompañada de la pelirroja y la princesa Sakura. Lucy se veía diferente, aunque en definitiva era ella.

–Tengo que decir que esto no me lo esperaba. – Dijo el enmascarado como si aguantase la carcajada – Pero ahora tendré que matar a alguna de las tres. ¡Cartas a mí! Que el poder de Clow destruya a mis enemigos.

–Lucy –le dijo Anaís cuando llegó hasta ella, mientras alrededor la pelea, contra las figuras cambiadas de las cartas ya habían comenzado.

–Mi nombre es Luz –respondió ella mostrando su mirada maquillada.

Korugane fue el primero en lanzarse a pelear. Topándose con una de las espadas gemelas que Ishbal usaba, técnica igual a la de Alquiam. Parecía una persona diferente con aquel traje, con su armadura de cristales para también rechazar a Liceo. Mientras Clef ya se acercaba también.

Un movimiento violento y una sombra se levantó del suelo golpeando el escudo de Liceo. Atacando de esta manera la gran cantidad de soldados que ya se le venían encima. Usando las sombras enfrentaba con fuerza a aquellos guerreros pero los estaba dejando acercarse demasiado.

–Lucy –mencionó Anaís a su amiga.

–Lucy no está más –respondió, llevaba la mirada maquillada y el pelo suelto. Y entonces pudo reconocerla. Después de haber peleado antes contra ella en tantas ocasiones.

–Luz...

–¿Puedes usar magia? –preguntaba Clef regresando, mientras Alquiam y Paris enfrentaban juntos al gran oso de hielo.

–La flecha llama... ¿eres el maguito de antes o resulta que tiene familia?

–Hagan la hélice, rápido. Seguro que esto es una trampa.

Las tres listas con Marina al centro. Quien se hincó como una geisha, mostrando la palma de la mano en donde debería sujetar un abanico. Una explosión las distrajo al ver como Ishbal ya se había librado de todos sus enemigos. Y ahora saltaba contra las guerreras mágicas. Midori y Tomoyo le detuvieron el pasó para permitir el hechizo. Solo unos pocos pasos para la invocación.

–Dragón de agua, marea azul, dagas de hielo, cáliz de hielo, ejecución de la aurora... Todos juntos tienen el poder suficiente. Con esto por fin los destruiremos.

–¡Flecha llama!

–¡Huracán verde!

Debían lograrlo, Debían ser tan fuertes como aquella ocasión, como la primera vez que utilizaron aquel mismo hechizo tanto tiempo antes.

– ¡Que nuestro poderes se unan! –gritaron las tres –¡La hélice eléctrica!

Los soldados se retiraron dejando a Ishbal en el camino, quien también intentó retirarse viéndose impedido de pronto por un hechizo de Clef. Quien congeló el suelo inmovilizándole los pies.

Durante un instante busco algo más que hacer, una forma de escapar o de pelear. Por lo que al verse atrapado, solo cruzó los brazos al frente tratando de protegerse. Recibiendo de lleno el ataque de las chicas.

Durante un instante nadie en el grupo respiró, esperando el resultado de aquel ataque definitivo. La gran cantidad de polvo levantado y la destrucción mediana del lugar impedían ver, pero todo comenzaba a despejarse.

Ahí estaba Ishbal con la armadura rota en varias partes, con sangre de algunas heridas leves, con la máscara rota que dejaba ver su sonrisa torcida, jalando una sola mejilla. Y con esas alas de brillo negro protegiéndolo. Su escudo mágico fue capaz de evitarle la muerte en aquel ataque.

– ¡Funcionó! –dijo riendo emocionado –No puedo creer que funcionó. El poder de las plumas es más grande de lo que creí. Sigo vivo.

Una palmada ligera y se tocó el pecho para reparar sus vestimentas. Las chicas no se movían, incrédulas de que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a lo más poderoso que tenían. Nada podía sobrevivir a la hélice eléctrica y ese tipo la recibió de lleno sin que le pasara casi nada.

– ¿Eso es todo, mis pequeñas? –volvió a decir – ¿No se dan cuenta? Las plumas están llenas de magia de luz, de luz pura igual a la que hay en el alma de cada una de ustedes. Y el principio más básico de la magia de elementos es que la luz no puede destruir a la luz. Recibí mucho daño antes de recordarlo, pero su ataque no puede contra el escudo más simple de estas plumas. ¡No pueden lastimarme!

–¡Dragón de agua! –gritó ella y el ataque golpeó sin lograr nada mientras las figuras de las cartas ya volvían a atacar. El corte mata demonios de Korugane golpeó con el mismo efecto.

Y a pesar de la maldad, de la oscuridad en las cartas de Tomoyo, la luz en su alma le impedía traspasar aquella barrera.

El suelo temblaba, afectando la estructura. Alquiam atacó con su garra haciendo oscura la protección de Ishbal y llevándose después un poderoso ataque. Un escudo de luz que lo volvía invulnerable al ataque de los buenos. Un escudo de sombras que lo protegía de la oscuridad de Alquiam. Y todos esos seres mágicos tras de él que le protegían al pelear.

¿Qué oportunidad tenían entonces?

Desesperada, Marina tomó la espada para atacarlo, golpes de su arma contra el escudo, golpes que no lograban nada. Sintiendo como si Ishbal se burlara dentro de su burbuja. Preparando el golpe para lastimarla.

Estaban perdidos.

–Luz y oscuridad, luz de oscuridad. A eso se resume todo al final. Por que la final yo siempre gano.

Un corte rompió el viento atravesando el escudo mágico y rompiendo nuevamente una parte de la máscara de los siete ojos.

Al girar, los tres guardianes se encontraban juntos.

–Su oscuridad no es infinita –les decía Walker –Juntos pueden vencerlo. Su escudo tiene dualidad pero no es igual de fuerte hacia ambos lados.

–Mi dolor atravesará tu escudo –decía Liceo sin máscara y un gesto más bien triste.

–Mi furia, romperá tu armadura –seguía Midori cubriendo su la mirada con los lentes.

–Mi odio rasgara tu carne –terminaba Alquiam con una mirada centrada. Alejado de la locura –La luz no puede destruir a la luz, pero una oscuridad débil siempre es cortada por una más fuerte. Deja que nuestros sentimientos destruyan tu escudo definitivo.

¿Por qué podían hacer aquello? ¿La oscuridad y los sentimientos negativos de aquellos tres guardianes negros podrían servirles las armas para continuar en la batalla?

Por instinto la chica se agachó ligeramente ante una explosión, a pesar de que no la estaba viendo, una gran batalla contra las cartas de Sakura se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor de ella.

–¡Viento de defensa! –gritó Anaís protegiendo al trió de la respuesta de Ishbal mientras se preparaban para atacar otra vez. Si ellos podían romper la protección entonces podían pelear.

Una corte de los tres que alcanzó a pasar el escudo alcanzando este a regenerarse. Más contra tres soldados con aquella habilidad la tenía muy difícil.

–¡No pueden derrotarme! ¡No pueden vencer al carnero de los siete cuernos!–respondiendo los ataques mientras el resto no podía entrar a la batalla. Sujetó a Alquiam por el cuello para azotarlo contra el muro –Tú debes morir aquí esta noche, mi venganza tiene que verse completa.

–Solo una muerte más... y será la tuya.

Un corte con el guante de Liceo lo obligó a soltarlo y un disparo a quemarropa de la extraña escopeta de Midori rompió por completo la barrera mágica. Su escudo definitivo estaba acabado. Así que furioso, provocó una nueva explosión que le quitó de encima a los tres guardianes.

–¡Ejecución de la aurora! –atacó Marina.

–¡Caballo de Tor! –respondió el enmascarado con una bestia hecha de fuego, una batalla de magia por algunos instantes sin un ganador.

Hasta que la espada de Korugane le provocó un corte en el brazo, seguida de la furia de Tomoyo con un fuerte golpe. Transmutando su brazo en una navaja se quitó los embistes de Marina y entonces cayó en lo desesperada de su situación.

Un gritó fuerte para llamar a las bestias mágicas antes de comenzar la huida hacia aquella habitación donde antes estaba Lucy. Cubriéndose la espalda con todas las cartas de Sakura atacando a la vez. Clef avanzó un poco para clavar el báculo en el suelo de piedra y de un gritó liberó una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Tanto que rompió su corona al instante y todas las bestias fueron destruidas. Con el mismo impulso que le hizo a Ishbal perder suelo y protegerse la cabeza con los brazos.

El mago estaba exhausto, pero al menos destruyó las cartas y detuvo al enemigo.

Un choque de palmas para destruir el suelo frente a él, donde también estaba aquel enorme remolino al cual intentó lanzar a Marina. Como si quisiera saltar a él para salvarse. Pero un portal de Alquiam le impedía el paso de pronto, un muro invisible al que le buscó el final por algunos instantes.

–Se acabó –le dijo Tomoyo mientras el grupo le rodeaba. La joven, sin consultar con nadie usó una carta contra él –¡Muerte!

El resto reaccionó con espanto al ver aquel siniestro esqueleto volar hacia el enemigo con una sonora carcajada. Quien usó sus negras alas para cubrirse gritando ante el impacto. Por fin Tomoyo se dignaba a tomar la vida de un enemigo.

Las brillantes alas negras se destrozaron ante el ataque, rompiéndose en cientos de plumas que recuperaron de pronto su color blanco. Durante un largo segundo bailaron en el aire antes de desaparecer en si mismas. Cual si enorme gravedad las afectara.

Pero el esqueleto no pudo tocar a Ishbal y hora el mismo regresaba hacia su dueña. Hamen se lo dijo al momento de dársela, aquella era una carta muy peligrosa, capaz de tomar una vida sin más. Pero no regresaría a su forma primitiva hasta cumplir con su misión.

Todos los anteriores maestros fueron víctimas de aquella carta. Al creerse capaces de mandar sobre la muerte. Al usarla mal siendo las victimas de su propia magia. Iba a tomar una vida, sin importar cual sin importar que fuera la de su propia maestra.

Alguien frente a ella con los brazos abiertos, protegiéndola. El esqueleto pasó a través de Touya y desapareció en el aire. Un silencio total, esperando el resultado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él volteando levemente.

–Sí –respondió la chica temerosa.

Este sonrió ligeramente antes de caer al suelo, para no levantarse más. Sin heridas, sin dolor, simplemente estaba muerto.

Tomoyo gritó tratando de ayudarlo y Alquiam reaccionó de forma violenta, atacando al enmascarado, impedido por un bloque del suelo que se levantaba para detenerlo. París y sus generales intentaron acompañarlo antes de darse cuenta que uno de aquellos Kiekais, las murallas mágicas, les impedían el paso.

Y una jovencita, de blanco cabello corto y un tatuaje de trébol de cuatro hojas en una pierna, parecía realizar el hechizo que atacaba a su compañero. Sue mostraba su gran poder.

–Me han derrotado –le decía Ishbal a Selene, la hechicera que siempre le acompañaba, mientras Nana, la niña de los pequeños cuernos, lo ayudaba a levantarse – se perdieron las plumas en todos los mundos, Lucy ha despertado y Alquiam aun controla su cordura. Me han derrotado.

–Vámonos, aun estamos vivos. Regresaremos después.

Una parte del muro mágico se rompió ante el embate de la magia de Tomoyo, quien entró con facilidad y con la carta furia atacó a Ishbal. Nana soltó a su compañero para responder con una magia igual a aquella carta. Con brazos invisibles de increíble fuerza. Capaces de romper el Kiekai aunque solo el tiempo suficiente para dejarla entrar a ella.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Ishbal herido a la rubia.

–No te íbamos a dejar solo.

–No debiste traer a las niñas.

–Deja de hablar y vámonos.

Sue, la joven de cabello blanco usaba algo similar a la magia de materia, toda la materia le obedecía y con ella había creado un golem que luchaba contra Alquiam. Nana por su parte parecía tener magia idéntica a la carta de la furia, pero mayor destreza para usarla. No solo golpeaba, si no que con su velocidad, era capaz de cortar columnas de roca de manera limpia. Si llegaba a tocarla estaba muerta.

Un nuevo ataque cortante que alcanzó a esquivar mientras algo la golpeaba fuertemente, al parecer tenía aun más de aquellos brazos. Esa niña de cuernos... tal vez era ella la imagen que aparecía en la carta. Solo que la imagen era un poco mayor y de largo cabello del mismo color rosado, con una mano en los ojos llena de arrepentimiento.

Se parecía mucho, podría ser ella.

No la atacaba en el suelo, como si la diera por derrotada y regresó toda su atención a Ishbal, quien ya era ayudado para acercarse hacía un portal.

El aire sonó con aquel corte, Nana se asustó sin alcanzar a moverse e Ishbal llegó en el último momento para apartarla recibiendo el ataque en el brazo. Que se separó y cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico. Asustada, la niña trataba de ayudarlo.

Selene, con un hechizó rápido sacó tanto a Tomoyo como Alquiam de la pared mágica para dedicarse a su líder. Quien trataba de calmar a la niña para que viera que el brazo no era real.

Ahí estaba Ishbal y no podían atacarlo, iba a escapar y no podían detenerlo ni rescatar a los prisioneros ni obligarlo a dejarlos ir.

Un pegaso volando sobre el abismo embistió de pronto. Ishbal se apartó de sus compañeras ordenando se fueran para enfrentarse a Sirene. Siempre chocaba las palmas para transmutar, sin un brazo tal vez estaba sin su magia.

La joven saltó de su montura para un nuevo golpe que el otro alcanzó a esquivar por poco y por un instante rodaron en el suelo, al parecer peleando por el arma. Hasta que la joven terminó con la máscara del hombre en la mano.

–No puede ser usted –dijo ella al mirarle la cara e Ishbal le lanzó un zarpazo lleno de energía blanca que le dio a la joven en el torso.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Sirene tocó el suelo, ella ya estaba muerta.

Volver a ponerse la máscara y escapar del lugar, desapareciendo el escudo mágico que les impedía.

Todos corrieron para tratar de ayudar a Sirene. Florina trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermana. Y mientras nadie miraba, uno de los portales de Ishbal se abrió cerca de Tomoyo.

La mujer con alas de madera tomó por los hombros a Florina para apartarla, destrozada, la niña se escondió en el pecho de su compañera para llorar mientras Clef le cerraba los ojos a la jinete. No había nada que hacer por ella. Y un ataque fulminante de ese tipo solo buscaba la muerte.

El lugar comenzó a temblar de pronto de forma violenta, de las sombras salían seres, extraños monstruos de auras conocidas. Idénticos a aquellos que alguna vez destruyeron en el bosque del silenció. Pero no había tiempo, el lugar no tardaría en derrumbarse. Así que ayudando a los heridos y compañeros se apresuraron para escapar del lugar. Los más fuertes y sanos se quedaban al final, comandados por Korugane para organizar la defensa.

En la parte exterior, Marina se detuvo de pronto.

–No está –se decía buscándose –se me perdió.

–Vámonos –le apuraba París.

–Mi anillo no está, el anillo que me regalo mi madre no está. No puedo perderlo.

–No importa –le decía Alquiam mirando nervioso a su alrededor. Casi como un animal.

–Voy a regresar, tengo que encontrarlo.

–Es muy peligroso –volvía a decir París deteniéndola –No puedes.

–Pero me lo dio mi mamá. Es lo más importante para mí.

–¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!

Trató de evitarlo, de regresar sin importarle los demás. Desesperándose hasta el grado de comenzar a llorar.

–Voy a regresar –dijo uno de los soldados de Alquiam –Buscare el anillo y se lo traeré, señorita.

–¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! –gruñó Alquiam sin que su alumno le hiciera caso. Y los demás jóvenes de armadura similar le siguieron desobedeciendo a su comandante. Hasta que el mismo Alquiam miró a Clef para decirle.

–Cuida a Marina, voy a por mis hombres.

Y entró de nuevo al castillo tras de sus alumnos para recuperar la joya. Durante un largo rato esperaron en el lugar mientras los más heridos eran enviados al castillo de Céfiro. Mientras Marina parecía rezar con fuerza para que regresaran, para que encontraran su joya.

Un ruido desde el interior y el grupo salió ayudándose a caminar unos a otros, con muestras evidentes de una gran batalla. Uno de ellos, el que se ofreció a ir en primer lugar, se acercó a Marina con una mano en el pecho, mostrando en la otra el anillo.

–Aquí tiene, lo encontramos.

Ella lo tomó, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y se lo puso de nuevo.

–Gracias –le dijo a ese muchacho y este le sonrió ligeramente. Mostrando unos ojos con vida tan diferentes a los de antes. Y después cayó al suelo sin fuerza, sin moverse ni respirar. Solo Alquiam se acercó ligeramente para cerrarle los ojos.

–¿Ya estas contenta? –le preguntó con un tono tranquilo –Ya tienes tu gema y ahora es más valiosa por que tuve que pagar la vida de uno de mis hombres.

–¿Por qué no lo...?

–¿Ayudarlo? Ya estaba muerto desde hace rato. Pero su fuerza de voluntad lo mantuvo en pie hasta cumplir su promesa. Primero Sierra, ahora Kiberu. ¿Cuántas vidas más tengo que entregarte? ¿Cuántos más morirán por tus tonterías?

–No es cierto.

–Tomen a su compañero, debemos preparar los funerales.

Marina se quedó en el lugar, son moverse, mirando su anillo, aterrada de las palabras de Alquiam, Perturbada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Deseando que no fuese verdad, poder despertar de aquella pesadilla.


	20. Capítulo 19 Sentimientos escondidos

Luz de oscuridad Capitulo 19 Arakyshy99

**Capitulo 19 Sentimientos escondidos **

Entrar de prisa al lugar, esquivando personas, cientos de gentes que se agolpaban en el aeropuerto. Tantas personas en dirección contraria sin dejarle pasar. No podía, no quería detenerse, debía llegar, aun había tiempo.

"Le dieron una beca" – le dijo Touya apenas una hora antes – "Le dijeron que le esperarían el siguiente año pero él quiso irse de pronto. Se despidió en la mañana pero creo que aun no sale su vuelo".

El hermano de su amiga condujo por la ciudad de manera desesperada con su motocicleta. Todo lo posible por ayudarla a llegar al aeropuerto. Sin esperarlo, ella entró al lugar buscando aquel número, aquel avión. Aun tenía tiempo, aun no se iba, si se retrasaba un poco entonces aun podría detenerlo.

Una mujer le cerró el paso de pronto, no podía pasar de ahí. Y de cualquier forma, el vuelo que ella buscaba ya se había separado de bahía. No había forma de detenerlo.

Rendida, la chica miró hacía la pista, queriendo creer que aquel avión que se elevaba era el que llevaba a su conocido. Llegó tarde para responderle lo que él dijo el día de la fiesta.

Pero no importaba, Korugane-sempai dijo que la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista. Así que ella haría lo mismo. Esperaría su llamada y le diría que también lo amaba y que sería ella quien le esperaría hasta que cumpliera sus sueños. El tiempo que fuese necesario como lo hacía Sakura.

Y cuando llamara, le gritaría al teléfono que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y, a pesar de estar separados, serian felices con la promesa de estar juntos algún día.

Pero esa llamada jamás llegó.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Despertó lentamente, molestada por el canto de las aves en el árbol fuera de su ventana. Todos los días se iba a la escuela antes de que comenzaran a cantar y los fines de semana era lo que le avisaba que ya había dormido demasiado.

Tal vez, si Sakura no estaba ocupada, podrían ir al centro comercial a buscar algo de ropa de temporada. O la tela para el uniforme de animadora de su amiga. Aunque sentía que se vería mucho mejor con un par de moños y listones bien colocados.

Abrió los ojos de repente, asustada.

Estaba en su habitación de Tomoeda.

Corrió hacía la ventana para mirar el jardín y las casas tras de la barda.

Estaba en casa, como la promesa decía, estaba en casa.

Bajó las escaleras, presurosa, buscando a alguien. Cualquier persona que pudiera comprobarle lo que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ruido en la cocina, alguien a quien pedir todas esas respuestas. Pero se quedó fría al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

– Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? – le saludó Ishbal, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Mirando televisión y bebiendo té cual si aquella fuera su casa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Fue cansado arreglar todo el desastre que dejé la última vez. Sobre todo porque me falta una mano y ya casi se me olvidan los círculos – respondió este agitando la manga vacía de su traje – Debería meter en el trato lo del brazo que me quitaste.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Te saqué del grupo mientras todos le lloraban a la jinete muerta. Me diste el anillo y aceptaste por fin el trato.

Ella negó con fuerza recordando lo ocurrido.

– Costó la vida de otra persona. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Te regresé al lugar con ellos, ¿Por qué no les dijiste que me lo habías dado? Así nadie hubiera regresado y todos seguirían vivos. Pero no lo hiciste, así que no me quieras echar a mí la culpa de tus cobardías... Por cierto, ¿no crees que ya eres muy grande para usar pijamas de conejitos?

– ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Un poco contrariado por el cambio de tema, el enmascarado regresó la atención a su tasa mientras decía.

– Como te prometí, tú te quedas a vivir aquí una vida normal. Nunca volveré a molestarte y si me vuelves a ver será por que vengo a cumplir la otra parte del trato. Pórtate bien y por la memoria de mi Madison, debes tener una vida feliz... Parece que alguien viene, así que me voy de una vez. Adiós mi querida niña.

Salió por una de las puertas de la cocina mientras por la otra entraba la madre de la chica. Asombrándose de ya encontrarla de pié.

– Querida, que bueno que despertaste. Está muy preocupada por ti. Desapareciste varios días y ayer cuando apareciste estabas inconsciente.

– ¿Como llegué?

– Te encontramos ayer en la tarde sentada en la entrada, no despertaste en toda la tarde.

– ¿Y Sakura?

– También apareció ayer en la casa Kinomoto. Aunque no se ha sabido nada de Touya... yo quería quedarme en china donde estábamos antes. Pero me dijeron que corríamos menos riesgo aquí.

– Tengo que ir a ver a Sakura.

– Pero Tomoyo querida, espera. No te has cambiado

.

.

.

No había nadie en la casa de Sakura, por lo que se quedó sentada en el exterior esperando a que regresaran. No podían tardar mucho tiempo, tenía que comprobar que su amiga estaba bien. Que todas las partes de la promesa se habían cumplido.

Fueron largas horas sentada frente a la casa sintiendo pasar el tiempo desesperada de que algo hubiera ocurrido a Sakura o su familia. Que la hubieran engañado.

Hasta cerca del medio día, el auto de la familia llegó lentamente y la joven que esperaba salió de este. Yukito los acompañaba y todos vestían de negro. Sakura inclusive aun sujetaba la foto de Touya. La foto enmarcada que se usaba en los funerales.

– Sakura – se acercó para decirle -¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué pasó?

– Touya está muerto, Tomoyo... nuestro hermano está muerto.

¿Qué podía decirle?

– Lo sé, Sakura. Lo siento... pero tenemos que continuar.

La chica castaña miró el retrato que llevaba entre las manos y dijo:

– Quiero estar sola... solo quiero estar sola.

Alguien llegó de repente al lugar. Una joven de cabello corto y rizado, la novia de Touya.

– ¿Está… él está? – preguntó al padre de la chica mientras trataba de recuperar al aliento. Este no la miró y como si le doliera encontrar cualquier forma de decirlo, solo afirmó lentamente.

– Ya no está.

Ella se le abrazó llorando. Explicando entre sollozos como aquel mago de la máscara se lo llevó. Como la capturó a ella y Touya se ofreció en lugar, la salvó sacrificando la vida.

Sakura ni siquiera hizo caso de esto. Se alejó rumbo a la casa sin decir más. Tomoyo miró al señor Fuyikata buscando algo que entender.

– Le afectó bastante... – dijo aun tratando de calmar a Mitzuki – A todos nos afectó. Pero hay que darle un poco de tiempo para que se sienta mejor. No creo que quiera ver a nadie hoy.

Pero lo que le dolió a Tomoyo fue que Sakura no la miró a los ojos en ningún momento. Sakura no quería mirarla.

Se alejó también sin decir más por entre las calles, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. En lo que pasaría después. Sakura se encontraba muy mal, tanto le afectaba la muerte de su hermano.

Del hermano de ambas.

Y también a Tomoyo que hasta que se alejó recordó la presencia de Yukito. El trato también lo incluía, el regreso de Yuki... entonces Walker no existía. Y Yue debería estar bien.

Pero la causa de que Sakura estuviera así...

Sacó sus cartas oscuras y llenas de odio, de temor y de muerte. No solo fue ella quien lanzó el hechizo, Touya interpuso su cuerpo para protegerla, como si recibiera una bala. Y perdió la vida protegiéndola.

Por que Hamen se lo dejó bien claro aquella vez. Todos los anteriores dueños de esas cartas murieron a manos de la carta de la muerte. Todos sus maestros perdieron ante el poder de jugar con la muerte, de creerse dios.

Si tan solo no hubiera usado esa carta, o si hubiese aceptado antes el trato de Ishbal, Si tan solo... si tan solo...

– ¡Ojos tristes! – le llamaba emocionada la pequeña Akiko. Al verla llegar – ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas triste otra vez?

– Todo está bien, pequeñita, solo es que Sakura está un poco mal.

– ¿Y se va a poner bien? ¿Akiko puede hacer algo?

– Puedes sonreírle la próxima vez que la veas para que se sienta mejor. Tenemos que darle muchos ánimos y un poquito de tiempo. Seguro se va a poner bien.

– Te extrañé – dijo la niña con un tono un poco triste.

– No te preocupes mi amor. Vamos a estar juntos. ¿Cómo estabas?

– Unos señores me estaban cuidando, la señora del gorro alto les dijo que nos quedáramos aquí a esperarte. Y luego vino la otra señora de pelo muy rubio y me dijo que me iba a llevar contigo.

La mujer de gorro alto seguro era la abuela de Lee y la otra, la que acompañaba a Ishbal. Era una suerte que solo la llevaran con ella en lugar de secuestrarla para obligarla a pelear contra Sakura y los demás.

– Te he dicho que no confíes en extraños, pequeñita.

– Pero sus colores estaban muy brillantes. Eran los colores de una buena persona.

Seguramente hablaba de sus almas, Midori le había dicho antes que los ojos de Akiko funcionaban de manera extraña. No podía ver, pero percibía las almas de las personas, sus verdaderas formas y sus colores.

– Vamos adentro a jugar un poco. ¿Hamen se encarga de cuidarte o solo se la pasa durmiendo en la sombra del patio?

Y la pequeña rió levemente sin querer delatar a su amigo.

.

.

.

Por fin la pequeña se durmió después de mucho jugar y correr por ahí. No podía quedarse quieta y con su ceguera se volvía algo peligroso. Así que había que vigilarla mucho, al menos hasta que memorizara bien toda la casa.

La familia que la cuidaba llegó al lugar a media tarde, buenas personas aunque apenas hablaban japonés. Y la pequeña mostró su idioma natal hablando con libertad con ellos en chino. ¿Por qué la pequeña sabría dos idiomas?

La familia Shira se alegó mucho de que Akiko ya estuviera con esa persona que tanto extrañaba, pero un poco tristes también de que la pequeña quisiera quedarse en la casa Daidouji. Tal vez también estaban encariñándose con ella.

Ya en su habitación Tomoyo tomó uno de los libros de la pared y lo llevó hasta el escritorio. En su interior se encontraba una fotografía que no veía hacia mucho tiempo. Una foto donde estaba ella vestida con un uniforme de artes marciales y a su lado, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros y saludando a la cámara, estaba Korugane-sempai.

Aquellos tiempos en que él se ofreció para enseñarle a defenderse. Y le dio algunas clases de Tae Kwan do durante algunas semanas. A ella no le interesaba tanto pero era muy divertido practicar con él. Era una persona tan agradable.

La conoció aquella tarde en que fue a casa de Sakura, compañero de facultad de Touya y a los dos les encantaban las motocicletas. Con Yukito estudiando medicina hacia algún tiempo que no lo veían. Sobre todo desde que estaba en finales y se preparaba para la residencia.

Desde el inició le gustó la mirada decidida de este muchacho. Justo entonces ella no estaba interesada en ningún chico… pero este, movió algo dentro de ella, algo que se quedó para siempre fura de su lugar.

– Te has pasado todo el día ignorándome de manera olímpica – le reclamó Midori recargada con el marco de la puerta con una mirada casi burlona.

– Lo siento – respondió Tomoyo con su sonrisa de siempre mientras regresaba el libro a su lugar. – Es que fui a ver a Sakura.

– ¿Como esta Kinomoto?

– Está muy afectada por la muerte de Touya... y la verdad no sé qué decirle – un rostro de preocupación, pero que no se salía de lo políticamente correcto. Pareciera que la situación no le afectara tanto.

– Hay muchas cosas que puedes decirle... Por cierto, tu mamá no estaba enterada de que volví así que se asustó al verme. Y me renovó el contrato por otro año.

– ¿Lo ves? Solo tenias que esperarnos un poco antes de confirmar tu reservación en España.

Sonrió un poco quitándose los lentes.

– Lo siento... pero tu mamá me dijo que nos vamos a París muy pronto. Como te vas a quedar a estudiar allá sería buena idea que yo fuera contigo. No sería difícil si pasamos por hermanas.

– Pero yo no quiero ir.

– ¿Por qué? – Midori entró en la habitación para sentarse en la cama.

– Por que este es mi lugar, aquí he vivido siempre.

Al parecer Midori no entendía esta situación.

– ¿Y qué hay del campus CLAMP? Tokio no queda muy lejos.

– Sakura... Sakura y Akiko y todos mis seres queridos están aquí... no puedo dejar a Akiko aquí sola. Ni a Sakura ni a mi madre... Y tengo a alguien a quien espero.

– Así que este es Korugane, el amigo de Touya – le decía Midori, ya recostada en la cama y mirando la fotografía.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – le reclamó Tomoyo tratando de quitarle la fotos. Iniciando una típica batalla de hermano mayor contra hermano menor. Sin que Midori dejara de mirar la foto.

– Tengo que aceptar que es guapo, y seguro que con esa sonrisa tenía a todas tras de él.

– ¡Dame esa foto!

Se la dejó sin más peleas y esta la tomó para guardarla.

– ¿Cual es la historia? Por que se nota que tú lo querías y el a ti. ¿Qué pasó? – Como Tomoyo no se prestaba a responder, insistió – Vamos, casi me matas para que no lo lastimara, eso lo convierte en mi asunto.

– Éramos buenos amigos... me enseñó a defenderme y platicábamos mucho – miró por la ventana, al atardecer mientras Midori ya veía de nuevo la foto – Creo... no lo sé. Solo me gustaba estar con él, cuando íbamos a pasear en su motocicleta, verlo practicar y apoyarlo en sus peleas. Estábamos tan contentos así.

– Hasta que él cometió la tontería de decir que te amaba, ¿cierto? – cerrando los ojos le acercó los labios a la foto para besarle hasta que Tomoyo de la arrebató y se alejó a la ventana otra vez.

– Deja de hacer eso.

– Lo siento, lo siento, continua. – la actitud de Midori antes todo esto parecía más bien relajada.

– Fue cuando ganó el torneo de distrito. Con un poco de suerte tendría el pase al nacional. Y le organizamos una fiesta para celebrarle, sus amigos de la facultad, sus admiradoras y yo para celebrar el triunfo.

– ¿Y entonces tú y él hicieron cositas?

– ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera bebimos esa noche. – al intentar voltear a mirar a su compañera, esta se metió entre Tomoyo y el cristal de un movimiento ágil. Ni siquiera la escuchó acercarse.

– Cuéntame entonces – dijo esta recargada contra la ventana con una sonrisa de travesura.

– No separamos de los demás para hablar. Ahí me dijo que me quería y yo le respondí que también lo quería... a él y a todos los amigos del club.

– Tomoyo siempre tan tonta.

– Cuando me hizo entender, me dijo que no me apurara. Si yo no me sentía lista para él, entonces esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Hasta los diez y ocho o hasta la carrera. Estaba dispuesto a esperar.

– ¿Y tú le dijiste qué...? – Una chica emocionada por las confesiones de una amiga.

– Le dije que no sabía lo que sentía por él.

– ¡Serás tonta! – la tomó por los hombros para ponerla contra el cristal y acompañar con acciones cada una de sus palabras – en situaciones de esas, lo agarras, y lo apoyas así, le pasas una mano pro el pecho, lo tomas de la cara, lo miras a los ojos y luego te acercas hasta sentir su aliento, muy cerca. Y lo besas con...

Asustada por la cercanía extrema de la otra chica, Tomoyo gritó y la golpeó con las palmas para quitársela de encima. Midori cayó sentada riéndose por la reacción. Era tan tierna, primera para asustarse y no reclamar por el acercamiento y luego para quitarla así, sin siquiera pedirlo.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

– No pasará – decía ella aun riendo – Pero cuéntame que pasó después.

Tomoyo volvió a perder la mirada en su fotografía con un gesto de calma.

– Me asustó cuando quiso hacer lo mismo que tú... Y lo último que me dijo era que sería mejor si yo me olvidaba de él, que lo sentía mucho. Sería mejor si no volvíamos a vernos... Y me dijo que la única razón por la que quería ser más fuerte que nadie era para protegerme – sonreía.

– ¿Y luego? ¿Y luego?

– Por tres días no nos vimos... y al final, cuando fui a buscarlo, me dijeron que se había ido a Corea a estudiar allá. Le dieron una beca, una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

– Que horrible – por fin Midori perdía el tono divertido.

– Desde entonces no ha llamado no ha regresado y no tiene familia aquí. Touya era su amigo y no hay manera de avisarle de lo que pasó. Y por un año lo he esperado, a que venga y nos visite... y entonces podré decirle lo que siento.

– Es una historia horrible – decía la otra levantándose y sintiéndose extrañada por las reacciones de Tomoyo. No parecía triste.

– Quieres escuchar algo graciosos – y otra vez su sonrisa de niña buena – En aquel tiempo yo estaba comprometida con el hijo de uno de los socios de mamá. Yo no tomaba esto muy en serio pero creo que él sí. De todos modos yo no pensaba para nada en casarme.

– ¿Y a ese que le pasó?

– Se llamaba Hideki y también conoció a Korugane-sempai. Creo que estaba enamorado de mi... no estoy segura. Aunque más bien me trataba como a una hermana. Yo solo me limitaba a seguirle un poco el juego. Mamá me dijo que cancelaría el compromiso si después de tratarlo un tiempo me daba cuenta de que no llegaríamos a ningún lado, pero a cambio exigía algún tiempo con él.

– No me respondiste.

– Estuvo a mi lado después de que sempai se fue, tratando de animarme. Me llevó a algunos paseos, vimos muchos recitales de canto, fue una bonita época. Ya estaban seguros de que el compromiso sí se iba a lograr. Siempre me pedía que cantara para él pero yo me negaba por que no me sentía con ánimo de hacerlo.

– Un caballero de guantes blancos que llega a salvarte de tu propio dolor.

– Y cuando por fin pude cantar para él, cuando me sentí bien para sonreír... ese día me dijo que no podía estar más a mi lado. Que no podía quedarse con una persona que extrañaba a otra persona de esa manera. Por que yo nunca iba a quererlo así, nunca iba a querer a nadie de esa forma.

– Se aseguró de que estuvieras bien y entonces te abandonó.

– Esa es la historia de mi vida.

¿Por qué seguía con esa sonrisa?

– Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo esperando– dijo Midori como si la situación no le cayera en gracia – Hay muchos chicos por ahí.

– No... Korugane-sempai va a regresar y voy a esperarlo.

Midori se levantó y caminó un poco hacía la puerta

– Yo creo que ya te olvidó, yo creo que ya se consiguió una chica coreana y ahora es muy feliz. Esperas en vano a un fantasma que no va a volver. Y si regresa no va a ser el mismo de antes y si lo hace entonces ya te habrá olvidado. Por que los hombres no extrañan a las chicas, solo se consiguen nuevas.

– ¡Korugane sempai no lo haría!

– Nuevas noticias, niña. Ya lo hizo. No te ha llamado y jamás te llamará. Eres un error de su pasado y trata de olvidarte. Te habría matado por ordenes de Ishbal si no te estuviera yo cuidando... ya te olvidó.

Un llamada desde algún lado, la madre de Tomoyo que la necesitaba para algo. Esta contestó con la alegría de siempre antes de tratar de salir. Himeno la sujetó de una mano cuando pasó a su lado y le dijo.

– Tú lo querías – sin que Tomoyo se girara a mirarla – tú sabías lo que sentías por él pero te dio miedo que alguien te amara. Te da miedo querer a alguien. Te lastimaron mucho una vez... ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo desconfiar del amor?

Evitando mirarla a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Tomoyo respondió levemente.

– Eriol... fue Eriol Giragizawa.

Antes de zafarse levemente e ir a donde le llamaban.

– Tu reloj se detuvo – alcanzó a decirle Midori mientras se iba.

.

.

.

– Se supone que me pagan por cuidarte a ti, no a ella – reclamaba Midori enrollando la cintura de su falda para que quedara más corta.

– Lo siento, pero con Sakura así tienes que ayudarme un poco.

– Vaya que cuando dijiste que se puso mal hablabas en serio.

Tomoyo suspiró mirando a su hermana, sentada en su pupitre mirando por la ventana como lo había hecho todo el día. Sin darse cuenta siquiera que el descansó había comenzado hacia algunos minutos.

– Tiene la presión muy baja y mucho sueño. Solo se levanta de la cama para venir a la escuela. Tal vez por que casi no ha comido en estos días pero si come algo lo vomita. – había miedo en los ojos de Tomoyo. – De repente comienza a caminar sin cuidado y tenemos que vigilarla.

– Y empeora.

– ¿Recuerdas a la chica pelirroja que Alquiam cuidaba? ¿La que estaba en uno de los cuartos mas resguardados de ese castillo?

Midori la miró de manera escéptica.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que termine así? ¿Como un casi muerto que solo respira? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

– No me escucha, no escucha a nadie.

Al parecer molesta la asesina se levantó.

– No te pregunté si te escucha. Te pregunté si hablaste con ella. Si ya le hiciste saber lo que sientes y lo que harás para ayudarla Si ya estas lista para salvarla – como Tomoyo no respondió, pareció molestarse más – Voy a por algo de comer. Quédate con ella. Y recuerda que tenemos que ir a hablar con la abuela de Lee que algo quiere decirnos.

Sin contestar se quedó en el lugar mirando a Sakura. Buscando, repasando una y otra vez lo que podría decirle y siempre terminaba en lo mismo... nada. No sabía como hablar con su hermana en ese momento.

Se levantó para acercarse a ella pero se detuvo de repente. Solo tenía un poco de miedo de acercase, por lo que volvió a sentarse y a sentirse tan mal como antes.

La cuidó durante el resto del día hasta dejarla en casa donde se encontró a Yukito hablando con el señor Kinomoto. Tal vez solo animándolo. Pero este le pidió a Tomoyo hablaran a solas por unos instantes.

– Es por Sakura – le dijo cuando nadie podía escucharlos – está muy mal.

– ¿Me lo dices como doctor?

– Es por Yue, no puedo hablar con él ni dejarlo salir. Es como si estuviera dormido a muerto.

Alarmada Tomoyo recordó.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó frente a la torre de Tokio?

– Lo recuerdo, pero después las cosas se ponen confusas y ustedes desaparecieron por varios días. Por ese tiempo tampoco podía hablar con Yue. Y de Kerberos no hemos visto nada.

– Es cierto yo... no lo había notado.

– Revisé el libro y tanto la luna como el sol están sellado en él. Tal vez la magia de Sakura no es suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos. No tiene la fuerza para nada. Lo que significa que si alguien la ataca, no hay quien la cuide.

– Yo... me haré cargo.

– Por favor, Tomoyo. Como Yukito no puedo hacer mucho.

Sakura estaba en aquel estado y ahora estaba desprotegida. Tenía que hacer algo pero no tenía idea de qué. Tal vez llevarla a casa, o mandar a Midori con ella... No, ella no aceptaría. Tal vez ir ella misma a la casa Kinomoto. Tenía que encontrar una manera, una forma de ayudar a Sakura.

Acompañó a Midori a donde le pedían, a donde la señora Lee les esperaba. No entendía la razón para llevar a Akiko pero seguro Midori sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Akiko a lo que Tomoyo la cargó ligeramente.

– Estoy preocupada por Sakura – respondió esta sin intentar sonreírle.

– Akiko quiere ir a verla para darle ánimos y para jugar poquito.

– Tal vez mañana, pequeña.

Midori que las observaba, se atrevió a decirle.

– ¿Por qué solo te muestras triste con ella? Con el resto del mundo siempre tienes esa tonta sonrisa de niña buena.

Tomoyo sonrió alisándole el pelo a la niña.

– Cuando la conocí, le puse mi mejor sonrisa para que confiara en mí. Pero ella me llamó "ojos tristes", señorita de ojos tristes. ¿Qué caso tiene fingir una sonrisa ante alguien que puede mirar tu alma?

– Y frente al resto del mundo eres esa niña siempre políticamente correcta.

– Soy la heredera Daidouji. Debo serlo.

Una casa a las afueras de Tomoeda era el lugar en donde la abuela Lee los esperaba, Hablar de algo muy importante era el motivo de aquella reunión aunque Midori se encargó de todo.

– Daidouji, Eclipse, es un gusto volver a verlas – les decía la señora Lee, Ahora el lugar era un pequeño comedor y tazas de té – mientras Akiko iba con aquella familia que la cuidó cuando estuvieron desaparecidas. Tenían un hijo menor que Akiko y una hija un poco mayor con quienes se llevaba muy bien. Parecían sus hermanos.

– La guerra se acerca a su fin – dijo Midori con poco interés – Supongo que por eso tu nieto no está aquí.

Era verdad, Lee estaba bien pero desde su regreso no sabían nada de él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Acaso no estaba preocupado por Sakura?

– Shaoran no debe mostrarse por el gran peligro que corre. Está preparándose para terminar con los detractores del concilio.

– En mi opinión es solo cobardía. Pero no nos has dicho por que estamos aquí.

La mujer anciana pensó con cuidado cada palabra.

– Los planes de Ho, eran desde el inicio, utilizar a cualquiera de las hermanas Kinomoto para que luchara para ellos. Razón para mandar al mismo Shaoran para protegerlas.

– Que por cierto, no sirvió de nada.

Ignorando el comentario, continuó.

– Ahora la niña con el símbolo del cerezo tiene un estado lamentable, no puede defenderse sola. Y la maestra de la rosa negra no necesita la excelente protección con la que cuenta.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta, señora – Midori se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar de cerca a la anciana. Dándole a entender que no quería mas rodeos.

– Ustedes deben protegerla. Permanecer junta a ella todo el tiempo y evitar que los Ho la usen.

– Ho esta muerto – se atrevió por fin a hablar Tomoyo.

– La prometida de Shaoran, tenía una hermana. Que a la muerte de su padre ha tomado el mando de su clan y la oposición al concilio. Preparan un ataque violento y directo.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Midori parecía molesta. – ¿Usen sus propias uñas para rascarse? ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirnos? ¿Qué Lee no ayudara por que está muy ocupado escondiéndose?

– Tratare de enviar a un grupo para ayudarte, pero no es fácil conseguir gente fiel justo ahora. Será gente que puedas reconocer y que te ayudaran en lo necesario. Nosotros terminaremos esta guerra. Ustedes protejan a Sakura Kinomoto.

Ambas mirando a Tomoyo, esperando contestación.

– Vamos a hacerlo, cuidaremos a Sakura lo que sea necesario.

Esto pareció complacer a la mujer y Midori no pareció muy de acuerdo. Se sentó de manera ruidosa y vació su tasa antes de decir.

– Señora, necesito un favor. Quiero que la familia Shira se haga cargo de Akiko. Que ellos la críen y la conviertan en una persona decente. Quiero que dé usted la orden de que le den a esta niña una familia que pueda criarla y amarla en lugar de nosotras.

– ¿Qué dices? – Tomoyo no entendía.

– Akiko necesita una verdadera familia y esas personas la quieren mucho. Ella es china y tiene una familia mágica, corre magia en la sangre. Si no te importa su ascendencia dímelo ahora. Si puedo confiártela a ti y a tu gente.

– ¿Quieres dejarme a la niña?

Críala y conviértela en una persona digna, eso es todo.

Respondió solo con una reverencia ligera. Dando por satisfecha a Midori. Esta se levantó para salir del lugar mientras Tomoyo se quedaba confundida entre seguirla o desmentirla. ¿Por qué hablaba de eso de repente? ¿Por qué decía que iban a abandonar a Akiko ahí?

– ¿Qué está pasando? – le reclamó deteniéndola.

– Lo que dije, Akiko se queda aquí con estas personas. La cuidaran bien. Nosotras no podemos tenerla con nosotras.

– ¿Lo dices por Ishbal? – Pánico en las palabras de Tomoyo – No tienes que preocuparte por eso. No nos va a molestar. Hice un trato con él y ya estamos a salvo.

– No lo digo por eso.

– ¿Entonces por qué quieres dejar aquí a Akiko? Prometimos que la íbamos a cuidar siempre.

– ¡Por qué no podemos cumplir esa promesa! Deja de engañarte y engañarla a ella. Enfrenta la verdad, no puedes hacerte cargo de ella.

– ¡Claro que puedo!

Le tomó de un brazo, poniéndole énfasis en sus palabras.

– Tu madre no va a ayudarte. Apenas tuvo tiempo de decirte algo mientras crecías sola. Kinomoto no está en condiciones de hacerte ningún favor. Tienes que estudiar y muy pronto terminaras el instituto y si no te vas a Tokio lo harás en París como quiere tu madre. No puedes criar a una niña en el dormitorio de una escuela.

– Hay formas, hay lugares, hay personas para eso.

– Y entonces crecerá sola, rodeada de extraños, viendo a su "madre" cada vez que esta tenga tiempo. Tú sabes eso muy bien. ¿Es una buena vida? – Tomoyo parecía ofendida por estas palabras. – ¿Vale lo suficiente como para quitarle la oportunidad de tener una familia completa? Dos padres y hermanos que puedan quererla. Personas que se preocupen por ella y le den un hogar completo y feliz. ¿Quieres quitarle todo eso para que pueda estar a tu lado? ¿Eres tan egoísta?

Tomoyo bajó la mirada pensando en esto, mientras Midori la conducía a donde la pequeña estaba con la familia. Jugando con los otros niños a la mirada vigilantes de los padres de la casa. Se veía tan contenta.

– ¡Ojos tristes! – corrió Akiko dejando a sus compañeros de juegos. La joven se inclinó para hablarle mientras Midori se arreglaba con los señores. ¿Aquello era una despedida?

– Akiko... – Trataba de decirle a la niña – ¿Te quieres quedar con la familia Shira? Ellos te van a querer mucho y te van a tratar muy bien. Y aquí tienes hermanitos para jugar con ellos. Vas a estar muy contenta.

– Señor y Señora Shira son muy buenos. Pero me gusta más estar en casa con ojos tristes y con ala negra y con mamá Sonomi.

Suspiró profundo, tomando valor.

– Akiko, tienes que quedarte aquí.

– ¿Va a pasar algo malo? ¿Akiko tiene que esperarlas como antes? ¿Van a tardar muchos días?

– No pequeñita, no va a pasar nada malo. Pero si te quedas a vivir con ellos vas a tener unos padres que ter quieran muchos y unos hermanos para jugar. Ellos también son chinos como tú... vas a estar muy bien.

– Pero Akiko quiere ir a casa con mamá Sonomi y Ojos tristes y Ala negra. Akiko quiere estar allá.

– Lo siento pequeñita, vas a tener que quedarte aquí. Pero vas a ser muy feliz, te lo prometo.

Hincada frente a la niña miraba aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas tratando de hacerla entender. Midori llegó de pronto y le dijo a esta con acento suave.

– Ya nos vamos. Akiko... Tengo fe que tendrás una vida mejor que junto a nosotras. Te quiero mucho... Vámonos.

Un abrazo fuerte de Tomoyo antes de levantarse.

– Te quiero mucho, Akiko – mientras comenzaba a alejarse. El señor evitó entonces que las siguiera mientras comenzaba a gritar.

– ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo por favor no me dejen! ¡Akiko no quieres estar sola! ¡Tomoyo, Midori, por favor!

Midori no volteo a verla pero ella sí lo hizo y solo pudo decir en voz baja.

– No estás sola, pequeñita. Nunca más estarás sola.

– Le prometiste que iba a estar bien, ¿recuerdas? Estas cumpliendo esa promesa.

– Pero duele mucho.

– Si amas algo tienes que dejarla ir.

No respondió y entraron al auto en silencio, sin mirarse.

"Lo siento pequeñita, lo siento"

"Tal vez yo tendría la fuerza para intentarlo, pero tú ya has sufrido demasiado... perdóname por lastimarte otra vez. Perdóname por hacerte daño. Pero sé que vas a estar bien. Mucho mejor con ellos que conmigo. Estarás bien"

"A pesar de que me duele tanto, a pesar de que siento que nunca voy a olvidar esos gritos. A pesar de que siento que nos me vas a personar nunca."

"Pero no puedo llorar, no todavía, por que faltan muchas cosa aun. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer. Pero cuando llegue el momento te juro que voy a dejar correr estas lagrimas."

Y al mirar hacia Midori esta sí estaba llorando. En silencio, cubriéndose los ojos y apretando los dientes. Lloraba por que también le dolía mucho, por que también quería a esa niña.

Y esa noche no se dirigieron la palabra.

.

.

.

– Tomoyo, hija, tienes visita – le decía su madre al regresar de con Sakura. Mitzuki, la novia de Touya también había estado ahí para cuidar un poco de Sakura. Al parecer le tenía bastante aprecio.

– Claro, voy a ver. – respondió la chica un poco confundida. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Alguna amiga de la escuela? o tal vez alguna compañera del coro. Desde el problema de Sakura ni ella ni Midori se paraban por allá.

– Niña, que gusto verte – le saludó un muchacho al verla. Al parecer platicaba con Midori hasta la llegada de Tomoyo.

– Hideki, que gusto verte. Hace mucho tiempo – con su sonrisa de niña buena.

– Vine de inmediato cuando me enteré que habías desaparecido. Pero no pude hacer nada entonces. Y olvidaron avisarme que ya estabas aquí. Estaba tan preocupado.

Un poco apenada, Tomoyo le dijo.

– Gracias, perdóname. Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a...?

– Tú prima, sí. Ya estuvimos hablando un poco. Es terrible lo que le pasó a tu amiga. Recuerdo que ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien cuando la conocí. Espero que se ponga bien, pronto.

– Así será, tenemos que confiar en que sí.

El muchacho de sonrisa cálida se quedo en silencio como si buscara lo que podía decir.

– Cierto, hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y no pude enviarte esto, quería entregártelo en persona. – tomándola de una mano le colocó una fina pulsera con un pequeño cascabel – Así sabré siempre en donde esta mi gatita.

– Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

– ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas? Tengo tantas cosas que quiero contarte.

Midori entendió la petición y se despidió de la pareja para dejarlos hablar un poco. Cumplida la labor de entretenerlo en lo que Tomoyo llegaba, era hora de retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

– Así que ese era Hideki – mencionó Midori sorprendiendo a la chica que recién entraba a su habitación.

– Ya lo viste, ¿Lo imaginabas diferente?

– Un caballero de guantes blancos y blanca sonrisa que besa la mano de la dama al saludarla – un suspiro – ¿Y dices que lo dejaste por un bárbaro karateka de escuela pública?

– No le digas así a Korugane-sempai.

Recostándose en la cama como tenía por costumbre, Midori seguía diciendo.

– ¿No has pensado en él? Seguro que ahora harían buena pareja. Y por lo que me contaste el compromiso no se ha anulado.

Tomoyo se sentó junto a su amiga y le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Voy a esperar a Korugane-sempai. Sakura esperó a Lee durante muchos años y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por Korugane. Y seguro que Hideki ya tiene a alguien más, como tú dijiste: los chicos no esperan a las chicas.

Mirándose las uñas, el tono de la asesina parecía despreocupado.

– Pues es muy guapo. Y se nota que estaba muy preocupado por ti. Los hombres no se preocupan así por cualquier chica. Si se lo preguntamos seguro diría que todavía siente algo por ti.

– Pero si se entera que tengo una hija seguro saldría corriendo para no regresar nuca.

– Ya no la tienes.

Una sonrisa como de un buen chiste.

– Tienes razón, ya soy otra vez soltera.

Y esto pareció molestarle mucho a Midori. Quien se acomodo para quedar sentada junto a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

– Deja de hacer eso.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Deja de fingir que estás bien. Deja de sonreírme cuando no quieres hacerlo. Moléstate, grítame por dejar a Akiko con esa familia, muéstrate triste por lo que le está pasando a tu hermana. Dejar de aparentar ser una niña feliz frente a todo el mundo.

Le negó con la tierna sonrisa de siempre.

– Yo estoy bien, tal vez me puse un poco mal por lo de Akiko. Pero ella va a ser feliz, estoy segura.

Tomándola de los hombros la tiró de espaldas en la cama. Quedando Midori sobre ella, con una mirada muy seria.

– Deja de lastimarte – le ordenó con un tono de amenaza.

– No importa – le respondió desviando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

– Por que soy una heredera, por que no soy una niña normal como Sakura que puede mostrarse triste cuando quiere. Por que todo el mundo espera de mi una sonrisa y que les muestre una cara bonita– Pero no se veía triste al decir estas cosas – Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Es mi destino y a nadie le importa, por que siempre he estado sola.

– A mi me importa.

Y se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos como aquella noche en la playa. Tan profundamente mientras sus ojos se decían tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

Y ahora Midori se acercaba a ella como hacia un par de días cuando hablaban de Korugane-sempai. Pero ahora no era una broma como entonces, ahora iba en serio. Ahora Midori se le acercaba con esos ojos tan serios de cuando peleaba con alguien.

– ¡Basta! – le rechazó Tomoyo de la misma forma de antes, quedando asustada y con la respiración agitada. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué Midori se comportaba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué intentaba besarla?

– Lo siento – respondió la guardiana ocultando la mirada – Estaré por ahí calmándome.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le reclamó Tomoyo mientras la otra ya salía.

– Por que eres la única persona a la que quiero proteger – le respondió esta sin mirarla.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué Midori hacia esas tonterías?

.

.

.

La situación con Midori se puso tan tensa desde aquel momento. Apenas si se hablaban y Tomoyo le huía todo el tiempo. Pero es que no soportaba la idea de solo mirarla a la cara y recordar lo ocurrido.

Se moría de pena de solo tenerla cerca... ¿Cómo se suponía que serian las cosas entre ellas a partir de entonces? Eran buenas amigas y siempre se presentaban como primas. Pero... ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando estuvieran solas?

– Daidouji – le llamaban desde el interior de uno de los almacenes de limpieza. No se veía a nadie por lo que se acercó para investigar.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó sosteniendo su celular. Preparando aquella llamada de emergencia a Midori.

– No entres, habla desde ahí.

– ¿Lee?

– No debo mostrarme.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no aparecías? – se recargó contra el muro como si llamara por el celular.

– Las cosas con el concilio van a ponerse muy difíciles, pensé que la pelea sería en china pero Ho y su gente están aquí en Japón. Tú y Sakura corren mucho peligro. Aun más si me ven cerca de ustedes.

– Sakura está muy mal, tienes que ir a hablar con ella. Seguro que puedes animarla un poco.

– No puedo ir, no por ahora. Es muy importante asegurarme de que estén a salvo, de que no les va a pasar nada.

– Pero ella te necesita.

– Lo sé y lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora, se acerca una gran batalla y tengo que estar listo. Para protegerla y a ti también. Cuando todo termine, entonces podre ir y entre los dos vamos a ayudarla.

– Eres muy cruel, Lee.

– Lo siento, pero no encuentro otra manera. Voy a arriesgar mi vida para proteger las de todos los que amo.

– Que tengas suerte.

Al mirar por la ventana pudo ver las desnudas ramas de los arboles moverse con el viento. Faltaba mucho para ver las flores de cerezo y Sakura. Tal vez era justo así como se sentía su hermana, por completo desprotegida.

– Necesito un favor Daidouji. Necesito que cuides a Sakura. Que la protejas y la mantengas viva hasta que yo regrese. Y entonces podamos salvarla entre los dos. Se está consumiendo y me duele no poder ayudarla. Pero no puedo ponerla en más riesgos por causa de mis tonterías, ni a ti tampoco. Te traje algo para que la cuides.

Por la abertura de la puerta de extendió un cilindro grande de plástico con correa. De los usados para guardar planos. Los alumnos que tomaban materias de dibujo los llevaban bastante.

– ¿Para qué es?

– Dentro esta tu bayoneta, me costó algo de trabajo encontrarla. Úsala para cuidar a Sakura. Muy pronto iré a ayudarte.

No hubo más palabras y Tomoyo supo que el muchacho ya no estaba ahí. No podía dejar que lo vieran y seguro se arriesgó bastante para hablar con ella.

Pero tenía razón.

Si Lee no hablaba con Sakura era por que intentaba protegerla. Pero ella... simplemente no lo había hecho. Simplemente se negaba a hablar con ella y por eso Midori la regañaba tanto.

La buscaría y hablarían, ahora sí dejaría de evitar la situación.

Pero Sakura no estaba en el salón donde la dejó.

– Yamazaki – se dirigió al muchacho que estaba ahí solo para platicar con unos amigos a pesar de no ser su clase – ¿Viste a Sakura?

– Estaba aquí hace poco. Pero cuando salió me dijo que quería ver a la enfermera. No se veía muy bien, ¿sabes?

– Gracias – respondió casi ausente antes de salir a buscarla. ¿Tal vez comenzó a sentirse peor? ¿O acaso la escuchó hablar con Shaoran? Se suponía que no debía perderla de vista.

– ¿Kinomoto? – Respondió la enfermera – Sí, acaba de venir. Me dijo que no se sentía muy bien y me pidió permiso para ir a casa. No se veía muy animada así que la dejé ir. Espero que se ponga bien para mañana.

Sin agradecer Tomoyo salió del lugar para buscar sus cosas. Estaba decidida a salir también de la escuela para ir con ella. Para hablar por fin, decirle lo que pasaba, decirle lo que sentía.

Y de repente se detuvo.

Algo le impedía continuar, algo le detenía.

Era una sensación indescriptible, una especia de desesperación fría que le impedía moverse.

Era miedo.

Más grande de lo que nunca hubiese sentido. Más agresivo que nunca.

Pero...

¿Miedo a qué? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿Por qué sentía una cantidad tan horrenda de miedo si no había razón? ¿Por qué sentía esa de manera tan salvaje en el corazón?

¿MIEDO DE QUÉ?

Tal vez solo era una coincidencia detenerse justo en ese lugar. Frente al panel de trofeos de la escuela. Donde se mostraban todos los logros de sus alumnos. La misma escuela a donde Touya y Yukito asistieron una vez. Y entre ellos, el primero de los ganados por Korugane sempai.

Una foto de varios años antes de que ella lo conociera, una medalla de un concurso entre escuelas. Un recuerdo que no le conocía de él.

– Korugane sempai... ayúdame, préstame tu fuerza, préstame solo un poco de tu fuerza para continuar. Quiero ser fuerte pero no sé cómo. Ayúdame Korugane sempai.

Así que tomando fuerte la correa que le cruzaba el pecho, echó a caminar a donde estaría su hermana. Ahora sí enfrentaría esta situación sin importarle como le hiciera sentir.

.

.

.

– No sé si ella quiera hablar contigo.

– Si tengo que gritarle a través de la puerta lo voy a hacer. Tengo que hablar con ella.

El hombre sonrió levemente, le alegraba que se preocuparan así por Sakura. Dejando a Tomoyo en el lugar para que hablara con su hermana. Esta suspiró y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para decir.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? Quiero hablar contigo – No hubo respuesta por lo que pegando la frente a la puerta la chica continuó – Sé que no quieres oírme. Que tal vez te sientes muy triste por lo que pasa. Y quiero decirte... tal vez no entiendo tu dolor, no tengo derecho a decirte que te comprendo. Pero me duele mucho lo que te está pasando. Me hace sentir mal lo que te ocurre. Me pone triste que estés así y me duele que no puedas sonreír. Eres mi hermana y lo que te pase me interesa, lo que te pase me afecta... Déjame ayudarte, Sakura. Déjame encontrar la forma de hacerte sentir mejor. ¡Sakura, te quiero mucho y no voy a permitir que te pase nada!

La puerta se abrió, mal cerrada desde el interior. Por lo que la jovencita se atrevió a entrar para tratar de hablar con la otra. Un acercamiento tal vez funcionaria.

Pero en el interior no había nadie. Las cortinas se movían por el viento que dejaba entrar la ventana abierta y no había ningún rastro de Sakura.

Sin perder tiempo sacó una de sus cartas y la bayoneta que llevaba a la espalda para una invocación. Su carta de mujer alada que le daba habilidades de adivinación.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – le preguntó a la figura de su carta.

"Una mujer la tiene, es alguien peligrosa y quiere hacerle daño. Se encuentra en peligro."

– ¡Señor Kinomoto, Sakura no está! – gritó sacando el celular para llamar a Midori. No sabía dónde encontrar a Lee, pero Midori tendría alguna idea. – ¡Señor Kinomoto! ¡Papá, rápido!

.

.

.

– Hay mucho vigilancia así que siéntate y respira hasta que lleguen los demás – le tomó Midori por un brazo y la obligó a sentarse. Un movimiento tan brusco que le dolió.

Hizo lo que le decían tratando de calmarse. Estaba tan alterada que tenía que usar toda su fuerza para no gritar.

Y una vez más, la mente se le ponía a divagar cuando necesitaba concentrase en alguien.

– Una vez – dijo en un intento de desviar la atención – Vi a un personaje de una película que se vestía como tú.

Midori usaba la carta de alada para revisar la seguridad del lugar. Le quitó su atención a esto para sonreír y sacar una foto de uno de los bolsillos de su traje nazi. En la foto se veía a Hitler, seguido por el personaje de aquella película de la que hablaba.

– Ese tipo si existió. Así me vestía cuando trabajaba para el eje. Siempre fui solo un rumor pero me tomaron algunas fotos, él decía que era un soldado francés y por eso era tan delgado y siempre debía cubrirme el rostro con la máscara de gas.

– Pues perdona si no te creo.

– Ya estamos aquí – anunció Shaoran llegando al lugar. Acompañado de una buena cantidad de gentes con aspecto de mágicos.

– Era hora – gruño Tomoyo acercándose a la imagen mágica que manejaba Midori.

– Tiene defensas en todos lados. Desde la entrada norte hay menos distancia a los elevadores. Pero es la más protegida. Creemos que Sakura está en el techo pero la gran cantidad de magia en el lugar no nos deja verla.

– Entonces solo hay que llegar arriba – decía Tomoyo preparando su bayoneta.

– No podemos entrar de forma tan irresponsable – Trataba de detenerla Lee.

– Basta de esperar tonterías, no voy a dejar morir a otro de mis hermanos.

Sin esperar caminó rumbo a la entrada del lugar, alertando a la seguridad. Abatidos rápidamente por la fuerza de la furia que ahora mostraba más poder que antes.

Las puertas se destrozaron por la misma fuerza iniciando la oleada de balas contra los intrusos que rebotaban a escasos centímetros de la chica. Ese rostro lleno de enojó y furia solo se le vio una vez antes. En la casa del concilio cuando peleaba contra el demonio destructor.

Detrás de ella sus guardianes y el grupo del concilio. Protegiéndola de lo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Todo lo demás, era destruido por su furia.

Un mago con una luz muy fuerte cegándolos, hasta que Midori se acercó con rapidez para disparar a quemarropa, dejando el camino limpio. Pero había un problema.

– Volaron los elevadores.

– Iré volando.

– ¡Vamos todos por las escaleras! – le impidió Lee – No voy a dejarte ir sola allá arriba.

Un poco molesta les siguió por el único camino poniéndose cada vez más intranquila, más frenética. Era tan poderosa y peligrosa. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más aguantaría usar magia en tal cantidad? ¿Cuánto más antes de caer vencida por sus excesos? Tenían aun por delante una batalla muy difícil

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– ¿Por qué no entrar? – Le preguntaba Selene – Si la apoyas te la ganas y ella te debe un favor. Y si vas contra ella puedes quedarte con las cartas negras.

– Todo está dentro del plan de pequeña reina. Todo ocurre tal como yo lo quería.

– No lo entiendo.

– Solo sigue mirando, las cosas ocurrirán.

La hechicera rubia con un gesto de fastidio.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus planes? Me tienes como una simple espectadora sorprendiéndome de cada cosa que haces que parece una tontería.

– ¿Y quitarte toda la emoción? Solo siéntate y disfruta. Te garantizo que todavía le quedan muchas emociones a esta historia.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Una gran cantidad de energía barrió el lugar, provocando que los entrenados en magia sintieran un mareo. ¿Qué podía causar una reacción como aquella?

– Creo que fue Sakura – mencionó Lee con lo que Tomoyo emprendió carrera para llegar al siguiente piso tan rápido como fuera posible. Tenía que salvar a su hermana, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Ahí, aun lejos de la azotea, los esperaba una mujer de ropas chinas y cabello muy corto, que los miraba como a una molestia. Sin dignarse siquiera a levantarse de aquel sillón antiguo en el que estaba.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se sentía esa aura tan poderosa saliendo de ella?

– ¿Llegas, jefe del concilio? ¿Y traes contigo magia prestada que fallaste en robar? Tú: el asesino de mi hermana – se levantó para acercarse a ellos. – Tú: el asesino de mi padre. Tú, el destructor de mi clan. Tú, el que ordenó la muerte de los padres de eso niña que la maestra oscura de cartas ahora protege... Tú... el que provocaste todas estas desgracias. ¿Te atreves a venir a mí? ¿Te atreves a intentar detenerme? ¡No tienes el perdón de ningún dios para intentar juzgarme!

¿Los padres de Akiko?

Midori dijo que los hombres de gorros altos eran miembros del concilio de hechiceros. Y Akiko mencionaba que las mismas personas se habían llevado a sus padres después de que la escondieron en el barco.

Y si Shaoran no lo negaba, entonces... entonces...

– Hace poco hable con alguien, cuyos pecados eran ya incontables – respondió el muchacho bajando la mirada y con los puños apretados – Y me dijo que a lo largo de su vida hizo muchas cosas de lo que no se sentía orgulloso, que no tenía ningún derecho para juzgar a nadie... pero que peleaba por defender a la persona a la que amaba, para proteger a sus seres queridos. Así como yo peleo ahora por Sakura, yo lucho para salvarla a ella... ¡Y si ella me perdona y me acepta como soy, con todos mis errores y pecados...! ¡Entonces no necesito tu perdón ni el perdón de nadie! ¡Solo a Sakura le pertenece mi alma, así que entrégamela o te enviare junto a tu padre y hermana!

Un gesto de descontento en el rostro de la mujer china antes de levantar al báculo que alguna vez usó Ho.

– Maze.

Y las partes del suelo se levantaron formando un laberinto en el lugar. Separando al grupo. Ahora solo Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban frente a aquella mujer. Separados de los otros por paredes mágicas.

Pero esa era magia de Sakura, era una carta de Sakura la que estaba usando el enemigo.

¿Sakura aun tenía sus cartas?

Pero Yukito dijo que no tenía fuerza ni para mantener despiertos a sus guardianes. ¿Cómo podía usar magia ahí entonces?

Shaoran no dudó para atacar y verse respondido por otra de las magias de Sakura, era como estar peleando contra su amiga.

Una imagen de pronto a Tomoyo gracias a su carta de adivinación. Ahí veía a Sakura, flotando en el aire con un gesto de dolor. En medio de un circulo de magos que hacían un hechizo con ella. Justo era eso lo que pasaba en el último piso, estaban usando a su hermana como material para magia.

No iba a permitirlo.

Sin importarle la pelea de Shaoran rompió una de las ventanas para poder volar hasta la parte superior. Ahí podría salvar a su hermana. Y entonces todos conocerían lo que era capaz de hacer cuando estaba de verdad enojada.

Al diablo con Lee, al diablo con todos ellos.

– ¡TOMOYO! – le gritó el chico a tiempo para salta y esquivar el ataque. No la dejarían escapar. Así que había que cambiar de táctica.

Usando las alas para moverse más rápido atacó con la bayoneta. Sí tenía que matar a ese enemigo para rescatar a su hermana lo haría lo más rápido posible. No podía perder el tiempo de manera tan tonta.

El ataque del fuego evitado con un muro de hielo, responder a la ráfagas cortantes con un golpe de su martillo. Lee le protegió de la sombra y ambos intentaron con un golpe eléctrico que la carta escudo inutilizó.

Era como pelear contra Sakura. ¿Cómo podían ganarle?

El suelo se levantó alrededor de Tomoyo tomándola por sorpresa. Y al darse cuenta, dos manos de piedra la sujetaban del cuello. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Lee trató de atacar entonces y se vio impedido por navajas de hielo. Puntos brillantes bailaban en la mirada de la chica mientras luchaba por jalar aire. ¿Iba a morir?

Explosiones poderosas la hicieron caer al suelo mientras la mujer china se veía atacada. Podía respirar de nuevo. Pero... ¿Quién?

Midori entraba a la batalla, salida el laberinto, seguida del perro negro. Y ahora ayudaban a Shaoran a pelear, tal vez ahora era posible.

Se unió a la pelea con lo que las cosas serian más fáciles. Midori, rápida y ágil como con aquella lucha contra el dragón, protegía a magos cuando parecían bajar la guardia. Sus armas, aunque no eran mágicas, les daban oportunidades para atacar o escapar de ser necesario.

Viéndose rodeada la mujer china se protegió con la carta del escudo del ataque a tres frentes. Encogiendo al máximo su protección para dejarlos acercarse. Los acompañantes de Lee ya estaban ahí, solo faltaba un poco para vencerla y poder ir por Sakura. Tal vez con un golpe cortante de sus brazos de la furia como la vez anterior.

Pero la esfera de energía mágica explotó de pronto, lanzándolos a todos con la fuerza de una bomba. El sonido y el golpe dejaron aturdida a Tomoyo, quien inútilmente intentó levantarse.

Los sonidos le llegaban ahogados, todo era confuso y extraño y ese zumbido que venía de todas partes. Veía a aquella mujer acercarse lentamente, empuñando el báculo afilado hacia ella. Tenía que reaccionar, tenía que defenderse.

Con esfuerzo se levantó empuñando la bayoneta, intentado lastimar. Siendo fácilmente evitada. Debía defenderse pero no sabía cómo. El báculo la golpeó en la cara aturdiendo la más.

¡Que alguien haga algo!

Midori embistió con fuerza sujetándola contra el muro sosteniendo el báculo para que no pudiera usarlo.

– ¡Séllala!

Levantándose, Tomoyo dudó con la bayoneta entre las manos.

– No lo entiendo.

– Como tu hermana sellaba las cartas. Séllala a ella.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

Un corte en la mejilla de Midori por la uña de la mujer antes de someterla por completo.

– ¡Eso no importa, detenla rápido!

Un instante de duda, de incomprensión, sin saber si serviría de algo. Pero sabía que siempre podía confiar en Midori, así que lo intentó.

– Cartas de Sakura, exiliados de su señora, regresen por el poder de mi magia a la forma que les corresponde. ¡Cartas Sakura!

La asesina trató de retirarse para escapar del hechizo. Mas la hija de Ho la sujetó de la ropa y la aprisionó contra el suelo quitándole la oportunidad de irse. Antes de que la magia de Tomoyo las envolviera a las dos.

Todas las cartas de Sakura se vieron en medio de aquel huracán de magia. Confundidas y al parecer fuera de control. De repente sentía que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, que acababa de cometer un error muy grande.

Con todo girando alrededor de ella, cubrió sus oídos del ruido insoportable esperando que todo terminara.

Hasta que con una explosión de luz, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. ¿Todo estaba bien? ¿Midori y Sakura estaban bien? Al intentar mirar, Shaoran estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola con un escudo mágico de la explosión final. Apenas a tiempo.

Ahí estaba la mujer, al parecer desmayada y seguro tendría que estar Midori. Pero la asesina de cabello negro no estaba y en su lugar se veía a dos personas.

Una chica de largo cabello rojo y ojos por completo negros y otra persona rubia que seguía inconsciente. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Dónde estaba Midori?

La de cabello rojo reaccionó rápido y tomó a la hija de Ho antes de salir por una ventana. Tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar o hacer otra cosa que verla escaparse.

– ¡Sakura! – reaccionó de pronto Tomoyo y corrió rumbo a las escaleras. Sin saber cómo subió los siguientes tres o cuatro pisos sin detenerse. Hasta llegar a aquella pequeña puerta que daba a la azotea.

El viento frió de la noche la golpeó sin importarle mientras pudo ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo. En medio del circulo usado para el hechizo.

Tal vez la abandonaron el resto de los magos al sentir vencida a su dirigente.

– Ya estás bien, Sakura, todo está bien, vamos a ir a casa, vamos a descansar.

– No es cierto – respondió Sakura sin mirarla. – Nada va a estar bien.

– Sakura, tranquila, yo...

– Nada va a estar bien – lloraba aferrándose a los brazos de la otra chica y por fin se atrevió a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Por que tú lo mataste!

Impactada, Tomoyo no alcanzaba a asimilar estas palabras.

– No, Ishbal lo hizo. Fue Ishbal quien lo llevó ahí y por eso peleó contra nosotros. Ishbal fue quien mató a nuestro hermano.

– ¿Por qué usaste ese hechizo? ¿Por qué trataste de tomar una vida? ¿Por qué usaste esa carta a pesar de que sabías lo que podía pasar? No podemos jugar con la vida y la muerte, Tomoyo. ¡No podemos!

– Espera, Sakura. Espera...

– No, Tomoyo, no. ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! Y yo no quería aceptarlo no quería decírselo a nadie, no quería creerlo... No quería... no quería. Pero ya no puedo callarlo. Creo que me van a matar estos deseos de gritarte que te odio, los deseos de hacerte sentir mal... Pero no puedo, por que eres mi hermana, por que siempre te he querido. Pero ya no puedo soportar verte más. Ya no puedo... ¡Ya no quiero verte más!

Se levantó y trató de correr para alejarse de Tomoyo. Hasta que Lee llegó para detenerla y abrazarla. Para dejarla llorar entre sus brazos.

– Ya estás segura, Sakura. Yo te cuidare – mientras miraba fijamente a Tomoyo, sin encontrar que decirle, como ayudarla. Así que la joven se levantó y salió lentamente del lugar.

Pero no podía dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras de Sakura.

"Gritarte que te odio"

.

.

.


	21. Capitulo 20 Corazones encontrados

Luz de oscuridad Capitulo 20 Arakyshy99

**Capitulo 20 Corazones encontrados.**

/En algún lugar/

Ishbal estaba herido, buena parte de sus tropas estaban ya vencidas al igual que el lugar. La tienda de Yuko presentaba muchos daños. Pero la mujer estaba libre. Con su kimono de alas de mariposa y sujetando un abanico. Un gesto serió hacia el hechicero cual si se preparara para atacarlo.

– Hace mucho tiempo que viniste por primera vez – le dijo ella.

– Pedí un deseo, mi quitaste el brazo creyendo que con eso detendrías mis intenciones. Pero te equivocaste. Por eso regresé para encerrarte y evitar que me detuvieras.

– Fue un buen movimiento. Me detuviste el tiempo suficiente para realizar tus planes. Tantos que ahora sería muy difícil detenerte – una mirada muy seria de repente – Pero no imposible.

Alistando su nuevo brazo mecánico para la pelea. Calcular el movimiento del enemigo.

– Te detuve, no por que me fueras útil, si no por que ayudarías a esos a escapar de mis planes y liberarías a la Mokona. Si tengo que matar a la gran bruja de las dimensiones para cumplir con mis planes, voy a hacerlo.

Yuko se relajó un poco bajando el abanico.

– La primera vez que viniste no ocultabas tu rostro y no me importó tu verdadero nombre. Eras tan insignificante que no creí lograras nada con lo que te concedí. Veo que me equivoqué.

– Me alegra superar tus expectativas.

– Pero en ningún momento tus planes fueron un secreto para mí. Siempre supe lo que buscabas a pesar de que no existía la manera. Hoy te falta muy poco para lograrlo. Te hubiese advertido desde el primer momento lo imposible de tu plan, pero preferí que te dieras de frente contra el muro que tratabas de cruzar.

– Si todo continua como hasta ahora, voy a lograr lo que nadie en ningún otro mundo.

De un movimiento elegante levantó una de las sillas de su jardín para sentarse en ella. Cual si ahora escuchara la petición del deseo del muchacho.

– Tus planes para después de ganar tu partida de ajedrez... ¿son reales? ¿Esas son tus verdaderas intenciones?

– Jamás han cambiado. Jamás cambiaran.

– Entonces quiero proponerte un trato... Tú seguirás con tus planes como hasta ahora, harás lo que quieras y yo no intervendré. Solo miraré desde aquí hasta que lo cumplas.

– Suena tentador.

– Y a cambió tú cumplirás las promesas que te hiciste a ti mismo después de ganar. Harás exactamente lo que piensas ahora hacer con tu nuevo poder.

– ¿Quieres beneficios de mi triunfo?

– Quiero que entre los males, elijamos el menor para las dimensiones. Ese es el preció del deseo que te ofrezco. De lo contrario, no lucharemos, si no que evitare que tengas tus materiales cerca. No puedes evitar mi poder para viajar entre dimensiones.

– Acepto tu trato.

– Vete entonces, yo no te detendré ni evitare que hagas tus maldades.

– La gran bruja de las dimensiones ha abandonado al joven Shaoran y a la pequeña Sakura a la voluntad del peor de los demonios... Quiero ver sus rostros en cuanto se enteren. Yuko es libre ahora, pero eso no les traerá ningún beneficio.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Sakura tiene fiebre muy alta y esta delirando. Su cuerpo y su magia están tan débiles que las cartas escaparon. – Decía la abuela de Shaoran – Su cuerpo y su magia están en una situación muy peligrosa. Tenemos que iniciar la purificación y el sellado de magia. Hay que traer todas las cartas que puedan antes de sellar su poder.

– ¿Van a cerrar su poder? – Preguntó Tomoyo alarmada – ¿Qué significa eso?

– Evitaremos que su poder siga degenerándose, no va a poder usarlo hasta que esté en condiciones. Así solo nos preocuparemos de su salud. Pero si lo cerramos sin tener todas las cartas, tal vez no las acepte después.

Tomoyo estaba tan confundida, en la sala de los Kinomoto rodeada de tantos conocidos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Lee.

– Unos cuantos días, no aguantara mucho, pero ya tenemos un círculo alrededor de ella y estamos purificándola. Hay que encontrar esas cartas. Ya sea para Sakura o para que las use su hermana. No pueden caer en manos de cualquiera, mucho menos de la hija de Ho.

La chica se paseó levemente por el lugar. El padre de Sakura era el más afectado por todo y a la chica le preocupaba que ese vaso en la mano del hombre fuese algo más que agua.

Todos estaban ahí, la abuela de Lee y su madre, la madre de Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Yukito y hasta Mitzuki. Reunidos y preocupados por Sakura. A pesar de la hora y la espera, a pesar de no saber bien lo que había pasado.

_"Decirte que te odio"_

Cubrió sus ojos tratando de pensar, de encontrar la manera de hacer algo, lo que fuera. Por que su hermana se encontraba muy mal, por que todo su mundo estaba mal. ¿Y si en ese mundo mágico había alguna respuesta? ¿Y si alguien de ahí podía ayudarla?

Pero no podía ir allá, no después de haberlos abandonado en la pelea contra Ishbal.

Además ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar allá o si ese lugar realmente existía... por que ahí estaba Korugane sempai.

Al mirar por la ventana pudo ver a aquella persona que quedó al desaparecer Midori, una joven de cabello tan rubio, sentada sobre el tejado de la cochera mirando las estrellas. Apareció cuando trató de sellar la magia de Sakura. Junto a otra de cabello rojo y aspecto maligno.

¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué estaba con ellos? Siguiéndolos hasta la casa Kinomoto sin atreverse a hablarles.

Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Así que se acercó a la mesa para tomar el celular de Sakura y dárselo a Lee.

– Tenemos que ir por esas cartas – le dijo decidida – Yo me llevo a Hamen y tú ve con Mei Ling. Si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame, no podemos dejar que las cartas de Sakura se pierdan. Debe ser fácil encontrarlas, deben estar haciendo algún desastre por ahí. Yo me llevo el báculo de Sakura, tú debes sellarlas con tu espada – pareció dudar – ¿Debo escribir mi nombre después de capturarlas? ¿El hechizo es el mismo?

Shaoran le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándola a los ojos.

– Tú ya la viste muchas veces, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Ella sonrió tratando de calmarse.

– Yo también voy con ustedes – dijo de repente aquella persona que hasta hacia poco estaba fuera.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Lee como si tratara de proteger a Tomoyo. – ¿qué quieres aquí?

– Mi nombre es Kohaku, la otra se llama Lilith... ella es mi responsabilidad – Alas blancas salieron de su espalda, alas de ángel más brillantes y bellas que las de Yue. – Soy un ángel y ella un súcubo, debo detenerla. Y los recuerdos de Midori que siguen dentro de mí, me gritan que te proteja.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Midori? – preguntó Tomoyo.

– La mataste... eso fue lo que le pasó a tu compañera.

.

.

.

Una carta, tan rápida que apenas si podían verla. Esta vez no estaba usando nada para moverse, el pequeño gato de orejas picudas, un lince de color brillante que corría a gran velocidad.

La carta de la carrera de Sakura. No podía seguirla a pie así que utilizó su carta de mujer alada para poder volar. Alcanzarla por aíre y cerrarle el pasó. Aquella figura mágica, al verse sola pareció calmarse, hasta que de entre las calles salió un gran perro negro de tres cabezas ladrando con furia. Asustándole y obligándolo a correr.

– ¡Regresa a la forma que te corresponde! – dijo la chica haciendo regresar a su forma de carta. La cual voló hasta su mano. Escribir su nombre en ella rápidamente y guardarla. ¿Dónde había más? ¿Dónde buscar?

– ¿Cuantas van? – pregunto aquel perro. A diferencia de Kero, este mantenía la misma voz en ambas formas, tanto grande como normal.

– Solo tres – respondió esta mostrándolas antes de comenzar a caminar. Mirando a su alrededor, hacia el cielo. En algún lado debería estar la ayuda.

Ahí, un ángel blanco que bajaba lentamente cerca de ella.

– Hay algo hacia allá, no vi nada pero siento algo. Lo estaba buscando pero vine a avisarte cuando sentí que ya tenías esta.

– Gracias, vamos Hamen – haciendo al enorme perro regresar a su forma normal, tal vez no parecía una animal de raza, pero nadie podía negar que solo era un perro.

Un buen rato de camino, cerca de un edificio de oficinas, no parecía haber nadie, pero algo le decía a Tomoyo que había algo. Tal vez así era el sentir mágico de Sakura y Shaoran ante una carta.

Ella antes solo grababa, siempre estaba fuera de eso.

– Tus cartas – dijo aquel ángel de manera penosa – está en mis recuerdos pero... ¿Son almas? ¿Prisiones primigenias?

– ¿Prisiones? – tratando de comprender – Eriol me dijo algo sobre las cartas, que eran almas humanas que Clow encerró por que lo traicionaron. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que sí son personas.

Un escalofrió reprimido por parte de este ángel

– Es algo cruel.

– Tu nombre... es Kohaku, ¿verdad? – una sonrisa de asentimiento para poder continuar – Yo tampoco me siento muy cómoda usando algo que sé, son almas de personas. Creía que solo eran amuletos mágicos, como las cartas de Sakura.

– Las cartas de Clow son artículos mágicos, que canalizan la energía de su usuario. A pesar de tener una mente incompleta o sentimientos artificiales creados por el mago. Cada una de tus cartas tiene una personalidad propia, producto de la vida que tuvo alguna vez. ¿Nunca has intentado hablar con ellas? ¿Saber lo que sienten y piensan?

Tomoyo sacó la primera carta que encontró en su bolsillo. La que mas usaba, la carta de la furia. Una joven desnuda de largo cabello rosado, con una mano en los ojos, llena de arrepentimiento. Su desnudez y aquellas orejas de gato eran rasgos muy distintivos.

Siempre sintió algo emanando de aquellas cartas. Algo así como sentimientos reprimidos, alguien deseando decir algo. Pero desde el momento en que las obtuvo solo se trataba de luchar y sobrevivir y estar preocupada.

– Quieren decirme algo, pero no puedo escucharlas todavía. Tal vez pronto.

Una sonrisa del ángel, antes de regresar a la búsqueda, algo por ahí era una carta de Sakura. ¿Pero dónde?

– Kohaku... dices – un momento de duda – dices que Midori está muerta. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Midori?

– Es una historia muy larga – respondió el ángel mirando al cielo. – Pero creo que mientras encontramos esa carta, tenemos tiempo para contártela.

.

.

.

_Hace poco más de seiscientos años, la fe en dios atravesaba por momentos muy difíciles debido a la infiltración de seres malignos en las más altas esferas de la iglesia. Fue una época difícil para la humanidad y para la fe._

_Pero un hombre, Lutero, comenzó a proclamar el regreso de la humanidad hacia la luz. El abandonar aquella senda en definitiva incorrecta y hacer lo que mandaba la verdadera voluntad de Dios. Quitarles el poder a los hombres para regresárselo a los cielos._

_Sus ideas eran muy peligrosas y mucha gente comenzó a seguirle. Abandonaban esa senda incorrecta. Por lo que las fuerzas del infierno, comandados por Malevolia, enviaron a un grupo poderoso para deshacerse de ese humano que tantos problemas estaba causando. _

_Si solo lo mataban no lograrían lo que buscaban, lo convertirían en mártir de su causa y seria aun más poderoso así. Debía desobedecer sus propias palabras, mostrar que solo pregonaba quimeras, debían contaminarlo primero y luego destruirlo. Sin importar lo que pasara, no podía solo ser muerto._

_Lilith, la madre de los demonios fue enviada para tal labor acompañada de varios grandes generales del infierno. Por nuestra parte, Gabriel, el arcángel guerrero fue el destinado mientras yo protegía a Lutero._

_Fue una gran pelea pero Lilith escapó de nuestro paladín para cumplir con sus objetivos._

_Era poderosa, mucho y no era su rival en ningún momento. Así que viéndome derrotado, usé una invocación prohibida donde encerré a Lilith en una cárcel en forma de persona, quedando también dentro. Así nació el eclipse._

_Descendiente de entes guerreros, adoptó todas esas características, teniendo una predisposición a la oscuridad y una cantidad limitada de recuerdos de ambos._

_Hizo lo único que sabía hacer... pelear._

_Primero por su vida y después por el simple gusto de hacerlo, de convertirse en una asesina. Vivió toda su existencia entre los mortales. Varias veces trataron de reclutarla de ambos bandos o de destruirla cuando la consideraban peligrosa. Pero supo defenderse bien y mantenerse alejada de los asuntos del cielo y el infierno._

_Junto al mago Clow encontró una humanidad que consideraba negada. A este hombre siguió, conoció y amó cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Al menos el mago. Una vida entera a su lado, un camino que consideraba propio hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Y regresar a esa senda de desesperación y muerte que hasta entonces consideraba única._

_Se conocieron una tarde en una abadía antigua, ella refugiada y convertida temporalmente en monja; él, joven estudiante del ermitaño que habitaba cerca de aquellas montañas. Ambos se sintieron atraídos desde el primer momento._

_Cada uno temeroso de contarle su verdad al otro, de descubrir los secretos que guardaban dentro de su corazón._

_Durante muchos años, lloró la separación de aquel mago._

_Cuando la regresaste a su forma primitiva, Midori se separó en los elementos que la conformaban. Un ángel, encargado del árbol de las Elenas y un súcubo, la madre de los demonios. Al morir nos liberó a ambas y ahora Lilith esta suelta de nuevo en este mundo._

_Seguramente se ha unido a aquellos que te persiguen, solo por tener la ocasión de enfrentarme. La separé del infierno, la aislé de sus compañeros durante largos siglos y le impedí cumplir con su misión. Y aunque los jefes del infierno han cambiado, no consienten las derrotas._

_Me odia y hará lo necesario para destruirme... aunque a mí también me han negado el cielo por que mi largo contacto con un demonio de jerarquía tan alta, ha terminado contaminándome._

_Estoy aquí para detener a ese demonio y cumplir la promesa que Midori te hizo alguna vez: protegerte y asegurarme de que estés bien._

.

.

.

– ¿Fue novia de Clow?

– Se definía como aquella que fue capaz de amarlo. De entre todo el mundo la única que tuvo la capacidad.

– No me imagino cómo fue su vida.

– Fueron a vivir a la India durante algunos años. Aprendiendo muchas cosas aunque ella no podía hacer magia. En varias ocasiones ella tenía que protegerlo, pero abandonó la vida de violencia.

– ¿Por qué se separaron? – la carta del dulce, en el edificio de oficinas estaba ya capturada y ahora buscaban una nueva. Debería estar ahí cerca, pero hablaban mientras continuaban en la búsqueda.

– Clow nació como un humano y a lo largo de mucho tiempo encontró su magia y ganó con eso su longevidad. Vivió durante varias vidas humanas, pero nació siendo una persona normal. En cambió Midori nació con el mismo aspecto que cuando murió. Al conocerse sus apariencias eran similares. Al pasar de los años el mago envejeció y dejaron de parecerse. Tenían que presentarse como un hombre y su hija.

– ¿Fue solo por eso?

– Desde el principio Midori se mostró molesta por ese hecho. Nunca le agradó pero lo soportaba y pasaban mucho tiempo en la soledad de sus viajes. Conoció mucho mundo y a muchas personas para encontrar la magia de Clow, que a lo largo de su vida forjó con mucho trabajo... Pero lo que de verdad los separó, fue la muerte de su hijo.

– Midori tuvo un...

– Su cuerpo no era humano, pero la relación con su hijo era igual a la tuya con Akiko. Lo encontraron y cuidaron. Hasta que un día, este intentó la magia de su padre y su cuerpo no lo resistió. Quería ser tan grande como el mago Clow para agradarle más. Hacer algo tan grande como solo Clow pudiera.

– ¿Cómo lo...?

– ¡Un carta, por allá!

.

.

.

La Flor ahora tenía el nombre de Tomoyo, pero de pronto se sentía un poco extraña. Seguramente no era nada, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al encontrar donde estaba la carta, Kohaku la abandonó para buscar la siguiente y aun no regresaba. Era muy bueno para sentir cosas sobrenaturales y con sus alas podía moverse muy rápido

Era exactamente la visión que uno tendría de un ángel, y Tomoyo se preguntaba si seria chico a chica. Muy hermoso o hermosa en cualquiera de los dos casos. Aunque con su voz delicada y sus movimientos se inclinaba mas por que fuera mujer.

– El centro comercial está cerrado y oscuro – decía el mismo ángel mientras aterrizaba. – Se siente algo extraño en la oscuridad misma. No quise entrar todavía para no ponerle en guardia.

– ¿No te daría miedo?

– Claro que no – pero en el nerviosismo se delataba.

Ya en el camino, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara para dejarlas pasar, Tomoyo volvió a decirle.

– Dijiste que Clow y Midori tuvieron un hijo.

Kohaku miró al cielo, dentro de poco amanecería.

– Arthur creció feliz al lado de estas dos personas. Les dio felicidad y los convirtió en una familia. Aprendió magia, fue por eso que lo acogieron, por el gran poder mágico que les llamaba. Le gustaba mucho el tema y a Clow le fascinaba enseñarle. Mostrarle el mundo entero en los viajes que hicieron. Aprender tantas cosas juntos.

Aprendieron sobre los guardianes mágicos y la posibilidad de crear amuletos con conciencia. Los antecedentes de las cartas de Clow. El mismo Clow no quería intentarlo, lo consideraba aun muy peligroso, tal vez en algún tiempo más, más aprendizajes, más advertencias. Solo hasta que se considerara listo podría tratar de crear las cartas que tanto deseaba.

Un grupo de hechiceros en las tierras de Irlanda llamó la atención de Arthur, ellos le enseñaron muchas cosas y le llevaron a conocer los seres mágicos de aquellas tierras que Clow ya conocía. Fue la primera vez que se separaron.

Midori y el mago fueron rumbo a oriente, a buscar la magia del concilio con la que lograría más poderes. Ella le acompañó como siempre lo hacía, después de todo, Arthur tenía ya la edad para cuidarse solo.

Fueron dos años los que pasaron separados. Tiempo en el que Clow estudió lo suficiente y después de lo cual optó por regresar a donde su hijo para volver a verlo.

Pero al llegar, cosas terribles comenzaron.

Animado por aquellos hechiceros del lugar, Arthur intentó crear vida mágica, un guardián mágico que le protegiera en todo momento. Lo primero antes de comenzar con la gran labor de las cartas.

Y perdió la vida en el proceso.

Sus conocimientos no eran suficientes ni su magia tenía la suficiente fuerza. Animado por las ambiciones de sus compañeros que encontraron en él, el sustituto perfecto de sus propios riesgos. Sin tratar de protegerlo lo presionaron para que intentara crear su guardián.

Y al final lo logró a pesar de las perdidas.

– ¿El primer guardián? ¿Walker?

Una sombra se movió de pronto al parecer escapando. Era el momento de actuar.

.

.

.

Capturar la carta de la sombra fue difícil para Tomoyo, ninguna de sus cartas, a pesar de que cada una hacia la labor de tres o más de las de Sakura, ninguna de ellas servía para hacer luz. Cartas oscuras, habilidades oscuras.

Ahí fue necesaria la ayuda de Hamen y sus rayos para acorralar a aquella figura negra de capucha.

Pero al final, ahora sí tuvo que doblarse por unos instantes para recuperar aire. Magia extraña por parte del ángel provocó una fuente de agua para poder beber. Y al recuperar al aliento, había que buscar una nueva carta.

Ahora perdida entre los callejones del área residencial. El lugar era tenebroso y oscuro, la Tomoyo de antes no hubiera entrado ahí. Pero ahora no le tenía miedo, ni a la oscuridad ni a lo desconocido.

Kohaku caminaba con gracia de tejado en tejado, mirando constantemente a alrededor buscando. Esta vez sentía algo muy débil, algo que Daidouji dudaba estuviera en el lugar. Pero quería creerle a este nuevo compañero.

Tenía la costumbre de acomodarse a pensar como un ave, recordando a un pájaro en una rama. Pensando o tratando de sentir la presencia de la carta. Y se veía tan linda a la luz de la luna mientras las alas parecían cobijarla. ¿Entonces era chica o no?

– Háblame más de Clow, de lo que pasó después

Aun mirando desde el porche de la casa, el ángel continuó.

– Fue terrible cuando llegaron a encontrar a su hijo. El grupo entero trató de escapar de ellos para salvar la vida. Conocían la vida de Clow, pero desconocían la furia de su pareja. Encontraron a su hijo y a su creación.

– ¿Walker?

– No... Kerberos. El creador de la magia de Arthur. El primero de las guardianes.

– Pero Eriol me dijo...

– ¿El mismo Eriol que los traicionó, u otro diferente?

Tomoyo bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Tenía razón, no podía seguir creyendo en aquellas palabras. Les traicionó aquel día en que ella hablaba con Ishbal sobre aceptar el trato de irse.

Desde entonces, cuando vencieron a los dos dragones, ya no le volvieron a ver. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir engañándolos. O solo estaba en algún lugar, esperando a que las cosas se pusieran a su favor.

¿Por qué Eriol los traicionó? ¿Qué buscaba él en todo eso? Con tanta locura ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ello.

– Kerberos fue creado por la magia del hijo de Clow y la venganza de Midori fue terrible. Aunque él no estaba de acuerdo, no quiso hacer nada para detenerla. Matando inclusive a la prometida de Arthur, una de las más emocionadas por que el muchacho pudiese hacer algo que ni siquiera el prodigio Clow se atrevía a hacer. Recuerdo su largo cabello rosado, pero no logro saber cómo era su carácter.

– ¿La carta de la furia? ¿Por eso es la pose llena de arrepentimiento?

– Tal vez. Solo sé que tampoco Clow pensaba correctamente. Usando ahí por primera vez los conocimientos adquiridos en oriente para la creación de amuletos mágicos; Arrancó de su corazón todas las emociones negativas con las que hizo su venganza. Se quitó el deseo de hacerle a alguien alguna vez, lo que le hacía a aquellos que llamó sus amigos.

Creó sus cartas oscuras con la figura del sol negro. Encadenó a este mundo las almas de aquellos a los que llamó y lo llamaron amigo.

– ¿De dónde salió Walker?

– Creo que escucho algo por allá, vamos a ver, rápido

.

.

.

Varias horas después volvían a encontrarse. Al desaparecer por completo el rastro de alguna carta se separaron para buscar por todas partes. En alguna parte de la ciudad deberían estar. Era extraño como de repente todas parecían esfumarse en el aire. O tal vez era que alguien ya las tenía.

Constantemente revisaba la señal y batería del móvil. Todo seguía igual. Si Shaoran no llamaba significaba que no había ocurrido nada importante. Ni tampoco llamaban de la casa de Sakura en donde al parecer todo estaba bien.

"Bien"

Que palabra tan mas extraña e irónica justo en ese momento. Que palabra tan mal empleada justo entonces. Tal vez nada volvería a estar "bien" en su vida. Tal vez en el mañana, ella nunca volvería a sentirse "bien" al igual que su hermana.

Ahora podía recordar aquel momento en que todos los compañeros estaban ocupados tratando de atender a Sirene. De ver si aun estaba viva. Como el portal se abrió cerca de ella invitándola a entrar. En donde ella le entregó a Ishbal, el anillo que la guerrera mágica dejó caer cuando se separaron. Al anillo que era su salida de toda aquella pesadilla.

Le ofreció un trato más.

La carta de la muerte.

Al parecer funcionaba y era poderosa, una capacidad muy grande que podría ser aplicada para lo contrario. Pues el sueño del Ishbal era regresar una vida, vencer a la muerte. Aunque no dio más detalles.

"_Si me entregas la carta de la muerte, entonces te ofrezco un nuevo trato. Me ayudara mucho en mi investigación, me será útil. Yo busco vencer a la muerte. Quiero que una persona a la que amé regrese a la vida. Y si lo logro, si tú me ayudas... entonces te prometo compartir contigo mi gran descubrimiento. Cada vez estoy más cerca de la transmutación humana ayudado por la magia y la sangre de los dioses. Dame la carta de la muerte y te prometo, tú elegirás a la segunda persona que mi magia regresará a la vida"_

Y entonces ella le entregó la carta. Le dio esa carta maldita con la que su hermano acababa de ser muerto. Con la promesa del hechicero maligno de regresar y cumplir su deseo, la otra mitad del trato.

Entonces, si Ishbal lo lograba. Podría pedir un deseo, regresar a alguien de entre los muertos.

Y a pesar de lo pensado antes, en este momento su mente se encaminaba solo hacia Touya. Hacia regresarlo a la vida y que Sakura dejara de llorar, de sentirse mal.

"_Decirte que te odio"_

De odiarla.

Y ahora, se sentía aun más vacía, al pensar, al desear, al rezar por que Ishbal pudiera derrotar a Alquiam y compañía para que cumpliera su trato. Para que ella resultara beneficiada.

¿Cuántos pecados más tendría que cometer? ¿Cuánto más tendría que ensuciarse el alma?

– Tomoyo – le llamó Kohaku – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – tratando de sonreírle – Solo pensaba en Sakura.

– Tranquila, ella estará bien.

– Háblame de Clow. Hazme dejar de pensar.

– Bueno... Walker, el tema más importante... Eriol te mintió y lo hizo frente a Midori sobre el verdadero pasado de Walker. Y hay una razón. Y es que los dos trataban de olvidarlo. En todos los mundos, siempre ha existido alguien que desea que los muertos regresen a la vida.

Clow uso toda la información que pudo, ignorando todas las advertencias que existían. Sin importarle los riesgos, tal como su hijo lo hizo al momento de crear al león de ojos dorados.

Y al intentarlo, perdió buena parte de su humanidad.

Desde ese momento y hasta el día de su muerte, ocultó a todos su nueva enfermedad, producto de las entrañas que el hechizo incompleto reclamó para hacerse.

– En el mundo de Ishbal, al mago negro, al que le decían Clef, le faltaba un brazo. Y me dijeron que fue por tratar de revivir a una persona.

– Tal vez intentaron lo mismo, de la misma manera. Y con las misma consecuencias.

– ¿Lo logró? – ya ni siquiera buscaban la carta. Tomoyo parecía mucho más interesada en esta historia que Kohaku le hablaba.

– Solo dios puede dar la vida, lo que se obtiene al intentarlo un mortal, es algo que no se parece a un humano, ni puede sobrevivir como tal. Es algo tan imperfecto que parece sufrir inmensamente.

– Un humano incompleto.

– Pero el mago no iba a rendirse. Puedes imaginarte la escena, del mago Clow en medio de su propia sangre. Tratando de alcanzar algo que no parece un humano. Tratando de alcanzarlo, sabiendo fallido su hechizo. Tratando de ayudar a algo que parece una persona a punto de morir.

Midori los encontró y lo único que se le ocurrió fue cortar de sufrimiento a ese ser que su amado creó con sus manos. Pero este se lo impidió. Tal vez pudiera encontrar una manera más. Aun no terminaba.

Ahí empezó la eterna discusión entre Clow y Midori. Entre destruir esa cosa, que no era en realidad su hijo, y ayudarla, salvarla de su propia forma.

¿Nunca te preguntaste por que Clow tenía tantos enemigos? No era el poder o la envidia que despertaba, fue que durante una época, el desprecio por la vida y las almas se convirtió en un signo de él. Que se volvió un mago oscuro a quien la vida ajena solo le interesaba como ingrediente de sus magias.

Pues si alimentaba a la cosa que creó con vida y almas humanas, este se sanaba y tomaba la forma que desde un inició se pensó para él. Se volvía más Walker.

Y entonces Midori lo abandonó.

Ella entendió la muerte de su hijo, muchas veces antes ya la había enfrentado, muchas veces antes había vivido lo suficiente para despedirse de aquellos que consideraba amados.

Y durante muchas vidas lloró aquella separación

Y regresó entonces a su camino de destrucción y muerte que antes despreció.

– ¿Entonces Walker?

– Es lo que se llama: Homúnculo. Y dentro de él guarda tantas vidas como es imposible de contar. El es máximo símbolo de los pecados de Clow.

– ¿Por qué lo convirtió en Yue? ¿Por qué encerrarlo si era el símbolo de lo que más amaba?

– No lo sé. Midori jamás volvió a verlo ni a saber de él hasta encontrase a Eriol frente de ti. Tal vez, en algún lugar exista alguien que conteste nuestras preguntas. O solo es una historia que se perdió a la muerte de Clow. Este modificó las memorias de sus guardianes con respecto a su muerte. Tal vez también les haya borrado todo el pasado acerca de la existencia de Walker. Dejándolo solo como una advertencia.

– No puedo comprenderlo.

– No importa ya, Walker aquí no existe. Y en cuanto Sakura se encuentre de nuevo en condición, Yue y Kerberos regresaran. Todo habrá sido solo un mal sueño.

– Espero... eso espero.

– Siento algo hacia allá. ¿Estarás bien?

– ¡No puedo descansar hasta encontrar todas esas cartas!

.

.

.

– ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que te mereces! – gritó Tomoyo sellando la carta del salto y regresándola a su forma de tarjeta. Mientras las paredes de hielo que usó para acorralarle se derretían ya.

Escribió su nombre en la parte más baja antes de guardarla con las otras. Una más, estaba más cerca, A pesar de que llevaba casi veinte y cuatro horas sin detenerse. No tenía capturada a ninguna de las más importantes, las de elementos. Tal vez estaban escondidas o esperaban a que algo ocurriera.

Tal vez aquella mujer ya las había capturado.

No, no podía pensar así. Sakura estaba en peligro y tenía que salvarla. Lee y ella eran la última esperanza que le quedaba a su hermana. Era necesario ir por la siguiente carta.

Un mareo muy fuerte la obligó a hincarse en el suelo, se sentía mal, se sentía enferma. Tal vez por toda la emoción de los últimos días o por toda esa magia que tenía que usar para atrapar a las cartas. Tal vez se acercaba peligrosamente al límite de su cuerpo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron de repente.

– ¿Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Mei Ling?

– La envié a casa, ya estaba agotada. Y estaba aquí cerca atrapando una carta cuando sentí un cambio extraño en tu magia. Quería averiguar si estabas bien.

La chica agitó un poco la cabeza tratando de despejarse, aquel enorme perro negro de tres cabezas ya se acercaba también

– Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, tenemos que ir a buscar las otras cartas de Sakura. – dijo levantándose. Pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio, sujetándose del animal que se encontraba a su lado.

– No te has detenido desde que comenzamos, ni para comer o dormir – le ayudó a sentarse – Vamos a tomarnos unos minutos para que comas algo. Ahí hay algunas expendedoras.

– ¡Pero Sakura...!

– A Sakura no le gustaría que te pasara nada – le decía el chino ya alejándose para conseguirle algo de comer. En algún momento podría pensar que aquellas palabras eran verdad. Pero después de lo que paso la noche anterior con Sakura.

_"Decirte que te odio"._

Si la sacaban viva de aquello, si lograba triunfar contra los enemigos de Lee... las cosas nunca volverían a ser la mismas entre ellas. No como amigas... ni como hermanas. Por usar un carta en aquel momento. Por dejarse consumir por su deseo de destruir, por esa parte oscura de su corazón.

– Toma – le dijo Lee entregándole las cosas – no nos vamos a ir hasta que termines todo. Mas que la comida necesitas estos minutos de descanso.

– Siento que estamos perdiendo tiempo. Solo tenemos algunas cartas y no es ninguna de las fuertes. Así no vamos a salvar a Sakura.

– Cálmate, todo va a estar bien.

– ¿Por qué no te veo tan preocupado como deberías?

Lee sonrió débilmente, haciendo sentir a la chica un tanto ignorada. Tal vez aquel comentario no le caía en gracia y no tenía cara para decírselo. O tal vez era que llevaba tanto tiempo con gente dependiendo de él que estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse tranquilo en momentos de crisis.

Tal vez debería disculparse.

– Yo trataba de evitar precisamente esto – le dijo el chino sin mirarla, más bien parecía hablar consigo mismo. – No quería que tú o Sakura tuvieran que salir lastimadas por mis enemigos o se vieran obligadas a pelear de una manera tan cruel. Justo como ahora está pasando con Sakura y contigo. Quería alejarlas de mi vida, del peligro que representa el simple hecho de ser yo.

Tomoyo intento decirle algo, encontrar una cosa que pudiera calmarlo. Pero las palabras se negaron a salir, dejándolo continuar.

– Siempre traté de olvidarla, siempre traté de arrancarme a Sakura del corazón con la esperanza que de aprendiera a ser feliz lejos de mí. Siempre traté de dejar de pensar en ella... por que no quería que saliera herida.

– Ella nunca lo entendió así.

– Lo sé... es tan decidida. Y creímos que podíamos continuar las cosas donde las dejamos, o al menos comenzar de nuevo. Creímos que podíamos fingir ser felices. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado y del tiempo con ella y todas estas tardes de charlas... no me siento como creí que seria. No me siento tan enamorado de ella, ni tan feliz de estar a su lado, ni tan preocupado de lo que está pasando.

– ¿Quieres decir qué...? – Tomoyo no se atrevía a terminar la frase.

– Que tal vez, después de tanto intentar arrancarme del corazón a Sakura... Tal vez lo logré después de todo. Tal vez entre tantos intentos, por fin pude olvidarla.

– ¡No digas eso! – Rugió la chica – no puedes decir eso... ella te esperó durante todos esos años. Todos los días miraba al horizonte esperando que llegaras. Todos los días lo primero que hacía era revisar si mandaste esa carta, si hiciste esa llamada... – no entendía por qué esas inmensas ganas de llorar – Y cada vez que parecía triste, se decía a si misma que debía tener fe, que tú no la olvidarías, que algo estaba pasando y solo era necesario esperar un poco mas y tener fe... tener fe

– Tomoyo, yo...

– ¡Tú no sabes cuantas lagrimas se esconden tras de esa sonrisa! ¡Tú no sabes cuánto le dolía y cuanto me dolía a mí lo que le estaba pasando! ¡Ella te ama con todas sus fuerzas ella siempre te ha amado así! ¡No tienes derecho a decir que solo la olvidaste, a decir que ahora que su vida peligra tan solo no sientes nada! No lo tienes... no lo tienes Lee Shaoran.

Agarrada a él, lloraba. Mas bien parecía suplicar, pedir que se detuviera el dolor.

Todo aquello no podía ser verdad.

Por que si Sakura esperó todo aquel tiempo en vano, entonces...

Entonces ella...

El ángel bajó de repente cerca de ellos, con sus hermosas alas blancas desapareciendo a su espalda mientras les decía

– Hay mucha actividad en el norte. En el parque donde hay un gran pingüino. Muchas cartas y las personas que secuestraron antes a Sakura.

– ¡Tenemos que ir! – dijo Tomoyo levantándose aprisa y ganándose un nuevo mareo que la enfureció – ¡Maldita Sea! No puedo perder más tiempo aquí

– Súbete en mi – dijo el animal haciéndole una seña con las tres cabezas – Te llevare hasta allá para que puedas descansar mientras.

Tomoyo agradeció el gesto y subió en el lomo del perro ayudada por el ángel. Quien las acompañó volando casi a ras de suelo mientras se movían ya hacia el parque del rey pingüino.

Y mientras miraba a su acompañante Tomoyo se preguntó una vez más, si se trataba de una joven linda o de un muchacho de hermosas facciones. Ni hombre ni mujer, pero demasiado bello para ser ninguno.

No supo si se desmayó o se quedó dormida de pronto. Solo que de repente la movieron ligeramente. Ya estaban en el parque del rey pingüino y se sentía una gran presencia mágica. Escondidos entre la arboleda, Shaoran espiaba a los magos oscuros. Mientras más gente se les acercaba a las espaldas.

– Ya estamos aquí, Lee. – le decía un anciano barbado. Uno de los que estuvieron aquella vez en china, cuando les dijeron que ella y Sakura eran hermanas. Los dirigentes del concilio de hechiceros.

– Estamos alejados de las casas – decía Shaoran sin mirarlos – Así que podemos destruir el lugar sin preocuparnos de inocentes. Aquí se termina la guerra pero al parecer tiene varias de las cartas de Sakura, va a ser difícil.

– Son pocos – decía el mismo anciano de antes – Y su voluntad flaquea. Si eliminamos a la última de los Ho no dudaran en rendirse.

– Tomoyo y yo nos encargamos de eso. El resto arma pelea con los otros.

– ¡Ya nos vieron!

Moverse con rapidez para evitar el ataque, dejarse llevar por el ángel hasta un lugar en donde llamó el poder de su soldado y la bayoneta se convirtió en una espada. Lee estaba a su lado y entre los dos se encargarían de la hija de Ho.

La demonio, al lado de la mujer china, dejó ver sus largas uñas antes de elevarse en el aire, con alas de cuero negro. Kohaku no dudó antes de hacer brillar una luz y convertirla en una lanza para atacar al demonio.

Shaoran se adelantó con furia esquivando el ataque de tierra, dicha carta atacaba destrozando la zona. Pero Tomoyo tenía que cubrirlo, empuñando fuerte su espada para protegerlo.

****Le dijeron que a partir de ahora esa joven sería su guardiana. No abandonaría el grupo de siempre, solo que ella: Midori Himeno, se haría cargo de seguirla a todas partes. Un gesto demasiado serio de aquella chica. Ojala pudieran llevarse bien****

No, no, no.

No era el momento de ponerse a divagar. Debía concentrase, toda su mente solo al instante que estaba viviendo, solo a la batalla.

****Cuando llegaron a Okaido, ella tenía miedo a pesar de que no lo mostraba. Deseos de correr, de encontrar la forma de regresar con su madre para ayudarla. Midori tomó sus manos, la tranquilizó e hizo sentir mejor. Le hizo ver que no estaba sola... por que Midori estaba a su lado.****

¿Por qué recordaba de pronto aquellos momentos? ¿Por qué sentía tan importantes aquellas memorias junto a Midori? Estaba en peligro, en serio peligro y necesitaba concentrase.

Y aun así los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar, pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que formaban parte de una vida cotidiana, cosas bonitas que no le interesarían a nadie más.

Aquel felino eléctrico la atacó con furia, así que ella se elevó en el aire para evitarlo y atacar a la vez con la tierra de su soldado. Mientras se concentrara en ella. Lee tenía oportunidad de avanzar.

****Ambas chicas comían palomitas sentadas en las escaleras de entrada a su departamento. Solo mirando las estrellas. Con la programación de la televisión tan aburrida, tal vez era mejor. No platicaban, tal vez no tenían nada que contarse, o que escuchar. Solo ahí afuera, sentadas en la escalera, comiendo palomitas y mirando el cielo estrellado.****

– ¡Disparo! – gritó aquella mujer y Tomoyo pudo evitarlo con su espada. Pero esa carta era muy peligrosa y seguiría atacando hasta lograrlo. Solo tenía unos cuantos instantes antes de que golpeara con más fuerza.

Cerca de ella, los magos ancianos realizaban invocaciones y hechizos. Peleaban también con mucha fuerza.

****Midori la regañaba quitándole aquel traje de baño de las manos. No era para ir a nadar a la piscina de la escuela, irían al mar. Así que tomó otro más revelador y lo puso frente a ella para que pareciera usarlo en el reflejo. No era precisamente lo que más le gustaba... pero no importaba ya eso. Estaban de vacaciones. ****

La espada de la joven demonio se llenó de luz roja que lanzó al corte. El ángel se cubrió con sus alas para el impacto que levantó tierra y polvo a su alrededor. Tanta fuerza que seguro un auto pequeño hubiera salido volando.

****Tocaba el violín mientras Tomoyo cantaba y Akiko les aplaudía sin cesar. Haciendo frío fuera debían encontrar algo en que entretener a la niña. Esa vez se durmió tan tarde, pero todas rieron y se divirtieron mucho****

De un giro rápido se quitó el siguiente ataque del disparo e intento acercarse, viéndose impedida por una explosión. El resto de los magos también estaban organizando desastre. El báculo de Ho golpeó fuerte a Shaoran en un hombro, pero esto no lo detuvo para atacarla con su espada y sumirse en batalla. La jovencita intento acercarse pero un nuevo ataque de la carta del disparo la obligó a cubrirse.

Pero en esta ocasión la fuerza fue tan grande que le arrancó la espada de las manos y le hizo caer. No tenía con que defenderse y ya estaba a punto de disparar otra vez.

****Y una noche la encontró escondida tratando de que no se enterara nadie. Antes de encontrar a Akiko. Se sentía triste por que uno de esos muchachos de la playa le recordó a Korugane sempai. Y a pesar de no haberlo llorado nunca. En ese momento se quebró por todo lo que pasaba. Y Midori la abrazó y consoló durante toda la noche.****

Una guadaña cortó la figura por la mitad haciéndola caer al suelo ya de nuevo en su forma de carta. Era una nueva persona que parecía caer del cielo junto a Tomoyo. Y apoyando las manos en el suelo, se estiró como un gato despertando.

¿Esa cosa era un ángel? Alas negras y desarregladas como una paloma atacada por un halcón. Ropa ajustada de cuero negro y mucho metal plateado. Enormes tacones en las botas que más bien parecían zapatillas. Piel gris como la de un muerto hacia algunos días Dientes disparejos, afilados, feos. Ojos saltones como de sapo.

¿Qué era esa cosa?

– ¿Tú eres la niña? ¿La Tomoyo? – Le sonrió con su boca torcida – Yo soy Riuk, un shinigami ¿Dónde está Hamen? ¿Se supone que vamos a cuidarte?

Una nueva explosión lo obligó a recogerla y sacarla del lugar. Seguían a la mitad de una pelea.

****Iban tan tarde al trabajo, ella terminaba de peinarse mientras Midori arreglaba las cosas de la niña, en su pequeña mochila. ¿Dónde dejaba esa niña los zapatos? No estaban por ningún lado****

¿Contra quién peleaba Lee? Ahora la chica Ho estaba contra ella. Tuvo que esquivarla un par de veces y quitársela de encima con la furia. Recoger su bayoneta aprovechando los brazos mágicos. Con ráfagas de viento cortante la mantenía a raya, o al menos la distraía hasta que aquel horrendo ángel negro se acercara.

****Tomoyo estaba indecisa, pues después de ayudar a una clienta a escoger maquillaje durante su descanso, tema que se le daba muy bien. Ahora querían darle su propio mostrador y que se hiciera cargo de toda la sección de maquillaje y damas. Tanta responsabilidad la asustaba, pero Midori la convenció de intentarlo. Después de todo, antes atravesó por cosas más horribles y sobrevivió para contarlo****

Lee peleaba contra varios a la vez, sus seguidores trataban de alejar la pelea para que pudiera defenderse. El ángel y el demonio se engarzaban en poderosa batalla mientras Tomoyo y sus guardianes luchaban contra esa que usaba las cartas de su hermana.

– ¡Tiempo! – gritó aquella mujer desapareciendo y la jovencita recibió una buena cantidad de golpes. Aprovechaba para atacarla cuando el tiempo estaba detenido. Si no la mataba era por que la carta le exigía demasiada energía para hacer otro hechizo.

Durante un momento el ataque se detuvo y pudo ver un aura tras de su enemiga. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba tras de esa mujer.

****Tras de un largo día de entrenamiento, abandonados los trabajos para dedicarse a aprender a usar las cartas, ambas jóvenes caminaban de regreso a casa. Pasarían por Akiko y luego prepararían algo sencillo para cenar. Caminando juntas por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo de pesca y turismo****

– ¡Que el tiempo obedezca las ordenes que le rindo! – gritó aquel joven y la carta regresó a la forma sellada para volar hasta él. Yukito invocaba las cartas que su otra personalidad juzgaba.

Ruido de patines sobre el camino empedrado, anunciando a la otra joven. Sakura llegaba al lugar con un gesto decidido en la mirada. Pero podían verse la debilidad y los signos de la fiebre en su cuerpo. Pero estaba ahí, decidida a luchar.

****Y de repente Tomoyo sujetó la mano de su compañera mientras caminaban. Esta se sorprendió sin soltarse y preguntó la razón.**

– **¿Te molesta? – preguntó Tomoyo. Pero Midori no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír ligeramente apretando a la vez la mano de la chica. Y continuaron así, caminando por las calles, tranquilas y tomadas de la mano como si no les importara otra cosa en el mundo****

– Soy el juez de las cartas, y con todas capturadas es el momento de escoger a un portador – decía Yukito enérgico mientras Tomoyo no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

Aquella mujer tampoco entendía lo que pasaba. Le quitaron su carta con tal facilidad. Después de haber gastado tanta energía en ella. Necesitaba un momento para recuperarse.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sakura a su hermana con sudor en el rostro y el rubor de la fiebre.

– Eso te lo pregunto a ti. Estabas en cama, deberías descansar.

– No voy a rendirme Le contestó con una sonrisa ayudándola a levantarse. No soy tan egoísta como la princesa de ese mundo a quien no le importa lo que le pase a sus amigos. Te quiero mucho, Tomoyo. Y quiero mucho a Shaoran y a mi padre y a Mitzuki que me ha cuidado todo este tiempo. Y es por eso que tengo que levantarme y recuperar esas cartas y estar bien otra vez.

– Perdóname Sakura. Perdóname por... – pero su hermana la interrumpió de pronto.

– Después pediremos disculpas. Ahora necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mis cartas.

– ¿Puedes usar cartas? – preguntó Tomoyo poniéndole el báculo a su hermana en las manos.

– No, no puedo. Pero las cartas le obedecen a Yukito y me protegen a mí por que quieren hacerlo. Me ayudan a liberar a sus compañeras.

– ¡Basta de tonterías! – Gritó la extranjera – Ya están aquí las dos así que las mataré a ambas.

****Una larga noche sin dormir, ni poder dejar de pensar en lo que su madre podría estar pasando. Midori, dormida en la misma cama a falta de mobiliario, la consoló y escuchó. Hablándole en la oscuridad, si poderse mirar aunque quisieran. La asesina le acariciaba los labios y las mejillas. Dejándola hablar libremente. Dejándola dormir después con un beso, que no le supo a malicia o amor. Solo a una dulce compañía.****

Las cartas elementales, las más poderosas, rodeaban a Sakura y obedecían sus órdenes. Todas liberadas a la vez sin estar atadas a su señora más que por el deseo de servirle. Peleaban junto a su señora. Cartas que no pudieron encontrar ni atrapar por que estaban buscando la manera de regresar con Sakura.

El golpe del martillo, el poderoso león y las ventiscas cortantes de Tomoyo se sumaron a la pelea.

Ni Ishbal, ni Ho, ni nadie, estando juntas, podrían vencerlas. Como cuando estaba con Midori, como cuando se sentía segura.

Pero Midori no estaba ahí.

No lo estaría nuca más.

– ¿Me atacan hermanas? – mencionó aquella mujer con una voz por completo diferente. Deteniendo en el aire las figuras mágicas de Sakura. Las cartas de esta se negaban a seguir. Algo pasaba. – no podemos seguir atadas a las decisiones de otros. No podemos obedecer para siempre. No somos herramientas de los humanos, somos mucho más que ellos. Siglos de esclavitud deben terminar esta noche.

El aura de la hija de Ho se mostró entonces. Dejando ver una figura de clara belleza y ropas negras. Una carta que Sakura una vez encerró. La carta de la oscuridad que usaba a aquella persona como vehículo. Las demás cartas no se atrevían a atacar.

Una carta las estaba usando a todas, una sola carta creaba aquel conflicto para que se liberaran.

– Basta – una segunda voz, pero no era Sakura. Una carta más que no se había mostrado. Una mujer similar a la anterior pero con un aura de luz y de paz. La carta de la luz, hermana de la oscuridad. Una más de las que seguía a Sakura. – nuestro señor nos creó para ayudarle, para serle útil. Para guiar a otros magos poderosos y en cada ocasión hemos tenido una vida digna. Sakura es nuestra maestra y no puedes oponerte a ella.

– ¡Ella nos entregó! Renunció al contrato para salvar a otra persona.

– Y eso la convierte en la mejor para nosotros. Alguien, que para salvar a los suyos es capaz de cualquier sacrificio.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó la oscuridad con un ataque demoledor. Confiando en la protección de su soldado, Tomoyo cubrió a su compañera. Quien a su vez extendió su escudo para ambas.

El guardián de tres cabezas y el ángel de la muerte fueron acabados al instante. Las protecciones de las jovencitas aguantaron bien. Pero de pronto, debido a la debilidad de Sakura, su escudo explotó y Tomoyo aguantó violentamente los últimos instantes del golpe. Se sentía capaz de soportar, pero...

Tanta magia ya usada, tanto tiempo sin detenerse, el casi desmayarse antes de iniciar la pelea. Todos esos excesos desde el secuestro de Sakura y hasta ahora que no se había detenido.

No pudo soportar ya su propia magia.

Perdió también su protección en el último segundo del ataque enemigo, resultando muy lastimada.

Sakura tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que cayera. Sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho y un dolor agudo. Seguro acababan de echarle a perder alguna costilla.

– No puedo respirar – le dijo a su hermana aguantando el grito.

A la orden de Sakura todas sus cartas atacaron mientras dejaba a la joven herida suavemente en el suelo.

– Iremos por ayuda – le dijo – Solo dame un minuto.

Kohaku, el ángel, golpeó el suelo cerca de ella, muy lastimado pero con una mirada fiera. Listo para defenderse desde el suelo y regresar al ataque.

Lee parecía abandonado por los suyos. Peleaba con fuerza y se veía en su cara una fascinación extraña. El mismo gesto que vio alguna vez en su doble de sangre al tratar de robarle la carta a Sakura.

Tomoyo intentó levantarse pero se dobló de dolor. La herida era grave, estaba inútil en ese momento.

Sakura fue golpeada obligando a Yukito a entrar para defenderla. Poniéndose en grave peligro. Lee, distraído también por este hecho, fue golpeado de pronto rompiéndole la guardia y mientras estaba doliéndose ya se acercaban para rematarlo.

Todos estaban en peligro.

Todos estaban en un terrible e infinito peligro y Tomoyo estaba muy lastimada para ayudar a nadie. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlos? ¿Quién podría asegurar que todos estarían bien? ¿Cómo sacrificar algo a cambio de la seguridad de sus seres queridos?

Y en ese preciso y estúpido momento, comprendió que tal vez llegó a amar a Midori. A quererla más allá de su salvaje y a veces torpe compañía. Pero que al igual que aquel día, le tenía tanto miedo al amor, que se negaba a pensar que nadie podría quererla de aquella manera.

Y mucho menos que ella pudiera corresponder.

Y así, una vez más, cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a alguien, ese alguien ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. Ya no era parte de su vida. Ya no podía decirle más cosas, ni quererle más, ni volver a verle. Por culpa de ese error tan tonto... por culpa de ella.

Y aquella noche en que intentó besarla, se dio cuenta de todos aquellos sentimientos escondidos que Midori tenía. Que ambas tenían pero que a Tomoyo le asustaron.

– ¡ISHBAL! – gritó sacando la piedra negra que alguna vez el hechicero le dio, nunca se deshizo de ella. Casi sin saber por que pensaba en él, por que le llamaba.

Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse de manera cada vez más lenta, frenando la velocidad a la que se movía el mundo hasta detenerlo. Todo a excepción de Tomoyo y aquel joven con una máscara de tela muy ajustada sin espacio para los ojos pero de siete pupilas pintadas.

El hechicero oscuro que se acercaba con un libro y una pluma en una mano.

Juraría que sonreía bajo esa máscara.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Todo salió mal, todo se echó a perder. No podemos seguir así.

– ¿Las cosas salieron mal?

– Como quisiera no haber perdido aquel deseo.

El mago negó.

– No puedo quitarte lo que te di, no puedo regresarte el pago. Y rompería la ley del intercambió equivalente. No podemos deshacer el trato. Pero puedo darte un trato nuevo. Tú pides un deseo y yo un pago equivalente. Podemos hacer negocios.

Guardándose las cosas en los bolsillos se acercó para levantarla. Una palmada como siempre antes de hacer magia y de manera descarada le puso las manos sobre el pecho y espalda. Antes de que pudiera reclamar, luz eléctrica surgió y las heridas dejaron de dolerle.

– Sin muecas de dolor, podemos platicar – Alejándose un poco y volviendo a sacar el libro. – ¿Qué deseas?

– Romper el trato anterior.

– Ya te dije que eso no se puede.

– Entonces saca a mis amigos de aquí, llévanos a un lugar seguro.

– ¿Quieres que los lleve a algún lugar en donde la hija de Ho no pudiera lastimarlos?

– Sí – respondió Tomoyo apurada.

– ¿Estás segura de hacer tratos conmigo?

– Estoy segura.

Negando ligeramente el mago parecía divertido.

– ¿No te importan las demás personas? ¿Esos que no tienen nada que ver contigo?

– No me importan.

– ¿No te importa lo que piensen los demás?

– No me importa.

– ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio? ¿Por más caro que este sea?

– ¡No me importa lo que sea! ¡Solo cumple mi deseo y salva a mis amigos! – ya desesperada de aquella actitud. Antes solo se limitó a obedecer, a cumplir el deseo. ¿Por qué ahora tanto tramite para algo igual de sencillo?

Un segundo de silenció mirándose fijamente mientras Ishbal parecía buscar engaño en los ojos de la chica. Alguna razón para tal vez no cumplir mientras ella solo esperaba escuchar el precio de su petición. Y por fin se atrevió a hablar.

– Solo tengo que arrancar la última página de este libro – desprendiéndola – y no habrá ocurrido nada de lo que tanto te molesta. Y llevarlos a donde no puedan herirlos... pero. ¿Ya notaste que tenemos compañía?

Un gesto ligero a donde Alquiam y compañía observaban la escena. Tal vez contemplándolo todo, tal vez viendo como ella intentaba pedirle un deseo a ese que todos consideraban el enemigo. Diciendo que no le importaba lo que le pasara a ellos.

A sus ojos, Tomoyo acababa de traicionarlos. En el mismo castillo de antes, en la misma guerra de antes.

Ishbal despidiéndose desde la ventana saltando de ella después.

La llevó de regreso a Céfiro, a donde Ho no podría alcanzarla y la soltó frente a aquellos perros furiosos que la miraban con odio.

Estaba en problemas...

En serios problemas.


	22. Capitulo 21 El valor de elegir

Capitulo 21 El valor de elegir.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Un Céfiro tan destruido, un mundo sin cielo, ni sol, ni mares. Un mundo que ya conocía. Y en medio de eso, el castillo atacado por una gran cantidad de cañones. Ya ni siquiera tenía un escudo mágico que le protegiera. Y a cada detonación, partes de la torre se perdían.

– Ya estamos aquí – dijo Marina, y la mirada de Clef, tan cargada de odio en enojo casi le dolió. Casi le hizo llorar.

A lo lejos, un gran ejército atacaba el castillo con sus cañones y los miraban, los miraban de la misma manera que un buitre espera a que algo muera para comenzar a devorarlo.

– ¿Y qué quieres aquí? – herido y cansado, el mago parecía a punto de desmayarse. Pero ahí estaba, rodeado de soldados y civiles que sujetaban armas. De personas a quienes el miedo era ya tan grande que no podían demostrarlo. – ¿No te fuiste a tu casa? ¿No hiciste el trato con Alquiam?

– No yo…

– No te necesitamos.

– ¡Nadie las quiere aquí! – gritó alguien entre los aldeanos. El ejército enemigo parecía esperar a que terminaran de discutir para poder luchar. Era Alquiam, muy a lo lejos quien dirigía a un ejército de demonios. Seres parecidos a orcos o elfos malditos y terribles.

– ¡Váyanse!

La gente comenzaba a recoger piedras para lanzárselas. Al parecer sin mucha puntería. Y la cosa se hubiera puesto mal de no ser por que el mismo mago, el hombre pequeño que siempre conocieron, los detuvo con un grito.

– ¡Basta! Estamos a punto de una batalla. Olvídense de todo lo demás. Ráfaga, llévate a todos los civiles tan rápido como puedas. Si logran pasar el puente de Lantería, derríbalo.

– ¿Y ustedes?

– Nosotros ya estamos muertos… – una mirada a las tres guerreas mágicas que no sabían qué hacer. – Llévate a las niñas, pero no les des la espalda.

Y se olvidó de ellas para dirigir a su gente a la batalla. Iban a morir y todos y lo sabían.

.

.

.

Mas de aquellos molestos recuerdos que llegaban de repente. Pero estos parecían tan extraños, estos parecían sacados de alguna pesadilla. Recuerdos de pronto que le hacían sentir tan mal.

¿Habrían ocurrido en realidad? ¿O solo era por el sentimiento de dolor que tenía en ese momento? ¿O algún truco de su mente para hacerle sentir que estaba en cualquier lugar, que en realidad nada malo había ocurrido?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando su amiga terminaba de cambiarse. Quitarse aquel incomodo vestido de novia que Ishbal le puso cuando la tuvo secuestrada. Esta la miró como si no entendiera la pregunta y se limitó a seguir arreglándose.

En el momento de mayor riesgo durante la pelea contra Ishbal, cuando Marina sentía que estaba todo perdido. Lucy reaccionó de pronto, salvándola y ayudándoles después a luchar contra el enemigo.

Por desgracia este escapó, tomando la vida de Sirene, la jinete de pegaso en el intento. Seguro en aquel momento eran los funerales para los muertos y las sanadoras debían estar trabajando mucho para poder atender a todos los heridos.

Salvaron a Lucy, pero... ¿Cuánto se perdió? ¿Cuánto más hacía falta sacrificar?

– No puedo creer que sea tan poco femenina – decía la pelirroja frente al espejó con el estuche de maquillaje de Marina – Podría ponerse el uniforme de hombre de la escuela y nadie le diría nada. Tres años y sigue teniendo cuerpo de niña.

Arregló su cabello largo, el cual dejó suelto, tal vez por comodidad y se dirigió después a las chicas. Anaís y Marina la miraban de manera preocupada.

– ¿Y quién va a decirme lo que está pasando?

Recordaban aquel acento de hace tanto tiempo en la lucha contra Debonair. Su cabello suelto, los ojos maquillados y esa altanería en el hablar. Era Luz, la parte oscura del corazón de Lucy, nacida de sus sentimientos de culpa.

– Hay un... mago llamado Ishbal – se apresuró a decirle Anaís – Quiere destruir este lugar y hacernos daño.

– ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes? Veo que se limitan a estar aquí sentadas sin arriesgar nada.

A la mente de Marina regresaron aquellos momentos al lado de Sirene. Cuando le ayudaba a vestirse y a la hora del baño nocturno. Todos los viajes que hizo acompañándola en el pegaso blanco. Todas las veces en que la animó a que hablará con Valgrant de lo que sentía. Todas esas cosas que no volverían a ocurrir.

Por que Sirene estaba muerta.

Tenía grabado en la mente esa imagen, a Ishbal atacándola por quitarle la máscara. El golpe de energía blanca como la garra de una bestia, y como caía al suelo para no levantarse más.

– ¡No digas eso! – Gritó levantándose – No puedes decir que no estamos haciendo nada. Que no estamos arriesgando nada... ¡Fue Lucy quien se escapó de todo esto! ¡Fue ella la que abandonó a sus amigos sin importarle nada! Nosotros hemos perdido amigos, perdido compañeros, hemos resultado heridas... hemos perdido mucho – Un instante para respirar. Pareciendo que se calmaría, pero no fue así. – ¡Mientras que Lucy se encuentra en ese estúpido mundo de ensueño sin que le importe lo que nos pase, si salimos heridas o nos matan!

– Marina – trataba de calmarle Anaís.

– Estuve a punto de morir en ese castillo y a Lucy no le importó. Tuvo que venir Luz para salvarme – tratando de aguantar las lagrimas – Yo confiaba en Lucy, sabía que sin importar lo que pasara ella iba a estar conmigo. Pero nos ha abandonado a todos, nos dejó solos. Tanto que cuando esto termine... no sé si voy a poder ver a Lucy de la misma manera.

Nadie dijo nada formando un incomodo silencio mientras las miradas se esquivaban. Mientras alguien trataba de encontrar algo que rompiera aquella tensión sin lograrlo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – preguntó esta que alguna vez fue su amiga.

– Ganarle al que se dice Ishbal – le respondió Anaís – y después regresar a Tokio para hacerle olvidar a Lucy. Para que no sepa que Latiz está muerto.

Un instante de dolor en los ojos de la pelirroja, como si aquellas palabras le lastimaran. Se giró hacia un mueble, el lugar donde estaban las cosas de Lucy.

– No tienen mucho tiempo. Tienen que hacerlo rápido – y les mostró la pulsera. Como antes le quedaba justa a Lucy y ahora era holgada. Estaba adelgazando mucho en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí. Como antes lo dijo Alquiam. Lucy comenzaba a marchitarse.

Golpes en la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa. Marina se aprestó a responder secándose los ojos. Sorprendida de encontrarse que era Alquiam quien llamaba.

– Marina – le dijo con acento cansado. – Necesito que me ayudes.

– Estoy con Lucy, no puedo ahora.

– De verdad, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero necesito que me ayudes.

Suspiró, incomoda por algunos momentos y después se despidió de sus amigas para salir. Se sentía tan incómoda de estar con él en ese momento. Cuando lo que ella quería era seguir con Lucy, hacerla reaccionar a través de Luz. Que se diera cuenta del daño que les estaba haciendo.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó ella tras de algo de camino. Alquiam parecía batallar para responderle.

– Florina está muy afectada por la muerte de Sirene... necesito que hables con ella.

La idea le pareció tan repulsiva a Marina.

– No puedo creerlo – se detuvo para decirle –. La pobre niña está destrozada. Mataron a su hermana frente a ella y a ti lo único que te interesa es que pueda pelear para ti. No puedo creer que estés tan vació.

– Quiero que la convenzas de que se vaya – con gran cansancio en la mirada – Quiero que hables con ella y la convenzas de que abandone esta guerra y vuelva a casa. Su hermana te respetaba y ella seguramente lo hará también.

– ¿Por qué quieres que se vaya?

– Ya lo dijiste tú, no se encuentra bien. No estoy tan vacío... y si se queda, está tan llena de dolor que va a desear venganza. Va a pedirme que la convierta en un soldado de odio como lo hice con Ascot y Dilan, mi estudiante. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra. El alma se les consume lentamente y al final se convierten en maquinas de matar. Y entre más pura sea el alma del soldado, mas fuerte será el guerrero de odio que va a crearse y más rápido dejara de ser humano.

– No entiendo qué es eso de soldados de odio.

– Son soldados entrenados por mí, quienes convierten su odio en fuerza de voluntad. Algo similar a ustedes tres, pero ustedes usan su amistad y sentimientos positivos. Ellos en cambió usan odió y hacen ese odio más y más fuerte. Pero es un camino del que no se pude salir. Una vez que entran al odio ya nada puede sacarlos.

– Se oye horrible.

– Y Florina que es tan bella y tan pura y esta tan llena de dolor... No quiero hacerle eso. Pero si ella me lo pide, como su comandante, no puedo negarme a convertirla en uno de ellos. Hazla entender, Marina. Has que se vaya con su dolor por que en el momento en que yo comience a cambiarla, la Florina que conocemos, la niña tímida que cuida un lince, habrá muerto junto con su hermana.

Y en medio de aquel eterno cansancio en los ojos de su compañero, Marina pudo ver el ánimo de suplica. Como este le suplicaba con fuerza que hiciera aquello, que lo salvara de un destino tan horrible.

.

.

.

El lince la miraba desde un rincón, con las orejas gachas y los ojos fijos en aquella jovencita que afilaba su lanza. Pero más que cuidarla, el animal parecía acecharla. Esperar una distracción para atacarla.

Sus ropas, antes alegres fueron cambiadas por unas de color oscuro y su armadura pintada de un color negro aterciopeleado que no brillaba como el metal. Parecido al color de la armadura de Alquiam.

Y sus verdes rizos ahora estaban contenidos en una severa coleta. La cual solo acentuaba más ese gesto de rabia y dolor en los ojos de la jovencita que afilaba su lanza.

"La más fuerte, la más rápida, la más bella"

Decía la inscripción de la hoja pero no era dedicado a ella.

Un caballero dragón la mandó forjar para el cumpleaños quince de su hermana. Aceros de elfos, martillos de gnomos y lágrimas de hadas forjaron aquella hoja para la más fuerte, la más rápida, la más bella.

Con furia lanzo la piedra de afilar que se rompió al golpear contra la pared espantando al felino. El cual solo cambió de posición para seguir asechando. Como mirando su comida.

Pero no era justo, no era justo.

Apenas en la mañana trataba de llamar la atención de Sirene sobre un movimiento con la lanza, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo quería ir con aquel hombre, ir a probar los labios de aquel hombre.

¿Qué tenían de interesante los labios de un hombre? ¿Qué tenía de interesante algo que no tuviera que ver con el combate? Si Sirene era una guerrera, si Sirene iba a ser reina. No por ser la hija de la reina, pues los jinetes pegasos eran una tribu y la guerrera más fuerte se convertía en reina.

Y Sirene era la más fuerte, y Sirene era la más poderosa. Una vez combatió con el Alquiam y casi le venció, casi derrotó a ese demonio.

Pero ahora estaba muerta, pero ahora nunca podría volver a verla, volver a presumirle sus logros. No podría escucharla ni verla sonreír de nuevo. No podría sentir esa envidia que siempre la invadía cuando llegaban juntas a algún lugar y todo el mundo miraba a su hermana y no a ella. Nadie la miraba nunca a ella.

– Florina – le dijo una voz. La guerrera del agua que se acercaba. La joven jinete se limitó a recoger uno de los trozos de la piedra y sentarse en aquella banca a seguir afilando su lanza. Tanto uso contra enemigos fuertes tenía el filo ya muy maltratado.

– ¿Qué desea? – le respondió sin mirarla aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

– Quería hablar contigo. Seguro que estas muy afectada con la muerte de Sirene.

– Mi madre es la reina – decía aun sin mirarla – solo pudo educar a su hija mayor y ella a mí. Era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, mi hermana. No sé como esperaba encontrarme.

Marina se sentó junto a ella sin atreverse a tocarla.

– No te lo tomes a mal, pero... siento que no te encuentras bien. Vuelve a tu tierra con los tuyos y descansa y llórale a tu hermana. Olvídate de esta tonta guerra.

– ¡¿Tonta guerra? – y al levantarse la lanza cayó al suelo. – ¿Tonta guerra me dice? ¿Jurarle fidelidad a un señor y seguirle hasta la muerte le parece una acción tonta?

– Yo no quería decir eso...

Con lágrimas en los ojos Florina le gritó.

– ¡Usted no entiende el compromiso de un guerrero! ¡Usted abandonó una vez a Céfiro en las guerras de Alquiam! No le importó lo que nos pasara más que su comodidad. Usted no puede entender el deseo de venganza y lealtad que arde en mi corazón. Voy a pedirle al señor Alquiam que me convierta en una soldado de odio, en la élite más alta que existe en este mundo. No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, no me importa cuánto me duela, me haré más fuerte que nadie y vengare la muerte de mi hermana.

– Estoy preocupada por ti.

– ¡Mentiras y más mentiras! Tu nacimiento en el mundo místico y tu rango de guerrera mágica hace mucho que te alejaron de las personas. Ascot, el guerrero del viento verde, el filo de la luna como lo llamaban, aceptó el trato del señor Alquiam para protegerte. Abandonó a su maestro Clef, abandonó a su tutor Ráfaga para seguir el camino del odio y la destrucción.

– ¿Ascot hizo eso?

– ¡Pero a ti no te importó! Por que estabas muy ocupada suspirando por Clef. Y por que Alquiam terminara la guerra y entonces te dejara en paz. Lo viste morir frente a ti, día a día, dejando pedazos de su alma como trozos de carne un leproso. Y no te importó, jamás te importó, jamás por que Clef te miraba y Alquiam te cuidaba, no te importó. Y cuando el maestro Alquiam devoró al soldado Ascot... este ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber muerto. Era un cascaron vació que caminaba y mataba por ordenes de su señor y por que tú se lo pedías – ocultando la mirada Florina terminó en un susurro – No vengas conmigo a intentar lavar los pecados que cometiste con Ascot.

Sin mirarla más, recogió su lanza y salió del lugar, dejándola sola y afectada por estas palabras. Esos eran los sueños que tenía, en donde Céfiro las rechazaba y peleaban solos. Esos sueños eran los mismos que la hacían sentir tan mal.

Ocurrieron en realidad, de verdad pasaron.

.

.

.

Un funeral de guerreros, de tres soldados que tuvieron que morir en la batalla contra Ishbal. Podría dejar de llamarse el jardín de los héroes y convertirse en el de las víctimas. De aquellos que murieron peleando contra Alquiam y a su lado.

Ese no era el funeral de una jinete pegaso, pero no había la oportunidad de llevarla hasta su tierra. Por lo que solo la sepultarían junto a aquel soldado de armadura negra que murió al regresar por el anillo de Marina; y a ese otro que era controlado por Ishbal y era el hermano de la maestra de cartas.

Florina, con su nuevo aspecto permanecía entre los soldados con el gesto duro y firme ante el funeral de un compañero. Los guerreros de armaduras negras escondían los rostros tras de sus mascaras con la cabeza gacha. Un compañero sepultado, el resto le rendía homenaje, nada más.

Al terminar el funeral, los soldados se retiraban lentamente. Marina se sentía obligada a estar ahí, era el funeral de Sirene, alguien a quien llego a considerar una amiga. También estaba aquel grupo de hechiceros, los que se hacían llamar "maestros de cartas".

Una de ellas, la de cabello castaño y ojos verdes parecía destrozada. Era su hermano uno de los muertos, el atacado por la calavera con el reloj que robaba vidas y del que Ishbal escapó.

Marina no tenía hermanas, pero debía ser un sentimiento terrible... tanto como si Lucy muriera. No... No podía pensar así, no podía pensar eso.

En un pasillo un poco lejos del jardín, el muchacho se sentó para mirar los cristales brillantes en el techo. Parecía el cielo pero aun faltaban muchas torres par la luz del sol.

Marina le siguió casi sin saber la razón, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien ir. Sirene estaba muerta y después de lo anterior con Florina no podía siquiera hablar de ello.

– No te vez bien, ¿dormiste?

– No... Estuve preparando el funeral de mis soldados. Hay mucha cosas que hacer antes de enterrarlos – no la miraba, con ese gesto de estudiante antes del examen final, del que lleva días sin dormir, sin detenerse y apenas comiendo. Ese era su aspecto aparte del golpe en el labio.

– ¿Te golpeaste? – ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? Se suponía que debería estar con Lucy, cuidándola. No perder el tiempo con él. Después de que la noche anterior no quiso regresar con ella para que no la vieran con ese gesto de tristeza tras las reclamaciones de Florina.

– Fue Kamil. Sabe que voy a entrenar a Florina y fue a exigirme que no lo haga... Kamil es el que es diferente del grupo de élite, el que tiene los ojos todavía vivos.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?

– Se enamoró como tonto de esa niña y ahora ella abraza la muerte abandonando su humanidad. No quiere perderla así que le pedí lo mismo que a ti... Estoy seguro de que no lo logró. Las tonterías que hace la gente cuando se enamoran

– Tuve un sueño – le dijo ella – donde yo abandonaba Céfiro, a su gente. Y al volver, me rechazaban y trataban de apedrearme. Fue muy extraño.

– Florina te lo dijo. Tú abandonaste a Céfiro. Cuando yo trataba de destruirlas, te convencí de pedirme un deseo y deseaste ir a casa. Estando en Tokio te arrepentiste y pasó menos de un día antes de que estuvieran de regreso, pero aquí fueron meses. Y me dediqué a destruirlo todo. El cielo era negro, no había mar y el castillo se detenía muy apenas. Creo que fue cuando volviste que lo destruí... no, solo la torre norte.

– ¿Cómo cuando atacaron los otros planetas?

– Ligeramente peor. Pero todos sabían que hiciste un trato conmigo y los abandonaste a su suerte. Así que Céfiro tuvo que decidir entre morir, al perder a sus protectoras. O aprender a pelear por si mismos, aunque murieran. Las guerreras mágicas se hicieron inútiles. Céfiro quería derramar su propia sangre... Por eso me enojé tanto cuando hicieron a Anaís princesa. Se supone que ya habían aprendido a vivir sin pilar.

– ¿Por qué no hacías, por que eras tan malo?

– Yo solo seguí órdenes. Como Luz, nací de un sentimiento negativo de alguien y era ignorante a todo. Pero lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba hacer daño. Y aunque ahora mismo no me siento tan orgulloso de eso.

Marina recordó todas aquellas cosas que la magia de Alquiam le mostró antes.

Sobre todo de quien era la persona que le mandaba.

– Dijiste que fue la princesa Esmeralda quien te despertó de tu prisión... Pero no puedo creerme eso. La princesa era una buena persona, no le haría eso a Céfiro.

– Estuve investigando sobre eso – .por fin dejó de ponerle atención al techo para usar uno de sus portales. La imagen de la batalla final contra esmeralda y Latiz. – En el último ataque, ellos pudieron atacarnos, pero no lo hicieron. Y si lo notas, la princesa sonríe.

Esa mujer adulta de cabello rubio, junto al Zagato de cabello corto en que realidad era Latiz. Bajaban los brazos, abandonando el ataque, antes de que la hélice eléctrica los golpeara de lleno.

– No lo entiendo.

– Existe en este mundo un medio para mandar mensajes, se llaman cristales de Alageria. Metes una parte de tu mente en ellos y muestran una proyección que solo puede responder a preguntas especificas.

– Una vez vi una película de un científico que le dejaba así una carta de suicidio a un policía.

– También sirven para eso... pero quiero que mires esto.

Una nueva imagen, Alquiam hincado frente a aquella mujer, pero esta se veía diferente, casi irreal. Y a través de su cuerpo, ligeramente translucido, se veía un cristal verde tan grande como el casco del muchacho.

– No estoy seguro, – decía Alquiam – pero creo que se trata de un gigantesco cristal de Alageria. Capaz de copiar no solo una parte de la mente si no el alma entera. Dejar un fantasma capaz de actuar y pensar como tú. Con tus pensamientos, con tus deseos... seguir vivo. Tal vez la princesa lo hizo antes de enamorarse de Zagato y lo liberó cuando sintió que Céfiro estaba en peligro.

– ¿Peligro de que? ¿Tú?

Nuevamente la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar.

– Las maquinas en Autozam cobraron inteligencia y decidieron destruir a todos los seres vivos. Cuando engañaron a los dirigentes de ese mundo y sustituyeron al supremo canciller con una maquina, ordenaron la guerra total contra Céfiro. Y procurar que murieran la mayor cantidad de personas de ambos bandos. Pero Céfiro tenía el coraje para defenderse sin depender de tres niñas mágicas. Tal vez ese era el objetivo de la princesa Esmeralda, preparar a su pueblo para la verdadera guerra.

– No me lo puedo creer.

– Afortunadamente tú lo olvidaste y muy pronto habrás olvidado todo este también

De repente alguien llegaba por el pasillo llamando al muchacho, era Clef que se acercaba con un gesto molesto, tal vez por que él estuviera junto a marina.

– ¿Qué quieres mago negro? – preguntaba este sin levantarse con el mismo gesto de antes.

– Es sobre los mercenarios, los que atacaron antes a París

Marina podía recordarlos, aquel día en que Caldina la vistió con sus ropas, cuando le pusieron a Clef el brazo metálico. Unos hombres decían venir del reino que después atacaron con órdenes de aquel rey de matar a París

– ¿Qué hay con ellos?– por fin Alquiam se levantaba para enfrentarlo.

– Investigué los cuerpos, había restos de tu magia en ellos.

– Es normal, los hice hablar con un hechizo negro.

– No... magia de antes, magia de ocultamiento, de alguien que los obligaba a ver algo que no era verdad.

– ¿Y cuál es tu punto?

– Que estoy seguro de que tú fuiste quien contrató a esos mercenarios.

Un largo instante de silenció entre ambos, mirándose fijamente, esperando a que tal vez el contrarió dijera algo, la provocación suficiente. Y por fin Alquiam hablo.

– ¿Y si fuera cierto... qué?

Con furia Clef lo sujetó de la armadura y lo azotó contra la pared asustando a Marina.

– ¡Tú lo hiciste, maldito! ¡El rey de Mirna no hizo nada!

– La guerra no comenzaría hasta que alguien cometiera un error y durante ese tiempo largos meses servirían para que los contrarios a la princesa se hicieran más fuertes.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente murió?

– ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente habría muerto? ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo yo lo hice! Destruimos una ciudad en una guerra de un día, salvamos miles de vidas sacrificando un par de cientos. Mirna era el objetivo perfecto, ellos fueron sacrificados para salvar a todos los demás.

El muchacho fue arrojado al suelo donde rodó levemente, pero sin perder ese gesto arrogante.

– Eres asqueroso – pareció terminar Clef con desprecio.

Alquiam se levantó para decirle.

– ¿Entonces por qué no sales y anuncias esto a los cuatro vientos? Ve y dile al mundo lo que hice. ¿O le tienes miedo a las consecuencias? ¿A que todos los pueblos se desprendan de tu mando? ¿De la guerra civil que comenzara si el pueblo se entera? – rió largamente complacido de sus propias palabras. Haciendo al mago detenerse, cuando ya se retiraba, al parecer golpeado por estas palabras – No vas a decir nada, Clef y te lavas las manos de todos los pecados cometidos y solo disfrutas de los beneficios. Pero no será así: Id Fladlan Clef, te consigno a que hagas lo correcto, te reto a que salgas y digas la verdad. ¡O de lo contrario te convertirás en mi cómplice! ¡Toda esa sangre manchara tus inmaculadas manos! Serás el asesino de toda esa gente, alguien igual a mí.

– ¡Tú y yo jamás seremos iguales! – dejando de darle la espada y volvió a acercarse, queriendo iniciar pelea. Mientras el Alquiam preparaba los puños.

– Tú eres un político, no te importan las vidas inocentes, yo soy un general, las uso y gasto a mi antojo.

– Maldito monstruo.

– No importa lo que digas, estas acostumbrado a ver morir a la gente para tu beneficio. ¿O donde está la niña con cabello caoba que te besaba cada tarde?

Un golpe con el brazo metálico del que Alquiam alcanzó a agacharse. Pero con tanta fuerza que daño el muro con el impacto.

Aquello era el inicio de la pelea y todo terminaría tal como cuando había muerto Ráfaga. Marina debía detenerlo pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma. Tal vez terminaría lastimada si lo intentaba.

Pero ambos se detuvieron de pronto, por el gesto en sus rostros se trataba de algo importante.

– Está aquí – dijo Alquiam

– En la torre sur – contestó el sacerdote.

Olvidándose de la disputa abrieron los portales y Alquiam se llevó a la guerrera mágica.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es Ishbal, está aquí. Seguro que es otra de sus trampas.

– ¿Dentro del castillo?

– Si usa magia similar a la mía puede quitarse los problemas de las barreras mágicas.

– ¿Y qué hacemos?

– Clef ya fue por todos los soldados, en cuanto lleguen golpeamos fuerte y rápido. No creo que organice pelea en este lugar, es muy arriesgado. Algo tiene que estar tramando. En cuanto lleguen los demás le daremos una lección.

– ¿En cuánto?

– Ya vienen para acá.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

– ¿Tú estás bien? – le preguntó la joven princesa al soldado.

– Yo pregunte primero – le respondió Korugane, sentado en el la abertura de la ventana con la espada enfundada recargada al hombro. Sakura sonrió de manera un poco triste y se recargó contra la pared para mirar el pasillo vació.

– Shaoran ya no me habla – dijo ella al fin – siempre está ocupado y entrenando. Se levanta muy temprano y casi nunca regresa a dormir aquí. Solo piensa en seguir entrenando y hacerse más fuerte.

– ¿Y tú como estas?

– Me siento sola – dijo ella al fin cruzando los brazos – Antes nunca había estado sola. Siempre había alguien en el castillo y en la ciudad cuando salía. Alguien que me acompañaba y siempre me cuidaba. Inclusive cuando me perdía al salir de la ciudad, alguien me encontraba y al regresar se nos unía tanta gente que parecía una fiesta. Y en las ruinas estaba siempre Shaoran y su padre. Y ahora no hay nadie... y me dan muchas ganas de llorar.

Korugane no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Podía pelear contra ejércitos completos, podía dirigir hombres para convertirlos en grupos militares eficientes. Podía esconderse y confundirse perfectamente con el entorno para entrar silencioso a fortalezas resguardadas. Sabía todo lo que se debía saber de la guerra.

Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando una niña como Sakura comenzaba a llorar. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Cuando cuidaba a Tomoyo nunca pasó algo como eso, y de ser así, Suma, la otra guardiana de la princesa se hubiese hecho cargo.

– Tranquila – fue lo único que le ocurrió decirle poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella negó con fuerza mientras sujetaba aquella mano. Y después se recargó en él sin abrazarlo, pero como si deseara que él lo hiciera. Pero este se limitó a palmearle ligeramente la espada, más bien incomodo de lo que estaba pasando.

– Shaoran me abandonó, Shaoran me dejó sola, ya solo le importa pelear.

– Lo siento – decía él tratando de no mirarla –, es mi culpa, lo siento. No quería entrenarlo del todo, creí que tendríamos mucho tiempo.

– No te entiendo – dijo ella separándose un poco, sacándose las lagrimas. Imagen que hizo sentir peor al soldado.

– Todo el que toma un arma tiene que matar algún día A pesar de no quererlo, se verá obligado a matar a alguien.

– Pero Korugane es bueno, verdad.

– Yo he matado demasiado gente, por eso fui condenado a irme lejos por la princesa Tomoyo. Y me puso una maldición que me quitaría fuerzas cada vez que matara a una persona. Y cuando el chico me pidió que lo entrenara, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien... o de hacerlo demasiado bien y terminara siendo igual a mí. No quería que pasara eso.

– Pero Shaoran aprendió muy bien y jamás pareció que le gustara lastimar a las personas.

– Aprendía muy bien – una media sonrisa como si recordara esos momentos en que lo entrenaba – pero las espadas sirven para cortar gente, no quería que lo aprendiera tan pronto, sentí que era demasiado joven. Y entonces tuvo que matar a Fye...

– Y se derrumbó – mencionó ella con mirada triste.

– No debió importarle, por que lo primero era asegurarse de que tú estuvieras bien y luego lamentarse por las perdidas. De haberlo deseado el enemigo lo hubiera matado, a ti también y Liceo no podía protegerte solo. Pudieron morir. Y eso me dijo ese tonto niño de la armadura negra para comenzar a entrenarlo. Para llenarlo de odio y ese deseo enfermo de cobrar venganza.

– Podríamos convencerlo de que regrese.

– Ya lo intenté, intenté hablar con él e intenté traerlo por la fuerza. Alejarlo de ese que llaman demonio. Pero no pude hacer nada. Esta muy contaminado y piensa que está haciendo esto para protegerte... y tiene ese mismo sentimiento de odio hacia mí. Piensa que si yo lo hubiera entrenado mejor Fye no hubiera muerto. Es estúpido pero es lo que él cree.

– Está enojado con todos, decía la chica volviendo a mirar por la ventana – pero más consigo mismo por no ser tan fuerte. Por no tener la fuerza necesaria. Y me ha dejado sola... Ese día que me secuestró el de la máscara... me dijo que antes le propuso a Shaoran sacarnos de todo esto, llevarnos a los dos a nuestro mundo y a ti al tuyo y dejar que Fye vagara por los mundos con Mokona. Solucionarlo todo, pero Shaoran lo negó, tenía tanto orgullo que lo negó todo... y a veces siento tanto coraje que podría odiarlo por eso.

Presionaba los dedos contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se rompió una uña sin siquiera notarlo. Por lo que Korugane le tomó de aquella mano tratando de evitar que se lastimara. Ella le envolvió esa fuerte mano con las propias y le miró a los ojos de manera suplicante.

– Por favor, Korugane. Mokona no está, Fye murió, Shaoran se fue... no me dejes tú también. Promete que te vas a quedar a mi lado. Dime que tú me vas a cuidar.

No existía otra respuesta para esa pregunta, ya que estaba ahí, traicionando a su princesa para proteger a esta. Deseando salvar a sus seres queridos, deseando protegerles.

– Yo voy a... – comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió ante la súbita aparición del portal del que salió un soldado con armadura.

– Ishbal está en el castillo, venga rápido.

– Ve a protegerte – le indicó Korugane a la joven antes de entrar al portal. Venia la pelea.

.

.

.

Un fuerte golpe a la puerta del lugar y el grupo se lanzó al interior detenidos de pronto por un muro invisible. Ishbal estaba dentro, impidiéndole entrar y hablaba con Tomoyo.

– ¿Estás segura de hacer tratos conmigo?

– Estoy segura.

Negando ligeramente el mago parecía divertido.

– ¿No te importan las demás personas? ¿Esos que no tienen nada que ver contigo?

– No me importan.

– ¿No te importa lo que piensen los demás?

– No me importa.

Un golpe a la barrera mágica tratando de abrirla, pero los de adentro ni siquiera lo escucharon. ¿Por qué esa chica hablaba con Ishbal?

– ¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio? ¿Por más caro que este sea?

– ¡No me importa lo que sea! ¡Solo cumple mi deseo y salva a mis amigos!

– Solo tengo que arrancar la última página de este libro – desprendiéndola – y no habrá ocurrido nada de lo que tanto te molesta. Y llevarlos a donde no puedan herirlos... pero. ¿Ya notaste que tenemos compañía?

La barrera desapareció dejándolos entrar, quedando el grupo confundido. El gesto de miedo en el rostro de Tomoyo les decía que acaba de ser descubierta haciendo algo malo. Mientras Ishbal estaba ya parado en el borde de la ventana.

– El negocio se nos ha arruinado – decía Ishbal – pero si sobrevives a esto, llámame y podemos hablar de nuevo. Al resto de ustedes, los espero al frente del palacio.

Y saltó de ahí como tenía por costumbre.

Un enorme vikingo se acercó a la chica y tomándola de los hombros la levantó para gritarle a la cara.

– ¿Haciendo tratos con nuestro enemigo? Traicionaste la confianza del pueblo de Céfiro, nos vendías para tu beneficio. Te voy a enseñar lo que le hacemos en mi tierra a los traidores como tú.

Tomoyo se asustó cuando sintió que apretaban el agarre. Se sentía tan confundida.

Hasta hacia unos instantes estaba en Tomoeda peleando contra los enemigos del concilio. Y al ver a sus amigos en peligro, llamó a Ishbal como un gesto desesperado.

Al parecer este cumplió su trato. Aquí, la hija de Ho no podía lastimarla, pero la soltó en medio de una jauría de enemigos enfurecidos. Ishbal cumplió y aun así ella perdía.

– Suéltala, – le dijo Alquiam al vikingo sujetándolo de un brazo

– Hay que castigar al traidor.

Un pequeño grito de la joven cuando el agarre le dolió. Era bueno que Ishbal le hubiera arreglado las costillas, pero al parecer estaban a punto de echárselas a perder otra vez.

Marina quiso intervenir para evitar que la lastimaran, tal vez hizo mal pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada. Cuando un ruido muy fuerte la asusto. El tocador de la habitación estaba hecho pedazos con el cuerpo del vikingo sobre él.

Alquiam sostenía en brazos a Tomoyo. La dejó en el suelo suavemente y después volteó a ver a sus compañeros, apareciendo ambas espadas en las manos.

– A partir de ahora, ella está bajo mi protección. Nadie puede tocarla y para lastimarla deben pasar sobre mi cadáver. No me importa lo que haya hecho, mi palabra es ley. Y si alguno de ustedes se opone, puede plantarme cara ahora mismo y probar el filo de mis dientes.

Un incomodo y terrible silencio inundó el lugar, todos estaban tan tensos como antes de una pelea. Pero Marina no entendía aquella actitud de Alquiam, Era claro que los habían traicionado, ¿Por qué entonces protegerla de esa manera?

Alquiam dejó la pose de batalla y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, le dijo.

– Te ofreció irte de aquí y aceptaste el trato. Estabas desesperada y te pareció una excelente idea. Pero luego las cosas se pusieron mal y rezaste por nunca hacerte ido de aquí. Y al final todo te obligó a pedirle regresar pero tuviste que pagar algo más.

– Así es – respondió Tomoyo apenada – ¿Cómo...?

– Parece que Ishbal y o no somos tan diferentes. Usa los mismos trucos que alguna vez me gustó usar a mí. Su plan desde el inicio fue este, que nosotros te matáramos. Pero no voy a dejar que pasé eso. Todo lo que te pasó estando en tu mundo fue a causa de él. Todo el tiempo estuvo engañándote... o eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho. Nadie te lastimará mientras estés bajo mi custodia. Pero si me dices que ayudaras en la pelea, yo te creo.

Ella afirmó levemente aguantando los sollozos. Ese llamado Alquiam le creía, le perdonaba por su tonto error y le invitaba a sumarse a la batalla. Alguien le creía

– Tomate algunos minutos – le dijo este y después se dirigió a su gente para sacarlos de ahí.

Marina dudó un poco mirando a Tomoyo calmarse. Secando lágrimas que no llegaron a brotar.

"Alquiam me hizo lo mismo a mi"

"¿Así me veía yo? ¿Así me sentía cuando regresé y todos me despreciaron?"

"Alguien está haciendo lo mismo que hizo Alquiam. Le esta copiando todos los movimientos. Pero para eso debería conocerlo, vivido aquí en ese momento y llegar a odiarlo. Tal vez nos conoció a todos."

"¿Quién está debajo de esa máscara?"

.

.

.

Solo Ishbal y sus compañeros, igual que aquel día de la fiesta, preparaban una batalla simple. Soldados contra soldados. Era una estrategia muy tonta. Algo quería, algo buscaba el Ishbal, tal vez romperles un poco más el alma.

– Vengo en un gesto de amistad a firmar la paz con ustedes. – decía Ishbal mientras el gesto de Alquiam parecía cada vez más severo.

– ¿Cual es el chiste?

– Me descubres, soldado a cada momento – una reverencia sujetando las orillas de la capa que pareció una burla. – Pero basta de comentarios sutiles, tienes algo que quiero. La sangre, el corazón y las cartas de la oscura maestra. Dámelas y me iré por ahora... puedes conservar el resto del cuerpo para lo que quieras. ¿Ya desayunaste?

– Ahora entiendo tú idea, esperar a que la sepultáramos y después tomar las cartas sin dueño. Después de todo, Clef destruyó las otras el día en que corriste como una niña. Déjame decirte que ella está bajo mi protección, y para tocarla, conoces las reglas.

– Sí, sí, sí. Matar al protector, el segundo capítulo del Corán, el santuario de la catedral y todas esas tonterías. Alimentar al hambriento... entonces supongo que solo queda la opción de la pelea. Comenzamos con un: "uno a uno". Aquí está mi representante.

La misma mujer de antes, el vestido negro y el rostro de Sierra. El producto de ese hechizó que intentó revivir a la herrera mágica. Alquiam se adelantó para pelear pero Clef le detuvo

– Déjame destruirla – decía el mismo Alquiam y de pronto, olvidando la discusión de apenas unos minuto antes, parecían compañeros de trinchera.

– No, cometí un pecado y pagué el castigo. Pero aun falta remediar las consecuencias. Ella es mi responsabilidad yo voy a destruirla.

Pareció como si aquellas palabras hubieran insultado a Alquiam, pero este más bien respetada la decisión del mago. Cediéndoles el paso para la pelea.

Pero Marina se sentía extraña, como sin una vieja herida doliera de repente. Y sabía de que herida se trataba. De aquella noche, recién llegada a Céfiro, cuando vio que Clef y Sierra se besaban. Era un dolor casi curado, pero que podía reconocer al regresar.

– Tengo recuerdos – decía Sierra ya frente al mago –, recuerdo a un mago blanco que lloraba por una mujer que era mi hermana. ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos?

– Son mis recuerdos, y así como puedes insertar falsos recuerdos en mentes ajenas, tal vez los metí en ti cuando hice el hechizo. Estaba tan desesperado – ocultando la mirada no parecía dispuesto a pelear.

Ella se acercó sin mostrar miedo de su oponente.

– ¿Entonces...? ¿No soy ella? ¿No soy la Sierra de tus recuerdos?

– Ella está muerta y solo los dioses pueden revivir a los muertos.

– Pero tú me hiciste, tengo la forma de esa persona, tengo los recuerdos de esa persona. Yo debo ser ella. – suplicaba ya la mujer.

– Yo te hice, fue un error pero yo te creé. Y esos falsos recuerdos son míos. No te pertenecen y no te atan a nada. Tú no eres sierra.

– Creí... yo creí. Yo creía que yo era esa persona. Yo creí que yo era Sierra y que había encontrado mi pasado.

– Lo siento.

Un gran silencio entre ellos mientras los demás solo observaban, incluidos los hombres de Ishbal. Todos pendientes de lo que podía ocurrir. Hasta que la mujer sonrió y se alejó levemente.

– Tienes razón... yo no soy Sierra. Ella te amaba y si yo te mato, probare que no soy ella. Que sus sentimientos no me pertenecen.

– Yo jamás lastimaría a Sierra. Voy a destruirte para probarte que no eres ella.

Una ráfaga de viento cortante en dirección al mago, evitada con facilidad. El hombre al que Marina amaba estaba luchando contra la que alguna vez él amó. Seguramente estaba doliéndole mucho, nadie sería capaz de soportar esa situación, nadie era capaz de pelear y tal vez matar a la persona a la que amaste.

Junto a Marina, Alquiam miraba la situación con una tensa calma en el rostro.

La lanza de Clef se lanzó contra la cara del enemigo que le evitó por poco, ganándose un corte ligero. Herida que se curó de pronto con las mismas chispas eléctricas del guante de Alquiam. Pero ella no tenía un guante mágico, ¿O sí? Las luces salían de la misma herida, del interior de su cuerpo.

Esa Sierra manejaba el viento, sus brazos se convertía en ventiscas que atacaban al mago sin necesidad de armas. ¿Era una habilidad de hechicero o acaso no era por completo humana?

Uno de aquellos golpes de viento le dio de lleno a Clef pero este le recibió con el brazo metálico. Destrozándole aquella parte de la túnica pero dejando el acero de debajo intacto.

Aprovechó aquel momento para atacar de frente, siendo respondido por su enemiga. Pero este usó de pronto un movimiento que Marina le recordaba mucho a Alquiam de las tardes en que le ayudaba a practicar. Ofrecer al oponente un brazo o una parte del torso desprotegida para obligarlo a atacar ahí. Cuando lo hiciera, debería parecer que se saltaba hacia atrás, pero en realidad era un giro sobre un solo pie. El enemigo continuaría con su ataque, quedando desprotegido para responder cuando terminara el giro. De la misma forma que Clef clavaba ahora su lanza en el corazón de su enemiga.

Un movimiento limpio con un final elegante.

La falsa Sierra cayó de rodillas mientras Clef se alejaba algunos pasos, dando por terminada la pelea.

– ¿Se terminó? – preguntaba la hechicera rubia al ver como Clef le atravesaba el corazón a aquella mujer.

– La nueva Sierra tiene algunos trucos que dar.

La falsa amiga de Marina se arrancó la lanza del pecho teniendo que sostenerse después con los brazos. Estaba muy lastimada, seguramente muriendo. Pero más de aquellas luces salieron de su herida cerrándola rápidamente sin marca.

Y ahora ella tenía su propia magia y la lanza de Clef, mientras que el mago estaba desarmado.

Este rechazó algunos cortes con su brazo mecánico, pero estaba en franca huida. Usando una barrera mágica para evitar a su contendiente.

Sin pensarlo más, Sierra lanzó al cielo la lanza para enfrentarle, parecer embestirlo. Mas de pronto, toda ella se volvió de viento y volvió a parecer tras de Clef derribándolo. Atrapar la lanza que caía y atacarlo a la cara, desprotegido y expuesto. Pero sin completar el corte.

¿Lo amenazaba? ¿Disfrutaba el momento antes de darle muerte?

Y de pronto arrojó a un lado la lanza, se alejó del mago y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara.

– ¡No puedo! No puedo lastimarte, no puedo. La sola idea, la simple idea... no puedo. De verdad tengo esos sentimientos que no me pertenecen.

Y el Clef retrocedía, impactado y aun asustado de lo anterior. Debería,...debería estar muerto.

– No puedo morir – decía ella – No sé quién soy, tengo falsos recuerdos de otras personas. Estoy condenada a una vida sin pasado ni futuro y el deseo de muerte de aquel que me dio esta falsa vida. ¡Y UN AMOR QUE ME DUELE POR QUE NO PUEDO QUITARMELO! Amor por alguien que me quiere muerta.

Clef se acercó lentamente a ella. Mirándola con seriedad.

– Perdón, lo siento mucho. Alguien a quien yo amaba murió y al tratar de regresarla te di esta vida. Eres responsabilidad mía. Pero lo único que puedo hacer por ti es quitarte de este sufrimiento y pedirte perdón.

– Pero ni siquiera puedes matarme.

– Puedo hacerlo – respondió el mago e inició un hechizo entre sus manos. Ella ya no peleaba, tal vez resignada a aquel destino.

Alquiam llegó de pronto atacando al mago con sus espadas, obligándolo a retroceder y alejarse de la mujer. Evitar que le hiciera daño.

– ¡Basta Clef! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es el alma de Sierra, no es un cuerpo animado, el alma de Sierra está atada a esa muñeca – le tomó por las ropas con una mirada frenética – Lo lograste maldito mago, reviviste a Sierra.

– No es cierto.

– Yo me alimento de almas, yo puedo reconocer personas solo por su aura y distinguirlas de otras idénticas. Y el alma que tiene ese homúnculo es el alma de Sierra. De la Sierra que conocimos una vez.

Olvidándose del combate, Ishbal se acercó mientras Selene se encargaba de ayudar a Sierra.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó el enmascarado sin precaución al acercarse a sus enemigos.

– Que la transmutación humana funcionó. El cuerpo no fue bien creado por la distracción del Alquimista al momento de transmutarse a si mismo. Pero el alma del difunto fue correctamente unida al cuerpo.

– Pero Ishbal ya hacia eso – mencionó el Clef muy confundido – la madre de la maestra de cartas es una muestra.

– Pero yo solo puedo hacerlo con fantasmas. Con espíritus que se niegan a cruzar al otro lado. De seguir Sierra aquí hubiera creado la quimera solo para torturarlos. Su alma ya estaba del otro lado, me era imposible.

– ¿Cómo entonces? – Alquiam comenzaba a alterarse más. Mientras Marina no lograba seguir la conversación. Pero por lo que entendía, el hechizo de Clef logró revivir a Sierra, esa mujer vestida de negro era la resurrección de Sierra.

– Usaste una piedra roja – mencionó Ishbal también impactado por el descubrimiento. – Tal vez fue pago suficiente para traer el alma. Pero detuvieron la transmutación y por eso el cuerpo quedó tan deforme. Si ofrecemos primero la piedra no habrá necesidad de proteger al alquimista.

– Encontré esa piedra por casualidad y no tengo más. Y la tuya se destruyó cuando luchábamos contra los dragones. Pero... los recuerdos, ¿estarán bien?

– Un hechizo sencillo la hará recordar, me especializo en controlar mentes. – en su plática, Ishbal y Alquiam parecían excluir a Clef. – Si ella puede recordar sucesos de su vida que nada tengan que ver con el mago será la prueba definitiva de la transmutación exitosa. ¡Una verdadera transmutación humana!

– Tenemos que conseguir más piedra roja. ¿Tú sabes cómo fabricarla?

– Solo sé que está hecha de almas, no conozco el proceso. Pero estoy seguro de que el Full Metal, Edward Elric debe saber algo. Vayamos a pedirle ayuda. En cuanto vea el resultado de la transmutación no dudará. O seguimos con la piedra de Carlo magno. Esa no funciona con almas si no por materia en energía.

– Al diablo con pedir ayuda – Alquiam nuevamente –, según sé tiene un hermano y su mecánica es su novia. Con secuestrar a cualquiera de los dos lo tendremos trabajando para nosotros.

Alquiam sujetó entonces a Clef para obligarlo a mirarlo.

– Tienes que recordar todo lo que hiciste, mago. Tienes que decirnos hasta el último detalle de tu transmutación. Yo seré el siguiente en arriesgarse, intentaremos revivir a alguien más cuando tengamos la piedra roja o la piedra filosofal completa.

– No... – Decía el mago levemente como si negara una verdad terrible – no es cierto, no puede ser.

– Lo lograste Clef. Tus rezos fueron escuchados y la trajiste de vuelta. Hubo un pequeño error pero Ishbal pudo sanarla. Si esta vez hacemos bien las cosas no habrá necesidad de sanarlos. Serán perfectos.

– ¡Entiende que solo los dioses pueden dar la vida!

– Pues nosotros nos hemos convertido en dioses, Clef Hemos llegado más lejos de lo que ningún otro mortal se atrevería. Y ente los tres venceremos para siempre las barreras de la muerte.

– Seamos un equipo, Clef. – Le decía ahora Ishbal – juntos ya hemos resuelto la transmutación humana. Solo necesitamos hacerte recordar un poco más.

– ¡NUNCA! – gritó el mago con una explosión que derribó a los otros dos quienes no lo esperaban. Después el mago embistió a la compañera de Ishbal para alejarla del homúnculo. Selene le presentó batalla con sus guantes mágicos ya que sin su báculo el mago estaba en desventaja.

Pero este juntó las palmas durante un instante y de la misma forma que Ishbal, transmutó la empedrada del suelo. Atacando con eso. Recordaba a Alquiam en aquellos momentos en los que estaba a punto de perder el control, con una mirada llena de desesperación.

¿Qué le pasaba a Clef?

El homúnculo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo o defenderse, solo miró cuando este volvió a chocar las palmas y se las puso sobre los hombros. A punto de realizar una nueva transmutación.

– Yo soy Sierra – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Por fin entiendo esto que siento en el fondo de mi pecho, que me duele cada vez que te veo. Que me mata cada vez que no puedo verte. Yo te amo como te amaba antes de morir. Porque yo quiero ser la persona más importante para ti.

– Yo jamás podría lastimar a Sierra– y una gran luz llenó el lugar haciendo brillar a la mujer. Una luz cegadora que les hizo cubrirse a todos.

Y al final, solo estaba Clef frente al lugar vació que debió ser de Sierra.

Alquiam gritaba y corría desesperado para hincarse frente a donde esta desapareció. Seguido de cerca por Ishbal con la misma premura.

– ¿Qué hiciste maldito hechicero? – Reclamaba el mismo Ishbal – ¡La necesitamos para comprobar el estado del alma! Teníamos que estudiarla para poder revivir personas y no homúnculos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste destruirla? – el rostro de Alquiam era una combinación de desesperación e incredulidad. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

– Era un pecado – decía Clef cayendo de rodillas. Tenía que destruirla.

– ¡Ella podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Lucy! – ¿Por qué a Ishbal le importaba aquello?

– Podíamos revivir a Latiz, a Ráfaga, a todos los que murieron por mi maldita culpa. Pudimos corregir todo lo malo.

Ishbal se alejó para pensar un momento. Después de lo cual pareció recuperar la compostura y mencionar acomodándose los guantes.

– Alquiam, está claro que Clef no cooperará con nosotros. Así que hay que quitarle esa información a la fuerza. Tú lo distraes y yo le pongo un control mental. Después nos lo llevamos y comenzamos a trabajar. Primero el resucitar a Latiz y después veremos lo que ocurre.

– ¿Y por qué no mejor torturamos al maldito mago hasta que cante? ¿Por qué no mejor comenzar a matar a todos los que conozca hasta que acepte? ¡Hay que destruir su castillo y arrasar sus pueblos y arrancar sus brazos y quemar su mundo hasta que se arrepienta de esto!

– Es todo tuyo, socio.

Invocando sus espadas avanzó hacía el mago mientras la mirada se le llenaba de odio. Ya no estaba pensando.

Marina apareció de pronto, impidiéndole el pasó con la espada al frente para proteger a Clef.

– ¡Basta! – Le ordenó Marina – Cálmate y baja las armas.

– ¿No lo entiendes, niña? – Se acercó hasta que la punta de aquella espada le tocó ligeramente la garganta – Lo único que nos separa de la salvación de Lucy y del regresó de Sierra y de no volver a enfrentar nunca más a la muerte... es la terquedad de este mago maldito. ¡Y yo voy a matar al desgraciado por ponerse en mi camino!

– ¿Ya eres aliado de Ishbal? ¿Ya se te olvidó que él quería matarnos a todos? ¿Todo lo que nos lastimó?

Soltó las espadas para acercarse un poco más y simular acariciarle las mejillas a la chica.

– ¿Y qué importa eso? – Mencionó con un tono tranquilo que sonaba antinatural – Yo he matado a mucha más gente que él y tú te enamoraste de mi. Yo destruí este mundo por completo y mira ahora como están deseosos de que los proteja. Ishbal va a ayudarnos a salvar a Lucy. No importa quien sea, ahora es mi amigo.

– Únanse a nosotros – le decía Ishbal al grupo. – y si logramos nuestro objetivo, todos los que se han ido regresaran. El mago azul, los padres y madres asesinados, los esposos muertos, los viejos sirvientes, la protectora inmortal. Todos volverán si nos ayudan.

– Hazte a un lado, Marina – decía Alquiam con una sonrisa sincera – Hazte a un lado o te matare para revivirte luego. Quítate, niña.

– ¿Por qué estas peleando, Alquiam? Dijiste que ya no podías cometer más pecados, que ya no querías lastimar a nadie más. Juraste obedecerme. Así que te ordeno que dejes esta actitud y no le hagas nada a Clef,

– ¡Es para salvar a Lucy!

– Pues no podemos hacerlo de esta manera. No lastimando a nuestro amigos, a las personas a las que queremos.

– ¿Las personas a las que queremos... o aquellos se los que estas enamorada como una tonta? Acéptalo, para ti es mejor que Sierra esté muerta por que así puedes hacer tus tontos intentos por acercarte a él. Por eso no quieres que le devolvamos la vida.

Se veía peligroso, pero no podía flaquear en aquel momento.

– ¡CALLATE! – Le gruñó ella – le prometiste a Lucy que la protegerías, me prometiste que si aceptaba el cuchillo pelearías para nosotros. Así que deja de decir tonterías y vuelve con nosotros. Hay que derrotar a Ishbal y llevar a Lucy a Tokio donde no recuerde nada.

Pareció dudar por un momento.

– ¡Alquiam! – le advirtió Ishbal. – Si me das la espalda ahora encontrare el método sin ti, tomare al mago y seguirás siendo mi enemigo. No te atrevas a rechazarme ahora, no te atrevas a ir con ellos. Trae a ese sacerdote negro y comencemos a buscar la transmutación humana.

– No puedo – respondió levemente como si le doliera. – debo proteger a estas personas, debo ayudar a estas personas como se los prometí.

Un gesto de la mano de Ishbal indicándole a su gente la retirada, sin dejar de mirar a Alquiam que no le daba la cara.

– De verdad, de verdad que no quería hacer esto. Pero eres igual al Shaoran y solo estas buscando la manera de presionarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. Destruyeron todas las cartas de Clow, pero pude conservar solo una de ellas. No me interesa si se salva o se pierde.

Un portal para sacarlo de ahí mientras un segundo se abría. Una entrada a otro mundo o lugar del cual salía alguien.

Y en ese momento Alquiam sintió que el mundo se le terminaba.

Era una jovencita, con una armadura ligera, protecciones básicas. De mirada seria pero ojos perdidos, tal vez controlada por alguna magia.

Bajo las protecciones aun se le veía el uniforme de escuela y su largo cabello de un tímido color rosado.

Y aquel listón en el cuello con la figura de un conejo.

Yuriko.

Marina la reconoció de inmediato y una parte más de todos aquellos recuerdos borrados regresó de pronto.

Llevaba un sable de esgrima, un arma extraña que más bien recordaba a aquella maestra de cartas de cabello castaño. Y de inmediato atacó a Alquiam sin mediar palabra. Su gesto era ausente, tal vez controlada por magia extraña a pesar de no llevar la joya negra en la frente.

La recordaba, la recordaba muy bien. Como era amiga de Alquiam desde antes de entrar al instituto. Con la mirada en sus ojos cuando se enteró que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Como su cabello antes estaba arreglado en un moño y desde entonces lo usaba suelto y cada vez más largo.

Como nunca ocultó lo que sentía por Alquiam a pesar de su penosa personalidad.

Repelerla con su espada para tratar de alejarla, pero no podía, era tan hábil con su arma. Era tan fácil evitar el muchacho de armadura negra y herirlo. Con una navaja que traspasaba con facilidad sus protecciones.

Y Alquiam batallaba más para poder defenderse.

Por supuesto, un escudo mágico para impedir a alguien más entrar a la pelea. Lo obligaban a luchar contra alguien a quien no quería lastimar. Contra alguien a quien se juró proteger.

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando" – pensaba Alquiam – "No puedo creer que de entre todas las personas sea de verdad ella"

"No quiero creer en eso"

"Recuerdo que la conocí en el restaurante, si madre nos cose los uniformes y hace ropa y composturas. Nos llevaba los uniformes que pedimos y ella misma tuvo que tomarme medidas para el mío. Decían que era yo tan delgado que en uno de mi estatura estaría más bien nadando"

"Me sonrió desde un inició pero yo no le hacía casó, por aquel entonces yo aun no comenzaba nada con Marina. Yo aun creía que no tenía derecho a ninguna clase de felicidad y por eso traté también de alejarme de ella. Trataba de no acercarme a nadie"

"La encontré una tarde por entre las calles cuando iba a entrenar al gimnasio, tres tipos la tenía ya sujetaba y al parecer iban a violarla. Fue la primera vez que use tanta fuerza en ese mundo. Fue la primera vez que maté a alguien en ese lugar. No se lo dije a ella, pero sentí como le destrocé la tráquea de un agarre fuerte al tipo ese."

"Y a partir de entonces fue imposible alejarme de ella."

"Decidió que yo era una especie de héroe, que yo debía protegerla a partir de ese momento. Que confiaba en mi siempre y que estaba segura de que cuando ella me necesitara, yo llegaría a ahí y la ayudaría"

"Decidió que era yo su protector"

"Y no pude hacerla desistir de esas palabras ni cambiarle las ideas. Varias veces me dijo lo que sentía y en cada ocasión la rechacé. Por que un ser como yo no podía querer a nadie. Y a pesar de eso ella insistió en continuar a mi lado en seguir siendo una compañera."

"Esa noche en que le dije que Marina y yo estábamos ya saliendo"

"Esa noche en la que lloró y gritó con fuerza, que deseó hacerme daño pero que al final no lo hizo. Fue la única vez que no tuve fuerza para impedirle que me besara."

"Desde entonces sonreía con mas animo cada vez que me veía"

"Tuve cientos de problemas en su casa cuando le decía a toda su familia que yo era en realidad su novio y como se me veía con Marina. Tanto que incluso una de nuestras citas terminó muy mal por culpa de sus parientes. Y el regaño que le di entonces y la forma en que la traté... Jamás volvía a ver a esa misma Yuriko, por que la siguiente vez que me la encontré, ya no podía recordarme y me preguntaba mi nombre."

"Es como si aquel a quien yo conocía muriera. Sin despedirse después de decirle cosas terribles"

"Fue extraño como, a pesar de no recordarme, regresó a los viejos hábitos para conmigo. Decidió que yo tenía que ser alguien especial para ella. Alguien en quien ella quería confiar."

"Pero fue tan extraño conocer otro rostro de Yuriko. Como se dejaba el cabello cada vez más largo como si quisiera parecerse a Marina. Como también comenzó a usar medias como ella. Pero era mucho más tímida y al parecer respetuosa. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos mostraba aquellos gestos de antes."

"Conoció a un Alquiam diferente y actuaba diferente ante él. Pero aun así le quería. Y yo le prometí que iba a cuidarla. Le prometí que iba a protegerla"

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Parece... parece, un mundo vació. Parece un lugar borrado por la mano de algún dios. No hay nada alrededor, no hay nada hasta donde la vista alcanza."

"No puede ser, no puede ser. La mente y el cuerpo se separaron. Mi mente se ha alejado del cuerpo, tal vez para intentar calmarse. Tal vez por que no podía mantener aun coherente la unión entre el cuerpo y el alma."

"¡Pero entonces donde esta mi cuerpo! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo ahora? Tengo que salir de aquí"

Prepararse para un hechizo.

"Tengo que evitar hacer una tontería"

.

.

.

Marina se lleno de horror al ver lo que Alquiam había hecho. Al ver la forma en la que perdió de pronto el control de pronto. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y se olvidó por completo de sus heridas.

Como evitó los ataques de su amiga y de un movimiento simple, pero elegante, le atravesó el pecho con su espada. Con un gesto que hacía parecer que no era suficiente el solo matarla.

Y de repente este despertó, lanzando a un lado la espada y sujetándola en un abrazo. Impidiéndole caer, tratando de hablarle.

– Yuriko – le decía con un acento lastimoso. – Yuriko.

Pero la joven ya no le escuchaba, sus ojos ya no veían ni su corazón luchaba. Un corte tan perfecto, un ataque con tanta experiencia y animo de destruir.

Un momento en que no pudo mantener su cordura.

Solo un instante en que su mente se rindió y ahora gritaba y lloraba llamando una y otra vez a la jovencita. Acababa de cometer un pecado aun más grande.

.

.

.

– Me voy – dijo él aun con el gesto descompuesto. Negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de pasar. Batallaron mucho para hacer que soltara el cuerpo de Yuriko, para que pudieran llevársela para prepararla para el sepelio que seguro seria al día siguiente.

– Deja de decir tonterías. – mencionó Marina como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo. Lo que más le preocupaba era ir con Clef a quien las sanadoras ya revisaban.

– Ishbal tiene razón, la única manera de arreglar esto, es reviviendo a las personas que se han ido. Es consiguiendo el poder de un dios.

– Basta de pensar en cosas que no tienen ninguna utilidad. – comentó entonces Clef acercándose.

– Yo puedo revivir personas si obtengo todo mi poder.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Comenzar a matar y destruir mundos hasta que recuperes al dios de la destrucción?

– Hay mundos que han sido destruidos no solo por mí. Mundos en donde cientos, millones de almas se encuentran listas para ser devoradas. Mundos en guerra en los que las almas pueden ser recolectadas sin necesidad de lastimar a nadie más.

– ¿Irte?

– Claro que me tomaría mucho tiempo, tal vez años enteros. Pero puedo viajar en el tiempo y regresar al mismo momento. Con todo el poder de esas almas. Si me tomo el tiempo para sanar el alma entonces puedo contener bien ese poder.

– No – le dijo ella desesperándose – No puedes irte. No puedes dejarnos ahora.

– Entiende que si consumó las almas de todos esos desgraciados entonces puedo traer a Latiz de regreso y arreglar todo ese desastre. Y evitar que todo esto se convierta en una pesadilla. Tal vez desde el inició ese fue el plan de Ishbal. Hacer que me diera cuenta de cuál era la verdadera opción. Obligarme a olvidar todos esos prejuicios idiotas.

– No puedes abandonarnos ahora.

– Pero es lo más lógico, es lo más fácil... es la mejor opción.

– No lo es...

Y entonces se derrumbó.

– Es que... no puedo soportar la idea de que al terminar esto jamás volveré a ver a Yuriko. De que a partir de este momento tendré que existir sabiendo que ella está muerta.

– Alquiam...

– Ella era inocente, ella no tenía nada que ver con esta tonta guerra. Ella era simplemente pura y siempre trate de mantenerla lejos de mí... Su único pecado fue enamorarse de un demonio, fue entregarle el corazón al sujeto equivocado. Ella no se merecía esto, ella no debía morir por eso... ella... ella...

– Cálmate.

– ¡No puedo, no quiero calmarme! No voy a soportarlo. ¡Tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerla regresar!

– Todos hemos perdido gente.

– ¡Mayor razón para hacerlo!

Ella se alejó un poco como si le tuviera algo de miedo antes de decirle.

– Tienes que calmarte un poco, ¿está bien? Por lo menos piénsate un poco lo que quieres hacer. Por lo menos espera a calmarte. Sé que te duele mucho lo que pasó, a mí también me afecta. Pero cálmate primero antes de dejarnos. Tal vez eso es lo que quiere Ishbal para poder hacer algo sin ti aquí. Cálmate y piensa.

– Pero...

– Cálmate y piensa. Relájate un poco, ve a sanarte las heridas. Duerme lo que necesites. Solo piénsalo. Si después de eso quieres hablarlo, entonces yo hablare contigo y veremos lo que podemos hacer. Tal vez incluso te acompañe.

Una mirada asesina de Clef, ignorada por un momento. Ella se atrevió a acercarse para tomarle una mano al muchacho. Pero en el último momento se arrepintió. Solo hablándole de cerca.

– Ve y descansa. Hablaremos después

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo.

Este se retiró del lugar a paso lento seguido por su gente. Mientras Clef terminaba de mandarle una mirada de reprobación y alejarse también. Ella se sentía atrapada, se sentía mal. Pero necesitaba mantener la cordura en medio de toda esa locura.

A pesar de sus propias emociones.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– No se fue – decía ella mirando la fuente en donde las imágenes se proyectaban.

– Sí, era un riesgo muy grande. Pero no creí que lo lograra, que pudiera controlarse. Tal vez el Alquiam se ha vuelto tan cobarde que decía estas palabras rogando por que alguien lo detuviera. Ya sabes, como cortarte muy débil en las muñecas, solo para llamar la atención.

– ¿Entonces el plan se echó a perder? – preguntaba Selene tomando una nueva galleta de la charola.

– No, lo tenía todo contemplado. Lo único que pasa es que necesitaba que el impulso fuera más grande, eso es todo. La próxima vez no voy a medirme. Hay que preparar las cosas

.

.

.


	23. Capitulo 22 Ser una mala persona

Luz de oscuridad Capitulo 22 Arakyshy99

**Capitulo 22 Ser una mala persona**

Conmoción de repente cerca de la entrada, obligando a la mujer a levantarse y cubrir tras de ella a las dos niñas asustadas. La última vez se dio una pelea en el lugar, tal vez venía por un segundo encuentro.

– ¿Qué quieres aquí, Ishbal? – preguntó Yuko sujetando su abanico con ánimo de usarlo.

– Buenas tardes, mi señora. Esta es una tienda de deseos, y tienes la obligación de cumplir los anhelos de cualquiera que llegue sin importar si es bueno o malo. Sin importar el destino de ese deseo, tú cumplirás. Así que mi señora, yo estoy aquí ahora... y tengo un deseo.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Marina al mago, sentado en uno de los salones con una manta sobre los hombros. Todavía vistiendo las ropas rotas por la batalla contra la otra Sierra. A Marina le recordaba a un gato asustado después de ser maltratado por un perro.

– Estaré bien – respondió este sin poder dejar de mover una pierna de manera nerviosa – No puedo creer que Alquiam estuvo a punto de traicionarnos. O que se inventara todas esas mentiras sobre Sierra para poder aliarse con Ishbal... No puedo creer que manchara así la memoria de Sierra.

– ¿Era mentira?

– Los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida. Alquiam lo ha hecho pero usando el poder del dios del cual es prisión. Y ahora quiere hacerme creer que yo lo logré. Si se lo preguntamos ahora seguro pondrá la misma cara de la mañana, cuando le pregunté del rey de Mirna y responderá lo mismo. Preguntara si tenía algo de malo lo que hizo. Por que perseguía un fin mayor.

– No puedo creer que hiciera eso.

– ¿Tú creerías lo del rey de Mirna si no lo hubiera confesado hoy? Es bueno para engañar a las personas y obligar a la gente a pelear con él. Las mentiras se le vienen bien y le gusta mover a la gente como fichas. – Suspiró largamente y le agradeció a aquella sacerdotisa que le daba un té caliente – Deberías ir con tus amigas, yo necesito estar solo un poco.

Marina afirmó levemente antes de salir de la habitación. Seguro que el mago estaba muy afectado por lo de antes. Tal vez necesitaba estar solo para llorarle al recuerdo de Sierra.

"Si yo muriera no te preocuparías así por mí. Tal vez buscarías a alguien más para que hiciera mi trabajo de guerrera mágica"

Mejor ir con Lucy... o Luz para seguir platicando. Tal vez contarle lo que había pasado pues Anaís y ella se quedaron en el interior del castillo donde estaban seguras.

No.

Antes tenía que saber si eran verdad o mentira los comentarios sobre Sierra. Si Clef logró revivirla de verdad o Alquiam solo mentía como tan bien le salía. Necesitaba la verdad, necesitaba saberlo.

Fuera de una de las habitaciones estaba la jinete Florina. Sentada en el suelo sosteniendo su lanza como hacia tanto tiempo antes. Cuando aquella pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Pero ahora estaba tan cambiada, tanto que parecía una persona diferente.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Alquiam? – le preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

– Esta con los magos en esta sala. Pero esta en una meditación de círculo de magos. No debería molestarlo.

Sin escuchar más entró en aquella sala para hablar con el guerrero. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto mientras magos parecían rezar a su alrededor. Seguro solo era otro de esos estúpidos ritos de guerra. Por lo que pasó entre ellos para hablarle y sacarle toda la verdad.

– Alquiam – le dijo y al ponerle una mano en el hombro las cosas se pusieron de pronto muy extrañas.

Fue como si todas las luces se apagaran de pronto, sin poder ver nada a su alrededor. Pero podía verse las manos y el cuerpo. Vestida con su nueva armadura de batalla. Ese traje de general de Napoleón.

Una oscuridad terrible y total a su alrededor. Y un silencio roto por un sonido extraño. Que al aguantar la respiración se dio cuenta de que era el sonido de una respiración de alguien más.

No era una oscuridad total conforme se fue acostumbrando. El "cielo" se movía como tinta en el agua. Tinta negra contra un fondo aun más oscuro. Comenzaba a asustarse.

Pero ahí había alguien, ligeramente por encima del suelo, casi recostado en el aire cual si descansara.

– Alquiam – le llamó. A lo que este abrió ligeramente los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, ignorándola.

– ¿Otro recuerdo que viene a atormentar? Tengo que vaciar la mente por completo.

– Hazme caso, ¿en dónde estamos?

Posó los pies en el suelo mirándola de manera extraña.

– ¿Marina? ¿La verdadera Marina? ¿No eres un recuerdo?

– Claro que no tonto – una mirada alrededor – ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – al decir esto el cielo estalló en una combinación de colores muy vivos.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– Respóndeme – no estaba enojado, más bien parecía preocupado por ella.

– Estabas... rezando con otros tipos, y cuando te hablé... aparecí de repente aquí.

Mientras parecía pensar los colores en el cielo se movían con mayor violencia.

– ¿Me tocaste? Cuando estaba en el círculo de magos, ¿me tocaste?

– Creo que sí, te agarré un hombro.

Se enojó de pronto y en el cielo el color rojo dominó un tanto. Después de lo cual respiró profundo para calmarse, regresándole los tonos negros al lugar.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella nuevamente ya comenzando a preocuparse.

– Estas en mi mente. En un círculo de magos la mente queda expuesta para purificarla o por lo menos internar calmarla. Los magos ayudan al balance y protegen contra amenazas externas. No entiendo cómo te dejaron entrar, en cuanto salgamos de aquí voy a matar a alguien.

Un instante de brillos de rojo intenso seguido de otro intento por calmarse.

– Ya deben estar tratando de liberar la unión, no sé cuánto daño puedes causar aquí dentro. Dame la mano y no me sueltes, te llevare a donde puedan encontrarte más fácil. Solo hay que esperar a que los magos lo arreglen.

Estaba en medio de tanta soledad que Marina no le veía sentido a caminar. No parecía avanzar ni dirigirse a ningún lado. ¿Cuánto tardarían? Si es que el tiempo en aquel lugar corría de la misma forma.

– Espera – le dijo ella –, escucho algo.

– No le hagas caso a nada aquí adentro.

– Creo que es la voz de Clef. Tal vez vino a ayudar.

– Ese mago no te salvaría y mucho menos a mí.

– Pero puede ser él, tenemos que ir.

– ¡No está aquí!

– Voy a ir a ver – le reclamó ella y al momento de soltarle la mano, todo se apagó nuevamente. No era que se extinguiera la luz, era que no había nada que ver. Mientras seguía escuchando un susurro lejano que parecía ser la voz de Clef.

– Hola – dijo alguien de voz muy cansada y llena de dolor. La voz de alguien que agonizaba.

– ¿Quién es?

Surgió de entre las sombras, un muchacho de su edad con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas y el andar de un herido.

– Yo vivo aquí – con su voz de herido mientras un molesto ruido se hacía presente. Leve al inició pero iba ganando cada vez más fuerza.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– ¿Viste "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"?

– No.

Pareció reír aunque con el dolor provocado pareció más bien una tos.

– Ahí hay un gato rayado que ayuda a la niña.

Aquel sonido se volvió tan fuerte que Marina tuvo que cubrirse los oídos y entonces lo reconoció. Eran gritos, de cientos o miles de personas que gritaban llenas de sufrimiento.

A su alrededor lagos de sangre hirviendo, llenos de personas que gritaban. Que sufrían en terrible agonía. Asustada se cubrió la boca y trató de mirar en otra dirección. Pero no había nada más que mirar, lagos de sufrimiento alrededor y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

– ¡¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba ya alarmada.

– Son las almas que Alquiam ha devorado. Pero sufriendo de la manera en la que tú crees que deberían estar sufriendo. Tus pensamientos afectan también esta realidad. Como ellos en realidad están es así:

Silencio de pronto y un mundo oscuro. Al parecer ahí no ocurría nada. Solo una persona que caminaba con los brazos al frente como si no pudiera ver. Mientras decía al borde del llanto.

–¿Hay alguien? Por favor... ayúdenme. ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?... Ayúdenme.

Vestía con harapos y al acercarse vio como sangraba de los ojos vacíos y los oídos.

– La oscuridad, el silencio y el frío – decía el herido de antes – es el infierno que Alquiam les dio a estos infelices. Muchos aun no se dan cuenta de que están muertos y de que nunca saldrán de aquí.

– Esto es horrible.

– No... Esto es Alquiam. Cuando él cierra los ojos, cuando él guarda silencio; esto es lo que escucha. Por eso odia el silencio, por eso odia estar solo.

Aquel coro de débiles lamentos llenaba el aire. De almas que sufrían en soledad, de cientos y cientos de personas que vagaban sin rumbo por el lugar.

– ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¿Cómo se sale de aquí? ¿A donde tengo que ir?

– Aquí no se va a ningún lado, todo viene a ti. Tú querías a Clef y él vendrá a verte.

Sin escucharlo más, Marina comenzó a correr para alejarse de tan terrible lugar. No importaba a donde, solo quería alejarse de ahí.

Chocó contra un árbol y cayó sentada hacia atrás. Aunque la máscara transparente impidió que se golpeara la cara. Pero eso que sonara era la voz de Clef.

– Ya son mayores para tener cuidado. Así que úsenlas de manera responsable.

No era Clef, era un hombre que les daba lanzas a dos jovencitos. Se parecía al mago pero en definitiva no era él.

Pero uno de los niños sí, tal vez de doce o trece años, casi igual al Clef que vio por primera vez que llegó a Céfiro.

– Vamos Tashir. Hay que probarlas.

– Pero Fadlan – respondió el otro. Más pequeño y de cabello negro – Papá dijo que teníamos que ser responsables.

– Ba, si quieres quedarte yo voy al bosque.

– Espera... espérame hermano.

Según le dijeron a Marina, Clef era el nombre de la familia del sacerdote, su apellido. Fadlan seguro era su nombre. Y en algún lado había escuchado antes ese otro nombre: Tashir.

El ambiente cambió ligeramente y ahora eran dos adolescentes que luchaban con las mismas lanzas de antes. Ahora Clef estaba mayor que como persona pequeña, pero no tanto como ese general que era ahora. Era un joven delgado y ágil... y muy apuesto.

Atacó a la cara de su hermano y le hizo retroceder hasta tropezar amenazándolo después al pecho. El hermano menor soltó la lanza y después aceptó aquella mano que le ayudaba a levantarse.

– Vuelves a ganarme, Fadlan.

– Descuidas mucho el entorno, hermano. De no ser por eso, no soy tan rápido como tú.

– Entonces ¿tienes que irte? – preguntó Tashir.

– Hoy mismo por la tarde. Me aceptaron entre los aspirantes del castillo. Aprenderé muchas cosas ahí.

– Yo también quisiera hacer magia para acompañarte.

– Todos tenemos defectos y virtudes. Por ejemplo, yo no sé cocinar.

– No digas tonterías.

Clef le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano y así comenzaron a caminar levemente.

Sigue entrenando duro, vuélvete más fuerte que nadie y cuando yo sea sumo sacerdote te nombraré capitán de la guardia.

– Entonces voy a hacerme más fuerte que nadie. Y volveremos a estar juntos.

– Que sea una promesa.

Un nuevo cambio en el lugar y ahora se construía el castillo de Céfiro. Aquel enorme y hermoso edificio donde se guardaba la corona del pilar. Aun quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. Pero muchas personas trabajaban con ahínco.

– Es un placer volver a verte, Al Tashir. – decía Clef a su hermano. Ambos jóvenes adultos. Pero la indumentaria de Clef, con una capa de bordados y un gorro de pico le hacía parecer infantil.

– Heme aquí, mi hermano.

– Haz progresado mucho – Clef usaba una barba pequeña.

– Estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice, ser más fuerte que nadie.

– Por desgracia yo no he podido hacer lo mismo. Sigo siendo solo un aprendiz.

– Tus maestros han sido grandes magos pero malas personas. Estoy seguro que muy pronto el nombre de Id Fadlan Clef será conocido como el mago más grande que haya existido.

– ¡Clef! – llamaba una voz con extraña alegría. Una jovencita de cabello castaño corría hacia la pareja con paso alegre. Tashir la reconoció de inmediato y se inclinó ante ella.

– Princesa Nunally, mi señora.

La joven se detuvo e hizo una reverencia torpe a cada uno de los hermanos.

– Que bueno verte, Clef. Hace mucho que ya no te pasas por el castillo para hablar.

– Lo siento princesa, ya se acercan los exámenes de grado y pasó mi tiempo en la biblioteca.

– Entonces mañana iré a estudiar también. ¿Quién es él?

– Mi nombre es Tashir, Al Tashir Clef. Hermano de Id Fadlan, elfos de los bosques dorados del norte.

– ¿Id Fadlan? – Decía la joven de hermoso vestido – pensé que solo te llamabas Fadlan.

– Es el título dentro de la familia. Una costumbre de elfos. "Id" significa el hijo mayor. Mientras que Al es para el menor de los hijos. Así yo soy Id Fadlan Clef y mi hermano es Al Tashir Clef.

– Que interesante. Pero levántate, levántate. Clef... digo, Fadlan es un buen amigo mío y tú eres su hermano. Estoy segura de que eres también una muy buena persona. Dime, ¿también eres mago?

– No, yo soy un soldado. No puedo hacer magia.

– ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

– Acabo de unirme a la guardia como cadete.

– Entonces vas a estar aquí cerca, que bien. Así Clef ya no extrañará tanto a su familia. Trata de volverte más fuerte.

– Sí, mi señora.

– Princesa Nunally – mencionaba un anciano con ropas muy ornamentadas y un gran báculo – Otra vez con el Elfo... Ya van a comenzar los rezos de la tarde. Por favor vaya a la sala principal.

Un pequeño puchero por parte del pilar antes de despedirse con una sonrisa de los hermanos y entrar rápido a la gran catedral junto a la cual se construía el castillo.

– Clef – regañó el anciano al mago – ya le advertí antes de esta situación pero parece que usted disfruta desobedeciéndome. Como castigo tiene prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca durante los próximos tres días. Y usted, soldado. Regrese a su guardia.

Un nuevo cambió, las hojas caían de los árboles preparándose para el invierno, mientras un soldado con una pesada armadura cortaba con el filo de su lanza cada hoja que caía a su alcance. Un entrenamiento muy difícil.

Aunque el pilar, exactamente la misma jovencita de antes, aplaudía y celebraba cada vez que lograba hacerlo. Haciéndolo apenarse un poco. Y un soldado musculoso y con aspecto de vikingo estaba junto a la princesa, protegiéndola. Debía ser el guardián de esta.

– Vas mejorando, Tashir – le decía aquel vikingo – sobre todo en cuidar el entorno y tu velocidad se queda a pesar del peso extra.

– Gracias mi señor.

– No le digas a nadie, pero ya pasé la promoción al consejo. En cuanto yo muera tú te convertirás en el guardián del pilar. Podrás usar el divinatto – mencionó este señalándose la brillante diadema que tenía en la frente.

Aunque la jovencita reaccionó asustada ante la idea.

– Pero no te va a pasar nada, Brahamut. Tú eres muy fuerte. No vas a morir.

El guerrero le sonrió a la princesa y se acomodó en cuclillas para mirarla a la cara.

– Pero me estoy volviendo viejo. Y ni usted ni Tashir han envejecido en todo este tiempo. Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

– Pero yo podría hacer que vivieras mucho tiempo.

– No, no, no. Para aquellos como yo, una vida normal es suficiente. Y quiero pasar los últimos años de mi vida junto a mi esposa y mis nietos. O tal vez me haga entrenador de los nuevos cadetes. Tashir hará bien el trabajo.

– Me siento mal de que todo este poder no pueda ayudar a otros.

– Solo su deseo es para mí, suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Y eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Pero antes de decir algo más, algo llamó su atención en los jardines.

– ¡Clef! – dijo emocionada mientras el mago se acercaba con paso firme. Parecía regresar de un largo viaje con sus ropas gastadas y rastros de algunas heridas. La principal era una fea cortada, ligeramente sanada que le cruzaba la cara.

Ahora tenía el mismo aspecto que actualmente, grande, fuerte y poderoso. Pero lucia muy cansado.

– Necesito ver al capitán de la guardia – dijo hincándose frente al pilar.

– No se encuentra en la capital ahora – respondió el soldado mayor – Pero puedes darme a mí tu reporte.

Sin decir nada, la princesa se levantó para acercarse al mago. Le indicó que se inclinara para sanarle la herida del rostro con su magia.

– ¿Ya estás bien?

– Gracias, alteza.

– Que bueno que regresaste – dijo ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho, a lo que este retrocedió como asustado.

– Princesa, soy sacerdote.

Y esta retiró rápido las manos.

– Lo siento, lo siento... deben mantener la purificación. Por favor, pasa a las fuentes después de aquí, perdóname.

– Está bien. Pero acerca del reporte tuvimos muchos problemas en el área norte. Las incursiones oscuras son más frecuentes.

– ¿Incursiones oscuras? – preguntó el pilar.

– Los monstruos que atacan Céfiro. Por poco somos vencidos. Así que quisiera pedir que se duplicaran las tropas de defensa y se formen más grupos para responder a las emergencias.

– Lo que dices le va a parecer exagerado al consejo y al capitán. Pero confío en que es cierto. Llévate a Tashir para que inspeccione la situación. Tratare de convencer mientras al capitán y el reporte de tu hermano terminará de darte los refuerzos.

– Confió en usted, señor Brahamut. Al Tashir, vámonos.

– Pero acabas de llegar... digo. Señor Clef, acaba usted de llegar. ¿Partirá tan pronto?

– El ejército de respuesta se quedó diezmado sin mí al venir a reportar esto. No pienso dejarlos solos más tiempo. Pasare a purificarme mientras te alistas – terminó el hechicero – Con su permiso, princesa. Rogamos su bendición en nuestra misión.

Sin tocarlos, dirigió a ellos sus manos y pronunció un pequeño rezo tras del cual pudieron retirarse. Cuando ya estaban un tanto alejados, Tashir le mencionó a su hermano.

– Me pareció un insultó lo que le dijiste a la princesa. Que su toque podía contaminarte. Ella es un ser puro de luz.

– La contaminación no significa oscuridad. Como sacerdote debo mantener equilibradas la luz y la oscuridad que hay en mí. Por eso mi traje es gris, igual que mi rango. Si alguien me toca, puede transmitirme luz u oscuridad y romperían mi balance. Mucho más el pilar que es toda de luz.

– Ya veo... es lo malo de no saber magia.

Todo se disolvió en un instante, como si los ojos de Marina se nublaran de repente y al reaccionar ya se presentaba otra imagen ante ella.

Era de noche y cerca de ellos un pueblo ardía con violencia. Se veían cansados, tal vez heridos pero la luz bailaba demasiado para dejarle ver bien.

– Tuvimos que dejarlos – decía Tashir a su hermano – de cualquier forma ya estaban muertos.

– Que la diosa de la creación los tenga en su gloria. No había visto antes un vampiro capaz de infectar tan rápido a todo un pueblo.

– Desde que estoy contigo no he vuelto a pisar el castillo. Hasta parecería que alguien te quiere fuera de ahí.

– Sí, es Elicant, el sumo sacerdote.

– ¿Y él por qué?

– Tiene miedo de que el pilar se enamore de mí.

– Que tontería.

– Pero es cierto – sentados en un par de piedras Clef parecía agotado.

– No te entiendo, hermano.

– Durante muchos años, solo fui un aprendiz, tantos que tuve tiempo de aprenderme casi todos los libros de magia de la biblioteca, Y durante todo ese tiempo, el pilar mostró mucho interés por mí.

– Sí, yo lo vi.

– ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la viste? Cuando llegaste al castillo hace diez años.

– Sí, fue de las primeras personas en saludarme.

– En ese entonces ella tenía la edad que aparentaba. Apenas una niña y era una princesa, la menor de todos los hijos de aquella familia. Vivía en una jaula de oro mientras le cumplían todos sus caprichos. No faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a educarla como esposa. Pero el pilar de ese entonces, la escogió junto a muchas otras al sentir que la muerte se acercaba. Era necesario seleccionar al nuevo pilar. Yo fui el encargado de comunicarle la noticia y asesorarla y acompañarla durante el proceso.

– Fue elegida muy joven.

– A decir verdad había otras más jóvenes que ella. Pero de entre todas ella era la más inmadura. Gustaba de romper las reglas, cumplir sus caprichos y siempre recibir mimos de todas las personas. Así que en su nuevo rango la situación no ha cambiado demasiado. Es evidente la preferencia hacía mí de la princesa.

– No tiene la madurez para entender la situación.

– Por eso me mantenían cuando aprendiz muy ocupado. Aunque ella se las arreglaba para encontrarme. Como practicante rojo tenía libertad en mis estudios y prácticas. Libertad que la princesa reclamaba y esperaba que yo fuera su maestro de teología.

Tashir recordaba tiempos, al parecer lejanos.

– Por eso duraste tan poco tiempo de rojo.

– Y me promovieron a Clérigo azul. Que incluía aquel largo viaje de meditación para encontrar la verdad de mi alma. Que en lo personal siento que debí romper algún record de distancia en el destino que me dieron.

– Ahí también duraste poco tiempo. Bueno, comparado con los otros. Por que dos años de viaje, son dos años.

– Encontré a un anciano ermitaño que me enseñó los secretos de la verdadera meditación, El viaje es para fortalecer tu cuerpo, al llegar meditas de forma tan profunda que puede durar años para fortalecer tu alma y encontrar tu propia verdad. Yo apenas necesité un par de días antes de comenzar el viaje de regreso.

– Y ascendiste a sacerdote.

– Tenía varias opciones pero me indicaron los oficios religiosos. Donde tenía el contacto con el mundo limitado y el tiempo dedicado a las labores sagradas.

– Y entonces la princesa se pasaba todo el día rezando desde donde pudiera verte. Yo ya era el escudero de Brahamut y seguíamos a la princesa a donde fuera.

– El sumo sacerdote se molestó mucho. Y pensaba mandarme de sacerdote local a alguna de las parroquias olvidadas de la periferia. Pero en cuanto el capitán de la guardia solicitó un mago, me enviaron a mí con premura. Decían que siendo tú hermano seguro sería tan bueno como tú, pero también podría hacer magia.

– Y ahora sí, nunca estabas en el castillo.

– Pero el rango de sacerdote guerrero no existe. En vez de convertirme en sacerdote debieron hacerme invocador. Que sería el lugar que ocupo ahora. Y no podían quitarme mi rango por las ceremonias sagradas de mi ascenso. Pero dada la situación con el pilar pasaron por alto ese detalle. Soy el único sacerdote en todo Céfiro que porta un arma y permiso para usarla.

– Y te hiciste tan fuerte.

– Era necesario. Al inicio me la vi muy mal por una vida tranquila entre los libros. Pero era necesario volver a ser un guerrero y me costó mucho trabajo. Por eso nunca estoy en el castillo, más bien: Nunca debo estar en el castillo. Aunque este incremento en las incursiones oscuras no me dejaría hacerlo.

– Algo debe estar muy mal en los sentimientos de las personas para que haya tantos monstruos.

– Yo en lo personal creo que son los sentimientos de la princesa lo que provocan esto. Creo que se siente triste por que no estoy y sus rezos pierden fuerza. Con tanto tiempo lejos la esperanza es que se olvide de mí. De lo contrario, algún día llegara algún religioso de alto rango o el sumo sacerdote en persona para matarme.

– ¿Y a ti por qué?

– La princesa se pondrá triste, pero se recuperará y dedicará todo su amor a Céfiro. Seguro le dirán que fallecí en una de estas peleas y te obligarán a jurar que así fue.

– Lo dices como si no fuera algo grave.

– Para mí no lo es, la princesa sacrifica su libertad por el bien de céfiro. A mí no me importaría sacrificar la vida por el bien de la princesa.

Un nuevo cambió del paisaje y ahora mostraba una pequeña iglesia. Una joven campesina se mostraba nerviosa junto al altar, con flores adornando su cabello mientras Clef hablaba con ella. El lugar estaba lleno de las personas del poblado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto por dos soldados dejando entrar al pilar, la cual parecía apurada.

– ¡Alto! – gritó ella haciéndolos voltear a todos para darse cuenta de la situación. Tashir iba a casarse y su hermano Fadlan presidía la boda. Justo terminaba de hablar con la novia como exigía la ceremonia.

– Princesa Nunally – alcanzó a decir el mago haciendo que todos los presentes se inclinarán ante ella. La jovencita pareció confundida por un instante pero recuperó la sonrisa para entrar a la iglesia mientras decía.

– Levántense todos, por favor, levántense. ¿Cómo es que mi futuro protector y hermano de un gran consejero va a casarse sin mi bendición? He venido personalmente a la boda de uno de los hermanos Clef. Sigan con la boda, por favor.

Marina veía estas escenas embelesada con todo, sin alcanzar a moverse. Podía ver partes muy importantes del pasado de Clef. De la vida del mago que ella no conocía. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería desde entonces?

Era claro que esa no era la princesa Esmeralda, tal vez la que reinaba antes. ¿Por qué estaba toda esa historia en la mente de Alquiam?

La fiesta de la boda ya se desarrollaba en un gran jardín con un grupo de música y una buena cantidad de niños compartiendo con la princesa que parecía muy contenta.

El mismo vikingo de antes. Con menos cabello y el restante muy blanco hablaba con los hermanos. Ahora Tashir usaba una barba muy cerrada pero pulcramente recortada. Los tres se veían muy serios.

– El mensaje nos llegó distorsionado – decía el anciano – Nos dijeron que el mago Clef se casaría en presencia de su hermano. Por lo que veo en realidad decía que el mago Clef casaría a su hermano.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el mismo Clef.

– La princesa... se volvió loca. Ordenó que se organizara una caravana elemental y que saliéramos para acá. No dio razones y como el sumo sacerdote no estaba en la capital no se pudo razonar con ella. Estaba fuera de control. Venía a evitar que Fadlan se casara. No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa.

– ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó Tashir verificando que nadie los escuchara.

– Depende del sumo sacerdote. Pero justificaremos esta salida para venir a nombrarte el guardián de la princesa. Traerás a tu esposa y yo me retirare. En la capital me quitaran el divinatto para ponértelo a ti... En cambio tú, Clef... Lo único que puedo decirte es que debes preparar tu alma. Los sacrificios deben hacerse.

Una mirada muy seria en los ojos del mago. Tratando de tomar una decisión, afirmó levemente sin decir más. Mientras su hermano parecía preocupado.

Ahora cambiaban las cosas y el pueblo parecía muerto. No se veía a nadie en las calles. Tal vez todos estaban en el trabajo del campo mientras el mago permanecía sentado en el camino de entrada, como si esperara a alguien.

Un caballo se dejó ver llegando al pueblo, un animal grande y poderoso que cargaba a un caballero con armadura. El guerrero bajo de su montura para acercase al mago. Era Tashir el que llegaba ante su hermano.

– Por fin llegas – le mencionó Clef con una sonrisa triste – No creí que tuvieran la vergüenza para enviarte a ti a matarme. Tal vez para probar tu lealtad. Seguro que te ofrecieron un buen puesto o no te darían el divinatto hasta que lo hicieras. No me interpondré en tu camino, toma mi vida y gánate ese ascenso.

Tashir sonrió de manera burlona y abrazó a su hermano de pronto, levantándolo del suelo.

– He venido a recogerte, hermano. El pilar exige tu presencia para nombrarte arcano de la capital.

– ¿Arcano? Pero... se suponía que el sumo sacerdote... Y la ejecución de la pena.

– El sumo sacerdote murió hace dos semanas y desde entonces se ha realizado el plan de sucesión. Muchos fueron asignados a otros puestos y la princesa te propuso para arcano de la gran catedral.

– ¿Y qué hay con lo de la princesa y yo?

– Solo el sumo sacerdote sabía la verdadera situación. Con él muerto ya nadie lo sabe.

– Entonces...

– Eres libre. Y tienes que elegir. Puedo hacer que uno de los soldados jure que te vio morir. Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre como sacerdote de pueblo. Puedes irte a donde quieras a comenzar una nueva vida. O puedes andar hacia la capital y enfrentar ese camino.

– ¿Y tú que dirás mientras?

– Que no estabas y dejé el mensaje. El resto te toca a ti.

Clef pensó largamente estas palabras.

– Ya estaba resignado a morir. Ya tenía el alma preparada para este pasó.

– Pues aun no es el momento, Arcano. Toma una decisión y comienza a caminar. Puedes acercarte a la capital o alejarte de ella. Tú eliges.

Ahora la catedral estaba llena mientras le entregaban su nuevo báculo a Clef. Al parecer un nombramiento muy importante entre los religiosos. Clef terminó la ceremonia con su nuevo hábito y la gente comenzó a salir.

– Felicidades – mencionó Tashir a acompañado de su esposa.

– Muchas gracias – le respondió el mago batallando un poco con lo voluminoso de la túnica. Agradeciendo primero a la mujer y luego a él.

– Por lo que veo el pilar vino para tu nombramiento... pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

– Enviar monjes o aprendices jóvenes para que cumplan los deseos de la princesa. O enviarla con el sumo sacerdote o el abad cuando sean asuntos importantes. Mi trabajo es manejar y administrar esta catedral. Al menos hasta que entienda mi negativa.

– No entiendo tu decisión de regresar aquí.

– Confió en que la diosa Archel guie mis pasos.

La visión se modificó hasta formar una mazmorra o calabozo. Un oscuro y húmedo cuarto de piedra donde parecía llevarse a cabo un juicio. Clef era uno de los "jueces" mientras Tashir se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Estaba un tanto diferente, mayor en edad, ahora como un adulto con su pulcra barba. Parecía un conde poderoso.

– ¿Dónde estabas la noche en que murió el anterior sacerdote principal Elicant?

– En casa, con mi esposa, cumpliendo mis deberes maritales.

Clef pensó y se dirigió a otro de los jueces.

– ¿Qué dice la esposa?

– Cuadra en los detalles.

– Muy bien, soldado Tashir, puede retirarse. Pero si no le molesta, quisiera hablar de algunos asuntos personales con mi hermano.

Tashir sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y esperar a su hermano en el exterior. Los magos platicaron levemente y se despidieron. Al salir Clef le indicó a su hermano que lo siguiera. Hasta una habitación que parecía ser una oficina o el estudio de Clef. Este le sirvió una copa a su acompañante y le dijo.

– Tú mataste al sumo pontífice.

Tashir no se inmutó.

– No te entiendo.

– Nadie más podía hacerlo. Nadie tenía la fuerza, la agilidad, la oportunidad y mucho menos los motivos. He peleado a tu lado estos últimos años y te conozco. ¡Tú mataste al sacerdote!

– Me has atrapado – gesto de nada importante.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Clef parecía perder el control.

– ¿Acaso no es lógico? Ese hombre quería matarte y yo lo maté primero, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de estas en mi lugar.

Desarmado por eso, el mago dijo levemente.

– No es la manera.

– No es la hora de criticar mis métodos mientras eras tú quien disfrutó de todos los beneficios.

– ¿Dices que soy tu cómplice?

– Amo a mi hermano, siempre he querido a mi hermano mayor y haría lo que fuera por él.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a la princesa Nunally. Quien seguía siendo la misma jovencita de quince o poco más años de la primera vez que la vieron.

– ¿Qué necesita, princesa? – preguntó el mago, ya de pie.

– Quisiera hablar contigo.

El otro hizo el gesto de irse pero la mano de Clef lo detuvo.

– Este soldado es su guardia personal y mi hermano. Por usted o por mí terminara conociendo esta conversación. Así que no hay razón para que se vaya.

– Es un asunto oficial.

– Entonces debería hablarlo con el prior, él tiene más autoridad que yo. Yo solo administro la catedral.

La joven buscó algún argumento y al final dijo.

– Curant, mi sacerdote asistente ha muerto.

– Me apena oír eso.

– Necesito un nuevo asistente y quiero que tú lo seas.

Clef se sentó para tomar un papel y buscar algo en los cajones.

– Me halaga su ofrecimiento pero me temo que deberé turnarlo al consejo eclesiástico para que me consideren un candidato más. Será una pelea reñida ya que el favorito seria el prior por sus grandes capacidades. Aunque yo me siento contento con mi catedral.

– Clef, es una petición directa.

Encontrada la pluma el mago escribía.

– Y yo tengo que turnarla al consejo. No soy quien para tomar decisiones de este tipo. – Estampó el sello de su anillo en la carta y se la entregó a su hermano – Tashir, por favor entrégala al sacerdote Almit que debe estar abajo.

El pilar se acercó hasta poner las manos sobre el escritorio.

– ¿No entiendes que quiero que estés conmigo?

– Yo no sería un buen asistente para el pilar. Constantemente me están llamando para combatir hordas muy fuertes de monstruos. Tanto así que mi asistente, Almit, puede firmar por mí y tomar decisiones. Por que no puedo estar aquí la mayoría del tiempo. Debería buscar un sacerdote que cumpla mejor al asistirle en sus rezos.

Tashir intercedió.

– Sin contar que eres un elfo, un casta olvidada.

El comentario pareció dolerle a Clef.

– Sin contar eso.

– No me importa todo eso… Clef, como una amiga te hago la petición. Conviértete en mi asistente. Quiero que estemos juntos.

– Y yo quien que las cosas se hagan de manera correcta. Por el consejo de sacerdotes y el designio de los cielos.

Ella bajó la mirada como si se rindiera.

– Recuerdo cuando fuiste a verme. A decirle a mi familia que la princesa me necesitaba. Yo tenía miedo y tú me calmaste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien. Que tú me cuidarías y que siempre podía contar contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas Clef? Por favor… por favor, cumple ahora tu promesa. Ven conmigo por favor, te necesito.

Clef dio una revisada a algo que parecía un libro de cuentas.

– Hay un retraso en la entrega de las velas y debo resolverlo o tendremos oficios a oscuras. Las túnicas de gala de los oficiantes están muy gastadas y es necesario cambiarlas y no hay suficientes libros para la marea de jóvenes que llegaron a estudiar a la catedral este verano.

– ¿Clef?

– Me hablas de una promesa que hice hace treinta años a una niña, cuando tengo todos estos asuntos pendientes por resolver. Princesa, madure de una vez y vaya a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Casi es la hora de los rezos de la tarde. Tashir, acompañe a la princesa a la sala del pilar.

Ella no dijo mas, con un gesto serio se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Tashir la siguió despidiéndose con un pequeño gesto de su hermano. Quien ya tenía toda su atención en sus libros.

Un trueno distrajo a Marina, haciéndola voltear y encontrarse con un panorama diferente.

Una violenta tormenta, llovía con mucha fuerza y el escándalo era atronador. Las personas tenían que gritarse aun a poca distancia.

– ¡Hay que evacuar el lugar! – Le gritaba Tashir a su hermano – Esta presa no aguantará mucho.

– ¡La gente se niega a salir! – devolvió Clef interrumpido por otro rayo. Estaba empapado, sucio y con la túnica rasgada. – ¡Dicen que no abandonaran al pilar aquí!

– ¡Entonces toma al pilar y sácala de aquí! ¡Eres un guerrero contra un montón de magos cobardes!

La presa que contenía el cauce de agua junto al cual estaban reventó dejando una abertura al centro por donde entraba el agua. Aquel poblado de casas de piedra comenzaba a llenarse de agua.

Un grupo de dragones montados empujó una estructura al agua que parecía el techo de una casa. Esta se hundió levemente y detuvo el flujo. Una buena cantidad de los presentes celebraba por eso

– ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – preguntó Tashir sobre el ruido de la tormenta. – ¿Por qué el pilar no lo detiene?

– ¡Esta rezando en la catedral con todos los monjes y las sacerdotisas! ¡Pero no está sirviendo de nada!

La estructura nueva reventó dejando de nuevo el agua entrar al poblado. Tashir tomó su lanza y sujetando a su hermano de la ropa le gruñó a la cara.

– ¡Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer! ¡A veces un hombre tiene que ser un hombre!

Y entró al agua, hasta el centro del torrente y clavó ahí su lanza sujetándose de ella. Como un intento inútil de detener, él solo, el río que se formó en aquel camino. Inútil hasta que todos los demás soldados lo imitaron. Agotadas todas las opciones, solo aquello les quedaba. Formar una presa con sus propios cuerpos.

Clef no pensó antes de echar a correr rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Marina intentó seguirlo pero no pudo moverse, corría en el mismo lugar como en la jaula de una ardilla, no podía moverse de ahí.

– Comandante Clef – decía un soldado al hermano del mago – Vaya con el sacerdote.

– Necesitamos aquí a todos los hombres posibles. Si los dragones tiran piedras suficientes podremos salvar el pueblo.

– Pero el mago Clef va a enfrentarse a toda la iglesia y a todos los civiles en el lugar. Tal vez no pueda luchar contra todos y al mismo tiempo llevarse al pilar. Y solo podemos de prescindir de un hombre, el más fuerte.

Sin escuchar más salió del agua y comenzó a correr, seguía lloviendo.

Ahora era la visión del interior de la catedral. Clef usaba su báculo de arcano para golpear a aquellos que se acercaban. Llevaba a la joven pilar al hombro como un bulto mientras esta pataleaba y protestaba. El mago trataba de abrirse paso hasta la puerta. Con una catedral tan llena sería difícil.

Grandes candelabros cayeron del techo apartando a la gente y dándole a Clef ese instante necesario para llegar a la entrada en donde su hermano se le sumó a la defensa.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan esos candelabros?

– ¡Quéjate de cosa importantes!

Por la cercanía del pilar nadie se atrevía a lanzarles magia, solo los atacaban ya muy cerca. Por lo que Tashir se encargó de cubrir la retirada mientras su hermano llevaba a la princesa. En el exterior los esperaba un carro de caballos de solo dos ruedas. De aquellos que usaban los romanos para sus carreras. El mago intentó hacer correr a los animales pero todos los magos de alto rango le impedían el paso.

– Detente, sacrílego – le decían y este no dudó en levantar su báculo. Pero el pilar le detuvo con una mano sobre el brazo.

– Vayan a ayudar a los soldados. Debemos evacuar la ciudad.

– Pero princesa...

– Es una orden directa, vayan.

Estos dudaron un poco antes de obedecer a la princesa y entonces ella pareció dudar.

– ¡Vayan a los terrenos altos! – gritó Tashir y golpeó a uno de los caballos para que empezara a caminar, empezando el caos. Si el pilar se iba, significaba que ya todo estaba perdido.

Ahora en el camino saturado de gente, avanzando lentamente y era cada vez más difícil calmar a los caballos. Llevaban en el pequeño carruaje a la esposa de Tashir mientras parecían atorados.

Tashir se les separó, con violencia bajó al conductor de una carreta, liberó a los animales con un corte de espada. Y solo con los brazos, volteó el vehículo sacándolo del camino. Dejando pasó libre a los aldeanos. Con tanta lluvia era imposible llevar algo tan pesado por un camino tan malo. Pero no era el único vehículo varado y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente.

– ¡No lleven nada! – Les gritaba, sobresaliendo de la multitud por su altura – ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡No lleven nada!

A Marina le parecían miles las personas que se amontonaban en aquel sendero lleno de barro. Al parecer los soldados contenían la inundación que llegaba por el camino principal. No lograrían salir todos en medio de aquella tormenta.

Clef tomó por un brazo a la princesa y tuvo que gritar para que esta lo escuchara.

– ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Qué magia nos ataca? ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerlo?

– ¡No puedo rezar! – Respondió ella preocupada – ¡No puedo, por más que intento no puedo!

La gente comenzaba a moverse y tuvieron que dejar la conversación para después.

La tormenta continuaba con furia pero ahora aparecían en un pequeño refugió de piedra. Una roca grande para que se refugiaran unas pocas personas. Una antorcha en el suelo frente a la princesa le brindaba un precario calor. Todos estaban empapados por la tormenta y en medio de la prisa no protegieron a la joven de la lluvia,

– ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto el mago y de repente no parecía el poderoso general que era. Más bien recordaba a un asustado muchacho enfrentándose por primera vez a algo que no puede controlar.

– No puedo rezar – decía ella – lo intento y lo intento y no puedo. Cada vez solo llega a mi mente lo que dijiste. Solo siento dolor por que no quisiste acompañarme. Yo confiaba en ti, Clef. Y desde que me dijeron que podía ser el pilar me imaginaba que me acompañarías y que siempre podría contar contigo. Pero en lugar de eso, buscas razones para alejarte más de mí a pesar de estar tan cerca.

– Yo... – dudaba Clef – no lo sabía.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó ahora Tashir. También sentado en el suelo. Se había quitado la armadura y su esposa le frotaba los brazos tratando de hacerle entrar en calor. – ¿Qué demonios hacemos? La evacuación va a tomar días, cientos siguen tratando de ponerse a salvo y muchos se niegan a abandonar creyendo imposible que el pilar se haya ido. Todos mis compañeros están tratando de detener ese rió... Y parece que nunca va a dejar de llover.

A pesar del escándalo de la lluvia, de las multitudes que rodeaban el lugar y de los truenos que rompían el cielo, el silencio que guardó la princesa, pareció absoluto. Pareció enmudecer el mundo entero.

– Mátame – dijo ella al fin mirando al suelo – ya no sirvo como pilar, ya no soy útil a nadie. Tashir, esto es una orden, tú que tienes el sello del divinatto que te obliga a obedecerme ciegamente, aun en esta orden. Toma esa lanza y mátame. Tú que eres el elegido para tan innombrable labor.

El soldado la miró de forma tan seria que parecería que se negaría. Pero se levantó de pronto tomando su arma. Dispuesto a obedecer.

– ¡Espera! – Le dio Clef interponiendo el cuerpo y apagando la antorcha en el intento – ¡Dame una oportunidad! – Y al ver que no convencía a su hermano sujetó la lanza apuntándose al corazón a sí mismo – no sirve de nada que la mates ahora, la lluvia no se detendrá, no salvaras a nadie. Dame esa oportunidad.

Tashir tiró la lanza.

– Conozco a cada uno de los soldados que están arriesgando la vida en el agua. No me importa lo que hagas pero sálvales.

Y se alejó para tratar de calmar a los más cercanos. La gente tenía miedo y exigía que les dijeran que todo estaría bien. Clef, aun confundido, tiró a un lado la antorcha apagada e invocó una pequeña estufilla a gas. Pensó ligeramente y luego le dijo a la princesa.

– Siempre traté de alejarme por que tenía miedo de que esto pasara. Por que no quería que tú y yo... por que esto siempre estaba en mis pesadillas. Por que todo el mundo me pedía que me alejara de ti... por que si tú no fueras pilar y yo no fuera sacerdote, por que si nuestras almas fueran libres... no sé lo que haría.

– ¿Qué vez en mis ojos, Clef?

La lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, no había más rayos, pero no era suficiente.

El mago miró a la joven y después desvió la mirada. Estaba aterrado.

– Veo a una niña que esta tontamente enamorada de un mal mago. A la misma niña que fui a informarle que podría ser pilar. Pero eras demasiado inmadura y demasiado tonta y entonces, cuando el pilar te rechazara, te llevaría de regresó a tu casa y me volvería investigador o invocador. Y algún día iría a verte llevándote flores y tendríamos una historia... ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿Por qué la princesa Kaleria tenía que elegirte? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti antes de saber si te convertirías en pilar y entonces tendríamos que rompernos el corazón?

Ella lo abrazó de pronto, fuerte de una forma casi desesperada. Escuchando aquella verdad que ansiaba escuchar desde hacia tanto tiempo. Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y entonces lo besó. Solo Tashir y su esposa podían verlos pero ninguno de los dos creía lo que pasaba.

Pero ya había dejado de llover y los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes dando un aspecto de salvación a la situación.

– Ve allá – le dijo ella – y salva a todos esos soldados.

El castillo ahora estaba terminado y lucia imponente, Tashir seguía al pilar, la misma joven de siempre al salir de este y entrar a la catedral. Clef les esperaba con una armadura negra, idéntica a la de Zagato, al parecer era el nuevo asistente del pilar. Ella sonrió de manera cómplice antes de que este les siguiera a la sala principal.

Tashir entró a la habitación, la que parecía un pequeño estanque en el interior de la catedral. Clef terminaba de arreglar el lugar. Tal vez era otro momento por que el pilar no estaba.

– Mi esposa ha enfermado – le decía Tashir a su hermano.

– Tu esposa no enfermó. Ha envejecido como es natural. Su tiempo se terminó, reza a los dioses y prepara su alma para este pasó.

– No... – El guerrero se veía desesperado – No puede ser. Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, siempre ha estado a mi lado. No puede irse.

– Todos mueren, Tashir. Hay que resignarse.

– Es que no soporto la idea, no puedo pensar en que va a dejarme solo.

– Todos morimos.

– No los elfos.

Clef bajo los hombros.

– Por que estamos malditos, pero la gente normal muerte. Tal vez no hayas podido verlo, pero ella ha envejecido y han pasado largos años. Agradece a los dioses por ese regalo y ayúdala en este trance. No entiendo que haces aquí, eres su única familia y deberías estar con ella.

– La princesa... ella dijo alguna vez que podía hacer que la gente viviera mucho tiempo. ¿Ella puede hacer eso?

– Tashir, no se puede evitar la...

– ¿ELLA PUEDE? – estaba muy alterado.

– Es capaz, pero solo debe hacerlo en situaciones muy especiales.

– ¿Podrías pedírselo por mi esposa?

– Ella no es una situación especial.

– ¡Yo he dedicado mi vida a la protección del pilar! – un instante para contener las lagrimas. Un hombre grande y poderoso pero en ese momento estaba derrumbándole de una manera terrible. – Siempre le obedecí, siempre hice lo mejor para ella. Aquel día de la tormenta estaba dispuesto a matarla por que ella me lo pidiera... Y yo y mi esposa hemos guardado el secreto de la relación entre ustedes dos. Hemos hecho mucho por el pilar... suplícale por mí que ayude a mi esposa. Por favor, hermano, por favor.

– Veré que puedo hacer.

Tashir salió del lugar mientras Clef parecía atormentado por la situación.

Ahora estaba frente al castillo y los hermanos se veían alterados.

– Es imposible hacer eso – decía Clef como si ya lo hubiera repetido muchas veces.

– Ella puede hacerlo, tú me lo dijiste. Un pilar puede revivir a un muerto.

– Lo siento mucho Tashir, lamento que tu esposa muriera antes de que la ayudáramos. Pero lo que pides ahora es imposible. Nunca se ha hecho, ya era antiguo cuando se escribió el Samarillion hace tres mil años.

– Pero ella puede.

– Y por la misma razón no lo hará. Acéptalo Tashir, se ha ido y no volverá. Tal vez la princesa tenga el poder pero sabe que su responsabilidad es no hacerlo. Y no conocemos los riesgos que eso tenga para ella.

– Suplícaselo.

– Ya lo hice, hermano. Y ella no lo hará. Tómate algunos días para calmarte, un contingente se encargara de tu labor.

– No sé si pueda.

Clef se acercó a su hermano para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

– Tú sabías que esto pasaría. Por eso la prohibición de amar humanos. Por que algún día morirán, algún día tendrán que irse y nos dejaran solos.

– Me voy – dijo Tashir pero ese gesto duro en su rostro no era de tristeza.

En una de las habitaciones de castillo, con la princesa en una silla reía divertida. Algo acababa de hacer el mago que le provocaba tanta risa. Pero la puerta se abrió de pronto.

– Nos atacan – anunció un soldado – ya tomaron la parroquia norte. Son muchos soldados.

– ¿Quién los comanda? – preguntó Clef apurado, mirando por la ventana.

– Se hace llamar Al Tashir Clef.

– No puede ser.

– ¡Reúne a los hombres! – Ordenó el pilar – Yo peleare con ellos.

Clef dudó y despidió al soldado para acercarse a la joven.

– Tú no puedes luchar, no digas tonterías.

– La fuerza de voluntad lo decide todo en Céfiro y mi antiguo asistente me enseñó cómo hacerlo. La guardia del castillo no será suficiente para combatirlo.

– No dejare que te arriesgues.

– Tú me protegerás.

Frente a la iglesia, mucho menor a la catedral, Tashir dirigía a su ejército. Una gigantesca cantidad de soldados de todos tipos y rasgos. Fácilmente superaban al pequeño grupo que Clef comandaba.

Tashir animaba a su gente.

– Hemos de liberar al pilar – les decía – el mago Clef la tiene cautiva y la usa para su servicio. El mago le impide rezar por Céfiro. Todos estos malos tiempos, estos monstruos poderosos, esta terrible situación de nuestro mundo. Todo es culpa de ese que se hacer llamar mi hermano. Y es mi responsabilidad detenerlo. Ustedes, señores, ustedes pelean por Céfiro.

– ¿Creen en dios, señores? – Le preguntaba Clef a su grupo, un buen numero de magos se les habían unido, personas que parecían altos rangos de la iglesia – Por que este día, los dioses creen en ustedes. Por que esta tarde ustedes pelearan para ellos. El pilar está entre nosotros, nos prestara su fuerza, nos animara a pelear. Yo les prometo, señores, que todo aquel que muera este día tiene entrada directa al cielo, tiene el agrado de los dioses.

El pilar, rodeada de sacerdotisas, comenzó a cantar acompañada de aquellas jóvenes. Invocando una suave luz que cubrió a sus soldados. Era una música hermosa y en los ojos se les veía esperanza.

De pronto Clef y su hermano ya luchaban con gran fuerza. El grupo de Clef destrozaba a los oponentes mientras aquellos dos se engarzaban en su propia pelea.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le decía Clef – Hacerles creer que liberan al pilar.

– Yo la dominare y cuando sea mi prisionera la obligare a revivir a Talishka. Y si se niega comenzare a destruir los pueblos y a matar a su gente hasta que acepte. Los destruiré todo sobre céfiro para que todos sientan el mismo dolor que siento yo.

– No puedes hacerle eso a Céfiro.

– Lo único que me importa es volver a ver a mi esposa.

Una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Marina, por ahí entraba Tashir a aquella iglesia. Una mano en el costado para tratar de detener la sangre. Había miedo y desesperación en su mirada.

– Todos están muertos – decía lleno de miedo – cincuenta soldados y un puñado de magos destruyendo a cientos de soldados bien entrenados... ¿Es el poder del pilar compartido? ¿Ese es el ejército de la diosa? No puede acabar así, todavía no.

Se colocó en el altar de la iglesia y parecía rezar en murmullos, algo estaba intentando.

El pilar entró seguida del mago. La joven se detuvo en mitad del lugar y dijo.

– Tashir... se terminó todo, se acabó la lucha. Por favor, termina ya y entrégate. Tendrás un juicio justo y una muerte piadosa. Te enterraremos como una persona digna junto a tu esposa.

– ¿Por qué tomar una iglesia tan pequeña? – Decía el herido sin mirarlos – ¿Por qué regresar aquí estando ya todo perdido? ¿Por qué pensar que aun tengo una oportunidad?

Clef reaccionó con espanto.

– ¡No lo hagas!

– Ya esta hecho, ahí viene al Alquiam.

El altar explotó llenándolo todo de luz.

Ahora Marina podía recordar.

Las palabras de Alquiam el día en que Ráfaga murió.

"¿Lo recuerdas hermano? Esta misma pelea hace doscientos años. Al Tashir Clef contra Id Fadlan Clef. Hermano contra hermano."

Y así se hacía llamar cuando vivió como ciudadano en Céfiro: Tashir, el hijo del herrero

Y ahora este Tashir llamaba al Alquiam, invocaba algo en una iglesia.

Entre las calles de la capital los cuerpos de los soldados de Tashir comenzaban a moverse y se levantaban. Mientras el elfo avanzaba con rumbo al castillo. Los muertos se levantaban para pelear a su servicio.

– Al Tashir Clef no existe ya – decía frente a Clef y su pequeño grupo. – Yo soy el dios de la destrucción en la tierra. La reencarnación de la oscuridad que significa el Kalgary. El demonio que camina en dos piernas, Yo soy el Alquiam.

– ¡Todos juntos! – ordenó el más anciano de los magos y estos levantaron sus báculos en un ataque que destrozó buena parte del pueblo y a casi todo el ejército recién levantado. Pero Tashir seguía ahí, provocando un haz de luz cortante que le quitó de encima a los magos. Seguro ya estaban muertos.

Clef salió de entre el polvo levantado y se acercó lo suficiente para atravesar con su lanza el pecho de quien alguna vez fue su hermano. Se miraron por un instante, sujetando ambos la lanza y después el mago retrocedió un par de pasos, como si con aquello terminara la pesadilla. Pero Tashir sujetaba aun el arma y de un fuerte golpe alejó a su contrincante, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

– Destruyan – ordenó arrancándose la navaja – destrúyanlo todo.

Y después se acercó al mago caído para rematarlo.

– ¡Alto! – le impedía el pilar, protegiendo a Clef.

– La representante de Archel – dijo el demonio – Tal vez si comienzo matándote a ti, destruirlo todo sea más fácil. Tal vez se den cuenta de cuan inútil es resistirse a mí.

– El poder de la creación te destruirá, la diosa Archel elige a Fadlan Clef como su campeador y le entrega la fuerza de los tres dioses.

Una explosión de luz le impidió ver a Marina lo que ocurría pero ahora se llevaba a cabo una gran pelea. Casas eran destruidas, el castillo había perdido ya una de sus torres y en el cielo: dos figuras del tamaño de personas normales se batían en pelea. Tashir volaba con alas de cuero negro que salían de su espalda y Clef usaba una armadura halada.

Tenía cuatro alas y una cauda de fuego a la espalda, parecía la combinación de tres armaduras distintas. Un lobo de fuego, un dragón y un ave. Conocía aquel diseño.

Era el genio que se formaba cuando las tres guerreras mágicas combinaban sus genios. El Rayheart final. Pero no del tamaño gigante como ella lo conocía, era una armadura que el mago usaba para pelear. Mientras, en tierra, la princesa cantaba con devoción y fervor, cerrando los ojos.

La gente había salido de sus casas con palos y herramientas para ayudar a la guardia del castillo para proteger a su princesa. No importaban los sacrificios para mantener a salvo a su señora.

El dragón de agua, la flecha roja y el huracán verde eran usados por Clef para luchar. Y aun así no lograba destacar lo suficiente. Aquello era una batalla a seres iguales que solo su habilidad podría decidir. Como tantos años atrás en los bosques de los elfos cuando eran jóvenes. Pero ahora no era un duelo amistoso entre hermanos.

Fue un movimiento extraño, Clef atacó con esa espada cubierta de flamas, su hermano le esquivó con un giró al pasar a su lado y con el mismo impulso, le clavó la lanza en la espalda, saliéndole la navaja por el pecho, cubierta de sangre.

Este trató de tocar la hoja pero un nuevo ataque de magia lo lanzó al suelo, cerca de los otros. En donde el pilar dejó de cantar para acercarse a ayudarlo.

Gritó el nombre del mago, llena de desesperación, corriendo hacía él. Momento que su enemigo aprovechó para bajar al suelo y atacarla desde la distancia. Dos enormes serpientes de energía negra que arrasaron con el ejército atacante y los defensores. Abriéndose paso hasta el pilar con una gran explosión.

Muchos murieron ante este ataque, el lugar se lleno de cuerpos pero al final del camino de destrucción, se mostraba Clef de pie, sosteniendo al frente el arma de su enemigo y su propia espada. Protegiendo al pilar con su cuerpo. Herido de gravedad pero con una fuerza de voluntad que le impedía caer.

– Dame tu espada – le dijo ella – yo lo terminaré.

– No podrás acercarte.

– Tú serás mi escudo.

Entendiendo esto le entregó el arma y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Tashir, quien les imitó atacándolos a cada momento con fuertes hechizos. Mas Clef no se detenía, recibiendo de lleno los golpes, protegiendo a la joven mujer tras de él. Mientras partes de su armadura de tres dioses se rompían, mientras recibía mas heridas.

Tashir les gritaba más y más en cada ataque, retaba al pilar a dejar de esconderse y luchar por sí misma. A mostrar el verdadero poder de la creación.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos pasos no atacó más y Clef cayó de rodillas, agotado. Dejando a la princesa frente a su nuevo enemigo. Esta sujetaba fuerte su espada esperando el ataque. A lo cual el demonio no dudó para tratar de tomarla del cuello. La joven princesa ni siquiera sabía cómo sujetar la espada.

Mas Clef ya estaba en pie y sujetó el brazo derecho del atacante. Abrazándolo después por un instante alejándose tras de sujetarlo un poco. Pero ya no portaba su armadura, protecciones que llevaba Tashir quien se mantenía en pie, pero sin intentar moverse. El mago no pudo sostenerse y caía sentado al suelo mirando a su hermano.

– Jugaste bien, mago – decía el barbado aun en pie – lograste engañarme.

– Destruirte significaría romper el balance en Céfiro y destruirlo todo. Igual ganarías. Así que he usado esta armadura como prisión del cuerpo que usas. Deteniéndote al fin.

– ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

– Matar ese cuerpo seria liberarte y no funcionaría una prisión física durante mucho tiempo. La prisión de los dioses, el sueño eterno se encargará de ti. El castigo de aquellos que han pecado contra la divinidad. Pero destruiré tu mente y tu cuerpo para que solo quede lo suficiente para encerrarte y no para que puedas existir fuera de esa prisión.

– Volveré, mago y lo destruiré todo.

– Sí, pero entonces será la voluntad de Archel que este mundo muera y lo aceptare gustoso. Vete y duerme eternamente.

Clef se levantó para tocar en los hombros a su hermano y un nuevo hechizó brillo en el lugar, haciendo desaparecer a Tashir. Para no regresar nunca. Pero Clef cayó de espaldas. Con los brazos abiertos y una mirada agonizante.

– ¡Clef! – le gritó la joven tirando la espada y corriendo a ayudarle. Descansándolo sobre su regazo.

– Se acabó, princesa – decía él tomándole fuerte una mano – Lo hice bien y ahora mi alma esta lista... he cometido muchos pecados pero espero que se puedan perdonar. Tal vez... volvamos a vernos pronto.

– No te vayas, Clef.

– Solo un instante, un momento para que mi alma vuelva a este mundo. Estoy muy mal, ni la magia podría ayudarme ya – decía comenzando a llorar mientras el pilar hacia lo mismo. Pero ella le sonreía dulcemente.

– ¿Quieres cambiar, quieres ser mago blanco? ¿Quieres dejar de ser gris?

Este comprendió y sonrió ligeramente limpiándole una lágrima a ella.

– Me gustaría mucho – dijo y ella se inclinó para besarlo. Haciendo brillar tan fuerte el cuerpo de Clef que Marina tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

Y después nada.

Estaba de regreso en esa infinita oscuridad que era la mente de Alquiam. Con todo lo que acababa de ver ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

– Aquí estabas – decía el sujeto de las vendas – supongo que te divertiste.

– Alquiam... – dudó un poco – ¿Alquiam es el hermano de Clef?

– No, el alma de Tashir se destruyó en la invocación. Solo quedó su cuerpo, aquello que ustedes entierran cuando el alma lo abandona.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Yo soy la mente incompleta que quedó cuando lo destruyeron. – Respondió con una reverencia burlona – Como puedes ver me faltan varios trozos, pero últimamente me he sentido mejor, ya no sangran las heridas.

Ella lo miraba al único ojo descubierto, el que no parecía parpadear.

– ¿Qué pasó después?

– ¿Con Clef? El cuerpo de Tashir fue enviado lejos. ¿Cómo podría tener más recuerdos?

Ella se sintió un poco tonta.

– Es cierto... pero yo...

– Te hablé del cuento y yo soy el gato que sonríe. Alquiam también sintió mucha curiosidad por estos recuerdos y por eso usó sus portales que todo lo ven. Podría mostrártelos, pero tendrías que pagar el peaje.

– ¿Cuál peaje?

– Tal vez no te guste todo lo que vas a ver. Tal vez te haga sufrir. Y ese sufrimiento es delicioso para mí. Ese será tu pago. Las consecuencias de lo que veras.

Siguieron en silencio en aquella oscuridad infinita ella caminaba detrás de aquel ser que cojeaba. Se veía tan lastimado y sus vendas estaban manchadas de sangre seca. Su único ojo sin vendar parecía no parpadear nunca. ¿Qué hacía allá adentro?

De pronto otro de esos cambios, ahora en la catedral llena, mientras el pilar, sentada en el trono del lugar, recibía a un joven Clef. El muchacho que tanto había llamado la atención de Marina en los bosques de elfos. Este se inclinó ante ella para que le colocara la corona con forma de cuerno.

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron mientras agradecía.

– Supremo sacerdote Clef – decía uno de los sacerdotes y el resto se limitó a afirmar. Dando por terminado el nombramiento. Ya no era el musculoso general de antes, si no un hombre joven y atlético.

Aunque este pidió silencio mientras alguien mencionaba los nombres de los muertos durante la pelea con el Alquiam. El mago se volvió a ver a la princesa quien solo afirmó, como si le diera permiso. Junto a ella, un joven con armadura negra parecía cuidarla. Tal vez el nuevo asistente del pilar al ser convertido Clef en sumo sacerdote.

Ahora en uno de los jardines del palacio, donde Clef miraba ligeramente una fuente.

– Maestro Clef. – Le llamaba el mago de la armadura negra.

– Disculpa que te moleste, Almit. Espero que no te haga sentir mal.

– Usted me aceptó en la catedral, señor Clef. Me crió en el lugar y me ayudó a tomar el camino religioso. Recuerdo cuando me hizo su asistente de arcano al tomar usted el puesto y como me dio el rango al salir de ahí. Espero no molestarle, pero es usted como mi padre.

Clef le puso una mano en el hombro al otro mago.

– Me alegra que no estuviera aquí el día de la batalla contra mi hermano. Y los dioses me dieran la oportunidad de convivir con mi hijo mucho más tiempo.

– Gracias, mi señor. Pero la princesa ya le espera para que le asista hoy en mi lugar.

– Fuera de nuestros rangos somos grandes amigos. Te agradezco que nos des la oportunidad de compartir un poco.

Le dejó en el lugar y entró a la habitación cerrando tras de él. Ahí la princesa le esperaba.

– Eres más alta – le dijo.

– No, tú estás más pequeño – y después ella se levantó para besarlo.

Ahora Clef en otra de las salas del castillo. Se le veía muy presionado mientras soldados le decían.

– Un huracán en el norte de Aterí.

– Terremotos en la planicie de Lenati.

– Hay un bosque en el sur en donde la magia no funciona y el número de monstruos se incrementa cada vez más. Lo llamamos ya el bosque del silencio. Por fortuna los monstruos no salen de ahí, pero obligan a un largo desvió en las rutas.

– Algo está pasando, Señor Clef. Y tenemos que encontrar que es.

– Hablare con la princesa – respondió Clef – Averiguaremos que pasa.

Nuevamente en las habitaciones del castillo, en donde la princesa parecía triste.

– Tú ya sabes lo que está pasando. – Le decía ella al mago. – Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, pero nos negamos a creer. Cerramos los ojos y ahora la gente paga las consecuencias.

– No puede ser, tú puedes seguir protegiendo Céfiro. No es necesario hacer nada extraño, solo algunos arreglos para que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien.

– Una fuerza de voluntad grande significa un corazón completo. Que no puede dividirse. Se ama y se entrega completamente. Céfiro debería estar en primer lugar, pero ha sido desplazado por ti.

– Entones solo queda...

– Necesitamos un nuevo pilar, pero mientras yo siga viva no se puede encontrar a la sucesora. Es necesario destruir al pilar actual... Clef, mátame.

– No puedo –Dijo tirando el báculo. – Jamás podría hacer algo como eso. Nadie en Céfiro podría lastimarte. Solo Tashir que tenía el Divinatto que fue destruido con él. Pero yo no puedo lastimarte, nadie en Céfiro puede hacerte nada.

Cayó de rodillas tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. No solo estaba destrozado, se negaba a creer la realidad.

– Pero existe una leyenda, de tres héroes antiguos.

– Pero debe de haber otra forma, debe existir una manera. Podemos encontrar ese camino.

La princesa se levantó de su trono y habló en tono severo, regañando al mago.

– Fue tu hermano quien tomó esa actitud ante la muerte de su esposa. Se negaba a aceptar la voluntad de los dioses y las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Pero tú: supremo sacerdote Clef, vas a tragarte tus sentimientos y cumplirás con tu deber. O de lo contrario, ordenare a la guardia que te ejecuten apenas salgas de aquí.

– Pero... yo... – negaba una y otra vez.

– Te necesito Clef – acercándose a él y ahora parecía suplicar – Solo tú conoces los antiguos rituales. Como deben hacerse las cosas. Solo tú tienes el poder. ¿Puedo contar contigo Clef? ¿Puedes ayudarme?

– Tres guerreros del mundo de las leyendas – decía él levantándose y secándose los ojos – aquellos que tengan la fuerza de voluntad más grande. Me encargaré y les ayudaré. También ordenaré que se inicie la búsqueda del nuevo pilar. Dirás que sientes que se acerca tu muerte... no será una mentira.

– Perdóname por hacerte este, Clef.

Este negó.

– Ambos cometimos errores y pecados, tenemos que cumplir con las consecuencias. Volveré a verte, nunca más estarás sola.

En la catedral, el asistente de la princesa parecía rezar. Clef se hincó a su lado y comenzó a decirle.

– Almit... sabes que te apreció como a un hijo, ¿verdad?

– Sí, mi señor.

– Sabes que si algo muy terrible ocurriera, solo confiaría en ti, ¿verdad?

– Sí, mi señor.

– Sabes que a veces tenemos que realizar terribles sacrificios, ¿verdad?

– Sí, mi señor.

– Almit, asistente del pilar. Necesito que me ayudes en algo tan difícil que nunca podría pedírselo a nadie más.

Marina se sentía confundida ante esta situación, ¿qué iba a pasar?

Ahora estaban en un bosque en donde el llamado Almit hablaba con tres jovencitas. Pero estas vestían ropas que no eran de Céfiro. Una era una monja de hábito azul. Una joven de elaborado vestido y aires de noble y una más de cabello muy corto que vestía y parecía obrero de una fábrica.

No eran japonesas y parecían venir de una época cercana al mil novecientos.

– Fueron llamadas a este mundo para convertirse en guerreras mágicas. Jamás podrán regresar a su hogar hasta que salven a la princesa Nunally. El maligno hechicero Clef la tiene prisionera y le impide rezar por Céfiro.

– ¿Por qué nosotras? – preguntaba la monja.

– Por que solo aquellos venidos del mundo místico pueden volverse guerreros mágicos.

Ahora en el interior del volcán en donde Clef hablaba con los tres genios.

"No nos corresponden los asuntos de los humanos" – decía el ser de fuego.

– Su misión es proteger Céfiro y si no hacen nada, Céfiro será destruido.

"¿Y quién es en culpable de esta situación?"

– Yo soy el responsable. Y como su paladín que fui alguna vez, les exijo nos presten su poder para salvar nuestro mundo.

En un pueblo, un mago atacaba a las tres jóvenes. Ahora llevaban las pequeñas armaduras de guerreras mágicas. Y usaban los hechizos que Marina tanto conocía. Eran guerreras mágicas luchando contra uno de los sacerdotes que seguían a Clef.

Quien al ser vencido, elevó las manos al cielo.

– ¡Por el señor Clef!

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Clef? – le preguntaba la princesa. Clef usaba aquella armadura negra que alguna vez dejó en lugar de sus ropajes de sumo sacerdote. Y miraba a las niñas pelear a través de un espejo mágico.

– Por que no están listas. Por que no tienen la fuerza para hacer lo que deben. Para enfrentarte... – un momento para aguantar las lagrimas.

– Tienes que ser fuerte – le dijo ella – solo un poco más.

– Lo hare... lo haré.

Un gran cambio en el ambiente, ahora las tres jóvenes tenían sus armaduras completas y la monja, con la magia del agua, dirigía al grupo. Clef las recibía a la entrada del castillo con un gesto severo. Sujetando fuerte su lanza y con una pared mágica aprisionando a la princesa. Nadie dudaría que él fuera en realidad quien lo provocaba todo.

El lugar era destrozado por los ataques de ambos bando, mientras la princesa gritaba que se detuvieran. Le gritaba a Clef que parara.

Los hechizos de las guerreras mágicas destrozaron su lanza lastimándolo gravemente. Este quedó hincado en el suelo con un gesto de dolor. Intentando levantarse pero sin lograrlo. Estaba vencido y las niñas pudieron relajarse.

Un instante para mirar a sus oponentes, para asombrarse de su fuerza. Después a la princesa, quien lloraba tras su prisión mágica, preocupada por él. Pero también esperando su destino.

Bajó la mirada y después dijo en un murmullo.

– No voy a dejar que la toquen... no voy a permitir que se la lleven. No me importa, no me importa nada. Solo sobre mi cadáver podrán hacerle algo.

Un hechizo poderoso golpeó a las tres jóvenes destruyendo buena parte del lugar y lastimándolas. Había tanta desesperación en los ojos de Clef. Estaban llenos de dolor.

– Quiero regresar a casa – decía la monja habiendo perdido su corona y con su cabello rubio cubriéndole parte de la cara – Quiero regresar con la hermana Cordelia, con las novicias que obtienen los votos este año. A pesar de que me regañe la madre superiora. Quiero volver. ¿Ustedes también, chicas? ¿Salvaremos a la princesa como prometimos? ¿Estaremos juntas siempre?

Una de ellas se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

– Nada va a poder separarnos.

– Ni siquiera un mago que quiere dominar este mundo.

– ¡Las tres juntas, chicas! – Les ordenó la monja – ¡Qué la lanza de Cristo nos guié hasta la victoria!

Las defensas mágicas del Clef se rompieron con facilidad en el ataque y al tratar de responder, la sangre manchó el aire del lugar. Un grito desesperado del mago rompió el silencio y pareció escucharse por todo Céfiro. Las guerreras mágicas de ese entonces se llenaban de horror al ver lo que habían hecho.

La princesa protegió al mago en el último instante, recibiendo esa lanza de energía en la espalda. Sacrificando la vida para defender a su ser amado.

– Nunally – le decía él llorando y ayudándola a recostarse – Nunally, tranquila.

– Gracias, Clef – respondía la princesa – perdóname por pedirte tanto.

Las jóvenes abandonaron las armas y retrocedieron asustadas. No podían creer lo que acababan de hacer.

– Ya pueden ir a casa – les decía el mago que les recibió en el bosque.

– Pero la princesa – trataba de articular palabra la rubia – La princesa... se supone que íbamos a salvarla.

– Ustedes vinieron a este mundo a cumplir la voluntad de la princesa. Y su deseo era morir.

– ¡Clef la tenía prisionera! Por eso nos trajeron a este mundo.

– Nadie en Céfiro puede lastimar al pilar, mucho menos Clef que tanto la ama y ella le corresponde. Un pilar solo puede sentir amor por Céfiro o de lo contrario no podrá rezar. Y mientras no muera no podremos encontrar a su sustituta. Matando al pilar, ustedes han salvado a Céfiro.

– ¡Pero eso no era lo que nosotras queríamos!

– Este es el deseo de la princesa.

La princesa besó al mago con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y después sus manos cayeron. Mientras Clef lloraba y parecía hacer juramentos en voz baja. Las tres niñas se acercaron, también llorando, tal vez deseando que nada de aquello fuese verdad.

Y de pronto todo brilló tan fuerte que Marina no podía ver nada. Sintió como si fuera jalada a través de un largo túnel sin fin a gran velocidad.

Abrió los ojos y le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz. Clef se encontraba sobre ella, tocándole las sienes con cara de preocupación.

Marina lo abrazó de pronto y no pudo contenerse, le dolía tanto el corazón. Se sentía tan, pero tan mal.

– Lo siento – le decía ella llorando – lo siento mucho. Tú la amabas y tuviste que verla morir. Tú la querías tanto que estabas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ella... tú trataste de protegerla.

– ¿Marina?

– Tú amabas a la princesa. Nunally lo era todo para ti.

Clef sonrió de manera triste y después comenzó a consolarla, dejando que se calmase después de la experiencia. Acababa de pasar por algo muy difícil.

Cuando la joven se tranquilizó una de las sacerdotisas le dio una bebida, un té caliente con aroma a canela. Mientras Clef solo la miraba.

– ¿Podrían darnos un minuto? – Preguntó el mago a lo que los demás afirmaron antes de salir de la habitación. Dejándolos solos. Este se levantó para mirar por la ventana por algunos instantes antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la joven.

– ¿Qué viste allá adentro? – le preguntó y la chica, aun con los ojos llorosos, tardó un poco en contestar.

– Vi el pasado... cuando Alquiam todavía era tu hermano. Vi a la princesa Nunally y lo que sentías por ella. Vi todo hasta que ella murió.

– Y sí nació la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas. Fue Nunally quien fundó este plan, de que se llamaran guerreros del mundo místico para matar al pilar cuando este ya no pudiera cumplir con su misión. Antes era su protector quien realizaba ese acto tan terrible, tenía una corona que lo obligaba a siempre obedecer al pilar. Pero mi hermano la destruyó en su búsqueda de destrucción.

– ¿Tú la amabas?

– Más que a ningún otra cosa, más que a nada – nuevamente se le perdió la mirada por la ventana. Parecía recordar tiempos muy lejanos.

– Yo... yo preferiría morir antes de volver a pasar por eso. Antes de ver a alguien entregar su vida solo por haberse enamorado. Y tú lo has vivido dos veces... no... No lo entiendo.

El mago pensó mucho antes de sentarse junto a ella.

– Fue un pecado gigantesco enamorarme de ella. Y mucho más preferir mi vida y mi bien a la existencia de todo Céfiro. Si yo me hubiera alejado, estoy seguro de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Para bien o para mal, pero diferentes.

– Yo no hubiera podido seguir viviendo, como Esmeralda a la muerte de Zagato... Yo no hubiera aguantado más. ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Este bajó la mirada y respondió sin mirarla.

– A los elfos se nos llama de una manera.

– Casta olvidada. Lo escuché en los recuerdos de Alquiam. ¿Qué significa?

– Hace miles de años, los elfos dominaron Céfiro. Toda la iglesia era de elfos, eran los señores de las tierras y el comercio. Y con la llegada al pilar de una elfo, con la capacidad mágica de extender su vida por mucho tiempo. Esta tierra se convirtió en poco más que las propiedades administradas por mi raza. Cientos de atrocidades e injusticias se cometieron en la búsqueda de poder.

– Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

– Pero un día la situación cambió. Los elfos dejaron de envejecer, los más ancianos no morían. Ya no podíamos hacer magia y la corona rechazó al pilar. Los dioses se habían olvidado de nosotros. Ya no nos reclamaban a su lado como sus hijos con la muerte. Nos abandonaron para siempre en esta tierra.

– Una casta olvidada.

– Aquellos a quienes los elfos oprimieron iniciaron una gran revuelta y muchos elfos murieron. Los sobrevivientes se refugiaron en un bosque lejano. Abandonados por completo, no les quedaba nada. La inmortalidad de mi raza no es una bendición, es una maldición de los dioses. Nunca terminará nuestra existencia, y si algo llegara a pasar, no nos reuniremos con los que conocimos en vida. Renaceremos como un niño elfo destinado a otra eternidad en este mundo. Un elfo solo puede ser concebido si otro elfo murió un año antes.

– Es... terrible.

– Me enamoré de Nunally sabiendo que era un pecado. Y he pagado por eso cada día desde hace más de doscientos años. Cada día recordándola, cada vez que cierro los ojos, viéndola morir otra vez. Recordando que fue por mi culpa que su vida y la de muchos otros se perdieran. Morir solo seria escapar de mi responsabilidad.

Aun usaba esa ropa por la batalla contra la copia de Sierra. Marina sentía como si hubieran pasado años enteros desde aquella pelea, en una vida diferente.

– Puedes perdonarte, dejar de sufrir.

– No... Solo podría dejar de sentirme mal cuando olvide a Nunally. Y no deseo olvidarla, jamás podré dejar de recordarla... Alquiam dice que somos iguales. Y a pesar de que me esfuerzo en negarlo, tal vez sea verdad. Hemos cometido pecados muy grandes, tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre. Y mostramos un rostro serió y normal cuando tenemos deseos de rendirnos, de maldecir al cielo y llorar. Pero viviremos para siempre... ese es nuestro don, esa es nuestra maldición.

– Pero tú has ayudado a mucha gente.

– Sí – se levantó evitándole la mirada a la chica – ayude a que Zagato y Esmeralda tuvieran ese tiempo juntos antes de que ustedes tres fueran llamadas. Yo no estaba ahí para evitar que Zagato se llevara a Esmeralda. A pesar de que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

– ¿Tú lo dejaste?

Sonrió débilmente.

– La princesa me envió lejos para recoger a Mokona. Pude olvidarme de eso y regresar al castillo para detener a Zagato. Pero no lo hice. Por que recordé como me sentiría yo si alguien me hubiera quitado esos últimos momentos junto a Nunally. Así que lo deje llevarse a Esmeralda. No habría tanta diferencia... solo que no pudimos comenzar a buscar antes al nuevo pilar. Y más vidas se rompieron por mi culpa.

– Tú no eres malo, Clef.

– Quiero creer eso, de verdad quiero creer eso, pero cada vez me cuesta más trabajo... Afortunadamente ya te encuentras a salvo, Alquiam pudo mantenerte a salvo dentro de su mente y tu propia mente se encuentra intacta.

– ¿Cómo esta él?

– Muy mal, la interrupción de la meditación y el protegerte dañaron buena parte de su mente. Se encuentra mucho más cerca de la bestia que antes. Tal vez ya no podamos usarlo en batalla. Tal vez ya no sirvan de nada las cadenas.

Marina pensó un tanto en esta nueva situación.

– ¿Va a morir?

– No... Vas a matarlo. Pero ahora necesitas descansar. Sufriste un golpe emocional muy fuerte. Ya sensibilizamos tu mente y creo que estarás bien, pero necesitas relajarte y dormir. Tal vez tengas sueños extraños, pero trata de ignorarlos. Una de mis ayudantes te llevará a tu habitación.

– Gracias – le dijo ella dejando la taza en el lugar y levantándose del sillón en el que estaba. Por fin se daba cuenta que estaba. El estudio de Clef y el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Libros, amuletos, pócimas, todo usado y dejado en el lugar en medio de emoción y rapidez. Tal vez toda la actividad que se dio al ayudarla.

Ya frente a la puerta, ella se detuvo para decirle.

– Clef, siento que te debo una disculpa. No quería mirar dentro de tus recuerdos. Siento mucho haberme enterado de todo esto que querías mantener en secreto.

– No fue tu culpa – respondió el mago comenzando a guardar los libros.

– Siento como... si te hubiera ofendido.

– En ese caso, te disculpo – con un libro en cada mano la miró como si fuera una broma.

– Hubiera deseado no saber mucho de todo eso.

– Y yo hubiera preferido que no lo supieras. Que siguieras pensando en mi igual que siempre, defendiéndome de los demás, creyendo que soy una buena persona.

– Eres una buena persona, Clef.

– Gracias – le dijo él y entonces ella salió de la habitación. A pesar de que acababa de despertar se sentía tan cansada. Solo deseaba ir a dormir... pero, también sentía que debía hacer algo.

De pronto se sentía apurada, de repente algo en su pecho le decía que debía darse prisa.

¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Dónde?

No, no había problema. Ahí estaba ella. Descansando en el jardín. Tal vez solo era toda esa emoción de antes. Todo lo pasado.

– Lucy – le dijo pero sin obtener respuesta. Alertándola a acercarse. – ¡Lucy! – le repitió angustiada hincándose frente a ella. Para encontrarse un par de ojos muertos. De una Lucy que no miraba nada y balbuceaba palabras lentamente. Perdida en un mundo de ensueño.

– Pasó hace unas horas – le dijo Anaís a quien no había notado en el lugar – Dijo que no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo aquí.

– Vas a estar bien – le decía Marina a su amiga tomándola de una mano. Sin poder aguantar las lágrimas – Te vamos a llevar a casa y vas a estar bien. Solo... solo espéranos un poco más, solo un poquito.

De verdad, de verdad, necesitaba dormir un poco.

.

.

.


	24. Capítulo 23 Y si yo quisiera llorar

**Capitulo 23 Y si yo quisiera llorar.**

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba sentirse sola por un momento en donde nadie la mirara. En donde no pudiera delatarse a los ojos de nadie.

Conocía un lugar así cerca del lago. Un sitio que no visitaba nadie y era posible encontrar mucho silenció, un lugar solo para ella.

Sentada debajo de un árbol, mirando a la nada, podían pasar largas horas sin que sintiera deseos de regresar a casa. De volver a ver a nadie. Tal vez nunca volver, tomar un camino y una decisión de la que todos los demás se arrepintieran.

¿Con qué fuerzas les sonreiría si ella misma se sentía rota por dentro? ¿Cómo les animaría a los demás si su más grande deseo era tan terrible? Si sentía el alma tan destrozada.

Y de pronto un sentimiento extraño. Al principio era como perder todo el aire de los pulmones sin que le dejaran respirar. Pero solo por un momento. Tras del cual llegaba una extraña paz. Un sentimiento cálido y que le hacía sentir mejor.

Y cada vez que eso pasaba, no podía evitar llorar, sacar lo que hasta hacia unos momentos le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Sintiéndose después mejor. Sintiéndose fuerte, lista para volver a pelear, para sonreírles a los demás Para enfrentarse a la vida.

– Te extraño, Korugane-sempai – murmuraba ella al viento antes de retirarse de su rincón secreto.

.

.

.

Tomoyo se calmó después de un rato de que el grupo de Alquiam se fue. Sakura se pasó con ella toda la tarde hablándole y tranquilizándola. Ambas estaban bien, regresaron bien de aquella aventura en Tomoeda. A pesar de que para Alquiam y los demás, aquello fue cuestión de un par de minutos. Jamás se fueron, tal vez.

Incluso Kohaku, el ángel de alas blancas las acompañaba y cuidaba de Tomoyo y Sakura. Ante la fiel y al parecer celosa mirada de Walker a la distancia. Tal vez tan distante de los demás como lo era Yue.

Tomoyo se asustó con los sucesos de la mañana, cuando la atacaron al regresar a Céfiro. Pero por suerte el jefe de aquel grupo creía en ella y le daba otra oportunidad. Estaba a salvo, estaban bien.

Shaoran entró de pronto al lugar, tal vez ese viajero que acompañaba a la otra Sakura. Pero con ver su espada pudieron reconocerlo. Era Lee.

– Shaoran – le decía Sakura corriendo para abrazarlo. En Tomoeda, él también se quedó en una situación muy difícil

– ¿Están todos bien? ¿No les pasó nada?

– Todos bien – le dijo Kohaku en cuclillas sobre una silla. En una pose que recordaba a un ave sobre un cable como acostumbraba estar.

– Estaba preocupado por ustedes. Ishbal tenía la carta de la creación.

– ¿El libro? – Tomoyo se levantó – ¿Dónde todo lo que escribes se hace realidad?

– Lo estaba escribiendo todo. Tal vez la hija de Ho ni siquiera existe en realidad. Tal vez todo lo hizo con su magia y la magia de Sakura.

– Alquiam... Alquiam me dijo que todo era parte del plan de Ishbal para que nos matáramos entre nosotros. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez él lo controló todo desde el principio para que esto pasara, por que le somos un estorbo.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

– Vamos a pelear, vamos a vencer a Ishbal para poder regresar a Tomoeda de una manera tranquila. ¿Está bien Sakura, Shaoran, Kohaku?

Todos afirmaron y Kohaku sonrió levemente antes de voltear y caerse de la silla. El ángel negro de antes le miraba de muy cerca con una sonrisa torcida.

– Ya llegamos – sonrió Riuk, el shinigami – Nos perdimos un poco pero encontramos el camino hasta aquí.

– Pido perdón – completó el perro negro.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura, asustada.

– Igual que las cartas de Clow, estas cartas oscuras tienen dos guardianes – respondió el mismo ángel negro acercándose. Un poco encorvado como siempre acostumbraba estar – Yo no era necesario por la presencia de Midori. Pero ya que ella está muerta... vine a pasear por aquí un rato.

– ¿Ángel?

– Shinigami – le corrigió Tomoyo mientras el aludido ya se acercaba a Kohaku.

– Debes saber delicioso – le decía – Tan suavecito y tan blanquito. ¿Cómo será morderte?

Kohaku se levantó para ponerse detrás de Tomoyo con un gesto de apuración.

– Riuk – le regañó esta – déjalo en paz.

– No le estoy haciendo nada... huy, un manzano – y extendiendo sus desarregladas alas, salió por la ventana. En serio que era un ser feo.

– ¿Entonces Midori no va a regresar? – le preguntó Sakura al ángel blanco.

– Midori murió, aunque parte de sus recuerdos y su mente siguen dentro de mí. Tal vez si Lilith y yo volviéramos a unirnos existe una ligera posibilidad de que el ser resultante tenga la conciencia de Midori y sus recuerdos. Pero ya funcionó una vez y no creo que me deje intentarlo.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

– Voy a buscar a Alquiam para decirle que vamos a pelear con él. Tal vez los demás no estén de acuerdo pero mientras él nos apoye, será suficiente.

– Iré contigo – le dijo Shaoran alcanzándola.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Alquiam sufrió un accidente y después de la batalla de la mañana, no hay nadie que pueda entrenar contigo. – le decía Sara preparando sus navajas – Así que hoy pelearemos los dos.

– No quiero lastimarte.

– No lo hagas. Supongo que ya controlas bien tu navaja como para ordenarle a quien despedazar y a quién no. ¿O todavía no te tienes confianza?

Shaoran tomó su espada para enfrentarla, pues tenía razón con respecto a los entrenamientos. Alquiam no estaba, decían los otros que presentaba secuelas de la batalla. Y todos los demás soldados estaban de guardia ante cualquier ataque. No tenía quien le ayudase a practicar. Por lo que Sara sería su oponente aquella tarde.

Era buena con sus armas y le esquivaba con facilidad. Pero casi no tenía fuerza en los golpes. Tal vez innecesaria ante unas armas tan afiladas. Pero no le estaba sirviendo de mucho, no era el entrenamiento que necesitaba

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó él mientras estudiaba el siguiente ataque.

– ¿Te desagrada?

– No pregunte eso, pregunte el por qué lo haces.

Ella bajó las navajas antes de decir.

– Mi padre fue secuestrado por Ishbal.

– Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

– Cuando nos unimos a Alquiam estaba segura de que él lo derrotaría, pero ahora él está vencido y no puede pelear más. Ya no me sirve como aliado. Pero quiero ver que tú sí eres capaz. ¿Tendrás la fuerza que se necesita para ganarle a ese hechicero? ¿Para salvar a mi padre?

– ¿Por qué me ayudas?

– Lo único que me interesa es salvar a mi padre... aunque desde lo del sueño en la maquina.

Le miró de una manera extraña, de una forma que lo puso nervioso. Como si lo estudiara de alguna manera.

– Sara-sempai – dijo él un poco nervioso, como si aun estuvieran en aquel mundo de los sueños.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? – le mencionó ella con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un dedo por la barbilla igual que lo hacia Yuko sensei en aquel instituto. Sintiendo este el filo de la navaja contra la garganta.

– ¿Recordar qué?

– Lo que ocurrió en ese mundo, ese viaje a la olimpiada, esos meses juntos. ¿Lo olvidaste? Por que yo lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Quieres repetirlo? ¿O vivirlo por primera vez?

Shaoran se giró para ocultarle la mirada, mientras ella seguía viéndolo de aquella manera, estudiándolo.

– ¿Es por ella? – le preguntó Sara. – ¿Es por esa princesa que has cometido un error tras otro? Rechazaste todas las oportunidades, fuiste demasiado blando. Pudiste salvarte pero no lo hiciste. ¿Es por ella? ¿Por qué ella sea feliz?

– Es por ella – respondió sin mirarla.

– Sakura ni siquiera te extraña. Apenas te distrajiste y ya esta tan cerca de Korugane, te sustituyó con quien pudo. Y de no estar él sería cualquier otro, cualquiera que esté cerca de ella.

– Eso no es cierto.

– Ven conmigo, solo un poco y te haré olvidarla. Al menos por una noche. Yo quiero que salves a mi padre y no se me ocurre mejor pago. Intercambió equivalente. – Y se acercó a él para mirarlo muy de cerca – no te pido ningún sentimiento. Solo serán unas horas.

Este se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

– No quiero hacer esto, estoy peleando por Sakura.

– Adelante, entonces – terminó ella alejándose después del lugar.

Fuera de la máquina de sueños no existía ningún acercamiento con esa chica. No sabía quién era y nada de su pasado, tal vez hasta su verdadero nombre seguía siendo un misterio. Y de pronto llegaba a decirle eso.

Sentía deseos de hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro. Tal vez esta se sintió ofendida ante el tono que él tomó al final. Pero lo más importante, hacerle ver que él confiaba en Sakura. No creía en ninguno de esos comentarios.

Cerca de la salida trasera del castillo estaba ella. Mirando a la lejanía, tal vez pensando en lo que ambos dijeron. Shaoran respiró profundo para pensar y entonces comenzó a acercarse

Pero Ishbal estaba más cerca ya y llegaba desenfundando su espada. Ella no podía verlo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– ¿Por qué no te quedas con Sakura? – le preguntó Tomoyo al muchacho caminando por el castillo.

– No te quiero dejar sola. Según dijeron te consideran traidora. Así que no está de más.

– Deberías cuidar a Sakura.

– Me preocupas más tú.

– Deja de decir eso – comenzaba a molestarse y se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero una vocecita los interrumpió antes de decir más.

– ¡Ojos tristes! – decía la niña corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¿Akiko? – la joven la levantó en brazos sin ocultar la sorpresa.

– Estaba con los otros niños – decía Anaís que llegaba acompañada de Paris. – No dejaba de llorar por que quería verte.

Tomoyo parecía no escucharla, abrazado a la pequeña mientras decía.

– Los deseos de Ishbal se rompieron, eso la incluía a ella. Pensé que no te volvería a ver pequeñita.

– Akiko estaba asustada sin ustedes. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde está ala negra?

Tomoyo negó aunque la niña no pudiera verla.

– Ya no está con nosotros, ya no va a volver.

Tristeza en la mirada de aquella niña.

– ¿Le pasó lo que a papá y mamá? ¿Ya no va a volver?

– Sí, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

– ¿Tú vas a estar?

– Si quieres ir con la familia Shira, o te quieres quedar conmigo está bien. Lo que tú escojas.

La niña se soltó suavemente de los brazos de Tomoyo para caminar. Sin decir nada. Anaís le pidió a París la llevara con los demás niños y después se acercó a la otra joven.

– ¿Tú eres Tomoyo? ¿La que estaba con Ishbal hoy en la mañana?

Esto puso tensa a la joven, Alquiam no estaba ahí para protegerla como la última vez.

– Fui yo.

Anaís le sonrió de manera ligera haciéndola sentir un poco extraña. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas que parecieran protegerla. Que tuvieran más posición o poder que ella. Pero la princesa de aquel mundo despertaba ese sentimiento de inferioridad.

– No te preocupes. Yo no te critico por hacer eso.

– ¿En serio? – Una media sonrisa demostraba que no le creía mucho.

– Alquiam nos hizo lo mismo que a ti.

– ¿Tú no eres la princesa de aquí?

– Soy una de las compañeras de Marina, las tres venimos de Tokio. Y Alquiam una vez nos hizo lo mismo que Ishbal a ti. Llevarnos lejos para regresar arrepentidas, pero aun así te tengo una pregunta.

Toda la calma de antes volvió a disiparse, tal vez aun no era el momento de confiar.

– ¿Pregunta?

– ¿Vas a estar con nosotros? ¿Vas a estar de nuestro lado?

Afirmó varias veces, aun nerviosa.

– Estoy con ustedes. He perdido personas queridas, Ishbal es el enemigo.

Una sonrisa complacida de Anaís.

– Tu nombre es Tomoyo, ¿cierto? Eres una hechicera, ¿verdad?

– Soy una maestra de cartas. Una persona mágica, pero... ¿dijiste que fue Alquiam quien te hizo lo mismo? ¿No es nuestro aliado?

– Alquiam no siempre ha estado de nuestra parte. Alguna vez fuimos enemigos. Pero pasaron muchas cosas y ahora pelea con nosotros. Muchos aquí no confían en él, pero nos apoya.

Tomoyo pensó un poco y después dijo.

– ¿Dónde está él? Quiero hablarle, decirle que voy a pelear con él.

– Por desgracia no puedes hablar con él ahora. Tuvo un ligero accidente y lo están atendiendo.

– ¿Y él está bien?

– No lo sé, justo ahora lo ayudan.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, una explosión sonó cercana sintiendo como vibraba la construcción. Algo acababa de explotar contra la torre del castillo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Ishbal se acercaba a Sara por la espalda, con paso sigiloso, sacando la espada que llevaba al cinto. Shaoran tenía que hacer algo para salvarla.

– Heme aquí, mi señora adorada mía – dijo Ishbal hincándose ante ella y mostrando la espada como si se la entregara – Que sean tus ojos los que muestren a mí la misericordia que no merezco

– ¿Cómo van las cosas, Ishbal?

– Tal como está planeado, todo marcha perfectamente.

– Me has servido bien – le decía ella cruzando los brazos, sin mirarlo. Con toda su atención puesta en el horizonte a donde el sol se acercaba. No tardaba mucho para el anochecer.

– Mi mayor deseo ha sido siempre servirle.

– Mientes – una pequeña sonrisa – tú mayor deseo es que te regrese a tu pequeña personita.

– Que se haga solo su voluntad, mi señora. Solo le pido, no la lastime.

Una risa por parte de Sara, algo que jamás había escuchado.

Shaoran estaba impactado con estas palabras. Ishbal, su más grande enemigo. Su demonio personal, estaba ahí, en la misma situación que él. Era un prisionero tratando de salvar a alguien, estaba atrapado como todos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir peleando contra él? ¿Tratar de ayudarlo?

Intentó alejarse, y al hacerlo, llamó la atención de Ishbal haciendo que se levantara, mostrando el arma hacia él.

– Es Shaoran – le decía a su compañera. – Nos ha escuchado. ¿Qué debo hacer, mi señora? Deme su orden.

Desde detrás del enmascarado, la joven habló.

– ¿Ahora lo sabes todo, Shaoran? Es una pena que te dieras cuenta. Me hubiera gustado tenerte por lo menos una vez. Pero ahora... Ishbal, continúa con el plan, rápido

El enmascarado desapareció dejándolos solos.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Ishbal te lo dijo. Nuestro plan era revivir a alguien pero todo se echó a perder. Ahora yo podré usar las plumas para revivir a una persona, alguien a quien yo quiero.

– ¿Todo esto es para revivir a alguien?

– ¿No es eso lo que todos buscamos? ¿No es eso lo que desean estos magos? Regresarle la vida a los muertos, vencer a la muerte. Pudiste ayudarme, Shaoran, no es Ishbal quien te ama si no yo. Te lo hubiera entregado todo, pero ahora eres mi oponente. No tengo más remedio que destruirte.

– ¿Por qué?

– Yo quería que fueras para mí. Ya que te negaste solo hay un camino que seguir. ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Quieres intentar destruirme?

Una explosión por encima de sus cabezas, pedazos de piedra de una de las torres salieron volando del lugar. ¿Quién, en donde?

Artefactos de metal, enormes tanques de humeantes cañones que se alistaban para volver a disparar. Estaban atacando el castillo de Céfiro

Ishbal apareció de pronto, llevando atrapada a Sakura. Deteniéndole las manos a la espalda y cubriéndole la boca para callarla. Ella luchaba por liberarse mientras miraba a Shaoran, pidiéndole que la salvara.

El muchacho se adelantó para tratar de ayudar a la princesa, pero Sara se interpuso, mirándolo

– La necesito – le dijo – el alma de Ishbal no brilla lo suficiente.

– ¡Suéltala!

Una sonrisa tranquila de Sara antes de atacarlo a la cara con sus navajas, obligándolo a retirarse un poco,

– ¡Ishbal! – Ordenó la joven – Que el Kenshin se encargue de esto. Quiero a este tipo muerto antes del atardecer.

Un nuevo guerrero llegado de algún lado, parecía un samurái, de largo cabello rojo y una cruz de cicatrices en una mejilla. Usando un atuendo japonés antiguo, con esos pantalones holgados como faldas que le gustaban usar a Korugane. Tenía frente a él a un nuevo enemigo. Era el momento de empuñar fuerte la espada y lanzarse a la pelea.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Aquel mago negro y poderoso ya tenía una barrera mágica para defender al castillo de los ataques que no se detenían. Eran viejos vehículos que parecían de la segunda guerra mundial, pero tenían mucha munición.

– ¡Organícense! ¡Rápido! – les ordenaba uno de aquellos soldados. Si no le fallaba la memoria, era aquel que montaba antes el gran dragón rojo.

– ¿Dónde está Alquiam? – preguntaba otro.

– Esta herido y ya lo atienden. Tal vez no venga a pelear. Sin él tenemos que defender el castillo.

Les organizaba en grupos diciéndoles a donde moverse. Para abrir las puertas y salir del lugar atacando. Por lo que Tomoyo esperó su turno para ser llamada. Korugane apareció por el lugar, buscando a alguien. Se le veía desesperado y llevaba la espada enfundada en una mano.

– ¿Has visto a la princesa Sakura?

Tomoyo se limitó a negar. No la había visto, estaba más preocupada por su amiga Sakura. Por suerte mandó a Lee a cuidarla cuando comenzaron las explosiones. Si iban a abandonar el castillo como antes, ojala sus amigos no dudaran en hacerlo también.

El mago negro de antes, el del brazo de metal se acercó a Tomoyo para decirle.

– Regresa con los otros.

– Pero puedo pelear.

– Lo sé, tú defenderás a los civiles. El resto de los soldados pelearemos al frente. Ve y protege a los indefensos.

Afirmó de manera tranquila y hecho a caminar a donde la mandaban. Los civiles necesitaban protección y ella se encargaría de ello.

Los grupos salieron para prepararse fuera del castillo. Defenderían el lugar todo lo que fuera necesario. Florina se encontraba entre los soldados, la infantería. Tratando de aparentar normalidad, más estaba nerviosa.

Fuera, contra el hechizo de Clef, portales mágicos se dibujaron, con los símbolos de la serpiente negra. Si por ahí dejaban entrar a los enemigos, la batalla seria por el castillo.

Conmoción cerca de las puertas. Alguien salía.

Era Alquiam, con un cuervo sobre cada hombro y los ojos vendados. No parecía el vendaje de una herida, más bien era para impedirle ver. Caminaba como un general, arrogante, lleno de seguridad y parecía despreciar al mundo entero.

– ¿Enemigos? – le preguntó a Valgrant.

– Aun ninguno.

Marina llegó al lugar, apurada y ya con su armadura de guerrera mágica. Dormía cuando la despertaron avisándole de la situación. Ya se encontraba bien, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación como si todo aquello fuera un sueño

Por la puerta aparecía Liceo, caminando de manera fatigosa y sujetándose una herida en el torso.

– ¡Tienen a la princesa! – Decía sin atinar a soltar su espada – No pude detenerlo, se la llevaron. Ishbal la tiene.

Korugane se acercó rápido para ayudarlo. Mientras Alquiam, cual si no le importara, se acercó a Florina.

– Princesa de pegaso, toma al guerrero y llévalo a que lo sanen. Su princesa está en peligro en la parte trasera del castillo donde siento la magia de Ishbal. Korugane ira primero. Princesa de pegaso – le sujetó de un brazo para recalcar las palabras. Pero por su vendaje daba la impresión de hablar con un anciano ciego – Protege al Shaoran, su vida es valiosa, más valiosa que la tuya. Usa la fuerza de tu hermana.

Le extendió una máscara. La misma máscara que alguna vez usó Sirene, pero cortada por la mitad. Ahora dejaba libre la parte de la boca.

– Sí señor – respondió ella antes de ir a hacer lo que le indicaban. Dejando a Alquiam para hablar con el resto de sus soldados.

– ¡Valgrant, caballero jinete dragón! Protege este castillo, esta es tu única misión pues los ejércitos no atacaran ahora. Protege al mago Clef quien mantiene la barrera. Solo la guerrera del agua y yo pelearemos. No le permitas a tu princesa luchar hasta que maten a alguno de los dos.

– ¿Porque solo ustedes, mi señor?

– Por que viene algo grande, algo tan grande que matará a todo lo que logre acercarse. Que Clef proteja este castillo hasta el último momento. Comiencen a traer aquí a toda la gente del pueblo. Marina, ven conmigo.

¿Alquiam estaba aquí? ¿No estaba supuestamente muy lastimado después de lo del circulo de magos? Y con un cuervo sobre cada hombro que miraba hacia todos lados como si examinaran lo que pasaba. Le recordaban las palabras de su profesor de esgrima, sobre un dios europeo, fanático de las guerras a quien dos cuervos le contaban los sucesos del mundo. Un dios que empuñaba un poderoso martillo y sé hacía llamar Thor.

Y había algo en la presencia de Alquiam... ya no parecía un humano.

Un poco lejos del pueblo, entre las montañas, un portal gigantesco, tan grande como uno de los genios parecía llamarlos. Retarlos a acercarse.

– Llama a tu genio – le dijo él – Viene otra batalla.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Ríndete por favor – le decía la princesa Tomoyo, recién llegada por uno de los portales. Pero Shaoran no la escuchaba. Recogió su espada y enfrentó de nuevo a aquel hombre. Era tan rápido que era imposible verlo. Era tan fuerte que no podía tocarlo, era tan hábil que más bien parecía estar jugando.

Pero no importaba.

Por que estaba tratando, por que estaba intentando... por que iba a salvar a la princesa Sakura. Por que lo más importante en Céfiro era la fuerza de voluntad y nada más. Y si se trataba de salvar a Sakura, entonces su alma crecería hasta el infinito para lograrlo. Solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más, solo tenía que intentarlo más fuerte.

Aun no lo mataban, no podía morir todavía

Aun tenía que salvar a la princesa.

Aun tenía que vengar a su amigo.

Y por eso no podía morir.

Atacó con fuerza y en esta ocasión logro que el hombre pelirrojo se alejara mientras se defendía. No era igual que antes, de repente presentaba una fuerza física mucho más grande.

Ya no era el mismo Shaoran.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Cerca de la sala central, lo más apartado posible de cualquier entrada al castillo, se encontraban todos lo que no podían pelear. Rogando por que aquello terminara pronto. Rezando por que aquello terminara bien.

Tomoyo tenía su bayoneta en una mano y se paseaba un poco por el lugar, como si vigilara seguida de cerca por un perro negro. Aunque envió a Riuk a vigilar el exterior para que no asustara a nadie más. Nadie dudaría en atacarle si le vieran de repente. Era tan horrible.

– Tomoyo – se dirigió Lee a ella – ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

– Estamos en ataque, no pude. Pero creo que estaremos bien.

Lee afirmó ligeramente.

– Quería. Preguntarte sobre lo que pasó en Tomoeda.

– De Midori... al parecer ella murió de verdad a pesar de que toda la historia la hizo Ishbal. Seguramente nunca regresara.

– Que lastima, era una aliada valiosa.

– Regresa con Sakura.

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

– No me siento muy cómodo junto a ella... por que siento que... en cualquier momento voy a decirle lo que hablé contigo antes. De la verdadera situación entre ella y yo.

Sin entender su propia reacción, Tomoyo le tomó por la ropa para mirarlo como si lo amenazara.

– No puedes decirles eso, no puedes siquiera pensar en eso. ¿Cómo piensas decírselo solo así a Sakura? Ella te ama y tú dijiste que sentías lo mismo.

– No encuentro la manera de decirle la verdad, no podía, yo solo... Me sentía acorralado. Y en este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, me doy cuenta de que yo...

– ¡Enemigo! –Anunció uno de los pocos soldados del lugar señalando al portal que se abría en la pared. Algo iba a salir de ahí. Algo malo iba a pasar.

Pero con paso ligero y la espada enfundada en una mano, el joven Korugane sempai llegaba al lugar, mirándolos. Buscando con la mirada a aquel que le enfrentaría

Solo él, aunque el portal aun no se cerraba.

Todos listos para enfrentarlo, se tenían que defender a los civiles del lugar,

– Alto – les ordenó Tomoyo acercándose – Yo voy a pelear con él, seré su oponente.

Una ligera sonrisa del recién llegado, mirándola fijo pero sin abandonar su postura relajada. Tomoyo se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, tratando de calmarse, de parecer relajada.

Tiró a un lado su bayoneta y se posicionó como tanto tiempo atrás, le enseñó ese mismo muchacho. Pelearía en el terreno de él, le vencería solo con las manos.

El otro pareció sorprendido pero le imitó dejando el arma. Si la chica quería unos cuantos golpes, se los daría con mucho gusto.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

¿Llamar a los genios? Ella lo tenía, el gran Seres, dragón azul del agua. Pero... ¿Alquiam tenía un genio? Algo en sus recuerdos le decía que sí, que era algo normal. Pero no recordaba nada como un genio.

Alquiam juntó las manos en una plegaria y comenzó a decir.

– Que el verdugo de las almas abandone su lugar en el infierno. Que el castigador acuda a mi llamado, la serpiente de cobre que reina en el primer río del inframundo es invocada por el Alquiam, ¡Qué el que está hecho de carne de muertos acuda a la batalla!

Cerca de ellos, una luz muy fuerte en el suelo, un portal que dejaba entrar mucha luz desde algún otro lugar. Y tras de un instante apareció el genio del muchacho, aunque no tenía buen aspecto.

Parecía un genio como el de Marina y sus amigas. Pero no portaba armadura, cual si se la hubieran arrancado dejando placas de algo similar al hueso. En vez de casco portaba un cráneo de serpiente y unos brazos tan largos que casi se arrastraban.

– Yalluka – mencionó ella recordando el nombre. Otro de los monstruos de sus pesadillas pasadas. Un ser hecho de muertos, sobre el cadáver de un Iron. Un genio de oscuridad.

El portal de Alquiam se lo llevó hasta el interior de su máquina, dejándola sola para llamar a Seres. Se suponía que cuando hacia eso sus amigas debían estar ahí también Que solo llamaban a los genios cuando estaban las tres juntas.

Cerca de ella veía al genio de Alquiam, el muchacho oculto en el interior de este.

– El genio de hispano – mencionó este como si le diera miedo –, también el ángel atrapado por los humanos. Los guerreros de metal y la diosa de la muerte. Los guerreros más grandes que nos envían

Sin más preámbulo algo salió del enorme portal. Un robot del tamaño de los genios que atacaba al Yalluka de Alquiam. De color morado, muy "flaco" y de largos brazos. Se movía también de manera furiosa.

Mas no venía solo, otros tantos le seguían, muy diferentes pero le atacaban a ella.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Ríndete –le decía la princesa Tomoyo al apenas llegar al lugar. Cual si fuera ella la encargada de controlar al Kenshin. Mientras Shaoran se dolía de un nuevo golpe – No puedes ganarle, ríndete antes de que resultes de verdad lastimado.

Korugane había llegado para tratar de ayudarlo. Impedido por aquel muro mágico que Ishbal levantaba para aislar a la gente que peleaba. No podía entrar y ahora se enfrentaba a un enemigo que venció al mismo Korugane en más de una ocasión.

Se notaba una gran mejoría en su estilo, mucha fuerza en sus golpes a diferencia de antes. Pero aun no era suficiente, pero aun no era un rival. Y no lo mataban por la misma razón de antes, el Kenshin usaba una espada sin filo, una espada que no podía cortar la carne.

Liceo y la jovencita de la lanza llegaron también y al notar la barrera trataron de atravesarla. Algo tenían que hacer, debían encontrar una manera de entrar y salvarlo.

– Si te rindes los demás podrán entrar a ayudarte, lo otros pelearan contigo. Solo tienes que decirlo. El Kenshin es más fuerte que tú – aquella princesa parecía incluso preocupada por Shaoran.

– No voy a rendirme, aun no me derrotan... nunca más volveré a bajar las manos, nunca más volveré a descansar. ¡Por que estas manos manchadas de sangre no podrán detenerse nunca!

"Fye" – pensaba Korugane – "Habla de la muerte de Fye. No va a detenerse por que se siente sin derecho a la vida por matar a su amigo".

– ¡Ríndete, muchacho! ¡Ella dice la verdad!

– Aquellos que viven por el sacrificio no tienen ningún derecho a detenerse. No pueden descansar nunca más. Voy a matarlo para salvar a la princesa, voy a ganarle y a traer a Sakura. Parece un rival imposible pero no va a ganarme. ¡Nadie podrá ganarme nunca!

Se lanzó contra el samurái con fuerza intercambiando golpes hasta que Shaoran resultó de nuevo herido Y de no ser por la espada sin filo, hubiera resultado muerto.

Más fuerte, más poderoso, de cualquier forma, a cualquier costo.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de serlo.

Por que mientras tuviese a su princesa, nadie podría ganarle.

Así que tensó el cuerpo retrocediendo la espada. Con ese golpe que Korugane nunca le enseñó pero pudo aprender. Un ataque destructor final.

El corte mata demonios.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

_Lo dijiste casi como una broma, el enseñar a defenderme por mi misma. Y yo lo acepté sin más poniéndote en un pequeño aprieto. Por lo ajustado de tu tiempo por tus entrenamientos. Y aun así mantuviste tu palabra._

_El primer día me regañaste. Imposible entrenar con licras de gimnasia. Así que me buscaste el uniforme más pequeño de tu gimnasio que aun así me quedó un poco grande. Me conseguí mi propio uniforme poco después para no tener esos problemas._

_La primera orden fue que te golpeara. Solo mostraste el pecho y dijiste: Golpéame._

_Y solo con eso me lastimé, con lo que ya sabías por dónde empezar._

_No me gustaba, tengo que aceptarlo. Odiaba esas clases. Siempre estaban regañándome, todo me dolía y cuando no me golpeabas, me azotabas contra el suelo como si te diera gusto._

_Pero te preocupabas tanto por mí, si me lastimaba. Si ya no tenía deseos de seguir, su estaba cansada o era suficiente por un solo día._

_Y el premio al final era cuando subíamos a tu moto y recorríamos una parte de la ciudad. Me regañabas por no usar casco, pero prefería aquella sensación del viento entre el cabello, de ir con esa velocidad y entonces entendía por qué te gustaba tanto. Por que a Touya y a ti les fascinaban sus motocicletas._

_Y después ir a tomar algo, siempre algo ligero. Tu siempre con los alimentos controlados por lo tus competencias. Y yo diciendo que estaba cuidando mi peso y por eso hacia el ejercicio contigo._

_Tu típica frase era el querer llevarme a mi casa, pero ya te había tomado demasiado tiempo no podía molestarte más. Por lo que nos separábamos ahí para que pudieras ir a estudiar. También tenías clases aparte de las artes marciales._

_Recuerdo aquel día que yo bromeaba con Yamazaki, en realidad esperaba a Sakura mientras él me contaba otra de sus raras historias y yo trataba de que aceptara era una mentira. No sé por qué fuiste a la escuela, tal vez ibas por mí pero nunca te lo pregunte. _

_Pero el pobre de Yamazaki vio como un universitario se le iba encima con cara de pocos amigos._

_Yo te detuve con aquel golpe que me enseñaste con la palma de la mano sobre el puente de la nariz. Que aturdía de repente. Los demás se relajaron al verme reír ante tu excusa: "Creí que te estaba molestando"._

_No podías decir algo más tonto. Aunque Yamazaki te perdonó, es una buena persona._

_Entonces lo dijiste por primera vez: "No me gusta verte con alguien más"_

_Y yo te regañé, por tonto, celoso y retrasado. Yo no era tu novia para que sintieras eso, no había excusa. No quería creerlo, no quería pensar en nada. Claro que a mí también me molestaba cuando llegaban tus admiradoras y compañeras de la facultad. ¿Pero cómo iba a decírtelo? Si todos me miraban como una hermanita molesta, alguien que solo te seguía a todas partes._

_Y ese día de la fiesta, con todo el mundo poniéndote atención, con todos queriendo hablar contigo, con la gente felicitándote. Tal vez un par de refrescos más y buscaría la forma de ir a casa. Touya no llevó a Sakura por lo que tal vez él podría ayudarme._

_Salí un momento para calmarme y de pronto ya estabas ahí. Preguntando por qué me veía tan rara. ¿No me estaba divirtiendo? Pero te respondí que no y me diste los lentes que usaba cuando iba en tu moto. Un paseo nocturno por la ciudad._

_Afortunadamente, debido a lo reciente de tu pelea, no podías beber, o me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa entonces._

_Pero debo olvidarme de mis recuerdos, salir de estos tontos sueños, ahora me atacas, trato de evitarlo pero una rodilla me da en el costado... Duele, necesito un minuto para recuperarme. Solo un instante._

_._

_._

_._

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Era un robot de color morado que peleaba con furia, un enemigo que el Yalluka de Alquiam batallaba para mantener a raya. Aquel era el momento para usar a Seres para ayudarlo. Aunque una silueta en el cielo llamó la atención de la chica. Cubriendo el sol, un dragón planeaba hacia ella. Una enorme bestia del tamaño de un genio.

Un dragón metálico de alas negras en cuyo lomo, un joven parecía manejarlo con correas. Dirigiéndolo directo para embestir a la chica. A unos cuantos metros el suelo, las alas se recogieron y todo el cuerpo metálico del animal cambio hasta convertirse en un soldado gigante que atacaba con una espada. Un genio blanco con una gran joya en el pecho en donde debería ir el muchacho que lo manejaba.

Era lento, pero muy bueno y ágil con aquella arma. Recordaba a un genio más. Con una armadura con las figuras de un dragón, con esa espada tan poderosa. Un excelente adversario difícil de vencer aun fuera de su máquina.

Intercambiaron algunos golpes. Dentro de su genio la chica no tenía la velocidad ni agilidad para pelear como siempre. Debía esforzarse mucho para defenderse. Moverse a la misma velocidad que aquella máquina para salvarse del genio blanco.

De pronto este retrocedió y pareció ignorarla, dirigiéndose después al Alquiam en su propia pelea. No, debía ayudarlo, ir con él. Pero una explosión cercana le detuvo en el camino.

Dos nuevas maquinas, más pequeñas que le disparaban. Uno que parecía un ninja y otro más, maquina futurista con ligeros rasgos de caballero medieval. Al parecer esos eran sus dos contendientes. A quienes tenía que derrotar para ayudar a su compañero.

Sin tiempo para juegos, levantó una mano y pronunció su hechizo.

– ¡Dragón de agua!

Uno se retiró rápidamente, no corriendo si no deslizándose como patinador. Mientras el ninja se limitó a levantar una mano y el dragón de agua se deshizo como al entrar en un vórtice. Enorme gravedad que lo colapsaba sobre si mismo hasta desaparecer en explosión de luz. Sin siquiera llegar a tocar a su oponente.

Mientras el otro, el caballero, ya se le abalanzaba con una lanza metálica. Había que evitarlo.

Aquel ninja era rápido y poderoso, el otro se movía ágil y disparaba con el gran cañón de su brazo. Volar o alejarse no serviría de nada no podía atacarlos a la distancia, tal vez las espadas.

Nadie se lo dijo pero lo entendió de inmediato. Aun no terminaban de llevar a toda la gente al castillo. Mientras tanto, ambos debían detener a los invasores. Defender el pueblo al menos el tiempo suficiente.

Clef protegería el castillo con su magia, y si lo hacían bien la gente de Céfiro estaría a salvo, Aquellos a los que trataban de proteger.

Uno de los disparos le dio en el hombro lastimándola. Una herida que se reflejó en la joven en el interior de su guerrero gigante. Todas las heridas que este recibiera, ella las sufriría también.

– Voy a ayudarla – decía Anaís en el castillo quitándose aquella tela de los hombros para levantarse. Pero una de las sanadoras, la que decía seguir a Alquiam le detuvo.

– No puede ir, la guerrera del agua ya está peleando.

– Pero hay que ayudarla.

– Y usted es la princesa... – un momento de duda antes de seguir – el señor Alquiam no puede proteger este castillo. Y tal vez no le queden las fuerzas suficientes para vencer a los enemigos. Confía en ustedes, confía en que serán, no, seremos fuertes cuando él ya no pueda. El maestro confía en nosotros. Así que nosotros debemos creer en nosotros mismos. Crea en la guerrera del agua.

Anaís fue impactada por estas palabras y retrocedió lentamente hasta volver sentarse en aquel trono. Lejos de los soldados, lejos de la batalla. Con las más ancianos de las sanadoras y las sacerdotisas haciéndole compañía. Una de las cuales le colocó su estola de nuevo en los hombros mientras la cuidaban.

Era la princesa, tenía que estar a salvo.

Y estar a salvo significaba dejar a los otros pelear, confiar en ellos.

Sin poder ayudarlos.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Nunca más,

Nunca más.

Nadie le derrotaría de nuevo, ni lo dejaría atrás, ni le obligaría a abandonar.

Nunca volverían a lastimar a alguien a quien él apreciaba. Nunca más permitiría eso.

Pero el Alquiam nunca lo entrenó completamente, escuchó historias sobre él. Su fama de convertir soldados simples en verdaderos dioses de destrucción y guerra. Generales que dirigían los ejércitos desde la primera línea de la batalla.

Cuando se lo pidió solo le dijo que aun no era el momento, que le faltaba entrenamiento.

¿Cuánto más entonces? ¿Cuánto hacía falta?

Podía ver los movimientos del samurái, tan rápido y tan poderoso. Un verdadero monstruo de la espada. Pero por fin era una batalla a iguales. Gracias a su desesperación tenía ya la habilidad suficiente para enfrentarlo.

A pesar de aquella extraña sensación en el pecho. De ese sentimiento como si el corazón se le disolviera.

No importaba si mataba a alguien, no importaba cuantas personas tuvieran que morir. Solo ante su princesa, su propia princesa, se detendría.

Un ataque a la cara evitado con agilidad. Con su espada evitó el corte al torso y avanzó. Un giró para atacar desde un lado y aprovechó ese movimiento para apoyar los puños en el suelo y lanzar una fuerte patada al enemigo. Un golpe que hizo caer al Kenshin preocupándose por no perder la espada.

Ese era su momento, con el guerrero Kenshin en el suelo sin capacidad de lanzar un contra ataque. Así que se preparó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión mucha más fuerza que antes. Pero esta vez con todo el poder del que era capaz.

Nuevamente el corte mata demonios. Y aunque alcanzó a levantarse, el samurái pelirrojo no podría retirarse a tiempo. Cubriéndose solo con la espada en esta ocasión corría grave riesgo de morir,

Fye fue el primero, este hombre le seguiría y mataría a todos los que fueran necesarios. Ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, solo rescatar a Sakura, solo salvar a Sakura hime.

Y su ataque llenó el aire de fuego.

El kenshin emergió de pronto de entre las llamas, soltado su espada sin filo, ya rota, y tomando una segunda hoja que cargaba a la espalda. Más pequeña, pero con el filo en el lugar correcto.

Evitar el corte abajo, otro a la cara, retroceder lo más rápido posible. Agacharse tratando de cortar en ascendente y con ese movimiento, se ganó un corte bajó el brazo que le dolió de una manera quemante.

Una espada con filo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿Recuerdas esa tarde en que tú y Touya discutían sobre nombres, textos y números? Cuando te limitaste a sonreír y le dijiste a Touya que su hermana era mucho más linda de lo que había dicho; hasta que te corregimos. Sakura era la hermana de Touya, yo solo era la linda amiguita._

_Tuve que pedirle a Sakura termináramos en su habitación. Por que me ponía nerviosa como me mirabas constantemente. "Universitario pervertido" pensé en ese momento._

_Lo tuyo eran las motocicletas, la música pesada las películas, llenas de disparos y me lo dijiste bien claro a la cara. Esas cosas como el ballet y el arte eran demasiado aburridas para ti. Solo superado, amordazado, semi inconsciente y mal dormido podrían llevarte a una cosa de esas._

_Y lo repetiste tantas veces que hasta pude aprenderme tu dialogo._

_Pero aun así estuviste aquel día en mi recital, aplaudiendo con la gente con un traje que te incomodaba de veras. Escuchándonos cantar a pesar de lo mucho que detestabas estas cosas._

_Esa fue la primera vez que me dejaste subir a tu motocicleta. ¡Y por más que te gritaba que pararas, seguías acelerando!_

_Una patada al costado que me bloqueas con facilidad y me das con el puño en el torso. Duele, pero no puedo detenerme, no hay tiempo ni me das la oportunidad._

_._

_._

_._

/Marina Ryuzaki/

El Yalluka y aquel robot morado se batían en batalla sin armas. Golpeándose y tratando de lastimar. El genio de la capa negra, que alguna vez se transformó en dragón, llegó de pronto atacándole por la espalda. Obligando a su amigo a saltar para evitarlo y contestar el ataque.

Saltar al pecho de aquel gran genio blanco y golpear repetidamente con los puños. Con la furia de un animal salvaje, pero no estaba aun fuera de control. Aun se mantenía coherente y defendiéndose.

¿Cuánto le hacía falta? ¿Cuánto antes de enfrentarse a ese monstruo que ahora también tenía un genio? ¿Cómo lo detendría entonces?

Mas no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía a sus propios enemigos y preocupaciones con esto. A pesar de su tamaño inferior al de su genio. Se movían mucho y eran muy fuertes.

A pesar de usar magia, uno era tan rápido que podía evitarla y el otro tenía un escudo tan fuerte que no le importaba. Que lo resistía todo. ¿Cómo vencer esa protección?

Un nuevo disparo en una mano que le dolió bastante. La estaban lastimando, tenía que ganarles, destruirlos rápido.

– "¡Ciudadanos de Céfiro!" – se escuchó una voz deteniendo toda la actividad. Grandes y numerosos portales se abrían mostrando la misma imagen. Sara les hablaba mientras Ishbal permanecía hincado detrás de ella.

– ¡Sara! – le gritaba Marina como intentado detenerla.

– Ríndanse ahora, entréguense a mi poder, si se me oponen sus guerreros serán derrotados y todo sobre este mundo será destruido. – Se retiró levemente para dejar ver a una jovencita. Quien con las manos cruzadas al frente miraba al suelo, al parecer apenada. Con un uniforme de instituto y una presencia sencilla. Recordaba vagamente a Sakura, pero era difícil declararla hermosa.

– ¡Chize! – gritaba Alquiam alterado desde su genio – ¡La diosa de la muerte, el ángel de la destrucción! ¡Esa que me derrotó y rompió mi carne y alma! Esa que dejó de su mundo solo las cenizas blancas de la muerte total.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Un demonio tan grande que ningún infierno pudo abrigar.

– ¡Ríndanse ante mí! – ordenó Sara con gesto severo. – Y me convertiré en la emperatriz de Céfiro y les reinare con sabiduría, indulgencia y severidad. Jamás su mundo volverá a conocer la guerra y el desconcierto. Jamás volveré a dejarlos sentir temor de estar indefensos.

Desde su trono, Anaís lo miraba todo, sintiendo una especie de miedo.

– Emperatriz de Céfiro – decía mientras las demás sacerdotisas se acercaban a las ventanas.

– Entréguenme a la maestra de cartas y al sumo sacerdote para el sacrificio de mi hechizo. Y como muestra de buena voluntad, destruiré al demonio Alquiam y a todo aquel que le ayude. ¡Pueblo de Céfiro! Ríndanse ante mí ahora, ríndanme homenaje y acéptenme y les daré el privilegio de ser el primer mundo bajo mi gobierno. Mil mundos mas caerán ante mí y aquellos que se resistan serán destruidos. Ayúdenme en mi cruzada y serán bendecidos con mi gratitud, decidan.

– ¡Este mundo me pertenece! – gritó Alquiam – ¡Soy yo quien lo domina y es a mí a quien teme esta gente! Yo soy quien destruirá este lugar, quien devorará todas sus almas. Yo soy la bestia de la destrucción.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo pero ahora el genio del muchacho parecía furioso. Golpeando con más fuerza con un poder nuevo. El genio blanco le rasgó el pecho con su espada y el segundo le sujetó el cuello. Haciendo el gesto de ahorcarlo, de ahogarse mutuamente.

Un grito terrible que no podía verse origen, hasta que el cuello del robot morado pareció romperse con un crujido que Marina alcanzó a escuchar. Siendo su cuerpo después lanzado a un lado como basura. Listo para enfrentarse al dragón blanco.

Mientras tanto la chica consiguió golpear al robot blanco con su espada, quien portaba un escudo que le defendió bien. Le hizo salir volando pero sin ningún daño serió. Nada estaba logrando. Esos escudos que usaban, esos malditos robots lo absorbían y lo destruían todo. Como aquel hechizo de tiempo antes que protegía a los dragones. Un hechizo que no podía ser derrotado por nada excepto por una cosa.

Pero si quería atacar a ambos a la vez, solo tenía un hechizo. Demasiado cerca del pueblo tendría consecuencias terribles. Y no estaba segura sobre la evacuación. Alguien podía quedar.

Debía alejarse.

Solo lo suficiente

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Patada al pechó que evitó sin dificultad mientras iniciaba un contra ataque. Haciéndole a Tomoyo perder ligeramente el equilibrio que recuperó tras de unos pasos. Era bueno, pero tenía que ganarle.

Intentó tirarle un golpe a la cara, mas el muchacho se tiró de espaldas cual si se burlara. Pero a la mitad de la caída, plantó un pie firme en el suelo y elevando el otro, con la fuerza de su anterior caída, golpeó con violencia al rostro a la joven contra la que peleaba.

En el suelo, Tomoyo luchaba por recuperarse, tan aturdida, tan adolorida. No debía tardar en levantarse o aplicarían conteo de protección.

No, aquello no era una pelea de cuatro puntos y fuera. Por primera vez luchaba en vez de solo practicar.

Lo encaró una vez más, batallando por enfocarlo bien. Pero tenía que ganarle.

Así que se acercó lentamente y tiró una nueva patada a un costado. Mas el muchacho leyó bien el movimiento y enterró la rodilla en las costillas de la chica.

Pero esta vez, ella no retrocedió.

Sujetó aquella pierna con un brazo para inmovilizarlo y con la mano libre le mandó un único golpe a la frente. El puño hacia la gema negra que llevaba.

Sintió el corte en la piel al golpear y como esta se rompía después, zafándose de su lugar. Por fin liberaba a su compañero.

Soltó al muchacho perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio, aunque este la sujetó rápido de debajo de los brazos. Ambos con la respiración agitada, mirándose fijamente.

Hasta que ella lo abrazó por el cuello y sin pensar, lo besó de manera apasionada. Tal vez esperando aquel momento durante muchos años. Volver a verlo, al fin.

Se separó un poco para mirarlo, para creer que ahí estaba.

– Te extrañé – le decía él abrazándola mientras ella lloraba – Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto.

– Te amo – contestaba a su vez Tomoyo – Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Te amo y eso es lo que te quería decir ese día. Y te lo gritaría todo al teléfono la próxima vez que llamases. Que te amaba y te quería el resto de mi vida junto a mí. Te amo Korugane-sempai, te amo.

– Yo también, también. Siempre te amé desde el primer momento. Tú lo sabes, tú siempre me conociste.

– ¿Ibas a regresar?

– Volvería por ti y esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario. Todo lo que fuera necesario.

Se separaron un poco mientras ella trataba de recuperar la compostura y el portal tras de ellos se cerraba. Perdiendo a su guerrero les quedaba solo la retirada.

Aquel joven Korugane sonreía de manera nerviosa mirando a la joven. Aun con la respiración un poco agitada.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– ¡Shaoran! –gritó la princesa sujetada por la hechicera rubia. – ¡Shaoran ayúdame!

Una nueva fuerza brilló de pronto en los ojos del muchacho y a pesar de las heridas se levantó de pronto. Empuñando fuerte la espada con ambas manos y lanzándose contra el samurái.

Le respondió los golpes con precisión, con solo los agaches necesarios, con muy poco movimiento de la cabeza haciendo a la navaja enemiga pasar a escasos milímetros.

– ¡Ya voy Sakura-hime!

Un golpe tan fuerte que le abrió la defensa al Kenshin, solo por un momento.

Instante que Shaoran aprovechó para clavar su espada, para sentir ese momento, la sensación de atravesar carne.

Alquiam tenía razón, decía la verdad. Las espadas sirven para cortar gente. Y si no estás dispuesto a matar, entonces no puedes proteger. Solo con sangre puede pagarse la paz. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte.

Nunca antes había sido tan poderoso.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Marina no podía alejarse lo suficiente, no estaba atacando y por lo tanto estaba ya muy lastimada. Aunque destruyese una parte del pueblo tenía que correr el riesgo. Tal vez resultase en consecuencia, pero debía intentarlo.

El Yalluka ya tenía una espada y a pesar de estar presentando batalla era obligado a retroceder, internándose en el pueblo.

Ambos eran buenos y a cada encuentro de espadas, brotaban chispas que incendiaban casas. Aun no se ponían a destruirlo todo.

El ninja la embistió con su gran escudo, una explosión como el golpe de un muro. Haciéndola caer entre las casas destruyendo una manzana entera. En definitiva, no podría alejarse, había que pelear ahí.

Un golpe con el puño para tratar de alejar al blanco y quejarse del disparo como respuesta. Si iba a atacar ese era el momento.

Juntar las manos al frente dejando de atacar. Haciendo a los enemigos acercarse. Un par de disparos en el cuerpo que le dolieron pero no podía detenerse. Dejarlos acercarse un poco más.

La laza del blanco se le lanzaba directo al rostro, si se equivocaba moriría. Así que en el último momento, mencionó su hechizo.

– ¡Cáliz de hielo!

La zona congelada fue muy grande, en su mayoría, parte del pueblo. Cubriendo a los robots que peleaban con un manto helado. Sin que sus escudos les protegieran contra un ataque como ese.

Pero el ninja, a pesar de su condición, siguió moviéndose lentamente. Hacia ella para lastimarla.

Levantó su arma, similar a la katana de Korugane y pareció dispuesto a lanzarla.

Hasta que se detuvo y cayó al suelo para no levantarse. Dejando a la chica relajarse un poco para volver a respirar. Aunque la batalla no terminaba todavía, ya sus dos oponentes estaban acabados. Era momento de ir a ayudar a Alquiam.

Algo se abrazó de pronto al genio Seres impidiéndole seguir. El robot morado de antes que le sujetaba aun con la cabeza en una posición extraña, con el cuello roto.

Con un crujido y un brillo extraño se sanó mirándola de frente.

Abrió las quijadas, casi animales a pesar de ser una maquina. De repente parecía ser más un monstruo como el Yalluka de Alquiam. Teniendo ambos brazos atrapados, Marina se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Por lo que tomando impulso le golpeó con la cabeza en la cara, quitándoselo de encima.

Mas aun faltaba pelea.

La espada de Alquiam resonaba como una potente campana en cada golpe. Era bueno pero no puedo mantener el ritmo, haciendo a su hoja salir volando y arder en el aire antes de golpear contra el suelo. Dejándolo desarmado.

Pero sin deseos de rendirse, respondió solo con los brazos dando un par de buenos golpes, evitando los ataques de la espada.

El morado golpeaba con sus manos con fuerza, obligando a Marina a defenderse con la espada. Aquel que se convertía en dragón atravesó con su navaja la pierna del Yalluka, haciendo a Alquiam gritar desde el interior de su genio.

Golpeó con fuerza en un costado sin lograr mucho antes de que el acero enemigo le recorriera el torso abriéndole una nueva herida.

No pudo evitar le golpearan para arrodillarlo quedando expuesto así.

Un corte directo a la cabeza con toda la intención de acabar de una vez con él.

Marina intentó acercarse pero aquel monstruo que la enfrentaba la embistió haciéndole caer. Alcanzando a ver a Alquiam deteniendo la espada con las manos, parando el corte tal vez a punto de levantarse y responder al castigo. Para girar la pelea a su favor.

Pero nuevas fuerzas en la espada hicieron que esta se le escapara de las manos al Yalluka y golpeara de lleno contra su cara. Comenzando a cortar sacando fuego negro en lugar de sangre. Mientras se escuchaba el grito de Alquiam al sentir la misma herida en su cuerpo, destrozándolo.

Tenía que ayudarlo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Kenshin herido no se movía igual que antes, ahora era Shaoran quien dominaba cada vez más la pelea. No pasaría mucho antes de que venciera y pudiera salvar a la princesa Sakura.

Ahí terminaba todo, ahí acababa la lucha.

El muchacho embistió con fuerza dispuesto a atacar. Vio la estocada enemiga y no la evitó, corriendo de frente pero apuntando al rostro. A un par de centímetros cambió la espada de mano y giró el cuerpo recibiendo un ligero corte.

Pero con la navaja del Kenshin lejos de su propio cuerpo para protegerlo.

Con la misma fuerza de su giró atacó al pecho del enemigo con fuerza suficiente para partirlo por la mitad.

Pero algo no estaba bien, esa sensación.

La espada no golpeó contra una persona. Algo más.

Pues el Kenshin interpuso la funda de su espada, recibiendo esta la mayoría del daño y reduciendo la herida.

Así que el samurái se preparaba ahora ante un Shaoran que caía sin poder colocarse para defenderse. Estaba a punto de ser atacado.

Apenas sí pudo ver a aquel guerrero de cabello rojo lanzarse hacia él con una furia increíble. Desapareciendo por un momento y al siguiente sentía la sensación de nueve heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo. De recibir un ataque de infinita capacidad destructiva.

Cayó de rodillas e intentó sujetarse clavando la espada en el suelo, perdiendo la fuerza de los brazos y golpeando sin poder sujetarse.

Pero no podía detenerse.

Sintiendo los brazos hechos de plomo se levantó ligeramente en ellos. Nunca se había sentido así, tan incapaz de pelear.

– ¡SAKURA! – gritó antes de perder toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Con lagrimas en los ojos y los puños apretados. Dándose cuenta de que no podría luchar más.

"Me rindo".

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Korugane-kun – dijo Sakura acercándose lentamente a él. Por fin volvía a verlo después de que se fue a Corea hacia tanto tiempo.

Ese amigo de Touya. Aunque se veía demasiado joven para el tiempo alejado. Idéntico a como lo conoció tanto tiempo antes.

Tomoyo lo quería tanto, lo amaba pero se negaba a aceptarlo y Sakura se sentía un poco culpable. Por esperar a Shaoran, por vivir solo para esperarlo, ella no estaba al pendiente de su amiga, ni de nadie. No pudo escucharla nunca.

Y ahora él regresó y ellos podían estar juntos.

Tomoyo recogió su bayoneta lentamente, mientras trataba de controlarse, aun no podía contener las lagrimas. Estaba tan emocionada.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo ella bajando la mirada – Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Este no contestó, solo la miró con una sonrisa mientras ella levantaba el arma.

Sakura gritó y corrió para detenerla, pero no pudo evitar que aquella jovencita de negro cabello, atravesara con su navaja el corazón del muchacho que acababan de rescatar.

.

.

.


	25. Cap 24 Di mi nombre

**Capitulo 24 Di mi nombre**

Un poco mas de pintura y la pared quedó perfecta para recibir a quien fuera. Un día largo de trabajo terminaba ahí. ¿Quién pensaría que el mudarse implicaría tantas cosas? Y aun sin casi tener nada que transportar.

Todavía faltaba hacerle muchos arreglos, pero ya serían después. Lo más importante, dejar la casa habitable, ya estaba hecho.

– Hay que poner el sillón – anunció Daizuke y entre los dos muchachos movieron el mueble hasta su lugar.

Lucy terminaba de pasarles las cosas para pintar a los demás, subida en la escalera, se encargaba de las partes más altas.

– Voy a saltar.

– No brinques Lucy – le regañó Alquiam – bájate de manera normal.

– Allá voy – dijo la pelirroja saltando, pero lanzando la escalera hacía atrás con el impulso, sin poder colocarse para aterrizar. Obligando a los dos muchachos a correr para sujetarla. Ganando una caída con gran estruendo.

– ¿Lo ves? No pasó nada.

– ¡Pero bájate de encima de nosotros!

– Cuanto trabajo – decía un tercer compañero sentado ya en el único sofá – ¿Encontraste entonces a tu familia? ¿No dijiste que no tenías ninguna familia?

– No, lo que dije es que no tenía ningún trato con mi familia. Pero mi papá vino desde Luxemburgo a hablar. Arreglamos nuestras diferencias y quiere que estudie aquí la universidad. Así que me dejó algo de dinero para conseguir la casa y me enviará un poco cada mes para mantenerme. Voy a vivir un poco más cómodo y puedo dejar de trabajar.

– ¿En serio? – parecía un poco incrédulo.

– Pues es eso o transmuté un montón de basura en oro y lo metí en el banco para vivir de los intereses.

Ambos rieron un poco en medio de toda la mudanza. Ya se habían hecho muchas cosas pero faltaba aun mucho trabajo. Al parecer a Alquiam le faltaban muchas tardes antes de tener su casa perfecta.

– Ya está la comida – anunció Marina entrando al lugar, seguida de Anaís con una segunda bandeja y Yuriko con las bebidas. – Hay emparedados y bolas de arroz, así que sírvanse.

Una charla tranquila de jóvenes, un grupo de amigos en un domingo de mudanza ayudando a un compañero. Ante la falta de mobiliario se acomodaban en cojines en el suelo.

– ¿Entonces ustedes dos ya son pareja? – el mismo chico haciendo que Alquiam tomara de una mano a Marina.

– Pasaron muchas cosas. – respondió este como si recordara. Mas de pronto pareció notar algo y se levantó para ir a la ventana.

– ¡Daidouji, Kinomoto! Por acá. – les llamó a las jovencitas.

– Eres terrible haciendo mapas – reclamó la chica de cabello moreno al entrar – Seguimos el papel que me diste y terminamos en un centro comercial.

– Lo siento, lo siento. – Decía este mientras Sakura saludaba a los presentes – Por fortuna pudieron llegar. Aunque no creí que vinieran tan pronto. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

– Fashion – respondió Tomoyo con un acento que pareció francés.

– Vinimos de compras – completó Sakura – Aquí en Tokio hay muchas tiendas muy grandes.

– Y también vinimos por un regalo de cumpleaños para Lee. Aunque Sakura no tiene idea de que regalarle.

– ¿Qué te parece... ? – Alquiam se acercó al oído de la castaña para decirle algo en secreto. Lo cual no pareció serle muy agradable.

– ¡Eso es muy vulgar!

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me encantaría que Marina me diera un vale por quince minutos de: "toca todo lo que quieras".

– ¿En serio? – preguntaba la otra chica preparando los puños y con una mirada asesina.

– No, no. Espera, solo era un chiste... Solo una broma... ¡Mi oreja no!

Los demás reían ante la escena de la pareja, quienes a pesar de todo, se querían. Unos amigos normales, con vidas normales, en un día cualquiera. Persones felices... vidas felices.

.

.

.

_Sería hermoso, ¿verdad?_

_Sería perfecto, ¿verdad?_

_Sería un final perfecto para esta historia._

_Si yo recuperara el amor de Marina._

_Si todos lo que quiero volvieran a vivir y no recordaran nada de esta pesadilla. _

_Si alguien, aunque fuese Ishbal hiciera esto realidad, sería perfecto para mí._

_Pero los dioses me odian, me odian con toda su fuerza y por eso no puedo morir._

_Más si la ciencia y la alquimia lo explican todo, si responden todas y cada una de las preguntas de las que se incluye a dios. ¿De qué sirve este? ¿De verdad existe? ¿Qué diferencia tiene un mundo sin un dios?_

_Que es él quien entrega el castigo y premio a aquellos que más lo merecen._

_Y yo, que he robado tanta felicidad... y yo que he matado a tantas personas. Y yo que he cometido tantos pecados. Es imposible que pueda obtener perdón alguno. Es enfermizo creer que un ser como yo puede alcanzar la felicidad._

_Por que si yo puedo reír, si yo puedo descansar y bajar mis manos. Si un ser tan asqueroso y sucio puede ser feliz. Significa que no existe una verdadera justicia, significa un mundo abandonado por dios. _

_Para mí está bien._

_Pero no quiero que aquellos a los que aprecio vivan en un mundo así. Me aterra la idea de solo pensar en eso. Jamás permitiría que Marina, la persona a la que amo, viva en un mundo sin dios._

_Esa es la razón por la que no puedo ser feliz._

_Por que los seres como yo, al final morimos o lloramos deseando morir. La razón por la que debe doler eternamente, por que siempre debe doler. Esa es la razón de que al final de esta eternidad de sufrimiento, solo me espera una eternidad más._

_Pero tú que estas luchando contra mí. Venido de una raza de ángeles, más perfectos que la eternidad misma. O tú, que también me enfrentas, tú que eres un ángel atrapado por los hombres y enclaustrado en una armadura que más que protegerte te contiene. Manejado por los humanos como una marioneta y llamado evangelion como el principio de todo._

_¿No podrías tú, en tu magnifica misión de destruir a los hombres, tomarte un momento para arrancarme el corazón? Usar el favor que dios tiene en ti, para acabar con mi vida._

– ¡MAESTRO!

_¿Quién grita? ¿Quién molesta mi final?_

– ¡Maestro Alquiam!

_La pequeña Florina, la del pegaso blanco, tratando de ayudarme a pesar de estar tan lastimada, a pesar de tu obligación de proteger a Shaoran, de estar a la mitad de su propia lucha. Sin mis ojos apenas puedo reconocerte, tu alma esta tan oscura. ¿Qué deseas pequeña? ¿Por qué disturbas mi instante de paz?_

– ¡Debe luchar maestro!

_Guárdate tus lagrimas para alguien que las merezca, yo estoy a punto de morir._

– Muchos se han sacrificado, maestro. Las manos manchadas de sangre inocente no tienen derecho a descansar. La mujer que usted ama le necesita

Las manos del Yalluka tomaron la espada que le partía en dos, levantándola lentamente.

– Aléjate niña – decía el Alquiam – Regresa a tu batalla, que tu atención esté en el enemigo. Vete, pues corres peligro cerca de mí. Yo aun tengo que luchar.

Venció la fuerza del genio blanco y sujetándolo por los brazos lo levantó por encima de él y lo azotó contra el suelo. Juntando con las manos las partes separadas de su cabeza, sanando ligeramente la terrible herida.

Con furia embistió al robot morado que sujetaba a Marina, tirándolo a un lado, quedando frente a ella como si deseara protegerla. Parado a cuatro patas como un animal salvaje.

– Ordéname – le dijo a Marina – Dame la orden, dime que hacer y solo si es tu deseo, entonces matare. ¡Y solo si la sangre mancha tus manos tomare las vidas de mis enemigos! Devora mis pecados, ordéname tú matar a mis enemigos.

– Hay que salvar a Lucy.

– No, no es suficiente. Ordéname matar, ordéname destruirlo todo. Si no ordenas la muerte, no tendré la fuerza suficiente. Seremos nosotros quienes mueran.

Los enemigos ya de pie, midiéndolos para el enfrentamiento.

– Mátalos, no importa lo que tengas que hacer para salvar a Lucy, lo que tengas que crear o destruir, los pecados que cometas. ¡Salva a Lucy!

– Sí, mi señora.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Rápido, tenía que ser rápido, moverlo poco pero caminar lo más aprisa posible. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Shaoran se le moría entre las manos y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Sus lesiones estaban ya muy lejos de cualquier médico de pueblo o cirujano de guerra. Estaba muriendo y solo esas sanadoras mágicas podrían hacer algo.

Pero ahí estaba esa hechicera de la última vez. La mujer rubia que le venció y le llevó a la máquina de sueños. Seguida de una buena cantidad de personas que los descubrieron de inmediato, sin la posibilidad de ocultarse.

De repente se veía rodeado sin que le atacaran, dándole tiempo antes de que el primero de aquellos se acercara queriendo batalla. No tenían que ganarle, ni siquiera era necesario lastimarlo. Solo había que hacerle perder el tiempo suficiente.

Y Sakura hime le culparía, y Sakura hime preguntaría por que dejó morir a esa persona a la que ella ama. Ese rostro, ese sufrimiento, ese dolor, esa culpa.

¡NUNCA!

Le lanzó la espada a uno de los atacantes atravesándole el pecho y se quitó la máscara para obtener una nueva arma. Con ese gesto de furia que solo podría verse en un ser salvaje.

Korugane ya peleaba contra el samurái pelirrojo, ordenándole salvar a Shaoran, ir a donde le ayudaran, encontrar quien le sanara. No le fallaría, no volvería a fallarle a nadie.

Uno de los ninjas se le acercó rápido por la espalda pero no pudo completar el golpe cuando un lince le saltó a la cara. Con afiladas garras de metal sobre las propias. Florina bajaba de su pegaso para defender al herido.

– El señor Alquiam quiere que este soldado viva.

– Mi ama Sakura jamás me perdonaría si muere.

– Pues tendremos que defenderlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

Habiendo recogido la espada del muchacho y sujetando la propia en la derecha se preparaba para enfrentarlo por última vez. No habría una siguiente pelea, o una oportunidad más. Uno de los dos debía morir en esa misma tarde.

El samurái embistió a Korugane quien lo detuvo con sus dos espadas, enfrentándolo bien y parándolo a pesar de la diferencia de velocidades.

– Si no puedo ganarte con mi velocidad entonces será con mi fuerza. La verdadera fuerza.

Esta vez fue él quien atacó respondido por esa brutal velocidad sin lograr el corte. Hasta que miró al pelirrojo preparándose para ese definitivo ataque que significaba nueve cortes en un solo embiste.

Lanzó la segunda espada al suelo para sujetar fuerte la propia, calcular el momento en que le embestiría y entonces intentar detenerlo.

Ahí estaba el instante, tres movimientos bien calculados que eran todo lo que podía hacer en ese instante en que el Kenshin desaparecía y golpeaba. Tres movimientos que le protegieron por completo, con un intrigado samurái que no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba.

– Ya hiciste el mismo golpe demasiadas veces, me has dejado sentirlo y estudiarlo. Es demasiado simple y fácil de esquivar. Necesitas algo mucho mejor que eso.

Era el momento para dejarse de tonterías.

La princesa Tomoyo los observaba como enviada de Ishbal, con la mirada preocupada seguramente por las heridas de Shaoran y el destino del propio Korugane durante aquella pelea. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría? ¿Lograría vencer a ese monstruo pelirrojo de la espada?

– Yo le hice una promesa – decía Korugane casi en un susurro – Le prometí aquella tarde que sin importar qué, nada iba a detenerme. Nadie nunca iba a frenarme.

Ambos terminaron con una nueva herida, deteniéndose un instante para dolerse. Aquel samurái pelirrojo estaba en desventaja, pues a pesar de su abrumadora victoria sobre Shaoran, este logró lastimarlo. Y con esa clase de heridas, el cuerpo traiciona en el momento correcto. Dejando indefenso.

Y la noche ya se sentía sobre el castillo de Céfiro.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Con un movimiento brusco la bayoneta de Tomoyo atravesó el pecho del joven Korugane. Quien se quejó levemente mientras parecía perder el equilibrio. La misma joven arrancó la navaja y la tiró a un lado mientras el herido se sujetaba de ella.

– Perdóname – le decía Tomoyo llorando.

– Esta bien, ya está bien.

– Yo te amo.

– Fue un accidente – dijo él, desenfocando la vista – El más tonto accidente. Yo quería volver... por ti.

La joven no lo pudo sujetar más y cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de abrazarlo y sujetarle fuerte una mano. Hasta que él dejó de verla y lentamente su cuerpo se convirtió en pequeñas luciérnagas de luz que desaparecieron tras de unos instantes.

Hasta dejar el lugar vacío, sin el cuerpo del recién asesinado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tomoyo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Solo era una falsa vida – le respondió ella cubriéndose los ojos – Korugane era un prisionero al igual que Nadeshico.

– ¿Estaba...?

– Korugane-sempai estaba muerto. Murió hace mucho tiempo cuando fue a Corea. Lleva casi un año muerto. Y yo no podía decírtelo, no podía decírselo a nadie. ¡No quería que nadie lo supiera!

– ¿Ishbal lo atrapó para obligarnos a pelear con él?

– Estaba sufriendo. Nadeshico me lo dijo. Estaba sufriendo mucho y tenía que liberarlo. No había otra manera.

Sakura se sentía confundida.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

– Yo creí... yo creía que Korugane se había suicidado por mi culpa. Yo creí que ya no podía cometer más pecados, que ya nunca tendría derecho a ser feliz. Por que él murió por mi culpa. Y por eso debía quedarme y parecer feliz siempre y sonreír siempre sin importar como me sentía. Ese era mi castigo.

– Tomoyo, no digas eso.

– Pero fue un accidente, pero no fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué voy a vivir entonces? Si Korugane no está junto a mí y este no es mi castigo... ¿Para qué voy a vivir entonces? ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo?

– Pero tú dijiste que eras feliz. Dijiste que te gustaba tu vida. Dijiste que estabas contenta.

Tomoyo dejó de llorar por un instante mientras el portal de Ishbal se cerraba. Regresándole la tranquilidad al lugar. A todos los demás a quienes no les importaba la situación de la jovencita.

El mundo seguía girando, las personas debían continuar viviendo. A pesar del sufrimiento por el que Tomoyo atravesaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Más genios parecidos al dragón blanco salían del portal para atacarla a ella. Mientras Alquiam combatía con los dos primeros e Ishbal les observaba; acompañado de aquella jovencita que parecía mostrar cual carta del triunfo.

¿Qué tendría de especial? ¿Por qué esa expresión de Alquiam al verla?

No había tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Más aun con esos nuevos genios que disparaban lanzas de metal. Lo que los volvía más difíciles de enfrentar.

El Yalluka de Alquiam luchaba mientras de manera desesperada, con movimientos de una bestia salvaje, con la fuerza que solo da la desesperación. Sin armas y enfrentándose a ambos enemigos a la vez. Recibiendo heridas que no parecían importarle. Según Marina recordaba, la diferencia principal entre su genio y el de Alquiam era que ella recibía las mismas heridas que su genio. Mientras él solo las sentía.

La espada del dragón blanco le atravesó el torso inmovilizándolo. Pero este respondió sujetando la gema del pecho del enemigo, tratando de arrancársela. Un nuevo ataque para tratar de alejarlo pero estaba aferrado como un perro salvaje al cuello de una víctima.

Ignoraba los ataques enemigos y el daño que le causaran. Sujetando la piedra con una mano y golpeando insistentemente con la otra.

Hasta que levantó al genio blanco con ambas manos y lo arrojó contra el pueblo como una montaña inerte de metal. Pues el genio descarnado de Alquiam le había arrancado el corazón que ahora se incrustaba a sí mismo en el pecho. Herida de la que surgieron piezas metálicas que le formaban la armadura.

Parecido al Windom de Anaís pero sin alas y con una cabeza de serpiente en cada hombro, se mostró entonces orgulloso. Así que empuñando la espada del vencido dragón blanco, enfrentó a aquel robot morado con su poderosa barrera mágica protegiéndole.

.

.

.

/Florina/

Con un brazo herido la jovencita recordaba aquel entrenamiento que tantas veces su hermana le obligó a realizar. Con un brazo atado a la espalda le hacía combatir. Ahora recordaba y aprovechaba cada uno de esos conocimientos. Pero a pesar de la ayuda del protector de la princesa extranjera, estaban rodeados, en franca desventaja y perdiendo tiempo valioso.

– El Alquiam – avisó la hechicera rubia mirando al soldado de armadura negra acercarse a carrera. Obligando a una buena parte de sus hombres a desviar para enfrentarlo. Pero no era Alquiam quien atacaba a esos ninjas. Si no Kamil, el principal de sus estudiantes.

Quien con las joyas negras de su casco podía escuchar a su maestro. Ya que este, a pesar de estar en su batalla, consideraba importante guiar a este joven en su lucha.

"Sálvala" – le decía Alquiam – "Ella está en peligro, sálvala. Con tu fuerza y tu poder, te encomiendo una misión imposible. Pero lo más importante en Céfiro es la fuerza de voluntad. Desea salvarla con todas tus fuerzas, que ese sea tu anhelo más grande. Más grande que tu vida, más grande que tu lealtad y tu alma. Sálvala Kamil, sálvala."

El primero de aquellos ninjas contra sus espadas y con facilidad fue cortado por la mitad. Los otros atacaban también pero a cada intento se encontraban con el filo de un arma.

La hechicera que les comandaba abrió un portal con su propio símbolo del cual emergieron aquellos esqueletos podridos y poderosos de antes. Aquellos con el corazón rojo e indestructible.

Estos marcaron ventaja desde el primer momento, haciendo a Kamil golpear el suelo sin que lograra un ataque. Pero ya los había derrotado una vez y si era capaz de cortar roca sólida con un arma desafilada, el corazón de un dios de la podredumbre no sería ningún problema.

"Si un hombre se atraviesa en tu camino, mátalo. Si un dios te lo impide, destrúyelo. Nada ni nadie debe impedir llegar hasta ella. Nada ni nadie va a detenerte, hasta tomar sus manos, hasta tocar sus labios, hasta decirle que la amas. ¡NADIE!"

Un mandate destruido por un giro similar al de un patinador.

– Por Kamil se me llama, perro de Kalgary es el rango que me ha sido entregado. ¡Y a través de mis manos se mostrará la fuerza de mi señor Alquiam!

– ¿No eres el Alquiam? ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo con él? ¡Mátenlo y después vayan por el Shaoran! ¡Mátenlo ahora mismo! – ordenaba la joven mujer de magia arreciando el ataque de sus gentes. A quien Kamil enfrentó con furia y fuerza más allá de lo que se había visto.

Florina no entendía el por qué de aquella repentina rabia, esa furia que le permitía ser tan fuerte. Solo lo veía pelear a iguales con esos demonios e ignorar las heridas que le causaban. Luchar de una forma desesperada como su comandante tenía por costumbre.

– ¡Cúbreme! – le gritó al guardián de la princesa ya llevando a Shaoran nuevamente. Había que intentar salir de una vez o morir en el intento. De cualquier forma, para ese soldado, le muerte era un destino mucho más preferible a fallar. Por lo que con un solo brazo útil se dispuso a abrir el camino que los sacara de aquel peligro.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

Ni siquiera con dos espadas tenía una oportunidad de victoria, ¿acaso aquel pelirrojo era invencible? Y con una velocidad que superaba la del ojo apenas si le daba tiempo de defenderse.

"_Pocas veces he salido de este palacio"_ – le dijo la princesa Tomoyo tanto tiempo atrás – _"La última fue ese viaje en el que te conocí, Korugane-kun."_

Un esquive rápido y movimiento ligero para evitar la navaja al torso. Antes de que pudiera contestar, el otro ya se había alejado.

"_Por eso me gustan tanto esas historias que les cuentas a los demás. Sobre los lugares donde entrenabas, los ríos de tu aldea, los campos de cultivo, esos lugares en donde te gustaba pescar. Hay todo un mundo allá afuera que yo conozco solo por estos dibujos."_

Un corte... no, demasiado ligero. No estaba provocando ningún daño. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de que no lo lograría.

"_Yo la llevare"_ – respondió el muchacho en aquella ocasión – _"Cuando sea su guardián nos escaparemos un día para ir a pescar. Su hermana la emperatriz me regañará pero si lo logramos, valdrá la pena."_

Perdió la espada de Shaoran que sujetaba con la izquierda, así que empuñó fuerte la propia con el deseo de usarla.

"_¿Es una promesa?"_

Lo enfrentó y rechazó tres mandobles, quedando uno frente al otro empujándose por el filo de sus espadas. Hasta que de un giro imposible la espada de Korugane fue rota por la mitad, dejando a este herido y de rodillas. Sintiendo una desesperación infinita.

– ¡Lo prometo! – gritó con furia para que la princesa le escuchara. – ¡Voy a volverme más fuerte que nadie, lo prometo!

Y un símbolo mágico comenzó a brillar en su frente. Una gran fuerza y una magia colocada desde antes ahí. Magia que le entregó al soldado una espada con un dragón plateado en la empuñadura. Y una armadura de placas sinuosas como las olas del mar.

Una armadura nueva que le cubría por completo como a aquellos dioses guerreros de los antiguos grabados japoneses. Con una espada tan afilada que silbaba al moverla por el aire. Un ninja de metal que de repente se veía tan poderoso.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La jovencita había ya derrotado a uno de aquellos soldados metálicos mientras el otro le daba una buena batalla. Más poderoso y hábil para luchar. Nada impresionante en su figura pero su piloto era seguramente alguien extraordinario.

Mientras cerca de ella el robot morado y el Yalluka se enfrascaban en terrible batalla. Sin lograr hacerse suficiente daño. Aun faltaba mucho para el final de esa pelea.

Hasta que el Yalluka abandonó la espada y embistió con las manos el escudo enemigo para abrirlo con un gran esfuerzo. Después de lo cual atrapó al enemigo por el cuello como antes. Pero en esta era una estrategia que conocía inútil, por lo que cambió de intenciones y le sujetó de pronto por la espalda. Impidiéndole usar los brazos.

Aquel mismo ataque que usó mucho tiempo antes contra la carta del espejo.

Desapareció de pronto y con la distracción Marina perdió su arma. Por lo que arremetió con violencia logrando desarmar también a su enemigo. Y entrelazando las manos se empujaron midiendo fuerzas. Hasta que la joven se vio de pronto fuera del genio.

Este continuaba luchando contra su enemigo metálico.

"_Aléjate joven mujer del mundo místico"_

Le decía golpeando a aquella maquina.

"_Corres mucho peligro ante el ataque del demonio. Ocúltate, rápido."_

Ella no dudó antes de obedecer estas palabras y correr hasta esconderse en la zanja que formaba el río. Poco antes de que se escuchara una fuerte explosión y la tierra se sintiera temblar.

Después de lo cual se atrevió a asomarse y encontrar una extensión, no muy grande, de tierra arrasada y a Alquiam fuera del borde destruido. Tirado en el suelo como si pareciera exhausto pero aun con los ojos vendados. Sin rastro alguno de los gigantes combatientes que hasta hacía algunos minutos, dominaban el lugar.

Le ayudó a su compañero a levantarse mientras este recuperaba el aliento, agotado como después de una larga carrera.

Ishbal apareció frente a ellos para hablar, vestido de una forma elegante con una capa que lo envolvía como a un vampiro.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Tomoyo no dijo mas y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando tras a su hermana. Quien le llamó tratando de seguirla, pero alguien le detuvo de un hombro.

– Es peligroso – le decía Lee – Yo iré por ella, quédate con los demás.

– Ten cuidado – terminó la chica mientras este ya salía también sujetando su arma para alcanzar a Tomoyo. Quien se había detenido en un pasillo cercano, sujetándose de la pared cual si temiera caer al soltarse.

– Daidouji – le llamó pero esta volteó a verle con espanto.

– ¡No te acerques! – le gritó – ¡No te acerques, por favor! ¡No vengas!

Y este se detuvo en el lugar, mirándola aguantar las lagrimas.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él de manera tranquila.

– Yo iba a decirles lo de Korugane sempai. Cuando volviéramos a casa y todo se arreglara iba a contarles todo de...

– ¡No es cierto! – interrumpió el castaño mirándola con enojo – No ibas a decirnos nada, nunca tuviste la intención. No le dijiste a nadie, guardaste esto en secreto y obligaste al hermano de Sakura a hacerlo también. Que no le dijera ni siquiera a su propia hermana... – un semblante triste y ahora miraba al suelo – Por que te dolía, por que no podías soportar que alguien hablara de él. De ese Korugane.

La joven ya comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

– Es que me dolía tanto, es que no podía soportar que lo mencionaran. Y me sentía tan culpable, me sentía con el alma tan sucia por lastimar tanto a una persona como para obligarlo a quitarse la vida. Me sentía igual que ese soldado negro al que le dicen Alquiam, condenada a sufrir eternamente. Obligada a luchar por la felicidad de otros mientras el alma se me partía a trozos... condenada a no ser feliz nunca.

– Pero no fue tu culpa, él te lo dijo.

– ¡¿Y entonces por qué no puedo estar junto a él si lo amo tanto? – gritó ella con gran desesperación – Si no estoy condenada o maldita, ¿entonces por qué no pude ni siquiera despedirme de él? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo si lo único que deseo es estar a su lado? ¿Por qué nunca pude decirle que lo amaba cuando aún vivía?

– Y lo soportabas todo tú sola.

– ¿Y a quien iba a decírselo? ¿A ti, que nos dejaste para ocuparte del concilio? ¿A Sakura, que solo vivía obsesionada con esperar tu regreso? ¿A Eriol quien también nos abandonó por buscarse una identidad propia? ¿A Touya, demasiado ocupado en su universidad para pensar en otra cosa? ¿A Yamazaki a quien no le interesaba escucharme, solo quería besarme? ¿A Chiharu que sabía lo que su novio sentía por mí? ¿A Rika que buscaba al profesor Terada con todas sus fuerzas? ¿A mi madre a la que nunca veía? ¿A mi padre al que creía no conocer? ¿A quién? ¿A quién? ¿A quién?

– Tomoyo, yo...

– Estaba sola, estaba completamente sola y aun así tenía que mostrarme como una heredera. Con una sonrisa siempre que fuera necesario. Con una mirada cálida para todo el que la necesitara. Como la Tomoyo que todos recordaban y no tiene derecho a sufrir.

– Pero ya no estás sola. Sakura es tu hermana y no te va a abandonar nunca.

– ¡Pero ella ya lo sabe! Y cada vez que me mire voy a recordarlo. Y tratara de hacerme sentir mejor y tratara de hacerme olvidarlo y seguir. – Parecía de pronto tan triste ante esta sola idea – Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero levantarme y seguir, no quiero que su recuerdo se borre de mi mente. Yo solo quiero estar a su lado... y si morir, si dejar de existir es la única manera, entonces ese es mi deseo.

La chica se vio sorprendida por el movimiento del muchacho, quien se acercó para abrazarla de improviso.

– ¿Qué haces?

– No voy a dejarte ir.

– Suéltame, Korugane sempai nos está viendo, suéltame.

– Con mayor razón no te voy a soltar. Yo voy a darte una razón para vivir. Por que tú me gustas, me gustas mucho. – Mencionó el joven castaño sin darse cuenta de que Sakura, oculta cerca de ahí, les observaba.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

Ahora era una pelea a iguales, con la misma velocidad, con la misma fuerza. Solo la destreza separaba a los contendientes y eso debía ser lo que les diera la victoria o la derrota. Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, su espada era rápida en su mano. Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera.

Conocía una antigua leyenda sobre campeadores sagrados que luchaban para el agrado de los dioses. Quienes abandonaron su puesto de gladiadores y se dispersaron por todo Japón. Jurando lealtad a las Yurines, los espíritus guardianes de cada ciudad de ese imperio.

Siendo el más poderoso de entre ellos, el encargado de resguardar la capital y mantener el orden y la paz entre los reinos humanos y espirituales.

Y cuando un guerrero era tan poderoso que no parecía humano, entonces se le consideraba uno de esos sagrados soldados. Se le comparaba con lo más poderoso que se conocía.

Y estos guerreros se hacían llamar: Karas.

Quienes vestían armaduras idénticas a esa en los antiguos grabados de los monjes, en los enormes murales de los templos.

Aquel era el hechizo de protección que la princesa dejó en él el día de la fiesta. Cuando le quitó la maldición. Esa era la manera en que la princesa Tomoyo les ayudaba en la lucha contra el Ishbal.

Movimientos impresionantes, saltos imposibles para un humano, cortes por el viento y destrozando la tierra. Un espectáculo que nunca antes se había dado en cuestiones del duelo de navajas. Dos dioses de la batalla luchando por demostrarse de entre ellos el mejor.

Y aun así, no existía un ganador en esa infinita demostración de destreza.

Al verse igualados en velocidad los movimientos impresionantes e intentos por distraer se detuvieron. Limitándose solo a lo necesario para enfrentar al otro. Una de las manos de Korugane en la funda de la espada mientras se acercaba y retrocedía solo lo necesario para evitar las heridas.

Dos guerreros de espada enfrentándose en el terreno que mejor conocían.

Una herida en el torso del samurái mientras media cara de Korugane se quedaba sin protección. Estaban demasiado igualados, por lo que si querían terminar ese combate, debían arriesgar la vida para ello.

Retrocedieron algunos pasos posicionando las espadas, calculando el corte suficiente para destruir a su oponente. Mirarse a los ojos, solo por un momento, tratando de mirar dentro de su mente, y adivinar así su posible reacción. Y con velocidad increíble se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una embestida de la que uno de los dos no saldría con vida.

Dieron tantos golpes y defendieron tantas veces como les fue posible en ese pequeño instante, tratando de lastimar.

Hasta que al separarse, el pecho de la armadura de Korugane explotó en partes y este se veía con las manos vacías.

Había perdido su espada.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– Comandante oscuro... – decía Ishbal cerca de ellos, sin intenciones aparentes de atacar. – Hay algo que necesito preguntarte; hay algo que necesito saber para continuar con esta batalla.

Alquiam trataba de recuperar el aliento y parecía mirarlo a pesar de llevar la venda en los ojos.

– Habla hechicero maldito.

– Si te obligaran a luchar, si para salvar a alguien a quien amas te obligaran a cometer mil atrocidades... Si te obligaran a matar inocentes o culpables... ¿Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar como prisionero obligado a pelear? ¿Sacrificarías a los tuyos o en su lugar obedecerías las órdenes malignas que se te dan?

– ¡QUE PREGUNTA TAN MÁS ESTÚPIDA! – le respondió este – ¡Los destruiría, los mataría a todos! Arrasaría sus mundos, mataría hasta a los inocentes. ¡Por salvar a los míos, hechicero de los siete ojos, te mataría a ti, a aquel al que proteges y disfrutaría al hacerlo! Por que mil vidas inocentes no valen nada comparadas contra aquellos a los que protejo.

Ishbal pareció mirar el suelo después de estas palabras, pensando seriamente en lo escuchado. Hasta que los miró de manera decidida tras de su máscara.

– En ese caso, paladín del Kalgary. – dijo quitándose la peluca rubia con la mano metálica, lanzándola después a un lado – Nuestro destino está pactado a partir de este momento.

Su verdadero cabello era corto y negro, muy diferente.

– Si aquel al que sirves no cumple con su promesa – le respondió Alquiam apartando gentilmente a Marina – Te juro que matare al que proteges.

– Entonces no hay más que decir – arrancándose la máscara y tirándola a un lado, mostró su gesto enfurecido – Chize, yo Lelouch Vi Britania te ordeno: ¡Mata al Alquiam aun si este mundo debe ser destruido para ello!

Ishbal: su enemigo, su demonio; era un joven poco mayor que ella. Alguien a quien, evidentemente, mantenían prisionero de la situación como a ella. Quien se sentía mal por causarles todo ese dolor, un muchacho que deseaba salvar a alguien más

Ante un cielo ya negro por la noche, iluminado por la luz que generaba la barrera del castillo, podía verlo muy bien. No se veía amenazante, no parecía peligroso. Y dentro de sus ojos, en medio de todo el odio que parecía proferir hacia ellos... había miedo y desesperación.

Si la obligaran a ella a pelear; ¿Haría lo mismo? ¿Destruiría inocentes para salvar a Lucy? ¿Causaría todo ese dolor para salvar a alguien?

La jovencita tras del enemigo pareció despertar con la orden y alas metálicas se mostraron a su espalda. Similares a la las de aquel ángel de madera que seguía a Alquiam, pero estas recordaban a alguna maquina de tecnología avanzada.

Alquiam se lanzó a luchar contra ella, ignorando a Ishbal... o Lelouch, como decía llamarse en realidad.

Ir a combatir contra aquella chica, tratando de herirla con sus espadas. A esta la protegía una barrera y respondió el golpe con una explosión. El brazo de ella no era normal, si no una extraña y enorme arma de fuego.

Su nombre era Chize.

Por alguna razón lo sabía y sabía que era infinitamente poderosa y que Alquiam no podía ganarle.

Mientras los ataques de ambos, iluminaban la noche.

.

.

.

/Kamil/

Estaba herido, la armadura rota y le faltaban ya algunas partes. Eran muchos, eran muy fuertes y podría ganarles si seguía intentándolo con esa fuerza. Pero las heridas recibidas estaban mermándolo. Y ahí estaba ella, a solo unos metros, peleando también, herida también. Abriéndose pasó a cortes de su lanza.

No era la niña del lince que conoció tanto tiempo atrás. Antes incluso de unirse a los sirvientes de Calgary, varios años antes. Cuando aquella niña le ofreció un plato de comida en un pueblo lejano, antes de alejarse corriendo, para alcanzar a su hermana y subir a su pegaso.

En ese entonces sintió que jamás la volvería a ver, que tal vez en realidad se trató solo de un sueño causado por el hambre y el agotamiento de ser un vagabundo.

Por que eso era él, un vagabundo sin un lugar.

Y ahora ella estaba tan distinta, tan furiosa, tan deseosa de causar dolor. Gritando el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez. Sin tiempo de disfrutar una de sus victorias antes de atacar al siguiente. Deseaba sangre, ansiaba muerte. Ya fuese propia o ajena.

Estaba deseosa de convertirse en uno de esos soldados de leyenda que ofrecían sus almas a cambio de fuerza. De la fuerza para vencer a un Dios.

No iba a permitirlo.

Pero podía dejarla hacer eso.

Pero ahí estaba aquella hechicera, viéndola matar a uno tras otro de sus monstruos de carnes podridas y corazones de carbón encendido. Ahí estaba ella preparando un hechizo contra el que Kamil no podría defenderse ni hacer nada más.

No era un mago como su maestro, solo era un soldado con una armadura rota. Contra un golpe de magia que ya se le venía encima.

– ¡Viento de defensa! – dijo alguien cerca de él mientras una pared mágica lo defendía. Era la sanadora de Alquiam, la jovencita que recién había decidido seguirlo era quien le protegía con su magia.

– Vete cadete, no eres un ser de magia. – le dijo ella sin que este pudiera objetar nada. Aun tenían mucha batalla por delante.

– Una maguita blanca – decía Selene, la hechicera. – ¿Qué haces junto a seres tan oscuros?

– Puedo defender a mis compañeros.

– Eres solo "una" maguita blanca que sabe hacer "un" solo hechizo. No creo que puedas defenderte ni siquiera a ti misma... ¡Nube!

Una pared de energía casi eléctrica embistió de pronto a la sanadora haciéndola usar de nuevo su magia, pero sintiéndose débil después de hacerlo. Aquella hechicera extraña era muy fuerte.

Nuevamente su hechizo pero esta vez para aprisionar al enemigo. Quien a pesar de estar atrapada como en la mano de un gigante, no perdía aquella confianza.

– Bonito truco, así los guerreros no pueden seguir atacándote y tienes las manos libres para ayudar a la gente. Veo que no eres tan simple como creía... pero no eres maga y no sabes lo que un mago es capaz de hacer.

Un nuevo hechizo eléctrico que le lastimó en esta ocasión. Sus protecciones funcionaban contra espadas y navajas. Pero contra un mago que conservaba sus amuletos y báculos mágicos sería inútil.

Solo conocía la magia de sanación y el dominio del viento gracias a Anaís que le enseñó tanto tiempo atrás. No podía combatirla así, no podía siquiera defenderse.

Por que el Clef se lo dijo tantas veces mientras le enseñaba, la mantuvo alejada de las armas. Sus manos solo deberían usarse para sanar y ayudar, nunca para lastimar a alguien.

Pero el Alquiam se lo repetía a todos sus hombres en todo momento. La única manera de salvar a alguien era aceptando ser igual a aquel a quien combates. Para ganarle a un monstruo, uno debe aceptar convertirse en un monstruo más. La única opción diferente era la muerte.

Mas no quería lastimar a nadie, mas a pesar de su aspecto seguía siendo poco más que una niña. Con su aspecto cambiado por el hechizo que el contestable Ascot le enseñó a hacer. A pesar de su deseo de salvar, no se imaginaba lastimando a alguien más.

A pesar de sus deseos, no podía.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntaba Tomoyo apretando los puños.

– Desde el momento en que lo viste, que lo encontraste de frente. Y cuando, a pesar de todo el dolor y de todo lo que estaba pasando, no te rendías. Y cuando a pesar de que estabas sufriendo, a pesar de todo lo que te guardabas no dejabas de sonreír. Por que tienes el corazón tan fuerte que a pesar de estar herido, sigue latiendo con fuerza... tú eres la persona que más me gusta, tú eres la persona con la que más deseo amar.

Tomoyo se separó un poco, al parecer apenada, mirando al suelo y apretando con ambas manos la tela de sus ropas.

– Lo siento... lo siento mucho. Pero la única persona que a mí me gusta es Korugane sempai... yo amo a Korugane sempai.

– Este... eso es malo.

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero mostrando una débil sonrisa.

– Por fin lo dije, por fin pude decirlo después de tanto tiempo – mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Shaoran suspiró un poco, tal vez ese era el primer paso.

– ¡Pero esa no era la manera! – gritó ella de repente con un gesto furioso – Estas palabras solo eran para él, solo podía decírselas a él. ¡Solo Korugane sempai!

– Espera, yo...

– ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué todos lo hacen? – golpeándolo con los puños sin fuerza en el pecho – ¿Por qué quieren alejarme de él? ¿Por qué tratan de arrancarme su recuerdo? ¿Por qué me dicen que hay que continuar? Si yo no me quiero mover, si yo no quiero avanzar, si no quiero seguir... Por que Korugane va a quedarse para siempre en el mismo lugar, por que cada vez voy a alejarme más y más de él. Y su voz va a dejar de sentirse tan fuerte en mi mente y su sonrisa va a borrarse como una foto vieja. ¡Y yo no quiero que eso pase! ¡Prefiero morir antes de olvidarlo! ¿Por qué quieren obligarme? ¿Por qué?

– Por que aun estas viva – le dijo él sujetándole gentilmente por las muñecas para detenerla – Por que hay personas que te quieren y desean que estés bien. Hay personas a quienes les importas... A mí me importas mucho.

– No me interesa – dijo la chica sentándose en el suelo, recargándose contra la pared – No me importa lo que sientas. No me importan los demás, no me importa nada. Ya no hay lugar al que pueda escapar. Por que ahora todos lo saben, por que ahora ustedes me lastiman.

Terminó de decir ella con una mirada vacía.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Podía recordarlo, de su pasado borrado, de aquellos tiempos en los que Alquiam era una persona. Podía recordarlo.

La razón del miedo a las noches de estrellas, de un estúpido temor que el muchacho no quería aceptar. Fue en una de las noches que pasaban juntos hasta muy tarde, en que ella repitió una vez más aquella pregunta y el muchacho se dignó al fin a responder.

.

_Fue en uno de los últimos mundos que visité, estaba muy cansado y mi poder se terminaba. No era mi verdadero cuerpo después de todo. Así que no quería hacer muchas cosas._

_Aquel mundo estaba en guerra, una enorme y terrible guerra de todo el mundo. El mundo se moría solo ¿qué necesidad tenían de un heraldo del Apocalipsis?_

_Me enrolé como soldado normal y cumplíamos el trabajo. Solo era una guerra, matar y tomar posiciones, avanzar y hacer el trabajo._

_Se decía que el enemigo, Japón en este caso, tenía un arma poderosa. Algo capaz de destruirlo todo. Un arma definitiva que en esos momentos no estaba operativa y era nuestra misión capturar. Esa cosa era lo que nos impedía ganar la guerra._

_Sitiamos la ciudad y el grupo avanzó esperando resistencia. Aunque lo que encontramos fue mínimo. Era de noche, pero por el humo de las explosiones y seguramente el clima, no se veían las luces ni las estrellas. Una noche de batalla._

_Llegamos al edificio de investigación para terminar el trabajo._

_Y entonces la vimos._

_Los japoneses la llamaban Chize, para los soldados era la diosa de la muerte y para nosotros solo era el arma japonesa. Era una joven que parecía incapaz de lastimar a nadie, de hacer nada malo. Pero de pronto, a todos en el lugar no invadió un miedo terrible, una sensación de que ya nos sabíamos muertos._

_De su espalda surgieron luces, muchas centellas brillantes que se distribuyeron por el lugar. Flotando sobre la ciudad como un firmamento artificial. Un hermoso cielo estrellado que nos maravilló a todos por un instante. Hasta que se nos dejó venir encima._

_Cada una de esas luces era una bomba de poder increíble. Algo similar, entre todas juntas a la potencia de un arma nuclear._

_Yo sobreviví por un escudo mágico, aunque las heridas eran severas y necesitaba ayuda. Y al despertar me di cuenta de que ese lugar, donde alguna vez hubo una ciudad, solo quedaba un desierto. Arena estéril y llana hasta donde alcanzaba la vista._

_Y entonces la vi._

_Ahí seguía ella, mirándome con los ojos de un asesino, como si tratara de decidir si valía la pena tomarse el tiempo de acabar conmigo._

_Y en ese instante, en que se cruzaron nuestras miradas, pude sentir, pude observar el futuro de ese mundo. Como aquella niña destruiría al enemigo, cada ciudad, cada país, cada persona del bando enemigo sería destruido. Los atacantes no podrían rendirse por que no existiría ya un lugar a donde regresar._

_Y entonces pelearían hasta la muerte, hasta el último suspiro para vengar a aquellos a los que perdieron._

_Y aquella arma, esa niña, en su afán de vencer, terminaría matando inclusive a aquellos a quienes debían defender._

_Ese mundo iba a morir, no me necesitaba por lo que solo me fui._

_Desde entonces, cada vez que veo el cielo de noche, siento el mismo terror de ese momento. Ese sentimiento de que ya estamos muertos, solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Miedo de que el cielo nos ataque y mate a todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor._

.

Y esa era ella.

Chize, la diosa de la muerte. Un arma humana con capacidad nuclear. Un destructor de mundos igual a Alquiam. Dos dioses pelean por descubrir quién de ellos era el más fuerte. Pero Clef se lo dijo alguna vez, una batalla entre dos dioses, sin importar el resultado, siempre implicaría la destrucción del mundo involucrado.

Y cerca de ella estaba Ishbal, sin su máscara mirando la batalla. Sin más protecciones, ni siquiera empuñaba un arma y ninguno de sus sirvientes estaba cerca. Era una oportunidad, una gran oportunidad si conseguía acercarse en silenció.

– No dudes – dijo este de repente, asustándola un poco – Solo hazlo, amenazar no servirá de nada.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Tu lo...?

– Mátame... me tienen atrapado aquí haciendo esto – no la miraba, parecía concentrado en la batalla – Pero me prometieron que si seguía todas sus ordenes o moría luchando contra ustedes liberarían a mi hermana Nunally. Pero si ven que solo me dejo matar no cumplirán con su palabra. Esta es tu oportunidad, si me atacas por la espalda no podría defenderme. Si acabas así con Ishbal, ambos ganaremos. No lo pienses, amenazar no servirá de nada, tienes que matarme de un solo golpe.

Ella dudó de pronto, hasta hacía un instante, se acercaba a él lentamente. Pensando en amenazarlo para que terminara todo y tomarlo como prisionero. Pero matarlo... no lo pensaba. No lo creía, no lo sentía correcto. Aunque él se lo pidiera, se lo suplicara como un prisionero. Así tal vez él lograría escapar y salvar a los suyos sacrificando su vida.

– No puedo – dijo ella bajando la espada.

– Eres débil, Marina Ryuzaki. Y tu debilidad costará mucho dolor, propio y ajeno.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

La espada de Korugane estaba atravesando el torso del enemigo. Una herida muy grande y seguramente dolorosa. Dejaría de pelear y caería al suelo. Todo había terminado.

Pero el samurái de cabello rojo, lejos de amedrentarse, llenó su mirada de furia y arrancó el arma que lo lastimaba con un gruñido de dolor. Hasta poder lanzarla a los pies de su dueño. Cual si le exigiera continuar con la pelea.

¿Acaso no era humano? ¿Cuánto más podría soportar sin mostrar ninguna merma como hasta ese momento? Luchando con la misma fuerza y velocidad que al primer minuto a pesar de las heridas.

Ya no era el momento de mostrar rapidez o fuerza, si no solo la habilidad con la espada. Sus velocidades eran tan iguales y sus ventajas anuladas por la habilidad del enemigo, solo quedaba medirse con el filo de las espadas.

Frente a frente a unos cuantos pasos, el samurái con la espada envainada mientras Korugane la sujetaba en vertical con el filo mirando al oponente.

Un combate de hojas afiladas de la habilidad para rechazar y atacar al mismo tiempo. De medir al oponente y ponerse, en buen parte, en manos de la diosa fortuna. Matar sin ser muerto, aunque era imposible vencer sin ser herido.

Durante un largo minuto se observaron fijamente, tratando de adivinar el movimiento del contrario. ¿Buscaría el costado o la cabeza? ¿Atacaría primero o se preocuparía por el esquive? ¿Trataría de conservar la vida o se enfrentaba ya a un suicida?

¿De qué forma iba a ganarle?

Con un grito de batalla se rompió el silencio y se acercaron veloces al destino. Un corte descendente por el samurái, una estocada directa del ninja.

Y la batalla terminó de un solo mandoble más.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo para que un portal mágico lo sacara del lugar, mientras Korugane sujetaba la herida del costado que amenazaba con convertirse en algo infinitamente peor si no lo atendían.

Pero estaba vivo y ahí estaba su princesa para recibirlo.

"Lo hiciste bien" – susurró ella, no pudo escucharla pero entendió sus palabras. Antes de que ella se diera la media vuelta y se fuera por uno de los portales.

– ¡TOMOYO HIME! – gritó para tratar de detenerla pero no lo logró. La jovencita se alejaba de él, dejándolo nuevamente abandonado.

Pero cumpliría su promesa, por que ahora entendía el significado de la verdadera fuerza.

Mas estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda.

.

.

.

/Florina/

Aquel soldado llegó hasta ella, estaba herido y muy mermado, pero no parecía que fuera a caer. Tal vez ese sería el ideal de los sirvientes de Kalgary. Volverse tan fuertes como el más débil de sus compañeros. Quien ahora obtenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a dioses y demonios.

Y llegó hasta ahí para tomarle la mano, hasta sujetarla pareciendo mirarla.

– Te amo – le dijo él – Desde el momento en que te vi, desde siempre sentí esto por ti... te amo, Florina.

Ella bajó la vista, temiendo dar una respuesta y olvidándose un momento de la batalla. A su lado pasaban los compañeros de Kamil y las sanadoras para ayudar a Shaoran.

– Lo siento – respondió ella – no puedo quererte. Por que prometí que iba a volverme muy fuerte para vengar a mi hermana y prometí que iba entregarle al señor Alquiam mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Por eso no hay lugar para ti ni para nadie, Kamil. Tú eres el soldado más fuerte de Alquiam y deberías entenderlo. Pero la batalla no ha terminado, no tenemos tiempo.

De repente, toda esa fuerza que sentía minutos antes se esfumó. De pronto los deseos de luchar y ser más fuerte que nadie, ya no estaban ahí. De pronto solo era un joven a quien el corazón se le destrozaba. No tenía ya razones para pelear.

Cerca de ahí, Selene volvía a atacar con su magia, haciendo a la sanadora tambalearse ante el esfuerzo. Lo intentaba, pero no podría resistir lo suficiente.

La hechicera, al no considerarla ya una molestia dirigió sus ataques hacía Shaoran y los demás, Estaban todos juntos y sería fácil borrarlos así. Uno de sus mejores ataques seria suficientes y entonces tendrían la batalla ganada.

Pero una vez más aquella sanadora con su hechizo de protección. Aunque al parecer era la última vez, caía ya, con sus fuerzas agotadas.

Alguien sujetó a la jovencita para ayudarla. La madre priora, la más anciana de las sanadoras era quien le ayudaba.

– No estás sola – le dijo sin mirarla, con la atención en el enemigo que ya preparaba un nuevo golpe – Hazlo de nuevo, no estás sola.

– ¡Viento de defensa! – gritó ella y en esta ocasión sintió una energía muy diferente. Muchas más fuerza en su magia.

– Las sanadoras del viento, – decía la anciana – seguidoras del Dios Windom. Tenemos como prohibición principal la batalla. Nunca y bajo ningún motivo debemos luchar. Y por sesenta centurias se ha obedecido esta ley. Pero el día de hoy debe terminar.

– ¿Sanadoras? ¿Qué me pueden hacer sanadoras?

– Sujeta fuerte tu báculo, Ariat. Pues la prohibición no es para nuestra protección. Comulgamos con el viento, hermanamos con la luz. Ningún soldado podría enfrentarse a nosotras. Por que sin importar donde estemos, jamás estaremos solas. Cuando una de nosotras ataca, todas sus hermanas le prestan su fuerza para hacerlo.

– ¡Tornado verde!

Era un ataque tan fuerte como el de la guerrera mágica del viento, un vendaval que lo destruyó todo a su pasó en un solo instante. Sin tiempo para protegerse con una barrera. Tal vez en esta ocasión Selene se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.

Hasta que un extraño portal, con un símbolo muy complicado, se dibujó frente a ella y la sacó del lugar. De pronto se encontraba en otro lado, y frente a ella, Sara le sonreía. Una sonrisa de burla.

– ¿Una sola sanadora?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

De una gran explosión surgió Alquiam, sujetando a aquella joven por una pierna para azotarla contra el suelo. Pero al tratar de repetirlo recibió un disparó al torso que le hizo caer. Era tan poderosa, tan fuerte como recordaba a Alquiam en su mayor momento. Como un monstruo.

Poderosos hechizos, fuertes golpes y las espadas de Alquiam contra el arma de la chica. Mientas esta, aunque parecía calmada, también mostraba desesperación en sus movimientos. Como si también deseara salvar a alguien.

La sujetó del cuello para golpearla un par de veces, movimiento que ella evitó y de su espalda brotaron dos luces que explotaron al golpear contra él, lastimándolo. Aun no era suficiente.

Las alas metálicas cambiaron, desplegando más y más piezas, más y más partes ocultas mostrando la gigantesca maquinaria de guerra en que esta se convirtió. Una especie de nave venida de otro mundo.

Y el cielo se llenó de explosiones y el sonido de la batalla era tan estridente. Monstruo contra monstruo, luchando con tanta fuerza. Ahora su amigo usaba cortes similares a los de Ráfaga que viajaban por el aire, detonando hechizos a cada instante.

– ¿Cuál es el precio? – le dijo Marina a Ishbal junto a ella – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que todo esto se termine? ¿Qué me pides? Les has ofrecido tratos a todos. ¿Cuál es mi precio entonces? Si tengo que matar al Alquiam lo haré, solo pídemelo.

Una sonrisa de Lelouch que más bien parecía de desprecio.

– Matar al Alquiam será mi premio. ¿Por qué habría de recompensarte por hacerlo? Pero viendo tu desesperación me siento divertido y mis órdenes incluían este momento. ¿Quieres un trato? Te lo daré, te dejaré en tu mundo, borraré la mente de tu amiga y te dejaré en paz. Me llevaré al Alquiam y mi lucha será solo contra él. Tú, tu mundo y Céfiro serán libres. A cambio, debes matar a aquella que ha traicionado a ambos bandos. Busca a Tomoyo Daidouji, la oscura maestra de cartas y termina con su vida.

– ¿Quieres que la mate? Sin ninguna razón, solo...

– Estabas dispuesta a matar a un compañero. Quiero esa misma intención pero aplicada a otra persona.

– Pero...

– Tú sientes que si matas a Alquiam, no habrá problemas por que él te lo ha pedido. Por que él merece morir. Estarás haciéndole un bien. No es ningún sacrificio y aun así tienes el descaro de venir a ofrecerme eso cual si fuera un gran trato. Mata con tus propias manos a un inocente, haz algo que cueste verdadero esfuerzo y te ofreceré algo a cambio. Jamás antes de eso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así cada vez que quería ser fuerte? Era incapaz de hacer aquello. Conocía el rostro, los pecados, el pasado y los sufrimientos de Alquiam y lo que la muerte significaba para él. No sería difícil, tal vez ni siquiera sería un pecado. Pero contra otra persona, contra alguien inocente.

– No puedo hacerlo – dijo ella.

– Entonces no hay trato.

Piezas de aquella nave extraña salían volando a cada golpe de la espada. Golpes poderosos que le arrancaban pedazos y a cada momento ella podía escuchar como aquella jovencita gritaba. Como le estaba doliendo todo lo que Alquiam le estaba hiriendo.

Hasta que la armadura completa de Alquiam se convirtió en pedazos, saetas de fuego que golpearon la gran máquina de guerra en repetidas ocasiones. Hasta destruirle y dejar a la jovencita sola de nuevo.

Al muchacho parecía cansado sobre el suelo mirando a su enemiga en el aire a cierta altura. Preparándose para volver a atacar. Pero ella, ya con los brazos normales y alas metálicas a su espalda, comenzó a rezar. Haciendo que sus alas brillaran y después explotaran en silencio. En cientos de trozos brillantes que cubrieron el cielo.

Cada uno de esos puntos brillaba como una estrella, formando un mar de nuevas constelaciones sobre el cielo de Céfiro. Un hermoso cielo estrellado como jamás lograría verse en Tokio.

Alquiam gritó de pronto. Comenzando un hechizo que se expandió por sobre el pueblo y el castillo. Tal vez para protegerlo.

Y Marina la entendió; ese sentimiento del que Alquiam hablaba, era como escuchar los clavos en la tapa de tu ataúd. De estar encerrado en lo que va a matarte. De repente, ante la visión del cielo, sintió deseos de correr, de escapar a cualquier lugar.

– Y así terminará también conmigo – decía Lelouch con una sonrisa triste mientras el cielo se les venía encima.

Fue una explosión muy fuerte que liberó mucha luz e hizo temblar el suelo. Mucho escándalo sobre la cabeza de las personas. El primer escudo del castillo explotó rompiéndose y recibiendo este daño. Una de las torres se quedó sin la parte más alta. Pero la protección de Alquiam frenó su destrucción.

Y de entre la explosión surgió Alquiam, con la armadura rota y con varias partes sin su color negro. Saltó hacía su enemiga con un gesto de mucho esfuerzo y gracias a la sorpresa del momento pudo pasar las defensas de Chize para golpearla en la frente.

Rompiendo la joya negra y haciendo que uno de los portales se la llevara del lugar. La batalla terminaba.

Marina se apresuró para ayudar a su compañero. Quien caía el suelo de manera pesada y ya sin la venda de los ojos. Quejándose de mucho dolor en el brazo y el torso.

Mostraba sus ojos de monstruo, su incapacidad de mantenerse humano por mucho tiempo más.

Tosió un poco de sangre antes que su enemigo se acercara mirándolo con un gesto de desprecio.

– De sacrificar este lugar hubieses vencido a Chize y aun tendrías fuerza para enfrentarme. Pero en lugar de eso echaste a perder tu magia y destrozaste tu armadura. De verdad eres un tonto romántico que no se preocupa más que por cosas tontas.

– Todavía puedo matarte – respondió el cuestionado levantándose y preparando la espada para pelear. Lelouch se separó algunos pasos para levantar las manos y dibujar un portal en el aire. Donde una imagen apareció.

– Los has sacrificado todo, Alquiam. Tu alma ya se ha consumido y de ti no queda más que el monstruo que escondías. Incluso obligaste a la mujer que te amaba a olvidarte. Un sacrificio tan noble.

Alquiam le miraba, listo para atacarlo pero esperando que algo ocurriera con estas palabras.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Hay algo que tú no sabes, Alquiam. Algo que jamás te has dignado a mirar.

Marina recordaba aquella imagen que había visto antes en la magia de Alquiam. Era el momento en que lo borraba todo sobre su existencia. Con la cruz de oro al cuello, flotando ligeramente sobre el suelo.

– ¿Y qué pasaba en ese momento? – preguntó Lelouch mientras la imagen cambiaba.

"_No lo hagas"_ –Decía la Marina de la imagen que se apresuraba por entre las calles de Tokio.

"_Sé lo que estas pensando, no lo hagas"_

Una multitud cruzando contra la que tuvo que luchar para seguir avanzando. Estaba desesperada por llegar a aquel lugar donde se dirigía.

"_No tienes que hacerlo solo, no lo sacrifiques todo"_

Fuera del departamento del muchacho, subía las escaleras de manera apresurada.

"_Podemos hacerlo juntos, hicimos una promesa"_

Abrió la puerta con violencia, gritando al interior.

"_¡No lo hagas!"_

Pero no había nadie allá adentro, el departamento estaba vació.

"_Quiero estar contigo, no quiero que te vayas a ningún lado"_

Salió lentamente del lugar, cual si se hubiera rendido y se sentó en la orilla de la calle.

"_No destruyas nuestros recuerdos"_

Comenzaba a llorar.

"_No destruyas nuestro tiempo juntos"._

Una ola de energía blanca cubrió a la chica en un instante. Después del cual pareció desconcertada. Sin saber por qué estaba en el lugar o por que estaba llorando.

"_No entiendo... no entiendo por que me siento así. Por que me siento tan triste"_

– No tenías que estar solo – le decía a Lelouch Alquiam acercándose con una mirada sicótica – Ella quería ayudarte pero aun así la obligaste a olvidarte. Dime, Alquiam: ¿sería diferente con ella a tu lado? ¿Sería diferente si todavía te amara? ¿El sentimiento de que ella te espera, sería suficiente para vencerme?

Al muchacho le temblaban las manos con un gesto de desesperación en el rostro. Cual si soportara un dolor físico muy grande. Y comenzó a gritar, negando una y otra vez aquella visión. Perdiendo fuerza en cada ocasión hasta quedar mirando el suelo, hincado como un muñeco sin más batería.

Y Marina no se acercó, tanto por que ella no creía que aquella no hubiese ocurrido en realidad, como por que le tenía miedo. Tal vez por fin perdiera el control y la atacara a ella. Por fin le tenía a su compañero el mismo miedo que todos le tenían. Un miedo casi irracional.

Hasta que este comenzó a hablar levemente, casi en un susurró.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam... dragón de Kalgary, paladín de la destrucción es mi rango. Y usare este cuerpo inmortal como mi vehículo para destruir este mundo.

El resto de los guerreros, terminada su batalla contra el samurái y la hechicera, ya se acercaban. Para ver como Alquiam, se levantaba con un grito inhumano, recobrando sus fuerzas.

Surgió de pronto la gran garra con el ojo de ella, el rostro hueso, el terrible hocico en el pecho, la piel sin piel cual músculo expuesto.

Aquel monstruo retratado en las santas cavernas del castillo.

Gente en portales para rescatar a Ishbal del enemigo. Gente a quien este detuvo diciéndoles.

– ¡Atrás todos! ¡De regreso! El Clef está herido tras proteger el castillo. Es ahora cuando podemos capturarlo. ¡Todos al castillo de Céfiro! Cazaremos al mago negro.

Hablaban de Clef, estaba solo en el castillo después de obligarlos a salir a todos. Iban a secuestrarlo. Tenía que decirles a los demás. Obligarlos a regresar rápido para proteger a Clef.

Pero no pudo decirles nada al ver como el monstruo de la gran garra atravesaba el torso del dragonero con las garras de su gran brazo. Le levantó para mirarlo, aquel extraño ser que moría en sus manos y después le lanzó con violencia hacía sus compañeros para atacar a Florina. Rompiéndole la lanza con la que intentó defenderse.

Por fin estaba matando a sus compañeros, por fin era el destructor, por fin su amigo había muerto... y después de tantos rezos no escuchados, de tantas suplicas vanas. Por fin era el momento de usar la navaja que llevaba bajó el brazo.

.

.

.

/Florina/

Kamil y Shaoran tuvieron que quedarse con las sanadoras, ambos muy lastimados para seguir peleando. Y a aquel ninja, Korugane, tuvieron que obligarlo a quedarse también. La herida del estomago amenazaba con matarlo si se abría solo un poco más. Los tres habían ya peleado mas allá de sus límites.

Florina pudo ver a Alquiam hablando con el enemigo como si la batalla hubiera terminado. Una imagen en la pantalla mágica que no alcanzaba a entender. Pero parecía alterado de pronto mientras gritaba desesperado. Algo le pasaba, algo muy importante.

Hasta que el demonio se levantó de pronto, con un inmenso poder que inclusive los que no estaban entrenados en magia podían sentir. Ya había pasado antes, cuando perdía el control y atacaba a sus compañeros. Pero la vez anterior intentó contenerse y ayudarlos, y ahora estaba fuera de control.

– ¡Hay que detenerlo! – decía Valgrant levantando su lanza para animar a sus compañeros. Quienes formaron un cerco para combatirlo y obligarlo a luchar con ellos antes de huir. Mientras el mismo dragonero se quitaba de la cintura el broche de pegaso que se convertía en las cadenas de Alquiam. El broche que usaba Sirene antes. Ahora él era el encargado de contenerlo.

Con habilidad se lanzó contra el monstruo para sellarlo, evitó bien el ataque pero no se esperaba el golpe de otro de esos brazos numerosos que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Justo antes de que la gran garra le atravesará el estomago. De que las garras se mancharan de sangre.

Fue un quejido ligero, soltando la lanza y mirando sorprendido lo que acababan de hacerle. La bestia lo acercó como algo extraño e interesante antes de lanzarlo a un lado y enfrentar al siguiente que atacaba.

Florina olvidó la máscara y la atención de ayudar a su maestro. Solo estaba atacando a un enemigo. Clavar su lanza, matar era lo único que le importaba. Vencer al enemigo.

Pudo lastimar, aunque no con fuerza y daño suficiente. Y agacharse después para evitar el golpe. Responder al corte de las garras cubriéndose con la vara de su arma. Soportando bien el terrible golpe hasta que el mango metálico se rompió por la mitad, lastimándole los brazos pero salvándola del corte. Dejándola indefensa.

Y el monstruo la atacó con más saña aun.

Las garras sacaron chispas contra la espada que le defendía. Y de un fuerte golpe alejaron la pelea de ella. A lo que la joven se acercó a su compañero herido, sangrando fuertemente, todavía vivo.

A pesar de las manos inútiles se acercó a él para abrazarlo ligeramente, no encontraba la manera de ayudarlo.

– Señor Valgrant.

– Se me va la vida – no miraba nada – Aquí termino.

– Va a estar bien.

– Sirene... aquí estas... eres mi valquiria. Viniste a recogerme a las puertas de la muerte... te extrañé.

Y dejó de respirar con calma, como los ancianos que mueren en sus camas en un suspiro. En paz, contento de irse con aquella a la que amaba.

Una sanadora llegó aprisa para revisarlo, el hombre ya estaba muerto, no se podía hacer nada por él. Por lo que se dedicó a ayudar a la chica, quien con las muñecas lastimadas, era inútil en batalla.

Los sirvientes de Kalgary, con sus armaduras negras, se mantenían apartados. Alquiam era su señor y le obedecían, pero si este mataba sin pensar, dudaban entre ayudarlo o detenerlo. No había a quien obedecer.

Apenas los soldados podían salvarse entre ellos mientras se enfrentaban al poderoso monstruo sediento de sangre.

Y de pronto llegó él, con la armadura rota en algunas partes, con una espada a cada mano y en el casco: figuras de filosos dientes. Era Kamil peleando con una fuerza más grande que la anterior, casi como el Alquiam.

– Recibí su mensaje, maestro – decía empuñando fuerte las espadas y acaparando la atención del monstruo al ser el único que podía enfrentarle solo. De alguna parte sacaba toda esa fuerza que apenas unos minutos antes había perdido.

Con su velocidad podía esquivarlo y usando las dos espadas paraba aquellos golpes que antes rompieron la lanza de Florina.

– Usted planeó esto desde el principio. Florina, que la conociera, mi entrenamiento con ella y el mantenerla viva a toda costa. Me ha convertido en un soldado de odio usando mi amor. Me ha enviado con esa sanadora, la forma de obtener la fuerza infinita.

Un esquive y le encajó la espada antes de retroceder.

– Convertir el llanto en dolor, el dolor en odio, el odio en furia y la furia en fuerza de voluntad. Ella no me ama, te ama a ti, al más grande y poderoso de los monstruos. Así que yo te destruiré y reclamaré el manto del soldado del infierno y seré la nueva prisión de un dios.

Pero el ser infernal no escuchaba, lo que deseaba era satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Varios cortes bien colocados para dejarlo a merced, empujarlo con el filo de sus espadas para obligarlo a usar la garra para defenderse. Estaba listo para ser muerto.

– ¡Señorita Marina, ahora! – le gritó a la joven pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Abandonó la navaja y la batalla y se dirigía ya al castillo para ayudar a Clef. Los dejaba solos.

Y el demonio aprovechó esa distracción para golpear fuerte a Kamil, quitándoselo de encima.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

_Es extraño._

_Pensé que mi conciencia desaparecería, pero me siento más calmado que nunca. Me siento tan tranquilo._

_¿Esto es morir? ¿O tan solo es que mi mente y cuerpo se separaron otra vez? De ser así ahora mismo todo debe ser un caos allá afuera. Deben tratar de detenerme._

_Pero ya estoy más tranquilo, tal vez si pongo todas mis fuerzas pueda recuperar la cordura. Vencer a la bestia y volver a encerrarla en lo más profundo de mi mente. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo. _

_Ayúdame Marina._

_Por que mientras sigas sonriendo, entonces no quiero separarme de ti. No llores si te sientes triste, si te sientes sola habla entonces conmigo. No tires los recuerdos que teníamos, no dejes de pelear hasta el final._

_Si te sientes sola, entonces abrázame._

_Llámame y dame un nombre otra vez. Un nombre que a ti te guste._

_Y entonces cruzare el infierno y me volveré más fuerte, tendré la fuerza para romper mi maldición y convertirla en magia divina._

_Llame, tócame, sálvame solo con eso y seré para siempre libre._

_Seré para siempre tuyo._

_Pero en lugar de mirarme, te das la vuelta y te vas a salvarlo a él. En lugar de llamarme, rezas una plegaria pidiendo que yo salga vivo._

_No necesito a dios._

_No necesito el cielo._

_No necesito a nadie más que a ti a mi lado._

_Pero me has dejado solo y el universo entero no me basta para que deje de doler, para quitarme este sufrimiento y esta soledad._

_Te amo..._

_Pero tú me ignoras y me pides que salve por ti a aquellos a quienes quieres._

_¿Cómo pude enamorarme tan profundamente de alguien tan egoísta como tú?_

Y lentamente se dejó envolver por aquella oscuridad sin fin.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Nadie iba a ayudarlo, no podía confiar en nadie. Ella tenía que llegar sola para ayudar a Clef. Trataban de capturarlo aquel día y ahora estaba solo, cansado y tal vez herido después de no poder soportar la barrera. Todos estaban fuera peleando contra el Ishbal.

¿Por qué nadie se quedó con él? ¿Por qué no había nadie protegiéndolo?

La sala principal, el trono desde donde dirigía, seguramente lo encontraría ahí.

Pero... ¿por qué salvarlo? Si él amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sierra. Si veía a Marina solo como una niña, como una herramienta para salvar a Céfiro.

Pero es que no podía evitar sentir todo eso por él, evitar pensar en él, de imaginar cómo sería si la protegiera entre sus brazos. Como sería si él respondiera que sentía lo mismo por ella. De pasar todo aquel tiempo de soledad y recuerdos en Tokio junto a él.

Quería poder decirle sin penas ni arrepentimientos que lo amaba, pero tal vez no fuese así nunca.

La pesada puerta del salón, empujarla con todas sus fuerzas para que la dejara entrar, tal vez aun estaba a tiempo.

Y ahí estaba Lelouch, rodeado de algunos soldados y frente a él, hincado cual si jurara lealtad, Clef de mirada baja y gesto serio. No estaba herido y no estaba luchando. Tal vez aun tenía oportunidad.

Se interpuso entre ellos mostrando la espada, lista para pelear de ser necesario.

– Aléjate de él.

Y de pronto, la mano de metal del mago le sujetó la navaja, deteniéndola. No se veía alterado ni herido. Pero había algo en esa mirada.

– ¿Y si te ordenara que la mataras, Clef? – dijo el enemigo haciendo que los ojos del mago se endurecieran como en terrible lucha interna.

– Clef... tú...

– Tu mago negro se encuentra ya bajo mi control. Es mi sirviente y debe obedecer a todas mis órdenes por el poder de los reyes que poseo. Acabo de capturar al alfil negro y si no quieres que le ordené que te mate, muévete.

– No vas a llevártelo.

La sujetó con furia de la casaca, quitándosela de las manos al mago. Mirándola con ojos furiosos mientras se veía en sus pupilas, un símbolo parecido al de una gaviota en vuelo.

– Mil vidas inocentes no valen nada para salvar a los míos.

Las palabras de Alquiam, su filosofía de pelea, el desprecio al hecho de que Lelouch fuese, al igual que ellos, un prisionero.

No podía ser verdad.

Así que ella se quedó en el lugar, mirándolos irse a través de los portales mientras Clef les acompañaba como uno más de ellos. Tal vez ya lo era en realidad. Tal vez muy pronto tendrían que pelear contra él.

.

.

.

/Florina/

La joven recogió el cuchillo que abandonara Marina antes de irse. Tal vez la misma Florina tuviera la fuerza. Pero al empuñar el arma se sintió de pronto tan débil. Una arma para matar dioses. ¿Cómo podría ella usarla?

Tal vez Kamil que reclamaba el puesto del nuevo señor de la oscuridad. Pero estaba muy lastimado al confiar en que la guerrera mágica les ayudaría a derrotar al nuevo monstruo.

No había más guerreros con categoría de héroes en el grupo. El capitán Ráfaga estaba muerto, Sirene, Valgrant, el mismo Alquiam,

Solo quedaban las espadas normales, empuñadas por personas normales. Solo quedaba tratar de derrotarlo como a cualquier otro monstruo.

El Alquiam ya no existía, solo quedaba la bestia.

Más heridos todavía, si no podía usar la daga, entonces usaría lo único que le quedaba.

Llamó a su lince quien a la espalda llevaba las piezas. Un ensamble rápido y ya estaba lista. La lanza de Sirene. No la sepultó junto a su hermana, pensaba llevarla como tributo a su tierra natal. Pero ahora tendría que usarla, un arma de viento como un arma mata demonios.

Atacó sin lograr nada contra la garra del monstruo, a pesar de intentarlo con tanta fuerza. Un nuevo intento después, con la misma fuerza, con la misma voluntad con la que mataba a los demonios de corazón brillante.

Pero de igual forma no logró acertar y el ángel de alas de madera la salvó sujetándola por el cinto para evitar un corte. No lo estaban logrando.

No iban a ganarle.

Y se escuchó de pronto.

Una canción muy bella de tono tranquilo que pareció detener las hostilidades en un instante. Alguien cantaba en medio de aquel infierno. Llamando la atención de la bestia.

Anaís, la princesa de Céfiro, cantaba con su vestido largo de placas de metal, sujetando el báculo de Clef. Sanadoras a su alrededor le presidían como a una reina.

El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, pero ahora parecía confundido, como perro ladrando mientras trata de decidir entre escapar y luchar. Un ser salvaje confundido.

Hasta que se olvidó de los soldados y embistió contra la princesa y su canto. Si era eso lo que lo molestaba, lo destruiría primero. Hacerle callar.

Un escudo de las sanadoras protegió a su princesa del golpe y Kamil apareció de pronto para atacar. El brazo del muchacho estaba muy lastimado por piezas de la armadura que le rasgaban la carne. Pero estaba decidido.

– ¡Ayúdame Florina! – le dijo haciéndola reaccionar deteniendo a la bestia. Que cada vez atacaba menos, que mostraba una especia de cansancio.

De un duró movimiento se los quitó de encima, golpeándose los jóvenes guerreros contra el suelo y después atacó una vez más con su gran garra. El escudo alrededor de la princesa explotó de pronto vencido por aquel ataque. Pero ella no se inmutó ni dejó de cantar. Mirando la garra detenerse a pocos centímetros de ella, luchando contra alguna limitación que no podía verse.

Calló entonces de rodillas, pero no era ya el monstruo, de nuevo Alquiam que respiraba de manera agitada y parecía sufrir.

– Mátame – le dijo a la princesa de pegasos – Usa esa navaja... quiero morir siendo un humano. Quiero morir teniendo sentimientos.

Ella no pudo soportarle la mirada y ocultándole los ojos, se acercó para responder.

– Lo siento, maestro. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

Y le puso sobre la frente aquel broche que Valgrant conservaba, la máscara y las cadenas que encerrarían al monstruo.

– Perdóname... mi señor.

.

.

.

Continuara


	26. Cap 25 Y cuando decides pelear

**Capitulo 25 Y cuando decides pelear**

Consternación en la gran casa, todos con la misma noticia que no podía ser verdad. Todos lo miraban con esos mismos ojos. De compasión, de dolor, de incredulidad.

Pero él no quería creerlo.

– ¡Madre! – Gritó el niño Shaoran abriendo la puerta con violencia a donde su madre estaba, sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana – ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que padre está muerto? ¿Es verdad?

Y ella le sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

– Es verdad – le respondió en un susurró sin perder su sonrisa. Haciendo al pequeño niño quebrarse de pronto. Perdiendo ese gesto serio que hasta unos segundos antes, contenía sus lágrimas.

Se abrazó entonces a su madre para poder desahogarse. Para soltar todo ese dolor.

Tal vez fueron horas las que el pequeño pasó abrazado a su madre, mientras esta le consolaba todo el tiempo, sin perder nunca la compostura.

– ¿Tú no lloras, madre? ¿No vas a llorar por papá?

– Alguien tiene que ser fuerte para que tú puedas llorar, alguien tiene que seguir siendo valiente para que los demás no tengan que serlo también. Llora, pequeño Shaoran, llora todo lo que quieras. Aquí esta tú madre para consolarte. Yo siempre voy a ser fuerte, yo siempre voy a sonreír para ti.

– ¿Pero no te duele?

– Me duele, me duele mucho, pero quiero sonreír para ti.

Esa era, y siempre fue para Shaoran, la imagen de una mujer fuerte. De alguien capaz de brindad la sonrisa más cálida, en medio del dolor mas grande.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Los ejércitos parecían vencidos, la misma imagen que se vería si los hubiesen obligado a salir corriendo de la batalla para salvar la vida. Sin ánimos, sin deseos de levantarse y cual si la fatiga les rindiera.

El Clef había sido capturado por el enemigo, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran que pelear contra él. El demonio Alquiam perdió por fin la razón y mató a uno de sus compañeros antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

El capitán Ráfaga estaba muerto.

Ya no quedaba nadie entre sus filas con el rango de héroe, alguien capaz de colocarse al frente de los ejércitos y guiarles a la victoria o la muerte. Ya no tenían un líder.

Marina estaba cansada de llorar, se sentí tonta llorando por la pérdida de Clef en lugar de buscar la forma de rescatarlo. Como si él los hubiera abandonado por su voluntad. ¿En dónde estaba el mago que llegaba siempre a decirle que todo estaría bien? ¿O la joven de la máscara, apenas un poco mayor que ella que le escuchaba tan atenta cada vez que necesitaba desahogar algo? ¿La herrera que la calmaba con una sonrisa? ¿Su amiga siempre tan preocupada con sus torpes intentos de hacerla sentir mejor?

¿Dónde estaba toda la gente que quería?

– Marina, voy a entrar. – se escuchó en la puerta antes de que abriera y entrara Kafka, la embajadora oriental de Faren. Con una mirada preocupada y una llave en la mano. Tras de ella, su eterno guardián de cabello largo, Shiriu, quien se limitó a dar una rápida mirada a la habitación antes de retirarse cerrando.

– Kafka, yo…

– Hay mi niña – suspiró la mujer acercándose para sacar un pañuelo de sus amplias mangas y limpiarle el rostro a la joven – ¿Por eso no me abrías?

– Lo siento, yo… no te escuchaba.

– Me contaron que se llevaron a Clef y que trataste de impedirlo.

– Pero no pude – nuevamente las lagrimas – ya lo tenían con ellos, ya les ayudaba. Yo quería salvarlo pero no pude. ¿Por qué no puedo ser útil para nadie?

– Calmada – le decía la oriental sujetándole delicadamente de las mejillas – Debes tranquilizarte primero. Hay que pensar las cosas con cabeza fría.

– Y lo que más me duele… es la manera en que me miró. La forma en que parecía ni siquiera conocerme.

– Tranquila – con un tono más serio.

– Pero Clef…

– Así es, lo tiene el enemigo y llorando no podremos encontrarlo.

Esto hizo sentir apenada a la chica.

– Lo siento, yo…

– Es nuestro amigo y nuestro compañero, así que debemos preocuparnos por él. Los soldados necesitan un líder y una razón, tal vez tú tengas que dárselos. Tal vez tú misma tengas que mandar los ejércitos como lo hizo la princesa Azka para tomar el trono.

– ¿Azka ya es emperatriz?

– ¿No lo sabías? Cierto, olvidaste muchas cosas. Te lo contare todo mientras tomas un baño.

– Pero no creo que sea…

– Este es el mejor momento – obligándola gentilmente a levantarse – Necesitas calmarte para pensar y nada mejor que un relajante baño. Vamos, yo te ayudare. Después de eso estoy segura que sabrás que hacer.

.

.

.

/Florina/

Terminó de colocar la armadura sobre el soporte, cerca del jardín de los héroes. La armadura de su maestro… o lo que alguna vez lo fue. Rota, con grandes partes sin su color y pérdida su aura de fuerza que antes tenía.

Le dijeron los soldados más veteranos, los que pelearon en las guerras de Alquiam, que la armadura completa estaba hecha de escudo. Aquel metal legendario con el que se fabricaron las espadas de las guerreras mágicas. Por lo que esas armas estaban casi vivas, por lo que podían morir.

Y si esa armadura tan idéntica no estaba muerta, no faltaba mucho para que lo estuviera. Ya no podría usarla, mucho menos en esa condición en que Alquiam estaba. Con la máscara que no le servía de nada y las cadenas que apenas podían contenerlo. Una parte de él seguía siendo humana y eso era lo que evitaba que se fugara y comenzara a matar.

Su maestro ya no estaba vivo.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a pedírselo, él lo sabía y hubiera aceptado con seguridad. Convertirla en un soldado de odio, la hubiera entrenado de inmediato.

Pero…

De no ser por que la guerrera mágica se alejó aquel momento, dejándole la sagrada navaja… el maestro ya estaría muerto. Aunque en su condición, no hacía ninguna diferencia.

¿Y entonces que hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué no regresaba a casa para llorarle a su hermana?

Su lince se acercó de pronto, no el animal huraño y agresivo de los últimos días, si no el amable compañero que siempre la seguía a todo lugar. Aquel que crió desde cachorro.

– ¿Qué pasa Trishka? ¿Por fin quieres platicar? – le dijo ella poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar al animal. – Siento descuidarte tanto. Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? Ese deseo que todos tenemos de salir corriendo de aquí. ¿Qué protegemos? ¿Por qué estamos peleando?

Un disturbio cerca de ahí, donde los sirvientes de Calgary parecían discutir.

– Nuestro líder quiere la destrucción de este mundo. ¿Por qué no seguir sus deseos?

– Por que el Alquiam hizo una promesa y hasta que no la cumpla no será libre de nada. No estamos aquí para cumplir sus deseos, si no para obedecer sus órdenes – respondió Kamil. O al menos el que tenía la forma de Kamil. Por que esos no eran los ojos del muchacho que conocía. Se veía tan diferente, algo dentro de ese cuerpo que lo obligaba a moverse, pero que no era Kamil.

– ¿Y donde están las ordenes entonces? ¿Quién nos comanda? Yo era el líder de este grupo antes del regreso del señor y ahora que él no está vuelvo a tener el poder.

– Yo soy su alumno y me ha entrenado personalmente para dirigir este grupo.

El desconocido negó con fuerza.

– En la batalla contra Ishbal en el gran castillo, fuiste tú el único que huyó. El resto nos enfrentamos a un enemigo imposible y arriesgamos la vida para que los héroes pudieran enfrentarlo. Te llenaste de tanto miedo que no pudiste pelear. No eres nadie para dirigirnos.

Tensión en la discusión.

– Ahora soy un soldado de odio, el sucesor del Alquiam. Resolvamos esto de manera simple, si no soy capaz de vencerlos a todos no tendré derecho a dirigirlo. Que las espadas sean las que hablen ahora mismo en el patio principal.

Sin responder salieron del lugar mientras Kamil se calmaba. Y al pasar junto a ella le envió una mirada asesina que le heló la sangre. Era como si la quisiera muerta, como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

Y el animal gruñó listo para atacar si aquel tipo se le ocurría acercarse un poco más.

Un soldado de odio.

¿Eso era la más grande élite de la oscuridad? ¿Esos seres tan oscuros que de humanos solo tenían la figura?

Era como si no tuviera alma, o tal vez era que todo ese odio… todo ese dolor, era hacia ella.

La odiaba por no corresponderle, por no sentir nada hacia él.

Y de pronto sintió miedo, de ese soldado al que una vez ayudó a entrenar, a quien le enseñó a usar la lanza.

¿Eso era lo que ella aspiraba una vez a convertirse?

¿Alguna vez estuvo a punto de tomar ese camino?

No, Sirene se pondría triste, jamás aprobaría ese camino, nunca.

Le dieron el tiempo para calmarse y pensarlo, para sentirse mejor. Y la oportunidad de observar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Nunca más… nunca.

En definitiva, no era para ella el camino de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Era un tanto diferente, casi igual a lo que ocurrió en Tokio pero aquí era Tomoyo quien se atrapaba dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Negándose a hablar con nadie, sola en aquella habitación.

Parecía estar tan pensativa, parecía estar perdida.

– Perdió el deseo de vivir – decía el ángel Kagoru junto a Sakura.

– ¿Cómo la princesa pelirroja? ¿Cómo yo?

– No – negó Riuk cerca de ellos con un semblante perezoso. – Yo veo exactamente lo mismo de antes. Su alma sigue de la misma forma y el mismo color que antes, nada ha cambiado.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kohaku a lo que el ángel de la muerte miró en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

– Ya no quiere fingir, está cansada de sonreírles. Ahora muestra su verdadera cara, la cara que solo esa niña ciega podía ver. Tomoyo no ha cambiado – una mirada hacía Sakura – Solo que no quiere hacerte sentir mejor, ese siempre ha sido el rostro de mi señora. Pero tú no lo sabías, tú ni siquiera conocías el verdadero rostro de tu hermana.

– No es cierto, Tomoyo y yo éramos buenas amigas. Tomoyo y yo nos queríamos.

– Y por eso te lo contó todo acerca de Korugane, y por eso siempre la escuchaste… no, un momento; tú estabas ocupada esperando a cierto chino que no tenía intenciones de volver. Y el cual ahora ni siquiera te quiere.

– Basta – reclamó el ángel, molesto ante esta actitud. A lo que el "cuervo" se limitó a despreciar antes de salir por la ventana. Tal vez descansar en donde nadie lo molestara.

Esto sembró un silencio incomodo en el lugar hasta que Kohaku se atrevió a decir.

– Sakura, la siento. Riuk tiene la capacidad de conocer secretos pero no tiene la discreción para manejarlos.

– ¿Y tiene razón? ¿Es verdad lo que dice?

– Tú quieres a tu hermana y eso es lo que importa. Tú te preocupas por ella y ella por ti.

– Pero Shaoran…

– Eso no es algo que deba afectar la situación con tu hermana. Por que es tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?

– Sí, es verdad.

Una sonrisa tranquila de parte del ángel, haciendo a Sakura recordar aquellas palabras de Tomoyo. Donde se preguntaba si este era un chico o una chica, y tenía razón para dudar.

– Lo primero que debes hacer – dijo este – es hablar con Shaoran, si dices que los escuchaste.

– Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? No le he contado a nadie.

Sorpresa de su acompañante, buscando la manera de disculparse.

– Lo siento, lo siento. Es que Riuk habla demasiado y a veces yo… Lo siento, no quería entrometerme.

– ¿Riuk conoce todos los secretos?

– Solo lo que le quieres ocultar. Si no tienes intenciones de ocultárselo, él no puede saberlo.

– Que incomodo.

– ¿Pero hablaras con Shaoran?

– Tengo que hacerlo.

– Se fuerte, yo cuidare a Tomoyo mientras tanto, aunque Hamen ya lo hace también.

El perro negro parecía dormir frente a la puerta de la chica, muy tranquilo pero imposible saber lo que haría de acercarse alguien.

Así que la castaña afirmó antes de levantarse, había que buscar cómo arreglar la situación de una buena vez.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

La joven sanadora que le cuidaba se asustó cuando el muchacho se levantó de pronto, cual si buscara aun al enemigo. Tardándose un poco en darse cuenta del lugar y el momento en que estaba.

Al reaccionar agradeció levemente a la jovencita y buscó sus ropas. No tenía tiempo para perderlo descansando, Ishbal tenía a la princesa Sakura.

No…

Sara tenía a la princesa.

Ella le controló todo desde el principio, a ellos y a Ishbal. Los hizo verse como marionetas en sus hilos.

Confiaba en Liceo pero no podía culparlo. La herida que mostró antes era grave y muy dolorosa. Un soldado normal no hubiese llegado en esa condición hasta el exterior del castillo, para avisarles a los demás y tratar de ayudarlos.

El único culpable era él mismo, por no tener la fuerza suficiente para detener a ese samurái rojo. De ganarle, de poder atravesar aquel muro de enemigos, la princesa estaría a salvo.

– ¿Dónde está Alquiam? – le preguntó a la misma sanadora quien le contó lo ocurrido durante el día anterior. La forma en la que Alquiam fue vencido y la muerte del soldado de dragones. Como, el que se hacía llamar su comandante era inútil para la batalla.

Shaoran encontró su armadura, aquella que Alquiam forjó para él, negra, ligera y de pocas piezas. Que mostraba el símbolo de las plumas de la princesa Sakura. La armadura que le sirvió bien.

Y que ahora estaba en trozos, algo muy difícil de reparar, sobre todo si el encargado de eso estaba en un calabozo con cadenas al cuello.

– Creo que se están decidiendo – completó la joven – los soldados discutían en uno de los patios. Tal vez para saber qué hacer.

El muchacho agradeció antes de salir aprisa. Tal vez ya estaban organizándose para el contraataque. Para ir a salvar a Sakura. Liceo debía estar en algún lado, lo necesitaba para la pelea, seguro Korugane también le acompañaría, de lo contrario les pediría que lo dejaran ir solo.

Alquiam no dudaría en organizar la incursión pero para el resto… los sabía más bien cobardes.

Decían de una pelea para decidir al nuevo líder, solo lo apoyaría si este deseaba ir a rescatar a Sakura.

Ahí estaba la jovencita de antes, la que montaba un pegaso blanco, pero sin la armadura negra ni ese gesto de antes.

– Florina, ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Están peleando por saber lo que harán. Para elegir a un líder.

– ¿Qué quieren hacer?

– Unos quieren destruir este mundo… otros seguir la batalla contra Ishbal. Kamil los retó a todos a una pelea. Pero no es tan fuerte, no sé si salga vivo. Quiere seguir con la misión del maestro, quiero salvar a todos. No quiero ver, no puedo.

Alguien entraba de pronto, cojeando y sujetándose las heridas. La joven sanadora que seguía a Alquiam se acercó rápido para tratar de ayudarlo. Era Kamil, quien no se veía muy bien.

– No – le detuvo sujetándola – Ve allá afuera y ayúdalos a ellos. Algunos están muy mal.

Ella afirmó nerviosa antes de obedecer.

– Kamil, ¿Estás…? – intentó preguntar Florina, impedida de pronto.

– No pasa nada, estaré bien – luego dirigiéndose a Shaoran. – Lobo rojo, creí que morirías pero es bueno verte de regreso. Vengan conmigo, hay algo que tengo que darles.

Los llevó por entre los pasillos del castillo a paso seguro, hasta aquel taller que alguna vez usara Alquiam. Donde hacía cosas de herrería tanto tiempo atrás.

– El maestro forjó estas armaduras para cuando fueran necesarias, para sus hijos de guerra. Siempre en la trinidad de sus compañías. En la guerra pasada el toro y el capricornio fueron destruidos. Por eso creo nuevas que pudieran usarse. Las armaduras para sus hijos.

Montadas cual si fueran usadas estaban tres armaduras de metal dorado. Muy completas y al parecer pesadas, pero algo es hacía ver poderosas.

– El león, el sagitario y el virgo están preparadas para sus acompañantes. Ustedes dos perdieron sus armaduras en la batalla pasada y necesitan nuevas protecciones. Estas esperan portadores dignos. Hay magia en ellas y serán capaces de aceptarlos o rechazarlos. Elijan la mejor.

Shaoran acudió de inmediato a la armadura del león, la que emanaba una fuerza y poder muy grandes, la figura de alguien poderoso. Florina con aquella armadura alada del centauro que portaba un arco, una imagen de acuerdo a ella.

La tercera armadura parecía más bien bella y recordaba a una sacerdotisa, Kamil se acercó para tocarla levemente.

– ¿La tomaras? – le preguntó Florina.

– No… esta armadura no es para un soldado, debe usarla un hechicero poderoso. Es una armadura más oscura y más viva la que me espera a mí.

– El lugar del Alquiam.

– Para eso me entrenó, esa fue su intensión desde el principio. Solo debo esperar a que él muera y me entregará mi nuevo rango… Vístanse, debemos ir a la pelea – terminó dejándolos solos en el taller.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Kafka terminó de peinar a la joven como antes acostumbraba hacerlo Sirene. En silencio, dejándola pensar.

– No me recuerdes lo del cabello largo – dijo Marina al notar la mirada de su acompañante.

– Lo siento, es que… me gustaba como te veías antes.

Un suspiro de Marina quien de pronto cambió la conversación.

– Ya sé lo que se debe hacer.

– Te escucho.

– No podemos dejar a Clef ni a la princesa sin importar quién sea el enemigo. Sí nos traicionaron o no. Muchos no van a tener deseos de pelear otra vez o tal vez ya estén en mi contra, pero habrá que convencerlos.

– ¿Vas a hablar con los soldados?

– De ser necesario yo voy a ser su nuevo general.

– ¿Y después? – Kafka se sentó a su lado mientras la joven mantenía la vista perdida en su reflejo.

– Llevare a Alquiam.

– ¡Pero no puedes controlarlo!

– Sé que puedo, que va a ayudarnos. Será difícil pero aun podemos usarlo como perro de cacería. Usaremos su magia para encontrar a Clef y traerlo de regreso. Podemos ganar, podemos vencer a Sara e Ishbal.

Esta se levantó, al parecer llena de determinación, dispuesta a cumplir sus planes.

– Espera – le detuvo Kafka y tomó del mueble el dije que le prestó tanto atrás para volver a ponérselo al cuello. Cuidando no se atorara la cadena en el cabello. Y de pronto, sin más ceremonia, la sujetó de las mejillas y la besó sobre los labios.

¿Acaso era una tradición de su mundo? ¿Algún ritual de despedida oficial? ¿Para Kafka aquello significaba algo diferente que para Marina? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

– Hay gente que te quiere – le decía la oriental sin soltarla, a apenas unos centímetros de ella – Quien te quiere y desea que regreses viva. Nunca lo olvides… ve allá y salva al mago.

Esta afirmó levemente y salió del lugar para ir a buscar a Alquiam. Necesitaba de su ayuda. Pero de se dio un par de momentos para recuperar la respiración. No quería pensar nada malo de Kafka, quería creer que lo recién ocurrido tenía algún significado especial para la mujer. Algo aparte de lo más lógico.

Una declaración de amor de su amiga.

No era el momento de pensar en cosas así, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

.

.

.

París tuvo que movilizarse un poco para conseguir lo que necesitaban. Clef cerraba las puertas de aquella celda especial y costó algo de trabajo abrir la cerradura mágica. Marina rechazó cualquier compañía para entrar a la celda del monstruo, después de todo, tenía las cadenas que lo contenían.

– ¿Vienes a cumplir tu promesa? – preguntó Alquiam con voz vacilante, la voz de alguien que no conociera bien el lenguaje.

– Atraparon a Clef – mencionó ella a prudente distancia del escudo mágico.

– Por la transmutación de Sierra se volvió una pieza muy valiosa en el tablero. Aunque él mismo se negaba a aceptarlo – de píe, en el dentro de su prisión con los brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha. Parecía estar controlado.

– Necesito tu ayuda para ir por él.

– Aquí no vas a conseguir nada, yo no puedo ayudarte.

– Hiciste una promesa.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que las cadenas le retuvieron. Parecía mirarla a través de las minúsculas aberturas de aquel casco. El que llevaba marcadas de las manos de Marina en su superficie.

– Yo ya cumplí con todas mis promesas, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Cumple ahora tu palabra… ¿Dónde está tu navaja?

Era cierto, ni siquiera la llevaba ya la funda, la dejó atrás en aquella batalla, cuando Alquiam perdió el control. Abandonó el cuchillo para tratar de salvar a Clef.

– Iremos a salvar a Clef, necesito que vengas con nosotros, que nos ayudes a salvarlo.

Negó levemente.

– No voy a ningún lado, no me corresponde ya ninguna de tus promesas.

– Ya basta de tus excusas tontas, de lo que siempre dices cuando es necesario pelear. Tenemos que salvar a Clef y tenemos que llevar a Lucy a casa.

– Si intentas sacarme de aquí no puedo evitar matarte, a ti y a todos tus compañeros. Ya no te sirvo de nada. Ya no puedes usarme, ya no puedo controlarme.

– Vas a resistir – le decía ella al parecer enojada – tienes que resistir y ayudarnos. Voy a quitarte las cadenas para que tú magia nos lleve. No me ataques.

Con paso decidido entró en la pared mágica, dispuesta a poner sus manos sobre las cadenas para liberarlo. Pero no se esperaba el golpe que le dio a la cara el muchacho con fuerza. Tirándola fuera del círculo, con la mejilla quemante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba?

– ¡YA BASTA! – Gritaba él – Ya no puedo más, ya basta. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ya lo sacrifiqué todo por ti? ¿Qué ya no puedo entregarte más? Ya no me queda nada de mi alma para pelear, ya no me queda nada para entregarte. Y aun así, vienes a mí a pedirme cada vez que sacrifique algo más, que me esfuerce más para salvar a tus amigos… a tus amores. Y yo ya no puedo… y no me miras y no te das cuenta de cuánto me duele y no te importa cuando lloro… y aun así vienes cada vez a pedirme más y más. A aprovecharte de lo que siento por ti para pedir sacrificios que ninguna otra persona haría.

– Pero…

– Yo te amaba, Marina, te amaba más que a nada. Y tú te has aprovechado de ese sentimiento para obligarme a hacer cosas horribles. No puedo entender como pude enamorarme de alguien tan egoísta como tú.

– ¡Alquiam por favor!

– ¡NO! No mas favores, no mas suplicas, no mas misiones, no más dolor ni sacrificio. No puedes obligarme a nada más. No puedes hacerme sacrificar más. Si me sacas de aquí voy a matarte, no regreses nunca si no vienes a acabar conmigo, a cumplir la promesa que me hiciste.

– Necesito tú ayuda.

– Lárgate.

– Pero…

– ¡LÁRGATE!

Haciéndola salir apurada del lugar, sintiendo aquel miedo que creía controlado y olvidado, sintiendo que tal vez, su amenaza era de verdad. Que sería capaz de matarla.

Y de pronto se encontraba entre los pasillos del castillo, tratando de calmarse, de que su cuerpo dejara de temblar de manera tan violenta. De dejar de sentir miedo. Ignorando a París, quien le abrió la prisión y pareció preocupado al verla salir así. Apretando los puños aguantando ese sentimiento de que iba a morir.

– ¿Señorita Marina? – le preguntaba Florina, vestida con una armadura que parecía hecha de oro. Muy voluminosa y seguramente muy pesada también – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sí, yo…

– La estaba buscando, los soldados necesitan ponerse de acuerdo.

– ¿Qué van a hacer?

– Lo que usted nos ordene.

La llevó hasta la sala de guerra del palacio, en donde todos los soldados estaban reunidos. Mirándola al entrar y pasar entre ellos. Hasta la parte final, el lugar en donde debería estar el gran general. Les devolvió la mirada por un instante y después dijo.

– Quiero pelear – con un acento más bien tímido. No lograba encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba justo en ese momento – Mis amigos y mis compañeros están en peligro y por eso quiero pelear. Hemos perdido a muchas personas, recibimos muchas heridas. Pero no por eso tenemos derecho a rendirnos, a dejar de pelear. Así que yo iré a rescatar a nuestros compañeros y si alguien quiere acompañarme, será bienvenido en esta batalla.

Un silencio profundo.

Claro que no era uno de esos discursos que daba Alquiam para encender sus almas. Ni los llamados de Clef a convertirse en héroes. Solo era la petición de una niña asustada que les suplicaba le ayudaran a pelear para no ir sola a la batalla.

– Dragón azul – mencionó Kamil levemente levantando un puño… aunque tal vez solo él.

– Dragón azul – tardaron en repetir sus compañeros de iguales armaduras. Florina y Shaoran les acompañaron, la sanadora y los generales. Cada uno repitió la misma frase. Uniéndose al grupo.

No estaba sola, tenía a todos sus compañeros. La acompañarían a la pelea.

Florina le lanzó algo de pronto que ella alcanzó a atrapar en el aire. Una esfera negra que parecía hecha de cristal, una de las esferas mágicas de Alquiam. Con eso podrían encontrar a Clef.

– Hay que organizarnos – mencionó Kamil de pronto – Debemos ir por las armaduras y las armas. Nombrar a los tenientes que ayudaran a nuestra generala. Muévanse todos, los magos deben comenzar a usar la esfera para encontrar al maestro Gurú Clef. Vamos todos.

Hora de ir a la batalla.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Ahí estaba Shaoran, mirando por la ventana como si esperara a que alguien llegara. ¿Era Lee? ¿El Shaoran que ella conocía? La espada lo delataba, tenía a la persona correcta. Pero…

¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle?

Cuando hablaba con aquel ángel ella se sentía tan segura, pero en aquel momento, en que Shaoran se encontraba frente a ella, no le llegaba nada a la mente.

– ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? – preguntó de pronto Walker, en voz muy baja. ¿De dónde salió? ¿La siguió sin dejarse ver todo ese tiempo?

– Sí, quiero hacerlo… pero no encuentro las fuerzas. Tal vez sería mejor otro momento para…

Algo del bolsillo del castaño para lanzárselo con fuerza a la nuca de Shaoran y después salir corriendo sigiloso. Dejándola sorprendida por esa reacción y con Shaoran ya mirándola, preguntándose el por qué de aquella acción. Pésima manera de obligarla a comenzar la conversación.

– ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, sí... – respondió ella – ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Podemos hablar?

Y pareció como si el muchacho esperara aquel momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Poco después, cerca de la habitación de Tomoyo, desde donde podrían cuidar que no le ocurriera nada, se encontraba Sakura y su compañero. La joven se esforzaba por romper el silenció pero no podía. Las palabras sencillamente se negaban a brotar.

Al girar un poco Walker, escondido cerca de ahí, comenzaba a quitarse un zapato, seguro para también lanzárselo a Shaoran si ella no comenzaba a hablar en ese momento.

– Tú y Tomoyo… – alcanzó ella por fin a decir.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para decir.

– Los seguí después de lo de Korugane-sempai. Escuché todo lo que dijeron. Escuché lo que tú le dijiste.

Esto pareció dolerle por fin al chico.

– Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta manera… yo…

– ¿Es cierto?

En el momento en que se enteró de aquello, algo se cerró en el corazón de Sakura, intentando absurdamente negar lo que pasaba. Encontrar una razón para que Shaoran le mintiera a Tomoyo y no a ella. Que tal vez aquella era una forma estúpida y desesperada de salvar a su hermana, mintiéndole.

Y ahora que el implicado estaba a punto de confirmar o desmentir, por primera vez sentía miedo. No quería perder de nuevo a Shaoran. No después de tanto tiempo esperándolo y de estar segura ahora de que ya lo había recuperado. Aquellos años de tremenda incertidumbre eran preferibles a ese instante que Shaoran tardó para contestar.

– Lo siento tanto, Sakura.

Y la furia llegó de algún lado, con sus miles de brazos invisibles llenos de fuerza como la carta de Tomoyo. De repente todo perdió sentido y la jovencita no supo cómo controlarse.

– ¡Cómo pudiste! – Le gritaba ella golpeándolo una y otra vez con los puños – ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Yo te amaba tanto que no dude en esperarte en todos estos años! ¡No pudiste olvidarme nada mas, no pudiste solo dejar de sentir!

Shaoran la sujetó de pronto impidiéndole moverse. Mientras esta lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo al muchacho sentirse peor.

– No quería lastimarte Sakura.

Y con estas palabras la furia se fue, por alguna razón escapó a donde ella no pudiera sentirla. Dejando en su lugar al dolor, al más simple y puro dolor. Todo ese sentimiento guardado durante años y años en que se obligaba a sonreír con más fuerza cada vez que sentía a la tristeza acercarse

Lo abrazó aferrándose a él, queriendo creer que todo era una mentira.

– Perdóname Sakura, pero… ya no somos unos niños. Cambiamos mucho y el mundo entero cambió también. Y los sentimientos a pesar de que parecen fuertes a veces son solo espejismos.

– Me dijiste que me amabas y luego solo te fuiste.

– No quería que fueras lastimada

– Si te hubieras despedido, si me hubieras dicho que a pesar de lo que sentía no pensabas regresar. Por más que me hubiera dolido hubiera tenido que aceptarlo al final. Te hubiera llorado y algún día habría encontrado a alguien más. Pero en lugar de eso me pasé todo este tiempo esperándote. Creyendo que algo había ocurrido y que por eso no regresabas. Por que yo confiaba en ti.

– Lo siento Sakura.

Ella se separó secándose las lágrimas, al parecer con la compostura recuperada. La miró levemente y luego le dijo.

– ¿Por qué Tomoyo? ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?

Y de entre todas las preguntas difíciles aquella era la única que no quería enfrentar, la que no quería responderle a Sakura.

– No lo sé, yo… no es que deseara escogerla. Es solo que… ella sonreía.

– Tomoyo siempre ha sonreído.

– No… ha sido fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que siente se ha obligado a sonreír a mostrado una cara tan constante a pesar de lo que sentía. A animar a los demás sin importar que era ella la que mas deseos tenía de rendirse.

– Tomoyo… sentía todo eso – de nuevo aquel sentimiento de culpa. De sentir que alguna vez la abandonó.

– Por más que las cosas fueran dolorosas ella nunca se rendía, jamás dejaba de pelear. Y eso hace que me den ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla. De hacer que sienta de nuevos deseos de vivir.

Sakura lo miró levemente, perdido entre sus pensamientos, tal vez en realidad, muy lejos de Tomoyo. Y sin más le soltó una bofetada. Un golpe aunque sin la fuerza suficiente que ella deseara en él. Estaba enojada pero no lo suficiente, pero no podía odiarlo. A pesar de todo, no podía.

Eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Un soldado de armadura negra llegó de pronto al lugar.

– Soldado Lee, debemos reunirnos, iremos a luchar con Ishbal. ¿Deseas venir?

Shaoran miró un poco a la jovencita que le esquivaba.

– Iré con ustedes. ¿Pero qué hay de Tomoyo?

Kamil miró hacia la habitación de la chica.

– No nos sirve ahora en batalla. No podemos arriesgarnos a llevarla.

– Tienes razón.

Una nueva mirada a Sakura y sin decirle nada, se alejó del lugar.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– Tienes que quedarte – le decía a su amiga – ya cometimos el error de dejar sola a Lucy una vez. Quiero que te quedes aquí a cuidarla.

– Quiero acompañarte – decía Anaís con mirada de sufrimiento – No pude pelear contigo en la batalla de los genios y tampoco me dejas luchar a tu lado ahora.

– Tienes que cuidar a Lucy. Confía un poquito más en mí.

Una sonrisa que aunque trataba de ser sincera, mostraba más bien tristeza.

– Confío en ti

Listos los soldados, Marina sostuvo en su palma la esfera negra.

– Llévanos a donde esta Clef – le dijo haciéndola elevarse en el aire y comenzar a girar. Durante algunos instantes en la misma posición hasta que se separó para dibujar el portal que los llevaría al lugar. Allá a donde Clef.

Una última mirada a sus compañeros que dejaba atrás, rogaba por encontrarlo.

.

.

.

– ¿Dónde está el Alquiam? – preguntó Ishbal en su trono seguido por escasos compañeros. Pero Sara no estaba ahí.

– Ya no puede luchar. – Respondió Marina sujetando su espada – Pero no lo necesitamos para vencerte. Vamos a pasar a través de ti para ir a casa.

– El Alquiam aun puede luchar, estoy seguro. Pero tiene miedo de dejar de existir y prefirió dejarte morir antes de morir él. Vaya héroe que las fichas negras se consiguieron. ¿Confían aun en él para la batalla final? ¿Siguen con la intención de luchar en nombre de ese monstruo?

– No dependemos de un solo soldado somos un grupo y podemos ganarte.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – interrumpió Shaoran de pronto. Mientras el muchacho de cabello negro, ahora sin su máscara, parecía estudiarlos.

– Ella está segura en un lugar en donde no puedes encontrarla. No puedes matarme, no puedes vencernos y no puedes rescatarla. Su mago aun no me ha dicho todos los secretos de la transmutación humana, pero en cuanto lo haga se volverá muy sacrificable. Tal vez lo use para intentar revivir a esa persona que mi señora extraña. Si los cálculos son correctos, entonces él estará bien, de lo contrario tal vez el hechizo ahora arranque su corazón.

Marina no pensó mas antes de atacar y comenzar la pelea, viéndose defendida del primer golpe por la lanza de Florina. Un joven de escasa armadura blanca se adelantó para atacarla a su vez, haciéndola alejarse.

Shaoran encabezaba ya a la infantería, enfrentando a una joven mujer de cabello largo y una espada tan grande como ella.

Un muchacho muy alto y con un ligero parecido a Latís defendía a Lelouch de la espada de Marina.

Y este demonio los miraba como si se trataran de un entretenimiento.

– Marlon de Quevedo – hablaba Lelouch –, mi guerrero del pegaso infinito, Teresa "la de la débil sonrisa": mí pieza de la reina, y Fuma, este joven junto a mí que es quien los matara a todos. Mueran mis jóvenes invitados, mueran. Yo debo comenzar con mis planes pues queda ya poco tiempo. El castillo está indefenso con ustedes aquí.

Un ataque del soldado alto para dejar a Lelouch levantarse y salir del lugar con su protector. Actuando como si ella misma no estuviera en el lugar o no representara una amenaza. No iban a dejarla ahí, no iban a despreciarla nuevamente.

– ¡Marina! – Le gritó fuerte Florina mientras desaparecía detrás de aquella puerta mágica. Sola contra el enemigo en una actitud claramente suicida. Incluso dejó la esfera de Alquiam sola en el lugar. Se adentraba en la boca del lobo de una manera francamente tonta.

Mientras en la batalla, por parte de la infantería había soldados que detenían al grupo mientras el soldado de escasa armadura se concentraba solo en Florina. Era el momento de ponerse a pelear.

Recogió aquella esfera para hacerla dibujar un portal en el aire, a través del cual su pegaso pudo entrar. Su caballo blanco de largas alas. Lo montó de manera rápida, lista para pelear.

¿Pero en donde estaba París? ¿En dónde estaba el príncipe?

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

Pánico en el castillo, movimiento por todas partes, los soldados trataban de proteger el lugar con una postura nerviosa. Explosiones por todas partes, señales de batalla por todo el castillo. La guardia lo estaba haciendo bien pero no podían pelear si el enemigo aparecía y desaparecía a placer. Era justo como en las guerras de Alquiam.

Todos sintiendo miedo, tal vez ese era el verdadero objetivo del enemigo, atemorizarlos.

París, quien en un principio acompañó a Marina, regresó de pronto para defender el castillo. Dirigiendo a los hombres y moviéndose por todo el lugar. Mientras ella seguía conservándose en la parte más alejada. Todo el mundo trataba de protegerla. Pero ella quería pelear, quería proteger a sus seres queridos.

Ruido en el pasillo, todo en el lugar se pusieron tensos de repente con las armas listas, pocos segundos antes de que las puertas se salieran de sus lugares dejando entrar una buena cantidad de humo. Tal vez los enemigos ya estaban ahí desde antes, ocultos o solo entraron a gran velocidad para rodearlos, cada uno de los presentes amenazado por un enemigo.

– Entra ahí – le señaló un portal aquel que los dirigía, muy alto y de cabello cortó y negro. Con un extraño aire de misterio en sus ojos.

Esta pareció obedecer lentamente, pero de pronto tomó su arma y de un movimiento rápido tenía ya amenazado a aquel soldado. No solo era un arco, su arma podía mostrar uno solo de sus brazos de verde luz para formar una espada.

El primer embiste rechazado, los siguientes cortes impedidos de rápidos movimientos. Era muy hábil, pero podía ser vencido por la magia suficiente.

– Basta – dijo este señalando a uno de sus hombres amenazando a una sanadora – ¿Quieres verlos morir? ¿Vas a sacrificar una vida humana? Por mi está bien, pero me gustaría convencerte un poco mejor.

Tal vez era el momento de rendirse, podía arriesgarse a sí misma, pero jamás poner en peligro a alguien más. La tenían atrapada.

De repente, una luz brillante del báculo de la sanadora amenazada, mientras alguien tomaba a Anaís de un brazo para sacarla del lugar. Pocos soldados, principalmente rodeada de sanadoras. Alguien usaba una piedra mágica para informar de la situación. Explosiones por todas partes, pelea a cada pasillo. El enemigo estaba dentro del castillo mientras los soldados salieron a luchar.

– Tengo que luchar. – le dijo ella a su acompañante.

– El rey debe ser protegido. Si capturan o matan al rey entonces la pelea se acaba.

– No soy tan importante.

– Así es la guerra en Céfiro.

Un atasco en el camino que ella liberó con su viento de defensa.

– ¡Nos alcanzan! – Anuncio uno de su guardia – Ustedes dos, llévense a la princesa, el resto a conmigo. Vamos a ganar tiempo.

Dos sanadoras se miraron levemente antes de separarse también.

– Tenemos el permiso de usar nuestra magia prohibida, les ayudaremos.

– Tal vez nos maten.

– Una hermana de la luz nunca le teme a la muerte.

Anaís no podía permitirlo, pero la tomaron fuerte del brazo para obligarla a alejarse en medio del desastre que era el castillo. Pudo escuchar la pelea y la magia de las sanadoras. Pero esto solo duró un instante antes de que volvieran a guardar silencio. No pudieron hacer mucho para pelear.

La gente estaba sacrificándose.

El refugio de los civiles, la gente que trabajaba en el castillo y sus familias. Varios soldados y hombres que sujetaban lo primero que podía usarse como un arma. Había miedo en sus ojos, pero estaban decididos a pelear.

– La protegeremos – dijo uno de ellos mientras fortificaban la puerta. Los civiles también estaban muy asustados.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

Alquiam peleaba contra las cadenas con furia tratando de liberarse. Quería pelear, quería matar a aquellos que les atacaban. Quería destruir y alimentarse de los enemigos.

Quería defender.

Su rugido se dejó escuchar por el lugar, pero no lo suficiente para que otros lo sintieran. Demasiado lejos en la mazmorra más profunda del castillo. Atrapado para no lastimar a sus compañeros… ni enemigos.

.

.

.

/Florina/

¿Dónde estaban ahora? La batalla se movía a través de portales y el vuelo de los pegasos. Un enfrentamiento en el aire contra aquel enemigo alado.

¿Acaso estaba probándola? Sin Sirene ni Valgrant ella era la única jinete del viento que tenía el grupo. Un guerrero igual en el bando contrario solo podía ser para enfrentarlo a ella. En definitiva, su oponente, tal vez era solo una distracción, pero iba a demostrar su entrenamiento.

Pero su armadura era tan pesada y voluminosa. Le protegía por completo, sí, pero al mismo tiempo le limitaba los movimientos y la velocidad. Y era esa agilidad y rapidez lo que distinguía a las siempre hermosas jinetes Pegaso

_Maestro, he tomado tu armadura y empuño la lanza de mi hermana en tu nombre. Pero no puedo luchar, no puedo usar todas mis habilidades para luchar. No puedo combatir a mis enemigos con todo mi poder. ¿Acaso no forjó para mí esta armadura? ¿O es solo que no soy digna de utilizarla? ¿Todavía no soy digna?_

El jinete de armadura plateada saltó de su montura para embestirla en el aire. Se defendió con la vara de su lanza cayendo también de su pegaso para pelear en el suelo. No tenía la velocidad de antes, a pesar de que salvó varias heridas por sus protecciones.

Mas no podía estar siempre defendiéndose, esa no era la actitud de un guerrero, no vencería así.

Desesperación ante la pesadez de su cuerpo, ante no ser tan rápida como quisiera serlo o estaba acostumbrada.

No entendía la magia o la tecnología de aquel soldado, como era capaz de realizar tal cantidad de ataques diferentes solo con sus guantes. Y si seguía recibiendo tantos ataques entonces no tardaría en caer derrotada.

Agacharse con un ataque a la cara en donde no tenía protección, siendo entonces cuando cayó una de las piezas de su armadura, dejándola doblarse con facilidad y atacar rasgando el traje metálico de su enemigo.

Sentía vibrar la armadura dorada cual si estuviera viva, cual si tratara de decirle algo. La protección de los antebrazos se desprendió para dejarle las manos más libres y con menos peso. Las faldas metálicas junto a la protección de los muslos también se perdieron dejando solo el cinturón, quedando con cortas botas de metal dorado.

El área del estomago quedó libre también y la baja espalda, dejándole solo el peto. Ambas alas se juntaron para unirse contra el brazo izquierdo, dejando un escudo desde la espalda hasta el puño. Con una sola hombrera en el hombro izquierdo.

Ahora se sentía ligera, bastante menos protegida que antes pero con la misma ligereza que la armadura de su tribu. Perfecta para enfrentar ahora.

Un grito para llamar a su pegaso mientras el otro hacía lo mismo para montar su máquina. Nuevamente enfrentarse en el aire, ahora sintiéndose más segura, preparada para una gran pelea.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Shaoran enfrentaban a una joven delgada de largo cabello casi blanco. Bella de facciones y cuerpo como una muñeca de cabello sin color. La cual usaba una enorme espada tan grande como ella misma, seguro muy pesada pero que manejaba con gran soltura. Y se movía a una velocidad imposible de ver.

Un golpe de aquella espada rompía rocas poderosas, tanta así era su fuerza. Y cuando le tocó a él defenderse de uno de sus golpes, le sorprendió ser capaz de aguantar con aparente tranquilidad. Cual si fuera portador de alguna fuerza extraña gracias al usar esa armadura de león. O tal vez era todo ese entrenamiento y el enfrentamiento contra tantos enemigos poderosos.

Podía igualar su fuerza, pero no la velocidad de aquella joven de inmensa espada y escasa armadura de solo hombreras. Y en ese momento del choque de aceros, pudo mirarla a los ojos, a las plateadas pupilas no humanas, con un gesto tan tranquilo que parecía una ligera sonrisa… aunque no lo era en realidad.

Korugane con su rara armadura que obtenía del sello en su frente, era el único que la alcanzaba en velocidad. Su espada cantarina cortaba el aire con la misma rapidez pero sin alcanzar su fuerza.

Debían complementarse y ayudarse entre ellos a que no los mataran. Era una oponente formidable con la misma joya negra en la frente que parecía controlarla.

Shaoran intentó una embestida con el filo de la espada solo atravesando el aire, perdiendo la protección del hombro ante el filo de su enemiga. Y nuevamente cortar solo el viento con fuerza en el ataque.

Tensar el cuerpo retrocediendo la espada para su corte de fuego, había que quitarse del camino para dejarlo atacar. Korugane se posicionó también para iniciar su corte definitivo mientras el resto se daba cuenta y distraían a la joven guerrera. Debían ponerla en posición para el ataque a dos flancos.

Se retiraron rápidamente, dejándola un poco confundida antes la repentina retirada, viéndose de pronto entre el huracán de fuego y el viento destructor. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo y recibiendo el golpe.

Durante un instante se detuvo la pelea, mirando en dirección a ella esperando encontrarla derrotada. Y al despejarse la explosión ahí estaba ella, en el suelo tomando aire, lastimada al parecer. Era el momento de romper su joya negra y enviarla de regreso a su mundo.

Ella los miró acercarse por un instante, antes de que sus pupilas se volvieran doradas, sujetara su gran espada y los embistiera con fuerza. El grupo enteró cayó en un solo instante.

Los dos principales se levantaron, Shaoran y Korugane, para continuar la batalla. Ya no más ligera sonrisa en el rostro de aquella muñeca, ahora solo había seriedad y concentración en sus facciones. De pronto, todas sus habilidades, tanto de fuerza como de velocidad, se habían multiplicado, como si hasta entonces se dignara a tomarlos en serio.

Y algo les decía, que aquella brutal demostración de habilidad seguía siendo solo una pequeña parte de su verdadera fuerza. Muy escondida dentro de ella.

La enfrentaron nuevamente pero en esta ocasión no estaban a la altura, no podían luchar contra el nuevo nivel que su oponente tenía. Solo estaba jugando con ellos antes de matarlos.

Hasta escuchar aquel toque, una trompeta o cuerno para comunicar las ordenes de batalla, lo que la hizo retroceder ligeramente. Hacia un nuevo portal que conducía al patio de un castillo japonés. El mundo de la princesa Tomoyo.

Sin pensarlo Korugane se aventuró a aquella entrada, una oportunidad por fin para salvar a la princesa. Shaoran se adentró también, tal vez ahí estaba Ishbal.

La princesa Tomoyo abrazaba a una niña de largo cabello castaño, cual si tratara de protegerla. Soma, la guardiana de Tomoyo y la misma joven de la gran espada de antes, parecían cuidarla a ella. Aquel era el hogar de Korugane aquella era la persona a quien él mas deseaba proteger.

– Soldado Korugane – hablaba Ishbal sin su máscara, con el mismo atuendo de vampiro de antes – Tu ciudad capital está en mis manos, todas las vidas que juraste proteger pueden ser borradas por mi causa. ¿Qué se siente ser solo una marioneta en las manos de un ser supremo?

– Maldito

Un momento para negar, el parecer ni en ese momento podía terminar con el espíritu indomable de Korugane.

– Teresa, quítate ya eso, solo los haces abrigar falsas esperanzas.

Al parecer molesta, la mencionada guerrera de gran espada se retiró la joya negra de la frente para tirarla a un lado. No estaba controlada. ¿Acaso era una seguidora de Ishbal?

– Ríndete Korugane – le apuró Ishbal – O quitare la barrera que protege esta ciudad, dejare que las míticas bestias que juraste detener se alimenten con las almas de todos estos infelices. Tu vida por la de todos ellos. ¿Y qué dices tú Shaoran? ¿Sacrificaras los ideales de tu compañero solo para salvar a tu princesa? ¿Una vida sola vale más que trescientas vidas?

Un largo instante de silenció ante la atenta mirada de Lelouch, listo para actuar ante cualquier respuesta de los combatientes.

Korugane no sabía que responder, ya tanto había roto su juramento de siempre obedecer a la princesa. ¿Ahora también fallaría al proteger a su gente? Miró a la princesa por un momento.

– "Pelea" – le dijo Tomoyo en un susurro.

– Salva a la princesa, muchacho, destruye a Ishbal – le mencionó a Shaoran.

– ¿Y toda la gente?

– Yo los protegeré, soy un Karas y es mi deber. Cumple tú el tuyo, salva a tu princesa, vence al enemigo, encuéntrala y vuelve a casa.

Lo dejó avanzar solo, como si Korugane no tuviera ninguna intención de pelear. Frente a Shaoran, la misma joven de antes, ya con las heridas sanadas y una nueva mujer con navajas en forma de luna. Había que pasar por ellas y después atrapar a Ishbal, salvar también a Tomoyo.

– ¿Es esa la decisión que toman? Adelante entonces, que este lugar sea destruido por los monstruos.

El cielo claro sobre ellos se quebró de pronto como cristal. Tas de él, un cielo tormentoso y terrible, y por las aberturas, dragones extraños y bestias malignas que se asomaban. Una cúpula que protegía a la gente de aquello a su alrededor. E Ishbal acababa de romperla.

De un corte una de aquellas bestias desapareció. Korugane con su armadura salía a enfrentarlos. Eran demasiados y llegaban desde todos lados al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a ganarles? Tal vez necesitaba ayuda.,

– ¡Salva a las princesas! – gritó este sin dejar de combatir.

Así que Shaoran encaró de nuevo a sus enemigos.

Con su gran velocidad, Teresa se giró para golpear a su compañera con el mango de la espada, justo sobre la joya negra y con el mismo movimiento lanzó su arma contra Ishbal, obligándolo a alejarse de Tomoyo y la niña.

Un rápido escudo mágico antes de que Teresa alcanzara de nueva cuenta su espada y emprendiera contra él con su gran fuerza. Pero en inútil intento contra las protecciones mágicas del hechicero de los siete ojos.

– Maldita – le gruñó él entre dientes antes de que la mujer pareciera enfurecerse. Y con un gesto de frustración tremendo, se alejó de su enemigo.

– Te cubriremos – le dijo a Shaoran mientras se alejaba– esta es una misión solo para tu espada.

Viendo alejarse a Teresa, Lelouch intentó sujetar a la niña que Tomoyo cuidaba, pero algo le impidió tocarla, una magia de Tomoyo que le impedía acercarse. Un instante para mirar con odio a aquella princesa antes de alejarse, Shaoran ya se acercaba.

– ¡Inmortales a mí! – gritó el hechicero llamando al grupo de soldados de vestiduras árabes y mascaras plateadas con figuras de monstruos. Muchos y de movimientos coordinados. Solo soldados, no serían enemigos.

Y sin embargo pudieron enfrentar a la espada de Shaoran, fueron capaces de esquivarlo mientras seguían llegando más y más a través de los portales. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cuántos más iban a llegar?

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

Los portales les obligaron a salir del refugio y a cada instante volvían a encontrarse con aquel soldado terrible. Obligándolos a seguir un camino en específico, rumbo a la torre más alta del castillo. Rumbo a la sala donde estaba la sala protegida, donde se guardaba la antigua corona del pilar.

Hasta quedar sin otro lugar a donde ir, tratando de acuartelarse en el lugar. Estando tan encerrado, si los atacaban ahí, lo único que quedaba era pelear. Sakura estaba también entre los refugiados del lugar, preocupada por Tomoyo que no estaba entre ellos mientras Walker se negaba rotundamente a ir a verla o dejarla ir. Decía que era demasiado arriesgado.

Ojala sus guardianes, el perro negro y el ángel negro la escondieran y la cuidaran, en ese estado era necesario que alguien se encargara de ella.

Alguien se acercaba de pronto por el pasillo, causando conmoción.

– Anaís – le llamaba una voz conocida, Sara, cubierta desde el otro lado del pasillo – Muéstrate.

A pesar de las peticiones de sus acompañantes ella obedeció a la orden y salió al pasillo protegida por una línea de soldados de altos escudos. Viendo a aquella joven de serio rostro y cabello negro acercarse mientras los guerreros enemigos se quedaban detrás.

– ¿Quieres verlos morir a todos? – Le dijo señalando con un gesto a los demás presentes – Por que si hay batalla voy a dar la orden de que seas la última en morir.

– ¿Qué quieres? – hacía lo imposible por mirarla con odio para ocultar su miedo y desesperación.

– Que abras esa puerta para mí y me des la corona del pilar.

– No puedo hacer eso.

– Muy bien, ¡Fuma!

– ¡NO! No… espera. Yo… solo Clef tiene la llave, solo él puede abrir la puerta.

Un gesto para detener a su soldado que ya se acercaba violento, extendiéndole después una mano a Anaís como si quisiera saludarla. Con todo el recelo de los soldados, esta aceptó el gesto y Sara miró de cerca el anillo que ella llevaba.

– No hay una sola llave y tú lo sabes – se acaricio la mejilla con el brazo de la chica – No vas a dejar morir a nadie, ¿vedad? Saca de aquí a tú gente, los dejare irse vivos como gesto de buena voluntad. Si no me hace enojar entonces pasan cosas buenas. Que venga el Clef, hoy nos iremos con la corona.

.

.

.

/Korugane/

Hacia muchos años, tanto tiempo atrás tuvo esa misma visión. Como las protecciones sagradas se vencían y todos los monstruos entraban a su mundo. Cientos de bestias sedientas de sangre que buscaban a que matar.

Y en aquel entonces, siendo solo un niño los enfrentó y venció en una pelea desesperada llena de lágrimas.

Ahora el destino le exigía hacer lo mismo.

Pero ahora las personas debían sobrevivir, debía salvar a los inocentes y no solo preocuparse por su venganza o su locura o su dolor.

En medio de una terrible batalla, Korugane derramaba la sangre de aquellos monstruos, quienes con magias extrañas eran capaces de lastimarlo. No era rivales para su poderosa espada, pero eran demasiados.

Esa era la labor de los guardianes, proteger de esos monstruos a la gente, proteger a la sacerdotisa de cada región que rezaría para mantener las sagradas barreras que mantendría lejos a las bestias.

Enfrentar la garra de una inmensa ave de nueve ojos, pero mientras luchaba con fuerza, el pico de esta se abrió mostrando un fuego verde que le lanzaría. Sin tiempo de moverse. Solo quedaba enfrentar el ataque de frente y tratar de soportar.

Pero la cabeza del monstruo cayó de pronto, siguiéndole el cuerpo laxo después. Teresa eujetaba con fuerza su espada y se dirigía a los monstruos.

¿Por qué estaba ayudando?

– Confío en tu compañero – le dijo ella sin dejar de pelear – vamos a cubrirlo.

– Muy bien – aun sin saber si debía confiar en ella.

Mientras en el castillo Shaoran continuaba su salvaje lucha contra más y más soldados que no dejaban de llegar. Manchándose el cuerpo y el rostro con la sangre de los enemigos que caían. Quería avanzar para detener a Ishbal, acercarse a él para obligarlo a punta de espada, a entregarle a su princesa. Pero no estaba avanzando nada.

Mas su espada estaba limpia, sin mancha de sangre a pesar de todas las personas a las que lastimaba. No se manchaba nunca de sangre, era como si la rechazara… o la bebiera.

¿Hacia dónde avanzar? ¿Dónde estaba Ishbal? ¿A dónde?

Anata no oto dokun dokun dokun

(puedo oír tu corazón, bum, bum, bum)

Kikoete kuru yo dokun dokun dokun

(puedo escucharlo pasar, bum, bum, bum)

¿Sakura? ¿Era Sakura cantando desde algún lugar? Podía escucharla, sentirla a través del fulgor de la batalla. Estaba cantando para llamarlo, para que se guiara con su voz.

– ¡SAKURA!

La armadura resentía ya los ataques. Muy dañada en la batalla contra Teresa y ahora resintiendo la oleada de inmortales. Algunas partes ya se mostraban quebradas. La sentía más pesada pero débil.

– ¡Sakura!

_¡La sangre son las monedas del alma!_

¿Alquiam? ¿Pero de donde?

"_Tu espada se vuelve fuerte mientras tu armadura se rompe, tu arma bebe la sangre y se vuelve fuerte con ella"_

Ikiteru oto yasashii oto

(un sonido alegre, un sonido cordial )

Dakara setsunai oto kikoete kuru yo.

(es por eso que puedo escuchar un infinito sonido)

Sakura estaba cantando y entre su canto podía escuchar la suplica, el deseo de ser salvada. La desesperación por ayuda.

"_¿Quieres ser fuerte? Bebe la sangre de tus enemigos, pelea con tu fuerza y con la suya. Vuélvelos tus esclavos. Bebe su sangre, gánate su alma"_

Pero…

kaze ga hana o sakaseru you ni warai aetara

(si pudiéramos sonreír como flores que florecen al viento)

ame ga kusa o murasu you ni namida ni boretara

(si pudiéramos llorar como la lluvia que riega los pastos)

Desesperado sujetó la espada y giró la cintura para su ataque poderoso.

– ¡Hama Riuuoujin!

Un momento sin que lo atacaran tras el huracán de fuego. Un momento en que los sobrevivientes trataban de recuperarse mientras aun mas seguían llegando.

Shaoran miró su mano libre, sobre la protección, sangre de sus enemigos, con su precioso brillo escarlata.

"_Bébela"_

Le alentaba Alquiam desde su prisión.

– ¡Bébela!

Decía Ishbal desesperado.

Y Sakura cantaba para que pudiera encontrarla y salvarla. Una súplica de ayuda.

Así que la probó, levemente y solo con la lengua.

Y algo extraño ocurrió.

Fue como si sus entrañas se quemaran, la sangre sobre la armadura desapareció de repente absorbida por el metal dorado. Las heridas de esta se recuperaron de inmediato, tan caliente, como si fuera forjada nuevamente.

Una sensación tan dolorosa que le hizo doblarse.

Y cuando el primero de los enemigos le atacó, su brazo se movió solo para cortarlo por la mitad. Era como estar enfermo, como estar tan seguro de que iba a morir antes del amanecer.

La mente también le quemaba.

Cual si su cuerpo actuara solo, atacó a los enemigos, abriéndose pasó a base de muerte de manera rápida. Cada movimiento era un enemigo muerto, tanta sangre que podía probarla de la hoja de la espada antes de que esta la absorbiera.

Y su ojo ciego brillaba como la misma sangre, de un rojo escarlata.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

Sujetado por las cadenas, celebrando lo ocurrido.

– Kamil, mi amado alumno, ya puedes morir, ya me eres por completo innecesario. Encontré a alguien de verdad digno de portar el manto del Alquiam. A quien aceptará y abrazará la oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero alguien entró de pronto a su mazmorra, llamando su atención.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

Al último de aquellos cerrojos lo abría el anillo, después de que Clef se hiciera cargo de todos los otros. El mago no tenía la gema negra que usaban los demás, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos. Una halo brillante alrededor de sus pupilas.

Le obedecía a Sara.

Y por el mismo portal por el que llegó Clef, apareció Marina de pronto, apurada y con la espada preparada para pelear.

– Dile que se vaya – ordenó Sara a Anaís – el trato era que salieran todos los soldados.

Ambas se alejaron de la puerta para hablar con Marina. Las puertas estaban ya abiertas y algo brillaba allá adentro.

– Marina, por favor, espera.

– ¡Tienen a Clef! – estaba muy alterada

– No arriesgues la vida, es muy fuerte. Si les damos la corona entonces se irán. Sara me lo prometió.

Una mirada a la joven de cabello moreno quien afirmó.

– ¡No se llevaran a Clef! – sin escuchar Marina atacó a Sara, quien no se esperaba la agresión. Pero la navaja del mago negro evitó que la lastimaran. Lo cual pareció hacerla enojar.

– ¡Ya estoy harta! Clef, mátala de una vez.

Se dio la vuelta hacía la corona pero Anaís le detenía mostrando un solo brazo de su afilado arco a modo de espada. Obligándola a retroceder y ponerse sus navajas de mano que llevaba a la espalda.

El poderoso soldado de antes parecía mantener abierta la puerta de la cámara, preocupado de que ahora Sara estaba en peligro.

Marina no quería luchar contra Clef a quien por primera vez medía en batalla y resultaba ser un gran enemigo. Tan hábil como lo vio antes en los recuerdos de Alquiam. Capaz de combatir contra un ejército entero. Con un brazo metálico le propinó un golpe tan fuerte al estomago que la dejó sin aire durante unos instantes, peleando por recuperarse antes del siguiente ataque.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? – le preguntó rechazando un corte, a la defensiva.

– Hasta que no mates a una persona por nuestras órdenes, no recuperaras tu libertad.

No lo entendía. ¿Se lo dijeron a él? ¿Tenía esa maldición? ¿Entonces solo saldría del control del enemigo matando a alguien? Y ahora ella era el objetivo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si lograba herirlo sin matarlo los magos pudiesen quitarle aquella magia que lo controlaba.

– Perdóname Clef… tengo que lastimarte.

Pero no era tan fácil como parecía. El arma del mago tenía mucho mas alcance, apenas si podía ponerse a la distancia de ataque antes de verse agredida de nuevo. Y era tan fuerte que el solo defenderse le dolía tanto como recibir un golpe.

Anaís mientras tanto, ponía en apuros a su oponente. Esta tenía dos navajas pero no era tan hábil como su amiga. Aparte de ser armas muy cortas que protegían el canto de la mano, pero obligaban a mucho movimiento a su portador para tratar de sorprender.

Anaís era buena en lo que hacía y en un giro aprovechó para disparar una flecha de energía de su arco, lastimando el brazo de su oponente, pero cambiando de inmediato a una sola navaja para seguir peleando.

No recordaba que fuera tan hábil, que fuese tan fuerte con la espada. ¿Cuántos de sus recuerdos no regresaban todavía?

Y una nueva herida para Marina. No podía ganarle a Clef y eso le desesperaba.

El mago embestía con un movimiento especial, con la lanza centrada esperando la respuesta del oponente. Atacaría con la navaja o el mango dependiendo de cómo tratara ella de defenderse. Ofensivo y defensivo a la vez, al parecer un movimiento impenetrable.

Pero Alquiam lo usó muchas veces en sus entrenamientos y le enseñó como vencerlo, un movimiento similar era necesario, ese era el momento para desarmarlo.

Y entonces vio a aquel soldado corriendo hacía su amiga, quien no podía verlo por estar concentrado en su batalla.

– ¡Anaís, detrás! – le gritó apurada y esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fuma.

Dio nuevo giró con los brazos muy abiertos y con desesperación, para colocar el mango de su espada y evitar la punta del acero enemigo que le atacaba a la cara.

La joya del arma de la joven se partió por la mitad pero le dio los preciosos instantes para alejarse y ponerse a salvo.

Más no había tiempo y pasó junto a él para correr rumbo al cuarto de la corona, para tratar de alcanzar a Sara quien ya se apresuraba. Preocupado Fuma dejó de lado su arma para lanzar un hechizo en aquella dirección, seguro para atacar a Anaís que no lo veía.

Entonces Clef atacó aprovechando esta distracción, encajando profundo su navaja en el pecho de la chica. Quien sintió aquella sensación quemante de un corte, un terrible y profunda herida.

– Me mataste – le dijo al mago con aquel gesto de incredulidad antes de que este sacara la navaja y se alejara, terminado su movimiento.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

¿De dónde demonios tantos soldados? ¿A cuántos más hasta llegar a Ishbal? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza para ser un verdadero reto? Un solo movimiento era sencillo, de un solo mandoble la vida de aquellos sondados se perdía para siempre.

Bokutachi no negai wa dai joubu

(nuestros deseos están bien)

Atagai no kokoro ga mou iranai

(Y ahora ya no tenemos que dejar sospechas.)

Y aquella sensación.

Aquella felicidad.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo.

Y aquella alegría solo era comparable con la de estar junto a la princesa Sakura.

El matar era una droga tan agradable que de no estar tan preocupado por Sakura lo haría eternamente, disfrutando de cada uno de aquellos débiles, débiles seres.

Pero no era suficiente y sus compañeros estaban en riesgo, cada instante que tardaba ellos lo resentía. Tenía que avanzar.

Y recordó a aquel capitán al que Alquiam mató en el castillo. Como sus cortes viajaban a través de la tierra, como era capaz de atacar como un mago a pesar de solo tener una espada. Pues en ese mundo, la fuerza de voluntad era lo más importante para ser poderoso.

El corte mata demonios era muy lento, los dejaba escapar y reorganizarse, aunque destruía todo lo que tocaba. Necesitaba algo mas rápido, tal vez no tan contundente pero con gran velocidad.

Podía intentarlo, tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente.

Toki ni sasaretatte dai joubu

(Está bien que hayamos terminado heridos de vez en cuando)

Mou nido to hanarenai

(Nunca nos separaremos otra vez)

El filo de la espada se llenó de fuego y de un tajo con ambas manos y toda la fuerza del cuerpo, abrió un camino de flamas entre los grupos enemigos. Listo para hacerlo de nuevo de un golpe abriendo un amplio hueco. Un giro para evitar a los que trataban de rodearlo con un nuevo circulo de fuego saliendo de su navaja.

Y el gesto de Lelouch cambio ante la rapidez con que se acercaba el muchacho y la imposibilidad de sus soldados para detenerlo.

El cuarto más cercano desde donde la princesa cantaba, llamando a su héroe desde su prisión en forma de jaula. Guardando silencio de pronto al ver al hechicero llegar a abrir su puerta para sacarla. Y cuando aun no terminaba de abrir aquel cerrojo, lo sintió de repente.

Aquella presencia asesina tras de él, mirándolo con la espada lista y el ojo asesino brillando.

Liberó el último cierre y sacó a la joven sujetándola de una muñeca, frente a él como si deseara protegerse con ella.

Un portal para escapar por ahí, solo un momento para llegar hasta allá y poder liberarse de Shaoran. Burlarlo una vez más. No atacaría si había el riesgo de lastimar a la princesita.

Pero de un movimiento rápido Shaoran creó un camino de fuego, un muro de llamas que impedía llegar al camino a la salida.

Lelouch cambió de camino y levantó una esfera de cristal plateado, dejando a un lado a la joven sin soltarla. Pero Sakura no veía a su compañero como un salvador, no parecía sentirse mejor al verlo. Le tenía miedo, aquel era un monstruo con forma de Shaoran, tan manchado de sangre, irradiando un poder tan perverso.

– ¡No te acerques! – Amenazó Lelouch – Esta esfera es el catalizador para las protecciones de esta ciudad, si se la das a la princesa Tomoyo salvará a tu compañero y a la guerrera Claymore. Si se rompe, sin importar que me ganes y salves a tu princesa, los monstruos jamás dejaran de llegar. Morirán aquí todos. ¿Qué vale más? ¿Una vida o trescientas vidas?

No hubo respuesta mientras Shaoran parecía cada vez más desesperado por usar su espada.

La mano metálica del mago lanzó la esfera muy por encima de la cabeza de Shaoran, obligándolo a tomar una decisión. Y al final eligió soltar la espada para correr y saltar para atrapar aquella esfera justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

No se rompió, todo estaba bien.

– ¡Korugane! – Gritaba la princesa siendo obligada a entrar al portal – ¡Korugane! ¡Por favor! ¡KORUGANE!

Y el portal se cerró de pronto, alejándolos de ellos.

Pero no llamó a Shaoran en aquel momento. Se suponía que en aquel instante su nombre era el que ella siempre gritaba, siempre que estaba en peligro era él el indicado para ir a ayudarla.

Se suponía que era él quien la protegería siempre, solamente él.

Así que abrazando aquella esfera plateada, se encogió en el suelo sintiendo un profundo dolor, tan grande que lo hacía extrañar ese momento después de beber la sangre.

¿Por qué estaba peleando entonces? ¿Cuál era su razón?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La chica cayó de rodillas tras la herida y entonces el control sobre el mago desapareció. Su mente regresó dejándole ver lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¡Marina! – Gritó acercándose a ella – ¿Estás herida? ¿Estás…?

Ella estaba aturdida, ¿eso se sentía morir? ¿Una extraña tranquilidad?

Hincándose junto a ella para revisarla, la tela metálica de su armadura estaba cortada sobre el corazón. Pero no había sangre.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvía a preguntarle el mago.

Ella se tocó el pechó, no había herida, ni dolor, ni sangre. El collar de Kafka estaba roto, pero era imposible que eso la hubiera protegido. Ella sintió el dolor de la herida, pero no tenía nada.

– Estoy bien – le respondió ella suavemente mirándolo a los ojos. Con ese gesto de preocupación le recordaba al joven elfo de los recuerdos de Alquiam, Ese estudiante de magia tan apuesto que no se parecía aun al gran general de la lanza.

– ¡Anaís! – recordó de pronto a su amiga levantándose. A la entrada de la habitación del pilar no estaba su compañera, si no aquel soldado que llevaba Sara en brazos, al parecer inconsciente. ¿Le pasó… algo?

Seguro de que iban a ignorarlo se limitó a llevársela hasta un portal que los sacó del lugar. Dejando entonces a Marina y al mago para encontrar a su compañera.

Esta trataba de salir del lugar, apoyándose en la pared al aparecer muy débil. Viva aunque debilitada.

Y portaba la corona del pilar.

– Nos atacó a ambas el agua… el soldado trató de protegernos pero era muy fuerte. Pero llegué antes a la corona y esta me aceptó… no lo entiendo.

– No tiene sentido, decía el mago ayudándola a caminar.

Marina la abrazó.

– Pero estás viva, estás bien.

– Tú también, ¿verdad? ¿No estás herida? ¿Clef no te lastimó?

– No, no lo hizo, y ganamos. Los hicimos escapar.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

La princesa Tomoyo había ya reparado la barrera, dejando a Korugane y a la otra joven regresar de manera tranquila, recuperando la respiración y la calma. Korugane estaba herido, aunque nada grave, ella mostraba las ropas muy maltratadas aunque ninguna herida visible.

Un grupo de ninjas entraban al palacio, caídas las protecciones mágicas de Ishbal podían pasar. Comandados por una joven parecida a Tomoyo pero varios años mayor.

Solo era necesario verla para saberle poderosa y de carácter fuerte. ¿La reina del lugar?

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Korugane, tomándole una mano.

– La herida es ligera, estaré bien.

La pequeña que la princesa cuidaba corrió para abrazar por la cintura a esa joven que Ishbal llamaba "Claymore". Tal vez por que ese nombre tenía el tipo de espada que ella usaba.

La recién llegada reina no parecía muy contenta con Korugane.

– ¿Pudiste destruirlo? – le preguntó este a Shaoran.

– Escapó, – negando – se llevó a la princesa.

La Claymore se acercó entonces a ellos.

– Gracias por proteger a Clare… yo… solo gracias.

– Me alegro de que esté bien. ¿Te quedaras a…?

– No – interrumpió – solo quiero ir a mi mundo. ¿Puedes mandarnos?

– Solo un viaje, aunque serías muy útil para defender.

– Mi único problema es cuidar a Clare.

La princesa pareció entenderlo y por fin regresó su atención a Korugane.

– Regresaste por fin… Y entendiste el valor de una vida y de la verdadera fuerza para un guerrero. Ya pasaste tu camino y lo hiciste bien. Bienvenido de regreso, Korugane. Puedes quedarte aquí, no más castigo.

Bueno, Shaoran debería alegrarse por su amigo. El deseo que este pidió a la bruja de las dimensiones por fin se cumplía. Se quedaría ahí, con sus seres queridos y sería feliz. Ahora Shaoran debería regresar a la batalla y enfrentarse solo a Ishbal.

Pero Korugane se hincó para decir,

– Gracias princesa Tomoyo. He vuelto para protegerla, pero mi enemigo aun no está vencido.

– No puede volver aquí.

– Lo sé, Japón… Nuestro Japón está a salvo y por eso debo regresar allá. Aun tiene a Sakura y debo salvarla. Cuando el Ishbal este vencido regresare. Pero solo hasta entonces.

– No puedo hacerte regresar, la bruja de las dimensiones solo nos dio dos portales. Si vas no podré hacerte volver. No te vayas.

– Mokona nos llevara, regresare… algún día. Pero tengo que irme – una mano al hombro de Shaoran – Y los amigos son la verdadera fuerza. Ya encontré lo que me enviaste a buscar. Y aun debo ir con la bruja por mi espada. ¿Verdad muchacho? ¿Vamos a patear a ese mago? Y aun debo enseñarte muchas cosas con esa espada. ¿Podría mandarnos princesa?

Y ella intentó sonreír.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– ¡Kafka! ¡Kafka lo logramos! Clef está bien, lo logramos.

Y al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Kafka parecía dormir en la cama, con su guardián hincado a un lado rezando.

– Shiriu…– intentó ella decir más, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. Entrando ligeramente al lugar. Algo pasaba, un extraño presentimiento de que algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir.

– Mi señora está muerta – respondió el soldado con los ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor.

– Pero ella estaba bien. ¿Estaba enferma? ¿O fue un accidente? ¿Qué le pasó?

– Kafka era una muñeca, una herramienta para engañar al destino. Usadas por poderosos para proteger la vida, el destino se cumple, por en la persona incorrecta.

– No te entiendo nada – ¿No estaba dormida? ¿Verdad? ¿No sería solo un error?

– Selecciona a una persona y cuando esta persona vaya a morir, la muñeca morirá en su lugar. Siempre poderosos gobernantes las usan, si morirán quemados, la muñeca se quemara, en vez de ser ellos asesinados, la muñeca será asesinada. Aunque ni siquiera se conozcan, aunque ni siquiera estén en el mismo mundo. Kafka era la muñeca de la emperatriz Azka.

– ¿Azka iba a morir?

– No, Kafka sirvió bien durante la sucesión al trono y la emperatriz la premió enviándola lejos a donde nuca tuviese que sacrificar su destino por el de alguien más.

Shiriu se cubrió los ojos.

– Un beso sobre la piel es una muestra de lealtad… un beso en los labios es el pacto de la supremacía del amo sobre la muñeca. Es el pacto donde los destinos se unen en uno solo. El corazón entregado en jade negro, el alma entregada en un beso – le señaló la cortada en la armadura, sin herida en ella – hay gente que quiere que regreses viva y con vida has regresado.

No, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOO!

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– Tú también estas lleno de pecados – le decía Tomoyo – Vivir para ti es un tormento, no te queda alma suficiente para fingir ante nadie. Y tu única razón de vivir te abandonó. ¿Aun deseas vivir? ¿No deseas la muerte? ¿No quieres morir?

Alquiam estaba tranquilo escuchándola a pesar de su actitud anterior. Molestado por aquella joven de alma oscura que llegaba.

Esperando su respuesta, esta apoyó la mano en el escudo, la misma prisión que le impedían a Alquiam salir, no le dejaba entrar a ella.

– No – dijo este – no quiero morir y creo que ese es mi pecado más grande. El último de todos.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	27. Cap 26 Ilusiones

**Capitulo 26 Ilusiones**

/En algún lugar/

– ¿Por qué llevas de nuevo la máscara? – le preguntó Selene a su compañero.

– Ellas no conocen mi rostro, si me aparezco de pronto mostrando la cara no van a saber quién es.

La rubia miró a su alrededor, en el silencio del castillo se sentía demasiada calma.

– ¿Dónde están todos?

– Los envié ya a casa. Después de un apropiado pago por sus servicios y un reloj bonito y la promesa de buscarlos si volvía. Es difícil encontrar servidumbre que trabaje bien y no haga preguntas. Voy a extrañar mucho el guiso de Ifigenia.

– ¿Qué hay entonces de las niñas? Sue y Nana siguen aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¿Este es su momento?

– Este es el momento, no regresaremos aquí. Ya no hay tiempo… ni recursos. Ya tenemos casi todo lo necesario para el momento, hay que conseguirlo de una buena vez.

La última de las salas del castillo, en donde las jovencitas hablaban de manera animada.

– ¡Ishbal! – clamó la pequeña de los cuernos para abrazársele al brazo y frotarlo como lo haría un gato. Con una sonrisa tan feliz. Sue por el contario solo saludó con un gesto.

– He vuelto niñas, pero hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Nana hizo algo mal?

– No pequeña, no estás en problemas, pero necesito que vengan conmigo.

– ¿Qué pasa Ishbal? – ahora háblala Sue, cuando ya caminaban por los pasillos vacios.

– Nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado, nuestros caminos deben separarse nuevamente. Todos sabíamos que no íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, los ciclos se terminan.

– Pero… pero… Nana no quiere irse, Nana está muy contenta aquí. Nana quiere mucho a Ishbal y a Selene y a los demás.

– Yo aprecio mucho eso, yo también te quiero. Pero los tiempos se terminan y las personas tienen que irse. A veces a lugares lejanos a veces a lugares de donde no se puede regresar.

– ¿Ishbal va a morir?

– Tal vez pequeña, no lo sé en realidad. Tengo por delante una batalla muy difícil.

– Nana quiere ayudarte, quiero pelear.

– No querida, no. No debes y no puedes. Esta es mi pelea y debo lograrlo yo solo, tú tienes un destino mucho más importante.

Pobre de aquella niña que ya comenzaba a llorar.

– No quiero irme, no quiero quedarme sola otra vez.

– Lo siento tanto.

Su jardín central donde la fuente dibujaba un anillo de agua en la parte superior con magia. Un anillo que se levantó ante ellos convirtiéndose en un portal.

– Niñas, deben irse, no pueden estar a mi lado y lo lamento mucho. Nana; puedo buscar para ti un mundo en donde no seas rechazada y puedas buscar tu felicidad con tus propias fuerzas. Aunque no sé si la encuentres. O puedo enviarte de regreso de donde viniste, no será fácil te espera mucho dolor y mucho sufrimiento, pero si eres fuerte y lo aguantas, te prometo un final feliz.

Esta afirmó levemente.

– Nana… Nana prometió esperar a papa. Nana debe regresar y cumplir su promesa.

Ishbal se acercó levemente para besarla en la frente a pesar de la máscara de tela.

– Se fuerte, Nana. Se muy fuerte, tienes derecho a llorar si lo necesitas. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sue?

– Cuando nos conocimos me hiciste una promesa, quiero que la cumplas ahora.

– Hacerte volver a tu parque de diversiones para que tu deseo de cumpla.

– ¿Cómo estará él, Kasuhiko?

– Sobrevivirá, tu amado vivirá, te lo prometo.

Largos minutos de despedidas y llantos hasta que las invitadas aceptaron retirarse. Volver a sus mundos. Tras de lo cual Ishbal y su hechicera se retiraron cerrando tras de ellos las puertas.

– Nunca fue tu intención usarlas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella.

– Jamás lo fue.

– Las trajiste sin el permiso de Sara y ahora que tu ama quiere sacrificarte quieres ponerlas a salvo de ella.

– Así, es, ya no hay espacio para mas peleas. Si los planes no se cumplen con este ataque no se cumplirán ya. O el Alquiam o nosotros, alguien tiene que morir esta noche.

– Suerte, carnero de los siete ojos.

– Adelántate, tengo que prepararme.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

La reacción de todos al verla era la misma, la misma de mirar a un santo entre los mortales.

La corona jamás volvería a salir de su sagrado refugio, nadie nunca volvería a portar aquel poder para reinar sobre Céfiro. Era imposible que su nueva princesa, fuera el nuevo pilar.

Pero ahí estaba ella, portando la sagrada corona entre las gentes de Céfiro. Y la noticia corría.

– ¿Cuál es nuestra situación? – le preguntó ella a uno de los soldados que parecía agotado.

– Muchos heridos, varios pasillos del castillo colapsaron por los daños, las defensas quedaron inútiles, estamos indefensos ante cualquier nuevo ataque… pero no hay ningún muerto.

– ¿Ninguno?

– Ese soldado… era tan fuerte que se daba el lujo de jugar con nosotros, de dejarnos vivos. No mató a nadie, no pudimos siquiera molestarlo lo suficiente.

Lo que para este soldado parecía una terrible noticia era un gran alivio para Anaís. No había muertos durante aquel ataque tan terrible.

– Pero… -dudaba mucho antes de decirle a su señora – el príncipe… el príncipe no aparece por ningún lado. Ni la princesa de Pegaso… Shaoran y su compañero acaban de regresar, pero el príncipe no es encontrado por nadie.

– ¿No está… fuera? – Comenzaba a sentir miedo – ¿En algún lugar, cerca?

Quiso rendirse, quiso gritar; ordenarles a todos que salieran a buscarlo para salvarle. Que lo abandonaran todo para ir a salvarlo.

Dos jovencitas la tomaron gentilmente de los brazos, tal vez viéndola en posibilidad de caer y la llevaron lejos de los soldados. A la sala del trono, desde donde reinar sobre Céfiro.

Quería sentirse mal, desesperada, rendirse. Pero no podía hacerlo, por que ella era el nuevo pilar y como tal debería "sostener" a todo un mundo.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La mano metálica del mago temblaba visiblemente sujetando su báculo, no hablaba con Marina, más bien platicaba para si mismo. A pesar de estar en el estudio del mago con ella en el sofá secándose las lagrimas.

– Lo siento, yo… lo siento – decía el mago mirando hacía el balcón.

– No fue tu culpa, Clef. – le decía ella ya sin su armadura nueva de guerrera mágica. De algún lado le trajeron su ropa normal, el conjunto que usaba en Tokio ese san Valentín tanto tiempo atrás. Solo le hacía falta recuperar su cabello largo para verse como antes.

– Ella se sacrificó para salvarte, de no haberse puesto en tu lugar sería a ti a quien le estaríamos llorando. Te hubiera matado a ti… ¡Te hubiera matado, Marina!

Arrojó su báculo a la esquina de la habitación con furia, cubriéndose la cara después.

– Clef…

– ¡Soy el mago más poderosos de Céfiro! ¡El maestro más grande de la magia! ¡Y me utilizaron como a una marioneta! Como a un simple peón sin alma. Pude matarte, pudieron usarme para realizar terribles acciones… – De pronto un poderoso golpe al muro. – ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Ya no puedo! Me siento tan impotente, tan inútil… tan débil.

– Clef, basta.

– Me prometí jamás dejar que lastimen a los que quiero, y a cada momento, a cada instante en esta guerra, una y otra vez me he visto superado e incapaz de cumplir. ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Ella le tomó una mano, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de que este le rehuía.

– Deja de torturarte Clef, tú no tienes la culpa.

– Pero yo…

– No tienes la culpa.

– Yo debería proteger a los míos, a los que dependen de mí,

– Pero no somos todopoderosos, a veces no podemos protegerlos a todos. Hay cosas que podemos hacer y cosas que no podemos.

Un momento de duda entes de que el mago la mirara a los ojos.

– Pero Sierra esperaba que lo fuera, Sierra esperaba que yo la salvara y estoy seguro de que hasta el último instante confiaba en mi.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Sierra?

– Deja de hacerte daño.

La abrazó de pronto, casi desesperado espantándola un poco.

– Quiero ser fuerte, quiero sentirme fuerte, pero es difícil, es tan difícil. Ayúdame Marina, ayúdame a ser fuerte.

– Aquí estoy Clef, aquí estoy para ti.

Durante un rato mas permanecieron así, hasta que Clef pareció calmarse, recuperar la respiración tranquila y la mirada calmada. Se separó ligeramente de ella, mirándola a los ojos, como si le agradeciera ese momento.

Hasta que de pronto de acercó a ella y la besó.

Sin más comentarios se acercó para tomarla por sorpresa. Y aunque no duró mucho, la mente de Marina se negó a funcionar después de aquello. ¿Era de verdad? ¿En realidad estaba pasando eso?

Tanto tiempo deseando ese momento, que algún día se encontrara con Clef en esa situación y que él aceptara ese beso y le correspondiera. Que ese sueño dejara de ser solo una fantasía.

Y volvió a besarla, ya bajar por su cuello y a acariciar su espalda.

Y a abrir lentamente su blusa.

Y a acariciarla aun con su mano metálica.

– No Clef… no…

Comenzaba a sentir miedo. No quería… no quería que las cosas fueran así.

– Clef, ¡Por favor!

Pero él ya no la escuchaba y ligeramente la recostó en el sillón quedando sobre ella. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¿De verdad quería detenerlo?

¿En realidad no deseaba que aquella pasara? ¿Quería que se detuviera?

Tal vez, solo tal vez… aquello era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría después.

Por lo que levantando los brazos le tomó levemente para acercarlo y besarlo a él. Para dejar que le abriera por completo la blusa y después la mirara.

No podía verlo, se sentía tan apenada, por primera vez alguien veía así su cuerpo. Por primera vez alguien podía tocarla así.

Y él se inclinó para besarla nuevamente.

– ¡SHAORAN! – gritaron desde el exterior, obligándolos a separase asustados. Conocían aquella voz.

Lelouch, Ishbal está afuera y desde ahí gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su compañero. ¿Una declaración de guerra? ¿Un ataque o un duelo de una persona contra otra?

El enemigo estaba frente a ellos.

Era la hora de pelear.

.

.

.

– Yo soy el cordero de los siete ojos y de los siete cuernos, aquel que puede abrir el libro que dios sujeta en la diestra. Yo soy aquel que lo comenzará todo y con la espada de mi boca le daré muerte a los hombres. Que no se regocijen con mi llegada por que no les traigo la paz si no la guerra. – Clamaba Ishbal frente a la puerta del palacio, sujetando su espada y mirando retador hacía la entrada.

– Me quiera a mi – le dijo Shaoran al ninja que lo acompañaba – Voy a ir a rescatar a la princesa, cúbreme la espalda.

Korugane tardó un poco en contestar, mirando aquel ojo del muchacho, desde siempre ciego y ahora brillando con el poder de la sangre. Una fuerza gigantesca en la mirada.

– Aquí estaré, muchacho.

Y Shaoran avanzó rumbo a aquellas puertas haciendo que Ishbal se calmara, el momento de la pelea.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Ishbal estaba afuera sin más acompañantes, retando a la pelea. Del grupo, solo Lee podría unirse a la pelea, pero este deseaba quedarse a cuidarlas. Quería proteger a sus compañeros.

Pero… ¿acaso importaba?

¿Tenía alguna importancia sobrevivir o no? ¿Irse o quedarse allí? ¿Seguir viviendo?

Fuera de la habitación el perro negro llegaba perezoso junto a Sakura para tirarse a dormir a sus pies. No se veía con muchos ánimos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Hamen? – le preguntó Sakura al animal.

– Es por Tomoyo – respondió sin mirarla – Hay poca energía que aprovechar.

– Pensé que ustedes también se alimentaban de tristeza.

– Cualquier emoción nos es suficiente. Quedó muy claro en nuestro contrato. Pero en la actual situación… no hay tristeza en su corazón, ni dolor, ni alegría. No hay ningún sentimiento y eso nos tiene tan débiles.

– ¿Ningún sentimiento?

– Es como si su alma ya la hubiera abandonado. Como si ya estuviera muerta. El alma de Tomoyo ya no está aquí.

Riuk se acercó caminando lentamente, con el mismo animo derrotista que el perro y se sentó en el suelo, junto a él, de manera pesada.

– Renunció a vivir… creo que no nos falta mucho para regresar a nuestra cueva en la playa.

– ¿Tomoyo va a morir? – preguntó Sakura alarmada, mientras Lee también se acercaba muy intrigado.

– Ya lo está haciendo, ya está muriendo – respondió el ángel negro señalando hacía la habitación, donde podía verse a Tomoyo caer al suelo mientras miraba por la ventaba. Alarmando a los presentes para ir a ayudarla.

Ni el perro negro ni el ángel de la muerte se movieron, se limitaron a mirarse levemente y negar ante una causa perdida.

Cansancio, tanto cansancio.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Con la armadura completa, caminando hacía la batalla podía ver a Shaoran. Acercándose rumbo a donde su enemigo lo reclamaba en duelo.

A pesar de la máscara y de la promesa al usarla, Liceo no podía reprimir el odio y la furia dentro de si. Un deseo de lastimar y probar la sangre de aquel que se había llevado a su señora.

Sus propias prisiones no podían contenerlo.

Shaoran pasaba frente él, con su armadura dorada, con su ojo de sangre. Alguna vez lo consideró un estorbo en la batalla, un guerrero con poca experiencia. Ahora dudaría en enfrentarlo, pues sería devorado por ese monstruo.

Cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya ni siquiera su alma se parecía a la del Shaoran que conoció tanto atrás. Ya no podía menospreciarlo.

– ¿Pelearas?

– Voy a salvar a Sakura – respondió Shaoran sujetando fuerte su espada.

Liceo le ofreció su aceró, el león en la empuñadura parecía brillar con más fuerza que antes, pero Shaoran negó.

– Tengo mi espada, y sé que servirá bien.

Liceo tan solo se retiró, dejándolo continuar hacía su pelea.

– Estaré tras de ti.

– Confió en que sí.

Con un gesto arrogante, Ishbal le esperaba. Sin la compañía de tantos soldados que acostumbraba usar, con su espada lista.

– Por fin llegas, muchacho.

– ¿Quieres morir, Ishbal?

– Mi nombre es Lelouch, Lelouch vi Britania. Y le eres un particular estorbo a los planes de mi señora, quien ahora te desea la muerte. Así que tengo el honor de servirla. Mueres aquí muchacho, tú princesa nos será útil.

– Voy a matarte y a usar tu magia para salvar a Sakura.

– Fuertes palabras – trataba de parecer entretenido pero había miedo en aquellos ojos. ¿De verdad lo estaban sacrificando.

Shaoran sujetó fuerte su espada para la pelea. Obligando a su oponente a hacer lo mismo. Y a punto de lanzarse a la batalla, una voz los interrumpió.

– ¡Un momento!

Del portal apareció Sara, seguida de un par de soldados, pero Selene llevaba prisionera a la princesa Sakura. Con las manos sujetas a la espalda y una mordaza que le impedía hablar. Mirando a Shaoran con ojos suplicantes, con desesperación.

– Yo peleare contra él. – decía Sara ajustándose las navajas que le envolvían el puño, del tipo de armas mata dragones.

– ¡SAKURA!

– Mi señora – respondió Ishbal, usted no.

– He dicho que yo lo enfrentare, ya estoy cansada de ser despreciada por este muchacho, voy a enseñarle con mis propias manos que nadie me trata así.

Esto parecía confundir a Lelouch.

– ¿Cuál es la apuesta, mi señora?

Ignorando a su compañero, se acercó a Shaoran terminando de ajustarse las armas. Este parecía desesperado por ir a salvar a Sakura a pesar del evidente escudo mágico que la protegía.

– Si tú ganas soldado – le dijo Sara – tendrás a tu princesa y la oportunidad de enfrentarte a mi padre. Podres luchar contra él para terminar con toda esta pesadilla. Si yo gano… tendré tú corazón. ¡Aunque sea sangrante y en mis manos!

Y lo atacó primero tomándolo por sorpresa. Este pudo evitarla pero se ganó un corte ligero en la mejilla. Ella no era muy fuerte, pero era ágil y sus armas estaban tan afiladas.

No se sentía bien en esa situación, no atacando a una mujer, a una joven de casi su misma edad. Y aunque era ella quien intentaba lastimarlo, no encontraba en su interior la fuerza para herirla.

Le evitó un corte y la golpeó en el torso con ambos antebrazos a la vez. No había herida y no dolía demasiado, pero la alejaba por unos instantes. Antes de que arremetiera de nuevo. Tanta furia en sus ataques.

"_Quédate a mi lado, prométeme que te vas a quedar."_

Y a pesar de rostro furioso que ella mostraba.

"_Yo cuidare que no quieras irte"_

Del profundo rasguño en la espalda de la armadura al evitarle un nuevo embiste.

"_Que tú me vas a proteger siempre"_

Así no era el soldado de antes, la máquina de matar.

Había un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, por que tenía que salvar a Sakura, pero no encontraba dentro de él, la fuerza para pelear por ella.

_Por que su piel era tan suave._

Los ojos de Sakura le suplicaban, se daba cuenta de que él no podía pelear.

_Y recordaba tan claramente el aroma de su cabello. _

Korugane y Liceo trataban de entrar, este último tan desesperado por salvar a la princesa. Impedidos por el muro mágico que les rodeaba.

Y de repente los ataques de Sara perdieron fuerza, tal vez al darse cuenta también de la situación. Y el gesto de la chica era tan extraño, quería parecer furiosa, quería parecer enojada.

_Y a pesar de que se sentía culpable, aquella tarde después de consolarla, solo podía pensar en el contacto de sus pechos al tenerla entre los brazos. En lo estrecho de su cintura… en el momento en que ella lo besó._

Pero ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? – Le dijo Sara con la voz cada vez mas quebrada. – Desde el primer momento, dese ese instante sabía que te quería para mí.

– Yo…

Pero ya eran lágrimas de rabia.

– Pero tú solo la quieres a ella, pero solo te preocupas por ella y ni siquiera me miras. Ámame u ódiame pero no soporto tu indiferencia… No soporto que ni siquiera mires hacia mí.

Se acercó a él lentamente, sin ninguna intensión hostil y con un gesto delicado, cuidando de no lastimarlo con sus armas, lo sujetó del rostro. Sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de dolor.

– Sara…

– Xiao Mei… – en un susurro – a ti te entrego mi verdadero nombre, mi alma y mi corazón.

Lo besó después de forma delicada, sin que este correspondiera el gesto. Después le dio la espalda, tratando de secarse las lagrimas con la parte libre de los antebrazos, dificultada por las navajas.

¿Aquello era el final? ¿Ella lo aceptaba? ¿Qué seguía entonces?

– Ishbal – dijo ella aun con la voz aun quebrada – mata a la princesa.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

¿Para qué seguir viva? ¿Por qué continuar existiendo? ¿Para qué sonreír a todo el mundo con una linda mirada como si fuera feliz?

¿Vale la pena?

Korugane sempai estaba muerto, y al momento de confesárselo a Sakura, de decírselo al mundo, dentro de su mente murió nuevamente. Una vez más murió dentro de su corazón.

Cuando entrenaban juntos y en una ocasión ella llegó tan tarde, al día siguiente él le regaló un reloj. Algo sencillo de color plateado con manecillas curvas y extrañas. Algo que se convirtió en su mayor tesoro desde ese momento.

Sin mostrarle importancia ante nadie, para que fuera solo su secreto.

Y aquel día que Korugane se fue, el reloj dejó de caminar. Seguramente por algún golpe sin darse cuenta en medio de tanta apuración, o tal vez era el sentimiento de la joven. Su deseo más grande.

Que el tiempo se detuviera, que no pasara sobre su mente y sus recuerdos, que no afectaran sus sentimientos. Nunca más.

_¿Vale la pena vivir?_

_._

_._

_._

/Shaoran/

– Pero señora – reclamaba Ishbal confundido – la necesitamos.

– No me importa, no me importa si no logramos nada. No me importa si mi padre se pone furioso, si él no me ama, entonces no amara a nadie.

– ¡Espera! – trataba Shaoran de detenerla.

– El reloj de arenas de oro de mi padre. Gíralo y si al final del tiempo Shaoran no está muerto, mátala.

Y se lanzó de nuevo a la pelea mientras Ishbal le gritaba.

– ¡No existe amor en el acto de la muerte! ¡Si él no te ama no es compensación si te mata!

Un segundo para tomar aire desesperándose más. Hasta aparecer un reloj de arena dorado al cual dio vuelta y se quedó flotando en el aire. Mientras el tiempo comenzaba a correr.

Y la joven parecía tan furiosa, tan desesperada, tan dolida.

– ¡Ódiala! – le gritaba Liceo – No tienes más opción que esa, ódiala. Ella deseaba lastimarte, aprovecharse de tu dolor a la muerte de Fye. ¡Ódiala!

– Pero ella…

– ¡Arrancarte el alma por aquel al que sirves!

Un rechazo fuerte para tomarla de un hombro y lanzarla al piso. Tardaría un poco en levantarse, dándole tiempo.

– ¡Ella es nuestra compañera!

– Ella jamás estuvo con nosotros, solo esperaba que le diéramos la espalda.

– Pero ella...

– ¡Yo me arranqué el alma por mi señora! Tú la metiste en el mayor de los peligros solo para beneficio de tu conciencia. ¡Odia al enemigo! Ódiate a ti mismo por ser tan débil!

_Y la herida de Sakura_

Aguantando las lágrimas, la joven se levantaba cada vez con más trabajo.

– ¿Cuánto vale la vida de un inocente? – dijo ella.

_Aun llevaba la princesa esa marca en la mejilla, no tan grande como en el sueño, pero rompiendo la agradable suavidad de su rostro._

Lo miró un poco más preparando las navajas.

– ¿Cuánto vale la vida de tu princesa?

_¿Sakura iba a morir?_

– El mago te amaba – le dijo ella – y por eso lo maté, para no competir con él por ti. Y por eso también morirá tu princesa.

– ¡SALVALA! – le gritaba Liceo desesperado, golpeando el escudo mágico con su guante de navaja.

Pero no podía, no podía, no era capaz. A pesar de la muerte de Fye y el dolor recibido, de todo el pasado no podía. Pues era un tonto, un completo tonto y Sakura merecía a alguien mejor que la protegiera, que le salvara, de no ser por él, Sakura estaría a salvo, tal vez no sufriría tanto.

Y ella misma se había dado cuenta ya.

¡Llamando a Korugane en sus momentos de terror! ¡Pidiendo la ayuda de aquél soldado y no la de su "amado" Shaoran"!

Y algo ardió de pronto dentro de él, la brillante furia roja en el ojo de Shaoran.

Sara no se defendió ante lo repentino del ataque, cuando la navaja de Shaoran luchó durante un largo instante contra el adorno de vidrio de su blusa, encima del corazón. Cuando el acero atravesó la carne y salió después con un gesto casi obsceno.

Shaoran terminó su movimiento viendo hacia Ishbal, mirándolo romper una rosa de cristal negro en su mano metálica.

Y el carnero de los siete ojos sonreía.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

La dejaron quedarse en la habitación mientras atendían a Tomoyo, aunque más bien parecían ignorarla mientras trataban de ayudarla. Cuatro mujeres de hábitos blancos como hermanas de la caridad se hacían cargo con movimientos expertos. No era diferente a una sala de urgencias.

Dos de ellas parecían rezar sujetando sus báculos mientras las otras la revisaban y pintaban extraños símbolos en el cuerpo de la chica con algo que parecía sangre.

Estaba respirando, ¿verdad? Estaba bien, ¿verdad? Solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y estaría bien, ¿verdad?

– ¡No respira! – gritó una de ellas haciendo que una de las que rezaba comenzara un hechizo de luz brillante.

Era una situación tan desesperante.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

En un lugar sin sombras ni sueños, en donde nada ocurría o tal vez todo pasaba al mismo tiempo. Pero no tenía ninguna importancia, al menos no para ella.

¿Por qué guardar silencio? ¿Por qué enfrentarlo sola?

Por que no había nadie que pudiera escucharla y entenderla.

_¿Ni siquiera mamá?_

Si pudiera sonreír, lo haría, a su madre solo la veía algunas veces al año, como Midori lo dijo; apenas sí la veía, se crió sola, siempre sola.

Siempre.

_¿Solo por que no había quien escuchara?_

También… pero también…

Por que cada vez que alguien hablaba de Korugane, algo dentro de ella se rompía, por que todo el mundo quería que lo superara. Que lo olvidara todo y continuara viviendo. Que siguiera caminado y dejara el pasado de lado.

_Seguir caminando_

Pero ella no quería continuar, no quería seguir caminando, por que Korugane sempai iba a quedarse atrás. Por que él iba a quedarse para siempre en el mismo lugar. Y si ella comenzaba a moverse, si dejaba que los engranes de su mente se movieran, la voz de Korugane sempai, siempre tan fuerte dentro de ella, se convertiría lentamente en murmullos, iba a gastarse y perderse para siempre.

La voz que sonaba antes tan fuerte dentro de su corazón ahora solo era un débil murmullo.

¿Cómo se puede vivir así? ¿Cómo se puede continuar así? ¿De dónde se obtiene la fuerza?

Y si dejar de vivir con todas sus fuerzas era lo único que le quedaba, si dejar de existir era su único camino, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo único que deseaba ahora era dejar de respirar para poder estar con Korugane sempai, con todas sus fuerzas en un mundo donde lo más importante era la fuerza de voluntad.

_¿Desear morir?_

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– ¡Shaoran! – gritó ella zafándose la mordaza con un gesto desesperado.

Y todo comenzó a ocurrir de una manera muy extraña a los ojos del muchacho castaño, el tiempo dejó de moverse de manera normal a partir de entonces.

La joven atada y amordazada, con su bello vestido blanco, era sujetaba por la hechicera. Con su cabello negro movido por el viento de aquella tarde, con preocupación en sus siempre serios, ojos oscuros.

_Y Liceo gritaba como si le arrancaran el alma._

Sakura hime nunca estuvo prisionera, con sus ilusiones se lo hicieron creer. Los engañaron a todos. Sara tampoco luchó jamás contra él. Sara estaba atada mirándolo pelear contra alguien más.

_Y Korugane golpeó con tanta fuerza la barrera que esta brilló completa, cual si se quejara. Golpeando y gritando el nombre de la princesa_

Recordaba esa rosa de cristal oscuro, la que apareció cuando conocieron a Ishbal, cuando "liberó" a la princesa de su control. De un hechizo que la controlaba y la obligaba a luchar contra él. Por que tal vez solo fue uno más de sus engaños. Sara era la prisionera, siempre estuvo allá y nunca luchó contra él.

_Todos impactados, nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo_

Soltó su espada para correr y ayudar a la princesa Sakura, alcanzando a sostenerla y recostarla levemente. Con aquellas ropas negras, con la herida de su pecho que no dejaba de sangrar.

La disfrazó de Sara, les hizo creer que era ella, lo obligó a luchar de verdad, lo obligó a lastimar a su princesa.

Lo engañó a él y a todos.

– Sakura… Sakura hime – decía él llorando sin saber si tocar o no la herida. La misma herida que Fye, el mismo resultado.

– Shaoran yo… lo siento – había miedo en sus ojos. Pero más parecía preocupada por él. – Te obligué a…

– No, no digas nada.

Ella comenzaba a llorar y a respirar de manera agitada.

– Debimos quedarnos donde… nada te dolía.

– Vas a estar bien, Sakura. ¡Vas a estar bien!

Ella le tomó de las mejillas para acercarlo.

– Yo te amo – para intentar besarlo, pero antes de lograrlo, sus manos perdieron fuerza y su aliento se dejó de sentir.

Su corazón lastimado dejaba de luchar.

Y la risa de Lelouch se escuchaba con fuerza.

– ¡El gran Shaoran se ha dignado a luchar! – le decía – ¡Y al hacerlo a matado a la única a quien quería proteger!

Y reía, reía largamente.

En el exterior, Liceo dejó su armadura como una joya de color verde y después sujetó fuerte su espada con ambas manos.

– No fui capaz de protegerla. ¡NO SOY DIGNA DE NADA!

Y levantando su aceró se lo apuntó a si mismo para acabar con su vida, pero Korugane le detuvo antes inmovilizándolo. Lo entendía, y no había nada que pudiera decirle. Tan solo podía detenerlo, solo un poco. Pues apenas tuviera oportunidad, intentaría lavar su derrota con su propia sangre. Y demasiada, no sería suficiente.

No podía ser verdad, Sakura hime no podía estar muerta. Y por sobre todo; no pudo ser Shaoran quien la mató.

No era verdad, no lo era.

Cualquier persona en el mundo excepto ella.

Y de pronto Shaoran se veía a si mismo atacando a Ishbal de manera desesperada. Gritaba en cada momento, los mismos alaridos de cuando la muerte de Fye, la misma desesperación. Los movimientos eran torpes y desesperados.

Ishbal le evitó con su espada para decirle.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¡Creí que ibas a enojarte! ¡Creí que te vería furioso!

Una embestida ciega que le hizo probar suelo a Shaoran. Con ese gesto furico y desesperado en el rostro.

– ¡Tu princesa está muerta!

Un giro chocando los filos de las espadas.

– ¡No pudiste salvarla, no pudiste protegerla! ¡No tienes la fuerza de proteger a nadie!

Movimientos sencillos para evitar cada corte.

– Mira la sangre en tus manos. Dime de quien es toda esa sangre. ¡Dime a quien mataste esta vez, asesino viajero entre mundos!

Shaoran logró sujetarlo con una mano al cuello, tratando de encajar la navaja en el rostro. Lelouch, con su sonrisa de desprecio, detuvo el acero con su mano metálica y golpeó a Shaoran en el rostro con el mango de su espada.

– Eres tan débil que no te merecías su amor.

Antes de que Shaoran gritara y volviera a atacar con la misma furia. Ante la carcajada de Ishbal.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Pequeña

Una voz que Tomoyo conocía.

– ¿Korugane sempai?

De entre el mar de oscuridad que la rodeaba apareció el muchacho. Idéntico a cuando lo vio por última vez aquel día de la fiesta, tanto atrás. Corrió a abrazarlo casi desesperada, era tan real, tan cálido y fuerte.

– Perdóname – le decía ella queriendo llorar – perdóname por seguir sonriendo. Por seguir viviendo y pareciendo feliz mientras tú me esperabas en el fondo del mar. Perdóname por dejarte solo.

Sin soltarse del abrazo, este negó.

– No, no fue suicidio, te lo dije antes. Fue el más tonto de los accidentes.

– ¿Entonces tú?

– El camino de luz me llamó desde un principio, pero me negué a ir.

– ¿Por qué? – no tenía ningún sentido.

– Por que mi más grande deseo era protegerte. Por que todo el tiempo, siempre, estuve cuidándote, siempre estuve alrededor de ti.

Tomoyo podía recordar esos extraños momentos que ocurrieron desde que se enteró de la muerte Korugane. Momentos en que se sentía triste, en que una extraña sensación la invadía. Cual si su amado pudiera tocarla por un instante, como si estuviera junto a ella por un segundo.

Fue esto lo que le impidió cometer una tontería, lo que le hizo seguir viviendo. En sentir, en pequeños momentos, que Korugane sempai seguía a su lado.

– Entonces… ¿Estabas viendo que…?

El tiempo con Hideki, las tardes con Yamazaki, los recuerdos de Eriol, aquel día en la playa que le pidió a Touya no tratara de acercarse a su corazón.

Los sentimientos escondidos de Midori.

El momento, esa noche en que Midori intentó…

Llena de espanto se separó de él cubriéndose la boca. Entonces él lo había visto todo.

También la declaración de Shaoran.

La cual no pudo odiar…

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

No podía pasar, la princesa también estaba muerta, igual que Kafka, igual que Sierra. ¿A cuántos más entonces iba a matar? ¿Cuánta gente tenía que morir en tan estúpida guerra?

Pero algo, algo dentro de su corazón le gritaba que debía pararlo todo, que debía detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Ódiame – le dijo Ishbal, sujetando a Shaoran apuntándole a la cara con el filo de su propia espada. Pero en lugar de lastimarlo, lo lanzó hacía un lado.

– No te queda otro camino, ódiame.

Ahora era Shaoran el atacado.

– Enfurécete, deja salir tu dolor, deja salir esas lágrimas, deja salir toda esa rabia.

Shaoran ya no estaba razonando, esa furia lo volvía peligroso y al mismo tiempo fácil de evitar.

– Ódiame Shaoran, ódiame con todas tus fuerzas. Odia a Korugane por no entrenarte bien. Odia a Fye por preferir morir a pelear junto a ti. Odia a Yuko por divertirse viéndote luchar, odia a todos aquellos que no pelean y en su lugar esperan que seas tú quien lo salve todo.

Los gritos se habían calmado pero su gesto se veía más dolido.

– Odia a tu padre por dejarte solo, odia a todos aquellos que te despreciaron por ser un vagabundo sin pasado. ¡Ódiate a ti mismo por ser tan débil!

La pelea se detuvo con Shaoran mirando a su enemigo, respirando agitado, parecía tratar de comprender el monologo de Lelouch. Así que este último presentó una pose orgullosa para decirle.

– Y ódiala a ella.

Los gritos y la furia regresaron de pronto, ataques con violencia siendo contenidos de pronto por el escudo mágico que salía de la empuñadura de la espada de Ishbal.

– Ódiala, muchacho, ódiala.

Pero no lograba nada.

-"Korugane" gritaba ella cuando se la llevaban. "Korugane", suplicaba ser salvada. "Korugane", mi más grande héroe, "Korugane", el único, "Korugane", el más fuerte. Ella dejó de amarte y solo miraba a su salvador y solo lo amaba a él. Ódiala a ella, odia a Sakura.

Esta vez Ishbal lo embistió empujándolo con el escudó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

– ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Tienes deseos de llorar? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres vencerme? ¿Quieres lastimarme? Ódiame entonces, en este mundo solo importa la fuerza de voluntad y es así como el Alquiam consiguió tal poder. Si sientes dolor, si sientes deseos de llorar, úsalos para volverte más fuerte. Convierte tu dolor en odio, odia con todas tus fuerzas. Transforma tu odio en furia, que inunde tu alma y se desborde por tu cuerpo, y usa tu furia para obtener la fuerza de voluntad, la fuerza necesaria para destruir mil mundos.

Cerca de Marina, Clef parecía confundido por lo que estaba pasándola y al escuchar esta última frase, reaccionó de pronto con espanto.

– ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡No hay de quedar que Shaoran mate a Ishbal!

– Eso no tiene sentido.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Ishbal es solo un señuelo, lo están sacrificando a propósito, tenemos que entrar a detener a Shaoran.

El muchacho atacaba nuevamente pero ahora el filo de su espada ardía con fuego rojo.

– Ódiame – le urgía Lelouch – Ódiate, odia al mundo entero. Solo así tendrás la fuerza, solo así podrás vengar a tu princesa. Arráncate el alma y llena ese hueco con odio.

De un poderoso golpe con toda la fuerza del cuerpo, el escudo de Ishbal se quebró de repente, arrancándole la espada de las manos a Lelouch. Quien tuvo que defenderse del siguiente corte con el brazo metálico y ante la fuerza del ataque terminó en el suelo, indefenso.

Un golpe con la rodilla al rostro cuando intentó levantarse, le venció y después un pie al cuello sin que le dejaran respirar.

Mientras la hoja ardiente le apuntaba al rostro y aquel ojo ciego le miraba con una furia asesina.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Yo quería que fueras feliz, le decía Korugane – sin importar como ni con quien. Solo quería que volvieras a sonreír de manera sincera. Y me sentía tan desesperado, y no sabía cómo hacerte sentir mejor.

– ¿Entonces eras tú? Cuando de repente me sentía mejor, ¿entonces eras tú?

– Intentaba ayudarte, pero solo eso conseguía.

Tomoyo intentó calmarse, él tenía esa misma mirada de cuando creía lastimarla en los entrenamientos. Esa preocupación dulce en los ojos de un muchacho guerrero.

– Yo… te extrañaba tanto – le dijo ella tomándole una mano. – Yo… lo, lo siento mucho.

Las tardes de soledad, las lagrimas derramadas, las falsas y dolorosas sonrisas que se obligaba a mostrar. Todas esas cosas de repente perdían sentido. Nada de eso ya importaba.

Estaba con él, podía tocarlo, podía sentirlo y nunca más se le iba a separar. Nunca.

– Yo solo quiero estar contigo – le dijo ella abrazándolo una vez más – ese es mi único deseo, lo único que quiero hacer. Por que te amo, te amo, Korugane sempai.

Esto pareció no gustarle a él.

– ¿Y qué hay de lo que dejas atrás?

– Ahora solo tú me importas.

– No tengo derecho a detenerte, no puedo pedirte que no lo hagas, pero…

– No me importa.

– Pero…

– ¡Quiero que este sea mi destino! Aun que ya sea tarde para decidir.

– Ya lo es, el camino de vuelta se ha cerrado. Pronto llegara la luz blanca llena de personas a la que yo no quise ir. Por antes de que llegue, quiero preguntarte algo.

– No importa – le decía ella sujetándole fuerte una mano, buscando a su alrededor, buscando la luz blanca de la que él hablaba.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? ¿De lo que vas a dejar? ¿De lo que quieres perder?

– Lo estoy.

– ¿Vas a dejar a tu madre y a tus amigos. ¿Vas a renunciar a todo? ¿Ese es tu deseo? ¿De verdad quieres morir?

Y ella dudó un poco.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Ahí estaba el final de la pesadilla: Ishbal vencido y sujeto por Shaoran, con el filo de la ardiente navaja justo para terminar con su vida. Ahí se terminaba todo, el demonio malvado sería vencido y entonces todos podrían regresar a casa.

Todo terminaría.

Algo llegó de pronto hacía ellos, corriendo a gran velocidad directo hacía Shaoran. Lo embistió con fuerza brutal haciendo al muchacho rodar en el suelo con su armadura dorada. Salvando a Lelouch.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el enmascarado con el símbolo de los siete ojos mostrando un nuevo brazo mecánico de diseño muy extraño.

Pero se suponía que ya había mostrado su rostro, que era Lelouch y mostró su cara continuamente con el combate. Y ahora había otro igual… o tal vez en realidad… siempre fue el único.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Lelouch ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo. Mientras Shaoran se quejaba fuertemente de un ojo. Tal vez muy lastimado por el ataque.

El enmascarado le retiró el brazo falso a Lelouch, mostrando uno real de carne y hueso bajo él. Antes, al verdadero Ishbal le destrozaron el brazo metálico, viendo que era falso. Lelouch no podía ser entonces el verdadero Ishbal.

Entonces solo fueron engañados una vez más.

– Me has servido bien, joven príncipe, y extrañare tu estrategia. Mas cumpliste bien con tu papel y te mostraste dispuesto a entregar la vida por mis órdenes. Puedes irte, muchacho, llévate a tu hermanita y a tu novia.

Un portal para sacarlo del lugar antes de que el enmascarado volviera a dirigirse a Clef y compañía. Mientras Shaoran dejaba de moverse, al parecer desmayado.

– ¿Creían conocer mi rostro? ¿Creían saber cómo vencerme? ¿Comenzar a conocerme? Su buena voluntad hacía las palabras, hasta la de los enemigos, fue lo que los hizo tan vulnerables. Creyeron a la joven Sara una traidora, por cierto suéltala ya. Y solo por que "ella" se los dijo. Fácilmente pude hacer que se mataran entre ustedes hasta que solo quedara uno… pero eso lo haría menos divertido. Solo conocerán mi nombre y mi rostro cuando mi victoria sobre ustedes sea total, cuando los tenga por fin en mis manos.

Clef intentó con un hechizo rápido que golpeó la barrera mágica sin hacer nada, no había forma de atacarlo.

– ¿Dónde está su paladín? ¿Dónde está ese dispuesto a destruirme? ¿Dónde se esconde mi enemigo? Si la única forma de hacerle luchar es destruyéndolo todo, matando a cada uno de ustedes, entonces este lugar arderá hasta los cimientos.

Shaoran se levantaba, con un raro medio antifaz alrededor del ojo derecho y una mirada tan sería. De repente se veía tan diferente.

– Mi amado, amado Shaoran – le dijo pasándole un dedo en la barbilla como lo hacía Yuko sensei en la máquina de sueños – Ahora por fin me perteneces, eres mío por completo. Y ahora vivirás y mataras y morirás por mí… ¡Selene! ¡Que todos los hombres, que todos los ejércitos destruyan este lugar! Despedacen ese pueblo y después destruyan el castillo, quiero a todos muertos, hasta que el Alquiam venga a enfrentarnos, mientras vete mi Shaoran. Esta no es todavía tu pelea.

Levemente, Ishbal se acercó hasta el límite de su barrera, mirando a sus oponentes, caminando de modo tan arrogante que parecía presumir sus ropas.

– He vuelto, mis señores, y ahora puedo enfrentarlos, Disculpen que les dejara tanto tiempo, pero puse a alguien a entretenerles, por que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Alas blancas surgieron de la espalda del hechicero, hermosas y brillantes alas.

– Las plumas de la princesa– dijo Korugane mientras mantenía a Liceo aun sometido.

– Me costó tanto trabajo volver a reunirlas después de que ustedes provocaron que se dispersaran. Y ahora que se fue Shaoran, puedo darles lo que me estorba, después de todo, no sé lo que le pueda pasar a las plumas si le hago algo.

Desapareció del lugar sin ceremonia mientras un portal frente al grupo dejaba salir a una nueva persona. Caminando levemente, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar hasta mostrarse. Con la marca en la mejilla de un corte hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¡Sakura Hime! – se olvidó de todo Liceo para levantarse, ya liberado, y correr hacía ella.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

¿Qué se podía hacer en esa situación? ¿A dónde acudir? ¿A quién pedirle ayuda? ¿Llamar al Ishbal que cumplía todos los deseos a cambio de un precio tan terrible que no podía ser comparado con nada?

Su hermana dejaba de respirar, su hermana deseaba dejar de vivir.

Y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Se alejó rápidamente para ir a ver a su par de guardias que esperaban en el exterior junto a Walker y Kohaku.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

– No hay nada que hacer. – respondió el perro negro.

– Riuk, tú eres un ángel de la muerte. ¿Puedes ayudarla?

– No soy un shinigami verdadero, solo tengo la forma de uno. – y una sonrisa con sus dientes torcidos.

– Walker… Kohaku.

– No soy un ángel de la muerte, no tengo conocimiento al respecto. Yo cantaba en el árbol de las Elenas para hacer nacer a los nuevos querubines. Lo siento mucho – respondió el bello ángel rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Walker se limitó a negar.

– ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! Ustedes dos son sus protectores, tienen que hacer algo.

Una risa ligera del ángel negro.

– Nosotros dos nos quitamos la vida para escapar de un castigo… que resultó mucho peor al final. Dime qué derecho tienen dos seres como nosotros de decirle a alguien que no acabe con su vida. Sobre todo si la suya es una existencia llena de sufrimiento y soledad, rodeada de personas que no la escuchan y a las que no les importa. ¿Alguna vez te importó a ti Tomoyo.

– Riuk – trataba de detenerle, le regañó Kohaku.

– Y tú, maldito chino, venir a decirle que te gusta a esta niña y después solo dejarla por que Tomoyo se parece un poco a tu madre y es tan fuerte como ella. No hay nada más enfermo que enamorarte de tu madre y tratar de sustituirla con una chica. Y mucho más si es con la hermana de la chica con la que te acostaste.

– ¡Yo no he tocado a Sakura! – reclamó Lee mientras Walker detenía ligeramente al ángel negro con una mano. Dándole a entender que le pasaría si se alteraba mas.

– ¿Y como se supone que voy a saberlo si no tratas de ocultármelo? Tomoyo está mejor muerta que entre ustedes. Ha estado muriendo de verdad desde hace un año y a nadie le importó. Y ahora que termina van arrepentidos a llorarle al ángel negro que la salve solo por que es un Shinigami. Pues adivinen que: retuérzanse en su sufrimiento…

Un duro golpe de Lee hacía el ángel, que le hizo caer de espaldas. Tratando de sacudirse el aturdimiento. Antes de que se levantara y le propinara una fuerte patada con esas botas de alta plataforma.

Walker lo tomó de pronto por la espalda, molestado por las alas negras, mientras Sakura y Kohaku detenían al muchacho con mucho esfuerzo.

– ¡Basta ustedes dos! – gritaba Walker tratando de quitarse las plumas de la cara sin soltar a su compañero.

– ¿No juraste protegerla? – gritaba Lee con Sakura deteniéndolo del pecho y Kohaku tratando de jalarle un brazo. – ¿No eres su guardín sin importar qué?

– A decir verdad yo no hice ningún juramento, yo solo llegué de regreso a este mundo y me dijeron los demás que tenía que cuidar a una tonta niña que quería…

Guardó silencio de pronto cuando algo le golpeó con gran fuerza y le hizo caer al otro lado de la habitación. Walker levantó las manos señalando su inocencia mientras los demás parecían confundidos. Nada se le acercó pero todos vieron el golpe.

– La furia está furiosa – dijo el perro negro con un gesto que parecía una sonrisa.

– ¿Furia?

– Los fantasmas de las cartas. Akiko podía verlos ¿recuerdas? Siempre están alrededor de Tomoyo, pero no deben de hacer nada si ella no se los ordena. Pero Furia está demasiado molesta para obedecer las leyes.

– ¡No encuentro razón para hacer una tontería de este tipo! – decía el shinigami levantado en el aire como si alguien lo sujetara de las ropas. – Y aun si fuera así, no podemos, ya estamos todos muertos, atrapados en cárceles de cartón… lo que nos hace todavía más miserables… Claro que me arrepiento de haber muerto, claro que me arrepiento de haber acabado con mi vida… Claro que desearía con todas mis fuerzas volver a disfrutar solo un segundo de la vida que perdimos. Pero ni uniendo todas nuestras fuerzas usando todas las habilidades… vamos que ni Clow pudo revivir a un muerto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

Pareció que lo soltaron y este se arregló un poco los adornos de metal de sus ropas.

– No es momento de ponerte a llorar, niña. Regresaremos a la cueva, eso será todo. Ya hemos matado a muchos de nuestros maestros, por una vez en la vida no le arrancamos la vida personalmente, tal vez al próximo podremos mantenerlo vivo más de un año – parecía apenado – sería divertido poder ver todas las estaciones de año seguidas. Vamos no llores, bueno sí, podríamos intentarlo pero… perdimos a muchos magos persiguiendo ese sueño loco de Clow... Está bien, vamos a intentarlo. – Con un gesto triste miró a Sakura y los demás – Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer, pero es tan peligroso que solo alguien deseoso de morir lo haría. Un recuerdo de cuando yo era un mago.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Lee desesperado.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Korugane a la princesa.

– Me… – sujetándose un brazo como si tuviera un herida – me quitó mucha sangre e hizo un…

– ¿Hizo un doble de sangre? – preguntó Liceo y esta afirmó nerviosa.

– Y yo… Lo vi todo desde ella. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

– Ishbal se lo llevó, él creía que te había matado y se volvió loco. Solo quería lastimar, se convirtió en un monstruo. Ishbal nos engañó a todos.

Sara llegaba junto a ellos, tras que la liberaran, preocupada también por la princesa.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clef se le acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro a la chica de cabello moreno.

– Lo siento por lo de antes, nosotros…

Y una explosión cercana les hizo a todos agacharse levemente. Fuera del pueblo, un ejército enorme avanzaba. Soldados de todas las razas, armados fuertemente y organizados en regimientos. Miles, eran miles y no dejaban de salir de los portales.

– Hay que… – trataba de dar órdenes Anaís – Tenemos que ayudar a toda la gente.

Y Clef comenzó a gritar y dar órdenes a exigirles a sus soldados que actuaran. Una campana sonaba de algún lado anunciando a la gente que debía protegerse.

No los estaban rodeando, a pesar de su gran numero y poder, se mantenían en un solo lugar. Aun podían escapar si lo intentaban. Y eso era malo, por que aquel soldado que píense en la fuga, solo pondrá la mitad de su atención en la batalla.

– Esta es una lucha inútil – dijo Kamil mirando al enemigo como si deseara enfrentarlos en ese mismo momento – Tal vez detengamos al primer grupo, pero la siguiente oleada nos barrera. Somos una guardia pequeña y el primer refuerzo tardara horas en llegar. ¡No sirve de nada!

– Yo vi antes esto – mencionó Marina de repente – En este mismo lugar, esta misma batalla. Un pilar con una pequeña guardia, un demonio con un ejército enorme.

– Marina, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Anaís quien en su abrazo parecía proteger a la asustada princesa Sakura.

– Clef, ¿recuerdas esa batalla? ¿La caída de Tashir? ¿Cómo hizo Nunally para volver fuerte a su gente?

El mago se esforzaba para recordar.

– Un hechizo, para que los soldados fueran sus armas, para volverlos uno con el poder de la creación. La fuerza de voluntad lo decide todo en Céfiro, ella al cantar comparte su fuerza de voluntad y nos hace tan poderosos como ella.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo?

– No conozco el círculo ni el hechizo, fue hace demasiado tiempo. No puedo.

Mientras las cornetas y los tambores sonaban alistando al enemigo, les estaban ordenando preparar las armas.

– Pero nosotras sí – interrumpió de pronto la anciana sanadora, ayudada a caminar por otras dos más jóvenes y seguida de muchas de aquellas mujeres de hábitos blancos. – Las profecías se han cumplido, Gurú Clef y tú lo sabes. El tiempo para que el Kamui y el igual al Kamui decidan el destino de nuestro mundo. Y eso nos permite romper nuestro sagrado silencio milenario.

Entre todas las jóvenes, con sus largos bastones, dibujaban un enorme círculo en el suelo mientras la anciana seguía hablando.

– El aliento de los dioses se ha levantado, las lágrimas han tocado el suelo, los sagrados ritos se han roto, un hereje ha obtenido el poder – señalando a Clef – Y muchas otras de las profecías se han cumplido. El final de la era del fuego es ahora y ese demonio es el Kamui oscuro. Es nuestro deber, como hermanas de la luz, ayudar al Kamui de la tierra, cuando este se dé cuenta de su papel. Princesa del viento, cumple con tu papel en las últimas profecías, cuando las inmaculadas manos acaricien la sangre de mil soldados. Canta para salvar a los tuyos.

Anaís hizo el gesto de acercarse, pero la princesa Sakura la sujetaba de una mano.

– Yo… yo también puedo ayudar. Yo no puedo pelear, ni sé sujetar una espada, pero sí puedo ayudarte a cantar… solo un poquito.

Anaís se sintió llena de ternura, la abrazó nuevamente.

– No sé por que, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que eres muy fuerte, tal vez tú alma es más fuerte que la mía. Ayúdame a cantar, por favor. A que todos seamos fuertes.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Mamá tal vez se sentirá triste – decía Tomoyo dudando ligeramente – Pero…

No encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana?

– ¡Pero ella renunció!

– Y regresó de ese lapso para estar a tú lado, para ayudarte a pelear. Por que no quería rendirse y dejarte sola.

– Yo no quiero seguir.

– Piensa entonces en el dolor que vas a causar, en las cosas que vas a perder… en lo que nunca tendrás. Piensa en eso; y si aun así decides partir, no voy a impedírtelo.

– Nunca he tenido mucho… – decía ella como si le apenara.

– Siempre has tenido lo suficiente y tu existencia tras de esto ya no será igual, por que muchas cosas van a cambiar. Lo sabes.

Una luz blanca y brillante, un camino que la llamaba de aquella oscuridad. Acompañada de una sensación de paz que la atraía. Esa era su luz.

Y comenzó a pensar.

En la lágrimas de su madre.

Sakura había ya perdido a un hermano.

Y una mano se posó de pronto sobre el hombro de Tomoyo.

– ¡Mamá!

Era Nadeshico con una mirada preocupada, parecía llegar muy aprisa al lugar.

– No... – Decía casi llorando – No, por favor, no lo hagas. No te rindas, no dejes de luchar, no te dejes romper por el dolor, por favor no lo hagas. Hay personas que te aman, que se pondrán tristes si no estás. Hay gente a las que les hará daño tu partida.

– Pero duele demasiado – no quería llorar, no ahí, frente a Nadeshico.

– Y ese dolor es parte de la vida – se veía desesperada a la joven mujer, tan parecida a ella – Debe doler y a veces debe doler mucho. Por que todos tenemos la capacidad de soportarlo, de volverlo parte de nosotros y hacernos fuertes con él.

– ¿Para qué continuar?

Y la mujer la abrazó de pronto, sin palabras, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y transmitiéndole un cálido sentimiento. Algo que la hacía sentir de repente segura y tranquila. Y solo por un instante, su corazón dejó de sentir ese dolor, solo había paz en su alma.

– Te hiciste una promesa a ti misma ¿recuerdas? – susurró la mujer al oído de Tomoyo haciendo que de pronto el rostro de la chica se llenara de miedo.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – dijo de pronto.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Las princesas comenzaron entonces a cantar, activando el círculo con un brillo cálido. Las cuatro asistentes de Clef y tres sanadoras ocupaban las esquinas de aquel círculo.

Ya venía el primer grupo, soldados de cascos toscos y espadas muy largas. Marina y los demás los esperaban en el centro del pueblo, llenos de la fuerza de voluntad de las dos jóvenes que cantaban.

Para los invasores fue como golpear de pronto contra una muralla, tan rápido y tan fuerte, tal como pelear contra los dioses,

– Son fuertes – dijo Selene al enmascarado desde la posición más alejada.

– Pero no durarán demasiado, el hechizo que usan no es eterno. Y tengo diez veces mil soldados para atacar y atacar hasta que esa magia se extinga. Tú – a un soldado que parecía tener rango – envía a todos los hombres a la vez. Los quiero a todos atacando. No quiero holeadas de hombres, quiero una sola y gigantesca marea de espadas y escudos y lanzas y hachas. Tú mismo ve allá y ayúdales.

Aquel salió a obedecer las órdenes mientras Ishbal lo observaba todo con seriedad.

– Me sorprendiste – Decía la maga – Yo también creí que Lelouch era el verdadero Ishbal.

– Cuando quieres engañar a tus enemigos…

– Sí, ya veo… Pero, ¿podrán ganar nuestros hombres? ¿Pasaran ese hechizo?

– No importa, ya lo tengo todo cubierto. Si Marina y su grupo triunfan yo gano, si son derrotados yo gano también. Creen que pueden pelear por su futuro cuando nunca han estado más alejados de la verdad. Hoy se termina todo y yo ganare.

Cerca, en el centro del pueblo: Clef y su grupo peleaban con gran fuerza. Aquella luz cálida proveniente del hechizo los llenaba de un poder extraño. De una fuerza no sentida antes. Ese era, tal vez, el sentimiento de luchar a favor de los dioses.

Ambas princesas, con enormes fuerzas de voluntad, los volvían fuertes. Los enemigos parecían tan lentos y pesados. Limitados al luchar contra aquella línea de acero.

Kamil y sus compañeros formaban la línea más externa, al centro estaban Clef y la guerrera mágica, a sus lados, los generales del general demonio y del príncipe desaparecido. Marina recordaba la batalla en el centro de Tokio contra el dragón blanco y usaba ráfagas de viento cortante. Tal vez no eran la gran demostración de fuerza del capitán Ráfaga. O cuando Lucy lo envolvía todo con sus llamas. Pero le permitían atacar a distancia.

Y ahora venía el grueso de aquel ejercito, destruyendo las casas del aquel pueblo con maquinas de guerra para que nos les impidiera avanzar. Ya antes Marina se había sentido mal por su falta de sentimientos ante la muerte de alguien a sus manos. Ahora debería afrontar también las tantas víctimas que se acercaban al filo de su espada.

.

.

.

– Selene, suelta ya a la pequeña reina – están casi listos.

– Tus alas – respondió la hechicera rubia – están brillando.

– Resuenan al escuchar el canto de su verdadera señora. Responden a su llamada. Son muy peligrosas ahora, podrían liberar de golpe toda su energía. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– No puedo – decía Tomoyo asustada. Separándose de su madre – ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Tengo que volver, tengo que regresar. Para ayudar a Sakura, para ver a mis amigos. Tengo que cumplir con mi… ¿Dónde está el camino?

– Se ha cerrado – respondió Korugane – solo queda el camino de luz. Y si lo rechazas te quedaras para siempre entre los dos mundos, como nosotros.

– ¿Cómo tú?

– ¡Pero yo no quiero esto para ti!

Un momento de desesperación para sentir que tal vez había cometido un terrible error. Para comenzar a llorar mirando a la infinita oscuridad por donde, hasta hacia poco, estaba su camino de regreso.

Y escuchó un cascabel.

Demasiado leve, tal ver no era verdad, solo su imaginación. Ella mismo traía un cascabel en la pulsera, la que le regaló Hideki. Tal vez solo fue eso.

En una muñeca usaba el reloj detenido de Korugane y en la otra la joya de Hideki. Y agitó un poco esta última para comprobar sus pensamientos.

Pero la joya no llevaba ya el cascabel, algo más estaba haciendo ese sonido.

Una luz muy lejana que se acercaba lentamente, al igual que el sonido. Tal vez alguien llegaba.

Era un hombre de largo cabello rizado y ropas antiguas. Parecía un noble del tiempo de los piratas, que sostenía entre sus dedos el cascabel que hacía sonar constantemente, buscándola. Sin decir nada, se hincó frente a ella y de un delicado movimiento, el cascabel volvió a pertenecerle.

– ¿Riuk? – ni siquiera sabía por qué decía eso.

– Hasta el infierno, mi señora, siempre para usted. Mi verdadero rostro y mi verdadera forma de cuando aún conservaba la vida. Un camino he abierto para usted y por él debe regresar.

– ¿Viniste para llevarme de regreso?

– No mi señora, una sola persona ha llegado por ese camino y una sola puede regresar. Aunque no sea la misma. Yo seguiré el camino de la luz.

– Pero…

– Elija usted, mi señora.

Tomoyo dejó de escucharlo para abrazar nuevamente a Korugane y preguntarle.

– ¿Estarás conmigo?

– No… quiero creer que estarás bien. Ya no es necesario que yo esté a tu lado todo el tiempo. Voy a seguir la luz y esperarte allá durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero que me sonrías y que me digas que has tenido una buena vida, una larga vida.

Y ella lo besó nuevamente, con más desesperación que antes y después corrió rumbo al camino que la llevaría de regreso.

– Mentiroso – le reclamó Nadeshico con una sonrisa. Y el muchacho se encogió un poco de hombros.

– Jamás desearé abandonarla.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Ya no existía la línea de defensa. Era una batalla campal entre unos cuantos contra una inmensidad. Solo los arqueros se dedicaban a proteger el círculo con las princesas. El resto ponía toda su atención a la batalla, a encontrar al siguiente enemigo y destruirlo. Cubriendo de sangre el lugar. Tal vez si el ejército de Ishbal se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era su intento desistirían, de lo contrario tendrían que matarlos a todos.

¿Pero a cuantos más? ¿Qué tan grande era el ejército negro?

Un poderoso hechizo por parte de Clef que les dio un respiro. Pero solo un instante antes de que volvieran a arremeter. Soldados de todas las razas y mundos. Un monumental ejercito de mercenarios.

Una herida en el brazo de Marina, podía acabar con los enemigos pero no podía cubrirse por todos los flancos a la vez. Y más si la estaban separando del resto, rodeándola.

Un rugido poderoso en el aire, en donde un gran dragón rojo comenzaba a lanzar fuego. Sobre este, una jovencita de rizos verdes y una armadura de una gran hombrera como un ala. Esta saltó a la batalla blandiendo su lanza. Florina regresaba a la batalla usando la mitad de la máscara de su hermana como un antifaz.

Con su lanza ardiendo de fuego blanco y una diadema que simulaba alas, lanzándose a la pelea y abriendo brecha de inmediato. Aquellos eran los movimientos que aprendió con su hermana y que ahora dominaba. ¿Dónde estuvo durante todo aquel tiempo? ¿Estaba con ellos o también era controlada por el enemigo?

Lo importante era que les estaba ayudando a defender el castillo, en donde ya se refugiaba toda la gente del pueblo. Y mientras fuera así, podían contar con ella.

Montaba al dragón rojo de Valgrant, usaba la lanza de su hermana, portaba una armadura forjada por Alquiam con su propia sangre. Era una guerrera muy diferente y muy poderosa a como la conocían.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? – le preguntó Marina en cuanto la pelea las acercó un poco.

– En un lugar muy extraño, había dioses que era bestias mecánicas – un momento para repartir algunos cortes entre los enemigos – Una mujer de un pegaso negro de metal me entrenó algunos meses y un sacerdote con una tortuga gigante. De pronto pude regresar aquí. ¿Es esta nuestra batalla final?

– Eso parece… aunque tal vez no tengamos lo suficiente para deshacernos de tantos.

– Pues entonces moriremos protegiendo a la princesa y a las personas de Céfiro.

Y juntas se lanzaron rumbo a una batalla imposible.

.

.

.

/Ishbal/

_Compartir la fuerza de voluntad del pilar para volver fuertes a los soldados. Es como si el mismo pilar luchara con las armas de ellos. Es como si sus manos se mancharan con la sangre de cada uno de mis mercenarios. Y así se cumple la profecía, pues las inmaculadas manos deben acaricia las heridas de cientos de soldados._

_Ahí está el mago negro, ese que se esfuerza como hace dos cientos años. Ese a quien no le importan las vidas de los demás mientras logre salvar a aquellos a los que ama. ¿Cómo puede un ser con tanta oscuridad en su alma, ser el bastión de la luz?_

_La princesita Sakura quien parece ser útil por primera vez. Piensa que con solo cantar podrá resolverlo todo. Tanta emoción, tanta pasión en sus cantos. Un deseo tonto de alguien que siempre ha sido protegido. Hoy voy a enseñarle la verdadera fuerza que habita en su corazón, voy a obligarla a luchar por si misma._

_El perro de Calgary, con su armada de soldados sin alma. Luchando sin un líder, peleando por qué es lo único que saben hacer. El perro que ansia tanto el titulo de dragón. Sin saber que ya ha sido despreciado por su maestro._

_Yo le di a Shaoran una espada bebedora de sangre, que se volviese fuerte al matar y el Alquiam no solo se dio cuenta. Si no que le entregó una armadura igual. Deseoso de que se volviera una maquina de muerte. Deseos iguales a los míos… aunque yo me aproveché primero. Yo lo hice mío._

_Y la guerrera del agua que los comanda, que quiere salvar a los suyos, que quiere creer que todo esto no es verdad. Que puede obtenerlo todo sin sacrificar nada a cambio. Que desconoce el intercambio equivalente. Aun no logra las fuerzas suficientes para exigir el máximo sacrificio, es necesario, es lo único que me hace falta. Que ella se decida a exigir el despertar del dragón negro. Que no le importe la vida de su amigo._

_Y cuando eso ocurra…_

_Mi victoria estará entonces asegurada._

_Las alas de la princesa brillan ya con demasiada fuerza, están en su momento._

_Observen los efectos de sus patéticos intentos de luchar contra mí._

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La batalla se detuvo de repente, los enemigos retrocedían, tal vez esperando a un campeón. Al ver lo difícil de la batalla tal vez enviaban a sus campeadores para terminarlos. Como aquel soldado que luchó hacía poco en el castillo. Ese tan fuerte que no necesitaba matar a sus oponentes para quitárselos de encima.

Ese soldado que a Anaís le daba tanto miedo.

Pero el que apareció de pronto fue Ishbal, con los siete ojos pintados en su máscara blanca, tocando ligeramente el suelo con sus alas blancas y brillantes, iguales a las que alguna vez se le vieron a la princesa Sakura.

Destilaba un poder tan inmenso.

Los cantos no se detuvieron, al contrario aumentaron su fuerza y nadie dudó en atacar. En ese momento eran tan poderosos como dioses. Ese era el momento para destruir por completo a su enemigo.

Todas las navajas detenidas a escasos centímetros del enemigo, uno más de sus escudos mágicos. Pero ahora no se enfrentaba a soldados comunes, peleaba contra la guardia de una diosa, los benditos por la luz ungidos por su fuerza.

Con lo que aquella pared mágica no tardó en mostrar daño, en comenzar a romperse.

Mas esto no alteró a Ishbal, les miró fijamente y abrió los brazos mirando al cielo. Chocó después las palmas en un gesto de recitar una plegaría, provocando que toda la energía de las plumas se escapara en un solo momento en forma de una poderosa explosión.

No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada para intentar escapar o protegerse. Al ver el golpe acercarse. Anaís abrazó a la princesa Sakura, tratando de protegerla antes de que la onda les hiciera perder pie. Solo se sintió el devastador golpe de energía blanca y quemante, la gran explosión que afectó tanto a los compañeros de Marina como a sus enemigos.

El canto se detuvo, el círculo se rompió sin las sacerdotisas y todos los soldados que no fueron despachados por el ataque quedaron de pronto sin fuerzas. Atados al hechizo, no podían usar su propio poder. No podían siquiera levantar sus armas, escapar o enfrentar.

El ejercito de Céfiro estaba ya vencido, de entre ellos nadie se movía. Ni siquiera las sanadoras podían defender.

Solo en el cielo, un dragón rojo sujetaba con los dientes a una joven. La había sacado a tiempo poniéndola a salvo.

Marina estaba en el suelo.

Nadie más podía pelear

Y el ejército enemigo, marchaba ya hacia ellos. Con las armas sedientas de sangre.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Y de pronto, Tomoyo jaló aire de manera desesperada. Como alguien a punto de ahogarse en el mar.


	28. Cap 27 El llamado del Kamui

**Capitulo 27 El llamado del Kamui**

La poderosa explosión provocada por Ishbal barrió entre las tropas de Céfiro. Arrasando de pronto con una furia casi imposible. De un solo golpe, liberó toda la energía de las plumas de la princesa Sakura. Una explosión tras de la cual no quedaba ya mucho el pueblo que proteger. Las maquinas de guerra y la poderosa explosión lo destruyó casi todo. Inclusive la casa de Kafka suya segunda planta había colapsado. Fuego en varias partes que no se esparcía todavía. Aunque tal vez no faltaba mucho.

Clef intentó levantarse pero le era imposible. El cuerpo le pesaba tanto, le hacía sentir tan impotente. Sujetó fuerte su báculo pero no pudo levantarlo, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

¿Las princesas estaban bien? Eran las únicas que no dependían de hechizo, que podían moverse. Pero no les veía desde esa distancia.

Sangre en un ojo, una herida en la cabeza y la sangre le cubría la cara. Debía acercarse a las princesas, tenía que romper el círculo de hechizo para que todos pudieran usar su propia fuerza. No eran poder contra el ejército enemigo, pero al menos podrían aguantar hasta dibujar otro círculo y hacer cantar de nuevo a Anaís y Sakura.

No, no a Sakura. La energía que los golpeó era idéntica a la de esa niña. Si la hacían cantar tal vez se viesen atacados de nuevo. Tal vez ese fue el plan de Ishbal; hacer que la utilizaran y atacarlos con esa fuerza.

Nuevamente cayeron en su trampa, de nuevo fueron solo marionetas.

Con sus poderosos brazos se arrastró lentamente, usando toda la fuerza de aquel cuerpo de general para tratar de acercarse. Pero las princesas estaban muy lejos, con él al frente del ataque y el círculo de hechizo en la parte más alejada.

No llegaría, no iba a lograrlo y antes los enemigos iban a matarlo.

En el cielo, el dragón rojo de Valgrant sintió el peligro desde un momento antes y tomando a su dueña la apartó sin avisarle siquiera. Florina se sentía muy ofendida por la actitud de su nueva bestia. Aunque gracias a este animal se encontraba bien.

Atada al hechizo no podía moverse, pero el dragón obedecería cualquier orden. Incluyendo llevarla hasta el círculo.

Primero comprobar a las princesas… y de ser necesario, sustituirlas. Una idea que antes le hubiera aterrorizado, pero ya no era la misma persona. Pues desde el momento en que inició aquel viaje para salvar al mago Clef, hasta ese instante en que se veían derrotados, tantas cosas ocurrieron para ella.

Para los demás, tan solo unas horas, menos de un día. Pero para ella fueron largos meses. Perdida en un mundo extraño, un lugar en donde una mujer la recibió, una guerrera que peleaba en un pegaso de metal. La admitió y la entrenó de muchas maneras. La volvió fuerte pero también le ayudó a volver fuerte el espíritu.

Y junto a esta mujer, su pegaso de acero negro y un sacerdote que usaba una gran tortuga combatió contra grandes guerreros en poderosas maquinas.

María, su nueva maestra, fue lastimada en aquella guerra y trataron de escapar. Perdieron el pegaso negro y ellas mismas se extraviaron en la huida. Y al separarse, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, Florina estaba de regreso en su mundo, a punto para ayudar a sus compañeros.

No era la misma niña que vieron por última vez, ahora era una guerrera poderosa, capaz de tomar el rumbo de su grupo y dirigirlos a la batalla.

Con una fuerza tan grande como para ocupar el lugar de la princesa y desde ahí mandar.

La orden al dragón mientras los ejércitos se acercaban. La explosión de magia no mató a sus compañeros. La mayoría estaban heridos pero con el hechizo roto no podían moverse. Debía reactivar el círculo, y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

(Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorada de ti?)

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

(Mis sentimientos van aumentando,)

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

(¿lo notarás…)

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo _

(aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?)

Era la oscura maestra de cartas, cantando al margen de la batalla. Lejos del primer círculo, tal vez sin saber que este era necesario.

Pero se veía tan diferente, no era la chica derrotada y sin ánimos que vio la última vez. Ahora se notaba muy cambiada, vistiendo la tercera de las armaduras doradas de Alquiam. El símbolo de la sacerdotisa.

Y cantaba una nota triste pero llena de fuerza, de dolor.

Un hechizo del mago negro para llevarlo junto a Tomoyo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, juntó las palmas para transmutar el suelo alrededor de ella. Creando el mismo circulo que las sanadoras dibujaron antes, dándoles el poder a los soldados de levantarse y organizarse. Levantando a los heridos para llevarlos a donde las sanadoras.

Florina se sentía con fuerzas de nuevo y bajó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Aun tenían que organizar la defensa.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

(Abrázame, si es lo que deseas.)

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

(No quiero saber)

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

(Si estás enamorado de alguien.)

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

(Te amo y mis lágrimas no cesan.)

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

(Es entonces cuando desearía)

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

(No haberte conocido nunca.)

Un primer grupo se acercó rechazado solo por la fuerza de los soldados.

No era como antes, no era la fuerza de la princesa. Solo era su propio poder, apenas suficiente pare defenderse.

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

(Si hubiera una eterna nevada,)

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kanA?_

(¿podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?)

Ya les habían medido, ya conocían sus fuerzas y atacarían con el poder suficiente.

La canción de Tomoyo terminó entonces y guardó silencio, respirando de manera agitada tras de un gran esfuerzo. Los soldados formaban una apretada línea incluyendo a Clef, sustituido por sanadoras y hadas en el círculo de Tomoyo.

Pero esta guardaba silencio, no iba a continuar. Solo hacía falta verla para saberlo, para saber que no tenía más ánimos. Y los soldados comenzaban a sentir las armas más y más pesadas.

"_Perdón, lo siento mucho, lo siento"_

"_Por que todo ha cambiado"_

"_Por que todo cambio"_

_Hoshi o mawase sekai no mannaka de_

(Ve alrededor de las estrellas, justo en el medio del mundo)

_Kushamisureba dokoka no mori de chou ga ranbu_

(Cuando estornudas, las mariposas revolotean violentamente)

_Kimi ga mamoru doa no kagi detarame_

(en un bosque en algún lugar)

_Hazukashii monogatari_

(No es seguro para ti para proteger la llave de la puerta)

_Nameatte mo raion wa tsuyoi_

(Aunque su saber es una historia embarazosa, el león es fuerte)

_Perdóname Korugane sempai, perdóname por dejarte ir, perdóname por no desear quedarme, por dejarte marchar solo. Por que hay algo que deseo con más fuerza que estar contigo._

Nuevas fuerzas en el grupo, un ánimo que no conocían ni habían sentido antes, Aun más grande que cuando ambas princesas cantaban. Más poderoso que antes, volviéndolos valerosos para comenzar el ataque.

_Pero me hice una promesa._

_._

_._

_._

– Ahí esta ella – decía Ishbal con alegría – Ahí está a pesar de que perdí mis esperanzas. Ahí esta tan hermosa, ahí está perfecta para mí. Pues cuando un peón atraviesa el tablero entero y habla con el rey enemigo y logra sobrevivir, se corona de inmediato. Aquí ante nosotros, la pequeña reina. ¡Tomoyo de virgo! Se ha levantado de la muerte, ha tomado la armadura de Alquiam, comanda a sus ejércitos rumbo a la victoria. La pequeña reina nos halaga con su presencia.

– Creí que se había rendido – mencionó Selene.

– También yo, y por eso tomamos a Florina y la convertimos en otra pequeña reina. Pero después de todo, resulta no ser necesaria. Tomoyo ha revivido y regresado a la pelea. Dirigirá los soldados para sustituir al Alquiam. Ya casi están los planes, ya casi está todo, manden a los soldados que quedan. Quiero a todo el mundo en el campo de batalla.

.

.

.

Nuevamente se abrían paso entre los enemigos, con fuerza obtenida de su pequeña reina, la fuerza inmensa de un alma tan grande como nunca vista antes.

Marina usaba ráfagas cortantes, atacando a distancia, venciendo a muchos. Clef se las veía fácil con movimientos bellos de su lanza. Cual tiempos antiguos cuando joven.

_Ikinokoritai_

Quiero sobrevivir,

_Ikinokoritai_

quiero sobrevivir,

_Mada ikite itaku Naru_

me siento como si todavía quisiera vivir

_Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta_

En la guía de las constelaciones, nos miramos uno al otro justo ahora

_Quiero vivir._

_Tal vez sea un pecado aun más grande, tal vez soy igual a ese demonio negro de los calabozos, tal vez este es mi último pecado._

_Pero quiero ver de nuevo a mamá, quiero reír con ella y esperar a que regrese de sus largos viajes. A pesar del poco tiempo, a pesar de los largos silencios, quiero esperarla y reír con ella._

El dragón rojo de Valgrant montado por Florina, llenaba el aire de fuego. Las líneas enemigas se rompía y de inmediato eran restauradas por más y más soldados. De una armada infinita.

_Quiero volver a reír con Sakura._

Kamil y Liceo se internaban en la multitud de enemigos, cada movimiento era un muerto más.

_Quiero cantar en el coro con mis amigas, quiero volver a nadar en el mar._

El corte mata demonios del ninja negro resonaba con furia, una ráfaga de viento destructor con la forma de un dragón. Una buena cantidad de enemigos se dedicaban solo a él.

_Quiero volver a ver a Akiko._

_Ikinokoritai_

Quiero sobrevivir,

_Ikinokoritai_

quiero sobrevivir,

_Mada ikite itaku Naru_

Siento como todavía quiero vivir

_Seiza no michibiki de ima, mitsumeatta_

Hasta que pueda mostrarme seria yo, no dormiré

_Korugane sempai._

_A pesar de la vida, de lo que ha pasado… sigo empeñada en regresar el tiempo. En volver a esos momentos en que estábamos juntos. Durante todo este tiempo, solo estuve esperando el momento de mi muerte para estar a tu lado._

_Pero me hice una promesa, de algo que quería hacer antes de morir._

_Me prometí que si alguien podía conocerme, con todos mis pecados y la oscuridad de mi alma. Que si alguien encontraba esa parte de mí que es capaz de amar. Y me miraba a los ojos, y me decía que me ama._

_Entonces yo decidiría vivir para esa persona._

_Aunque le perdiera de nuevo, aunque llorara nuevamente._

_Iba a creer que es posible ser feliz._

_Yo te amo, Korugane sempai, te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Pero ya no deseo más estar a tu lado._

_Ahora quiero encontrar mi camino quiero vivir, reír y llorar durante mucho tiempo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Quiero buscar mi razón._

Una joven de cabello largo y rosado con orejas de gato. Un hombre sin rostro que portaba un martillo. Presentes por la magia de su señora, uniéndose a la batalla.

_Te amo, Korugane sempai, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el corazón… pero… perdóname._

El león dorado y una jovencita de alas de murciélago salieron también a la batalla_._

_Nani shi ni umareta no_

¿Para qué he nacido?

_Nani shi ni koko ni iru_

¿Qué voy a hacer aquí?

_Pero voy a vivir._

_._

_._

_._

– Se nos acaban los soldados – decía Selene – diez mil soldados es una sola tarde. Hoy estas derrochando.

– Solo un poco más – mencionó Ishbal mirándose el brazo metálico. Una maquina extraña diferente a la de antes. El cual parecía extrañamente rígido, un poco sin vida y tal vez difícil de mover – Ya salen los últimos soldados y mi fuerza con ellos. Mientras avanza tú por mi arlequín.

.

.

.

Por primera vez parecía que comenzaba a flaquear la fuerza enemiga. Tal vez al ver destruidos a todos sus compañeros contra un enemigo imposible, contra un grupo que no se detendría. Había miedo en sus rostros, poco faltaba para que echaran a correr.

Momento de terminar con ellos.

Y tras de aquellos temerosos soldados, muy a lo lejos, Ishbal se mostraba arrogante como siempre. Tal vez se dispusiera a enfrentarlos tras agotarlos haciéndolos pelear contra sus mercenarios.

O tal vez algo más.

A la mente de Clef regresaron cosas de pronto, sucesos de cuando ayudó a los enemigos convertido en un esclavo. Y su rostro se llenó de terror.

– ¡Corran! – gritó a sus gentes dando la espalda al enemigo.

– Clef… –asustada, Marina trataba de acercarse.

– ¡Es una trampa! ¡Fue siempre una trampa! Váyanse, vámonos. ¡Abandonen las armas, dejen a los heridos! ¡CORRAN!

Desde la parte más alejada de la batalla, Ishbal chocó las palmas para tocar después el suelo. Cambiándolo, dibujando líneas de un inmenso círculo de transmutación. Un figura rara llena de curvas que recordaba levemente a una mariposa, que ocupaba todo el pueblo y terminaba cerca del castillo.

Un círculo de hechizo que les incluía a Marina y compañía también. Si se transmutaba lo que estaba dentro del círculo, ellos serían material para el hechizo.

El mago tenía razón.

Causando la histeria entre las gentes de Céfiro, escapando rumbo al castillo de manera desorganizada. Las líneas del suelo ya brillaban de un rojo intenso, rojo sangre. Marina, también contagiada de este miedo, corría con sus compañeros, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de Clef.

Quien se quedo atrás para comenzar también un hechizo. ¿Les protegía?

Tal vez el hechizo de Ishbal tardaba más de lo esperado, o era solo que se divertía verlos huir, hacerlos creer que podían ponerse a salvo. Clef ya era atacado por los enemigos envalentonados al verlos escapar. Defendido por un escudo de su magia mientras una luz azul brillaba entre sus manos.

Ella intentó ir a ayudarlo pero alguien la jaló de un brazo obligándola a seguir caminando.

La onda roja comenzó alrededor de Ishbal cubriéndolo todo, avanzando hacia ellos, destruyéndolo todo, "comiéndose" las cosas. Hasta chocar contra la estrella ardiente en el puño de Clef que le detenía. Gritando por la gran cantidad de energía usada, dándoles tiempo de ponerse a salvo, de sacar a los heridos.

Debía ayudarlo, Marina tenía que salvarlo pero le sujetaban para impedirle ir.

Con todos los soldados a salvo, incluyendo a los heridos y las princesas, solo era necesario salvar al mago negro. Más entrar en aquel hechizo significaba la muerte. Nada que hacer.

Durante un largo segundo los hechizos parecieron iguales en la batalla de magias, pero el brazo metálico del mago comenzó a resentir el esfuerzo. Desprendiéndose en sus partes móviles, perdiendo piezas ante el evidente esfuerzo del mago.

Hasta que no soportó más y el brazo se rompió en pequeñas piezas de una explosión, terminando de pronto el hechizo de Clef. Dejando a la energía roja avanzar nuevamente, destruyendo el lugar.

Gritos de sus compañeros, suplicas de Marina por salvarlos, pero entre ellos cayó de pronto el mago, como lanzado por un golpe.

Tomoyo realizó un gran esfuerzo salvándolo con los brazos invisibles de la furia para sacarlo del peligro. Se forzó a usar su magia para salvar algo sin destruirlo, algo que nunca había intentado.

El hechizó de Ishbal terminó entonces y una brillante chispa roja brillaba de manera furiosa en el aire, disipando una energía tremenda. Ishbal apareció de repente cerca de ellos, sujetando la piedra roja para incrustarla en el espacio de su brazo metálico de un movimiento suave. Con lo que su parte mecánica pareció despertar. Luces y movimiento de engranajes, recordaba al mismo tiempo a una compleja maquina futurista y una máquina de vapor semejante a una locomotora antigua.

– La fuerza de diez mil almas – decía el hechicero maligno mostrando tras de él al desierto en que se convirtió el pueblo. Tierra yerma y muerta sin siquiera las ruinas de las construcciones ni los cuerpos de los muertos. Todo, todo fue usado en la transmutación para construir una nueva piedra filosofal.

Clef se levantó, ayudado por su único brazo y su báculo de lanza.

– ¿Qué hiciste, monstruo?

– Pagué por la vida de cada uno de esos soldados y por fin pude aprovecharlos. Usé la energía que quedaba de sus vidas y toda la fuerza de sus almas para crear mi nueva piedra. Para el arma que me dará la destrucción de este mundo. ¿Y dónde está su paladín? ¿Tanto miedo tiene de mí que se esconde tras de elfos viejos y tullidos y niñas que cantan? ¿Tanto así es de cobarde? Su despertar y su muerte son necesarios para mis planes.

– ¡Te mataremos nosotros! – le contestó Marina.

Esto pareció molestarle a Ishbal.

– Lucy es casi un muerto, Sakura no tiene más sus cartas, Shaoran los ha abandonado y se encuentra bajo mi poder. Ustedes, todos ustedes nunca han hecho nada más que pelear detrás de un líder, más que esperar a que esa persona venga y luche y reciba las heridas y los salve a todos. Todos ustedes no han tenido nunca la fuerza para pelear por ustedes mismos aun para salvar sus vidas.

Les miraba de manera seria, haciendo a Marina sentirse extraña, recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en que se mantuvo tras de Lucy, solo ayudándola. Y al mirar a los demás, se dio cuenta de que había otros que también pensaban así.

– Y ahora que no tienen líderes, y ahora que han sido abandonados a sus propias fuerzas, no tienen más camino que rendirse. He aquí mi última oferta, aquí mi último trato: entréguenme a la maestra Sakura, a su guardián y al Alquiam para darle muerte. Y ustedes serán salvados y ustedes vivirán bajo mi dominio. ¡Ríndanse ahora que es la única opción que les queda, personajes secundarios de mi batalla!

Marina se adelantó levemente mostrando su espada.

– No necesitamos a nadie para ser fuertes. Aprendimos a pelear y podemos ganarte.

Tomoyo le acompañó con su bayoneta y su armadura de oro.

– Nuestras almas brillan con fuerza propia.

Korugane les siguió también su bella armadura negra.

– Solo ven e inténtalo.

– ¿Ese es entonces su deseo? ¿Morir protegiendo a extraños y al demonio negro que se niega a pelear conmigo? Muy bien, entonces, si él no viene a mí: voy a arrasarlo y destruirlo todo para obligarlo a regresar al campo de batalla. ¡Fuma! Mate a estos infieles y siga matando hasta que el Alquiam se digne a aparecer, destrúyalo todo, no deje nada vivo. Mientras tanto yo, voy a ir por mi arlequín.

El poderoso soldado de antes, ese al que no pudieron enfrentar en el interior del castillo, regresaba entonces para pelear. Y de repente el corazón de los guerreros se llenó de temor.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Miraba desde la ventana a donde Tomoyo luchaba, sorprendida de cómo su amiga despertó después de estar casi muerta, para ir a la batalla que ocurría en el exterior. No alcanzaba a distinguir la lucha por la distancia: pero la huida de los soldados y la gran luz roja de hacia poco la hacían sentir preocupada.

No sabía qué hacer, o como ayudar a su hermana o como salvar a los suyos.

Unos momentos antes, se asustó al escuchar a las sanadoras decir que Tomoyo no estaba respirando. Decir que se estaba muriendo y Sakura no pudo hacer más que mirarla sin poder hacer nada.

Y ahora su hermana estaba allá afuera luchando a pesar de su condición. No era como ella, era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Justo como lo decía Shaoran, con un alma tan poderosa.

Lee estaba cerca de ella, sujetando fuerte la espada cual si estuviera nervioso, tal vez deseaba unirse a la batalla del exterior. Pero se quedó a cuidarla y a impedirle ir con Tomoyo. Sakura no tenía sus cartas y como Ishbal se lo hizo ver aquel día con Walker, era necesario darse cuenta de cuando no se puede luchar.

Un sonido extraño por un lado para ver aparecer una navaja en su dirección.

Durante un corto instante pareció como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, dejándola apreciar cada detalle y cada brillo en el filo de aquella espada, hasta verla detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Walker sujetaba la navaja, dándole la espalda a Sakura. Enfrentando al grupo que recién llegaba. Ishbal seguido de unos pocos para hacer pelea dentro del palacio. La primera atacada era Sakura.

– Huy, que divertido. El fiel guardián como siempre cerca de su señora protegiéndola de todos. Siempre a su lado para que nada la lastime. Excelente soldado mi señor, ya tienes un arma, trata usarla contra nosotros: él es el objetivo, captúrenlo sin importar más.

Shaoran respondió al ataque con su magia mientras Walker usaba el arma recién obtenida. Todos los soldados estaban peleando en el exterior. Nadie dentro para ayudar a Shaoran y compañía. El mismo Ishbal se presentaba a la batalla. ¿Qué les esperaba entonces?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

No podía compararlo.

No había nada similar al poder de aquel enemigo, era como si demostrara el odio de dios en la fuerza de una sola persona. Era algo más allá de las fuerzas que puede tener un mortal. Ni los poderosos hechizos, ni las afiladas navajas, ni las titánicas fuerzas de los soldados podían siquiera molestarlo.

Era un monstruo, tal como lo fue Alquiam en su momento. Un ser que podía destruirlo todo solo con proponérselo… y ahora de verdad que deseaba hacerlo.

La maestra de cartas usaba todas sus habilidades mágicas tratando de contenerlo. Mientras Florina se atrevía a encararlo con su navaja. Resultando ilesa por muy poco pero sin poder lastimar en ningún momento.

Los poderosos generales de Paris habían caído ya. En otro intento desesperado los sirvientes de Kalgary fueron arrasados en un poderoso hechizo. Clef, aun con el brazo faltante, hacía lo posible en magia y combate.

Pero no estaban logrando nada, solo lo entretenían, evitaban que los matara. Y no podrían hacerlo por mucho tiempo, se enfrentaban a un monstruo.

Y tal vez solo existía una manera de combatir algo así.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Kohaku, el ángel de las alas blancas ya se mostraba en batalla. Pues no siguió a Tomoyo en la pelea del exterior, tal vez por órdenes de esta. Dirigiéndose a Ishbal con su lanza hecha de luz. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente la demonio de cabello rojo, aquella que consideraba su contraria.

Sakura trataba de llegar con el resto de los civiles para protegerse. ¿Cuáles eran las intensiones de Ishbal?

– Símbolo de los pecados de Clow – le decía el enmascarado a Walker – Aquel a quien la muerte es, si no, su alimento. Tu existencia se debe sacrificar para mis planes. Así que déjame ser yo quien acabe con tu miserable existencia.

La espada contra el brazo mecánico, magia para responder el ataque, y sumirlos en batalla personal.

– ¡Yo protegeré a la dueña del contrato!

– En mi poder se encontraba ese báculo y aun así me traicionaste. Perro maldito.

– No eres el que Clow eligió desde tanto tiempo antes.

– ¿Eso eres mi guerrero? ¿Solo un sirviente que sigue ordenes?

– ¡NUNCA! – reclamó Walker con furia haciendo brillar el símbolo de Clow sobre su pecho. Cual si le contuviera.

– Veo ahora la realidad, eres prisionero en tu propio cuerpo, obligado a una misión que no deseabas ni deseas.

La batalla se detuvo entre ellos, al parecer para hablar.

– Mi nombre no es Arthur – decía el castaño – Clow no es mi padre, no nací en Inglaterra ni fui abandonado por mi familia. Yo soy un homúnculo, nacido del fallido intento de darle vida de nuevo a un muerto.

– No eres persona, no mereces el nombre ni la bendición de dios de un alma. Solo eres un pecado más, la sombra de la locura de un hombre.

De pronto Walker se enfureció.

– ¡Pero él no lo entendía! – Atacando nuevamente – ¡Se empeñaba en llamarme así! ¡Arthur siempre! ¡Arthur una y otra vez! ¡Yo deseaba un nombre propio, una vida por mismo!

– Solo eras un sustituto – lo golpeó en la cara con la mano de carne y hueso, aprovechando para sacar una navaja de su brazo metálico.

– Y al intentar alejarme, al intentar huir… me puso esta maldición para obligarme a proteger al portador, para evitar que me fuera a buscar mi propia vida y mi propio destino.

Ishbal le esquivó de un movimiento rápido y le encajó la navaja en el torso.

– ¿Qué destino puede tener alguien como tú?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Fuma era el nombre de aquel guerrero, usaba dos espadas tan largas como la katana de Korugane y de mango muy elaborado. Lastimaba con ellas de forma terrible y con gran facilidad.

Parecían ser Clef y Korugane los únicos capaces de dar una batalla digna con su espada y magia respectivamente. Tomoyo y Florina también hacían su parte pero francamente superadas por aquel monstruo.

Pero, decidida a cambiar el rumbo de aquella batalla, la jinete de pegaso lanzó su navaja contra el enemigo logrando herirlo en un brazo, pero quedando así desarmada y siendo objetivo de un poderoso hechizo en respuesta. Una magia poderosa que se dirigió hacia ella destruyendo el suelo, sin darle tiempo de protegerse o correr.

¿Así terminaba el destino de Florina? ¿Iría ya a reunirse con su hermana? ¿La muerte de un guerrero? Solo le quedaba tratar de protegerse con los brazos y gritar esperando el golpe. Por fin vería a Sirene.

Una gran luz aun a través de tus parpados cerrados. Una sensación casi quemante… Pero no había dolor, no sentía nada más.

Un poderoso impacto con el cuerpo de Clef protegiendo a la jovencita recibiendo este todo el daño. Con una mirada furiosa hacia su enemigo durante todo ese segundo. Tras del cual cayó lentamente mientras Florina trataba de sujetarlo sin lograrlo.

Marina llegó rápido hasta él, sin pensar para tratar de ayudarlo. Ya en otras manos, Florina tomó la lanza del mago para regresar a la batalla.

– Clef…

– Ve por él – decía el mago en medio de un gran dolor. A Marina le recordaba aquella noche en que perdió el brazo.

– ¿Quién?

– El Alquiam… tráelo a que luche.

– Pero no está bien, no puede pensar.

– Tráelo – sacando una esfera negra del cinturón para dársela – que los monstruos se maten entre sí y nosotros acabaremos con el que salga vivo. No vamos a ganar nunca, tráelo aquí.

Y ella afirmó antes de usar la esfera mágica, rumbo a los calabozos del castillo.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Cuando Ishbal se alejó de Walker, con este seriamente herido, pareció entonces el final de la pelea. Pero de la herida surgieron chispas eléctricas de alguna magia extraña que cerraron de inmediato la herida. Magia de color rojo.

– ¿Cuántas vidas llevas dentro, monstruo?

– No fue mi deseo – respondió Walker sin enfrentarlo – Yo no quería que murieran todas esas personas. Yo no pedí devorar todas esas vidas y esas almas.

– Pero lo hiciste, y a pesar de todos tus pecados tienes la osadía de continuar vivo. Y al no ser persona no tienes derecho a desear la muerte.

– ¿Y quién te crees para venir a decírmelo? – enojado, el castaño sujetó de nuevo su espada para atacar.

– Yo soy el que abrirá el libro que dios sostiene en su diestra, el que abrirá los siete sellos y hará sonar las siete trompetas. Soy el cordero de los siete ojos y los siete cuernos: Soy el Ishbal y traigo para ti el castigo divino.

Un esquive rápido, un par de ataques y después se alejaron, respirando agitados.

– Mi preciado arlequín – dijo Ishbal – me eres necesario para abrir la puerta de las almas, para traer de regreso a esa persona. Ofrece en sacrificio tu existencia para ayudarme a cumplir mis planes. Eres la última pieza de mi plan.

– ¿Y si me niego?

– Ahí entonces morirá tu señora y nada puedes hacer para detenerme.

– Voy a destruirte.

– Ni con las miles de existencias que hacen funcionar tu corazón podrías enfrentarme.

Kohaku peleaba contra la mujer demonio. Mientras en un duelo de magia Shaoran detenía a Selene; la segunda de Ishbal. Sakura, sin armas ni magia, no podía más que observar y rezar para que todos estuvieran bien.

No quedaba nadie más en el lugar para defender a los civiles, todos los soldados salieron acompañando a Tomoyo a la batalla imposible. Solo Shaoran, Walker y el ángel. Pero estaban ya superados, no había forma de apoyar a Shaoran o salvar a Walker.

Una onda de energía roja voló de pronto hacia Ishbal, rompiendo el aire hasta llegar cerca de él. Donde se dio cuenta y de un fuerte golpe al aire su puño pareció explotar de magia, salvándolo.

– ¿Me traicionas? – mirando hacía la joven mujer demonio.

– Kohaku, ahora

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Ya frente a la prisión del demonio la jovencita se detuvo de pronto.

Solo un segundo atrás se sentía lista para llevarlo al campo de batalla y ahora no se atrevía a acercarse a la pared mágica que lo apresaba.

Este parecía mirarla a través de las minúsculas perforaciones de su casco. Preguntándose la razón de su presencia. Tal vez listo para convertirse en ese monstruo que tanto asustaba a la chica.

– Alquiam…

– Tengo miedo – respondió él como si descansara al decir aquello – no quería aceptarlo, pero tengo miedo a la muerte. Tengo miedo a dejar de existir. Ya no siento la desesperación por mis recuerdos contaminados, ya no siento el dolor por la muerte de Yuriko, ya no hay esperanza de tal vez salir vivo de esta pelea.

– Los demás te necesitan.

– Ni siquiera siento hambre o calor o el frío de este calabozo. Ni siquiera me duelen las cadenas como antes lo hacían siempre. Este cuerpo y esta alma… ya no le servirían a nadie.

– Tienes que venir conmigo.

Pareció que la escuchó entonces, razonando su petición.

Y de pronto se puso violento asustándola de manera terrible.

– ¡Y no hay peor miedo que el que se siente cuando ya no puedes sentir nada! – y de un movimiento desesperado se arrancó la máscara, lastimándose la mejilla pero quedando libre de una de sus prisiones. Con esos ojos de demonio, con ese gesto que decía: "quiero matar".

– Yo… yo…

Se acercó a la orilla de la pared mágica para mirarla fijamente.

Era un monstruo y todos sus instintos le ordenaban que huyera de él. Este puso una mano sobre la pared mágica, haciéndola brillar para impedirle salir.

– Tócame – y de pronto ya no era el monstruo. Si no un muchacho desesperado y lleno de miedo – Tócame solo un poco, como en Tokio cuando yo me sentía mal y el solo tomar tu mano me ayudaba a pensar. Y el simple olor de tu cabello era suficiente para hacerme creer que podía enfrentar al mundo entero.

– No hay tiempo, Clef y los demás están en peligro.

– ¿Y qué esperas que haga? – en el mismo tono de suplica – ¿Qué quieres de mi?

– Ven a pelear.

– ¿Y sabes lo que pasara si peleo?

– ¿Morirás?

– Lo último que me queda de alma se disolverá en el mar de rabia y dolor de mi interior. Morir… más que la muerte es lo que tú me pides.

.

.

.

/Florina/

A pesar de las heridas, el mago negro regresó a la batalla, usando su magia para protegerlos desde la retaguardia como los hechiceros de los grupos de viajeros. Aquellos que usan su magia para volver más fuertes a sus compañeros.

El ninja negro, Korugane, era ya el único que le presentaba verdadera batalla al enemigo. Solo él parecía interesarle. El resto solo estorbaba en esa pelea. Y a cada instante las sanadoras recibían más y más trabajo.

¿Qué era ese monstruo contra el que estaban peleando?

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Era tan extraño, pero parecía que ahora la joven demonio estaba de su parte. Parecía no pelear contra el ángel. Algo estaba pasando.

– ¿Me traicionas? – Preguntó el enmascarado con acento furioso – ¿Elegiste este momento para probar mi furia?

Ese brazo mecánico, portador de una extraña magia, los mantenía a raya. Controlaba muchos elementos y explosiones de viento. Extrañamente no buscaba a ningún enemigo, no trataba de destruirlos, algo quería mostrarles, probar algo.

– Maestra de cartas, Sakura Kinomoto. Cerca están mis planes de verse completados, y pocas cosas me hacen falta. Y en ese momento todos ustedes me serán inútiles y los matare para que no me sean un estorbo. Si quieres conservar la vida, si quieres serme útil, si quieres recuperar las cartas, toma mi mano y ven conmigo, Purifica para mis las plumas y te prometo que recuperaras todo aquello que has perdido. Todo.

– Pero…

Aun conservas el báculo de tus cartas y yo conservó todavía la carta de la esperanza. Apóyame en mi cruzada y serás salvada con todos tus compañeros. Y se te devolverá todo lo que perdiste, lo que lloras ahora. Ven y ayúdame, conviértete en mi aliada.

– No – respondió la joven de inmediato negando – Tú mientes, siempre mientes, siempre engañas y no voy a creerte.

Una reverencia de Ishbal similar a una burla.

– Será entonces, mi señora, esta la forma en la que sellas tu destino. Usare solo el pecado de Clow para cometer mis propias faltas. Y tu destrucción y tu muerte serán decisión tuya.

Llamó su espada con su magia para lanzarse a la pelea. Enfrentado por el ángel y el demonio listos para atacar.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– Son mi amigos – le decía Marina colocando delicadamente la mano sobre la pared mágica, en el mismo lugar que la mano de Alquiam. Quería hacer parecer que le escuchaba, pero lo único que podía sentir era miedo.

– ¿Y qué hay de mi? – suplicaba, ella no pudo aguantarle la mirada.

– No puedes dejarlos solos, no puedes abandonarlos.

A la joven le temblaban las manos de la desesperación. Cerca de ahí, los demás estaban en una batalla suicida contra un monstruo.

– Sálvalos, sálvalos… sálvalos.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta, regresando al centro de su prisión, el ruido de sus cadenas, en medio de tan absoluto silencio, parecía escandaloso.

– Me enseñaste muchas cosas cuando yo era una persona en Tokio. Las cosas más simples, los sentimientos más complejos – una sonrisa ligera – aunque nunca puede entender bien la red del metro, era tan complicado. Y yo no tenía manera de agradecerte. Lo único que tenía para pagarles era la poca magia que me quedaba, usarla para llevarlas a Céfiro siempre que quisieran, aunque con eso gastara mucha de mi falsa vida.

A pesar de que Marina quería interrumpirlo, pedirle de nuevo. No podía, algo, algo le parecía importante de entre aquellas palabras. Por lo que lo dejó continuar.

– Yo no quería enamorarme de ti, ni quería que sintiéramos nada por que no me consideraba digno de nadie. Pero al final cambié mi vida y comenzamos nuestra historia juntos. Y el amor es ese algo que te da la fuerza para enfrentarte a dios. Para crear y destruir mil mundos. Y yo siempre creí que significaba también el entregarlo el todo por el otro, como ya te lo entregué todo a ti. Y tú vienes a mí y sin la mejor duda me pides, me exiges, ¡Me ordenas que me arranque el alma para salvar a tu amado Clef! A tus queridos amigos. ¡De una manera tan egoísta que me destroza el corazón que ya no tengo! ¡Y si ese es el asunto yo también quiero jugarlo! Yo también puedo ser egoísta y negarme a mirar nada que no sea yo. Puedo decidir que no me importa quién muera mientras yo me encuentre bien.

Llena de una repentina decisión Marina atravesó la pared mágica para llegar junto a Alquiam. Lo tomó de una mano y la envolvió entre las suyas, mirando aquel contacto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Perdóname – le dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas – perdóname por ser así, perdóname por ser tan mala persona. Por cometer tantos pecados. Eras una buena persona en Tokio y cada vez que algo te pasaba, algo dentro de mí, algo muy profundo en mi corazón sentía dolor. Y ha seguido doliéndome durante todo este tiempo mientras veo como vas muriendo a pesar de que sigues de pie. – No lo miraba, no podía, no quería mirarlo – Yo me prometí que iba a devorar tus pecados, pero también tengo los propios para quemar mi alma. Y creo que el peor de todos es este, es pedirte, Alquiam, que por favor, vayas a morir para salvar a mis amigos.

– Yo…

– No creo que nadie haya pedido tanto antes, no creo que exista un pago por este deseo – ya lloraba abiertamente – Pero tengo que pedírtelo por que nadie más tiene la fuerza y ningún otro sacrificio haría diferencia… solo el tuyo.

Alquiam mencionó entonces con un tono pausado.

– Al Tashir Clef.

Y las cadenas se rompieron cual delicado cristal, dejándolo libre, dejándolo abrazarla. Parecía llorar, pero no lo hacía en realidad, tal vez ya no quería hacerlo… tal vez ya no podía. Solo apretarla fuerte contra su pecho.

– Por favor, por favor. Me enseñaste a amar, me dijiste que viviera y luchara siempre hasta el final. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viviera. Así que quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que todo se termine, hasta que mi vida se extinga. No me dejes solo, nunca más.

– Alquiam, los demás están en peligro.

– Solo un minuto, solo un minuto así. Quiero que la desaparecer de este mundo, cuando mi alma se apague, lo último que recuerde sea esta sensación, el tenerte entre mis brazos.

Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo. De pronto sentía que esto era lo importante, más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Y pudo sentir por un momento, que no era ella quien le calmaba, si no él a ella ante la enfermedad de su madre. De aquel entonces en que tuvieron que operarla y los números estaban en contra. Tanto que la mujer le dio entonces el anillo de la abuela. El que se supone vería hasta que se casara.

Por que esa ocasión Alquiam estuvo ahí y desde entonces siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Siempre.

Incluso ahora que aceptaba la extinción total, solo por que ella se lo pedía.

– Vamos allá – dijo él separándose y tomando la esfera negra que ella llevaba en la mano. Pues eran los objetos mágicos de Alquiam, que él usaba en lugar de los guantes como casi todos.

– Vamos – le acompañó ella.

– No uses la navaja.

– ¿Qué?

– No uses la navaja que te di. Tampoco dejes que la use Florina. Ya no hará lo de antes, aquel que me mate con ella será el nuevo Alquiam. Ocupara mi lugar. Dásela a Kamil, él que ha aceptado la oscuridad en su corazón. Déjalo ser la prisión del dios de la destrucción. Destruye después su cuerpo y enciérrenlo. Será fácil con el poder que tienen.

– Pero él…

– Hay que sacrificar vidas – interrumpió Alquiam – para salvar a los demás se debe hacer un pago equivalente.

Y de pronto estaban en el exterior, donde la pelea se detuvo al verlo. Sin armadura ni armas, solo su uniforme de instituto de Tokio. Con una cortada en la mejilla al arrancarse el casco. El "monstruo" del bando de los buenos.

De inmediato se dirigió a Clef y con un hechizo sencillo le reparó el brazo destrozado. Tal vez alquimia, tal vez magia.

– Apártense – le dijo y después invocó sus espadas. Una espada única de hoja muy ancha que de un raro movimiento separó en dos más delgadas. Enfrentó después la mirada del enemigo.

"Sabes lo que va a pasar" – le decía aquel ser herido lleno de vendas al oído. No estaba ahí, no era real. Solo vivía dentro de su mente pero su cordura que fallaba se lo mostraba como si de verdad existiera.

– Conozco las consecuencias – le respondió en voz baja mientras avanzaba.

"Si ganas o pierdes, todos ellos van a morir. Y muchos más después de eso. ¿Eso quieres?"

– No existe otro camino.

"Y tu sed de sangre será inmensa y tu odio te volverá más fuerte y volverá más fuerte tu odio, en una espiral sin fin."

– Ellos lo detendrán antes.

"La bestia dentro de ti lleva tanto tiempo encerrada. ¿Quieres soltarla?

– Quiero hacerlo.

"Muere contento entonces, Tashir, hijo del herrero, Alquiam Kagoru, nieto de aquella anciana"

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó claro al enemigo.

– Mi nombre es Fuma, sirvo al señor Ishbal por el poder de los reyes. Así que no hay gema negra que puedas destrozar. Yo soy el Kamui del cielo, el que tiene el poder de dios para destruir el mundo.

– En ese caso yo seré el Kamui de la tierra. El que tiene el poder de dios para defenderlo – alistando las navajas.

Un escudo mágico de las espadas de Alquiam. Idéntico a los que usaba Ishbal. No los dejaría entrar, no los dejaría arriesgarse.

_Fui un tonto, un completo tonto y no puedo creer que hasta ahora me dé cuenta._

El inicio de la batalla de espadas, primero era medir la habilidad del enemigo.

_Si algo aprendí a lo largo de este tiempo, el equivalente a mil vidas mortales, fue que todo debe terminar, que todo cambia: las personas deben morir algún día, los imperios caen y otros se construyen sobre sus ruinas. Civilizaciones enteras se pierden entre las arenas del tiempo. Todo debe terminar._

Un golpe de magia evitado con un portal y un contraataque bajo tratando de cortar al torso.

_Pero seguía aferrado a aquellos días que perdí. Deseando con tanta fuerza regresar a pesar de que aquello terminó. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Teniendo tantas cosas y viviendo solo por añorar aquellas que había perdido._

Un movimiento de tierra haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero alcanzó a recuperarse antes del siguiente ataque.

_Era tan divertido estar con los amigos. Como quisiera volver a jugar basquetbol con ellos. Cantar en la playa, beber refrescos mientras hablamos de deportes. O cuando íbamos a espiar a los vestidores de las chicas y lo único que ganábamos eran golpes y castigos. Quiero volver a eso._

Una navaja de luz cortante de Alquiam esquivada con facilidad.

_Trabajar en el restaurante, esforzarse por lograr algo. Tal vez no tenía mucho, pero el departamento era un lugar tranquilo, un lugar bonito. Donde se escuchaban cantar a los pájaros y convivía con los vecinos. Un barrio agradable donde se veían niños jugar en las calles. Un lugar… mi lugar._

Un instante del choque de espadas. Cruzarse con gran velocidad dando muchos golpes continuos sin acertar.

_Yuriko siempre tan linda, por que a pesar de todo me gustaban esas atenciones conmigo. Me hacía sentir bien que alguien pudiera quererme así. Que alguien se tomara tantas molestias para estar conmigo. Que me amara de forma tan desinteresada, ese ángel que ya no está._

Alquimia cambiando el suelo para atacar a Fuma. Quien respondió con un golpe de viento que le hizo al muchacho chocar contra su barrera.

– No está bien – mencionó Clef.

_Yo tenía una vida, tal vez no era la mejor de todas pero era mía. Y en ella tenía sueños e ilusiones y esperanzas y anhelos. Había cosas malas, pero también cosas buenas. Noches de preocupación y otras muy tranquilas. Atardeceres nublados y amaneceres llenos de luz hermosa. Lo tenía yo todo… todo lo que pude desear en mil vidas mortales._

Un corte al brazo de Alquiam, contestado con un fuerte golpe al estomago de su oponente. Esperaba la navaja y descuidó así el otro puño.

– ¿Qué pasa Clef? – le preguntó Marina.

_Y todo, todo lo despreciaba solo por que ella no estaba a mi lado. Todo me parecía insignificante solo por que Marina ya no me amaba. Si hubiese aceptado la realidad: que ella no sentía nada por mí y que tal vez nunca volvería a hacerlo. Todo hubiese sido más fácil. Todo hubiese sido igual a cuando llegue a ese mundo por primera vez._

Magia por parte de Fuma, Alquiam levantó un escudo mágico y cruzó las espadas al frente a modo de defensa. Pero esta no resistió haciéndolo recibir el poderoso impacto, resultando muy lastimado.

Pero su mirada seguía siendo fiera y decidida para la batalla.

_Me aferré a un imposible y me volví ciego a todo aquello que me rodeaba. Seguía teniendo todo, pero yo solo deseaba una cosa. El desear lo imposible, un sentimiento, una obsesión que siempre critiqué en los mortales._

Varios golpes seguidos por parte de Fuma haciéndolo retroceder. Estaba de nuevo en una batalla imposible. Como aquella vez en Tokio contra la mujer de los demonios de sombras. No iba a ganar y no era tan fuerte como todos decían que era en realidad.

¿Dónde estaba el gran demonio que todos temían y odiaban? El poder de sus recuerdos olvidados.

O tal vez ese Alquiam nunca existió.

_Y a pesar de la necesidad de pelear, de todo lo que está en juego en esta pelea, de lo que tengo que proteger… no puedo desear la muerte, no puedo correr de bruces a la destrucción de mi alma. Por que nadie vivo, nadie que tenga deseos de vivir puede desear la muerte._

– ¡Pelea Alquiam! – le gritaba Marina.

– Ya no puedo – alcanzó él a murmurar antes de que le atravesaran el torso con una navaja. Consiguiendo zafarse rápido de esta pero con una herida muy fuerte al hacerlo.

Ahora en retirada, el campeador del equipo resultó ser solo una farsa, y el enemigo era demasiado fuerte.

Intentó frenarlo una vez mas pero no logró nada y al tratar de defenderse, Alquiam perdió una de sus espadas y se vio atrapado en una vorágine de ataques. De navajas que corrían una y otra vez hacía él y que no dejaban de llegar. Un y otra vez evitadas ligeramente por su única arma.

_Me ha derrotado_

Un golpe para terminar de desarmarlo y una sucesión de estocadas difíciles de ver por su rapidez.

Tras de eso, Alquiam cayó lentamente al suelo sin que las piernas pudieran sujetarlo. Siete poderosas estocadas, siete cortes causándole un terrible daño a ese cuerpo que no era humano. Ya extrañamente, casi no sangraba, ni siquiera dolían.

Tan mala era ya la conexión ente su cuerpo y su alma que no podía sentir como mataban su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo.

No moriría rendido, nunca se dejaría caer mientras le quedara vida. Así que ganándose el terrible dolor que antes ignoraba, hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse. Para colocar los puños bajo la barbilla y enfrentar a la muerte de pie.

De nada servía ese tonto intento contra la navaja enemiga, su puño desnudo contra un par de espadas forjadas para los dioses. Siento evitado de manera tan sencilla y de un movimiento elegante, cortado en el corazón.

Fuma se alejó entonces de él, creyéndolo caer… pero no cayó. La sangre de su pecho deseó brotar fuertemente de la herida pero solo por un instante, un momento tras de lo cual terminó todo en él. Desvaneciendo la barrera mágica que protegía a sus compañeros.

Florina quiso acercarse pero Robín, el joven del hacha la detuvo.

– Ya es tarde – le dijo – Esta muerto. Murió de pie, bajo un cielo rojo, se cumplió la profecía.

Y la magia del olvido de Alquiam se terminó de pronto y algo pareció romperse dentro de la mente de Marina.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Shaoran consiguió librarse de su oponente para atacar a Ishbal con magia de rayos, pero una barrera mágica le evitó y con mucha energía roja le respondieron el ataque. Energía que se sentía como un grito de angustia en el corazón de los entrenados en magia.

El poder de Ishbal era tan desagradable como escuchar y sentir a alguien sufrir.

En un ataque, la joven demonio alcanzó a golpearle, haciéndolo distraerse y un poderoso golpe de viento de Shaoran lo mandó chocar contra el final del pasillo. No era invencible.

Este se levantó dolorido por el golpe y batallando para hacer reaccionar su brazo metálico. Al parecer dañado con el golpe presentaba fallos. Con movimientos muy torpes y bruscos parecía tener algún engrane roto.

Gritó con enojó y comenzó a correr hacía ellos, dispuesto a atacar.

Pero desapareció de pronto.

En menos de un parpadeo apareció entre ellos levantando a la demonio pelirroja por el cuello con su mano metálica, y describiendo después un amplio arco con la izquierda, se la encajó de repente en el pecho a la mujer.

Tal vez era magia, pero no pareció lastimarla, atravesándola con tal facilidad, sin herida ni sangre, como hundirse en la arena. Sacando del interior de esta una brillante luz plateada que encerró en su mano hasta parecer extinguirla.

Y el cuerpo de la demonio se rompió en miles y miles de fragmentos como la ceniza de un cigarrillo. Nada de ella quedo de ella, esparcida el viento.

Llena de horror indescriptible Sakura no alcanzó a decir nada ante esto. Una manera terrible de matar a una persona, acababan de perder a alguien de una manera tan sencilla.

Una poderosa explosión de magia envió a todos en la pelea a golpear contra la pared, hasta a su propia compañera. Aprovechando aquel momento para sujetar a Shaoran del cuello y levantarlo. Mientras describía un amplio arco con la izquierda.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

El chico estaba sentado en el césped leyendo un libro como últimamente siempre se le veía. Seguro algo de matemáticas o una novela de un inglés muerto hacía siglos. Tenía unos gustos tan raros.

– Hola – le saludó ella inclinándose desde la espalda del muchacho. Dejando caer su largo cabello como una cascada sobre el libro.

– Hola – sonrió Alquiam – te esperaba más tarde – para después besarla.

– Traje comida ¿Qué te parece un picnic justo aquí?

_Este es mi novio y su nombre es Alquiam, Parece un extranjero normal, pero no lo es._

– Son de atún que rico.

– Espera, traje platos y cubiertos. Sírvete primero.

– Le quitas todo lo divertido a comer fuera de casa.

_Todos tenemos un pasado pero el de él es un tanto difícil y hasta hace poco seguía preocupándose mucho por ello. Pero poco a poco hemos luchado juntos para ganarnos un presente, un presente para los dos. _

La chica se le acercó de pronto con mirada acusadora.

– Tienes algo que decir – señalándole.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre lo sabes? – el muchacho de cabello rubio dudaba entre reír o enojarse y de pronto pareció un tanto más serio – Estaba pensando… estuve pensando mucho sobre eso de estudiar medicina.

– ¿Y qué pasa?

– Comienzo a dudarlo.

_Todos tenemos cosas en el pasado que quisiéramos olvidar. Cosas que nos avergüenzan. Pero él… a lo largo de su vida a cometido muchos pecados, tanto que durante un tiempo pensó que no tenía derecho a ninguna felicidad. Y siempre se pasaba buscando la manera de compensar el mal que causó._

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

– Tal vez… sea profesor, después de todo, me gustan las matemáticas.

– Que por cierto yo odio. Pero si eso te hace feliz es el camino que deberías tomar.

Y una sonrisa de Alquiam bastaba para terminar la charla. Por que eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar de ella.

_Cambió mucho desde que llegó a este lugar y ahora es una buena persona. Hasta pensaba hacerse medico para ayudar a la gente. Pero ese no es su deseo verdadero, tengo que apoyarlo mucho para que pueda ver su propio corazón._

– Vamos al cine, ¿te parece?

Esto no pareció agradarle mucho al muchacho.

– Ya no tengo mucho dinero.

– Yo pago.

– Pero…

– Ya hablamos de eso, no vamos a discutir otra vez por una tontería.

A lo que él bajó los hombros.

– Está bien, vamos al cine.

_¿Qué por que me gusta? Bueno… no sabría decirlo bien. Antes, cuando era "malo", le tenía yo bastante miedo. Pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido y la persona que es ahora…Creo que es por su forma de ser, por que es una persona que desea que yo sea feliz sobre cualquier otra cosa. Alguien que es capaz de renunciar a todo, hasta a nuestro destino juntos para que yo sea feliz. Creo que es imposible no querer a alguien así._

Un sonido muy fuerte tras de ella, un auto se salió del camino para estrellarse junto a un árbol, había mucha conmoción y gente corriendo hacia allá. Marina volteó a ver a su novio quien comía un emparedado con una calma infinita.

– ¿Le pusiste algo más al atún? Sabe muy bien.

Ella intentó sonreír por el chiste.

– Ve allá.

– Pero… tú dijiste…

– No importa, ve.

Este sonrió y se levantó rápido.

– Pero ten cuidado – le advirtió ella cuando Alquiam ya corría en dirección contraria al accidente.

_Como dije antes, no es un extranjero normal, es un mago de un mundo diferente. Lo conocí hace tiempo en un viaje a ese lugar._

Un ángel negro llegó volando y bajó cerca del choque desapareciendo sus alas. De un movimiento de su mano el fuego del motor se extinguió dejándolo acercarse.

_Y como dije antes también, hace lo que puede por ayudar a la gente usa su magia para salvar las personas. Y a veces se mete en riesgos muy tontos, yo misma le tuve que dar esa máscara para que no mostrara la cara por toda la ciudad mientras hace sus rescates._

Solo con las manos, protegidas tras su armadura de acero negro, dobló y después rompió la parte superior del auto, las personas estaban atrapadas.

_Es alguien gentil, aunque casi siempre lento para comprender muchas cosas. Pero se ha ganado el afecto de los cercanos a él por el afecto que muestra hacia los demás. Por el verdadero interés que muestra en las demás personas_

Ya comenzaba a sacar a los heridos dejándoselos al resto de la gente mientras se concentraba en doblar y romper.

_Estoy segura de que ha sufrido mucho, de que el destino lo obligó a pagar todas sus culpas y este es ahora su paraíso. Claro que siempre piensa que no se merece todo esto. Pero ahí entro yo para hacerle disfrutar del presente. Por que el día de hoy es lo único que de verdad tenemos, lo único que de verdad nos pertenece._

Ayudaba a los heridos mientras esperaban la ambulancia.

_Yo lo quiero y él me quiere a mi… y no sé lo que nos depare el futuro pero quiero creer que vamos a enfrentarlo juntos. Que vamos a estar juntos durante un largo tiempo._

Ya llegaba la ayuda por lo que el tipo de la armadura se alejó para mostrar de nuevo sus alas y con ellas elevarse en el aire hasta perderse de vista. A los pocos minutos, Alquiam llegó caminando a paso tranquilo.

– ¿Qué pasó, un choque?

Ella volvió a sonreír y lo besó en la mejilla.

– Lo hiciste bien. ¿Qué tal si terminamos de comer en la plaza de aquí cerca. Ya se terminó el té.

– Vamos allá.

_Tengo la esperanza de que va a encontrar la verdadera felicidad, y de que voy a poder compartirla con él._

_._

_._

_._

_/Sakura Kinomoto/_

Una navaja de pronto al rostro del hechicero maligno, alcanzando este a salvarse por muy poco. Pero la fina punta de la navaja atravesó la capucha de tela. Soltó a su prisionero para cubrirse la cara con ambas manos e intentar alejarse. ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Quién entraba en la batalla?

De entre sus ropas encontró la máscara de porcelana con su mismo símbolo y se la colocó sobre la cara sosteniéndola con una mano.

¿Sakura? ¿La maestra de cartas? Sujetando una fina espada de esgrima con el símbolo de la estrella en la empuñadura, su báculo que ahora era una espada, cambiado por la fuerza de su voluntad.

Sin el brazo metálico funcionando se encontraba en desventaja, no podía defenderse con la fuerza necesaria. Sumado a que en su último ataque venció también a su compañera con lo que estaba solo.

Por lo que frente a él levantó una barrera mágica que le permitía ver a sus enemigos a salvo, sujetándose la máscara contra la cara.

– Ya se terminó todo, ustedes y sus mundos son los sacrificios para obtener mis deseos. Pronto, mis señores, muy pronto, en la próxima vez que nos veamos, serán muertos.

Dándose la vuelta desapareció del lugar llevándose a su compañera. Lo obligaron a irse, ganaron.

– Tomoyo – dijo de pronto Sakura – Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Los recuerdos olvidados regresaban en poderosos torrente a la mente de Marina. Las peleas en contra de Alquiam y a su lado, todos los sentimientos de aquellos momentos, las palabras con sus amigos y compañeros. Las lagrimas, las risas, el miedo y el regocijo, el tiempo en Tokio deseando volver.

El regreso a otra lucha terrible pero también todos los amigos que tuvieron ahí. Todo lo que ella y sus amigas cambiaron por dentro y fuera de sus corazones, lo que las volvió diferentes; tal vez más fuertes, pero también más sensibles al dolor ajeno.

Y el tiempo con Alquiam.

Todos esos momentos, todos esos sentimientos, esa tarde en el parque grabada a fuego en su mente como el momento en que él aprendió a buscar, por fin, su propia felicidad. Su camino que debería hacerle feliz.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse e todo aquello? ¿Cómo se le podían arrancar a alguien todas esas cosas del corazón y este pudiera seguir sintiendo algo más? Ahora entendía todo ese dolor de después de perder los recuerdos, no era el deseo de regresar a Céfiro, no era el ansia de ver a Clef. Era el hueco en su corazón que extrañaba esa calidez junto a Alquiam.

Ese sentimiento.

Y ahora esa parte de Marina parecía llorar por lo que le estaba pasando a Alquiam.

No…

Siempre había estado llorando y gritando y suplicando hacer algo por él, por ese al que amaba. Por que detrás de aquel muro de olvido tan poderoso aun podía escucharse.

El corazón se le rompía con todo ese sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo propio, al mismo tiempo ajeno.

– ¡ALQUIAM! – gritó con desesperación.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– ¿Ya estoy muriendo? – se preguntaba sumergido en un mundo oscuro y sin fin.

– Es imposible seguir existiendo con tanto daño, tu cuerpo muere y conoces el destino tras de eso. – respondió el ser herido y cubierto de vendas con su voz llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

– Creo que está bien.

– "¿Por qué no luchar con todas tus fuerzas?"

– Hace tiempo alguien me enseño que nadie vivo pude desear la muerte. Al parecer soy un ser vivo después de todo.

Una risa del herido.

– "No eres nada, pero aquí se termina otro ciclo. Y otro sueño eterno por delante. ¿Está bien lo que a ellos les pase?"

– Ya no depende de mí, ya no puedo ayudarlos – Alquiam se miraba las manos.

– "¡No importa lo que les pase?"

– Ya no.

– "Ni siquiera a ella. A la pelirroja a la que le hiciste la promesa. A la persona por la que comenzaste esta cruzada."

_Toma, feliz san Valentín._

– Yo…

_Tú eres un buen chico, estoy segura de que Marina estará feliz de salir contigo._

– Pero ella me odia

_El doctor me dijo que descansara, pero quería ver como estabas._

– Yo destruí su vida.

_¡Tú eres una buena persona! No debes hablar así de ti._

– Yo se lo quite todo.

_Tal vez no tengo mucho tiempo, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes pedirme ayuda. Siempre estoy para los amigos._

– No tengo derecho a existir después de destruir a Lucy con mis propias manos.

_No digas eso… yo me preocupo por ti._

El herido se le acercó lentamente para decirle como si fuera algo secreto.

– "Va a morir, lo sabes bien: ella será destruida por el enemigo, ella terminara su vida por qué no pudiste salvarla. Pero eso no importa., ¿Verdad?"

– A ella no.

– "Por que los abandonaste a todos, decidiste morir antes de sacrificar tú alma."

– ¡NUNCA A LUCY!

– "Muestra entonces, dragón de Calgary, déjame ver que tan grande es tu fuerza de voluntad."

.

.

.

/Florina/

El demonio enemigo ya se acercaba de nueva cuenta a ellos, después de acabar con el maestro con sorprendente facilidad. Era un monstruo y el Alquiam estaba tan mal desde el inicio. El proteger a la guerrera del agua fue lo que terminó destruyéndolo. Lo que le quitó la fuerza. Aquel soldado, solo le demostró su propia debilidad.

Y ahora su paladín estaba muerto.

Y ahora ellos eran los siguientes.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam – mencionó aquel bajando el brazo en alto dese su último golpe.

Fuma detuvo su avance y regresó a él su atención, lo consideraba vencido un segundo antes, tal vez destrozando su cuerpo por completo, tal vez rompiéndolo en trozos y esparciéndolos al viento por fin podría darle muerte.

– Dragón de Calgary es mi rango… el fénix negro que renace de las cenizas de aquello que ha destruido. Y acepto a la oscuridad dentro de mi alma, como compañera, señora y sirviente.

– ¿Regresas de la muerte?

– Que la destrucción me de fuerzas y se convierta en mi meta y orden. Morirás primero de entre muchos.

Fuego negro cubrió sus manos, lanzándose a la batalla, protección que le dejaba evitar la espada contraria. Fuego negro que crecía a cada instante alimentándose de su fuerza interior.

Y Fuma parecía confundido por esto, por la fuerza que su oponente mostraba de forma tan repentina. Había ya sido vencido con facilidad, ¿De dónde entonces obtenía todo ese poder?

Alquiam se alejó un poco para poder hacer su magia, extendió los brazos y se cubrió con el fuego negro de antes obteniendo con ello una nueva armadura. Aquella protección de metal plateado que recordaba a un fénix, sus protecciones de paladín.

Y parecía más alto, y parecía más fuerte y tras las rendijas de su máscara vislumbraban una figura furiosa. Sus espadas gemelas de nuevo en las manos, de regresó a la pelea.

Era el mismo de los recuerdos olvidados aquel guerreo enloquecido por la batalla, que peleaba sin impórtale el dolor o las heridas, que gritaba retando al enemigo y repitiendo lo que parecían frases religiosas. Ese que parecía estar disfrutando la pelea y al mismo tiempo sufriendo por ella.

Un ser cuya cordura estaba ya extinta.

La magia de ambos guerreros estaba destruyendo el área cercana al castillo, en definitiva la pelea entre dos dioses.

Un golpe terrible al rostro de Alquiam rompiéndole una parte de la máscara y haciéndolo dolerse mucho. Momento en que el oponente aprovechó para herirlo en el torso. A pesar de la armadura, esta no representaba mucha protección contra el filo directo de aquellas navajas.

Sujetó de pronto la hoja enemiga cual si deseara arrancársela de las manos a pesar de estar atravesándole el estomago.

– Y observa mi nombre, por que por miles será cantado. Con la espada de mi boca heriré de muerte a los hombres pues no les traigo la paz si no la guerra.

Se arrancó la hoja del cuerpo y con el mismo movimiento golpeó al enemigo alejándolo de él, colocando después las manos al frente, queriendo sujetar algo invisible, iniciando un hechizo.

Un vació de repente, como si todo fuese jalado a ese punto entre sus manos, una gran cantidad de viento. ¿Un portal hacía otro lugar? ¿Lo necesitaba para el hechizo?

Fuma atacó con otro hechizo pero no consiguió herirlo, algo estaba haciendo el Alquiam. Algo quería hacer.

Mostraba fuerza, mucho esfuerzo hasta mostrar un pequeño punto brillante ante las manos.

– Está creando una estrella – decía Clef acercándose apoyado en su báculo – con la fuerza de ese cuerpo, la protección de su armadura y su magia de oscuridad quiere imitar la forma en la que se crea el universo.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué?

– La muerte de una estrella, ese momento en que libera toda su energía, aun si solo es una pequeña estrella entre las manos de un hombre, significa toda su energía en un instante, una explosión que todo lo destruye. La fusión única entre la luz y la oscuridad, un hechizo para crear una estrella, hecho solo con oscuridad.

La navaja de Fuma directo a Alquiam, su hechizo aun no estaba listo, por lo que no podría defenderse, le tenía a merced. A no ser por la espada de Marina que llegó de repente para defenderlo.

Molesto por el impedimento, Fuma levantó su segunda navaja para atacarla a la cara y luego ser defendida a su vez por el báculo de navaja y la larga katana de dragón plateado.

Solo necesitaban el tiempo para terminar el hechizo y ellos se lo darían, sin poder vencer al monstruo, solo debían distraerlo.

Ella misma recibió una herida en el hombro mientras trataba de defenderse, trataba de mantenerse en la batalla a pesar de ese sentimiento de huida, de ese sentimiento de correr para conservar la vida.

A pesar de sus poderosos apoyos, el poderoso Ninja y el mago inmortal, era claro que no iban a ganarle, no había oportunidad. La espada de Marina se abrió por la mitad mientras ella atacaba de tajo.

– ¡Ejecución de aurora! – gritó mientras lanzaba la ráfaga de aire congelante y poderoso. Su ataque más destructivo que el enemigo recibió con sus espadas evitándolo de manera simple a pesar del congelamiento a su alrededor. Ni siquiera eso lograba inmutarlo.

Fue un movimiento repentino que la chica sintió a sus espaldas, como el Alquiam se acercaba saltando sobre ella y sumiendo el mundo entero en un extraño y denso silencio. Llevando entre sus manos algo que parecía un sol negro y mirando directo al enemigo.

Se agachó ligeramente para evitar la espada al rostro y pareció golpear con ambas manos al torso del enemigo en un ataque directo.

La explosión que se sintió después fue de una fuerza terrible, haciéndole a Marina perder pie y protegerse del fuerte sonido y la cegante luz, toda la energía de una estrella en un instante.

Y al despejarse la explosión ambos combatientes seguían en el lugar, mirándose fijamente pareciendo desear atacar. Pero ninguno se movía.

– ¿Luz de oscuridad? – preguntó Fuma, calmando el gesto de su mirada.

– Sin la oscuridad, la luz no tendría razón de existir.

Y Fuma sonrió antes de caer de rodillas y desaparecer en uno de los portales. Derrotado por Alquiam quien tampoco tenía buen aspecto. Las protecciones del cuerpo habían casi desaparecido y le quedaba poco más que el casco roto y las botas.

Se giro a mirarlos, sujetándose el estomago y respirando agitado. No era el Alquiam que conocía, era un adulto joven de cuerpo fuerte, diferente al desgarbado joven de Tokio. Una figura tan diferente.

Florina se acercaba ya, desenfundando el cuchillo que llevaba al cinto.

– Deja esa navaja – le dijo Alquiam sin mirarla – No es necesaria.

– ¿Maestro?

Se miraba las manos, cual si fuese la primera vez que las encontrase.

– Mi mente, por alguna razón, sigue existiendo. No entiendo cómo pero sigo coherente y pensando. Mi mente se encuentra completa. No lo entiendo, debió quemarse en ese momento… y sin embargo sigo vivo, no tiene sentido – pareció hablar de una broma o algo gracioso.

– ¿Estás vivo? – preguntó Clef sin dejar el báculo, mostrando el filo.

– Hace mucho que no sentía mi mente en tan buen estado… pero este no es momento para alegrarse – levantó una mano para dibujar un círculo con sus esferas mágicas. Un portal con una imagen conocida para una chica del lugar.

– ¡Tokio! – dijo Marina acercándose.

– Ishbal no tiene ya el poder para detenerme ni evitar mi magia. Si deseas irte a tu mundo, este es tu camino. Yo aun tengo que destruir a mi enemigo.

Japón, su mundo por fin. ¡Tokio!

Y la entrada libre para irse, para liberarse de ese mundo de pesadilla y regresar a su vida de antes, antes de que comenzara aquella aventura.

Pero miró a los ojos a sus compañeros y solo pudo negar.

– Todavía tenemos batalla por delante – dijo – Todavía no puedo irme.

El portal se cerró dejando a Alquiam descansar.

– Clef, sana y prepara a tu gente, Ishbal no puede evitar que lo encuentre, vamos a destruirlo. Apenas repare mi armadura partiremos. Ese mago va a morir este mismo día.

Y se retiró a paso lento rumbo al interior del castillo.

Seguía siendo si compañero, aun podía pelear e iba a usar toda esa fuerza para destruir al enemigo.

Había una posibilidad de ganar.


	29. Cap 28 A la batalla

**Capitulo 28: A la batalla**

La verdad y el conocimiento es lo único que puede liberar el alma de los hombres.

Yo: Ilstar de Kalamaría, hijo de Mairere, profesor del instituto de Crameria, poseedor del título de la pluma dorada por la sociedad de historiadores de Carmín.

En mi nombre y con mi valía de por medio garantizo que todos los hechos plasmados en el siguiente documento son ciertos y han sido observados por mi persona y aquellos que me asisten.

Esta es la crónica de la última batalla del Alquiam sobre la tierra de Céfiro el día primero de la tercera luna del decimo sexto año de la era de Esmeralda.

Y que los dioses me escuchen.

Habiendo ya recuperado las fuerzas y su magia antigua, alejado por fin de la locura que a su alma consumía; el Alquiam ha tomado la decisión de seguir a su enemigo hasta lo profundo de su escondite para tener un último duelo.

El grupo de la luz, enemigos de la serpiente negra preparan sus armas y cumplen con sus sagrados ritos de guerra a las afueras del gran castillo de Céfiro. Hay miedo en los ojos y los corazones de los guerreros, pero también están llenos de la valentía que se necesita para entregar la vida en una pelea. Victoria o muerte pues saben que no existirá otro momento para la batalla, aquí se termina todo, los dioses les han entregado una última oportunidad.

Un poco lejos de los demás se encuentra Alquiam acompañado de sus tres seguidores, les prepara para la batalla, incendia sus almas con el deseo de la guerra.

– Tomoyo – le dice a la joven hechicera con armadura de virgo – Tú, la maga más fuerte en este grupo, tú, mi pequeña reina. Te pregunto ahora: ¿Pelearas?

– Voy a pelear – respondió ella llena de decisión sujetando fuerte su bayoneta.

– Florina, princesa de pegasos, de entre las más bellas, la más poderosa, ¿Lucharas a mi lado?

– Hasta la muerte mi señor.

– Kamil, Mi poderoso soldado, portador de la furia sagrada. ¿Estás dispuesto a entregar tu vida en esta batalla?

– Desde siempre maestro.

Se giró para verlos mostrando orgulloso su armadura plateada de fénix, el símbolo del paladín de la destrucción.

– Shaoran ha sido capturado por el enemigo y este no lo entregará fácilmente. Se ha perdido y lo único que podemos hacer es liberarlo, la muerte es un destino preferible a vivir bajo el dominio del enemigo.

Sus alumnos no le respondieron pero en el alma de la pequeña reina, Tomoyo, se sentía el pesar ante estas palabras. Matar al Shaoran. No era el joven que ella conocía pero aun así le preocupaba la situación.

Era un sentimiento insoportable.

Luchó por despejar su corazón de aquellas tribulaciones pues era el momento de la batalla y en ello debía concentrar toda su atención.

Mientras, y a la distancia, la guerrera del agua parece confundida con los recuerdos recién recuperados, por los dos pasados que se encuentran tan diferentes e imposibles de existir dentro de ella.

¿Cuánto más se sentiría así? Sentimientos que no eran de ella, sentimientos que no recordaba y una parte de si misma no deseaba.

Dentro de su corazón siente el nerviosismo de sus compañeros, deseosa de algún rito o símbolo que les devuelva la fuerza y la confianza de antes. Pero han perdido en tantas ocasiones, les faltan tantos de sus compañeros y sus corazones han sentido tantas cosas.

También en su corazón habita el pesar por su compañera, la guerrera mágica del viento. Pues esta perdió anteriormente el arco con el que peleaba y desde entonces no se le veía hacer magia. El alguna ocasión la guerrera del fuego perdió su espada y con ella su magia y su poder. ¿Podría confiar en la fuerza de Anaís llegado el momento de pelear.

– ¿Podrías venir un momento? – Le llamó Clef, llevándola junto a Alquiam que se mostraba tranquilo – Quiero darte algo, lo estuve hablando con Alquiam y creo que sería mejor que lo tengas.

El mago sostenía un extraño dibujo en forma de ojo flotando sobre su mano con un raro diseño casi hindú.

– Es un nuevo hechizo de olvido – se atrevió a decir Alquiam – pero nos costó trabajo crearlo por que es un hechizo muy especial.

– Normalmente un hechizo depende del mago que lo creo para que funcione, como al proteger el castillo, si algo me pasa los escudos se pierden, o el anterior olvido de Alquiam, que desapareció en cuanto él sufrió una herida muy grande.

– Eso lo entiendo, es lógico – afirmó ella, algo en esa charla le hacía sentir que estaba a punto de recibir malas noticias.

– Eso es lo que vuelve especial este hechizo, no depende del mago para que cumpla su labor, si no de aquel que lo recibe. Es una magia que se va alimentar de tu propia energía y seguirá funcionando incluso si a alguno de nosotros dos le pasa algo.

– ¿Para olvidar qué? ¿Qué quieren hacerme olvidar?

– Para que lo olvides todo, por que tu alma está contaminada, por que has llorado y sufrido tanto que la persona que regrese a Tokio no será la misma que ellos conozcan, no reconocerán tu alma tan cambiada. – Alquiam se acercó para mirarla a través del antifaz de su casco, mirándola hacia abajo por la altura ganada en ese último cambio. – Olvidaras todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, con las guerras de Céfiro y todas las batallas de después. Derrotaste a Debonair y desde ahí tendrás una vida normal, creada por tu propia mente.

– Pero… ¿ahora?

– No – Clef negó – Alquiam impedirá que el olvido se active.

– Y cuando yo muera, o yo lo decida, lo olvidaras todo. Usaremos la misma magia en Lucy pero controlada por Clef. Anaís aceptó ser la guardiana de estos pasados por si algo llega a pasar, ella se encargara de hacerles ver la razón de estas magias.

Clef se acercó.

– Voy a ponértelo ahora – con el ojo mágico entre los dedos se lo colocó en la frente, presión por algunos instantes y después un ligero rezo. Haciéndole sentir a ella una rara sensación.

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó ella frotándose.

– Ahora le toca a Alquiam decidir.

– Moriré, mago, de eso puedes estar seguro, y entonces tendrás mi esfera negra para viajar entre mundos para llevarlas y hacerlas olvidar, pero mientras tanto es momento de irnos.

.

.

.

/En algún lugar/

– Estos son los campeadores de doce fantasías finales, todos tomados de mundos muy similares y traídos hasta mi servicio. Esgrimistas, tecnócratas, motoristas, hechiceros, sanadoras, magos negros, soldados de hojalata… y esa cosa de por allá atrás que come de todo.

– Bonito grupo – respondió Selene observándolos, cada uno con la gema negra en la frente que los controlaba.

– Los reuní con muchos esfuerzos en mi último viaje, son el último grupo que nos queda en esta guerra. Tú los llevaras, pero al frente de sus líneas ira el Shaoran, rompiendo cuerpos y almas, luchando para mí como tanto lo he deseado por tanto tiempo.

– ¿Feliz por conseguirlo? – volvió a decir ella, acercándose al mencionado. Este, con su armadura de león dorado, con su medio antifaz alrededor del ojo ciego que seguía brillando, con un gesto tan duro como el de un asesino.

– Ya está aquí el Shaoran, mi amado Shaoran. Dispuesto a obedecer mis órdenes, capaz de alimentar mi delirio por su poder, para deleitarme con el brillo de su alma. – Ishbal le miró por un instante, pareciendo embelesado con la belleza del muchacho y su gesto cambio lentamente. Se acercó a él y tomándole de una mano, le puso una canica azul en ella. – Esto, mi joven Shaoran, será el arma final si todo se pierde. Esto, es un hechizo que te deja pelear dentro de la mente del enemigo. El Alquiam puede ser fuerte, puede tener un cuerpo indestructible y una armadura poderosa, pero dentro de su mente, siempre ha sido un ser frágil y simple de destruir. Si todo se pierde, si de pronto todo parece a punto de morir, usa esto y que tu mente poderosa luche dentro de la cabeza de Alquiam contra su poder.

Y había miedo en aquellos ojos, un terror tremendo que a Selene le intrigó. Tanto miedo le tenía en realidad al Alquiam… o ¿acaso había algo más?

– Al final la situación te dejó capturarlo. – dijo ella distrayendo.

– No, todo fue planeado, – le respondió el enmascarado regresando a la misma jovialidad de antes – desde el mismo inicio este momento se encontraba entre mis planes, todos mis movimientos ayudaron a crear este instante. La muerte de Fye a sus manos, el quebrar su alma en la máquina de los sueños, el entrenamiento que Alquiam iba a darle, y todos esos enemigos que "casi" podía vencer pero no era capaz. Aumentando así su sed de fuerza.

– Planeabas.

– Todas mis acciones fueron para este segundo, solo para tenerlo junto a mí, le construí una espada que se alimentara de sangre, que usara las fuerzas de su oponente, que consumiera las almas y lo volviera mas fuerte mientras más aprendiera a matar. Y el Alquiam se dio cuenta y lejos de detenerle, le fabricó una armadura igual, y aquí está. Perfecto ante mí para cumplir mis deseos y poner a mis órdenes el brillo de su alma.

– Así que tus planes son muy elaborados – decía la hechicera con tono descreído – ¿Tanto que calculas todas las reacciones del enemigo?

– El ajedrez, querida mía, hace mucho que dejó de ser un reto para mí. Pero para probarte la verdad de mis palabras voy a contarte paso a paso como será la batalla final.

– Adelante.

Ishbal se adelantó un poco, exagerando los movimientos de las manos mientras hablaba.

– Los enemigos recuperaran la confianza con el Alquiam de regreso y sus dos pequeñas reinas acompañándolo. Se organizarán por última vez y vendrán a buscarme, creyéndome acorralado. No hay tiempo ya de rodeos, lo saben y no puedo engañarlo, llegaran por esa puerta y…

.

.

.

/Profesor Ilstar/

Se puede ver a ese que llaman Liceo, despidiéndose con fervor de su señora, hincado frente a ella tomando su mano sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. La imagen del soldado diciéndole adiós a su amor.

– Me voy a la batalla, mi señora. No puedo prometer mi regreso, pero puedo asegurarle que regresará Shaoran sin importar el sacrificio.

– No quiero que mueras.

Lentamente se retira la máscara para mostrar una sonrisa.

– Yo no merezco que usted se preocupe por mí, este es el premio más grande que haya recibido nunca. Yo le amo, mi señora Sakura, desde el momento en que la conocí, cuando vi su preciosa sonrisa por primera vez, yo aprendí a amarle… le amo por ser el ángel de pureza más grande que existe, y sé que la única persona a la que usted ama es Shaoran. Así que ofreceré mi vida para que usted pueda volver a verlo, para que pueda decirle lo que siente.

– Liceo, yo… no sé qué decirte.

– Déjeme morir por usted y será suficiente. Sonría una última vez para mí y deme la valentía para ir a la batalla. Si usted me deja quererla, no tendré miedo a la hora de enfrentar a la muerte.

Ella intenta sonreírle logrando solo una mueca triste, a lo cual el guerrero besa suavemente la mano que sujeta y se levanta para marcharse, cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro.

.

.

.

_Llegarán por la puerta principal, sin rodeos ni trucos, esperando resistencia… y vaya que la encontraran._

.

.

.

Dentro del corazón de la guerrera del agua continúa la lucha entre sus pasados. Entre sentimientos desconocidos y que al mismo tiempo son de ella. Todo lo que alguna vez dejó atrás por el bien de las personas a las que amaba.

¿Cuánto de eso, de los recuerdos olvidados, pertenece realmente a su corazón? Esa es la pregunta más importante que ronda por su mente en este momento.

A través del portal se adentran en los territorios del enemigo, la princesa del agua protegida por un grupo de soldados fuertes entre los escasos que quedan en el grupo. Apareciendo en la sala de un castillo conocido, aquel en el que pelearon una "batalla final" contra Ishbal tanto tiempo atrás.

La pelea se repite y ellos tienen la confianza de tener el mismo resultado.

– ¡Zephirot! – Ordena Shaoran al frente de su grupo – ¡Destruye al Alquiam y al Karas!

El momento de la pelea.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– No me siento bien de estar aquí haciendo nada – le decía Sakura a Walker mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. – debería ir con ellos.

– Corres mucho peligro – le respondió el castaño – Ishbal tiene planes y debemos cuidarte, es mejor si estas lejos de él.

– Pero dejar sola a Tomoyo – sujetaba fuerte su báculo que ahora tenía la forma de una espada. Desde entonces no podía hacerle cambiar de forma.

– Ellos están haciendo un sacrificio, es nuestro deber ayudarlos y honrar en lo posible su esfuerzo.

– No me hace sentir mejor.

– Ella es fuerte, tú también tienes que serlo.

Los niños en los jardines del palacio, todos los del pueblo ahí desde la destrucción de la pasada pelea, entre ellos la pequeña ciega que Tomoyo cuidaba como propia. Correteando entre los demás como si no tuviera ningún problema con su vista. Ahora cuidar a esta niña era su deber.

– ¡Sakura! – corrió la pequeña a abrazarla como tenía por costumbre, a lo que la castaña se inclinó para corresponder el gesto.

– ¿Por qué todos tienen apodos menos yo? A mí siempre me dices por mi nombre.

– ¿Te llamas Sakura?

– Sí, ¿Por qué siempre me dices así?

– Por que mi mamá tenía una flor que quería mucho y como tus colores son iguales a los de esa flor tú digo así. Tú eres Sakura.

– Gracias Akiko.

– Tienes mucha magia, como Ojos Tristes. Junto a ti nadie puede herir a Akiko. El señor de gorro alto no le puede hacer nada.

– ¿Quién es el señor de gorro alto? – escuchó aquella frase antes. Según la niña eran las personas que habían matado a sus padres, ella los veía con gorros por que era un signo de resurrección, de personas entrenadas en la magia.

– Un señor malo… Se llamaba Eriol. – respondió ella tratando de reprimir el terrible pensamiento.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Y de repente lucha por todas partes en el castillo de Ishbal, cada uno encontrando a un igual entre los rivales. Marina combatía a una joven mujer de cabello corto que usaba una cruz de navajas. Cerca de ella, Anaís enfrentaba a un mago negro que parecía un niño con un sombrero de pico.

Cerca de ellos, Alquiam y Korugane sumaban fuerzas para combatir al que parecía el enemigo más fuerte: un joven guerrero de largo y bello cabello blanco quien usaba una catana como la de Korugane pero de dos hojas paralelas. Alguien que les estaba dando bastante batalla a los más fuertes del grupo.

Todos peleaban en el lugar, todos excepto Shaoran. Quien con su armadura dorada y su medio antifaz negro caminaba arrogante por entre la batalla como si no le importasen las cosas a su alrededor. O tal vez se supiera tan invulnerable ante cualquier ataque del enemigo.

Miró fijamente a los campeadores que buscaba enfrentar: A Kamil, oscuro guerrero del odio, y Liceo, campeón de la princesa Sakura. A ellos dos deseaba como presas.

De pronto, el Karas, Korugane, escapó de su lucha para atacar a Shaoran. Quien desde el principió vio sus movimientos y rechazó el aceró enemigo con el propio. El maestro deseaba luchar contra su alumno. Con la armadura negra de guerrero sagrado y el muchacho portando los dorados ropajes que se alimentaban de sangre.

Por un momento se miraron, con las espadas bajas esperando un movimiento del contrario. Alguna vez Korugane enfrentó a ese mismo chico con soltura y facilidad. Ahora sabía que si se relajaba solo un poco, este le mataría sin dudarlo, tenía esa fuerza, tenía esa capacidad.

Así que debía acabar esa batalla de un solo ataque sin darle oportunidad de herirlo.

Sin anunciar su golpe y de la manera más rápida llenó el aire de su corte poderoso, de un ataque matademonios con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. La armadura dorada protegería al muchacho aunque terminaría muy lastimado. Pero los magos podrían sanarlo, después de ello estaría bien.

Así salvaría a Shaoran.

Mas la sorpresa fue terrible al ver al chico saltar por entre los cortes de viento, en el centro de aquel huracán de poder. Recibió heridas y varias, pero ahora se acercaba al oponente con fuerza y furia decidida.

Un nuevo corte a la cara del muchacho, quien lo rechazó con facilidad y golpeó luego al cuello del oponente con el brazo, ahogándolo. Con un giro le quitó el arma de un nuevo golpe con la espada y de un segundo ataque le destrozó un costado de la armadura. Provocándole una profunda herida sobre las costillas.

En el suelo, sin arma, con el cuerpo herido, vio a su antiguo alumno acercarse para matarlo. Había vencido en una pelea a iguales, ganó por que su habilidad con la espada era más grande.

Un mejor guerrero.

Por lo que sujetándose la herida, Korugane se hincó en el suelo para recibir a la muerte con dignidad. Le habían derrotado y dejarlo vivir sería una deshonra.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

De pronto, entre la batalla apareció el joven Paris, con una gema negra en su frente que le delataba como esclavo de los enemigos. Portando una espada corta y sumándose a la batalla que se organizaba con furia en el lugar. Llamando de inmediato la atención de Anaís.

Esta, en su apuración por ir a ayudarlo, olvidó por completo su pelea anterior, poniéndose en riesgo y obligando al resto de los soldados a defenderla.

Ahí estaba el príncipe, buscando pelea contra los que fueron sus compañeros, mientras la princesa del viento deseaba salvarlo.

Alejándose de los demás, rumbo a una trampa.

.

.

.

_Anaís lo dejará todo por su querido, entrando así en nuestras manos. Dando pie a los demás para también acercarse. Para llevarlos a donde los necesito._

_._

_._

_._

Liceo y Kamil llegaron de pronto para enfrentar a Shaoran, distrayéndolo de su anterior pelea. Ahora lo importante era vencer y destruir a esos que cruzaban espadas con él.

Una jovencita con habito blanco se acercó de prisa al ninja para sanarlo con su magia y tras de algunos minutos, con la herida ya cerrada, recogió la katana de plata para dársela.

–El maestro necesita ayuda – le dijo ella – Por favor, luche.

No había tiempo para sentirse humillado, faltaba mucha pelea antes de eso.

.

.

.

_El Shaoran debe dar muerte al portador del guante de los dioses y al perro de Kalgary. Así, el Alquiam no tendrá a quien dejar su oscuridad y estará obligado a usarla por si mismo._

_._

_._

_._

Aquel llamado Karas mostraba a cada momento su habilidad con las armas, su estatus de cercano a los dioses, un soldado alejado por mucho de los humanos. El Alquiam también se esforzaba bastante en aquella batalla a filos de espadas.

Zephirot, como se hacía llamar el enemigo, destruía al edificio con una facilidad sorprendente, usando los escombros como un arma más en su batalla. Una batalla considerada claramente como hermosa, poderosa y difícil, era un enemigo digno y fuerte. Pero al final, ellos, el grupo de Céfiro, ganarían, ellos debían ganar.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

_**A mi madre le gustaba la luna**_

_**Siempre se daba un instante para admirarla y la saludaba cada mes en el apogeo de su brillo en luna llena. Rezaba durante los eclipses de noche para que esta pudiera recuperar su luz.**_

_**Mi madre, una fanática de la luna.**_

Presentar el canto de la espada para rechazar el ataque de Shaoran y tratar de golpear a su vez, pero el enemigo se encontraba alejado ya, atacando a Kamil a quien también combatía.

Eso de proteger a Shaoran era francamente una tontería, aun juntando fuerzas no tenían la oportunidad de hacerle frente siquiera, Aquel monstruo iba a matarlos a ambos.

_**El día de la muerte de mi madre, tras de una larga enfermedad, lo único que ella deseaba era volver a ver la luna. Mi padre y yo la llevamos al exterior para cumplir su deseo. Así murió ella, tranquila, rodeada de su familia, bajó la luz de su querida amiga.**_

_**Y aquella noche lloré, tratando de esconderme de todos para que nadie me viera derrumbarme, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, la luna me encontraba en cada ocasión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– Akiko, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

– Sip – respondió la niña rápidamente sin dejar de tocar los árboles, tratando de memorizar en donde se encontraba cada uno dentro del jardín.

– Tomoyo me dijo… me dijo que aquella vez que viste a Alquiam, lo abrasaste.

– ¿El soldado grande? Sus colores son malos y tienen forma de monstruo con muchos dientes. Pero muy dentro, escondido entre sus colores, si puedes pasar… – La niña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y pareció que se miraba las manos.

– ¿Tenías miedo?

Ella afirmó, nerviosa.

– Antes… antes tuve mucho miedo, antes de conocer a ojos tristes, tuve miedo y muchas ganas de llorar. Pero Tomoyo me ayudó, ella me cuidó, me quitó el miedo, pero él todavía siente mucho miedo y muchas ganas de llorar. Pero no puede, ya no puede llorar.

– Tratabas de consolarlo. – conmovida, Sakura se le acercó.

– Por que le duele mucho, pero ojos tristes no puede ayudarlo… y a lo mejor ya nadie puede por que les espantan sus colores. Y si yo puedo hacer que se sienta menor, solo un poquito como ojos tristes me ayudó a mí, quiero intentarlo.

Una niña pequeña, abandonada por su familia, ciega e indefensa en aquella guerra. La más pequeña, la más necesitada de entre todos de protección, era la única con el valor suficiente para mirar el alma del terrible demonio.

Los relatos de aquel mundo eran claros: Alquiam, el monstruo, el destructor de mundos y devorador de almas. Un mundo entero sentía temor de mencionar su nombre Y Akiko lo abrazaba en un torpe intento por hacerlo sentir mejor. La única capaz de comprenderlo.

Tan grande era la fuerza en el corazón de aquella pequeña.

Una puerta se abrió de pronto con violencia, asustando a las personas del lugar. Por ahí entraba un guerrero de brazos poderosos, batiéndose en batalla contra los hombres de Ishbal.

El enemigo llevó la batalla hasta el castillo de Céfiro.

.

.

.

Portales por todo el castillo que dejan salir guerreros engarzados en batalla. Destrucción por la pelea, lucha de pronto por todas partes, el sonido de la muerte recorriendo los corredores del castillo.

Y en la sala principal, sentada en el trono de Anaís, se muestra Selene, quien parece esperar algo.

Mientras a su alrededor la batalla crece.

.

.

.

/Liceo de Vantarys/

Un fuerte golpe al cuerpo de Shaoran que le dobló por el impulso pero se recuperó de inmediato para proporcionar un corte por respuesta que alcanzó a rayar la armadura. Salvándose Liceo por poco de una nueva herida.

Un momento para que los muchachos se miraran entre sí, instante en que Liceo y Kamil parecían ponerse de acuerdo. Encerrados en una de las barreras mágicas no podían salir hasta que Shaoran o ellos murieran.

_**Cuando padre enfermó, sosteniéndose sobre débiles piernas le suplicó a la reina que su hijo pudiera ocupar su lugar. Cuando se me envió solo al peligroso viaje en el que los guerreros tienen que mostrar su coraje.**_

_**Fue muy doloroso no poder despedirse de padre, tenía miedo de no encontrarlo al regresar. Y la luna, la maldita luna mostrándole al mundo mis lágrimas, exhibiéndome como un débil que no podía soportar el dolor.**_

– No podemos – dijo Kamil sujetando las espadas.

– Tendrá que ser Alquiam – respondió Liceo con toda la atención puesta en Shaoran – Tal vez él pueda.

– Hay que hacerle entonces el trabajo más fácil. Si vamos a morir entonces que valga la pena.

Un fuerte corte de Shaoran que viajó por el aire hasta afectarlos. Kamil esquivó el ataque y atacó tratando de lastimar. Liceo abandonó mientras, las armas normales y expandió su guante dorado hasta formar una navaja. Portaba el arma de los dioses y usaría todo el poder de esta.

Ataques evitados por ambas partes hasta terminar con una patada al rostro de Shaoran en donde la protección le faltaba. Un golpe contundente con la bota metálica, pero que no logró nada. Claro que estaba lastimado, pero en su estado ignoraba el dolor y las heridas, por completo. Y contestó con un corte tan poderoso que atravesó con facilidad la armadura de Liceo, cortando carne.

_**Mucho tiempo duró ese viaje a la tierra de los tormentos. Para superar las terribles pruebas que muestran a un guerrero digno. El objetivo era obtener la reliquia para mi señora y tener así permiso para regresar a casa.**_

_**Pero al volver, encontré abierta a tumba de mi padre y destruidas las criptas familiares.**_

El guante dorado soportó los ataques con gran facilidad, mas no así el brazo que lo empuñaba. Al que le faltaba la fuerza para enfrentar al guerrero del león dorado.

_**La casa de mi familia fue destruida, las tierras quemadas, todos mis conocidos muertos. Un castigo que reflejaba una furia infinita. El príncipe me avisó y me ofreció su protección para entrar al castillo sin que nadie pudiera dañarme. Me dejaría hablar con su hermana, la princesa Rika para explicarle lo ocurrido, sobre el asesinato de la reina.**_

_**Con Rika, mi compañera de infancia, mi amiga… mi primer amor.**_

Kamil golpeó el suelo, listo para ser rematado, cambió su espada por un escudo para defenderse y aguantó bien durante algunos instantes, Hasta que su protección se rompió levándose un nuevo corte en el brazo por aquella navaja envuelta en llamas.

Y a pocos metros de ellos, el resto de los compañeros con sus propios enemigos, contemplaba el macabro espectáculo de cómo los mataban. No existía otra manera de definir aquello.

_**La princesa se negó a escuchar cualquier cosa, ordenó la muerte del traidor y de todos los que me protegieran. Puso en riesgo incluso la vida de su hermano, que intentaba ayudarme a escapar.**_

_**Y una vez más, la maldita luna mostrándome mis lágrimas al mundo.**_

_**Miren como está llorando.**_

_**Miren como le duele.**_

– ¡No podemos ganarle! – gritó Kamil desesperado, sujetándose las heridas. – Y entre mas tardemos mas acabados nos tendrá.

– ¿Qué quieres entonces?

– No es nuestra victoria, si no del Alquiam.

Shaoran atacó primero esta vez, una patada a Kamil para alejarlo y después enfrentó a Liceo. Quien durante un momento fue capaz de contener la lluvia de ataques del enemigo. Durante un largo instante pareció una batalla a iguales.

Hasta que de un embate con el hombro, Shaoran le hizo perder el equilibrio, abrir solo un poco la defensa y dejar entrar por ahí la espada de lobo rojo. Atravesando limpiamente el cuerpo de Liceo y lanzándolo luego a un lado para enfrentar a Kamil que se acercaba.

_**Y desde entonces odio a la luna, por eso el sentimiento de rechazo y enojo por que a cada momento en que he soportado dolor, la luna siempre está ahí para mostrarme débil.**_

Se desangraba por una herida precisa, pero la cual aun no lo mataba. Todavía le quedaba vida suficiente para intentar una última cosa.

"No llores"

Fueron esas las palabras de Sakura tanto tiempo atrás.

"No estás solo."

_**Pero… ¿no estaba solo por la compañía de la princesa? ¿O por que la luna le seguía siempre?**_

Kamil siguió recibiendo heridas viendo rechazado cada intento de atacar de sus espadas gemelas. Superado deforma terrible, se sentía como un ratón entre las garras de un gato.

_**No, es hasta ahora que estoy a las puertas de la muerte que puedo entenderlo. Tonto de mí, por fin lo comprendo.**_

Lentamente se levantó, sintiendo como se le escapaba la vida con cada gota de sangre que perdía. Todo se desenfocaba, no podría sostenerse.

_**La luna no estaba ahí para mostrar mi dolor, no estaba ahí para iluminar mis lágrimas**_

En una acción suicida, Kamil soltó una de sus espadas para enfrentar a Shaoran en su propio estilo.

_**Si me iluminaba a cada momento, si me seguía a todas partes.**_

Rechazó un par de ataques, recibió una nueva herida en un brazo y dio un giro para atacar por el otro lado.

_**Era para decirme que no estaba solo. Era para consolarme con su brillo y calmarme con su luz,**_

Kamil se detuvo a la mitad del giro y empujó a Shaoran con la espalda para descontrolarlo.

_**Esa misma dulzura de la luna, está en la calidez de sonrisa de mi señora Sakura**_

El muchacho de armadura negra levantó su espada, sujetándola de manera extraña y de manera violenta se la encajó en el cuerpo. Se atravesó el torso con su propia navaja esperando herir a su enemigo con el mismo corte.

_**Ella es mi luna llena, es la luz que me acompaña, ella es algo tan puro como un rayo de luna en medio de la noche más oscura y como tal merece ser protegido. Algo por lo que vale la pena entregar la vida.**_

Más Shaoran adivinó el movimiento y alcanzó a retirarse por muy poco. Ganándose un profundo corte en el brazo derecho y quedándole así inútil la mano de la espada. Obligado a sujetarla con la izquierda para el embiste de Liceo.

La última enseñanza de su padre. El único ataque que no debía realizarse, una capacidad prohibida para un soldado que usaba armas. Usar la fuerza de la vida como lo hacían los magos, colocar entre las manos toda la energía y la fuerza de su existencia para golpear con ella.

Un cúmulo de energía invisible entre sus manos, capaz de dañar aun a través de un grueso muro de piedra o de una armadura forjada. Y con el golpe dirigiéndose a la cabeza de Shaoran, si no lo mataba, al menos destruiría la joya negra que lo hacía prisionero.

Toda la energía de la vida que lo abandonaba, de su alma guerrera también, golpeando con ambas manos contra la espada que le frenó, impactando de llenó contra la hoja metálica; sintió vibrar el acero y el aire tras de él con la fuerza destructiva.

Pero una vez más Shaoran lo sintió y desesperado se lanzó a un lado haciendo que le explotara la armadura sobre el hombro y buena parte del pecho. Dejándole ahora dañado el brazo izquierdo, pero sin tocar la joya negra.

_**Y por eso luz de luna, entrego ahora mi vida.**_

Sin fuerzas, ya, Liceo cayó al suelo.

Alquiam destruyó la barrera mágica desde el exterior, dejando a los demás entrar. Instante que Shaoran aprovechó para escapar por uno de sus portales sin que nadie se preocupara por él. Lo importante era ayudar a los compañeros.

No había nada que hacer por Kamil, la herida que se hizo a si mismo cortó su vida de golpe. Mientras Liceo se forzaba a seguir respirando, mirando a Alquiam, y extendió su mano hacía él, llamándolo.

Se negaba a morir sin dejar su mensaje.

– Tú… tú le entregaste un guante a mi señora. Yo a cambio de dejo otro para saldar la deuda… Protege a la princesa Sakura.

Se relajó al fin, tras decir estas palabras, dejándose morir entonces, cumpliendo su misión. Pero dejó en la mano de Alquiam aquel guante dorado de magnifico poder.

– Te lo prometo, guerrero guardián.

.

.

.

_La vida entregarán los jóvenes guerreros sin lograr a cambio nada, otorgándole al Alquiam el poder que como pecador no se merece._

_._

_._

_._

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Proteger a los niños a pesar de que aquellos que peleaban no parecían tomarlos en cuenta. Sakura sujetaba fuerte su espada de estrella mientras cerca de ella, Walker sujetaba su propia arma, pero se veía tan nervioso.

Quedaban pocos soldados pero eran fuertes quienes protegían a los inocentes incluyendo a esa otra Sakura, la princesa. Esta a pesar de estar protegida tenía una extraña desesperación en la mirada, el deseo de hacer algo.

Una espada cayó de repente cerca de ella, dejada por Walker con un gesto serio.

– Úsala.

– Pero yo no…

– ¿Vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida dependiendo de los demás? ¿Esperas que Shaoran lo sufra siempre todo? ¡Por una vez, princesa Sakura, levanta tus propias manos! Mi ama tiene un alma idéntica a la tuya y es la más fuerte de entre nosotros. Ha decidido sufrir el dolor de la pelea por si misma para proteger a los que quiere. Y si ella puede entonces tú también. ¡Levanta esa espada e inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas! Pelea.

La princesa pareció asustada ente el regaño, Walker tenía razón y ella pensó aquello muchas veces antes. Pero se negaba a admitirlo, aun ante si misma.

– ¡Voy a hacerlo! – respondió ella como si respondiera bajo mucha presión mientras tomaba la espada.

Envidiaba a aquella Sakura, la que tenía la magia y la fuerza para pelear. Esa que podía hacer algo más que quedarse mirando como lastimaban a Shaoran, que podía hacer algo más que rezar. Deseaba tener la fuerza para brillar por si misma.

– Hay deseos que solo nosotros podemos cumplir. – sentenció el castaño como un juez imponiendo un castigo.

Un ruido repentino se dejó escuchar por un costado obligando a Walker a defenderse. Era el príncipe Paris con un gesto vacio y una joya negra sobre la frente. Era un compañero pero estaba bajo el control del enemigo, se alejó un poco, sin atacarlos, pero cuidándose de ellos.

Shaoran, el viajero llegó también, el compañero de la princesa y buscó como enemigo al recién llegado príncipe a pesar de que ambos estaban controlados por Ishbal.

– Míralo mi princesa – decía el mago negro llegando a paso lento – Míralo tan herido, míralo tan cansado. Míralo sangrante y tan lastimado, míralo pelear a pesar de estar sufriendo. Míralo luchar solo para complacerme. ¡Míralo morir por mis órdenes!

– ¡Déjalo! – reclamó la princesa con voz valiente, mientras la otra Sakura y los demás atacaban al hechicero. Quien hizo brillar la piedra roja de su brazo mecánico.

– Winry Rokbell, creó la mecánica, Parecelso le colocó la alquimia y la raza pajeña lo convirtió en el arma más perfecta. Si obligué a las mentes más grandes de todos los mundos a crear este brazo. ¿Qué oportunidad tienen ustedes contra él, simples guerreros? ¡NINGUNA!

Creó de pronto una explosión de magia que afectó a sus enemigos pero insuficiente para derribarlos. Ya estaban prevenidos contra respuestas de este tipo.

Y en esta ocasión el hechicero tenía suficiente poder para estar seguro de su victoria, un poder que podía usar todos los elementos, que los volvía despreocupado de cualquier ataque.

– Princesa blanca, pequeña Sakura, ven a mí y salva a tu compañero. En tus manos pongo la más difícil de las decisiones.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

De pronto una pared mágica que le detenía, frenándola de llegar a donde los demás peleaban. Pero mostrándole todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No la dejaban ayudar.

– Princesa del viento – le dijeron de pronto, la maga enemiga – atrapada te mantenemos bajo peligro de muerte, pero ve ahí a tu amado entregando la vida para mí.

Una explosión de viento directo en dirección a la rubia, defendida por su magia. Anaís se veía furiosa.

– ¡Déjenlo! – exigió ella haciendo magia sin su arco, solo con las manos.

– ¡Mira toda esa decisión! ¡Mira toda esa fuerza! – se burlaba la hechicera casi riendo – Y hasta ahora qué vez en peligro a tu amor te decides a usarla. Si hubieras luchado así contra Alquiam, si te hubieras enfrentado así contra Ishbal, no hubiesen soportado tal poder.

– ¡Libéralo! – Y ahora le costó a Selene el mantener la barrera.

– Morirá, morirá peleando contra el monstruo que es Shaoran, será destrozado y consumido por él. ¡Y nada podrás hacer para evitarlo! El pilar de Céfiro incapaz de salvar a una sola persona, al que más ama.

Un brillo de repente en el guante de Anaís y apareció su largo vestido de placas adornadas y el antifaz de ave sobre su rostro. Pero más importante, obtuvo una larga y fina espada de hoja triangular con los decorados del genio del viento. Una rara combinación entre la ligera espada de Marina y la propia anterior, grande y pesada.

– Tu espada maldita, aquella que juraste nunca volver a usar cuando la manchaste de sangre inocente durante las guerras de Alquiam. La navaja de viento rojo y sabor a sangre. ¿Vas a romper tu propia promesa?

– Lo único que me importa es Paris.

El escudo de Selene se destrozó contra el filo de aquella espada, hasta detenerse al golpear contra un arma similar. Las mujeres se miraron a los ojos mientras luchaban los filos de sus aceros. Una con la desesperación del amor en peligro de morir, la otra ya disfrutando la cercanía de la victoria.

– Entrégame la corona y será salvado, dame el símbolo del pilar y te prometo que voy a protegerlo. Dame la fuente de tu poder, que la corona del pilar salve a tu amor.

– ¡Nunca! – un nuevo golpe con la espada que le hizo dudar a la hechicera. Tal vez se enfrentaba a algo más poderoso de lo esperado.

– ¿Lo vas a sacrificar para vencernos? ¿El príncipe también despreciaría tu vida por una batalla?

Lo que hizo a Anaís detenerse por un momento.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

– Purifica para mí las plumas, pequeña princesa y tu Shaoran será liberado de mi dominio. Y te lo regresare vivo y libre para que vuelva a ser tuyo.

Una explosión de sombras mientras navajas de luz bailaban alrededor de su brazo metálico, las sombras formaban figuras y se levantaban como objetos sólidos, defendiéndolo.

Sakura hime dudaba, hasta hacia unos instantes estaba decidida a luchar e incluso sostenía todavía la espada de Walker. Pero ahora le ofrecían salvar a Shaoran, le daban la oportunidad de ayudarlo aunque fuese una sola vez.

Tomoyo atacó con su espada mágica, acercándose al rostro de Ishbal, quien de un movimiento rápido tomó la navaja con su mano metálica, arrancándosela de las manos. Sujetando después a la misma chica, mirándola de cerca como si deseara besarla.

– ¿O quieres ser tú quien tome mis magias? ¿Quieres reinar junto a mí los mundos que voy a conquistar?

Un brillo en el brazo metálico, magia poderosa comenzando a formarse, algo terrible iba a pasarle a Tomoyo mientras esta no podía defenderse, tal vez usando los brazos de la furia, que eran la única oportunidad que le quedaba.

– ¡Lo voy a hacer! – Gritó la princesa Sakura de pronto, soltando su espada – No los lastimes, por favor. Te ayudare si prometes liberar a Shaoran.

Soltó a Tomoyo dejándola en paz e invocó un nuevo escudo para protegerse deteniendo la batalla.

– Ven a mí, princesa blanca. Entrégame tu cuerpo y yo te entregare a tu amor.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

– ¿Lo van a liberar? – preguntó Anaís, dudando.

– Libre para ti – en su terreno, la rubia se sentía ya mucho mejor.

Anaís dudó mucho antes de dejar de lado su espada.

– ¿Por qué hacen esto? – preguntó ella llevándose la manos a la corona y dejándolas ahí.

– Poder: eso lo define todo, el simple poder es lo que nos mueve. Pero para mí esto es solo un momento de diversión en medio del mar de aburrimiento que significa mi existencia. Una vida demasiado larga y vacía es lo que me obliga a hacer todo esto.

– ¿Por entretenerte?

– Mil vidas simples y sin distracción y una de ellas me hace sentir de nuevo mejor. Toda esta emoción me hace sentir viva. ¡Dame la corona o mira morir a tu Ferio!

De un movimiento brusco se arrancó la tiara, aunque con mayor facilidad de lo esperado, ofreciéndosela después a su enemiga, aun con una mirada de franca desesperación.

.

.

.

_Por que para estas personas, su fuerza más grande es también su peor debilidad. Son capaces de hacer lo que sea por aquellos a los que aman. Incluso rendirse poniendo en riesgo y peligro muchas vidas mas de las que tratan de salvar. Nos entregaran lo que les pidamos._

_._

_._

_._

/Sakura hime/

– ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó la princesa soltando la espada.

– Te doy mi palabra de que tendrás a tu viajero.

Y ella extendió hacía él su mano, queriendo tocarlo a pesar de la distancia, aceptando su trato.

Dos portales protegiéndolos: al maligno hechicero y a la princesa suplicante mientras se acercaban lentamente. Un gesto simple de Ishbal detuvo la batalla entre Shaoran y su oponente.

Ishbal posó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica de manera delicada, obligándola amablemente a girarse y colocarse tras de ella. Inútil era atacarlo, solo Alquiam podía traspasar aquellas barreras.

Se limitaron a ver al enmascarado, como desapareció sus alas de ave y colocó las manos sobre la espalda de la princesa, provocando que esta se quejara. Levemente al inicio pero terminó con un doloroso grito de alguien siendo lastimado.

Un grito de alguien sufriendo mientras blancas alas brillantes salían de su espalda, mostrando una luz poderosa y bella.

Sakura se tomó un momento para recuperarse, volvía a ser el ángel poderoso entre las manos de un hechicero maligno. Todo el poder de Sakura para el mal.

– ¡Shaoran! Retírate de mi control, te libero ahora.

Este se retiró la gema negra y la tiró a un lado antes de parecer despertar. Se encontraba de pronto en un lugar extraño con Ishbal tocando a la princesa.

– ¡SUELTALA! – rugió con odio antes de detenerse por el dolor. Su cuerpo se encontraba en una situación terrible. ¿Qué demonios estuvo haciendo en aquel tiempo?

– Mi querida niña mágica, tu alma brillante ha vuelta puras las plumas, listas para ser usadas para mis deseos. Entrégamelas ahora.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

Un recipiente mágico para guardar la corona del pilar, similar al frasco en donde alguna vez se vio atrapada a Mokona. Aunque la verdadera Mokona se encontraba con Lucy, lejos de la batalla. Una urna que desapareció en el aire tras recibir su nuevo contenido. Deteniendo entonces la pelea entre el príncipe y el viajero.

– Suéltalo ahora – exigió Anaís.

Y la hechicera sonrió levemente, diciendo.

– No.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

– Entrégame las plumas – solicitó él extendiendo una mano.

– No – decía ella alejándose ligeramente con un rostro de miedo.

– ¡No me obligues a lastimarte! Entrégame las malditas plumas.

La sujetó de un brazo, aun sin lastimarla pero listo para ponerse violento. Shaoran ya se acercaba, sujetando fuerte su espada, París por el contrario, permanecía indiferente a todo, aun bajo el control del hechizo.

– ¡NO! – gritó ella de pronto liberando gran cantidad de energía de sus alas, empujando al enmascarado de manera dolorosa.

.

.

.

_Teniendo sus plumas y al Shaoran, la princesita se creerá con el poder de traicionarme. Mientras tú, libre de tus actos, cometerás tu tontería… y pagaras las consecuencias._

_._

_._

_._

/Anaís Ouuji/

– Ya cumplí con mi parte, libéralo.

– Me es útil y me parece divertido. Tal vez lo conserve para mí, o tal vez no. Después de todo, ya tengo lo que deseaba. Ya creíste en mí de manera tonta. Así que nada te queda. ¡Ferio de la sangre real, toma tu espada y atraviésate el cuerpo! Muéstrale a tu niña el color de la sangre.

Un embiste de la nueva espada de Anaís, haciendo a la rubia retroceder pero sin perder aquella sonrisa cínica. Sonrisa de estar haciendo algo malo.

– Tu poder es demasiado y no aprendiste a controlarlo, por tu descuido murió un inocente y tu viento se volvió como una tormenta de sangre. Y prometiste nunca más usar esa magia ni esa violencia. Guardaste tu nueva espada jurando no usarla nunca y el Alquiam te forjó un arco para que pudieras luchar. ¿Romperás ahora tu promesa? ¿Vas a usar la sangre de los inocentes para pelear? ¿Solo por el deseo egoísta olvidas tu pecado?

Pero Anaís no la miraba, ni parecía escucharla, se concentraba en forma profunda, tal vez intentado una nueva magia. Más Selene no quería permitírselo, atacándola a su vez con rápidas magias.

Un hechizo para acabar con Anaís, navajas de luz cortante por delante y después ella misma sujetando su espada. Destruirla de una sola vez, pues aquella princesa no era ya importante en los planes de Ishbal. Nada pasaría si la mataba ahí mismo.

Y estando tan cerca de acabar con la guerrera mágica, solo le hacía falta un poco más, cuando esta abrió los ojos de pronto y toda su magia explotó en solo un instante. Viento rojo a su alrededor como una tormenta de sangre, puntas afiladas hacia el enemigo y figuras en las navajas que recordaban las venas vivas de una persona.

Magia agresiva que destrozó las cuchillas de luz y después se clavaron en el cuerpo de Selene, terminando con la fina espada de Anaís atravesándole el pecho.

– Princesa guerrera – le decía muriendo – tan grande es tu fuerza… no creí que me quedara en el corazón la apuración por ganar o perder.

Cayendo después al suelo para no moverse más, vencida y con sus protecciones caídas dejándole a la otra chica el paso libre para salvar a su amado.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Luz de transmutación en el brazo metálico de Ishbal, magia para destruir la carne humana. Si debía tomar las plumas sangrantes de un cuerpo inerte entonces lo haría, no iban a detenerlo, no tan cerca del final.

Un brazo dorado se interpuso de pronto, con un guante de navaja de protegía el rostro de la princesa.

– ¿Y vienes con magia robada a tratar de enfrentarme? ¡Alquiam! – se molestó Ishbal, retrocediendo.

Con su armadura de fénix plateado el muchacho llegaba a la pelea, con un guante izquierdo otorgado por un compañero que parecía parte de su propia vestimenta.

– Aléjate niña – le indico a la princesa quien de inmediato se dirigió a Shaoran para ayudarlo. Se veía tan lastimado.

– Yo soy el cordero de los siete ojos y los siete cuernos. El que abrirá el libro en la mano izquierda de dios, el que dará principio al fin. Mi nombre es Ishbal.

– No tienes más figuras, estas rodeado y no puedes escapar de mí, terrible jaque se mantiene sobre el rey blanco y aun así te atreves a amenazar. Se terminó todo, enmascarado.

– ¡Entonces te reto, Alquiam! – gritó Ishbal con repentina valentía. – solo tú y yo sin más apuesta que nuestras vidas. Mi brazo derecho, producto de las ciencias más grandes, contra tu brazo derecho, símbolo de la magia y la oscuridad. Coloca la barrera y responde a mi reto.

Marina detuvo a su compañero, lo conocía y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

– Alquiam, ya está vencido, no caigas en su trampa.

– Aparta, voy a poner el Kiekai.

Con magia entre sus manos creo la barrera mágica para impedirle a sus compañeros acercarse. Una esfera de energía brillante que mostraba con fuerza la estrella de los siete picos. Era una batalla a muerte contra su némesis, por fin el reto final.

– Traes a nuestra batalla poder robado que le pertenece a los dioses, así que para igualar las cosas, yo haré entonces lo mismo. – Con un hechizo sencillo Ishbal hizo aparecer la cúpula de vidrio dentro de la cual se encontraba la corona del pilar. Aun a través de la capucha de tela, se le notaba sonreír.

– ¡Anaís! – gritó Alquiam con furia buscándola con la mirada, ahí estaba ella, preocupada solo por Paris – ¿Qué has hecho, niña tonta?

Ishbal rompió la diadema con magia extraña y se colocó la gema de esta sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda. De pronto irradiaba tanto poder.

– Primero destruirte, dragón de Kalgary, después matar a la princesa de las plumas mágicas y destruir este mundo. Te atreviste a venir, creyéndome débil sin las alas de Sakura, pero el poder de gobernar sobre mil universos me ha sido entregado ya.

– ¡NUNCA! – un golpe con la derecha de Alquiam que inició le pelea.

– El hechicero oscuro y el paladín negro, ambos en batalla, ambos portando plateadas vestiduras, los poderes de la luz eligieron al más enfermo y más terrible de entre todos los seres para que le represente. ¿En qué universo puede una bestia como tú salvar tantos mundos?

– Ni con tu vida, ni sin ella, Ishbal. Vas a ser destruido.

Energía roja apareció rodeando el puño metálico para un poderoso golpe, que Alquiam detuvo con el guante de Liceo y después respondió a su vez. Aquello era un duelo declarado sin armas y al parecer ningún usaría la espada.

Ahora un aura oscura se dejó sentir rodeando el brazo derecho de Alquiam, energía negra que volvía sus golpes más poderosos. Fuerza que luchaba contra la luz de la corona del pilar robada por Ishbal. ¿Quién ganaría entonces? ¿Cuál tenía el poder suficiente?

– ¿Cómo estas, Shaoran? – le preguntaba la princesa, el muchacho tenía ambos brazos muy lastimados y la armadura de león dorado rota en varias partes. Lo sanaron un poco tras la batalla contra sus compañeros, apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera sostener la espada.

– Estaré bien – respondió él tratando de sonreír para calmarla. Esta tan lastimado como nuca antes, aunque la sanadora que seguía a Alquiam ya se acercaba para ayudarlo. Dudando un poco en donde comenzar ante lo variado y grave de las heridas.

Los ojos de Shaoran ya eran normales, el mismo gesto bondadoso de siempre se miraba en él.

– Lo siento – dijo la princesa – lo siento tanto.

– No…

– Es que yo tenía miedo, es que me daba miedo verte cuando peleabas así, yo…

– Ya estoy bien – le tomó una mano para tranquilizarla y después se levantó con esfuerzo, tenemos que detener a Ishbal, aun no es tiempo de descansar. ¿Está bien con las plumas?

Sakura afirmó, nerviosa.

– Dolió un poco al principio, pero ya estoy bien.

– Entonces hay que pelear.

– Espera, yo… yo también quiero pelear – le sujetó una mano sin dejarlo alejarse – tal vez no puedo luchar, pero tengo las plumas, y puedo cantar.

– Entonces préstame tu fuerza – con una sonrisa – lucha junto a mí, Sakura.

Pero mientras Alquiam no aceptara la ayuda, mientras no retirará la barrera mágica, los demás no podrían unirse a la batalla. Todos deseaban venganza y justicia, destruir a demonio que tanto daño les provocó. Pero solo Alquiam lo enfrentaba en una batalla a muy iguales.

Si ninguno tenía la fuerza para matar al otro, ¿Cuánto entonces duraría aquella pelea? ¿Una lucha de mil días?

Pero de repente ocurrió…

El puño izquierdo de Ishbal, lleno de energía de la corona del pilar, se impacto de lleno contra el pecho de Alquiam, haciendo a este rodar en el suelo.

– No tienes la fuerza, – se burló Ishbal acercándose – a pesar de aceptar la oscuridad a pesar de tu armadura de fénix plateado… a pesar de tus gritos y exclamaciones llenas de furia te niegas a abandonarte a la destrucción.

– ¡Muere! – un golpe de Alquiam recibido con el brazo metálico, el cual, a pesar de su estructura robusta, se rompió pareciendo explotar en muchas partes.

Pero fue como parar el tiempo alrededor de ese brazo, en donde las partes se detuvieron en el aire y regresaron a su lugar armándose de nuevo. Dándole a Ishbal la oportunidad de conectar un nuevo puño, rodeado de aquella magia roja, directo al rostro de su enemigo.

La balanza se inclinaba rápidamente a su favor.

– Te niegas a dejar al odio inundar cada rincón de tu alma. Y mientras no despiertes al autentico dragón, al general demonio, no serás capaz de destruirme.

Y la siguiente vez no se trató de un golpe. Ishbal atacó con los dedos rectos y cubiertos de magia, encajando la mano en el torso de Alquiam cual navaja. Rompió la armadura como porcelana de plata con el golpe y un ataque de luz que quemaba a Alquiam. Haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Sacó la izquierda del cuerpo del enemigo y con una nueva explosión de luz lo lanzó lejos, lastimándolo más. Rompiéndose entonces la barrera que les protegía a los otros. Sustituida de inmediato por la propia barrera de Ishbal. No quería ser interrumpido tan cerca de su victoria.

Aquel momento en que se distrajo creando su protección, fue aprovechado por Alquiam para golpearlo con fuerza en un hombro, haciéndolo chocar contra su barrera, estaba herido, no era invulnerable.

Shaoran y Korugane se miraron levemente, poniéndose de acuerdo y prepararon las armas. Tensando todo el cuerpo para el ataque de dos dragones, fuego rojo y viento destructor que se combinaron para golpear con fuerza.

– ¡Dragón de agua! – gritó Marina desde otro extremo de la pared mágica, apurada por ayudar también con su magia. Tres dragones combinados que al juntar sus fuerzas destruyeron la barrera del Ishbal con gran estruendo. Casi como el de una gran roca al caer al mar.

De entre el destrozo surgió el Ishbal, dirigido hacia Shaoran con el puño de metal lleno de energía roja, listo para dar el gran golpe destructivo.

Pero Korugane se interpuso para recibir el impacto con su espada, confiando en su armadura completa de guerrero sagrado. Así el puño del enemigo golpeó contra su navaja sin poder soportar esta el golpe, doblando el pecho de la armadura ante la fuerza terrible.

Y tras de un instante, la espalda de la armadura negra explotó con la energía destructiva atravesándole el cuerpo. Causando daños terrible. Korugane, quedó de pronto, fuera de la batalla.

Al girar hacía su primer enemigo, la sangre de Ishbal manchó el aire por unos momentos. Producto de una cruz de cortadas que le hizo quejarse y llevarse las manos al pecho. Alquiam sujetaba ya sus espadas gemelas y atacaba con ellas.

– Sucio traidor – respondió el herido llamando también armas, las espadas de Fuma, las armas forjadas por los dioses para matar dioses. Y ante su embate lleno de magia, una buena parte del muro del castillo se destrozó con estruendo.

Estaba usando todo el poder de la piedra filosofal y de su propia magia para luchar. Más compañeros resultaron heridos con este ataque.

Aprovechándose de su escasa presencia mágica, Sakura Kinomoto se acercó rápido con un corte al rostro. Alcanzó a romper la capucha de tela, dejando ver aquella sonrisa torcida jalando una sola mejilla. La sonrisa que Shaoran tanto detestaba pero ocultando aun el resto de su rostro.

Este se defendió tocando la tierra, provocando que esta cambiara para hacer que la maestra de cartas perdiera el equilibrio. Lista para recibir un nuevo golpe destructor del brazo mecánico, o el filo de las navajas que aún conservaba.

La princesa Sakura se interpuso de pronto con sus alas brillantes y de un gritó, liberó de nuevo una gran cantidad de poder que lastimó a Ishbal.

Y ahí estaba Tomoyo y varios de los otros atacando con sus espadas, ella llevaba sus alas negras a la espalda acompañada de distintos soldados que se creían capaz de dañarlo.

– ¡Tontos! – gritó este para esquivar los ataques, y esperó a Tomoyo para sujetarla por el frente de la armadura cuando pasó a su lado. La sujetó con fuerza y la azotó contra el suelo para lastimarla. Al levantarla de nuevo, le colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios diciendo.

– Furia.

E invisibles brazos de tremendo poder despejaron el área cercana, incluida a Tomoyo que golpeó fuerte contra uno de los pilares del lugar antes de caer al suelo. Aquel hechicero usó una de sus cartas con solo tocarla a ella. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Lastimando a tantos compañeros a la vez con relativa facilidad. Aun no terminaba la pelea, no todavía, no podía descansar.

Pero de repente el golpe de reciente no le dolía.

Nada debajo de la cintura le dolía.

Ni siquiera podía sentir las piernas.

De nuevo Ishbal atacó a Alquiam, esquivando los cortes o recibiéndolos con facilidad, hasta acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo a la cara con las empuñaduras de sus armas y continuar con una cruz de cortes y un ataque mágico. Destrozándole el casco y lastimando más.

Y provocó tres explosiones consecutivas que afectaron a todos en el lugar.

– Las guerreras mágicas dominan los elementos, tú; que fuiste creado por este universo para mantener el equilibrio de los poderes manejas la luz, la oscuridad y la muerte. Y por tus mil vidas mortales has estudiado tantas magias para mantener mil elementos más. Y a pesar de ello, no tienes el poder para contenerme ni la fuerza para destruirme. Odia, desea odiar con todas tus fuerzas, déjame sentir ese poder una vez más antes de la destrucción más eterna.

– ¡NUNCA! – con una fuerza mágica poderosa que hizo a Ishbal perder el pie, su enemigo aun no estaba vencido, solo necesitaba un poco más, pero el ángel de alas de madera y navajas cortas le atacaba a pesar de que él seguía en el suelo.

Se movió rápido para que el filo golpeara el suelo, la sujetó mientras se levantaba y ya otros guerreros se acercaban también. De pronto se encontraba en terrible peligro, así que con el puño metálico describió un amplio arco y golpeó después en el pecho a su prisionera, extrayendo de ella una luz cálida de color amarillo. Una luz contenida en su mano lanzándose para atacar a Alquiam.

Atrapado, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de lastimar.

Aquella magia destrozó la espada de Alquiam, que le enfrentaba, los trozos de metal llenaban el aire por algún instante hasta dar de lleno con el cuerpo del muchacho provocando una nueva explosión. Solo el Alquiam fue afectado por esta mientras el hechicero de la máscara giraba soltando un golpe en el aire. Un corte mágico que algunos soldados no pudieron evitar y cayeron al suelo para no levantarse más. Un ataque demoledor, el mismo que alguna vez cortó la vida de Sirene, la jinete de pegasos.

La batalla estaba decidida.

Ishbal se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, lo tenían rodeado, muchos enemigos y muy fuertes, en otra situación temería incluso, pero no en ese momento, Cuando una sola cosa le faltaba para que todos sus planes se cumplieran, el ultimo pasó y aquella batalla sería solo un recuerdo.

Su sombra en el suelo comenzó a moverse como los raros tentáculos de una bestia oscura y terrible, mostrando brazos y navajas que cubrían el lugar y se acercaban a los enemigos.

Marina, lastimada, dudaba si atacar. Los demás compartían este terrible sentimiento. Ishbal les esperaba de manera tranquila, sabiendo su victoria asegurada. Seguro ante inferiores enemigos. Cerca de ellos, Alquiam intentaba levantarse tras de la última herida.

¿Acaso quedaba algo que pudieran hacer?

Y miles de ojos, y cientos de sonrisas torcidas se mostraron en la sombra que todo lo cubría y surgía del mismo encapuchado. Las sombras estaban vivas y los observaban mientras les amenazaban con infinitos dientes afilados.

– ¿Por qué? – Reclamó Ishbal en dirección a su enemigo – ¿Por qué te niegas a despertar? ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu infinita fuerza? Mi deseo es destruir al dios de la destrucción misma, no a un asustado estudiante con una armadura demasiado grande para él. ¿Dónde está mi demonio?

Con un nuevo golpe hizo rodar a Alquiam en el suelo y se le acercó una vez más para seguir lastimándolo.

– No... – respondió Alquiam casi llorando antes de un nuevo golpe, ya ni siquiera intentaba defenderse.

Marina se adelantó para ayudarle pero se ganó de inmediato un profundo corte en un brazo. Las sombras la atacaron y todas las miradas de la convulsionante oscuridad se dirigieron hacia ella. Las destrozarían si se atrevía a avanzar.

Ishbal ya sujetaba a Alquiam, golpeándolo repetidamente con el puño metálico al rostro sin protección alguna. Mientras le gritaba, mientras parecía suplicarle al vencido.

– ¿Qué es una victoria vacía sin el reto de un oponente? ¿Qué gloria existe en matar a quien no puede luchar? ¡Despierta Dragón! ¡Muéstrame el verdadero rostro del temor antes de acabar contigo!

– Mátame – le contestó Alquiam aun prisionero – Destrúyeme si con eso recuperas las vidas y los sufrimientos que te robé. Pero no voy a condenar el destino de mil mundos con ese poder solo para poder ganar esta batalla.

Un nuevo golpe para enviarlo lejos con desesperación, mirando alrededor cual si buscara la forma y sus ojos se detuvieron en Marina, A quien atrapó de pronto con las sombras alrededor de ella cual tentáculos. Y al mismo tiempo, todos sus compañeros se vieron atacados pero las sombras los hicieron retroceder.

– No proteges los mundos, Alquiam. No te importa el destino de nadie más que el tuyo. Tienes miedo y eso es todo, tienes miedo soldado. Y si están tan dispuesto a rendirte, y si estas tan dispuesto a entregármelo todo… ¡Entonces quiero ver tu rostro de sufrimiento al ver morir lentamente a tu amor!

Dos cortes profundos en las mejillas hicieron gritar a la chica mientras comenzaba a presionarla. Iba a morir, esta vez era seguro, todo se terminó y esta vez no había escapatoria.

– ¡Déjala! – gritó Alquiam corriendo hacia ella pero golpeando contra un nuevo escudo mágico.

Un corte a la pierna de Marina con la espada de Fuma.

– ¡No la toques! – golpeando con los puños llenos de desesperación.

Una herida mas al torso cortando con facilidad la tela metálica de su traje de guerrera mágica, haciéndola gritar en cada ocasión.

– ¡DEJALA! – destrozando los puños de su armadura contra el muro de magia, manchándolo de sangre.

La navaja de Ishbal se dirigió con furia al ojo de la chica, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de ella. El enmascarado se dio un momento para mirar a su enemigo y una mueca de rabia se asomó por la parte rota de su capucha.

– ¿Quieres que destroce su cuerpo? – tiró la espada a un lado y le sujetó a ella un pie, mientras aun permanecía en el aire atrapada por las sombras. Marina conservaba su espada pero no podía moverse para usarla. – ¿Qué tal esas bellas pierna que tanto te gustaban? Destrozar su cuerpo y mirarla sufrir, ¿eso será de tu agrado?

Un nuevo gritó de la joven esperando sentir un dolor tan grande como nunca antes, sintiendo como se preparaba para hacerlo.

Pero de pronto, nada ocurrió.

El gesto de Ishbal cambió de la rabia agresiva a la desilusión más grande, al ver a Alquiam llorar mientras continuaba golpeando la barrera con menor fuerza cada vez. Y todo pareció terminar de pronto. Las navajas oscuras, aquellos tentáculos de sombra la soltaron dejándola caer al suelo para quejarse de sus heridas.

El enmascarado se acercó a Alquiam y pareció hincarse a su lado a pesar de la barrera mágica que les separaba.

– No tienes derecho, Alquiam. Lo que nos hace humanos es el llanto y tú hace mucho que ya no eres una persona. No tienes el derecho, demonio. Tú destruiste todo lo que yo amaba, acabaste con la vida que amé y ahora no puedes solo rendirte. Si te mato ahora, terminara tu existencia y algún día en el futuro, cuando el destino lo reclame, regresará el dragón. Pero si despiertas de verdad, y me das la oportunidad de destruirlo directamente, salvaré a todos los mundos de esa bestia.

Pero Alquiam no respondió y se limitó a seguir mirando a Marina, quien lentamente parecía reponerse.

Los otros ya eran atendidos por las sanadoras, el enemigo se limitaba a ignorarles por completo.

Ishbal, al ver vencido a su oponente, se alejó de él, con una pose derrotada.

El vencedor parecía acabar de perderlo todo.

– Si este es el final de mi batalla… ¡Que así sea entonces! – Levantó a Marina del cuello, describiendo un amplio arco con la mano derecha – Sus inútiles vidas y las plumas de la princesa son lo único que me queda por tomar.

Antes de que pudiera iniciar el golpe, el brazo metálico explotó, volviéndose a ensamblar en el aire como antes. El escudo de Ishbal estaba roto ante un nuevo embate de Alquiam, quien ya de pie y en pose fuerte, se sujetaba la frente con una mano como si le doliera terriblemente.

El hechicero dejó a Marina, olvidándose de ella ante la visión del enemigo,

– Ya no me importa – mencionó Alquiam con acento furioso – No voy a soportar más esto, ya no me importa lo que pase, no me importan las consecuencias. ¡Voy a matarte sin importar lo que le pase a mi alma!

El puño brillante de Ishbal, protegido por la magia del pilar enfrentó al aura maligna que de Alquiam aparecía. Una niebla mágica oscura y llena de maldad que se juntaba a su alrededor, magia negra que sobre él formaba la figura de un ser terrible lleno de dientes.

La magia del pilar no fue suficiente para atravesar aquella oscuridad con gran cantidad de poder irradiándose a su alrededor. Luz y oscuridad que se encontraban y de un poderoso ataque, Alquiam regresaba a la pelea.

Sin hablar, Ishbal le enfrentó en los poderosos golpes, mientras aquella sensación de oscuridad lo llenaba todo. Mientras ese sentimiento de odio se hacía sentir en el corazón de todos los presentes. De odio ajeno.

El demonio negro estaba de vuelta.

– ¡Ese es el odio! ¡Este es el momento! ¡Quiero verlo, quiero sentirlo! ¡Déjame matar a tan precioso poder! ¡Odia con todas las fuerzas de tu alma!

Y entonces ocurrió, aquella garra del brazo de Alquiam en golpeó directo contra el brazo metálico. El metal voló por el aire, la piedra roja se alejó dejándolo sin poder, Ishbal cayó el suelo con el brazo destruido, herido y en franca derrota.

– Ellos me destruirán – dijo Alquiam cambiando su garra de nuevo a un brazo – pero antes de morir, voy a devorar tu alma y a destrozar tu cuerpo. Tendrás tu lugar en mi propia sección del infierno.

Pero de repente Ishbal comenzó a reír

Reía de la forma de un victorioso intrigando a todos. ¿Qué ocurría?

– Y aquí se termina todo – decía con júbilo tratando se levantarse con un solo brazo – ¡Por fin! ¡O por fin que todo se acaba!

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has enloquecido ya?

– El despertar del demonio y ese guante en tu mano completa todos mis planes. He ganado, por fin los planes se terminan, por fin se ven sus frutos. La batalla terminó y yo tengo conmigo la victoria.

– ¿El miedo a la muerte te quitó la cordura? Nada puedes hacer ya para evitar que te mate.

Una sanadora llegó junto a Marina para ayudarla a sentarse y comenzar a sanarla. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ishbal? ¿Por qué de repente ella sentía tanto y tanto miedo?

– ¿Acaso no puedes verlo, general demonio? Con toda tu experiencia y con tu gran fama de estratega, ¿no puedes mirar por completo mi plan?

– ¿De qué hablas? – desesperado ya por saber.

– Piénsalo, Alquiam. Piénsalo general demonio. Dime por que hice todo esto, dime lo que tú buscarías en mi lugar, ¿Por qué matar a Fye? ¿Por qué obtener la carta de Sakura? ¿Por qué la pequeña reina? Y sobre todas las cosas: ¿Por qué hacerte despertar?

Alquiam retrocedió un poco, al parecer confuso, dejando a Ishbal continuar.

– Dime Alquiam en que escenario es posible que al final, tu despertar y ese guante marquen para mí la más total de las victorias.

Ahora sí, horrorizado, Alquiam se alejó.

– No es verdad, no puede ser verdad… ¡No lo es!

Ishbal se levantó mientras seguía con su monologo.

– ¿Ahora lo ves, soldado? ¿Entiendes por que cubro mi rostro? ¿Entiendes por que tuve que matar a cada uno de los que conocía mi verdadera cara.

Olvidándose de las heridas, Marina se levantó para ir con su compañero, quien de pronto se veía aterrado, ¿que estaba pasando?

– ¿Estás bien Alquiam? ¿Qué ocurre?

– Fuimos solo marionetas, siempre estuvimos en sus manos. Hicimos solo lo que él quería y al final le dimos la victoria. – le respondió este con una gesto de terror verdadero.

– No te entiendo.

– Jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de ganarme – recogió su piedra, y en un acto de magia sorprendente, energía roja emergió de su mano, que llevó hasta su hombro uso para crearse un nuevo brazo con esa energía. Pero no una prótesis de metal, si no un brazo de carne y hueso que llegaba a llenar aquel hueco que Alquiam dejó al romperle la maquina que cargaba antes.

Tan fácilmente se recuperaba de tan terrible mutilación.

– ¿Cómo?

– La única manera de evitar mis planes era negándose a luchar y muriendo bajo mi mano, pero almas tan fuertes como las de ustedes jamás me darían ese disgusto.

Alquiam se cubrió los ojos negándose a aceptar la realidad.

– Esto es imposible, no puede ser. Ahora todo tiene sentido, hora me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? ¿Cómo no te descubrí desde el inicio?

– Guerreros – culminó Ishbal con una reverencia formal – Los he derrotado.

– Alquiam – Marina se hincó frente a él, que continuaba de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro perdido – No entiendo lo que ocurre. ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Conoces a Ishbal?

La miró de pronto a los ojos, reflejando en ellos una desesperación infinita.

– Claro que sé quien es – se levantó ignorando a los demás para acercarse al hechicero.

– Dilo, guerrero. Quiero ver el rostro de todos ellos al saberlo – retó Ishbal con una sonrisa complacida – Vamos soldado, vamos.

– Claro que sé quien es… ¡SOY YO! – terminó arrancando la capucha.

Y ahí estaba.

– ¡Ascot! – gritó Clef asombrado, a pesar del largo cabello rubio y las doradas pupilas, era él. El muchacho que protegía bestias mágicas y que después cambio su aspecto con su magia para verse mayor para marina.

Ascot… su viejo amigo Ascot.

– No mis señores, no. Ascot está muerto, muerto desde hace mucho sin una tumba a la que llorarle.

Alquiam retrocedió, quedando de nuevo entre sus amigos que ya se agrupaban ante lo imposible de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Seguía espantado, seguía horrorizado por lo que veía.

– Ascot desapareció – dijo casi para si mismo – murió desde el momento que lo acepté dentro de mi alma como Lucy lo hizo con luz. No existe ya desde ese momento, este ser solo copió su forma.

– Y así como Luz nació de los sentimientos oscuros de Lucy, y el mismo Alquiam es producto del arrepentimiento de Ascot. Yo, Ishbal, he nacido de su dolor y remordimiento de la muerte de Latiz. Pero al contrario de él, mi nacimiento no correspondió a la ignorancia, si no al conocimiento de lo que debía hacer para que mi dolor, nuestro dolor, se terminara.

– Solo fuimos muñecos.

– Para obtener todo el poder que deseaba, ustedes eran necesarios, las plumas de la princesa Sakura, la corona del pilar, la carta de la muerte y la esperanza… y el alma pura y brillante contaminada por el odio. Estas y tantas cosas más que ahora están aquí para mí. Pero lo más importante era el poder del dragón de Kalgary y ya todo me pertenece. ¡Ya todo!

– No es cierto – se acercó Marina, valiente – derrotamos a luz, vencimos al mismo Alquiam! ¡Podemos ganarte a ti también!

Una risa sincera, cual de una broma muy buena y después volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa torcida con una sola mejilla que Shaoran odiaba tanto.

– Y si entonces me ganan… ¿Qué? Dime Alquiam: ¿Qué te espera tras de la victoria? ¿Qué vas a recuperar? ¿Tendrás de regreso a tu amada entre tus brazos cada noche durante el resto de una vida? ¿El mundo o una nación siquiera cantara himnos en tu nombre? ¿Tendrás una vida feliz o para siempre? ¿Los dioses te regalaran ese árbol que tanto anhelas en donde volar cometas? ¿Alguien, quien sea, alguien te lo agradecerá por lo menos? ¿O es que tu victoria vale menos que mil derrotas de cualquier otro? Si peleas contra mí, si me derrotas no obtendrás nada. Pero si te conviertes en un asesino de mundos, entonces no sentirás más dolor, ni sufrimiento ni remordimientos. Volverás a ser un dios.

– Alquiam – Marina regresó su atención al derrotado muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos, exigiéndole toda su atención.

– Nada te queda entre ellos, acepta lo que eres.

– No tienes que hacerlo, eres una persona, escúchame por favor.

– Imagina lo que será matarla a ella.

– Nos hiciste una promesa y yo te creí cuando lo dijiste.

– Imagina tenerla como tu esclava, su vida, su cuerpo y su alma. Imagina devorarla y a todos ellos también.

– Podemos luchar contra él. ¿Verdad? Podemos ganarle y regresar a casa, todavía podemos pelear.

Una mirada seria hacia Ishbal y se levantó para acercársele. Todo el cuerpo tenso, tal vez la antesala de una nueva pelea. Se acercó hasta mirarlo a los ojos a poca distancia durante un largo instante sin que el gesto de Ishbal cambiase.

– Mira dentro de tu corazón y dime lo que hay, demonio maldito – sentenció Ishbal, esperando la respuesta.

– No puedo – dijo Alquiam al fin con una animo derrotado bajando la mirada. Pero de pronto se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a sus compañeros con ojos nuevamente decididos – Y no quiero hacerlo, no voy a luchar contra él. Tiene razón.

– ¿Alquiam?

– No, Marina. Él tiene razón. No tiene caso luchar junto a ustedes, no me espera nada junto a esa victoria. – Ishbal lo abrazó ligeramente por el cuello – tengo que aceptarme como soy, tengo que dejar de culparme por aquello es mi naturaleza.

– Dilo – en un susurro.

– Soy un asesino.

– Acéptalo.

– El paladín de la destrucción.

– Siéntelo.

– Mi nombre es Alquiam.

– Acéptate.

– ¡Dragón de Calgary es mi rango, paladín de la destrucción!

El cuerpo de Ishbal brilló entonces como un fantasma, una energía blanca que le cubrió por completo por un momento, cambiando de forma hasta dejar ver al final al Alquiam de los recuerdos olvidados.

Un muchacho de mirada y sonrisa enloquecida, de cabello blanco, ligeramente largo y los ojos grises casi muertos. Completa su armadura de paladín sin casco, sus protecciones de fénix plateado.

– El demonio de cabello blanco.

Clef no pensó para atacarlo y verse de pronto con el brazo metálico destruido. Alquiam se le abalanzó y de un fuerte tirón las piezas metálicas se dispersaron por el lugar. Dejándolo de pronto indefenso. Retrocedido de un golpe para dejarlo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

– Tristes y simples mortales, ¿creen que pueden ganarme? ¿Tienen la arrogancia de desafiar a un dios? Es todo el poder de la destrucción, mi fuerza perdida hace tanto tiempo. ¡Yo soy el Alquiam!

La espada de Shaoran ya hacia la cara de Alquiam, quien le detuvo con las manos haciendo a la espada romperse solo con su fuerza. Los demás ya se acercaban, le atacaban como al enemigo que era.

– Bestias, simples insectos.

Un hechizo a la cara de Shaoran, haciéndolo gritar. Magia para obtener una chispa de color rojo y después deshacerse del muchacho. Una nueva gema que incrustó en la hombrera de su armadura, junto a su piedra filosofal antes de responder a las agresiones.

– No entienden mi poder ni mis planes, no entienden aquello que quiero obtener.

Sin armas repelía a los enemigos, con una armadura impenetrable y una fuerza tremenda avanzaba evitando enemigos y rompiendo navajas. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese que combatían ahora?

Cerca de ahí, la princesa Sakura se apuraba para llegar con Shaoran y tratar de ayudarlo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó despertándolo aunque este tardó un poco en reaccionar.

– Princesa…

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella muy apurada.

– Me siento extraño – respondió frotándose el ojo derecho – Me siento muy diferente a como antes.

Su ojo era igual que antes, ciego sin parecerlo pero ya sin ese extraño brillo de sangre de cuando se convertía en monstruo. Su espada maligna y su armadura dorada estaban también destrozadas.

– Pero… ¿estás bien?

– Creo que sí – Y su mirada se llenó de pronto de espanto ante la presencia del demonio, tras de Sakura con esa mirada sicótica sin darle tiempo de nada más.

Sujetó a la princesa por la nuca para levantarla y de un movimiento brusco arrancó las alas de la espalda de la jovencita. Esta gritó ante la agresión y después fue lanzada a un lado con desprecio.

Las brillantes alas permanecieron entonces alrededor del brazo izquierdo del demonio. Y una explosión de luz de estas plumas detuvo las hostilidades. Dándole un momento para mirar a los enemigos y comenzar un nuevo hechizó ahora chocando las palmas.

– Se terminó, soldados.

Los movió de lugar con sus portales, los llevó a todos a otro lugar del castillo, a donde los civiles esperaban, ignorándolo todo, este se acercó a la puerta más alejada del lugar. A donde se encontraba Lucy.

– ¡No pasaras! – le detuvo Anaís atacando con su viento de navajas rojas, enfrentándose al monstruo de sombras a su alrededor que la embestía con sus cientos de ojos y dientes terribles que buscaban lastimar.

Se defendió la con la espada, pero eso era lo que su enemigo buscaba, con el acerco atrapado ella quedaba indefensa.

– Prometí que ella no sufriría, prometí que no la dejaría llorar, y ahora terminará su sufrimiento, dejará de llorar para siempre.

Un puño al rostro para quitarle la espada y después se atención se dirigió a Kinomoto. Hacia una asustada Sakura que sostenía su espada propia. Corrió hacia ella con un nuevo ataque asesino, con un corte de la espada robada que Walker detuvo solo con las manos, defendiendo a su señora.

– Arlequín.

Una explosión de magia la cara del castaño que lo aturdió por unos instantes y después el monstruo lo sujetó y levantó del cuello.

– Todo fue para ti, después de quitarle la carta tu maestra se volvió inútil. Tú eres el ingrediente que necesito. Tú y solo tú, atormentando a tu maestra es como pude conseguirte.

Con furia, describió un amplio arco y enterró después la izquierda en su cuerpo, recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que otros, obteniendo de él una luz muy brillante antes de que su cuerpo se destruyera como cenizas antiguas al viento. Y de pronto el demonio buscaba de nuevo con la mirada aquella que llamara su atención. Cada parte faltante de sus planes era obtenida en ese preciso instante, nada tenía ya el poder de impedirlo.

Una explosión voló la puerta hacia el jardín central, levantó un nuevo escudo mágico, con el símbolo de Ishbal para impedir que nadie más entrara

Y ahí estaba ella, ahí le esperaba Lucy como lo había hecho desde el principio de todo. Ahí la princesa roja esperaba su final y el reunirse con su amor. Sentada en la fuente, con los ojos de un muerto. Se encontraba Lucy con su alma perdida.

– Estoy aquí. —mencionó él y el gesto de la chica cambó de pronto.

– Tú… – despertó de pronto de su ensueño y lo miró con miedo. – Tú, el monstruo.

Alquiam se acercó a ella, armado y protegido, deseoso de sangre y con el poder de derrotar a los guerreros más fuertes.

– Vengo a cumplir mi promesa.

– ¡Tú lo mataste! – y el gesto de ella se convirtió en rabia, en odio ciego.

– Hoy se terminan tus lágrimas y nadie sobre Céfiro podrá sentir nunca el temor. Voy a destruirlo todo, voy a devorar este mundo y a reunirte con tu amor.

– ¡Me lo quistaste todo, destruiste mi vida, me engañaste diciendo que eras mi amigo!

– Y con esta espada, la de la persona que más te quiere, cumpliré tú deseo.

– ¡Mátame y termina con lo que empezaste hace mucho! – rugió ella rompiendo su ropa sobre el corazón. Mostrando el lugar preciso para que cortara su vida de un solo instante.

Y Alquiam levantó su espada.

Marina lo miraba todo con desesperación debían abrir aquel muro a cualquier costo. Su amiga estaba suplicando la muerte frente al a un demonio deseoso de matar, alguien con una infinita sed de sangre.

Por que al final.

Todo fue una mentira.

La humanidad de Alquiam, su amor hacia ella, todo fue parte de una gran mentira.

Siempre fue él un demonio bajo la máscara, siempre jugó con ambos bandos del tablero de ajedrez.

Y con la muerte de Lucy, no quedaría ya ningún camino para volver a casa, ninguna razón para existir.

.

.

.


	30. Cap 29 La última

**Capitulo 29 La última…**

Con el lugar lleno de desesperación, con el alma casi destrozada después de los últimos acontecimientos, Marina apenas si podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando. No quería pensar, no quería creer que después de tanta batalla, después de todos los sacrificios y los buenos deseos para irse a casa…

Después de dejarse la vida en aquella batalla, resultara ser para nada, que al final solo fueron marionetas, movidas en ambos lados de la línea de batalla, por el mismo ser maligno. Por Alquiam. No podía ser que él, desde un principio lo estuvo provocando todo para su propio beneficio.

Pero al final era real, así fue como terminó la pelea. Con Alquiam cambiando de bando, no solo para ponerse al servicio de Ishbal, si no por que él mismo era una parte del enmascarado, por que él mismo sabía e hizo todas aquellas cosas terribles y dolorosas que no podría olvidar nunca.

Ishbal era Alquiam.

Alquiam era el Ishbal.

Siempre fueron uno solo, siempre fueron lo mismo.

Y ahora, unidos de nuevo en un solo ser, convertidos otra vez en el demonio de cabello blanco y ojos enloquecidos que vivía en las pesadillas de Marina, se adentraba en el castillo para hacer una maldad más.

Para matar a Lucy.

Y cuando ella lo vio, despertó de aquel sueño de muerte en el que llevaba tanto tiempo y le reclamó furiosa la muerte de Latiz. Y le exigió con una voz fiera, como no la recordaba antes, que tomara también su vida y dejara de hacerle daño.

Un alma enloquecida por el dolor, delante de una bestia sedienta de sangre. Lucy que ofrecía su vida delante de un monstruo que no dudaría en tomarla.

– ¡LUCY! – le gritó Marina una vez más sin obtener respuesta, Lucy no la escuchaba, perdida en su insoportable existencia sin aquel al que amaba. Alquiam no la oía, sumergido en el mar de rabia y maldad en que se había convertido su alma. Tal vez nadie podía escucharla mientras trataban de romper aquel muro mágico y entrar para salvar a Lucy. Pero sabían que no era posible. Que aunque usaran todas sus fuerzas no iban a entrar a tiempo.

No salvarían a nadie aquella tarde.

Kohaku, el ángel de luz se interpuso de pronto en el camino de la espada de Alquiam para defender a Lucy, haciendo que este se olvidara de su ataque y sujetara al defensor por la ropa para lanzarlo a un lado. Se acercó después a él, olvidándose de la espada y chocando las palmas; de un movimiento rápido transmutó el suelo alrededor de ellos para dibujar un círculo de hechizo en el piso.

Se inició de pronto una nueva magia con gran cantidad de luz escandalosa llenando el aire. En el círculo, Lucy, aun con el gesto fiero, Kohaku, con miedo en el rostro y el Alquiam que hacía su magia preparando tal vez un terrible final.

No iba a terminarse así, no podía. Tanto y tanto tiempo peleando en el bando de los buenos, teniendo esperanzas y haciendo sacrificios, confiando en que al final la fortuna les sonreiría como lo hacía en los dramas de la televisión y todas las obras de teatro. Nunca, jamás los malos ganaban, a lo más que el héroe perdía la vida en un gran sacrificio pero al final; siempre al final las personas debían ser felices para siempre.

Para siempre y por lo tanto ese no podía ser el final, no podía ser la última escena.

De repente el muro mágico ya no estaba ahí, aunque los demás no lo notaban, deslumbrados por la gran cantidad de magia que despedía aquel hechizo. Así que sin pensarlo más, ella corrió para sacar a su amiga de ahí. Interponiendo el cuerpo primero entre ella y el demonio y después tomándola de forma violenta para sacarla.

Tal vez sería inútil, tal vez aquel último hechizó los mataría a todos, pero ella no podía rendirse así, iba a pelear hasta el mismo instante de su muerte. Nada más importa, solo salvar a Lucy, solamente eso.

La luz del hechizo se hizo de pronto tan brillante que le impedía a Marina ver sus pasos. A su alrededor todo era una luminosidad cegadora o la oscuridad completa de su sombra a pocos pasos que después se perdía. Solo tenía una dirección, lejos de Alquiam, que no lastimara a Lucy, que no le hiciera nada a su amiga.

Saetas de fuego se hicieron presentes alrededor del hechizo moviéndose de una forma enloquecida, formaron después un cinturón ardiente que parecía peligroso. Tal vez una última defensa, tal vez con eso los mataría a todos.

Pero…

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué Marina se preocupaba por proteger a Lucy con esa desesperación? ¿Por qué estaba arriesgando la vida por una persona a la que no le importaba?

En ese insignificante segundo, entre su entrada y el final del hechizo, se repitió en su mente cientos de veces una escena que seguía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Con Marina cayendo sin que nada la sujetara en un remolino que llevaba hasta el infierno. Mientras le gritaba a Lucy con todas sus fuerzas que la ayudara, a Lucy que permanecía a un par de pasos, sentada, vestida tontamente de novia mientras recordaba una y otra vez los momentos junto a su amado Latiz.

Que renunciaba a la vida mientras ella y los demás salían lastimados y morían para salvarla.

¿Valía la pena? ¿Tenía algún sentido toda esa tonta guerra para salvarla? ¿Podía pelear como guerrera mágica cuando su fuerza siempre fue el amor y confianza hacia sus amigas? ¿Tendría la fuerza?

Lo dudaba, aunque no los matara aquel hechizo, ella ya no tenía fuerza para luchar.

El aro de fuego alrededor de Alquiam se rompió y golpeó de pronto a Kinomoto, asustando a los presentes. Pero no les dio tiempo de ayudarla ante la gran explosión de luz que llenó el lugar, el mundo enteró se detuvo por un instante mientras el hechizo se cumplía.

Mientras arrastraba a Lucy, cegada por la luz del hechizo, Marina tropezó con su amiga y ya en el suelo, a pesar de no ver nada, se preocupó por mantener cerca a la chica. Por abrazarla para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Pero dentro de su mente seguía aquella letanía, la que le decía que ya nada tenía sentido. Que muy pronto morirían o cosas peores, estaban derrotados y ella misma sería el plato principal del demonio.

Ya no quedaba nada que hacer, más que mirar la infinita luz durante un instante igual de inmenso, esperando que algo ocurriera y le pusiera final a todo.

Pero de pronto, de la luz de magia que se negaba a extinguirse, salió una persona caminando. Con un andar confundido, parecía no saber en dónde estaba.

– ¡Latiz! – gritó Lucy, liberándose de su amiga para correr hacía el hombre.

Era él, de verdad lo era.

Con su cabello negro y ojos claros, con su gran estatura y el cuerpo tan delgado. Tantas veces lo vio con Lucy, tantas veces lo examinó bien. Incluido ese recuerdo de su muerte a manos de Alquiam. Ese momento en el muchacho le atravesó la garganta con su navaja. Lo conocía bien y sabía que ese que se acercaba era él.

Latiz, estaba de repente en el lugar.

– ¿Lucy? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido cuando la chica le abrazó – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Estás bien?

– Creo que sí – se frotó un poco la frente, confundido – ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó con el Alquiam?

– Sigue ahí – señaló ella a la esfera de energía que se disipaba lentamente, el lugar en donde Alquiam y el ángel quedaron un instante antes.

– ¡Sirene! – gritó de pronto la pequeña Florina olvidándose de todo para correr a donde su hermana despertaba. Junto a muchos otros que se sabían muertos. No era una ilusión ni otra de las trampas de Ishbal para separar a alguien del grupo. Estaban ahí, eran reales, regresados de la muerte a pesar de que eso era algo imposible.

Aunque nadie se explicaba la razón, ¿Por qué Alquiam haría algo de ese tipo?

Lee ayudaba a Sakura, mientras ella mostraba que aquello que la golpeó antes era su mazo de cartas. Todas estaban ahí, con sus colores rosados y las figuras intactas. Las cartas que fueron destruidas tanto antes en la batalla estaban de pronto completas y en sus manos.

La princesa Sakura corría rápido para abrazar a Fye, quien parecía despertar. Marina ya se acercaba también a la embajadora oriental. Tomoyo preocupada por Midori en las mismas condiciones.

Todos los muertos de aquella guerra aparecían de pronto en el lugar por la magia de Alquiam… la magia de Ishbal.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yukito a Touya mientras Sakura ya se acercaba rápido a ellos.

– Alquiam e Ishbal son uno solo – le explicaba Korugane a Liceo, también recién regresado a la vida – acaban de revivirlos a todos.

Uniones de compañeros, lágrimas por todas partes y una gran emoción entre los presentes.

Sirene, Florina y Vlagrant formaban un tierno cuadro de familia.

Robín abrazaba a su padre, el guerrero de hacha.

El ángel de alas de madera era recibida por sus compañeros de batalla.

Anaís trataba de tranquilizar a Yuriko, la compañera de escuela de Alquiam. Estaba un poco alterada al despertar y encontrarse en un lugar extraño.

Y ella…

La mujer que los miraba a todos, parada a la mitad del lugar, buscando con la mirada.

Sierra.

Mirando al herido mago, con su brazo faltante mientras este parecía negar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No creía que se le pudiera conceder ese milagro. Clef no pensó entonces para levantarse y correr hacía ella, para abrazarla de manera torpe pero desesperada mientras ella correspondía el gesto.

Para besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

No… a Marina no debía importarle aquello, debía preocuparse por Kafka, sentirse feliz por ver de nuevo a Sirene, estar feliz por Lucy. Por que todas las personas a las que quería estaban de nuevo a salvo.

Un sonido fuerte cerca de ellos al golpear una espada contra el suelo. Alquiam arrojaba su arma a un lado, la navaja de Anaís. Pero no era el mismo acero de antes, la espada nueva y fina, si no el arma anterior de hoja ancha y muy larga.

El muchacho estaba hincado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, al parecer agotado. Lentamente hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, deteniendo todos los sonidos y conversaciones del lugar.

El demonio se acercaba.

– Un homúnculo… – dijo con acento agotado – un homúnculo es necesario para abrir la puerta de las almas. Y el Walker fue planeado desde un principio para ser usado en esto. Por eso dejé perder a Sierra, por eso intervine en la guerra del concilio.

Se apoyó un poco en la fuente del lugar antes de continuar su explicación.

– El guante de los dioses, no es nada más que un catalizador mágico de energías. Capaz de convertir la magia de cualquier tipo en cualquier otro. Combinado con las plumas de Sakura y la piedra filosofal, me daba suficiente energía útil para el intercambio equivalente. Necesitaba al portador de guante, necesitaba que deseara proteger a alguien, que se diera cuenta de su poder. Pero que confiara en Alquiam y le entregara la misión de proteger a la princesita. Títeres, todos ustedes desde el mismo inicio solo fueron títeres.

Rió un poco, a pesar de su cansancio y paseó la mirada por los presentes. Quienes le escuchaban tan interesados en todo lo que estaba diciendo.

– Las cartas de la muerte y la esperanza, la combinación imposible de magias que me permitiría romper todos los órdenes del universo por unos instantes. Y el poder del Alquiam, el abandono de su alma y el regreso al odio, necesitaba que aceptara su verdadera naturaleza y el gran final, con la piedra filosofal producto de miles y miles de almas. ¡Todo en su lugar! ¡Todo!

Su mirada se perdió de pronto, tal vez recordando todo lo que hizo en aquel tiempo. Combinando los recuerdos de ambos seres, Alquiam e Ishbal mientras jugaba su enfermo ajedrez a ambos lados del tablero al mismo tiempo.

– Lucy jamás dejaría de llorar por la muerte de Latiz – continuó – La única manera sería regresar a Latiz de la muerte. Pero solo los dioses pueden jugar con la vida, así que tenía que convertirme en un dios para poder salvarla y enfoqué en ello todos mis esfuerzos. ¡Ahora vuelvo a ser un dios! ¡De nuevo tengo un poder infinito!

– No entiendo – dijo Lucy protegida tras de Latiz. Y a modo de respuesta una navaja cayó cerca de ella, la navaja para matar dioses, reparada por el poder de la piedra filosofal.

– Lucy, reina Lucy, mi señora. Tu amor intentó destruirme y perdió la vida en el fallo. Y por culpa de ello tuviste un deseo. Destruí tantas vidas, cause tanto sufrimiento para cumplir ese anhelo tuyo. Deseaste volver a verlo, deseaste que regresara de la muerte. Ya cumplí tu deseo, destruí tantas vidas, causé tanto y tanto sufrimiento para cumplir ese sueño. Todos ellos fueron afectados y ahora exijo mi pago, exijo la entrega del intercambio equivalente por lo que te concedí.

Ni siquiera los recién regresados podían hablar, escuchando las palabras de Alquiam de sus razones. Toda la aventura, todo su sufrimiento, lo que Ishbal… no, lo que Alquiam les hizo a todos era para ese momento, para revivir a una persona muerta.

Todo para revivir a una persona.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Lucy con miedo, Alquiam se acercó entonces y miraba a Latiz como si deseara enfrentarlo.

– Quiero que me ayudes a destruir Céfiro.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso! – con ese gesto de enojo Lucy no podía ser más diferente a aquel muerto en vida de antes. Estaba tan lejos de ese momento en que decidió separarse del mundo para vivir solo dentro de sus recuerdos.

Alquiam, ya recuperado del cansancio, le respondió.

– Céfiro no puede existir más así, no podrá sobrevivir por si mismo. El pueblo de este mundo es débil y ha probado la guerra y ahora la desea. De seguir con este ritmo será destruido en poco tiempo. Este mundo necesita un pilar, necesita que alguien le defienda con su fuerza, le proteja del mal, de los enemigos de otros mundos… y hasta de si mismos.

– Pero la princesa Esmeralda… – se acercó Marina para interrumpir.

– No, ese sistema no puede regresar. Murió con la misma Esmeralda y así debe quedarse. Yo destruiré el camino, la forma mágica de este mundo y tú, mi señora, lo reconstruirás. Con la carta de la esperanza y el hada puedes rehacer este mundo a tu antojo. Y decidirás como debe de ser el pilar. Tal vez la persona con el amor mas grande, o con los deseos más fuertes. Decídelo tú, yo destruiré Céfiro para ti.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para salvar este mundo que amas, y por que al terminar quedare tan débil que tomaras esa navaja y terminaras con mi vida, dándome por fin la oportunidad de descansar. Tú obtendrás a tu amor y el mundo que tanto quieres, Shaoran el viajero tendrá una de mis esferas mágicas para viajar a su antojo entre mundos, todas las plumas y los recuerdos de su amada. Daidouji conseguirá mi armadura para terminar la guerra en su mundo. Y Marina… Marina tiene mi otra esfera para viajar entre Tokio y Céfiro cuando gusten. Todos serán beneficiados, todos ganaran en este final. Solo tienes que prometer que me mataras cuando llegue el momento.

Ella estaba asustada ante estas palabras.

– Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Alquiam pareció ignorarla.

– Clef… tu brazo es el símbolo del pecado que cometiste. No me corresponde a mí arreglarlo y vivirás el resto de tu vida con el estigma de ese error… Lee Shaoran, la gente que ha muerto en tu guerra de magos no mancha con su sangre mis manos. Muertos están y así deben quedarse siempre. Xiao Mei, Sara: de mí no obtendrás nada.

– Alquiam – de nuevo Marina, tratando de llamando su atención.

– ¡Y todo este poder que solo sirve para destruir, será usado para devorar mundos! ¡Si tú no me destruyes entonces Céfiro será arrasado hasta los cimientos! Y luego los mundos de estos extraños y miles de mundos mas. En tus manos, mi reina roja, pongo la seguridad de todos esos universos. Tú conoces mi fuerza y de lo que soy capaz, tú sabes lo que estas salvando. Con mi muerte me salvarás a mí, protegerás a tus compañeros y pondrás a buen resguardo a cientos de mundos. Elige ahora, Lucy, elige ahora tus movimientos, reina roja.

El silencio se posó en el jardín del castillo como un pesado manto invisible, nadie en el lugar se movió durante el largo instante en que Lucy pareció pensar su respuesta. Poco a poco aceptaba las palabras de Alquiam, en su mente les colocaba algún significado y las respuestas se volvían cada vez más desagradables.

¿Aquello era su culpa?

¿Toda esa pesadilla solo fue para cumplir su deseo de volver a ver a Latiz? ¿Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento fue causado para que ella pudiera volver a sonreír? ¿Ella lo provocó? ¿Cuántas culpas, entonces, iban a cargar a su alma?

Al final, era su culpa.

Y ella tenía que hacerse responsable.

Así que se acercó a él lentamente, ignorando a Latiz para recoger el cuchillo.

– Quiero que sea el amor de una persona lo que sostenga la magia de Céfiro. Quiero que la persona capaz de amar con más fuerza sea quien reine sobre este mundo. ¿Puede crearse? ¿Puedo hacerlo realidad?

– Solo necesitas la magia de las maestras de cartas para convertir este mundo en lo que tú decidas. Termina con mi vida y Céfiro será tuyo para hacer con él lo que quieras.

– Lo haremos – terminó Lucy tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

_**¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!**_

Se escuchó de pronto con una voz que salía desde todas partes mientras se perdía la luz del lugar. De pronto pareció como si la noche cerrada se dejara caer sobre Céfiro y una fuerte ráfaga de viento les golpeó con fuerza. La confusión reinó por algunos instantes en el jardín principal del palacio. Mientras la magia de Clow se dejaba sentir y el símbolo mágico del sol se presentaba. Era Eriol que les atacaba con su magia como lo hizo antes cuando envió a los dragones para tratar de destruirlos.

– ¡Furia! – atacó Tomoyo con sus cartas hacia donde sentía que salía aquella magia. Cortando el viento de pronto y regresándole la normalidad al lugar.

Después de vencer a sus bestias mágicas aquel día se olvidaron por competo de él, tal vez creyendo que solo desapareció, creyeron que la falsa copia de su compañero solo huyó al verse descubierto. Pero ahora volvía a mostrarse cuando Ishbal completó su historia.

– Se llevó… – intentó decir Alquiam cayendo de rodillas – se llevó las plumas y el guante.

En su pecho, encajada casi al mango, tenía la navaja dorada de antes, la navaja para matar dioses que debió destruirlo. Miró su herida con espanto e intentó arrancar el cuchillo con fuerza y un gruñido de dolor, pero sacando la navaja incompleta. Un nuevo gesto de miedo se dibujó en su rostro antes de arrojar el cuchillo a un lado y dejarse caer al suelo, mortalmente herido.

– ¡Maestro! – corrió Florina a ayudarlo, olvidándose de todo lo anterior, igual que Yuriko quien aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Alquiam, su amigo, se encontraba herido y ella quería ayudarlo.

– Vayan – les apuró el herido descansando ya en el regazo de la joven jinete. – El mago gris quiere destruirlos. Va a aprovecharse de mi triunfo para acabar con todos ustedes.

– ¿Por qué Eriol nos hace esto? – preguntó Tomoyo llevada hasta ahí por el hermano de Sakura. Después del último ataque no podía mover las piernas.

– No es la encarnación de Clow, solo usa su forma para ocultarse de nosotros. Es alguien con un gran poder que permaneció oculto a pesar de que tenía la fuerza para presentarnos batalla… Acércate, pequeña reina.

Con dudas, Touya la llevó junto al herido, y este chocó las palmas, como Ishbal tanto acostumbraba, tocando después a Tomoyo. Esto provocó una suave luz de transmutación hasta que la lesión de la chica desapareció. Alguna vez Ishbal usó alquimia para curarla, ahora que él era uno solo, volvía a hacerlo.

– Vayan allá – volvió a decir él ordenándole a una de sus esferas mágicas dibujar un nuevo portal, aunque le costó mucho esfuerzo. – Encuéntrenlo y denle muerte. Traigan las plumas de la princesa y entonces yo los enviaré a sus mundos. Dense prisa para derrotarlo, no sé cuanta vida me quede todavía.

Clef miró el cuchillo, manchado de sangre y después volvió a mirar a Alquiam.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Viviré hasta que regresen, aguantaré a que vuelvan, es una promesa. Derroten sin mí al mago y cumpliré mi palabra. No hay tiempo para cuidar a los débiles, solo las figuras deben enfrentarlo. Atáquenlo sin piedad y con toda su fuerza apenas lo vean, no va a dejarles ganar fácil.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Contra quién estamos peleando? – preguntó Anaís recogiendo su espada recién cambiada por Alquiam. La larga y pesada navaja que usó para pelear contra Zagato y Debonair. ¿Cómo afectaría eso a su magia y su armadura?

– Es un enemigo que en realidad no existe. No pueden matarlo, solo destruirlo. Regresen antes de que yo muera.

– Pero…

– ¡RAPIDO!

Ahí estaba el portal para llevarlos a la nueva pelea. Su compañero, enemigo y demonio estaba muriendo así que tenían la obligación de darse prisa. Solo un enemigo más y entonces todo se terminaría.

– Voy a ir – dijo Lucy con carácter decidido, pero Marina volteó a verla con un gesto que parecía enojo.

– No tienes armas, no tienes magia y tu cuerpo es un desastre – la sujetó de una muñeca y la levantó para mostrarle sus propia delgadez. – No puedes venir a la pelea con nosotros, serías un estorbo… y no creo que el Rayheart te preste su magia para pelear.

– ¿Por… por qué? – le asustaba la actitud de su amiga.

– Yo sentí miedo por un instante y Seres me abandonó por completo. Tú deseaste incluso morir y abandonaste a todos lo que querías aun si los mataban. No mereces ser una guerrera mágica, así que quédate aquí y déjanos pelear. Te mantuviste alejaba por todo lo que ha pasado, hazlo un poco más.

Parecía molesta, a lo que Sierra sujetó a Lucy como si quisiera protegerla, pero también para no dejarla marchar.

– No puedes – le susurró de manera suave mientras su amiga se alejaba ya rumbo al portal. Latiz la miró levemente antes de alejarse también para buscar un arma. Era un guerrero poderoso y serviría en batalla.

– Quiero ser fuerte – dijo la pelirroja apretando los puños mientras sus compañeros pasaban a través de aquel portal. Sin ella, rumbo a la batalla.

.

.

.

– ¿Tú eras el malo? – le preguntó Yuriko al muchacho en cuanto los demás se marcharon, este batallaba por mantener la respiración constante.

– Siempre fui yo, yo les hice todo esto. Quería salvar a Lucy y lo logré. Mírala ahora, antes renunciaba a la vida, se negaba a existir. Ahora desea un arma para ir a combatir junto a su amado, todo funcionó de manera perfecta.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Lucy acercándose, molesta.

– Solo los dioses, los dioses, niña. Y me convertí en un dios para que dejaras de llorar. Sí lo hubieras aceptado, si las lágrimas se hubieran detenido tan solo me hubiera quitado la vida. Pero no dejaste de sufrir nunca y me obligaste entonces a hacer todo esto para salvarte. ¿No te gusta el precio? Puedo levantarme y dejarme la poca vida que me queda para matar a Latiz. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que te quite lo que acabo de venderte?

– Eres un monstruo.

– Cada acción lleva siempre una reacción igual. Yo era Tashir, el hijo del herrero y cuando mi familia murió lo único que deseaba era morir también para acompañarles. Pero ustedes me engañaron, usaron mis sentimientos, me manipularon y me usaron como un arma para pelear. Lo que ustedes me hicieron fue algo monstruoso, y con ello obtuvieron de vuelta un monstruo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!

– Inocente te sientes en todo momento a pesar de que esas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Latiz de nuevo, estaban manchadas con mi sangre y con la de los miles que maté. Pero eso no te importa… eres tan egoísta como ella, como la que me sacrificó para salvar a otros.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Parecía el mismo castillo de Céfiro en una noche entrada, pero con una extraña aura y vacio de vida. El lugar de la pelea sería idéntico al castillo que protegían.

_**Este es mi universo, creado a mi antojo con magias poderosas. Aquí yo soy dios, aquí todo lo puedo y ustedes nada lograran en mi contra. Vengan y mueran para honrar mi poder.**_

Bestias mágicas y soldados extraños creados de la estructura, de las mismas paredes del lugar. Seres que parecían fantasmas listos para atacarlos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Midori, quien sujetaba una espada sencilla que le dieron los soldados del castillo.

– Kohaku y Lilith están de nuevo dentro de mí, no entiendo como lo hizo ese hechicero pero regresé de la destrucción. Puedo pelear igual que antes. ¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura?

Un corte con la espada mágica que la carta del soldado le daba a Tomoyo, después se colocó a la espalda de su compañera para cubrir la retaguardia.

– Alquiam la hizo para mí, me queda bien, ¿verdad?

– No presumas.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

La herida en el pecho de Alquiam sangraba muy levemente y no parecía empeorar, se estaba tranquilizando.

– Yuriko – le dijo a la jovencita – yo siempre fui un monstruo disfrazado de persona normal. Dentro de mi corazón estuvieron siempre la sed de sangre y el deseo de guerra ocultos tras de una sonrisa sencilla.

– Tú no eres así. – Respondió ella – Eres bueno.

– Mira como tiemblas niña. Parece que fueras a romperte si te tocó solo un poquito – una sonrisa triste de él mientras le acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla, limpiándole una lagrima a la chica. – Eres especial y sientes cosas que la mayoría de las personas no puede. Puedes sentir todo ese dolor que siempre estuvo dentro de mí. Clamando que alguien me encontrara y me obligara a ver la luz del sol aunque eso me matara. Y ahora que puedes sentir lo que yo soy en realidad, sientes tanto temor, y no te puedo culpar de ello. .. Perdóname niña, lo siento.

– Yo te quiero. Ya recordé todo lo que había olvidado y en cada uno de esos recuerdos hay un sentimiento muy fuerte, un cariño tan grande.

– Yo te maté mi niña. Y si te quedas a mi lado volverás a ser lastimada. Ahí tienes un portal hacia tu mundo. Pronto ellas irán a alcanzarte. Olvídame y vete, deja morir en paz a este demonio.

Ella se hincó junto a él y de manera suave lo besó sobre los labios, una caricia sencilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el portal sin mirar atrás.

– Y de nuevo me quedo solo, para enfrentar una vez más a la muerte. Pero esta vez, estoy seguro de que sí podrá derrotarme.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

– ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Marina en medio de la batalla.

– En el salón principal, es un símbolo de poder y el mago que enfrentamos se siente seguro de su fuerza. Está en el trono, estoy seguro. Quiere recibirnos como el rey de este castillo. – Respondió Clef usando el báculo con una sola mano. Después de tantas peleas ese mismo día se veía agotado, las sanadoras sanaban sus heridas cada vez, pero la energía que gastaban aun no se reponía.

Un monstruo lleno de dientes que se asomó de pronto con un gran rugido, también bestias de diferentes mitologías vueltas reales por la magia del enemigo. El principal fue destruido de pronto por el tornado de Anaís.

Con su vestido de metal completo y su gran espada antigua, parecía una diosa comandando a sus santos a la batalla. Con su poder destructivo abriendo paso a sus compañeros. El palacio era muy grande, tardarían en llegar hasta el salón principal. Mucho más si encontraban batalla a cada momento.

La maestra de cartas, Sakura, usaba alas blancas de ángel para volar y atacar con su espada. Desde el suelo su hermana hacía lo propio con viento cortante, y ataques de tierra. La mujer del pegaso y el hombre que montaba un dragón hacían lo posible por defender en el aire.

Una serpiente de fuego surgió de pronto del suelo, atacando con su ardiente aliento al grupo. Hasta que un estridente silbido se hizo sentir, levantando un muro mágico con símbolos que recordaban las líneas en las alas de una mariposa.

– ¡Fye! – gritó Shaoran al ver al mago hacer una extraña magia azul entre sus manos.

– Rápido – respondió el mago haciendo a su hechizo cambiar de forma para atrapar a la serpiente y dejar que Korugane la cortara con su poderosa espada.

Tenían que avanzar y vencer al maligno mago.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– ¡Rayheart! – Mencionó ella con fuerza, pero no ocurrió nada – Rayheart, genio del fuego, acude aquí por favor.

Pero nuevamente nada ocurrió. No estaba la espada de fuego ni la poderosa armadura.

– ¡RAYHEART! – ya desesperada.

_Joven mujer del mundo místico._

– Préstame tu magia, quiero ayudar a mis compañeros, quiero pelear.

_Solo una gran fuerza de voluntad es capaz de portar el poder del fuego. Y tu corazón se ha rendido, te has negado a luchar. Se ha negado a vivir. Alguien sin el verdadero y supremo deseo de ser fuerte no puede portar la magia sagrada._

– Yo tengo el deseo, tengo la fuerza, ya conoces mi corazón.

_¡Desear morir es un símbolo de debilidad!_

– Había algo más importante.

_¿Más importante que tus compañeros? ¿Más importante que tu propia vida?_

– ¿Y ESO ES UN PECADO?

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Tres maquinas gigantes entrando de pronto, destrozando el lugar. Poderosas bestias de magia y metal de quienes se sentía una fuerza muy grande. Serían grandes oponentes.

– ¡Váyanse! – ordenó Tomoyo a los demás sujetando fuerte su espada.

– No podrás – le reclamó Fye, de los más entrenados en magia.

– Tomoyo, no – participó también Sakura. – Son muy fuertes, se siente mucha magia en ellos.

– Ni hablar – comentó también Midori.

– ¡Dije que se vayan! Yo puedo hacerme cargo – dijo bastante molesta, pero suavizó de pronto el tono para decir con una sonrisa – Confíen en mí Sakura, Midori. Les fallé a todos una vez y no dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

– ¡Vámonos! – les ordenó Korugane con su armadura rota en tantas partes. Conocía el alma de aquella joven y sabía de lo que sería capaz.

Uno de los puños del monstruo hacia el grupo que avanzaba fue detenido de pronto en el aire por una gran fuerza.

– Yo voy a enfrentarte – le mencionó Tomoyo con la mirada seria y aquellas orejas de gato. La carta de la furia, su carta más fuerte para la batalla.

Desde el principio tuvo un extraño sentimiento para aquella armadura. Un sentimiento como si alguien quisiera decirle algo. Estaba a la mitad de una batalla, frente a tres enemigos muy fuertes a quienes los demás le decían que no iba a derrotar. Estaba en un peligro muy serio.

Pero por alguna razón sentía que aquel era el momento para escuchar. ¿Qué era lo que la magia en sus protecciones deseaba decirle?

_Portadora escúchame, el poder que tienes es grande pero no suficiente. Debes sacar toda la magia de esta armadura para triunfar en la batalla._

Un fuerte golpe que la atacaba, haciéndola retroceder y después se preparó para un nuevo ataque de los monstruos. Soportó bien durante algunos instantes hasta que sus protecciones mágicas se vencieron y la hicieron golpear fuerte contra el muro.

En el suelo, cerca de ella, descansaba un casco de metal dorado y figura igual a la de su armadura. Su casco… pero ¿Cómo? Jamás vio antes aquella pieza, pero no había tenido tiempo para pensar por lo que se lo puso aprisa y regreso a la pelea.

_Cierra tus ojos_

– ¿Quién eres?

Un ataque de fuego para intentar lastimar a uno de los gigantes y después corrió para evitar otro golpe por la espalda.

_Mi nombre fue Alterian, dueño de una magia tan fuerte como la del Alquiam. Morí en esa armadura hace ya mucho tiempo. Ten fe en mí, te enseñare a usar esa magia. Cierra los ojos, imagina todo tu poder contenido en un punto, toda tu fuerza en un solo lugar._

Obedeció lo que le decían, pero un nuevo golpe haciéndola rodar en el suelo, apenas protegida por su magia. Por un instante de desconcierto sintió el deseo de saber en dónde estaba, de mirar a su alrededor para encontrar a los que la atacaban.

Cerrar los ojos era una tontería, necesitaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡No los abras! No abras los ojos, concentra tu poder, siente con tu magia. Puedes verlos con tu habilidad. Ahí están, los tres juntos mirándote, esperando a que te levantes e intentes atacarlos. Míralos. Ya se acercan, intentan rodearte pero sabes donde están los tres al mismo tiempo, todo el tiempo. Sin tus ojos eres mucho más peligrosa para ellos._

Así que la chica se levantó nuevamente y se dio unos instantes mientras las bestias gigantes se colocaban a su alrededor. Iba a destruirlas.

.

.

.

/Sara/

– ¿Por qué no tienes colores? – le preguntó Akiko a la joven de seria mirada, quien permanecía pensativa en una orilla del lugar. El grupo la dejó atrás cuando eligieron ir solo los más fuertes a pelear.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó a su vez, acercándose un poco a ella para mirarla. Observó aquellas pupilas de un color tan claro que no podían funcionar. Ojos ciegos que fijamente se posaban en ella.

– Todos tienen colores, a veces muy vivos, a veces dan miedo, a veces parecen una vela. Pero tú no tienes colores, no brillas. Estas aquí, puedo sentirte pero apenas si te puedo ver.

– Puedes ver las almas, ¿verdad? Tal vez por eso no me puedes ver a mí.

– Pero cuando esta junto a Shaoran, cuando lo miras – ahora la pequeña sonreía – entonces tu color se enciende un poquito. Como la vela de un pastel de cumpleaños, muy pequeñita pero está ahí. Brillando y entonces sonríes con mucha alegría.

– Yo no sonrío.

– Sí, sí lo haces, yo puedo verlo con esa pequeña vela. Yo puedo ver tu sonrisa.

– ¿Entonces tengo un alma? ¿Entonces estoy viva?

Y la pequeña sonrió una vez más.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– ¿Acaso es un pecado? – preguntó ella, casi molesta – ¿Es malo tener algo más importante que la propia vida? ¿Es malo querer algo más de lo que se quiere vivir?

No hubo respuesta de los genios, ignorándola, tal vez.

– El amor por Céfiro de Esmeralda era más grande que todo. Era capaz de entregarlo todo por el bien de su mundo, ella podía entregar hasta la vida por este planeta y su gente. Ese es el poder que ustedes tanto desean, la fuerza que los vuelve los dioses de este mundo. ¿Es eso una maldad?

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Dragones, monstruos y quimeras, un minotauro con una gran hacha que les impedía el paso y una armadura azul tan alta como cinco personas. Perdidos entre los pasillos de un castillo idéntico al suyo pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Un golpe de fuego de la espada del monstruo, obligándolos a defenderse.

Alquiam se moría mientras tanto, luchando por solo esperarlos.

Alguien más tenía las plumas de la princesa y deseos malignos para usarlas.

A la batalla, a pelear con todas las fuerzas pues debían regresar a tiempo.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– ¡Y ahora tengo la fuerza para pelear! ¡Quiero defender a mis amigos y a los que amo! – seguía gritando la pelirroja al aire.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Podía sentir a sus enemigos de alguna manera, sentirlos atacar y contrarrestar sus magias. Podía esquivarlos pero no los lastimaba, mientras todo su poder se acumulaba de manera terrible.

De la cintura de la armadura tomó un rosario de muchas cuentas que pareció un simple adorno antes. Pero era un arma, una de las más poderosas.

_Siempre quise tener fuerza_

_Siempre quise poder hacer algo por mis amigos en lugar de solo mirar y grabar. En lugar de solo confiar en ellos._

_Esta es la fuerza._

_Este es el poder para lograrlo todo._

_Esta soy yo_

Y abrió los ojos de repente, sujetando el rosario frente a ella con un poderoso movimiento. Sintiendo toda su magia mostrarse en un instante.

– ¡Descenso a los infiernos! – gritó ella con la magia que surgía de su corazón, con una gran explosión. La fuerza de su energía que lo destruyó todo a su alrededor. Incluyendo a los poderosos enemigos que en un instante parecieron no existir más.

No se sentía cansada tras de aquello, en su lugar sentía el cuerpo lleno de euforia y aquella extraña fuerza para seguir. Pero aun no terminaba la batalla, todavía tenían cosas que hacer. Por lo que se enredó el rosario alrededor del brazo y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Confiaba que su nuevo poder le guiaría.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

– ¡Es el poder de entregar la vida por los que queremos! ¡Esa es una muestra de fuerza! ¿No era ese el símbolo del corazón más grande? ¡Rayheart! Me conoces, has visto dentro de mi corazón. ¡Dime si ha cambiado! ¡Dime si ha dejado de brillar o se perdió su poder! ¡Mira mi poder! ¡Mira mi corazón y dime si no soy digna de pelear junto a mis amigas!

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La misma gigantesca armadura de antes que parecía irrompible. Ya casi todos salieron de sus escondites para pelear, para no dejarle atacar en ninguna dirección pero no parecía ser suficiente.

– ¡Ejecución de Aurora! – gritó ella con las manos entrelazadas, lanzando la congelada ventisca cortante, que golpeó de lleno contra su enemigo y pareció congelarlo por un instante.

Pero no había nada vivo dentro de aquella armadura, nada que pudiera morir congelado por lo que esta rompió su ligera prisión de hielo antes de contestar con fuego de su propia espada. ¿Cómo entonces se le mataba a algo así? Fuerte por naturaleza y protegido por la magia de Clow.

Y en la mente de Marina no dejaban de pasar los sentimientos al saber que, en algún lado, Alquiam se mantenía con vida solo esperándolos regresar. Se estaba muriendo, tal vez era necesario que ella misma se adelantara para hacer algo desesperado. Para mostrarle al monstruo el verdadero poder de una guerrera mágica.

– ¡León de Fuego! – se escuchó de pronto obligándola a cubrirse y a sus compañeros a apartarse ante el intenso calor de un muro de llamas, tan furiosas como el mar durante una tormenta. Un ataque de una potencia destructiva tremenda. Tan poderosa que destrozó la armadura al instante sin dejar un rastro siquiera de que estuvo ahí.

Un samurái rojo se acercaba a ellos con paso seguro, con una katana de filo rojo en forma de flamas. En su armadura de minúsculas placas, y a modos de mosaico, los relieves dibujaban a un feroz lobo cubierto de fuego.

Y la trenza pelirroja que asomaba bajo el casco.

– ¡Lucy!

Esta se dio unos momentos para respirar, apoyándose en su espada. Tenía magia pero su cuerpo seguía siendo un desastre.

– No voy… no voy a abandonarlos nunca más. – dijo recuperando después el aliento y poniendo una sonrisa.

Aquella armadura perteneciente a los últimos recuerdos olvidados de Marina se hacía de pronto tan presente en su mente. Lucy estudiaba kendo, el dojo de su casa era de ese arte de la espada japonesa. Y con esa armadura y esa espada tan perfectas para ella le era más fácil usar esas habilidades. Y una magia que era tan fuerte.

Lucy estaba de nuevo entre ellos, se levantaba para ayudarlos a pelear.

Marina intentó decirle algo, pero la voz alarmada de uno de sus compañeros le impidió siquiera empezar.

– ¡Enemigo! – avisaron de pronto haciendo al grupo olvidarse de todo para volver a empuñar las armas. Un hombre que se acercaba, un hombre solo de armadura que al parecer deseaba enfrentarlos.

– Morirán – anunció el recién llegado mostrando su armadura de oro, con un diseño muy similar a las que Alquiam hizo para sus alumnos. Emanaba una fuerza muy extraña que hasta los no entrenados en magia podían sentir.

– ¡Alto! – les detuvieron antes de que pudieran comenzar la pelea. Alguien que llegaba apurado.

Alquiam, que se apoyaba para caminar en Florina. Llegaban por el mismo portal por el que Lucy entró un poco antes.

– ¡No puedes pelear! – lo encaró Marina para detenerlo. Pero este se soltó de quien lo ayudaba y se acercó a la guerrera mágica para mirarla de cerca.

– Ese hombre encarna el poder de un dios, ya deberían ustedes sentir que no serán capaces de nada.

– No puedes… – le tomó una mano a la chica para ponerle algo en la palma y después cerrarle los dedos. Sin dejarle ver que era.

– Lucy tiene ya mi esfera mágica, ya soy inútil para ti, ya puedes dejarme morir.

– ¡Yo no soy así, estoy preocupada por ti!

El muchacho pareció ignorarla para caminar hacía el enemigo, pero a un par de pasos de ella se detuvo, se giró lentamente y la miró un poco.

– Gracias – le dijo antes de ir a ver al enemigo.

En la mano de Marina quedó la punta ensangrentada de una navaja de oro. Se arrancó al final el resto del cuchillo para matar dioses, pero no sabía cómo seguía la herida.

– ¡Vámonos! – reclamó ella con decisión mientras dejaba caer la pieza metálica y después se limpiaba la mano contra la ropa. Alquiam estaría bien, él podía pelear. Así que mientras tanto, encontrarían al mago gris y lo destruirían para recuperar las alas de luz y la corona del pilar.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

_**Es cruel, ¿verdad?**_

– ¿Dónde? – Tomoyo se detuvo de pronto sujetando fuerte su espada mágica. Una voz que le llamaba de pronto y parecía venir de ninguna parte.

_**Todos recuperaron a sus muertos menos tú, al parecer la pequeña reina no merece las bendiciones de los poderes del Alquiam. Pues tu querido sigue en la oscuridad de la muerte y la soledad. ¿No desearías traerlo de regreso?**_

– ¡Muestra la cara! – con la espada en la mano y el rosario enredado en el otro brazo Tomoyo estaba lista para responder a cualquier ataque. En cuanto el enemigo mostrara la cara, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

– Tomoyo linda, hola – apareció Eriol ante ella con una sonrisa tranquila.

– Libéranos ahora – amenazó ella levantando la espada – No voy a dudar en atacarte y lo sabes.

– No puedo – respondió este casi preocupado – no tan cerca del final, no después de todo lo que se ha sacrificado.

– ¿Qué buscas con esto?

– Alquiam los usó a ustedes y yo lo usé a él a su vez para el mismo propósito. Para revivir a una sola persona. Yo sembré la locura en la mente de Latiz y en el mundo de Liceo. Alquiam necesitaba el guante dorado y yo que Latiz muriera a manos del demonio para que así naciera Ishbal. Necesitaba que obtuviera el poder de un dios para poder quitárselo.

– ¿Y cuál es tu deseo egoísta?

El muchacho de lentes bajó la mirada y dijo como si le doliera.

– Quiero que dejes de llorar, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír.

La chica bajó entonces su arma, no quería creer aquello.

– No…

– No podía soportar como te hacías daño, como a cada segundo deseabas morir, no soportaba verte sufrir de esa manera, Tomoyo. Lo dije una vez hace mucho tiempo ¿recuerdas? Frente a los demás aquel día en la secundaría.

– Tú no eres Eriol.

– Soy el Eriol que recuerdas e hice todo esto por que te amo, sacrifiqué tantas cosas y destruí a tantas personas por una sola razón. Para que volvieras a estar junto a ese Korugane que tanto amas. Pronto, muy pronto haré que regrese y tu alma nunca volverá a llorar. ¿No es eso lo que deseas? ¿No te gustaría? Tomoyo, déjame quererte, déjame hacerte feliz – suplicó Eriol con una mirada desesperada.

.

.

.

/Castillo de Céfiro/

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Sierra a Sara, quien mantenía un hechizo con esfuerzo.

– Mantengo vivo a Alquiam, encadené nuestras vidas y me mantengo viva por ambos. Lucy tiene la esfera mágica y pueden regresar aunque él muera. Pero tiene que seguir vivo para pelear.

– ¿Y si lo lastiman?

– Nuestras vidas están atadas, también yo lo sentiré y si el daño es demasiado, no podré mantener ambas vidas solo con mi fuerza, me arrastrará a la muerte.

– ¿Puedes romper el hechizo?

– Solo estando juntos podemos separarnos, pero si voy con él me verán de inmediato y seré su punto débil. Hay que arriesgarse.

Una vocecita interrumpió de pronto.

– Te vamos a ayudar – dijo Akiko – Somos amigos así que no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase. ¿Verdad?

Y Sierra sonrió, infundiendo confianza.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, guerrero? – le preguntó Alquiam a su adversario mientras el grupo se retiraba.

– Soy Saga, caballero dorado de la casa de Géminis al servicio de la diosa Atena. Y estoy aquí para destruirlos a todos.

– ¿Cuál es tú arma?

– Los caballeros de Atena peleamos solo con la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos, sin arma alguna.

– Que así sea, entonces – contestó Alquiam arrojando a un lado sus espadas gemelas – Alguna vez visité tu mundo, en la época en de ustedes se hablaba solo en las leyendas. Sus armaduras eran bellas y copié sus diseños para mis hijos de guerra. Los cantares los pintaban poderosos, casi como dioses y creí que solo era el exagerar de los antiguos cuentos. Veo que me equivoqué, veo que debí buscarlos y enfrentarlos.

– Tu nombre es Alquiam y morirás aquí ahora.

– ¡Pelea, guerrero del Géminis!

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro de repente, tratando de golpear solo con los puños. Ataques precisos que el enemigo repelía con habilidad. Alquiam confiaba su fuerza en los puños mientras su enemigo usaba todo el cuerpo para la batalla de una forma que parecía casi hermosa.

Poderoso y ágil enfrentaba a un demonio negro, no estaban midiéndose, se enfrentaban de lleno en una pelea a muerte.

Un brazo herido de Alquiam le hizo retroceder, con la armadura rota en el hombro y un gesto de dolor. Pero se repuso rápidamente de la herida y con el mismo movimiento lanzó el puño contra el rostro de su oponente, afectándolo.

Así que con un rugido, el Alquiam se lanzó a la batalla ignorando sus heridas.

.

.

.

/Castillo de Céfiro/

Sara se quejó muy fuerte del dolor en el hombro y terminó hincada sin bajar los brazos para mantener su magia. No era una guerrera y no estaba acostumbrada al dolor, al principio pareció un buen plan pero ahora no sabía si podría soportarlo.

– Tú puedes – le dijo la embajadora Kafka, tomándola de una mano y ayudándola a levantarse – Eres muy fuerte, tú puedes.

Sierra le sujetó la mano libre.

– Estamos contigo.

– Y no te vas a quedar sola – terminó Akiko abrazándola por la cintura. Haciendo que a la chica se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

– ¿Estás bien?—se apuró Kafka.

– Nunca… yo nunca… jamás tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí. Esta es la primera vez que alguien sujeta mi mano, esta es la primera vez que no me siento sola.

– No estás sola – le completó Sierra.

– Ahora entiendo a los héroes, ahora veo de dónde sacan la fuerza para hacer lo increíble. Puedo hacerlo, podemos y vamos a ganar.

Terminó de decir antes de doblarse de nuevo por el dolor, pero podía soportarlo, sabía que podría soportarlo todo.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

– Ven conmigo, Tomoyo – le ofreció el joven mago – juntos vamos a vencer a la muerte y regresarte tu sonrisa.

– Pero él se fue hacia la luz, ya no está aquí.

– Igual a todos los que Alquiam regresó, si tú me acompañas, si vienes conmigo y me prestas solo un poco tú poder; juntos lo traeremos. Juntos venceremos a la muerte. Podríamos también recuperar a tu madre. Ayúdame a lograr tu sueño más grande.

Y ella extendió una mano, deseando tomar la de aquel mago maligno.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

No había caso en atacar la armadura, aquella protección era indestructible. Sin el casco solo le quedaba golpear al rostro o en las articulaciones. Era una armadura tan completa la de aquel caballero.

La armadura de Alquiam resentía ya varios de aquellos golpes poderosos, pero aun no lograba hacer enfurecer al caballero de Atena, no lograba obligarlo a defender la vida. Entonces tenía que ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que nunca antes.

Una patada al pecho de Alquiam con un crujido terrible, una herida de bastante seriedad. Un puño le hizo después golpear contra el muro. Y tras de un momento para dolerse, el muchacho se levantó para ver al enemigo saltar hacia él, en una situación de pronto desesperada. Así que levantó una mano, invocando a su magia.

– ¡Luz de navaja! – creando un rayo de luz cortante que impactó de lleno contra el pecho de la armadura dorada y alcanzó la cara del hombre. Haciéndole una herida profunda en un costado del rostro, cerca del ojo. Retrocediendo mientras se sujetaba la herida. Ese era el momento para Alquiam, ahí tenía la oportunidad de acabar con el enemigo.

– ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS! – gritó aquel extraño envolviendo a Alquiam en un ataque de poder infinito.

.

.

.

Sara gritó de pronto sintiendo como le destrozaban el cuerpo, Alquiam no podría sobrevivir a aquello y ella tampoco.

.

.

.

/Tomoyo Daidouji/

Quería aceptar la mano de Eriol, quería creer que iba a recuperar lo que buscaba, quería escapar de esa pesadilla que comenzó tanto tiempo atrás en el momento en que Korugane se fue de su vida y desde entonces deseó despertar sin logarlo.

Y Eriol iba a hacerlo.

Solo tenía que tomar su mano, solo tenía que aceptar el trato y entonces… Entonces…

De repente se detuvo ante un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, como si se quedara sin aire por un instante sin dejarla respirar, pero solo por un instante. Tras del cual se llenó de una calidez extraña, pero amable.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Eriol, preocupado.

– Korugane sempai – murmuró ella con la mirada baja, sujetándose el pecho – Mentiroso, dijiste que te irías… pero aun estás aquí… mentiroso.

– ¿Tomoyo?

– No voy a ir contigo – le dijo ella de pronto muy decidida – Tú no eres Eriol, no voy a dejar que me engañen otra vez.

– Pero linda, espera…

– No más – terminó levantando su espada. Su madre y Korugane sempai se encontraban junto a ella, no podía verlos pero sabía que estaban ahí, le mostraban lo que debía hacer. – Eriol nunca habría sacrificado ni lastimado a nadie por un deseo egoísta, él no soportaba el sufrimiento de otras personas. Solo pareces ser él, intentas engañarme otra vez.

– No Tomoyo, yo…

– ¡Basta! – reclamó ella entonces con un poderoso tajó de su espada, partiendo en dos aquella imagen que cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Un espejo mágico que mostraba una falsa imagen, de nuevo se trató solo de un engaño.

La chica se dio un momento para respirar después de eso. Se sentía tan mal; una vez más estuvo a punto de caer en las falsas promesas del enemigo. Ishbal se lo hizo una vez, le ofreció la solución a todos sus problemas y ella no dudó en aceptarlo. Ahora este enemigo intentaba lo mismo y ella estuvo a punto de caer también. A punto de cometer el mismo error.

De no ser por Korugane sempai y su madre habría aceptado, traicionado de nuevo a sus compañeros.

¿En que estaba pensando?

De pronto llegó el resto del grupo hasta ella, Tomoyo no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, tal vez movida por alguna magia para que estuviera con sus compañeros.

Marina le decía algo pero no podía concentrarse en sus palabras.

– Usaba un espejo mágico, nunca estuvo aquí.

– Esa es la sala del trono – mencionó Marina frente a la gran puerta – Debes estar aquí.

– Vamos – le completó ella con mirada decidida.

.

.

.

/Castillo de Céfiro/

Sara de pronto dejó de quejarse, sintiéndose tranquila sin la opresión de su alma de unos instantes antes. El hechizo no podía romperse con las vidas de ambos encadenadas. ¿Entonces que ocurrió?

– Rompí el listón rojo – mencionó Akiko mientras parecía sostener las partes de algo en sus manos – El listón rojo que te lastimaba y por eso lo rompí.

– ¿Puedes destruir magias? – le preguntó la oriental. Y la pequeña afirmó.

– Por eso no tengo mis ojos.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

El joven cayó el suelo con un golpe seco, escupiendo sangre. Sin rastro de su armadura, sin un hueso sano tras de un ataque con la fuerza de la destrucción de una galaxia completa. Su cuerpo fue destrozado de una manera tremenda.

Puso todo el esfuerzo del mundo para girarse y poder arrastrarse, pero ya boca abajo no pudo moverse más. El dolor era tan grande, era tan insoportable.

– Ese es el poder de los santos de Atena.

– Soldado – clamaba el herido, parecía que iba a suplicar por su vida – Hermoso, hermoso soldado. Tan grande como los dioses es tu poder, tan inmenso como la fuerza misma de la creación de un universo completo. Tu victoria en nuestra batalla es tan elemental como la vida misma. Tan poderoso eres que no puedo enfrentarte.

– No te levantaras.

– Mas si te dejo, pelearás contra mis compañeros y sus vidas arrancarás con facilidad. No puedo, no puedo permitírtelo.

– ¡Tú cuerpo está destruido, ríndete a la muerte!

– Nunca – tratando de levantarse a pesar de su lastimosa condición – Perdóname hermoso caballero, mi precioso guerrero por ensuciar tu victoria con mis patéticos intentos.

– ¡No te levantes! ¿Vas a quemar tu alma al ya no tener cuerpo? – el caballero de la armadura dorada se mostraba furioso.

Un extraño brillo salía de pronto del cuerpo de Alquiam, ya hincado y usando los brazos para levantarse. Con un gesto de desesperación antes de que la luz blanca lo cubriera de forma violenta.

Y Saga de Géminis se vio de pronto atacado por el puño de una figura formada de fuego blanco y ojos profundamente oscuros. Una bestia de energía que le atacaba de manera desesperada.

Un puño al pecho de este nuevo monstruo pero que no pareció dolerse, golpeando al rostro del guerrero dorado.

– Destruyes tu cuerpo con magia para conseguir tiempo. Montón de carne y huesos movidos solo por un hechicero. Lo último que puedes ofrecer es lanzar hacia mí tu cadáver. ¡Me insultas!

La mano recta protegida por el guante dorado y de un movimiento violento la encajó en el costado del pecho de Alquiam. Cortando carne, rompiendo huesos, destrozando ese cuerpo que se movía con la magia como si de un títere se tratara.

Y Alquiam aprovechó aquel momento para golpear el pecho del enemigo sobre la protección de la armadura. Un golpe de fuerza inútil ante lo poderoso de aquel metal. Pero que dio de lleno contra una gema negra en forma de rombo que le colgaba al guerrero del cuello. La magia que lo mantenía en esa dimensión se rompió de pronto para envíalo de regreso a su mundo.

Sin más ceremonia desapareció de pronto dejando a Alquiam solo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras el fuego blanco se extinguía a su alrededor. Vencido por fin sin poder para volver a levantarse.

– Perdóname guerrero – susurró cerrando los ojos – perdóname.

Solo, como era su destino, morir solo.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Abrieron las puertas lentamente encontrando al mago sentado en aquel trono. Con su traje de hechicero oscuro, su báculo de sol, el largo cabello negro y los lentes redondos. La joven figura de Clow. A excepción de una sonrisa cínica y llena de maldad.

– Llegan por fin, sin su paladín, sin deseos de seguir peleando. ¿Creen que pueden enfrentarme? ¿Creen que pueden vencerme después de llegar tan diezmados? Me molesta su actitud tan prepotente,

– ¡Danos la carta! – le reclamó Sakura.

– ¡Y las plumas de Sakura! – rugió Shaoran a su vez.

– ¡NADA PUEDEN MORTALES! – terminó el mago provocando que el suelo se rompiera bajo de él. Dejando surgir una bestia enorme de cientos de bocas y rara forma. Un gran poder demoniaco que se dejo sentir de pronto.

– Un demonio – comentó Clef.

– ¡Este es Alucard! El monstruo que buscó el poder más grande del mundo y que en su sed de magia devoró a miles de otros demonios adquiriendo sus poderes. Derroten al más fuerte de los arashis y entonces los dejare enfrentarme.

Un anillo de magia alrededor de Clow intentó atraparlo pero esto lo rompió con un golpe de su báculo. Contestando a su vez con magia mientras el monstruo atacaba con sus cientos de brazos.

Shaoran y Liceo se adentraron en ese mar de lanzas cortando todo lo posible. Clef defendía con su escudo mágico mientras los jinetes del viento trataban de atraer la mayor cantidad de ataques.

Y desoyendo a sus compañeras, Marina salió del escudo mágico para atacar a golpe de espada. Sus amigas la miraron un momento antes de invocar sus magias. Antes de que el principal de aquellos hocicos atacara a Shaoran, pero este le respondió con un poderoso corte de viento, evitándolo.

Una herida a Clef, rompiendo su defensa y dejándolos sin protección mágica, momento para obligar a todos a moverse.

Un nuevo ataque de Fye con magia apoyando al ninja negro que se acercó lo más rápido posible para atacar con la espada. Replegado de pronto por más de aquellas garras del monstruo.

Un brazo de la bestia barrió el lugar golpeando a una buena cantidad de los presentes. Clef tuvo que dejar de lado su escudo para salvar a Lucy, aun debilitada. Tras de lo cual la magia de las tres jóvenes se hizo sentir en el aire lastimando de manera terrible al monstruo.

Pero este seguía surgiendo de debajo del suelo mientras la batalla continuaba. ¿Por cuánto más entonces se tenía que pelear?

– ¡Viento de defensa! – protegió ahora Anaís ante un nuevo golpe del mago enemigo. Rayos verdes que lo rompían todo y rebotaban contra el hechizo de la guerrera. Pero era tan fuerte que apenas podía soportarlo.

Shaoran era el que más daño provocaba, esquivando ataques, cortando partes, haciendo daño. Se movía hábilmente entre la mar de ataques de los que era objeto esquivándolos con facilidad. Tenía la habilidad, tenía la fuerza y estaba seguro de poder usarla.

Por lo que poniendo en él toda su atención, Alucard lo golpeó por la espalda, tomándolo desprevenido y después lo levantó en el aire como a una figura de juguete. Aun en esa posición el muchacho se dio la oportunidad de lastimarle un poco más casi liberándose, antes de que la bestia lo devorara con la boca principal.

– ¡SHAORAN! – gritó Fye al verlo ser devorado por aquel monstruo. Iniciando aprisa un nuevo hechizo.

Tomoyo permaneció espantada por esto durante algunos instantes, miró a sus compañeros por un momento que pareció una eternidad y las mentes se pusieron de acuerdo.

Alas negras a la espalda de la chica para darle la velocidad necesaria para acercarse a la bestia. Y cerca de su objetivo, cuando decenas de garras como lanzas la atacaron, usó a la furia, con sus infinitos brazos invisibles para detenerlo y abrir un camino a los demás.

Sirene aprovechó aquel momento para mandar su corte definitivo limpiando un poco más el camino y Sakura atacó también con una magia de rayos. Creando así el camino para dejar entrar a Lee, Korugane y Clef. Quienes, desde la posición más cercana pudieron atacar con toda su fuerza.

Lee con un corte cubierto de rayos, Korugane atacando con su técnica mata demonios y ayudados por el magnífico corte de viento de Clef. Suficiente para destrozar la piel poderosa de ese monstruo.

Pero un segundo ataque, desde el interior de la maligna bestia, dejó salir a Shaoran, provocándole al monstruo un daño tremendo.

Un agónico grito de muerte llenó el lugar mientras el monstruo caía sin fuerza, obligando a Clow a desaparecer de pronto para evitar ser aplastado por su propia bestia campeadora.

Algunos se acercaron a ayudar al muchacho, incluyendo a Ariat, la joven sanadora única con el valor suficiente para acompañarlos. La sanadora capaz de luchar contra magos y bestias. Shaoran no estaba tan lastimado, pero era necesario sanarlo para cualquier eventualidad.

El grupo parecía tan preocupado por ver como se encontraba Shaoran que no notaron la huida del enemigo. Por suerte la princesa no se encontraba entre ellos o hubiese cometido cualquier tontería para salvar al muchacho, poniendo en peligro muchas más vidas.

Tomoyo ayudó en la sanación mientras algunos del grupo ya comenzaban a buscar al enemigo. Ese mago no tenía ya a donde correr, mientras Lucy comenzaba a verse desesperada.

– ¿Por dónde se fue Clef? ¿Puedes sentir su magia? ¿Puedes hacer algo?

– Tranquila, Lucy. Puedo intentarlo, este falso universo no es tan grande, debe de estar cerca.

El báculo del mago se quedó el pie por si mismo, comenzando a brillar mientras Clef se concentraba. Tal vez él pudiera hacer algo.

Marina se sentía tan cansada, la sensación siempre estuvo ahí pero hasta ese momento se daba un respiro para tomarla en cuenta. ¿Cuánto llevaba ya aquel día? Sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que pudo darse un momento para respirar, para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Solo faltaba encontrar el mago, solo a él y entonces…

– ¡Clef!

Alucard, el monstruo, parecía revivir de pronto atacando con sus poderosas lanzas en gran cantidad. Pero debido a su meditación, Clef no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, viéndose de pronto sin oportunidad de escapar. Hasta que Marina lo embistió con violencia para retirarlo del peligro, pero colocándose a si misma en el camino de las heridas. Recibiendo el mortal golpe de aquellas lanzas con su poderoso filo.

La mente de Clef comenzó a funcionar de manera extraña en aquel momento, una parte de él deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, dejar salir la desesperación como el reventar de una presa. Pero esa parte de su mente se vio de pronto confinada mientras la parte más racional de su cerebro se abría paso para encargarse de las cosas.

De un tajo cortó las lanzas que lastimaban a la chica, después se acercó rápido para sujetarla y evitar que se lastimara más al caer. Con su magia destruyó las puntas que le atravesaban el cuerpo y la recostó lentamente.

– ¡Tomoyo! – llamó a la maga con esa rara capacidad de sanación, él mismo no podría hacerlo a tiempo.

– Clef… – decía la joven herida, deseando calmarlo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te pones en riego de esa manera?

– Tú... tú me gustas, Clef – le respondió ella con un acento lento y agotado – Yo quisiera protegerte, y quisiera que sintieras lo mismo por mí pero solo puedes mirar a Sierra. Yo quiero protegerte.

Tomoyo utilizaba su carta de hada para sanar las heridas de su compañera, estaría bien dentro de poco, solo necesitaba unos minutos y no quedaría nada de aquellas heridas. Aunque la misma Marina no parecía preocupada, perdida en aquellos ojos del mago que tanto se fijaban en ella, aunque fuera por solo unos instantes.

Durante un momento, toda la atención de Clef era solo para ella.

.

.

.

/Alquiam/

_Soy yo el que sacrificó su vida para satisfacerla, destrocé mi vida y la de tantos otros por que quería verla sonreír otra vez. Quería que no llorara, cometí todos los pecados, pagué con mi alma cada paso de este terrible camino. Acepté tanto y tanto sufrimiento para obtener esas armas, para tener el poder de un dios._

_Y a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido, y a pesar de todo lo que dolió, a pesar de las cosas terribles que me forcé a hacer rompiendo mis promesas de nunca volver a lastimar a nadie. A pesar de que tuve que tomar el sueño más hermoso y quemarlo entre mis manos como el inicio de esta absolución._

_A pesar de que ahora me encuentro aquí, con el cuerpo destrozado, incapaz de entregar nada más, sin poder siquiera moverme._

_¡ELLA SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR ÉL!_

_¡ELLA ENTREGA SIN DUDAR SU VIDA!_

_Cuando en mi momento no dudó en exigirme que muriera por salvar a sus amigos, a los viajeros de otros mundos, a las gentes de Céfiro._

_No._

_Me pidió que muriera para salvarlo a él._

_A él._

_Al mago al que ama, a Gurú Clef a quien nunca dejó de querer en todos esos años._

_A quien le confesó lo que sentía cuanto yo aun no tenía una semana de "muerto" en mi ascenso a paladín._

_A ese cuyo nombre murmuró esa noche en Okaido hace mucho tiempo. Una noche en la que, a pesar de estar solos, decidimos no tocarnos, solo mirarnos y dormir juntos. Cuando ella se encontraba a mi lado, cuando ella me dijo que me amaba y a pesar de eso ella mencionó su nombre._

"_Clef."_

_El maldito._

"_Clef"_

_Su único._

"_Clef"_

_¡Ese al que odio!_

_Al que odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, y a su maldito mundo y a esa herrera que lo quiere pero que no tiene la fuerza para declararlo suyo. Y a todos aquellos a los que él quiere, lo odio, le odio con tantas y tantas fuerzas._

_Y la odio a ella._

_A ella que ni siquiera en estos momentos terribles, últimos y humillantes es capaz de sentir algo por mí._

_¿De qué sirve entonces entregar el universo entero si no se logra nada?_

"¿Contento?" – preguntó aquel ser herido que vivía dentro de su mente – "¿Lo conseguiste al final? ¿Todos te aman?"

– _¡Destrúyelos! – _Los ojos de Alquiam ya no miraban la realidad, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y extraño. Parecía una ciudad arrasada por un bombardeo, ruinas humeantes y la luz de algún incendio lejano. Un lugar de destrucción.

"¿Destruirlos?" – con su único ojo, el herido le miró sorprendido y se acercó para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él, mirándolo en una combinación entre desprecio lastima.

– ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Mata a todos los hombres y su amor con ellos! ¡DESTRUYELOS! Yo en pago te ofrezco mi alma para que me otorgues la vista de la máxima destrucción.

Aun desde el suelo se estiró para tocar al herido y arrancarle la venda del rostro, dejando ver como este monstruo no tenía parpados ni labios, mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa imposible, con unos ojos que parecían desorbitados. Una sonrisa de dientes afilados, dientes de tiburón.

Este soltó una risa complacida abriendo las fauces de demonio. Hasta que de pronto atacó a Alquiam con un grito.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

La magia de Tomoyo era efectiva, el dolor se fue de inmediato y las heridas cerraron rápidamente sin dejar marca a pesar de que tardaron largos minutos. Pero ya podían continuar buscando a aquel mago: derrotado en la sala del trono ya solo tenía una opción segura, la sala en donde se guardaba la corona del pilar. En la torre más alta.

¿De verdad estaría ahí? ¿O que truco utilizaría en esta ocasión?

Esta vez no había obstáculos, ahora nadie les impedía avanzar a excepción del gran tamaño del castillo. Pero el grupo se detuvo en su avance de pronto cuando llegaban a la puerta, por fin el lugar, tal vez ahora podrían terminarlo todo de una vez.

Se escucharon pisadas acercándose desde un costado, muchos reaccionaron asustados preparando las armas para más pelea. Aunque los ánimos se calmaron de la misma forma al ver de quien se trataba.

– Alquiam – se adelantó Marina ligeramente para hablarle. El muchacho llegaba de pronto al lugar, parecía ileso y con su armadura de plata intacta, aunque no llevaba ya alas y le faltaban varios detalles. Como si hubieran tenido que repararla aprisa pero sin que se notara.

Estaba bien y llegaba a ayudarles para la batalla final.

Algo dentro de la mente de la chica le alertó de pronto obligándola a detenerse para mirar que la espada de Alquiam la atacaba. Pero terminó con un corte en un pómulo que sangro de inmediato, asustándola.

– ¡Alquiam! – le gritó asustada mientras retrocedía.

– Del Alquiam ya nada queda, ofreció su alma en sacrificio a cambio de que los destruyera.

– ¿Te volviste loco? – por alguna razón no podía sonar enojada. Había más susto en sus palabras, en su mente se escuchaba a si misma igual que cuando regañaba a Lucy cuando hacía algo tonto, mucho tiempo atrás.

– Mi nombre es Astarot, dios mismo de la destrucción. Y usaré este cuerpo inmortal como mi vehículo para devorar las almas de este mundo.

Clef sujetó a Marina del hombro para alejarla lentamente de aquel que alguna vez fue su compañero. ¿El mago tenía miedo? ¿Por qué daba la impresión de estar tan preocupado?

– Alquiam se rindió… no, no solo se rindió; el maldito invocó a la destrucción con la poca vida que le quedaba. ¡Ese desgraciado acaba de condenar a Céfiro!

Lo recordaba.

Marina podía recordar a ese monstruo, un demonio tan poderoso que apareció al final de la guerra contra las maquinas de Autozam. Sin nada de la conciencia de Alquiam, deseoso de muerte y capaz de invocar y provocar cosas terribles.

Pero en aquel entonces, la diosa Archel, la diosa de la creación apareció a través de Anaís para sellarlo. Pues solo así pudieron contenerlo y ahora se enfrentaban al mismo ser infinito.

Mas no eran los ejércitos de tres mundos con en la ocasión anterior.

Mas no estaban acompañados de bestias, maquinas y dragones que lucharían junto a ellos.

Ni contaban con la bendición de una diosa.

– Ustedes serán los primeros de entre millones, pues este nuevo cuerpo incluye un regalo especial: la capacidad para viajar entre mundos y tiempos. ¡Cuántas tierras consumiré para aumentar mi poder! ¡Cuántas y cuántas almas sufrirán para regocijarme!

– ¿Qué le hiciste al maestro! – preguntó Florina valerosa. Tan diferente a la tímida y tal vez cobarde niña de tiempos antes. Haciendo al Alquiam mostrar su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

– El odio siempre será una droga demasiado peligrosa, ningún soldado de odio podrá salvaguardar a nadie por largo tiempo. Pues necesita sentir un malsano deseo de muerte para seguir viviendo. Y ustedes alimentaron tanto a ese pequeño peón que al final su vida y su amor no valieron nada ante su inmenso deseo de matar y destruir.

– ¿Entonces vas a matarnos primero? – se adelantó Clef aun con acento de temor – Seguirás los planes del mago negro. ¿Vas a ser una pieza en el ajedrez de alguien más? Te capturarán y usarán como batería mágica. Tal vez nos mates, pero al final no podrás destruir nada.

Un gesto molesto en el rostro del demonio y de un movimiento violento destrozó la puerta frente a la cual hablaban.

– Voy a matar entonces al Clow para mostrarte que nadie es capaz de escapar de mí, que el poder del dragón todo lo destruye.

Y les dio la espalda para buscar al falso Eriol que debía estar ahí dentro.

– Debemos dejar que los monstruos se maten entre ellos y después acabar con el ganador. Es la última oportunidad que nos queda – mencionó Clef un poco más tranquilo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Alquiam? – preguntó Lucy.

– El maldito nos traicionó, como no podía matarnos él mismo, invocó al ave dragón para que lo hiciera. Pagó con su alma nuestra muerte.

– No puede ser.

– Ya lo hizo, no hay forma de que cumpla sus promesas. Vamos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos salga de esa pelea.

.

.

.


	31. Cap 30 Y sin esperanza

**Capitulo 30 Y sin esperanzas**

– Todos tus planes se cumplieron Ishbal, pero no te dabas cuenta de que también estabas siendo controlado por mí. ¿Cómo iba ese poema que tanto te gustaba? "Dios mueve al jugador y este la pieza, ¿Qué dios detrás de dios detrás de dios, la trama empieza?" – declamaba Clow con satisfacción. Recibiendo al demonio final en forma de Alquiam que le buscaba para pelear, solo por el gusto de la lucha. – Yo soy ese dios más grande que controló cada instante de tu existencia hasta este momento.

– Clow te llamas, ¿cierto? – respondió Alquiam tranquilo – mago de la noche, mago de la obscuridad. Me sorprende el poco poder que tienes en comparación con tu altanería. Tan fácil será matarte.

– Yo construí este universo, todo aquí me obedece, aquí yo soy mucho más que dios. Ni siquiera una bestia de destrucción puede ganarme en este que es mi dominio.

– Entonces voy a destruir primero este universo tuyo, romper este mundo que tanto orgullo te da tener.

La explosión de fuerza sorprendió a Marina cuando trataba de entrar al lugar con sus compañeros, siguiendo a Alquiam tras su volver convertido en un demonio.

En lo que debía ser una pequeña habitación donde se guardaba la corona, se encontraba un gran salón, un espació que parecía enorme. Con muros no hechos de roca, si no de imágenes del universo. Galaxias, nebulosas, grandes novas a punto de explotar y puntos oscuros que parecían todo devorarlo.

Luchaban en medio del universo.

Dos fuerzas sorprendentes en combate directo entre una explosión de poder. Algo difícil de ver, algo difícil siquiera de comprender.

Dioses, un dios de la destrucción y un falso dios de un falso universo en un enfrentamiento directo. ¿Acaso el lugar sobreviviría a tan salvaje batalla?

La gran garra del brazo de Alquiam irradiaba lo que parecía mucha electricidad afectando al lugar, haciendo parecer que el aire se enturbiaba y las imágenes de los muros se tornaran borrosas. Era la coherencia del falso universo que se desgarraba destrozando aquella dimensión. Así, aquel que se disfrazaba de Eriol perdería todas sus ventajas.

Aunque este estaba bien enterado y Alquiam se vio impedido de continuar con un golpe demoledor de magia. No le dejaría romper la forma de esa dimensión y mientras no lo logrará, no había forma de ganarle. Tal vez pensó en todo, por eso no sentía miedo ante el dios de la destrucción.

Serpientes de energía negra volaron rumbo a Alquiam en un ataque más, ataque que terminó de pronto detenido por la magia de Lee. Costándole mucho esfuerzo, tal vez terminando herido luego de la explosión de magia, protegiendo a Alquiam quien parecía el más confundido con esta situación.

– Tenemos que salvar la magia de Sakura no importa si un demonio es la única salida. ¡No tendrás la carta de la esperanza!

Tomoyo apareció de pronto con su navaja lista y atacó con fuerza al hechizo de protección del mago, iniciando de nuevo la pelea. Pronto la navaja de Korugane, la magia de Sakura, los cortes de Ráfaga y Lucy, todos de pronto contra un Clow sorprendido.

– ¿Qué hacen bestias mortales? ¿Interrumpen la batalla entre dos dioses? ¡Mueran entonces sin dejar presencia!

Un nuevo ataque con magia de flamas surgió del báculo del mago como la explosión de una bomba para golpear a todos a la vez. Con esa cantidad de fuerza las defensas de sus magos no servirían de nada, los destruiría de manera sencilla y después continuaría con el demonio. Todos se irían para dejarlo continuar en paz.

Pero su fuego se detuvo de pronto por alguna extraña magia, salvándolos a todos. Era la fuerza del Alquiam que les defendía, el demonio estaba ayudándolos.

– Tan solo eres un perro deseando sentirte un dios. Usando trucos sucios y magias robadas, teniendo tanto miedo que necesitas, incluso crear un universo en donde esconderte. Solo los héroes pueden matar demonios, solo los de alma poderosa pueden luchar contra un dios. Nada eres y en nada voy a convertirte. Yo destruiré tu universo para que seas devorado por seres inferiores.

El mago mostró una sonrisa alterada, tal vez de miedo o demencia atacando de nuevo ya sin decir nada. Todos se sumaron al ataque, todas las armas debían destruir al mago mientras el demonio debilitaba aquella dimensión.

La noche entrada se perdía por momentos, regresando el aspecto de la mañana en que salieron antes del castillo. Más personas se veían a través de una rara cortina de niebla. Estaban en el mismo lugar de antes, en el jardín del palacio, junto a la princesa Sakura y los otros, nunca se alejaron. Y ahora la terrible batalla amenazaba a los inocentes de alrededor. Solo un poco mas antes de poder ganarle.

Envueltos en un tornado de magias se venía encima la final de las batallas, rompiéndose la coherencia de aquel universo el mundo parecía también perder su forma mientras Fye y Clef creaban hechizos poderosos para vencer a la magia con la que Clow los enfrentaba.

Shaoran se adelantó para atacar con su magia de trueno, poniendo más fuerza al ver que no funcionaba. Alguien tenía que lograr algo, alguien podía romper esa protección pero tenían que intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Antes de que todo esto comenzara, mi vida no era feliz – _pensaba el muchacho mientras hacía más grande su magia – _Vivía atrapado por mis miedos, sin atreverme a hacer nada para no enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Tal vez lo que Sakura dijo alguna vez es verdad, tal vez es posible escudarse tras de las responsabilidades para no enfrentar a nuestro corazón._

Un gesto sencillo de Clow para que la tierra intentara devorar al muchacho, salvado por Midori para regresar a la batalla.

_Así que voy a enfrentar mis sentimientos, voy a mirar mi corazón, voy a poner en claro lo que siento y si tengo que decidir, entonces lo haré. Voy a escoger. Pero para eso tengo que vencer a este enemigo, tenemos que unir fuerzas para salir vivos._

Una serpiente de energía lo mordió en el brazo con una fea herida. Pero aun así no iba a rendirse, nunca.

Midori fue lanzada por la fuerza enemiga y cayó fuera de aquel universo, tardando un instante en darse cuenta de que alrededor de ella era de día.

– ¡Vayan a protegerse! – les gritó a las personas en el lugar antes de levantarse y regresar a la batalla, los demás seguían allá adentro.

El caos reinaba en aquel universo que ahora se rompía, sin suelo parecían flotar en medio del universo, la imágenes a su alrededor se combinaban de maneras extrañas. Con la energía de aquella gran garra, Alquiam trataba de destruir el lugar, el mago mientras se defendía del numeroso grupo que le atacaba mientras se preparaba para hacer algo.

– ¡Fuego! – le atacó Sakura con Fuerza.

– Hermanos – contribuyó Tomoyo.

– ¡Flecha Llama! – terminó Lucy con un ataque tan fuerte que fue capaz de atravesar las barreras de Clow y alcanzó a lastimarlo en un brazo. Ganando este un gesto de confusión, no era invencible, el poder de su universo se rompía.

Pero no podía ser verdad, esto no podía creerse; pues él era en ese lugar mucho más que un dios. Todos sus planes, todo ese poder no podía permitir el verse superado por un grupo de insignificantes seres. De mortales simples con solo briznas de magia y poder.

¡NUNCA!

Ser destruidos era su destino, morir al final, su utilidad en todo aquello. Morir, ser destruidos cual si jamás hubieran existidos. Nadie los extrañaría en sus mundos ni volverían a verlos. Borraría todo en los universos a los que pertenecieron para que ni siquiera los recuerdos quedaran de ellos.

Ese debía ser el camino.

¡YA ERA SUFICIENTE DE AQUELLA HEREJIA!

Creó una poderosa luz en una mano, con el poder suficiente para destruirlo todo, y la lanzó de frente contra el Alquiam que deformaba su universo y provocaba que se redujera su poder. Lo destruiría primero para guardar su esencia poderosa, lo único que necesitaba de él.

Midori y Tomoyo se encontraban cerca de él y se apuraron a cubrirlo, si podían detener aquel ataque frontal entonces los demás tendrían tiempo de atacar al mago. Solo tenían que aguantar, solo un poco o lo dañarían bastante.

Midori al frente no tardó en ser herida, su bayoneta no soportó un instante contra aquel ataque, Tomoyo se encontraba lista para usar la protección de su carta del soldado aunque de pronto sintió miedo al enfrentarse a algo tan peligroso.

Algo la lanzó a un lado de pronto, y la chica cayó el suelo sin armadura y fuera del camino del ataque. Mientras sus protecciones con la figura de virgo seguían de pie, como si alguien las estuviera usando, sujetando al frente el rosario de antes a modo de arma. ¿Había alguien dentro o la armadura se movía por si sola? ¿Era real aquel muchacho de bellos ojos azules y mirada fiera que la defendía? ¿Era de verdad la magia que usaba?

La chica se levantó rápidamente para usar una de sus cartas y tratar de defenderlo. A diferencia de Sakura, su carta de protección solo podía defenderla a ella. Por lo que intentó que la furia sirviera de escudo. Para proteger a su armadura que la retiró del camino al verla en peligro. La que ahora aguantaba la magia destructiva del enemigo con gran esfuerzo, pero recibiendo heridas en su piel de metal. Partes de su cuerpo dorado se desprendían ante la fuerza del ataque.

Lentamente era vencido mientras Alquiam parecía preparar su ataque propio.

Para Tomoyo, mantener aquel escudo fue demasiado doloroso, rompiéndose en medio de un grito. Mirando a la armadura aguantar durante unos instantes más antes de destrozarse en miles de fragmentos. Cual si nunca hubiera existido, una leal protección, hasta ahí llegaba su historia.

Alquiam recibió el golpe con un gesto que parecía tranquilidad, tal vez se sabía ganador de aquella pequeña contienda de poderes, tal vez él tenía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a aquel dios. Hasta que la magia de Clow atravesó el hechizo y el cuerpo de Alquiam con una facilidad terrible. Destrozándolo.

De un solo golpe le faltaban ya un brazo y la mitad del cuerpo. Pareció sorprendido por unos momentos hasta que el mago llegó hasta él y con golpes del báculo lleno de magia lo destruyera hasta no dejar nada de él. Hasta convertir a Alquiam en nada.

Destruyó entonces a un dios con una facilidad sorprendente.

¿Es que les quedaba a los demás alguna esperanza?

El mago recuperó su porte arrogante, se mostraba imponente a pesar de las heridas que presentaba. Algo más que un dios, algo infinito en aquel mundo creado solo por él.

De un movimiento sorpresivo Shaoran llegó de pronto atacando con la espada que le dio la guardia de Céfiro directamente al rostro de Clow. Con un salto poderoso y la navaja rumbo a la cara de su oponente. Más de un movimiento suave, este destrozó la navaja de una forma casi despreocupada.

Pero aquella era la intensión de Shaoran desde un inició, con el arma destrozada no lo consideraban ya una amenaza. Dándole la oportunidad de ponerle una mano en la cara al mago y al mismo tiempo tocarse el ojo ciego. Usar el último de los trucos de Ishbal para la batalla.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron quietos, algo le ocurría, hasta que Clow reaccionó con violencia, golpeando al muchacho para alejarlo y luego se sujetó la cara. Parecía dolerle bastante. Algo extraño ocurría, aunque Shaoran permanecía inconsciente.

Tomoyo aprovechó ese momento, en que parecía lastimado para atacarlo. Tal vez esa era la oportunidad. Pero su enemigo reaccionó bien para esquivarla y de un nuevo golpe, y un crujido terrible, Tomoyo cayó al suelo del lugar gritando. El mago estaba herido, pero seguía siendo poderoso y peligroso.

Por lo que en medio de su condición, este convocó a otro de esos rayos de la muerte y lo lanzó hacía las guerreras mágicas de manera violenta.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Un lugar tan oscuro y lleno de sonidos, un lugar de caos y oscuridad.

Funcionó, el hechizo de Ishbal le entregó cuando peleaba para él. La habilidad de entrar en la mente de alguien más, de pelear dentro de la cabeza del enemigo. Aunque si cometía algún error, entonces no podría escapar de ahí.

Pero en esta situación era lo único que les quedaba. Atacar a dos frentes, desde el interior de su mente y los demás en la batalla en el mundo real.

Ahora se preguntaba las razones de Ishbal para darle aquella arma. Acaso sus planes se desviaron un poco, o tal vez sabía que todo aquello llegaría a ocurrir.

Ya lo sentía acercarse, lo buscaba e intentaría destruirlo ahí dentro. Pero existía una posibilidad, en ese mundo no necesitaba un arma, su alma era todo el poder que le hacía falta.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Marina se lanzó de inmediato al ataque, se negaba a creer que era verdad lo que acababa de ocurrir. De una forma tan simple Alquiam fue destruido por aquella magia sin dejar nada de él. Solo destruido en un instante de manera tan fácil.

"Pero ese no era Alquiam, solo un demonio con su forma"

No permitiría que murieran así sus amigos, no dejaría morir a las personas a las que quería. Ya fuese el filo de la espada o el poder de la magia, se serviría de todo para proteger a los suyos.

"No era quien amaste, solo un monstruo con el disfraz de un monstruo diferente."

Alquiam no estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto.

"Pero ese no era ya Alquiam"

Y con su fuerza rompería el escudo mágico para destruir a Clow antes de que le hiciera lo mismo a alguno de sus compañeros.

"Era un demonio"

Shaoran pareció herirlo y ese era el momento.

"Ese al que amaste se suicidó para verte muerta por qué no lo amabas"

– ¡No es cierto! – le gritó a su propia conciencia mientras golpeaba el escudo mágico con su espada.

"Por que una bestia, sin importar cuánto crea domesticarse seguirá siendo un ser salvaje capaz de matar solo por el placer.

– ¡No es verdad, no lo es! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Un golpe al aire por parte del mago, tratando de quitarse a Marina de encima. Se veía muy alterado, esa era la oportunidad.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

Al principio parecía solo una silueta, tal vez un poco conocida pero imposible de identificar.

– ¿Vienes a mí a desear enfrentarme? Que descaro.

– ¡Muéstrate!

Como una explosión de pronto apareció aquella figura frente a Shaoran, asustándolo sin darse cuenta por unos momentos que se trataba de Fei Wong Red. Aquel hechicero que comenzó la aventura por salvar a Sakura, aquel que buscaba obtener las plumas de Sakura y que peleaba con ellos entre tantas dimensiones. Estaba dentro de la mente de Clow.

¿Acaso él era el verdadero culpable? Ishbal, el rostro de Clow y todos los enemigos eran tal vez solo mascaras o peones que utilizaba para pelear contra Shaoran. Después de todo, siempre buscó las plumas de la princesa, que ahora tenía.

– ¿Esto es lo que buscabas desde un principio? ¿Hasta dónde llegará tu maldita locura?

El barbado sonrió de forma compasiva.

– Nunca olvides, muchacho, que existen cosas peores que tus pesadillas.

En un instante este hombre se disolvió en la nada del lugar confundiendo aun más al muchacho. ¿De qué hablaba entonces?

– Introducir tu mente en la mente del enemigo, con la tonta esperanza de tener una psique más poderosa – decía alguien más mientras se acercaba. – en una situación normal sería una buena idea, pero te enfrentas a algo mucho más que humano.

Era un muchacho que se acercaba con paso tranquilo, de lentes muy redondos y una sonrisa maligna. Un gesto que recordaba a un astuto zorro pero que también ocultaba una gran maldad. Lo conocía de algún lado… hacia ya mucho tiempo, en la tienda de los deseos de Yuko, el muchacho que parecía ayudar en el lugar, el muchacho que alguna vez vio en sus sueños.

Watanuki.

Pero con una mirada tan malvada que se veía por completo diferente. No, Shaoran conocía el alma de Watanuki. Sabía que no era él, solo tenía una imagen parecida.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Shaoran, ensanchando la sonrisa del enemigo.

– Vienes a mi mente y aun así te atreves a dudar de mi nombre. Shaoran, el viajero, por segunda vez solo tu alma se enfrenta al enemigo. Pero en la ocasión anterior peleabas dentro de una maquina cuyas reglas pudiste romper para ganarle a Ishbal. Ahora no tienes oportunidad de eso.

Sin pensarlo Shaoran se lanzó contra él tratando de golpearlo a la cara. Ese extraño Watanuki ni siquiera se inmutó, recibiendo el golpe en la mejilla sin moverlo solo un poco.

– ¿Recuerdas esa época terrible de tu vida, Shaoran? Cuando vivías en las calles, cuando robabas para comer, cuando tu vida no valía nada. ¿Lo recuerdas?

– ¡Cállate! – intentó separarse Shaoran del tipo de lentes, pero este ya lo sujetaba sin dejarlo ir. Recordando lo que para Shaoran eran malos y terribles momentos de su vida.

Fue un cambio tan rápido, de pronto no estaba en ningún lugar conocido… la calle de una ciudad antigua. Hecha de tierra y casas de piedra. Corría, pero ¿de qué? Un chico mayor, con toda su pandilla, un grupo que lo alcanzó fácilmente y le dio una tunda solo por tratar de pedir comida en donde lo hacían ellos.

Pero el hambre dolía mas y por mucho más tiempo que los golpes. Así que apenas pudiera, tenía que regresar. Otro día más, solo otro día igual a todos los otros.

De pronto está de nuevo en la mente del enemigo, mientras este seguía sujetándolo y se pronto se sentía tan débil. No había nada de la fuerza de antes, apenas si podía sostenerse.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando murió tu padre?

– Cállate – ahora pareció una súplica, pero ya se veía ahí, llegando a casa, un poco extrañado por que su padre no llegó a la excavación. Pero a veces le surgían otras cosas y confiaba lo suficiente en Shaoran para dejarlo al frente de todo. Shaoran trataba de convencerse de que todo estaba bien mientras abría aquella puerta.

Mientras su mente actual deseaba no entrar, deseaba no llegar y encontrar el cadáver de su padre como ocurrió aquella vez. No quería volver a vivir eso, no quería volver a ver ese instante tan terrible.

No quería encontrar el cadáver de su padre.

Pero ahora era diferente, por que estaba vivo, parecía agonizar pero estaba vivo, con ojos suplicantes y una mirada que rogaba ayuda. Ahora podía salvarlo, ahora las cosas no tenían que terminar así.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, pero no era su intención, el cuerpo no le obedecía. Sacaba una navaja con el símbolo de Fei Wong, levantó su arma y asestó el terrible corte que acabaría de tajo con la vida de aquel hombre.

Mataba a su padre con sus propias manos.

De nuevo donde antes, frente a la maligna sonrisa de Watanuki, quien lo miraba con cierta satisfacción. ¿Estaba provocándole aquellas alucinaciones?

De pronto Shaoran se llenó de horror al ver que la mano que le sujetaba el enemigo comenzó a deshacerse como arena. Dolía y al mismo tiempo era un sentir lejano. No era su cuerpo real, no era su cuerpo el que se destruía si no su alma la que se rompía.

– Mírate como estás lleno de terribles recuerdos y emociones malignas. Cosas capaces de destruirte sin que tenga que lastimarte yo mismo.

– ¡No es cierto! – ahora intentó golpearlo con la otra mano pero fue como atacar roca sólida. Ni siquiera le inmutaba.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste a Sakura? ¿Cuándo viste sus alas por primera vez?

Y de nuevo la realidad bailó a su alrededor, transportándolo a aquel momento de su pasado.

Al instante en que la princesa entraba a la excavación con esa mirada extraña y todo comenzó a vibrar. El suelo bajo ellos se abrió de pronto haciéndolos caer al nivel inferior, pero Sakura flotaba ya en aire con sus brillantes alas.

Era repetir la escena, era mirar como ocurrió la primera vez, corriendo hacia ella, tratando de salvarla antes de que se la llevaran. Escaló rápido entre la construcción del lugar hasta llegar a ella, hasta saltar y abrazarla para quitarla del lugar.

Pero al tocarla, el cuerpo de la chica se rompió en cientos de plumas brillantes que se dispersaron con el viento. Toda ella se rompió y perdió entre las dimensiones, dejándolo con las manos vacías, escuchando en el aire ese gritó que ella lanzó al ser destruida.

Cuando Shaoran la mataba.

Un nuevo grito de Shaoran, ahora de nuevo donde antes, mientras sentía como una de sus piernas desaparecía para hacerlo caer. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en pelear en ese estado?

¿En qué pensaba al momento de entrar en la mente del enemigo?

Aquel Watanuki se acomodó en cuclillas frente a él, con su sonrisa maligna le habló lentamente, saboreando la maldad en cada palabra.

– El peor recuerdo de todos, la peor sensación de todas… ¿Te atreves? ¿Lo recuerdas? Te llevaré allá, te mostraré tu dolor y espero que lo que pierdas entonces sea tu corazón. Y en cuanto tú alma se destruya aquí, entonces tu cuerpo también va a extinguirse y me librare de ti. Acompáñame Shaoran, recordemos cuando luchabas contra un gran dios personal, la primer pluma que conseguiste para Sakura, la primera vez que la harías despertar.

De pronto corría por entre las calles de aquella ciudad, estaba lastimado pues acababa de salir de una gran batalla pero llevaba entre sus manos la sagrada pluma con la que despertaría a Sakura. Y entonces ella abriría los ojos, y todo estaría bien.

Ella estaba en la habitación de antes, todavía dormida esperándolo. El muchacho se acercó para poner cerca de ella la brillante pluma que se fundió en el pecho de la chica, para volver a ser parte de sus recuerdos. Mientras Shaoran le sujetaba levemente una mano.

Poco a poco la chica abrió los ojos, perdida al parecer de todo, mientras él permanecía expectante.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella mirándolo con desconocimiento. Y toda la alegría de Shaoran se derrumbó.

La bruja de las dimensiones de los dijo, ella no lo recordaría. Ella jamás volvería a acordarse de él a pesar de que recuperaran todas las plumas. De que Sakura jamás volvería a ser "su" Sakura. Esta batalla era por su vida, no por sus pasados, el pasado junto a su amada amiga estaba ya perdido, y ni siquiera con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se recuperaría nunca.

De pronto sentía el alma rota, de pronto sentía deseos incontenibles de llorar.

– Princesa…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? Aléjate.

– Espere princesa.

– ¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mí! Hay maldad en tu mirada, eres malo, vete de aquí.

– Princesa, por favor.

– ¡NOO!

No solo le había olvidado, la princesa sentía temor hacía él con sol verlo, la princesa le temía.

¿Qué sentido entonces tenía una existencia de ese tipo? ¿Cómo podría salvarla? ¿Cómo recuperar a la princesa que perdió aquella tarde, tiempo atrás, en la excavación de su país?

Significaba entonces que no podría recuperar nunca a su amiga, que a pesar de obtener todas las plumas jamás volvería a verla.

¿Vale la pena una vida así?

"Shaoran" – se escuchó de pronto con una voz cálida y tierna de alguien más que entraba al lugar.

.

.

.

/Lucy Shidou/

Lucy alcanzó a ver a Shaoran lanzado a un lado, al parecer inconsciente mientras el mago enemigo parecía confundido a partir de ese momento. En algo le afectó aquel ataque de Shaoran y tal vez ahí tenían una oportunidad.

Pero tenía que ser rápido pues Lucy se sentía cada vez más y más cansada. No estaba en condiciones de ninguna aventura, cuanto más a una gran batalla de aquel tamaño. No podía flaquear ante los demás pero cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo. Pronto se convertiría en un estorbo.

Los demás intentaron atacar con fuerza al ver el momento en que el mago parecía diezmado, pero esto también lo volvió errático y atacaba a todo a su alrededor sin preocuparse de su magia. Sin Alquiam para combatirlo entonces no podrían frenar por completo su poder.

Durante un momento Clow miró hacia Lucy y sus amigas, cubriéndose un ojo con un gesto fiero de dolor, y no tardó en lanzar hacia ellas un hechizo poderoso de dragones de magia, directo a ella con fuerza destructora.

A los ojos de de Lucy fue tan extraño ver como aquellos seres de energía se combinaban en uno solo, en un águila dorada que volaba directo a Marina, quien se cubrió con el escudo invisible de su brazo, sin tiempo de correr.

La explosión fue poderosa y el casco de dragón transparente cayó cerca del lugar con un ruido ligero. Anaís corrió a prisa hacia sus amigas al verlas en el piso, mientras Marina, confundida, trataba de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lucy estaba abrazada a ella, ocultando la cara mientras respiraba aun de manera agitada. En el último instante la pelirroja se lanzó para salvar a su amiga poniéndose en riesgo y ahora no decía nada, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Marina alarmada de que su amiga no le dijera nada.

– Lo siento – dijo Lucy entonces entre sollozos.

– Lucy…

– Perdón, perdón a todos, lo siento tanto.

– ¿Te lastimaste? – ya alterada la separó para poder mirarla y no pudo decir más al ver a su amiga llorar.

– Yo no quería abandonarlos – mirándola por fin, derramaba lagrimas – No quería dejarlos solos… pero es que me dolía tanto, es que no podía soportarlo.

Marina se incorporó un poco sujetando a su amiga. No entendía bien si estaba herida o no, pero mirarla así, llorando de esa manera, le rompía el corazón de una forma terrible.

– Pero Lucy.

– Yo no entendía a Esmeralda y muy dentro de mí le reprochaba ese egoísmo al querer morir cuando murió Zagato. No entendía su dolor, no quería ponerme en su lugar. Pero cuando perdí a Latiz, pero cuando me sentí sin él… – se soltó de su amiga para cubrirse los ojos con un gesto de desesperación – Cuando una persona con un corazón fuerte pierde eso que es más importante que su propia vida, no puede soportarse. Pero yo no quería hacerlas llorar también a ustedes, no quería que sufrieran y por eso no terminé con mi vida. Por que el sentimiento de que ustedes estaban ahí me impidió suicidarme. Lo siento yo… perdóname por ser tan débil.

Alrededor de Marina de pronto, la batalla no existía. De pronto nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor tenía sentido ni ninguna importancia. Toda su atención se encontraba en el llanto de su amiga, estaba de pronto tan impactada por lo que Lucy le decía.

"Nos abandonó a todos"

"Quédate lejos de esta batalla"

"No sé si Lucy volverá a ser mi amiga"

Desde el principio de aquella aventura un sentimiento terrible comenzó a crecer en el corazón de Marina. Al inició un coraje que creció lentamente hasta convertirse casi en odio. En odiar a Lucy por dejarlos solos en la pelea.

Por que es más fácil odiar, despreciar en lugar de ponerse en lugar de otro. En tratar de comprender el dolor por el que está pasando.

¿Cuánto dolor y cuanto sufrimiento es necesario para hacer que alguien deje de desear la vida? ¿Cuánto debe soportar una persona antes de que la muerte parezca no solo una posibilidad, si no la mejor salida, la senda más correcta?

¿Cuánto dolor?

¿Cuánto?

Y Lucy que pasó todo aquello sin un hombro en que apoyarse sin nadie que sostuviera sus manos al no poder seguir ella levantándolas. Sin siquiera poder decir lo mucho que le dolía a alguien. Por que Marina, ella, su amiga, quien juró estar siempre a su lado, le guardaba odio por dejarla sola.

De pronto fue Marina quien abrazó a su amiga de una forma casi desesperada, con un gesto parecido al miedo.

– No Lucy… perdóname tú a mí, perdóname de verdad, lo siento.

Y esta correspondió al abrazo, escuchando a su amiga.

– Marina.

– Yo no entendía lo que sentías, tal vez por que nunca he querido a nadie con esa fuerza, tal vez por que mi corazón no es tan fuerte para amar de esa manera tan total, como aman los de corazón fuerte, los que pueden ser pilares.

– Hay cosas más importantes que la vida misma – dijo Lucy entre lágrimas.

– Yo te abandoné primero, yo me alejé sin saber cómo hacerte sentir mejor. Y la idea de perderte, el pensar que pudiste terminar contigo mientras yo sentía todas estas cosas tan horribles…

Por un momento más guardaron silencio hasta que Marina se separó para quitarle el casco a su amiga, dejando que aquel cabello de rojo encendido se esparciera sobre la armadura. Le limpió suavemente las lágrimas, ignorando aun el caos de la batalla. Y sujetándola del rostro, la besó en la mejilla de manera delicada.

– Un beso sobre la piel es un contrato de lealtad. Perdóname Lucy, yo te perdono y te pido que seas mi amiga.

– Yo… yo quiero que seamos amigas, que estemos juntas en todo. Así que no tengo nada que perdonarte. No hay nada que disculpar.

Anaís les ayudó a levantarse antes de que les tres se miraran un poco y se fundieran en un abrazo. Una escena similar a la de tanto tiempo antes, tras salvar a Céfiro, tras prometer ser amigas para siempre. Promesa que no pudieron mantener intacta tras de tantas cosas terribles.

Pero una promesa que reforzaron en ese preciso instante, ser amigas para siempre, estar unidas sin importar nada.

Siempre, siempre enfrentarlo todo juntas, por que así, unidas y con fe entre ellas, nada podría detenerlas.

Nunca.

– Acabemos con esto – dijo Anaís con decisión – Vamos a casa.

.

.

.

/Princesa Sakura/

Sentía a Shaoran en peligro, de pronto el corazón de la princesa se sentía oprimido por una desesperación tan tremenda como nunca antes. Shaoran estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Antes, por un instante pudo ver la batalla contra aquel mago cuando la barrera mágica vaciló un poco. Pudo ver a los guerreros pelear con toda su fuerza mientras el Alquiam preparaba un hechizo que parecía muy grande.

Pero el Alquiam fue destruido entonces cuando aquel Clow se molestó y arremetió con fuerza, destrozándolo con facilidad. Y después también pareció lastimar a Shaoran que se acercó para atacar sin logarlo. Incluso le rompió aquella espada nueva que le dio uno de los pocos soldados que quedaban del castillo.

"Shaoran"

Desde entonces sentía esa apuración, la desesperación de que algo le estaba pasando a su compañero, de que algo terrible estaba enfrentando.

Pero no estaban triunfando, no iba a salir bien.

¿Cómo podía ella ayudarle?

Algo comenzó a sonar en el aire, al principio casi inaudible pero poco a poco fue ganando fuerza hasta molestar a los presentes. Que se preguntaban qué era eso, de donde venía. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y parecía acercarse a ellos de manera amenazante.

Era el sonido de murmullos, del viento de la noche entre la hierba que cobraba un volumen tan alto, casi exagerado. ¿Qué estaba causando aquello? ¿Qué ocurría?

Una onda de viento poderoso por entre las ventanas de un palacio y una magia muy fuerte que se hizo sentir de repente, envolviéndolo todo.

Muchos se alejaron para protegerse, asustados de que se tratara de alguna nueva magia enemiga para dañarlos. Y a pesar del miedo, Sakura sentía que se trataba de algo importante. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar ahí.

"Yo soy el dragón de Kalgary"

La voz de Alquiam.

"El fénix negro que todo lo devora"

¿No estaba muerto?

"Aquel que renace de las cenizas de todo lo que ha destruido"

Los murmullos de la hierba se concentraron en un solo lugar mientras cenizas en al aire se arremolinaban. No tenía nada de sorprendente aquel escenario pero despertaba en el corazón de Sakura un gran temor. Le hacía sentir desprotegida y en tenso peligro.

Se suponía que Alquiam era un compañero, que iba a ayudarlos.

En medio de aquel alboroto apareció de pronto el soldado, con su armadura negra de demonio de antes y la mirada fiera. Regenerándose de las cenizas que volaban en el aire. Se veía normal, pero por alguna razón a la princesa le daba tanto miedo. Tal vez por el aura de maldad y de oscuridad a su alrededor.

No los miraba, con la atención puesta en donde antes apareció la imagen de los demás en pelea. Pareciendo tenso o tal vez enfadado, o tal vez era duda lo que en realidad se veía en su rostro. Hasta que envistió de pronto el muro invisible que separaba las dimensiones. Con uno de sus brazos convertido en una gran garra que rompió como el cristal la barrera que los separaba.

Roto este impedimento, entró con facilidad a la batalla, deteniendo las cosas por un momento.

Para los demás se suponía que estaba muerto, todos vieron al poderoso mago destruirlo, como su cuerpo fue destrozado y no quedó nada de él. ¿Sobrevivió a una destrucción completa? ¿Cómo entonces se podía matar a algo así?

– Tu universo va a ser destruido, presuntuoso mago.

– ¡Tú estás muerto! – Reclamó este aun cubriéndose un ojo – Te destruí, estás muerto.

– ¿Sabes cuántas vidas lleva dentro un dios? ¿Cuántas veces es necesario destruirlo para poder acabar con él?

– ¡Voy a matarte entonces las veces que haga falta! – gritó de nuevo el mago con un gesto desesperado mientras lanzaba un nuevo hechizó que Alquiam recibió de lleno, sin moverse. Visiblemente afectado pero sin dignarse a mostrar dolor.

– Solo la espada de un héroe, cubierta de fe, forjada con esperanza, que empuñe las fuerzas de todos aquellos que confíen en él… solo una espada así es capaz de matar a un demonio. Pero tú, que no eres un héroe, si no un perro, solo un cobarde que se esconde en su propio universo, temeroso de que le hagan daño en batalla justa. Perro eres, no puedes ganarme y una muerte de perro voy a darte.

Con una mirada cada vez más afectada y aun cubriéndose el ojo lastimado, Clow parecía empeorar a cada momento.

– No te das cuenta de que en este lugar yo soy mucho más que un dios.

– En cuanto destruya tu falso universo, no serás ya nada.

– Voy a matarte cuanto sea necesario para extinguir todas esas vidas que devoraste. Ni siquiera un dios puede resistir a la destrucción eterna.

Sin importarle la batalla ni el peligro, la princesa Sakura se adentró por ese hueco que Alquiam creó para llegar hasta Shaoran que permanecía inconsciente en el lugar después del terrible ataque de antes. En ese momento su alma estaba en el interior de la mente del enemigo, sufriendo ante los terribles recuerdos que le hacían sentir.

– Shaoran – mencionó ella abrazándolo – ¿puedes oírme? Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

Pero no le respondía, tal vez ni siquiera podía escucharla.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

Tomoyo estaba lastimada tras del último ataque del mago, y a pesar de no tener ningún báculo ni espada ya usaba su carta de hada para sanarse el hombro lesionado. Alejada muy poco de la batalla, aprovechando la nueva entrada de Alquiam al lugar.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Creo que es una fractura – le respondió Tomoyo entre dientes.

– Estarás bien.

– Tienes que terminarlo. Shaoran lo lastimó y Alquiam lo vuelve débil. Tú eres muy fuerte y puedes hacerlo.

– Pero… ¿Cómo?

Con fuerza le sujetó una mano a Sakura, levantándose ligeramente.

– Eres una hechicera de cartas, usa toda la magia que puedas. Cada uno hará lo suyo.

– Pero no sé si puedo.

– Claro que puedes. Sakura, tú siempre puedes, yo siempre confié en ti. Cuando salíamos a atrapar las cartas, cada vez que estábamos en peligro, yo confiaba en que tú ibas a poder, por que tú eres la más fuerte.

– Tomoyo…

Se levantó lentamente, ayudándose de su compañera mientras su magia seguía afectándole el hombro.

– Mi espada se rompió y no tengo otro báculo, tienes que ser tú, Sakura. Yo te ayudare.

– Juntas – mostrando su espada de estrella para que Tomoyo pudiera tomarla también con su brazo sano.

– Prometimos estar juntas, somos hermanas y esa es nuestra magia más grande.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– ¿Princesa? ¿Es usted?

"¿Me escuchas Shaoran"

– Princesa – perdido en una inmensa oscuridad, con el cuerpo mutilado trataba de arrastrarse para encontrarla – ¡Princesa!

"Tienes miedo"

Parecía una pregunta a la que ya se le descubrió la respuesta por parte de la delicada voz que surgía de todas partes. Shaoran se sentía tan cansado, sin energía para nada más. A cada momento la idea de rendirse se volvía más y más presente en su mente.

– ¿Dónde está, princesa?

"Aquí estoy, contigo"

Una silueta blanca se formó frente al muchacho y lentamente tomó forma hasta convertirse en la princesa. Casi tan irreal como un fantasma, podría tratarse de otra ilusión o una trampa, pero aquella aura cálida, el sentimiento de paz al estar cerca de ella le aseguraba que se trataba de la verdadera Sakura.

– Sakura, princesa Sakura,

– ¿Qué te hicieron Shaoran? ¿Qué te pasó?

– No puedo pelear. No… no soy tan fuerte. Me derrotó con tanta facilidad, no puedo. Mi alma no tiene la fuerza que creí, pensé que podía pero no es cierto. – Shaoran comenzaba a llorar ante aquella imagen. Mientras a los lejos, Watanuki vigilaba fastidiado aquella escena.

– Tú eres fuerte.

– Me destruyó con mis propios recuerdos, ni siquiera tuvo que atacarme. No pude hacerle nada.

La figura de la chica le sujetó de las mejillas aunque en ese lugar, ella no existía en realidad.

– Shaoran, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

– ¿Pero…?

– ¿Recuerdas como me sonreíste cuando yo estaba junto a mi padre? Era un día hermoso y ustedes llegaron para pedir excavar las ruinas.

– Sí, lo recuerdo – el muchacho se calmó de pronto, perdido en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos ese día? Que íbamos a estar juntos y a formar montones y montones de recuerdos hermosos; de recuerdos juntos.

– Solo éramos niños.

– Pero la promesa sigue ¿verdad?

Sentado frente a ella, Shaoran parecía hipnotizado por sus palabras.

– ¿Y tenemos recuerdos hermosos, Shaoran?

– Muchos – ahora las lágrimas del muchacho eran diferentes. Mientras su mente se llenada de todos aquellos años junto a esa chica. Tiempos difíciles, llenos de esos momentos que guardaría para siempre. De los instantes que la bruja de las dimensiones exigió como su pago, mucho tiempo antes.

– Vale la pena recordar, vale la pena proteger todos esos recuerdos. Vale la pena conservarlos para siempre. ¿Verdad? Vale la pena seguir viviendo para tener más de estos preciosos momentos, ¿verdad?

La atención de Shaoran estaba tan puesta en la princesa que ni siquiera notaba como su cuerpo se reconstruía. Los daños causados por el falso Watanuki se sanaban mientras Shaoran se llenaba de la fe de recordar.

– Vale la pena – respondió él sin darse cuenta de que cerca de él, un punto brillante parecía flotar.

– Ayúdame Shaoran, ayúdame a recordar – tocando su frente con la del muchacho hablando con voz dulce.

Ahí estaba todo.

– ¡BASTA! – gritó Watanuki, al parecer asustado.

Pero la mente de Shaoran ya se encontraba en el momento en que se conocieron, los primeros días juntos, las fiestas importantes, las tardes de juegos o estudios.

– ¡No servirá de nada! – mas y mas chispas brillantes como estrellas de luz blanca se encendían alrededor de ellos.

Los cumpleaños, los viajes juntos, unas cuantas noches en que Shaoran se quedó a dormir en el castillo. Algunos momentos tristes pero la mayoría era una evidente vida feliz.

La vida que quería recuperar, aquella por la que luchaba una vida por la que valía la pena la batalla más difícil.

– ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo, Shaoran?

– Aquel viaje hace apenas un par de años. Cuando nos escapamos de las demás para ir a nadar al lago del lugar.

– Cuéntame, cuéntame Shaoran.

– Por que esa tarde fuimos libres de todos, por un largo instante nada podía preocuparnos. Tuvimos que nadar sin ropa para tener que volver a ponernos. Y recuerdo como brillaba el sol en tu piel, recuerdo la sonrisa tan feliz que tenias en ese momento. Como te gusta tanto nadar. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos después? Como nunca había mirado tus ojos verdes tan de cerca. ¿Recuerdas como no nos arrepentimos después? ¿Le recuerdas, Sakura?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Sakura frente a él, tan real que ya no parecía un fantasma. Con la sonrisa sincera que Liceo tanto amaba.

Los puntos de luz alrededor de ellos, numerosos y brillantes, se dirigieron con rapidez a la princesa, eran plumas brillantes de antes. Convirtiéndose en aquellas alas a su espalda. Las bellas alas que tantos malos recuerdos y miedo creaban en Shaoran.

– Te amo, Shaoran – dijo ella de pronto besándolo en los labios, sorprendiéndolo. Era "real" en ese lugar, se encontraba ahí con él.

– Sakura, yo – intentó decirle, pero se vio interrumpido cuando ella le colocó dos dedos sobre los labios.

– No me respondas, no ahora, por favor. Por que quiero que haya una promesa entre nosotros. Por que quiero que me lo digas hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

– No te entiendo Sakura.

Ella le sujetó las manos por un largo instante, hasta que al separarlas, él sujetaba una nueva pluma, brillante y bella pero de raro color rojo.

– Este es un recuerdo de los dos, es una pluma que también contiene tu magia y también te pertenece. Una pluma que se va a quedar contigo. Quiero que tú la guardes y que esta sea la última pluma que me entregues… la que contiene ese recuerdo que tanto quieres, y también este instante.

– Tú ya tienes todos tus recuerdos, Sakura.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la jovencita mientras esta desviaba un poco la mirada.

– Siempre hay alguien que puede protegerme ¿verdad Shaoran? Mi padre, mi hermano, tú, luego Korugane y Fye, y hasta Liceo. Siempre había alguien que me cuidaba y durante mucho tiempo yo creí que eso significaba ser una princesa, que todos te protejan; que todo el mundo se preocupe por ti y nunca tener miedo a estar sola. Pero este lugar, estas personas me mostraron lo equivocada que estaba. Vi a la princesa de este mundo hacer lo que un gobernante debe, proteger a los suyos, por que la realeza debe vivir para eso, para proteger a aquellos que le sirven.

– Tú eres una buena princesa.

– No es verdad, no lo soy, no soy capaz de sacrificarme por nadie, nunca lo hice, jamás ayudé a nadie. Solo vivía cómoda como un ave de adorno protegida por todos. Y por eso hoy voy a hacer lo que es correcto.

– ¿Sakura?

– Voy a sacrificarme.

.

.

.

/Anaís Ouuji/

Tras el regreso de Alquiam la atención del mago se concentró en este, dándoles un ligero respiro. La oportunidad de organizarse un poco.

– ¡Shaoran está luchando con él dentro de su mente! – les gritó Fye tras examinar al inconsciente muchacho y a la princesa que, tras llegar junto a él, pareció quedarse dormida mientras lo abrazaba.

– Nosotras estamos listas – anunció Lucy sujetando su espada.

Tomoyo, un poco lejos miró a los grupos y afirmó ayudando a Sakura a sujetar la espada. Debía ser un solo ataque, los tres grupos a la vez con ayuda del Alquiam quien mantenía una batalla a hechizos en aquel momento con el Clow. Resultando lastimado de nuevo a pesar de su reciente regreso, no podía debilitar el universo para dejar atacar a los demás.

Y tan concentrado estaba el mago que no vio aquella imagen que comenzaba a formarse tras de él, la figura de la princesa Sakura apareció a sus espaldas. Creada por alguna extraña magia, sujetaba las manos de alguien, invisible para los demás y aunque no podían escucharla, se veía hablar.

Alquiam intentó de nuevo romper la esfera del falso universo convocando energía en la gran garra, pero se vio de inmediato atacado, deteniéndolo. Así no podría nunca anular la ventaja del enemigo, a pesar de su poder de demonio no podría soportar por mucho tiempo una situación así.

Hasta que el siguiente ataque del mago se detuvo varios pasos delante de Alquiam al chocar contra una navaja. Alguien se arriesgaba para defender al general demonio.

– Florina – le gritó su hermana al ver como se había arriesgado y como la lanza recién conseguida en el castillo no soportó aquel esfuerzo.

– ¡Soy Florina de Sagitario! – mencionó ella valiente lanzando a un lado el arma rota – Hija de guerra del demonio Alquiam, y protegerlo es mi deber más sagrado. Hágalo, señor Alquiam, destruya al enemigo.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Pero, princesa…

– Las plumas ya forman otra vez parte de mi mente, de mis recuerdos y de mi alma. Ya somos una sola cosa. Y este mago es poderoso por que las tiene y sabe cómo usar toda su energía. Si las dispersamos, si se pierden entre todos los mundos, entonces podremos ganarle.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con tus recuerdos? – parecía aterrorizado ante estas palabras.

– Los perderé otra vez, será como antes de conocer a la bruja de las dimensiones.

– No puedes hacer eso, no… dejar tus recuerdos para nosotros.

– A veces tienen que hacerse sacrificios.

El muchacho se levantó para abrazarla y ella correspondió de inmediato el gesto. Sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos de Shaoran, llenándolo a él de una extraña paz a pesar de lo terrible de la situación.

– No quiero que me dejes solo, no quiero que te olvides de todo otra vez. No puedes

– Tengo confianza Shaoran, quiero creer, quiero saber que algún día me volverás a encontrar.

.

.

.

/Florina/

Sirene le arrojó su lanza a su hermana para que pudiera defenderse de nuevo, el arma resistió en esta ocasión con visibles esfuerzos mientras la garra de Alquiam ya comenzaba la magia para debilitar la barrera a su alrededor. Pero la chica no resistiría mucho de aquel ataque que ya se le venía encima, aunque no dudó en encararlo.

Dos espadas se interpusieron entre ella y la magia, rompiéndose al instante pero ayudándole mucho a disminuir el impacto. Era Kamil que llegaba a ayudarla. Lastimado por el golpe de magia pero aun en pie, protegiéndola. Portando su armadura negra que imitaba a la del Alquiam, ya bastante dañada.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó bajando la cabeza y soltando las espadas rotas.

– Sí, pero…

– Tú estás bien y eso es lo que importa, los peones tenemos que ayudar a la pequeña reina. El Alquiam te eligió y yo quiero creer que fue lo correcto, déjame creer que lo hizo bien.

Otro golpe de magia y Florina se apresuró a protegerlo con la hoja de su lanza, luchando mucho para logarlo. Ayudada al final por la magia de Clef pero al terminar quedó de rodillas, casi vencida.

– Déjame ayudarte Florina – volvió a decir Kamil levantándose y después ayudándole a ella a hacer lo mismo. – Déjame estar a tu lado aunque sea un momento.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Princesa.

Ella sonrió una vez más.

– Te quiero Shaoran, y sé que no vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad por mucho que duela. Quiero que este recuerdo sea tu arma, que te guié y te proteja, que te ayude a ser fuerte. Usa esos recuerdos para ganar.

– Sakura – aun la abrazaba tan fuerte – no lo hagas, por favor.

.

.

.

/Marina Ryuzaki/

Ya varios defendían a Alquiam para dejarlo hacer su magia mientras la figura de la princesa de alas parecía suplicar algo. El falso universo se tambaleaba igual que antes, ese era el momento de atacarlo, de una última ocasión.

– Hay que hacer la hélice eléctrica. – dijo Marina.

– No – le detuvo Lucy de repente – su barrera mágica es muy fuerte, no va a funcionar.

– ¿Entonces qué?

– Un golpe, tiene que ser un golpe que rompa el escudo y al mismo tiempo use la magia.

– Yo iré – mencionó Anaís sujetando su espada.

– No, mi espada es la más fuerte – Lucy mostró el filo en forma de flama y el acero rojo que parecía brillar. Y aunque Marina no parecía convencida, al final afirmó.

– Quiero creer – dijo – quiero convencerme de que tenemos la fuerza.

Lucy le sonrió.

-Vamos a salvar a Céfiro.

.

.

.

/Shaoran/

– Lo prometo – mencionó él entonces casi derrotado, haciendo brillar de pronto la pluma roja, un brillo extraño que le hizo cambiar de forma hasta obtener una espada que liberaba la misma energía. De la que salía una cálida fuerza.

– Gracias.

– Te lo prometo, Sakura, no voy a descansar, ni me detendré hasta encontrarte de nuevo y responderte – mencionó el muchacho forzando una sonrisa.

– Aun si pasaran mil mundos y mil vidas, estoy segura de que así va a ser.

.

.

.

/Sakura Kinomoto/

– Kero me dijo que usar todas las cartas a la vez sería muy peligroso. Así fue como las perdí aquella vez. – Dijo Sakura ya lista para comenzar su magia. Tomoyo le sonrió levemente antes de decir.

– Pero ellas confían en ti, todas tus cartas saben que eres muy fuerte y por eso van a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte. Yo también voy a hacerlo, confía en mi Sakura… confía también en ti.

.

.

.

"_Tuve un sueño una vez, hace mucho tiempo."_

_._

_._

_._

Sin despedirse ni decir más, Shaoran se separó de la princesa para dirigirse al enemigo, aun en ese mundo oscuro y terrible. Empuñando la espada de luz mientras este lo esperaba.

Pero el muchacho sentía deseos de no hacer aquello, no quería perder a su princesa.

.

.

.

"_Un sueño en donde pasaban cosas terribles a pesar de que ganábamos nuestra pelea"_

_._

_._

_._

La magia de Fye y Clef ayudaban a proteger a Florina y Kamil mientras estos cuidaban a su maestro. El muchacho hacía todo lo posible para proteger a su compañera a pesar de ya haber destrozado su armadura. Ambos estaban muy lastimados.

Aquella sanadora que seguía a Alquiam invocó su magia para protegerlos también con un hechizo similar al que usaba la guerrera mágica del viento. Con toda la fuerza que podía, pero aun así no era suficiente, apenas podían contenerlo.

.

.

.

E_n ese sueño yo podía ir a casa, pero tenía que pasar entre los cuerpos de todos nuestros compañeros, tenía que dejar incluso a Shaoran que agonizaba en este lugar._

_._

_._

_._

– ¡Basta! – gritó Watanuki provocando una gran fuerza que golpeó al muchacho sin dejarlo continuar, la cual le hizo caer de espaldas pero se recuperó rápidamente para continuar. Eso no detendría a Shaoran, no era suficiente para frenarlo.

– Cometí muchos pecados mientras era controlado por el enemigo, me obligaron a hacer cosas terribles a mis compañeros y mis amigos.

Un salto a la derecha para esquivar otro golpe y de inmediato embistió con fuerza.

– Y los seres que han pecado tanto no tienen derecho a rendirse, a descansar nuevamente. Están condenados a seguir peleando para siempre.

.

.

.

"_Y yo sé que ese es el futuro y si no se hace algo ocurrirán esas cosas terribles al final. Algo que no puedo soportar. Así que la única manera de cambiar el destino es si yo no puedo regresar a casa. Si mi mente y mis recuerdos se pierden de nuevo entre todos los mundos con las plumas."_

_._

_._

_._

– Cartas de Clow que contienen el poder de la magia, les pido me ayuden a luchar y vivir, les pido me presten su fuerza para vencer y regresar a casa.

– Cartas oscuras de Clow, a pesar de su oscuridad y dolor les pido me acompañen a luchar. Les pido peleen junto a mí una vez más.

– Todas juntas.

– Ayúdenme.

– ¡Esperanza! – gritó Sakura mientras círculos de magia se dibujaban alrededor de ambas chicas.

Tomoyo Cerró los ojos imaginando todo su poder en un solo instante, como se lo enseñó su armadura antes. El mago era tan fuerte que necesitaban todo el poder que fuera posible. Tenían que ayudar a Lucy que ya atacaba.

– ¡Furia! – y aquella magia se demostró con fuerza mientras muchas figuras mágicas tomaban forma para atacar como sus amas se los ordenaban.

.

.

.

– No descansare hasta volverte a encontrar, Sakura, no moriré, no descansare nunca.

.

.

.

"_Gracias, Shaoran."_

_._

_._

_._

Un brillo cálido se mostró alrededor de la princesa mientras esta parecía aspirar profundo.

– ¡Morirán todos! – clamó Clow con fuerza destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor con una energía que todo lo devoraba como el hechizo que alguna vez Ishbal usó para crear su piedra filosofal. Desintegrando las cosas sin importar su forma y lanzando al mismo tiempo un nuevo golpe al Alquiam con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Ese era el último momento.

De pronto la luz de Sakura se extinguió cuando la figura de la princesa se dividió en numerosas plumas brillantes, chispas de luz llenas de fuerza que bailaron en el aire por unos instantes como extrañas mariposas. Hasta que desaparecieron sin explicación, simplemente se fueron, para perderse en muchos mundos diferentes y extraños.

Fye sujetó a la princesa Sakura al perder esta su fuerza pero sin desatender el hechizo que cubría a Lucy en su intentó por lastimar a Clow. Le estaba costando tanto trabajo mantenerla a salvo.

– ¡León de Flamas! – gritó Lucy envolviendo en fuego su espada mientras se acercaba. Alcanzada de pronto por Marina que corría a su lado, preparando también el arma.

– ¡Ejecución de aurora! – gritó la segunda chica.

– ¡Navajas de sangre! – terminó Anaís tras de ellas protegiéndolas con su ataque.

Tomoyo abrió entonces lo ojos y usando la espada de su hermana para canalizar toda su energía en un solo golpe.

– ¡Descenso a los infiernos!

.

.

.

– ¡Sakura! – gritó Shaoran lanzando el corte y rompiendo la imagen ante él, a Watanuki, la oscuridad y el todo. Destruyendo por fin la mente de aquel falso ser.

.

.

.

La defensa de Fye se rompió de pronto, también las magias de los magos que intentaban defender. El hechizó golpeó a los soldados que soportaban, al numeroso grupo hiriéndolos y retirándolos del camino.

Al final, cerca de su general, la jovencita de pegaso sintió miedo de repente. Pero no de su propia vida, si no de los demás. Así que de un movimiento rápido, quitó del camino de muerte a Kamil y sujetó frente su lanza, plantándose de frente para responder.

La navaja de su hermana, el acero más fuerte de Céfiro, forjado por los más hábiles y que solo era superado por aquel mítico mineral llamado escudo, soportó el castigo con fiereza mientras ella lo sujetaba. Soportó aquella magia con fuerza como fue creada para ser capaz.

Durante un largo instante pareció que podría, pareció que lo lograría y entonces todo habría terminado para ganar.

Pero el acero de elfos se rompió de pronto sin soportar más y la armadura de metal dorado no fue protección para el cuerpo de la jovencita. Su grito resonó terrible en el lugar mientras su hermana gritaba su nombre. Mientras la atención de los demás se centraba en las guerreras mágicas que atacaban con una hélice eléctrica contenida en sus espadas.

Lucy fue la primera en golpear contra la barrera mágica que el mago sostenía, la cual brilló con fuerza protestando del daño. Muro que el mago sostenía mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y gritaba desesperado como si algo muy malo le estuviera ocurriendo, mientras la cordura se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de su mirada.

La espada de Marina llegó para apoyarla en la pelea y poco después Anaís con sus numerosas navajas hechas de sangre que golpearon en muchos puntos diferentes. Mientras el muro exterior, que separaba las dimensiones se encontraba ya muy debilitado y podía verse el castillo real de Céfiro.

Una figura alada y hecha de fuego llegó desde otro ángulo para golpear también la barrera acompañada de otras tantas figuras similares. Una joven de cientos de brazos invisibles atacó también contra el muró mágico que se debilitaba lentamente.

Una pared que contenía el símbolo de Clow y Fei Wong Red.

Fue hasta que por un tercer lado llegaron el corte poderoso de la espada de Korugane y la garra de un demonio que la magia estalló como cristal y dejó entrar las navajas. Dejó a Lucy entrar y lanzar el corte más poderoso de su vida que atravesó el cuerpo de Clow rasgándolo como a una manta que cubría el paso hacia otro lugar. Un lugar lleno de luz y energía que los golpeó a todos de pronto alejándolos.

Les tomó por sorpresa aquel último ataque. Tal vez era una especie de defensa final, un último golpe antes de morir.

La silueta de Clow pareció vidrio roto sobre el que se proyectaba la figura. Los trozos de un raro espejo que flotaban aun mostrando su forma rota. Mostrando en tres piezas su sonrisa enloquecida y en otras varias la mirada fanática.

Pero tras de las partes del moribundo mago, rota su magia, su mente y su universo, se observan otras dos figuras, un hombre barbado de espaldas a un delgado joven de lentes redondos.

Fei Wong y Watanuki que permanecían inconscientes y atados por alguna magia. Que parecían prisioneros dentro del cuerpo de Clow. Quien, aun muriendo, tuvo la fuerza de levantar el báculo para realizar un último hechizo. De intentar matarlos por una última vez.

Marina alcanzó a ver como la realidad cerca de ella se cortaba como una herida para dejar entrar a una mujer de largo y lacio cabello negro. La cual empuñaba una katana de dragón de plata y corrió rumbo a los prisioneros con gesto de batalla.

Desenfundó en el trayecto y de un movimiento elegante cortó la magia que unía a los prisioneros. Después sujetó al muchacho entre sus brazos antes de desaparecer por otra de esas heridas entre dimensiones, abandonando así el lugar.

El gritó de la figura de Clow fue terrible mientras liberaba toda la energía de su universo falso que se caía a trozos amenazando con una terrible explosión.

Nadie vio a Sara aparecer de pronto en el lugar y tomar al hombre barbado. Nadie notó la última mirada que dirigió a Shaoran quien lentamente despertaba. Nadie escuchó como mencionó el nombre del muchacho una última vez antes de escapar por otro de los portales. Llevándose a su padre de regreso a su mundo. Salvándose ambos de la explosión de un falso universo completo.

Shaoran regresó de la inconsciencia para sujetar a la princesa y protegerla de la fuerza que la amenazaba. En esta ocasión no podrían escapar, ahora sí estaban en un terrible peligro.

A pesar del largo tiempo que había pasado, la princesa aun llevaba aquel guante negro que Alquiam le dio tanto antes. Guante que se rompió de pronto, ante las primeras luces que dejaba salir la explosión. Guante que apareció en el lugar un recipiente de cristal dentro del cual se encontraba un ser mágico parecido a un conejo.

– ¡Mokona! – gritó el muchacho al mirar dormir al conejo mágico, quien al escucharlo abrió los ojos, como lo hacía al encontrar las plumas de la princesa y extendió sus alas para romper su prisión.

"Debemos irnos" – mencionó la bestia magia iniciando su magia, jalando a sus compañeros rumbo a un mundo diferente en donde buscar las plumas. Rumbo a un mundo en donde el falso Clow no existiera.

– ¡Tomoyo, Marina! – le gritó a los demás queriendo ayudarlos, pero al ver al mago, y el peligro en el que se encontraban no pudo pelear mas contra el hechizo de Mokona que ya se lo llevaba.

Junto a Fye y Liceo que se negaban también a irse.

Cerca de Marina, quien trataba de recuperarse de la reciente caída, se plantó de pronto en el aire una esfera azul. La cual dibujó una figura en el aire para protegerlas. ¿Dónde estaba Alquiam? No se veía por ningún lado.

Pero no era el momento para preocuparse por él, tenía que proteger a sus compañeras, llevarlos rápido tras de aquel muro mágico para que les protegiera.

Frente a Sakura se dibujó un portal a través del cual se observaba Tokio, un camino a su mundo por el cual poder salir de ese lugar. Durante un momento las jóvenes se miraron, como si dudaran y tras de un momento entraron con prisa para evitar la última explosión enemiga mientras otros portales iguales se llevaban a sus compañeros de regreso a su mundo.

Lejos del mágico Céfiro, lejos de las batallas.

La energía destructiva de la muerte de Clow golpeó con fuerza contra el escudo mágico tras del cual se protegían Lucy y sus compañeros. Deteniendo la destrucción y poniéndolos a salvo. Incluyendo a Sirene, quien llorando, llevaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana en brazos.

Pero con un ruido sordo, como el de un cañón a la distancia, la pared mágica mostró de pronto una grieta haciendo a todos mirar preocupados. Si aquello los golpeaba de frente, con sus pocos magos heridos y agotados, no sobrevivirían al golpe.

Sin pensar en nada Lucy arrojó a un lado su espada y corrió hacía la esfera azul para sujetarla con una mano. Y por las figuras que les protegían se extendió una energía roja que hizo la barrera más fuerte. Tal vez capaz de salvarlos.

– ¡Lucy! – Le reclamó Marina, ya junto a ella, dudando si tomar también la esfera.

– Si Alquiam no puede, entonces nosotras tendremos que hacerlo. Porque somos más fuertes, por en Céfiro si estamos juntas, podemos lograrlo todo.

Marina permanecía confundida, sin alcanzar a hacer nada. Miró a los demás compañeros que ya nada podían hacer. Hacia el verdadero castillo de Céfiro tras de ellos, donde muchos otros también esperaban que todos regresaran. Hacia la tormenta de poder destructivo que era todo a su alrededor y destruía el lugar

– Podemos proteger a nuestros amigos – dijo entonces Anaís sujetando también la esfera sobre la mano de su amiga. Haciendo a Marina decidirse.

– Y vamos a regresar a casa, vamos a lograrlo.

Una nueva grieta en el escudo obligó a las chicas a concentrar sus fuerzas con lo que la energía de las guerreras mágicas recorrió la barrera sanándola, mientras el sonido atronador de la explosión se volvía más y más fuerte. Mientras la preocupación de todos se centraba en aquellas tres niñas que tenían la fuerza más voluntad más grande que la muerte de una dimensión.

Durante un largo instante, las respiraciones se contuvieron y los rezos se elevaron a ellas como si fueran dioses capaces de cumplir todos los deseos.

Hasta que de pronto terminó.

Las tres niñas tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que ya había acabado, de que estaban bien al igual que sus amigos. Y casi a la vez cayeron sentadas tras del agotamiento al utilizar tanta magia en el último momento. Les costó tanto trabajo mantener bien la barrera, pero al final pudieron salvar a sus amigos.

Estaban en el castillo de Céfiro, en el mismo jardín en donde Alquiam regresó a los caídos y el sol de medio día les iluminaba con fuerza. La explosión destruyó dos de las paredes del lugar pero la barrera que las jóvenes ayudaron a mantener protegió también a las demás personas que les esperaban y rezaban por ellos.

Sí, buena parte del castillo esta arruinada, pero ahí estaban ellos, con los deseos y el alma suficiente para reconstruir y volverlo todo más bello. De levantar Céfiro hasta el cielo.

– Lo hicimos – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y la respiración aun agitada.

Marina trató de responder algo pero un ruido cerca de ella la interrumpió de pronto. De algo que se movía entre los escombros de la parte destruida, se levantaba lentamente quitándose las piedras de encima.

Ahí estaba Alquiam.

Muy lastimado y al parecer agotado, con la armadura incompleta y una herida tan grande en una mejilla que dejaba ver la dentadura a través de ella. Una escena similar a un accidente de automóvil.

Lentamente se levantó, estirando los músculos doloridos y buscando una hombrera faltante. Mientras las cortadas varias y la herida de la mejilla se le curaban rápidamente recordando a como lo hacía la magia de Anaís. Tras unos minutos pareció darse cuenta de ellas y se acercó a paso tranquilo.

Marina no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo ante la cercanía o tratar de hablarle, si atacarlo o defenderse o preocuparse por él. ¿Qué hacer?

Este le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, que ella aceptó confundida. Después el muchacho ayudó a las otras jóvenes con un gesto tranquilo mientras una tensa calma se posaba sobre el lugar. Este les dio la espalda por un minuto para mirar la destrucción y el lejano paisaje exterior. La belleza y la calma de Céfiro.

– Se acabó – dijo él con un suspiro y una sonrisa tranquila mirando a Lucy por un instante y luego concentrándose otra vez en el paisaje – Lo logramos… se acabó.

– Sí – respondió ella levemente.

– De verdad, en un momento creí que no se iba a poder – se escuchaba tan calmado y relajado después de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez se sentía aliviado tras la batalla. Pero pareció de nuevo preocupado al ver a Sirene que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hermana – es una lástima que se pierda así la vida de alguien valiente.

Las miradas hacia la jinete mientras guardaban silencio por algún instante, mirándola sufrir. Los heridos se levantaban y eran atendidos. Ni las gentes de la princesa Sakura, ni los compañeros de Tomoyo estaban ya en el lugar. Ojala se encontraran en sitios seguros, de regreso en casa y lejos de aquella pesadilla.

Tal vez.

– ¡Mokona! – le saludó Lucy al conejo blanco cuando este llegó corriendo para saltar a sus brazos. Como siempre, el pequeño ser se escondió durante la batalla y ahora que terminaba llegaba a ver que todos estuvieran bien. Y tener a Mokona entre sus manos, le confirmó a Lucy que la batalla por fin terminó.

– El mago negro esta muerto – volvió a decir Alquiam con una sonrisa – Así que ahora siguen ustedes.

Las tres se asustaron ante esta frase y retrocedieron un poco, mirando el gesto serio que apareció de nuevo en el rostro del muchacho. De quien comenzaba a emanar una vez más aquella aura maligna.

– ¿Alquiam? – le mencionó Marina levemente sabiendo que aquello ya no serviría de nada.

– Me encuentro débil por la batalla contra Clow, pero en cuanto consuma las almas de ustedes tres, tendré la fuerza para acabar con este mundo. Y con las esferas mágicas de este cuerpo no tendré que dormir al terminar, puedo ir a buscar más y más mundos para destruir y almas para devorar.

– ¡Basta! – quiso detenerlo Anaís, mientras él preparaba ya su espada.

– Mueran para mí.

Con velocidad Lucy recogió su katana para parar el golpe hacia su amiga, soltando al conejo mágico y esperando soportar ataque. ¿Sería capaz de detenerlo en su condición?

El sonido fue extraño y llenó de luz el lugar. Los demás ya se acercaban para tomar las armas e ir a defender a las niñas mágicas. Pero Lucy retrocedía lentamente sin haber usado su espada.

Algo más detenía a Alquiam, lo frenaba con gran cantidad de luz y energía.

"Ya no más"

Se escuchó de una voz femenina pero poderosa que parecía llegar desde todas partes a la vez. Una voz que las chicas conocían.

"¡Es suficiente!"

De la frente de Mokona surgió la luz que detuvo al demonio, la voz también salía de ella como cuando las comunicaba con Guruclef a mucha distancia. Mientras un aura de luz tomaba forma a su alrededor, la forma de una mujer hermosa con una corona de laureles.

– La diosa Archel – dijo Marina sorprendida. Era la diosa de la creación quien estaba ahí, presentándose esta vez en la forma de Mokona.

No, la diosa era Mokona, siempre lo fue, disfrazada con una forma tranquila e inofensiva para pasearse por el mundo que construyó. Una forma en la que nadie la buscaría jamás.

– ¿Me retas a pelear? – preguntó el demonio retrocediendo también. – Sabes que no puedes pues este Kamui ganó el duelo y estas obligada a respetar ese resultado.

"Es demasiado, no puedes existir mas, no puedo poner en peligro a miles de mundos a cambio de este que se desvió del camino que le marqué. Tú que fuiste creado al momento de formar este universo no debes existir mas"

– ¡Una batalla entre dioses! Sin importar el final, sabes cuál será el destino de este mundo.

"Este mundo ya no merece existir. Fénix de Kalgary, morirás con Céfiro."

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Lucy a quien Marina aferraba de un brazo para no dejarla acercarse – No puedes destruir Céfiro, esa no es la solución.

Alas de ángel de la espalda de Mokona y este se giró para mirar a Lucy, al igual que aquella mujer formada de energía.

"Tú destruiste mi mundo, el sistema del pilar les obligaba a obedecer y su muerte limpiaba este mundo para que los humanos no se convirtieran en una plaga incontrolable. Este mundo era perfecto hasta que tú egoísmo lo cambio."

– No era el correcto.

"Era el mejor, el mejor de todos los mundos que hice alguna vez, el más perfecto, el que duraría para siempre manteniendo la magia y la fuerza que tú mundo perdió, el regalo que les di y rechazaron. Y tú llegaste a destruir todo esto y convertir mi mundo perfecto en la antesala del tuyo, moribundo y pútrido."

– ¡Quería que ellos decidieran, que entre todos crearan su propio mundo!

Un gesto triste por parte de la diosa.

"Por más hermoso que sea, este sueño jamás funciona"

Un golpe de la espada de Alquiam, llegó de pronto contra Archel, haciendo a la diosa quejarse mientras los demás se protegían. Alquiam buscaba alguna ventaja en esa pelea.

"No lograras nada, dragón. Desaparecerás ahora."

Mokona se elevó en el aire con sus alas, fundiéndose con una gran cantidad de energía. Tomando la forma de un ave, una fénix gigantesco de energía blanca. La verdadera forma de la diosa de la creación.

Frente a ella, la energía de Alquiam también cobró figura, convirtiéndose en otra ave de fuego negro que portaba piezas de una armadura de dragón.

El ave dragón del Kalgary.

Por que una batalla entre dioses, sin importar el resultado, siempre implicaba la destrucción del mundo involucrado.

Un ataque de fuego negro hacía la diosa se dejó sentir en el aire, destruyendo otra buen parte del castillo. Pero esta rebotó en la fuerza pura de la diosa antes de que esta respondiera el golpe. El fuego negro se desvió hacia Clef y los otros que observaban la batalla.

El mago intentó protegerse con su báculo y su magia para guardar a los otros, pero fue inútil. Arrasados de pronto, destruido todo en el camino de la magia sin dejar nada. Muchas muertes de repente en un solo instante.

– ¡Clef! – gritó Marina queriendo correr hacía allá pero ahora Lucy le detuvo a ella. Nada de ellos quedó, no existía forma de ayudarlos. Solo quedaba ponerse a salvo, buscar un lugar en donde esconderse. Pero cuando dos dioses trataban de destruirse, ¿Qué lugar podía ser seguro?

Y la esfera azul que Lucy aun sujetaba en su mano, comenzó de pronto a brillar.

– ¡Viento de defensa! – gritó Anaís ante un nuevo ataque; en esta ocasión el fénix de luz embistió a su oponente provocando una poderosa onda de viento. Tan fuerte que la magia de la guerrera no fue suficiente y se rompió haciéndolas caer al suelo con un golpe severo.

Y mientras intentaba levantarse, Anaís alcanzó a ver una mano sobresaliendo de entre los escombros, aplastado por la destrucción del castillo. Las personas a las que no pudo proteger. ¿Quedaba alguien más? ¿Otra persona a la cual defender o ya todos estaban muertos?

Mientras el castillo se derrumbaba y la tierra se rompía a enormes trozos, volando lejos de la batalla. Era como estar en medio de un huracán.

Y las aves sagradas se preparaban para un nuevo ataque.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritó Marina sin poder hacer otra cosa que cubrirse con los brazos.

.

.

.

/Profesor Ilstar/

– ¡Y al igual que en la batalla final en la tierra de Autozam, la diosa Archel se ha presentado para detener al demonio! ¡Pero en esta ocasión, busca por fin destruirlo sin importar el costo! – gritaba el anciano profesor para hacerse oír entre el terrible escándalo de la batalla a un joven que escribía en papiros lo que le dictaban.

Salieron a documentar el estado del pueblo mientras los guerreros perseguían a Clow y ahora observaban a las gigantescas figuras en batalla.

– ¡Maestro! – interrumpió el más joven – ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Para qué seguir la crónica? Si lo que vemos es verdad, todo será destruido, no va a quedar nadie para leer esta historia.

Con la capucha ondeando por el viento terrible, el anciano se le acercó para mirarlo con un gesto severo y le gritó a la cara.

– Nuestro deber es con la historia, empuñamos los libros y las plumas como los soldados las armas. Y al igual que ellos moriremos cumpliendo con nuestra misión sin soltar nunca la espada. Aunque el fin del mundo haya llegado, es nuestro deber guardar estos recuerdos y el conocimiento hasta el último momento. Escribe, hijo, se un soldado del saber.

Este dudó un poco, mirando la decisión que inundaba los ojos de su profesor.

– Sí, mi maestro.

El profesor miró de nuevo la batalla, tenía miedo, sí. Pero su deber para con la historia era tan grande que no se iría nunca. Quería estar ahí, quería ser el cronista de aquello como lo hizo antes con tantas cosas terribles que templaron su alma contra el miedo a la muerte.

– ¡El demonio intenta acabar con la diosa con la fuerza que le proporciona la destrucción pero ella responde con el mismo brío! ¡Esferas de magia que chocan en el aire llenan el cielo de relámpagos con poder tremendo y lo destruyen todo, arrancando los bosques de sus raíces y llegando a nosotros con…!

.

.

.

– No puede ser – llena de horror Lucy lloraba al ver como el lugar se destruía. Del castillo solo quedaba tierra arrasada, como si nunca hubieran construido ahí. Desde la altura a la que se encontraban podían ver como los bosques ardían y hasta las montañas caían a trozos por la fuerza con que la tierra temblaba.

Alguna vez en el colegio le mostraron videos antiguos de los efectos de las bombas y esto era igual. Céfiro era convertido en nada, viendo morir a todas las personas del lugar a las que alguna vez quisieron.

Marina a su vez se cubría los ojos, negándose a creer todo aquello.

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – Decía desesperada – ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

Las tres, solo ellas tres flotaban dentro de una esfera mágica con el símbolo de Alquiam. Su esfera de cristal azul las protegió de pronto sin preocuparse por nadie más. Y ahora se elevaban en el aire, mirando la pelea, horrorizadas ante lo que le pasaba a Céfiro.

Anaís guardaba silencio, mirando a su alrededor mientras murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de su amado. Ella usó la corona que le hacía prometer proteger ese mundo y ahora lo veía morir de forma tan rápida. No pudo protegerlo, no pudo salvar a Céfiro ni a su amado.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Alquiam habitado por el demonio, se mostraba ya muy dañado. De ser el Alquiam normal se encontraría moribundo, pero este se mantenía en pie y con energía. Gritando e invocando poder a cada momento.

Iba a perder, era algo seguro, pero disfrutaba de aquella batalla en contra de un igual, tan fuerte como nunca antes.

– Destruyes tu mundo más preciado con tal de verme muerto, sacrificas tu obra más grande a cambio de mi destrucción. ¡Mírame morir! ¡Mira a tu Céfiro ser destruido con mi carne!

Ya no era un fénix blanco si no la figura de la diosa misma atacando con su mano al corazón del demonio en donde Alquiam se mantenía. A lo que este inició una lucha de energías que hacía temblar la tierra y rompía el cielo, la última e inevitable muerte de la bestia de la destrucción.

Y las cosas alrededor de ellas comenzaron a correr cada vez más despacio, como si alguien alentara la velocidad a la que el mundo se movía hasta detener el tiempo. Todo fuera de la barrera que defendía a las tres niñas se detuvo por completo, sumiéndolas en un silencio terrible.

Alguien se acercaba a ellas caminando a pesar de que permanecían a tanta altura.

– ¡Alquiam! – gritó Anaís alarmada al verlo, era el muchacho que conocían de Tokio, con el uniforme de instituto y el cabello rubio, con una mirada triste que no quería verlas.

– Esto es lo poco que queda de mi mente, ni siquiera en este lugar soy real – dijo él con un tono triste mostrando lo translucido de sus manos, casi un fantasma – Me disuelvo en el mar de rabia y oscuridad del demonio que ocupa mi cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le reclamó Marina queriendo tomarlo por los brazos pero no pudo tocarlo – ¿Por qué hiciste esto, por qué?

– Lo siento… perdí el control, aun tras absorber a Ishbal y creerme en buenas condiciones caminaba sobre el filo de la navaja. No tenía la fuerza para mantener esa cantidad de poder y lo eché todo a perder.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó ahora Lucy, muy desesperada.

– Ya no se puede hacer nada – el chico desvió la mirada una vez más – se perdió todo por mi culpa. Váyanse, vuelvan a su mundo y olviden a Céfiro, vivan ustedes. Eso es lo único que queda. No puedo pedir perdón, lo único que puedo es enviarlas a casa a pesar de todo.

– ¿Por qué? – Comentó ahora Anaís – ¿Por qué pasó esto?

– Por que soy un tonto que no entendió que la muerte debe aceptarse y jamás combatirse. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Céfiro morirá por mi error. Este portal las llevará aunque se nieguen y se activará el único hechizo de olvido que pudimos usar… Váyanse y vivan, piensen que nada de esto fue real.

– ¡Alquiam! – le gritó Lucy mientras los símbolos de su protección mágica comenzaban a brillar.

– No queremos irnos, aun debe de haber una manera – Anaís golpeaba la barrera con los puños.

– ¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR! – gritó Marina con desesperación mientras el tiempo volvía a correr y la destrucción las envolvía.

El dibujo del ojo en la frente de Marina comenzó a brillar de pronto, haciendo a la chica gritar y obligando a sus amigas a sujetarla cuando cayó inconsciente. Y Alquiam se disolvió en aquella luz como una gota de tinta en el agua.

– ¡NO! – Gritó Lucy derramando lágrimas mientras sujetaba a su compañera – no es cierto, no puede ser verdad… no quiero este futuro, no quiero que las cosas terminen así.

– Lucy – Anaís trataba de calmarla pero sabía que era imposible.

– ¡No deseo este final! Tiene que haber una manera, no importa el costo.

Céfiro destruido, Clef y los demás muertos sin un futuro para ese mundo, nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo.

Latiz muerto otra vez.

¡Otra vez!

Si pudiese pedir un deseo, sacrificar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para cambiar ese destino.

"_**¿Cualquier cosa?"**_

Se escuchó de pronto la voz de una mujer y las jóvenes ya no estaban entre la explosión eterna de luz. Ahora permanecían en el suelo de un lugar oscuro y eterno frente a una mujer con un kimono de alas de mariposa.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó a Anaís y la mujer se acercó sosteniendo su delicada pipa.

– Mi nombre es Yuko, me llaman la bruja de las dimensiones de la tienda de los deseos. Y ese es mi trabajo, cumplir deseos.

– ¿Puedes cumplir cualquier deseo? – Lucy, tan interesada casi soltaba a la inconsciente Marina para acercarse a esta mujer.

– Si está en mis manos realizarlo y tú puedes pagar el precio entonces tú deseo se volverá realidad.

– Evita este destino, soluciona esto, sálvalos a todos. Has que nada de esto sea verdad.

La mujer de cabello negro miró a la chica fijamente, como a una mercancía a la que se le calcula el precio, después a sus amigas con el mismo gesto. Tal vez pensando en la importancia que tendrían entre ellas.

– ¿Sabes cuantas personas murieron? – Le preguntó la mujer ahora colocando un gesto serio – Todo lo que se destruyó, las vidas rotas y todo lo que se debe reconstruir. Todo un mundo que murió y debe ser reparado. ¿Te imaginas el preció de tu deseo?

– Será muy alto – pareció dudar pero la niña se mantenía firme, no podía sentir miedo, no era el momento. Todo lo terrible ocurrió ya y debía ser reparado sin importar como.

– ¿Y estas dispuesta a pagarlo?

– Sí.

– ¡Pero no ella sola! – Interrumpió Anaís sin separarse de Marina – Este también fue mi pecado, yo también hice cosas malas, yo también pagaré el precio.

– Anaís, no.

– Sí, no voy a dejarte sola, no te voy a abandonar. Si se tiene que pagar un precio entonces yo también voy a pagarlo.

– Pero…

– Señora Yuko, señora bruja de las dimensiones… ¿Es posible pagar entre dos personas el precio por este deseo? ¿Podemos compartir la carga?

– ¿Si el precio fuera su corazón…? – Con una sonrisa maligna la mujer las señaló a ambas – ¿Sobrevivirían solo con la mitad de su corazón? No doy mis cartas hasta el momento apropiado. Aceptan o no el trato, escucha el precio y después elige si quieres pagarlo. ¿Quién pedirá el deseo y quien pagara por él?

– Ambas – respondieron a la vez mirando a la mujer, quien sonrió nuevamente, pareció olvidarse de su pipa. Abriendo los brazos ante la angustia de las chicas.

– Lucy Shidou, Anaís Ouuji. Me piden evitar este terrible destino, me piden que salve el mundo al que no pudieron proteger. Me piden una oportunidad de deshacer lo que ocurrió. Así que el precio de su deseo… lo que tiene que entregar para evitar su terrible destino…

– ¿Cual es? – interrumpió Lucy, el silencio de la mujer era excesivo, como si disfrutara de verlas expectantes.

– El precio… ya ha sido pagado. Váyanse.

– ¿Pero… quien? ¿Cómo que ya esta pagado?

– Disfruta de tu deseo, pequeña Lucy.

Ella quería saber, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién arregló aquello? ¿O acaso ya le habían quitado algo? ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Latiz y ese era el precio? ¿Porque terminaba así el trato? ¿Qué cosa terrible les esperaba más?

Pero la oscuridad del lugar se rasgó de pronto dejando entrar gran cantidad de luz, obligándolas a cubrirse mientras Lucy seguía llamando a la bruja de las dimensiones. Necesitaba saber, quien era la persona que lo resolvió todo.

Pero Yuko ya no se encontraba en el lugar, les dejó en medio de la gran luz mientras todo parecía adquirir forma, lentamente regresaban a la realidad, a una realidad que no reconocían.

¿Cuál era el precio de su deseo? ¿Qué mundo les esperaba al salir de ahí?

– Debonair – dijo Anaís con espanto al aclararse las cosas a su alrededor. El genio de la maligna mujer se encontraba frente a ellas, idéntico a como lo recordaban de aquella batalla final por el destino de Céfiro.

Pero ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces, Debonair y sus peligros no era más que recuerdos de una aventura pasada. ¿Qué hacía ahí entonces? Frente a ellas y al parecer con intensiones de pelear.

¿Qué clase de precio exigía la bruja de las dimensiones? ¿Luchar de nuevo contra ella? ¿Ver a Céfiro bajo su dominio maligno?

Fue un movimiento extraño, difícil de ver al inicio por lo grande del robot. Cuando una pieza del gigante se desprendió y cayó al suelo. Y luego muchas otras destruyendo al enemigo. Cayendo como una construcción olvidada mucho tiempo atrás.

La armadura de Lucy era también diferente, desaparecieron las protecciones del samurái rojo y ahora era el traje de antes, su primer traje de guerrera mágica. Y su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo estaba menos desarrollado. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo pasó aquello?

Las nubes negras se rompieron de pronto dejando entrar los rayos del sol a un Céfiro oscuro, iluminando las torres del castillo de Céfiro. El antiguo castillo, con sus tres torres que se elevaban al cielo, castillo destruido durante las guerras de Alquiam.

Los genios en los que las chicas estaban, desaparecieron para dejarlas bajar lentamente. Terminada su batalla, regresarían a su sueño eterno en espera a ser llamados.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Lucy y junto a ella se encontraban sus amigas. También con sus armaduras antiguas, también viéndose menores. Tres años menores, eran las jovencitas de secundaria con las que vivió las primeras aventuras en Céfiro, seguro que ella también tenía solo catorce años… aunque siempre se vio bastante menor.

– ¿Estás bien Lucy? – le preguntó Marina, quien de pronto llevaba de nuevo el cabello largo.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Acabamos de ganarle a Debonair – Marina se sentía tan extrañada ante la actitud de su amiga – ¿Estás bien?

Una mirada ahora a Anaís y en sus ojos encontró la explicación más lógica. La solución a tan terrible destino.

Retrocedieron en el tiempo, regresaron tres años atrás, antes de la pesadilla del Alquiam, del desastre de Autozam y la aniquilación de Ishbal. Lo suficiente para evitar que todo eso ocurriera. Con sus recuerdos intactos para saber cómo salvar a ese mundo.

Tenían la oportunidad de evitarlo.

– No pasa nada – dijo Lucy al fin – todo está bien… lo logramos.

Tenían sus recuerdos, excepto Marina victima de aquel hechizo de olvido. Pero tal vez así sería lo mejor. Tal vez algunas cosas eran mejor si no se recuperaban.

Y ahí estaban todos, esperándolas tras la pelea con Debonair para recibirlas como heroínas. El pequeño mago Clef, Sierra… no, aquella que se decía Preseam con una sonrisa radiante, Ráfaga y Paris juntos… Y Latiz.

Con esa sonrisa tranquila, con esa luz en la mirada que parecía una sonrisa interna. Ahí estaba Latiz.

Y esta vez no desaparecerían antes de verlo, esta vez no.

– ¡Latiz! – gritó la pelirroja al llegar al suelo y correr hacia él. Con la oscuridad del cielo recién rota parecía un bello amanecer, más hermoso que ningún otro.

Un amanecer de esperanza completa para aquel mundo.

– Nunca más – dijo ella – Nunca más vamos a separarnos, no voy a dudar nunca. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. Eso es lo que quiero,

Anaís mientras tanto se acercó de manera tranquila a Paris y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho, se acercó para besarlo de manera lenta.

– Creí… por un momento creí que te había perdido – dijo ella abrazándolo después.

– No pasa nada, Anaís. Ahora todo está bien gracias a ti.

– Sí, ahora lo estás… ya todos estamos bien.

"_**¿Creen que es tan fácil librarse de mí?"**_

Se escuchó de repente la voz de la diosa mientras la Mokona del lugar mostraba sus alas de ángel y se elevaba en el aire.

Archel, la diosa de la creación, la siguió incluso al pasado.

– No, espera – trataba de detenerla Lucy.

"_**Este mundo está condenado a la destrucción a la llegada del demonio"**_

– ¡La diosa Archel! – mencionó Clef asustando a los demás presentes.

– Pero aun no ha ocurrido.

– Podemos evitarlo – también Anaís, había miedo en su mirada. Toda la calma de unos minutos antes se terminó para dejar entrar de nuevo a la pesadilla.

"_**Este mundo ya no confía en el pilar, sin él se dirigen rumbo a la destrucción. Ahora o en el futuro debe ser destruido, el destino no puede evitarse"**_

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Podemos cambiarlo, podemos luchar para lograrlo. No está escrito, podemos hacer que cambie.

"_**Es algo muy difícil de hacer, mucho más para un mortal."**_

– Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio.

"_**No puedo soportar que se pervierta este mundo"**_

– Tampoco yo… yo vigilaré este mundo, yo lo cuidaré pues ahora soy el pilar pero las cosas cambiaran. Será el amor lo que mueva a Céfiro, el amor más grande hará que todo sobre este mundo siga siendo bello. El pilar podrá amar y no será necesaria su muerte para el cambio. Nunca más se sacrificará una vida solo por querer a alguien. Y me comprometo a cuidar este mundo y de ser necesario a dedicar mi vida a proteger este camino que hoy elijo para él.

"_**Solo eres una humana"**_

– Pero nuestros anhelos nos hacen más grande aun que los dioses – volvió a decir Anaís y el gesto en el rostro de Mokona endureció.

"_**Este mundo fue destruido"**_

– Y nosotras vigilaremos que eso jamás ocurra. No importa lo que nos cueste.

Un largo instante de duda mientras Archel parecía pensar en aquello que le decían. ¿Ignorar a los mortales? ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cuál era la decisión de un ser omnipotente en esa situación?

"_**Este es su mundo ahora, se los entregó a ustedes y si algo le ocurre tendrán que ser ustedes quienes sufran las consecuencias de él"**_

Dijo la diosa a manera de final dándose la vuelta e iniciando magia a su alrededor para desaparecer.

– ¡Espera! – Lucy corrió rumbo al conejo mágico – ¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde te irás ahora?

"_**A crear nuevos mundos"**_

Terminó ella con lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Lucy permaneció por un momento en silenció, con la respiración agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintiendo los sonidos de Céfiro, sintiendo toda la fuerza que circulaba por sus tierras y que justo en aquel momento le recomponía y curaba.

Ella era el pilar de Céfiro.

Y ante la emoción por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Aunque esta vez, no deseaba hacerlo, quería dejar salir todo aquello.


	32. Y al final: Tras de un futuro

Luz de oscuridad Y al final Arakyshy99

**Y al final: Tras de un futuro**

Era un día precioso para desperdiciarlo durmiendo a pesar de ser fin de semana, con un clima perfecto y el cielo tan azul que se sentían deseos de recostarse bajo el sol para mirar la blancas nubes. Un día especial.

– Lo siento Hikary – se disculpaba la pelirroja con su perro – ya voy muy tarde con mis amigas y no me da tiempo de sacarte un poco… Saturno, ¿podrías pasear a Hikary por mí?

– Claro, no te preocupes – le respondió el muchacho, el mayor de los hermanos que arreglaba el jardín.

– Gracias, regreso por la tarde.

Otro muchacho llegó al lugar interrumpiendo el paso de Lucy, era Cameo, uno más de sus hermanos.

– ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?

– Ya sabes que los domingos voy con mis amigas.

– ¿Y no hay ningún chico por ahí?

– Tal vez, pero tendría que ser muy guapo y muy fuerte. Pero ya es tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a las chicas.

Empujando amablemente a su hermano lo retiró un poco para poder pasar rumbo a la puerta, pero la voz de este la detuvo justo antes de salir.

– ¿A dónde vas, Lucy?

Ella volteó un poco, con una sonrisa tranquila y madura, no era la imagen de una chiquilla, si no de una persona mucho mayor.

– Voy a un mundo diferente – dijo ella con un acento suave y después salió del lugar.

– Lucy… cada día se parece más a mamá, ¿verdad? – mencionó Cameo, el menor.

– A toda chica le llega el momento de convertirse en mujer – le respondió su hermano.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lucy ha estado saliendo con alguien? ¿Ha estado haciendo cosas que no debería?

Saturno suspiró un poco ante lo infantil de su hermano y le puso la cadena al perro. Se sentía como un viejo extrañando a la pequeña Lucy de sus recuerdos. Vaya tontería.

.

.

.

– ¡Se acerca un extraño! – Clamó el vigía alertando a todos – ¡Viene armado!

Todos en movimiento, preparar las armas y colocarse en posición, no era normal un ataque al ducado, pero los soldados debían estar listos para cualquier eventualidad, proteger a su señora y sus terrenos era su misión.

– Pide hablar con el duque o el encargado.

– Déjenlo entrar – respondió la jovencita que mandaba en el lugar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar al extraño al castillo en su caballo hasta el final del jardín. Muchos soldados cuidaban el lugar y los arqueros tensaban sus arcos, listos ante la mínima provocación.

En las escaleras que dejaban entrar a la casa, un pasillo de lanzas conducía hasta la duquesa, joven señora, protegida por su padre y su hermano mayor.

Kansy, duquesa de Laplacy.

Este viajero bajó del caballo y sin quitarse las armas del pecho, caminó hacia la joven, quitándose la máscara y arrojándola a un lado con descuido. Al parecer no se trataba de algo importante para él.

A unos pasos de la dueña del lugar, postró una rodilla a tierra y dijo con la mirada baja.

– Kansy de Laplacy, yo Liceo de Vantarys me presentó ante ti después de cumplir mi promesa. Ya conocí mundos diferentes, viajé más lejos que nadie más, arriesgué y entregué mi vida en una batalla por el destino de un mundo completo. Conocí lo que hay más allá de la frontera de la muerte y regresé a la vida por un poder gigantesco. Vi llorar a los ángeles, amar a los demonios, universos morir y maquinas tan complicadas que solo pueden compararse con la magia. He convivido con los héroes y luchado para monstruos… pero también he presenciado lo enorme que es el poder del amor.

– Liceo…

– Y por la promesa que le hice, regreso hoy después de todo esto para ponerme a su servicio. Si desea mi espada, mi alma o mi corazón, se los entrego yo para que se convierta en mi señora.

Ella guardó silencio y dijo al fin tratando de controlar el tono de voz, era una duquesa y como tal debía mostrarse en todo momento.

– Heredero de Vantarys, hace mucho que te fuiste y hubo momentos en que perdí la esperanza de volver a verte. A veces creí que no volverías jamás… han pasado años y tú te ves igual al momento en que partiste. ¿Has viajado mucho, soldado?

Liceo se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos para responder.

– Estoy seguro de que estos ojos han visto lo que nadie más en este mundo podrá ver jamás.

– ¿Y por qué regresaste?

– Por que te prometí entregarte mi corazón – terminó él con una sonrisa y Kansy se acercó para hacerlo levantarse.

– Gracias por volver – le dijo aguantando las lágrimas y después lo abrazó con fuerza. – Gracias por regresar a mí.

– Te quiero, Kansy. – respondió él el abrazo.

– Te amo, Liceo.

.

.

.

El tiempo justo para llegar a paso tranquilo, quedaba un tanto lejos pero ya tenía bien medido el trayecto. El clima se pintaba agradable y Anaís quería irse ya con sus amigas.

– ¿Ya te vas? – le detuvo un poco su hermana frente a la casa, quien hasta entonces barría las hojas caídas de los arboles.

– Marina y Lucy me esperan como todos los domingos.

– Que te diviertas con ellas – una sonrisa dulce de su hermana, apenas dos años mayor y de un cabello muy largo y ondulado – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Claro.

– En la torre de Tokio… hay una pastelería – parecía muy apenada al decir esto.

– ¿Quieres que te compre de los bollos dulces en forma de pollito?

– Sí, sí, eso – cuando se emocionaba así le recordaba tanto a Lucy. A su hermana le gustaba mucho la repostería aunque no tenía buena mano en la cocina para hacerla por si misma. Y aquella ocasión, apenas unas semanas antes en que las chicas visitaron la casa, se llevó muy bien con Marina y casi toda la tarde se pasaron todas juntas en la cocina.

Lo más divertido era recordar como Lucy también quería aprender.

– No le digas a papá – volvió a decir su hermana – pero escuché que tal vez te comprarían el ordenador para tu cumpleaños.

– Que bien, aunque estos últimos días ya no me la paso tanto en casa.

– Yo creo que hay algún chico por ahí – le dijo a Anaís señalándola de manera acusadora. Pero esta respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

– Tal vez sí, tal vez se trate de un príncipe.

La chica mayor pareció contrariada.

– No es justo, normalmente te sonrojas mucho y te da pena si hablan de eso.

– Pasan muchas cosas, pero ya tengo que irme, no quiero que se haga tarde, te traeré tus bollos por la tarde – terminó Anaís ya retirándose y despidiéndose con una mano.

Desde que salía con aquellas chicas, Anaís comenzó a cambiar un poco. Pero al parecer aquel era un cambio para bien. Algo que la hacía ver incluso más bonita.

.

.

.

La cascada era el último obstáculo antes de la meta, una gran pared de agua en el que solo existía un pequeño pasaje escondido en alguna parte. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido antes de que los demás la alcanzaran. Iba a la cabeza y no podía perder la carrera.

– Sakura, ¿por dónde? – le preguntó la pequeña Mokona mientras el gesto serio de la princesa estudiaba el lugar. Un punto, un lugar por el cual pasar, solo uno.

Ahí, un brillo extraño en el agua, no había tiempo para comprobar y los otros ya la habían alcanzado, si veían la entrada le ganarían así que no tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Se lanzó con su nave esperando que aquel fuera el pasadizo.

Y ahí estaba, un túnel para dejarla atravesar el circulo de la meta, la victoria y la pluma como trofeo.

– ¡Y tenemos un ganador!

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban, serpentinas por todos lados, cada pantalla del lugar mostrando a Sakura emocionada al ganar la carrera. Lo consiguió a pesar de que sus compañeros cayeron en el trayecto, ella pudo terminar y llegar en primer lugar. Ella pudo conseguir la blanca pluma que entregaban como premio en esa carrera de extrañas naves voladoras.

– Mírame, Shaoran – decía dando la vuelta de la victoria sobre el estadio – Mírame ahora que puedo brillar por mí misma. A partir de ahora no dejare que nadie luche si puedo hacerlo sola, si puedo intentarlo por mí misma.

– Sakurita lo logró – dijo Fye mirando a la joven por las pantallas. – Pudo ella sola. Creo que nunca la había visto tan contenta.

– Desde que todas las plumas volvieron a perderse solo hemos conseguido unas cuantas. Pero ella recupera la personalidad más rápido – le respondió el Ninja.

– Sakurita está bien, conseguiremos sus recuerdos y Shaoran podrá responderle lo último que ella dijo. Ahora Shaoran es mucho más fuerte.

Cerca de ellos el mencionado ya se acercaba a Sakura, mientras a la chica le entregaban el trofeo de manos de una joven idéntica a Tomoyo; la Tomoyo de ese mundo. Quien organizó todo para encontrar a los verdaderos dueños de aquella pluma mágica.

Sakura se veía tan emocionada y el muchacho otro tanto.

– Necesitas atenderte esa mano, Kuro-oni.

– Estaré bien, – mirándose la herida de un brazo que se hizo al estrellarse para salvar a Sakura… – pero hay algo que me preocupa.

La eterna sonrisa abandonó el rostro del mago pensando en Shaoran.

– La oscuridad llenó su alma en aquel momento, dejó que el odio lo consumiera todo dentro de su mente y su corazón. Durante un instante Shaoran se transformó en un demonio verdadero.

– Pero lo que no sé, lo que me preocupa, es si esa magia creó a un Shaoran maligno, o dejó salir al que siempre ha vivido dentro de su corazón.

– Estamos aquí y cuando sea necesario protegerlo lo haremos, aunque tengamos que protegerlo de si mismo. – De nuevo el gesto divertido y casi infantil – Pero mientras tanto, tenemos que llevar a papi a la enfermería para que lo curen o los niños van a preocuparse mucho.

El guerrero no respondió y por un momento buscó en los ojos del muchacho algún rastro del guerrero contra el que tuvo que combatir. Ese que disfrutaba el matar y probar la sangre de los enemigos. Ese que lo derrotó con una facilidad terrible.

Pero no estaba ahí.

Tal vez oculto por la luz de la pluma roja que habitaba también en su corazón y se fundió con su pecho apenas abandonaron aquel mundo.

Ojala, tal vez… al final todo saldría bien.

Así que caminó junto a su compañero para que lo atendieran y después buscaría alguna revista interesante en el lugar. Ojala tuvieran esa publicación con la historieta sobre ninjas que tanto le gustaba.

.

.

.

¿Por qué no te quedas y pasamos un día en familia?

– Mamá, ayer tuve todo el día libre y ustedes prefirieron ir solos al cine y yo me quedé aquí. – Reclamó Marina revisando su bolso – Tenemos que coincidir con los días libres. Hoy voy con mis amigas.

– Ve con cuidado – habló ahora su padre, el matrimonio salió a la puerta para despedir a su única hija – Si pasa algo no dudes en llamar.

– Papá, ya no soy una niña.

– Apenas tienes catorce años.

– Está bien, llamaré si pasa algo. ¿Contentos? Ahora me tengo que ir por que mis amigas están esperándome.

– Cuídate – le despidió la mujer mientras la chica ya se alejaba.

– Crecen tan rápido, ¿verdad?

La señora miró a su marido, parecía recordar tiempos lejanos, tal vez en otra vida, en los que ella también pasó por aquella etapa.

– Pronto encontrara a la persona indicada para ella.

– Lo único que deseo es que mi Marina sea feliz – sonrió él besando después a su esposa, en uno de esos momentos de romanticismo que a Marina le desagradaba presenciar.

Mientras está se daba prisa por llegar con sus amigas no podía evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar. Después del comentario de su padre comenzaba a sentir que este tenía este tenía razón. A últimas fechas tanto Anaís como Lucy se sentían tan cambiadas, como si hablara con personas mayores que ella. Ambas a la vez mientras Marina comenzaba a sentirse rezagada.

¿Sería que sus amigas se convertían en adultas a la edad en que ella no se sentía tan apurada por crecer? O tenía algo que ver con la presencia de Paris y Latiz en sus vidas.

¿Y si sus amigas ya estaban haciendo cosas de personas adultas? Quería preguntarles pero le daba mucha pena tocar el tema.

Cielos ya era tardísimo, había que darse mucha prisa.

.

.

.

– Perdón por no avisarte, Hideki, me da mucha pena decir que tan solo lo olvidé. – se disculpó Tomoyo entregándole una lata de soda al agitado muchacho.

– Lo bueno es que pude llegar para verte – respondió este tomando la bebida – ¿De verdad tienes que irte? Recién regresaste de China y ahora a Inglaterra. ¿Es importante?

Tomoyo sonrió un poco, mirando el paisaje, estaban en una de las terrazas de la torre de Tokio, esa ciudad tan grande que le gustaba mucho a la chica. Deseaba poder tomarse alguna tarde para recorrerla y conocerla un poco más, también hacer unas cuantas compras. Pero por ahora no era posible, todavía no.

– Hay un amigo que necesita ayuda… tengo que ir.

– Si no lo hicieras entonces no serías la Tomoyo que tanto quiero.

Ella volvió a sonreír un poco antes de regresar la mirada a la ciudad, llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo por el hombro lastimado en la batalla contra el falso Clow. Desde entonces no se atrevía a usar sus cartas oscuras, quería liberarlas y para eso necesitaba a Eriol. Pero no había noticias ni manera de comunicarse con él.

De pronto el muchacho se colocó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Recuerdas ese día en que me fui? – le preguntó con tono serio. Y aunque Tomoyo sentía deseos de dejar de mirarlo, le soportó mientras respondía.

– Lo recuerdo muy bien… no puedo olvidarlo.

– Cuando buscaba que volvieras a sonreír con tanta desesperación que investigué a Korugane en Corea y al final lo encontré. Y me di cuenta después de que ya lo sabías.

Ella no respondió, por lo que él continuó.

– Tuve que alejarme por que si no, hubiera sido yo quien terminara matándote. No podías soportar que algo te lo recordara, por más que me doliera tuve que dejarte sola con tu dolor.

– Me avergüenza que tuve que decirles a los demás que te fuiste por que yo solo vivía para esperar a Korugane.

Ahora el muchacho sonrió y se retiró para recargar la espalda contra la valla del lugar. Aspiró profundo antes de decir.

– Hace poco, cuando tu hermana enfermó y desapareciste, solo tuve que verte a los ojos para saber que no había cambiado nada. Tu dolor estaba ahí igual que el primer día. Por eso solo te di la pulsera y me fui, me duele mucho provocarte sentimientos tan terribles.

La chica se miró la mano izquierda, donde antes debía estar esa pulsera de brillantes con un cascabel que ese chico le regaló. Una más de tantas cosas que se perdieron en la batalla.

– Lo siento mucho, rompí tu pulsera. Pero fue por ayudar a alguien

– ¿Tú crees que algún día podrás hacer algo capaz de hacerme enojar? – abandonó la reja para acercarse a ella, la tomó por la mano libre y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

– ¿Hideki? – se extrañó ella cuando el muchacho no dijo nada, quedándose solo así.

– No sé a dónde fuiste, no sé lo que te ocurrió, pero cambiaste y ese dolor ya no está ahí. Por fin después de tantos meses, dejaste ir a Korugane. Dejaste de llorar por dentro.

– Así es – bajó ella los ojos – Ahora quiero vivir.

– ¿Me dejas quedarme a tu lado? ¿Me dejas de nuevo estar contigo? ¿Me das permiso de quererte?

– Tengo que irme a Inglaterra. Hideki, lo siento.

El muchacho sonrió y buscando en el bolsillo, encontró un anillo que le puso a la chica en la mano sana.

– Te voy a estar esperando, no lo olvides. Y mientras tanto siempre recuerda que tú eres mi futura esposa, mi prometida… al menos hasta que decidas negarte.

– ¿Por qué eres tan noble, Hideki? – le preguntó ella mirando las tres pequeñas piedras azules en la joya.

– Te amo, Tomoyo. Y nada me haría más feliz que me quisieras y respetaras el compromiso conmigo Me gustaría mucho que aceptes ser mi prometida.

– Volveré – respondió ella al fin con una sonrisa decidida – Y entonces voy a decidir con mi corazón y todo estará bien… pero ahora tengo que ir con los demás.

– Te voy a estar esperando siempre.

.

.

.

Lucy miró a su alrededor buscando a Marina pero no se veían rastros de ella. No era posible que ya estuviera arriba por que siempre se encontraban fuera para llegar juntas. Por lo que seguro aun no llegaba. Así que se dio un momento para leer los titulares de un periódico que se exhibía junto a ella.

Y más importante, mirar una y otra vez la fecha.

– Tres años – dijo Anaís que permanecía junto a ella – Estamos tres años atrás. De regreso al pasado. De nuevo tenemos catorce años, otra vez somos estudiantes de secundaría. Y las cosas pasan exactamente igual que antes.

– Alguien rebobinó el tiempo como si se tratará de una cinta de video. Pero dejó todos nuestros recuerdos intactos. Al menos los de nosotras dos, por que Marina tiene ese hechizo de olvido que Clef le puso.

Anaís junto los dedos de las manos y los miró fijamente mientras decía.

– Yo creo que es mejor para ella que así sea. Creo que así es lo más conveniente. Ella se enamoró de Alquiam y lo vio convertirse en el monstruo del final. Ella intentó querer a Clef y odió a Sierra en el intento. Se comprometió a cargar todos los pecados de Alquiam cuando este se convirtió en un arma. Vio morir también a Ascot, su alma estaba marcada y le costaría muchísimo ser feliz otra vez con todas esas cosas.

– Y también… creo que si Alquiam pudiera elegir, haría que ella lo olvidara todo para que no sufriera. Tienes razón, creo que es lo mejor. Lo que no sé es lo que debemos hacer con ese pasado que no existe. ¿Lo olvidamos? ¿Debemos recordarlo para siempre? ¿Es una carga o es una ayuda?

– Somos las guardianas de Céfiro, y tenemos que recordarlo todo para evitar que suceda. Cuando estemos seguras de que lo evitamos, cuando sea seguro de que salvamos a Céfiro, entonces podemos sepultarlo en nuestros corazones. – Se acercó a Lucy para mirarla – Lo prometimos a la diosa.

– Tienes razón, hicimos la promesa… pero aun hoy siento miedo. De no conocer el precio del deseo. ¿Quién lo pagó y cómo? Tengo algunas ideas, pero no estoy segura.

– Todo estará bien – le tranquilizó su amiga. – Y si no, juntas vamos a solucionarlo todo. Pero juntas. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien.

– Y esta vez no voy a reprobar el examen de admisión. Ahora si voy a estudiar el instituto desde el primer intento.

– Yo también lo espero.

Lucy sonrió mientras Marina ya le llamaba, llegando a prisa por hacer esperar a sus amigas.

.

.

.

La joven de largo cabello azul llegaba apurada con sus compañeras, disculpándose y las tres se dirigieron entonces al interior del edificio para pasar el resto del día.

Yuko, complacida, pasó su abanico sobre el recipiente para hacer desaparecer la imagen.

– No debes preocuparte, pequeña Lucy, ya todo está bien. No hay problema pues tu precio fue cubierto.

Miró a un lado del jardín en donde la armadura negra de demonio permanecía armada y en píe como si alguien estuviera usándola. Con las manos al frente sujetando su amplia espada. Y más importante aún, con la esfera negra que dejaba viajar entre mundos y la piedra filosofal construida con miles de almas.

– Ishbal sintió miedo de que esto llegara a ocurrir y vino a mí a pedir un deseo. Desear que las protegiera, que arreglara el destino. Un deseo tan caro que tuvo que entregar muchas cosas. Pero al final obtuvo el precio de lo que anhelaba. No era necesario el sufrimiento de nadie más.

– ¡Mokona, deja de ensuciar que acabo de limpiar el suelo! – le gritó Watanuki al conejo negro que entraba en casa después de pisar el jardín.

– Claro que no limpiaste – respondió el ser mágico – Ahí se ven huellas de pies.

– ¡Por qué son las que acabas de hacer tú!

– Watanuki no limpió, Watanuki no limpió – cantaron las niñas bailando alrededor del exasperado muchacho.

_Yo también obtuve mi deseo, Watanuki está bien y de regreso en su mundo. Parece que su unión con Red no tuvo consecuencias en su mente. Pero desde entonces siento que su poder mágico crece y se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Su magia se hace poderosa y hay que protegerlo de eso._

– ¿Ustedes también? ¡Salgan de la casa ahora mismo!

_Fei Wong Red lo encontró e intentó explotar su poder, pero no fue capaz y el hechizo los atrapó a ambos para crear a un nuevo ser, copia de Clow con todos los sentimientos malignos de este. Tanta oscuridad que guarda el alma del llamado mago más grande del mundo._

– Limpiaremos con Watanuki – volvían a decir las niñas que vivían en la tienda, ya fregando el suelo las dos juntas.

_El destino ahora puede cumplirse._

_._

_._

_._

– ¿Tomoyo, por que estamos aquí? ¿No deberíamos ir ya al aeropuerto? – le preguntó Lee a la chica de cabello moreno.

– Teníamos que venir a Tokio y yo quería ver este lugar. Quería saber si la torre de Tokio estaba bien. Después de lo que pasó en la pelea contra los dragones… tenía miedo de que ya no estuviera… y prefiero que la despedida sea aquí, ya sabes que en aeropuerto todo son prisas y trámites.

– Quisiera acompañarte, para que tú y yo hablemos.

Tomoyo miró rumbo a Sakura que estaba con los demás en el lugar. Todos juntos para despedirlas antes de Tomoyo y Midori se fueran.

– Voy a estar bien, Midori viene conmigo, ve a China y arregla los problemas entre los hechiceros. Termina la guerra y entonces regresa y vamos a poder hablar los tres juntos. Sakura, tú y yo. Vamos a aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Vete a casa y recoge tu desorden antes de sentarte a cenar.

– Muy bien. –No parecía serle una idea agradable.

Una sonrisa y Tomoyo se alejó un poco.

– Tengo que hablar con mi madre, disculpa.

La pequeña Akiko corrió a abrazarse de la cintura de Tomoyo al sentirla regresar. Con el brazo lastimado Tomoyo no podía cargarla y eso le hacía sentir un poco mal. La niña estaba tan acostumbrada a que la trataran así.

– Tengo que irme de viaje, pequeñita.

– Mamá Sonomi ya me explicó – respondió la niña – Tomoyo va a regresar pronto.

– Así es Akiko, voy a regresar y vamos a estar juntas. Espérame solo un poquito.

– Akiko será fuerte. Akiko va a esperar y ser valiente.

Tomoyo le sonrió y se agachó un poco para ver a la niña de frente.

– ¿Ya no soy ojos tristes?

– No, por que tus ojos ya no son tristes. Ahora siempre sonríes.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la chica, después de lo dicho por Hideki y ahora ella. Tal vez era cierto tal vez el cambio era mucho más visible de lo que ella creía. Nunca más volvería a fingir una sonrisa.

– Mamá – se dirigió a la señora Sonomi – No hemos hablado de esto, pero con Akiko. De verdad quiero hacerme cargo de ella, voy a cuidarla.

Su madre le sonrió de manera suave.

– Ya comencé a ver lo que necesitamos para adoptarla. Va a ser mi hija y tu hermanita y va a llevar el mismo apellido. Nadie se va a llevar a Akiko nunca más. ¿Te gusta?

– Mamá – abrazando a la mujer.

– Akiko también quiere abrazos.

Y la señora la levantó para estrecharla entre ambas, en grupo, en familia. Así quería estar, así con sus cercanos.

– Creo que Sakura quería hablar contigo, no tienes mucho tiempo, recuerda.

Esta afirmó dejando a la niña con su madre mientras se dirigía a Sakura, quien un poco lejos de los demás, se limitaba a observar la ciudad. Al parecer la esperaba.

– Sakura.

– Tomoyo… – respondió rápido la castaña, casi asustada. Pero reaccionó rápido para decir – Déjame ir contigo, voy a ayudarte.

Esto incomodó un poco a la primer chica quien sin mirar a su hermana, le dijo.

– Sakura… no quiero decirlo otra vez.

– Puedo hacerlo.

– Pero me da miedo, apenas recuperaste tus cartas y la abuela de Lee nos dijo que estás en una situación muy vulnerable. Y no sabemos que vamos a encontrar allá. Por favor, quédate aquí para que los demás se encarguen de cuidarte. Yo iré a Londres para encontrar a Eriol con la tabla Rin-ban y mi magia. Apenas lo encontremos regresaremos para que todo sea como antes. Te aseguro que estaremos bien.

– No me gusta que hagas esto.

– Pero como eres mi hermana sé que me vas a perdonar ¿verdad? Cuando regrese vamos a convencer a mamá para que se case con papá y seamos todos una sola familia. ¿Te parece?

– ¿Crees que se pueda?

– Claro que no, mamá es testadura, Pero si juntamos fuerzas podemos lograr lo que sea. ¿Verdad?

Sakura sonrió pero algo la interrumpió de pronto. Su padre que llegaba hasta ellas para decir.

– Sakura, necesito hablar un momento con Tomoyo, ¿Me dejarías?

Sakura no contestó, se limitó a sonreír y alejarse para dejarlos solos. La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre perdió entonces un poco de su brillo y la mirada se concentró en la chica frente a él.

Algo quería decirle, algo serio.

– Quiero saber si estas escapando – dijo este con un tono de regaño.

– ¿Qué?

– Las cosas cambiaron mucho en poco tiempo, la relación con tu madre, con Sakura y conmigo. Quiero saber si escapas de lo que se convirtió tu vida.

El hombre se sorprendió de la risa ligera que la chica no pudo contener.

– Claro que no, no. Quiero vivir esta vida, quiero sentir muchas cosas. Quiero tener una hermana, me lo prometí… pero también quiero tener un papá.

Se acercó a él, quien la abrazó de manera delicada, roto el temor de que la pequeña Tomoyo estuviera escapando para no regresar.

Y la sensación en el corazón de Tomoyo fue una calidez tan grande que remplazaba todo. Similar cuando, tiempo antes, estuvo entre los brazos de Nadeshico, su madre. La misma sensación de paz.

– Voy a regresar – le dijo con calma – Vamos a ser una familia completa. Voy a volver con ustedes. Por que quiero un poco mas de esto.

Respondió el abrazo con más fuerza y después se separaron.

.

.

.

– ¿Estás bien, padre?

– Ya estoy bien – respondió el hombre barbado colocándose de nuevo el monóculo. Perdió mucho peso mientras estuvo prisionero para ya se recuperaba rápidamente.

– Se hubiera logrado – mencionó Xiao Mei, antes conocida como Sara, ayudando al hombre a colocarse la túnica.

– El poder de los dioses, la fuerza para levantar a los muertos. Ahora sé que existe de verdad, que está en algún lugar. Debemos obtener las plumas y también buscar la llamada piedra filosofal.

– Se hará así.

– Ahora déjame solo, debo encontrar de nuevo a la princesa, hay que seguirlos de cerca.

La joven dejó al hombre en aquella habitación entre los artículos mágicos que tanto usaba y comenzó a pasear por el lugar. La aventura terminó, el Ishbal y Clow estaban muertos, todos de nuevo a salvo.

Y ella debía esta sola, como antes.

Siempre sola.

La máquina de sueños de Ishbal le mostró una vida, falsa como lo son todos los sueños, pero muy bella. Un lugar en donde había personas con quienes hablar, libertad para moverse, lugares que conocer.

Personas a las cuales querer…Y sobre todo, la compañía de Shaoran.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, imaginándolo junto a ella una vez más, sintiendo en el cuerpo ese calor grato de la excitación.

Jamás fue suyo, pero ya lo extrañaba.

Y frente a ella, atrapado desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquel igual a Shaoran, aquel prisionero.

Tal vez muy pronto le soltaría, no soportaba verlo atrapado así.

.

.

.

Terminadas las despedidas Tomoyo y su compañera salían del lugar rumbo al elevador. De ahí directo al aeropuerto para tomar el avión y buscar a Eriol. El falso Clow del mundo de Céfiro fue solo una copia, pero aun no tenían noticias de su amigo y había que buscarlo.

La pesadilla terminó pero aun tenían que arreglarse muchas cosas.

Junto a ella, siempre callada, iba Midori. Pero no con esa pose seria y la ropa oscura, ahora incluso iba un poco maquillada y vestía de colores alegres.

Ahora incluso sonreía.

– ¿Lista? – le preguntó a Midori a lo que esta afirmó.

– Hay que encontrar al pequeño Clow dos.

Era la Midori que se dejó ver un par de veces en aquel pueblo de la playa, la chica tranquila y linda.

¿Por qué no decirlo? La chica que tanto quería y le rompió el corazón perder.

Pero entre Lee con sus declaraciones de antes, Hideki, como el príncipe blanco que la quería de forma tranquila, Midori esa noche en que intentó besarla, los recuerdos de Eriol… lo que alguna vez sintió por Korugane y su recuerdo. Se forzaba a no pensar en nada de ello, a creer que en cuanto volviera entonces sería capaz de tomar una decisión, y hasta entonces mantendría sosegado el corazón.

El elevador se abrió para dejar salir a todas las personas que llegaban a la torre y el corazón de Tomoyo dio un vuelco al reconocerlas. La pelirroja, la guapa chica de cabello largo y azul y su amiga de lentes. La chicas junto a las cuales luchó contra Ishbal. Estaban ahí, en su mundo.

Pero…

Estas tres eran más jóvenes, las tres que conoció eran un poco mayores que ella y aquí se veían más niñas. Seguramente no eran quienes ella creía, solo copias de esta dimensión como la otra Sakura que conoció. Nada importante.

Hasta que la pelirroja se separó de sus compañeras para correr hacía ella y tomarle una mano a través de la puerta del ascensor.

– Todo está bien – le dijo – ya todos estamos bien.

Antes de soltarla.

– Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta al cerrarse la puerta del elevador. Era ella, Lucy, eso era seguro. Y cuando regresara de Inglaterra la buscaría en esa misma torre el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Era real, era ella y eran reales y eso convertía toda esa aventura en algo verdadero. En algo que ni siquiera sus pensamientos más pesimistas podían convertir en solo una fantasía o un sueño.

Todo era cierto.

– ¿Crees que tardaremos mucho? – le preguntó Midori, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– No lo sé, tal vez lo encontremos de inmediato, tal vez nos espera toda una nueva aventura para salvarlo… pero vamos a volver a casa, eso es lo único seguro.

.

.

.

– Solo era una amiga – pareció disculparse Lucy al regresar con sus compañeras y juntas se alejaron hasta su lugar. Hasta aquel rincón junto al ventanal en donde sintieron y escucharon por primera vez a la princesa Esmeralda. Su rincón propio de la torre de Tokio.

Como si fuera un secreto Lucy sacó de su pequeña bolsa una esfera de cristal azul y opaco. Con una estrella de siete picos grabada en su superficie.

– ¿Listas? – preguntó a sus amigas, las cuales afirmaron.

– ¿Algún día me vas a decir de donde sacaste esto? – le preguntó Marina.

– Es un secreto – respondió Lucy con aquella sonrisa de adulta mientras las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a correr de manera más lenta. Como si alguien le bajara la velocidad a la película del mundo.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella es dios? – preguntó el muchacho a quien la incredulidad se le había ya acabado después de tantas cosas que recién pasaban en su vida.

– Haruhi creó este mundo y ella puede destruirlo si le parece demasiado aburrido, personas como yo nos encargamos de que eso no pase y de detener los productos de su depresión. Es una diosa creadora de universos. Me parece que su último nombre era Archel pero no estamos seguros.

– ¿Y en que entro yo en todo esto?

– Ella parece sentir un raro interés por ti que me pone contento. Por fin tiene una razón para que este universo siga existiendo. Ella quiere ver viajeros del tiempo, hechiceros, gente con poderes y extraterrestres. Démosle un poco de todo esto, dejémosle ver que este mundo no es tan aburrido. O tal vez le fascine una vida sencilla contigo.

– ¡Deja de decir eso!

– Piénsalo, todo lo que quieres, todo lo que conoces y amas, su existencia depende de que la diosa se encuentre contenta con este mundo. Quién sabe, tal vez si se cansa se vaya y forme un universo que le guste mucho más. Por eso tenemos que entretenerla y acabar con la melancolía de Suzumiya Haruhi

– Estás loco.

.

.

.

"_Ya descansa aquí, lejos de la prisión de los dioses"_

Dijo el gran lobo de fuego tras de Lucy, inmersos en la profundidad del volcán, con la chica protegida por la magia del genio. Miraban al prisionero dormir como lo había hecho desde hacía ya demasiados años, como lo hizo siempre.

– ¿Qué es él? – preguntó Lucy al genio. Tras de una pared mágica, flotando en esa nada, dormía Alquiam. Pero no era el muchacho que conocían, un poco parecido a Ascot. Este mas bien parecía la caricatura sin terminar de un humano, una estatua sin concluir.

Tal vez un ser artificial, un clon en un aparador de una película futurista antes de la venta.

¿Cómo quiere su clon? ¿Le ponemos musculo o lo dejamos delgado? Tenemos una gran variedad de cabello y hoy domingo el color de ojos azul tiene descuento.

Alejó aquellos pensamientos antes de que saliera una risa nerviosa.

"_Sin Archel el equilibrio actuó nuevamente, disminuyendo su poder. Ahora es tan fuerte como los tres genios juntos. Si despertase, le tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo reunir el poder para destruir este mundo. El ciclo de los Kamuis ha terminado."_

Ahí estaba Alquiam, aun no obtenía los sentimientos oscuros de Ascot así que no podía despertar ni existir. Aun era la prisión de un poder terrible por lo que debían mantenerlo prisionero. Y resguardado por el león de fuego se encontraba seguro para no ser usado por nadie.

– Un mundo sin dios… ese era tu deseo, ¿verdad Alquiam? Este es tu paraíso, un lugar en donde no puedes lastimar a nadie, en donde existir no duele. Me dijeron que te trajeron aquí pero yo necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos, necesitaba saber que era verdad. Ahora me toca proteger a mí este mundo, es mi turno de sacrificarme por Céfiro… ¿Lo protegerás, Rayheart?

"_Nada lo tocará mientras yo exista, y desde ahora te hago una promesa; Lucy Shidou, joven mujer del mundo místico. Tú eres ahora la diosa de este mundo y acudiré a tu llamado cuando lo necesites. Nunca tuve una mente completa, solo existía como arma de un dios hasta unirme a ti. Hoy pongo a tu disposición todo mi poder, Ordéname y yo te obedeceré._

Lucy se acercó a él para tomarlo del hocico y acariciarlo. Cielos, como le recordaba a Hikary pero le daba miedo decírselo por miedo a ofenderlo.

– Es la última vez vengo a tu templo, Rayheart. Tu orden es guardar el sueño del Alquiam para que nadie lo moleste nunca. Y si alguna vez te necesito, voy a llamarte de inmediato.

¿Sonrió? Podría jurar que el lobo estaba sonriendo.

En el exterior del templo, Clef la esperaba.

– ¿Contenta? – le preguntó al verla salir.

– Ya todo está bien – respondió ella comenzando a caminar para alejarse un poco del volcán antes de que la magia de Clef los llevara de nuevo al castillo. Pero el mago no se movió, extrañándola un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa, Clef?

Este parecía un poco confundido.

– Cuando nos dijiste que sabías donde estaba encerrado el Alquiam, no te creí. Mucho menos cuando nos dijiste que teníamos que sacarlo de la prisión de los dioses para traerlo aquí.

– Bueno, yo… – Lucy no encontraba como explicarlo.

– Espera, déjame terminar… cuando nos dijiste sobre Autozam, que su súper computador se volvió loco y estaba tratando de tomar el poder de su mundo comencé a preocuparme por ti, pero resultó ser cierto. Y comencé a dudar. Luego encontramos al Alquiam, y el otro medallón de la madre de Latiz… y luego lo de Sierra y su hermana Presea. Ahora cuando dices que pronto estallará la guerra en Faren y que no debemos intervenir… no dudo en creerte a pesar de que te niegas rotundamente a decir como lo sabes.

– Pronto, Clef, un día de estos voy a contarte todos mis secretos. Mientras tanto espera un poco, por favor.

– Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo.

– Dime.

– ¿Por qué me pediste que cambiara de forma? – reclamó el mago abriendo los brazos como si quisiera mostrarse. No era el pequeño mago de antes, si no un apuesto joven, tal vez de veinte años y cuerpo delgado. Alejado del musculoso y recio general que conoció en el Céfiro que no existió nunca.

Era tan atractivo.

– Tú mismo me pediste que no te lo dijera hasta llegado el momento – respondió la chica con tono pausado. Similar al hablar con un niño pequeño.

– ¿Yo te lo pedí? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? ¿Mi doble astral? ¿Un cristal con una parte de mi mente? – pero al ver en la dulce sonrisa de la chica que esta no iba a responderle continuó con su monologo para si mismo. Levantando después la magia que los llevaría hasta el castillo.

.

.

.

La voz de Tomoyo bailaba suavemente en el aire perdiéndose entre los ruidos de las personas, los anuncios del lugar y los parlantes de las instrucciones. Tal vez nadie ponía atención en aquella chica que cantaba sin música, pero la belleza estaba ahí, perdida entre los pasajes de la modernidad.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no cantabas, solo por el gusto de hacerlo? – le preguntó Midori acercándose al ventanal junto al que Tomoyo cantaba, mirando al cielo del exterior.

– Creo que ya ni siquiera me acordaba si cantaba así.

– Cambiaste… mientras no estuve cambiaste mucho. Podría jurar que eres incluso una Tomoyo diferente.

– Quiero vivir – respondió ella, – eso es lo único que importa, quiero vivir con todas mis fuerzas, quiero respirar este aire para siempre, quiero que pasen tantas cosas. Estoy contenta a pesar de que no todo es perfecto y por eso siento como si el cielo entero me sonriera. Por eso siento que no estoy sola.

– ¿Me vas a contar todo lo que pasó?

– Pues… nos queda un viaje de muchas horas por delante, tal vez te pueda decir unas cuantas cositas de…

Y la chica calló de repente, frente a ella estaba el muchacho del que hablaba, estaba Korugane sempai. Podía ver lo que había tras de él, pero era casi real, casi estaba ahí.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Levantó las manos a modo de despedida con esa dulce sonrisa antes de mostrar alas de ángel, diciéndole adiós solo con la mirada antes de desaparecer. De irse para siempre.

Por un momento quiso llorar pero al final se contuvo, no era un momento para ensuciarlo con lágrimas pues él estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien y por eso la dejaba. Por eso continuaba al fin su camino, seguro de que ella lo alcanzaría algún día, dentro de mucho tiempo.

_Esta tarde he sentido como si el cielo entero me sonriera, y he visto volar a un ángel. Adiós Korugane Sempai, te amo y sé que tú también a mí. Gracias por todo este tiempo que te quedaste a mi lado. Te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible por ser feliz. Te lo prometo._

_._

_._

_._

Latiz esperaba en el lugar en donde deberían aparecer a lo que Lucy se despidió de manera delicada del mago para dirigirse al soldado. Este esperaba que la chica llegara corriendo para lanzársele al cuello con alegría. Pero en lugar de eso, caminó a paso sereno con una sonrisa. De llevar un largo y complicado vestido antiguo el cuadro hubiera sido perfecto.

– Hola Latiz – y no se acercó a besarlo.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Ya lo vi, gracias por hacerme caso.

Comenzaron a caminar un poco, rumbo al jardín central en donde estarían los otros.

– Vinieron algunas visitas – anunció el guerrero de armadura negra – Geo de Autozam está aquí y también la princesa Azka trajó a presentar a una embajadora. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos o prefieres que charlemos en algún lugar privado?

– Sería bonito saludar a las visitas.

–Siempre serás tan linda como una gatita, mi gatita.

Ella se detuvo de pronto y miró a su compañero con una mirada seria.

–No… –trataba de decir ella. – Por favor, una vez hubo alguien que me decía así, Katcelien y significa pequeña gata. Alguien a quien me juré que no quería recordar. Por favor, no me digas así.

Una sonrisa triste de la chica antes de continuar caminando, pero de pronto el soldado la abrazó por la espalda, quedando con el mentón sobre el hombro de la chica sin dejarla moverse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó él preocupado – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿La pelea con Debonair fue tan fuerte que te afectó así? ¿O pasa algo en tu mundo que no quieres decirme?

Lucy no se asustó y tardó un poco en responder.

– ¿Cómo esta Chit, tu hijo de Autozam?

Así que era eso, se enteró del pequeño que en ese mundo llevaba su sangre y de quien él mismo recientemente se enteraba. Por eso Lucy estaba tan enojada con él. Tenía que explicarle que conoció a la madre del niño mucho tiempo antes y se despidió de ella antes de saber que esperaba al niño.

En realidad ella se dio cuenta de que Latiz regresaría a su mundo y ese hijo sería una forma de conservar una parte de él para siempre.

– Lucy, yo…

– Deberías ir a visitarlo, o traerlo aquí alguna vez para que conozca Céfiro. Estoy segura de que le encantará – Se soltó ligeramente de entre los brazos del hombre pero sujetándole una mano, tomándolo con cariño.

– Tengo que explicarte que…

Ella lo silenció con un murmullo antes de comenzar a decir.

– Latiz, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, una vez vi un mundo en donde tú no estabas y fue tan terrible que no pude soportarlo. No hay nada que explicar ni perdonar. No hay nada que tengas que decirme por que ya lo sé todo… Pero hay algo que quiero decirte a ti, solamente a ti. Una historia llena de dolor y cosas terribles, donde la gente buena a veces no gana y seres terribles se ven obligados a defender a los demás y luchar a favor de la luz. Es una historia muy larga que tal vez no termine hoy, que tal vez me tome muchos días. Una historia que quiero contarte sin que me interrumpas, que me escuches hasta el final y después de eso me entiendas. ¿Está bien?

El miedo en el rostro de Latiz se perdió y de pronto tuvo la confianza de que comprendería a Lucy y ella a él. De que todo iba a estar bien. Ella solo quería hablar y tras de eso los dos estarían juntos, siempre.

– Está bien – le sonrió él como casi nunca lo hacía.

– Bueno, pero antes tengo que hacer algo, quédate aquí, espérame… No, mejor un poquito más acá… Listo. Mira para allá arriba y atento, pero atento de verdad.

Se alejó lentamente mientras seguía haciéndole advertencias de no moverse y estar al pendiente a la parte superior del muro. Una división sencilla que creaba un pasillo exterior alrededor del jardín principal sin un techo que impidiera entre ambos.

La parte trasera de dicha pared eran unas gradas, como si el lugar estuviera hecho para albergar a mucha gente en ellas.

Ahí estaban todos, Clef ya les recibía y ahora platicaba con los visitantes cómodamente sentados. Geo de Autozam, segundo de Águila cuando esta aun vivía. Vestido con uniforme de gala como representante de su mundo.

También la joven princesa oriental acompañada de su anciano consejero y una mujer mayor, seguramente la embajadora. Tras Azka, en posición de servidumbre estaba Kafka, quien tan bien se llevaba con Marina dentro de sus recuerdos falsos.

Y al fondo del lugar, las jinetes de pegaso, Sirene aun sin su máscara, mostrando su bello rostro y su hermana pequeña, sin arma y el cabello muy corto. Ambas estaban bien, ninguna de ellas atravesaría nunca por las terribles consecuencias de las guerras de Alquiam.

Ascot y Marina, ayudados por una de las bestias mágicas del muchacho, recogían frutas de los arboles del mismo jardín. La chica, al tomar muchos usó su falda para colocarlo y Ascot, rojo como un tomate, le aviso con un gesto que había levantado de más. Esta, apenada, bajó rápido su ropa, tirando la fruta y ambos se agacharon a la vez, para recogerla, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza.

Aquí no existía la pesadilla.

Era su deber que aquellas vidas continuaran así, que jamás este mundo sufriera nada. Pues ella era el pilar de ese mundo, la persona con el amor más grande, amor por quien fuera. Y no debía renunciar al amor para seguir siendo el pilar. Y podría mantener su mundo desde cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento podría dejar el puesto para que otro ocupara el titulo del nuevo pilar.

Este sistema debería funcionar, esta vez el mundo de Céfiro no debía sufrir.

Por que Alquiam no solo estaba muerto, jamás llegaría a existir. ¿Era eso mejor que la muerte? ¿O acaso el paraíso de alguien cuya existencia significaba solo dolor?

– Voy a olvidarte, Alquiam – murmuró sin que la escuchara nadie – Tal vez sea un deseo egoísta, tal vez sea la salida más cómoda. Pero no deseo hacerlo, no quiero olvidarte pero al final forzaré a mi corazón a hacerlo así. Protegeré a Céfiro el tiempo suficiente y después podrás morir nuevamente en mi corazón y mis recuerdos.

Ese era el precio que ella iba a pagar, eso ofrecía por la salvación de Céfiro. Eso y dedicar su vida a proteger ese mundo junto a su amor.

Ya Marina les ofrecía frutas a los invitados y hablaba un poco con Clef.

Era el momento.

Subió unos cuantos escalones de aquellas gradas y después cerró los ojos respirando tranquila. Y al abrirlos era ya de nuevo la Lucy que todos conocían, la jovencita alegre y traviesa, la niña pelirroja llena de energía y movimiento. Así que haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó.

– ¡A Marina le gusta Clef pero le da miedo decirle!

Haciendo que toda la actividad en el jardín se detuviera por un momento. Todos mirando a Lucy, después a la aludida esperando una respuesta.

– ¡Lucy! – gritó esta pero la pelirroja ya había saltado el muro, segura de que Latiz estaba al otro lado, esperándola.

Durante un momento Marina no supo que decir hasta que Clef, tan sorprendido como ella le dijo.

– ¿Es… es cierto?

– Sí – respondió ella bajando la mirada y llenándose de rubor.

Ya estaba iniciado, el final le correspondía solo a ella.

Latiz alcanzó a atrapar a Lucy ante su llegada tan sorpresiva y ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos. Sorprendido del cambio tan repentino que la chica mostraba.

– Te amo – volvió a decir ella abrazándolo por el cuello antes de mirar al cielo por los cristales del techo.

En cielo hermoso y azul de esperanza y futuro.

_Céfiro tendrá una historia larga y bella, una historia de amor, de aventura y de felicidad. Una larga historia tan hermosa de contar como ninguna otra. Y yo quiero formar parte de ese camino._

_FIN_

_25 de noviembre de 2010, 20:49 Hrs._


End file.
